Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika
by Ser Matten
Summary: LEÍRÁS AZ ELSŐ RÉSZBEN!
1. Ismertető

**Halo, egy kicsit kellett rá várni, de végre elkezdtem a Remaket.**

* * *

Thrys, nemes elf lány aki mindig kilógott a sorból az otthonában és mindig kiközösítették, de ennek ellenére mindig kedves, céltudatos, kissé naiv, de mindig másokat tart előbbre mint önmagát. Az édesanyja váratlan és tragikus halála után elszökik otthonról és Égkoszorúba utazik hogy kalandos életet élhessen, amilyenről mindig is álmodott és megtaláljon egy bizonyos személyt. Utazásai során találkozik egy Marshal nevű nord harcossal aki amellett hogy rendkívül önző, nagyképű, alkoholista és őrült, valami megfogta a lányban és együtt folytatják az utazásaikat. Útjuk során sok őrült kalandba keverednek és ha sok is a különbség kettejük között, valamiért igaz barátság köttetik kettejük között, sőt, talán még több is mint barátság. Sajnos Marshal titokzatos élete mindkettőjüknek bonyodalmakat fog okozni és egy nap szembe kell nézniük nemcsak a múlttal, a jelennel és a jövővel, de még saját magukkal is.

Ami tovább bonyolítja a dolgokat, Marshal titokzatos élete mellett, egy bosszúra szomjazó orgyilkos aki mindenáron megakarja ölni Marshalt, egy polgárháború Égkoszorúban és nem utolsó sorban a sárkányok visszatérése.

Vajon a két hősünk képesek lesznek mindezt átvészelni? Képesek olyan dolgok végrehajtására amikről nem is gondolták hogy lehetségesek? Megtudhatjátok ha elolvassátok. Rengeteg OC-re számítsatok akik nagyban befolyásolják a történetet.

Ja, és a Rated M nem hülyeségből van kirakva:

Káromkodás, erőszak, alkohol illetve drog fogyasztás, szexuális tartalom, kínzás, gyilkosság, szereplő halála, alpári poénok mind megjelennek a művemben. Akiket az ilyenek felkavarnak azok most hagyják abba az olvasást. (remélem nem hagytam ki semmit)

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha felkeltette az érdeklődésed, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé. Elnézést ha ez most ilyen rövid, de ez csak az ismertető akart lenni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad (Remake)**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából (Remake hamarosan)**


	2. A találkozás

**Halo, a várva-várt újrakezdés! Remélem élvezitek majd az újrafeldolgozást.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Már hónapok óta, úton voltam, hogy megtaláljam, azt a személyt, éppen átléptem Égkoszorú határát. Sokkal hidegebb és kietlenebb volt mint amire számítottam, a fagyos levegő a vértemen és a ruháimon is átrágta magát. Nem tudtam pontosan hányadik nap, de azt igen hogy Utolsó Termés közepe, vagyis a nyári időszak vége felé tartott az év, de jobban fáztam mint tél közepén a Nyár-szigeteken.

Nem árultam el senkinek sem hogy miért is jöttem Égkoszorúba, de jó okom volt rá. Amióta eljöttem sokkal szabadabbnak és nyugodtabbnak érzem magam. Odahaza sosem csinálhattam azt amit szerettem és mindig a nemesi családom szabályai szerint kellett élnem, de ez nem én voltam. Gyerekkorom óta úrihölgynek próbáltak nevelni, gyertyafényes vacsoráknál, báloknál és különböző rendezvényeknél kedvesnek, illedelmesnek, előzékenynek és udvariasnak lenni. Én legszívesebben egész nap legszívesebben csak járnám Tamriel legveszélyesebb utait, itt-ott elintéznék néhány banditát, segítenék azokon akik bajba kerültek, éjszakánként egy fogadóban aludnék és sok barátot szereznék.

Az eget fehér felhők takarták el és úgy tűnt mintha esni készülne, de végül elkezdett kisütni a nap, amikor fellélegeztem volna csak egy újabb fagyos fuvallat térített vissza a valóságba amitől jobban összehúztam magamon a lemezvértes acélpáncélom, a kardjaimat megigazítottam a hüvelyükben és rendesen az övemhez illesztettem őket. Még a nagybátyám tanított meg harcolni aki nem csak egy igazi háborús veterán, de egy igazságosztó és harcolt a Nagy-Háborúban.

Ahogy haladtam az úton, hirtelen egy küzdelem zaja csapta meg a fülem, fémek egymásnak csapódását, kiáltásokat, halálhörgéseket és időnként könyörgéseket lehetett hallani. Az út mentén elrejtőztem egy bokorban és biztonságos távolból megfigyeltem az eseményeket.

Nem közönséges banditák voltak akik az arra járókra támadtak. Mindkét félen egyenruhákat viseltek. Azegyik frakció a Cyrodiil Birodalom vörös, cserzett bőr, illetve kovácsolt acélozott bőrvértjeit és sárkányos címereiben volt, a másik csoport kék színű, megmunkált prémvértekben volt.

A csata elől megpróbáltam óvatosan elosonni, de az út másik oldaláról egy szempillantás alatt egy feketepáncélos óriás férfi nekem csapódott és mindketten a földre estünk. A férfi páncélja színtiszta ébenből volt ami az egyik legritkább és legerősebb fém amiből páncélt lehet kovácsolni. A hátára egy nagy tekercs volt szíjazva aminek a két oldalán egy-egy lila ékkő volt ágyazva.

A sötét páncélos alak felállt és azonnal rohant tovább, még csak bocsánatot sem kért az előbbiért, de amint megláttam hogy a vörös páncélos katonák legyőzték a kékeket, rájöttem hogy őt is üldözik. Sajnos túl későn vettem észre hogy azt hiszik vele vagyok és az egyik katona leütött a kardgombjával amitól elájultam.

 **Marshal**

Hosszú és fáradalmas út volt a mai, egészen Keletvégből gyalogoltam, egyedül Falkreathig hogy megszerezzek egy Ősi tekercset, az elmúlt idők lehető legértékesebb ereklyéit. A vezérem már két évszázad óta kutat az Ősi tekercsek után és én végre szereztem egyet.

Megigazítottam a fekete ében sisakom mert egy teljes napja viselem és már elkezdett viszketni benne a fejem. Hirtelen egy csata zajára lettem figyelmes. Az úton egy nagyobb csapat ember harcolt egymással, az egyik fél a birodalmi légió katonái, a másik fél a Viharköpenyes lázadás harcosai.

A vezérem szigorúan megtiltotta mindannyiunknak hogy részt vegyünk a polgárháborúban mert tervei vannak az egyik oldallal. Ahelyett hogy közbe avatkoztam volna, inkább minden erőmmel átrohantam az út másik oldalába, de egyáltalán nem néztem az orrom elé és nem vettem észre hogy egy páncélos elf lányba botlok. Leesett a sisakja ami felfedte a gyönyörű narancs színű haját ami rendezetlen tincsekben lógott az arcába, az aranysárga bőre arra engedett következtetni hogy egyértelműen egy altmer.

Nem volt időm gyönyörködni benne, sietnem kellett ha meg akartam szökni, de egy nyílvessző elrepült a fejem felett és a birodalmi katonák üldözőbe vettek. Nem volt időm sem köszönni vagy bocsánatot kérni, sietnem kellett. ''Vajon felismertek?'', gondoltam magamban és amikor láttam hogy kezdenek lemaradni túlságosan is magabiztossá váltam és amint előre fordultam egyenesen egy fának mentem neki. A páncélom és a sisakom tompította a csapást, de még így is, elvesztettem az eszméletem.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetemet is:**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad (Remake)**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából (Remake, hamarosan)**

 **(Azoknak akik olvasták az előző, kissé amatőr kezdésű változatot: Vélemény? Thrys itt normál testmagasságú.)**


	3. Második fejezet

**Halo, a következő rész. Kellemes olvasást kívánok**

* * *

 **Marshal**

Először, természetesen, nem tudtam hol ébredtem fel, de amint éreztem ahogy a kezeim meg vannak kötözve, több fogollyal akik az Égkoszorúban jól ismert Viharköpenyes katonák és egy halom birodalmi katona szállít minket valahova rögtön tudtam hogy bajban vagyok.

Körülnéztem és végig mértem a környezetem és láttam hogy rajtam kívül összesen négy fogoly van a szekéren. Egy Viharköpenyes katona, egy szakadt csatorna patkány koszos rongyokban, a nemes elf lány akivel az úton találkoztam, ő még mindig eszméletlen volt és a vállvértemen pihenteti a fejét, és egy idősebb, nemes nord akinek nem csak a kezei hanem a szája is be volt kötve.

Késő délelőtt volt és enyhe köd takarta be az utat, az erőt és az eget, de lehetett látni rendesen. A reggeli friss levegőt kellemesen szívtam be a sisakomon keresztül a tüdőmbe amitől egy kicsit kitisztult a fejem. A lány ébredezni kezdett, éreztem ahogy mocorgott.

\- Látom, felébredtetek. – A Viharköpenyes katona szólalt meg.

\- Hol vagyunk? - Kérdezte a lány a katonától.

\- Megpróbáltatok átkelni a határon, de a birodalmiak elfogtak, igaz? – Magyarázta a katona. – Egyenesen egy csapdába sétáltál, akárcsak mi és az a tolvaj. – A rongyos nord felé nézett aki elég sértődöttnek tűnt.

\- Átkozott Viharköpenyesek. Égkoszorú remekül megvolt amíg nem jöttetek a képbe. A Birodalommal sem volt semmi baj. – Megértettem a tolvaj felháborodását, ha a lázadók nem lettek volna, mi sem kerültünk volna ebbe a helyzetbe. – Ha nem kutattak volna utánatok, könnyedén ellophattam volna azt a lovat és már félúton lehetnék Pörölyföld felé.

\- Nem éri meg Pörölyföldre menni. – Közbe szóltam. – Úgy hallottam ott nagyon meleg a helyzet. – Viccelődtem hogy oldjam a feszültséget, de senki sem nevetett rajta.

\- Hé, ti. – felém és az elf lány felé nézett aki csak hallgatja ahogy beszélünk. – Nekünk nem kéne itt lenni. A Birodalom ezeket a Viharköpenyeseket akarja és nem minket.

\- Jelenleg a Birodalom foglyai vagyunk. – A katona folytatta. - Elfogtak minket, amiért a hazánk felszabadításáért harcolunk!

\- De Égkoszorú és a Birodalom nem egy oldalon állnak? – Kérdezte az elf bizonytalanul. Nem rég érkezhetett Égkoszorúba és nem tud semmit sem a Viharköpenyes felkelésről. A vezérem szerint ez a háború nem csak Égkoszorú, de Tamriel jövőjét is megváltoztatja, nekünk csak a megfelelő oldalra kell majd állnunk. Még nem árulta el melyik oldalt választotta.

\- Ami azt illeti, elf a fajtádat legyőztük a Nagy-Háború idején, de a császárunk gyenge és meghajolt előttetek majd alávetette magát a Fehérarany-Egyezménynek. - A lány elkomorodott, mint aki mit sem tudott az egészről.

\- Igen, véget vettek az erőszaknak és a vérontásnak még több erőszakkal és vérontással! A hős, felszabadító északiak. – Csupán gúnyolódtam, a Viharköpenyesek kizárt hogy segítség nélkül győzelmet arassanak.

\- Égkoszorú a hazánk és a te hazád is! Miért nem harcolsz a tieid szabadságáért?! - "Az enyéimért?! Nagyon félreismertek!"

\- Én csak magamért harcolok. Senki másért. – Nem látták ugyan, de a sisakom alatt egy gonosz vigyor ült az arcomon.

\- Gyáva vagy!

\- Lehet, de helyén van az eszem. – Egyáltalán nem érdekelt hogy a vezérem melyik oldalt választotta, amíg jól szórakozok és megkapom a jutalmam, nem érdekel kivel vagy mivel kell végeznem.

\- Akárhogy is, most összekötött fivérek és nővérek vagyunk, tolvaj. – Visszafordult a rongyos nordhoz.

\- Pofa be, ott hátul! – A lovaskocsit hajtó birodalmi katona hátra kiáltott.

\- Vele meg mi van? – A tolvaj, még csak nem is figyelve a katona parancsához, a bekötözött szájú, nemes nordra nézett.

\- Vigyázz a szádra! – A lázadó katona dühösen kiáltott a tolvajra. – Viharköpenyes Ulfrickal beszélsz! Égkoszorú igazi Nagy Királyához!

\- Ulfric?! – A tolvaj teljesen elsápadt. – Széltető Jarlja?! Te vagy a lázadás vezére! – Könnyen megállapította az egyértelműt, de én ennél többre is rájöttem, fele ennyi idő alatt. – Ha téged elkaptak… Istenek, hova visznek minket?!

\- Nem tudom pontosan merre megyünk, de Sovngarde vár minket. – Sovngarde hallatán elmosolyodtam, "Kizárt hogy valaha is odakerülök.'', gondoltam.

\- Nem, ez nem történhet meg! – Tolvaj beijedt. – Ez nem lehet igaz! – Nem hibáztattam, sokan reagálnak így ha úgy érzik véget ér az életük, de én nyugodt voltam.

\- Melyik faluból származol, lótolvaj? – A katona próbált egy nyugodtabb beszédtémát kezdeményezni.

\- Miért érdekel.

\- Egy nord utolsó gondolatai mindig az otthonáról szólnak. – Érdekes, nekem sosem volt otthonom. Nekem nem volt mire gondolnom.

\- Rorikfalva. Rorikfalváról jöttem.

Időközben megérkeztünk a végállomás felé, Helgen, egy birodalmiak irányítása alatt álló falu.

\- Tullius tábornok, uram! – Az egyik birodalmi őrszem kiáltott a felettesének. – A hóhér már készen áll és csak önöket várjuk! – Mindannyian a sor elejére néztünk amit a tábornok vezetett és már el is érték a falu kapuját

\- Helyes. – A tábornok szólalt meg. – Essünk túl rajta.- Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Istenek, kérlek segítsetek. – A tolvaj, miután rájött hogy nincs mit tenni, elkezdett imádkozni, csak kuncogtam rajta, ''Ez még nem segített senkin.".

\- Nézzétek csak, a nagy Tullius tábornok, a katonai kormányzó. – Végignéztem a birodalmi katonákon akik a tábornokukat védelmezték és találkoztak egy csapat Thalmor katonával akik egy nemes nagykövetet kísértek. Egy kicsit összehúztam magam, az Ősi tekercset minden bizonnyal elvették tőlem, de a… ''Hova tűnt?!", megnéztem a jobb gyűrűsujjam és a rajtalévő gyűrűm eltűnt. A birodalmiak biztos elvették amíg eszméletlen voltam. ''Ezt jobb ha nem mondom el a vezéremnek.". – És úgy tűnik a Thalmor is vele van. Átkozott elfek! Lefogadom hogy közük volt ehhez! - Ahogy végig haladtunk a falun érezni lehetett hogy a lakók is tudták mire készülnek a katonák és komor csend volt. – Ez Helgen. Régen udvaroltam egy helybéli lánynak. Kíváncsi vagyok vajon Vilod főz még olyan mézsört amibe borókabogyót kever. – Egyszerűen muszáj volt felhozni ezt a témát. Eszembe juttatta hogy már órák óta nem ittam alkoholt, mindjárt dél és még józan voltam. Nem utolsó sorban ki is terveztek végezni. A szám olyan volt mint egy sivatag. – Vicces, de gyerekként a birodalmi falak és tornyok biztonságérzetet adtak nekem. – Lenyeltem a büszkeségem, vettem egy mély levegőt és hátra dőltem az ülő helyzetemben. - Kik ők, apa? – Egy kisfiú a hátam mögül nem értette mi történik. – Hová mennek? kell menned a házba, fiam. – Az apja egyértelműen nem árulta el a fiának mi történik.

\- Miért? Nézni akarom a katonákat. – Ez a gyermek egyértelműen arról álmodozott hogy egy napon katona lesz, azt hiszi a katona élet csupa móka és kacagás. Úgy tudta hogy aki felesküszik egy mások által szentnek hitt rendre akkor csak jó és könnyű parancsokat kaphat, persze még csak gyerek volt. Nem vagyok ugyan katona, de jobban harcolok bárkinél és tudom jól milyen az amikor mocskos munkát kell végezni. Nem kell élvezni ahhoz hogy megtedd.

\- Menj a házba! Most! – Egy kicsit nyomatékosított az előző mondanivalóján.

\- Igen apa. – A fiú egy kissé szomorkásan, de engedelmeskedett az apjának.

Amint megérkeztünk, a lovaskocsikkal leálltak egy régóta ledőlt, romos torony mellett. Egy csapat birodalmi katona, egy papnő, egy Thalmor küldönc és maga Tulius tábornok várt minket hogy a hóhérjuk kivégezzen minket.

\- Miért állunk meg? – A tolvaj ismét ideges lett.

\- Mit gondolsz? – A lázadó válaszolt neki. - Itt a vég. – A többi szekérről is elkezdtek leszállni amíg már csak mi maradtunk fennt. – Menjünk. Ne várassuk meg az isteneket.

 **Thrys**

Amint megérkeztünk leszálltunk a lovaskocsikról. Nem gondoltam volna hogy ilyen hamar ér véget a kalandom. Egyáltalán nem olyan volt amilyennek elképzeltem.

\- Ne! Várjatok! Mi nem vagyunk lázadók! – Egyik birodalmi sem figyelt a tolvajra.

\- Bátrabban nézz szembe a halállal, tolvaj. – Javasolta a lázadó katona.

\- El kell mondanod nekik! Nem veletek vagyunk! Ez egy félreértés! – A tolvaj hiába próbálkozott, senki sem hallgatott rá.

\- Nem velük vagyunk. – Mondta a fekete páncélos, enyhe humorral mint akiben egy csepp félelem sincs. Valamiért lenyűgözött.

\- Csak sorakozzatok fel a bitónál amikor halljátok a neveteket! – Utasított a női birodalmi kapitány minket, mellette egy másik férfi katona állt kezében egy papírral és egy pennával.

\- A birodalom szereti a tetves listáit.

Elkezdték sorolni a neveket.

\- Viharköpenyes Ulfric, Széltető Jarlja! - A bekötözött szájú fogoly lépett ki elsőként.

\- Megtiszteltetés volt önnel szolgálni. Ulfric Nagykirály.

\- Ralof, Folyamfenyvesből! - A Viharköpenyes katona volt a következő. Szó nélkül viselte a tettei következményét mint egy igazi, mondákba illő nord harcos.

\- Lokir, Rorikfalváról! - A tolvaj aki velünk volt.

\- Ne! Kérem! Én nem vagyok lázadó! Nem tehetitek ezt! – Amint kimondták a nevét teljesen bepánikolt és elkezdett rohanni az életéért.

\- Megállni! – Parancsolta a kapitány, de nem ért el vele semmit, a tolvaj csak futott.

\- Engem nem fogtok megölni! – Úgy rohant ahogy talán életében még soha, de hiába.

\- Íjászok! – Két katona elővette az íját majd a szökevényre lőttek, az egyik a jobb lábát, a másik a szívét vitte át.

\- Szép lövés! – A fekete páncélos csak nevetett ezen az egészen.

\- Van még valakinek kedve elfutni?! – A válasz néma csend volt. – Folytasd a neveket!

\- Igenis. Marshal Sodrásdból. – Már csak a sötétpáncélos maradt, ő volt a legmagasabb az összes nord között, hihetetlen fizikai ereje lehetett és egyáltalán nem rettegett, kíváncsi voltam vajon ennyire bátor hogy nem féli a halált vagy van valami titkos terve.

\- Essünk túl rajta. – Lefáradt hangnemben válaszolt.

\- Várjunk! Te ott?! - Csak én maradtam egyedül, úgy éreztem minden szem rám meredt. Előre léptem a két katona felé.

\- Ki vagy te?

\- A nevem… Thrys. – Válaszoltam bátortalanul. – Én nem vagyok a lázadókkal. Kérem, engedjenek el. – Próbáltam szépen kérni, de nem volt semmilyen hatása. A listát böngésző katona válaszolt.

\- Értem, nem sok altmert láttunk az utóbbi időben, a Thalmorokon kívül. Kapitány, mit tegyünk? Ő nincs rajta a listán. – Egy pillanatra megnyugodtam, hátha megmenekülök.

\- Hagyjuk a listát! Őt is kivégezzük! – ''Ne már."

\- Igenis! Sajnálom. Ígérem, visszajuttatjuk a maradványaidat a Nyár-Szigetekre. – Egyszerűen nem akartam elhinni, egy ostoba tévedés fog megölni engem, ''Bár ne jöttem volna el otthonról.".

Elvezettek a többi várakozó rabhoz, pont a fekete páncélos mellé, Marshalnak hívták. Amint az összes fogoly megvolt, felsorakoztattak minket a vesztőhelyre. Még a kivégzés előtt, a katonák vezére, ha jól értettem nemrég, Tullius tábornok a bekötözött szájú, idősebbik nord fogolyhoz beszélt.

\- Viharköpenyes Ulfric. Néhányan itt Helgenben hősnek tartanak. De egy hős nem használ olyan erőt mint a Hang hogy meggyilkolja a királyát és elrabolja a trónját. – A bekötözött szájú fogoly, az ő neve Ulfric és most már biztos voltam benne hogy egy nemes volt aki egy lázadást vezetett, csupán hörögni tudott mivel a szája még mindig be volt kötve. – Ti kezdtétek ezt a háborút, káoszba taszítottátok Égkoszorút, de most a Birodalom végezni fog veletek és helyreállítja a rendet és a békét! – Amint ezt kimondta a távolból valami ijesztő fenevad kiáltása hallatszott.

\- Mi volt ez? – Kérdezte az egyik birodalmi.

\- Semmiség. Folytassátok.

\- Igenis, Tullius tábornok! – A kapitány engedelmeskedett a tábornokának majd egy sárga és barna csuhás papnőhöz fordult. – Add meg nekik az utolsó áldást.

\- Összegyűltünk, itt a Nyolc istenség színe előtt, kiknek szemében egyenlők vagyunk,... - Az egyik, Viharköpenyes katona, félbeszakította.

\- Talos szerelmére, fogd be és essünk túl rajta! - Letérdelt majd a hóhér bárdja alá rakta a fejét. - Az őseim büszkék rám, birodalmi kutyák! Ti elmondhatjátok ugyanezt?! - Mielőtt, megkaphatta volna a választ a hóhér lecsapott a hatalmas, véráztatta bárdjával, majd a katona feje az odakészített kosárba esett. A kapitány lerúgta a testet az útból.

\- Birodalmi rohadékok! – Az egyik női Viharköpenyes katona kiáltott a sorból.

\- Éppoly rendíthetetlen a halálban mint amilyen az életében is volt. – A katona akivel együtt utaztunk, Ralof még próbálta bátorítani, azt nem tudom hogy a halott társát a túlvilágra vagy önmagát.

\- Én a helyében nem tettem volna. – Marshal, mint egy ostoba gyereket, megszidta a halottat. – Ostoba bolond.

\- A következő, az a nagyszájú fekete páncélos! – Marshalra mutatott, de rögtön ezután ugyanaz a vérfagyasztó kiáltás hallatszott mint pár perccel korábban, de most mintha közelebb lett volna.

\- Már megint ez. Ti is halljátok? – A kapitány nem törődött a kiáltással és az emberével sem.

\- Azt mondtam, a következő foglyot!

\- A bitóra, fogoly. – Két katona megragadta Marshalt. – Csak nyugodtan.

\- Én nyugodt vagyok. Nem ez az első alkalom hogy ki akarnak végezni. – A sisakja miatt nem láttam milyen arcot vág, de a körülményeket elnézve, ez lesz számára az utolsó alkalom.

Amint elérték a vesztőhelyet, letérdeltették, a kapitány a hátára taposott amitől, mint az előző fogoly, ő is a hóhér bárdja alá helyezte a fejét. Az ítélet végrehajtó ismét felemelte a hatalmas fegyvert, de mielőtt lesújthatott volna, az égen egy különös lény jelent meg.

\- Az meg mi?!

\- Egy madár?

\- Nem, ez egy sárkány!

A hatalmas teremtmény leszállt az előttünk lévő tornyon, ezzel fellökve a hóhért és megmentve Marshalt. A pikkelyei sötétek voltak akár az éjszaka, a szemei vörösek akár egy démoné és gyűlölettel tekintettel bámult végig mindenen.

Csupán kikerekedett szemmel és tátott szájjal bámulta mindenki, senki sem tudott se nyelni, köpni, vagy akár pislogni.

\- Mi a… - Marshal volt az első aki feleszmélt, de a sárkány egy velőtrázó üvöltéssel hatalmas vihart keltett az égen és tűzgolyók kezdtek hullani az égből.

\- A K*RVA ÉLETBE! – Az összes Viharköpenyes fogoly, én és Marshal tökéletes szinkronban kiáltottuk.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé. Akit érdekel, a többi művemet is elolvashatja:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad (Remake)**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából (Remake hamarosan)**

 **(Azoknak akik olvasták a kissé amatőr kezdésű változatot: Vélemény?)**


	4. A szökés

**Halo, elnézést a hosszú kihagyásért, remélem ez a kicsit hosszabb fejezet kárpótol majd érte.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Alig akartam hinni a szememnek, egy igazi sárkány amilyen a legendákban és a mesékben szerepel amikről gyerekkoromban meséltek. Amint a hatalmas teremtmény leszállt a toronyra, ezzel megmentve Marshal életét, üvöltött egy hatalmasat ami után az égen sötét viharfelhők kezdtek gyülekezni majd tűzgolyók hulltak alá amik felperzselték a falu házainak a tetejét.

\- Hé, elf! – A bámészkodásból a fekete páncélos nord térített magamhoz. - Gyere, az istenek lehetőséget adtak! Éljünk vele! - Megpróbált húzni, még mindig sokkos állapotban voltam a teremtmény erejétől, nem bírtam mozdulni, de egy pofon csattant az arcomon. - Gyere vagy nagyobbat kapsz! – Rám kiáltott, a pofon helyrerázott. Észhez tértem és utána együtt rohantunk egy toronyba ami elég erősnek tűnt ahhoz hogy megvédjen minket a tűzzáportól, legalábbis egy ideig. Beérve az épületbe, a többi fogollyal, Viharköpenyeseknek hívják őket, meghúzódtunk.

\- Igazak lennének a legendák, Jarl Ulfric?! – Kérdezte a katona akivel együtt utaztunk.

\- A legendák nem égetik fel a falvakat. – Válaszolt a vezetőjük aki immár szabad volt és a kötést is kivette a szájából. - Nem tudom mi történik itt, de lehetőséget kaptunk hogy kijussunk innen.

\- Ti ketten, megvagytok?! - Ralof, felénk fordult.

\- Azt hiszem! - Végignéztem magamon. - Megvagyok!

\- Össze kell fognunk ha ki akarunk jutni. - Marshal hamar átlátta a helyzetet. A Viharköpenyesek elvágták a köteleinket és szabadon mozoghattunk.

\- Igen, - Egy másik katona kezdte. - menjünk fel, hátha találunk kiutat! - Felmentünk a lépcsőn, az ötletet adó katona ment elől, utána Ralof, Marshal és én, de a sárkány betörte a torony kőfalát és élve elégette a Viharköpenyest aki előttünk volt, majd elrepült. Ha csak néhány másodperccel később történt volna, mi is ugyanúgy megsültünk volna, vagy kilapított volna minket.

\- Ez nem sokon múlott! – Az életben maradt katona a mellkasához kapott miután eljutott a tudatáig hogy most tényleg majdnem meghalt. - Innen talán átugorhatunk abba a fogadóba! – A betört lyukon keresztül jó rálátásunk nyílt az égő falura ahonnan leginkább halálkiáltásokat lehetett hallani.

A kiáltások közül volt sok Birodalmi katona volt akik próbálták megállítani a szörnyet és ártatlan falusiak is akik rosszkor voltak rossz helyen, a sikolyaikat sokáig hallottam a fejemben és a tudat hogy nem tudok segíteni nekik egyszerűen megőrjített. A fogadó ahova ugrani kellett, kigyulladt, de a teteje beszakadt és elég közel volt ahhoz hogy átugorhassunk a betört torony pereméről.

\- Megyek előre! – Marshal teljesen a falhoz ment majd nekifutott és a perem szélénél elrugaszkodott. Sikeresen elért a tetőn lévő lyukba, de a füstfelhő ami a tetőből áradt eltakarta és nem tudtuk hogy mi lett vele.

Én is megpróbáltam, a teljes erőmet beleadtam az ugrásba és a térdemen értem földet, de egy nyögést hallottam amint földet értem. Marshallon értem földet akinek a hátára estem.

\- Leszállnál rólam? – Kérdezte meggyötörve.

\- Gyerünk, ki kell jutnunk mielőtt ránk dől az egész! – Nem volt idő bocsánatot kérni, felugrottam és felsegítettem majd egyenesen a kijárat felé rohantunk és kiértünk az épületből.

Még mindig a faluban voltunk, ugyanazon az úton ahol behoztak minket Helgenbe és ahol a tolvaj megpróbált elrohanni, megláttam az elszenesedett testét a földön heverve. Elrohantunk a következő sarokig, de megtorpantunk amikor a sárkány ott állt előttünk, épp egy helyivel végzett.

\- Vissza vissza vissza vissza! - Kiabált Marshal miközben visszafele tolt. A sárkány tüzet fújt és ha nem bújtunk volna vissza az épület mögé eltalált volna minket. A listát böngésző Birodalmi katonával futottunk össze aki egy gyereket bízott rá egy öregre.

\- Hé ti, még éltek?! - Kiáltott oda hozzánk. - Jó, ha így is akartok maradni, maradjatok a közelemben! - A sárkány felszállt. A katona, kapva az alkalmon, befutott egy sikátorba. - Utánam!

Követtük, a két épület között voltunk ahol csak egyesével, libasorban fértünk el. Lassan lopakodtunk amikor a sárkány leszállt az egyik háztetőre, az egyik szárnyát bedugta az épületek közé és olyan közel volt hozzám hogy akár meg is érinthettem volna. Még egy adag tüzet fújt a falura, de már több nyílvessző is szállt felé, de eredménytelenül. A nyilak többsége vagy mellé ment vagy meg sem érezte a fenevad. Amint elszállt, folytattuk a menekülést.

Kiértünk egy nagy nyitott térre ahol a katonák, a tábornok vezetésével próbáltak harcolni a szörnnyel, sikertelenül. A sárkány, megragadott három birodalmi katonát a falakról, kettőt a két lábával, a harmadikat a hatalmas állkapcsával akit azonnal összezúzott majd felrepült az égbe és lehajította őket a földre.

Nem álltunk meg, követtük a katonát és ismét találkoztunk a Viharköpenyes katonával.

\- Ralof, te aljas áruló! – A Birodalmi katona dühösen szegezte a kardját a lázadóra.

\- Állj félre, testvér, megszökünk innen és nem állíthatsz meg! – A Viharköpenyes nem akart harcolni a vörös páncélossal, de nem is engedhette hogy az útját állja. Valószínűleg régi barátok akik különböző oldalra kerültek.

\- Rendben, - A Birodalmi leeresztette a kardját és elfutott a lázadó mellett aki nem állta az útját. - remélem az a sárkány elküld titeket Sovngarde-ba! – Még egy utolsó dühös megjegyzést tett hozzá, egyértelművé téve, ha legközelebb találkoznak azt csak az egyikük élheti túl, majd a falu kijárata felé vette az irányt.

\- Kövessetek! - Kiáltották egyszerre. Nem tudtam melyiküket kövessem. A birodalmi katona azok között volt akik ki akartak végezni ok nélkül, de végül segített. Ralof és a Viharköpenyesek kevertek ebbe az egészbe, de ő is segített ahogy tudott.

\- Gyere már! - Mielőtt dönthettem volna, Marshal elkapta a karom és elhúzott Ralof felé. Egy erődbe rontottunk be a sárkány elől. Nem tudtuk hova vezethet, de más lehetőségünk nem volt.

 **Nincs mesélő**

 **Alig néhány perccel a sárkány támadása előtt.**

A késő délelőtti idő rettenetesen hideg volt azoknak akik nem Égkoszorúban nőttek fel. A hideg könnyen átrágja magát mindenen, nem törődve azzal hogy ki nemes vagy közrendű. Elenwen, az Aldmeri Domínium égkoszorúi nagykövete aki a Thalmor minden műveletét felügyeli az adott országban, kénytelen volt ebbe a vérfagyasztó hidegbe jönni hogy személyesen láthassa ahogy a Birodalom és a Domínium közös ellenségének a fejét, Viharköpenyes Ulfricnak a fejét veszik.

Habár a birodalmi tábornok, Tullius kiváló stratégiát használt a renegátok elfogására, ez egy váratlan és kellemetlen fordulat volt a Thalmornak. Ha Ulfric azelőtt hal meg hogy csatázott volna a Birodalom fő erőivel, császári csapatok szinte sértetlenül maradnak és a Domíniumnak sokkal nehezebb lesz összezúzni a Birodalmat.

Hiába gondolkodott, Elenwen nem tehetett semmit a lázadó vezér életéért, csak a csoda segíthetett.

A gondolkodásban az egyik birodalmi őrszem zavarta meg.

\- Tullius tábornok, a hóhér már várja önöket! – Amint ezt meghallotta tudta hogy a hírek igazak és Ulfric a mai napon meghal.

Amint a kapu kinyílt, a rabszállító szekerek amik több megkötözött Viharköpenyes katonát szállítottak, áthaladtak és Elenwen meglátta köztük magát a lázadóvezért.

\- Elenwen nagykövet, váratlan meglepetés. – Köszöntötte a tábornok szigorú, katonás üdvözléssel miközben leszállt a lováról amit az egyik katonája egy szó nélkül elvezetett. – Mit keres itt? Ez egy veszélyes katonai művelet.

\- A Domínium nevében jöttem hogy szemtanúja legyek ezeknek a lázadóknak a kivégzésének akik komoly fenyegetést jelentenek a Birodalomra. – Ez hazugság volt, valójában azért jött hogy valahogy megmentse Ulfricot, de Helgen rendkívül szigorúan volt őrizve, több mérföldön keresztül katonák állomásoztak, minden falon két őrszem volt és a foglyokat olyan szigorral őrizték hogy lehetetlenség lenne megszöktetni őket. Közönséges zsoldosok és bérgyilkosoknak esélyük sem lenne, de Thalmor katonákat sem küldhetne mert az jobban veszélyeztetné a felettesei terveit. Minden lehetőségtől megfosztva, Elenwen kiválóan játszotta a szerepét, úgy csinálva mintha örülne a Viharköpenyesek korai bukásának. – Elintézem hogy a császár kitüntesse a vitézségéért és a kiváló stratégiájáért.

\- Igazán megtisztel, Nagykövet, de egy rendkívül fontos dologról szeretnék önnel beszélni még a kivégzés előtt.

\- Mégis miről? – A tábornok jelzett egy másik katonájának aki egy egyszerű fadobozt hozott amit kinyitott. A nagykövetasszony nem tudta leplezni a meglepettségét, nem hitt a saját szemének.

\- Ez egy… - A meglepettségtől nem tudta befejezni, így a tábornok fejezte be a mondanivalóját.

\- Egy Ősi tekercs. – A tábornok tisztában volt vele hogy egy ilyen ereklye nem terem minden bokorban, tudta milyen értékes az az ereklye. A nagykövet szemei még mindig tágak voltak az izgalomtól, de nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

\- Honnan szerezte? – Kérdezte nyugodt, de lényegre törő hangnemben.

\- Az egyik fogolytól.

\- A Viharköpenyesektől?

\- Nem tudni. Egy fekete páncélos alakkal futottunk össze a csata közben, nem tudni hogy a lázadókhoz tartozik-e, de a biztonság kedvéért felvettük az ő nevét is a kivégzendő személyekhez.

\- Mi a neve annak a fogolynak?

\- Máris kiderítem. – A tábornok azonnal a tisztjeit ugyanarra utasította mint őt a Nagykövet. Pár perc alatt visszatért.

\- A neve Marshal. – A név nyílvesszőként ütötte meg a fejét, "Csak nem…".

\- Volt nála egy gyűrű? – Ideges lett, Tullius nem értette mitől.

\- Miről beszél, Nagykövet?

\- Azt kérdeztem, volt-e nála egy gyűrű?! – Egy kicsit erőteljesebben kérdezte és már nem nagyon törődött az illemmel. A tábornok csak intett még egy katonának.

\- Az emberem megmutatja a foglyok elkobzott értékeit.

Elenwen a katona után ment, az őrei követték. Mielőtt felsorakoztatták a foglyokat a bitó előtt, az amellett lévő torony raktár szobájába vezette.

\- Itt van a foglyok összes elkobzott holmija. – Mutatta a katona. – Lehetne hogy a jó dolgokat meghagyja, mert sorsot húzunk hogy ki mit kap meg. – A Nagykövet csak kiparancsolta a katonát és az őreit hogy senki se zavarja meg.

A raktárban elsősorban a Viharköpenyes foglyok felszerelései voltak, elsősorban fegyverek, ezekkel nem is törődött és nem vette észre a vas és acél fegyverek között megbújó, éjfekete, ében kardot. A szeme megakadt egy különleges dwemer pajzson, sosem látott még ilyen gyártmányút, de tudta hogy mi az, "Egy daedrikus ereklye, Peryite Varázstörője.", kezdett egyre biztosabb lenni a dolgában.

Egy kis dobozkát vett fel a földről amiben több ékszer és aranyérme volt, egyikkel sem törődött csak lázasan kutatni kezdett benne. Végül meg találta amit keresett, egy narancsszínű gyűrű, lehetetlenség lett volna megmondani miből készülhetett, de volt benne egy szintén ismeretlen anyagú vörös ékkő, a másik végére a következő volt gravírozva, "Potema".

Elenwennek a lélegzete is elállt az apró ékszer láttán, "Sikerült… elkapni egyet… közülük?".

Ismét megzavarták a gondolatmenetét, ezúttal egy hatalmas rengés amit kiáltások és becsapódások követtek.

 **Marshal**

Ez a lány lassú felfogású, nem tudom miért mentettem meg, de az életével tartozik nekem. Legalább élve eljutottunk a falu erődjéig és viszonylagos biztonságba kerültünk a sárkány elől, én, Thrys és Ralof.

Végre, egy kicsit fellélegezhetünk, levettem a fekete sisakom, ezzel felfedve az arcom. Thrys sisakja még az erdőben elveszett amikor elfogtak minket az erdőben, de az acéllemez páncélját meghagyták.

\- Úgy tűnik eddig csak mi jutottunk el idáig. – A Viharköpenyes jelentette ki miután kívülről úgy hallatszott a fenevad odébb állt.

\- Igen a többieknek nem volt ekkora szerencséjük. – Jelentettem ki, de a többiek nem nagyon figyeltek rám.

Ralof meglátta a halott társát és megvizsgálta hátha mégsem halott.

\- Találkozunk Sovngarde-ban, testvér. – Mindannyian fegyvertelenek voltunk, de a halottnak két szekercéje volt. Az egyiket magához vette Ralof, de mi ketten voltunk és csak egy fegyver volt még használható. - Neki már nem lesz szüksége a fegyverére. Egyikőtök elviheti.

\- Már úgyis halott. – Thrys rosszalló pillantást vetett rám.

\- A halott gyalázók is ezt gondolhatják. – Jegyezte meg dühösen.

\- Az a valami egy sárkány volt. Nincs semmi kétségem. – A lázadó katona volt az első aki nyíltan kimondta.

Ahogy beszélt a sárkányokról a baltáért nyúltam, nem olyan szintű fegyver amihez szoktam, de én bármivel tudok ölni.

\- Mit akarsz ezzel? – Kérdeztem Thryst amikor észrevettem hogy ő is a halott baltáját próbálja elvenni.

\- Megvédeni magunkat. – Válaszolta mintha egy idióta lennék.

\- Vicces, mert én megölném vele azokat aki az utunkat állja. – Válaszoltam fagyosan.

Össze vesztünk a fegyveren mint két kisgyerek az édességen.

\- Csöndesen! Jönnek a biro... – Ralof teljesen ledöbbent a jeleneten. - Mit csináltok?!

\- Semmit, csak megpróbálom megértetni a lánnyal hogy a szekerce a férfi kezébe való! - Egyre erősebben húzta, de én még erősebb voltam és visszarántottam, továbbra sem engedte.

\- A férfiaknak mindig csak a szájuk jár, viszont ha komoly megpróbáltatás éri őket rögtön beijednek!

\- Ti nők mindig mondjátok hogy milyen erősek is vagytok, de amikor valami nehezet kell megemelni rögtön a férfiaknak sírtok!

A birodalmiak már egyre közelebb voltak. Elengedtem a büszkeségem és a baltát is amitől Thrys hátára esett.

\- Csendesebben! - Utasítottam és a kapu oldalához álltam lesben, készen állva hogy pusztakézzel végezzek bárkivel. – Gyere mellém és amikor szólok rátámadunk azokra akik itt jönnek és végzünk velük. – Magyaráztam, én és Thrys a kapu egyik oldalához, Ralof a másik oldalához állt.

\- De én nem akarok megölni senkit sem! – Thrys leszögezte. Nem volt sem időm, sem kedvem veszekedni vele.

\- Figyelj, a neved Thrys, igaz? – Ralof egy kicsit finoman próbált érvelni. – Ha most nem ölünk akkor… - Félbeszakítottam egy biztos módszerrel ami garantáltan beválik.

\- Thrys, ezek nem emberek hanem Oblivionból idézett szörnyek akik ember alakba bújtak és daedrák irányítják őket és minket is azért kaptak el mert a halott lelkünk erejével akartak megnyitni egy kaput Oblivionba hogy elpusztítsák a világot. – Hazudtam, Ralof nem volt olyan hülye hogy ezt el higgye, de megkértem hogy ne mondjon semmit.

\- Ha tényleg így van akkor talán… - Thrys még mindig bátortalan volt.

\- Ssshhhh, jönnek!

Egy szigorú női hang ütötte meg a fülünket a folyosó végéről, a zárt kapu mögött, az a tiszt volt az aki elrendelte a kivégzésünket. Lélegzetvisszafojtva vártunk hogy kinyissák a zárt kaput és amikor ez megtörtént azonnal rájuk rontottunk.

Ralof és Thrys a két katonáról gondoskodott, a Viharköpenyes a katona fejébe állította a fejszét amíg Thrys is ugyanezt akarta, de elvétette és a hideg fém a légiós nyakába vágta magát amitől elejtette a kardját és a földre görnyedt és kiabált a fájdalomtól. Az elf lány ettől teljesen sokkot kapott és a földre kuporodott, de én felvettem a haldokló kardját és egy szempillantás alatt megpördülve a saját tengelyem körül, levágtam a női tiszt fejét. A fej előbb ért földet akár egy gyümölcs ami leesett egy fáról mint a test ami szalmabábuként zuhant a földre.

A harc után megbizonyosodtam róla hogy senkinek sem esett baja.

\- Ralof, kutasd át a fejetlen hullát, én összeszedem a hölgyet. – Thrysre néztem ahogy ott ült egy helyben és próbálja feldolgozni az imént látottakat.

Mielőtt megszólíthattam volna, a haldokló katona a két kezét a nyakához szorítva, kétségbeesetten próbálta elállítani a vérzést.

\- Könyörgöm, segítsetek! – Próbált esdekelni. – Feleségem és gyerekeim vannak odahaza!

Nem hallgattam a siránkozására, a lelkiismeret, a bűntudat és az együttérzés legkisebb jele nélkül és nem utolsó sorban egy gonosz vigyorral megfűszerezve, a saját kardjával egyenesen a szíven szúrtam amitől azonnal meghal.

\- Majd írok nekik hogy ne várjanak. – Jegyeztem meg jókedvűen. Thrysnek mintha elmúlt volna a félelme és ismét megvetően bámult rám. - Mi az?

\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen érzéketlen?!

\- Ezek ki akartak végeztetni minket minden tetves ok nélkül és te megkegyelmeztél volna neki?! – Kicsit felháborodtam.

\- Hazudtál! Nem is daedrák! – "De megmentette az életed!"

\- Egy kicsit füllentettem, igen. Csak azért mert nem akartam meghalni.

\- Nem vagy valami becsületes, igazam van?! – Enyhén fogalmazva.

\- Mit akarsz, életben maradni vagy szépen harcolni? – Tettem fel az élet egyik legfontosabb kérdését. - A kettő nem megy mindig egyszerre.

\- Marshalnak igaza van. – Ralof időközben megtalálta a kivezető út kulcsát és ki is nyitotta a kaput. - Most ölnünk kell azért hogy élhessünk.

\- Tudom, csak nehéz megértenem.

\- Még nem öltél eddig? – Kérdeztem.

\- Nem.

\- Most hozzá szoksz. – Visszavettem a sisakom és elraktam a kardot amit a birodalmi katonától szereztem. Thrys ugyanígy tett, de a tiszt és a másik katona kardját csatolta a két oldalára. - Két kardot használsz?

\- Igen. Miért?

\- Semmi, csak sosem értettem a logikáját.

\- Minden valamire való kardforgató kétkezes. A nagybátyám tanította.

\- Legyél rá büszke.

Tovább mentünk, a torony alatt egy lefelé vezető lépcsősor volt ami remélhetőleg kivezet innen. Ahogy a sárkány elhaladt felettünk, beomlott a járat.

Szerencsére volt ott egy ajtó ami egy raktárba vezetett. Bementünk, de néhány birodalmi katona állta az utunkat. Thrys, ezúttal határozottabban, kiölve magából mindenfajta bűntudatot, könnyen kicselezte az ellenfelét és a mellkasába szúrta az egyik kardját amitől a katona felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, de Thrys tovább küzdött. Én a tiszttel harcoltam, letudtam volna győzni de az elhúzódott volna, felmarkoltam egy marék földet, a szemébe dobtam amitől megvakult és könnyen levágtam. A többiek is végeztek az ellenfelükkel.

\- Ettől vagy olyan bátor?! Hogy védtelenekre támadsz?! - Thrysnek megint nem tetszett a módszerem.

\- A legbiztosabb célpont. – Válaszoltam, ők a sisakom miatt nem látták, de vigyorogtam alatta.

\- Egyszerűen... nem tudom mit mondjak rád!

\- Akkor ne mondj semmit, csak menjünk tovább! Amint kiérünk megszabadulsz tőlem!

A lépcsőkön leérve csata zaját hallottuk. Siettünk, hátha megmenthetünk valakit aki hajlandó segíteni nekünk. Egy csapat foglyul ejtett Viharköpenyes és egy csapat menekülő birodalmi harcolt egymással. A Viharköpenyesek segítségére siettünk és lekaszaboltuk az egykori fogva tartókat.

Három Viharköpenyes maradt életben, egy nagydarab, csatabárdos férfi, egy szekercés férfi és egy nő aki egy kardot és egy tőrt használt a csatában. Mindannyiójukon sisak volt és nem láthattuk az arcukat.

\- Viharköpenyes Ulfric veletek van?! - Ralof rögtön a lényegre tért.

\- Nincs, elszakadtunk egymástól! – Felelte a nő.

\- Talosra! Remélem élve jut ki.

Amíg Viharköpenyesek megbeszélik hogyan tovább körülnéztem a fegyvertárban és megakadt a szemem egy erős vaspajzson amit felszereltem a bal karomra és indulásra kész voltam.

Közeledtünk a kijárathoz, de ismét csetepatéra lettünk figyelmesek. Egy tág csatornarendszer közepén megint a felkelők és a császárpártiak harcoltak egymással. Orvul hátba támadtuk a piros ruhás katonákat, megmentve a kékeket. Én és Thrys beszereztünk egy-egy íjat, a nyílvesszőkön megosztoztunk.

Ulfricot itt sem találtuk meg. Ralof, én és Thrys tovább mentünk, a többi Viharköpenyes hátramaradt hogy bevárják a vezérüket. Átkeltünk egy rozoga hídon ami rögtön leomlott miután átértünk és az átjáró is beomlott.

\- A többieknek máshol kell kijutniuk. Nekünk tovább kell mennünk. – Felelte Ralof.

\- Egyetértek. – Válaszoltam.

A csatornarendszer elvezetett minket egy barlangba ami tele volt pókpetékkel, pókhálóval és nem utolsó sorban, fagymaró pókokkal.

\- Elintéztünk egy csomó légiós katonát és megmenekültünk egy sárkánytól! Néhány pók nem akadályoz minket! - Thrys izgatott mosollyal rontott a pókokra, Ralof követte, én hátul maradtam. Utálom beismerni, de félek a pókoktól egyszerűen kiráz tőlük a hideg.

\- Marshal, hol vagy?! - Ralof keresett, ami arra engedett következtetni, hogy a harcnak vége.

\- Itt vagyok! – Előjöttem. - Csak elejtettem a kardomat! – Gyorsan kellett kifogást találnom.

\- Ilyen sokáig tartott, amíg felvetted a kardod? - Thrys értette mi a helyzet. Ki kellett mentenem magam.

\- Igen! Meg is kellett keresnem! A pókokkal mi a helyzet?! Meghaltak?! – Ideges voltam, de megpróbáltam leplezni.

\- Meg. Nem kell félned. – Felelte a Viharköpenyes.

\- Nem félek! Csak biztosra akarok menni hogy a pókok ebben a térségben halottak-e?!

\- Igen. – Most az elf válaszolt.

\- Nincs több élő pók a helységben?!

\- Nincs. – Kezdtek lefáradni, de biztosra kellett mennem.

\- Sem a közelben?!

\- Nincs több pók. – Egyszerre mondták.

\- Tisztázásképpen, nem félek a pókoktól!

\- Nagy nehezen megértettük. Mehetünk tovább?

\- Igen! El a pókokt... - Ralof megragadta a vállam.

\- Akarod hogy kitépjem a nyelved? – Jól van, le kellett állnom.

\- Csak... menjünk tovább.

Az utolsó akadályhoz értünk, ami elválasztott minket a szabadságtól.

\- Óvatosan! Egy medve! Talán elosonhatunk mellette... – Mielőtt Ralof végig mondhatta volna én és Thrys beillesztettük a vesszőt az idegre, felhúztuk, majd elengedtük, az egyik vessző az alvó medve egyik szemébe a másik a másik szemébe fúródott. Ugyanabban a testtartásban maradt amilyenben aludt. - ...vagy lelőhetnétek.

\- Szép lövés volt Thrys, de az én nyilam végzett vele, a tied felesleges volt.

\- Micsoda?! Én előbb húztam fel az íjat és lőttem ki a vesszőt mint te! - Nem érti, hogy nem versenyezhet velem.

\- Rendben, Ralof, melyikünk nyila talált be előbb?

\- Szerintem egyszerre találtátok el. - Ő használhatatlan volt.

\- Az enyém talált be előbb!

\- Nem mert az enyém!

\- Ti csak játékként fogjátok fel ezt az egészet?! - Szinte meg sem hallottuk én és Thrys tovább veszekedtünk még akkor is amikor kiértünk a barlangból. A sárkány szakította félbe a vitánkat. - Gyorsan, elbújni!

Ralof és Thrys néhány szikla mögé bújtak, én egy hóbogyó bokorba. A sárkány elrepült, előjöttünk és újra szabadok voltunk.

Lehet hogy nem úgy tűnt mintha aggódtam volna, de örültem hogy újra láthattam az égboltot, onnan ahol kiszabadultunk, tökéletes rálátásunk nyílt Égkoszorú jeges hegycsúcsaira, a völgyben elterülő erdőre és az azt átszelő folyóra. Nem szoktam olyan gyakran bámészkodni a tájakon, de most jól esett egy ilyen kaland után.

\- Köszönöm hogy megmentettetek. – Ralof szakította félbe az elmélkedésem. - Ha nincs hova mennetek, a nővéremé a folyamfenyvesben található fűrészmalom. Ő majd segít. – Ő előre ment.

\- Szívesen. Majd később megyünk. - Bocsánatot kellett kérnem Thrystől amiért durván viselkedtem. - Még megbeszélünk valamit.

\- Rendben!

Amint elég messzire ért, kezdtem volna, de Alice megelőzött.

\- Mondani szeretnék valamit.

\- Én is.

\- Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni. - Pont amit én akartam.

\- Kezdheted.

\- Ez az egész, "harcolnunk kell az életünkért" dolog új volt nekem és tudom hogy jót akartál. Szóval, bocsánat. – Ezért igazán nem kellett bocsánatot kérnie, de nem akartam hogy nagyképű legyen.

\- Megértem, de jobb ha legközelebb hallgatsz az okosabbakra.

\- Mit akartál mondani? – Hirtelen el is felejtettem.

\- Hm?! Jah, igen, sajnálom hogy túl durva voltam veled és szerintem a nyilaink egyszerre végeztek a medvével. Kiegyezek döntetlenben. - Nyújtottam a kezem, ő pár másodpercig gondolkodott hogy megfogja-e, de végül belement.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé. Hogyha érdekel a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**


	5. Az első nap Égkoszorúban

**Halo, itt a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Nem tudtam hogy képes leszek valaha túltenni magam azon ami Helgenben történt, a birodalmi hadsereg elfogott és kiakart végezni, ok nélkül, egy sárkány felbukkant és mindent elpusztított és egy csapat lázadó segítségével, megölve egy csomó légióst, megszöktünk. Ha ezt odahaza elmesélném a családomnak, biztos nem hinnék el.

Nem tudtam mitévő legyek, amikor elfogtak elvették az összes pénzem és nem volt hova mennem, de Ralof felajánlotta hogy elvisz minket Folyamfenyvesbe ahol a nővére lakik és ott megpihenhetünk.

Ralof mutatta az utat miközben Marshal kikérdezte a történtekről.

\- Szóval, tudsz valamit arról a sárkányról? – Kérdezte a fekete páncélos. – Veletek van?

\- Mi? Hogy velünk?! – A lázadó megdöbbent. – Nem. Mármint, igen, pont jókor jött, jó időben, de kétlem hogy Ulfric csak úgy rejtegetett volna egy sárkányt a zsebében.

\- Talán valaki más küldte. – Senki sem tudott semmit sem a sárkányról, de örültünk hogy megmentett.

\- Akárki is volt, az adósai vagyunk. – Végül én is megszólaltam. Miközben beszélgettünk, megérkeztünk Folyamfenyvesbe.

\- Úgy tűnik még senki sem tudja mit történt. – Ralofon enyhe megnyugvás látszott mivel a falut nem támadta meg a sárkány. – Gyerünk, Gerdur biztosan a malomnál dolgozik. - A folyó túlpartjára egy kisebb fahíd vezetett egy vízmalom felé, Ralof abba az irányba vezetett minket, követtük. – Gerdur.

\- Ralof te vagy az?! – A nővére, aki szinte ki sem látszott a munkából, félbe hagyta a tevékenységét és átölelte a fivérét. – Mara kegyelmére, de jó újra látni téged. – Hallottam hogy elfogták Ulfricot és aggódtam érted.

\- Ne aggódj, jól vagyok. Legalábbis most.

\- Megsérültél? Mi történt? És kik ők? A társaid? – Végre felénk is nézett, habár nem hibáztatom, most ahogy elnéztem őket eszembe jutott a családom odahaza.

\- Gerdur, ők itt Marshal és Thrys. Nem a társaim, még, de a barátaim. Megmentették az életem. Beszélhetnénk valahol. Ha a Birodalom fülébe jut hogy mi történt Helgennél…

\- Helgennél? Mi történt? – Ráeszmélt hogy a fivére nagyon is komolyan beszél és ha amit mondani akar rossz fülekbe jut annak kellemetlen következményei lehetnek. - Igazad van. Kövessetek. – Így tettünk. – Hod, gyere ide egy percre. – Szólt az egyik malomnál dolgozó férfinak. – Egy kis segítség kellene.

\- Mi az, asszony? Sven megint lerészegedett a munkában?

\- Hod, csak gyere.

Amint meglátta hogy vendége van, megkomolyodott.

\- Ralof?! Mit csinálsz itt? Máris megyek!

Egy kisebb tisztásra vezetett minket ahol nehéz lett volna kifigyelni minket. Ralof csak akkor vette észre mennyire fáradt amikor leült egy kivágott fatönkre. Én egyenesen a földre ültem, Ralof mellé, Marshal egy kicsit távolabb egy fa alá, levette a sisakját is hogy rendesen hallhassa a beszélgetést.

\- Ralof bácsi! – Egy izgatott kisgyerek szakította félbe a beszélgetést. – Hány birodalmit öltél meg? Tényleg ismered Viharköpenyes Ulfricot? Megnézhetem a fejszéd? – Szinte bálványozta a nagybátyját. Magamra emlékeztetett, nekem is van egy nagybátyám aki szinte mindenre megtanított amit tudott.

\- Frodnar, most nincs időnk a játékaidra. – Az anyja finoman rászólt. – Menj és őrizd a déli utat és ha birodalmi katonákat látsz, azonnal szólj. – A gyermeknek ez egyáltalán nem tetszett.

\- Jaj, anyu, maradni akarok és beszélgetni Ralof bácsival. – Ralof felállt és megsimogatta az unokaöccse fejét.

\- Nézzenek csak oda, szinte már felnőtt férfi. Nemsokára csatlakozhatsz a csatába. – A nagybátyja elismerő szavai motivációt adtak neki.

\- Így igaz! Ne aggódj, Ralof bácsi, nem hagyom hogy a birodalmiak tőrbe csaljanak. – Amint elég messze ért, rátértünk a komoly dolgokra.

\- Szóval, mi is folyik itt, Ralof? – Kezdte a beszélgetést Hod. - Elég megviseltnek néztek ki. – Ralof csak megdörzsölte a homlokát, amivel azt jelezte hogy meg is van viselve.

\- Nem emlékszem mikor aludtam utoljára. – Végül belekezdett a történtek elmesélésébe, hogyan csalták őket csapdába a birodalmiak, hogyan kapták el őket, hogyan próbáltak kivégezni mindannyiunkat és hogyan mentett meg minket egy sárkány.

\- Mármint egy igazi sárkány? – Gerdurnak elállt a lélegzete is.

\- Én is alig hiszem el, pedig én ott voltam. Bármilyen furcsán is hangzik, halottak lennénk a sárkány nélkül. A zűrzavarban sikerült megszöknünk.

\- Én árulásra gyanakszok. – Úgy tűnt Marshalt nem nagyon érdekli a beszélgetés, de most közbeszólt.

\- Árulásra? – Mindannyian rá szegeztük a tekintetünket.

\- Az egyik társad, akire az életedet is rábíztad volna elárult, vagy az őrszemeitek elaludtak. – Marshal érzelemmentes, nemtörődöm hangon beszélt.

\- Ezt talán már sosem tudjuk meg. – Ezzel ez a téma le is lett zárva.

Tényleg mi vagyunk az egyetlenek akik eljutottunk idáig?

\- Senki sem jött a déli útról, legjobb tudásom szerint.

\- Talán egy kicsit megpihenhetünk egy kicsit. Nem szeretném veszélybe sodorni a családodat, Gerdur, de…

\- Ugyan már, szívesen látunk téged és a barátaidat, addig maradhattok amíg szükséges. Hadd aggódjak én a Birodalom miatt. Örök hálám amiért megmentettétek az öcsémet.

\- Igazán szívesen. - Udvariasan meghajoltam.

\- Nem volt probléma. - Marshal, a szokásos nemtörődöm hangját vette fel. Arra készült hogy elmenjen. – Nekem most el kell mennem és megkeresni a társaimat.

\- Kérhetnék egy szívességet mielőtt elmentek? - Gerdur felénk szólt. - El mennétek Fehérvágtába és megkérnetek Jarl Balgruufot hogy küldjön katonákat Folyamfenyves védelmére. – Jogos volt a kérése, a faluban nem állomásoztak őrök akik megvédhetnék. Ha a sárkány ismét lecsapna ez a falu védtelen lenne.

\- Rendben elmegyünk. – Válaszoltam. - Marshal, te is jössz?

\- Öhm… rendben. – A hangjából érezni lehetett hogy semmi kedve sincs hozzá, de valamiért belement. – Holnap reggel indulhatunk. Addig a fogadóban szállunk meg.

Sajnos nem maradt semmi pénzünk miután elfogtak minket a birodalmiak, de Gerdur felajánlotta hogy kifizeti a szállásunkat az éjszakára. Azért ezt elfogadtuk hiszen mindketten elég sok mindenen mentünk keresztül. Mindketten kaptuk egy saját szobát ahol eltölthettük az éjszakát.

Mielőtt vacsoráztunk volna én még meg akartam mosdani ezért elmentem a folyóhoz, elég messze hogy senki se zavarhasson és megtisztítsam magamról a mai nap porát. A víz rettenetesen hideg volt, de nem akartam mocskosan lefeküdni. Elkezdtem lecsatolni a vértemet, de valaki hozzám szólt.

\- Ezzel könnyebb lesz. – Marshal volt az és egy szappant nyomott a kezembe.

\- Nem is vettem észre hogy itt vagy. – Egy kicsit ideges lettem a közelségétől mert levette a fekete páncélját, az alatta lévő sötét öltözéket is és felfedte a sebhelyes felsőtestét. A mellkasán tucatnyi vágás és zúzódás volt, a legnagyobb vágás a bal vállától egészen a jobb alsó oldaláig ért, a jobb vállán egy régi égésnyom terült el. Elképzelni sem mertem mennyi mindenen mehetett keresztül, megértem miért ilyen elfogult a világnézete. Az arca teljesen tiszta volt, egy alig pár napos borosta volt rajta, de azt most eltávolította, a kócos sötétszőke haja rendezetlenül hullott a homlokára és félig eltakarva a két ég kék szemét. A tekintete érdekes volt, azt sugallta hogy nem érdekli ki él vagy hal körülötte.

\- Akkor téged nem nehéz tőrbe csalni. – Egy kicsit sértett, úgy beszélt velem mint egy ostoba gyerekkel. Csak dühösen elvettem a szappant és folytattam a vértem kicsatolását. – Itt lesz ez is. – Egy törülközőt dobott egy fatönkre lustán és arrébb ment hogy nyugodtan elkezdhessek tisztálkodni. Rögtön megbántam ezt a döntésem mert a víz még mindig jéghideg volt, de már nem volt visszaút, félig meztelen voltam és elhatároztam hogy megmosakszom.

Nem volt idegen számomra a folyóban fürdés, hiszen odahaza, a Nyár-szigeteken lehet hogy egy kastélyban nevelkedtem, de gyakran elszöktem az erdőbe akár napokra is és többször kellett hasonlóképpen fürdeni, de ott nem ilyen hideg a víz.

Mire végeztem alig éreztem a végtagjaimat és úgy remegtem hogy alig bírtam mozogni, de gyorsan elkezdtem szárítkozni a törülközővel amit Marshal ott hagyott és amint kellően megszáradtam felvettem az öltözékem, a páncélomat ezúttal nem mert csak útban lett volna, de továbbra is vacogtam.

Marshal lassabb és nyugodtabb tempóban, de ő is végzett, azonban ő nem csak a sötét öltözetét hanem a fekete lemezvértjét is felvette.

\- Miért veszed fel a páncélod ha nemsokára mész aludni? – Kérdeztem, de már a szívem is vacogott és remegett a hidegtől.

\- Ez egy edzés része, a lényege hogy nap mint nap, reggeltől estig viseljem a páncélom hogy tökéletesen hozzászokjak és gond nélkül tudjak benne mozogni. Ebben a páncélban kelek, eszem, alszom és fekszek. Csak akkor veszem le ha fürdök. – "Rettenetesen nehéznek hangzik.", akartam mondani, de már beszélni is alig tudtam a hidegtől. – Ha most fázol és keménynek tartod a környéket, menj csak el Széltetőre. Ott még nyáron is havazik.

Marshalt egyértelműen nem zavarta a hideg elvégre ő ezen a zord vidéken nőtt fel és hozzászokott a hideghez, nem úgy mint én.

Végre betértünk az Alvó óriás fogadóba ahol az időjárás sokkal kellemesebb volt, a középen égő tűz gondoskodott a melegről, én azonnal letelepedtem mellé és elkezdtem melegíteni magam, a levegőben finom étel illatát lehetett érezni és eszembe jutott hogy aznap még nem ettem semmit sem.

Miután megmelegedtem, felálltam a tűz mellől és leültem ugyanahhoz az asztalhoz ahol Marshal is helyett foglalt és mindkettőnkre várt egy tál gőzölgő marhapörkölt. Marshal a saját részét elkezdte enni a sajátját, én inkább beszélgetni akartam vele.

\- Marshal?

\- Hm? – A figyelme nagy részét az evésre fordította, de tudtam hogy hallgat.

\- Tudod honnan jött az a sárkány? – Miután lenyelte a falatot, válaszolt.

\- Nem, számomra is rejtély. – Folytatta az evést, én csak a kanállal kezdtem el kotorászni az enyémmel.

\- A társaid sem tudják? – Erre már egy kicsit felfigyelt.

\- A társaim?

\- Ralof és a társai. – Valószínnek tartottam hogy azért velük együtt akart megszökni mert velük van.

\- Ulfric Viharköpenyes felkelésére gondolsz? Nem, én nem vagyok velük. Egy másik csoport tagja vagyok.

\- Kikkel?

\- Mégis, mit akarsz?

\- Tudni szeretném honnan jött az a sárkány! Ki küldte és miért? – Amint befejezte az evést, felállt és kioktató hangnemre váltott át.

\- Thrys, meg kell tanulnod sz*rni bizonyos dolgokra. Nem érnél el semmit sem ha tudnád a választ a kérdéseidre. Nem kell mindennek feneket keríteni. Csak élj a mának és ne törődj semmivel.

\- Mit tervezel holnapra?

\- Megmondtam, még elkísérlek Fehérvágtába hogy megkérjük a Jarlt hogy küldjön ide katonákat, aztán elválnak útjaink. Én visszatérek a társaimhoz, te… azt csinálsz amit akarsz.

Nem tudtam hogy mire véljem a gondolkodását. Amikor kisgyerek voltam, egyszer megkérdeztem anyámat hogy léteznek-e sárkányok, ő azt felelte hogy már nagyon régen meghaltak és egy sem maradt. A sárkányok visszatérését nem lehetett szó nélkül hagyni.

Amint én is végeztem a vacsorámmal, a szobám felé vettem az irányt és lefeküdtem. Ahogy a levetettem magam a puha ágyba, most vettem észre hogy milyen fáradt is voltam és azonnal elnyomott az álom.

Nem tudom pontosan mikor történhetett, de még sötét volt amikor Marshal berontott hozzám.

\- Thrys, velem… - Teljesen részeg volt és megbotlott amitől a földre zuhant. – velem kell jönnöd! – A nehéz páncélja és a részegség ellenére, nehezen ugyan, de fel tudott állni.

\- Mi történt?! – Megrémültem és egyből arra gondoltam hogy a sárkány visszatért.

\- Mutat… - Olyan részeg volt hogy beszélni is csak dadogva tudott. – mu… mutatnom kell valamit! Gyere! – Megragadott a lábamnál és elkezdett vonszolni. – Siessünk!

\- Jól van, ne rángass! – Próbáltam ellenállni, de olyan erősen fogott és húzott egyszerre hogy nem bírtam kiszabadulni.

Végighúzott az egész fogadón keresztül, ahogy kiértünk még mindig a lábamat fogva lerángatott a lépcsőn, egyre erőszakosabban próbáltam kiszabadítani magam, de hiába.

\- Itt… is vagyunk. – Végre elengedett, az acélmarkától a bokám elkezdett sajogni, de felálltam hogy megnézzem mi értelme volt ilyen erőszakosan kirángatni. – Mit szólsz? – Egy barna, felnyergelt lovat mutatott. – Egy szánal… szánalmas kis p*cs azt… azt… azt hitte hogy… meg… meg…verhet engem, de… tévedett. Amiért… ny…nyertem adott egy kis pénzt amin i…i…iszogattam egy kicsit. – "Egy kicsit?!", most vettem észre hogy egy üveg bor van az egyik kezében és egy nagyot húzott belőle. – Az idiótája néhány ital után ism…ét megpróbálta, de a fogai és a lova nélkül táv… ment el. Mit szólsz hozzá? – Még egyet húzott az italából.

\- Ezt… akartad mutatni? – Nem akartam hálátlannak vagy érdektelennek tűnni, de ez igazán várhatott volna reggelig.

\- Thrys… - Elkezdett csapkodni az üveggel és a tartalma ide-oda lötyögött. – el… el kell… el kell mennünk… el kell mennünk… arra. – Nem mutatott semerre.

\- Hova?

\- A s… sss… a sárkány után! – Valahogy sikerült felmásznia a lóra. – Gyere, szállj fel te is.

\- Mi?! Nem mehetsz a sárkány után! – Felültem mögé, de őrültségeket beszélt.

\- Miért ne? S…s…sokan csak megkér… megkérdeznék hogy "Miért pró…próbálnál meglovagolni egy sárkány?", én azt kérdem "Miért ne?". – Elment az esze.

\- Ez őrültség!

\- Nyugalom, Thrys. Csak nyugodj le. Vicces lesz. Ne aggódj, neked is hagyom hogy megüld.

\- Ez nem lehetséges! – Mintha a falnak beszélnék.

\- É…é…értem mire gondolsz. Figyelj, nem… tervezem hogy… lelöklek és kinevetlek ahogy… én nem vagyok olyan.

\- Most miről beszélsz!

\- Nem kell aggódni hogy megakarlak majd ölni. Majd neked is szerzek egyet ami csak a tied lesz.

\- Engem nem érdekel! – Ledöntötte az ital maradékát és eldobta az üveget.

\- Jól van, igazad van. Csak felégetünk mindent és mi leszünk a világ urai. – Már nem bírtam tovább hallgatni.

\- Elég volt! – A jobb karomat a nyaka köré fontam és megpróbáltam lerántani a lóról, de még részegen is túl erős volt.

\- Szállj le rólam… Thrys! Ez nem vicces! – Ahogy civakodtunk a ló megijedt és gyors vágtába kezdett kettőnkkel a hátán. Marshal rögzítve volt hogy ne essen le, én erőteljesen belé kapaszkodtam.

Egy fél mérföldre elvitt minket Folyamfenyvestől amikor én leestem egyenesen a jéghideg folyóba és lezuhantam egy vízesésen is. Azt hittem meg fogok halni, de amint feljöttem a felszínre azonnal megtöltöttem a tüdőmet levegővel és összefagyva kikászálódtam a partra. Visszanéztem a vízesés felé és láttam hogy rengeteg szikla volt ott ahova estem, "Óriási szerencsém volt.".

Egy ismerős lódobogást hallottam az útról, Marshal volt az és a ló a nyeregbe akadt lábánál vonszolta a földön, de sikerült kiszabadulnia és a ló ott hagyta az út szélén. Csurom vizesen, vacogva odamentem hogy megnézzem él-e még.

Amint meghallottam az idióta nevetését csak belé rúgtam egyet, mivel az éjszaka rángatott ki az ágyamból és még arra sem hagyott időt hogy a cipőmet felvegyem, mezítláb rúgtam bele a kemény páncéljába és alig bírtam visszafogni a jajgatásom.

\- Thrys, ez csak egy tréfa volt. Egy bu…tréfa hogy figyelmen kívül hagyd az olyan dolgokat amibe már nincs beleszólásod. – Magyarázta a földön fetrengve, én még mindig a lábamat fájlaltam, de valamennyire figyeltem rá.

\- Tényleg? – Elővett még egy üveg bort aminek eltávolította a dugóját.

\- Igen…igen, vagy valami. – A szájához tartotta, de mielőtt beleivott volna még egy komoly hangvétellel beszélt hozzám. – Figyelj…Thrys,… az a helyzet hogy…. – Nem fejezte be, rögtön elaludt, a kezében lévő italt elejtette és a földre folyt a tartalma. Hiába próbáltam felébreszteni, meg sem mozdult.

Ha belegondoltam hogy egy tíz perce még egy puha és meleg ágyban aludtam, most a hideg, sötét erdőben, bőrig ázva vagyok egy részeg idióta miatt, nem tudtam mit gondoljak, "Ez életem legrosszabb napja.". Nem ez volt életem legrosszabb napja, de az öt legrosszabba biztosan bekerült. Ez volt életem ötödik legrosszabb napja.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és el ne felejts kritikát írni. Ha érdekel a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**


	6. Események tömkelege

**Halo, most egy kicsit eltartott a folytatás, de megjegyzem hogy Remaket csinálni egy kicsit fárasztóbb mint gondoltam. A jövőben megpróbálok igyekezni.**

* * *

 **Marshal**

Sok kérdésem volt az elmúlt éjszakával kapcsolatban, például mennyit ittam az éjjel, miért ébredtem fel egy folyómentén lévő úton, mitől ficamodott ki a bokám és Thrys miért volt olyan dühös rám amikor felébredtem.

\- Te alkoholista barom! – Thrys hangja éles késként hatott a fejembe.

\- Azt hiszem, ez én vagyok. – A szám száraz volt, a fejem lüktetett és komoly hányinger kerülgetett.

\- Hogy lehet valaki ennyire felelőtlen és ostoba! – Alig bírtam kinyitni a szemem és amikor így csináltam, a hajnali fény szinte kiégette a szemem, miután nagy nehezen felültem inkább csukva tartottam.

\- Mi történt az éjjel?

\- Tényleg nem emlékszel?! – Egy kicsit nagyon sok felháborodást éreztem a hangjában.

\- Ha emlékeznék, szerinted kérdezném? – Utálom amikor egyértelmű és ostoba dolgokat kérdeznek tőlem. Főleg másnaposan.

\- Rendben, elmagyarázom! – Nem akartam tudni a részleteket, csak a legfontosabb dolgokat.

\- Csak annyit mondj meg hogy nem-e dühítettem fel egy nagyurat, erőszakoltak meg vagy ejtettem teherbe egy örömlányt? – Ha ezek közül egy sem történt meg akkor nem kellett aggódnom semmi miatt.

\- Nem tudok róla. Részegen berontottál a szobámba, kirángattál az ágyamból, utána… - Kezdett tetszeni.

\- Eddig nagyon jól hangzik. – Csak vigyorogtam ami miatt ököllel orrba vert és ismét a hátamra estem.

\- Ha még egyszer ilyesmit csinálsz, többet és nagyobbat kapsz! – Nem ijesztett meg, sokkal rosszabb dolgokat is csináltam már és mindet megúsztam, akármit is csináltam az éjjel.

\- Tartunk valahová? – Tereltem a témát.

\- Igen, Fehérvágtába megyünk hogy figyelmeztessük Jarl Balgruufot hogy küldjön katonákat Folyamfenyvesbe. – Vettem egy mély levegőt.

\- Azt hiszem erre emlékszem. – Kinyújtottam a kezem. – Felsegítesz? – Kinyitottam a szemem és láttam hogy elhagyta a páncélját és nem volt rajta csupán néhány rongyos öltözet, egy kopott csizma és egy szakadt kesztyű. Még mindig dühös szemekkel nézett rám, de végül felsegített.

Ahogy felálltam, a világ egyszerűen kavargott és nem sokon múlott hogy megint elessek, de megtartottam az egyensúlyom és állva maradtam.

\- Mehetünk? – Kérdezte egy kissé ingerülten.

\- Csak lassan, óvatosan és csendben.

A fejem úgy sajgott mintha mindjárt szétrobbanna, de nehézkesen elértük Fehérvágta kapuját. Két őr állt ott és beszélgettek egymással.

\- Utoljára mondom, - A két őr már úgy tűnt vitatkozott egy ideje. – ha madársz*ros a kajám én nem eszem körbe!

\- Hogyhogy? – A másik őr teljesen meglepetten kérdezte. – Mindenki ezt csinálja. – Az ideges őr egy darabig hallgatott mire újból, még dühösebben felszólalt.

\- SENKI SEM CSINÁLJA EZT! EZ GUSZTUSTALAN!

A páncéljaik hasonlóak voltak a Viharköpenyes katonákéhoz, de az övék sárga volt, de ugyanolyan sisak fedte el mindkettejük arcát.

\- A város le van zárva a sárkánytámadások miatt! – Az egyikük utasított minket amikor megláttak minket.

\- Fontos üzenetet hoztunk a Jarlnak. – Thrys kezdte. – Egy sárkány elpusztította Helgent és Folyamfenyvest is fenyegeti. Beszélnünk kell vele. – A két őr nem ellenkezett túl sokat.

\- Jól van, menjetek, de ha bajt kevertek, az megbánjátok.

Amint megkaptuk az engedélyt, nem vacakoltunk tovább, áthaladtunk a kinyíló kapun. Azok ketten folytatták a beszélgetést, amint azt hitték nem halljuk őket.

\- Ysmirre, láttad a fickó páncélját?

\- Mi van vele?

\- Tiszta ében. Nagyon ritka.

\- Szerinted honnan szerezte?

\- Talán egy kalandor. Egyszer régen én is kalandor voltam, csak kaptam egy nyilat a térdembe és…

\- Igen, már ezerszer mesélted és nincs kedvem még egyszer meghallgatni.

Nekem sem volt, nem érdekelt a beszélgetésük, csak haladtunk tovább Sárkánytömlöc felé. Nem tarott fel minket senki és nem beszélgettünk senkivel, de ahogy elértük a vár kapuját megállítottam Thryst.

\- Álljunk meg egy kicsit. – Szóltam erőtlenül, levettem a sisakom és megdörzsöltem a szemeim amik most biztosan be vannak vérezve.

\- Ugye nem fogsz hányni? – Thrys egy kicsit rettegve tett egy lépést mellőlem. Válaszként csak megráztam a fejem, alig volt erőm beszélni.

\- Ne… - Öklendeztem egyet, de visszanyeltem a hányást. – beszélj róla hogy birodalmi foglyok voltunk és sem arról hogy Viharköpenyes rabok segítségével szöktünk meg. – Egy kicsit még gondolkodtam hogy mi az amiről jobb ha Thrys nem beszél és eszembe jutott. – Tudod mit? Inkább ne is mondj semmit. Én beszélek.

\- De miért ne?

\- Mert a nőknek kevesebb tekintélyük van mint a férfiaknak és senki sem szeret egy olyan nőt aki nem csak hogy félkegyelmű, de még a szája is nagy. – Egy darabig csak hallgatott mire megszólalt.

\- Jól van. – A hangja teljesen nyugodt volt. – Úgy lesz ahogy akarod.

\- Köszönöm. – Egyszerűen nem számítottam erre a válaszra. megnyugodtam hogy nem kell előadást tartanom hogy kiálljak az igazam mellett.

Egy hirtelen pillanatban olyan erővel meglökött hogy neki ütköztem a híd korlátjának, akkor vettem csak észre hogy hídon vagyunk és a lendülettől nem bírtam megállni és átestem a korláton. Egy hatalmas csobbanással zuhantam a vár bejárata előtt lévő vizes árokba. A víz nem volt túl mély, de másnaposan és nehéz páncélban embert próbáló feladat volt kivergődni onnan. Csurom vizes voltam és ismét szédülni kezdtem amitől egy vödörnyi vizet, több liter sört és bort hánytam ki végül.

\- Ezt csináld meg még egyszer és…

\- Csak visszaadtam a tegnapestit!

\- Miről beszélsz?!

\- Arról hogy megérdemelted! Ne aggódj. Meg sem fogok mukkanni. – Mint aki jól végezte dolgát, végigment a hídon, be a várba. Hirtelen eszembe jutott néhány dolog, az egyik, Fehérvágtában nem túl jó a biztonság, hiszen a város kapujánál lévő két őr szinte meg sem próbált feltartani minket és a várba is két idegen csak úgy bemehet. A másik hogy ez az elf lány az egyik legbosszantóbb személy akivel valaha is találkoztam.

A kastélyba beérve egy vénasszony fogadott bennünket.

\- Vigyázz hova lépsz azzal a sáros csizmáddal, most tisztítottam meg a szőnyeget! – Egy vén csontosujjú banya aki feltehetően szeret mindenkit sértegetni. Abban a pillanatban hogy végzet a nekünk szánt szidalmazással, faképnél hagyott minket és folytathattuk az utunkat a Jarlhoz.

Mielőtt ezt megtettük volna, megbizonyosodtam róla hogy a vén hárpia nincs a közelben és jól összetapostam a frissen tisztított szőnyeget a vizes és sáros csizmámmal.

\- Ezt miért tetted? – Thrys teljesen meglepődött az imént látott jeleneten.

\- Mert én viccesnek tartom.

Végre valahára, Jarl Balgruuf már csak néhány méterre volt, a tiszttartójával beszélgetett, vagyis inkább unott arccal hallgatta. Mielőtt megszólíthattam volna, a testőre, egy vörös hajú, sötét elf férfi megállított minket.

\- Mit kerestek itt? – A hangjából megállapítottam hogy ő egy nő. – Jarl Balgruuf nem fogad látogatókat. – Egyenesen rám szegezte a kardját és gyanakodva bámult mindkettőnket. Feltartottam a kezem és az agresszió legkisebb jele nélkül próbáltam elmagyarázni a helyzetet.

\- Híreket hoztunk Helgenből, egy sárkány elpusztította a falut. – Továbbra is rosszalló szemekkel nézett ránk.

\- Ez megmagyarázza az őrök miért engedtek be. – Elrakta a kardját, de az ébersége egy pillanatra sem lankadt. – A Jarl személyesen akar veletek beszélni.

Lassan, de biztosan a Jarl elé vezetett minket aki végig hallgatta az egész beszélgetést. Thrys egész végig csendben hallgatott és figyelte hogy alakul az egész. Legalább most az egyszer hallgatott rám.

\- Szóval, ott voltatok Helgennél? Láttátok ezt a sárkányt a saját szemetekkel? – Ahogy korábban megbeszéltem Thryssel, nem beszélek arról hogy foglyok voltunk.

\- A sárkány elpusztította Helgent. – Eddig igazat mondok, most jön a hazugság. – Láttam hogy arra készül hogy Fehérvágtát is megtámadja. – Ezen megdöbbent.

\- Ysmirre, Irilethnek igaza volt! – A kopasz tanácsadójához fordult. – Mit mondasz most, Proventus? Továbbra is figyelmen kívül hagyjuk a szóbeszédeket és bízzunk a falaink meg a katonáink erejében? A sárkányok ellen is. – A kopasz férfi nem válaszolt, helyette a sötét elf nő vette át a szót.

\- Jarlom, azonnal katonákat kell küldenünk Folyamfenyvesbe. – A Jarl azonnal rá figyelt. – Nagy veszélyben van ha az a sárkány még a hegyekben rejtőzik és… - A kopasz végre, valahára megszólalt.

\- Falkreath Jarlja provokációnak fogja vélni! Azt fogja feltételezni hogy Ulfric mellé álltunk és meg akarjuk támadni. Óvatosabba… - Balgruuf dühösen félbeszakította.

\- Elég! Nem fogok ölbe tett kézzel itt ücsörögni és nézni ahogy egy sárkány felgyújtja a földemet és lemészárolja az embereimet! – Az elf nőhöz fordult. – Irileth, küldj egy csapatot Folyamfenyvesbe, azonnal. – A nő a mellkasához szorította az öklét mielőtt választ adott.

\- Igenis, Jarlom! – Azzal elment a dolgára.

\- Ha megbocsájt nekem, - A kopasz finoman dörzsölte a tenyerét. – én is visszatérek a kötelességeimhez.

\- Az lenne a legjobb. – Végre hozzám fordult, Thrys egyáltalán nem figyelt a beszélgetésre, egyenesen untatta, de én igenis figyeltem és ebből a beszélgetésből nem csak azt tudtam meg hogy Jarl Balgruuf nem tud mit kezdeni a sárkányokkal, de azt is hogy a háborúban még nem állt egyik oldalra sem. Ez egy érdekes információ, de semmi az elvesztett gyűrűmhöz képest. – Jól tetted hogy felkerestetek. Nagy szolgálatot tettetek nekem és Fehérvágtának egyaránt és nem fogom elfelejteni. – "Azt remélem is." – Lenne egy szívesség amit kérnék tőletek. Pontosan megfelelne a te képességeidnek. – Felállt a trónjából és a nagyterem egyik szobája felé vette az irányt. – Gyertek, keressük fel Farengart, az udvari varázslómat. Nagyon megszállott a sárkányokkal és a velük kapcsolatos szóbeszédekkel kapcsolatban. – Én követtem és magam után húztam Thryst is aki szerintem egyáltalán nem figyelt. – A mágus jelenleg épp a bűvös irományait bújta miközben megzavartuk. – Farengar, - Amint meghallotta hogy az ura megszólítja, eldobta a tekercset amit olvasott és tiszteletteljesen felállt. – Találtam olyanokat akik talán alkalmasak lennének hogy segítsenek a sárkányos kutatásaidban. – Ismét felém fordult. – Mond el nekik mit láttatok.

A varázsló rám szegezte a tekintetét a csuklyája alól és kíváncsian kezdett kémlelni.

\- Szóval a Jarl úgy gondolja hogy a segítségemre lehettek. Igen, az utóbbi időben sokat érdeklődött a sárkányokkal kapcsolatos munkámról. Hasznomra lenne valaki aki megszerezne nekem egy bizonyos tárgyat. – Valami ami válaszokat ad a sárkányok megjelenésére, tudtam hogy a vezéremet ez érdekelné.

\- Csak mond meg hova kell mennem és mit hozzak el. – Gyorsan leakartam tudni.

. Rögtön a lényegre? Semmi felesleges locsogás? Ezt szeretem, hagyd a tudást a nálad okosabbakra, igazam van? – Egy darabig eltartott, de rátért a lényegre. – Ezt a tárgyat Sárkánykőnek neveztem el és a Sivár Sírhalomban található. Állítólag rajta van a sárkányok temetkezési helye. Menjetek a kriptába és találjátok meg nekem ezt a követ és hozzátok el nekem, sértetlenül ha kérhetem.

\- Meglesz. – Adtam egy egyszerű választ és Thryssel sarkon fordultunk és elhagytuk a várat és magát a várost is.

Végre, amikor már minden veszni látszott, felcsillant a remény. Ha megtalálnám és elvinném ezt a Sárkánykövet a vezéremnek, talán nem ölne meg amiért elvesztettem a gyűrűmet és az Ősi tekercset.

\- Mondd csak, Marshal. – Thrys végre megszólalt. – Miért akarsz csak úgy segíteni a varázslónak? – Nem árulhattam el neki az igazat.

\- Egy hálás Jarl olyan dolog ami nem árt ha maga mellett tud az ember.

\- Talán szükséged van valamire tőle. – Nem hagyta a témát.

\- Csak jussunk el a sírig. – Vetettem véget a beszédnek.

Eltartott néhány óráig, de végre sikerült eljutnunk a Sivár Sírhalomig. Az ősi nyughelyet teljesen belepte a vastag hó és jégtakaró, nem mellesleg nagyon hideg volt a hegyen, Thrys a rongyaiban teljesen vacogott, nem tudom mi lett a vértjével amit magával hozott Égkoszorúba, de nem is érdekelt.

\- Te nem fázol? – Kérdezte miközben magát összehúzva vacogott.

\- Nem, én jól bírom a hideget. – Nord létemre ez csak természetes, de az is rásegített hogy a páncélom és az öltözetem fekete és gyapjúval van kibélelve. – Miért hagytad el a páncélod? – Ismét egy ledöbbent majd dühös arcot vágott. – Most ugye viccelsz?!

\- Jó, ha nem akarsz róla beszélni… - A kioktatásomat egy nyílvessző szakította félbe ami majdnem beleállt az egyik szemembe.

Banditák támadtak ránk, gyorsan a kardomért nyúltam, de későn vettem észre hogy sem a pajzsom, sem a kardom nincs nálam. Thrysnek ellenben mindkét kardja megvolt és az egyiket azonnal átadta nekem.

Legalább négy bandita próbált lenyilazni minket, de mi ügyesen kitértünk a lövedékek elől és csökkentettük a távolságot majd felkaptattunk a lépcsőn. Néhány vessző eltalált, de könnyen lepattogtak a páncélomról. Thrysnek sajnos nem volt, így őt több helyen is megsebezték, de úgy tűnt jól bírja a gyűrődést.

Az első bandita a lépcsősor tetején várt ránk egy lándzsával sem nevezhető hegyes bottal a kezében próbált megállítani. Amint elvétette a szúrást, kicsavartam a kezéből amitől elkezdett legurulni a lépcsőn, de mielőtt elért volna az aljára, visszaadtam a botját, egyenesen át a hátán.

Thrysnek sem volt sokkal nehezebb dolga, a másik rabló aki rá várt akinek egy buzogánya volt. A féleszű lehet hogy erős volt, de lassú és ostoba, Thrys könnyen kicselezte és lelökte a lépcsőn amitől kitört a nyaka.

A maradék kettő sem húzta sokáig, egy baltás nő és egy kardos férfit. A fickó gyomrát átszúrtam a kardommal, a nőt pedig olyan erővel vertem arcon a páncélkesztyűs öklömmel hogy kitört a nyaka.

Thrys a küzdelem után azonnal a tábortűz mellé ült hogy felmelegítse megfagyott tagjait. Én a tűz mellett találtam egy üveg sört amit elkezdtem meginni. Egy másodikat odaadtam volna Thrysnek, de elutasította, így megtartottam magamnak.

Amíg Thrys melegedett, én összeszedtem a halottakról a páncélt és a pénzüket. Magamnak legalább száz-kétszáz aranyat, Thrysnek egy pántos vasmellvértet, egy északi acélcsizmát és egy prémkesztyűt gyűjtöttem neki a halottakról.

\- Öhm… köszönöm? – Nem volt benne biztos hogy miért adtam neki. – Miért…

\- Ha megsérülsz csak hátráltatni fogsz. Öltözz.

Pár percig tartott mire felcsatolta magára a rögtönzött vértet, de már nem fázott annyira mint korábban.

Még több banditával és élőhalottakkal való küzdelem után, végre elértük a fő kamrát.

\- Légy óvatos, - Figyelmeztettem. – ez a kincseskamra, az ilyen helyeket mindig egy nagy hadúr szokta őrizni.

Nem találtunk semmi ilyesmit, de Thrys a kripta végén lévő falhoz ment, azt mondta érzett valamit. Én nem láttam semmit, csak egy halom érthetetlen szöveget a falba vésve. Hirtelen a terem közepén lévő kripta megrepedt és egy hatalmas, tagbaszakadt élőhalott harcos emelkedett ki belőle.

Egy különös nyelven beszélt és a hatalmas csatabárdjával felénk rontott.

\- Rendben, foglald le! – Ott hagytam hogy Thrys feltartsa amíg én átkutatom a kincses ládát a Sárkánykőért.

\- Marshal, segíts! – Ügyet sem vetettem a zavaró tényezőkre. Amint elértem a ládát találtam benne egy nagy erszényi aranyat, drágaköveket amiket azonnal zsebre vágtam, egy különleges gyógyitalt és magát a sárkánykövet is.

Thrysnek ez idő alatt komoly nehézségei akadtak a draug halállorddal. Kiütötte a kardot a kezéből és a bárdjával kitörte az elf egyik lábát amitől a földre került és harcképtelen lett.

\- Hé, ocsmányság! – Az élőhalott felém fordult, de nem volt ideje még csak reagálni sem mert azonnal levágtam a fejét amitől a teste tehetetlenül a földre rogyott. – Na, most aztán megmutattam neki. – A válasz elmaradt, Thrys, ahelyett hogy megköszönte volna hogy megmentettem az életét, inkább csak a törött lábát fájlalta. – Thrys, tartozol egy köszönettel.

\- Marshal, nem látod hogy eltört a lábam és rettenetes fájdalmaim vannak!

\- Ugyan, nekem sokszor törtem minkét kezem és lábam és kutyabajom. Ezt inkább magadnak köszönheted hogy nem vagy elég képzett. És ha jobban belegondolunk, az is a te hibád hogy egyáltalán itt vagyunk.

\- Miről beszélsz?! Most egyáltalán nem vagyok olyan hangulatban hogy erről beszéljek és tudd hogy ez a te hibád! Cserben hagytál! Egy szörnyeteg vagy! – Ha tudná hányan tartanak annak.

\- Most szépen elmagyarázom hogy miért a te hibád az egész. Ha nem akartad volna hogy segítséget kérjünk Folyamfenyvesnek Jarl Balgruuftól, nem küldött volna ide minket a varázslója, nem kellett volna banditákkal és élőholtakkal harcolnunk és te nem sérültél volna meg.

\- Inkább fogd be és hagyj itt meghalni! – Dühösen és tehetetlenül fetrengett a földön, normális esetben ott hagytam volna, de neki köszönhetem hogy megszereztem a Sárkánykövet és hogy talán nem öl meg a vezérem. Nem hagyhattam ott.

\- Jól van segítek.

\- Hála az isteneknek! – Kinyújtotta az egyik kezét mert azt hitte cipelni fogom, de csak félrelöktem, elővettem a főzetet amit a ládában találtam, kivettem belőle a dugót és az üveg száját lenyomtam a torkán. A vörös folyadék csak ömlött le a torkán amibe kis híján belefulladt és elkezdett öklendezni.

\- Ha kihányod meghalsz! – Amint az utolsó csepp is elfogyott az üvegből kivettem a szájából és eldobtam a földre amitől ezer darabra tört.

\- Ezt miért… - Hirtelen megkönnyebbült. – A sebem… meggyógyult.

\- Szívesen. Csak haladjunk már. – Felsegítettem és a kijárathoz mentünk.

\- Figyelj, Marshal. Sajnálom amiket az előbb mondtam. Nagyon fájt a lábam és… - Nem voltam kíváncsi a bocsánatkérésére. Csak elakartam vinni a Sárkánykövet a vezéremnek hogy véget érjen az egész.

\- Jó, nem érdekel. – Elhallgattattam, de ez nem tetszett neki és kikapta a követ a kezemből.

\- Úgy látom ez nagyon tetszik neked.

\- Add vissza! – Utasítottam. Az életem függött attól a kőtől.

\- Vedd el ha tudod!

Kár volt meggyógyítanom a lábát mert olyan gyorsan futott hogy nem bírtam utolérni.

Egészen Fehérvágtáig rohantunk. Ő vitte el a követ a varázslónak és csak megnehezítette a dolgom hogy megszerezzem. Mire visszatértünk, a varázslónak már volt társasága. Egy titokzatos nő, nem láttam az arcát mert csuklyával takarta el, de valahonnan ismerős volt. Éppen valamiféle iratokat néztek át.

\- Látod? - Mondta a varázsló. – A terminológia egyértelműen az Első korra vezethető vissza, vagy még korábbra. – "Első kor? Az jó régen lehetett." - Meg vagyok róla győződve hogy ez egy még régebbi másolat. - Thrys félbeszakította a beszélgetésüket azzal hogy odaadta a varázslónak a Sárkánykövet. – A Sárkánykő a Sivár Sírhalomból! Úgy tűnik ti nem a szokásos, agyatlan izomagyak vagytok akiket a Jarl rendszeresen küld hozzám. – Azt hiszem nála ez a hála kifejezése és elvette a követ. – A… társam – A titokzatos nőre mutatott. – igazán hálás a segítségetekért. Ő fedezte fel a lelőhelyét és szándékában állt megosztani velem. Ezek szerint az információd helytálló volt végül. Azt hiszem hálát kell mondanunk a barátainknak hogy megszerezték. – A nő végül Thrysre nézett, én próbáltam minél inkább háttérben maradni, hátha megtudnám szerezni a követ.

\- Elmentetek a Sivár Sírhalomba és megszereztétek? – Kicsit meglepettnek tűnt. – Szép munka. Csak küldj el nekem egy másolatot amint sikerül megfejtened.

Mielőtt akárcsak hozzáérhettem volna a kőhöz, a sötét elf nő megzavart minket.

\- Farengar, azonnal szükség van rád! - "Na most meg mi van?!" - Egy sárkányt láttak a közelben! - A titokzatos nő amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, elment, egy pillanatra láttam az arcát és valahonnan ismerős volt, de nem tudtam hova tenni és időm sem volt rá. – Ti ketten is gyertek! – Ránk parancsolt.

Semmi kedvem sem volt ezzel foglalkozni, de Thrys és a mágus is izgalomba jött.

\- Egy sárkány! – Kezdte a mágus.

\- Milyen színű?! – Folytatta Thrys és a mágussal folyamatosan váltogatták egymást.

\- Ez nagyon izgalmas!

\- Repült vagy mászott?!

\- Merre láttátok?!

\- Hogy nézett ki?!

\- Mit csinált?!

Engem egyáltalán nem érdekelt a sárkány, csak a kő amit most őrizetlenül hagytak, de Thrys megragadta a páncélozott karomat és húzni kezdett maga után.

\- Gyerünk, Marshal, menjünk sárkányt ölni!

\- Nem… én… - Még egy utolsó, reménytelen próbálkozást tettem hogy megszerezzem az ereklyét, de hiába.

\- A helyetekben komolyan venném. – Egyedül az elf nő volt az egyetlen aki komoly volt, mert Thrys és Farengar olyanok voltak mint két gyerek, engem meg nem érdekelt. – Ha egy sárkány úgy dönt hogy megtámadja Fehérvágtát nem tudom hogy állítsuk meg. – "Az igazság hogy nekem sem." – Gyerünk!

Követtük, egészen az emeleten lévő tanácskozó teremig, a Jarl és egy fehérvágtai katona várt ránk.

\- Irileth azt mondja hogy most jöttél a nyugati őrtoronytól? – Kérdezte a Jarl a katonától, megviseltnek és rémültnek tűnt, mint aki nemrég látott egy sárkányt.

\- Igen, uram. – Válaszolta a katona.

\- Mondd el neki amit nekem is. – Parancsolta az elf nő. – A sárkányról.

\- Igen… - Összeszedte a gondolatait és belekezdett a jelentésbe. – Délről jött. Gyors volt… gyorsabb bárminél amit eddig láttam.

\- Mit csinált? Megtámadta az őrtornyot?

\- Nem, uram. Csak körözött felette amikor menekültem. Sosem futottam olyan gyorsan az életemben… - A hangjában érezni lehetett a félelmet. – Azt hittem utánam jön.

\- Jó munkát végeztél, fiam. – A Jarl a katona vállára helyezte a kezét. – Innentől átvesszük. Menj, egyél valamit és pihenj. Kiérdemelted. – A katona nem válaszolt, csak tette amit az ura mondott neki. – Irileth, gyűjts össze néhány katonát és lemész oda.

\- Már megparancsoltam az embereimnek hogy gyülekezzenek a főkapunál.

\- Jó. Ne hagyj cserben. – A Jarl most felénk fordult. – Nincs idő ünnepelni. Szeretném ha elmennétek Irileth-el és segítenétek neki a sárkány ellen. – Mielőtt válaszolhattam volna, Thrys megelőzött.

\- Vállaljuk! – Lelkes volt és energiával teli.

\- Miért pont minket küld, Jarl uram? – Kérdeztem, keresztbe font karokkal.

\- Túléltétek Helgent. Nektek nagyobb tapasztalatotok van a sárkányokkal mint itt bárkinek. "Nem mellékesen ingyen katonák is vagyunk.". A mágus, aki eddig csendben meglapulva hallgatta a beszélgetést, végre becsatlakozott.

\- Nekem is mennem kéne és szeretnék is látni egy sárkányt. – A Jarl ezt azonnal elutasította.

\- Nem. Nem engedhetem meg hogy mindkettőtöket elveszítelek. Neked továbbra is azon kell dolgoznod hogyan védjük meg a városunkat a sárkányok ellen. – A mágus egyszerre csalódott és támadt megvilágosodása.

\- Ahogy parancsolja. Ha majd könyvet írok róla, ez lesz a címe, "Hogyan védjük meg a városunkat a sárkányok ellen". – Egy kicsit hosszú lenne. A mágus lement a lépcsőn, valószínűleg visszament a dolgozó szobájába.

\- Még egy dolog, Irileth. Ez nem egy dicső halálra menő küzdelem. Tudnom kell pontosan mivel állunk szemben.

\- Ne aggódjon, uram. Én magam vagyok az elővigyázatosság.

Én és Thrys is követtük az elf nőt és közben elgondolkodtam valamin.

\- Thrys, mondd csak, hogy kerültünk ebbe a helyzetbe? – Egy sárkányra mentünk épp vadászni, kellett egy kis emlékeztető arról hogyan is kezdődött.

\- Öhm… a Jarlhoz jöttünk hogy küldjön katonákat Folyamfenyvesbe.

\- Akkor jól emlékszem.

Nem ez volt életem legrosszabb napja, de a tíz legrosszabb között biztos benne volt és még nem ért véget.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel a másik történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan te még nem láttad**


	7. A sárkánytűz ereje

**Halo, folytatódjék hát a történet, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

 **Írás közben a következő zenéket hallgattam: (1) Rhapsody of Fire - Power of the Dragon flame, (2) Rhapsody of Fire - Emerald Sword**

 ** **A jelzéseiknél, pl.: (1), indítsd el, a *-nál állítsd le.****

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Thrys teljesen izgalomba jött a lehetőségtől hogy nemcsak ismét láthat egy sárkányt, de meg is küzdhet egyel. A nagy örömében miközben Irilethet követte, nem vette észre hogy az útitársa, Marshal már nem követi.

Marshal még egy kicsit hátramaradt és felmarkolt egy tekintélyes összeget amiért ő és az elf lány elmentek az ősi sírba és megszerezték a sárkány követ. A jutalom pénzből és a banditáktól szerzett arannyal a városban vett magának egy kábító mérget, egy erős, kampós kötelet és öt üveg tűzellenállás főzetet, a legjobb minőségűt amit csak talált. Időközben kidolgozott egy lehetséges stratégiát a sárkány ellen.

A kötelet átáztatta két főzet tartalmával, egyet megivott és kettőt megtartott későbbre.

Mire utolérte a többieket, már a kapunál várakoztak. Irileth épp a katonáknak tartott beszédet ami úgy tűnt tetszik Thrysnek.

\- Egy sárkány megtámadta a nyugati őrtornyot! – Ismertette a helyzetet a katonákkal akik a hír hallatán nem csak meglepődtek, de meg is rémültek. Marshal nem hibáztatta őket, még ő is alig hitte el hogy a sárkányok léteznek, de minél tovább tagadja valaki a véres valóságot, annál rosszabb lesz. – Jól hallottátok! Egy igazi sárkány! – Elhallgattatta a sopánkodó katonákat. – Nem érdekel honnan jött és azt sem hogy ki küldte. Amit tudok, hogy hatalmas hibát követett el amikor megtámadta Fehérvágtát!

\- De testőr… - Az egyikük, ha csak nyögve-nyelve is, de meg mert szólalni. – hogyan harcoljunk egy sárkánnyal? – A testőrnő nem hezitált a válasszal, még ha nem is tudta a választ a kérdésre, tudta mit mondjon.

\- Ez egy jó kérdés. Egyikünk sem látott még sárkányt vagy számított arra hogy meg kell küzdenie egyel. – A hangjában egyáltalán nem volt félelem és mindent megtett hogy bátorságot adjon az emberei lelkének. – De akkor is megütközünk vele, még ha el is bukunk. Ez a sárkány az otthonunkat fenyegeti… a családjainkat! – Most gúnyos szigorra váltott át. – Lenne képetek katonának… nem is, nordnak nevezni magatokat ha elfuttok egy ilyen szörnyeteg elől? Hagynátok hogy egyedül szálljak szembe vele? – Egyértelmű volt hogy a becsületükre és a lelkiismeretükre próbál hatást kelteni és sikerült is mert a katonák többsége felbátorodott és kiált az ügy mellett. – Nem csupán a becsületünk a tét. – Emelte a tétet. – Gondoljatok csak bele, az első sárkány ami megjelent Égkoszorúban a legutóbbi kor óta. – Dicső mosoly jelent meg az arcán. – Miénk lesz a lehetőség hogy végezzünk vele! Feltéve ha velem vagytok! Ki tart velem?! Ki akar közületek korunk első sárkányölője lenni?!

\- Én! – Thrys habozás nélkül lépett előre és kiáltott. Őt követte a többi Fehérvágtai katona. Még Marshal is elmosolyodott a sisakja alatt.

Mindannyian a sötét elfnőt követték, utána ment Thrys, a katonák és a fekete páncélos ment a sor legvégén.

A nap már kezdett lenyugodni, de az utolsó sugarai még kitartottak amíg elérték a romokban lévő őrtornyot, addigra már teljes sötétség honolt. Az éj sötét leple fedte be Égkoszorút és alig lehetett látni az őrtorony körül csak néhány összeégett tetemet.

\- Nem látni sehol, de egyértelmű hogy itt járt. – A testőrnő gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet és előhúzva a kardját, amit Marshalon kívül mindenki követett. – Szóródjunk szét és mindenki túlélőket keressen! – Utasított mindenkit.

A levegőben még érezni a kialudt sárkánytűz füstjének és a nemrég megsült holttestek szagát. Teljes némaság volt a megviselt épület környékén, mintha valaki figyelné az embert.

A katonák egy része, akiket Irileth vezetett a torony egyik oldalán, egy másik csapat a másik oldalát kutatta, Marshal ott maradt ahol megálltak és a tervén gondolkodott. Thrys a toronyba próbált bemenni, de valaki azonnal kirohant.

\- Ne! Vissza, a többieket is menekülés közben kapta el! – Egy túlélő katona, halálra volt rémülve.

\- Katona, nyugodj meg és mondd el mi történt! – Parancsolta a sötét elf. – Hol van a sárkány?!

Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, a távolból egy félelmetes üvöltést lehetett hallani.

\- Valahonnan ismerős. – Jegyezte meg Thrys, de senki sem figyelt rá.

\- Itt jön. – Marshal, a nyugalom és a hidegvér legkisebb hiánya nélkül állapította meg amint a sárkány feltűnt a hegyek közül és a tornyot vette célba.

\- Mindenki, - Irileth kiáltott az embereinek. – váltson át íjra és minden lövés találjon! – A sárkány egyre közelebb jött, de mielőtt bárki lőhetett volna, lángba borította a torony mellett lévő terepet ami végzett két katonával. A többi katona húsába az élve megsülő társaik halálsikolya mélyesztette a pengéjét és megbénította a többieket, kivéve Marshalt és Irilethet. – Mire vártok még?! Illeszt! Feszít! Ereszt! – A kiabálása felrázta az embereket és a feladatukra koncentráltak. – LŐJÉTEK LE AZT A KIB*SZOTT SZÖRNYET!

A többség úgy tett ahogy a testőr parancsolta nekik, de Thrys és néhány még mindig sokkos állapotban lévő katona fejében most tudatosult a tény hogy ez nem egy gyerek mese ahol minden boldogan végződik. Ez bizony a tüzes és véres valóság ahol sokan meghalnak egy szempillantás alatt.

 **(1)** Azok akik elég bátrak voltak ahhoz hogy ellentámadásba lendüljenek megpróbálták lelőni az égen összevissza repülő sárkányt, de tízből ha egy eltalálta és az sem tett benne komoly kárt. Ahogy repült, a sárkány újabb két katonát kapott el, egyiket a szájával majd azonnal összeroppantotta mint egy száraz faágat, a másikat az egyik lábával és olyan magasra szállt vele hogy már alig lehetett látni. Amikor azt hitték a fenevad zuhanó repülésbe kezd, kiderült hogy az áldozata sikoltva zuhan alá az égből és úgy tört össze az összes csontja mint egy tojás.

Thrys összeszedte a bátorságát és felvette a lezuhant katona íját és nyilait, de ő sem járt több sikerrel mint a többiek. A csata kezdett vesztésre állni amikor Marshal, aki eddig megbújt egy szikla mögött, a csatát figyelte és próbálta kiszámítani a sárkány küzdő stílusát végre a csatamezőre lépett, de a sárkány egy újabb adag tüzet zúdított a támadóira. Ezúttal három katona kapott lángra akik addig sikoltoztak amíg meg nem haltak. Az egyik Marshaltól remélt segítséget, de helyette csak gyomron rúgta és a földön érte a halál.

Thrysnek nem volt ideje leszidni a nordot, túlságosan lefoglalta az életben maradás amikor a sárkány ismét tüzet kezdett okádni. Az elf már tudta hogy nem maradt sok ideje és az utolsó pillanatban elugrott az útjából, de még így is megperzselte a hátát.

Marshal bement a torony belsejébe, a kötél kampós végét beakasztotta a torony egyik tartó gerendájába és gyorsan felrohant az torony tetejére ahol tökéletes rálátása volt a csatára. Látta hogy a katonák fele máris holtan hevert, Thrys és Irileth még éltek, de Thryst megégette a sárkány, Irilethet pedig elkezdte sarokba szorítani amikor fölé szállt. Mielőtt elégethette volna a sötét elf nőt, Marshal meglőtte az egy helyben lebegő sárkányt amitől rá irányította a tekintetét és felé szállt.

A fenevad gyorsan szállt a torny tetején lévő nord felé, de az egy szemernyi félelem nélkül az íj idegére illesztette a vesszőt, felhúzta majd elengedte, de épphogy csak súrolta a szörny fejét. A sárkány kinyitotta a száját hogy még egy adag tüzet zúdítson a fekete páncélosra. A torony tetejéről Marshal kiáltozását lehetett hallani.

A lentiek úgy érezték hogy a csata elveszett, de mielőtt akár visszavonulhatnának, a sárkány a torony előtt lebegett és újra tüzet akart okádni a túlélőkre.

Marshal lassan fellopakodott a lépcsőkön, az imént csak eljátszotta a halálát hogy ne csak a toronyhoz csalogassa a sárkányt, de hátba is tudja támadni. Miközben a megfelelő pillanatra várt, megitta a másik üveg sört amit a banditáktól szerzett. Amint elérkezett a pillanat, Marshal, a kötél végével a kezében ráugrott a sárkány hátára amitől a teremtmény meglepődött és rángatózni kezdett hogy lerázza a kéretlen utasát, de hiába, a nord kitartóbb volt mint hogy a sárkány megszabadulhasson tőle, a hátán lévő szarvain felmászott egészen a nyakáig és rákötötte a kötelet.

A fenevad már nem tudott elrepülni, így elkezdett körözni a torony körül, oldalra fordulva hogy megszabadulhasson Marshaltól, de neki pont ez volt a terve és sikerült megkapaszkodnia a jobb szárnyába. Elővette a kardját és beleszúrta a szárnyhártyájába és olyan erősen kapaszkodott belé mint addig még semmibe és a súlyától elkezdett lassan lefelé csúszni ami a sárkánynak rettenetesen fájt és egy az eddigieknél is nagyobb tűzsugarat lőtt a torony tetejére, de Marshal ezt is előre látta és a küzdelem előtt a kötelet a városban található legerősebb tűzellenálló főzetben áztatta ami még a sárkánytűznek is ellenállt.

Marshalnak ennyi idő bőven elég volt és amint sikerült elvágni a szárnyát és már komoly erőfeszítésbe került a levegőben maradni, de mielőtt földet ért volna egy hatalmas rántással kitörte a torony tartógerendáját amitől az épület szerkezete instabillá vált, de a sárkány a földre zuhant majd a földre zuhant.

A torony úgy égett az éjszakában mint egy hatalmas gyertya és az olvadt kövek lassan, viaszként patakokban folytak a szélén.

Marshal oldalra vetődve ért földet, sértetlenül és ismét kézbe vette a kardját és felkészült a küzdelem folytatására. Thrys, a katonák, de még Irileth is megdöbbent az imént látottakon, de a sötét elf nő nem vesztegette az idejét és a katonáira parancsolt. *****

\- Mire vártok még?! Itt az idő hogy végezzünk vele! – Mindenkiben ismét felcsillant a remény hogy végezhessenek ezzel a bestiával, Marshalnak hála.

 **(2)** A megmaradt katonák minden irányból körbevették, de mielőtt bárki is megsebezhette volna, a sárkány az ép és a sérült szárnyával, a farkával, a hatalmas állkapcsával és még a tüzével is ölve a fehérvágtai katonákat. Akik nem voltak elég gyorsak és szemfülesek, vagy össze lettek zúzva, harapva vagy összeroncsolódott, égett holttest maradt belőlük.

Irileth kikerülte a tüzes poklot, bemászott a sárkány alá és sikerült elvágnia a másik szárnyát. Thrys hátulról próbálta megtámadni, de a fenevad össze-vissza csapkodott a farkával és egy találat félresöpörte a nemes elf lányt, egészen az égő torony bejáratáig.

A sárkány megfordult hogy ismét egy hatalmas sugár tüzet okádjon az áldozatára, de a fekete páncélos nord az utolsó pillanatban ráugrott és ellökve Thryst a tűz útjából, ezzel megmentve őt.

\- ROHANJ! – Marshal olyan erővel húzta az elf karját hogy majdnem leszakította, de Thrys értette a helyzetet és felvette a tempót.

A sárkány egy újabb adag tűzzel készült a menekülőket elégetni, tudván hogy nincs rejtekhely ahová félreugorhatnának, megrészegült a tudattól hogy végre nyert.

Elbízta magát és nem vette észre hogy a toronynak, ami mögötte volt úgy lángolt akár egy kitörő vulkán. Az összes fa tartó oszlopai elégtek, a kőfala megrepedt és úgy dőlt ki mint egy hatalmas lángoló fa ami összenyomta a sárkányt. *****

 **Thrys**

A sárkány egy kicsit összeégette a jobb vállamat, több helyen zúzódások és horzsolások keletkeztek a testemen, de ez volt életem legnagyobb kalandja. Részt vettem egy sárkány megölésében. Amint a tűz alább hagyott, mindannyian közelebb mentünk hogy szemügyre vegyük a teremtmény holttestét, de az még mindig élt.

A lángoló őrtorony maradványi alatt, ami több testrészét eltörte és megnyomorította próbált reménytelenül, a két elvágott szárnyával még egyszer, utoljára a levegőbe emelkedni, de hiába.

Marshalnak nem volt már meg a kardja, elvesztette amikor megmentett, ezért a én mentem oda a gyötrődő sárkányhoz hogy átszúrjam a torkát és a kiömlő, forró vére átáztatta a földet. Mintha utolsó erejével még mondani akart volna valamit, de nem értettem.

\- DOVAHKIIN?! NEEEE….. – "Dovah mi?". A sárkány teste lángba borult és éreztem hogy valami erő száll át a testembe és a lelkembe egyaránt, méghozzá belőle. Mintha valami ősi dolog ébredt volna fel volna bennem, egy hatalom ami egész életemben bennem volt és csak most kelt volna életre.

\- FUS! – Egy hatalmas kiáltást hallattam magamból és egy erős széllökést söpört végig mindent ami az útjába került. Nem tudom mit történt velem, de nem volt rossz érzés.

Ettől még Marshalnak is elállt a lélegzete, a sisakja a küzdelem alatt leesett és láttam a ledöbbent arcán hogy még ős is meg van lepődve. A túlélő katonák is értetlenül néztek rám, mint aki egy elképesztő dolgot hajtott végre, végül az egyikük végre megszólalt.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! – Nem tudtam eldönteni hogy félelem vagy csodálat van a hangjában. – Te… sárkányszülött vagy. – Fogalmam sem volt róla hogy miről beszélt.

\- Sárkányszülött? Az meg micsoda?

\- Még a régi történetekben, - Folytatta a katona. – amikor még sárkányok éltek Égkoszorúban, csak a sárkányszülöttek voltak képesek ténylegesen megölni őket és elvenni az erejüket. Ezt tetted ugye? Elnyelted a sárkány erejét? – Fogalmam sem volt róla hogy mit is tettem vagy hogy én tettem-e egyáltalán.

\- Nem tudom mi történt velem.

\- Ez kellett legyen. Az előbb amit csináltál, a Kiáltás amit használtál, azt kell jelentenie hogy igenis egy sárkányszülött vagy.

\- Sárkányszülött?! – Egy másik katona csatlakozott a beszélgetésbe. – Miről beszélsz?

\- Igaz! – A harmadik is csatlakozott. A katonák közül csak ők hárman maradtak életben. – A nagyapám gyakran mesélt történeteket a sárkányszülöttről. – Hallgattam a beszélgetést hogy megtudjam mi történt velem az előbb és elkezdett igazán érdekelni. – Azok akik a sárkány vérével születnek. Akárcsak maga Tiber Septim.

\- Sosem hallottam hogy Tiber Septim valaha is ölt volna sárkányt. – A második egy kicsit szkeptikus volt, de az első elüldözte a kételyeit.

\- Akkoriban sem voltak sárkányok, te idióta. Most jönnek vissza… ki tudja mióta.

\- De a régi történetek azt mondják hogy a sárkányszülött nem csak megölni képes őket hanem elragadni a lelküket is. Te kell hogy legyél.

\- Te mit mondasz, Irileth? – A sötét elf nő és Marshal felé fordultak, az utóbbi felvette a sisakját és nem láttam az arcát. – Elég csendben vagy.

\- Igen, mondd el hogy te is hiszel ebben a sárkányszülött dologban? – Az elf nő csak letörölte a vért a szája széléről majd megvetően válaszolt.

\- Jobban tennétek ha nem beszélnétek olyan dolgokról amikről nem tudtok semmit sem. – A sárkány teteme felé fordult amiből már csak a csontváza maradt. – Itt egy halott sárkány és ezt valami amit értek. Ebből a küzdelemből nem csak azt tudtuk meg hogy igenis veszélyt jelentenek mindenkire, de azt is hogy ha nehezen is, de meg lehet őket ölni. De nincs szükségem holmi mesebeli sárkányszülöttre. Nekem bőven elég olyas valaki aki képes megölni a sárkányokat. – A katonák akik ugyan tisztelték a felettesüket, de egy kicsit felháborodtak a szigorú megjegyzésen.

\- Te ezt nem értheted meg. Te nem vagy nord.

\- Egész Tamrielt bejártam. Rengeteg dolgot láttam már és ez is csak egy a sok közül. Javaslom, inkább bízzatok a saját szemeteknek és a képességeiteknek mintsem mesékben és legendákban.

Marshal, eddig csak hallgatott, de most végre közbeszólt.

\- Az hiszem én és Thrys most visszamegyünk a Jarlhoz és elmagyarázzuk neki hogy mi történt.

Ezzel az ötlettel senki sem ellenkezett.

A visszaúton rengeteget gondoltam erre a csatára. Pont olyan volt mint a mesék amiket gyerekkoromban imádtam és ezúttal nem csak menekültünk a sárkány elől, de meg is öltük és ahogy a katonák szólítottak, "sárkányszülött", talán valami kiválasztott lennék? Nagyon boldog voltam, örültem neki hogy megmentettünk egy várost a biztos pusztulástól, de nem tudtam hogy Marshal mire gondolt.

\- Marshal… - Megszólítottam volna, de egy hatalmas mennydörgés félbeszakított.

\- DOVAHKIIN! – A hang irányába fordultam és a legnagyobb hegy felől jött amit valaha láttam.

\- Most már biztos. – Marshal hangja hűvös volt. - Te vagy a sárkányszülött.

\- Pontosan mi az?

\- Biztosat nem tudok mondani, de vannak olyanok akik biztosan tudják.

\- Kik?

\- Majd később. Előbb behajtom Balgruufon a tartozásom.

\- Nem fizetett még ki.

\- Csak azért a poros kőért amit a kriptából hoztunk. Ha valaki azt akarja hogy sárkányt öljek, extra árat állítok fel. – Csak megforgattam a szemei, nem is vártam tőle mást.

Ahogy beértünk a városba mindenki üdvrivalgással fogadott minket, a város tudta hogy mit tettünk és igazi hősként üdvözöltek minket. Jól esett, de Marshalt csak a jutalma érdekelte.

Beléptünk sárkánytömlöcbe, a Jarl intézője fogadott minket.

\- Visszatértetek? Jó, a Jarl már vár titeket. – Marshal válaszra sem méltatta, rögtön a Jarlhoz ment.

\- Örülök hogy visszatértetek. Mi történt az őrtoronynál?

\- Elvégeztük a munkát amit kiszabott ránk és várjuk a fizetségünket. – Marshal rögtön a lényegre tért.

\- A sárkány ott volt? – Balgruuf azért több részletet akart.

\- Igen, de elpusztította az őrtornyot. – Marshal lefáradva válaszolt. A Jarl nem lett dühös a tiszteletlenségén, ha valaha így mertem beszélni odahaza egy nemessel, komoly büntetést kaptam érte, de úgy tűnik az északiak sokkal közvetlenebbek.

\- És kiderült hogy valami sárkányszülött vagyok. – Tettem hozzá, de Marshal dühösen felpofozott, olyan erővel hogy majdnem felestem.

\- Már mondtam hogy én beszélek! – Dühösen meredt rám, de Balgruuf közbeszólt.

\- Hadd beszéljen, lányom, hogy érted hogy sárkányszülött vagy. – A felrepedt ajkamat nyalogattam mielőtt válaszolhattam volna, nem értem miért ütött meg Marshal.

\- Amikor a sárkány meghalt, elszívtam belőle… valamit. – A Jarl szeme kikerekedett a meglepettségtől.

\- Szóval igaz. A Szürkeszakállúak hívtak téged.

\- Azok meg kik?

\- A Hang útjának a mesterei. Elszigetelve élnek Tamriel legnagyobb hegyén, a Világ torkán, Magas Hrothgarban. – Már végképp nem értettem semmit sem.

\- Mit akarnak tőlem a Szürkeszakállúak?

\- Azt mondják a sárkányszülött egy különleges ajándékkal van megáldva amit a Hangnak neveznek, a képesség amivel képes vagy a lelki erőd Thu'um-á vagy kiáltássá változtatni. – Pontosan ez történt a csata után amikor kiáltottam. – Ha valóban sárkányszülött vagy, megtudnak tanítani használni ezt az adottságod. Talán érdemes lenne kíséretet adnom melléd hogy elkísérjenek. – Marshal idegesen közbeszólt, valami megrémítette.

\- Arra semmi szükség! Én magam fogom elkísérni, ketten gyorsabban haladunk. A ma estét még a fogadóban megszállva töltjük. – Nem tudtam mi ijeszthette meg Marshalt, hiszen inkább ünnepelnünk kéne.

\- Erről jut eszembe, a jutalmatok. – Átnyújtott nekem egy kulcsot. – Tiétek a Szellősház, a város bejáratánál van. Mostantól a ti saját birtokotok.

\- Köszönjük, Jarl Balgruuf. – Én nem feledkeztem meg a modoromról és megköszöntem, de Marshal már tényleg menni akart és elkezdett húzni maga után.

\- Még meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot, hálásak vagyunk a nagylelkűségéért, de sok dolgunk van még. Az istenek óvják a városát. – Marshal elbúcsúzott, én követtem.

Az éjszakai utcán már nem volt senki csak az őrök, Marshal kemény szorítása egyáltalán nem enyhült amíg elértük a házat amit jutalmul kaptunk. Elvette a kulcsát és kinyitotta, de nem volt bent szinte semmi. Volt néhány régi, korhadt szék és asztal amit a lakás többi részével együtt, a padlást és a pincét is vastagon takart a magas por réteg. Valószínűleg már évek óta nem járt itt senki. A földön volt néhány koszos derékalj ami valószínűleg el volt ellepve bogarakkal.

\- Nem sok, de most megteszi. – Egy kicsit kényelmetlenül érezhette magát és levette a sisakját.

\- Legalább a miénk.

\- Thrys, idefigyelj! – A falhoz szorított és erősen rám kiabált. – Ne locsogj senkinek se az adottságodról!

\- Mégis…

\- Fogd be! Én beszélek! Mit tervezel sárkányszülöttként?! Ne merészelj hazudni!

\- Azt sem tudom mit jelent sárkányszülöttnek lenni, de nem is érdekel! – Nem tetszett ahogy beszélt, megrémített. Ijesztő, őrült arcot vágott.

\- Miért jöttél Égkoszorúba?!

\- Keresek valakit.

\- Kit?

\- Az apámat.

\- Hogy?

\- Egész életemet a Nyár-szigeteken töltöttem egy gazdag és nemes családban és arra akartak nevelni mint a többi nemes hölgyet. Én nem voltam olyan és anyám el is mondta miért. Az apám egy nord volt akivel a háború idején találkozott és annak ellenére hogy külön oldalon harcoltak, egymásba szerettek és így születtem meg. Anyám öt éve egy betegségben meghalt, de még ezt elmondta nekem.

\- Azért jöttél hogy megkeresd apádat?

\- Igen.

\- Nem tervezel elmenni a Szürkeszakállúakhoz.

\- Még nem tudom. Talán egyszer.

\- Értem. – Eleresztett.

\- Megijesztettél.

\- Szükséges volt. Mindjárt jövök.

Egyszerűen sarkon fordult és kiment az ajtón. Miután elment, elkezdtem lecsatolni a kezdetleges vértem amit Marshal szerzett nekem a banditáktól és megpróbáltam kényelembe helyezni magam. Nem kockáztattam a derékaljakon mert még elkaptam volna valami betegséget. Marshal hamarosan visszajött egy kis vizes tömlővel és egy üveg erős borral.

\- Iszol? – A bort nyújtotta felém, de finoman elutasítottam. A kulacsot nyomta a kezembe. – Biztos szomjas lehetsz. Igyál. – Éreztem hogy a torkom teljesen kiszáradt, ezért elvettem és mohón kezdtem nyelni a vizet ami a tömlőben volt.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Elfogunk menni a Szürkeszakállúakhoz, még ma indulunk.

\- Mi?! Nem! Úgy volt hogy különválnak az útjaink!

\- Az azelőtt volt hogy kiderült hogy sárkányszülött vagy. Ez nem kérés volt. Azt teszed amit mondok.

\- És ha nemet mondok.

\- Nem érdekel mit mondasz. A vízben amit megittál egy erős kábító méreg volt ami lebénítja az egész tested és függetlenül a válaszodtól, velem fogsz jönni.

\- Ezt hogy… - A méreg máris elkezdett hatni. Nem tudtam se beszélni, se mozogni, csak tehetetlenül nyáladzani.

 **Marshal**

Jól tettem hogy megvettem azt a bénítószert, így nem kell azzal bajlódnom hogy leüssem és elvigyem magammal Thrys. Egy kicsit talán dühös lesz amikor elmúlik a szer hatása, de az életem múlik rajta hogy Thrys megtanuljon sárkányszülöttnek lenni.

\- Ezt magadnak köszönheted, Thrys. Eredetileg az volt a tervem hogy magamnak veszem el a Sárkánykövet hogy elvigyem a vezéremnek, de te és hülyeséged közbelépett. Habár jó is van benne, nem gondoltam volna hogy egy sárkányszülöttbe botlok. – Felkaptam a vállamra a tehetetlen testét és elvittem magammal. – Megértem hogy most dühös vagy, de tudd hogy én is áldozatot hoztam, hátra kell hagynom azt a követ hogy lekoptassam Balgruufot mert tudd hogy a világon mindenki az ellenségünk. - Miközben beszéltem elvittem egészen az istállóig, kibéreltem a szekeret hogy vigyen el Ivarfalvára. - Azok akik ostobák és szűk látókörűek nem érthetik meg a komolyabb dolgokat ezért olyan hülye dolgokba kapaszkodnak mint a becsület, a szeretet, az istenek, a hűség és egyéb bolondságokba hogy aztán csak homokszemek legyenek egy átkozott sivatagban aminek sosincs vége és amit csak az általunk ismert világnak hívunk, de ha velem maradsz, olyan dolgokat fogunk elérni ami nem csak megváltja az egész világot, de még jól is fogunk szórakozni. Gondolj csak bele, ha sikerrel járunk majd minden dalnok rólunk fog énekelni. A világ legnagyobb krónikája lesz, egy igazi égkoszorúi krónika, egy krónika Égkoszorúból! Nem elképesztő?

Mindezt komollyan gondoltam, de egy kicsit jól esett segíteni egy városon. A legérdekesebb az egészben hogy hősként mentem el és hódítókent jöttem vissza.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a másik történetemet is:**

 **\- Elfen lied ahogyan még nem láttad**


	8. A sárkányszülött képzése

**Halo, Íme a várva várt folytatás, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Már kezdtem belefáradni Marshal őrültségeibe, nem elég hogy elkábított és feldobott egy szekérre mint egy tárgyat, arccal lefelé hogy csak tehetetlenül a nyálamban feküdjek, de nem tudtam sem enni sem inni, közben ő nyugodtan ült, eszegetett és kortyolgatta a borát amit magával hozott.

\- Ha kérsz egy kicsit, csak szólnod kell. – Mondta, teljesen ártatlanul. Nem tudtam beszélni mert a szer még mindig hatott és a testem teljesen lebénult. "B*szódj meg!", csak gondolni tudtam. – Ne aggódj, amint elmúlik a hatása, veszek neked is valamit.

Egész este utaztunk, szerencsére a szememet be tudtam csukni és így képes voltam aludni és Marshal sem rúgott be annyira mint legutóbb, csak részegen hortyogott. Nem tudtam miért kábított el pontosan és azt sem hogy őt miért érdekli annyira hogy sárkányszülött vagyok, de amint helyrejön a testem, alaposan megverem.

A nap elkezdett pirkadni és a testembe is kezdett visszatérni az erő, de még mindig úton voltunk és Marshal még mindig a részeg álmát aludta. Gondoltam most jó erősen behúzok neki egyet, de a hatalmas kezével elkapta az öklömet és kénytelen voltam rájönni hogy nagyon is éber.

\- Ha ezt még egyszer megpróbálod, letépem a kezed. – A hangjában nem volt semmi humor.

\- Megérkeztünk. – Mielőtt bármit is mondhattam volna, a kocsis hátra szólt nekünk.

\- Ezt később beszéljük meg.

Megérkeztünk, amint leszálltunk, nyújtóztam egy darabig majd körül néztem a falun. Ivarfalva nem volt nagy település, néhány farm, egy fogadó és egy ugyanolyan vízimalom mint amilyen Folyamfenyvesben is volt.

Marshal adott egy kis pénzt hogy reggelizzek amíg ő körbe kérdezi a helyieket arról hogyan lehet feljutni a hegyre.

\- Azt hiszem megvan hogy jutunk fel. – Máris visszatért, előre vártam miféle magyarázattal fog előállni. – Nehéz lesz, remélem felkészültél egy embert próbáló kihívásra. – Elég kedvtelen voltam a tegnap esti miatt, de már nem fordulhattam vissza.

\- Készen állok! – Elhatároztam magam, hajlandó lettem volna bármilyen veszélyes feladatra.

\- Felmászunk a lépcsőkön. – Vártam még egy kicsit, hátha még mond valamit, de így folytatta: - Jobb ha pihensz egy kicsit.

\- Ennyi? – Kissé csalódtam. A tegnapi sárkányküzdelem után valami nehezebbre számítottam.

\- Nehéz lesz. Nem bonyolult. Óriási különbség. – Ismét kioktató hangnemre váltott, gyűlöltem amikor úgy beszélt velem mint egy ostoba kölyökkel. Dühösen befejeztem a reggelimet és amint készen álltam, találkoztam Marshallal a hegy tetejére váró lépcsőfokok aljánál. – Kész vagy? – Türelmes volt, de érezni lehetett hogy nem szeretne többet időzni mint amennyit kell.

\- Essünk túl rajta. - Végül elindultunk, azt mondták 7000 lépcsőfok van a hegyoldalba vésve és gyakran jönnek a faluba zarándokok hogy megmásszák. Mi is ilyenek voltunk. – Marshal. – Próbáltam egy kicsit beszélgetni, de nagyon céltudatos volt és csak egy "Hm"-vel válaszolt. – Te mit tudsz a Szürke szakállúakról, arról hogy sárkányszülött vagyok és a sárkányok visszatértéről? – Nem tudtam mire számítsak és azt sem hogy egyáltalán miért kérdeztem meg.

\- A Szürke szakállúak remeték akik a hegy tetején élnek. Azért olyan fontos hogy sárkányszülött vagy mert a legendák szerint csak a sárkányszülött képes megölni őket. Hogy miért térnek vissza a sárkányok, azt nem tudom. – Minden kitérő nélkül válaszolt a kérdéseimre. Talán ma szerencsém lesz vele és a többi kérdésemre is választ kapok.

\- Gondolod ők tudják miért jelentek meg újra a sárkányok?

\- Ha ők nem is, a vezérem talán. – Gyakran említette ezt a bizonyos "vezért".

\- Ki a vezéred?

\- Nem mondhatom meg, inkább koncentrálj a kilátásra. – Próbálta terelni a témát, de láttam a késő délelőtti fényben ragyogó Égkoszorú látványát és egyszerűen megbabonázott a szépsége. Még csak az út elején voltunk, de már nagyon sokat lehetett látni, Ivarfalvától kezdve az erdőket, a folyókat, és többi hegyet amik közül mindegyik eltörpült amellett amelyikre felmászunk.

Tovább haladtunk és egyre több havat fújt az arcunkba a szél, minden egyes hópihe egy aprócska tűheggyel ért fel és a nap is már délre járt, de még csak az út felét tettük meg. Újra lenéztem és beláttam Égkoszorú nagyját és el lehetett látni egészen Fehérvágtáig, "Hihetetlen hogy egy éjszakán át csak egy hegyet kerültünk."

A nap már elkezdett lenyugodni, de már olyan magasan jártunk a hegyen hogy semmit sem lehetett látni csak a felhőket, olyan hideg volt hogy a vér is megfagyott bennem, de Marshal még csak nem is vacogott.

\- Te nem fázol?! – Kérdeztem idegesen.

\- Egy kicsit hideg van, de én jól bírom. – Jó neki, ő a bélelt páncéljában csak egy kicsit fázik, én az ócska, szedett-vedett páncélomban majd halálra fagytam, de nem volt erőm kiabálni, csak mentem tovább. – Megjöttünk. – Ha nem ütköztem volna belé, ki tudja mikor álltam volna meg.

Végre, elértünk a hegy tetejére, "Ideje volt.", egy nagy, szürke és elhagyatottnak tűnő erődhöz érkeztünk aminek a bejáratához vezető lépcsősor mellett egy Talos szobor volt, "Úgy tudtam Talos imádata tilos.". Nem tudtam sokat arról hogy miért tiltották be, nem figyeltem amikor magyarázták, de egyértelművé tették hogy az ő istentisztelete eretnekségnek minősül.

\- Mire számítsak a Szürke szakállúaktól? – Egy kicsit görcsbe rándult a gyomrom, nem tudtam hogyan viselkedjek velük, "uramnak" szólítsam őket, letérdeljek előttük, sosem voltam jó a nemes gesztusokban, annak ellenére hogy kicsi korom óta tanították nekem.

\- Őszintén, nem tudom. Azt mondják bárki idejöhet hogy megtanulja a kiáltást, de hogy a sárkányszülöttel mit fognak kezdeni… arra én is kíváncsi vagyok. – Nem nyugtatott meg.

Felmentünk a lépcsősoron, kinyitottuk a hatalmas kolostor megfagyott ajtaját ami nagy nyikorgással nyílt ki. Amint beléptünk, érezni lehetett hogy sokkal melegebb van odabent és újra visszatért az élet az elfagyott tagjaimba. Egy hatalmas kőcsarnokba érkeztünk és négy, szürke köpenyes, vén, ősszakállas szerzetes üdvözölt minket.

\- Szóval,… egy sárkányszülött jelenik meg, pont egy kor fordulójakor. – Szólalt meg az egyikük, egyáltalán nem törődtek a formalitásokkal és rögtön a lényegre tért. Melyiktek a sárkányszülött? - Nem tudtam mit válaszoljak, Marshal lépett előre és büszkén felém mutatott.

\- Ő lenne az és nélkülem már halott lenne. A hívásotokra hoztam ide. – Az öreg szinte tudomást sem vett Marshalról, aki ezt egyáltalán nem bánta. Megpróbált háttérben maradni és figyelni az eseményeket.

\- Meg látjuk hogy tényleg meg van-e benne az adottság. – Végig simított a gubancos ősz szakállán. – Mutasd meg, sárkányszülött. Engedd meg hogy érezzük a hangodat. – Nem értettem mire gondol és zavartan a társamra néztem aki csak megforgatta a sisakja alatt a szemét.

\- A kiáltásodra gondol. – Ezzel a rövid mondattal eloszlatta a zavarodottság ködét a fejemben és tisztán láttam mit kell tennem.

\- FUS! – Ugyanaz az erőt ami Fehérvágtában jött elő belőlem most tudatosan hívtam elő, egyenesen Marshalra ami a falhoz vágta.

\- DE NE RAJTAM, TE… - Az ideges kiáltása azonnal vége szakadt amint a vén szerzetes ismét megszólalt.

\- Valóban sárkányszülött vagy. – Hirtelen úgy nézett rám mint egy megváltóra. – Arngeir mester vagyok. Én beszélek a Szürkeszakállúak nevében. Mondd el, sárkányszülött, miért jöttél ide? – Marshal most csendben maradt és biccentett hogy most én beszéljek. Ügyetlenül megpróbáltam meghajolni, ahogy a nemes hölgyek teszik, de mindig ügyetlen voltam benne.

\- Ki akarom deríteni hogy mit jelent sárkányszülöttnek lenni, nagyuram.

\- Nem vagyunk mi sem urak, sem nemes születésűek. Egyszerű remeték vagyunk akik egész életüket a Hang útjának a megértésének szentelték. Nekünk kéne előtted meghajolni, sárkányszülött. azért vagyunk hogy vezessünk téged és utat mutassunk. A mi feladatunk hogy vezessük azokat akik a sárkány vérével születtek, ahogy az elődeink is tették azokkal akik előtted érkeztek. – Azt hittem én vagyok az első és az egyetlen. Kicsit csalódtam, azt hittem hogy egyfajta kiválasztott vagyok.

\- Tehát, nem én vagyok az egyetlen?

\- Nem te vagy az első. A történelem folyamán sokan voltak akik a sárkány vérével rendelkeztek, azok a halandók akiknek maga Akatosh adományozta ezt az ajándékot. Eddig te vagy az első sárkányszülött aki felfedte magát előttünk ebben a korban. Hogy vannak-e többen rajtad kívül, arról nincs tudomásunk. – Hirtelen eszembe jutott valaki aki lehet hogy sárkányszülött.

\- Mi a helyzet Viharköpenyes Ulfrickal? Ő is egy sárkányszülött?

\- Tudjuk kiről beszélsz, de Ulfric csupán hosszú és kitartó munkával érte el azt ami állítólag egy igazi sárkányszülöttnek csupán gyerekjáték.

\- Nem értem.

\- A kiáltásokat bármilyen halandó képes megtanulni, de csak hosszú gyakorlás árával. A sárkányszülött, amilyen te is vagy, állítólag ennek az időnek a töredéke alatt szívja magába, de mi még sosem láttuk.

\- Akkor nem is vagyok olyan különleges.

\- De igen. A különbség a sárkányszülött és a többi halandó között sokkal nagyobb mint hinnéd. Te olyan halandó vagy aki egy sárkányvérrel születtél és képes vagy elnyelni a sárkányok lelkét és minél többet nyelsz el, annál erősebb lesz a kiáltásod. – Ez egy kicsit sok volt egyszerre. – Látom most sem tudod megérteni. Elmagyarázom egyszerűbben. Vannak azok akik munkával tanulják meg a kiáltásokat, mint például Ulfric, de nem képesek elnyelni a sárkányok lelkét. A sárkányszülött, azaz te, nehézség nélkül sajátítja el a kiáltásokat és képes elnyelni a sárkányok lelkét. Ezért vagy olyan különleges.

\- Azt hiszem értem. – Még mindig nem értettem, inkább csak bólogattam. Nem akartam ostobának tűnni. – Tehát nincs több sárkányszülött rajtam kívül?

\- Nem tudom megmondani. Te vagy az egyetlen aki eddig felfedte magát előttünk.

\- A hívásotokra jöttem, ura… mester.

\- Nagy megtiszteltetés egy igazi sárkányszülöttet köszönteni Magas Hrothgarban. Megteszünk mindent ami módunkban áll hogy megtanítsuk hogyan használd az ajándékodat és beteljesíthesd a sorsodat. – Várjunk, én egy próféciában szereplő hős lennék, visszatért a lelkesedésem és elhatároztam hogy minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek hogy beteljesítsem a sorsom. Azt hiszem, végül köszönetet kellene mondanom Marshalnak hogy elrángatott.

\- Mégis, mi az én sorsom?

\- Erre magadnak kell rájönnöd. Mi csak az utat mutathatjuk, de nem a végcélod. – Fogalmam sem volt róla hogy pontosan mire vállalkozok, hogy megfelelek-e az elvárásoknak, vagy hogy egyáltalán túlélem-e ezt az egészet, de egy dologban teljes mértékben biztos voltam.

\- Készen állok a tanulásra.

\- Megmutattad hogy sárkányszülött volt. Olyan ajándékkal rendelkezel ami veled született. De, meg kell bizonyosodnunk róla hogy nem csak hajlandó, de képes is vagy tanulni. Képzés nélkül máris megtetted az első lépéseket. Megnézzük képes vagy-e tovább fejleszteni a kiáltásod. – Mind a négyen körbe álltak, különböző irányból. – Amikor kiáltasz, valójában a sárkányok nyelvén beszélsz. A sárkányvéred olyan hatalommal ruház fel hogy könnyedén elsajátíthasd a szavak erejét. Minden kiáltás három hatalomszóból áll. Ahogy elsajátítasz egy szót, a kiáltás amihez tartozik, sokkal erősebb lesz. – Az egyik társa felé nézett. – Einarth mester most megtanítja neked a "Ro" kiáltást ami az imént használt kiáltásod második szava. – Ebből annyit értettem mint amennyi rózsaszínt visel Marshal (semmit). – A Ro "egyensúlyt" jelent a sárkányok nyelvén. Ha kombinálod a Fus, "erő", kiáltásoddal, sokkal erőteljesebb hatást érhetsz el. – Einarth mester, nem nagyon tudom megkülönböztetni őket, a földre kiáltotta a "Ro" kiáltást és a kőpadlón megjelent néhány ismerős szimbólum amik szinte lángoltak a kibocsájtott erőtől. Ugyanúgy mint a Sivár sírhalom kriptában, ebből a szimbólumból is elnyeltem valamit ami most már a lényem egy része lett. Mind a négy öreg meglepődöttnek tűnt ezen. – Úgy tanulsz egy új hatalomszót akár egy mester. Te aztán tényleg tehetséges vagy. – Bár tudnám pontosan honnan szereztem ezt az erőt. – Most kombináld a két hatalomszót.

Egy másik kiáltással létrehozott egy szellemhasonmást magáról hogy használjam az új erőmet rajta. Marshal a szellem mögött állt és látta hogy mindjárt kiáltani fogok ezért gyorsan elment a Thu'um-om útjából.

\- FUS RO! - Ez sokkal erőteljesebb volt mint az előbb.

\- Lenyűgöző. - Arngeir mester ledöbbent attól amit látott. - Valóban sárkányszülött vagy. Lássuk, mi a helyzet egy teljes másfajta kiáltással.

Arngeir és a többiek követték, így tettem én is és Marshal is utánunk jött.

Magas Hrothgar hátsóudvara hatalmas volt, a hátuljában egy nagy, zárt fémkapuval, falak nélkül és a hegy tetejére vezető lépcsősorral ahol olyan erős szélvihar tombolt hogy lehetetlenség lenne felmenni.

A lemenő nap narancsszínbe festette a fehér hóval takart hegyoldalt amitől úgy tűnt mintha az egész hegy kigyulladt volna.

\- Borri mester most megtanítja a "Wuld" szót ami forgószelet jelent. – A harmadik mester használta a kiáltást és ugyanúgy mint az előbb, most is lángoló szimbólumok jelentek meg a fehér hóban és ismét magamba szívtam a lángoló eszenciát, de a szimbólumok nyoma ezúttal benne maradt az olvadt hóba. – Most nézzük hogy tényleg sikerült-e. – Legalább 10 méterre álltunk a zárt, rácsos fémkapu elé. – Wulfgar mester most bemutatja a Szélsebes rohanás kiáltást, majd te meg ismétled. – A kapu felé bámult és Borri mesterre. – Borri mester. – Ennyi elég volt, egy kiáltással kinyitotta a kaput, de egy másodperc alatt be is zárta, de Wulfgar mester az imént megtanított kiáltással egy szempillantás végig suhant a kapun mielőtt bezáródhatott volna. "Erre én is képes vagyok?! Én is megakarom csinálni!", amint láttam mit tudok tenni sárkányszülöttként, teljesen izgalomba jöttem. – Most te következel. – Ugyanúgy mint az előbb az öreg szerzetes, én is beálltam az adott helyre és kinyitották a kaput.

\- WULD! – Mint az előbb a mester, én is, szinte átrepültem az udvaron, csodálatos érzés volt. Mire visszatértem, az öreg mesterek lenyűgözve, Marshal ledöbbenve nézett rám.

\- Az, hogy ilyen gyorsan vagy képes megtanulni több Thu'um-ot egymás után már… lenyűgöző. Hallottam történeteket a sárkányszülött képességeiről, de hogy láthatom a saját szememmel… - Nem tudom mitől lett lenyűgözve.

\- Azt hittem ez mindenkinek ilyen könnyű. – Csak elnevette magát és megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Ez egyáltalán nem könnyű. Van aki éveket, sőt, évtizedeket tanul hogy egy kiáltást megtanulhasson és még akkor sem garantált a siker. – Ez eléggé meglepett, "Tényleg ilyen különleges lennék?".

\- Nem tudom hogy csinálom. Egyszerűen csak megtörténik.

\- Sárkányvéred van és annak köszönheted ezt az adományt. Most már készen állsz az utolsó próbára. Vissza kell szerezned a rendünk alapítójának, Szélhívó Jürgen kürtjét Ustengrav sírjából. Csak egy sárkányszülött képes rá. Maradj hű a Hang útjához és térj vissza egy darabban.

Szinte ugrándoztam örömömben hogy egy kiválasztott lettem, Marshalhoz mentem aki eddig csak figyelte az eseményeket.

\- Jól sejtettem hogy egy sárkányszülött vagy. Megérte idehoznom téged. – Magabiztos volt és éreztem hogy vigyorog a sisakja alatt.

\- Ugye tudod merre van Ustengrav? – Mindig is ő volt a szakértő Égkoszorú területén, a Sivár sírhalomban is ő jött rá hogy az aranykarommal lehet kinyitni a belső kripta ajtaját.

\- Ne aggódj, én leszek az útmutatód. Csak csináld amit mondok és talán túléljük.

Készen álltunk hogy induljunk, de egy hatalmas mennydörgés teljesen felrázta az eget.

\- ARNGEIR, DREH NI IL MOK LIF! ZU'U KEND TINVAAK FIN JOOR! FIN GEIN VEIN LOS NI DOVAHKIIN! – Arngeir, ne hagyd elmenni! Beszélnem kell a halandóval. Azzal amelyik nem sárkányszülött. Mind a négy szerzetes Marshalra nézett.

\- A mesterünk, Paarthurnax veled akar beszélni. – Nem csak mi ketten, de még a Szürkeszakállúak is meglepettnek tűntek.

\- Miért velem akar beszélni? – Marshal gyanakodva kérdezte.

\- Nem tudjuk. Ritkán beszél hozzánk, de soha nem tagadjuk meg a kérését. Hatalmas megtiszteltetés ért hogy téged választott.

\- Biztos velem akar és nem a sárkányszülöttel?

\- Nem, határozottan veled akar beszélni. – Újra hozzám beszélt. – Sárkányszülött, ezt az utat most egyedül kell megtenned.

\- Várj, - Marshal odaadta a térképét amin bejelölte merre találom Ustengravot. – talán segít.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Csak meg ne halj mert engem is magaddal fogsz rántani.

Ezzel elváltak útjaink, én lefelé, ő felfelé ment a hegyen. Nem tudtam miért, de rossz érzés fogott el hogy nélküle kell folytatnom a kalandot.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a másik történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **(A sárkány nyelvet a Dovahzul Dictionary alkalmazással fordítottam le.)**


	9. Határidő

**Halo, folytatódjék a történet.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Lejönni sokkal egyszerűbb volt a hegyről mint felmenni. Mire leértem már teljesen besötétedett és teljesen elfáradtam. Sajnos nem volt pénzem hogy szobát béreljek a fogadóba, ezért a közeli erdőben kénytelen voltam tábortüzet rakni, ebben gyakorlott voltam.

A szél süvített, a fák levelei zörögtek és az éjszakai hűvös levegő megtelt az esti vadon zajaival. Kicsit ideges voltam, jó ideje nem voltam egyedül, mindig Marshallal töltöttem az estéket. Időnként rendkívül idegesítő tudott lenni, de most mintha hiányozna.

Végre, sikerült tüzet gyújtanom, ironikus módon, nemes elf létemre, sosem tudtam varázsolni, azt mondogatták, az altmerek a legjobb mágiahasználók Tamriel szerte, de én teljesen tehetségtelen voltam benne. Tanulni is csak nehezen tanultam, mindig elszöktem az otthonomból és sokszor előfordult hogy az erdőkben töltöttem több hetet, sőt még hónapokat is.

Amikor otthon, a családom kúriájában voltam, bezárva éreztem magam, fogolyként és kívülállóként. Mindig megmondták mit csináljak, hogyan csináljam, mikor csináljam és miért csináljam. Ha még sokáig kellett volna maradnom, megőrültem volna. A vadonban mindig jobban éreztem magam és amióta Égkoszorúba jöttem, szabadabbnak érzem magam mint eddig valaha.

A folyóból sikerült fognom, a puszta kezemmel két lazacot amiket a tábortüzemnél sütöttem meg. Még a nagybátyámtól tanultam, ő a féle világjáró, háborús veterán és igazságosztó. Ő tanított meg szinte mindenre amit tudok, gyakran gondolok rá, de biztosra vettem jól van.

Megnéztem a Marshaltól kapott térképet és láttam hogy Ustengrav nagyon messze van. Egy egész nap mire elérem, ezért amint befejeztem a vacsorámat, lefeküdtem a tűz mellé.

 **Marshal**

Az utolsó dolog amire emlékszem, az volt hogy a hatalmas szélviharban mentem a Világ Torkának a csúcsára mert a Szürkeszakállúak mestere beszélni akart velem és amint felértem a csúcsra, teljes képszakadás történt.

Nem emlékeztem semmire, egy út menti árokban ébredtem fel egy erdőben, pontosan hol, először nem tudtam, de jobban szemügyre vettem a környéket és tudtam, még Égkoszorúban vagyok, pontosabban Keletvégen.

Valamit biztosan tudtam, egy erő jelent meg bennem, olyan hirtelen hogy egyből arra gondoltam hogy emiatt lett emlékezet kiesésem.

\- FUS RO DAH! – A levegőbe kiáltottam és egy olyan hatalmas és elsöprő erejű lökéshullám indult az ég felé ami bármit félresöpörne az útjából. Kérdések milliói járták az agyam, honnan jött ez az erő, mit jelenthet és hogy én is sárkányszülött vagyok, vagy csak Thu'um használó?

A társaim rejtekhelye pár percre volt onnan, de elvesztettem a varázsgyűrűmet amit még öt éve, a beavatásomkor kaptam és az Ősi tekercset is amit le kellett volna szállítanom. Nem volt semmim sem amit felmutathattam volna, kivéve ezt az erőt. A vezérem nem tűri ha csalódást okozunk neki.

Egy kisebb domb aljánál megtaláltam a titkos levezető utat, egy aprócska járat amit mohával benőtt, korhadt farönkökkel rejtettünk el a kíváncsi szemek elől. Csak komolyabb vizsgálat után lehet észre venni a bejáratot.

Mire sikerült az utolsó rönköt is eltávolítanom, egy fekete, ében nyílvessző fúródott a kicsi bejárat szélébe.

\- Így köszöntöd a többieket is, Sellin? – Látni nem láttam, de tudtam hogy valahol az erdőben rejtőzik és bármelyik pillanatban átlőhet a páncélom egyik gyenge pontján és egyetlen lövéssel végezhetne velem.

\- Mit keresel itt? – Előjött a fák közül, egy aprócska erdő elf, kékeszöld üveg páncélban ami nem volt olyan erős mint az én fekete ében vértem, de sokkal könnyebb volt és jobban megfelelt a harci stílusának. A sisak nem volt rajta, ezért lehetett látni a világos barna haját és szintén barna szemeit, a haját mindig hátul, összekötve hordta hogy ne zavarja a célzásban. A bal hüvelykujján egy ugyanolyan gyűrű volt mint amit tőlem vettek el Helgenben, de amíg az én gyűrűmben lévő ékkő piros volt, az övé inkább bordó színű és "Pelagius" volt ráírva. Az íj, amit már leeresztett, egy különleges fából készült amit Őscsillantónak hívnak, állítólag nemzedékek óta öröklődött a családjában és mindig a legjobb íjász kapta a jogot hogy használhassa. A Nagy Háború folyamán a Thalmorok kiirtották a családját, így ő maradt az utolsó sarj.

\- Itt dolgozom. – Adtam egy tréfás választ amit ő nem értékelt.

\- Miért nem jelentkeztél amikor gyűlést tartottunk? – Még mindig gyanúsan meredt rám.

\- Elvesztettem a gyűrűm és az Ősi tekercset is. – Teljesen nyugodtan válaszoltam, annak ellenére hogy ezért rendszerint halálbüntetést kapunk. Újra felfeszítette az íját és rám szegezte. Meg sem próbáltam kitérni amiért két egyszerű okom volt, az első, nem tudtam volna félreugrani. A másik, olyan információm van amit a vezérnek feltétlenül hallania kell.

\- A vezér dönti el hogy ki érdemel halál büntetést és nem te. – Tudta hogy igazam van, ezért megenyhült és hagyta hogy lemásszak a szűk lejártnál lévő létrán. Amint eléggé leértem, követett.

Egy teljes kilométeren át másztunk mire elértük az alját, a rejtekhelyünk egy kisebb földalatti barakk volt ahol egy kisebb hadsereget is el lehetett volna rejteni. Egy hatalmas folyosó rendszer volt fáklyákkal megvilágítva, tele ajtókkal amik közül mindegyik egy elszállásoló szobába vezetett, mindben 8 kétemeletes ágy volt és a szobák elég nagyok ahhoz hogy az ott alvók kényelmesen elférhessenek. Az egyetlen dolog ami szembe ötölhet hogy nincs aki ezekben a barakkokban aludna.

A mi szobáink ennél sokkal kényelmesebbek, a vezérünkkel együtt csak 9-en vagyunk, de 10 szoba van amit amit nekünk rendeztek be és mind kaptunk egyet. Régen 10-en voltunk, de az egyik társunk 5 éve elárult minket, pár héttel a beavatásom után és nekem kellett végezni vele.

Ami a mi szobáinkat illeti, mindannyian úgy rendezhettük be ahogy nekünk kényelmes volt. Néhány dolog azért azonos volt, például mindenkinek volt egy kandallója, függetlenül attól hogy mennyit használja és az ágyainkból, amelyeken az alvó kiegészítők, puha és kényelmes selyemből voltak, mindegyik szobában kettő volt annak ellenére hogy mindenki egyedül aludt és nem hozhattunk vendégeket.

A vezérünk elmagyarázta hogy ez a hely egy titkos dwemer menekülttábor volt arra az esetre ha egy olyan szörnyűség történne ha a népüknek menekülniük kéne. Hogy mi történt a dwemerekkel, azt senki sem tudja, talán a vezérem sem, egyikünk sem kérdezte, de ezt a helyet már mi használjuk rejtekhelynek.

Bármikor, nyugodtan meglátogathatjuk egymást, de a vezérünk szobájában még egyikünk sem járt. Sellin bekopogott rajta, egy kis várakozás után, kijött ő maga is, a vezérünk.

Mindig fekete köpenyben, ami a lábszára közepéig ért, így épp nem ért a földhöz, sötét öltözékben amit ében páncélvért darabok fedtek itt-ott, nem olyan volt mint az én páncélom, csak néhány helyen védte a fekete fém és egy sötét maszkkal fedte el az arcát. Az ő gyűrűje a jobb hüvelykujján volt, az ékköve tiszta fehér és "Uriel" volt ráírva. Mindig így öltözött és soha nem láttuk semmi másban. Az egyetlen dolog amit tudunk róla, hogy egy nő és mindig több lépéssel mások előtt jár. Intett Selinnek hogy hagyjon magunkra aki egy szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

\- Marshal, - Kezdte a vezérem. A hangja mindig olyan volt mintha olyan dolgokat tudna amikről másoknak fogalma sem lenne. – azt feltételeztük hogy meghaltál. – Csak megforgattam a szemem és válaszoltam.

\- Még nem. – Amint látta hogy nem folytatom, átvette a beszélgetést.

\- Jelentést! – Szigorú volt és nem tűrt késlekedést, még engem is félelemmel töltött el amikor dühös. Vele jobb ha nem kezdesz ki.

\- Elvesztettem a gyűrűmet és az Ősi tekercset is.

\- Hogyan?

\- Épp visszafelé tartottam Falkreathból amikor belefutottam egy birodalmi-viharköpenyes csetepatéba ami az előbbiek győzelmével zárult, a Viharköpenyes túlélőket és engem is fogságba ejtettek a légiósok.

\- Nem ölték meg őket ott helyben? – Ha olyan dolog adódik ami felkelti az érdeklődését, könnyen levonja a logikus következtetés. – A Viharköpenyesek lázadók akiket a Birodalom mihamarabb el akar intézni, - Amikor így gondolkodik mindig ugyanazt csinálja, a mutató és hüvelykujjával dörzsöli a maszkja alját és fel-alá járkál miközben hangosan gondolkodik. - a legjobb megoldás az lett volna ha ott helyben megölik őket, kivéve ha nyilvánosan akarják kivégezni őket. Egy fontos személy lehetett velük. - Hirtelen megállt és felém nézett. - Viharköpenyes Ulfric.

\- Igen. – Szinte meg sem lepődtem. – Gondolom észrevettétek hogy sárkányok hirtelen elő jöttek. Tudsz róla valamit? – Ő volt a legokosabb ember akit valaha ismertem, mindenre tudta a választ, de az amit itt mondott mindegyikünket meglepte, természetesen én tudtam meg utoljára.

\- Nem. Fogalmam sincs ez miért történik? A Mitikus kor közepén a nordok fellázadtak ellenük és legyőzték őket. A túlélők többsége elhagyta Tamrielt és eltűnt a világ szeme elől. Talán a túlélők tértek vissza. Visszatérve a szülőföldjükről, ennyi idő után újra szerveződtek és visszatértek. Az egyetlen logikus következtetésem.

\- A sárkányok nem haltak ki nagyon régen? – Mindenki aki beszélt a sárkányokról megesküdött hogy évezredek óta kihaltak.

\- Nem. Miután elvesztették a háborújukat, nagyon kevesen maradtak, de még éltek és inkább elrejtőztek a világ elérhetetlen helyein, mint Atmora, Akavir és amikről még én sem tudok. – Reménykedtem hogy ezzel megúsztam, de nem felejtette el az előző beszélgetés témát. – Tehát, elvesztetted a gyűrűdet és a tekercset is?

\- Reméltem hogy elfelejtetted. – Egy kicsit kínosan éreztem magam, nem tudtam mit mondjak.

\- Én nem felejtek semmit. Hogy vesztetted el a gyűrűd?

\- Elvették. – Vallottam be.

\- Mégis ki? – Mielőtt válaszolhattam volna, ismét elkezdett fel-alá járkálva, hangosan gondolkodni. – Összesen 6 frakciónak van tudomása rólunk, amibe a Birodalom nem tartozik bele. Nem tudhatták mi az a gyűrű. A hatból csak három tartózkodik Tamrielen és egy olyan van amelyik szövetséges a Birodalommal. – Abbahagyta a járkálást és rám nézett. – A Thalmorok. – Emlékszem, az egyik Viharköpenyes katona szólt hogy a Thalmorok is jelen voltak.

\- Igen. Csak had kapjak segítséget valakitől és… - Nem tudtam befejezni, felém tartotta a markát amit vörös fény borított be és a torkomat mintha valami nehéz vas szorította a össze, nem bírtam lélegezni. Reménytelenül küzdöttem a szorítás ellen, de hiába, nem bírtam mozogni és egy idő után a varázs erejével felemelt egy fél méterre a földtől és tovább fojtogatott.

\- Van fogalmad róla milyen nagy veszélybe sodortál minket?! – Dühös volt, amikor ideges rendkívül félelmetes. – Ha a Thalmoroknál van az egyik gyűrűnk akkor nem csak a világmegváltó tervünk van szabotálva, de könnyen ellenünk fordíthatják! Egy okot mondj amiért ne fojtsalak halálra! – Egy kicsit enyhült a szorítás hogy tudjak beszélni.

\- Mert… - Alig bírtam néhány szót kipréselni a torkomból. – Sárkányszülött vagyok! – Amint meghallotta, rögtön eleresztett és lezuhantam a földre.

\- Mutasd meg! – Parancsolta. Eleget tettem neki.

\- FUS RO DAH! – Ugyanaz az erő amit korábban használtam, de ezúttal a hatalmával képes volt elhárítani.

\- Igen. Ez ugyanaz az erő amivel Tiber Septim is rendelkezett. Te vagy a sárkányszülött akit a Szürkeszakállúak hívtak?

\- Nem. Van egy másik is. A neve egy Thrys nevű altmer lány. Együtt voltunk foglyok Helgennél, megszöktünk, egy darabig együtt utaztunk, megütköztünk egy sárkánnyal amit megöltünk és ő elszívta a lelkét. Innen tudtam meg hogy sárkányszülött, hallottuk a Szürkeszakállúak hívását, elvittem hogy megtanítsák sárkányszülöttködni, de a remeték mestere velem is beszélni akart és itt vagyok. – Egy kicsit sikerült összezavarnom.

\- Miről beszélt veled?

\- Nem tudom. Amint felértem a hegy csúcsára emlékezetkiesésem van és az első dolog amire emlékszem hogy valahol itt ébredek fel. – Harmadszorra is elgondolkodott.

\- Közönséges halandóként mentél fel és sárkányszülött lett belőled. Valami történt veled ott és sárkányszülött lettél. Had nézzek meg valamit. – A fejemre tette a kesztyűs kezét és éreztem ahogy az elmémben kutat. – Az emlékeidet kitörölték, nem tudom visszaállítani. Miért törölné ki valaki az emlékeidet arról hogyan lettél sárkányszülött? Mert nem akarja hogy se te, se más ne tudja meg az igazságot. Ki lenne képes sárkányszülötté tenni valakit és kitörölni az elméjét? Valaki akinek elképesztően nagy varázs ereje van és aki rendkívül járatos a mágia művészetében. Magamon kívül csak egy maroknyi embert ismerek Tamrielen aki képes lenne rá. A remeték mestere is egy ilyen lenne? Nem tudom. – Megakadt, ilyen sem volt még.

\- Vezérem, mihez kezdesz velem? – Előre féltem a választól.

\- Csalódást okoztál és elvesztetted a gyűrűdet amiért halálbüntetés járna. Sikerült szert tenned egy olyan erőre ami képes véglegesen megölni egy sárkányt. – Visszafojtottam a lélegzetem és vártam amire kell. – Megkegyelmezek. – Megkönnyebbülve kiengedtem a levegőt. – De, - Most jön az ostor. – vissza kell szerezned a gyűrűdet és az Ősi tekercset. Ha elbuksz, véged.

Egyszerű volt, de nem könnyű.

\- Legalább kaphatok segítséget? – Nem tudom hogy jó ötlet-e az egyik társamat magammal vinni, de ezt tényleg meg akarom csinálni. Ha el is rontom, nem lesz hova menekülnöm.

\- Rád póráz kell. Soha nem fogsz többet egyedül menni.

\- Ki lesz a társam? – A legtöbb társammal jól kijövök, kevés olyan van aki idegesít.

\- Te választhatsz. Csak Wynns és Leila elérhetőek.

\- Mi a helyzet a többiekkel? – Pont azok akikkel nem jövök ki. - Mi a helyzet Grambbal? A nagy ember jó tanácsokat tud osztani.

\- Ő és Liz egy dwemer romot kutatnak át.

\- Esetleg Junal? Vele jó elbeszélgetni.

\- Mirával egy ősi kriptát fésülnek át.

\- És Sellin? Ő itt van.

\- Holnap el kell indulnia Morrowind nyugati partjára hogy körbe kérdezzen a sárkányokról. Akavir a szülőföldjük, ha onnan jöttek, talán megtud valamit.

\- Értem, nem elérhetőek. Akkor Wynns és Leila. – Nem kedveltem egyiküket sem, de az éhező koldus nem válogat. – Hívom egyiküket és indulunk is.

A vezérem visszatért a szobájába és magamra hagyott hogy válasszak. Bementem az első szobába, szinte vaksötét volt, néhány lombik és lélekkő világította meg a sötét helyet és hallottam hogy a társam a szoba másik oldalán matat. Wynns egy bosszantó mágus aki naphosszat csak a mágikus kísérleteit folytatja.

A mai sem volt kivétel, egy bűvölő asztal felett görnyedt, fején a csuklyájával, egyik kezében egy halom fényes porral, a másikban egy csipesszel válogatta. Többször elmagyarázta mivel is kísérletezik, de a felét sem értettem a halandzsájának.

Egy gyertya mellett dolgozott és teljesen a munkájába révedt, a külvilág megszűnt körülötte. Eszembe jutott mit is csinálhatnék. Odalopakodtam mögé és belenyomtam a fejét a porba amivel dolgozott. Ő maga olyan alacsony és vézna hozzám képest hogy a feje könnyedén elfért a markomba és nem bírta kiszabadítani magát amíg el nem engedtem. Dühöngve kapkodott levegő után.

\- Marshal! Te inkompetens, szadista, szénafej! – Ez egy dühös beszólás akart lenni a részéről.

\- Belenyomjam a képed még egyszer hogy kitalálj valami jobbat? – Letörölte a port az arcáról, és ezzel tisztán láttam a vöröses fehér ragyákat az arcán, a bevérzett kék szeme alatt a lila táskákat, a nagy, görbe orrát, a csorba és elálló fogait miközben beszélt és amikor levette a csuklyáját a hátul aprócska copfba kötött, száraz, göndör haját.

\- Mi a fityfenét akarsz?! Épp egy fontos kísérlet közepén vagyok! – Dühösen felugrott a székről, de olyan alacsony volt hogy alig ért fel a derekamig. A fekete köpenye úgy lógott rajta mintha egy sátor lenne. A jobb mutatóujján lévő gyűrű drága köve kék volt és mint a vezérére, "Uriel" volt írva.

\- Ne legyél már ilyen durva. – Színlelt sértődöttséggel válaszoltam. – A segítséged kéne.

\- Azt reméltem drámai módon bevégezted, ezáltal az idegrendszerőrlő, egoista, gyerekes és már-már ostoba kötekedésednek befellegzett. – Úgy nézett fel rám mint egy toronyra és majd kitört a nyaka, de a fárasztó beszédéből alig értettem valamit, hogy visszavágjak, összegyűjtöttem a nyálat a számból és az arcába köptem. Erre befogta. – Grrrr… - Csak morgott magában.

\- Segítesz vagy nem? – Csak egy igen vagy nemet akartam volna.

\- Nem, nem segítek! Ha még egyszer megzavarsz a munkám közben… - Másodszor is arcba köptem. – Grrrrr…

\- Megértettem. Akkor megkérem Leilát. – Sarkon fordultam és a másik társam szobája felé vettem az irányt.

Magára hagytam a duzzogó gnóm társam és bementem Leila szobájába.

Az ő lakrésze teljesen más volt, egy falba épített kandalló töltötte be fénnyel a szobát ami azért szüksége mert az egész épület a föld alatt volt. A berendezés egyszerű volt, néhány polc tele könyvekkel, egy páncéltartóállvány amin egy ugyanolyan fekete ében vért helyezkedett el mint az enyém, de jóval kisebb, a falon, a kandalló felett egy fegyvertartó volt amin egy hatalmas, vörös pengéjű, nehéz kétkezes kard volt elhelyezve. Az ő szobájában is két ágy volt és ő az egyiken volt félig felülve, félig fekve egy egyszerű fekete ingben és nadrágban, csupasz lábbal és egy könyvet olvasott. Az ő gyűrűje a jobb középső ujján volt amit egy zöld színű ékkő díszített és "Morihatha" volt belegravírozva.

\- Marshal, - Szőke, aranyhaja és tengerkék szeme volt ami mindig szigort és megvetést tükrözött mindenkire akit meglátott, de lehet hogy neki egyszerűen ilyen a nézése, egy kemény, zord, nord szépség. - mit akarsz? – Rögtön a lényegre tört.

\- Miért is nem vagyok meglepve hogy így talállak? – Leila szabadnapjai nagyon monotonok voltak, mindennap ő kel fel a legkorábban, megreggelizik, 3-4 órán át gyakorolja a kardvívást, félre ne értsétek, nála jobb kardforgatóval még nem találkoztam, kardforgatásban még én sem tudom legyőzni, majd ebédel, 1 órát meditál, a nap hátralevő részében csak unalmas könyveket olvas és vacsora után lefekszik. Ő az aki szinte sosem beszél senkivel sem, alig tudunk róla valamit, de amellett hogy kiváló harcos, egy született vezető.

\- Mit akarsz? – Ismételte, ugyanolyan unott hangnemben mint az előbb, szinte tudomást sem vett rólam és továbbra is az olvasmányába meredt.

\- A segítséged kéne. Elvesztettem a gyűrűmet és vissza kéllene szerezni. – Épp lapozott egyet és még mindig nem nézett rám,

\- Hogyhogy nem végzett ki a vezérünk?

\- Kiderült hogy egy sárkányszülött vagyok és mint tudod, a sárkányok visszatértek.

\- Pont belőled nézné ki valaki. – Ha ezt sértésnek is szánta, engem nem érdekelt.

\- Akkor segítesz vagy sem. – Becsukta a könyvét, egy kicsit behajtotta az oldal lapját, így jelölve meg hogy hol tartott.

\- Wynnst gondolom már megkérdezted és nemet mondott, igaz? – Vele dolgoztam volna utoljára és ezt ő is tudta, de a mindig is a küldetés volt az első és soha nem engedhettük meg hogy a személyes érzéseink az utunkat állják.

\- Igen. A vezér nem enged el egyedül és csak te maradtál.

\- Jól van. Várj kint amíg át öltözök. – Így is tettem.

Becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót és a saját szobám felé vettem az irányt. Fogtam egy fáklyát amikből legalább száz volt meggyújtva a hosszú folyosón és azzal világítva meg az utam, beléptem a szobámba. Ugyanolyan volt mint régen, a padló tele üres sörös és boros üvegekkel, régi, használt és piszkos ruhadarabok a szétszórva a földön és több, megrohadt vagy penészes étel maradékkal amiben bogarak mászkáltak. A kandallóm soha nem volt begyújtva amióta az enyém a szoba és mindig egyedül töltöttem az éjszakát, de nem értettem hogy miért kell két ágy.

Találtam egy bontatlan boros üveget az ágyam alatt és egy nagyot húztam belőle. Elfelejtettem hogy a bűvölt ében kardomat és a Varázstörő pajzsomat is elvették tőlem Helgenben. Nem mehettem fegyvertelenül, szerencsére tartottam egy tartalék ében kardot az ágyam alatt amiben ugyan nincs bűvölés, de legalább olyan jó és megbízható.

Amint elkészültem elhagytam a szobám és Leila már kint várt rám, "Elég gyorsan elkészült, nő létére.". Húztam volna még egy kortyot az italomból, de Leila azonnal ott termett és kikapta az üveget a kezemből.

\- Mi a…

\- Nem akarom hogy lerészegedj a küldetés alatt!

\- Mi?! Miért?!

\- Mert idegesítő vagy részegen, veszélyezteted a küldetést és megjósolhatatlan katasztrófa következhet be amikor felejtősre iszod magad.

\- Mondj egy példát! – Követeltem, de megbántam mert hezitálás nélkül vágta rá a választ.

\- Meséltünk már annak a nemesnek a lovaskocsijáról amit egy hegyoldalon összetörve találtak meg félig vörösre festve és csak egy üzenetet hagytál ott arról hogy nem találtál elég fácánt hogy teljesen befesd? – Egy kicsit elvigyorodtam, mert lehet hogy egy kicsit kínos visszagondolni rá, de akkor valamiért viccesnek tartottam.

\- Mondj még kettőt!

\- Mi a helyzet azzal amikor levágtad egy óriás farkát, egy falu lakóit azzal riogattál, fel akartad dugni egy ló hátsójába, de teljes erővel fejberúgott és végül az mentett meg hogy beleestél egy nagy kupac lótrágyába. A másik, amikor Rorikfalván éjjeliedénynek néztél egy ivó kutat és ott végezted el a nagy dolgodat. Heteken át benne rohadt, a víz elfertőzött és egy olyan járványt tört ki ami majdnem ellepte Falkreathot és több száz embert kellett megölni és elégetni a testét mire megtalálták a forrást.

\- A kút vize nem feltétlenül miattam fertőződött el, de értem mire célzol. – Életem egyik legkomolyabb kihívása elé néztem, ki kellett bírnom, lehet hogy több napot is, ital nélkül.

Ez egy hosszú kaland lesz.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé, követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a másik történetemet is el olvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad**


	10. Az árnyvadász

**Halo, itt a folytatás egy teljesen új szereplővel.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Falkreath erdeje mint mindig, most is sötét volt, árnyas és tökéletesen alkalmas hogy egy, az árnyas ligetekben megbújó és sötétségben settenkedő, fiatal, orgyilkos lány észrevétlenül tudjon osonni.

Elyna, a 17 éves sötét elf lány aki csak a gyilkolás művészetét tanulja kisded kora óta, már öt éve vadászik egy bizonyos célpontra hogy a legszörnyűbb módon megkínozza és végezzen azzal a szörnyeteggel aki megölte az apját, az egyetlen embert akit valaha is szeretett. Öt éven át a bosszúvágy fűtötte az égkoszorúi fagyos éjszakákon, a harag táplálta amikor már hetek óta egy falatot sem evett és soha, egy éjszaka sem tudott azóta aludni anélkül hogy ne kelljen látnia az apja gyilkosának az arcát az álmaiban.

Egy régi és rongyos fekete köntöst volt rajta amin rengeteg folt és szakadást lehetett látni aminek a csuklyáját mindig magán hordta, eltakarva az éjfekete haját és az arca nagy részét. Az egyik régi, kopott csizmája talpán egy lyukon szivárgott be a friss, harmatos fűszálakon ragadt harmat, de ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte, tudta hogy a célpontja a közelben van és vagy megöli vagy meghal.

A ruhája egyik ujjában, a köntöse mellkasában lévő zsebében és a szakadt csizmájában egy-egy kiélezett, fekete ében tőrt rejtett el, mindegyiket egy erős bénító méreggel kente be hogyha valaha is találkozzon a célpontjával, esélyt se kapjon a menekülésre. A hátára, egy régi, ócska tegez volt illesztve amiben több tucat fekete ében nyílvesszőt tartott és egy szintén fekete ében íj. A bal kisujján egy rendkívül ritka, narancsszínű gyűrű volt amiben egy tengerkék drágakő volt beágyazva és "Kintyra" volt ráírva.

Napok óta nem aludt, nem mert. Évek óta olyan keveset alszik amennyit csak a teste megenged neki, a vörös szemeiben több helyen fekete erek jelentek meg és a szeme alatt pedig sötét foltok. A köntöse alatt gyakorlatilag csontsovány volt, enni is csak ritkán evett, ha nem lenne kellő izomzata, a szél elfújná.

Ahogy lopakodott, fáról-fára, bokorból-bokorba, tudta hogy egyre közelebb kerül ahhoz a személyhez akinek megölésére esküdött fel, "Amíg ő él, addig én nem halhatok meg.", mindig ezzel motiválta magát és ezt mormolta magában azokon a ritka alkalmakkor amikor alvásra bírta magát.

Hirtelen az erdőben csata zaját hallotta. Gyorsabb tempóval, észrevétlenül a sötétben lopakodva közelítette meg. Árnyként rejtőzve egy bokorban az út mellett figyelte a csata eseményeit.

Nem útonállók voltak akik egy karavánon ütöttek rajta, hanem a birodalmi légió katonái akik egy csapat Viharköpenyes katonát csaltak tőrbe. Nagyon úgy tűnt, a támadók állnak nyerésre, több Viharköpenyest megöltek, súlyosan megsebesítettek és utána szintén megöltek.

Miután a vezetőjük, Viharköpenyes Ulfric rájött, hogy a csata elveszett, megadta magát, hogy az embereit mentse. A katonák, a vezetőjük, Tulius tábornok parancsára elfogták és megkötözték a lázadókat. Az egyik katona jelentést tett a tábornoknak a küldetésről amikor hirtelen egy fekete nyílvessző fúródott a hátába amitől azonnal meghalt, de a tábornok megmenekült.

Ráparancsolt az embereire hogy keressék meg azt aki leadta a lövést és néhány percen belül két alakot kötöztek meg és raktak fel a Viharköpenyes túlélőkhöz.

Az egyik egy nehéz, fémlemez páncélos altmer lány, vörös hajjal. Érdekes egy szerzet volt, a nemes elfek többsége a mágia művészetében volt járatos, amíg ez a lány a fegyverek és a harc nyelvén értett.

A másik jobban felkeltette a sötét elf lány figyelmét, a lány vörös szemei olyan tágra nyíltak mint két vérben forgó rubin, de fékezte az indulatait és továbbra is csendben lapult és szemügyre vette a hatalmas, tagbaszakadt, fekete ében páncélos nordot. Ő volt az a személy akire oly régóta vadászott.

Ő volt az, Marshal.

Elyna alaposan szemügyre vette és amint meglátta a dwemer címerpajzsot aminek a különleges képessége hogy semlegesít minden varázs támadást, semmi kétsége nem volt, "Ez Marshal!"

Az összes foglyot felrakták a rabszállító szekerekre és amint megbizonyosodtak hogy minden rendben van, néhány katona hátramaradt hogy elégesse a holtakat, a többiek, a tábornok vezetésével elindultak.

A sötét elf lány utánuk osont, néma árnyként követte őket, addig amíg meg nem látta az úti célt, Helgent. A katonák beszélgetéséből, már amennyit hallott, megtudta hogy ott fogják kivégezni őket, "Nem! Marshalt én fogom megölni!", gondolta magában.

Látta a falakon lévő őröket és rögtön látta, ott nem tud észrevétlenül beosonni, ezért rögtönöznie kellett. Gyorsan ahhoz a szekérhez lopózott amelyiken Marshal is utazott, majd egy szempillantás alatt beugrott alá és fejjel lefelé megkapaszkodott az aljában, a lábát beakasztotta az egyik fémtartó alá és így sikerült észrevétlenül bejutnia Helgenbe.

Potyautasként utazott és hallgatta ahogy a foglyok beszélgetnek.

\- Melyik faluból származol, lótolvaj? – Egy hang, kérdezte, a szekér aljába kapaszkodott dunmer lány nem hallotta tisztán, minden erejével tartania kellett a testét hogy nehogy leessen. Minden kis zökkenő azzal fenyegetett hogy az egyik keze véletlenül megcsúszik vagy az egyik lába esik ki a tartásból. De kitartott, erős volt és a bosszúvágy adta az erejét.

\- Miért érdekel? – Egy másik, rémültebb hang kérdezte.

\- Egy nord utolsó gondolatai mindig az otthonáról szólnak. – Válaszolta az előző hang.

\- Rorikfalva. Rorikfalváról jöttem. – Átlépték a falu kapuját és Elynának innentől nem volt visszaút, "Akkor is végig csinálom! Itt van egy karnyújtásnyira!".

Végignézett a faluban, már amennyit csak látott és nem csak a birodalmi légiósokat látta, hanem a Thalmor katonáit is, "Apám mindig figyelmeztetett hogy tartsam távol magam a Thalmoroktól.". Amíg a tábornok a Thalmor nagykövet asszonnyal beszélgetett, a rabszállítók megérkeztek. Végre, ki vehette a lábát a fémrúd mögül és elereszthette a szekeret hogy ne keljen fejjel lefelé látnia mindent, a legkisebb nesz nélkül figyelt és várt miközben óvatosan hogy senki se vegye észre, kinyújtóztatta a tagjait.

Mindegyik szekérről leszálltak a rabok, a többség könnyű, kékpáncélos nord katona volt, de az amelyiken Elyna utazott volt három különc, egy rongyos nord, egy altmer és a célpontja, fekete páncélban.

\- El kell mondanod nekik! Nem veletek vagyunk! Ez egy félreértés! – A rongyos nord könyörgött, de hiába.

\- Csak sorakozzatok fel és ha halljátok a neveteket, sorakozzatok fel a bitónál! – Utasította a rabokat egy kemény, női hang ami egy birodalmi tisztté volt. Mellette egy férfi katona, egy darab papírral és pennával állt mellette és elkezdte sorolni a neveket.

\- Viharköpenyes Ulfric, Széltető Jarlja! – Ő nem jelentett semmit sem Elynának, nem figyelt arra a többi fogoly mit beszél. – Ralof, Folyamfenyvesből! – Ő sem érdekelte. – Lokir, Rorikfalváról! – A tolvaj kétségbeesetten próbált elmenekülni, de a birodalmi íjászok hamar végeztek vele, "Idióta.". Hamar folytatták a nevek sorolását.

\- Marshal, Sodrásdból! – Minden erejével a fekete páncélos nordra szegezte a tekintetét aki alig van néhány lépésre tőle. Meg volt kötözve és fegyvertelen volt, legszívesebben odamenne és a hasába szúrná az egyik tőrét, aztán addig forgatná amíg úgy nem sikít mint egy kislány, majd amikor könyörögne a halálért, a lábától, a fejéig, lassan lenyúzná a bőrt a testéről, majd elégetné a varázs erejével és a koponyáját megtartaná trófeának.

Az elmélkedésből a távolból egy ismeretlen bestia üvöltése térítette vissza a valóságba.

\- Mi volt ez? – Kérdezte az egyik birodalmi katona.

\- Semmiség! Folytassátok! – Utasította a tábornok.

Elyna sem tudta mi adhatta ki azt a hangot az előbb, de tudta mit csinálhat Marshallal. Lassú kínhalált szánt neki, de rájött hogy az a legfontosabb hogy személyesen végezhessen vele. Elővette a fekete ében íját, beillesztett egy szintén fekete ében nyilat, felfeszítette az ideget és várt. Marshal a hátát tartotta felé és a páncéljától nem talált egy olyan pontot sem ahol egyetlen lövéssel megölhetné. Várakozott az alkalomra.

\- Én a helyében nem tettem volna. Ostoba bolond. – Marshal egy éppen kivégzett Viharköpenyes katona bolondságát szidta le aki szó szerint a halálba rohant.

\- Következő, az a nagyszájú fekete páncélos! – Marshal került sorra, Elyna minden izma megfeszült, a gyomra teljesen összeszűkült, "Csak egy lehetőségem lesz.". Ismét, ugyanannak a fenevadnak az üvöltését lehetett hallani amit pár perccel ezelőtt, de most közelebbről jött. – Azt mondtam a következő fogoly!

Az egyik katona megindította Marshalt, a sötét elf lány visszafojtotta a lélegzetét és a világ egyszerűen megszűnt létezni. Ahogy Marshal odaért a vesztőhelyre, oldalt fordult és a nyaka tökéletes célpontot nyújtott volna ha a listát tartó birodalmi katona feje nem lett volna útban, "B*szd meg!".

Amint a nord letette a fejét a hóhér bárdja alá, a nyaka nem lehetett volna tökéletesebb célpont a dunmer lánynak, "Ha meg is halok utána, nem érdekel, csak azért létezem hogy megölhessem őt!". Mielőtt elereszthette volna a nyílvesszőt ami belefúródhatott volna Marshal nyakába, egy hatalmas lökéshullám billentette ki az egyensúlyából amitől elejtette az íjat és a nyilat is.

Megrázta a fejét hogy észhez térjen, kidugta a fejét a szekér alól hogy jobb rálátása legyen a dolgokra és a kivégző hely mellett lévő tornyon egy hatalmas, fekete pikkelyes sárkány volt. Elynának a lélegzete is elállt a teremtménytől.

A sárkány egy hatalmas üvöltést hallatott magából majd ezután az égen koromfekete felhők jelentek meg és tűzgolyók kezdtek hullani az égből.

\- A K*RVA ÉLETBE! – Az összes fogoly tökéletes szinkronban kiáltotta.

Elyna gyorsan észbe kapott és visszabújt a szekér alá, de nem sokáig, mert egy tűzgolyó eltalálta a rabszállítót és kigyulladt fölötte. Ha holtfáradt is volt, a reflexei akkor sem hagyták cserben és egy másodperccel a szekér összeomlása előtt, kiugrott alóla és az amellett lévő alá bújt.

A falu lakói jajveszékelve mentették az életüket amíg a birodalmi katonák egyszerre próbálták megvédeni őket és reménytelenül megölni a sárkányt. A Viharköpenyesek megragadták az alkalmat hogy kereket oldjanak és a saját életüket menthessék.

A sötét elf lány látta hogy a célpontja is megmenekült és a többi lázadóval tartott, a másik toronyba ahol ideiglenes menedékre leltek a tűzeső elől.

Egy újabb tűzgolyó csapódott be a rejtekhelyébe és ezúttal nem volt másik fedél ami alá behúzódhatna, ezért villámgyorsan kiugrott a mindjárt összeomló fedezéke alól és ide-oda cikázva kerülgette a tűzesőt, "Még van esélyem megölni Marshalt!". A toronynak, ahová a nord férfi behúzódott csak két lehetséges kijárata van, az egyik az ajtó amin bementek, a másik a tetején van és onnan csak a falu nyugati része felé vehetik az irányt, épületről épületre ugrálva, Elyna egyetlen lehetősége Marshal kivégzésére ha elé vág.

Gyorsan rohant, kerülgetve a menekülő falusiakat, a vesztésre álló birodalmiakat és a szökésben lévő Viharköpenyeseket. Senki sem törődött vele hiszen mindenki a sárkánnyal vagy az élete mentésével volt elfoglalva. Végül betért egy annyira még nem lángoló fogadóba, felmászott a fából készült épület egyik felső ablakába és bemászott rajta. Látta ahogy a sárkány betör abba a toronyba ahol Marshal és a Viharköpenyesek többsége is menedéket keresett.

Amint a teremtmény elrepült a toronyból, kétségbeesetten nézett a lyukra amit hagyott és az egyik lázadó katona, a nemes elf lány akit elkaptak és Marshal is ott volt, sértetlenül, ez egyszerre nyugtatta és bosszantotta. Nem csak őket látta, hanem az is hogy a torony tetejére vezető út beomlott és kizárt hogy megkockáztatnák hogy visszaforduljanak. Az egyetlen lehetőség ha kiugranak, abba a lángoló fogadóba ami alattuk van és amiben Elyna is rájuk vár, de egyre több és több tűz gyulladt az épületben és nem maradhatott.

Kénytelen volt kimenekülni a fogadóból, kiugrott az ablakon az utcára és bukfencezve ért földet hogy új leshely után nézzen.

\- Kérem, hölgyem, segítsen! – Egy kisfiú, alig lehetett hat éves megfogta a karját és segítséget kért tőle.

\- Tűnj az utamból! – Félrelökte, olyan erővel hogy a gyermek földre esett tőle és elkezdett sírni. Elyna nem törődött semmivel, csak a bosszújával és nem érdekelte mit vagy kit kell megölnie érte.

Egy ház erkélye alatt talált magának fedezéket. Ismét elővette az íját, egy nyilat az idegre illesztett és várt amíg az áldozata megjelenik. Amint meglátja és lő távon belülre ér, végez vele.

Teltek-múltak a másodpercek, amik óráknak tűntek a sárkánytámadás miatt és megjelent a katona aki segített a gyermeken akit ő az imént félrelökött, de rögtön utána meglátta Marshalt és tökéletes célpontot nyújtott.

Amint felfeszítette az íját, a sárkány, mintha megérezte volna mit akar és mintha szándékosan szabotálni akarta volna a tervét, pont abban a pillanatban szállt le, háttal a sötét elfnek és borította tűzbe az utcát maga előtt, "Valaki mintha szórakozna velem!"

Lehet hogy a katonák többsége a sárkánnyal volt elfoglalva, de nem akarta hogy felfigyeljenek rá, ezért ismét menekülőre fogta és a nyilazó katona rengeteg között villámgyors fuvallatként rohant el hogy egy utolsó leshelyet keressen magának.

Talált is egyet a falu kijáratánál, a kapu nyitva volt és az út az erdőbe vezetett, de nem ment ki rajta, csak harmadszorra is lesben állt, előkészítette az íját és várt.

Meg lett az eredménye, Marshal ismét felbukkant, de ezúttal csak az altmer lány és egy birodalmi katona volt vele. Felajzotta az íját és eleresztette, de ahelyett hogy a célpontba csapódott volna, pont egy birodalmi katona szívébe fúródott amit a sárkány kapott el a falakról, szállt fel vele egészen a felhők fölé és ledobta onnan és pontosan úgy és akkor ért földet, természetesen még élt, amikor Elyna nyila eltalálta, "Ilyen egyszerűen nincs! Csak meg akarom ölni azt a rohadékot! Olyan nagy kérés ez?!"

A birodalmi katona, aki az imént még Marshallal volt, egyedül jött a falu kijárata felé és találkozott Elynával.

\- Hé, polgár, menekülnöd kellene! – A dunmer lány még csak nem is figyelt rá, gondolkodás nélkül Marshal után ment, de a katona megragadta a karját. – Nem hallod?! Meghalsz ha itt maradsz! – Elyna egy másodperc töredéke alatt előhúzta az egyik tőrét és a katona karjához szegezte az élét.

\- Engedj el vagy levágom a karod. – A lányban a félelem legkisebb szikráját sem lehetett felfedezni és a katona is megrémült tőle annyira hogy engedelmeskedjen.

Amint a karja kiszabadult, a fekete páncélos nord után rohant.

\- Várj! A Viharköpenyesek is arra mentek! – Elyna nem törődött a figyelmeztetéssel, csak a saját feje után ment.

"Nem érdekel ki vagy mi áll az utamba, egy sereg Viharköpenyes vagy egy sárkány. Egyik sem tarthat vissza hogy megbosszuljam az apámat! KÉSZÜLJ MARSHAL, ÜTÖTT AZ UTOLSÓ ÓRÁD!"

Amint belépett az erődbe, felkészült egy végső leszámolásra, de nem találta sehol sem a célpontját. Csupán egy csapat halott birodalmi és egy lázadó katonát talált holtan, hallotta hogy a lefelé vezető csigalépcső felől leomlik valami és rögtön arra vette az irányt. Látta hogy a tető teljesen beomlott és eltorlaszolta az átvezető utat, de egy ajtó vezetett egy másik helységbe ahol épp most ért véget egy küzdelem. Kardok csörömpölését hallotta az ajtó másik oldalán, lassan és óvatosan kinyitotta, nem látott senkit és semmit, csak lopakodott hogy senki se láthassa meg.

Egy tartó gerenda mögé bújt és mire kidugta a fejét hogy körül nézzen, mindenfelé halott birodalmi katonák hevertek és döbbenten vette észre hogy a csata véget ért és Marshal ismét távolodik tőle, "Nem menekülsz!".

A lány dühösen, lopakodott utánuk, már a türelme vége felé járt amikor újabb csatát hallott. Egy kissé szkeptikus volt hogy ezúttal végre elkapja Marshalt, de ez egy lehetőség.

Megint elkésett, az utolsó vörös páncélos katona is meghalt a kínzó teremben mire utolérte a kis csapatot és nem csak Marshalt látta a teremben, de az altmer lány is velük volt és legalább négy Viharköpenyes választotta el a fekete páncélostól, "Átkozott Viharköpenyesek!". Kizárt hogy oda tudjon lopakodni és elvágni a torkát miközben öten is őt figyelik.

Kénytelen volt, már nem is számolta hányadik alkalommal is várni, a feje szinte füstölgött a dühtől és olyan volt akár egy robbanni készülő vulkán.

Követte a lázadókat és reménykedett hogy előbb-utóbb nem fogják Marshalt figyelni és lesz alkalma lecsapni, de ahhoz várnia kellett.

A Viharköpenyesek egy újabb csapat császárpárti katonába botlott és kénytelenek voltak harcba bocsátkozni velük. Ez újabb esélyt adott neki hogy végre valahára végezhessen a norddal.

A csata teljes zűrzavar volt, mindenfelé kék és vörös páncélosok küzdöttek egymással, nem találta Marshalt csak amikor a küzdelem véget ért. A csapat ismét összegyűlt és megbeszélték hogy szétválnak. Az egyik Viharköpenyes katona Marshallal és az altmer lánnyal megkeresi a kijáratot, a többi lázadó katona itt marad hogy bevárja Viharköpenyes Ulfricot.

A három megmaradt katona éberen őrködött, két férfi és egy nő. Az egyik férfi, a nagydarab, csatabárddal, a helységben lévő kőhidat, a nő, egy karddal és egy tőrrel a kőlépcsőt, a másik férfi, egy szekercével a kijáratot őrizte.

Elyna tudta hogy a Viharköpenyeseket ő nem érdekli, ezért felfedte magát és megpróbált elmenni a nagydarab férfi mellett.

\- Mégis, ki vagy te?! – Kérdezte a nagy ember, mindegyikükön sisak volt és nem látta az arcukat, azonban érezte a gyanakvó szemeket.

\- Csak áthaladok. – Vágta oda Elyna, hidegen. – Ne álljatok az utamba. – A nord nem tágított és nem eresztette tovább az elf lányt.

\- Talán egy Thalmor orgyilkos. – A nő is közbeszólt, mindegyiküknek kivehető volt az északi akcentusa. Félig igazuk volt, a lány tényleg egy orgyilkos, de nem a Thalmoroknak dolgozik.

\- Lehet és én nem szeretem sem a Thalmorokat, sem az orgyilkosokat. – Mindhárman köré gyűltek, fenyegetően és a lány tudta hogy nem áll szándékukban tovább engedni.

A nagy ember felemelte a hatalmas csatabárdját hogy kettészelje vele Elynát, de ő gyorsabb volt nála, könnyen mögé került, beleszúrta az egyik fekete tőrét a bal térdhajlatába amitől kénytelen volt földre térdelni hogy egy másikkal elvághassa a torkát.

A nő volt a következő, a jobb karjában egy acélkarddal támadott amit Elyna a bal kezében lévő ében tőrrel védett ki és a jobb kezében lévővel arra készült hogy szíven szúrja az ellenfelét, de a nord nő számított erre és az övéből előhúzta az acéltőrét amivel sikerült az utolsó pillanatban kivédenie a sötét elf támadását. A Viharköpenyes nő nagyobb és erősebb testalkatú volt ezért itt ő került fölénybe, de Elyna gyorsan kikerülte és ugyanúgy mint a nagydarab társát, őt is hátulról akarta elkapni, de a másik fickó, a baltás megakadályozta és megvédte a társát.

Ketten egyszerre támadtak a sötét elfre aki védekezésre kényszerült, a két fekete pengével villámgyorsan és pontosan kivédte a feléje érkező támadásokat, de képtelen volt ellentámadást indítani és a férfi kiütötte a kezéből az egyik ében tőrt.

Egy hirtelen és kiszámíthatatlan bukfencezéssel átugrott kettejük között és a kijártat előtt lévő kifolyt olaj tócsában ért földet. A két nord követte őt és nem voltak hajlandóak elereszteni. Az elf lány megmarkolta a jobb kezében lévő tőrt és felkészült egy újabb összecsapásra.

A férfi jött a jobb oldalára, a nő a bal oldalára és egyre hátrébb szorították. A két nord már biztos volt a győzelmükben, de valójában csak úgy tettek ahogy Elyna eltervezte aki a bal kezébe összegyűjtött némi varázserőt hogy egy kis tüzet szórjon az olajra amiben a két ellenfele állt.

Későn vették észre, habár a férfinak csak a csizmája fogott lángot és időben félre ugrott, a nő nem volt szerencsés és a lángok könnyen elterjedtek az egész testére. Hiába próbált hemperegve és kiáltozva az alattuk lévő patakba eljutni, már késő volt. Igaz elérte a vizet, de annyira összeégett és roncsolódott a teste hogy pár másodperc után meghalt.

A férfi, miután eloltotta a csizmáját perzselő lángokat, észrevette hogy a sötét elf lány mit tett a társával, a düh elborította az agyát és azonnal Elynára rontott a félelem leghalványabb jele nélkül.

Elynának minden erejére szüksége volt hogy védekezzen, de idővel átlátta a dühöngő nord támadásait és ismét lángokat szított a bal kezébe, erősebbet mint amit az előbb és egy hatalmas tűzsugarat lőtt az ellenfelére ami teljesen lángba borította a testét.

Az utolsó Viharköpenyes, ha meg is lepődött egy pillanatra, tovább rohamozott, a saját életére egy pillanatig sem gondolva, ami inkább a dunmer lányt lepte meg a legjobban, épphogy csak sikerült kitérnie a lángoló csapásai elől, de egy pillanatnyi nyugtot sem hagyott neki és tovább csapott.

A férfi, mintha elkezdett volna lassulni ahogy a lángok egyre jobban égették a húsát, de egy utolsó, északi harci kiáltással még Elynára vetette magát aki egy szempillantás alatt egyenesen a szívébe dobta a fekete tőrét amivel sikerült leállítania.

A nord utolsó leheletével a nyakában lévő nyakláncot érintette meg mielőtt végleg összeesett.

Mielőtt a teste a tűz martalékává lett volna, Elyna jobban szemügyre vette a nyakéket és látta hogy egy kerek, sötétbarna rézből volt amin négy virágszirom formájú szintén réz virág van gravírozva, a közepén egy világoskék drágakő volt ágyazva amire egy szőke hajtincs volt kötve.

Megnézte a nőt akivel az imént végzett és neki is egy ugyanolyan nyaklánc volt a nyakában. Elyna ismerte azt az amulettet, Mara, a szerelem istennőjének a szimbóluma, ha valaki szerelmes, akkor két ilyen nyakéket vesz, egyet magának, egyet a szíve választottjának és az esküvő napjáig magukon szokták hordani.

Ezek ketten egy pár voltak akik a háború után terveztek volna házasodni, de Elynának hála ez a tervük nem fog összejönni.

A sötét elf lány egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, de egy újabb sárkánykiáltás és kőomlás hangja térítette vissza a valóságba. Látta hogy a kijárathoz vezető híd leomlott és az átvezető járat pedig összeomlott.

"NEM NEM NEM NEM! – Dühöngött, a küzdelem túl sokáig tartott és nem tudta tovább üldözni Marshalt. Kénytelen volt visszafordulni és elölről kezdeni a vadászatot.

"Már öt éve vadászok rád, Marshal. Ha kell akár száz évig is fogok és ha elkaplak, könyörögni fogsz egy olyan kegyes halálért amit ezek kaptak itt."

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts el kritikát is írni. Ha érdekel, a másik történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad (Remake)**


	11. Ami után a tizenegyedik jön

**Halo, íme a folytatás és kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Helgen fölött a koromsötét felhők elkezdtek oszlani és a tűzzápor is alábbhagyott, de a faluban lévő épületek többsége leégett és lakhatatlanná vált, az egykori falulakók, a felismerhetetlenségig megégett és összeroncsolódott tetemeinek a többsége a falu utcáin hevert szétszórva míg másokat a saját házukban ért a tüzes pokol, de voltak olyanok is akik a falun kívül próbáltak menedéket lelni, sikertelenül. Helgen a tűz martaléka lett.

Néhány épület még mindig égett amikor Hadvar előbújt az egyik épület pincéjéből és elszörnyedve látta a képet ami az egykori faluból megmaradt, a füst, korom és az élve elégett emberek szagától szinte fuldoklott, ezért miután meggyőződött róla hogy a sárkány már nincs a közelben, a kardját a biztonság kedvéért előhúzta és elhagyta Helgent.

Csak reménykedett hogy sem a társai, sem a felettesei nem fogják gyávának tartani amiért elbújt, de mit tehetett volna, a két fogoly, akiken segíteni akart, inkább a régi barátjával, Raloffal tartottak és a Viharköpenyes lázadókkal, ha legközelebb találkoznak, meg kell ölnie őket.

Az egyetlen lehetőség az ő számára ha megpróbálja megkeresni Tulius tábornokot és visszatér a birodalom seregébe. Ez nem volt olyan egyszerű, az a sárkány még a környéken ólálkodhat, ki tudja merre ment a tábornok és a környéken Viharköpenyes szökevények randalírozhatnak.

A sárkány miatt nem biztos hogy annyit kellett aggódnia, a települést teljesen lerombolta és csak nem fog visszatérni egyetlen túlélőért. Ami a tábornok hollétét illet, a legjobb eséllyel még nincs túl messze és talán az egyik másik közeli falu felé vették az irányt. Két lehetősége volt, a hosszabbik út nyugatra vezetett, a Birodalom által irányított Falkreath felé, vagy a rövidebb, keletnek, a semleges Fehérvágtában lévő Folyamfenyves felé ahol a nagybátyja lakott.

Az utóbbit választotta, próbált nem arra gondolni hogy az összeégett tetemek a lába alatt talán valamelyik bajtársáé, egy szerencsétlen falusié vagy egy Viharköpenyes lázadóé. Kijutott a keleti kapun és Folyamfenyves felé vette az irányt.

Útközben csata zaját hallotta, acélcsörrenések, harci kiáltások és jajveszékelések, jó nyomon járt.

A társai, a birodalmi légiósok, már ami maradt belőlük, alig egy maroknyian küzdöttek a szökött Viharköpenyesekkel. Egyik fél sem adta fel könnyen és mindkettő oldalán harcolt a vezérük. A Viharköpenyesek oldalán, Ulfric, a csata hevében több katonát is levágott a harci bárdjával amit a szökése után szerzett vissza ahogy a többi embere is, Tulius tábornok inkább hátulról kiabálta a parancsokat, de ő is kivette a részét a csatából.

Hadvar gondolkodott egy ideig mitévő legyen, csatlakozzon a társaihoz hogy megvédje a tábornokot, mert a légiósok egyre ritkábbak lettek a tábornok körül, vagy próbálja hátba támadni Ulfricot aki teljesen a küzdelemre koncentrált, figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt hogy a katonái nincsenek körülötte és ezzel vetve véget a háborúnak.

Óvatosan előbújt a bokrok közül és megpróbált Ulfric mögé osonni.

Összeszedve minden bátorságát, átlépdelve a halottak között, egyre közelebb ért a lázadók vezéréhez. Már alig néhány lépés választotta el Ulfrictól amikor egy Viharköpenyes férfi egy hatalmas pallossal neki támadott.

Hadvar kitért a támadás elől és megpróbálta levágni a lázadót, de elég az elég erős volt ahhoz hogy időben védekezésre emelje a nehéz kardját és eltérítse a felé irányuló acélt. A viharköpenyes ismét támadott, de Hadvar ezúttal a kardjával hárította el a csapást amitől csak centikkel ment mellé az ellenfele támadása. A lázadó harmadszorra megpróbálta oldalról kettészelni, de Hadvar csak a földre vetette magát és levágta az egyik lábát amitől a földre esett majd bevitte neki a kegyelemdöfést.

Miután végzett vele, Hadvar megfordult és maga mögött találta azt az embert aki miatt belekeveredett ebbe az egészbe, Viharköpenyes Ulfricot.

Mielőtt akár reagálhatott volna lesújtott a bárdjával amit épphogy csak sikerült elkerülnie. A következőt már a kardjával védte ki, de akkora erő volt az ellenfele csapásában hogy majdnem kitépte a fegyvert a kezéből, ami a harmadiknál meg is történt. Hadvar ekkor próbálta növelni a távolságot és az övében lévő tőrért nyúlt volna, de Ulfric mintha egy különös nyelven beszélt volna.

\- FUS RO DAH! – Rögtön ezután egy hatalmas lökéshullám hátra dobta mint egy rongybabát és érezte hogy a mellkasa jobb oldalát valami átszúrta.

Egy hosszú, hegyes kidőlt fa törzse véresen állt ki a testéből. Az utolsó dolog amit látott az Ulfric dühös és megvető tekintete volt, "Itt volt, közvetlenül előttem és nem bírtam végezni vele.", ez járt a fejében mielőtt minden elsötétült.

Fogalma sem volt róla mennyi idő telt el, de mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét már éjszaka volt, az erdő, ami becslése szerint pár pillanattal ezelőtt még a délelőtti reggelben jól átlátható volt, most az éj sötétjébe burkolózott és amint megpróbált felállni, leírhatatlan fájdalmat érzett a mellkasában. A kidőlt fatörzs, ahova Ulfric kiáltása juttatta, minden bevillant és megpróbálta kiszabadítani magát, de a vérveszteségtől ismét elájult.

Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, már tudta mi történt és azonnal a mellkasához kapott hogy kiszabaduljon, de ezúttal nem talált ott semmit és a sérülése is be lett kötözve. Nem értette mi történt.

\- El láttam a sérülésed. – Egy fiatal, női hang volt az. A hang irányába fordult és egy rémisztő, vörös szempárt látott meg. – Ha később talállak meg, nem tudtalak volna megmenteni. – Levette a sötét csuklyáját, felfedve a sötétszürkéslilás bőrét, a kócos, fekete haját és a két hegyes fülét, egy sötét elf volt.

-Ki vagy és miért segítettél? – Lány nem válaszolt, csak csendben a sérült katona fölé állt.

\- Itt én teszek fel kérdéseket. – Figyelmeztette, hűvösen. – Kik voltak a foglyok. – Hadvar megértette a helyzetet, ahogy ez a lány megmentette az életét, ugyanúgy el is veheti, kénytelen volt válaszolni.

\- Viharköpenyes Ulfric és a katonái. Úgy volt hogy Cyrodillba visszük tárgyalni a császár színe elé, de a tábornoknak más tervei voltak. – A lány arca semmit sem árult el.

\- Hogy kaptátok el őket.

\- Volt köztük egy kémünk aki elárulta nekünk a helyzetüket, így Tulius tábornok könnyen kiötlött egy tervet az elfogásukra.

\- Mit tudsz arról a sárkányról?

\- Az égvilágon semmit. Nagyon remélem nem a Viharköpenyesekkel van mert akkor ez a polgárháború nagyon véres fordulatot fog venni.

\- Mi a helyzet a többi fogollyal, azokkal akik nem a Viharköpenyesekkel voltak?

\- Összesen három olyan fogolyról tudok. Az egyik egy Lokir nevű lótolvaj aki megpróbált elrohanni, de az íjászaink lelőtték. A másik egy Thrys nevű altmer lány, habár nem volt rajta a listán és egy Marshal nevű, feketepáncélos férfi, a legnagyobb ember akit valaha láttam. Az ő nevét a Thalmor nagykövet, Elenwen kérésére raktuk a listára, mintha rettegett volna tőle. – Marshal nevére felfigyelt.

\- Mi történt vele?

\- Nem tudom, ő és az altmer lány a lázadókkal menekült el. Nem tudom merre vannak.

A dunmer lány egy darabig hallgatott majd megszólalt.

\- Ennyit akartam tudni, ha úgy érzed hogy felerősödtél elmehetsz. – A katona nem várt sokat ezután, a tagjai még sajogtak, de nem maradhatott sokáig. Az erdő ismerős volt neki és tudta hogy Folyamfenyves, ahol a nagybátyja lakik nincs messze onnan.

\- Várj, legalább elárulod a neved? – A lány felhúzta a csuklyáját, de még megállt egy kicsit.

\- Elyna.

\- Elyna, köszönöm hogy megmentetted az életem.

\- Csak ne tékozold el.

Elyna dühösen hagyta ott Hadvart aki elindult Folyamfenyves felé, "A fenébe, ez csupán időpazarlás volt! Megint elvesztettem Marshal nyomát!". Sajnos nem volt semmi ötlete, merre mehetett a célpontja, kénytelen volt várni amíg újabb nyomot nem talál.

Órákig gyalogolt az erdőben, kiért egy útra és meglátta a távolban Fehérvágta városát, körülötte több tucat farmot és tanyát amiknek a lakói már régen aludtak és a kéményeikből szállt a füst. Ahogy haladt az úton, meglátott egy régi, összedőlt házat ami régóta elhagyatottan áll. A gaz ami be nőtte az egykor talán valaki otthonául szolgáló romhalmaz, a falak, kész csoda volt hogy még álltak, de még így is elé erősek voltak, a bútorok közül már csak azok maradtak amik eltörtek vagy nem voltak senki hasznára.

A város ugyan nem volt messze, de sosem merészkedett sokáig lakott területen, két okból, azok akiknek a nyomában van csak nagyon ritkán járnak lakott területeken, a másik, félt hogy a célpontja megismeri és ettől olyan messzire kerül tőle hogy soha többé nem találja meg.

Kénytelen volt a romhalmazban aludni. Ahhoz hogy életben maradjon az éjszaka, kénytelen volt tüzet rakni, igaz hogy a nyárból még hátra van két hét, de Égkoszorú olyan hideg föld hogy a nyári időszakban is havazik, ő tudta, mert öt évet töltött Égkoszorú vadonjaiban, egyedül. Tudta hogy nyáron elég egy kisebb tűz, viszont télen már kénytelen volt szél és vízvédett helyet keresni és nagyobb tábortüzet rakni. A melegebb időszakban csak elég egy kis tűz, összefogja magán a sötét köntösét és ha tud, elalszik.

A vacsorája csupán néhány szelet , több napos, sózott, szárított hús volt, bár nem tudta volna pontosan megállapítani hogy már milyen fajta, de ő maga sütötte, más ételt nem tudott készíteni. A táplálékát még néhány szelet száraz kenyér, egy alma és egy fél kulacs víz alkotta. Ennyitől már úgy érezte hogy dugig van és nem volt szüksége többre, "Ennyivel egy hétig kihúzom.".

Amikor végzett, a tűz mellé feküdt és megpróbált elaludni, hiába volt holtfáradt, csak órákkal később bírt elaludni, de akkor is a teste adta fel.

 **Elyna**

 **Visszaemlékezés**

Akkor még csak 12 éves voltam amikor Marshal meggyilkolta az apám, aki egykor a Sötétség Testvérisége egyik legjobb bérgyilkosa volt. Anyám születésemkor meghalt és sosem ismertem, apám sosem beszélt róla, csak annyit mondott hogy nagyon hasonlítok rá. 3 éves korom óta a legszigorúbb edzés módszerekkel tanított arra amit egy orgyilkosnak tudnia kellett.

Hogy kellően megerősödjek, folyton nehéz köveket kötött a karjaimra, a lábaimra és a hátamra, majd azokkal kellett hegyet másznom és ha elestem vagy nem bírtam teljesíteni az adott mennyiséget, nem kaptam vacsorát, sokszor estem le, de apám mindig elkapott amikor leestem, magához ölelt és mondta, "Ma nem kapsz enni.".

A gyorsaságom és kitartásom fejlesztése érdekében mindig addig kellett futnom a házunk körül amíg össze nem estem. Ha nyafogtam vagy visszautasítottam akkor mindig meg lettem verve.

5 éves korom óta, amióta elbírtam egy orgyilkos tőrt, gyakoroltam a használatát, hogyan öljek meg vagy tegyek ártalmatlanná valakit egyetlen vágással, hogyan találjam meg a legerősebb páncélokon is a gyenge pontokat. Ahogy nőttem, egyre jobb és jobb késforgató és dobó lettem.

8 évesen az eddigi edzéseim mellé be lett iktatva az íj használata is, minden nap órákig gyakoroltam és minden elhibázott lövésért egy pofont kaptam a tarkómra, a legtöbb edzés végére féltem hogy agyrázkódást kapok.

Amikor betöltöttem a tizedik évemet, megkötözött és egy zsákot húzott a fejemre és kint hagyott valahol az erdő közepén hogy éljek túl és találjak vissza. 6 hónapig tartott mire sikerült, az első hónapban sokat éheztem, fáztam és rettegtem, de élni akartam ezért legyőztem a félelmem, elejtettem életem első állatát, egy szürke szarvast, egyetlen tiszta lövéssel a nyakában leterítettem. Amikor megsütöttem a húsát, megjegyzem félig nyers volt és egy hétig ment tőle a hasam, akkor jólesett hogy hetek óta tudtam húst enni.

A második hónapban már magabiztosabban lőttem a nagyobb testű ragadozókat is, például, medvéket, farkasokat és fagymaró pókokat. A dicsőség a fejembe szállt és nagy vadon szakértőnek hittem magam egészen addig amíg egy hirtelen betegség le nem döntött a lábamról és napokra mozdulni is alig bírtam. Sokáig tartott amíg ki tudtam kotyvasztani egy betegséget gyógyító főzetet, emellett több méreg receptjét is megismertem, de a növényeket is jobban megismertem.

A harmadik hónapon találtam hazafelé egy levágást, de ahhoz egy hegyen kellett átkelnem, a napi több óra hegymászás gyakorlása úgy éreztem most nagyon ki fizetődött mert az instabil, hegyes sziklákon könnyedén megtaláltam a felvezető utat. A levezető út egyszerűbbnek tűnt, de túlságosan elbíztam magam, éppoly veszélyes volt le mint fel menni. Ahogy lefelé haladtam, megbotlottam egy kiálló fagyökérben és egyenesen hasra estem majd a meredek, sziklás lejtőn őrületes tempóban csúsztam le. Óriási szerencsém volt hogy nem tört el semmim és hogy nem haltam meg, de így is súlyosan megsérültem. A zuhanáskor eltört az orrom és mindkét orrlyukam vérzett, a bal szemem befeketedett és úgy bedagadt hogy nem bírtam kinyitni, egy hegyes, kiálló szikla miatt a jobb lábszáramon a térdem aljától a bokám felső részéig felszakadt a bőr és ha nem lett volna egy folyó a közelben hogy kimossam a sebeim és megfürödjek, el is veszthettem volna a lábam.

A többi hónap innentől már egyszerűbb volt és vissza találtam apám házához. Azt hittem örülni fogok amikor visszatérek, de csak haragot éreztem apám iránt. Kopogás nélkül berontottam az ajtón és ököllel neki támadtam. Könnyedén hátra csavarta mindkét kezem és a földre kényszerített.

\- Így köszönsz apádnak miután egy fél évig nem látod? – Dühösen próbáltam kiszabadulni, de hiába, nem engedett.

\- Miért dobtál ki?! – Legalább egy óráig erőlködtem hasztalanul mire a dühömet szomorúság váltotta fel. – Talán már… nem akartál többet látni? – Miután érezte hogy lenyugodtam, elengedett és magához ölelt szorosan, úgy ahogy még addig soha.

\- Ely, - Folyton így hívott amikor edzésen kívül voltunk, tetszett ez a becenév. – téged szeretlek a világon a legjobban és sajnálom hogy ilyen szörnyű dolgoknak kell hogy alávesselek, de nem lehetek mindig veled. Eljön majd az idő amikor én nem leszek, magadra maradsz és meg kell tudnod védened magadat és azokat akik fontosak lesznek a számodra. Azon a napon hálás leszel mindazért amit tanítottam neked.

Nem hittem neki, csak dühösen ellöktem magamtól. Adott egy hét nyugtot mielőtt folytattuk volna az edzést. Az az egy hét csodálatos volt, de hiányoltam a gyakorlást, inkább csak tipikus apa-lánya dolgokat csináltunk, együtt vadásztunk az erdőben, beavatott a méreg és gyógy főzet keverés és a pusztító mágia, elsősorban a tűzalapúak alapjaiba.

Mihelyst letelt az egy hét, visszatértünk a régi kerékvágásba, de sokkal keményebben mint egy fél évvel azelőtt, de az imént említettekkel együtt. Fogalmam sem volt miért kell hogy őrült módjára eddzek és addig soha nem is kérdeztem, de 11 évesen már elkezdett furdalni a kíváncsiság.

12 évesen elég bátornak éreztem magam hogy feltegyem neki ezt a kérdést.

\- Figyel, Ely. – Levette a gyűrűt a bal kisujjáról és megmutatta nekem. Különös egy ékszer volt, narancsszínű, egy tengerkék drágakő volt belevésve és "Kintyra" volt ráírva. Sosem láttam anélkül. – Ez egy nagyon értékes, ritka és veszélyes gyűrű.

\- Mire való?

\- Ha elmondanám, nagyon nagy veszélybe sodornálak. Csak annyit elég tudnod hogy régen egy veszélyes csoport tagja voltam aminek a neve "Szervezet". Összesen tízen voltunk velem együtt és mindannyian kaptunk egy ilyen gyűrűt. Mindegyikben más színű drágakő van és a harmadkorban uralkodó, Septim császári család valamelyik tagjának a neve van beléjük írva. A Szervezet egy veszélyes dolgot akar megvalósítani ezekkel a gyűrűkkel amivel egész Nirnt veszélybe sodorhatják. Amíg a tízből egy is hiányzik, nem tudják megvalósítani. Épp ezért léptem ki közülük és hoztam magammal ezt az egyet. Ha ezt a gyűrűt megszerzik, az egész világ veszélybe kerülhet és ezért nem kerülhet rossz kezekbe. – Egy darabig hallgattam.

\- Értem. – Egy kicsit megrémített, még sosem volt azelőtt ilyen komoly.

Aznap estig folytattam a gyakorlást és csak akkor vettem észre mennyire kimerültem, amikor meghallottam a mennydörgést. Az eget sötét, baljóslatú felhők lepték el és nem sokkal később úgy elkezdett szakadni az eső mintha dézsából öntötték volna. A vihar és a kimerültség miatt abbahagytam az edzést és haza siettem.

\- Látom az eső haza zavart. – Ez volt az első mondata hozzám amikor beléptem.

\- Nem akartam megfázni, ezért jöttem csak haza. – Halványan elmosolyodott, de valamiért szomorú volt. Mintha előre tudta volna mi fog történni.

\- Készítettem neked fürdővizet. Ajánlom használd vagy odakint éjszakázol. – Nem tudtam hogy tényleg megtette volna, de valóban szükségem volt a fürdésre, hetek óta a vadonban gyakoroltam és még a tisztálkodás leghalványabb gondolata sem ötlött fel bennem. Tetőtől-talpig csupa sár voltam, a hajamból kimosta az eső és a fejemhez tapadt, de akkor is zsíros volt és egy kicsit viszketett.

\- Rendben.

A fürdés után még utoljára megvacsoráztunk, együtt. Nem emlékszem pontosan mit is ettünk, de az volt az utolsó közös étkezésünk.

Evés után még odajött hozzám és átölelte a tarkómat majd a homlokát az enyémhez szorította, azelőtt sosem csinálta.

\- Ely, kicsim… - A hangja reszketett, mintha félne valamitől.

\- Mi a baj? – Óvatosan megfogtam a kezét amitől csak belemarkolt a hajamba.

\- Tudd, hogy nagyon szeretlek és szerettem volna ha több idő adatik meg, de… - elcsuklott, de folytatta. – Most el kell hogy hagyj engem. – Nem értettem.

\- Mégis miről beszélsz? – Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, az ajtónkon kopogás hallatszott.

\- Itt az idő. – Jól tudta, ki van az ajtó mögött. Eltolta az öltöző szekrényt ami mögött egy rácsos csapó ajtó volt ami egy szűk, sötét alagútba vezet. – Bújj be ide! – Utasított.

\- Te nem jössz velem?

\- Nem mehetek. Csak veszélybe sodornálak. – Egy csókot lehelt a homlokomra. – Még egy dolog. – Lehúzta a gyűrűt a kisujjáról és nekem adta. – Ígérd meg hogy vigyázol rá ne hagyd hogy rossz kezekbe kerüljön.

\- Ígérem. – Elvettem a gyűrűt, majd bezárta a csapó ajtót a lakattal hogy véletlenül se gondoljam meg magam.

\- Szeretlek. – Ezek voltak az utolsó hozzám intézett szavai.-

Az ajtón a kopogás egyre erőteljesebbé vált.

\- Megyek már. – Szólt a kint lévőnek.

Amint kinyitotta az ajtót, az éjszakát egy óriási villámcsapás és mennydörgés borította pár pillanatra nappali fénybe. Pontosan ekkor láttam meg ki áll ott, egy hatalmas, talán a legnagyobb ember akit valaha láttam, apámnak is fel kellett néznie rá. A teljes testén tiszta, fekete ében páncélt viselt. Az esővíz úgy csurgott a sötét vértjéről mint tucatnyi apró vízesés. A bal karjára egy hatalmas, egyedi tervezésű dwemer címerpajzs volt csatolva ami eltakarta egy darabig az oldalán lógó, fekete ében kardot.

\- Daerus. – Szólalt meg a férfi.

\- Marshal. – Ismerték egymást apámmal.

\- Tudod miért jöttem. – A jövevény, már tudtam hogy Marshalnak hívják, levette a fekete páncél sisakját és a hóna alá tartotta.

A legérdekesebb ebben az egészben hogy egyszerűen nem emlékszem az apám arcára, amikor megpróbálom felidézni csak egy szürke, homályos folt ugrik be. Ezzel szemben Marshal arcát akár csukott szemmel is letudnám rajzolni. A sötétszőke haja az esőtől és a sisak alatt képződött verejtéktől a homlokára tapadt és így egy kicsit eltakarta az egyszerre haragos és sunyi, kék szemét. A száján egy apró, de alattomos vigyor volt, mintha olyan dolgokat tudna amikről másnak fogalma sincs. Végül, frissen borotvált, markáns, szögletes álla volt, első ránézésre talán egy mesébe illő hősnek néz ki, de a szíve épp oly sötét mint a páncélja.

\- A gyűrűért jöttél. – Apám nem köntörfalazott.

\- Csak add ide – Kinyújtotta érte a hatalmas kezeit. – és azt mondom a vezérnek hogy végeztem veled hogy aztán nyugodt életed lehessen. – Csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem tehetem. Ő egy nagyon veszélyes személy és csak elpusztítaná Tamrielt. Ezért tettem azt amit és loptam el a gyűrűt. Nem kapjátok vissza. – A nord csak sajnálkozva sóhajtott egyet, felvette a sisakját, de mielőtt még kivonta volna a kardját, kérdezett valamit.

\- Megbántad hogy régen, amikor még csak egy kölyök voltam Sodrásdban nem öltél meg engem és azt a másik kettőt?

\- Ha megtettem volna, a vezér valaki mást küldött volna utánam.

\- Valószínűleg. Csak egy kérdésem lenne még. Hogy jöttél Égkoszorúba? Ahányszor csak szóba kerül, te mindig más történetet adsz elő. Volt hogy napokon át sodródtál egy csónakban étel és ital nélkül a többi menekülttel, napokon át vándoroltatok a sziklás hegyek között, egy csapat bandita megtámadott és kirabolt titeket és még sok más. Mi az igazság? – Soha nem beszélt nekem arról hogy menekült lett volna, de soha nem is kérdeztem rá honnan származik.

\- Számít?

\- Most már nem. Csak kíváncsi voltam.

\- Nem, azt kérdezem számít-e hogy mit mondok? Ha az igazat mondanám, elhinnéd?

\- Valószínűleg, nem. – Véget ért a csevej kettejük között.

A nord előhúzta a hatalmas, fekete kardját ami neki elég könnyű volt, apám a jobb kezében egy szintén sötét pengéjű tőrt húzott elő, a bal kezébe ugyanolyan tűzvarázslatot idézett amelyiket nekem is megtanította.

Marshal lesújtott a kardjával, de apám villámgyorsan kivédte a csapást és a bal kezével egy erős tűzsugarat irányított az ellenfele fejére. A nord az arca elé emelte az óriási pajzsát ami teljes mértékben hatástalanította apám varázslatát.

Most apám támadott egy gyors szúrással a nord fekete páncélján lévő egyik rés felé, de a méretéhez képest hihetetlenül gyors volt és az utolsó pillanatban kivédte a támadást majd a pajzsa szélével arcon ütötte apámat. A sérülése ellenére, sikerült mindkét kezébe tűz varázslatot szítania és felgyújtotta az egész házat.

A tűzben küzdöttek tovább, a füsttől nem láttam mi történik, csak hallottam a pengét összecsapódásának a zaját. A tűz olyan nagy volt már hogy senki sem bírt bent maradni és üvegcsörömpölést hallottam, valaki kiugrott az egyik ablakon.

A rejtekhelyem ajtaját nem tudtam kinyitni, ezért a másik irányba indultam el. A lejárat sötét volt, de szerencsére tanultam mágusfény varázslatot amivel megvilágítottam az előttem álló utat. Nem tudom mennyi ideig botorkáltam a sötétben, talán órákig, de éreztem a viharos fuvallatot az arcomon és tudtam, a kijárat közel van.

Amikor kijutottam, az eső még mindig szakadt, a szél olyan erősen fújt hogy minden esőcsepp egy aprócska tűnek tűnt, mennydörgések szakították fel a szél süvítését, oly hangosak voltak hogy majd megsüketültem és még nagyobb villámok vakító fehérségbe világították az égboltot.

Nem volt vesztegetni való időm, meg kellett keresnem az apámat és segítenem rajta, rohantam abba az irányba amiről úgy véltem hogy a helyes irány. Megmásztam egy sziklát, majd leereszkedtem róla és bukfencezve értem földet. Nem törődtem azzal hogy milyen mocskos lettem, csak futottam és futottam amíg elértem egy folyót. A sötétben a vize teljesen feketének tűnt és a szakadó esőben úgy tűnt mintha alulról esne fölfelé. Nem a folyó vize ragadta meg a figyelmem, hanem a test ami a partján feküdt, mozdulatlanul.

Előre rettegtem megfordítani, mert arca fele a vízben ázott, de megtettem. A félelem, bánat, düh és gyász egyszerre tört rám abban a pillanatban. Az apám holtteste feküdt velem szemben. Az esőtől ugyan nem lehetett látni, de a könnyeim patakokban kezdtek folyni amint megláttam hogy a szívét átszúrták, ettől rögtön megértettem hogy elment és nem jön többé vissza.

A szomorúság egyszerűen égette a testem, órákig maradtam és sírtam, nem törődtem az esővel, a hideggel és azzal sem hogy Marshal visszajön és végez velem is.

A gyászt, idővel színtiszta harag és gyűlölet váltotta fel a gyilkosa iránt, "Nem nyugszom amíg az a mocsok, Marshal megfizet azért amit tett!", esküdtem apám szellemének, ha hallotta.

Visszacipeltem a testét a házunkhoz hogy a varázslatommal elégethessem. Az otthonunkból nem maradt más csak egy rakás, kormos hamu reggelre, a vihar miatt a külső falak még álltak, de nyilvánvaló volt hogy már lakhatatlan.

Hirtelen eszembe jutott hogy miért is történt és elővettem a gyűrűt amit adott nekem, "Az egész emiatt a gyűrű miatt történt.", olyan erősen szorítottam hogy majdnem összetört, de nem lett semmi baja, gyűlöltem azt a gyűrűt, amiatt ölték meg apámat. Épp elhajítottam volna hogy tűnjön el a világ színéről.

Csak az állított meg hogy a tengerkék drágakő amit beleágyaztak, fehéren kezdett világítani. Nem értettem miért, de megpróbáltam felhúzni az egyik ujjamra, de csak a bal kisujjamra tudtam, amikor valamelyik másikra próbáltam felhúzni, egy mágikus akadály meggátolta. Hozzáértem a világító kőhöz amitől a lelkem elhagyta a testem majd mintha egy másik dimenzióba került volna.

Teljes sötétség volt mindenfelé, egy kis idő után fény gyúlt körülöttem és láttam hogy valamilyen kő emelvényen állok aminek az egyik oldalára egy ismeretlen nyelven volt valami írva. Még kilenc másik emelvényt láttam és mindegyikre más volt írva, de egyiket sem lehetett elolvasni.

Az összes emelvényen egy ember állt, de a többségnek sisak vagy csuklya takarta el az arcát. Mindegyikük fehér volt és átlátszó, még én is, mintha kísértetek lennénk.

\- Sikerrel járt a küldetésed, Marshal? – A sötét köpenyes nő szólalt meg, de olyan hangsúllyal hogy egyértelművé tette számomra hogy ő a főnök. Apám gyilkosához beszélt.

\- Nem volt könnyű, de Dareus nem fog több gondot okozni. – Válaszolta. Valamiért engem nem láttak és nem is hallottak. Fogalmam sem volt hogy mitől.

\- Ez nagy teljesítmény volt. – Egy félszemű, idősebb argóniai férfi kezdett bele, ugyanolyan sötét és vörös vértje volt mint amilyen apámnak, még az a véres tenyér címerrel a mellkasán, habár a gyíkemberé több helyen feslett volt, foltos és néhol szakadt, apámé mindig tiszta, rendezett és ápolt volt. – Dareus a legjobb volt közöttünk, nekem sem sikerült legyőzni őt egyedül. Sokat ártott nekünk, keresztül húzta a számításainkat és ellopta az egyik gyűrűnket, de jóbarátom volt. Nem tudom gyászoljam vagy örüljek a halála miatt.

\- A szabály egyértelmű, - Egy nord nő aki ugyanolyan fekete páncélt viselt mint Marshal, de ő inkább egy hatalmas, vöröspengéjű kardot hordott a hátán. A sisak eltakarta az arcát, csak az akcentusáról tudtam megállapítani hogy nord. – Aki elárul minket, azt meg kell ölni, nem számít mennyire kedves barátunk, vagy családtagunk. – A gyíkember felsóhajtott.

\- Nem azt mondtam hogy nem kellett volna, csak azt hogy gyászolom az embert aki volt. A barátomat. – A nő ezúttal csendben maradt és keresztbe tett karokkal figyelte az eseményeket.

\- Dareus árulása sokba került nekünk, - Ismét a vezérük vette át a szót. - olyan sokba hogy késleltetnünk kellett a célunkat. Sikerült visszaszerezni a gyűrűjét?

\- Átkutattam a lakását, már ami maradt belőle és nem találtam sehol.

\- Te ostoba! - Egy másik, cyrodilli nő, akin zöldeskék és sárga üvegpáncél volt, leszidta Marshalt. – Meg kell lennie annak a gyűrűnek. Hogy járhatott túl az eszeden?!

\- Elég! – A vezetőjük dühös hangjára mindannyian elhallgattak. – Akárki ment volna oda, nem találta meg a gyűrűt! Dareust ismerve bárhol lehet Tamrielen, talán évekig is eltarthat amíg megtaláljuk. A feladatotok továbbra is az Ősi tekercsek felkutatása lesz, de minél gyorsabban. – A hangja sötét lett és baljós. – Érzem hogy hatalmas és félelmetes dolgok vannak készülőben. Vége a megbeszélésnek.

A vezérük eltűnt és a többiek is sorban követték. Végül csak én maradtam, ugyanúgy mint ahogy idekerültem, megérintettem a gyűrűm drága kövét és visszatértem a testembe. Az eső addigra elállt, minden csendes volt és nyugodt, a nap pedig pont akkor kelt fel.

Elhatároztam hogy végezni fogok Marshallal és a gyűrű amit apám adott lesz az amivel nyomon követhetem. Egész életemet az erdőkben kell töltenem, nehogy az egyik besúgójuk észre vegyen és jelentse nekik hogy láttak egy sötét elf lányt valahol megszállni akinél a Kintyra gyűrű található.

Sikeresen Marshal nyomában jártam és amikor lehetőségem adódott arra hogy elkapjam, azok az átkozott Viharköpenyesek miatt elfogták és a vesztőhelyre küldték, ezzel megfosztva engem attól hogy megérezhesse annak a töredékét hogy én mit éreztem amikor elvette tőlem az egyetlen embert akit szerettem.

Majd amikor megelégedtem volna azzal is hogy csak gyors halált kap, de legalább az én kezem által, az a sárkány zavart meg, többször is és végül elvesztettem a nyomát.

 **Újra a jelenben**

\- DOVAHKIIN! – Tamriel legnagyobb és legmagasabb hegye felől jött a hang ami felzavart az álmomból.

A késő éjszaka volt, alig aludtam valamennyit, de láttam hogy egy hatalmas tűz ég az éjszaka sötétjében. Közelebb mentem a fényforrásához és láttam hogy egy ledőlt őrtorony volt az, alatta egy sárkánycsontvázzal. Körülötte néhány fehérvágtai katonával akik beszélgettek.

\- Igaz kell legyen a legenda! A sárkányszülött oldalán harcolhattunk!

\- Lesz mit mesélni az unokáknak.

\- Mit gondoltok, a sárkányok vajon befolyásolják majd a háborút?

\- Mi történt itt? – Kérdeztem, a csuklyámmal eltakarva az arcom.

\- Hihetetlen csata volt! – Az egyik katona kezdte, mindannyian a dicsőségtől részegültek meg, ilyenkor az emberek szeretnek beszélni. – Egy sárkány megtámadta az őrtornyot,…

\- Ami sajnos elpusztult. – Az egyik félbeszakította, de az előző ott folytatta ahol abbamaradt.

\- De a sárkányszülött segítségével megöltük és ő elszívta a lelkét majd a Szürke szakállúak magához hívták!

\- Értem. – Azzal ott hagytam őket, "Kizárt hogy Marshal legyen, ő biztos nem sietett volna senki segítségére csak úgy.". Az egyetlen lehetőség hogy a nyomára akadjak, ha várok amíg a Szervezet valamelyik tagja összehívja a kis csoportot egy megbeszélésre.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is. Ha bármi véleményed van a történetemről, nyugodtan közöld velem kritika formájában. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a másik történetemet is:**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad**


	12. Ami ránk vár

**Halo, folytatódjék a fő történetszál, újra Marshallal és Thryssel.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Legalább egy hete úton voltam Ustengravba és már éreztem hogy közel járok. Ivarfalvából elindultam abba az irányba amerre Marshal megjelölte a térképen és a lehető leggyorsabban próbáltam eljutni a kriptába. Nem tudom mi vár rám ott, de ha az istenek kegyesek, sikerül megszereznem Szélhívó Jürgen kürtjét.

Már látótávolságon belül volt a kripta amikor a bokrok közül zörgést hallottam.

\- Zörög, zörög, zörög. – Valaki követett. Félszemmel hátrafelé figyelve haladtam tovább, de már egyértelmű volt hogy valaki lopakodik. – Lopakodok, lopakodok, lopakodok.

\- Ki van ott?! – Hirtelen elcsendesedett. – Mit csinálsz ott? – Követeltem a választ.

\- Egyáltalán nem bujkálok, ne is törődj velem!

\- Gyere elő vagy én megyek oda! – Nem szerettem ha valaki követ, meg akartam bizonyosodni.

\- Nem lehetne hogy rejtőzve maradok és elmész?

\- Nem fogom még egyszer kérni!

\- Ha meg sem próbálod nem is fog sikerülni.

Nem válaszoltam, csak a hang forrásához mentem és kirángattam a bozótból a tulajdonosát. Egy fiatal, nord fiú, alig lehet 15-16 éves, szőke, kissé kócos haja, kék szeme és gyermeki arca volt, még a szakálla sem kezdett serkenni. Fekete bőrvértje volt, alatta, durva, barna prém tartotta melegen és az oldalán egy gyakorló fakard lógott.

\- Kérlek, ne áruld el hogy itt bújtam el. - Kérte.

\- Ki elől bújtál el?

\- A legjobb barátom elől.

\- Miért bujkálsz a barátod elől?

\- Mert bújócskázunk. Azt mondta, hogy bújjak el és ő majd megtalál, - Teljesen izgalomba jött. – Már három hete nem talált meg. Azt hiszem nagyon jól elbújtam. – Megpróbált visszamászni a bokorba, de megragadtam az egyik karját.

\- Mi lenne ha segítenél nekem?

\- Nem tudom, anyukám szerint, veszélyes dolog idegeneknek segíteni. – Igaza volt, be sem mutatkoztam.

\- A nevem Beathrys, de szólíts csak Thrysnek. – Elmosolyodtam, talán szereztem egy új barátot.

\- Az enyém, Karskonail B. Doger, de szólíts csak Karsknak. Most már nem vagyunk idegenek, ugye?

\- Nem. Akkor segítesz?

\- Attól függ, mit? Remélem nem számtani feladat, mert abban nem vagyok jó.

\- Nem, egy ősi nord kriptából kell megszereznem valamit.

\- Nem tudom, allergiás vagyok az olyan dolgokra amiket nem akarok megcsinálni, de rendben. Segítek.

Nem tudtam hogy Karsk segítségével növeltem-e az esélyeimen, vagy csak hurkot kötöttem a nyakam köré.

\- Ott vagyunk már? – Alig tettünk meg néhány lépést, de már elkezdett bosszantani.

\- Nem. – Már lehetett látni a célunkat, de még legalább egy fél órát kellett gyalogolni.

\- Ott vagyunk már? – Öt percenként kérdezgette és a válasz mindig ugyanaz volt.

\- Nem.

Mire megérkeztünk, egy kicsit ingerült lettem.

\- Ott vagyunk már?

\- Igen, végig idejöttünk, láthattad volna a saját szemeddel is! Szándékosan bosszantottál!

\- Miről beszélsz? Azt mondtad, egy kriptához megyünk. Ha mondtad volna, hogy ehhez a kriptához akkor csendben lettem volna. – Nem tudom miért, de ez a kölyök valamiért kiválóan értett mások idegesítéséhez.

\- Csak fogd be, Karsk. – "Van egy olyan érzésem hogy ezt rengetegszer hallotta már az életében és még fogja is."

A kripta a földbe volt építve, és a Sivár Sírhalommal ellentétben, nem egy hatalmas kőtemplom volt hanem egy földalatti labirintus rendszer volt és a csapdák is veszélyesebbek voltak. A legelején észrevettem egy csapda aktiváló gombot a földön, olyan nagy volt és szembeötlő hogy a vak is észre venné, de nem Karsk.

\- Nem ártana felújítani ezt a helyet… hoppá. – Igen, rálépett és hallottam hogy a falban lévő lyukacskákból pillanatokon belül mérgezett nyílvesszők fognak előjönni.

\- WULD NAH KEST! – Olyan erővel és sebességgel száguldottam egyik helyről a másikra hogy Karsknak is később tűnt fel hogy mi történt.

\- Azt hiszem az ősrégi holttestek és pókhálók eltüntetése lenne az elsődleges feladat. – Mondta miután leraktam tíz méterrel arrébb. – ÁH, MI TÖRTÉNIK?! – Igen, ilyen lassú az észjárása.

\- Legyél sokkal óvatosabb! Majdnem meghaltál! – Magyaráztam neki és megpróbáltam a jobb mutató ujjamat rászegezni hogy egy kicsit erőteljesebben fejezzem ki a mondanivalómat, de az egész jobb karom megbénult. – Mi a… - Egy apró, ősrégi nyílvessző állt az alkaromba és a rajtalévő méreg miatt a jobb karom teljesen megbénult és nem bírtam mozgatni.

\- Szerintem az egy nyílvessző. – Csak megforgattam a szemem miután megállapította az egyértelműt és kihúztam a nyilat a karomból.

\- Nem mozog a karom. – Egy kicsit aggódtam, szerencsére a bal kezemmel is éppolyan jól forgattam a kardot mint a jobbal.

\- Látod, Thrys, te beszélsz nekem hogy legyek óvatos és lám, a saját felelőtlenséged miatt történt ez. – Csak dühösen felhúztam a szemöldököm.

\- Ha nem mentettelek volna meg, most halott lennél. – Hosszasan hallgatott és amikor azt hittem hogy nem fog megszólalni…

\- Azt hiszem, egyszerűen nem vagy képes elfogadni ha hibázol és másokra kened a sarad. – Erre egyszerűen nem tudtam mit mondani.

\- Csak haladjunk tovább.

Ez még csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt. Ahogy egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre haladtunk az ősi kriptában, rengeteg élőhalott draugrba és csapdába botlottunk.

\- Azt hiszem a helyiek nem örülnek nekünk. – Elővette a fakardját, habár azt sem tudom tudja-e használni.

\- Csak próbálj ne meghalni! – Mivel csak az egyik karom volt használható, csak az egyik kardomat húztam elő és úgy vágtam le a régóta rothadó, lassan vánszorgó járkáló holttesteket és csontvázakat.

\- Vág! Vág! Szúr! – Minden alkalommal amikor támadott, egyfolytában csak ezt kiabálta és ugyanabban a sorrendben próbált lesújtani a fakardjával, egy kereszt csapás jobbról, balról és egy erőteljes szúrás ami talán sikerülne is ha nem ordibálná hogy mit csinál.

Amikor az egyik élőhalott kiütötte a kezéből a kardot, egy hajszálon múlt hogy nem nyársalta fel a régi rozsdás kardjára mert ismét megmentettem, de egy nagy vágással, a bal karomon fizettem érte. A vérem patakokban kezdett lefolyni a karomon és kis vörös tócsában gyűlt össze a poros földön, de az utolsó erőmmel sikerült levágnom a halottat amelyik megsebesített.

\- Neked teljesen elment az eszed?! – Egyszerűen nem bírta ki hogy ne dühítsen fel.

\- Ezt már sokan kérdezték. – A megbánás és a rossz érzés egy szikráját sem lehetett felfedezni benne, azt hitte erre az egészre hogy egy játék. – Nem értem miért.

\- Én többet biztos nem mentelek meg! – Fogtam a vizes tömlőmet, leszakítottam egy darabot az egyik draugr rongyából amiket arra használtam hogy kitisztítsam a sebem majd bekötözzem.

\- Szerintem egy kicsit túlreagálod a dolgokat. – Még mindig teljesen nyugodt volt.

\- Majdnem meghaltam hogy megvédjelek!

\- Jobb ha elárulom, már van legjobb barátom aki nem halt meg, csak nincs itt. – Kezdtem úgy érezni hogy értelmesen nem lehet vele beszélni, ezért hagytam.

Ő ment elől, én hátul hogy ha aktivál egy csapdát had kapja be ő maga. félig így is történt, elszakított egy régi botlódrótot, de lehajolt valamiért.

\- Jé, egy aranyérme. - Ezután egy nagy, vassal kivert farönk fejbe vert engem amitől a hátamra estem. – Elfáradtál és aludni szeretnél? Egy kriptában ez nagyon rossz ötlet. – Éreztem hogy a bal szemem bedagad és nem tudtam rendesen kinyitni.

\- Nem lefeküdtem hanem a csapda amit aktiváltál fejbe vert!

\- Miért nem hajoltál el? Van egy olyan érzésem, Thrys, te valamiért csak sajnáltatni akarod magad. – Már remegtem a haragtól, amióta bejöttünk ide, összevissza sértegetett, lebénult a jobb karom és most fejbe vertek egy nagy farönkkel, de rajta egy karcolás sem volt.

\- Karsk! Most én megyek elől.

\- Rendben. – Egy szó nélkül beleegyezett.

Egy sötét lépcsősoron sétáltunk le, lekaszaboltunk, vagyis inkább én kaszaboltam le egy halom élőholtat, de a küzdelem végén egy hatalmas csattanás volt és a földre rogytam.

\- ÁÁÁÁHHHH, hogy a jó…! – Minden erőmre szükségem volt hogy visszafojthassam a káromkodást. – Hogy a fenébe kerül ide egy medvecsapda?! – Kiszabadítottam a lábam, óriási szerencse hogy a csizmám páncélozott volt mert még eltört volna, de így is sántítanom kellett.

\- Hogy elintézze a betolakodókat. – Karsk az aggódás és a félelem legkisebb jelét sem mutatta.

\- Kösz hogy felvilágosítasz!

\- Nagyon szívesen. – Teljesen komolyan gondolta.

Elértünk egy hatalmas barlangrendszert amibe egy kisebb erődítményt építettek, de már évszázadok óta nem használta őket senki, kivéve a draugrokat. A tovább vezető út, szerencsére nem a holtak erődjén vezetett át, könnyen ellehetett kerülni, a még jobb hír, a karom újra rendbe jött, a rossz hír, Karsk elindult az élőhalott erődítmény felé.

\- Ez biztos jó móka lesz. – Karsk a béke és a harmónia hiányának a legkisebb jele nélkül, egyszerűen csak besétált az erődbe és a holtak lassan elkezdték körbe venni. "Nem! Én biztosan nem megyek utána!"

Bicegve elindultam abba az irányba ahol biztosan megtalálom Szélhívó Jürgen kürtjét, de valami visszatartott, nem hagyhattam Karskot meghalni. Egy nagy, lefáradt sóhaj után megfordultam és az élőhalott erőd felé vettem az irányt.

Előhúztam mindkét kardomat és olyan ütemben kezdtem aprítani a holtakat hogy még azt sem tudták mi kapta el őket, szinte még a lábamban lévő fájdalmat sem éreztem. Tudtam hogy Karsk élete forog kockán minden egyes elvesztegetett másodperccel, olyan gyorsan csináltam ahogy csak tudtam.

Sikerült eljutnom a szerény erőd végébe hogy szembe szálljak a parancsnokkal, legalábbis úgy gondoltam hogy a parancsnok volt. Egy ősi trónon ülő draugr halállord, a hátán egy nagy, fekete ében pallossal és két másik, veszedelmes női draugr harcos, csak a testalkatukból tudtam kivenni a nemüket mert mindannyian annyira összerothadtak az elmúlt évszázadok alatt hogy a fejükkel lehetetlen lenne megállapítani a nemüket.

A két nő közül az egyik egy ősi szekercével, tüskés pajzzsal és nehéz páncélban, a másik egy ősi tőrrel a jobb kezében és jégvarázslattal a bal kezében támadt nekem. Én magam a két kardomat a saját stílusomban fogtam, a jobb kezemben lévőt hagyományos módon, a balt fordítva tartottam mert úgy könnyebb védekezni vele.

A pajzsos támadt először, egy erős, de lassú és kiszámítható csapást indított felém ami elől könnyen kitértem, de a tőrös a varázslatával támadt nekem, kénytelen voltam cselezgetni és bebújni egy tartógerenda mögé hogy ne érjen el. Hiába bújtam el, hamar megtaláltak, de ez volt a tervem.

\- YOL TOOR SHUL! – Mielőtt a jégvarázslattal ismét támadhatott volna, a tűzleheletemmel végeztem vele, a rongyos, ősi páncélja fáklyaként lobbant fel és amint eléggé megégett, összeesett.

A pajzsos baltája csak egy fél centire csapódott a falba a fejem mellett, de elég gyorsan tudtam reagálni és azonnal a hasába szúrtam a jobb kardomat. Sajnos meg sem érezte és egy újabb támadásra készült amit a másik kardommal hárítottam el. A pajzsával folyamatosan meghátrálásra kényszerített és alig néhány lépésre voltam az erőd gyilokjárójának a szélétől amikor kaptam az alkalmon, egy villámgyors vetődéssel mögé kerültem, levágtam a jobb lábát amitől a földre esett és levágtam a fejét. A halott nő fej állkapcsa továbbra is csattogott, felém villogtatva a rothadó fogait, de azonnal széttapostam. Kihúztam a kardomat a hasából, így meg lett mindkettő.

A halállord következett, elővette a hatalmas ében pallosát és nekem támadt. A bal, fordítva tartott kardommal próbáltam kivédeni a csapást ami olyan erős volt hogy, nem ütötte ki a kezemből hanem egyszerűen letörte a kardom pengéjét mint egy száraz faágat. A másikat magam elé tartva próbáltam növelni a távolságot, de hirtelen megállt és rosszat sejtettem.

\- IIZ SLEN NUS! – A halállord egy nagy jégvihart indított felém ami elől épphogy sikerült kitérnem, de a jobb lábamat elkapta és odafagyasztotta a földhöz.

Reménytelenül próbáltam kiszabadulni mialatt az ellenfelem utolért és egyetlen csapással akart kivégezni. Félrevetődtem, de a lábam még mindig meg volt fagyasztva amitől oda lettem szögelve. Amíg meg voltam fagyasztva, kizárt hogy még egy csapást túléljek és a kardommal sem tudom megvédeni magam mert ugyanúgy széttöri. Tudtam mit kell csinálnom, idő nem volt hogy kicsatoljam a csizmám szíját, inkább a kardommal gyorsan levágtam őket, kibújtam a lábbelimből és félig mezítláb, de legalább élve el tudtam ugrani a csapás elől.

\- WULD NAH KEST!

Ellentámadásba lendültem a "szélsebes rohanás" kiáltásommal hogy egyetlen gyors vágással végezhessek vele, de elkapott a torkomnál, az öklével háromszor egymás után arcba vert és olyan erősen szorított hogy a lélek is elszállt belőlem. Odaszorított a falhoz hogy megfojthasson. A kardom még a kezemben volt és leakartam vágni a karját amivel fogott, de a másikkal elkapta a kezem és kicsavarta belőle a fegyvert. A lábaimmal rúgtam, kapálóztam, hiába, minden elkezdett sötétülni és alig pár pillanatra voltam attól hogy elájuljak amikor Karsk megjelent a halállord mögött és a fakardjával elkezdte ütögetni.

\- Még nem ölheted meg, megígérte hogy segít megkeresni a barátomat!

Igaz, a csapásai semmit sem ártottak az élőhalott nagyúrnak, de egy pillanatra felé fordult amitől szintén egy pillanatra enyhült a szorítása és nekem csak ennyi kellett.

\- FUS! – Csak az első szóra volt időm, de ez elég volt ahhoz hogy ki billentse az egyensúlyából, a csizmás lábammal jól ellöktem magamtól és kiszabadultam.

Pár másodpercig levegő után kapkodtam, de amint elég erőt gyűjtöttem felkaptam a kardom és az ellenfelem szemén át, a rothadó agyába szúrtam a kardom.

\- Csapatmunka! – Kiáltott fel Karsk, diadalmasan, mintha ő csinált volna mindent.

\- Hol a fenében voltál?! – Most bukkant fel az utolsó pillanatban és megmentett, de miatta kerültem ebbe a helyzetbe.

\- Látom nem vagy hálás hogy megmentettelek. – Egyszerűen nem értettem ezt a féleszűt, képtelen felfogni a helyzet súlyosságát.

\- Te miattad haltam meg, majdnem!

\- Ne próbált rám hárítani a saját butaságod.

\- Mi…

\- Igen, Thrys, jól hallottad, buta vagy.

Csak sóhajtottam egy nagyot és ráhagytam. Végre, tovább mehettünk a lezárt kapu felé, amerre eredetileg is mennünk kellett volna. Bicegtem és elviseltem a fájdalmat minden lépésnél. Amint közelebb értünk a kapuhoz, láttam hogy három, egyforma kapu zárta el a tovább vezető utat. Megpróbáltam közelebb haladni, de elhaladtam egy különös rúnákkal díszített szikla mellett és elkezdett vörösen világítani, de a legérdekesebb hogy az egyik kapu a három közül kinyílt. Három ilyen szikla volt összesen és amikor elhaladtam mindhárom mellett, mindhárom kapu kinyílt. Nem is vesztegettem az időt, elindultam feléjük. Pár másodperccel miután elhagytam a harmadik sziklát, kihunytak a vörös fények és a kapuk ismét bezáródtak.

\- Tudod, akartam mondani valamit,… de elfelejtettem. – Jött az értelmetlen válasz Karsktól.

\- Maradj csendben egy kicsit. – Kértem és csodával határos módon, engedelmeskedett.

Visszamentem az első sziklához és megpróbáltam átrohanni közöttük, hátha elég gyors vagyok hogy átérjek a kapukon, de nem sikerült. Pont az orrom előtt csapódott be és nem tudtam tovább haladni. A futástól, a sérült lábam egyre jobban sajgott, a csupasz lábam talpát több törmelék és kavics horzsolta és vágta fel, de kitartottam.

\- Nem akartam mondani hogy "megmondtam" és nem is fogom. – "A legokosabb dolog amit valaha mondtál.", gondoltam, de nem válaszoltam.

Most éreztem hogy a testem mennyire kimerült és egy kicsit leültem gondolkodni hogy kitaláljak valami megoldást. Hirtelen eszembe jutott mit is kell bizonyítanom azzal hogy idejöttem, "Várjunk csak! Sárkányszülött vagyok!"

Ugyanúgy mint az előbb, gyorsan elfutottam mindhárom szikla mellett amitől ismét vörösen kezdtek világítani, de a végén,

\- WULD NAH KEST! – Ezzel a kiáltással végre átjutottam az akadályon és egyik kapu sem ereszkedett le miután visszamentem Karskkért, "Azt hiszem ez a kedvenc kiáltásom.".

\- Csináld még egyszer! – Karsk olyan volt mint egy hiperaktív kisgyerek amikor látta valamelyik kiáltásom, de nem volt sem időm, sem kedvem megismételni.

\- Haladjunk tovább.

A következő helység egy kisebb terem volt ami egy barlangon át vezetett és tele volt fehér pókhálóval.

\- Azt hiszem itt tele van minden pókokkal. – Rálépett egy nyomólapra a földön amiből narancsszínű lángnyelvek kezdtek fújtatni. – Nézd, legalább kedvesek és megvilágítják az utunkat. – Rálépett egy másikra ami egy kicsit megperzselte a bőrét. – Au! Rossz tűz! Menj vissza! – Ahogy hátralépett, beindított egy harmadikat is. – Van egy olyan érzésem hogy ez rossz ötlet volt! – Össze-vissza táncolt a lángok között, egyre többet és többet indított be és idővel az egész terem lángokban állt. – Ne! Tüzecske! Ez rossz! Rossz tűz! Csúnya tűz, menj el! Kérlek, hagyd abba az égést! – Minél több időt töltött a tüzes pokolban, a lángok annál jobban nyaldosták a bőrvértjét. – Ajjaj, most már én is égek! Ez sokkal rosszabb mint amikor valami más ég el és még fáj is! – Úgy ugrált egyik tűzhányóról a másikra mint egy megkergült bakkecske. – Jaj ne! A tűz követ engem! Miért követ engem?!

\- FO KRAH DIIN! – Véget vetettem a szerencsétlen szenvedésének és eloltottam róla a tüzet a fagyos leheletemmel.

\- Áh, így már sokkal jobb. Most meg fázok, de ez sokkal jobb mint összeégni. – Végül egy olyan lapon állt ami nem gyulladt be, de pár pillanattal később összeégett pók tetemek hullottak alá és ismét bekapcsolták a tűzhányókat. – Jaj ne, mindig, amikor kalandozok, megölök valakit, véletlenül. – Teljesen elszégyellte magát.

\- Semmi baj, - Próbáltam vigasztalni, de nem tudtam együtt érezni vele a pókokért. – amúgy is rosszak voltak.

\- Akkor jó. – Újra elemében volt és a néhány másodperccel korábbi aktivitását vette fel, "Tényleg nem értem ezt a kölyköt.". – Azt hiszem erre kell menni, - Mutatta az irányt egy lefelé haladó lépcsősoron át. – hacsak nem akarsz visszafordulni, mert akkor a másik irányba kell mennünk.

\- Nem, menjünk arra. – Követtem.

Éreztem, ez lesz az utolsó része a próbának, de a legnehezebb is egyben.

Az utolsó teremben egy kisebb medence volt tele vízzel amin egy kőhíd vezetett át és amint betettük a lábunkat, a helység elkezdett rázkódni, a víz alól több oszlop emelkedett ki és mindegyik közepén egy üres sír volt. Később vettem észre hogy a hídon, a vízen lebegve és a híd túloldalán is az összes élőhalott harcos le volt kaszabolva mielőtt még ideértünk volna.

\- Thrys, - Suttogta nekem. – maradj csendben mert a helyiek még alszanak. – Csak megforgattam a szemem és megvizsgáltam a holttesteket.

\- Mindegyikkel ugyanolyan karddal végeztek. – A vágások méretei hasonlóak voltak és kard okozta őket, de a heg ami végzett mindegyikkel, olyan kardtól származott amilyen fajtát még nem láttam.

\- Ugye nem én voltam?

\- Te hogy végezhettél volna velük mielőtt ideértünk volna?

\- Néha megesik. - Elértük a kamra végét, de ahol a kürtnek kellene lennie nem volt más, csak egy darab papír. – Egy papír miatt kockáztattuk az életünket? – A hangja egy kicsit haragos, de elnéző volt.

\- Nem… - Nem tudtam mi történhetett, talán csak egy csapda vagy átverés.

\- Félre ne érts, ez egy nagyon szép papír, de nem hinném, hogy értékes lenne. Kivéve ha mágikus. Mágikus?

\- Nem. Vagyis nem tudom. Szélhívó Jürgen kürtjét jöttünk megkeresni.

\- Miért nem mondtad hogy egy kürtöt keresünk?!

\- Miről beszélsz? Mondtam hogy…

\- Csak annyit mondtál hogy segítsek megkeresni valamit ebben az ősi kriptában, egy szót sem szóltál semmilyen kürtről. – Igaza volt.

Megfogtam a papírt és elolvastam ami rajta volt.

" _Sárkányszülött,_

 _Beszélnem kell veled. Sürgősen._

 _Béreld ki a padlásszobát az Alvó Óriás fogadóban és találkozni fogunk._

 _Egy barát._ "

Nem tudtam mit jelenthet ez az üzenet, de a fogadó neve ismerős volt, "Ott szálltunk meg Marshallal miután megmenekültünk Helgenből.".

\- Van egy barátod aki könnyebben bejutott ide és megszerezte a kürtöt és te mégis ide jöttél?

\- Maradj már csendben Karsk! Gondolkodom.

\- Érdekes, az én fejem mindig megfájdul amikor gondolkodni próbálok.

Ha az ismeretlen személy, aki a barátomnak hívja magát, akkor ő anélkül jutott be hogy átverekedte volna magát a csapdákon és a kripta őrzőin. Ettől eszembe jutott amit Marshal mondott a Sivár Sírhalomban, "Mindig van egy titkos kijárat az ősi nord romokból.". Követtem a kiutat és egy kar lehúzása után, az egyik fal megmozdult és meg is volt a kijárat ami a bejárathoz vezetett.

\- Lehetne hogy legközelebb, a könnyebbik utat válasszuk, tudod, mint a barátod.

\- Utoljára mondom, nem tudom ki vitte el a kürtöt, Karsk!

\- Nekem csak egy barátom van és ő elég sok kriptában járt. Lehet ő vitte el.

\- Nem valószínű.

Kikecmeregtünk a temetkezési helyről, a nap kezdett lenyugodni és gyalog több óráig is eltarthat mire elérünk Folyamfenyvesbe. Hirtelen egy ló nyerítésére lettünk figyelmesek. Egy ismerős, barna paripa volt a kripta bejáratánál, felnyergelve, az oldalára egy másik papír.

" _Tekintsd ajándéknak a barátodtól._ "

Tudtam honnan ismerős, "Marshal ezen lovagolt amikor felejtősre itta magát.". Már volt egy ötletem hogy ki is ez a "barát".

 **Marshal**

Szerencsére, ezúttal sem gyalog, sem egyedül nem kellett küldetésre mennem, ezek voltak a jó dolgok a mostani küldetésemben. A rossz részek, Leilával kellett együtt utaznom aki nem engedte hogy lerészegedjek a küldetés végéig. Leila ugyanolyan fekete ében vértet hordott mint amilyen én, nő lévén, jóval alacsonyabb volt nálam, de elég izmos, hiszen nap mint nap gyakorolta a kardforgatás és nem olyan gyakran mint én, de ő is rendszeresen hordta a nehéz páncélját. A hátán egy vörös pengéjű, nehéz kétkezes pallost hordott amivel úgy bánt mint senki akivel valaha is találkoztam.

Mindketten saját lovakkal indultunk el, a vadász lovainkon, én egy fekete kancán, ő egy fehér csődörön. Olyan gyorsak voltak hogy Keletvégből, napnyugtára elértük Helgent.

\- Megérkeztünk, ajánlom hogy megtaláljuk a gyűrűdet. – Inkább fenyegetés volt Leila részéről.

\- Ne aggódj, itt kell legyen. A birodalmiaknak fogalmuk sincs róla hogy egyáltalán létezünk.

Érdekes volt visszatérni Helgenbe, a falu, ahol egykor ki akartak végezni, ahol egy kis falucska volt az erdő közepén, most mindenfelé csak kormos, hóval fedett romok voltak, az összeégett tetemekből fekete varjak lakmároztak, nem lehetett megállapítani hova is tartozhattak. Alig néhány napja történt az egész, mégis, mintha hemzsegtek volna a kísértetek és arra készülnének hogy visszavegyék azt ami egykor az övéjük volt.

Néma csend honolt, csak a szél süvítése, a kihalt falun keresztül volt hallható.

\- Valami ötlet, hova tehették a gyűrűd.

\- A foglyok értékeit abba a toronyba rakták. – Abba a toronyba ami előtt ki akartak végezni minket, amin megállt a sárkány és amiről elkezdte tűzbe borítani a falut.

Nem vesztegettük az időt, egyből bementünk, minden érintetlen maradt, igaz most járok itt először, de kétlem hogy bárki is hozzányúlt volna az itt lévő értékekhez

Itt voltak a Viharköpenyesek elkobzott fegyverei, élelmei amik már romlásnak indultak, de a fegyverek még rendben voltak. Megtaláltam az én felszerelésemet is, a bűvölt, élet elszívó és tűzzel bűvölt fekete ében kardom és a Varázstörőm, azaz a dwemer címer pajzsom ami minden varázslatot semlegesít. Egy dolgot azonban nem találtam, az Ősi tekercset és a gyűrűt, amiben egy vörös ékkő volt ágyazva és "Potema" volt beleírva.

\- Itt nincs. – Jelentette ki.

\- Valahogy sikerült megállapítanod az egyértelműt. – A mogorva, zord tekintete most dühössé is vált egyszerre amitől még én is megijedtem, egy kicsit.

\- Ne szórakozz velem. – Figyelmeztetett, halk, de haragos hangnemben. – Kizárt hogy magától ment el, igaz?

\- Lehetetlen.

\- Akkor valaki elvitte. Volt itt valaki aki tudott rólunk?

\- Nem hiszem. – Megpróbáltam visszaemlékezni. – Ha jó emlékszem, a Birodalom tábornoka aki a Viharköpenyesek leveréséért volt felelős, Ulfric, a falu lakói és… - Villámcsapásként csapott belém a felismerés. - … a Thalmor.

\- Ezt azonnal jelentenünk kell a vezérünknek hogy hagytad hogy a gyűrűd és az Ősi tekercs, egyaránt a Thalmor kezébe került. – Mutatta a saját gyűrűjét amiben egy sötétkék ékkő volt és "Morihatha" volt ráírva.

\- Várj! – Rá kiáltottam. – Még nem kell jelentened!

\- Miért is ne? Ha a vezérünk megtudja hogy egy gyűrű a Thalmor kezébe került, nem csak ki fog végezni téged, de ha elhallgatom, engem is megöl. Mi az ami miatt megérné kockáztatnom az életem? – Sarokba szorított, ki kellett találnom valamit.

\- Visszaszerezhetnénk. – Ez nem győzte meg.

\- Hogyan? – "Gyerünk, találj ki valamit!"

\- Adj egy kis haladékot hogy kitaláljak valamit. – Követeltem.

\- Mi hasznom belőle? – Nem köntörfalazott.

\- Tartozok egy szívességgel ha holnap reggelig adsz gondolkodási időt és segítesz visszaszerezni a gyűrűt és a tekercset. – Egy darabig gondolkodott, de meg lett a válasza.

\- Legyen. Ha reggelig nem találsz ki semmit, a vezér hallani fog róla mi is történt.

Kaptam egy kis időt, de nem sokat. Azt tudom hogy a Thalmoroknak van egy nagykövetsége Égkoszorún, csak azt nem tudom hogy jutunk be oda, hol tarthatják az Ősi tekercset és a gyűrűm, vagy hogy egyáltalán hol is található. Most igazán kutyaszorítóba kerültem.

\- Valahol meg kell szállnunk éjszakára.

\- Azt hittem nem megyünk lakott területre. – Vetettem fel, de nem lett volna ellenemre egy fogadóban töltenem az éjszakát.

\- Én ismerek egy jó helyet. Az Alvó Óriás fogadó itt van Folyamfenyvesen, nem messze.

\- Legyen. Te fizetsz.

\- Mi?! Miért én?

\- Mert nálam nincs pénz és mert te vagy a férfi. – "Rohadt k*rva.", gondoltam. Sosem kedveltem Leilát és ő sem engem, de most nem ellenkezhettem neki.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és persze ne felejts el kritikát írni. A másik történetemet is elolvashatod ha érdekel:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**


	13. Váratlan fordulat

**Halo, azt hiszem eddig ez a leghosszabb fejezet amit eddig feltöltöttem. A következő zenét hallgattam, (1.) Naruto OST - Yogensha. Amikor az adott jelet látod, Pl.: (1), indítsd el, ha ismét látod, állítsd le.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Az idő dél környékére járt, Folyamfenyves lakói a szokásos elfoglaltságaival voltak elfoglalva, a fűrészmalomnál a tűzifának való fa aprítása, a kovácsnál a kalapács és az üllőn lévő, izzó fém csilingelése adott hangot leginkább a környéknek. A nyár végi enyhe idő kezdett lassan a végéhez érni, Utolsó Termés közepe felé járt az idő és az Égkoszorúi nyár mindjárt véget ér.

Folyamfenyves sosem esett a politikai intrikák kereszttüzébe és a Viharköpenyes felkelés alatt is, Fehérvágta, az egyetlen olyan vármegye maradt ami független hozzátartozó faluja. A faluban lévő fogadót, Alvó Óriásnak nevezték el, senki sem tudja miért. A tulaj egy Delphine nevű breton nő volt, az ötvenes évei környékén, néhány éve telepedett le a faluban, Cyrodiillból. A hosszú, őszülő szőke haját egy copfba fonva hordta hogy ne zavarja semmiben.

A napjait azzal töltötte hogy a helyi fogadót vezette, ételt és hajlékot nyújtott az arra átkelőknek, pénzért és érdekes pletykákért és információkért. A legutóbbi pletyka szerint, Égkoszorú Nagy királyát, Toryggot meggyilkolta az egyik Jarlja, Viharköpenyes Ulfric, Széltető ura és Keletvég őrzője.

Nem tudta igaz vagy csupán szóbeszéd, de nem igazán érdekelte a dolog, Delphine úgy gondolta Ulfric-nak nincs esélye a Birodalom és a Thalmor ellen.

Hogy ez miért is érdekelte Delphine-t? Ő, talán az utolsó tagja egy régi rendnek ami még az Első korban lett alapítva, a Pengéknek. A Pengék egykor régen, a Harmadkorban, azaz a Septim dinasztia alatt, a császár elit testőrei és tehetséges kémjei voltak. Korábban, a sárkányszülött után, az Első kor előtti időben a legtehetségesebb sárkányvadászok voltak.

30 éve, Fagyhullás 30.-án, pontosan egy nappal azelőtt hogy az Aldmeri Domínium háborút indított a Birodalom ellen, a Thalmor küldöttei egy ultimátumot indítványoztak a császár, Titus Mede számára, aki második volt ezen a néven, Tamriel császára és a Birodalom védelmezője számára. Az ultimátum követelményei a következők voltak: A Birodalomnak ki kellett vonnia a katonai haderejét Pörölyföldről és Sziklaföld területéről, kereskedelmi engedmények átadása a Domíniumnak és végül, Talos istentiszteletének a betiltása.

Delphine ott volt azon a napon amikor a Thalmor követség küldötte a császár elé terjesztette a népe akaratát és nem csak ő, de az összes társa és még a császár maga is tudta hogy nem fogadhatja el ezeket a feltételeket. A nagykövet csak elmosolyodott amikor a császár, higgadtan, de határozottan visszautasította a feltételeket. Intett az embereinek akik egy megrakodott szekeret hoztak a császár tróntermébe.

Két Thalmor igazságosztó volt, egy férfi és egy nő, a nő volt a rangidősebb, könnyű, fekete elf páncélt viselt, aranyszegéllyel, amit csak az elit igazságosztók hordanak, két hasonló mintájú kard lógott az oldalán. A férfi, aranyszínű páncélt hordott, de az ő és a felettese arca hasonlított egymásra, letagadni sem lehetett volna hogy rokonok a sötét páncélos nővel.

A szekér tartalma le volt fedve egy ponyvával, de amikor a nagykövet jelzett a két Igazságosztónak hogy mutassák meg a szekér tartalmát. A férfi lehúzta a ponyvát és egy halom, véres, legyektől és dög kukacoktól hemzsegő fejhalmot rejtett. A szag borzalmas volt, akárcsak a látványuk is, de Delphinet jobban megrémítette hogy nem több tucat barátja halt meg, de a fejhalmok között látta az apja, az anyja, a nagybátyja és a fivére fejét is.

Nem csak ő maga, de a teremben lévő összes Penge végtelen haragra gerjedt. Egyszerre vették kezük ügyébe az egyedi tervezésű katanájukat és csak az uralkodó jelére vártak hogy végezhessenek azokkal a nyomorult elfekkel, de Titus egyetlen kézmozdulattal rendre utasította őket és engedelmeskedtek.

Mint minden háború a történelem folyamán, ez is véresre sikerült ami alatt többször is próbálták meggyilkolni a Thalmorok, de a szerencsének és a képzésének hála, sikerült kicsúsznia az elfek markából. A háború vége felé elmenekült Cyrodiilból és Égkoszorúba menekült ahol lerázta a kitartó üldözőit.

Legalább egy évig rejtőzködött amikor meghallotta a jó hírt, hogy a Thalmorokat legyőzték a háborúban, de az öröm rögtön hamuvá lett a szájában amikor megtudta hogy a császár, ugyanaz a császár aki foggal-körömmel óvta a birodalmát, végül mégis beleegyezett abba az ultimátumba amit a háború előtt elutasított, amit csak Fehérarany Egyezményként neveztek. Ezúttal szigorítottak rajta, nem csak nem mondtak le a birodalmi légió kivonásáról Pörölyföldről, de mégy egy jókora részt is követeltek belőle, a Birodalom köteles adót fizetni a Domíniumnak, minden Penge ügynököt kivégezni és Talost továbbra sem maradhat a tamrieli istenkultusz része.

Kénytelen volt Égkoszorúban maradni, Folyamfenyvesen felvásárolt egy régi fogadót ami nem csak álcaként szolgált a számára, de értesült a legfrissebb információkról. Nem tudja mi történt a többi Penge társával, azt sem hogy rajta kívül maradt-e más is, de próbált nem a régi életére gondolni.

Ez a nap is olyan volt mint a többi, a fogadóban a helyi lakosokon kívül nem sok vendég volt. Hallott egy-két szót Viharköpenyes Ulfricról, hogy csalt a Toryggal vívott küzdelemben, míg más beszámolók szerint Torygg nem tudta megvédeni a trónját és így jog az Égkoszorúi hagyományok szerint Ulfric jogosan követeli magának a trónt. Ezen kiívül hallott néhány ízléstelen viccet, pletykákat néhány közeli bandita támadásról, de semmi olyasmi ami felkeltette volna az érdeklődését.

Délután egy-két órával mindig szünetet tartott és kiment a folyópartjához hogy egy kicsit egyedül lehessen a szabadban a gondolataival. Gyakran kivitte magával a katanáját hogy visszaidézhesse a régi, dicső napokat amikor nem csak egy menekült volt hanem egy elit rend tagja aki Tamriel legfontosabb személyét óvta.

A kardja legalább kétszáz éves volt, eredetileg egy bizonyos Renault kapitányé volt aki császár védelme közben halt, akit a Mitikus Hajnal kultistái öltek meg és Kvatch hőse volt az aki megtalálta és visszavitte az őse kardját az egyik társának. Eszébe jutott hogy a kardja lehet megfordult a legendás hős kezében is, de ez már rég nem számított.

Nem tudta miért tartotta meg a katanáját, az volt az egyetlen dolog ami a múlthoz kötötte aminek már semmi keresnivalója nem volt már az életében. Igaz, nap mint nap gyakorolt vele, nehogy berozsdásodjon, bár nem tudta miért. Ha csak egy valaki aki a Birodalmat vagy a Thalmorokat szolgálja, meglátja a kezében, azonnal véget ér az addigi élete és szedheti a sátorfáját.

Ezen a napon elég erőt érzett magában hogy megtegye amit meg kellett tennie. A jobb kezében tartotta a kardot ami eredetileg az őse, Renault kapitányé volt, majd az ő leszármazottai-é, idővel a nagyapja tulajdona lett, ő utána az apjáé, idővel a fivérét illette volna meg, de a Thalmor végzett vele és az anyjával is és ő maradt az egyetlen örököse annak a kardnak.

Egyenesen a folyó partjához sétált, a katanát erősen a kezébe fogta a régi kardot és felkészült rá hogy örökre megszabaduljon tőle. A víz felett megállt, a jobb kezébe tartotta a kardot és a víz felé emelte, "Csak engedd el és a múlt nincs többé.". Nehezebb volt mint amilyennek gondolta, a kezében lévő fegyver nem csak egy tárgy, hanem egy relikvia, de az elmúlt 30 évben csak fájdalmat okozott ahányszor csak ránézett, mégis, az a kard volt az egyetlen ami emlékeztette őt a családjára.

A keze éppen eresztett és elengedte volna a kardot amikor nyugat felől egy ismeretlen bestia üvöltését hallotta. Villámgyorsan a kard markolatára helyezte a kezét és készen állt előhúzni amikor észrevette a hang forrását, az égen repülni. Egy sárkányt.

Nem tudta mit jelent, nem tudta miért jött vissza, de egy dolgot tudott, "Lehet, én vagyok az egyetlen aki megállíthatja.".

 **Marshal**

Elég nagy szerencse hogy Leila adott egy kis időt egy terv kidolgozására, de sajnos semmi ötletem nem volt. Égkoszorúban több rejtett Thalmor helyőrség van, de biztosra veszem hogy a legerősebb helyre vitték, a Magányvárától északra lévő Nagykövetségükre, oda pedig kizárt hogy ketten bejussunk, ha mind a nyolcan együtt támadnánk, talán lenne esélyünk megszerezni, de kizárt hogy ez össze jönne. A Thalmorok sajnos azon kevesek közé tartoznak akik tudják kik vagyunk és azt is hogy a gyűrűink rendkívül erős, mágikus ereklyék és ha erővel rontunk be, elintézik hogy ne szerezhessük meg.. Sem a Thalmorok, de még mi magunk sem tudjuk hogy mire valók, azon kívül hogy titokban tudunk kommunikálni egymással, de kétlem hogy ennyiben kimerülnének.

A vezérünk, talán az egyetlen aki tudja az igazságot és szigorúan parancsba adta hogyha választanunk kell a gyűrűink és az életünk között, akkor mindig a gyűrűmket kell választanunk mert különben a halálnál is rosszabb sors vár ránk.

Ha Leila elmondaná hogy a Thalmorok kezébe került, talán a kilenc isten nem tudna megvédeni a vezérem haragjától.

Ehhez hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejemben és hiába gondolkodtam, miközben Folyamfenyves felé haladtunk a lovainkon, nem jutott eszembe semmi.

\- Leila, - Nehezemre esik bárkitől is segítséget kérni, különösen, Leilától, de most az életem függött tőle. – van valami ötleted, hogyan juthatnánk be a Thalmorok Nagykövetségére?

A sisakja alól rám nézett és a szokásos, szigorú hangnemével válaszolt.

\- Nincs, de a vezérnek biztos lenne valami ötlete… ha megkérdeznénk. – Ismét az ujján lévő gyűrűt mutatta, de egy dühös tekintettel válaszoltam.

\- Megígérted, hogy…

\- És be is tartom. Reggelig van időd.

Ritkán tesz szívességet, de akkor tényleg betartja a szavát és ez a mentőkötelem, reggelig biztos nem tesz jelentést a gyűrűmről. Addig ki kell találnom valamit, de nem sikerült.

Estére beértünk a faluba, érdekes volt visszatérni, a helgeni incidens után, itt húztuk meg magunkat Thryssel.

\- Jártál már itt az utóbbi időben? – Szegezte nekem, éles késként a kérdést.

\- Pár napja, talán egy hete. Miután elmenekültem Helgenből, a sárkány elől, ebben a fogadóban húztam meg magam.

\- Értem, akkor itt éjszakázunk, de legyünk kifejezetten óvatosak. Nem tudni kik figyelnek minket. – Csak ritkán mehettünk lakott területre, mert Tamriel szinte minden országában körözött bűnözők vagyunk.

Már sötét volt és egy lélek sem volt az utcákon, ez jó volt, minél kevesebben járkálnak, annál kisebb az esélye hogy észrevesznek. A fogadó melletti istállóban kikötöttük a lovainkat, felébresztettem az eddig alvó lovászt és legalább harminc aranyat fizettem neki hogy etesse és itassa meg őket és lemosni se felejtse őket, ez több annál mint amennyit megérdemelt volna, de nem akartam hogy panaszkodjon.

Beléptünk a fogadóba, eléggé üresnek tűnt, összesen két vendég volt, az egyik egy részeg fickó aki kiterülve horkolt az egyik asztalra dőlve, a másik egy bárd aki egy lanton játszotta a "Vérengzés kora" dalt.

A pult előtt egy idősebb breton hölgy söpörte a padlót, míg egy középkorú nord férfi a pulton, unottan könyökölt. A hölgyhöz mentem előbb.

\- Jó estét. – Köszöntem, ő csak egy "Hm"-vel válaszolt, de mintha várt volna valamire. – Szobát szeretnénk bérelni. Két szobát… - Leila, durván, minden illem nélkül félbeszakított.

\- Egy szobát kérünk.

\- Egy szobában csak egy ágy van. – Tájékoztatott minket.

\- Akkor a földön fogsz aludni. – Értitek már miért nem kedvelem? Nem voltam olyan pozícióban hogy ellenkezzek vele, így kifizettem a szobát.

Lefekvés előtt még rendeltünk vacsorát, utána szóltam hogy:

\- Valamit inni kéne. – A sisakunkat már egyértelműen levettük, így tisztán láttam hogy Leila gyilkos pillantást vetett rám.

\- Megbeszéltünk valami? – Felvontam az egyik szemöldököm, tudtam mire céloz, addig nem ihattam alkoholt amíg vissza nem szerezzük a gyűrűm.

\- Vizet sem ihatok?

Erre nem mondott semmi, csak folytatta az evést.

 **Thrys**

\- Látok a szememmel valamit ami…

\- Fa! – Karsk órákon keresztül "Látok" játékot játszott velem, annak ellenére hogy többször szóltam hogy nem akarok, de mintha a falnak beszéltem volna.

\- Honnan tudtad?

\- Mert már volt hó, háromszor, szikla négyszer, bokor, kétszer és már hetedszerre gondolsz fára! – Egy kicsit csendben maradt, majd újra válaszolt.

\- Valamiért olyan érzésem van, hogy nem szereted ezt a játékot.

Csak felsóhajtottam, késő este volt mire elértük Folyamfenyvest. Fáradt voltam, éhes és ha ez nem lenne elég, Karsk, kis híján halálra idegesített. Az Ustengravban szerzett sérüléseim már gyógyulófélben voltak és a hiányzó csizmámat is sikerült pótolnom.

Amikor megérkeztünk, későn döbbentem rá hogy nincs elég pénzem ahhoz hogy fizessek azért hogy a lovunkat el lássák és kibéreljünk egy szobát.

\- Nem kell emiatt aggódnod, Thrys. Én majd gondoskodom róla amíg te elintézed a szobát. – Elvette tőlem a nyerget és a folyó felé vitte hogy megitassa.

Nem tudtam hogy ez jó ötlet volt-e, de legalább megszabadulhattam tőle pár percre. Beléptem a fogadóba, hogy kibéreljem a szobát, de nem láttam senkit sem aki a levelet írhatta. Összesen három vendég volt a fogadóban, egy részeg fickó aki az egyik asztalon aludt, egy bárd aki a lantján játszott és egy fekete páncélos nord nő aki éppen evett.

A nőre gondoltam hogy, nála lesz a kürt, de nem mehetek oda csak úgy. Kibérlem a szobát ahogy utasította. Egy darabig néztem és talán megérezte a tekintetemet mert egyből felém nézett, félig teli szájjal. Gyorsan elfordítottam a tekintetem és a fogadós hölgyhöz mentem.

\- Jó estét. – Köszöntött. - Miben segíthetek?

\- Öhm… a padlásszobát szeretném kibérelni. – Zavarodottan nézett.

\- Padlásszobát? Nincs padlásszobánk, de a tied lehet az ott. – Mutatott egy másik szobára.

Kifizettem a szobát, de az utolsó érmém is ráment. Szó szerint, nem maradt semmi pénzem, "Remélem megéri.", gondoltam. Mielőtt a szobába mentem volna, hallottam hogy a bejárati ajtó kinyílik és tudtam hogy hamarosan, ismét el kell viselnem Karskot, de nem ő volt az.

\- Thrys? Te vagy az? – Ismerős hang volt.

\- Marshal?

\- Te mit csinálsz itt? – Kérdezte értetlenkedve. – Nem sárkányszülöttködnöd kéne?

\- Épp azt teszem.

\- Hogyhogy?

\- Hát… - Kezdtem volna, de a fekete páncélos nő félbeszakított.

\- Marshal, ismered ki ez? – Kérdezte, szigorú, követelő hangon.

\- A nevem Thrys. – Válaszoltam Marshal helyett. - Lennél szíves te is bemutatkozni? – A szigorú nord nő ügyet sem vetett rám és a társára figyelt.

\- Ő a másik sárkányszülött akiről beszéltem. – Suttogta, aggódott, nehogy valaki meghallja a beszélgetésünket.

\- Akkor jobb ha magunk között beszélünk. – A nő a tekintetével utasított minket a szobánkba. Volt egyfajta karizmája ami engedelmességre kényszerített mindkettőnket.

\- Az lesz a legjobb. – Felelt Marshal.

Mielőtt beértünk volna a szobájukba, a bejárati ajtó ismét kinyílt és bejött rajta Karsk.

\- Hűha, Thrys, eléggé elfáradtam, remélem a barátod aki a papírt hagyta a kriptában… - Hirtelen elhallgatott amint meglátta kikkel vagyok. – Marshal! Leila! Megtaláltatok!

\- Jaj, ne! – A két nord, tökéletes szinkronban sóhajtott fel.

\- Azt mondtad, leráztad! – A nő, vagyis Leila, ahogy Karsk nevezte, választ várt Marshaltól.

\- Azt hittem, mert megmondtam neki hogy… - Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, dühösen rám nézett. – Thrys, jól sejtem hogy veled van?

\- Talán, ismeritek egymást. – A reakciójuk alapján, ez ostoba kérdés volt.

\- Hát persze! – Karsk kedvét, egyszerűen lehetetlen volt letörni. – Marshallal legjobb barátok vagyunk és épp bújócskáztunk amit… - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott majd ő is mérgesen nézett rám. - …miattad vesztettem el, Thrys! Marshal volt a hunyó és én bújtam el, de hála neked, megtalált!

\- Marshal? – Reménykedtem, hátha valami megoldást talál ki erre a problémára.

\- Ne nézz rám, te szabadítottad ránk.

\- Folytathatnánk? – Leila már kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét és követelte, hogy menjünk a szobába hogy komolyabb dolgokról beszélhessünk.

A szoba egy személyes volt, így négyen egy kicsit szűkösen voltunk, én, Marshal, Leila és Karsk, de legalább nyugodtan beszélhettünk.

\- Akkor, ti vittétek el a kürtöt? – Kezdtem a beszélgetést, a két nord össze nézett egymásra.

\- Milyen kürtről beszélsz? – Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Szélhívó Jürgen kürtjéről, ami Ustengravban volt. Tessék, - Odaadtam a papírt is amiről azt feltételeztem hogy ők írták. – ez gondolom a tiétek és a ló, amit otthagytatok, Marshal lova volt. – A papírt Leila vette el és olvasni kezdte.

\- Ezt nem mi írtuk. – A felismerés úgy csapott Leilába mint a villám.

\- Talán valaki megismert engem, amikor legutóbb itt jártunk és arra gondolt hogy még együtt vagyunk! – Marshal gyorsan összerakta a dolgokat.

\- De kik akarnának nektek ártani? – Nem értettem az egészet, miért akarna bárki is Marshal vesztére törni.

\- Marshal, tudod kik azok akik Tamriel, szinte minden országában vadásznak ránk?

\- A Thalmorok. – Rögtön ezután, kopogtak a szobánk ajtaján. Ha Marshal és Leila meg is ijedt, nem adták semmi jelét.

\- Nem kell rögtön a legrosszabbra gondolni. – Karsk próbált pozitív maradni. – Mi van, ha a Szervezet egyik tagja az és csak segíteni próbál nekünk.

\- Ha az egyik társunk lenne, - Kezdte Leila. – akkor nem kopogna, mert tudná, hogy mi vagyunk.

\- Akkor a Thalmorok?

\- Ők kopognának, - Folytatta Marshal. – de ha nem nyitjuk ki az ajtót, felgyújtanák az egész helyet, hogy megöljenek minket.

\- Talán Thrys barátja? – Mindannyian felé fordultunk.

\- A barátom?!

\- Tudod, aki elvette a kürtöt. De lehet hogy nem zárja ki hogy ő és a Thalmor egy és ugyanaz. A Thalmor a barátod, Thrys?

\- Karsk. Fogd be. – Parancsolta Marshal. – Thrys, neked kell kinyitnod az ajtót.

\- Miért nekem?

\- Mert Karsk egy idióta és elrontaná, ezen kívül a Thalmorok nem ismernek téged. Próbáld lerázni, addig én és Leila felkészülünk a legrosszabbra.

\- Rendben. – Nem tetszett ez a terv, de ez volt az egyetlen lehetőség. Ha valóban a Thalmorok azok és meg akarják ölni a többieket, felfedhetném hogy ki is vagyok, ezzel talán megmenteném őket.

Lassan kinyitottam az ajtót, csak résnyire hogy kikukucskáljak. A fogadós hölgy volt az aki kopogott, nem értettem mit akarhat.

\- Segíthetek? – Az arca nagyon komoly volt.

\- Sürgősen beszélnünk kell, sárkányszülött. – Tudta ki vagyok, "Valami nagyon nincs rendben!".

\- Thrys, - Karsk kiáltott mint egy őrült. – a Thalmorok azok?! Ha igen, nehogy eláruld nekik hogy Marshal és Leila itt van mert…au – Nem tudom ki, de a hang alapján, valaki jól fejbe verte.

\- Felteszem, ezt keresed. – Átnyújtotta a kürtöt amit eredetileg kerestem.

\- De ez…? – "Ki ez a nő?".

\- Megengeded, hogy bejöjjek? Nem vagyok az ellenséged. – Nem tudtam mit mondjak, egy részem szerette volna beengedni, de a másik részem félt, mert nem tudtam ki lehet és amiért Marshal és a társa, Leila félreértve a helyzetet, megtámadja.

\- Rendben. - Válaszoltam, tétován. – De csak lassan. – Kijjebb nyitottam az ajtót hogy bejöhessen, rögtön utána, becsuktam az ajtót.

Marshal a fekete, bűvölt ében kardját és a dwemer címer pajzsát, Leila a vörös pengéjű, nehéz kétkezes pallosát és Karsk a fakardját helyezte harckészültségbe. A fogadós hölgy azonnal feltette mindkét kezét, jelezve hogy nem akar ártani senkinek.

\- Csak nyugalom! Barát vagyok!

\- Azt majd mi döntjük el! – Felelte Marshal. – Először is, ki vagy te?

\- Csak kövessetek és elmondok mindent.

Szinte meg sem hallva a kérdést, megfordult és a szemben lévő szobába ment. Sem Marshal, sem Leila nem akart jelenetet rendezni a fogadóban, ezért eltették a fegyvereiket és óvatosan, követni kezdték a nőt. Én és Karsk, követtük őket.

\- Orgnar, - Odaszólt a pultosnak. – tartok egy kis szünetet, tarts ki egy kicsit egyedül. – A férfi csak könyökölt a pulton, egy biccentéssel jelezve hogy megértette.

Amint mindannyian beértünk, már türelmetlenül vártuk, mi mondanivalója lehet, de válaszok helyett, a szoba végében lévő gardróbhoz ment, kinyitotta az ajtaját, majd a hátsó lapát is ami mögött egy lefelé vezető lépcső volt.

\- Titkos lejárat! – Karsk egyszerűen mindennek tudott örülni, nem tudni hogy a két fekete páncélos, mire gondolhatott, az arcuk olyan volt akár egy kupa víz.

\- Lent beszélhetünk. – Lement a lépcsőn, Marshal ment elől, utána én, Karsk és Leila.

Amint leértünk, egy nagyobb szoba volt, a közepén egy faasztal, amin Égkoszorú térképe volt, itt-ott néhány helye ki volt x-elve. A terem végében egy polc, tele mindenféle alkímiai összetevővel, jobb oldalt, néhány fegyver volt felakasztva, de azok felett egy érdekes külsejű kard, hosszú, vékony, kissé görbe.

A nő az asztal mögé állt, velünk szembe és egyenesen rám nézett.

\- A Szürkeszakállúak úgy gondolják, te vagy a sárkányszülött. Remélem, igazuk van. – Egyből a lényegre tért, de mielőtt válaszolhattam volna, Marshal megtette helyettem. Gyűlöltem amikor ezt csinálta, úgy kezelt mint egy ostoba gyereket.

\- Előbb felelj, ki vagy te? – A nő, most Marshalt figyelte. Érezni lehetett a feszültséget kettejük között, mintha érezték volna hogy milyen veszélyes a másik és hogy nagyon rossz ötlet lenne felbosszantaniuk egymást.

\- Őt kérdeztem, nem téged. – Egy pillanatra ránéztem, de miután bólintott hogy válaszolhatok, megtettem.

\- Igen, én vagyok a sárkányszülött. – Válaszoltam a kérdésére, úgy döntöttem, én teszek fel egyet. – Te vitted el a kürtöt? – Hülye kérdés volt, hiszen ő adta oda.

\- Meglepődtél? – Csak mosolygott egy kicsit. – Azt hiszem nagyon jól játszom az "ártatlan fogadós" szerepet. – Nem tudtam elképzelni, ez a nő legalább ötven éves lehetett, és nem tűnik olyan erősnek hogy lekaszaboljon egy hordányi élőholtat.

\- Én olyanra számítottam aki egy kicsit… magasabb. – Ő is megforgatta a szemét, nem voltam benne biztos, de szerintem Marshal és Leila is.

\- Lányom, a rejtőzködés lényege hogy olyannak tűnj aki nem vagy. – A lényeg a rejtőzködés volt, elképzelni nem tudtam, ki lehet ez a nő.

\- Miért rejtőzködsz?

\- Mert a Thalmorok már nagyon régóta üldöznek. – Ő is a Thalmor ellensége, remélem sem ő, sem Marshal nem került komoly összetűzésbe a családommal. Mielőtt feltehettem volna a következő kérdést, Marshal vágott közbe.

\- Remélem jó okod van rá amiért ide rángattál. – Fáradt sóhajt hallatott magából, mint aki majd elunja magát. - Majd én beszélek. – Nem úgy tűnt mintha örülne neki hogy Marshallal kell beszélnie és én sem hogy csak úgy félrelökött, de ő jobban beszél nálam.

\- Nem a semmiért mentem keresztül azon a sok kellemetlenségeken! – Ezen felháborodott. – Meg kellett bizonyosodnom hogy nem a Thalmorok csapdája volt! Már megmondtam hogy nem vagyok az ellenségetek. – Higgadtabb stílusra váltott, újra rám nézett. – A kürtöt is odaadtam. – Utána mintha mindannyiunkhoz beszélne. – Igazából, segíteni akarok nektek. Csak szeretném ha meghallgatnátok.

\- Mégis miben tudnál segíteni? – Követelte a választ, Leila.

\- A sárkányokkal kapcsolatban. Csak a sárkányszülött az egyetlen aki legyőzheti őket.

\- Akkor beszélj. – Utasította. – Most. – Nem tetszett neki hogy parancsolgatnak neki, de nem úgy tűnt mintha lenne választása.

\- Ahogy a levelemben is megírtam, hallottam, hogy talán te vagy a sárkányszülött. – Megint rám nézett, mintha én lennék a világ megváltója. – Egy olyan csoport tagja vagyok aki téged keres… vagyis, valakit aki hozzád hasonló, már nagyon régóta. – Csak hallgattam, úgy tűnik, valami nagy dologba kezdtem. – Ha valóban sárkányszülött vagy, tudnom kell hogy megbízhatok-e bennetek mielőtt többet mondanék. – Eszembe jutott hogy lehet hogy valójában ő az ellenség és be akar csapni.

\- Honnan tudjam hogy egyáltalán bízhatok-e benned?! – A kardom markolatára tettem a kezem. Csak értetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Ha nem bízol bennem, bolond vagy amiért egyáltalán idejöttél.

\- Thrys, - Marshal a vállamra tette a kezét. – a Thalmor és a Birodalom ellenségei, a barátaink. Megnyugodhatsz, egy oldalon állunk. – Ez nem volt olyan biztos, ha tudták volna ki vagyok, nem lettek volna ilyen bizakodók velem. Ennek nem volt itt a helye, a családom most egyáltalán nem számított, csak az hogy megállítsuk a sárkányokat. – Miért kerestél egy sárkányszülöttet?

\- Mert a rendem emlékszik arra amit sokan már elfelejtettek, hogy a sárkányszülött a legerősebb sárkányölő, de gondolom a Szürkeszakállúak már elmagyarázták ezt. – Ami azt illeti, nem igazán emlékszem, mit is mondtak, valamit hogy elnyelem a lelküket és a kiáltásaim ettől csak erősebbek lesznek. – A lényeg annyi hogy elnyeled a lelküket. Meg tudod tenni? – Ezzel kapcsolatban már nem voltak kétségeim.

\- Igen. Így tudtam meg hogy egyáltalán sárkányszülött vagyok.

\- Helyes. Nemsokára lesz esélyed bizonyítani is. – Még egy dolog járt a fejemben.

\- Miért vitted el a kürtöt Ustengravból? Tudtad hogy érte megyek? – Egy önelégült mosoly ült az arcára és egy kicsit megrázta a fejét.

\- Tudtam, ha a Szürkeszakállúak azt hiszik rólad hogy sárkányszülött vagy, elküldenek oda. Olyan kiszámíthatók. – Most Marshalra nézett. – Amikor megérkeztél, azt hittem te vagy a sárkányszülött, tévedtem. – Újra engem figyelt. – Kicsit meglepődtem hogy pont egy altmer lett a sárkányszülött, de az éhező nem válogat. Tudnom kellett hogy nem csak egy Thalmor csapda volt az egész.

\- Mi az, amit nem mondasz el? – Jött a kérdés, hirtelen Leilától. Maga a kérdés jobban meglepett engem mint a titokzatos házigazdánkat.

\- Nem biztos hogy elhiszitek, de a sárkányok nem csak visszajönnek. Valaki feltámasztja őket a halálból. – Még a két nord sem tudta leplezni a hogy mennyire megdöbbentek. – Nem elmentek valamerre hogy most térjenek vissza. Halottak voltak évezredek óta amennyire csak lehetséges. Segítenetek kell hogy végezhessünk velük. – Hallgattunk, majd Marshal törte meg a csendet.

\- Igazad van, ezt nem hisszük el.

\- Hm, néhány éve, hasonló dolgot mondtam egy kollégámnak. Kiderült hogy neki volt igaza és én tévedtem. – Ismét Leila vette át a beszélgetést.

\- Miért hiszed, hogy a sárkányok felélednek?

\- Nem csak hiszem. Tudom. Aminap meglátogattam néhány ősi sírt és üresen találtam őket és azt is kitaláltam, hol fogják a következőt feltámasztani. Odamegyünk és megöljük azt a sárkányt és elfogjuk azt, aki feltámasztja őket. Ha sikerrel járunk, válaszolok minden kérdésedre.

\- Hogyan találtad ki ezt az egészet? – Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Nem emlékeztek? – Hozzám és Marshalhoz beszélt. - Ti hoztátok el ezt a térképet. – Az asztalon lévő papírra nézett. – Mindketten összezavarodtunk. – A sárkánykő amit még Farengarnak szállítottatok le, Fehérvágtában. – Rögtön bevillant.

\- Tényleg! Ott voltál.

\- Szóval figyeltél. Én kértem meg hogy szerezze meg. Így szoktam csinálni, a háttérből mozgatom a szálakat. Végül, itt vagytok.

\- A sárkánykő valamiféle térkép?- Kérdeztem.

\- Igen. A sárkányok ősi temetkezési helyeit mutatja. Leellenőriztem néhányat és mind üres volt. Ez elég ahhoz hogy biztos legyek a dolgomban. – Végig húzta az ujját a térképen. – Délkelet felől terjedt, a Jeralloktól, egészen Sodrásdig. – Végül egy adott pontra mutatott. – A következő Kyneberekben lesz. Oda kell mennünk mert ott van egy ősi sárkánytemetkezési hely. Nagyon fontos hogy mielőbb odaérjünk, talán többet tudhatunk meg a sárkányokról és meg is állíthatjuk.

\- Én benne vagyok. – Válaszoltam.

\- Viccesen hangzik. Remélem én is mehetek. – Karsk egyszerűen nem fogta fel milyen veszélyt is rejt ez az út. Marshal és Leila még egymás között tanácskoztak, végül befejezték és Marshal szólalt meg.

\- Számíthattok ránk.

\- Helyes. Holnap, hajnalban indulunk. Addig itt maradhattok éjszakára. Álljatok készenlétben, főleg te, sárkányszülött. – Arról ahogy hívott, eszembe jutott még valami.

\- Thrys.

\- Hogyan?

\- A nevem Beathrys, de szólíthatsz Thrysnek. Neked van neved?

\- A nevem Delphine, de kösz hogy a beszélgetés végén azért megkérdezted.

\- Az enyém, Karskonail B. Doger, de szólítsatok csak Karsknak. – A féleszű barátunk is bemutatkozott, már csak a két nord hiányzott.

\- Én Marshal vagyok, ez a "vigyorgó", páncélos hajadon pedig Leila. – A vigyorgót gúnyosan mondta, Leila arca szép volt, de folyton olyan arcot vágott mintha haragos és rosszkedvű lenne, amitől egy kicsit idősebbnek látszhatott, mint amennyi. Talán soha az életben nem mosolygott.

Igazi csoda volt hogy ismét találkoztunk, nem tudtam mit keresnek itt, de tudtam egy módot hogy kiderítsem.

\- Marshal, mit kerestek itt? – Egyszerű és lényegre törő voltam. A nord férfi felém fordult.

\- Nem mondhatok sokat, de Helgenben elvesztettem valamit és most azt keressük Leilával.

\- Marshal, - A társa közbeszólt. – ne fecsegj feleslegesen! Nem tudhatjuk ki ő. Akár Thalmor kém is lehet. – Mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, a szobájukba mentek és ott is maradtak, egészen reggelig.

 **Marshal**

"Az események érdekes fordulatot vettek.", gondoltam miután már csak ketten voltunk Leilával.

\- Ezt azonnal jelentenünk kell a vezérünknek. – Mondta Leila és utasított, hogy térjünk vissza a szobánkba.

\- Csak neked kell, az enyém elveszett. – Utaltam arra amiért eredetileg itt vagyunk. – Ugye nem felejtetted el az alkunkat? – Össze néztünk, a válaszától függött az életem.

\- Nem kell aggódnod, - A szokásos, morcos arca, továbbra is rezzenéstelen volt. – még.

Leült a szobában lévő székre, aktiválta a gyűrűjét és a teste hátradőlt, ülőhelyzetben. Amikor megkaptuk a gyűrűinket, a vezér elmagyarázta hogy képesek vagyunk elvinni a lelkünket egy másik dimenzióba ahol nyugodtan tanácskozhatunk és senki sem hallgathat vagy zavarhat minket. Az egyetlen probléma, a testünk ilyenkor egy üres héjjá változik és képtelenek a cselekvésre, tehát jól meg kell gondolni, mikor megyünk a tanácsdimenzióba.

 **Nincs mesélő**

 **(1.)** A tanácsdimenzióban teljes üresség honolt, nem tudni, hol kezdődött vagy ért véget a sötétség, aki ide betévedne, csak feketeséget látna, semmi többet.

Hirtelen, egy fehér, átlátszó alak törte meg a sötétséget. Leila volt az és jelentést készült tenni a vezetőjének.

Elsőnek, a sötét csuklyás, maszkos, és könnyű, fekete vértes nő jelent meg. A megjelenésével, az összes emberét félelem és tisztelet kerítette hatalmába. Az ő gyűrűje a jobb hüvelyujján volt, egy tiszta, gyémánt fehér drágakővel és "Uriel" volt ráírva.

Őt követték Leila társai és hozzá hasonlóan, fehérek voltak és átlátszó a testük, mint a kísértetek.

Az első, aki ezek után megjelent, egy sötétszürke köntöst viselő, apró termetű, ragyás képű és menyétarcú törpe, breton mágust, Wynnst. A száraz, szőke, töredezett és göndör haját egy aprócska copfba kötve hordta. Ő volt a csoport legfiatalabb tagja, 19 éves. A gyűrűje a jobb mutatóján, zafírkék ékkővel és szintén "Uriel" volt rajta.

Wynns után, egy kicsit magasabb, de Leilánál jóval kisebb és soványabb erdei elf nő volt, Sellin. Kékeszöld és sárga, könnyű üvegvértet hordott, ami nem csak kellően védte a nemkívánt sérülésektől, igaz, nem annyira, mint Leila, nehéz, fekete vértje, de legalább könnyebben tudott benne mozogni. A szeme és a haja világos barna volt és az utóbbit, hátra kötve hordta, de egy tincset mindig lógva hagyott a homlokán. Ő 24 esztendős volt. A mágikus ékszerre a bal hüvelykén, bíborgránát drágakővel, a "Pelagius" volt írva.

A harmadik, egy ugyanolyan, könnyű üvegpáncélos, cyrodiilli nő volt, az ő szeme, sötétzöld, a haja sötétbarna volt, félig hátra kötve, félig a homlokát takarta el. Ő Mira, Leila legnagyobb vetélytársa, 33 éves. A jobb kisujján lévő gyűrű ékköve aranysárga és "Martin" volt ráírva.

Ő utána, egy idősebb, félszemű argóniai jelent meg, egy karcolás a pikkelyes jobb orcáján és egy fekete szemfedő a bal szemén, a pikkelyei fűzöldek, az egyetlen megmaradt szeme, sárga, akár a nap. A sötétség Testvérisége páncélját hordta, de már alig maradt belőle épen valami. A mellkasán lévő tenyér szimbólum már teljesen elkopott és nem is lehetett látni, rengeteg varrat, folt és szakadás csúfította el a kiváló munkával készített, mára már ócska rongynak tűnő, könnyű, sötét vértet. Ő Junal, már az ötvenes éveit taposta és ő a csapat legöregebb tagja. A bal mutatóján a gyűrűbe ágyazott drágakő borostyán sárga volt és "Antiochus" nevet viselte.

Az utolsó előtti, egy hatalmas, tagbaszakadt ork harcos volt, fekete ében láncvértben. A csúf, dühös arca, a szinte már haragtól izzó, vöröses barna szeme és a két kiálló alsó agyara bárkinek félelmet keltene a szívében. A fekete haja olyan hosszú fonálban volt összefonva hogy már a derekát simogatta. Legalább két méter magas volt és olyan hatalmas testi ereje hogy egy óriást is le tudna verni, puszta kézzel. Ezt a kisebb hegyomlás orkot Grambnak hívják és a 47-ik életévét járta. A bal középső ujján lévő gyűrűben lévő ékkő opállila volt és "Cephorous" volt írva.

A legutolsó, aki megjelent, egy Liz nevű, fiatal, aprócska, Wynnsnál csak 2 centivel magasabb breton lány, aki fekete mágus öltözéket hordott. A szemei felemások voltak, a jobb szeme akár a viharostenger, a bal, mint a színezüst, alattomosan mosolygott, a hosszú, fekete hajával, félig eltakarta az ezüst szemét és a szívformájú arcát. Nem lehetett megmondani, hogy aranyos vagy félelmetes volt. Az ő gyűrűjének a köve, ezüstszínű és "Magnus" volt ráírva.

Leila 35 éves volt, a gyűrűje a jobb középső ujján volt, smaragdzöld ékkővel ami a "Morihatha" nevet írták.

Összesen két emelvény maradt üresen, az egyik Dareus helye volt, aki öt éve elárulta a társait és végezni kellett vele, a gyűrűje eltűnt. A másik Marshal helye, ő csupán elvesztette a gyűrűjét, de továbbra is a Szervezet tagja.

\- Leila, - Kezdte a vezér. – jelentést!

A nord nő elmagyarázta, hogy nem találták meg Marshal elveszett gyűrűjét, ettől a vezér egy kicsit csalódott lett, de érdeklődésbe fordult, amikor megemlítette, a titokzatos nőt, aki igencsak érdekelt és jól informált a sárkányokkal kapcsolatban. Leila nem szokott semmit sem elhallgatni, de ezúttal kihagyta azt a részt, hogy Marshal hagyta a gyűrűjét a Thalmorok kezébe kerülni. Ezzel hatalmas kockázatot vállalt.

\- A sárkányok nem csak a polgárháborút és Égkoszorú földjét zaklatják, de a mi terveinket is késleltetik. Meg kell állítanunk azt a valakit aki feltámasztja őket és vagy mellénk állítani, vagy megölni. – Olyan dolog történt, ezután amire még nem volt példa. – Hagyjátok félbe a gyűrű utáni vadászatot és a sárkányokkal foglalkozzatok.

\- Értettem!

\- Liz, Gramb, amint végeztetek a dwemer rom felkutatásával, elindultok Kyneberek felé és segítetek Marshalnak és Leilának.

\- Igenis, úrnőm. – Az ork illedelmesen meghajolt, a kinézetéből senki sem nézné ki hogy egyáltalán tudja mit jelent az illem. Az apró, breton lány csak magabiztosan bólintott.

Ezzel véget ért az összejövetel és a Szervezet tagjai, szépen sorban eltűntek, szokás szerint, a vezér maradt a végére. Az azonban még ő sem tudta, hogy valaki figyelte őket. **(1.)**

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre, ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a másik történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**


	14. Irány Kyneberek

**Halo, itt a folytatás! Kellemes olvasást kívánok mindenkinek. A következő zeneszámokat érdemes berakni az adott időben:**

 **(1) Medwyn Goodall - Behold the Darkness**

 **(2) Steppenwolf - Born to be Wild**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

 **(1)** Az Alvó Óriás fogadóban már mindenki aludt, az éjszaka sötét árnya vetült Égkoszorú földjére. Egy neszt sem, a fogadó közepén lévő kandalló tüzéből már alig maradt valamicske parázs és hamu. Az összes szobában már aludtak. Marshal és Leila osztozott egy szobán, Karsk meg Thryssel.

A sötétségben csupán egy lélek volt ébren, csendben lopakodva, nehogy bárki meghallhassa és meggátolhassa a tervét.

Karsk, egy éles késsel settenkedett be Marshal és Leila szobájába.

Semmi sem tarthatta vissza a céljától. Olyan, a bőrcsizmájában olyan halkan és lassan lépkedett, hogy egy mukkot sem hallatott, sem magából, sem a fapadlóból. Egy orgyilkos is megirigyelhette volna.

Még Leilát sem verte fel az álmából aki az ágyban aludt, amíg Marshal a földön helyezkedett el mert csak egy ágy volt a szobájukban és Leila nem engedte hogy külön aludjanak. Marshal a páncélja nélkül aludt, semmi sem védte a testét. A sebhelyes felsőteste csupaszon volt miközben az egyik izmos karját átvetette rajta. Az aranyszőke, kócos haja rendezetlenül terült szét néhány összegyűrt ruhadarabon, amit párnának használt.

"Tökéletes.", gondolta Karsk.

Hogy megnézze, milyen éles is a kezében a kés, végig húzta a jobb hüvelykujját rajta és ahogy a vörös vére elkezdett belőle folyni, tudta hogy kiválóan meg fog felelni a feladatnak. A bal kezében egy vödör, testhőmérsékletű vizet hozott amiben egy szappan és egy mosó rongy volt.

Csendben leguggolt Marshal arca mellé, fogta a nedves rongyot és bevizezte vele az idősebbik nord, enyhén borostás arcát. Nem ébredt fel és még csak nem is reagált. Lassan és óvatosan, törölgetni kezdte amíg elég nedves nem lett, utána, a szappant kellően bevizezte és vastag rétegben felkente Marshal szakállkezdeményére.

Amikor ezzel is megvolt, elővette a kést, a torkához szegezte majd lassan és óvatosan, húzogatni kezdte a pengét, eltávolítva a nemkívánt, apró szőrszálakat.

Mire végzett, Marshal arca olyan volt akár a baba popsija, sima és puha, végezetül, letörölte a maradék habot az arcáról. Utoljára még levágta a kissé hosszúra nőtt körmeit a kezéről és a lábáról is, amint megvolt, elhagyta a szobát és nyugovóra tért.

Hetente egyszer, mindig megcsinálta, a fekete páncélját elvitte a folyóhoz és addig sikálta amíg olyan tiszta nem lett mint az éjszakai égbolt, a csillagok, ha egy kicsit is, de tükröződtek a sötét lemezvérteken, ugyanúgy igaz a kardjára és a pajzsára is. Minden ruhát, amit levett, kimosta és olyan illatot árasztottak akár egy csokor, hajnali harmatos rózsa.

Ezúttal nehéz dolga volt, két dolog miatt. Az első, hogy Leila ott volt és óvatosnak kellett lennie, nehogy észrevegye, a másik, hogy ezúttal józan volt és nem csak azt kellett megvárnia, hogy elaludjon, hanem hogy a rémálmai is véget érjenek. Tudta, hogy Marshal álmait mindig rémképek gyötrik, ezért iszik annyit, de ő ismerte, talán a legjobban és tudta, hogy az elméje, idővel elfárad, majd végleg kikapcsol.

Ha sokat is kellett rá várni, de elérkezett az idő és sikeresen végrehajtotta a tervét. Valamiért úgy érezte, Marshallal legjobb barátok és mindent megtett, hogy a kedvében járhasson, de törekvései hiábavalónak bizonyultak, hiszen Marsh mindent megtett, hogy lerázza magáról a nord kölyköt.

Nem adta fel és nem hagyta magát levakarni, amikor a "legjobb barátja" elhagyta, mindig visszatalált, azzal motiválva magát, hogy csak bújócskáznak és neki meg kell találnia, vagy fordítva, várni kell, amíg megtalálja. "Marshal nem ment el és nem halt meg, csak nincs itt.". **(1)**

 **Marshal**

Érdekes volt úgy ébredni hogy nem voltam másnapos, éjszakánként gyakran álmodok azokról akik egykor fontosak voltak nekem, de elvesztettem őket, meghaltak, vagy annyira meggyűlöltek hogy megakarnak ölni, de olyan is volt akit a vezérem parancsára öltem meg. Emiatt, egy kicsit fáradtan és nyúzottan ébredtem fel, amikor Leila vállon rúgott hogy kelljek fel.

\- Mi van már? – Mordultam rá, álmosan.

\- Ideje felébredni. – Szólt rám, a tőle megszokott, szigorú és karizmatikus hanglejtéssel. Még nem volt rajta a páncélja, csak a sötét, bélelt öltözete volt rajta, ő sem olyan rég ébredt.

\- Jól van, jól van. – Intettem neki hogy rajta vagyok az ügyön, de eszem ágában sem volt és megpróbáltam visszaaludni. Hiba volt és erre akkor jöttem rá amikor a csupasz talpával az arcomra taposott, bezárva így a számat és az orromat is, megfosztva ezzel a légzés lehetőségétől.

\- B*SZD MEG! – Ettől gyorsan felriadtam és az álmosság is kipattant a szememből. Pontosan kifigyelte, mikor engedem ki a levegőt és mielőtt újra megtehettem volna, lecsapott. Ezt nagyon utáltam benne, merev és rugalmatlan, de mindig megtalálja, mivel bőszíthet fel.

\- Most. - A hangja továbbra is csendes volt, de még szigorúbb és sötétebb. Vagy legközelebb az ében csizmámmal taposok rád. – "Rabszolga hajcsár.", gondoltam. Meg sem várta, amíg válaszolok, elkezdte felcsatolni a fekete lemezvértjeit, a csizmáját, a páncél kesztyűjét és a vörös kétkezes pallosát is felcsatolta a hátára.

Követtem a példáját, de amikor megdörzsöltem az arcomat, észrevettem, hogy valami nincs rendben. A múlt éjszaka, egy kissé szúrós borostám volt, de most mintha valaki megborotvált volna és a körmeimet is levágták. Zavarni nem zavart a dolog, mert mindkettőnek ideje volt. Gyakran megtörtént, de nem tudtam elképzelni ki és miért csinálja. Nem törődtem vele túl sokat, így én is elkezdtem felöltözni, éppen olyan sötét, bélelt öltözetem és fekete lemezvértjeim voltak, mint amilyen Leilának is.

Az öltözékem tiszta volt és virágillatot árasztott, a vértjeim, a pajzsom és a kardom olyan tisztára voltak csiszolva, hogy a tükörképem is látszott bennük.

Mire végeztünk és kimentünk a közös helységbe, a házigazdánk, Delphine már készenlétben várt minket, de nem a tegnapesti, kocsmáros öltözetében, hanem egy minőségi barna bőrvértben, ami nem ad olyan jó védelmet mint a mi fekete vértjeink, de sokkal könnyebben mozoghatott benne. Az oldalán egy különös, hosszú, vékony pengéjű, kissé görbe kard lógott, "Még sosem láttam ilyen fegyvert.".

\- Készen álltok? – Kérdezte.

\- Mi igen. – Válaszolta Leila.

\- A másik kettő? – Delphine, Thrys és Karsk szobája felé nézett.

\- Még nincsenek fenn?! Ezért vertél fel ilyen korán?! – Később tudtam meg, de reggel 6 órakor rugdosott ki az ágyból.

\- Ébreszd fel őket. – Utasított. Nem örültem neki, nem voltam hozzászokva hogy ugráltatnak, de most a markában tartott, azzal hogy nem árul be a vezérnek.

\- Jó. – Kicsit morgolódtam, mire gyilkos tekintetet vetett rám, de utána, tettem, amit kért tőlem.

Jól sejtették, a két álomszuszék még aludt, külön ágyakban, "A miénkben bezzeg csak egy volt és persze hogy nekem kellett a földön aludnom!", ez nem az én napom volt, mennyire irigyeltem őket. Előbb Karskhoz mentem, a párnáját úgy ölelte át, mintha az anyja lenne. Megpaskoltam a fejét hogy felébredjen, félig sikerült.

\- Anyu? Te vagy az? – Kérdezte, félálomban.

\- Igen. Én vagyok az. – Feleltem, cinikusan. – Na, ébresztő!

\- Miért?

\- Megyünk sárkányt ölni.

\- Nem várhat?

\- Delphine és Leila utálnak aludni, ezért nekik olyan mintha késő délután lenne. - Tudom, nem a legjobb szójáték, de túlságosan álmos voltam. - Ébresztő!

\- Jól van.

Egy meg volt, már csak az elf lányt kellett felébreszteni. Aranyosan aludt, összegömbölyödve a takaró alatt, a narancsszínű haja össze-vissza terült a homlokán és a párnáján, a szája sarkán egy kicsikét nyáladzott és alig hallhatóan szuszogott. "Olyan imádnivaló.". Szinte utáltam magam, amiért fel kell zavarnom, de nem volt más lehetőségem.

\- Hé, ideje ébredni. – Egy kicsit megráztam a vállát ami úgy tűnt, működött.

\- Hm? – Csak ennyire futotta az erejéből. - Mi az?

\- Kelni kell. Az a sárkány nem öli meg magát. Szerintem túl jó kedvű ahhoz.

\- Miért kell ilyen korán kelni? – Kérdezte, nyafogva és megfordult a fekvő helyzetben. – Szerintem még a sárkányok is alszanak.

\- Tudom, én is aludnék még, - "Vagy bebújnék melléd, aranyos vagy amikor alszol." - de Leila a főnök és szerinte most kell mennünk. Ki az ágyból!

\- Rendben, rendben. – Rebegte, erőtlenül.

Megtettem amit kértek tőlem, de mielőtt megérinthettem volna a kijárat kilincsét, megtorpantam, "Elment az eszem?". Visszafordultam és az ébredés és a gyötrődés legkisebb jele nélkül, továbbra is aludtak.

Szeretném leszögezni, alig tudtam aludni valamit az éjszaka, mert Leila megtiltotta hogy igyak, ami miatt folyamatos rémképek zavarták az álmom és csak akkor tudtam valamicskét aludni, amikor az elmém teljesen elfáradt és nem bírt tovább agyalni. Ezenkívül, a Thalmorok elvették a gyűrűmet amit ha a vezérem megtud, szíjat hasít a hátamból, ha nem találok ki valamit. Ugye megértitek, ha egy kicsit ingerült voltam?

Vettem egy mély levegőt és Karskot a hajánál, Thryst a lábánál fogva rángattam ki az ágyból.

\- KELJETEK MÁR FEL!

Mindketten, szitkozódva és nyafogva, de felkeltek, azért végig ott maradtam, nehogy megpróbáljanak harmadszorra is visszaaludni.

\- Nem mennél ki? Fel tudunk öltözni egyedül is. – Thrys megpróbált kizavarni, de nem hatott rám.

\- Igen, már nem vagyok 15 éves hogy segítség kelljen az öltözködéshez! – Talán csak Karsk miatt maradtam felügyelni.

\- Eljátszottátok a bizalmam, itt maradok. - Közöltem, visszautasítást nem tűrően.

Mire végeztek, végre elhagytuk a szobát, reggeli után azonnal összekaptuk magunkat, lóhátra ültünk és Elindultunk Kyneberek felé.

Egy kicsit nehézkes volt az indulás, mert öten voltunk, de csak három ló állt a rendelkezésünkre. Leila, a fehér csődörén nem volt hajlandó Karskkal utazni és Delphine ragaszkodott hogy Thryssel utazhasson a barna lován, mert legjobb tudása szerint, ő az egyetlen sárkányszülött, nem gondoltam hogy érdemes lenne felfedni a titkomat. Az egyetlen megoldás, én utaztam Karskkal, a fekete kancámon.

\- Ez nagyon izgalmas lesz, Marshal! – Máris megbántam amint elindultunk, én ültem előre, ő a derekamba kapaszkodott. Delphine ült elől a barna lovon, mert ő mutatta az utat, Leila hátul, mert neki nem volt utasa akire vigyáznia kellene, ezért könnyen előre mehet felderíteni, ezenkívül ő jobb lovas volt nálam. Én és Karsk középen helyezkedtünk el, ha megtámadják Leilát vagy Delphinet, könnyedén tudjak előre vagy hátra rohamozni. – Csak mi ketten, férfiak, legjobb barátok. Most hogy jobban belegondolok, érdekes hogy csak hölgyekkel utazunk. – Egyszerűen be nem áll a szája az ilyen utazások alatt. – Leila egy kicsit ijesztő, Delphine folyton csak hajt minket, Thrys meg olyan buta. Vajon lesz lehetőségünk, kevésbé bosszantó, épeszű nőkkel is kalandozni? - Csak sóhajtottam egy nagyot.

\- Karsk, mit mondtam én neked az épeszű nőkről? – Gyakran beszélgettünk ehhez hasonló témákról, csak azért állok le vele beszélgetni, mert nincs más akivel beszélhetek.

\- Hogy nem léteznek?

\- Igen. – Észre sem vettem, de Leila beért mögém.

\- Ha befejeznétek a csacsogást, haladhatnánk. – Valószínűleg hallotta a beszélgetésünket, de nem mutatta semmi jelét, hogy megsértődött volna.

 **(2)** Elkezdtük az utunkat, egyszerűen csak száguldottunk Égkoszorú, hideg, kemény földjén, mintha évek óta úton lennénk. A nyár miatt a déli területeken még nem havazott, én, Leila és Karsk egyáltalán nem fáztunk, de Thrysnek és Delphine-nek muszáj volt melegen öltözni, ha nem akartak megfagyni. Elég gyors tempóban haladtunk hogy a szél csak úgy fújja a hajunkat mintha csak repülnénk.

Alapjáraton nem szeretek lovagolni, kivéve csatákban, akkor tudom érezni hogy élek, de amikor egyedül utazok, az magányos volt, de Karskkal az oldalamon, ha Leila nem lett volna, már rég a földbe döngöltem volna és ott hagytam volna a hulláját a farkasoknak. A környék vadállatainak több eszük volt annál hogy megtámadjanak minket, mert nem csak ők jártak volna rosszabbul, de nem is zargattuk őket.

Egy soros vonalban vágtáztunk az úton, a lovak patája csak úgy dobogott a kemény, hideg földúton és még csak hátra sem néztünk. Mire a nap már feljebb volt, elértünk egy folyóhoz aminek mindkét oldalán egy-egy régi, romos őrtoronyhoz, amiket egy régi, de biztos tartású kőhíd kapcsolt össze.

\- Óvatosan, - Figyelmeztetett minket Delphine ahogy egyre közelebb kerültünk a kettős őrtoronyhoz. – Ezek itt a Valtheim Őrtornyok, egykor régen talán dicső, északi hadvezérek otthona volt és sok csatát nyertek meg miattuk, de ma már a banditák rejtekhelyeként szolgál. Veszélyes, de ez a leggyorsabb út Kyneberekbe.

Akárki építette a tornyokat, okosan tette, a folyó ezen része felől érkezőket, akár sereg, akár átutazók, könnyű célpontot jelenthetnek az egyik torony tetején és a hídon megbúvó íjászok számára. Eltorlaszolják a torony bejáratát és addig nyilaznak amíg az ellenség meg nem hal, vagy ha elfogy a nyílvessző, könnyen kereket oldhatnak. Egy sereggel csak komoly veszteségekkel lehetne bevenni a Valtheim őrtornyokat, ha jól van védve, azon csodálkozom, miért nem foglalta el egyik fél sem. Igazából ez még Fehérvágta vármegye és Balgruuf használhatná hogy a Viharköpenyes csapatok csak nehezen jussanak át a határon, vagy a Viharköpenyesek hogy ne csak az embereik visszavonulását fedezze, de ezzel éreztetni a Fehérvágta jarljával hogy érdemes komolyan venni az ügyüket.

Az elmélkedésből egy a fejem mellett elsuhanó nyílvessző térített ki.

\- Nincs vesztegetni való időnk! – Leila és Delphine is gyors vágtára fogták a lovaikat, így tettem én is. Karsk csak "éljenzett" és a levegőbe dobálta a karját. Legalább ő jól érezte magát még egy rajtaütés során is.

\- Siessünk!

Leila előrerontott, elővette a vörös pengéjű kardját és az egyik útonállónak levágta vágta közben a fejét. Egy másik félreugrott Delphine lova elől, de végül én legázoltam amitől kitört a nyaka.

\- Azt hiszem, ezt hívják cserbenhagyásos gázolásnak.

\- Csak fogd be!

A rablók nem jöttek utánunk, gondolom elég volt rájuk ijeszteni és máris futva rohantak. Egy darabig még vágtattunk, de amikor elértük a folyó azon részét ahol egy vízesés mosta lefelé az árat és mindent amit magával hordott, lelassítottuk a hátasainkat és nyugodtabb tempót diktáltunk.

Addig utaztunk a folyó mellett amíg nem találtunk egy gázlót ahol át tudtunk haladni.

\- Átkelünk a folyón, délnek fordulunk és Kyneberek már nem lesz messze.

Az út egy kicsit rögös volt, de senki sem támadt ránk. Talán ez volt Égkoszorú legmelegebb helye, mindenfelé gejzírek lövelltek ki a sekély, bokáig érő, meleg vízből.

\- Figyeljetek, - Kiértünk az útra, de Delphine még mondani akart valamit. – örülök hogy megbíztok bennem. Tudom, nem a legjobb módon mutatkoztam be, csupán… régi szokások.

\- Szó sincs róla hogy megbíznánk benned. – Válaszolta Leila. – Csak parancsot teljesítünk. Meg kell állítanunk a sárkányokat és te, képes vagy segíteni benne.

\- Legalább a sárkányszülött a ti oldalatokon áll. – Thryst nem zavarta hogy úgy beszélnek mintha ott sem lenne, csak az útra koncentrált. **(2)**

Végre, egy félnapos vágta után, elértünk Kyneberekbe. A kis falu teljesen üres volt, nem voltak tetemek, így nem biztos hogy elkéstünk és a sárkány mindenkit megölt volna, de azért gyanús volt hogy nem volt ott senki.

Sem emberek, sem állatok, de több holmi el volt dobálva, egy szekér, felborítva, amiről a dobozok és a zsákok teljesen kiszóródtak, több szerszám hevert mindenfelé, de egy teremtett lélek sem volt sehol.

\- A sárkány itt járt, de nem gyújtott fel semmit. – Thrys állapította meg az egyértelműt.

\- Nem mondod?! – Tetetett meglepettséggel válaszoltam. – Íme, a sárkányszülött képessége, meg tudja mondani, amit az ember a saját szemével is lát!

Thrys szó nélkül hagyta a megjegyzésem és tovább lovagoltunk, de néhány rémült falusi még maradt a faluban, de ők is menekülőben voltak.

\- Egy sárkány! Megtámadta Kynebereket!

Hallottuk a fenevad üvöltését egy magasabb domb szirtje felől.

\- Innen gyalog kell menjünk. – Delphine leszállt a lováról, őt követte Thrys, Leila, én és Karsk.

\- Szerintem Thrys képessége működik. – Karsk is fel lett világosulva a helyzetről, de jobb később mint soha. Nem értettem hogy egy ilyen ostoba kölyök, hogy húzhatja ennyi ideig Égkoszorúban, miközben velem kalandozik. – Valaki emlékeztetne, miért is jöttünk ide? – Nem lepett meg az emlékezet kiesése, őt ismerve, kész csoda hogy a mai nap, oly sok mindent megjegyzett.

\- Csak fogd be, Karsk! – Ez volt minden amit mondtam neki. Őt is Thrysnek köszönhetem. Reméltem hogy leráztam magamról, mondtam neki hogy bújjon el amíg meg nem találom, de Thrysnek persze hogy meg kellett találnia és ismét a nyakamra hozta.

"Legközelebb élve elásom."

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is. Ne felejts el kritikát írni és ha érdekel, a másik történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**


	15. Visszaemlékezés

**Halo, bocsánat hogy egy kicsit rövid részt töltök fel, de egyszerűen nem jön az ihlet. Ez a rész most nem sikerült a legjobbra, de remélem legalább eléri az "elmegységet".**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Égkoszorú fellegeit, baljós, viharos felhők lepték el, mire a két kalandor, Liz és Gramb kiértek a dwemer romok közül. 2 héten keresztül járták a sötét, csapdákkal, gyilkos gépekkel és vérszomjas falmerekkel zsúfolt halálos labirintust mire sikerült megtalálniuk a kijáratot.

A vezérük információt szerzett egy Ősi tekercsről, amit egy régi, elfeledett törp városban rejtettek el, de tévedett. A két kalandor a semmiért vesztegette az idejét és kockáztatta az életét, végül üres kézzel távoztak.

A dwemerek egy ősidők óta elfeledett és eltűnt elf faj volt, akik a föld alatt éltek. A mágia és a vallás kutatása helyett, a tudomány volt az egyetlen amiben hittek és az összes faj közül, ők voltak a legfejlettebbek, technológiailag és az kultúrájuk vetekedett a nemes elfekével.

Sajnos, mára egy dwemer sem maradt, ők Tamriel legnagyobb rejtélyei. Még az első kor 700-ik évében, 3753 évvel ezelőtt. Senki sem tudja, mi is történt velük.

Liz volt az első, aki kinyitotta a hatalmas, tömörfém ajtót és végre friss levegőt szívhatott. A fekete haja, ami hosszú, a háta közepéig ért és egy részével eltakarta a bal, ezüst szemét és csak a jobb, kék szemével koncentrált a világ szemlélésére. Szívformájú arca, pisze orra, alattomos tekintete, de kedves, gyermeki mosolya volt, amitől nem lehetett eldönteni, aranyos kislány, vagy hidegvérű sorozatgyilkos. Alig nőtt 1,50 méter magasra.

Sötét máguscsizmát, sötétszürke gyapjúnadrágot, aminek az övén egy fekete ében tőr lógott. A köpenye is fekete volt, a hátára két varázsbot volt felcsatolva. Az egyik ébenből volt, fekete, az alsó része, hegyes, olyannyira, hogy akár egy embert is le lehetett vele szúrni, a felső része három ágra oszlott amik között, egy töltött, fekete lélekkő helyezkedett el. Ez a varázsbot, a Tamriel szerte az egyik legerősebb védőfalat képes létrehozni.

A másik, mintha megsötétedett csontból lett volna, az alja olyan volt mint egy apró gerincoszlop, a tetején egy apró, szarvas koponya díszelgett aminek a szemei, vörösen izzottak. Ezt a varázsbotot még a vezértől kapta amikor kiérdemelte, a "Magnus" gyűrű viselését. Ez a bot, Vaermina daedrikus ereklyéje volt ami egy tehetséges illuzionista kezében képes életre kelteni az áldozat legrémesebb félelmeit.

Liz nagymester szinten űzte a mágia illúzió és helyreállítás iskoláját amiktől rettenetes rémségekkel tudott bárkit kedve szerint riogatni és egyszerre volt csodálatos gyógyító és védelmező.

 **Visszaemlékezés 4E 191**

10 évvel ezelőtt, egy csendes kis faluban élt a szüleivel ahol átlagos, de boldog életet élt. Voltak szülei akik szerették, barátai akikkel együtt játszott és egy hely, amit otthonnak nevezhetett. Egy nap, amikor egy nagyobb csapat bandita rohanta le a faluját, az otthonát felgyújtották, a barátai testének a többsége, kupacokba volt halmozva, a szüleit a szeme láttára megölték.

Amikor elkezdett zokogni és sírni, a támadók vezére félholtra verte amiért idegesítette. Továbbra is pityergett, majd könyörgött, hogy hagyják elmenni, de rettenetes banditavezér hallgatott egy darabig, majd két emberével lefogatta, majd egy izzó fogóval és egy borotvaéles késsel, kivágta a nyelvét. Azóta nem tud beszélni.

Miután ki mulatták magukat, a támadók fogták őt és a túlélőket, majd Égkoszorúba vitték őket a táborukba, ott aztán, addig kínozták őket, amíg meg nem haltak. Az összes ember, akit addig ismert, mind meghaltak. 5 éven át tartották fogva, korbácsolták, verték és amint elég nőies lett, erőszakolták.

 **4E 196**

Egy napon, amikor a banda vezére ki akarta végezni, megjelent a segítség amiért oly sokat imádkozott.

Marshal mentette meg abból a pokolból. A hatalmas, fekete páncélos nord, az utolsó szálig lekaszabolta az egész bandát akiknek az egyik fele részegen dülöngélt, vagy fetrengett a földön, nem volt túl nehéz dolga.

A főnök volt az egyetlen aki megmaradt, de ő sem volt túl nagy kihívás a számára. Az ember, aki annyi szenvedést okozott neki, ott hevert előtte félholtan, mozgásképtelenül.

Mielőtt Marsh bevitte volna a kegyelemdöfést, megpillantotta a ketrecben bujkáló, megláncolt Lizt, aki csak üres, megvető tekintettel bámulta a haldokló embert. Vért köhögött az arcára és érthetetlen hörgést hallatott magából.

Liz csak bámulta, nem lehetett az elgyötört arcáról semmit sem leolvasni. Rettenetes láz gyötörte, többször megerőszakolták, de valahogy sikerült felállnia.

\- Hé, kicsi, jól vagy? – Marshal finoman nyújtotta felé a hatalmas, véres, fekete páncélkesztyűs kezét hogy magához vehesse, de egyszerűen kísértetként elsuhant mellette. A zsiványok vezetője felé vette az irányt, ahhoz az emberhez, aki öt éve tönkretette az életét és egészen eddig úgy tartotta mint egy állatot. – Mit csi…

A hatalmas nord csak most látta meg a kislány kezében a saját, fekete ében tőrét amit az övéről vett ki, "Hogy csinálta?!'.

Liznek kisgyerekként meg kellett tanulnia, hogyan emeljen el ezt-azt amire szüksége van ha életben akar maradni a banditák között és ha rosszul csinálta, alaposan megverték érte.

Ahogy a haldokló bandita felé haladt, a szíve egyszerűen repesett az örömtől, hiszen végre megtehette amire oly régóta vágyakozott.

A sötét pengét egyenesen beleszúrta a férfi gyomrába vágta, amitől úgy sikított fel mint egy disznó, majd alaposan megforgatta, úgy szorította a fogait az áldozata hogy több foga is széttört és apró patakokban fojt ki a vér a szájából.

A jobb karját és kezét, valamint a két lábát, Marshal már eltörte, a bal keze is ki volt csavarva, de valahogy sikerült megragadnia a lány kócos, fekete haját, de csak egy pillanatra, mert amint ez megtörtént, a fekete tőrt hegye, teljesen át lett szúrva a csuklóján és eleresztette a kínzóját.

Következőnek, az ágyékát metszette el, továbbra is sikoltozott a tehetetlen ember és már könyörgött a halálért.

\- ÖLJ MEG! ÖLJ MEG!

Marshal arcát nem lehetett látni a sötét sisakja mögött, de látta a lányon hogy bosszúból csinálja, ismerte a férfit aki már egy visítozó halott volt. Veszélyes ember volt, több kisebb falut gyújtott fel és rabolt ki, nőket erőszakolt, ártatlanokat kínzott színtiszta élvezetből és nem utolsó sorban, keresztbe tett a Szervezetnek azzal hogy segített egy árulójuknak elrejtőzni. Azért küldték ide, hogy kiszedje belőle, hova ment a renegát társa és hogy megölje, de ez a lány elvégzi helyette a munkát.

Mielőtt Liz kivájhatta volna a férfi szemeit, Marshal felé állt és a sötét páncél csizmájával kitörte a férfi nyakát. A lány ijedten nézett Marshalra, nem tudta miért állította le, talán megsajnálta a férfit, nem akarta hogy egy ilyen fiatal lány, ilyen szörnyűséget tegyen, de az igazság, csak idegesítette a sok sikoltozás.

\- Ne hagyd hogy az érzelmeid irányítsanak, mert akkor elég egy pillanat és mindent elveszíthetsz. – Magyarázta, érzelemmentes hangon. -Nem beszélve, hogy a körülötted lévőket sem bosszantod fel. – Ezt egy kicsit enyhébb, szórakozottabb tónusban magyarázta.

Liz érezte mennyire gyenge és hamar összerogyott. Marshal a kezét nyújtotta felé, "Azt hiszem, ezt akarja.", gondolta a lány, miközben a véráztatta sötét tőrre nézett. Megtörölte a halott ruhájába és a fekete páncélos óriás férfi felé nyújtotta.

\- A kezed add. – Mondta, miután eltette a tőrt. "Mit akarhat tőlem?".

Olyan sokáig volt egyedül, minden férfi akit ismert csak bántani akarta és sosem próbálkoztak segíteni rajta. Nem bízott senkiben, még ebben az idegenben sem, aki megmentette. Felállni már nem tudott, így csak hátrafelé mászott a ketrece felé.

\- Semmi baj. – Mondta, nyugodt, lágy hanglejtéssel és ismét felé tornyosult. Levette a sisakját, felfedve a bozontos szőke haját, tengerkék szemét, csupasz, szögletes, markáns állkapcsát és a frissen borotvált arcát. – Nem kell félned. Nem foglak bántani. – Ismét felé nyújtotta a kezét. Ezúttal vonakodva, de elfogadta. A nord keze legalább háromszor akkora volt mint Lizé, sötét anyag borította és csupa vér volt, de biztonságot sugárzott. – Jól van. Nem kell félned.

Óvatosan a karjaiba vette, akár egy kisdedet és magával vitte, nem tudta hova, de tudta hogy nem lesz veszélyben.

Marshal öt keserves évnyi rettegéstől és kíntól mentette meg Lizt és mind a mai napig ő a hőse.

Amikor felébredt, egy puha ágyban találta magát, a testét borító sebeket ellátták és az orrát egy számára ismeretlen illat csapta meg. Egy ízletes, gőzölgő tál étel volt, amint meglátta, a nyál is összefutott a szájában és olyan gyorsan kezdte kanalazni, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Nem emlékezett rá, mikor evett utoljára finomat, de nem is érdekelte.

Amikor végzett, körülnézett a helységben és egy sötét, számára ismeretlen szerkezetű, izzó fémkandallószerűség adta a meleget és a fényt. A falak tömör kőből voltak, ahogy a tető és a padló is.

Mielőtt végezhetett volna a szoba felmérésével, a fémajtó, alig hallhatóan kinyílt és egy ismerős alak lépett be. Az a sötét páncélos alak, de nem volt rajta a sisakja, így Liz egyből megismerte és megnyugodott.

\- Látom felébredtél. – Közelebb jött és leült az ágya szélére. – Hogy érzed magad? – "Jól, megmaradok, legalábbis a testem, de a lelkem örökké viselni fogja a sebeket.", mondta volna legszívesebben, de a nyelve nélkül ez lehetetlen feladat volt. – Nem válaszolsz? – Liz csak kitárta a karjait és megvonta a vállát, ami csak annyit jelentett, hogy "Nem tudok". Kinyitotta a száját és megmutatta, mit is tettek vele pontosan. – A beszélgetés így egy kicsit problémás lesz. Csak annyit mondj meg, vannak szüleid? – A felemás szemei elhomályosodtak a könnyektől és küszködött hogy visszatartsa, eredménytelenül és csak megrázta a fejét. – Nagybátyád vagy nénid? – Ugyanaz volt a válasz. – Nagyszülők? A család barátai, akik befogadnának? – Mind hiába, Liznek nem volt senkije a világon és nem volt hova mennie. Egy senki volt és félt hogy most ki fogják dobni, de nem így történt. – Ezek szerint árva vagy. Ebben hasonlítunk. – Finoman megérintette a vállát. – Ajánlok neked egy lehetőséget. Egy sötét utat amin ha végig mész gyűlölni fog, talán az egész világ, rettenetes dolgokat kell tenned amik kísértenének bármilyen embert, de láttam mit tettél azzal a banditával és tudom hogy megbirkóznál vele. Nem ajánlanám fel, ha nem hinném hogy ne lennél képes rá. A döntés a tiéd, nem erőltetek rád semmit. – Liz jól tudta, ha elutasítja, örökre egyedül marad, azt viszont nem tudta, mi lesz ha elfogadja, de megszárította a könnyeit és elhatározottan bólintott. – Jó. Az én nevem Marshal. A tied? – Hirtelen eszébe jutott. – Ja, nem tudsz beszélni. Várj, van itt valaki aki beszélni akar veled.

Marshal kiment a szobából, de pár perc múlva, egy sötétköpenyes és álarcos nővel tért vissza. Liz nem tudta ki ő, de egyszerűen a lénye legmélyéig megborzongott tőle. Ahogy sétált, szinte semmilyen hangot nem adott magából, ahogy mozgott, a köpenye és a vértje, árnyékként mozgott ami elnyelte a körülötte lévő fényt.

\- Marshal szerint ígéretes újonc válhat belőled. – Kezdte, meghajoltam volna előtte, de a markába fogta az arcomat, a maszkján keresztül, amin csak két sötét lyukon keresztül látott ki, mélyen a szemembe nézett és éreztem hogy egyszerűen belelát a lelkem legmélyére. – Jól tetted, hogy idehoztad. – Fordult a nord felé. – Ebben a lányban hihetetlen tehetség lakozik. Kétségtelen hogy megfelelő képzéssel, Tamriel egyik legtehetségesebb varázslónője lehet és nem utolsó sorban, ígéretes újonc.

\- Beleegyezett, hogy csatlakozik hozzánk, de nem tud beszélni. Ez egy kicsi problémát fog okozni.

\- Nem, nem fog. A mágiához tudás kell, tehetség és tanulni akarás. A beszéd nem feltétlenül szükséges.

Néhány nappal később, a vezér elintézte hogy Liz több renegát, kósza és törvénytelen mágustól tanulhasson mágiát és hihetetlen módon, Liz, nagyon fiatalkora ellenére, néhány év alatt elérte azt a szintet amihez sok mágusnak évtizedek kellenek.

Négy év alatt mestere lett a mágia Helyreállítás és Illúzió iskolájának, ellenben a Pusztítás, Idézés és Átváltoztatás csak közepes szinten ment neki. Az Illúzió a legjobb módszer arra hogy meg lehessen törni valaki elméjét, több hóhérhoz és vallatóhoz küldték mindemellett tanulni, hogy megtanulja az áldozatait megtörni és a legjobb kínzási módszereket. Hogy fizikailag is elég fitt és mozgékony legyen, fél éven át gyakorolta a késforgatást, hogy fizikai küzdelmekben is legyen esélye.

Mire a képzése véget ért és visszatért a Szervezet rejtekhelyére, már nem az a rémült kislány volt akit Marshal összeszedett egy banditatáborból. Igaz, 1,50 m-nél nem nőtt magasabbra és első ránézésre igencsak törékenynek tűnt, de félelmetes mágus és vallató lett belőle. Rengeteg embert gyilkolt meg és vallatott ki anélkül hogy akár egy rossz álma is lett volna tőle. Azok az ellenségei, akik egyszerű kislányként kezelték, életük utolsó hibáját követték el és mind meghaltak a keze által.

A vezér nem csak elégedett, de ledöbbent is volt.

\- Marshalnak aztán van szeme a tehetségekhez. – Az elmúlt öt évben, másra sem gondolt, csak hogy Marshal segítségére lehessen, sokat gondolt rá. – A kemény munkád ma meghozta a gyümölcsét és csatlakozhatsz hozzánk. – A kesztyűs kezét nyújtotta felé amiben egy gyűrű volt, Magnus volt ráírva és a belé ágyazott drágakő, ezüstszínű volt, akárcsak Liz bal szeme. – Húzd fel a bal gyűrűs ujjadra. – Utasította és engedelmeskedett.

Liz különös dolgot érzett, mintha egy kicsit erősebb lenne ahogy felhúzta a mágikus ékszert. Hirtelen minden elsötétült körülötte, a saját teste fehér volt és átlátszó, akár egy szellem. Egy üres emelvényen találta magát és a sötétségből, kilenc másik emelvény jelent meg és nyolcon a Szervezet többi tagja jelent meg, ugyanolyan kísértetekként mint ő maga. Marshalt megismerte és a vezért is, de a többiek idegenek voltak a számára.

\- A mai napon egy új társat köszönthetünk a sorainkban. A neve Liz és ezennel ő a "Magnus" gyűrű hordozója.

\- Remélem veled nem fog semmi olyasmi történni mint az elődöddel, mert én biztos nem takarítom fel még egyszer. – Nem lehetett eldönteni, Marshal csak viccel vagy komolyan beszél. "Vajon akarom tudni, mi történt az elődömmel?".

Liz a mai napig a megmentőjének tartja Marshalt és fülig szerelmes belé, de képtelen bevallani az érzéseit, mert nem is tud beszélni, Marshalnak eléggé kicsapongó életmódja van, szinte a szabadnapjain mindig könnyűvérű nőkkel fekszik össze és legalább egy halom gyermeke lehet Égkoszorú szerte és nem mellékesen, tíz évvel idősebb nála.

 **És most 4E 201  
**

Ennek már közel fél éve volt és azóta Liz, kiválóan teljesített, mint a Szervezet gyógyítója és vallatója. Rengeteg információt szerzett az elfogott foglyokból, sok szövetségest mentett meg és az illúziójával, több kereskedőt és politikust vett rá hogy egy olyan dologba egyezen bele amikből a Szervezet jól profitálhat, de az áldozatai csúnyán megbánták.

Egyszóval, sok életet tett tönkre.

Az elmélkedéséből, egy hatalmas bestia üvöltése rázta fel.

\- Hallottad? – Liz társa, a hatalmas, tagbaszakadt, rémisztő külsejű ork társa, Gramb figyelmeztette. – Közeledünk Kyneberek felé. Állj készenlétbe!

Így is tett. Liz örült hogy a vezér őt küldte Marsh megsegítésére, amióta a nord elvesztette a gyűrűjét, halottnak nyilvánították és a gyűrű megkeresése mellett, egy újonc jelöltet is keresni kellett. Örült hogy nem esett baja.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé, nehogy lemaradj a következő részről és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából (Remake)**


	16. Sárkányvadászok

**Halo, egy kicsit várni kellett, de szerintem most megérte, egy hosszabb fejezet, kellemes olvasást kívánok. A következő zeneszámokat érdemes hallgatni az adott időpontokban.**

 **(1) Fate Zero OST - Battle is to the strong, (2) Dogfight, (3) On the battlefield**

 **(4) Rhapsody of Fire - Dawn of Victory**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Kyneberek egy csendes kis falu volt, Széltetőtől délre, egy kedves kis fogadóval, de most olyan volt mint egy kripta, minden üres és kihalt. Olyan hóvihar keletkezett, hogy bárki eltévedhetett benne, mert az ember az orráig sem látott tőle. Amit sokan nem tudtak, a falutól keletre, egy dombon volt egy szirt, amin még fű sem nőtt, ott volt eltemetve egy sárkány már ősidők óta, nem több egy halom csontnál.

Marshal és a többiek sikeresen megérkeztek erre a helyre, de a havazás olyannyira megnehezítette a dolgukat hogy kénytelenek voltak hátra hagyni a lovaikat és gyalog felkaptatni a meredek domboldalon.

Két útitárssal találkoztak ahogy haladtak felfelé, egy még Marshalnál is hatalmasabb termetű ork harcossal, fekete ébenláncvértben és egy aprótermetű, feketehajú és felemásszemű kis breton lányba.

\- Végre megérkeztetek. – Köszönt a nagydarab ork, a sisakját nem vette le és nem lehetett látni az arcát.

\- Egy kicsit hosszú volt az út. – Marshal elmosolyodott és kezet rázott az orkkal. – Örülök hogy ti jöttetek segíteni, Gramb, Liz. – A lányra pillantott, aki zavarba jött tőle és a fejére húzta a csuklyáját hogy ne láthassa.

\- Marshal, lennél szíves bemutatni? – Követelte Delphine, miközben a kardja markolatához készült nyúlni.

\- Igen. Ők itt a társaink. A nagyember Gramb, - Az orkra mutatott, majd a lányra. – ő pedig Liz. Azért jöttek hogy segítsenek. – Most az eddigi társait mutatta be. – Ő Thrys, a sárkányszülött akiről Leila beszélt és Delphine aki állítólag tud egyet s mást a sárkányokról.

\- Minél többen jönnek, annál jobb. – Thrys örömmel üdvözölte a két jövevényt. Gramb illedelmesen meghajolt, de Liztől csak gyanakvó pillantást kapott.

Hirtelen, a hófúvás zajából, a beszélgetést megzavarva, szárnysuhogás zaját lehetett hallani. Csak egy dolgot jelenthetett.

\- A sárkány megérkezett! – Kiáltotta Delphine.

\- Nincs időnk beszélgetni, sietnünk kell! – Vetette fel Leila és a már 7 fős csapat felbaktatott a szirtre és a sárkány kripta már jól látható volt a számukra.

Azonban, egy hatalmas hörgést hallottak a fejük felől, majd a hang irányába fordultak és meglátták egy hatalmas fenevad alakját a távolból.

A sárkány láttán mindannyian fedezékbe bújtak egy hatalmas szikla mögött és figyeltek. Marshal és Thrys elméjébe azonnal a felismerés csapott be amikor meglátták a rémes fenevadat.

\- Marshal, ez az a…

\- Igen. Ugyanaz, amelyik elpusztította Helgent.

\- Láttátok már azt a sárkányt?! – Kérdezte Leila.

\- Igen, ott volt. Épphogy csak sikerült… - A történetet Delphine szakította félbe.

\- Maradjatok csendben! Valamit mintha mondana. – Mindenki, még Karsk is csendben maradt.

Valóban így volt, a fekete sárkány a levegőben egy olyan nyelven kezdett el beszélni, amit senki sem értett a jelenlévők közül.

\- Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse! – Sahloknir, a lelked hozzám van kötve az örökkévalóságig!. A hangja félelmetes volt és még Marshalt is átjárta a félelem azután amit történt. – SLEN TIID VO! – Miután kimondta ezeket a szavakat, a föld megremegett, majd a szirtből, amin még fű sem nőtt, előbújt egy hatalmas csontváz sárkány, ami magától mozgott.

\- Alduin, thuri! – Alduin, nagyuram! A csontvázsárkány, ami évezredek óta feküdt élettelenül a föld alatt, most könnyedén beszélt ugyanazon az ismeretlen nyelven mint a másik sárkány ami felette szállt egyhelyben. – Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik? - Eljött az ideje hogy feltámaszuk az ősi birodalmunkat? Ahogy beszélt, a csontvázsárkány lángba borult és ahogy terjedtek rajta a lángok, a húsa, a bőre és a pikkelyei is vissza nőttek a testére.

\- Geh, Sahloknir, Kaali mir. – Igen, Sahloknir, bajnokom. – Mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva bámulta a két sárkány párbeszédét, annak ellenére hogy egy szót sem értettek az egészből. A fekete, az amelyik feltámasztotta Sahloknirt, egy különös erőt érzett a közelben és a csapat felé nézett, akiket már a kezdettől fogva kiszúrt, de kettejük közül egy olyan erőt érzett amire hajlandó volt figyelmet szentelni. A két sárkányszülöttet. – Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zuk uben, zein do hei? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov doh hi. – Te vagy az, sárkányszülött? Ráadásul ketten? Nem látok semmi sárkányszerűséget benned.

A csendet végül Karsk törte meg.

\- Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki ebből egy mukkot sem ért?

\- Karsk, fogd be! – Préselte ki a szavakat Marshal a fogai közül, de mielőtt bárki válaszolhatott volna, a fekete sárkány ismét megszólalt.

\- Még csak a nyelvünket sem beszélitek, ugye? – Ezúttal olyan nyelven beszélt amit mindenki értett. Minő arrogancia hogy a sárkány nevet meritek egyáltalán viselni. – Ahogy beszélt, mindenkiben tudatosult a tény, hogy a sárkány, tud a jelenlétükről. – Sahloknir, krii daar joorre! – Sahloknir, végezz ezekkel a halandókkal!

A fekete sárkány kiadta a parancsot, majd elrepült, de a feltámasztott teste utolsó darabja is vissza nőtt a csontjaira. Tiszta szürke volt, narancsosbarna szemekkel és valamivel kisebb a feketénél, de még így is rettenetes ereje volt.

\- Én vagyok Sahloknir! Féljétek a hangom!

 **(1)** Sahloknir félelmetes üvöltését mérföldekre el lehetett hallani, a madarak több kilométerre is elmenekültek és a többi állat is az ösztöneire hallgatva követte őket hogy minél messzebb kerüljenek a sárkánytól.

Az önjelölt sárkányvadászok előbújtak a fedezékükből hogy végezzenek a szörnyeteggel.

\- Támadjuk le! – Kiáltotta Leila, de Marshal megállította.

\- Ne! Láttam hogy mészárolt le egy halom katonát egy másik Fehérvágtánál! – Marshal és Thrys már végeztek egy sárkánnyal, de akkor több katona is volt velük és volt egy hatalmas torony is amihez Marsh oda tudta kötözni. Ezúttal egyik sem állt a rendelkezésére. – Ha lerohanjuk, biztos megöl!

Mielőtt bárki megkérdezhette volna, "Hogy akkor mit tegyünk?!", Sahloknir egy hatalmas tűzcsóvát zúdított a csapatra, ami elől sikerült félreugrani, de két felé kellett válniuk. Balra került Thrys, Karsk, Delphine és Leila, jobbra pedig, Marshal, Liz és Gramb. A legokosabb választás az lett volna ha íjakkal és nyilakkal tüzelnének rá a távolból, de a két sárkányszülött tudta jól hogy azzal semmit sem érnének el.

Leila bal oldalról egy erős tűz sugarat, Liz jobbról jégdárdákkal és Gramb, szintén jobbról, villámcsapást eresztett a sárkányra. Mindkét oldalról erős varázstámadások érték, de elég volt erősen meg rebbenteni a szárnyait és gyakorlatilag elsöpörte a felé induló támadásokat.

Sahloknir ebben a pillanatban éledt fel és nem volt ereje teljében, több szárnycsapás kellett hogy a levegőbe ereszkedhessen és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, le fog zuhanni, de a levegőben maradt ahol továbbra is lomha, kimerült mozgása volt, de így is félelmetes ellenfélnek bizonyult. A magasból zuhanórepülésbe kezdett, majd Marshallék felé vette az irányt, Gramb lélekszakadva kirohant a fedezékből és a másik fél felé vette az irányt, Sahloknir nem törődött vele, egy újabb tűzcsóvát indított Marshal és Liz felé. A kettőnek nem volt ideje elfutni, ezért Marsh, gyorsan az oltalmába vette a kis breton lányt és maguk elé tartotta a varázstörőt. Nem tudta hogy megvédi-e a sárkánytűztől, de nem volt más ötlete hogy túlélje és megvédje Lizt.

Mindketten túlélték és készek voltak visszavágni, Marshal átvágott a tűzön hogy újra egyesüljön a csapattal, Liz követte.

\- Valami terv?! – Kérdezte Leila a nord férfitól.

\- A földre kell kényszeríteni! Amíg a levegőben van, esélyünk sincs! – Ezt mondani könnyű volt, megoldani már nehezebb. Alattomosan elvigyorodott. – Van egy ötletem. – Aggódva felnézett a szörnyre ami épp elrepült és egy kicsit óvatosabb hangra váltott. – Csak egy lehetőségünk lesz. – ezzel elkezdte megosztani a tervét a többiekkel.

Sahloknir ismét a levegőben volt és ugyanúgy mint Helgennél, most is sötét viharfellegek borították el a felhős eget, a hófúvás abbamaradt és tűzgolyók kezdtek hullani az égből. Marshal a pajzsával védekezett és maga mellé vette Thryst és Leilát, Liz a háromágú varázsbotjával egy erős védőpajzsot hozott létre hogy megvédje Grambot, Delphinet és Karskot.

Liz varázs ereje és Marshal pajzsa kitartott és a csapat sértetlenül megúszta. Tudták, az egyetlen lehetőség a sárkány legyőzésére, ha távol maradnak tőle és messziről nyitnak rá tüzet, de senkinek sem volt íja és csak Liz rendelkezett olyan erős varázslattal hogy komoly kárt tegyen a bestiában.

Amint az utolsó tűzgolyó is földet ért és a földet, hatalmas füstfátyol borította, a sárkányvadászok megbújtak néhány szikla, kiégett fa és bokor mögött. Sahloknir úgy gondolta, végzett mindegyikkel, ezért és a kimerültsége miatt, leszállt a földre hogy erőt gyűjtsön, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy az ellenségei, lesből támadjanak rá. **(1)**

 **(2)** A csapat, minden oldalról körbe vette és egyszerre csaptak le rá. Sahloknir először azt sem tudta mit tegyen, de hamar észbe kapott és a szárnyaival, karmaival és a hatalmas állkapcsával kezdett védekezni.

Az egyik szárnyával Thrys, a másikkal Delphine, a farkával Marshal és a szájával Gramb foglalkozott. Gramb kitért a hatalmas fenevad harapása elől és a hatalmas, tüskés, szarvas halálfejes buzogányával, ami egy daedrikus ereklye, Molag Bal buzogánya, sokan kaptak egyet a vezérüktől, az Marshallé Peryte pajzsa, Lizé Vaermia varázsbotja.

Gramb akkora erővel sújtott a sárkány fejére, legalább ötször, amitől akármi ripityára törne, sajnos a sárkánypikkely, bőr és csont, nem tartozik az "akármi" közé és egy kisebb fejbeverésnél nem volt több Sahloknirnak. Mindenki meglepetésére, Gramb csapása, szinte meg sem sértette a sárkányt és félig bekapta az orkot.

Óriási szerencse, hogy Gramb fizikai ereje hatalmasabb még az orkok között is mert a sárkány nem bírta összezárni az állkapcsát amit az ork, alul az egyik lábával, felül a két kezével és a felsőtestével támasztott ki.

Mindenki ledöbbenve nézte a jelenetet, Thrys és Delphine nem gondolták hogy létezik halandó, aki puszta kézzel képes kitartani egy sárkány szájában, Marshal és Leila még nem látták hogy Gramb így erőlködik valamin, talán ő volt a legerősebb ork Tamrielen és most mégis, szenved és gyötrődik hogy életben maradjon.

\- Segítenünk kell! – Thrys gondolkodás nélkül az ork segítségére sietett, de Marshal erősen visszafogta. – Mit csinálsz?! A társad! A barátod! – Marshal arcát nem lehetett látni a sisakja miatt, ahogy Leiláét sem, de egyikük sem mozdult, hogy a társuk segítségére siessen, Delphine is megértette a helyzetet és Karsk egyszerűen túl hülye volt hogy megértse. Csak egy árokban szorongatta a fakardját és reménykedett, hogy nem öl meg senkit, véletlenül. Marshal egyenesen megparancsolta neki, hogy maradjon ott és ne csináljon semmit.

\- Nem, Thrys. – Marsh nyugodtan, de mégis, határozottan válaszolt.

\- Gramb tudja, mit kell tennie és hajlandó az életét is feláldozni érte. – Leila folytatta.

Thrys nem fogadta el és továbbra is megpróbált kiszabadulni, de a nord férfi nem engedte.

\- Ha most odamész, mindannyiunkat megöletsz! – Hátra szorította a karját és térdre kényszerítette, majd halkan a fülébe suttogott. – Megöletheted magad, ha akarod, de ha a küldetést, vagy a társaim értelmetlen halálát teszed kockára, nem csak a sárkánytól kell félned. – Thrys lenyugodott, abbahagyta a fészkelődést és tovább figyelt.

Gramb fekete láncvértje, fekete tüzet kezdett kibocsájtani magából ami még a sárkány száját is égették, a páncélja is egy daedrikus ereklye, Boethiah ében láncvértje, ő az egyetlen akinek két ereklyéje van. Sahloknir nem bírta összeroppantani az orkot, inkább kiköpte, olyan erővel ért földet, hogy az is kérdéses hogy életben maradt-e.

Amíg a sárkány újra a levegőbe ereszkedett, Liz újra felbukkant az árnyak közül és megütögette Marshal karját.

\- Sikerült? – Liz nem tudott beszéli, így csak magabiztosan elmosolyodott és bólintott, "Első lépés.", gondolta Marshal, a sisakja alatt egy kárörvendő vigyorral. – Leila, Delphine, ti jöttök. Thrys, te is áll készenlétben. – "Most ezen múlik minden." **(2)**

 **(3)** Sahloknirnak nem volt elég ereje hogy egy újabb tűzesőt zúdítson az ellenfeleire, de nem fogyott ki a trükkökből, körbe-körbe körözött a csatatér körül és megpróbálta egy hatalmas tűzkarikába zárni az ellenfeleit, de nem sikerült, mindannyian vagy az egyik, vagy a másik irányba futottak, és ez a terve füstbe ment.

A sárkány már nem bírt hosszasan a levegőben maradni és kénytelen volt ismét földre szállni, de ezúttal egy hegy alatti dombon, nehogy ismét rajta üssenek.

\- Gyerünk! Itt az idő! – Üvöltötte Marshal és a csapat, egyenesen rárontott a fenevadra.

Sahloknir egy hatalmas csóva tűzzel próbált védekezni, de a támadói gyorsabbak voltak és ismét körbevették. Leila és Thrys az egyik oldalról, Marshal és Delphine a másik oldalról támadtak rá. A sárkány még kimerülve is gyors volt és, mivel egy dombon szállt le, könnyebben tudott védekezni.

A szárnyával félrelökte Thryst, majd elkezdett csapkodni, mintha fel akarna szállni, de tudta, hogy nincs hozzá elég ereje. Nem is az volt a célja, Marshal és Leila felé tornyosult, a földetérésével keltett rengéstől, Marshal elesett és legurult a dombról. Leila nem volt ilyen szerencsés, ő félig leguggolt a rengéstől, de amint felemelte a fejét, a sárkány bekapta. Leila feje és lábai a sárkány szájának a két szélén lógott ki és tehetetlenül kényszerült várni a véget ami néhány másodperccel azután jött el, hogy a sárkány, a fekete ében vértje ellenére, összeroppantotta a csontjait és nem mozgott többet.

Rögtön ezután, észrevette hogy Delphine újból támadni próbál, de ismét gyorsan reagált, kiköpte a nord nő testét, amivel csak eltakarta az újabb adag tüzet, amivel a breton nőt készült felgyújtani.

\- FUS RO DAH! – Delphinet egy hatalmas lökéshullám, kishíján a sziklafalhoz vágta, de túlélte és megúszta a tüzes poklot. Thrys mentette meg, de Leila, összeégett és elszenesedett teste előtte csapódott be. Érezte az égő hús bűzét és kishíján felfordult tőle a gyomra.

A sárkány most az elf lányt vette célba, de ő nem volt elég gyors hogy kitérjen és Delphine megmentése miatt, nem tudta használni a kiáltását.

\- WULD NAH KEST! – Hirtelen, egy sötét árny ragadta el a tűz útjából. Amikor felpillantott, ismerős, sötét páncélos alakot látott meg. **(3)**

 **(4)** \- Marshal?! Ezt hogy csináltad?!

\- Később! Előbb öljük meg! – "Második lépés."

Sahloknir elég erőt gyűjtött hogy újra a levegőbe emelkedjen, de a hegyről, aminek az aljába szállt le, egy sötét alak ugrott a hátára amitől elkezdett össze-vissza rángatózni, hogy lerázza a hívatlan utasát. Leila volt az, elővette a hatalmas, kétkezes, vörös pengéjű pallosát, majd óvatosan, egyensúlyozva megindult a szárnya felé.

A sárkány már majd egyszáz méterre volt a levegőben, mire a megpördült hogy lerázza magáról a nord nőt, akiről úgy tudta, meghalt, de a gondolkodás miatt, ha csak egy pillanatra is, lelassult és ez pontosan annyi időt adott Leilának, hogy beleszúrja a hatalmas, vörös pengét a sárkány szárnyának a közepébe.

Sahloknir felordított a fájdalomtól és akkora erővel csapkodott, amekkorával csak bírt, hogy lerázza az ellenfelét magáról, de ezzel csak maga alatt vágta a fát. Leila a bal kezével a kardja markolatába, a jobbal a sárkány szárnyába kapaszkodott, nehogy a hirtelen erőváltások miatt eltörje valamijét.

Minél többet csapdosott, a penge annál lejjebb és lejjebb vágott a szárnyában és egyre közelebb került a földhöz. Amint a penge elég mélyre, a sárkány pedig elég közel került a földhöz, Leila elengedte a kardot és a szárnyat egyszerre és a nehéz vértje ellenére, vetődve ért földet, majd felpattant, akár egy akrobata.

\- Leila?! De te az előbb haltál meg?! – Thryst egymás után érték a meglepetések, már szinte fogalma sem volt róla, mi történik körülötte. – Mégis, mi folyik itt?! Marshal! – A nord csak egy magabiztos vigyort eresztett az arcára, "Harmadik lépés és ezzel meg is volnánk."

\- Ez a sárkány, máris halott. – A kis, breton lány felé nézett, aki csupán vigyorgott mint a vadalma. - Liz, most! – Egy újabbat bólintott, majd minden varázs erejét a két kesztyűs kezébe összpontosította, amiket összeolvasztott és egy gyengébb, mágikus hullám söpört végig a környéken, olyan gyenge, hogy szinte alig lehetett érezni, de pontosan elegendő, egy, vagy netán több, csapdarúna aktiválásához. – MINDENKI FEDEZÉKBE!

A sárkány teljes alsó teste, egyik pillanatban fehér fényben úszott, a másikban robbanások tömkelege rázta fel az egész környéket, mintha egy földrengés jött volna létre. Sahloknir alsótestén, Liz legalább száz robbanó varázsrúnát helyezett el amit azért egy sárkány is megérez.

Amint a rázkódások véget értek, mindenki előbújt a rejtekéből hogy megnézzék, hatott-e Liz varázslata.

A sárkány kiterülve feküdt, ironikus módon, ugyanabba a gödörben ahol, talán egy órája sincs hogy feléledt és lángok borították a testét, majd a bőre és a húsa, egyszerűen elégett, majd Thrys és Marshal egyszerre nyeltek el belőle egy különös erőt amit már mindketten tudnak hogy a lelke. **(4)**

\- Szóval ketten vagytok, sárkányszülöttek. – Delphine szólalt meg előbb. – Nem hibáztatlak amiért nem árultátok el.

 **Marshal**

Mielőtt folytatnám az eseményeket, elmagyarázom, mi is történt pontosan. Amikor újra egyesültünk, már kész volt a tervem, két dolgot kellett elintézni, tartósan a földre kényszeríteni a sárkányt, vagyis elvágni a szárnyát és időt adni Liznek hogy megfelelő mennyiségű csapdarúnát helyezzen el a testén.

A terv első lépése, a rúnák elhelyezése volt és ehhez mi, de legfőképpen Gramb volt a kulcsfigura, mert neki volt közülünk a legnagyobb testi ereje. A legjobb mód az elterelésre, ha a nagyember beugrik a szörny szájába, anélkül hogy gyanút fogna, ezért úgy kellett csinálnia, mintha azt hinné, hogy egy fejre mért, erős csapással végezhet vele, de ő is és én tudtuk hogy nem fog működni ami után meglepett arcot kellett vágnia és reménytelenül küszködőnek amikor a fenevad bekapta. Az igazság, sem én, sem ő nem tudtuk hogy ki tud tartani a sárkány állkapcsával szemben, ezért azzal a tudattal vállalta el, hogy akár meg is halhat. Gramb mindig bátor és önfeláldozó volt közülünk és mindig önként jelentkezett az öngyilkos feladatokra és ismert engem is, tudta hogy gyakran vakmerő terveim vannak, de célravezetők. Amíg Gramb elterelte a figyelmét, Liz kihasználta a lehetőséget és a varázs ereje egy részével, robbanó rúnákat helyezett el a sárkányon. A terv majdnem tönkrement amikor Thrys oda akart rohanni hogy segítsen neki, de megállítottam.

A második, elhitetni a sárkánnyal hogy ő került fölénybe és mi már a vereség küszöbén vagyunk. Több reménytelen támadást indítottunk ellene amiket könnyedén kivédett, de csak azt akartuk elérni hogy elbízza magát. Egy kicsit veszélyes volt és Delphine majdnem meghalt, de Thrys megmentette, én meg őt és fel kellett fedtem előttük hogy én is sárkányszülött vagyok.

A harmadik és egyben utolsó fázisa a tervnek, a földre kényszerítés volt amelyik mind közül a legkényesebb volt, mert ha a sárkánynak feltűnik hogy Leila csak egy illúzió a szájában, vagy Liz kifogy a mannából, meghaltunk volna. A vezérünk nem véletlenül Lizt választotta erre a küldetésre mert még egy sárkányt is be tudott csapni. Amikor az ál Leilával végzett, az igazi felmászott a sárkány mögött lévő hegyre ahova eredetileg csalogattuk és várt a megfelelő alkalomra hogy lecsapjon a sárkányra és elvágja az egyik szárnyát. Azért kellett mindenképp a földre vinni, mert Liz egy mágikus hullámmal tudta csak aktiválni a rúnákat ami nem érte volna el ha a sárkány a levegőben van.

\- Azt hiszem tartozom némi magyarázattal. – Delphine a csata után felkészült hogy elmondjon mindent magáról és a céljairól.

\- Örömmel meghallgatjuk a mondanivalódat, - Kezdtem. - de előbb meg kéne néznünk, hogy a társunk él-e még egyáltalán. Liz lennél szíves? – Liz nem habozott, azonnal megkereste Grambot aki túlélte az összecsapást, de több bordája is megrepedt és komolyabb sérüléseket is beszerzett.

\- Ne itt beszéljünk. – Vágott közbe Leila. – Itt bárki megláthat minket.

\- Igazad van. – Mondtam. – A fogadó ott szerintem üres.

Összeszedtük magunkat, felsegítettem Grambot és elvonszoltam az üres fogadóba.

A hó ismét elkezdett hullani, de ezúttal nyugodtabb ütemben, nem abban az őrült, rohanásban ami bárkit elvakítana, inkább abban a titokzatos stílusban, ami elrejtett mindünket és az örök rejtélybe burkolta a kérdésre a választ, Vajon ki intézte el a sárkányt.

Végül igazam lett, a fogadó üres volt, a sárkány mindenkit elijesztett a környékről, kizárt hogy bárki hallgatózott volna.

Grambot leraktam az egyik sarokba és Liz nem vesztegetve az időt, a varázs erejével elkezdte gyógyítani. Delphine és Leila átkutattak minden egyes szobát hogy meggyőződjenek róla, tényleg egyedül vagyunk. Leilát megértettem, de nem tudtam elképzelni, ki lehet Delphine amiért ennyire paranoiás.

Thrys és Karsk leültek egy padra, Karsk elkezdett tüzet rakni, Thrys csak lecsatolta a vértjét és kinyújtóztatta a fáradt tagjait, a verejték több patakban csorgott a homlokáról, keresztül az arcáig, a vörös haja tincsekben ragadta a feje felső részéhez és alig bírt volna felállni, de valamiért így csak jobban felizgatott.

\- Miért nézel, Marshal? – Észrevette hogy őt figyelem, szerencsére sisak volt rajtam, így nem láthatta hogy zavarba jöttem.

\- Öhm… semmit, csak fáradt vagyok és kéne egy kis ital. – Miután megfordultam, levettem a sötét fejfedőmet és a pult mögött több üveg bort találtam amik talán segítenek elfojtani a különös érzést Thrys iránt. Amint kinyitottam az egyiket, Leila azonnal megpróbálta kikapni a kezemből, de nem engedtem.

\- Marshal, megbeszéltünk valamit. – Emlékeztetett, de dühös, gyilkos nézést vetettem rá amit tudomásul vett, de nem ijedt meg tőle.

\- Most öltünk meg egy kib*szott sárkányt, ráadásul az én tervem szerint és már napok óta józan vagyok, mindennek tetejében még Karsk is visszajött hogy halálra idegesítsen. Légy szíves, had iszogassak egy kicsit! – Nem érdekelt mi lesz ezután, de ha Leila továbbra is makacskodik, komoly következményei lesznek. Szerencsére, értett a szóból.

\- Aztán nehogy túlzásba vidd. – Azzal elengedett és ő is leült egy padra, nem ismerte volna be, de ő is holtfáradt volt.

\- Marshal, - A társam, Gramb elég erősnek érezhette magát hogy megszólítson. – ha most is nekem kell majd visszacipelnem téged, részegen, meztelenül miközben azt kiabálod, "Rá pisáltam egy madárfészekre!", nagyon mérges leszek.

\- Erre nem is emlékszem! – Feleltem felháborodottan, mire sokan megvető pillantást vetettek rám.

\- Ez azt jelenti, - Törte meg a csendet Karsk. – hogy van valóságalapja.

\- Nem segítesz!

\- Folytathatnánk ahol félbehagytuk? – Delphine végre a lényegre tért.

\- Itt nincs senki, - Állapította meg Leila. – azt hiszem, kezdheted.

\- Jól sejtem, hogy mindketten sárkányszülöttek vagytok? – Felém és Thrys felé nézett.

\- Nem akartam volna hogy megtudd, - Vallottam be. – de ahol emberek vannak, ott nincs tökéletes terv.

\- Nekem sem árultad volna el? – Thrys egy kicsit megsértődött.

\- A vezérem parancsa volt. – Olcsó kifogás, de igaz. Csak azt nem tudom, megérti-e.

\- Akkor tartozom némi magyarázattal. – Delphine leült egy másik padra hogy kifújja magát a kimerítő csata után. – Csak nyugodtan. Kérdezzetek amit akartok.

\- Kezdhetnéd azzal, ki is vagy valójában? – Kérdeztem.

\- Én vagyok, talán az utolsó tagja a Pengéknek. – Nem tudtam ki lehet, ez az elnevezés nem jelentett számomra semmit és szemmel láthatóan a többieknek sem, vagyis nem mutatták hogy jelentene. – Még nagyon régen, a Pengék sárkányölők voltak, - Máris tudtam hogy hasznos szövetségesünk lesz. – és a sárkányszülöttet szolgálták aki a legnagyobb sárkányölő volt. – Eddig jól hangzik. Szomorúan sóhajtott. – Az elmúlt 200 évben, amióta az utolsó sárkányszülött császár meghalt, a Pengék egy új célt kerestek. – Az a cél, lehetne a Szervezet szolgálata is, kiváló újonc lehetne belőle. – Most hogy a sárkányok visszatérnek, a célunk tiszta és egyértelmű. Meg kell állítanunk őket.

\- Akkor tekinthetsz ránk szövetségesként. – Felelte Leila. – A célunk közös.

\- Tudsz valamit a sárkányok visszatértéről? – Én tettem fel a kérdést.

\- Az égvilágon semmit. – Nem erre a válaszra számítottunk. – Én is ugyanúgy meglepődtem amikor megláttam azt a fekete sárkányt előbb a fogadóm felett, most meg itt. – Thrys hirtelen közbevágott.

\- Marshallal már láttuk azt a fekete sárkányt korábban! – Most kivételesen nem néztem rá dühösen amiért jártatja a száját, mert én is meg akartam mondani.

\- Valóban?! Hol?

\- Az támadta meg és gyújtotta fel Helgent amikor a Birodalom ki akarta végezni Viharköpenyes Ulfricot, de ennek hála, megmenekült. – Most Thrys magyarázott.

\- Hm, érdekes. – Delphine elgondolkodott. – Ugyanaz a sárkány… Fenébe! – Akármi is járt a fejében, rögtön elvetette. – Csak sötétben tapogatózunk! Ki kell találnunk ki áll e mögött! – Mindannyian egyetértettünk.

\- Amúgy, kik azok a pengék? – Thrys váltott témát, nem akartam bevallani, de én is kíváncsi voltam az igazságra.

\- A hosszú vagy a rövid változatot szeretnétek?

\- Én az egyszerűt szeretném. – Kérte Karsk, de Delphine inkább maga választott.

\- Már szinte senki sem emlékszik ránk. Egykor Tamriel szerte úgy ismertek minket, mint a Septim császárok védelmezői. Azok a napok már elmúltak. Az Oblivion válság megakadályozása érdekében, az utolsó ismert sárkányszülött császár, Martin Septim feláldozta magát hogy megmentse Tamrielt, a Pengék egy új sárkányszülöttet kerestek hogy vigyázhassák és vezethessék ahogy egykor felesküdtünk. De sosem találtunk egyet sem. Egészen eddig és most már ketten vagytok.

\- Valami ötlet? – Kérdeztem. – Mi legyen a következő lépésünk?

\- A legfontosabb, rá kell jönnünk ki áll a sárkányok visszatérése mögött. – A vezérünknek sem volt semmi ötlete, csak néhány elmélete.

\- Kétlem hogy sok erő létezik ami képes feléleszteni, akár egyetlen sárkányt is. – Leila magyarázta. – Mire vagy kire gyanakszol?

\- A Thalmorokra. Ha nincsenek is benne, biztos tudnak valamit.

\- Miből gondolod hogy ők csinálják, vagy hogy egyáltalán tudnak róla valamit?! – Thrys egy kissé zavartan kérdezett. – Amikor Helgenbe vittek minket, volt ott néhány Thalmor. Úgy tűnt jóban vannak a Birodalommal.

\- Nincs kőbe vésve. Mégis, az ösztöneim azt súgják, nem lehet más. – Elég egyértelmű volt. – A Birodalomnak sikerült elfognia Ulfricot. Ezzel a polgárháború gyakorlatilag véget ért mielőtt elkezdődhetett volna, Ulfric megmenekül és a háború folytatódik. – Tökéletesen átlátta a helyzetet. – Majd a sárkányok válogatás nélkül rátámadnak mindenkire Égkoszorún, a Birodalomra és a Viharköpenyesekre egyaránt. Égkoszorú és a Birodalom is legyengült. A Thalmorokon kívül ki nyerne. A legjobb lehetőség megbizonyosodni róla, ha elmennénk az égkoszorúi Thalmor nagykövetségre információt gyűjteni.

\- Ha tudnak is valamit a sárkányokról, kizárt hogy csak úgy megosztanák velünk, - Vetettem fel. – nem csak ti, Pengék vagytok az egyetlen célpontjai, mi a Szervezet sem vagyunk jóban velük. Hasonlóképpen vadásznak ránk mint rátok. Hogyan jussunk be? – Kiváló lehetőség volt, egyszerre szerzünk információt a sárkányokról és szerezzük vissza a gyűrűmet.

\- Ez már keményebb dió. Jobban őrzik mint egy zsugori a garasait. – Egy kicsit, ironikusan elmosolyodott. – Taníthatnának nekem egyet s mást a paranoiáról.

\- Akkor elakadtunk? – "Ne már, hölgyem! Te vagy az egyetlen esélyem!".

\- Nem biztos. Van néhány ötletem. – Megkönnyebbülve sóhajtottam fel. – De szükségem van némi időre, hogy összerendezhessem a dolgokat. Találkozzunk Folyamfenyvesben, a fogadómban, két nap múlva és addigra kész leszek egy épkézláb tervvel.

\- Ott leszünk. – Szögezte le Leila.

Későre járt, kezdett sötétedni, de a hóesés abbamaradt és az éjszakai égbolt tiszta volt.

\- Előre megyek. – Mondta Delphine. – Egyedül és éjszaka könnyebben és gyorsabban mozgok. Hajnalra már odaérek.

\- Ne hajtsd túl magad. – Figyelmeztettem. – Rajtad áll most minden.

Egy biccentéssel jelezte hogy megértette, kiment az ajtón, elvitte az egyik lovat és elvágtatott vele az éjszakában.

 **Elyna**

Marshal nem volt ott a Szervezet legutóbbi megbeszélésükön, először egy kicsit aggódtam hogy meghalt és nem én végeztem vele, de Leila beszámolt hogy csak elvesztette a gyűrűjét. Megtudtam hogy egy Kyneberek nevű faluba tart.

Elhatároztam hogy előbb érek oda és csapdát állítok neki.

Az első sikerült, Kyneberek egy csendes, kis falucska volt Keletvégen, Széltetőtől délre, kevés lakossal. Amíg várakoztam, felültem egy magas fára és onnan figyeltem az utakat, hátha kiszúrom valamelyiken Marshalt.

A nyugati úton, két alak közeledett, egy hatalmas ork, ében vértben és egy apró termetű fiatal lány, sötét köpenyben. Megismertem őket, Liz és Gramb, a Szervezet két tagja, de Marshalt sehol sem láttam.

Hirtelen elkezdett havazni, olyan erősen hogy szinte semmit sem láttam, a hó teljesen elvakított és szárnycsapásokra lettem figyelmes. Egy sárkány volt az és nem is akármelyik. Hatalmas, fekete pikkelyes és vörös szemű, ugyanaz amelyik Helgenben meghiúsította hogy megöljem Marshalt, "Ez a sárkány engem követ és azért létezik hogy bosszanthasson?!".

Lemásztam a fáról és a sárkány után mentem, hátha Marshal felbukkan a közelében. Így is lett, az erdőből figyeltem az eseményeket és láttam a Szervezet tagjait, Lizt, Grambot, Leilát és Marshalt egy szikla mögött bújkálni, de volt velük volt, az elf lány Helgenből és két másik olyan, akiket nem ismertem, összesen heten voltak, kizárt, hogy lenne esélyem ellenük.

Csak meglapultam és figyeltem.

Figyeltem, ahogy a feketepikkelyes sárkány feltámasztja az ősidők óta halott társát, majd egy különös nyelven beszélgettek, amit nem értettem, de végül Marshallék felé fordult.

\- Még csak a nyelvünket sem beszélitek? – Ezúttal érthető nyelven beszélt. - Minő arrogancia, hogy a sárkány nevet meritek viselni.

Ismét a feltámasztott sárkányhoz fordult és parancsot mondott neki, ami után a Sahloknir nevű sárkány Marshallékra támadt, "Talán megölik mindannyiukat!", reméltem. Azonban a feketepikkelyes elrepült, "Hová mész! Gyere vissza és öld meg őket!". Kár volt ábrándozni, nem jött vissza, "Egy sárkány is elég lesz, talán.".

Eltávolodtam a csatamezőről és vártam, vártam amíg véget nem ér a küzdelem, de mire visszatértem, a sárkány kiterülve feküdt a sírban, ahonnan feléledt. Kár volt reménykedni.

A tetem lángba borult és ahogy leégett róla a bőr és a hús, majd csak a csont maradt belőle, egy különös erő áramlott Marshalba és abba az elf lányba. Csendben odaosontam, szerencsére annyira a sárkány holttestére koncentráltak hogy nem vettek észre.

\- Szóval ketten vagytok, sárkányszülöttek. Nem hibáztatlak amiért nem árultátok el. – Az idegen nő, sárkányszülöttnek hívta Marshalt és az elf lányt. Egy korábbi tárgyalás során, a vezérük elmagyarázta, a sárkányszülött egy olyan halandó, aki nem csak a sárkányok erejével rendelkezik, de képes elnyelni a lelküket.

Végig hallgattam a beszélgetésüket, addig amíg Leila nem javasolta hogy menjenek egy olyan helyre ahol nyugodtan beszélhetnek, óvatosan követtem őket és változatlanul hallgattam.

\- Kezdhetnéd azzal, ki is vagy valójában?

Az idegen nő elmagyarázott mindent magáról, ő egyike az utolsó Pengéknek, apám elmagyarázta, hogy ők egykor a császár első számú emberei voltak, de a Nagy háború után, amit a Birodalom épphogy csak túlélt, a Thalmorok könnyedén folytathatták volna, de megkímélték a Birodalmat a Fehérarany-egyezménnyel, aminek az egyik feltétele, a Penge ügynökök kivégzése.

Ez a nő a Pengék egyike és a Szervezetet segíti, "Kár hogy a Thalmorok nem voltak elég alaposak.".

A tervei szerint, a Thalmorok vannak a sárkányok visszatérte mögött és be kell surranniuk a Nagykövetségre.

Nem tehettem mást, amíg itt vannak, kizárt hogy végezhessek Marshallal, tudom, hova fog menni és ott fogok rá várni.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre, ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**


	17. Büntető munka

**Halo, hát, várni kellett egy kicsit, de most inkább szüneteltettem egy kicsit mert belefásultam ebbe a történetbe és inkább pihentettem. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

\- Mindig aggódok Marshallért amikor ezt csinálja. – Karsk aggódóan nézte Leilát, Lizt és Grambot miközben valamilyen transzban ültek a helyükön, olyan volt mintha meghaltak volna, nem reagáltak semmire. Marshal biztosított róla, hogy veszélytelen és így tesznek jelentést a vezetőjüknek, "Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lehet ez a "vezér". Talán Marshal megengedi hogy találkozzak vele.".

\- Szerintem, rendben lesznek. – Nyugtattam, nem voltam biztos benne, hogy igaz, de megbíztam Marshalban.

Szerencsére, egy darabig nem jött vissza senki sem a fogadóba, mert féltek a sárkányoktól, de így legalább tető alatt tudtunk aludni és volt elég élelmünk.

\- Csináljunk valamit hogy teljen az idő? – Kérdezte, közömbösen.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Marshal kedvenc játékaira, amiket mindig együtt játszunk. – Felvontam az egyik szemöldököm és kíváncsian vártam a válaszra. – A bújócska, amiben nagyon jó vagyok, mert egyszer hat hónapig nem talált meg, habár a vége felé azt hittem elfelejtett, mert pont tél közepén szólt hogy játszani akar és azt mondta, próbáljak az északi, jeges hegyek között elbújni. Egyértelmű volt miért nem talált rám, - Már nekem is, Karsknál idegesítőbb emberrel még nem találkoztam. – azért mert nagyon jó rejtekhelyet találtam, tele volt minden több száz mérföldes szakadékokkal ahova ha beesel biztos meghalsz. Tökéletes rejtekhely a bújócskához.

\- Karsk, te miért gondolod azt, hogy Marshallal legjobb barátok vagytok? – Egy darabig hallgatott, majd válaszolt.

\- Azért gondolom, mert barátok is vagyunk.

\- Értem. – Fogalmam sem volt róla mit válaszoljak, kínos csend lépett fel és úgy éreztem, nincs beszédtémánk, de hirtelen, eszembe jutott valami. – Karsk, mit tudsz mondani Marshalról, Leiláról és a másik kettőről?

\- A nevük Liz és Gramb! – Mondta lelkesen, mintha egy szörnyen nehéz kérdést válaszolt volna meg.

\- Mármint a nevükön kívül. – Finoman megdörzsöltem a homlokom hogy türelmes lehessek, szegény bolonddal. – Esetleg…

\- Karsk nem tud semmit sem rólunk. – Marshal időközben visszatért az ivászatról, az egyik kezében egy üveg erős borral amiből nem volt rest sokat és sokszor ledönteni. – Ne is kérdezz semmit.

Kicsit megrémültem tőlük, nem tudtam róluk szinte semmit, de segítettek legyőzni azt a sárkányt. Pár perccel később, Leila és a másik kettő, Liz és Gramb is visszatért a transzból, majd Leila magához hívta Marshalt.

\- A vezérünk egy elég enyhe büntetést szabott ki rád. – Felelte Leila érzéketlen hangon, egyszerűen nem lehetett ki venni mire gondol, sem azt, mit gondol itt bárkiről.

\- Had hallom. – A nord férfi egy újabb adag alkoholos italt húzott le, mire a nő megszólalt.

\- Inkább négyszemközt. – Leila magával húzta Marshalt az egyik szobába hogy beszélhessenek.

Egyedül maradtam Lizzel, Karskkal és Grambbal. Karsk teljesen ártalmatlannak tűnt, de a másik kettő, Gramb megsérült ugyan, de a külseje így is félelmetes volt, az arcát, ha már nem lenne elég csúf, három heg csúfította, mint egy vadállat karmai és olyan hosszú hajfonata volt, hogy az alsó testét érintette.

A másik, Liz, igencsak apró termetű volt, de volt valami a nézésében, valami félelmetes, démoni, amitől ösztönösen rettegés fogott el. Ha ez nem lenne elég, az egyik szeme kék, a másik ezüst színű, még sosem láttam felemás szemű embert.

\- Minden rendben, Thrys igaz? – Kérdezte az ork, a mély hangja és a hatalmas, félelmetes külseje ellenére, elképesztő udvariassággal és kedvességgel. Lehet hogy csúnyább, nagyobb és erősebb volt Marshalnál, de sokkal kedvesebb és megértőbb.

\- Igen, csak elgondolkodtam.

\- Valamire keresed a megoldást, jól sejtem? Ha engedélyezve van, válaszolhatok neked. – Talán választ kaphatok néhány kérdésre.

\- Igen, kik vagytok ti? Te, Marshal, Leila, Liz és Karsk. – Az ork vetett egy pillantást a pici varázsló lányra, nem tudtam adott-e valami választ, de ha igen, én nem vettem észre.

\- Úgy hívnak minket, a Szervezet, de csak a Birodalom és a Thalmorok hívnak így minket, nem mi választottuk a nevünket.

\- Mi a célotok?

\- Azt nem mondhatom meg.

\- Ki a vezéretek?

\- Erre sem válaszolhatok. Kérlek, ne kérdezz se a Szervezetről, se a vezérünkről. – Marshal azt mondta, nem tudja, talán ő sem. Talán megismerkedhetnék velük.

\- Miért hordod ilyen hosszún a hajad? – Liz erre távolabb ment, mintha nem érdekelné a téma.

\- Régen egy törzsben éltem. Mint a legtöbb ork.

\- Egy fatörzsben? – Kérdezte Karsk. Én lefáradt nézést vetettem felé, Gramb türelmes maradt.

\- Nem, Karsk. Az orkok mindig is kitaszított nép volt, sokan kisebb erődökben élnek, messze minden lakott területen, Tamriel szerte. Az én törzsemnek az volt a szokása, addig nem vágjuk le a hajunkat, amíg vereséget nem szenvedünk egy csatában. – Még sosem láttam ilyen hosszú hajú férfit, talán ember nincs a világon aki legyőzhetné.

\- Akkor biztos nagy harcos lehetsz. – Egy darabig hallgatott, egy kicsit elcsuklott a hangja, de ugyanúgy folytatta.

\- Egykor, talán az voltam. De már csak egy szörnyeteg vagyok. Liz is, Leila is és Marshal is. – Liz felé fordultam, aki eléggé rosszalló pillantást vetett rám. Olyan érzésem volt, mintha neheztelne rám valamiért.

\- Mi a helyzet veled, Liz? Elég fiatalnak törékenynek tűnsz egy ilyen csoporthoz mint Gramb, Marshal és Leila. – Mindhárman nagyok, kemény testalkatúak voltak és csatákban igazi élharcosok, de Liz velük szemben mágus volt, apró és elég vézna, nem tudni mit keres közöttük. A kislány, csak egy haragos és félelmetes nézéssel válaszolt. – Öhm… érti amit mondunk neki?

\- Igen, érti és nem bolond. Csak óvatosan vele, nagyon veszélyes. – Az ork hangjában egyáltalán nem volt sem gúny, sem szarkazmus, komolyan gondolta amit mondott. Nem tudtam elképzelni, hogy ez az apró leány legalább olyan halálos legyen mint Marshal. – De nem beszél senkivel.

\- Milyen arrogáns! – Karsk egy kicsit felháborodott. – Csak azért mert okosabb egyeseknél nem hajlandó válaszra méltatni őket. – Mind zavartan néztük a nord kölyköt, de Gramb azonnal magyarázatot adott neki, a harag és a türelmetlenség legkisebb szikrájának a jele nélkül.

\- Karsk, Liz nem azért nem beszél mert nem akar, hanem mert nem tud. – Karsk megnyugodott, de újra megszólalt.

\- A szájával próbálta már? Én azzal szoktam. – Vettem egy mély levegőt, a vállára tettem a kezem.

\- Karsk, maradj csendben és állj a sarokba. – Miután így tett, Gramb folytatta.

\- Régen rabszolga volt egy bandita táborban és izzó fogóval vágták ki a nyelvét. – Liz kinyitotta a száját és megmutatta a csonkításának a nyomát. Ahol a nyelvének kellene lennie, nem volt semmi és a szája hátsó részében látható volt egy heg.

\- Rettenetesen sajnálom. – Liz csak megrázta a fejét és megforgatta a felemás szemeit, nem kért senki részvétéből. Végül egy az egyik szobába ment hogy ott töltse el az éjszakát. – Rosszat mondtam?

\- Nem, Liz nehezen törődést mutatni bárki iránt. Marshal az egyetlen akiben megbízik. – Ezt nehezen hittem el.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen, ő mentette meg egy halálnál is rosszabb sorstól, nem érdekelte hogy csak önös érdekből tette, ő az aki miatt nem őrült meg. Olyan sok kegyetlenséget élt át, hogy az elméje nem bírná ki ha nem lenne senkije.

\- Értem. – Liz élete, biztosan egy szomorú történet. – Esetleg Leiláról tudsz valamit mondani?

\- Igen, ő itt született, Égkoszorún, egy igazi, kemény, északi nő. Az anyja hét éves korában meghalt és csak ő, az apja és az ikerfivére maradtak. 12 éve, 23 évesen megölte az apját és a fivérét, nem tudni miért, de ekkor szerveztük be. – Eleget hallgattam mindháromból, még egy valakiről akartam tudni néhány dolgot.

\- Mit tudsz mondani Marshalról?

\- Ő egy kicsit más a legtöbbünknél. Sodrásdból jött, utcagyerek volt, 25 évesen, öt éve szerveztük be. Egyszerűen sosem lehet kiismerni, nem tudni mikor mire gondol, lehet hogy néha csak egy részeges idiótának tűnik, de nála félelmetesebb ellenfelet ne kívánj magadnak. Hihetetlenül ravasz, erős, gyors és ahogy azt ma is láthattad, kiváló hadvezér, talán ő a legveszélyesebb közöttünk. – Ezen egy kicsit elnevettem magam, nem tudnám elképzelni, hogy Marshal esetleg egy hadsereget vezetne.

Leila és Marshal sokáig beszélgettek a szobában, nem jöttek ki még akkor sem amikor lefeküdtünk. Szerencsére elég nagy volt a fogadó, így mindenki kapott egy saját szobát. Amikor teljesen elnyomott az álom, hirtelen arra riadtam fel, hogy valaki beront a szobám ajtajába.

\- Thrys muszáj… - Marshal volt az, teljesen részeg volt és megbotlott a saját lábában, amitől hasra esett, szerencsére a páncélja tompította az esést. - velem ke… kell j…j…jö… gyere velem! – Pontosan olyan volt mint azon a napon amikor megmenekültünk Helgenből, de ezúttal nem hagytam magam.

\- Most mit akarsz? Késő éjszaka van! – Nem válaszolt, csak felállt és felém dülöngélt.

\- Majd kés…őbb elmo...gyarázom. – Ugyanúgy mint a múltkor, meg akart ragadni a lábamnál, de most félreugrottam, le az ágyból és kitértem előle.

\- Ha megint ugyanazt csinálod mint a múltkor, esküszöm… - Félbeszakított.

\- Cs…cs…cs… maradj csendben! Fontos, bün...te..tő… fela…datot kell megcsinálnom! A segítséged kell!

\- Miért nem oldod meg egyedül? – Elkerekedtek a szemei és gyorsabban kezdte venni a levegőt, féltem tőle, mit fog csinálni és eszembe jutottak Gramb szavai, "Marshal teljesen kiszámíthatatlan.".

\- G…gondolod… hogy a segítségedet kérném… ha m…meg bírnám oldani… egyed…ül?! – Megragadta a karomat és elkezdett húzni kifelé, de erősen megrántottam rajta és kiszabadultam.

\- Ha olyan fontos legalább hagyj felöltözni! – Ezúttal egy kicsit a kezembe vettem az irányítást, de kétlem, hogy egy nemet elfogadott volna.

\- J…jó, de… siess! Kint megvá…rok rád.

Mire kiment, megfordult a fejemben hogy visszaalszom, de féltem hogy rosszabb lenne, ezért összeszedtem a felszerelésem, a kardjaimat, felöltöttem a páncélom és kimentem a szobámból.

\- Kész vagyok.

\- E..e..ezt nem kapkodtad el! – Megragadott, ismét a karomnál és húzni kezdett, de erősebben.

\- Engedj már el! Tudok menni magamtól is! – Hiába erőlködtem, nem tudtam kiszabadulni.

\- Ezt ed…dig még…nem…bizonyítottad! I…inkább biztosra megyek! – Tovább rángatott, egyenesen ki a fogadóból, miután elengedett, felszállt a fekete lovára. – Gy…gy…gyere már! Ne…nem érek rá egész…nap! – Kissé féltem mi lesz ha vele megyek, de kétlem hogy volt választásom. Vettem egy mély levegőt és óvatosan felültem mögé.

\- Figyelj, Marshal. Nem ennél valamit vagy vennél egy hideg fürdőt, hogy egy kicsit kijózanodj?

\- Nem…Thrys, ha… józan akarnék lenni,… hidd el, nem b*sztam volna be.

\- Hova is megyünk pontosan? – Kérdeztem, miután a ló megindult alattunk egy kicsit gyorsabb tempóban. Erősen Marshalba kapaszkodtam, elég félelmetes volt, részegen elég könnyen eleshetett volna, vele együtt én is és jó eséllyel mindketten megnyomorodunk.

\- Arra. – Felelt tömören, de nem mutatott semerre.

\- Akkor azt kérdezem, mi az úti célunk? – Komolyan megerőltette az agyát hogy eszébe jusson.

\- Az a… izé barlang. – "Fantasztikus, leszűkítettük több száz lehetséges barlangra Égkoszorún.".

\- Milyen barlang?

\- Amibe van… az az… izé.

\- Értem. Nem akarnál holnap reggelig várni és akkor megkereshetnénk az "izédet"? – Dühösen visszafordult.

\- Te… figyelsz rám egyáltalán?! – "Erőteljesen az ellenkezőjére törekszem.".

-Ho…holnap reggel tovább állunk és csak ma van rá időnk. Még napfelkelte előtt meg kell szereznünk!

\- De veszélyes ilyen sötétben ilyen gyorsan vágtatni, főleg részegen!

\- E…erről van szó? Félsz az ismeretlentől? – Megállította a lovat és oltalmazón a vállamra tette a kezeit. – Figyelj, megértem ha egy kicsit ideges vagy az új és kissé félelmetes helyzetek miatt, de ha veszel egy nagy levegőt és bátran szembe szállsz velük, meglátod, olyan könnyű lesz hogy butaságnak fogod tartani azt hogy féltél.

Meglepett, mennyire összeszedett és komoly volt ezalatt a beszéd alatt, tényleg hittem a sikerünkben. Hirtelen egy különös hörgést hallottam a közelből. Óvatosan körülnéztem hol is vagyunk és láttam a kialudt, nagy tábortűz maradványait, egy halom mamutcsontot és kőből meg fából fabrikált, ócska bunkókat. Egy óriás tábor kellős közepén álltunk. A hang tulajdonosai is megjelentek, két hatalmas óriás, rozoga csontvértben, az egyiknek egy hatalmas csontbaltája volt, a másiknak egy nagy kőbuzogánya. Elég dühösnek tűntek.

\- ISTENEK, FUTÁS! MEG FOGUNK HALNI! – Marshal korábbi magabiztossága egyszerűen elszállt és őrült vágtára fogta a kancáját!

\- Mit csináljunk?! – Nem tehettem mást, csak kapaszkodtam és reménykedtem hogy az óriások nem érnek utol minket, vagy azért hogy ne essünk el.

\- NEM TUDOM MI LEGYEN! MÉG SOHA AZ ÉLETBEN NEM TÖRTÉNT VELEM SEMMI HASONLÓ! FOGALMAM SINCS MI LEGYEN! NEM AKAROK ÍGY MEGHALNI!

\- Nem fog megtörténni! – Az óriás nem tágított, tovább rohant felénk, de a lovunk gyorsabb volt nála, még annak ellenére is hogy ketten ültünk rajta teljes páncélban.

\- Jó mert az a te hibád lesz! – Az üldözőink hörögtek valami idegen nyelven amit nem értettünk.

\- Az én hibám?!

\- Igen, a tiéd! Ha nem nyafogtál volna a küldetés miatt és nem kellett volna beszédet tartanom neked, már elértük volna azt a rohadt barlangot és megszereztük volna ami kell!

Miközben üldöztek minket egyfolytában veszekedtünk ami órákig tartott. Végül elértünk egy barlangot ahol el tudtunk rejtőzni. Leszálltunk a lóról és csendben meglapultunk amíg az óriások odébb álltak.

\- Azt hiszem leráztuk őket. – Állapította meg miután előmerészkedett. Az eltelt időtől és a félelemtől egy kicsit kijózanodott.

\- Rendben, akkor merre megyünk tovább? – Már kíváncsi voltam mi az ami miatt Marshal hajlandó volt az éjszaka közepén felverni és elrángatni hogy óriások elől meneküljek.

\- Most aztán alaposan eltévedtünk. Valószínűleg órákig fog tartani mire megtaláljuk a… - Hirtelen megállt és a barlangot nézte amiben elbújtunk. – Ez az a hely. Az Őscsillantó szentély.

\- Miért jöttünk ide?

\- Útközben elmagyarázom.

A barlang belsejében egy kisebb erdő húzódott meg, nem hittem hogy lehetséges, a tetőn keresztül besütött a holdsugár amitől csodás, halvány ezüstös fénybe borította a kis természeti csodát. Az erdőt egy patak szelte át aminek a vize olyan tiszta volt hogy tökéletesen lehetett látni az alját és a holdfénye visszatükröződött róla. Az átvezető egy kis tölgyfahíd volt ami egy nagy emelkedő felé vezetett. Az erdőben szerte lehetett látni mindenféle virágot, vöröset, kéket, lilát és még sárgát is, amik körül sárgán világító potrohú bogarak és apró, ezüstös színű, átlátszó szárnyú lepkék köröztek kisebb-nagyobb rajokban. Egy természeti csoda volt.

\- Na, ez azért nem mindennapi látván, ugye? Felteszem még soha az életben nem láthattál ehhez hasonlót, ez a kis erdő meghaladja az általunk ismert tudomány törvényeit. – Marshal bizonygatta hogy eddig milyen csodás a kaland.

\- Igen, nagyon szép. – Jegyeztem meg kissé érdektelenül, valahogy nem hatott meg. – Elárulod végre, miért jöttünk ide?

\- Egy kicsit legyél türelmes. Gondolod, ha otthon maradtál volna, lett volna esélyed felfedezni ezt a helyet. Szívj egy nagy levegőt és megérted mitől ilyen csodás ez a hely. – Amióta megérkeztem Égkoszorúba, a rettentő hideg mellett a levegő is tisztább volt mint bárhol máshol délen. Azonban ebben a kis, földalatti erdőben minden egyes lélegzetvételnek csodás íze volt, mintha kitisztult volna a fejem.

\- Ez mind szép és jó, de nem térnél végre a lényegre. – Egyre kevésbé voltam türelmes.

\- Jól van, ha annyira tudni akarod, egy különleges fa van ebben az erdőben aminek a neve, Őscsillantó. A fa egyidős a világgal és hatalmas mágikus ereje van és…

\- Ki akarod vágni? – Találgattam.

\- Megőrültél?! Egész Tamrielen engem üldöznének ha ezt megtenném!

\- Akkor mit akarsz vele?

\- Már tudnád ha nem szakítanál folyamatosan félbe.

\- Jól van, folytasd.

\- Tehát, a fán egy különleges gyümölcs terem ezer évente egyszer és csak egy darab ami állítólag óriási hatalmat ad annak aki megeszi. Erről csak kevesen tudnak.

\- Meg akarod enni? – Ingerülten vett egy levegőt, mintha valami ostobaságot kérdeztem volna.

\- Nem. A gyümölcs magjára van szükségem. Pontosabban a vezéremnek kell valamilyen fontos dologhoz, nem árulta el mire kell neki.

\- Értem. Ugye nem tervezel semmi gonosz dolgot a maggal?

\- A vezéremnek fogom odaadni. Hogy ő mit csinál vele, az nem az én bajom.

Végre felértünk a domb tetejére és megtaláltuk a fát amiről beszélt. Hatalmas, fehér törzse volt és gyönyörű, rózsaszín levelei voltak, de nem volt rajta sem virág, sem gyümölcs.

\- Csak keressük tovább. Itt kell lennie.

\- Ha olyan kevesen tudnak róla, te hogy szereztél erről tudomást?

\- A vezérem mondta, egyértelműen.

Keresés közben hallottunk egy csapatnyi embert a domb másik alján, csendben odalopakodtunk hogy megnézzük mi okozta. Egy csapatnyi aranypáncélos nemes elfet láttunk.

\- A Thalmorok megelőztek.

\- Igen, én is látom, vissza kell szereznünk a gyümölcsöt, feltéve ha náluk van.

Ismét csendben maradtunk, elbújtunk az erdőben és figyeltük, nem voltak sokan, alig egy tucatnyian, de így is, egyedül nem tudtunk volna megütközni velük. Legalább három őr volt, a többi a sátraiban tartózkodott. A nagyobbik sátorból egy sötét köpenyes férfi jött elő, kezében egy szívformájú, fehér, szinte átlátszó gyümölccsel.

\- Az lesz az. Meg kell szereznünk. – Elindult lefelé a lejtőn, elővette a kardját, de nem tudom mit tervezett.

\- Marshal, mielőtt bármi történne, elmondanád milyen kapcsolatban vagy a Thalmorral?

\- Nincs idő a teljes háttértörténetre, régen egy oldalon voltunk, de tőrbe csalták a volt társaimat és most vadásznak mindannyiunkra. – Nem túl részletes, ha hazatérek, kikérdezem róla a nagybátyámat.

\- Mégis miért?

\- Nem tudom. Uralni akarják a világot és ezzel nem értünk egyet. – Visszafordult és ismét a tábor felé vette az irányt. – Elég a fecsegésből, fontosabb dolgaink vannak.

\- Mi a terv? – Suttogtam, az egyik őrtől nem messze lapultunk egy bokorban. – Biztos számítanak egy besurranóra és egy másik őr figyeli ennek a hátát, kizárt hogy mögé lopakodjunk.

\- Igen, - Marshalon arcán egy magabiztos mosoly ült ki, vagy még mindig részeg és nem fogja fel a helyzetet, vagy van egy terve. - de erre biztos nem számítanak.

\- Mire?

\- ZUL MEY GUT!

\- Hé, hegyes fül! – Marshal hangja volt, valahonnan messziről, de nem tudtam megállapítani honnan. Még mindig hihetetlen volt számomra hogy ő is sárkányszülött lett, de ez egy teljesen más kiáltás, a hang kivetítés, ez a kiáltás kivetíti a hangját, de lehetetlenség bemérni a forrását, az őrökkel pont ez történt.

\- Ki van ott?! – Mindhárom őr kijött és megpróbált megkeresni minket.

Marsh magával húzott, a páncélja nehéz volt, de ennek ellenére könnyen és gyorsan mozgott benne és a sötét színe könnyen elrejtette az árnyak között. A Thalmorok páncélja aranysárga volt és csillogott a kristálytiszta patakból tükröződő holdak és csillagok fényétől, gyerekjáték volt megállapítani melyik hol van.

\- Maradj itt. – Utasított. – Elintézem őket. – Úgy tettem ahogy mondta, csendben meglapultam és vártam. Marshal elővett egy fekete ébentőrt, ott hagyta a pajzsát és a kardját hogy vigyázzak rájuk és szinte eltűnt a sötétben.

Marshalt sehol sem láttam, de az őrök a fényes páncéljaikban olyanok voltak mint halvány fényű fáklyák, az egyetlen tájékozódási lehetőségek.

Az egyikből elfojtott nyögés hallatszott majd összeesett, nem tudom mit tett vele Marshal, "Talán csak leütötte.". A második meghallotta a nyögést, a hang forrásához ment, de egy puffanás után ő is a földre került. A harmadik követte a két elődjét és ő is a kupacban végezte. Miután mindhárom őr biztosítva volt, egy füttyentést hallottam Marshaltól, de nem tudtam mit jelenthet. Vártam egy kicsit, újra füttyentett, "Vajon azt akarja hogy oda menjek?", a harmadiknál már megindultam, de hamar megálltam és vártam tovább.

\- Thrys, gyere már! – Suttogott, de egyértelmű volt hogy egy kicsit ingerült.

\- Miért vagy ilyen ideges? – Én is halkan beszéltem.

\- Mert háromszor füttyentettem hogy "Gyere már", de mintha egy idiótának fütyültem volna!

\- Nem tudtam miért fütyülsz! Igazán megbeszélhettük volna mit jelen!

\- Szerintem elég egyértelmű hogy "Tiszta a terep".

\- És ha nem lett volna tiszta a terep?

\- Akkor csendben maradok és megtisztítom a terepet! Komolyan, mi mást jelenthetett volna? – Miután kifogytam az ötletekből, inkább csendben maradtam és vissza adtam neki a felszerelését. – Én is így gondoltam. Gyerünk tovább.

Lassan, hang nélkül besurrantunk a táborba, szerencsére nem pont őrségváltásnál történt, így nem ért minket balszerencse amikor a parancsnoki sátorba mentünk be. Nem találtunk senkit, de a varázsgyümölcs egy éjjeli szekrényen pihent és csak arra várt hogy elvegyük.

\- Heh, egyszerűbb mint babát lopni a cukortól. – Érezni lehetett hogy Marshal magabiztosan vigyorog a sisakja alatt.

\- Szerintem az a mondás fordítva van. – Mielőtt elvette volna a gyümölcsöt, zavartan felém fordult.

\- Ennek nem lenne semmi értelme. Tudod te hogy védi egy baba a cukrát, mint egy koldus az ételét és ha elveszed tőle úgy visít mint egy szerencsétlen fickó akit egy őrült szadista keresztre feszített és épp lenyúzza a bőrt a kisujjáról. Ellenben fordítva, a cukor nem csinál semmit ha elveszed mellőle a babát.- Csak ledöbbenve figyeltem.

\- Ez aztán egy jól kidolgozott hasonlat. – "Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon ezt így, sebtében rakta össze a fejében?".

\- Térjünk vissza a lényegre. – Marshal elvette a fehér gyümölcsöt a szekrényről, de rögtön ezután, valaki hátulról a torkom alá szegezett egy kést és megragadta a hajamat majd több fáklya is gyúlt a sötétben, egy halom Thalmor katona csapdát állított nekünk. – Hű, ez aztán a meglepetés, egy rajtaütés. – Ha Marshal a leghalványabb mértékben is meglepődött, semmi jelét nem láttam, de erre az is közrejátszott hogy a sisakja miatt egyáltalán nem lehetett látni az arcát, de a hangja erősen lefáradt és szarkasztikus volt.

\- Az informátorunknak igaza volt, a Szervezet két tagja eljött ide. A gyümölcs tökéletes csali volt igen, elképesztően ravasz voltam. – A férfi aki hátulról elfogott beszélt és úgy tűnt ő a főnökük. Egy pillanatra láttam, altmer lévén magas, de nem sokkal magasabb nálam, tokás, kopaszodó és ritkás hajú fickó, ocsmány varangyszerű arccal. – Én elkaptalak és igen, olyan jutalmat kapok értetek hogy főúri rangra emelnek majd.

\- Látom maga aztán szereti a hangját. – Marshal hangjában nem volt félelem, igaza volt, a parancsnok megállás nélkül szeretett beszélni. – Mondja, azután is szövegelni fog ha kiverem az összes fogát? – A fogva tartóm csak elvigyorodott és magabiztosan Marshalra nézett.

\- Azt hiszed megtéveszthetsz engem, nem, nem fogsz engem átejteni. Sok figyelmeztetést kaptam miszerint mindegyikőtök rendkívül ravasz és képzett harcos, de nem vagytok többek közönséges haramiáknál akik nem tudják hol a helyük. Én most aztán móresre tanítalak titeket, igen, csak a hírnevetek miatt értek el bizonyos sikereket, de ha egy hozzám hasonló elit ügynökkel kerültök szembe fület farkatokat behúzva kellene menekülnötök. – Vele együtt tízen voltak, három nő és még hat férfi tetőtől talpig felfegyverezve.

\- Majd egy tucatnyi felfegyverzett katona és egy fogoly kellett ahhoz hogy elhitesd magaddal – Már alább hagyott a tiszteletteljes beszéddel és gúnyos stílusra váltott át. - hogy elfogtál egyetlen embert, békafej? – A parancsnok ezen felháborodott és felfújta magát mint egy varangy.

\- Hogy merészelsz sértegetni! Én egy kitüntetett Thalmor ügynök vagyok és egy igazi Igazságosztó szolgálatában állok! Teljesen körbevettünk, túszt ejtettünk, a markomban van az életed, te bandita és ennek ellenére van merszed gúnyolódni rajtam?!

\- Hm, egy kitüntetett Thalmor ügynök, mondja csak, a többi Thalmor ügynök tehetségesebb nálad?

\- Viccelsz?! Én vagyok a legjobbak legjobbika. Nálam nincs ravaszabb katona az egész Aldmeri Domíniumban! – Egyszerűen imádta magát dicsőíteni. Marshal csak hallgatott egy darabig. – Úgy tűnik beláttad hogy nincs értelme ellenállni nekem, nem, én egyetlen parancsot sem szegek meg, elkaptalak mindkettőtöket. Utoljára mondom, add meg magad. – Marshal lecsatolta a pajzsát és a földre dobta. – Látom megjött az eszed. Folytasd, vagy megölöm a kis lotyót! – Marshal elővette a gyümölcsöt és azt is a földre dobta, a következő a kardja volt, de azt nem engedte.

\- Egy dolgot mondhatnék?

\- Mégis mit?

\- TIID KLO UL! – Egy újabb kiáltást használt, hirtelen minden lelassult, de Marshal olyan gyorsan mozgott hogy alig bírtam követni a mozgását.

A kardjával villámgyorsan lekaszabolt két férfit, egy nőt félrelökött és kicsavarta a tőrt a parancsnok kezéből, ezzel megmentett. Szerencsére ez a bolond nem vette el a fegyvereimet, ezért előhúztam a két kardom és Marshallal együtt, vállat-vállnak vetve fedeztük egymás hátát.

Még hat őr volt hátra, a parancsnok gyáván megfutamodott és hátulról üvöltötte és visítozta a parancsokat. Három katona jutott mindegyikünkre, egy nő és két férfi.

Marshal könnyedén elintézte a sajátjait, az egyik férfi támadott először egy egykezes buzogánnyal, de Marsh gyorsabb volt, kicsavarta a kezéből, a bal karjába helyezve a kardját, a nő gyomrába szúrta, a harmadiknak a Thalmor buzogányával loccsantotta szét a fejét, az elsőnek akit lefegyverzett, egyszerűen levágta a fejét a kardjával. A harc után felvette a pajzsát és a segítségemre sietett.

Én ezzel szemben sokkal rosszabbul álltam, sikerült levágnom az egyik férfit, de a másik kettő sarokba szorított, kiütötték az egyik kardot a kezemből, de hirtelen eszembe jutott valami, "Várjunk csak, sárkányszülött vagyok!".

\- IIZ SLEN NUS! – A számból hirtelen jeges szél süvített elő ami megfagyasztotta a női katonát és egy jégszobor lett belőle.

A férfi ezután nekem támadt, neki is kardja volt és egyenlő félként küzdöttünk meg, balról, jobbról, megint jobbról támadott, a kardjaink csattogtak, de már fáradt és közel volt a győzelmem, de hirtelen egy fekete penge fúródott át a tarkóján keresztül a száján át és összeesett. Marshal vitte be a végső csapást és lefejezte a megfagyott nőt, a teste ezután eldőlt és addig taposta a fekete fémcsizmájával amíg millió darabra nem tört.

\- Azt hiszem mi nyertünk. – Marshal hangja olyan volt mintha jól végezte volna a dolgát és büszke lett volna magára.

\- Szokás szerint, megint mocskosan harcolsz. – Megvetően bámultam rá.

\- Hé, mit akarsz? Szépen harcolni vagy nyerni? A kettő nem megy egyszerre.

Már csak a parancsnokról kellett gondoskodni és a gyümölcsöt megszerezni.

\- Azt hiszitek nyertetek?! – Kellett őket emlegetni, a parancsnok volt az, kezében a varázsgyümölccsel. – Ez gyümölcs, bárkinek a varázs erejét képes megsokszorozni és az enyém lesz a hatalma! – Elkezdte falni, a gyümölcs fehér leve szétfolyt a szája szélén és a fehér húsa darabkákban potyogott a szájából. A gyümölcs felét felfalta mire eldobta és felnevetett. – Most már apró férgek vagytok a végtelen hatalmammal szemben. – A kezébe hívta a varázs erejét, az egyikbe villámot, a másikba tüzet és mindkettővel felénk lőtt, de Marshal a pajzsával elhárította. – Azt hiszed a szánalmas pajzsod megment a hatalmamtól és le… - Hirtelen köhögni kezdett és szaporán venni a levegőt. – legyőz… - A köhögése egyre erőteljesebb volt és lihegett mint aki kilométereket futott volna. – Mi tör… - Már egyáltalán nem kapott levegőt, a feje előbb vörösre, lilára és feketére váltott, a földre esett, vergődött mint egy partra vetett hal és a torkát kezdte kaparni. A kesztyűs kezével megpróbálta feltépni a saját torkát hogy levegőhöz jusson, de hiába, csak a vére serkent ki, nem csak a tokás torkából, az orrából is vér folyt, a szájából is némi nyállal és epével egyetemben.

\- Segítenünk kéne neki? – Kérdeztem. Marshal nem törődve felvette ami megmaradt a gyümölcsből és az erszényébe tette.

\- Nem szükséges. Így is úgyis meghal. Ez gyáva féreg ennél többet érdemel, de nincs se kedvem se érdekem mást csinálni. Csak menjünk.

\- De hát… - Lehet hogy csapdába csalt és meg akart ölni, ilyen szörnyű halált senki sem érdemel. – Meg állítasz ha megölném kegyelemből? – Felkészültem arra hogy meg küzdök vele, de nem így lett.

\- Tegyél amit akarsz. Engem nem érdekel mi lesz vele. – Gyorsan felvettem a másik kardomat és a fuldokló szívébe szúrtam és azonnal meghalt tőle, nem szenvedett többet. – Most nagynak érzed magad? Könyörületesnek és nemesnek? Egy hősnek?

\- Csak azt tettem ami a helyes! – A sisakjától még mindig nem láttam az arcát, de éreztem belőle a megvetést.

\- Thrys, nincs olyan hogy helyes vagy helytelen. Ezek csak kitalált fogalmak amik elhitetik velünk hogy van értelme annak amit teszünk. Csak mások által helyesnek vagy helytelennek vélt dolgok léteznek mert a társadalomban ez számít normálisnak és aki ezt tudja azt megvetik és őrültnek hiszik. Csak a gyerekek vagy a bolondok veszik komolyan. Te melyik vagy?

 **Marshal**

Thrys már megint megharagudott rám, csak egy becsületes kis bolond aki nem képes elfogadni hogy a világ milyen sötét és kegyetlen.

\- Marshal, - Nem tudtam mit akarhat, de ha megint ki akar oktatni arról hogy "helytelenül" cselekedtem, komoly következményei lesznek. – köszönöm. – Erre aztán nem számítottam.

\- Micsodát?

\- Hogy megmentettél. Nem gondoltam volna hogy megteszed. – Halványan elmosolyodott, aranyos volt amikor elmosolyodott és egy kicsit zavarba jöttem tőle. Szerencsére a sisakom miatt ezt nem láthatta.

\- Természetes hogy megvédtelek. Szükség van rád. – Ő is zavarba jött és egy kicsit elvörösödött, habár a vörös haja és a sárgás bőre miatt a feje ilyenkor egy gránátalmára hasonlított, de ezt nem tettem szóvá. - Te is sárkányszülött vagy. Segíted a küldetésem. – Az arca újra normális és kissé felháborodott lett.

\- De te nem…

\- "Nem" mit?

\- Azért mentettél meg mert törődsz velem?

\- Természetesen érdekel a hogyléteddel. Ha meghalnál, az megnehezítené a küldetésem.

\- A küldetésed?

\- Meg kell állítanom a sárkányokat és ez nélküled nehezebben fog menni. – Elmerengett és ismét megszólalt.

\- De nem én érdekellek hanem a képességeim! Csak egy tárgyként tekintesz rám! – Megállítottam, levettem a sisakom és mélyen a szemébe néztem.

\- Ebben nagyon is tévedsz, Thrys. Egy értékes és pótolhatatlan tárgyként tekintek rád. Ez azért jobb?

\- Egyáltalán nem! Nincs különbség köztem és a páncélod között amit viselsz! Vagy a pajzsodnál és a kardodnál! Ennél a gyilkos gyümölcsnél! – Érdekes hasonlatok voltak és egy kicsit meggondolatlanok.

\- Miről beszélsz? A gyümölcsön kívül helyettesíteni tudok mindent, de te a gyümölcsnél is értékesebb vagy mert ez a gyümölcs nem szívja el a sárkányok lelkét, legalábbis szerintem. Örülj hogy szükségem van rád, kevés embernek adatik meg a lehetőség hogy ilyen sokáig utazhasson a Szervezettel.

Lehet hogy egy kicsit kegyetlennek hangzik, de ez az igazság és egy nap majd megérti.

A visszaúton feszült csen volt, egyikünk sem beszélt, de mire visszatértem a fogadóhoz, azt már ellepték a visszatérő falusiak akik újra beköltöztek az otthonaikba. Mi idegenek voltunk a számukra, ezért nem is törődtek velünk, de nem tudtuk hogy merre vannak a többiek.

Hirtelen a nagy kavarodásban, egy apró, fekete varázsló öltözékes kislány jött oda hozzánk.

\- Liz, merre vannak a többiek? – Kérdeztem, de mivel nem tudott beszélni, csak mutatta hogy kövessük.

Kivezetett minket a faluból és elvezetett minket az erdőbe, egy nagy fa és egy rakás bokor rejtekébe ahol szinte senki sem láthatott minket. A rejtekben megtaláltuk a két ében páncélos társamat, Leilát és Grambot, mindkettőjükön sisak volt. Végezetül Karsk is hátulról rám ugrott és átölelt.

\- Marshal! Nagyon hiányoztál!

\- Szállj le rólam vagy esküszöm hogy kicserélem a jobb és balkarod! – Figyelmeztettem halkan és fenyegetően. Erre csak felsóhajtott mintha csak viccelődnék.

\- Jaj, te mindig humorodnál vagy!

\- Megszerezted? – Kérdezte Leila, közömbösen. Elővettem a félig megrágott gyümölcsöt és odaadtam neki. – Megkérdezzem?

\- A Thalmor megelőzött minket. Hajszál híján elemelték előlünk, de a parancsnokuk nagyobbat harapott mint amekkorát le tudott nyelni és megpróbált engem is elfogni. Alá becsült és megfizetett érte.

\- Helyes.

\- Leila, komoly híreim vannak. Van egy áruló a Szervezetben. – A sisak miatt nem láttam sem Leila sem Gramb reakcióját, de nem úgy tűnt mintha ez meglepte volna őket.

\- Ezt jelentenünk kell a vezérnek. Őrködj! – Utasított, ő és a többiek leültek a fa tövébe, transzba estek és a lelkük elhagyta a testüket. Néhány perccel később tértek vissza.

\- Nos?

\- A vezér gyanította, de most már bizonyíték is van rá. A gyümölcs magjára feltétlenül szüksége van, de a húsára nincs. – Lefejtette a maradék gyümölcshúst a magról és odaadta Grambnak a magot. – A húsa egy halálos méreg ami megfojtja azt aki eszik belőle, könyörtelen méreg. A mag, ezzel szemben egy rendkívül ritka folyadékot tartalmaz amire a vezérünknek hatalmas szüksége van. Gramb elviszi a magot a rejtekhelyre, mi folytatjuk a küldetésünket. Ellenvetés? – Senkitől sem jött. – Jó.

Elhagytuk Keletvéget hogy visszatérjünk a Folyamfenyvesbe, az Alvó Óriás fogadóba. Remélhetőleg Delphine már kitalált valamit.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	18. A vihar előtt

**Halo, itt a folytatás, innentől talán egy kicsit gyorsabban fogok haladni mert a történet nagyjából már ugyanaz lesz. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Napnyugtára sikerült visszatérnünk Folyamfenyvesre és reménykedtünk hogy Delphine kitalált valamit amivel információt szerezhetünk a sárkányokról. Összesen öten voltunk, én Marshal, Karsk, Leila és Liz, a nagydarab ork, Gramb visszavitte azt a varázsmagot a Szervezet vezérének. A helyi istállóba helyeztük a lovainkat és betértünk az Alvó Óriás fogadóba.

A fogadó majdnem üres volt, alig néhány részeges alak iszogatott magába és egy bárd aki a semminek énekelgetett. Delphine épp befejezte a padló felsöprését amikor meglátta hogy megérkeztünk.

\- Nem követett senki sem? – Kérdezte, inkább Leilától mert egyértelműen ő a csapatunk vezetője.

\- Minden tiszta, nem kell aggódni. – Válaszolta.

\- Kövessetek. - Levezetett minket a titkos pincébe ahol nyugodtan beszélgethettünk. – Kitaláltam hogyan juttathatnálak be néhányatokat a Thalmor Nagykövetségre.

\- Te nem jössz velünk? – Kérdeztem.

\- Az rossz ötlet lenne. A Thalmor engem már üldöz egy ideje és ismerik a kinézetem.

\- Akkor mi a helyzet veletek? – Marshallék felé fordultam. – Nem azt mondtad hogy titeket is üldöz a Thalmor?

\- De igen, csak a kinézetünket nem ismerik. – Magyarázta a nord férfi. - Azok a Thalmorok akik valaha is találkoztak valamelyikünkkel, mind halottak. Velünk nem lesz gond. – Reménykedtem benne hogy velem sem lesz ilyen gond, de kétlem hogy felismernének. Odahaza gyakran elfelejtették hogy egyáltalán létezem és meg sem lennék lepődve ha észre sem vették volna hogy eljöttem.

\- Akkor, mi a terv? – Tért vissza a lényegre Leila, Delphine pedig eleget tett a kérésnek.

\- A Thalmor nagykövet, Elenwen, rendszeresen tart fogadásokat és ünnepségeket ahol a gazdagok és nemesek megpróbálnak kapcsolatot ápolni a Thalmorral. Betudlak juttatni a holnap esti összejövetelre, legalábbis kettőtöket. Amint bejutottatok, el kell jutnotok Elenwen irodájába és megkeresni a titkos irataikat.

\- Ez jó tervnek hangzik. – Marshal megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. – Talán ott megtalálhatom a varázsgyűrűmet és az Ősi tekercset.

\- Meg sem kérdezem mit akartok csinálni egy Ősi tekerccsel.

\- Azt jól teszed.

\- Mi az az Ősi tekercs. – Kérdeztem, kíváncsi voltam mi olyan fontos hogy Marshal és Leila ennyit kockáztat.

\- Az Ősi tekercs egy nagyon fontos ereklye. – Kezdte Marshal, de egyértelműen ő sem tudta. – Elég értékes és hatalmas erővel rendelkezik.

\- És mire való?

\- Hát… öhm… Liz, nem magyaráznád el neki? – A néma kislány csak értetlenül felvonta a szemöldökét. – Jah, igaz, nem tudsz beszélni. Leila, elmagyarázod neki? – A nord nő, vett egy lefáradt levegőt és elkezdte.

\- Az Ősi tekercsek olyan ereklyék amikkel bizonyos személyek képesek a bele látni a múltba, jelenbe és a jövőbe. Hogy a vezérünk mit akar vele, az számunkra is rejtély. És most folytassuk ahol abbahagytuk. – Delphine tovább magyarázta a tervét.

\- Van egy kapcsolatom a Nagykövetségnél. Nem az a fajta aki alkalmas lenne egy ilyen magas szintű és veszélyes feladat végrehajtásához, de képes segíteni nekünk. A neve Malborn, erdőelf és gyűlöli a Thalmorokat ami azt jelenti hogy megbízhatunk benne. Üzenek neki hogy találkozzon kettőtökkel a Magányvárában lévő Kacsintó Sivító fogadóban. Amíg elintézitek ezt, elintézem hogy legyen egy igaz meghívótok Elenwen fogadására. Találkozzunk a városon kívüli istállónál. Kérdés?

\- Ki ez a kapcsolatod? Megbízható? – Kérdezte Leila.

\- Ne aggódjatok miatta. Közel sem olyan veszélyes mint ti, de legalább annyira gyűlöli a Thalmorokat mint én magam. Mint mondtam, ő egy erdei elf és a Thalmor kiirtotta a családját az egyik nagy tisztogatásuk alkalmával amikről nem tudhat senki sem. Nem tudják ki ő, különben azon nyomban kivégeznék.

\- Hogy is jutunk be a Nagykövetségre? – Kérdeztem, de Marshal, Leila és Liz olyan nézést vetettek rám miatta mintha egy őrültséget kérdeztem volna és későn jutott az eszembe hogy már elmagyarázta.

\- Már mondtam hogy elintézem. Igazi meghívótok lesz, ne aggódj annyit. Amíg jól játszod a Thalmor talpnyalót, nem lesz semmi baj.

\- Ha bejutottunk, hogyan tovább? Meg kell keresnünk az információt a sárkányokról, visszaszerezni a gyűrűmet, az Ősi tekercset és kijutni. Bármi ötlet hol tárolhatják?

\- Hm, kétlem hogy Elenwen csak úgy otthagyná az asztalán, minden bizonnyal elrejtette és meg kell találnotok. Ahhoz hogy egyáltalán eljussatok odáig, el kell osonnod az ünnepségről anélkül hogy felhívnád magadra a figyelmet. Talán Malborn majd tud segíteni, de hiszek a kreativitásotokban. – Ha valakinek, akkor Marshalnak végtelen a kreativitása.

\- Akkor este, a magányvári istállónál. – Végül Leila összefoglalta a találkozási pontot.

\- Jól hangzik. Legyetek óvatosak.

Még az estét ott töltöttük, az éjszaka csendben és eseménytelenül telt, Marshal, szokásához híven, lerészegedett, Karsk a fegyvereinket tisztogatta és tartotta karban, Liz a fogadóban lévő alkímia asztalnál kotyvasztott néhány főzetet, nem úgy tűnt mint akinek segítségre vagy társaságra lenne szüksége. Leila a szobájában, az ágyon ült és egy könyvet olvasott. Megpróbáltam összebarátkozni vele.

\- Mit akarsz? – Vetette oda, teljesen érzéketlenül.

\- Csak egy kicsit beszélgetni. – Próbálkoztam, bátortalanul, nem olyan mint Marshal, pedig együtt dolgoznak már valószínűleg egy ideje.

\- Miről? – Rám sem nézett, csak a könyvébe meredt.

\- Hát,… mit olvasol? – Nem úgy tűnt mint aki társaságra vágyik, legalábbis nem az enyémre.

\- Egy könyvet és szeretném folytatni anélkül hogy zavarnál. – Elég egyértelmű jeleket küldött, de nem adtam fel.

\- Miről szól? – Egy újabb szemtelen elutasításra számítottam, de Leila meglepett és elkezdte magyarázni.

\- Egy szerelmes párról akik egy háborúban, az ellentétes oldalon állnak, de ők egymásba szeretnek, de mindkettőjüknek kötelességük van és választaniuk kell a szerelmük és a népük iránti kötelesség között.

\- Jól hangzik, elolvastad már?

\- Igen, elég sokszor, ez a kedvencem.

\- Beteljesül a szerelmük? – Reménykedtem hogy lehetőségem lesz közelebb kerülni Leilához, de elég nehéz kiismerni.

\- Nem kell barátnak lennünk ahhoz hogy teljesítsük a feladatunkat. Marshal és én ki nem állhatjuk egymást, de a vezérünk parancsára együtt dolgozunk. Nem keresek barátokat, holnap reggel elindulunk Magányvárba és jobb ha pihensz addig. – Egyszerűen nem értem, miért ilyen goromba velem, csak barátkozni próbáltam.

\- Kérdezhetek valami mást? – Az arca nem mutatott semmilyen jelet hogy ideges lenne, de egyértelmű volt hogy bosszantom, de ezt mindenképp tudni akartam.

\- Mi az?

\- Marshal miért iszik annyit? Mármint Liz, Gramb, te és ő nagyjából egy szinten vagytok, de ti teljesen normálisnak vagytok. – Leila a rideg szemeivel végre megtisztelt hogy felém néz.

\- Azt hiszed ismered Marshalt? Én már több éve dolgozom együtt vele és jobb ha tudod, többet vesztett mint gondolnád. Az ok amiért olyan sokat iszik, mert többféle traumát élt át és krónikus depresszióban szenved. Az ital segít enyhíteni a szenvedését. – Erről nem is tudtam.

\- Marshal semmilyen jelét nem adta hogy szomorú lenne.

\- Azért mert kiválóan el tudja rejteni az érzéseit. Ha nincs más amivel idegesíthetsz, hagyj magamra.

Miután elhagytam Leila szobáját, Liz jött oda hozzám, az átható, ijesztő és felemás szemei lefáradtan meredtek rám.

\- Minden rendben, Liz? – Kérdeztem és egy csomagot adott nekem, tele alkímiai italokkal. – Köszönöm, de miért kapom ezeket? – Csak felvonta a szemöldökét, jelezve hogy "te hülye, nem tudok beszélni". – Ja, tényleg, de mire… - Mielőtt befejezhettem volna, kiemelte az egyik üvegcsét és "Láthatatlanság" volt ráírva, volt "Gyógy főzet", "Energia főzet" és még néhány másfajta főzet.

Rájöttem hogy reménytelen beszélgetni a Szervezet többi tagjával, nyugovóra tértem és meglepetésemre, Marshal nem ébresztett fel az éjszaka közepén, hullarészegen. Nyugodtan aludtam amíg fel nem kelt a nap és magamtól is felébredtem.

 **Marshal**

Amikor felébredtem, rettentő másnaposság gyötört, a fejem félbe akart hasadni, hányinger kerülgetett, a reggelit kihagytam, de helyettesítettem három üveg alto borral, az megtette reggelinek, de még ebédnek is. A legfurcsább hogy megint frissen meg lettem borotválva és rejtélyes módon, a páncélom és a fegyvereim is fényesre lettek pucolva.

Néha egy kicsit aggódok miért nem nő a szakállam és a hajam, de nem szokott igazán érdekelni a harmadik üveg után.

A fejem ide-oda kóválygott és egyszerűen képtelen voltam egyenesen tartani a lovam az utazás alatt, de ha legutolsóként is, tartani tudtam a többiekkel az iramot. Leila és Thrys ment elől, Karsk és Liz középen, én mentem leghátul, senki sem mert velem jönni mert féltek hogy elesek vagy lehányom őket és okosan is tették.

Miután megérkeztünk Égkoszorú fővárosába, leszálltunk és azonnal egy bokrot kellett keresnem amit összehányhatok.

\- Mondd, Marshal, az ott Magányvára? – Thrys a főváros felé mutatott.

\- Igen és a Birodalom központja, Égkoszorúban. – A hangom rekedt és gyenge volt.

\- A Viharköpenyes felkelés miatt, igaz? – Thrys az egyértelműt kérdezte, de túlságosan rosszul voltam hogy leszidjam érte, így csak bólogattam.

\- Beszélsz egy kicsit róla? – Semmi kedvem sem volt mesedélutánt tartani, de ez legalább elvonta a figyelmemet a rosszullétről.

\- Magányvára egy hatalmas város egy hatalmas tenger feletti szirten ahova csak egyetlen úton juthatsz és a kastély a város legvégén található, - Thrys érdeklődve hallgatta a szenvedéssel előkapart tudásomat. - tele van a város jól védhető pozíciókkal, széles utcákkal a lovasságnak, magas épületek az íjászoknak, szűk sikátorok és feljárók a lándzsásoknak. Ha a Viharköpenyesek valaha is eljutnának ide, egyedül, amit kétlek, rettentően nehéz dolguk lenne.

\- Magányvára egy jó sereggel bevehetetlen? – Fájdalmasan megdörzsöltem az arcom hogy erőt merítsek.

\- Nem, minden erődnek van egy gyenge pontja és a legerősebb páncélon is vannak rések. Ha jól emlékszem a vezér útbaigazítására, a várost és Égkoszorú a Birodalomhoz hű részét, Jarl Elisif, Torygg király özvegye, vezeti, aki erős, magabiztos, sok támogatója van és a nép körében igencsak népszerű, de vannak hibái. Fiatal, naiv, tapasztalatlan és ebben a háborúban teljes mértékben Tulius tábornoktól függ aki a Birodalom kihelyezett embere.

\- Hogy érted hogy tőle függ? – Vettem egy mély levegőt, nehogy megint elhányjam magam.

\- Elisifnek semmilyen tudása nincsen sem politikai, sem katonai téren, csak a Birodalom bábja akit csak ürügyként használnak arra hogy a Birodalom provinciaként tarthassa meg Égkoszorút. Ulfric megölte a férjét, Égkoszorú előző királyát, gondolhatod hogy ez nem tett jót Ulfric és Elisif kapcsolatának, és az Ulfric iránt érzett gyűlöletét használják ki hogy Égkoszorút a Birodalom mellett tarthassák. Mennyit értettél ebből? – Ahogy kinyitottam a szemem, Thrys értetlen és zavarodott arcát láttam, aranyos volt amikor így gondolkodott valamin.

\- Akkor, jog szerint ki lenne Égkoszorú uralkodója? – Most megpróbáltam rövid lenni.

\- Ulfric igazságos párbajban végzett Toryggal és a hagyományok szerint, őt illeti meg a trón, de már említettem hogy a Birodalom mit akar Elisiffel.

\- Szerinted melyik fél fog nyerni?

\- Én a Birodalomra tenném a pénzem.

Végre, elértük a Magányvári istállót ahol Delphine-el kellett találkoznunk és ő maga is várt ránk.

\- Megjöttetek. – Egyáltalán nem vesztegette az időt, felesleges köszönéssel és értelmetlen beszédtémával, ezt kedveltem benne, ígéretes újoncnak tűnik. - Örülök neki, már elintéztem mindent, csak keressétek meg Malbornt, szóljatok neki hogy minden készen áll és csak rá várunk.

\- Marshal, - Leila azonnal utasított. – te, Thrys és Karsk keressétek meg, én és Liz itt maradunk Delphine-el.

Persze hogy engem ugráltatott, ha elárulja hogy a gyűrűm a Thalmoroknál van, a vezérem nagyon megtorolja rajtam. A fővárosba jöttek és mentek a beáramló kereskedők az árukkal amiket külföldről importáltak, emellett sok katona és városlakó volt az utcákon akik egy bizonyos esemény felé tartottak. Az őrök még csak meg sem állítottak minket.

Karsk egy kicsit eltűnt a nagy sürgés-forgásban, de nem nagyon érdekelt.

\- Mi folyik itt? - Az elf lányt érdekelte a nagy tömeg jelenléte, nem tudta elképzelni hogy miért gyűlt össze ez a sok ember ahogyan én sem.

\- Nem tudom. Derítsük ki. - Vetettem fel az ötletet amivel egyet értett.

Elég könnyen a sor elejére kerültünk, én átfurakodtam az embereken és húztam magam után Thryst és megtudtuk hogy amit az emberek néznek az egy kivégzés. A tömeg egyik fele arról suttogott hogy a fogoly aki az ítélet végrehajtására vár valójában ártatlan aki Égkoszorú igaz Nagykirályát segítette, a másik fele pedig hogy egy aljas áruló aki szabadon engedett egy veszélyes lázadó vezért.

\- Roggvir. - Az emelvényen, egy vörös páncélos katona tiszt sorolta a vádakat. - Segítetted Viharköpenyes Ulfricot a szökésben miután meggyilkolta a Nagy királyt, Toryggot. - A hangja egy kicsit agresszívabbá vált egy pillanatra, de érezni lehetett az elfojtott dühöt a hangjában. - Azzal hogy kinyitottad azt az kaput Ulfricnak, elárultad Magányvára népét.

\- ÁRULÓ! - Voltak akik nem bírtak parancsolni a saját indulataiknak és dühösen kiabálni kezdtek. - MEGÉRDEMLI A HALÁLT!

Amíg a tömeg átkozta az elítéltet, Karsk visszatért egy nagy görögdinnyével a kezében.

\- Marshal, ha szépen megkérem a hóhért, félbevágja nekem ezt a dinnyét? – Kérdezte, teljesen ártatlanul.

\- Karsk, - Thrys válaszolt helyettem. – szerintem a hóhérnak nem azért van az a nagy bárdja hogy a dinnyédet félbevágja.

\- Nem gyilkosság volt! - Fogoly nem tűrte tovább ahogy beszélnek róla. - Ulfric kihívta Toryggot! Igazságos csatában győzte le a Nagy királyt!

\- HAZUG! - Hiába, a szavai láthatóan nem győztek meg senkit.

\- Ez a hagyomány! - Tovább próbálta meggyőzni a dühös tömeget akik megvetően bámultak rá, hiába, de nem volt már mit veszítenie és ezzel tisztában volt. Nem az életét próbálta meg menteni hanem a népét akarta meggyőzni arról hogy amit csinálnak az nem helyes. - Ez Égkoszorú ősi egyénisége és minden északié!

\- BÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ! - Az emberek tovább gúnyolódtak rajta, senkit sem hatott meg a beszéde.

\- Szerintetek most kérjem meg a hóhért vagy várjak az előadás végére? – Karsk nem szállt le a dinnyéről.

\- Karsk, már mondtam hogy…

\- Igen, tudom, de van ott egy fickó egy ládányi almával és nem szeretném ha beelőzne. – Egy elf ládaszállító férfira nézett gyilkos tekintettel ami az üzente hogy "Én leszek az első", a fickó egyértelműen nem értette.

Ezalatt, a vörös páncélos katona a fogoly mögé állt, de nem kellett sokat csinálnia, a fogoly magától letérdelt és a fejét önként a hóhér baltája alá tette.

\- A mai napon... - A hangjában nem volt félelem, csak büszkeség és megnyugvás. - ... Sovngarde-ba jutok.

Becsukta a szemeit, a végrehajtó felemelte a hatalmas, nehéz kivégző bárdját, aminek a pengéjét már számtalan kivégzett fogoly vére festett olyan vörösre mint a birodalom címerét. Egyetlen, tiszta vágással levágta a fejét ami a csapás után legurult a vesztőhelyről, a rajta lévő szemek továbbra is csukva voltak, de a nyakából ömlött a vér és a a teste többet nem mozgott. Ugyanúgy mint a fejből, a nyakból is folyt a vörös folyadék ami az egész vesztőhely környékét eláztatta. Végül a katona tiszt lerúgta a testet a bitóról és a véres földre esett.

Több százan voltak a téren, de a hely olyan néma volt mint egy kripta, csak a madarak csiripelését lehetett hallani és a bogarak zajait. Az emberek akik néhány másodperce teljes tüdőjükből átkozták az áruló foglyot most teljes némaságba burkolóztak, talán egyszerűen csak nem hitték el hogy tényleg meghalt és nincs többé.

Karsk egy kissé félénken, de megközelítette a vesztőhelyet, vitte a dinnyét is, megvárta amíg a hóhér lepucolja a vért a bárdjáról és csak aztán szólította meg.

\- Elnézést, ha szépen megkérem, lenne szíves félbevágni? – Olyan kedvesen és ártatlanul kérdezte, hogy sokaknak meglágyulna tőle a szíve. A végrehajtó egy kicsit zavart nézést vetett a kölyökre, de egy szó nélkül felkapta a gyümölcsöt és a hatalmas fegyverével, tökéletesen félbevágta. – Köszönöm! – Azzal elvette a két felet és boldog ártatlansággal követte Marshalt és Thryst, mintha a szülei lennének.

\- Boldog vagy? – Kérdeztem, érdektelenül.

\- Hát persze! Ketten meg ehetjük, közösen. – Csak megforgattam a szemem, azt mondják van értelme élned amíg legalább egy valaki törődik veled, de ő az egyetlen a világon aki hajlandó lenne rosszul érezni magát ha meghalnék. Megérthetitek ha egy kicsit kételkedek ebben a mondásban.

\- Velem nem osztod meg? – Thrys egy kicsit megsértődött, de nem komolyan.

\- Bocsi, de Marshal az én legjobb barátom és nem te. – Mellém állt és úgy kezelte Thryst mintha az ellensége lenne.

\- Légy szíves, maradjatok csendben mert rohadtul fáj a fejem.

A hóhér és a katona egy szót sem szólt a tömeghez, egyikőjük sem tartott beszédet arról hogy "Ez történik az árulókkal", "Így jár mindenki aki szembe száll a birodalommal", inkább mint egy csapat szégyellős kisgyerek akiket az anyjuk leszidott miután elrontottak valamit, elmentek.

\- Hiszen csak azt tette amit helyesnek gondolt. – Thrys újra a vesztőhelyre bámult és az egész cselekmény lezajlott előtte. Felzaklatta a dolog, a könnyeivel küszködve mondta el nekem a véleményét. - Annyira szomorú. Miért kellett ennek így végződnie? - Tőlem kérdezte.

\- Csak egy naiv bolond volt akit beetettek egy hősi szöveggel, de engem nem különösebben érdekel a dolog. - Erre felkapta a fejét és dühösen nézett rám.

\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?! - Felháborodott.

\- Rengeteg sz*rságot láttam és éltem már át. Egy kicsit megkeményedett a szívem.

\- Te is északi vagy. Nem érzel rokonszenvet azok iránt akik Égkoszorúért harcolnak?

\- Nem.

\- Magadon kívül nem szeretsz senki mást? – Nem tudtam hogy jó ötlet lenne elárulni neki amit érzek, de kétlem hogy ez lenne a megfelelő pillanat.

\- Nem. - Undorral kevert megvetés ült ki az arcára.

\- Minek neveztél engem? Naiv kis bolondnak?

\- Mire akarsz célozni?

\- Örülök hogy az vagyok, mert így elmondhatom hogy nem hasonlítok rád. – És még egy ok hogy ne mondjam el hogyan érzek iránta.

Dühösen előre ment, de miután rájött hogy nem tudja merre kell menni, visszajött hozzám. Még több megvető nézés után rájöttem ha nem lenne rám most szüksége, rég itt hagyott volna.

\- Erre gyertek. – Mutattam nekik az utat és végül betértünk a Kacsintó Sivító fogadóba. Egyetlen probléma volt. - Hogy érti hogy Malborn még nem érkezett meg?! - Ideges lettem a fogadósra, "Mostanában semmi sem jön össze.".

\- Ma még nem láttam, talán kérdezzétek meg a feleségét, Angrant. Itt lakik a szomszédban. - "Valahonnan ismerősen hangzik.", nem volt mit tenni, elhagytuk a fogadót és az utasítást követve, a bekopogtam a szomszédos ház ajtaján.

\- Csak hagyd hogy én beszéljek. - Utasítottam, ha ez az egész félre sikerül és nem szerzem vissza a gyűrűmet, nem csak én, de Leila és Liz is nagy bajba kerül, miattam.

\- Rendben. – Thrys és Karsk nem ellenkezett, csak hátrébb állt.

Az ajtó kinyílt és egy kis növésű, aranyos kis erdei elf lány nyitotta ki, rövid, világos barna haja volt amit egy hátrakötött cofban hordott. Amint meglátott és felismerte az arcomat, úgy sikoltott mintha szellemet látott volna, Karsk ugyanígy tett és ő is sikoltozni kezdett, majd ránk csapta az ajtót.

\- Ez mégis mi volt? - Thrys jogosan tette fel a kérdést, rájöttem hogy a múltam egyik szörnyű tettével kell most szembe néznem ha visszaakarom szerezni a gyűrűmet.

\- Úgy csinált mintha szellemet látott volna. – Jelentette ki Karsk.

\- Ez egy nagyon hosszú és kellemetlen történet. – A homlokomat dörzsöltem.

 **8 évvel korábban**

Már két éve voltam tagja a Szervezetnek és minden rendben ment, megvolt még a gyűrűm is és nem kellett azon gondolkoznom hogy hogyan állítsam meg a sárkányokat. Én és a Szervezet többi tagja Magányvárába jöttünk az éves Tűztáplálás ünnepére, egy olyan ünnep amit a Bárdok egyetemének az udvarán tartanak meg. A pontos történetét megnem tudnám mondani, de állítólag egy gonosz és hazug király képmását égetik el azon a napon.

Nem volt semmilyen küldetésünk, csak a vezérünk engedélyezett nekünk némi szabadidőt és kikapcsolódást.

Betértem a fogadóba ahol egy halom, tagbaszakadt és veszélyesnek tűnő bandita és útonálló ünnepelt valamit. Nem értettem mit kereshetnek ezek a söpredékek a fővárosban, de nem senkinek sem volt problémája velem amikor bementem. Rögtön a pulthoz mentem és rendeltem egy italt.

\- Egy alto bor lesz. - Mielőtt a pultos kiadta volna egy formás, zsoldos lány aki azóta le sem vette rólam a szemét hogy beléptem, közbeszólt.

\- Legyen kettő. Meghívlak. - Angran volt az, a bőrből készült vértje tökéletesen kiemelte az apró termete ellenére dús és mutatós kebleit, egy acélt tőr lógott az oldalán és a hátán lévő tegezében egy tucatnyi nyílvessző sorakozott. Azt a benyomást keltette hogy nem érdemes ujjat húzni ezzel a kis elffel. - Csodálatos páncél. Ében? - Bólintottam majd én kérdeztem.

\- Mit keres egy magadfajta kislány egy ilyen csürhe bandával? - Sunyin elvigyorodott.

\- Mit érdekel az téged? Inkább arra felelj, egy ilyen jóképű férfi mit keres egy ilyen kis szánalmasan nyugalmas kis fogadóban. - Ez a fajta viselkedése nagyon felizgatott és elhatároztam hogy megszerzem egy éjszakára.

\- Egy huncut és vad p*ncit kezdetnek. - Megfogtam a karját hogy megcsókoljam, de kitért előle és a fülembe suttogott.

\- Akarsz k*rni egyet? - Nagyon is akartam.

Egy kicsit nagyon sok ital után, nem emlékszem hogyan, de egy ágyban találtuk magunkat. Ő kibújt a könnyű bőrvértjéből, én kicsatoltam a nehéz, ében páncélom és leültem az ágyra. Ő meztelenül elém jött, a két cs*cse az arcom előtt volt, olyan volt mint egy álom, mielőtt az ikrek után nyúlhattam volna egy huncut mozdulattal a csupasz mellkasomhoz ért és hirtelen hátra lökött amitől elterültem az ágyon, majd rám vetette magát és szenvedélyesen elkezdett csókolgatni. Nem hagyott sok nyugtot, azelőtt még sosem voltam alul, de elég törékenynek tűnt és nem akartam tisztességtelen előnnyel felül lenni és ezenkívül, nem volt olyan rossz.

Kényelmesen belé helyeztem a farkam és finoman fel-le mozgattam. Amikor hallottam a kielégült nyögését, tudtam hogy sikerült kielégítenem, de nekem még nem volt elég, megadta magát és hagyta hogy a hátára fordítsam. Már nem voltam olyan gyöngéd mint az elején és erősebb és határozott döféseket vittem be a kis virágcsokrába, végül azért én is kielégültem és fáradtan leszálltam róla, a hátamra feküdtem és elaludtam.

A reggel nagyon-nagyon korán eljött. Angran elhúzta a függönyt az ablak elől és a nap sugarai egyenesen az arcomba sütöttek ami egy kellemetlen ébredéshez vezetett.

\- Ébresztő lustaság! Mindjárt dél lesz. - Körülnéztem és mintha egy kislány babaházában ébredtem volna. Minden csupa rózsaszín és fehér volt, a falak színe kislányos rózsaszín volt, fehér szívecskékkel, lovacskákkal és virág mintákkal díszítve. Az éjjeli szekrényen egy rakás női kence volt amiknek a feléről azt sem tudtam hogy micsoda, "Mennyit ittam az éjjel?". - Csodás napra ébredtünk, igaz? - Kislányos izgatottsággal a nyakamba ugrott és félénken elkezdte simogatni a csupasz mellkasom, nyoma sem volt a tegnap esti huncut, csalóka és sunyi nőnek akivel tegnap este ágyba bújtam, ezeket felváltotta a kislányos ragaszkodás és önbizalom hiány. - Elképesztő volt a tegnap éjszaka, ugye?!

\- Mi van? - Ennyit tudtam kipréselni a számon mert rettenetesen ki voltam száradva, a fejem lüktetett és szédültem, de a legrosszabb az hogy fogalmam sem volt róla hogy hol lehetek.

\- Mit szólnál ha elmennénk egyet sétálni az erdőbe, vagy babázhatnánk! - Különösebbnél különösebb elfoglaltságokat talált ki amiket még sosem csináltam, de nem is akartam.

\- Mi van? - Csak ismételtem önmagam.

\- Igazad van! Mi lenne ha elmennék egy hangversenyre! - Most végképp elvesztettem a fonalat.

\- Egy mire?! - Csak felnevetett, azt hitte tréfálok.

Miután sikerült egy kicsit összeszednem magam, kérdőre vontam, elmagyarázta hogy valójában színésznő volt és tegnap este egy előadásban szerepelt és nagyon jól beleélte magát a szerepébe. Röviden, azt hittem hogy sikerült befognom egy igazi vad kancát, de kiderült hogy csak egy pónit. Az első lehetséges alkalommal el akartam tűnni, de miután elmagyarázta hogy egy halom férfi volt az életében akik csúnyán megbántották és elhagyták, nem akartam én is ilyen érzéketlen lenni, szóval vele maradtam.

Miután elég erőt éreztem magamban hogy felébredjek és felöltsem a sötét páncélomat hátulról átölelt és rögtön az első programjára próbált elrángatni.

\- Elmegyünk sétálni az erdőbe?! - Olyan lelkes volt hogy egyszerűen nem lehetett nemet mondani neki. Két gyengém volt, az ital és a gyenge, törékeny nők érzései és ő valahogy képes volt olyan szintű szánalmat kelteni bennem hogy nem bírtam ott hagyni.

\- Öhm... rendben. Miért ne? - Felugrott örömében, megragadta a karom és mint egy kisgyerek az apját, elkezdett húzni maga után. - Most rögtön?! - Megint abban a hitben élve hogy vicceltem, felnevetett.

Azon a napon megtudtam hogy milyen nehéz és embert próbáló a nehéz hegyi ösvényeken menetelni nehéz fémpáncélban. Mindig a nehezebb és meredekebb utat választotta, egy-két óráig még jól bírtam, de az ötödik órában már én is a végkimerülés határára kerültem, ezzel szemben ő nagyon jól bírta. Amikor megállt hogy megcsodáljon egy csokornyi virágot, hálát adtam az isteneknek.

\- Nézd csak, egy csokornyi ... - Fogalmam sincs hogy mi volt a növény neve, de hálát adtam neki a kis pihenőért. - Nagyon ritka. - Nem akartam némán, szájtátva állni mint egy bolond, ezért a mellette lévő bűzlő kupacra mutattam.

\- Nézd csak mekkora kupac sz*r van mellette. - Ismét nevetett, minden negatív megjegyzésemnél azt hitte hogy csak tréfálok.

\- Gyerünk tovább. - "Istenek segítsetek!".

Még öt órára magával rángatott, talán az egyik legnehezebb kihívás volt az életemben, de végre egy folyónál megálltunk pihenni.

\- Nagyon jól érzem magam veled, Marshal. Mit szólnál ha ennénk valamit? - "Végre az én nyelvemen beszél!", az erőm egy része visszatért az étel hírére és izgatottan vártam hogy milyen finomsággal készült a mai nap után. - Biztosan szeretni fogod. Zöldség leves és hideg forrás víz egy fűcsomóval ízesítve. - Az erő ami visszatért belém ismét elhagyott és komoly düh borította el az elmémet, de uralkodtam magamon és megpróbáltam értelmesen megoldani.

\- Nem ennénk inkább sózott disznóhúst és egy kis sört? - Olyan hangosan nevetett hogy már a hasát fogta.

\- Olyan vicces vagy! Egyáltalán nem eszek hús és alkoholt is évente csak egyszer iszom. Egészséges életmódot folytatok. - "Ha nem hagyom el most azonnal még meg fog ölni!".

A rémes vacsora után, kitalálta hogy szeretné ha a házában lévő kicsi rongybabákkal játszanánk. A mai napig nem értettem a lényegét, egy halom kislány babát összeültetett egy asztalhoz és egy aprócska teáskannát rakott az asztalra, a babáknak pedig egy-egy csészét adott majd úgy csinált mintha teát öntött volna beléjük és udvarias gesztusokkal karöltve úgy csinált mintha a babák beszélnének egymással.

\- Kér még egy kis teát Lady 1-es baba? - Nem tudom hogyan hívta őket, csak számoztam. - Nem kérek, köszönöm, Lady 2-es baba. Na és ön, Lady 3-as baba? Természetesen, egy kis cukorral. - Felém fordult. - Lady 4-es baba? - "Azt hiszem ez én vagyok."

\- Persze, jöhet. 1-es baba. - Most tényleg 1-es babát mondtam és a hegyes fülű lány, szokásához híven, felnevetett, "Nem tudom meddig bírom még, de azonnal el kell hagynom!".

\- Te jó ég! Nagyon elszaladt az idő! Mindjárt kezdődik a hangverseny!

\- A micsoda?! - Felugrott és ugyanúgy mint reggel, most húzott maga után.

\- Nagyon jó lesz!

Már nagyon fáradt voltam, késő este volt, de mind ezek után, neki még rengeteg energiája maradt. A Bárdok egyetemén egy nagyobb nemesekből álló csoport ült várva az előadást amire én most jöttem először. Egy kicsit kívülállónak éreztem magam, hiszen a többség elegánsan öltözött és jól tudta hogy miről fog szólni az előadás amíg én a koszos és testszagot árasztó páncélomban azt sem tudván hogy eszik vagy isszák ezt az egészet. A legelső sor középső részén talált magunknak helyet és izgatottan leült, én követtem a példáját, majd hozzám bújt. Pár perc múlva a zenekar elkezdett játszani valami lassú és unalmas altató zenét amitől már nem csak a testem merült le, de az elmém is felmondta a szolgálatot. Utolsó mentsvárként megkérdeztem Angrant a lényegről.

\- Figyelj, - Suttogtam, ő felnézett rám és kíváncsian várta a kérdésemet. – új vagyok ebben, mi ennek az egésznek a lényege?

\- Te kis butus, ők zenélnek és mi hallgatjuk. - "Ennyi?!"

\- És mit nézzek?

\- Ha becsukod a szemed akkor jobb.

Megpróbáltam, de hiába, elaludtam, nem mennyi ideig voltam eszméletlen, de egy tapsvihar ébresztett fel és Angran még mindig a karomhoz bújt.

\- Ugye milyen jó volt?! - "Nem épp ezeket a szavakat használnám."

\- Öhm... igen?

Amint visszamentünk a házába, nem érdekelt a rózsaszín ágy amiben leginkább a kislányok alszanak, rögtön levetettem magam és elaludtam, még a páncélomat sem vettem le, "Istenek, ez még csak az első nap volt!".

Másnap reggel ugyanígy ébresztett és egyszerűen nem bírtam tovább. Az illem azt diktálta hogy egy hétig együtt kell lennünk mielőtt elhagynám, de hat nap alatt az elmém megbomlott volna, ezért egy zseniális tervet találtam ki hogyan rázhatnám le anélkül hogy megbántanám.

Amikor a szokásához híven felébresztett és elrángatott volna az erdei túrára, kerestem egy kifogást amivel el tudok szökni egy időre. Szerencsére Karsk a rendelkezésemre állt és már akkor is tette amit mondtam neki.

Az utca egyik végéből figyeltem a jelenetet.

Karsk bekopogott az ajtón, kezében a sisakommal. Angran, mit sem sejtve kinyitotta.

\- Marshal meghalt. A tengerbe veszett és csak ennyi maradt belőle. – Jó nehéz volt megtanítani neki ezeket a szavakat, ráadásul a megfelelő sorrendben, de csak összejött. Odaadta neki a sisakot és eljött.

 **Most**

\- …és ez a helyzet.

Thrys végig hallgatta a történteket és nem tudtam eldönteni hogy hogyan érzett.

\- Amit tettél az nem volt valami becsületes. Meg kellett volna mondanod hogy rosszul érezted magad mellette.

\- Nem akartam megbántani. Előttem már nagyon sokan megbántották.

\- De a halálodat hazudni sem volt a megoldás.

\- Lényegtelen, most szükségünk van a segítségére.

Ismét bekopogtunk és miután sikerült megnyugtatnunk eléggé ahhoz hogy ne kiabáljon, leült a díványra ami még mindig rózsaszín volt és dühösen nézett rám.

\- Marshal, hónapokig gyászoltalak.

\- Sajnálom...

\- Csináltam rólad egy babát. - Elővett egy fekete rongyokból készített babát aminek volt egy pici, bádogból készült fekete sisakja és lelehetett venni, a feje világos volt a fején pedig szalmából készült haj volt. Elég zavaró volt.

\- Aranyos. - Nem tudtam mit mondhatnék.

\- Megtarthatom?! – Karsk teljesen izgalomba jött tőle.

\- Nyugodtan. A sisakodat még mindig őrzöm. - Oldalra nézett és az egyik ablak mellett egy emelvényen, rózsaszín virág szirmok voltak köré szórva. Furcsán nézett ki a sötét ében sisak a virág díszítéssel. Nem izgatott mit érzett vagy hogy megbocsájtott-e, de szükségem volt rá, meg kellett békülnöm vele.

\- A bocsánatodat kérem amiért egy szó nélkül elhagytalak. – Próbáltam azt mondani amitől egy nő biztos örülne.

\- Miért nem mondtál semmit?! - Eszembe jutott az az általános szöveg amit minden volt szeretőmnek előadok.

\- Úgy éreztem nem vagyok elég jó hozzád. – Hazudtam.

\- Micsoda?! - Bevált.

\- Te olyan csodálatos voltál hogy egyszerűen nem érdemeltelek meg. Mintha egyszerűen visszatartanálak. - "Ennek mindenki bedől."

\- Meg kellett volna mondanod hogy ezt érzed! – A szemmei elkezdtek könnyezni.

\- De most a segítségedre van szükségünk. - Thrys végre közbeszólt.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Malbornnak segítenie kell hogy bejussunk a Thalmor nagykövetségre.

Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna a bejárati ajtó kinyílt és megjött az akit kerestünk.

\- Bocsánat a késésért drágám, de egy kicsit feltartottak a visszaúton. - Amint meglátott minket a legrosszabbra gondolt. - Kirabolnak minket?

\- Nem, ő Marshal az egyik férfi a múltamból.

\- Amelyik egy kikötői szajháért hagyott el?

\- Nem, a halott aki a tengerbe veszett.

\- Akinek a sisakja az ablak mellett van?

\- Igen.

\- Mit keresel itt? - Végre a lényegre térhettünk.

\- Delphine küldött. Be kéne juttatni minket a nagykövetségre. - Az ő arca is megkomolyodott. Beinvitált minket a hálószobájukba hogy nyugodtan tudjunk beszélgetni.

\- Igen, már informált arról amiről kellett. A legfontosabb hogy adjátok ide azt amire szükségetek lesz odabent és én becsempészem nektek.

\- Hogy érted hogy amire szükségünk lesz? - Thrys értetlenkedett.

\- A fogadásra nem vihettek magatokkal fegyvert, de miután "meglógtok" a bálról én a birtokotokba tudom juttatni őket utána is.

\- És mit vigyünk magunkkal? - Kérdezte Thrys. A homlokomra csaptam

\- Most ez komoly? Delphine azt mondta hogy olyanok vagytok akik értik a dolgukat. - Egy kicsit gúnyolódott, de utána adott egy kiinduló pontot. - Valami olyasmit amivel könnyen és halkan tudtok gyilkolni. - Ez nem az én stílusom volt, jobban szerettem a nyílt küzdelmet mint a besurranást és az orvul gyilkolást.

\- Akkor ezeket visszük. - Átadtam a kardomat, egy ében tőrt és néhány főzetet amit Liztől kaptam, Thrys csak egy kardot vitt magával és ő is magával vitte a főzeteit.

\- Liz neked is készített italokat?

\- Én kértem hogy csináljon neked is. Nagyon jól ért hozzá.

Miután átadtunk mindent, már csak vissza kellett mennünk a többiekhez és indulhattunk is a fogadásra.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Megas XLR: MI-k nyomában**


	19. Penge élen első rész

**Halo, a kövi fejezet, stb, stb, kellemes olvasást.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A nap kezdett lenyugodni, hamarosan éjszaka lesz és Elenwen fogadása hamarosan elkezdődik. A Magányvára mellett lévő farmon, Delphine, Leila és Liz csendben várakoztak, egyikük sem szólalt meg. Amíg várakoztak, Liz egy mágikus transzban volt hogy növelhesse a mágikus energiáját, Leila a könyvét olvasta, Delphine a kardját élezte.

Megérkeztetek, - Állapította meg Delphine és átadott Thrysnek egy darab papírt. - ez a meghívód.

\- Miért Thrys kapja meg? - Elégedetlenkedett Marshal.

\- Az ő nevére szól.

Thrys megnézte a meghívót és elolvasta:

 _Elenwen, az Aldmeri Dominíum első számú nagykövete, Égkoszorú királyságában,_

 _Örömmel fogadná az ön társaságát,_

 _Thrys_

 _Az Utolsó Termés 24. napján, este, a Nagykövetség Rezidenciáján rendezett fogadáson._

 _Egy tisztelt vendéget magával hozhat és elegáns megjelenés kötelező._

\- Ki lesz az "egy tisztelt vendégem"? - Kérdezte a meghívott.

\- Marshal, az egész a te hibád, a te gyűrűd veszett el és a te ostobaságod kevert bele engem és Lizt is ebbe az egész őrületbe, elvárom hogy hozd rendbe a saját hibádat. - A szőke, szigorú nord nő utasította a társát, ellenkezést nem tűrve.

\- Ne aggódj, helyrehozom amit elrontottam. – Felelt Marshal, nem törődő hozzáállással.

A két sárkányszülött készenlétben állt, de Delphine még elfelejtett valamit.

\- Még egy dolog van hátra! – Előkotort egy faládából két elegáns öltözéket. - Ezeket vegyétek fel.

\- Azt már nem! Mindig gyűlöltem ilyen ruhákba bújni! - Thrys hevesen tiltakozott a báli ruha ellen. Gyerekkora óta egyfolytában ilyen meg olyan kényelmetlen ruhákba bújtatták amikben alig bírt mozogni és lélegezni.

\- Én nem öltözöm majomnak! - Marshal sem rajongott az ötletért.

\- Ez egy nagyon elit találkozó ahol Égkoszorú leggazdagabbjai gyűlnek össze és nem néhány szedett-vedett zsoldos cimbora ül össze sörözni egyet. - Delphine nem fogadott el nemet és ráerőltette a ruhákat a két besurranóra. Megadva magukat, belementek a cifra öltözék ötletébe és a közelben lévő istállóban átöltözhettek.

Előbb Marshal készült el az öltözködéssel, egy fekete színű és arany mintákkal díszített, finom szabású öltözékben jelent meg ami a Thalmorok színe, de nem csak a sápadt bőrét és a kék szemét emelte ki, de még a kócos szőke haja is jól állt hozzá.

Thrys még egy kicsit elidőzött az öltözködéssel, "A hölgyeknek több idő kell.", gondolta magában Marshal, de az elf lány végül elkészült és előjött a rejtekéből.

Az elf egy szintén míves öltözékbe bújt, a sötétlila selyem ruháját aranyvirágok díszítették és egy hasonló színű fűzőt amit Leila segített fel neki, de majdnem összeroppantotta a bordáit. A sötétlila anyag, finoman simult Thrys, világos, aranysárga bőréhez és tökéletesen illett az alakjára, a két narancssárga szeme közül az egyiket a szintén narancsszínű haja, amit Leila fenyegetésének a hatására rendesen kifésült, eltakarta és látszott ahogy a két orcája elvörösödött zavarában, de ettől csak még gyönyörűbbnek tűnt Marshal szemében aki alig mert megszólalni a közelében.

\- Gyönyörű vagy. - A nagydarab nord férfi csak ennyit tudott kipréselni a torkán, Thrys szépsége teljesen megbabonázta. Az elf lány nem tudta mire vélje, "Talán csak gúnyt akar űzni belőlem?", nem tudta mire vélje a Marshaltól érkezett bókot, érzéketlennek és a nemrég hallott történetéből kiderült hogy megrögzött nőcsábász.

\- Öhm... köszönöm. - Delphine felé fordult. - A cipőm eléggé szorít, nincs egy másik?

\- Csak ez az egy van, szokj hozzá. - Végre, minden elkészült, a két sárkányszülött elindult volna a Nagykövetség felé, de Delphine megint megállította őket. - Most hova mentek? - A két cifra öltözékes zavartan össze nézett, majd Marshal szólalt meg.

\- A fogadásra. – Ritkán lehet Marshalt meglepettnek látni, de olyankor aranyos mint egy kisgyerek.

\- Gyalog?

\- Itt van a közelben, - Thrys is egyetértett Marshallal. - habár ebben a cipőben egy kicsit nehéz lesz. – Úgy szorította a lábát mint egy fenevad ami le akarná harapni.

\- Már kibéreltem nektek egy hintót. - Marshal egy kicsit feszülten, de a hidegvérét megőrizve szólalt fel.

\- Muszáj?

\- Ha elakartok vegyülni, igen. - Mindketten nagyot sóhajtottak, de végül egy szó nélkül beleegyeztek.

Marshal annyit tudott az illemről hogy előbb Thryst engedte fel, majd ő is felmászott a hintó hátuljára. Jeleztek a kocsisnak hogy indulhat és az nem is vesztegette az időt, útnak indult. Ismét hátra hagyták a csapatot.

Karsk egy fehér kendővel és könnyekkel küzdve integetett Marshal után.

\- Marshal, ígérem hogy visszavárlak! – Leila fenyegetően a vállára tette a kezét amitől csendben maradt.

\- Gondoljátok hogy az a kettő sikerrel jár? – Kérdezte Delphine. – Hosszú ideje bujkálok és rég lemondtam a reményről hogy valaha is megfizetek a Thalmornak, de hála nektek, ismét felcsillant.

\- Ha Marshal tudja mi jó neki, sikerrel jár, ha elbukik, jobb ha meghal mert a büntetés rettenetes lesz. Ha utálod a Thalmorokat, akkor mi szövetségesek vagyunk. Tarts velünk és részese lehetsz egy nagyobb dolognak és talán a rendedet is segíthetünk feléleszteni.

\- Talán?

\- A vezérünk még gondolkodik rajta.

Marshal, Leila és Liz már egyszer közösen megbeszélték hogy a Szervezetnek érdemes lenne hosszútávon szövetkeznie Delphine-el és közös erővel talán újra alakíthatnák a Pengéket, a vezér még gondolkodik ezen az ötleten.

 **Ezalatt**

Marshal és Thrys elindultak a Thalmor Nagykövetség felé és Thrysnek görcsölt a gyomra mert tudta hogy milyen fontos a most rájuk váró feladat és hogy mi mindent veszíthetnek egyetlen ballépés miatt, Marshal viszont nem úgy tűnt mint aki sokat aggódna. A nord férfi nyugodtan hátradőlt a hintón, a kezeit összekulcsolta a tarkóján és úgy nézett szét a havas, naplementés hegyek között mintha egyszerű kéjutazáson lenne.

\- Nem aggódsz egy kicsit? – Kérdezte Thrys, az idegességtől és a szoros fűzőjétől alig kapott levegőt.

\- De, csak én jobban leplezem nálad. Habár egy dolog miatt igenis aggódok.

\- Éspedig?

\- Lesz alkohol ezen a fogadáson? – Már megint csak az italon jár az esze.

\- Amikor kicsi voltam a családom gyakran rendezett ilyen összejöveteleket és mindig volt étel meg ital, azok voltak az egyetlen dolgok amiket nagyon szerettem.

\- Akkor nem kell aggódnom semmiért. - Marshal nyugodtan, újra hátradőlt és várta hogy megérkezzenek.

\- Mondd, te miért jössz a fogadásra? Ha jól emlékszem valamit meg kell szereznünk.

\- Figyelj, Thrys, elmondom, de meg kell ígérned hogy nem mondod el senkinek. - Kérte a nord az elftől.

\- A szavamat adom. - Thrys komoly arcot vágott és megesküdött.

\- Egy titkos társaság tagja vagyok amit Szervezetnek hívnak.

\- Ez elég béna elnevezés. – Marsh csak megforgatta a szemeit és megrázta a fejét az ostoba megjegyzésen.

\- Mindegyikünknek van egy varázsgyűrűje amiben különböző színű drágakövek vannak ágyazva és a harmadkor, azaz a Septim dinasztia valamelyik tagjának a neve van beleágyazva. – Thrys csendben hallgatta. – Leiláé zöld és "Morihatha" van ráírva, Lizé ezüst és "Magnus" nevét viseli, Grambbé lila és "Cephorus" van beleírva.

\- A tiéd milyen? – Marshal egy kicsit hezitált, de tudta hogy fontos elmondania és a társaiét már úgy is elmondta.

\- Egy vörös ékkő van beleágyazva és "Potema" van ráírva. Ezenkívül, az Ősi tekercset is vissza kell szereznünk és lehetőleg információt kell gyűjtenünk a sárkányokról.

\- Megértettem. – Egy valami nem hagyta nyugodni az elf lányt.

\- Mire valók azok a gyűrűk?

\- Sokat kérdezel, nem szimpatikus vonás. – Ennyivel le is koptatta, Marshal nem szerette amikor Thrys a munkájáról faggatta és vagy kitérő választ ad neki vagy egyszerűen lepattintja, de ő ezt egyszerűen nem szerette hogy kihagyják belőle, de a nord megérezte a nemtetszését. – Vannak dolgok amik jobb ha rejtve maradnak. Hidd el, csak bajt hozna rád ha mindent elmondanék.

Az út további részében csendben maradtak, Thrys nem próbálta erőltetni hogy információt szedjen ki Marshalból mert tudta hogy úgy sem mondana semmit. A hintó megállt és a hajtója hátra szólt hogy megérkeztek.

Marshal felállt és ő szállt le előbb, gond nélkül földet ért és várta hogy Thrys is kövesse. Az elf lány annyira ügyetlenül mozgott a sötétlila ruhájába hogy megbotlott a szoknyájában és ha Marshal nem kapta volna el időben, most biztos jól beverte volna a fejét.

\- Jól vagy? – A nord a karjaiban tartotta és az arcukat centik választották el.

\- Öhm... igen, csak... nagyon utálom az ilyen ruhákat. - "A nővéreim folyton ilyen gúnyákat hordtak és sosem botlottak meg egyszer sem!". - Nem teszel le? - Mindketten zavarba jöttek, mire a nord végre letette az elf lányt a földre és egy kis kínos csend lépett életbe.

\- Bocsánat, nem akartalak... - Marshal megpróbált bocsánatot kérni, de a szavak a torkán akadtak.

\- Semmi baj! Inkább én kérek elnézést amiért... - Az eredménytelen beszélgetésnek az egyik őr vetett véget.

\- Jó estét kívánok, tisztel hölgyem, uram, - Egy aranypáncélos, magas jóvágású elf férfi volt. - láthatnám a meghívójukat?

\- Valami baj van? - Kérdezte a nord.

\- Természetesen nem. Csupán formalitás.

\- Nálad van ugye? - Thrys egy kicsit kutakodott a ruhájában, egy kicsit aggódva hogy nem-e felejtette el a meghívót, de végül a kezébe akadt egy kis papír darab amit átadott az őrnek.

\- Felteszem együtt vannak. - A páncélos őr a furcsa párosra vetette a tekintetét.

\- Igen! Ketten vagyunk! - Thrys megfogta Marshal kezét hogy egy kicsit hivatalossá tegye a történetet.

\- Érezzék jól magukat. - A katona átadva a jó kívánságát magára hagyta a két sárkány szülöttet és tovább folytatta a feladatát és a többi érkező vendéget fogadta.

A pár, még mindig egymás kezét fogva, amit Marshal nagyon élvezett, beléptek a Thalmor Nagykövetség előkelő fogadására. A bálterem tele volt előkelőbbnél előkelőbb népekkel. Thrys gyakran volt ehhez hasonló elegáns bálokon, annak ellenére hogy gyűlölte, azért ismerte a járást, de Marshalnak az efféle pompa és fényűzés teljesen idegen volt. Nem tudta hogyan kell viselkedni egy ilyen rendezvényen.

A teremben az úri népek mellett akik egymással kisebb-nagyobb csoportba rendeződve beszélgettek, rendkívül drága dekorációk voltak fellelhetők amik azt tudatták bárkinek aki ránéz hogy "gazdag vagyok", a falakon ékes festmények, a sarkokban kézzel faragott márvány szobrok amiknek ugyan nem lehetett kivenni az alakját, de piszok drágának tűntek. A terem szélén lévő asztalokon finomabbnál finomabb ínyencségek és zamatos, érlelt, drága borok voltak amiből bárki annyit vehetett amennyit csak szeretett volna.

Jó estét kívánok. - A két álruhás sárkány szülöttet nem más köszöntötte mint maga a házigazda, egy altmer nő, hosszú aranyszőke haja a két vállán pihent, fekete színű és arany szegélyekkel díszített selyem ruhába volt öltözve ami igaz gyöngyökkel és gyémántokkal volt díszítve, valamint kellemes parfüm illat áradt belőle. Csak a ruhája többe kerülhetett mint amennyit egy átlagos ember megkeres egy életben. - Kétlem hogy találkoztunk volna. A nevem Elenwen, Égkoszorú Thalmor nagykövete. - A jobb kezét Marshal felé nyújtotta hogy csókolja meg, de neki erről fogalma sem volt, ezért csak megrázta. A nagykövet asszonyt eléggé meglepte a nord közvetlensége, de nem húzta fel magát rajta, tudta hogy az északiak eléggé műveletlen nép akik nehezen adják fel a régi szokásaikat.

\- Hölgyekkel nem fogunk kezet! - Thrys alig hallhatóan odamotyogta Marshalnak, de hiába, nem hallotta senki.

\- Önökben kit tisztelhetek? - Kérdezte a házigazda, miután kiszabadította a kezét a nord szorításából. A kérdést puszta udvariasságnak szánta mert az egyiküket igenis felismerte.

\- Nem semmi ez a bál. - Marshal nem tudván hogy az imént milyen kockázatos manővert hajtott végre, teljesen nyugodt beszélgetést kezdeményezett. - Nekem ez az első alkalom hogy ilyen puccos helyen járok. - Máris kijavította az előző baklövését. - Lehet inni valamit? - Nem is ő lenne ha ezt nem kérdezné

\- Nem kell aggódni, az én fogadásaimon mindig megtalálhatóak a legjobb ételek és az italok amik ebben az országban fellelhetőek. - A nagykövet asszony nem győzte dicsőíteni önmagát, de mivel egyikük sem mutatkozott be neki megfelelően, rögtön az előző kérdésére tért vissza. - Visszatérve, megkérhetném hogy mutatkozzanak be. - Egy kicsit felemelte a hangját, de gyorsan visszavett, nehogy idegesnek tűnjön. - Kérem, egyikőjük mondjon egy kicsit többet magáról. - Thrys felé fordult és tőle kérdezett. - Mi szél hozta magát ebbe a..., - A hangján hallani lehetett a megvetést és ebből lehetett következtetni arra hogy nem kedveli ezt az országot. -... Égkoszorúba?

Mielőtt bármelyikük válaszolhatott volna, az egyik pultos, Malborn aki a két álruhást segítette megzavarta a beszélgetést.

\- Elnézést, Lady Elenwen. - A házigazda dühösen az erdei elf munkásához fordult.

\- Mi van már Malborn?! - A szája csak ennyit mondott, de a hangstílusa, "Hogy merészeltél egyáltalán hozzám szólni" stílust.

\- Elfogyott az alto borunk. Engedélyezi hogy kinyissam az arenthiai vöröset? - Malborn idegesen kérdezte, ezzel a két sárkány szülöttet kihúzva a pácból.

\- Természetesen. Már mondtam hogy ne zaklass ilyen kis semmiségekkel.

\- Igenis, Nagykövet Asszony. - Néhány szúrós tekintetet vetett a pultosra, de utána rögtön visszatért a két vendéghez.

\- Elnézést kérek. Remélem később lesz alkalmunk jobban megismerkedni. Kérem, érezzék jól magukat. - Elköszönt és visszament a fogadásra és a többi nemessel körbevéve magát elvegyült a vendégek közt.

\- Most megmentettél mindkettőnket. - Thrys fellélegzett, ki tudja mi lett volna ha a Nagykövet tovább faggatja.

\- Mivel segíthetek, hölgyem, uram? - Nem volt jó ötlet nyíltan beszélni, ezért fenn kellett tartani az álcát.

\- Azt hiszem készen állunk. - Suttogta Thrys, alig hallhatóan.

\- Természetesen. - Mondta Malborn hangosan, nehogy bárki is gyanút fogjon. - Megnézem van-e még egy üveggel. - Újra elkezdett suttogni. - Az ajtónál fogok várni amíg ti elterelitek mindenki figyelmét. - Így is tett, egy kicsit hátrébb állt a pultból és a konyha ajtaja mellett várakozott.

A párnak meg kellett találnia a módját hogyan lehetne egy teljes fokú figyelem elterelést.

\- Marshal, van valami ötleted?

\- Nincs. - "Vagyis csak egy ötletem van," - Nézzünk szét és hátha találunk valamit ami segít. - "de nem fogok tüzet gyújtani."

A két sárkányszülött megpróbált keresni valamit ami segíthetne észrevétlenül elosonni a fogadásról, de nem találtak semmit.

\- Ez nem fog menni. - Az elf lány kétségbe esett.

\- Ne add fel. - Marshal megpróbált lelket önteni belé. - Csak leleményesnek kell lennünk. - Tovább kutakodtak, Marshal meglátott valami érdekeset. - Nézd csak. - Thrys próbált rájönni hogy mire céloz, de hiába kereste, nem látott semmit ami segíthetne.

\- Mi az? Mit látsz? - A nord elmosolyodott és válaszolt.

\- A házigazda, Eleven, vagy hogy is hívják, beszélget egy kopasz kis törpével.

\- És ennek mi köze a feladatunkhoz? - Marshal nem válaszolt, csak elkezdte Elenwent utánozni.

\- _Annyira jó hogy ennyien eljöttek hogy kinyalják a már amúgy is fényesre nyalt, kényes, úri s*ggem._ \- Thrys a szája elé tartotta a kezét és halkította el a rátörő nevetést.

\- Jó, ez vicces, de... - Most a kopasz kis törpét utánozta.

\- _Ön szívességet tesz nekünk amikor érezteti velünk hogy mi mennyire alsóbbrendűek vagyunk és most valami olyan szót mondok ami túl cifra ahhoz hogy az átlagos emberek megértsék._ \- Thrys tovább nevetett és végül ő is bekapcsolódott, ezúttal ő is Elenwent utánozta.

\- _És most a politikáról beszélgetek ami biztos nem érdekel senkit, de nagyon fontos hogy műveltnek higgyenek._ \- Marshal elméjében most tudatosult hogy mi az ami megtetszett neki Thrysben. A legtöbb nemes elf arcáról lerítt az megvetés és az önteltség, Thryssé a szöges ellentéte volt, sugárzott belőle az életvidámság, az segítőkészség és nem utolsó sorban, a büszkeség, "Ő nem olyan mint a többi elf.". - Miért bámulsz? - Marshal egy kicsit elveszett miközben Thryst bámulta, gyorsan elfordította az arcát, nehogy bármit is leolvasson róla. - Találjunk ki valamit mert ebben a cipőben mindjárt leszakad a lábam.

\- Rendben.

A terv végrehajtását egy cyrodilli pincérnő zavarta meg, aki Marshalhoz beszélt. Egy ezüsttálcán vitt egy üveg drága bort, körülötte néhány ezüst kehellyel amikbe az említett bort öntheti a vendégeknek.

\- Elnézést uram, megkínálhatom önt egy kis arenthiai vörösbort. - A nord azt sem tudta hogy mi az az "arenthiai", de a "vörösbor" szóra felkapta a fejét, mondjuk a söröket szerette jobban, de nem utasította vissza.

\- Persze, - Megvonta a vállát. - mennyibe kerül? - A pincérnő egy kicsit zavartan nézett.

\- Ingyen van, uram. – Marshalnak ez érthetetlen volt, "Csak úgy a semmiért osztogatják a jófajta italt?!"

\- Akkor add csak. - Mielőtt a felszolgáló tölthetett volna, Marshal levette a tálcáról és beleivott az üvegbe, majd félig kiürítette. Arra számított hogy valami olcsó, vizezett löttyre számított, de az tökéletesen érezni lehetett a nemes korú, tiszta és zamatos italon hogy valószínűleg egy vagyonba kerülhetett, "És ezt csak úgy ingyen osztogatják?!" - Ez nagyon jó. Hozz még egy üveggel. – "Meg kell hagyni, az elfek aztán tudnak élni."

\- Máris, uram. - Marshal eddig nagyon jól érezte magát, nem csak ingyen ihatott a legjobb alkoholos nedűkből, de úgy szólították hogy "uram" és időnként egy szót sem értett abból amit utána mondtak, de biztosan meg tudta állapítani hogy nem azt mondták hogy "kérem távozzon". Mire a pincérnő kihozta a második üveg bort, Marshal már ki is végezte az első üveget.

\- Köszönöm, egyelőre ennyi lesz. Majd szólok ha megint kell valami. - A hölgy elment és tovább folytatta a felszolgálást.

Marshal a második üveget már lassan kortyolgatta, egész eddigi életében útszéli fogadókban és kocsmákban ivott és még a legdrágább italok is olcsó lóhúgynak tűntek emellett a nedű mellett. Egy újabb korty után a könyökével rátámaszkodott egy páncélos faszobornak.

\- Marshal, - Thrys visszatért, de csalódottan, hiába keresgélt, nem talált semmit amivel elterelhetné a jelenlévők figyelmét. – kitaláltál már valamit?

\- Nyugalom, - Az alkoholos bódultságtól Marshal már nem is emlékezett hogy miért is vannak itt. - élvezzük egy kicsit az életet. - Ismét beleivott a borába. Egy őr szólította meg.

\- Elnézést, uram, az amin most támaszkodik az Naarifin tábornok páncélja aki az Aldmeri Domínium legnagyobb háborús hőse volt a Nagy Háború idején. – Marshal a felét sem értette annak amit mondott, de a lényeget felfogta, "Nem akarja hogy hozzáérjek.".

\- Bocsánat. – Illedelmesen kihúzta magát, nehogy az őr miatt problémák lépjenek fel. – Narafika páncélja. – Thrys ezen elnevette magát

\- Nem kell idegeskedni emiatt. Amikor kicsi voltam mindig összefogdostam a méregdrága értéktárgyakat amikhez eredetileg hozzá se lenne szabad nyúlni. – Magyarázta Thrys.

\- Ugyan, - A nord az egyik ujjával belenyúlt a szájába és egy jókora nyálréteget kent a páncélra. – kicsinyes vagy - Thrys összehúzta a szemeit és levette a bábu sisakját és felvette, de pár perc után visszarakta, majd Marshal felé biccentett hogy "most te jössz". A nord a bábu nyaka köré dobta az egyik karját, mintha az egyik ivós cimborája lenne és rátámaszkodott, de amint meglátta hogy az őr ismét közeledik elengedte és mindketten illedelmesen viselkedtek. - Arra gondolsz amire én? – Már mindketten elfelejtették hogy eredetileg miért is vannak itt és csak a szórakozás motiválta őket.

\- Fogdossunk össze minél több értéktárgyat!

Akárcsak két kisgyerek akiknek el kellett ütnie az időt amíg a szüleik unalmas alakokkal beszélgetnek. Az összes jelenlévő tárgyat, titokban alaposan összetapogatták és egyszer sem buktak le. Az értékes és törékeny díszvázákkal, amiken elképesztően részletgazdag festmények voltak, összesen három vázával szórakozott és mindegyik legalább 1000000 aranypénzbe kerülne, de a részeg Marshal ügyesen zsonglőrködött és egyet sem ejtett el, Thrys egy faragott márványkövön ült és tapsolt amit 500 évvel ezelőtt hoztak fel a tenger mélyéről és 500000 Septimbe került.

\- Ezt nézd! - Marshal egy festményre mutatott.

\- Mi van vele? - Thrys nem értette mert csak néhány barna folt volt a képen.

\- Olyan mintha valaki belemártogatta volna a s*ggét egy kupac sz*rba és végighúzta volna a vásznon! - És tényleg olyan volt, Thrys ismét felnevetett, aranyosan nevetett, Marshal külön örült neki hogy ő nevetteti meg.

2-3 órával később, most már hivatalos, minden értéktárgyat összefogdostak, leszóltak és legalább három nemest annyira megsértettek hogy hazamenjen. Csak egy dolog maradt ki. A terem végében lévő színarany gong aminek egy külön őre volt.

\- Aki megkongatja azt az... izét, az nyer. - Ajánlotta a már teljesen elázott, de még az eszénél lévő Marshal.

\- Elterelem a figyelmét, addig te csináld. - Thrys, aki eddig már harminc krémes süteménnyel végzett, a hasa majdnem szétpukkant, de egyáltalán nem érzett fájdalmat amíg Marshallal szórakozott. Odament az őrhöz aki állva elaludt és nem is kellett figyelem elterelés, Thrys intett Marshalnak hogy jöhet.

\- Mit csináltál vele?

\- Semmit, csak már alszik.

\- Ébresszük fel. - Mindketten elvigyorodtak, Thrys megragadta az ütőt és akkorát ütött a gongra hogy az őr aki elaludt, felriadt és lefejelte az előtte lévő oszlopot és elájult. A teremre teljes némaság borult, Elenwen maga jött oda hogy leszidja Thryst.

\- Meg ne sértődjön, de ez a gong egy több ezer éves relikvia amit a Septim dinasztia megalapítása óta nem döngettek meg! - Mintha két kisgyereknek beszélt volna.

\- Bocsánat! - Egyszerre kértek bocsánatot. A Nagykövet vissza ment a vendégeihez és tovább beszélgetett a nemesekkel.

\- Azt hiszem nyertem. - Thrys arcán egy diadalittas mosoly ült ki, de Marshalnak eszébe jutott az elfek hosszú élettartama.

\- Thrys, szerinted ő is egy több ezer éves relikvia amit a Septim dinasztia megalapítása óta nem döngettek meg? - Thrys ismét felnevetett, szerencséje volt hogy egy szék volt alatta mert annyira nevetett hogy a székre esett.

\- Most mit csináljunk? - Miután majdnem megfulladt a nevetéstől, Thrysnek végre eszébe jutott hogy miért is vannak itt.

\- Nem tudom.

\- Elnézést, - Malborn jött hogy emlékeztesse őket a feladatukra. - de nektek most nem lenne valami fontos dolgotok? Tudjátok, elosonni a fogadásról? Megkeresni néhány fontos adatot? Amiért én most az életemet kockáztatom. - A pár gyorsan észbe kapott, de Marshallon továbbra sem lehetett felfedezni a béke, a nyugalom és a harmónia legkisebb hiányát sem.

\- Nyugalom, van egy tervem.

\- Figyelünk! - Thrys ismét megkomolyodott.

\- Egyszerű, álljatok a helyetekre és ha meghalljátok a jelet, induljatok.

\- Mi lesz a jel?

\- Tudni fogjátok. - A gongra nézett amiről már tudja hogy milyen hangos.

Thrys és Malborn úgy tettek ahogy Marshal utasította és amint meghallották a gongot, tudták hogy mindenki a hang irányába figyelt és ez volt a lehetőség.

\- Gyere gyorsan! - Bevezette a konyhába. - Sietnünk kell!

\- Malborn, mit csinálsz itt?! - A konyhában robotoló Khajit szakácsnőnek ez nem tetszett.

\- Egy vendég, túl sokat ivott és le kell feküdnie egy kicsit.

\- Egy vendég a konyhában?! Vidd ki innen! Ez szabály ellenes!

\- A holdcukor fogyasztása is szabálytalan.

\- Jól van, de nehogy el törjön valamit.

\- Nyugalom, csak lefekszik a tárolóban egy pár órára és nem fog semmi galibát okozni. – Bevezette az elf lányt az említett tárolóba ahol a becsempészett fegyverek vártak arra hogy a tulajdonosuk elvigye őket. – Kérlek, igyekezz mielőtt bárkinek feltűnik a hiányom!

\- Sietek! – Thrys nem örült hogy így ugráltatja, de tudta hogy nincs vesztegetni való ideje és a cipője már annyira szorította a lábát hogy nem bírt meglenni bennük és kénytelen volt megszabadulni tőlük, "Inkább megyek mezítláb mintsem még egy másodperci elviseljelek titeket!", szitkozódott magában

\- Mit csinálsz?!

\- Egy percig sem bírom ezekben a kis szörnyekben!

\- Könyörgöm, igyekezz! – Amint kiszabadult belőlük, felszabadultan megmozgatta a lábujjait és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, de későn vette észre hogy nincs váltócipője, "A csizmámat berakhattam volna."

Thrys kinyitotta a ládát amibe Malborn becsempészte a felszerelést. Minden hiánytalanul volt benne, az acélkardja, Marshal ében kardja és tőre, valamint a főzetek amiket Liz adott nekik, "Több felszerelést kellett volna hoznunk.". Magához vette a kardját a főzeteit, de aztán végignézett a hosszú acélpengén, "Ezzel nem fogok sokra menni.", a rövid, fekete pengére sandított, "Remélem Marshal nem fog megharagudni ha ezt kölcsön veszem.".

\- Készen állok.

\- Amint átmész az ajtón bezárom és nem tudsz visszajönni. Hozom a barátodat is amint tudom.

Thrys nem hezitált, tudta mi a feladata, megszerezni a gyűrűt, az Ősi tekercset, az információt a sárkányokról és egydarabban kijutni, "Félek, nem lesz olyan könnyű."

 **Elyna**

Eltartott pár napig, de végre sikerült elérnem a Thalmor Nagykövetségre. Láttam hogy megérkezett Marshal is, de két társa, Liz és Leila is vele volt, valamint az elf lány Helgenből és az a másik nő is, Delphine-nek hívják. Kizárt hogy akár megközelíthessem.

Szerencsére tudtam hogy minden nemesnek vannak titkos menekülő útvonalaik a kastélyaikból és kúriáikból, nekem meg kellett találnom az egyiket amin beosonok.

Estig tartott, de találtam egy barlangot ami egyenesen bevezetett a Nagykövetségre, "Csak várj, Marshal. A halálod már közel jár."

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé, valamint ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Megas XLR: MI-k nyomában**


	20. Penge élen második rész

**Halo, folytatódjék a történet, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Eddig ideges voltam, tudtam hogy legalább egy tucatnyi őr lesz akik mellett el kell osonnom, óvatosan kell settenkednem és azt is hogy egyetlen hiba az életembe kerülhet. Amint átléptem az ajtón, a pánik hirtelen rám tört és megálltam hogy egy kicsit megnyugodjak. Lassan és csendben be és ki lélegeztem.

Folytattam az utam, megpróbáltam a lehető legnagyobb csendben haladni.

\- Láttad azokat a köpenyes alakokat akik reggel érkezte? – A következő helységből, két őr beszélgetett. Odalopakodtam és hallgatóztam. – Mégis, mit keresnek itt?

\- Nem. – Magyarázta a másik. – Mágusok akik Alinorról érkeztek. – Alinor, a Nyár-szigetek elnevezése a legtöbb nemes elf között. – Úgy hallottam egy elit igazságosztó, egy háborús hős is velük jött. Állítólag egy titkos bűnszervezetet jött kivizsgálni.

\- Egy elit igazságosztó? – Az elit igazságosztók a Thalmorok legjobb és legtehetségesebb katonái akiket a lehető legveszélyesebb küldetésekre osztanak be. A nagybátyám is közéjük tartozik. – Remélem nem nekünk kell ugrálni a fickó parancsainak.

\- Igazából, egy nő.

\- Oh.

\- A mágusokat a sárkányok miatt hozta magával hogy segítsenek.

\- Jó. Kíváncsi is voltam, hogyan kellene nekünk megvédeni a helyet a sárkányoktól.

\- Ha egy sárkány, netán felbukkanna, talán szerencsénk lesz és a mágusokat eszi meg előbb és kapunk némi időt hogy leterítsük. – Úgy beszéltek a társaikról mintha csak feláldozható bábuk lennének.

\- Háh, szívesen végig nézném azoknak a nagyképű barmoknak a tűzhalálát. Mindig is lenéztek minket, közönséges gyalogokat. – Mindketten felnevettek. Egy bizonyos szinten meg tudom érteni, a testvéreim mind tehetséges mágusok, rajtam kívül, csak a harchoz értek, ugyanúgy lenéztek engem is.

\- Na, akkor igyunk még egy korsóval. – Isznak szolgálat közben, ez talán az előnyömre fordulhat.

Kinéztem az ajtó mögül, az egyik egy széken, nekem háttal ült, a másik a pult mögött állt és két korsót töltött meg valamilyen itallal, de pont abba az irányba nézett amerre el kéne haladnom, "Meg fog látni.".

Ki kellett találnom valamit amivel elterelhetem a figyelmüket, nem túl éberek, de kiszúrnak.

Hirtelen egy gong szakította félbe a gondolatom és egy pillanatra teljes némaság lett úrrá a helységen.

\- Na ide gyere, te iszákos bajkeverő! - Hallottam ahogy az őrök elintézik azt aki az iménti zavart okozta és kidobják a fogadásról.

\- E… egészen e… eddig r… rám… vártál? - Valaki suttogott a hátam mögött, Marshal volt az és teljesen részeg volt, ide-oda dülöngélt és az arca is kivörösödött. – Azt… visszaadod? - A fekete tőrre mutatott a kezemben.

\- Persze.

\- Nem te kongattál?

\- N… nem, me…gkértem egy kis törpét h…hogy csi…csináljon egy kis elterelést, de… nem számított a kö… következményekre. - Magyarázta, de elfojtva röhögött közben.

\- Mennyit ittál? - Elkezdett az ujjain számolni, de amint elérte a tízet, fejben folytatta.

\- N… nem tudom pontosan, de… sokat. – Kicsit aggódtam a küldetés sikere miatt. – M… meg van… merre ju…tunk tovább? – Az ajtó felé böktem a fejemmel, de látta az őröket

\- Csak egy. ZUL MEY GUT! – Néha teljesen elfelejtem hogy képes vagyok erre.

\- Hé, féleszűek! – A hangom, pont mint Marshallé korábban, nem lehetett megállapítani honnan jött.

\- Hallottad ezt! – Az őrök is meghallották, a másik irányba kezdtek el kutatni, ezzel lehetőséget adva nekünk, hogy tovább osonjunk.

\- Szé… szép munka. – Érdekes, ritka volt az a pillanat amikor Marsh megdicsért. – A mes…terből tanítvány lett. Vagy fordítva? – Habár a részegség is hozzátett valamennyit. – Csak a… beszóláson kell egy kicsit dolgozni.

\- Ha ez bók akart lenni, akkor köszönöm.

Amint az őrök abbahagyták a keresést, elkezdtek fel-alá járni, összesen három őr volt, három férfi, kettő páncélos katona és egy csuklyás mágus, de eljutottunk egy raktár helységbe ahova nem jártak.

\- Amint a fickó e…elhalad, tudod,… akkor kell az… izét. – Hiába volt csontrészeg, kiválóan felmérte a helyzetet.

\- Azt hiszem, értem.

A mágus elhaladt a raktárajtó előtt és ez volt a lehetőségünk. Amint befordultunk a sarkon, Marshal ment elől, én követtem, egy negyedik páncélos katona, egy nő lépett be kintről. Marshal abban a pillanatban jól orrba verte, időt sem adva neki a megszólalásra és elájult. Mielőtt a földre esett volna, gyorsan elkapta, a karjaiba vette és visszavitte a raktárba. Óriási szerencsénk volt hogy nem láttak vagy hallottak meg.

– Hogy üthetsz meg egy nőt csak így?! – Csendben leszidtam, Egy darabig csendben bámult, mintha valami őrültséget mondtam volna.

\- Thrys, - A hangja megváltozott, a részeges dadogása alábbhagyott és folyékonyan kezdett beszélni.- ha nem tűnt volna fel, megmentettem magunkat, nem érdekel mit gondolsz, de ha veszélyezteted a küldetést, abból bajok lesznek.

\- De ilyet tenni?! Ez nem túl példakép!

\- Renegát vagyok. Öljük meg és… - Már elővette a tőrét hogy megölje, de visszatartottam.

\- Ne öld meg!

\- Megőrültél?! Ha felébred riadót fúj! A legutóbb nem volt semmi bajod azzal hogy az erdőben megöltük őket!

\- Az más volt! Önvédelemből öltünk!

\- Nem, azért öltünk hogy elvegyünk tőlük valamit ami nekem kellett. Most is ugyanazt csináljuk, megöljük őket és elvesszük ami kell. – Újra az eszméletlen nő felé ment hogy megölje.

\- Nem! – A kardom markolatára helyeztem a kezem, készen arra hogy előhúzzam.

\- Ezt most nem mondod komolyan? – Nem válaszoltam, sok embert kellett megölnöm amióta Égkoszorúba jöttem, birodalmi katonákat, banditákat és a saját népem tagjait is. Ez már sok volt. Marshal arca az italtól kipirult volt, de semmilyen érzelem nem tükröződött rajta, eltette a tőrét és engem félrelökve, elkezdte levetkőztetni a nőt.

\- Mit csinálsz?!

\- Felveszed a páncélját, megkötözzük, betömjük a száját és a takarítók reggel megtalálják.

\- Nem! Megverted és le is vetkőztetnéd?! – Abbahagyta amit csinált, csendben volt, majd hirtelen megragadott a ruhám nyakánál és a falhoz szorított.

\- Két lehetőséged van. – Hangja hideg volt és érzéketlen. – Teszed amit mondok és amikor mondom, vagy osztozol a sorsába és figyelmeztetlek, én nem szoktam üresen fenyegetni. – Teljességgel halálra rémített, a szemei gyakorlatilag átszúrták a testem és nem bírtam ellenkezni. – Csak a te kedvedért hagyom életben.

\- Jól van. – Beleegyeztem. – Csak… fordulj el hogy átöltözhessek. – Így is tett, de mielőtt elkezdhettem volna vetkőztetni, felébredt. Nem tudta hol van és mi történt vele, de mielőtt megtudhatta volna, ököllel jól orrba vertem amitől elájult. Az egyik orrlyuka már Marshal ütésétől is vérzett, de most hallottam hogy reccsent egy nagyot és a másik is elkezdett vérezni.

\- Kész vagy?

\- Igen. – Lehet nem a legerkölcsösebb megoldás megverni és elvenni egy másik nő páncélját, de így az őrökkel nem lesz akkora baj és az estélyi ruhámnál többet melegített és legalább nem mezítláb kellett haladnom.

Nagy levegőt vettem és folytattuk az utunkat a havas kerten keresztül, senki sem állta az utunkat, gond nélkül beengedtek minket Elenwen lakosztályába. Beértünk és azonnal kellemes melegség fogadott.

\- De szükségem van arra a pénzre! - Egy beszélgetést hallottunk a dolgozó szobából. A hang gazdája egy kissé ideges volt és feszült. - Kiérdemeltem. Megvannak a saját elvárásaim, tudja... - Mielőtt folytathatta volna, egy szigorú férfihang elcsitította.

\- Csendet! Ne tedd próbára a türelmem, Gissur. – A másik férfi hangja nyugodtabb, de szigorúbb volt és nem tűrt ellentmondást. - Te vagy a leghasznosabb, de ne provokálj. Vannak más informátoraink is akik kevésbé... kellemetlenkednek. – Egyértelműen arra célzott, ha felidegesíti, a fizetségénél többet fog veszíteni.

\- De senki más nem hozott olyan értékes információkat mint én. – Az illető egy besúgó volt, egy kém aki információkkal látta el a Thalmort. - Etienne beszélt már? Tudja hol van az öregember akit kerestek, maga mondta. – Valamilyen öregembert kerestek, egyértelműen.

\- Megkapod a pénzed amint a története megerősítést nyer. Ahogy ígértük.

\- Szóval beszélt! Tudtam!

\- A végén mindenki beszél. Jelenleg sok dolgom van, garantálom hogyha igaznak találjuk a történetet akkor kifizetünk.

\- Esetleg segíthetek, ha beszélhetnék vele akkor talán többet mondana.

\- Valóban, esetleg szeretnél lejönni a tömlöcökhöz és osztozni a sorsában?

Nem, nem… én… megyek már.

\- Nagyon helyes.

\- Tudtam hogy nem szabad megbíznom a Thalmorokban. - A besúgó elhagyta a dolgozó szobát és távozott a rezidenciáról.

Marshal még részeg volt, de megvolt ahhoz az esze hogy csendben elbújjon egy ruhásszekrényben, megbeszéltük hogy most minden rajtam áll, nekem kell megszereznem a gyűrűt, az Ősi tekercset és az információt a sárkányokról anélkül hogy lebuknék.

A csuklyás alak, aki az előbbi besúgóval beszélt, egy igazságosztó volt és ő is éppen elhagyta az irodát.

\- Őrizd az irodámat, senkit se engedj be! – Parancsolta, összetévesztett valamelyik emberével. – Nagyon fontos iratokat hagytam az asztalon és bárki, aki nem hivatalos az ügyben könnyedén el tudná lopni, ezért bízlak meg téged azzal hogy ez nehogy megtörténjen.

\- Igenis! – Válaszoltam, "Ekkora szerencsém nem lehet!".

Miután eleget vártam ahhoz hogy biztosra vegyem hogy senki sem figyel, bementem az irodába és elkezdtem kutatni a papírok között. Találtam is néhány érdekes dokumentumot. Az egyik, Sárkány nyomozás: Jelenlegi állás:

 _Legfőbb Nagykövet, Elenwen_

 _Komoly áttörést értünk el hogy felfedjük az erőt vagy a jelenséget ami a sárkányok feltámadását okozza. Egy informátorunk említett egy bizonyos személyt akinek talán tudomása van az általunk keresett személyről. Az alanyt elfogtuk és idehoztuk teljes kihallgatásra. Eleinte együttműködő volt, de éreztem hogy bizonyos információkat elhallgat. Engedélyeztem a kihallgató osztálynak hogy bármilyen eszközt bevethetnek._

 _Tudom hogy szeretne jelen lenni a végső kikérdezésnél, ezért informálni fogom amint a fogoly teljes együttműködést mutat. Két nap és beszélni fog._

 _Addig is, ha szeretne tanúja lenni a kivallató technikáinknak, szívesen fogadjuk a jelenlétét, mint mindig._

 _Rulindir, harmadik számú Nagykövet_

Ebből nem tudtam meg sokat, csak annyit hogy nem a Thalmorok állnak a sárkányok feltámadása mögött. A következő dosszié talán egy kicsit érdekesebb lesz. Viharköpenyes Ulfric dossziéja:

 _Helyzet: Hasznos (nem együttműködő), elhanyagolható_

 _Leírás: Széltető Jarlja, a Viharköpenyes felkelés vezére, Birodalmi veterán és a Szervezet lehetséges szövetségese_

 _Háttér:_

 _Az első alkalom amikor felfigyeltünk Ulfric képességeire, a Birodalom ellen vívott első háborúban történt. Amikor fogságba ejtettük a Fehér-Arany Torony hadjárat alatt. A kivallatás alatt elképesztő dolgokra jöttünk rá (Széltető Jarljának a fia) és a kivallató osztály vezetőjének, Elenwennek a gondjaira lett bízva aki most már Elenwen Nagykövet. Elhitette vele hogy az információk amiknek a birtokában van életbevágóan fontosak a Birodalmi főváros bevételéhez (a város már rég elesett akkorra) és szándékosan hagyta megszökni. A háború után, kapcsolatokat létesítettünk Égkoszorú szerte és bebizonyította (tudtán kívül) hogy igenis hasznos lehet a számunkra. Az úgynevezett, Markarthi incidens egyértelműen bebizonyította hogy ő a tökéletes báb ami a segítségünkre lehet Égkoszorú elfoglalásához. Sajnos Viharköpenyes Ulfric semmilyen módon nem működne együtt velünk tudatosan és nem hajlandó tárgyalni velünk._

 _Műveleti megjegyzés:_

 _Közvetlen kapcsolatot létesíteni vele csak a legvégsőbb esetben lehetséges, de az általános hasznossága igenis elhanyagolható (a hír, hogy a Szervezet kapcsolatban állna vele, nincs bizonyítva, de nem is elhanyagolható). Egyelőre semmi nyomát nem láttuk hogy a Szervezet bármilyen módon is kapcsolatba lépett volna Ulfric-al és a polgárháború kimenetele is kétesélyes, kivéve ha mi nem avatkozunk közbe. A Helgeni incidens óriási megnyugvással töltött el mindünket, mert Ulfric korai halálával ez a háború már azelőtt véget ért volna hogy elkezdődhetett volna._

 _(Megjegyzés: A sárkány felbukkanása Helgenben teljességgel váratlan fordulat volt, Elenwen Nagykövet és egy maroknyi katonánk éppen hogy csak ki tudott jutni. Nem tudjuk hogy ki vagy mi áll a sárkány támadás mögött, ezzel a fordulattal ugyan segített nekünk, de nincs megerősítve hogy a céljuk megegyezik a miénkkel.) A Viharköpenyesek győzelme is kerülendő, a cél a Birodalom győzelme, de a lehető, legtöbb ember és erőforrás veszteséggel. Időnként, titokban segítenünk kell a Viharköpenyeseket, mindkét fél tudta nélkül._

Egy újabb érdekesség és a tény hogy a Thalmor minél jobban el akarja húzni a háborút, merőben megrázó tény, de nekem most nem erre van szükségem.

A következő dosszié, Delphine iratait tartalmazta:

Helyzet: Aktív (elfogni vagy megölni), magas prioritás

Leírás: Nő, breton, 50-es évei felé jár

Háttér:

Delphine már a háború alatt is magas prioritású célpont volt, mind hadműveleti, mind politikai téren. Több műveletben vett részt a Birodalom és a Pengék oldalán amik komoly károkat okoztak a Domíniumnak. Már a háború megkezdése előtt elrendelték a kiiktatását, de balszerencsénkre, visszarendelték Cyrodiilba mielőtt végezhettünk volna vele. A háború alatt, három alkalommal próbáltuk megölni, de mindig kicsúszott a kezünkből, egyszer egy egész merénylő csapatot sikerült, egyedül kivégeznie. Azóta rendkívül óvatossá és megfontolttá vált ami miatt rendkívül nehéz célponttá nőtte ki magát. Nagyon veszélyes és nem ajánlott komoly túlerő és felkészültség segítsége nélkül elfogni.

 _Műveleti megjegyzés:_

 _Úgy feltételezzük, továbbra is aktívan ügyködik Égkoszorúban, pontosan hol az ismeretlen. Feltehetően egyedül dolgozik mert nincs más Pengéről tudomásunk és a múltban is többször kerülte a kapcsolatot a Penge társaival (emiatt sikerült ilyen sokáig rejtőznie és elkerülnie a kivégzését). Bármilyen információ a jelenlegi tartózkodási helyéről, életbevágóan fontos megosztani a harmadik Nagykövettel._

Most egy kicsit megdöbbentem, nem tudtam hogy Delphine-t ekkora erővel keresi a Thalmor és azok után amiket átélt, nem csoda hogy olyan paranoiás és óvatos mint amilyen. Sajnos ebből sem tudtam meg sokat a sárkányokról és már csak egy dosszié maradt az asztalon.

A Szervezet.

 **Elyna**

Bejutottam a Thalmor Nagykövetségre egy titkos menekülő úton keresztül, hallottam egy ember sikolyát akit éppen kínoztak.

\- Könyörgöm! Már elmondtam amit tudtam! - A meggyötört férfi az életéért könyörgött miközben a páncélos nő egyre erőteljesebben nyúzta a karjáról a bőrt, szörnyen szenvedett. - Az öreg a Patkányjárat kotorékában van!

\- És a neve? - Kérdezte az elegáns fekete Thalmor köpenyt viselő elf férfi, aki leállította a páncélos nőt. A vallatás közben az idegesség és a nyugalom legkisebb szikrájának a jele nélkül kanalazgatta a levesét.

\- É... én... nem tudom.

\- Az kár. Folytasd - Jelzett a nőnek hogy folytassa a kínzást.

\- NE! KÉRLEK! ÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! - "Féleszűek, ezzel nem mennek semmire. Ha nem tudja amit tudni akarnak akkor az elméje kitalál valamit hogy mentse az életét. Szívesen megcsinálnám ugyanezt Marshallal, de ez a módszer nem a legjobb információ szerzésre. Személyes tapasztalat hogy a kínzás mindkét felet megváltoztatja, azt akit kínoznak és a vallatót is. Én is csak ritkán használom ezt a módszert.".

Egész életemben a rejtőzködést gyakoroltam, könnyedén elosontam az őrök mellett és bejutottam Elenwen irodájába. Valaki már volt ott előttem. Első ránézésre egy Thalmor katona volt, de olyan hivatalos iratokat kutatott amikhez eredetileg semmi köze sem lenne. Teljesen elmélyült az iratokban és észre sem vett engem.

Felismertem az arcát, ő az az elf lány akivel Marshal együtt utazik. Kizárt hogy Thalmor legyen, mert akkor ő és a Szervezet ellenségek lennének. Ha szövetségesek, talán egy újonc akit Marshal be akar szervezni. Ha ez igaz, akkor talán a hasznomra válhat.

Egyértelműen az elveszett gyűrűt és az Ősi tekercset kereste, még mindig nem látott meg, olyan halkan osontam, amennyire csak tudtam. Az Ősi tekercs egy zárt, üveges vitrinben volt amit könnyű lett volna erővel betörni, de a zaj nem csak a lány figyelmét keltené fel, hanem az őrséget is a nyakamra hozná. Szerencsére értettem a zártöréshez és volt is nálam néhány tolvajkulcs.

A vitrin zárja nagyon makacs és kényes volt, de az utolsó tolvajkulcsommal sikerült kinyitnom anélkül hogy az elf lány meghallott vagy látott volna. A vitrinben, a tekercs mellett ott volt a gyűrű is amit feltehetően keresett, a gyűrűre, "Potema" volt ráírva és egy vörös ékkő volt beleágyazva, "Ha e nélkül megy vissza, biztosan meghal.".

Kimehettem volna, hiszen a lány még mindig az iratokat böngészte, csak meg kellene fordulnom, elosonni az őrök mellett és gyakorlatilag én ölöm meg Marshalt. Jobb ötletem támadt.

\- Ezt keresed? – Megszólítottam az elf lányt aki annyira megijedt tőlem hogy elejtette a dossziét amit éppen olvasni akart. Megnéztem a címét, A Szervezet. Tágra nyíltak a szemeim, minden amit a Thalmor tud a Szervezetről, csak egy karnyújtásnyira volt.

\- Ki vagy te?! – Kérdezte és a kardjára tette a kezét, készen állva hogy kihúzza.

\- Az nem fontos. Ezt a gyűrűt keresed, igaz? – Megmutattam neki az apró ékszert és az arcáról lelehetett olvasni hogy "igen".

\- Honnan… - Jobb ötletem támadt, megmutattam neki az én gyűrűmet, a bal kisujjamon. – Te is a Szervezet tagja vagy? – Bekapta a csalit.

\- Igen. – Hazudtam. – A tömlöcöknél van egy kijárat amin keresztül megmenekülhettek. Használjátok. Te és Marshal. – Átadtam neki az Ősi tekercset és a gyűrűt is, majd egy szempillantás alatt elvettem a dossziét a lába mellől amit leejtett és elhagytam a helységet.

Ha ez a tervem beválik, nem lesz senki és semmi ami megmenthetné Marshalt. Most nincs itt a többi társa, sem egy csapat Viharköpenyes katona, sem egy sárkány. Csak ő lesz és én, az elf lányt könnyen elintézem.

 **Marshal**

Nem tudom mennyit vártam egy sötét és izzasztóan meleg szekrényben, televolt mindenféle bársonyos selyemmel és meleg bunda kabátokkal és persze a levegő sem cserélődött benne, röviden, meleg volt a helyzet.

Amikor a szekrény ajtaja kinyílt, megkönnyebbülten szippantottam be a friss levegőt, tudtam hogy Thrys az, az őrök közül egyik sem méltatta a szekrényt, ezt már azelőtt megfigyeltem hogy bebújtam oda.

\- Meg van ami kellett? – Átadta a rég elveszett gyűrűmet ami ezt az egészet elindította és az Ősi tekercset is.

\- Tökéletes. Esetleg információ a sárkányokról?

\- Azt nem találtam, de a kijáratot megtaláltam.

\- Igazán meglepő hogy ezt mind egyedül találtad meg. – Egy kicsit zavarba jött a dicséretemtől, de nem volt vesztegetni való időnk.

\- A kijárat a tömlöcöknél van és ott hallgatnak ki egy foglyot aki talán tud valamit a sárkányokról.

\- Ez egy jó ötletnek ígérkezik. – Érdekes hogy Thrys ezt mind egyedül oldotta meg, talán egy kicsit alábecsültem.

Az irodán volt egy ajtó ami egy lépcsőn keresztül levezetett minket a cellákhoz. Thrys ment elől, én követtem nehogy bárki gyanút fogjon. Amikor lejutottunk az alagsorba, ahol a foglyokat tartják, szörnyű kiáltásokat hallottunk.

\- Mit csinálnak?! - Kérdezte tőlem suttogva Thrys.

\- Valószínűleg kínoznak valakit.

\- Mégis miért?! - Ő már csak ilyen, nem bírja elviselni a tudatot ha valaki szenved.

\- Honnan tudjam, én is csak most értem ide? Minek hiszel engem, mindent tudónak?

Magammal húztam és halkan lejutottunk a lépcsőkön. Thrys páncélja itt már nem fog elrejteni. Halkan az ajtó mögött rejtőztünk, hallgatva a rab sikolyait.

\- Mondd meg a nevét és véget vetünk a szenvedésednek? – Kérdezte az asztalnál ülő férfi aki épp befejezte a levesét.

\- Ezerszer mondtam hogy nem tudom! - A fogoly hatástalanul próbálta meggyőzni a vallatóját, de az nem hallgatott rá.

\- Folytasd. - Utasította a női katonát hogy kínozza tovább, a nő fogott egy kést aminek a hegyével beleszúrt a fogoly körme alá és szép lassan letépte a körmöt a bal gyűrűs ujjáról.

\- Segítenünk kell neki! – Mondta Thrys.

\- Természetesen segítünk. – Thrys teljesen meglepődött azon hogy csak úgy beleegyeztem. – Valószínűleg ő az a fogoly akiről korábban beszéltél, talán tud valamit ami a hasznunkra válik. – Ezzel már meg is értette a helyzetet, de nem panaszkodott miatta.

Lejutottunk a lépcsőkön és ki találtam egy jó tervet hogyan végezzünk az összes őrrel. Először megszámoltam hány személyt kell elintéznünk. Tízet számoltam, a főnökük a mágus, épp a foglyot hallgatta ki, épp befejezte a levesét, egy nő a foglyot kínozta, két férfi a cellák túloldalán járőrözött, egy nő a titkos kijáratot védte, négy másik utánunk jött miután megtudták hogy itt vagyunk, három férfi és az a nő akit kiütöttem és bezártuk a raktárba. Az orra eldeformálódott és be volt tömve a vérzés elkerülése végett. Malborn is velük volt, valószínűleg elfogták és kifaggatták.

\- Jól van, – Kiáltott a nő, továbbra is Thrys sötétlila estélyi ruhája volt rajta. – tudjuk hogy itt vagytok és elkaptuk a kis barátotokat! – A hangja szinte remegett a haragtól, egyértelműen bosszúra szomjazott.

\- Mégis, mi folyik itt? – A mágus felállt a székéről, a női katona abbahagyta a fogoly kínzását és a dühös nőt fogta kérdőre. – Hol az egyenruhád, kapitány? – Ilyen a mi szerencsénk, pont az őrség kapitányát kellett kiütnöm. Nincs mit tenni, értek a nőkhöz.

\- Betolakodók vannak a követségen! Megtámadtak és ellopták a páncélom! Megvertek, meztelenre vetkőztettek, megkötöztek és otthagytak bezárva egy raktárban! – A tőrét Malborn torkához szorította. – Ez a kis féreg velük van, - Most egyértelműen nekünk szánja a következőket. – és ha nem akarjátok hogy megöljük, jobb ha előjöttök!

\- Ne hallgassatok rájuk! – Malborn egyáltalán nem félt, tudta hogy a túlélési esélyei elég alacsonyak és ismerte a Thalmort. – Én már halott vagyok! Inkább meneküljetek!

\- Fogd be vagy megöllek! Betömni a száját! – A katonák engedelmeskedtek.

Mielőtt bármit is tettünk volna, egy fontos kérdésem volt Thryshez.

\- Thrys, betömted a nő száját mielőtt ott hagytuk volna? – Nem igazán kérdés volt, inkább utólagos megszidás.

\- Hát… nem akartam hogy megfulladjon. Az orra vérzett és…

\- És utána segítségért kiáltott majd a nyakunkra hozta az őrséget. Gratulálok Thrys. Már megint a jó szíved miatt kerültünk bajba.

\- Csak helyesen akartam cselekedni. – Eléggé szégyellte magát és lehajtotta a fejét, de az őrök ránk találtak.

\- Ti ott! Előjönni! – Engedelmeskedtünk.

\- A mai este nem arról szól hogy helyesen cselekedj. – Súgtam oda Thrysnek

Lassan előmásztam a rejtekünkből, feltett kezekkel, Thrys követett.

\- Nos, - kezdte a mágus férfi. – megkönnyítitek a dolgom, hisz máris itt vagytok a kínzó kamrában. Kezdjük azzal, kik is vagytok? – Alattomosan elvigyorodtam, a katonák megfeszültek, de erősen feltartottam a kezeim, hogy hamis biztonságérzetbe ringassam őket.

\- Mielőtt válaszolnék, szeretnék egy történetet mesélni egy FUS nevű emberről, aki egy RO nevű városban lakott és a történet csattanója pedig, DAH!

A hatalmas széllökés olyan erővel söpört végig a börtönön hogy a Thalmorok felét vagy a padlóhoz vagy a falhoz vágta.

Villámgyorsan előrántottam a kardom és gyorsan lekaszaboltam két férfi katonát akik még rettentően meglepődtek az erőmtől. A harmadik, női katona már egy kicsit keményebb volt és a kardjával sikerült egy vágás bevinnie a jobb vállamra, de olyan erővel sújtottam le a kardommal a nyakára hogy a feje egyszerűen leröppent.

Thryst ez idő alatt, három férfi és az általunk megvert nő vette körbe, neki csak egy kardja volt. Egy darabig ijedt volt, de rögtön kitalált valami érdekeset.

\- ZUN HAAL VIIK! – A négy katonának a fegyverei egyszerűen kiröppentek a kezükből és ez adott időt Thrysnek hogy levágjon kettőt, de a harmadik észbe kapott és a tőrét előhúzva majdnem elvágta a torkát, de időben reagált és a harmadik férfit is levágta.

A nőnek, az estélyi ruhában volt ideje felvennie a kardját és Thrysre támadni. A nő kiváló kardforgató volt, de Thrysnek sem volt oka a panaszra. Úgy tűnt kétesélyes a küzdelmük végkimenetele. A kapitány megbotlott a szoknyája szárában és ez lehetőséget adott Thrysnek hogy kiüsse ellenfele kezéből a kardot és egy erőteljes ökölcsapást mérjen az orrnyergére amitől ismét elájult.

Én még a maradék hárommal foglalkoztam, az eddigi események már alaposan kijózanítottak, szóval az érzékeim újra élesek voltak. Már csak a mágus volt hátra, aki nem mellékesen egy igazságosztó volt, a nő aki a fogoly kínzója volt és egy férfi katona.

A mágus néhány jégtövist lőtt felém, de a kardommal könnyedén kivédtem, de ezt csak elterelésnek szánta. A másik kettő katona egyszerre támadt nekem, a férfi egy buzogánnyal, a nő két éles tőrrel. A kardom úgy csattogott az egy fegyverről a másikra mintha harangoznának, az aranyszínű elf fegyvereik voltak az én fekete ében kardom ellen.

A férfi egyszer mellé ütött, kibillent az egyensúlyából és ez elég volt nekem hogy levágjam a karját, majd átszúrjam a szívét. A nő hátrálni kezdett, okos volt, tudta hogy egyedül nincs sok esélye ellenem, de nem volt egyedül.

A mágus egy erős villám támadást készített elő amit felém indított, de én villámgyorsan reagáltam és az ében tőrömet sikerült egyenesen a jobb szemébe dobnom, de még elindította a villámokat. Sikerült lebénítani a testemet egy időre, de ezalatt elejtettem a kardom, a nő rám vetette magát és megpróbált leszúrni. A hátamra estem a bal térdével leszorította a jobb karomat és mindkét kezével megragadta a tőrét hogy leszúrjon vele. Szerencsére épp időben sikerült elkapnom a tőr pengéjét ami elvágta a tenyerem és súlyosan vérzett, de meggátolta a megölésemben.

Láttam hogy Thrys már végzett az ellenfeleivel és gyorsan odakiabáltam neki.

\- Thry, nem vagyok az a fajta aki szívesen mondja hogy segítségre lenne szüksége, de egy kis segítség kéne! – Thrys nem habozott, egy szempillantás alatt odadobta az első dolgot ami a keze ügyébe került.

A tudat hogy egy fegyver ott hever mellettem elég erőt adott ahhoz hogy oldalra lökjem a nőt és felvegyem amit Thrys dobott nekem.

Egy leveses kanalat. Komolyan.

Amíg a nő a földön fetrengett, jól arcba rúgtam amitől elejtette a fegyverét, megragadtam a torkánál és az újdonsült, mondjuk hogy "fegyveremet", belenyomtam egyenesen a szemébe. Miközben csináltam, sikoltozott és könyörgött hogy hagyjam abba, de nem hatott meg, belenyomtam a kanalat a szemén keresztül az agyába és jól összekutyultam. Mindenem csupa vér és agyvelő lett a végére.

Mire véget ért a küzdelem, Thryshez fordultam.

\- Egy kanál, b*szdmeg?! – A képébe nyomtam a véres evőeszközt. - Most ez komoly?!

\- Sajnálom.

\- EGY KIB*ASZOTT KANALAT DOBTÁL NEKEM!

\- Megrémültem!

\- VOLT ITT EGY CSOMÓ SZ*R! – Mutattam az asztalra ahonnan a kanalat dobta, volt rajta étkezőkés, villa, egy tőr és az egyik katona kardja is odaesett. – DE TE PONT AZ EGYETLEN OLYAN DOLGOT HAJÍTOTTAD ODA AMIVEL SENKIT SEM LEHET MEGÖLNI! – Azért nekem sikerült.

\- Jól van, mit akarsz, mit mondjak?! – Csak vettem egy mély levegőt, lenyugodtam és újra a feladatra koncentráltam.

\- Hé, Malborn, jól vagy. – Az elfet egyszerűen csak félrelökték és meglapult az egyik cellában.

\- Azt hiszem megmaradok. De a Thalmorok mostantól életem végéig üldözni fognak. Legalább megérte?

\- Derítsük ki. – Válaszoltam. – Thrys, ereszd el azt a szerencsétlent, én átnézem az irataikat.

Engedelmeskedett, mielőtt az iratokkal foglalkozhattam volna, fájdalmas nyögést hallottam a földről, a mágus volt az, a szeméből még az ében tőröm állt ki.

\- Csak… - Nem volt már semmi ereje, a halálán volt.- annyi árulj el,… ki vagy. – Megragadtam a szeméből kiálló tőrt.

\- A Szervezet üdvözletét küldi. – Ezen teljesen ledöbbent, tudta kik vagyunk, de nem volt sok ideje ezen gondolkodni mert a tőrömet kihúztam a szeméből és elvágtam a torkát. A köpenyébe töröltem a vérét és eltettem.

Az asztalhoz fordultam és a papírokat néztem át.

Esbern dossziéja:

 _Állapot: Menekülőben (mindenképpen élve elfogni), a lehető legmagasabb prioritás._

 _Leírás: Férfi, nord, a 70-es éveiben_

 _Háttér:_

 _Esbern a Pengék egyik tanmestere aki komoly károkat okozott az Első Háborúban a Domínium számára. Nem a frontvonalon, ugyan, de több műveletben is részt vett ami hátráltatta a műveleteinket a háborúban, többek között a Falinest incidenst és a Kék Tavi Áttörésben is részt vett. Az aktája hosszú évek óta az elhanyagolható kategóriában hevert, ez hatalmas hiba ami sok emberünk vesztét okozta, habár megtévesztett minket a visszamaradt fizikuma és az előrehaladott kora. Emlékeztető, egyetlen Penge ügynököt sem szabad alábecsülni. Mindig komoly ellenségként kell őket kezelni._

 _Műveleti megjegyzés:_

 _Még mindig homály fedi a sárkányok visszatértének az okát, Esbern a legjobb nyomunk a titok kiderítésére. A Pengék közül ő rendelkezik a leggazdagabb tapasztalattal a sárkányokról. Sajnos még nem jutott a kezünkbe a kutatása, azonkívül hogy a sárkányok eredetileg Akavirről származnak (ez az információ még nem bizonyított). A Pengék legnagyobb információs könyvtára, amikben a sárkányokról szóló kötetei is megsemmisültek a háború alatt. Ennek következtében, Esbern az egyetlen lehetőségünk hogy kiderítsük a sárkányok titkait. Nem zárhatjuk ki a lehetőséget hogy a Pengék állnak a sárkányok visszatérte mögött, miután a kémeink megerősítették hogy a Szervezetnek semmi köze hozzá, a Pengék az egyetlenek akik visszahozhatták a sárkányokat._

 _Nemrégiben megtudtuk hogy Esbern még életben van és valahol Sodrásdban rejtőzött el amit több szemtanú is megerősített. Rendkívül óvatosnak kell lennünk, nehogy felhívjuk Esbern figyelmét. Ha valóban Sodrásdban bújt el, akkor nincs lehetősége menekülésre._

 _Az egyik Elit Igazságosztót küldtük utána hogy mielőbb elhozza Esbernt._

Ez az akta elképesztően hasznos volt, nem csak a keresett tudást szereztük meg, de megtudtam hogy egynél több áruló van a Szervezetben.

\- Marshal, - Thrys elengedte a foglyot aki meggyötörve, de élve hálát rebegett Thrysnek. – megvan ami kellett? – Adott neki egy gyógyitalt amitől rendbe jött.

\- Meg. Eltűnhetünk.

Kinyitottam a titkos csapóajtót ami kivezetett a nagykövetségről. Sajnos az éjszaka legveszélyesebb része, odalent várt ránk.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Megas XLR: MI-k nyomában**


	21. Egy várva várt küzdelem

**Halo, megint egy komolyabb kihagyás után, de megérkezett a következő rész.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A sötét barlangban néma csend honolt, a kint tomboló hóvihar szele időnként be-be szállított néhány hópehelyt amikből talán egy-kettő ért földet Elyna fekete haján. A sötét elf lány egész életében erre az alkalomra várt, tudta hogy az öt éves üldözésnek a mai napon vége szakad.

Vagy megöli Marshalt vagy meghal, de nem lesz középút.

A teste meggyötört volt, kimerült, nem tudni mikor aludt utoljára. Egy nagyot ásított várakozás közben amitől mind a két vörös szeme könnybe fakadt. Hogy felébressze magát, fogta az egyik sötét tőrét és elvágta vele a tenyerét. A fájdalom segített neki teljesen felébredni, rendesen mozgatta az ujjait hogy minél jobban érezze a fájdalmat és minél éberebb legyen. A vörös csöpögő vér átszínezte a behullott havat.

Annak érdekében hogy elfedje, a csizmájával rúgott némi földet a kifolyt vérére és semmi nyoma nem maradt az előző jelenetnek.

A titkos kijárat felől dulakodást és acél csengését hallotta, tudta mit jelent, "Néhány Thalmor katona nem bánik el Marshallal, őt én ölöm meg.".

Miközben várakozott, eszébe jutott a Thalmor dosszié amit korábban vett fel. Egy fekete kis könyv volt amire "A Szervezet" volt ráírva. Kinyitotta és átlapozgatta az oldalakat. A Thalmorok rengeteg dolgot írtak a Szervezetről, szó volt a felbukkanásukról, a céljaikról, a titkos rejtekhelyükről és az ismert tagokról.

A Szervezet rejtekhelye: Jelenleg Égkoszorúban tartózkodnak, Keletvégen, Széltető közelében. Csakis kizárólag egy nagyobb osztaggal, rajtaütéssel és felkészültséggel lennénk képesek megölni, illetve elfogni az összes tagot, de ez az offenzíva nem javasolt. A rejtekhelyük túlságosan közel van Széltetőhöz, vagyis a Viharköpenyes lázadók főhadiszállásához, ha az említett előírásokkal támadnánk rájuk, az nem kívánt feltűnést keltene.

Ely ökölbe szorította a kezét, "Már megint ezek a Viharköpenyesek!", Helgenben is az útját állták, de most megtudta hogy a Thalmorok csak miattuk nem végzik ki a Szervezetet, egyre jobban gyűlölte Viharköpenyes Ulfric nevét.

Tovább lapozgatott, rátalált arra hogy a Szervezet és a Thalmor régen szövetségesek voltak, de ez nem érdekelte, egyszerűen csak dühösen lapozott tovább, mire elért a végéhez, talált még mást is, "Árulók a Szervezetben". Igen, a Szervezetben két renegát volt akik titokban az elfeknek dolgoznak.

A két renegát nem más mint…

\- Marshal, még mindig haragszol a kanál miatt? – Egy női hang szakította félbe a legújabb, kedvenc olvasnivalójában.

\- Már megmondtam hogy ne beszéljünk róla! Amúgy igen. – A férfi hangától a szíve egyre hevesebben kezdett verni, a harag és a düh teljesen elárasztotta az egész testét és felkészült élete legnagyobb küzdelmére. – Egy dologra válaszolnál?

\- Mire?

\- Honnan tudtál erről a titkos kijáratról? – Ely csak egy ördögi vigyort eresztett az arcára, "Még mindig nem jöttek rá.".

\- A társad beszélt róla.

\- A társam?! – A nord férfi zavartan nézett, nem tudta kiről beszélhet.

\- Egy sötét elf lány, ugyanolyan gyűrűje volt mint neked. – Marshal hirtelen megtorpant.

\- Thrys, nekem nincs sötét elf társam! – Már késő volt, Ely meggyújtotta a varázs erejével a fekete nyílvesszőjét és a pár elé lőtte a földbe.

Marshal időben észrevette hogy a talajon olaj volt kiöntve, ezért gyorsan félreugrott, magával rántva Thryst és így együtt menekültek meg a tüzes pokolból.

\- Mi folyik itt?!- Kérdezte Thrys.

\- Az, b*szdmeg hogy hagytad hogy valaki csapdába csaljon! – Marshal a leveses kanál miatt is ideges volt, de hogy egy orgyilkos is Thrys miatt csalta csapdába már túl ment egy bizonyos szinten.

\- Végre, megérkeztetek. – Elyne úgy lépett ki a sötétségből mint egy kísértet. A sápadt külseje és a legyengült járása miatt valóban úgy nézett ki mint egy élőhalott.

\- Ki vagy te? – Kérdezte a nord, soha az életben nem látta ezt a lányt.

\- Találgass. – Megmutatta a bal kisujján lévő gyűrűt, Marshal lélegzete gyakorlatilag elállt, "Kintyra" volt ráírva. Az a gyűrű már öt éve elveszett, amikor Dareus elárulta a Szervezetet, úgy tudták elrejtette a világ elől és soha nem fogják megtalálni, de most ez a lány, akárki is legyen, gyakorlatilag tálcán kínálja fel.

\- Nem tudom és nem is érdekel, de ha szépen ide adod azt a gyűrűt, - Marshal előhúzta a fekete kardját. – életben hagylak. Talán. – Sunyin elmosolyodott.

Thrys ugyanúgy, előhúzta a saját két kardját, egy acél és egy elf kard amit az egyik katonától zsákmányolt.

\- Én sem ismerlek, de ha Marshalt fenyegeted, nem kegyelmezek.

\- A két törpét elengeded legalább? – Marshal Malbornra és a fogolyra pillantott akik eddig meglapultak. – Ma majdnem meghaltak csak azért mert segítettek nekünk.

\- Csak nyugodtan. – Elyna leeresztette a két fekete tőrét, megvárta amíg az elf és a fogoly elmennek mellette, de egy hirtelen pillanatban, az egyik tőrrel elvágta Malborn torkát aki pillanatok alatt megfulladt a saját vérében, a másikat pedig a fogoly szívébe szúrta és így gyorsabban halt meg, mindezt néhány pillanat alatt. A gyilkolás után, visszaszerezte az eldobott tőrt és mindkettőt megtörölte valamelyik áldozat ruhájában.

\- Te véreskezű gyilkos! – Kiáltotta oda Thrys.

\- Erre semmi szükség nem lett volna. Nem árthattak neked. – Marshal nem dühös vagy felháborodott volt, hanem inkább kíváncsi. Nem értette miért kellett azt a két szerencsétlen ártatlant megölnie, hiszen semmit sem ártottak neki.

\- Segítettek neked. Ez nekem bőven elég ok arra hogy megöljem őket. – Marshal nem értette az egészet, de ahogyan elhajította az egyik tőrt és forgatta a másikat, valahonnan ismerős volt neki.

\- Miért? Ártottam én neked valaha? – Ez a kérdés olyannyira felháborította Elynát hogy legszívesebben gondolkodás nélkül rárontott volna a nordra, de a fejében hallotta az apja tanítását, "Aki ész nélkül rohan a csatába, vereségre van ítélve.", lehiggadt.

\- Megölted az apámat. – Vetette oda jelentőségteljesen és haragosan.

\- Egy kicsit konkrétabban ha kérhetem, sok ember apját, anyját, fivérét, nővérét és gyermekét öltem meg. Mitől vagy te olyan különleges? – Marshal tényleg nem ismerte fel.

\- Mindjárt megtudod. – Ely visszabújt az árnyak közé és mintha eltűnt volna.

Elyna támadott, először Thrysre támadott nehogy megakadályozza a terve megvalósításában, de az altmer lány ügyesen kivédte a támadást, de a dunmernek ez csak bemelegítés volt és a rövid, de halálos tőreivel olyan gyors volt hogy Thrysnek alig maradt valami ideje védekezni, ezért kénytelen volt hátrálni.

Mielőtt Ely elvághatta volna Thrys torkát, a fekete tőrét Marshal fekete kardja akadályozta meg.

Az orgyilkos nem is kívánhatott volna jobb alkalmat a nord megölésére, gyakorlatilag egyedül volt, nem voltak itt a társai, sem a varázs pajzsa és még csak páncélja sem volt, csak a kardja. Ezúttal nem menti meg sem egy csapatnyi Viharköpenyes sem egy sárkány.

A pengék szikráztak ahogy összeértek, Elyna többször is megvágta mindkettőjüket, de Marshal szenvedett el több sérülést, talán azért mert eredetileg őt akarja megölni, de talán csak azért mert Thryssel ellentétben neki nem volt páncélja. A penge amivel a nord meg lett sebezve ugyan mérgezett volt ami egyre jobban fokozódó fájdalmat és a látás ideiglenes elvesztését eredményezi, de a nord hatalmas termetű, csupa izom kolosszus volt és kellett egy kis idő mire a méreg hatni kezd.

Egy ügyes húzásnak hála, Thrys ejtett egy vágást a sötét elf bal vállán, de nem volt komoly sérülés, hátra bukfencezett egyet és eltűnt a sötétségben. Könnyen elrejtőzött és hangtalanul osont a barlangban. A két sárkányszülött ösztönösen egymás hátának vetette magát és figyelték a másikat.

"Gyerekjáték, ha belegondolok hogy erre vesztegettem az elmúlt öt évet." Ely elmosolyodott, tudta hogy nyert ügye van, meg sem izzadt és egy vágás épphogy sikerült bevinniük, de hitte hogy többet nem fognak.

Az orgyilkos most beljebb ment a barlangba, kellő távolságot tett, elővette az ében íját és egy ugyanolyan, mérgezett nyílvesszőt vett elő. A nyilat beillesztette a helyére, egy hang nélkül fel feszítette, célra tartott és elengedte. A nyíl hang nélkül szelte át a helységet és mélyen belefúródott a célpontjába és erőteljesen elkezdett vérezni.

\- THRYS! - Az elf jobb vállába, a vérten áthatolva egy mérgezett, fekete nyílvessző fúródott és elejtette az elf kardot a jobb kezéből és a földre rogyott. - Ki kell jutnod innen. – Marshal szíve kihagyott egy verést amikor meglátta hogy Thrys válla vérzik, nem tudta miért, de megrémült a gondolattól hogy baja eshet.

\- Nem hagylak itt! Együtt állunk ki ellene! – Az elf lány elhatározta magát ami nem lepte meg annyira Marshalt, de nagyon örült neki hogy nem kell egyedül szembe néznie a jelenlévő veszéllyel.

\- Akkor mi ketten, egészen a végéig. – Felemelték a fegyvereiket és felkészültek hogy a végsőkig kitartanak.

Elyna egy újabb vesszőt lőtt, ezúttal Marshalt célozta meg, a nordot az ösztönei nem hagyták cserben és két oldalról csapva, a kardjával és a tőrével, kettévágta a felé szálló nyilat. Óriási szerencséje volt, de ezt nem hagyta hogy Elyna is megtudja.

\- Ez nem fog működni, lelepleztelek! Ha lősz még egyet akkor pontosan tudni fogom hogy merre vagy és akkor végzek veled! - Csupán blöffölt, de most ez volt az egyetlen lehetősége az életben maradásra.

Ely egy újabb sötét nyílvesszőt illesztett az idegre, felfeszítette az íjat, de mielőtt elereszthette volna…

\- ZUN HAAL VIIK! – Marshal egy különös, Elyna számára érthetetlen, hátborzongató nyelven mondott valamit amit nem értett. Hirtelen egy erő, az orgyilkos nem tudta leírni, de kitépte a kezéből az íjat és a nyílvesszőt és szem elől vesztette a fegyvert.

\- WULD NAH KEST! – Thrys nem vesztegette az időt, a hang irányába lőtte ki magát a szélsebe rohanás kiáltással aminek a segítségével egyenesen az orgyilkosra rontott és sikerült megvágnia a jobb vállát.

Elynának fogalma sem volt róla miféle erővel rendelkezik ez a kettő, de nem hagyta hogy megállítsák. A két elf lány harcolni kezdett egymással, Thrys volt előnyben a meglepetés ereje végett, de a pillanatnyi előnye gyorsan elszállt miután Elyna észbe kapott és bemutatta Thrysnek a mesteri késforgató tudományát és a küzdelem kimenetele gyakorlatilag megfordult.

Az altmer lány épphogy csak védekezni tudott a dunmer villámgyors és precíz támadásai ellen. A sötét elf többször megszúrta és vágta a nemes elfet, majd egy erős, gyomron rúgással a földre küldte. Thrysen még mindig a Thalmor páncél volt, ami támadások többségétől ugyan megóvta, de több helyen is belevágott a húsába és a pengén lévő méreg lassan elkezdett beszivárogni a véráramába.

Miután Thrys a földre került, Marshal vette át a helyét. A nord férfi, akire Ely már évek óta vadászik, sokkal keményebb kihívás volt Thrysnél. Marshallon most nem volt páncél és a varázspajzsa sem volt nála, de kiváló kardforgató volt és megfelelően védekezett az orgyilkos pengéi ellen.

Miután rájött hogy túl sokáig tartana szemtől-szembe legyőzni a két ellenfelét, Ely elhátrált a harctól és ismét a sötétségbe rejtőzött hogy megkeresse az íját. Ideje mint a tenger erre a feladatra hiszen képes nesztelenül osonni a sötétben és a két ellenfele nem merne hátat fordítani neki. Külön szerencse hogy odakint egy hatalmas hóvihar tombolt ami eltakarta a két holdat is amik bevilágíthattak volna a barlangba.

\- YOL TOOR SHUL! – Marshal ismét azon a különös nyelven beszélt és a szájából hatalmas lángcsóvák jöttek ki amik bevilágították az egész, sötét barlangot. A barlang falain rengeteg elfagyott és elhalt növény gyökere volt amik fáklyaként gyulladtak meg és fenntartva a hirtelen jött fényforrást.

"Miféle erő ez?! Marshal képtelen varázsolni! Hogyan lehetséges ez?!", Elynek nem volt sok ideje ezen gondolkodni, a két ellenfele rögtön rátámadt és ezúttal kénytelen volt védekezni. Most nem hagyta magát meglepni, kiválóan reagált a támadásokra és hősiesen állta a sarat a két sárkányszülött ellen.

Thrys testében a méreg elkezdte kifejteni a hatását, a látása elhomályosodott, a végtagjai nehezek és gyengék lettek, valamint az egyensúlyával is baj volt. Ely másodszor is a padlóra küldte a nemes elfet, de nem fárasztotta magát azzal hogy túszul ejtené. Ismerte Marshal, tudta hogy feláldozna akármit és akárkit ha azzal életben maradna. Egyszerűen csak otthagyta és a nordra összpontosított.

Thrys segítsége nélkül, Marsh egyre nagyobb hátrányba került, hiába volt a Szervezet második legjobb kardforgatója, Ely fürge és villámgyors kései ellen túl lassú volt és több vágást kellett elszenvednie.

Ely tudta hogy Marshal már sarokba van szorulva, ezért kiemelt óvatossággal bánt vele és nem hagyott egy perc nyugtot sem neki. Épp ezért, nem vette észre hogy Thrys, a mérgezés ellenére egy varázsitalokkal teli csomagban matatva, talált egy adag ellenmérget amit megivott. A főzet gyorsan kifejtette a hatását és amint lábra tudott állni, Marsh segítségére sietett hogy hátba támadja az orgyilkost.

A sötét elf lányt csak másodpercek töredékei választották el a haláltól, ha az ösztönei nem lettek volna elég élesek, Thrys csapása végzett volna vele. Szerencséjére, időben megfordult és kivédte a támadást és kirúgta Thrys jobb kezéből a kardot és hátra törte a karját, rákényszerítve hogy dobja el a másikat is. Ely Thrys torkához szegezte az egyik sötét pengét hogy elvágja a torkát.

\- FEIM ZII GRON! – Az utolsó pillanatban, Thrys egy fehér, testetlen szellemmé vált, így könnyen kiszabadult Elyna szorításából. Az orgyilkos továbbra sem értette miféle erővel lehetnek megáldva, de látta hogy a barlangba befújó szél és hó kezdi eloltani a Marshal által meggyújtott indákat és hamarosan újra sötétség borítja el a barlangot.

Most Marshal támadta meg az orgyilkost, de a lány könnyen és rugalmasan mozgott és nehézség nélkül kitért a nord, a hihetetlen ereje ellenére gyors, de Ely számára továbbra is lassú támadásai elől.

A nord észrevette hogy a lángok kezdenek kialudni és ha ez megtörténik, nem lesz más amit meggyújthat. Az ellenfele csak erre várt, húzta az időt, de Marshalnak is volt egy ötlete.

\- FUS RO DAH! – Egy hatalmas széllökést idézett elő, olyan nagyot ami egyszerűen ellökte az orgyilkost, mint egy rongybabát és kirepítette a barlangból, egyenesen a hófödte útra, egy akkora szél és hóvihar tombolt odakint hogy senki sem látott semmit.

A méreg ugyan elkezdte kifejteni a hatását Marshalon is, de sokkal lassabban mert nem kapott annyi találatot mint Thrys és mert a véralkohol szintje elég magas volt hogy lelassítsa a mérgezést.

Ennek ellenére, Marsh egyre csak gyengült, Thrys csatlakozott hozzá.

\- Ez a lány, - kezdte Marshal. – nagyon veszélyes. Ha nem lennénk sárkány szülöttek, már megölt volna minket.

\- Nem kell mondanod.

\- Thrys, legyél nagyon óvatos. – Marshal hangja oltalmazó, de egyben szigorú volt, a sárkányokon kívül, minden ellenfelet félvárról vett és könnyen legyőzött akárkit, de ez a lány megrémítette.

A hátukat egymásnak vetve figyelték az orgyilkos lehetséges felbukkanását, de Elyna csak várt, várt amíg rést nem talál a védelmükben. Az egyik tőrét elvesztette, a másik a kezében maradt, de szerencsére volt egy harmadik, tartalék tőr az egyik csizmájában, így újra két tőrrel harcolhatott.

Nem sokat hallott a beszélgetésükből, csak annyit hogy mindketten valamiféle, "sárkány szülöttek". Már régóta figyeli a Szervezet titkos tanácskozásait és az utóbbi időben arról beszéltek hogy Marshal egy ilyen sárkányszülött. Ezenkívül, a fehérvágtai őrök is beszéltek arról hogy egy sárkányszülött segített legyőzni a lerombolt torony mellett lévő sárkányt.

Fogalma sem volt róla mi lehetett a sárkányszülött, de azt biztosan tudta hogy ezek ketten valami természetfeletti erővel vannak megáldva aminek nem lenne szabad léteznie. Azonban ez sem gátolta meg abban hogy végezzen Marshallal.

Elyna vett egy mély levegőt, elhatározta magát hogy az utolsó leheletéig harcolni fog és vagy megöli Marshalt, vagy belehal.

Oldalról támadott elsőnek, de Thrys észrevette és épphogy ki tudta védeni az orgyilkos csapását aki rögtön visszavonult a hóviharba. Ely olyan gyorsan rohant ahogy csak a lábai bírták hogy minél gyorsabban érjen a másik oldalra és ismét támadott. Marshalnak megfogant a fejében ez az ötlet, ezért ki tudta védeni és elkapta az orgyilkos bal kezét és kicsavarta a tőrt a kezéből. Ely ösztönösen, a másik kezében lévő tőrrel akarta bevinni a végső csapás, alulról, de a nord azt a kezét is elkapta.

Thrys felkészült rá hogy most végre, levágja az orgyilkost, de a bal kezéből egy tűzcsóva szállt a szél rásegítésével az elf lányra és kigyulladt a páncélja. Thrysnek a hóba kellett hemperegnie, nehogy a tűz tovább terjedjen. Marshal ez idő alatt, lefejelte az ellenfelét amitől a bal szeme teljesen bedagadt és nem bírta kinyitni.

Mielőtt a nord egy újabb fejelést bevihetett volna, jól ágyékon térdelte amitől felkiáltott egy nagyot, de nem eresztette. Ely miután látta hogy kevés lehetősége maradt, ráharapott Marshal nyakára. A rettenetes fájdalomtól, a nord elkezdte összeszorítani a rendkívül kitartó lány bal kezét. Több reccsenés is azt jelezte hogy a lány keze kezdi megadni magát, de az Elyna szájáról lefolyó nedvesség arra engedett következtetni hogy átharapta Marshal nyakán a bőrt és vére folyik le a száján. Érezte a vér ízét és egyre erősebben szorította az állkapcsát.

A párviadalt egy tőr szakította félbe, egy véres tőr, Elyna hátában.

Thrys megtalálta a tőrt amit az orgyilkos korábban elvesztett és az ellenség hátába szúrta. A lány elengedte Marshal nyakát és egy fájdalmas kiáltást hallatott magából. Nem tudta eldönteni hogy a törött keze vagy a szúrt seb a hátában fájt jobban.

Marshal kapva az alkalmon, elengedte a lány mindkét kezét és gyomron ütötte, majd kettőt az arcára, elgáncsolta amitől a földre esett majd rátérdelt mindkét kezére, a bal törött emiatt úgy fájt hogy nem bírt visszatámadni, nem bírt a szabadulásra gondolni és nem tudott semmit sem csinálni, csak sikoltani, kiabálni és sírni a fájdalomtól.

A nordot nem hatotta meg az orgyilkos lány sírása, egyik öklével a másik után csak verte a lány arcát amíg az el nem hallgatott. Mire végzett, a lány arca úgy össze lett verve hogy még az apja sem ismerne rá. Csupa daganat, vörös és sötét foltok csúfították el az arcát, az orra betört és vérzett, a szeméből patakokban folytak a könnyek, de motyogott valamit. Marshal közelebb hajolt hogy ki vehesse mit is mond.

\- M…meg… - Alig bírt kinyögni némi értelmes szót, az ájulást érezte maga körül, itt volt az a rohadék, aki tönkretette az életét, megölte az apját és sok ártatlan vére is a kezéhez tapadt, de egyszerűen nem volt elég erős hogy végezzen vele. Nem lesz képes az apja szemébe nézni, odaát. - …megöllek!

A nord csak elvigyorodott, az elegáns, aranyszegélyes, fekete öltözetéből, levágott egy darabot és a nyakához illesztette hogy kezelje a lány harapását.

\- Majdnem sikerült. Tényleg. Csak egy hajszál kellett volna hozzá. Amikor elharaptad a nyakamat, azt hittem ütött az utolsó órám. – Letérdelt a félholt lány mellé, odahajolt hozzá és a fülébe suttogott. – Az istenek jobban szeretnek engem mint az apádat.

Ely, egyetlen épen maradt szeme egyszerűen kipattant, még a másik, bedagadt is kinyílt, résnyire és minden erejét összeszedve, megpróbált felállni, de nem sikerült. Csak vonszolni tudta magát a havon, el Marshaltól. Hirtelen egy hatalmas szakadék fölött találta magát. Olyan mély volt hogy nem látta az alját, a szeme előtt pedig az északi Szellem-tenger terült el. A szakadék alján, valószínűleg a tengerpart volt.

\- Most mit fogsz csinálni? – Kérdezte Marshal, játékos hangnemben. – Megöljelek, vagy leugrasz? – A lány nem válaszolt, a törött, bal kisujjáról, hatalmas kínnal ugyan, de lehúzta a varázsgyűrűt. – Ha azt ideadod, ígérem gyors halált kapsz tőlem.

Elyna csak egy elgyötört vigyort mutatott, a gyűrűre nézett és eszébe jutott amit az apja kért tőle, "Ne hagyd hogy megkaparinthassák.". Egy dobással megszabadult tőle és a tenger felé dobta és mintha ez lett volna amire még képes lehetett volna, elterült a havas sziklán.

\- Ez egy nagyon rossz ötlet volt. – Marshal megragadta a torkánál, már nem volt képes ellenkezni, semmi ereje nem maradt, a kardjával beleszúrt a hasába amitől újult erővel felkiáltott és ahogy forgatta benne a pengét, érezte hogy az élet ereje elszáll és a világ elsötétedik körülötte.

Miután látta hogy lehunyja a szemét, Marshal arra gondolt hogy meghalt, ezért lehajította a szakadékról és nézte, ahogy a köd elnyeli a testét.

Ezután Marshal testében is kifejtette a hatását a méreg. Összeesett és elvesztette a látását.

\- Marshal! – Thrys ugyan nem látta hogy mi is történt pontosan, de látta hogy Marshal életben maradt és hogy legyőzte az orgyilkost. A nord a földre esett és nem mozdult. – Jól vagy?!

\- Nem látok és nem bírok mozogni. – A hangja gyenge volt és remegő. - Van még ellenméreg?

\- Ebben a szélviharban nem tudom elolvasni a címkéket. – A sötét tőrt amivel leszúrta Elynát, a főzetek mellé rakta, megragadta Marshalt a két hóna alatt és vonszolni kezdte egy másik, szélvédett barlanghoz.

A barlang, ugyanúgy mint a Thalmor menekülő útvonal, sötét volt, de üres, nem volt bennt semmi. Ez jó jel volt, itt megpihenhetnek reggelig.

\- Az egész az én hibám. – Thrysből előtörtek a könnyei. – Én miattam tudott tőrbe csalni és ha megkérdeztelek volna… - Marshal a szájára tette a kezét, tudta hogy amit mond igaz és az ő hibája, nem akarta hogy szomorú legyen.

\- Sshh… semmi baj. Nem a te hibád.

\- De…

\- Semmi de. – A kezével letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról. Nem látott ugyan, de kitapogatta Thrys bájos, de bús arcát és simogatni kezdte. – Senkinek sem a hibája. Főleg nem a tiéd.

\- Köszönöm. – Thrys átölelte Marshalt és a mellkasához bújt.

\- Mond, megtaláltad az ellenszert, csak mert haldoklom.

Thrys gyorsan elkezdett kotorászni az italok között és megtalált egy ugyanolyat amit ő is bevett nemrég.

\- Itt van! – Kivette a kupakját és óvatosan megitatta vele a nordot.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Ki volt az a lány? – Marshal rögtön tudta, amint meglátta a gyűrűt amit eldobott, hogy Dareus lánya volt, azé akit öt éve ölt meg amiért elárulta a Szervezetet, egyikük sem tudta hogy van egy lánya.

\- Nem tudom. – Hazudta, nem árulhatott el semmit sem a Szervezetről. A látása kezdett kitisztulni, meglátta Thrys aggódó arcát. – Mi a baj?

\- Marshal, csak bajt hozok rád. Mindig én okozom azokat a bajokat amiket később neked kell megoldani. – Marshal a két kezébe vette a lány arcát.

\- Ez nem igaz. Örülök hogy itt vagy velem, most te mentettél meg. – A homlokát az övéhez szorította és átölelte a tarkóját.

\- Én…

\- Sshh… - Marhal megcsókolta, a lány nem ellenkezett, csak viszonozta.

Marshal már sok nővel volt együtt, sokat csókolózott, értelemszerűen, de most ideges volt, valamiért azon aggódott hogy jól csinál-e mindent, hogy Thrysnek tetszik-e amit csinál.

Thrys viszont először csinálta ezt, nem tudta mit kell csinálni, csak utánozta Marshalt.

Helgen óta együtt vannak és mindketten szerették egymás társaságát, még ha fel is bosszantották néha a másikat. Marshal már nagyon régóta nem érzett ilyet senki iránt, ezért nem akart óvatlan lenni és rámozdulni, ezért lassan és türelmesen kezdte simogatni a lány vörös haját.

Thrys úgy tűnt elaludt Marshal mellkasán és aranyosan szuszogni kezdett, Marshal szíve mintha meglágyult volna, "Aranyos amikor alszik."

Egymás karjaiban, egyedül az erdőben, egy barlangban, ölelkezve aludtak el és nem érdekelte őket, mit hoz a reggel.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és lehetőleg ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Megas XLR: MI-k nyomában**


	22. Azután

**Halo, folytatódjék a történet, a következő zenéket hallgattam: (1) Naruto Shippuden OST Yogensha, (2) Akatsuki Theme, (3) Megas XLR OST Blood Shot**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

 **(1)** A sötét tárgyaló dimenzióban, ahol a Szervezet szokta tartani a megbeszéléseit, most Marshal hívta össze a titkos rendet. Mind a kilencen megjelentek, fehér, átlátszó kísértetként. A vezér szólalt meg először.

\- Marshal, látom visszaszerezted a gyűrűdet. – A megszólított nord férfi megmutatta az említett ékszert és az Ősi tekercset is. – Kijavítottad a hibád, nem foglak kivégezni. – Marshal enyhén sóhajtott. – Sikerült információkat szerezned a sárkányokról?

\- Igen. A gyanú beigazolódott és a Thalmorok semmit sem tudnak a visszatérésükről. – Marshal elmagyarázott mindent, Esbernről és arról hogy talán ő az egyetlen aki fényt tud deríteni erre a rejtélyre. Nem hagyta ki az orgyilkost sem akinél a Kintyra gyűrű volt.

\- Ezzel már csak két lehetséges frakció hozhatta vissza a sárkányokat. Ez a dolog egyre mélyebb mint gondolná az ember. Ha az valóban az elveszett gyűrű volt és valóban a tengerbe dobta, nem fogja megtalálni senki sem. Ha elvégezzük a rituálét az Ősi tekercsekkel, megtalálhatjuk, de egyelőre biztos helyen van. Te, Leila és Liz folytassátok amit eddig csináltatok és keressétek meg Esbernt.

\- Értettem! – Leila és Marshal egyszerre vágta rá, Liz csak bólintott.

Wynns, - A törpe és rusnya breton mágushoz fordult. – elindulsz a Télvári Akadémiára, jelentkezel és kezdő növendéknek adod ki magad. Ha ez sikerül, további utasításokat fogsz kapni. – Wynns egy kicsit hörgött magában az idegességtől, de nem merte kifejezni a vezér előtt.

\- Igenis.

\- Sellin, megérkeztél már Morrowindbe? – A kis termetű, bosmer íjásznőt kérdezte.

\- Igen, de senki se látott vagy hallott sárkányokról. Mindenfelé csak dunmer menekültek és argóniai fosztogatók vannak, az ország nagy része lakhatatlan. Sárkányoknak se híre, se hamva. – A vezérnek nem lehetett látni az arcát és egy rettenetes szoborként állt az emelvényén. A testmozdulatai sem árultak el semmit.

\- Térj vissza Égkoszorúba, mielőbb.

\- Igenis.

\- Mira, Junal, - A félszemű argóniai férfihoz és a Cyrodilli nőhöz fordult. – sikerült átkutatni az említett, tenger alatti kriptát?

\- Az utolsó draugig lekaszaboltunk mindent. – A nő jelentette, kissé szemtelenül.

\- Sikerült megtalálnunk a tekercset és egy óra mire visszatérünk a rejtekhelyre, - Folytatta a félszemű gyíkember. - Marshalléval együtt, már kettő van a birtokunkban.

\- Remélem nem kell megkérnem titeket hogy nagyon vigyázzatok rá és el ne veszítsétek.

\- Természetesen.

\- A tanácskozást berekesztem, távozhattok.

A Szervezet összes tagja, egymás után eltűnt és a tárgyalóhelység üresen maradt. **(1)**

 **Marshal**

Mire visszatértem a testembe, ami felgyógyult a mérgezésből és teljesen ki lett pihenve, éreztem a felkelő nap fényét az arcomon, a fagyos levegőt a tüdőmben és a nyugodt szuszogást Thrysből, miközben a mellkasomon aludt. Össze gömbölyödve bújt hozzám a rettenetes hideg miatt amihez én már hozzászoktam.

Gyengéden átöleltem és egy csókot leheltem a homlokára amitől kényelmesen elkezdett fészkelődni.

\- Ideje felébredni. – Suttogtam a hegyes fülébe.

\- Máris reggel van? – Válaszolt erőtlenül és még a szeme is csukva maradt.

\- Igen, vissza kell vinnünk a gyűrűmet és a tekercset a többieknek.

\- Most rögtön? – Egy darabig egymás szemeibe néztünk és újabb csókot adtunk a másiknak.

\- Nem. Nem most rögtön. – Nem tudni mennyi ideig maradtunk a barlangban, egymás karjaiban melegedve, de egyszerűen nem akartunk elmenni, "Ha most csak álmodom és valaki fel mer ébreszteni, azt megölöm.".

 **Később**

Miután összeszedtük magunkat, én még mindig a véres, szakadt, de a Thalmor fekete és arany színeiben lévő elegáns ruhámban voltam, Thrys pedig abban a Thalmor katonatiszt aranyozott páncéljában volt és kéz a kézben hagytuk el a hegyoldalt, az ösvényt követve.

A főváros melletti tanyák közelében lévő erdőben megtaláltuk a többieket, Leilát, Lizt, Delphinet és Karskot akik ránk vártak.

\- MARSHAL! – Karsk köszöntött azzal hogy a nyakamba ugrott mint egy kisgyerek akit rögtön lehámoztam magamról. Elkezdtem visszavenni a fekete ében páncélomat.

\- Felteszem a küldetés sikeres volt? – Kérdezte Leila, ő és Delphine fagyos szoborként várták a válaszom, Liz mintha egy kicsit mérges lenne, dühösen meredt a felemás szemeivel Thrysre amint megérkeztünk. Először lecseréltem a véres rongyaimat a sötét, vastag aláöltözékemre.

\- Ahogy mondod. – Felmutattam a gyűrűmet és átdobtam az Ősi tekercset neki.

\- Már tájékoztattam a szövetségesünket a következő célpontunkról. – Delphine arca megenyhült és egy könnyebb mosoly került az arcára. Felcsatoltam a páncélcsizmámat

\- Hihetetlen hogy Esbern még életben van. – Úgy tűnt igenis ismeri.

\- Mesélj róla egy kicsit. – Utasította Leila. Amíg ezt tette, a mellvértemet helyeztem fel.

\- Mindig is megszállottja volt a sárkányoknak és a velük kapcsolatos dolgoknak.

\- Felteszem nem csak társak voltatok. – Kérdeztem. A kesztyűm következett.

\- Nem, ő volt a mentorom. Gyerekkoromban szerettem hallgatni a sárkányos történeteit, de idővel ki nőttem belőle és a többi társamhoz hasonlóan, én szkeptikus voltam a sárkányaival kapcsolatban. Hihetetlen hogy végig igaza volt.

\- Azt mondtad, Sodrásdban bújt el. – A város neve éles késként hasított a fejembe, "Vissza kell mennem Sodrásdba.", nem örültem neki, de nem hagyhattam hogy ez eltérítsen.

\- Akkor a Patkányjárat kotorékban kellett elbújnia, - Szólt közbe Delphine. – a helyében én is odamentem volna. Rejtett és senki sem kérdezősködik.

\- A Thalmor már a nyomában van és alig lehet pár napunk hogy eléjük kerüljünk. – Végül a pajzsomat és a sisakomat egyszerre vettem fel.

Mielőtt elindulhattunk volna, a gyűrűink ismét világítani kezdtek.

\- Mit történik? – Kérdezte Delphine.

\- Az hogy egy kicsit még itt maradunk. – Válaszoltam.

Lefeküdtünk, mindhárman az egykori tábortűz köré amiből már nem maradt más csak fehér hamu és aktiváltuk a gyűrűinket.

Szokás szerint, megérkeztünk a tanácsdimenzióba és vártuk az utasításokat.

\- Mira és Junal visszatértek az Ősi tekerccsel és végre megtudhatjátok mire is valók a gyűrűitek.

\- Már nagyon ideje volt, - Wynns, a kis rusnya stréber kezdte el. - ezek a gyűrűk semmilyen varázsereklyéhez nem hasonlítanak a világon. Ideje tényleg megtudni miért olyan rohadt fontosak.

\- Mielőtt bármi is történne, fontos hogy tényleg biztonságos és kényelmes pozícióban legyetek mert 12 óráig tart a rituálé. – Ezen mind megdöbbentünk.

\- 12 óra!

\- Az egy fél nap! – Néhányan fennakadtunk ezen, de a vezérünk elhallgattatott.

\- Csendet! Öt percet kap mindenki hogy elhelyezkedjen!

Mira, Junal, Gramb és Wynns még a rejtekhelyen voltak, Sellin egy fogadóban szállt meg, mi hárman Lizzel és Leilával elég biztonságos helyen voltunk. Leila még egy percre visszament a testébe hogy elmagyarázza a többieknek a helyzetet, de nem mondta el hogyan fogadták.

 **(2)** A szertartás végre megkezdődött.

A vezér kinyitotta az Ősi tekercset és egy ismeretlen nyelven kezdett kántálni. Ahogy beszélt, a tanácsdimenzió megremegett és éreztük hogy valami hatalmas dolog van a közelben.

Az emelvények között, (körben voltunk, egyforma magasan) egy hatalmas szobor emelkedett ki és mindannyian megismertük.

Talos szobra volt az.

A vezér abbahagyta a kántálást és a kinyitott tekercset, a varázs erejével a szobor elé lebegtette és egy varázsburok jelent meg körülötte.

\- Mindenki tartsa a gyűrűs kezét a tekercs irányába! – Utasított és mi követtük.

Én és akinek a jobb kezén volt a gyűrűje, Mira, Leila, Wynns és a vezér a jobb kezüket tartották ökölbe szorítva, akiknek a bal kezén, Liz, Gramb, Junal és Sellin a bal öklüket tartották fel.

Az összes gyűrűbe ágyazott drágakőbe a tekercsből hatalmas mágikus erő áramlott egyforma sebességgel és így kellett várnunk 12 órán keresztül.

Idővel mindannyiunk emelvényén a gyűrűnk drágakövének a színével megegyező színű fény kezdett el világítani.

Az enyém vörös színű és RAHGOL volt odaírva

Miráé sárga és AHKRIN

Leiláé zöld és GREIND

Wynnsé kék és BURIIS

A vezéré fehér és WAHLIIG

Selliné bordó és HRENOM

Junallé barna és UNAZOM

Grambbé lila és ZIN

Lizzé ezüst és TIRAAZOM

Az üres emelvény zöldeskék volt és FAAS volt ráírva.

\- Tud valaki egy jó viccet? – Valahogy el kellett ütnünk az időt. **(2)  
**

 **Thrys**

Érdekes volt ez az új kapcsolat Marshallal, nem terveztem hogy valaha is lesz férfi az életemben, de Marshal egészen más, néha talán elég szívtelen és olyan dolgokat csinál amivel ki tud készíteni, de hiszem hogy legbelül egy jó ember és megbízhatok benne.

Liz miatt egy kicsit aggódtam, amióta visszatértünk Marshallal, egymás kezében, egyszerűen gyilkos pillantásokat vetett rám, ha a nézése nem lett volna elegendő, a felemás szemei a frászt hozzák rám, az egyik ezüst a másik kék.

A többiek miatt nem aggódtam.

Miután transzba estek, egy rövid időre, Leila visszajött és csak annyit mondott hogy:

\- 12 óráig így maradunk, mi nem megyünk sehova és szerintem ti is várjatok meg minket. – Ezután rögtön visszament, mindenféle magyarázat nélkül visszatért a transzba.

\- 12 óra elég sok idő. – Jegyezte meg Karsk. – Mit szólnátok ha… - Hirtelen elhallgatott.

\- Ha mi? – Kérdeztem, de mintha egy komoly elmélkedésből zavartam volna fel.

\- Hogy micsoda?! Ja, elfelejtettem. – Kínosan odébb állt és nem törődtem mit csinál ezek után. Komolyan nem értettem mit is keres velünk.

\- Ha még itt maradunk, meggyőződnék hogy nincsenek-e a Thalmorok a nyomunkban. – Vetette fel Delphine. – Nem időzhetünk itt egy egész napot, de szerintem egy felet még várhatunk. – Azzal elment felderíteni, "Remélem igaza van.".

 **Nincs mesélő**

A hajnali savanyú napfény világította be Égkoszorút. A Thalmor Nagykövetségen a szolgálók nagy erőkkel takarították a múlt éjjeli fogadás után a báltermet, az aranypáncélos őrök őrködtek mindenfelé. A fogadás alatt két álruhás vendég hatolt be Lady Elenwen hálótermébe, egy csomó iratot meg két értékes ereklyét loptak el és egy halom őrt, köztük egy igazságosztót gyilkoltak le. Elenwen egy kissé ideges lett, az őrei haszontalannak bizonyultak, ezért megkétszerezte a számukat alig egy nap alatt.

Lilian, az ifjú, de tehetséges varázsló tanonc, a nagynéniével, Ilyával érkezett ezen a reggelen Égkoszorúba, aki egy elit Thalmor igazságosztó volt és nem mellékesen az egyik legtehetségesebb csatamágusa. Lilian régóta bálványozza a nagynénijét és mindent megtesz hogy a kegyeiben maradjon.

Ilya, hosszú fekete csuklyás varázslóköpenyt viselt ami a Domínium aranyszíneiben tündökölt, akár a csizmája és a kesztyűje is. A hosszú aranyszínű haját egy nagy copfban, elegánsan oldalra kötve hordta, smaragdzöld szemeivel a havas tájat figyelte. Unokahúga, ugyanúgy volt öltözve, a haja egy kicsit világosabb volt mint a nénikéjé, de hasonlóképpen hordta, a szemei aranysárgák voltak és csak csodálva bámulta a nagynéniét aki mindig is kiváló tanítója volt.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem egy elképesztő ünnepségről maradtunk ki. – Lilian eléggé csalódott volt, mindig is szerette az ünnepségeket ahol gyönyörűen felöltözhet, táncolhat és jóképű nemes urak versengenek a kegyeiért és Elenwen ünnepségei szoktak a legdrágábbak és legelőkelőbbek lenni. Aggódott hogy többé nem lesz alkalma hogy részt vehessen rajta.

\- Ne lankadjon az éberséged és ne az élet piti gondjai miatt aggódj! – Utasította Ilya, nem volt olyan párbeszédük amiben nem fegyelmezte meg. – Azért rendeltek ide minket mert Lady Elenwennek egy fontos küldetése van számunkra! Ha egy pillanatra is elégedetlen vagyok veled, haza küldelek Alinorba! – A hangja nem tűrt ellentmondást.

\- Értettem!

\- Most menj, értesítsd Elenwent az érkezésünkről!

\- Azonnal! – Meghajolt.

\- És hozz egy kis forró teát is, gyűlölöm ezt a hideg országot! – Egyértelműen nem kedvelte Égkoszorút és szívesebben lett volna bárhol máshol.

\- Ahogy kívánod!

Ahogy Lilian elindult hogy teljesíthesse Ilya parancsait, egy pillanatra nem figyelt és egy magas, szakadt, barna köpenyes férfiba ütközött. Nem látta az arcát a csuklyájától, de érezni lehetett rajta a lovak, izzadság és olcsó sör bűzét.

\- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról! – Csattant fel a lány miután felállt, egy közönséges szolgának gondolta az idegent. – Van fogalmad róla hogy ki vagyok én?! Ha akarnám életed végéig tömlöcbe vetethetnélek és csak utasítanom kéne a jelenlévő katonákat! Azonnal kérj bocsánatot! – Az idegen csak a fejére tette a kezét és megsimogatta.

\- Kislányom, - A hangja kissé sötét volt és rekedtes, de hosszú évek tapasztalata volt mögötte és egyértelműen részeg. – ilyen viselkedéssel 100 év múlva sem fognak elvenni. – Csak most vette észre, a köpenye alatt az aranyozott, kopott és horpadt páncélját. Nem egy közönséges, lecsúszott katona volt, hanem egy elit igazságosztó, mint Ilya. Egyértelműen altmer, magas, a kissé kócos aranyhaja és borostája ellenére, kifejezetten jóképű, aranysárga szemei voltak amikkel a Ilyát figyelte, aki egyértelműen felismerte és haragos tekintettel bámult rá.

\- Mégis, ki vagy te? – Lilian hangjában nyoma sem maradt az idegességnek, felváltotta a félelem.

\- Jorossin! – Ilya válaszolt. – Mégis mit keresel itt?! Már 20 éve nyomozol a Szervezet után és még semmit sem voltál képes felmutatni! – Egyértelműen ismerték egymást és rossz kapcsolatot ápoltak.

\- És te mit csinálsz itt, a világ leghidegebb földjén, egy újabb jégcsapért a p*nádba? – A Jorossin nevű férfi jót szórakozott.

\- Van mégis fogalmad róla… - Kezdte volna Lilian, de Jorossin elhallgattatta.

\- Kislányom, szerintem siess azért a forró teáért amiért Ily néni elküldött és hozz nekem is egy kis fűszeres, forralt bort, porcukorral meghintett szedres süteményt is amit én és Ily elmajszolgathatunk miközben felidézzük a közös, kellemes múltat. – Ilya egyre idegesebb lett, gyűlölte Jorossint, a forralt bort, a szedres süteményt, ha Ily-nek szólítják és a "majszol" szót amiket a részeges férfi nagyon is tudott.

\- Lilian, - a nagynénje elővette a hátáról a varázsbotját, fekete fém, négy ággal amik között egy erős lélekkő volt. – húzódj biztonságos területre.

\- Igenis! – Lilian nem látta még ilyennek a nagynénjét, biztos nagyon gyűlöli ezt a férfit.

\- Akkor táncoljunk egyet.

Joros levetette a rongyos köpenyét és felfedte a kopott, sokat látott aranypáncélját. Az oldalán két elf kard lógott, de csak az egyiket vette elő.

\- Felteszem még két kardot használsz.

\- Mint minden valamire való kardforgató. Gyerünk, támadj.

 **(3)** Ilya elfogadta a kihívást és egy halom jégtüskét zúdított Jorossinra, de ő egy gyengébb varázsburkot idézett meg amivel kivédte. A harchoz értett elsősorban, nem a mágiához, de annyira futotta neki hogy egy gyengébb támadást kivédjen és ellentámadásba lendüljön.

A kardjával lesújtott volna Ilyára, de ő megidézett egy kardot ami megvédte és visszaszorította Jorossint. A férfi ügyesen kiiktatta a szellemkardot, de ez csak figyelemelterelés volt, Ilya egy erős, villám mágiát töltött a botjába és egyenesen a férfira lőtte.

Csupán centiken múlott hogy ne találja el Jorossint akinek a feje mellett süvített el a villám és egy hatalmas gödröt hagyott a követség udvarán. A katonák a környéken egyre jobban felfigyeltek a párviadalra, de nem mertek közbe lépni.

"Mégis, ki ez az ember?!", Lilian nem értette, hogy mer valaki így beszélni a nagynénjével és még a küzdelemben is tartani magát ellene.

\- Látom még nem vesztetted el a varázserőd. – A férfi még csak meg sem ijedt a feje mellett elzúgó villámtól. – Precíz mint mindig.

\- Te meg még nem tanultál meg rendesen varázsolni. – Ilya egy apró vigyorra húzta a száját. – Hanyag mint mindig.

Jorossin csak elvigyorodott, a kardot a bal kezében tartotta, a jobbat a háta mögé rakta, egyértelműen volt benne valami. Óvatosan kerülgetni kezdték egymást és Jorossin ráhajította azt ami a jobb kezében volt, de Ilya megelőzte és egy az előzőnél, amit Jorossin használt, erősebb mágikus burkot hívott elő ami gyakorlatilag minden mágiát semlegesít, de Jorossin nem mágiát használt.

Egy hógolyó landolt és esett millió pehelyre amint Ilya arcába talált amitől egy pillanatra megbénult, de ez elég volt Jorossinnak hogy megtámadja. A kardját a varázsbotjával védte ki és az eddigi harcstílusát meghazudtolva kiválóan forgatta, akárcsak egy harci botot és igazi harcművészként, visszaszorította Jorossint.

Ilya harcstílusa tökéletesen tükrözte az eleganciát és a nyugalmat, de érezni lehetett benne a visszafogott haragot amit a férfi iránt érzett.

Az előbbi megalázó csel miatt, Ilya nem fogta vissza magát és hatalmas villám erejű mágiát hívott elő a testéből. Jorossin csak köpött egyet és előhúzta a másik kardját.

A hatalmas mágikus energia egyáltalán nem zavarta és csak annyit üzent a tekintetével, "Gyere és kapj el". Ilyát nem érdekelte hogy mi történik körülötte, de mielőtt megindíthatta volna a támadást, az ellenfele térdre ereszkedett és lehajtotta a fejét. Ez meglepte, de nem térítette el és továbbra is azon volt hogy legyőzze az ellenfelét. **(3)**

\- Azonnal abbahagyni! – Egy női hang vetett véget a küzdelmüknek. – Ilyasvel és Jorossin igazságosztó! – Elenwen volt az.

Ilya a parancsra azonnal megszűntette a támadó mágikus erőket a testéből és engedelmesen térdre ereszkedett a nagykövet asszony előtt, őt négy aranyozott páncélos, elit katona kísérte, három férfi és egy nő. Lilian kissé bátortalanul, de a nagynénje példáját követve, térdre ereszkedett.

\- Minden tisztelettel, Nagykövet, - Kezdte Jorossin, eléggé túljátszott és engedelmes hangnemben. – Ily igazságosztó csak úgy letámadott és kénytelen voltam védekezni.

\- Ez aljas hazugság! Nem ajánlom hogy…

\- Te támadtál először. – Ilyának muszáj volt belátnia, hogy most igaza volt és sértődötten lehajtotta a fejét és a nagykövet felé fordult.

\- Azt beszélik rólad, Ilyasvel, hogy te vagy az igazságosztók közül aki sosem veszti el az önuralmát és még a legszorultabb helyzetekben is meg tudod őrizni a hidegvéred. – Összehúzta a szemeit és szinte átszúrta vele Ilyát. – Nagyot csalódtam. – Úgy tűnt, Jorossin jót mulat ahogy összeszidják a kollégáját, de a vigyor lefagyott az arcáról miután Elenwen rámeresztette a gyilkos tekintetét. – És te, - Zavartan magára mutatott mint egy kisgyerek akit ok nélkül szidnak le. – Csupán egy elit igazságosztót rendeltem ide és nem kettőt. Magyarázd el, mit keresel itt, Jorossin.

A férfi ezután felállt és az elegancia legkisebb jele nélkül elkezdett félremagyarázni.

\- Szívesen elmagyaráznám, de itt túl sok kíváncsi szem és fül található. – A tarkójára kulcsolta a kezeit és úgy beszélt.

Elenwennek nem tetszett a viselkedése, de tudta hogy nem ölethet csak úgy meg egy elit igazságosztót csak azért mert bosszantja, nem mellékesen, érdekelte hogy mit is keres itt. Berendelte mindkettőjüket az irodájába hogy ott, maguk között beszélgethessenek. Útközben áthaladtak az éppen takarítás alatt álló báltermen ahol a tegnap esti mulatozás és szórakozás helyét felváltották sürgő-forgó szolgák akik az eredeti rendet és tisztaságot voltak hivatottak helyreállítani.

\- Látom ismét rendeztél egy nem túl visszafogott ünnepséget. – Jorossin tegezte Elenwent ami szintén bosszantotta, de el kellett viselnie. Ismerte már olyannyira hogy nem fogja bántani amíg értékes lehet a számára, ezért csak ajánlani tudta hogy jobb ha érdekes információkkal láthatja el. – Esetleg találtál magadnak egy megfelelő férjet? – Ezt a kérdést gúnynak szánta, Jorossin tudta hogy Elenwennek két oka van ilyen elit, rendkívül fényűző bálokat rendezni. Az egyik hogy minél rangosabb uraktól minél több információt szerezzen meg és így szerezve még több hatalma a politikai játszmáihoz. A másik ok, a Thalmorok mindenható uralkodója, Cerommo király már 5 éve vesztette el a feleségét, aki Jorossin nővére volt és a megözvegyült király azóta sem vett maga mellé új feleséget, elég egyértelmű, hogy Elenwen vágyta átvenni az elhuny királyné helyét, de Cerommo király egyetlen ünnepségre sem jött el és szeretett felesége halála után, egyszerűen magába roskadt és nem heverte ki a veszteségét.

\- Sajnos nem volt szerencsém, - Magyarázta, kissé gyanakvóan, vigyázott, nehogy olyat áruljon el neki amit nem kéne. – még van időm.

A bálteremben, Jorossin és Ilya is észrevették, Naarifin páncélját és eszébe jutott mennyi küldetésben vettek részt a parancsnoksága alatt.

\- Látom, megtartotta a páncélját. – Jorossin hirtelen témát váltott.

\- Igen, gondoltam egy olyan nemes harcos és hadvezér mint Naarifin páncélja talán az egyik legértékesebb háborús relikvia amit volt szerencsém beszerezni. Még mindig nem értem, mi történt a testével.

Jorossin emlékezett rá, hogy a visszavonuló csapatukat, amiket Naarifin vezetett egy sereg nord elfogta és sokukat kivégezték mire Naarifin előlépett és kihívta a császárt egy párbajra. Ha nyer, élve elengedtek volna minket, de ő ott maradt volna fogolyként. Titus az Aranybillog nevű mágikus katanát forgatta és ezzel többször is meggyújtotta Naarifin páncélját, aki a küzdelmet elveszítette és elvették a fegyvereit és a páncélját majd felakasztották a Fehér Arany Torony tetejéről.

A császár tömlöcbe vetette a túlélőket, de Jorossin nővére, átvette a parancsnokságot és együtt megszöktek a fővárosból, de előtte, az éj leple alatt elvitték Naarifin testét és felszereléseit hogy a városon kívül gyorsan elhamvasztották.

Olyan gyorsan és összehangoltan dolgoztak a túlélő Thalmorok hogy mire a birodalmiak észbe kaptak, azt hitték hogy egy szárnyas daedra ragadta el a testét és nem is keresték.

\- Hát én sem. – "Jó mentor és jó barát volt.".

Miután elérték Elenwen dolgozó szobáját, a négy őr, Liliannel együtt elhagyták a helységet hogy egyedül beszélhessen a két igazságosztóval.

\- Ideje elárulnod hogy mit is keresel itt. – Jorossinra nézett és nem tűrt el újabb kifogást vagy mellébeszélést.

\- Igenis. – A zsebéből egy papír darabot halászott elő és átadta a nagykövetnek. – Mint az elmúlt 20 évben, továbbra is a Szervezet után nyomozok és sikerült megállapítanom hogy Égkoszorúban vertek tanyát, de azt nem tudom hogy pontosan hol. – Elenwen sunyin elvigyorodott.

\- Azt hiszem, több információval rendelkezem mint amennyivel magának kéne, igazságosztó.

\- Miről beszél?

\- Arról hogy a Szervezet két tagja is titokban nekem jelent és erről magának halvány gyanúja sem volt. Pontosan tudom hol vannak, mit keresnek és milyen műveleteket hajtanak végre. – Jorossin szemei kikerekedtek a döbbenettől.

\- Ha maga eddig végig tudott mindenről, akkor ezért árulás vádjával a fejével fog fizetni! – Jorossin teljesen elhagyta a korábbi, nyugodt nem törődő viselkedését és teljesen kifakadt, 20 éve keresi a Szervezet nyomait, erre ez a nagykövet több mindenről tud mint ő és végig elhallgatott mindent.

\- Túllépi a hatóterét, igazságosztó. – Elenwen megőrizte a nyugalmát és alattomos vigyorral szemlélte Jorossint.

\- Hogy én?! Maga tartott vissza létfontosságú információkat az általunk ismert legnagyobb fenyegetésről és én lépem túl a hatósugaram?!

\- Igen, mert ha ön ezt jelentené Cerommo királynak, azzal csak maga alatt vágná a fát.

\- Mégis miről beszél?! Maga hazaáruló lett azzal hogy hallgatott! Cerommo király parancsba adta, ha valakinek bármilyen információi lennének a Szervezetről, azonnal értesítenie kell őt vagy engem! Maga pontosan az ellenkezőjét tette!

\- És itt a hiba a gondolkodásában. Tegyük fel, maga minderről kitálal a királyunknak, csupán az ön szava lesz az enyém ellen. Lehet hogy ön a király sógora, de mikor is beszélt vele utoljára, 10 vagy akár húsz éve? Azóta sok minden megváltozott és a politika igen hatalmas fegyver lehet azok kezében mint jómagam. Magának nincsenek támogatói, sem szövetségese akik a szavára adnak még ha azok igazak is. Ellentétben velem, akik kiállnának az igazam mellett még akkor ha tudnák hogy színtiszta hazugság is az amit mondok. – A vigyora eltűnt és a szigorú tekintetével arra késztette hogy üljön le az szobában lévő székre.

\- Hát, ebben igaza van, de ez azt jelenti, hogy 20 évnyi munkám veszett kárba. – Mintha egy világ omlott volna össze benne. – Akkor mondja meg, hol rejtőznek és aztán füstöljük ki őket.

\- Azzal még várnia kell. Előbb egy másik feladatom van számotokra. – Ezúttal mindkettőjükhöz beszélt. – Most veszélyesebb dolog ütötte fel a fejét a Szervezetnél.

\- A sárkányok. – Ilya is végre megszólalt.

\- Pontosan. Eredetileg csak Ilyasvel igazságosztót rendeltem ide, hogy elutazzon Sodrásdba és megkeressen egy bizonyos személyt aki lehetőleg információkkal rendelkezik. – Újra Jorossinhoz fordult. – A neve Esbern, egy menekült Penge és ha élve idehozzátok, beszélhetünk a Szervezetről. Távozhattok.

Mielőtt kimentek volna az irodából, Jorossin még visszafordult.

\- Figyelmeztetem, nagykövet, ha a Szervezettel egyezkedik, azzal a tűzzel játszik.

Elenwen válaszra sem méltatta, egyértelműen nem tekinti komoly fenyegetésnek a Szervezetet.

\- Jorossin igazságosztó, az ünnepségen részt vett valaki aki minden bizonnyal érdekelni fogja magát.

\- Mégis ki? – Elenwen aljas vigyorra húzta a száját, egy olyan dolog volt a birtokában amivel a markában tarthatta Jorossint.

 **Valahol máshol**

Égkoszorú fagyos északi partvidékénél mindig is hideg szelek fújtak, de most a szokásosnál is zordabb időjárás volt arra fele. Hatalmas köd terjengett a környéken amitől az ember az orráig sem látott, erős szelek fújtak amik még a vért is megfagyaszthatták akár egy helyi északi ereiben is. A tenger sötét és nedves partjáról a jeges víz elmosott mindent ami rákerült és magával ragadta a sötét hullámok mélyére, egyre messzebb az ismeretlenbe.

Astrid, a Sötétség Testvériségének a vezére gyakran járt ki éjszakánként erre a vidékre hogy elmélkedhessen a sötét tenger látványánál és nem mellékesen most végzet egy célpontjával amiért bőkezűen megfizették. A sötét páncélja tökéletesen feszült az erős és formás testéhez ami kiválóan szigetelte a hőt. Az arcát egy ugyanolyan anyagból készült kámzsával takarta el, így egyáltalán nem fázott ebben a vérfagyasztó hidegben.

Hirtelen meglátott egy testet a parton, feltehetően halott volt. Egy fiatal lány volt, halványlilásszürke bőre, hegyes fülei és hollófekete haja volt. A test félig feküdt a sós vízben, félig a megfagyott, homokos parton feküdt. Rengeteg sérülés tarkította testét, fekete, rongyos, de mégis, praktikus öltözete szakadt és véres volt.

Hirtelen kipattant az egyik vörös szeme, a másik feldagadt és nem bírta kinyitni majd erőteljesen köhögni kezdett és egy halom sós vizet hányt ki. Astrid teljesen meglepődött, meg volt róla győződve hogy már halott volt, de annak ellenére hogy milyen súlyosan megsérült és ki tudja mióta ázott a jeges tengerben életben maradt.

\- Megöllek... - A lány hangja elhaló volt ugyan, de érezni lehetett benne a mérhetetlen gyűlöletet. A szeme világa elhomályosodott és ismét elájult.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Megas XLR: MI-k nyomában**

 **(Egy kérdés, rajtam kívül nem zavar mást hogy nem tudjuk hogy kormányozzák magukat a Thalmorok (vagy csak én vagyok béna és nem találtam róluk infót?)? Mármint, ki uralkodik közöttük, mielőtt kérdeznéd, nem, nem tudom hogy uralkodnak a Thalmorok maguk felett, Cerommo király az én OC-m.)**


	23. Egy kis pihenő

**Halo, itt a folytatás, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Düh: Amikor az értelem teljesen megszűnik és nem marad más csak az ösztönös ellenséges agresszió amitől az egyén, minden erejével, a forrás agresszív megszüntetésére törekszik, miközben képtelen különbséget tenni ellenség és barát között.**

 **Elyna**

Elbuktam, két éven át vadásztam Marshalra, ott volt előttem kiszolgáltatva és egyszerűen nem voltam képes megölni. Leila megtámadott és lehajított a szikláról, egyenesen a jeges tengerbe ami a sírom lesz. A zuhanáskor az egyik lábam eltört, leszúrtak, alaposan összevertek és egy kis halálra fagyás is fenyegetett, csak találgathattam hogy melyik fog előbb végezni velem. Lehunytam a szemeim és megpróbáltam nem törődni a testi és lelki fájdalmaimmal hogy el tudjak aludni. Minden elsötétült.

Fogalmam sem volt róla hogy mennyi ideig lehettem eszméletlen állapotban, de amikor felébredtem, egy a fagyos tengerpartnál kényelmesebb és melegebb helyen feküdtem. Egy fakunyhóban, betakarva, és a sebeimet ellátva. Hallottam ahogy mellettem ropog a tűz ami kellemesen átmelegített, megfigyeltem hogy a sérüléseim be vannak kötözve, de a kötéseken kívül semmi sem volt rajtam, így visszahúztam magamra a takarót. A kunyhó csupa por volt, látszott rajta hogy régóta nem lakik itt senki és senki sem látogatja.

\- El láttam a sérüléseidet. - Egy női hang az egyik sarokból szólt felém. Megijedtem és kutattam az utolsó ében tőröm után, de nem találtam. - Ezt keresed? - A hang felé néztem és láttam hogy egy csuklyás álarcot viselő nő tartja a kezében a fegyverem, ő maga egy nagyobb polcon ült és onnan lógatta az egyik lábát. - Nem kell aggódnod. Amíg nem csinálsz hülyeséget, biztonságban vagy.

\- Ki vagy te?! – Követeltem majd felálltam, a takarót még mindig magamon hagytam.

\- Nem vagy olyan helyzetben hogy kérdezősködj. - Válaszolta nyugodt hangon, de engem csak nyugtalanabbá tett.

\- Mit akarsz tőlem? – Meg sem hallva amit az előbb mondtam, tovább kérdezősködtem.

\- Mit mondtam az előbb? Amíg nem csinálsz hülyeséget, nem esik bajod.

\- Miért bízzak benned?! - Nem figyeltem rá, csak választ követeltem.

\- Szerinted csak szórakozásból mentettelek meg?! Egy lehetőséget ajánlok neked.

\- Nem érdekel. - Megpróbáltam közelebb menni, de a törött lábammal ez nehezebb volt mint azt hittem. Másodszorra nagyobb erőt vettem magamon és sikerült bicegve közelebb mennem. - Add vissza a holmimat és engedj utamra! – Követeltem, csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Ha elutasítod az ajánlatot akkor végzek veled. - Egy kicsit megtorpantam, de továbbra is őt figyeltem. - Azt ajánlom előbb hallgass meg. - Nem volt más lehetőségem. - Mögötted van három megkötözött ember. - Megfordultam és tényleg ott voltak, "Hogy nem vettem észre őket?!", gondoltam magamban. - Az egyiket meg kell ölnöd. - Úgy mondta mintha ez olyan természetes volna.

\- Mégis miért?! - Öltem már embert ezelőtt, de csak akkor ha én bűnösnek ítéltem majd kifosztottam őket, így éltem meg az elmúlt öt év alatt, de soha nem öltem ártatlanokat vagy olyanokat akiket nem ismertem, ok nélkül.

\- Öhm... mert én azt mondtam és ha megtagadod akkor itt helyben végzek veled. - Elgondolkodtam, kaptam egy másik lehetőséget a bosszúm beteljesítésére, nem csupán személyes haragból kell végeznem Marshallal hanem mert nagyon veszélyes és rengeteg kárt okozhat a világban ha senki sem állítja meg. Ha ezért fel kellett áldoznom valakit akkor gondolkodás nélkül megteszem.

\- Melyiküket kell megölnöm? - A maszkja alatt egy kicsit el nevette magát.

\- Rád bízom, ha akarsz beszélhetsz velük nyugodtan, megvárom. Mire ez az egész véget ér, valaki meg fog halni. Lehetőséged van elkerülni azt hogy te legyél az. - A poros padlóra dobta a tőröm amit egy kis habozás után felvettem.

Odamentem a három fogolyhoz, továbbra is mezítelen voltam, de levetettem magamról a takarót és felfedtem a testem. Ez általában nem zavart és a titokzatos nőn kívül senki sem látott. A három fogoly térdelt, a kezük hátul volt megkötözve és zsák volt a fejükön. Az első felé álltam, egy nord férfi, szegecselt bőrvértben.

\- Ki van ott?! - Kérdezte rémülten. - Hallom hogy beszéltetek! Könyörgöm ne ölj meg! - Könyörgött az életéért.

\- Ki vagy te? - Kérdeztem érzelem mentes hangon. Beijedt és megeredt a nyelve.

\- Az én nevem Fultheim. Katona vagyok. Vagyis zsoldos, komolyan. Tudod, egy... egy bérgyilkos. Egész életemben Égkoszorúban éltem, - Hebegte. - egész életemben. – Ismételte.

\- Fizetne valaki azért hogy meghalj?

\- Hogy micsoda?!

\- Felelj vagy megöllek! – A torkához szegeztem a tőrömet amitől megeredt a nyelve.

\- Jól van! Jól van! Megeshet hogy szereztem magamnak egy-két ellenséget, de milyen zsoldos az aki nem? Én... én csak egy kis hal vagyok az olyan emberekhez képest akik általában felbérelnek! Kérem, úrnőm, ne öljön meg! - Elkezdett sírni a zsák alatt, de egyáltalán nem hatott meg. a következő fogoly egy nord nő, sárga falusi ruhában.

\- Ki vagy te? - Kérdeztem ugyanúgy mint az előbb.

\- Semmi közöd sincs ahhoz hogy ki vagyok! Ha meg akarsz ölni hát rajta! - Bátrabb volt mint az előző, nyámnyila zsoldos. - Marára mondom, ha nem lenne zsák a fejemen az arcodba köpnék!

\- Fizetne valaki azért hogy meghalj?

\- Már megbocsáss, de ez mégis miféle kérdés ez?! - Felháborodott, de nekem nem volt időm szórakozni.

\- Fizetne. Valaki. Azért. Hogy. Meghalj? - Elismételtem lassan és fenyegetően.

\- Itt térdelek hátrakötözött kézzel, egy zsákkal a fejemen és még van képed ezt kérdezni?! Mit gondolsz zsenikém?! - Bosszantott, de nem fogom csak ezért megölni. - Az istenekre, ha kijutok innen halott vagy! Hallasz engem?! Halott vagy?

Elfogyott a türelmem, mögé álltam és a torkának szegeztem a tőrömet.

\- Csak válaszolj a kérdésemre és talán megmenekülsz. - Megadóan, nem a félelemtől hanem a fáradtságtól felsóhajtott és ő is elkezdett beszélni.

\- Egy égkoszorúi nő vagyok, hat gyerekkel akit elhagyott a férje. Nincs sem időm, sem kedvem a kis "játékodhoz". - Egyáltalán nem érzett félelmet, csak dühöt amiért elválasztották a családjától. - Vannak akik lenéznek? Szereztem-e néhány ellenséget? Még szép! Ölj meg vagy oldozz el! Nem érdekel melyik! - Nem válaszoltam, némán és nesztelenül a harmadik és utolsó fogolyhoz mentem. - Ááááárrrrggghhhh! Engedj el!

Az utolsó egy Khajit férfi, barna míves ruhában, ugyanúgy megkötözve és zsákkal a fején mint az előző kettő.

\- Ki vagy te?

\- Vasha, szolgálatára, úrnőm. - Sokkal nyugodtabb volt mint az előző kettő. - Áruk elnyerője, életek elvevője és leányok bemocskolója. - Higgadtan és büszkén sorolta bűneit. - Nem hallottál még rólam? Talán az embereim majd a koponyádba vésik a nevem emlékeztetőül.

\- Fizetne valaki azért hogy meghalj?

\- Hogy én?! Ezt komolyan kérdezed? - Csupán szórakozásnak fogta fel az egészet.

Megragadtam a finom ruhája nyakánál és a tőröm hegyét a torkához érintettem.

\- Felelj vagy a véreddel festem ki a helyiséget! - Csak sunyin kuncogott.

\- A helyes kérdés az hogy van-e olyan aki azért fizetne hogy meghaljak... újra. Ha egy nap úgy telik el hogy valaki nem akar kibelezni az utcán, nagyon megsértődnék. - Eleresztettem. - Mondok valamit. Ha eloldozol, megígérem hogy az embereim nem vadásznak és mészárolnak le mint egy állatot az utcán. Mindketten nyerünk. - Nem figyeltem rá.

Miután végeztem a kihallgatásukkal, fel-alá járkáltam hogy eldönthessem melyiket öljem meg. Ahogy járkáltam a csupasz talpam alatt meg-megrecsegett egy picit a rozoga kunyhó fapadlója amire mindhárman felfigyeltek, de a törött lábamból érkező fájdalom is nehezítette a halk járást.

Nehéz volt dönteni, a zsoldos külsőre emlékeztetett egy kicsit Marshalra, de a zokogása kiverte ezt a képet a fejemből. A nő elég idegesítő volt, de nem olyasvalaki akit hidegvérrel megölnék. A khajit volt az egyetlen akit nyugodt szívvel megölnék, de ki tudja hogy csak üresen fenyegetőzik, lehet nagy veszélyben leszek ha meghal.

Hirtelen megálltam és eldöntöttem hogy melyiküket ölöm meg. Finoman megfogtam a tőröm hegyét és beledobtam az áldozat szívébe amitől azonnal meghalt és elterült a földön, a vére hamar kifojt és bejutott a rozoga padló gerendái közé. Visszamentem a nőhöz aki a feladatot adta. Jellemtelen arccal bámultam rá ami azt sugallt hogy "Örülsz?", de ő csak tapsolt és levette a csuklyáját és a maszkját, felfedve a szőke haját és az északi származását.

\- Szóval a kétes, sunyi cicust ölted meg? Azt kértem hogy öld meg egyiküket és megtetted.

\- Azt is mondtad hogy elengedsz utána. - Emlékeztettem.

\- Ami azt illeti hazudtam. - Erősen rámarkoltam a pengém markolatára. - Nincs okod aggodalomra. - Nyugtatott. - Szeretnélek befogadni a családomba.

\- Hogyan?! - Csak elmosolyodott.

\- Üdvözöllek a Sötétség Testvériségében. - Átnyújtott egy csomagot amiben ugyanolyan vörös-fekete könnyű vért volt mint amilyen rajta is volt. A vért csak most volt ismerős, régen az apámnak is ilyen vértje volt és a Szervezet egyik tagjának, Junalnak is.

Az anyaga nem csak sima és tökéletesen feszült a bőrömhöz, de kellemesen szellőzött és mégis melegen tartott a hidegben. Ha ilyen öltözékem lett volna a legutóbbi csatámban, Marshal már rég halott lenne.

Miután felöltöztem, eszembe jutott még egy dolog.

\- Lenne egy kérdésem. – Még valami nagyon fontos dologról volt szó.

\- Mondjad.

\- Nem találtál egy gyűrűt amikor összeszedtél. – A zsebébe nyúlt és elővette azt amit én korábban elhajítottam.

\- Erre gondolsz? Különös ékszer, még sosem láttam ehhez foghatót, a drágakő benne egész nap világított, de már megszűnt. Visszaadom ha a tiéd.

\- Köszönöm. – Elvettem és felhúztam a balkisujjamra.

Marshal

12 óráig ácsorogtunk az emelvényen és mindannyiunknak teljesen elzsibbadt és elgémberedett az a karja amelyiket a Talos szobor felé tartottuk, de nem engedhettük el. A fehér mágikus energia mindannyiunk gyűrűjébe beleivódott, de hirtelen az egyik pillanatról a másikra, a fény vörössé változott és csak az én gyűrűmbe hatolt az energia.

Végül a Talos szobor szeme is olyan vörös fényt bocsájtott ki amiből érezni lehetett a mérhetetlen haragot, de amint a gyűrűm az utolsó csepp energiát is elnyelte, ez a fény megszűnt és csupán a gyűrűmben maradt meg.

A gyűrűm vörös drágaköve most úgy izzott mint egy szörnyeteg szeme ami készen áll lecsapni a prédájára és aki az útjába áll, annak vége.

A vezér becsukta az Ősi tekercset és eltüntette a sötét homályba.

\- A szertartás befejeződött. – Rám nézett. – Marshal, a te gyűrűd aktiválódott először. – Felemeltem a jobb kezemet hogy mindannyian megnézhessék, de nem értettem mire volt jó ez az egész.

\- Most történnie kéne valaminek? – Kérdeztem a vezérünket aki úgy tűnik elgondolkodott a dolgon és nem válaszolt.

\- Erősebbnek érzed magad? – Kérdezte Mira.

\- Nem igazán.

\- Vannak látomásaid? – Jött az elmélkedés Wynnstól.

\- Nincsenek. Nem érzek semmit sem.

Csak találgattunk és jobbnál jobb elméleteket találtak ki a többiek, de végül a vezérünk törte meg a csendet.

\- Talán időbe kerül amíg rendesen kifejti az erejét. Távozhattok, tartsátok szemmel a gyűrűt és jelentsétek ha történik vele valami.

\- Igenis.

Szép sorjában eltávoztunk hogy visszatértünk a testünkbe.

Késő délután volt mire újra a testünkbe kerültünk.

 **Thrys**

\- Nem Karsk, ha egy vámpír megharap egy vérfarkast, akkor nem válik vámpírvérfarkassá. – Delphine már órák óta magyarázta Karsknak a mitikus lények biológiáját, de nem úgy tűnt mintha sokat fogott fel belőle.

\- És ha a vámpír rászokna a tejre és a sütire? Akkor már nem is kívánná a vért! – Úgy mondta mintha valami hatalmas megvilágosodást élt volna át.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez a beszélgetés, igencsak egy irányú. – Delphine a homlokát dörzsölte Karsk hülyeségei miatt, de a nap első részében én viseltem el, most ő következett.

Mindkettőnket lefárasztott, idegileg, de végre, Marshal, Leila és Liz visszatértek. Mindhárman kinyitották a szemüket és teljes mentális kimerültségük volt.

Marshal a bal karját feszítette jobbra, ezzel jólesően megnyújtva és a másikkal is ugyanezt tette, Leila a nyakát masszírozta, Liz fel és leguggolgatásokat végzett hogy visszatérjen a vér a testébe.

\- Jól vagytok? – Kérdeztem, de leginkább Marshallért aggódtam, Liz most nem figyelt annyira, sokkal inkább a teste helyreállítására törekedett, örültem hogy nem figyelt most rám, egyszerűen a hideg is kiráz attól ahogyan rám néz

\- Egy fél napot töltöttünk ácsorogva. – Lefáradtan, de egy kicsit dühösen jegyezte meg. – Mit gondolsz?

\- Pihennünk kell hogy rendbe jöjjünk. – Szólt Leila.

\- Nem várhatunk tovább! – Delphine egyre idegesebb lett. – Ha nem indulunk el végre, a Thalmor előttünk éri el Esbernt.

\- Nem kell aggódni… annyira. – Nyugtatta Marshal, miközben a bal kezével ráfogott a jobb kezére és mozgatni kezdte a tenyerében lévő csontokat, olyan hangja volt mintha egy halom csontot dobtak volna egy darálóba, rettenetes volt hallgatni, de úgy tűnt, ő élvezte. – A fogoly, akit elfogtak csak annyit mondott Sodrásban van, egy bolondos, kissé őrült vénember a Patkányjáratban. Ismerem azt a helyet, - Ahogy beszélt róla, érezni lehetett a hangjában a dühöt, valami történt ott vele. – nem csak Sodrásd, de Égkoszorú emberi szemétlerakó helye. Még a Thalmornak is kellhet legalább egy hét mire átfésülik. Mi két nap alatt odaérhetünk.

\- Akkor is, az időnk egyre fogy.

\- Marshalnak igaza van. – Leila a kesztyűs kezével, a becsukott szemét dörzsölgette. – Mi kimerültünk, ha most kéne szembe szállnunk a Thalmor erőivel, legyőznének.

\- Ilyen is ritkán van, Leila egyetért velem.

Úgy tűnt, a Szervezet tagjai nem kívánnak folytatni az utat, egy fél napig eszméletlenül feküdtek, erre még többet akarnak pihenni, nem értettem mi lelte őket.

\- Rendben, ha ez az ára hogy sikerrel járjunk, akkor várunk. – Delphine meggyőzve.

Mire Marshal elég erősnek érezte magát, odajött hozzám, átölelt és megcsókolt, de nem az a szenvedélyes csók volt mint az első alkalommal, visszafogottabb, inkább amolyan szükségszerű volt. Nem érdekelt, akkor is élveztem.

\- Minden rendben volt amíg el voltunk? – Súgta a fülembe, nem aggódva, inkább mint aki jelentést vár egy beosztottjától.

\- Igen. Karsk bolondságain kívül, nem volt semmi probléma. – Nem vágott semmilyen arcot, csak újra megcsókolt, ez sem volt szenvedélyes.

Az éjszakára sátrakat állítottunk fel, nem voltam készen arra hogy egy sátorban aludjak Marshallal, ezért és Delphine-l aludtam, Leila és Liz együtt és Marshal pedig Karskkal aludt.

\- Karsk, vigyázol erre a gyűrűre holnap reggelig. – Odaadta a gyűrűjét, aminek az ékköve világított. Karsknak.

\- Ez a gyűrűd Marshal! – Teljesen izgalomba jött az ékszer láttán. – És világít is! Imádom a fényes dolgokat!

\- Akkor, ma estére a tiéd. Vigyázz, nehogy elvesszen.

Nagy örömmel és felelősséggel elvette a gyűrűt, én visszamentem a sátramba hogy aludhassak.

 **Liz**

Rettenetesen ideges voltam, Marshal, már azóta szeretem hogy megmentett annyi éve, de képtelen voltam megmondani neki és nem csak azért mert nem tudok beszélni, hanem mert folyton zavarba jövök ahányszor csak a közelében vagyok. Erre ezzel az üresfejű, langaléta altmerrel jött össze! Mégis, mit lát benne?!

Ha nem lenne sárkányszülött és a Szervezetnek nem lenne rá szüksége, olyan rémálom illúziót bocsájtanék rá hogy már aludni sem merne élete hátralevő részében.

Dühösen, fújtatva, félig felfújt arccal sétálgattam az éjszakai tábor körül, hátha lenyugszom, de az idegesség egy újabb forrása jelent meg előttem. Karsk és bárgyú vigyort meresztett az arcára.

\- Liz, megijesztettél! - Csak unottan megforgattam a szemeim. – Mit csinálsz itt? – Nem tudtam válaszolni és semmi kedvem sem volt megértetni magam vele hogy aztán csak félre értse a mondandómat. – Valami nincs rendben veled. – Gyanúsan meredt rám, mintha pontosan bele látna a fejembe, egy olyan dolgot lát amiről soha nem lennék képes beszélni senkinek. Visszanéztem rá és vártam a válaszát. Lassan odahajolt a fülemhez és belesuttogott, gyanakvóan és mégis, kárörvendően. – Székrekedésed van. – Hihetetlen hogy erre az egy pillanatra tényleg képes voltam komolyan venni Karskot. – Nem kell aggódni, lehet hogy egy kicsit fáj a pocid, de remélhetőleg idővel kiadod amit ki kell és meg fogsz könnyebbülni. – Nem tudom hogy most hülye és össze-vissza beszél vagy egyszerűen ilyen okos hogy hülyén adja elől.

Mindenesetre, ez az érzelmi "székrekedés" tényleg kezd felőrölni, ha nem adom ki amit ki kell, meg fogok őrülni… mármint az érzéseimet Marshalnak, nehogy félre értsétek, az emésztőrendszeremmel minden rendben.

Ellenben, el kell intézzem hogy Marshal és Thrys különváljanak, de nem ölhetem meg Thryst. Marshal többi szeretője közül már megöltem néhányat, de neki erről fogalma sincs és a Szervezet többi tagjának sem.

Volt akit csak egyszerűen megmérgeztem, egynek elvágtam a torkát, kettőt leszúrtam egy sikátorban, de néha elég volt rájuk ijesztenem, egy-egy ijesztő levél néha megtette, de volt akinél rettenetes illúziókat keltettem életre és olyan traumát okoztam nekik hogy életük hátralevő részében nem voltak képesek mozogni, beszélni, vagy akár enni.

Thrysnek, szerencséje van, de találok rá módot.

Az éjszakára sátrakat állítottunk fel, ketten aludtunk egyben, én Leilával aludtam, ez volt a szerencsém, őt nem érdekelték az érzéseim és megértette ha mondani akartam valamit.

\- Liz, - Szólalt meg. – holnap elindulunk Sodrásd felé, nem szeretném ha bármi probléma akadályozná a küldetést. – Mintha megértette mire gondolok, beszélni nem tudtam, csak bólintottam. – Helyes.

Éjszakára levette a fekete páncélját. Én alig voltam 150cm magas, 53kg, kissé sovány, de van rajtam némi izomzat mágus létemre. Leila, ezzel szemben 178cm, 73kg, csupa izom az egész teste, a hasán ki volt dolgozva mind a hat kockaizom, a válla széles, a karja izmos, de mindennek ellenére kifejezetten nőies és formás, az alakja ott gömbölyödött ahol kellett, ha nem hordott volna naphosszat páncélt és egy kicsit többet mosolyogna, egy halom férfi heverne a lába előtt

Nem tudtam mit kéne tennem hogy felkelthessem Marshal érdeklődését irántam, hiszen amikor rám néz nem engem lát hanem azt a kócos hajú, rongyos kislányt akit egy ketrecből mentett ki. Gyereknek tart pedig már betöltöttem a huszadik életévemet. A pici testem ellenére, Dibella engem is megáldott nőiességgel és kifejezetten formás testtel, de lehet nem tetszettem Marshalnak, a felemás szemeim miatt, az egyik szürke, a másik kék, nem tudom miért, így születtem, a vezér megmondta hogy ez egy ritka, de nem veszélyes és különös rendellenesség.

Aznap éjjel álmodtam, a régi falumban tértem magamhoz.

Éjszaka volt, alig lehetett látni és megláttam magamat gyermekként ahogy a házunkban a szüleimmel együtt játszottam. A többi gyerek elkerült engem a különös szemeim miatt, de a szüleim igenis szerettek, nem törődtek azzal hogyan néztem ki.

A kislány énem mondott valamit az anyámnak, nem hallottam mit, már nem emlékszem milyen volt a hangom a megcsonkításom előtt, de anyám mindig azt mondta, olyan édes a hangom mintha mézet csepegtetnének egy kupa málnás borba. Sajnos ezt már nem tudom bizonyítani vagy cáfolni, a hangom örökre elveszett, akár a szüleim arca az emlékeimben. Nem emlékeztem hogyan néztek ki, csak két homályos folt volt az arcuk helyén.

Amikor vacsoráztunk, anyám mindig sütött egy ízletes almás pitét amit nagyon imádtam, azóta is nagyon édes szájú vagyok, talán ez az egyetlen jellemvonás ami megmaradt a gyerekkoromból, az édes sütemények közül egy sem adta vissza anyám almás sütiét az életben, de lehet hogy csak az elmém magasztalta az egekig az ízét, akárhogy is, már sosem lehet kideríteni.

Nem sokkal azután, jöttek a banditák, felgyújtották a falunkat, nem voltak katonák akik megvédhettek volna, egy kicsi, jelentéktelen falu voltunk Sziklaföld határán ahova a Nagy háború után már nem maradt elég katona hogy megvédhessék. Tökéletes célpont egy nagyobb rablóbandának.

A férfiakat szinte mind megölték, a gyerekeket is, néhányat elhurcoltak rabszolgának, a nőket is aki nem tetszett neki, akik igen, azok inkább a halált választották volna.

Engem az apám még gyorsan kimenekített az erdőbe. Arra sem volt időm hogy felöltözzek, így egy szál hálóingben, mezítláb vitt ki az erdőbe hogy fussak, meneküljek, addig ő visszamegy anyámért.

A kezemben maradt a kedvenc plüss játékom, egy kicsi, fehér nyuszi amit az apám adott nekem. 10 évesen talán egy kicsit idős voltam hozzám, de nagyon szerettem Nyufit, így hívtam mert 2 évesen kaptam és nem tudtam rendesen kiejteni a "nyuszi" szót.

Apám visszarohant a lángoló faluba anyámért, de a csupasz lábaim mintha gyökeret vertek volna, nem mertem sehova sem menni.

Egy idő után, miután a lángok alábbhagytak, Nyufit még mindig szorosan magamhoz öleltem, apám után mentem és megpróbáltam megkeresni. Ez hatalmas hiba volt, egy nagydarab, ijesztő férfi, nem emlékszem az arcára, elkapott és kitépte Nyufit a kezemből.

\- Hová, hová kicsikém? – Kérdezte, Nyufit a tűzbe dobta és hamar elemésztették a lángok amitől sírva fakadtam. – Fogd be vagy kibelezlek! – Egy kést szorított a torkomhoz amitől engedelmeskedtem.

A férfi elhurcolt a többi fogolyhoz, útközben láttam az apám holttestét, egy késsel elvágták a torkát, nem sokkal azután hogy engem ott hagyott az erdőben. Elrettenve bámultam a testét, de nem mertem sírni, ezért csak hallkan pityeregtem.

Bevitt az egyik házba és bezárt egy ketrecbe a többi fogolyhoz, csupán felnőtt nők voltak és néhány gyerek. Az anyukámat megtaláltam közöttük és átölelt engem, de a banditák épp őt rángatták ki és az egyik felettesükhöz vitték.

Nem emlékszem miről beszéltek, de arra igen ahogy az az állat megerőszakolta az anyámat, a többiek szörnyedve elfordultak, de én végignéztem és megesküdtem hogy végzek mindegyikkel.

Amint a tiszt végzett vele, odahívta az egyik emberét és ő is hasonló kezelésben részesítette az anyámat, még legalább nyolc férfi hágta meg mire az anyám már a halálért könyörgött, de a kilencediket, aki engem elrabolt ez csak jobban felizgatta és még utoljára ő is meghágta, de a végén elvágta a torkát. összesen tíz férfi erőszakolta meg az anyámat miután megölték.

Azok akik kiélhették a beteges vágyait az anyámon, elmentek, de még sokan voltak akik úgymond "éheztek" a női testre és a következő férfi, a ketrechez jött. A többiek a ketrec végébe húzódtak, rimánkodni és sírni kezdtek az istenekhez, de én már akkor tudtam, "Az istenek magasról tesznek ránk!".

\- Kicsikém, - A következő, felajzott férfi az állam alá nyúlt. – te pont nem vagy az esetem, ha lehet inkább egy valamivel idősebb hölgyet szeretnék nálad. – Abban a pillanatban megharaptam a kezét amitől felkiáltott. – Te kis sz*ka! – Az öklével a gyomromban oldotta meg a helyzetet amitől eleresztettem és a földre rogytam. – Most megöllek! – Elővette a buzogányát és épp lesújtani készült rám, de hirtelen egy kéz megragadta hátulról. – Főnök?! – A fickó megrémült a vezetője láttán, nagydarab, kopasz férfi, az övén két koponya díszelgett.

\- Azt javaslom hagyd abba. – Suttogta oda, amitől nem csak az én, de az embere vére is megfagyott. – Ez a kicsi lány pont a kedvemre való.

\- I… igenis. – A fickó elrohant onnan, utat adva a főnökének.

Amint később kiderült, a férfi a kislányokra izgult és pont engem szemelt ki.

\- A felemás szemeid, egyszerűen felizgatnak. – Félresöpörte a kócos, fekete hajam a mutatóujjával és egyenesen a szemeimbe nézett, de én csak megharaptam mint az előző embert. – Most megkapod amit kell.

A rettenetes férfi olyan erővel vert arcon hogy alig teljesen elkábultam, majd elvitt ahhoz az ágyhoz ahol a férfiak korábban megerőszakolták az anyámat és ugyanazt tette velem is. Közben végig sírtam és kiabáltam, hívtam a szüleimet, az isteneket de senki sem segített és nem hagyta abba. Amint végzett magával hurcolt.

Azt hittem, végre békén hagy, de hatalmasat tévedtem. Hiába könyörögtem hogy engedjen el, nem tette. Nem rakott vissza a többi fogolyhoz, a saját hintóján vitt és maga mellett tartott, ha megpróbáltam elhúzódni tőle, egy nagyot rántott rajtam vagy megvert, inkább megadtam magam.

Amint elértük az úti célunkat, a táborukat Égkoszorún, elvitt a kínzó kamrába és egy székhez láncolt engem.

\- Nem szeretem ha sikoltoznak miközben élvezek. – Egy fáklyán hevített egy kést és fogott egy csipeszt. – Kivágom a nyelved hogy egy kicsit csendesebb légy. – Rögtön elkezdtem kalimpálni és kiabálni, könyörögtem hogy ne tegye, de nem hallgatott rám. A hatalmas kezével kinyitotta a számat, a csipesszel megfogta a nyelvem, a számat elengedte mert tudta hogy nem tudom már becsukni, ezért a forró késhez nyúlt és egy gyors mozdulattal, kivágta a nyelvem.

Talán az volt az életem legfájdalmasabb emléke mert rögtön felébredtem és az ágyamban találtam magam, "Miért álmodtam erről?!", lihegve tértem magamhoz, nem voltam se megláncolva, a nyelvem meg már régen elveszett.

\- Liz, - Leila állt fölöttem, meztelenül. – forgolódsz és lihegsz álmodban. Nem tudok tőled aludni, cserélj helyet valakivel, vagy maradj csendben. – Ez egyértelműen utasítás volt. Leila senkivel sem jött ki a Szervezetben, de hihetetlenül jó harcos volt és nem akartam felidegesíteni. Csak bocsánatkérőn bólintottam – Rendben.

Miután visszafeküdt a derékaljában, én átfordultam és megpróbáltam elaludni. Az elmém ezúttal máshová vitt. Marshal felé.

Ő mentett meg abból a pokolból és neki köszönhetően nyert értelmet az életem. Hosszú éveken át csak kegyetlenséget éltem át, de Marshal volt a reménysugár számomra aki kimentett onnan, ezért örökké hálás vagyok neki.

Hirtelen, a testemben egy különös bizsergést kezdtem érezni, pont onnan ahova a banditavezér annyi éve szerette az ágyékát bedugni, most valahogy elkezdett remegni és bizseregni. Elkezdtem dörzsölgetni a combjaimat egymáshoz hogy enyhítsem, de nem enyhült.

A mutatóujjammal benyúltam oda és elkezdtem fel és le mozgatni ami úgy tűnt hogy hatott. Az egyik ujjam nem volt elég, bedugtam a középsőujjamat is és egyre erőteljesebben kezdtem el mozgatni. Amikor régen csinált valamit ott a bandita, akkor rettenetesen fájt és megalázónak éreztem, de most elképesztően kellemesnek és megnyugtatónak.

Ahogy csináltam, egyre csak izzadtam és lihegtem, de nem hagytam abba, nagyon jól esett, mintha sok évnyi feszültség oldódott volna ki belőlem és amint végeztem, valami folyadék kezdett szivárogni onnan. Nem vér volt az ami minden hónapban megjelent, legalábbis a szaga alapján, sötét volt és nem láttam, de kellemes volt ahogy kijött belőlem. A takarómmal letakarítottam, majd megfordítottam és kellemesen álomra hajtottam a fejem.

 **Karsk**

Hihetetlennek tartottam hogy Marshal rám bízta a gyűrűjét, ez annyira meghatott hogy majdnem könnybe fakadt a szemem. Éjszakánként amikor együtt aludtam Marhallal és amikor nem rúgott be, gyakran szoktunk beszélgetni.

\- Hé, Marshal. – Próbáltam megállapítani hogy ébren van-e.

\- Igen, Karsk? – Ezek szerint ébren és eléggé fáradt.

\- Tudtad hogy Liznek Szorulása van? – Hirtelen nem volt jobb beszéd témám.

\- Nem, Karsk. Nem tudtam. – Jött a fáradt válasz tőle.

\- Csak megakartam köszönni hogy az estére nekem adtad a gyűrűdet.

\- Idegesített a fénye. Csak ne veszítsd el.

\- Nem fogom. Mondd, a halak miért nem tudnak repülni?

\- Mert ha tudnának sem repülnének, csak a víz alatt képesek lélegezni és ha lenne szárnyuk, akkor csupa víz lenne és akkor is képtelenek lennének repülni.

\- Óh, értem. – Még egy utolsó kérdést megpróbáltam. – És ha bármilyen állat lehetnél, mi lennél legszívesebben?

\- Kutya.

\- Miért?

\- Mert az az ember legjobb barátja, nagyon könnyen háziasítható és van hogy a házba is beengedik őket. A vacsora maradékát neki adják és azt is megengedik néha hogy az ágyban aludjon. Szóval, a kutyáknak nem is olyan rossza a soruk. – Mindig olyan okos válaszokkal jön elő.

\- Én majom akartam volna lenni, de most hogy mondod, a kutya nem is olyan rossz. – Nem hiszem hogy szeretett volna tovább beszélni. – Jó éjszakát, Marshal.

\- Jó éjt, Karsk. – Őt rögtön elnyomta az álom, de én még nem voltam fáradt.

Kibújtam az ágyból, felvettem a könnyű bőrvértemet és neki indultam az éjszakának. Az égbolt tiszta volt, Égkoszorú éjszakai táját a két hold világította be és én az erdő felé vettem az irányt.

Elővettem a gyűrűt amit Marshal adott nekem, "Hű, ez nagyon szépen világít, főleg az éjszakában.". Nem kellett több és felhúztam a jobb gyűrűsujjamra. Rögtön ezután, egy éles fájdalom hasított a fejembe amitől a földre estem, de egy sötét erőt éreztem a testembe áramlani majd egy félelmetes, női hangot hallottam a fejemben.

\- De jó újra élni.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Megas XLR: MI-k nyomában**

 **(Remélem nem gond ha most egy kicsit újrafeldolgoztam Liz életét és hogy nem untatott. Spoiler, a Szervezet összes tagjának hasonló az élettörténete.)**


	24. 24

**Halo, itt a folytatás! Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

A reggel hamar eljött, a nap még csak épphogy felkelt, de én már ébren voltam, akárcsak a többiek és épp a tábort szedték össze. Karsk az út szélén ült és az északra lévő hegyeket bámulta, olyan transzban volt hogy egy kicsit megijesztett.

\- Hé, Karsk! – Szóltam oda, de ő még csak nem is reagált. – Karsk! – Semmilyen válasz nem jött tőle. – Karsk? – Megráztam a vállánál. – Elbambultál?

\- Mit akarsz? – Kérdezte fenyegetően, tőle egyáltalán nem megszokott stílusban.

\- Öhm… hamarosan indulunk, csak szeretném tudni hogy minden rendben van-e?

\- Minden tökéletes. – A nyaka félig lógva hagyta a fejét, ez nagyon kényelmetlen lehetett a számára.

\- Karsk, biztos hogy minden rendben?

\- Miért hívsz Karsknak?

\- Mert ez a neved.

\- Nem, nem ez a nevem. Egy szóval sem mondtam. – Nem tudtam eldönteni hogy most hülyéskedik vagy valami baj van vele.

\- Akkor mi az?

\- Potema. – Valahonnan ismerős volt, de nem tudtam hova tenni.

\- Értem… - Nem tudtam mit feleljek erre. – Egy kicsit mintha meg is változtál volna. – Visszaállította a fejét a helyére, felállt és egyenesen a szemembe nézett.

\- Igen. Most sok minden meg fog változni. – A hangja szinte suttogás volt, de olyan félelmetes hogy a lábaim egyszerűen földbe gyökereztek. – már nagyon régóta várok erre az alkalomra és senki, - Egy légy rá szállt a jobb arcára, de meg sem érezte. – ismétlem, senki nem akadályozhatja meg a tervem amit olyan régóta tervezgetek amibe bárki más beleőrült volna. – A légy össze-vissza kezdett mozogni az arcán, de ez sem érdekelte, még az sem amikor rámászott a szemgolyójára. – Nem fogom hagyni hogy te, vagy bárki más az utamba álljon a világ leigázására szánt tervemben. – Lejött a szeméből és belemászott az egyik orrlyukába majd kijött a másikon végül bemászott a szájába. – Megértetted?

\- Az a légy… bemászott a…

\- Megértetted?! – Erőteljesebben kérdezte.

\- Igen! – Vágtam rá egyből.

\- Jó. – Visszaült a kivágott farönkre és tovább bámulta a hegyeket.

Valami megváltozott benne, sokkal agresszívabb lett, nem tudnám megmondani mitől, de mintha egy másik ember lenne.

 **Marshal**

Érdekes volt amikor felébredtem, a sátram üres volt és Karskot sehol sem találtam, általában mindig örömtáncot lejt és órákig ölelgetni szokott hogy együtt töltünk egy napot mint a legjobb barátok. Nem tudom miért van egyfolytában velem, de valamiért azt hiszi hogy legjobb barátok vagyunk.

Miután felébredtem, felvettem a páncélom és felcsatoltam a Varázstörőt a bal karomra, az életerő elszívó kardomat pedig az övemre illesztettem majd kimentem a sátorból. Beszélnem kellett Thryssel, ami az előző előtti éjszaka történt csodálatos volt, de számomra teljesen új. Nem szeretkeztünk, de valamiért jobban éreztem magam akkor mint bármilyen más nőtől addig.

A legtöbb esetben, mindent összehazudok egy nőnek hogy ágyba vihessem és ha megkaptam amit akartam, egyszerűen csak otthagyom őket mindenféle búcsú vagy magyarázat nélkül.

Thrys, más volt. Vele nem csak egy vad éjszakát akartam az ágyban tölteni, nem tudom pontosan mit volt akkor az az érzés, de vele akartam lenni, fogni a kezét, szagolgatni a haját, beszélni vele és nem csak úgy tenni mintha érdekelne amit mond, tényleg tudni akartam hogy mi van vele, hogy érzi magát, megismerni a múltját és hogy ő is ezt érezze irántam, de nem hinném hogy szerelem lenne. Nem tervezem hogy megállapodok, de nem tudnám megmondani hogy mit is akartam.

\- Marshal, - Pont Thrys jött hozzám. – beszélnünk kéne.

\- Én is beszélni akarok veled,… - Nem voltam eléggé felkészülve hogy most hirtelen bevalljam az érzéseimet. – Kezd csak, nyugodtan.

\- Karskról lenne szó. – És máris elterelte a témát, "Mi a fenét akarhat Karskkal?" – Valami baj van vele.

\- Komoly probléma vagy már megint "beleszorult a feje egy vödörbe" szintű probléma? – Azt mondta hogy megvakult és hogy örökre úgy kell élnie amíg rászóltam hogy vegye le a vödröt a fejéről, megtette, de továbbra is szólt hogy nem lát, rászóltam hogy a másik vödröt is vegye le, de továbbra sem látott, végül rászóltam hogy nyissa is ki a szemét és rendbe jött.

\- Öhm… komoly probléma. Valahogy megváltozott. Olyan… ijesztő lett.

\- Nem vagyok az anyja.

\- Micsoda?

\- Ha szomorú vagy mérges, menjen és sírja ki magát az anyjánál, a nagymamájánál, vagy egy sziklának amit beöltöztettek, de hagyj engem békén vele, nem érdekel!

\- De hát a legjobb barátod!

\- Nem, nem az! Csak azt hiszi hogy az mert évek óta a nyomomban koslat, nem tudok róla sz*rt sem és mást sem csinál, csak idegesít! Szóval, ha meg is döglene sem érdekelne!

Thrys dühös volt ettől a kijelentésemtől és pofon vágott érte és sarkon fordult majd ott hagyott.

\- Te vagy a legnagyobb szemétláda a világon, tévedtem hogy érzek irántad valamit! – A megsértett arcomra tettem az egyik kezem hogy simogassam. Nem az fájt hogy meg lettem ütve, hanem amiért Thrystől kaptam, "B*szd meg Karsk, ezt jól elb*sztad nekem." – Te miről akartál velem beszélni? – Már nem lett volna semmi értelme bevallani az érzéseimet iránta, inkább csak hallgattam.

\- Semmit. Indulnunk kell Sodrásdba. Remélem elkészültél. Hosszú az út. – Hagytam az egészet és csak arra gondoltam hogy le kell részegednem mielőbb. – Majd meg kell állnunk egy kocsmában előtte.

\- Nem lesz rá idő. – Leila szigorú hangja szakított félbe minket. – Már egy teljes nap késésben vagyunk és ha a hülyeségeid miatt tovább késünk, nem állok jót magamért. – Semmi kedvem nem volt Leilához és a dühös Thryshez egyszerre.

\- Jól van, jól van, megértettem. – Leilával nem szoktam ellenkezni, rajta és a vezéren kívül, összesen három olyan van a Szervezetben akivel nem kezdenék ki. – Csak egy italra nézzünk be valahová és olyan boldog leszek mint egy herceg kisasszony aki hozzá ment az álmai lovagjához és meg tudta hogy az első gyermeküket várja. – Leila összehúzta a szemeit az idegességtől, de tudta hogy engednie kell mert akkor én nem állok jót magamért.

\- Meglátjuk mit tehetünk. – Azért ám. Miután sikerült összeszednünk teljesen a tábort és eltűntetni minden nyomot hogy mi jártunk erre, Karsk eltűnt. – Hol az az idióta, mi baj van vele?

Körbe néztünk és senki sem találta. Karsknak semmi nyomát nem volt.

\- Egy tíz perce még itt volt. – Jegyezte meg Thrys. – Itt kéne lennie.

\- A Kilenc istenre biztos hogy itt kéne lennie, de mint látod nincs itt és a gyűrűm nála maradt! – Hihetetlen hogy megint egy hülyeség miatt veszítsem el a gyűrűm.

\- Marshal, - Jött is a fejmosás Leilától. – ha azt mondod hogy megint elvesztetted a gyűrűd, akkor viselned kell a következményeit! – A szemei olyan tágak voltak hogy ez tőle egyszerűen hátborzongató volt, Thrys még hátrált is egy kicsit, de én megálltam a helyem.

\- Nem vesztettem el! A világ legidiótább személyénél van aki engem a legjobb barátjának tart, csak nem tudom hogy hol van! – Próbáltam menteni a menthetőt, "Én hülye! Ezt kizárt hogy csak úgy elfogadja!".

\- Jól van. – Leila megenyhült, de most Thrysre meredt, nem olyan dühös nézéssel mint rám az előbb, de Thrys említett valamit arról hogy furcsán viselkedett az eltűnése előtt, "Meghalok, meghalok, meghalok!". – Azt mondtad valami nem volt rendben vele?

\- Igen, - Kezdte az elf lány. – szólni akartam Marshalnak aki nem figyelt rám!

\- Tisztázásképp, nem arról van szó hogy nem figyeltem, hanem arról hogy nem érdekelt! – A mindketten szúrós tekintettel bámultak rám és egyszerre vonták fel a szemöldöküket, "Inkább befogom azt a nagy számat.".

\- Marshal, - Delphine elhúzott mielőtt Leila és Thrys együtt még valami olyat tennének amit én bánnék meg a legjobban. – ezt a csatát most nem nyerheted meg.

Hagytam hogy ők ketten megbeszéljék a továbbiakat, addig Delphine kicsit távolabb vitt hogy várjunk a fejleményekre, együtt várakoztunk Lizzel.

\- Ismerem ezt a nézést, Liz. – Liz a felemás szemeivel egy kicsit furán nézett rám, mint aki nem érti a helyzetet. – Te is engem hibáztatsz a gyűrű miatt. – Csak üres tekintettel meredt rám, mint aki nem is figyelt. – Nem hibáztatom a többieket és téged végképp nem. – Nem tudtam miért, de Liz nagyon jó hallgatóság volt és egyáltalán nem szólt közbe ha beszéltem. Erre mondjuk az is rájátszott hogy nem tud beszélni, de a lényeg ugyanaz. – Karskról beszélünk. Miféle kárt okozhat a gyűrűmben. – Továbbra is csak bámult, nem tudtam megállapítani hogy mit mondana ha tudna beszélni, de szerintem semmi lényegeset. – Tudtam hogy te meg értesz. – Megsimogattam és összeborzoltam a fekete haját, úgy tűnt tetszett neki mert mosolygott és egy kicsit furán nézett rám, "Most zavarba jött?! A néma gyermeknek az anyja sem érti a szavát.". – Liz, ha mondani akarsz valamit, találnod kell egy módszert hogy kommunikálhass velünk mert én egy szót sem értek.

 **Thrys**

Mikor Leila ráförmedt Marshalra, a nord férfi mintha félt volna tőle. Vajon Leila ennyivel erősebb lenne nála vagy egyszerűen csak határozottabb. Nem számított, Leila kikérdezett Karskkal kapcsolatban.

\- Azt mondtad hogy Karsk furcsán viselkedett mielőtt eltűnt?

\- Pontosan.

\- Mi történt vele?

\- Megváltozott. Eddig egyfolytában kedves volt, bolondos és…

\- Nem izgat milyen volt azelőtt, nem is ismertem. – Pont olyan volt mint Marshal, csak komorabb, nem érdekli őket sem Karsk, sem azok akik körülöttük vannak. – Csak mondd el mi lett vele.

\- Mintha egy másik ember lett volna. Hirtelen,… nem is tudom, agresszív lett volna, dühös és megfenyegetett hogy odaadja a fejem Marshalnak születésnapi ajándékként.

\- Elképzelhető hogy az tetszene neki. – A leghalványabb fogalmam sem volt róla hogy most viccel vagy komoly, az arckifejezése egyfolytában olyan volt mint egy jégszobornak, fagyos és rémisztő. Azért Leila egész szép volt ha jobban megnéztem, a szőke haja kissé kócos, de rendezett volt, a szemei kékek akár a nyári égbolt, de az orra nagy és görbe volt ugyan, de nem rontott sokat az arcán. A fekete ében páncélja, ugyanolyan mint amilyen Marshalnak is volt, teljesen elfedte a testét. Mindig komor volt, de mégis, egyfolytában az értelmet kereste mindenhol.

\- Öhm… nem tudom… mit mondhatnék erre.

\- Utána, mi történt.

\- Marshalhoz mentem, majd hozzád és most itt vagyunk.

\- Semmi mást nem vettél észre benne?

\- Hm, nem tudom számít-e, de amikor megszólítottam a nevén, nem reagált és miután többször is megpróbáltam, rájött hogy őt hívom és azt mondta hogy a neve Potema.

\- Potema?! – Erre tágra nyílt a szeme és meglepődött.

\- Ez olyan fura?

\- Ennyi elég volt! – Rögtön lerázott és Marshalhoz ment.

\- Várj! – Megpróbáltam megállítani, de ugyanúgy lerázott mint ahogy Marshal is szokott amikor a munkájáról kérdezem. – Ki az a Potema?! – Meg sem fordult, csak egyenesen a társához ment.

Nem hallottam miről beszéltek, de egyértelmű volt hogy Leila nagyon megharagudott Marshalra. Delphine-el közösen beszélgettünk.

\- Tudod mi lelte Marshalt, Lizt és Leilát?

\- Valamiért Leila megharagudott Marshalra. Karsk egy kicsit megváltozott, mostantól Potemának hívatja magát. – Delphine teljesen ledöbbent a név hallatán.

\- Úgy mint, Potema Septim?

\- Ki? – Fogalmam sem volt róla miről beszélt.

\- Magányvára Farkaskirálynője. – A szavak úgy suhantak át a fejemen akárcsak a szél egy üres, lerombolt házon. Csak megráztam a fejem.

\- Komolyan nem tudod ki ő?

\- Nem! Valaki magyarázza már el miért olyan nagy szám! – Delphine megdörzsölte a homlokát, mintha ez olyan egyértelmű lenne.

Valahonnan eszembe jutott egy történelem óra, még a Nyár-szigeteken amikor még akadémista diák voltam.

 _Egy történelem óra volt, állítólag a Vörös Gyémánt háború volt a téma, de nagyon unalmas volt és teljesen elaludtam a tanárom előadásán. A tanár olyan erősen csapott a padomra hogy majdnem halálra rémültem._

 _\- Látom, Beathyrs, egy kicsit untat az óra anyaga! – Hangosan ordibált, mindenki engem nézett és volt aki elfojtva nevetett is közben._

 _\- Hát…_

 _\- Mi lenne ha te beszélnél nekünk Potema Septimről, Magányvára Farkaskirálynőjéről! – Nem bírtam megszólalni, fogalmam sem volt róla hogy ki lehetett._

 _\- Öhm… őt győzte le Tiber Septim hogy megalapíthassa Égkoszorú királyságát? – Mindenki hangos röhögésben tört ki, de én majdnem elsüllyedtem a szégyenemben._

 _\- Idefigyelj, Beathrys. Egy napon meg fogod bánni amikor megtudod hogy ki is Potema Septim!_

Maradjunk annyiban, ez a jóslat most bejött.

\- Thrys, figyelsz? – Delphine egy az egyben elmagyarázta ennek a Potemának az élettörténetét, de nem figyeltem, nem kötött le egyáltalán.

\- Persze! – Vágtam rá azonnal.

Nem tudtam ki ő, de Delphine és Leila egy valamit megértettek velem. Azt hogy veszélyes. Marshal jött oda hozzánk.

\- Minden rendben? – Kérdezte. – Kicsit furán érzem magam hogy én vagyok az egyetlen férfi a csapatban.

\- Marshal, te tudod hogy ki Potema Septim? – Kérdeztem.

\- Leila elmagyarázta, de nem érdekelt. – Ebben közösek voltak a nézeteink.

\- Ő és Liz mit csinálnak?

\- Segítséget kérnek a vezérünktől. – Jobban megnéztem őket és a két lány ismét transzban volt. - Nemsokára visszajönnek.

 **Karsk**

Nagyon érdekesen indult a mai nap, rájöttem hogy lett egy lakótársam a fejemben akit úgy hívnak hogy Potema. Valahova nagyon siethet mert azonnal rávett hogy elrohanjak vele, otthagyva a többieket. Északnak mentünk, a hegyek felé.

\- Most hova is megyünk? - Kérdeztem, már órák óta rohantunk, pontosabban én rohantam észak felé majd lefordultunk nyugatnak.

\- "Elhallgass és tedd amit mondok!" – Egy kissé goromba és parancsolgató, de valamiért Marshalra emlékeztetett.

\- Nem biztos hogy jó barátok leszünk ha továbbra is így viselkedsz. Továbbá kénytelen leszek lakbért szedni ha továbbra is a fejemben akarsz lakni. – Lehet hogy emlékeztetett a legjobb barátomra, de már rég elhatároztam hogyha egy szellem akar a fejemben lakni akkor lakbért kell érte szednem.

\- "Komolyan azt akarod mondani hogy miután megszálltam az elmédet, arra kényszerítelek hogy segíts elfoglalni a világot egy élőholt és vámpír sereggel, de téged csak az érdekel hogy lakbért fizessek?!"

\- Miután apu elhagyott minket, anyunak egyedül kellett felnevelnie engem és a húgom. Szerencsére nagy házban éltünk és ki tudtuk adni a szobáit átutazóknak akik megszálltak nálunk. Mindannyian fizettek lakbért. - Valószínűleg egyáltalán nem tanult jó modort, de lehet hogy most nekem jött el az időm hogy én legyek valaki legjobb barátja. Pont mint Marshal nekem.

\- "Mégis hogy fizessek lakbért ha egy test nélküli szellem vagyok?!"

\- Látom kifogást azt tudsz találni, de ha továbbra is a fejemben akarsz élni és a kajámat enni akkor fizess!

\- "Csak maradj már csendben!"

\- Jól van, adhatok egy hét haladékot. - Suttogtam.

\- "Úgy értem egyáltalán ne beszélj! Miért pont téged kellett megszállnom?"

\- Mert én vagyok a legjobb? - Erre nem válaszolt. Futottunk még pár órát és érdemesnek tartom megemlíteni hogy nagyon jól tudok futni. Egyszer Magányvárától elrohantam Sodrásdig majd vissza, de még csak nem is lihegtem utána. Végre megérkeztünk a célunkhoz, egy sötét, ijesztő barlang amiben akármi elrejtőzhetett. - Te itt laksz?

\- "Amíg éltem itt végeztem a titkos kísérleteimet és a világuralomra törő terveimet."

\- Érdekes hobbijaid lehetnek. – Nem tartoztak a kedvenceim közé, de azt mondják hogyha barátkozni akarsz, próbálj meg érdeklődni aziránt ami után a másik is érdeklődik.-

\- "Üdvözöllek a Farkaskoponya barlangban."

\- Elég ijesztő a neve.

\- "Ez csak természetes."

\- Egy ilyen névvel elijeszted a látogatókat.

\- "Ez egy titkos rejtekhely! Jó hogy el akarom ijeszteni a kíváncsi szemeket!"

\- Pedig sokkal barátságosabb lenne a "Menedék a hegyek között", "Puha és meleg pihenőhely". El nem képzelnéd hogy egy jó névvel mennyi látogató érkezne.

\- "Csak menjünk már be!" - Türelmetlenkedett, de még volt egy kikötésem.

\- Mikor használtad utoljára?

\- "Valamikor a harmadkor 130 körül. Miért? Milyen évet is írunk most?"

\- A negyedkor 200-at.

\- "Mennyi ideig is tartott a harmadkor?"

\- 437-ig.

\- "Akkor 507 éve használhattam utoljára."

\- El kéne mennünk Magányvárába.

\- "Mégis miért?!"

\- Meg kell kérnünk a jarl intézőjét hogy nézzen utána rajta van-e az ingatlan listán.

\- "Az csak felesleges időhúzás lenne!"

\- Tudnunk kell mikor ellenőrizték utoljára. Lehet hogy beköltözünk és egy csomó munka lesz vele. Például ha patkányok és egyéb kártevők vannak a konyhában, befolyik a tető, esetleg vadállatok vagy banditák tanyáznak odabent.

\- "Az sem érdekel ha egy daedra úr tanyázik odabent! Beköltözünk és kész!"

 **Marshal**

Nem tartott sokáig, Leila és Liz visszatértek a transzból.

\- Nos? – Tettem fel a tömör, de mégis tartalmas kérdést Leilának.

\- A jó hírt vagy a rossz hírt mondjam előbb?

\- A jót.

\- A jó hír, tudjuk hova ment Karsk. Északra innen, a hegyek között, van egy barlang amit a Farkaskoponya-barlangnak hívnak.

\- Ezt honnan tudta a vezéretek? – Kérdezte Thrys.

\- Most jön a rossz hír. Karskot megszállta Potema Septim szelleme.

Nem volt mit tenni, utána kellett mennünk és visszaszerezni azt az átkos gyűrűt.

 **Karsk**

Ahhoz képest hogy több mint 500 éve nem járt itt senki egész jó állapotban volt a Farkaskoponya barlang, Potema hallani sem akart róla hogy barátságosabb nevet adjunk neki, de az ő lakása. A barlang belsejében sötét, poros járatok voltak mindenfelé, de Potema ismerte az utat és átvezette a testemet egy hatalmas, hóval körül árkolt lyukig, kizárt hogy a háztartás ellenőrök ne büntessenek meg érte.

A gödör mélyén volt egy ajtó ami egyenesen egy ősréginek tűnő várromhoz vezetett, nem lepte be semmi csak az idő pora és egy halom moha. A kapuhoz vezető híd alatt egy barlangi folyó folyt, de mielőtt odaérhettünk volna még több kacskaringós járaton kellett átkelnünk. Sötétben és részegen egy igazi rémálom lehet.

A romos várba érve ami meglepően jó állapotban volt a korához képest, nem fogadott más csak még több por, pókháló, állati és emberi csontok, a fabútorok teljesen szétkorhadtak, a fémeket alaposan megrágta a rozsda és az egykor finom anyagú függönyök és szőnyegek már darabokban hullottak szét.

\- Látod, Potema, megmondtam hogy sok munka lesz ezzel a hellyel. Van egy olyan érzésem hogy majd nekem kell kitakarítani mindent és az új, nehéz bútorokat is nekem kell majd felcipelnem. Ebben az útvesztőben egy igazi rémálom lesz, de szerintem együtt képesek leszünk megfelelő otthont varázsolni belőle. Ha majd mindent kitakarítottunk és felhordtuk a bútorokat a falak alá ültethetnénk virágágyásokat hogy ne tűnjünk olyan barátságtalannak, esetleg egy kis pipacsot hogy kifejezzük az érzékenységünket, szegfüvet hogy a barátságunkat, orchideát a műveltségünket és persze egy kis fátyol virágot is hogy egy kis semleges szépség is legyen a csokorban.

\- "Be fognád egy percre?!" - Kedves mint mindig, de hajlandó vagyok elviselni mivel az ő házában fogunk élni. - "Azért jöttünk ide hogy meghódítsuk az egész ismert világot és nem azért hogy virágokat ültessünk!"

\- Jól van, csak annyit akarok mondani hogy nincs olyan rossz állapotban mint azt elsőre gondoltam. Elég tágas, kellemesen szellős és a méretéhez képest kiemeli a barlang szépségét mintsem uralja azt. És nem utolsó sorban meg tudom állapítani hogy 83%-os jó szerencsét hoz.

\- "Vagyis tökéletes főhadiszállás a világuralmi terveim végrehajtására! Amint uralni fogom a világot és mindenki nekem fog engedelmeskedni azt fogok csinálni amit akarok!"

\- Ha nem túl nagy kérés én saját szobát szeretnék. Nem arra akarok ezzel célozni hogy nem kedvellek vagy hogy bármi probléma lenne veled, de elég ideges tudok lenni amikor egy nővel kell együtt aludnom.

\- "Ott alszol ahol én mondom!"

\- Rendben, de ha ferde hajlamú férfi imádókkal, gyermek molesztálókkal, erőszaktevőkkel vagy zenésszel kerülök egy szobába, nálad fogok panaszt tenni. - Az utolsó rendkívül idegesítő tud lenni.

\- "Amiatt ne aggódj, az embereim tökéletesen engedelmes élőhalottak lesznek akik csak azt fogják csinálni amit én mondok."

\- Nem is hangzik olyan rosszul, legalább nem kell az értékeinket elrejteni a saját embereink elől. - Végre, valamiben egyetértettünk. - Mi a helyzet az iskolákkal? Utána kéne járnunk hogy van-e egy jó a környéken.

\- "Mégis mi az Oblivionért akarod tudni?! Mi szükségünk lenne iskolára a környéken?!"

\- Gyerekeknek, egyértelműen!

\- "Az én egyetlen gyerekem több mint 500 éve meghalt és kétlem hogy Nirnen létezne olyan őrült nő aki hajlandó lenne gyereket szülni neked!"

\- Nem a mi gyerekeinknek, hanem arra az esetre ha el akarnánk adni! Tudnunk kell mennyit ér ha mondjuk egy család venné meg.

-"Eladni?! Az a célunk hogy az egész világot az uralmam alá hajtsuk és nem az hogy kereskedőset játszunk!"

\- Fontos hogy legyen tartalék tervünk.

 **Marshal**

Órákig gyalogoltunk, Leila elmondta hogy minden más, még a sárkány krízis is várhat. Nagyon fontos hogy megállítsuk Potemát és hogy visszaszerezzük a gyűrűmet, másodszorra is.

Leila elvezetett minket egy félelmetes barlanghoz ahonnan egy pár csontváz ránk támadt. Könnyedén lekaszaboltuk őket és megálltunk a bejáratnál.

\- Ki az a ki szerint ez az a barlang? – Kérdeztem, a lányok tekintetéből egyértelmű volt hogy hülye kérdést tettem fel.

\- Ti támasztottátok fel Potemát, igaz? – Kérdezte Delphine, a katanáját markolva.

\- Igen, mi voltunk, de Marshal hibájából megszökött. Most levadászuk és visszavisszük a Szervezethez.

\- Ugye tudjátok hogy ő az ismert világ legveszélyesebb nekromantája.

\- Ez undorító! – Fakadt ki Thrys.

\- Mi bajod? – Kérdeztem.

\- Borzalmas dolgokat csinál a halottakkal. Ez nincs helyén.

\- Ha ezzel megkapja amit akar. – Thrys ismét ledöbbent, dühös tekintettel meredt rám. – Ha segítesz rendben van, ha nem, állj félre az útból. – Nem válaszolt, de elfogadta hogy le kell győznünk a szellemhölgyet.

Legalább egy félóráig bolyongunk a barlangban mire megtaláltuk a barlang mélyére épített erődöt.

\- Nézzétek, - Szóltam a többieknek. – Egy erőd a föld alatt. – Ez az erőd más volt mint az ősi nordok temetkezési helye. Itt az építmény nem volt egy a barlangrendszerrel és sokkal inkább újabb volt a temetkezési helyeknél. – Ez egy kicsit fura, nem gondoljátok. – A lányok nem figyeltek rám, csak haladtak tovább, "Beszélek itt magamba.".

Kifigyeltük hogy mit csinál Karsk, nagyon úgy tűnt mintha magában beszélne, de tudtuk hogy mi ennek az oka. Potema. Máris feltámasztott egy sereg élőholtat amit itt, az erődjében tárolt.

\- Mi a terv? – Kérdeztem Leilát.

\- A vezér mondta hogy egy mágusra van szükségünk. – Egyből Lizre meredt mindenki aki csak megforgatta a szemeit. – Liz képes rá hogy bejuttasson kettőnket Karsk elméjébe és kiűzzük onnan Potemát.

\- Nem lehetne hogy Liz űzi ki onnan? – Kérdeztem.

\- Nem. Potema túlságosan veszélyes és kiszámíthatatlan. Kettőnknek kell bemennie hozzá és legyőznie őt egy küzdelemben. Marshal, az egész ismét a te hibád, te mész be, de te választhatod ki hogy ki menjen veled.

Ha lehetőségem van elszakadni Leilától én azonnal megteszem. Őt biztos nem viszem magammal.

\- Thrys, velem jössz egy idióta elméjébe.

\- Még szép, Karsk az én barátom is.

\- Ez a beszéd! – Örültem hogy velem jön, szeretek kettesben lenni vele. – Leila és Delphine megvédi Lizt. - Liz valamiért mérgesnek tűnt a terv miatt, de nem panaszkodott és elfogadta azt. – Aprítsunk draugokat!

Mind az öten tudtuk mi a feladatunk és elindultunk az erőd bevételéhez. Csupán agyatlan élőholtak voltak, nem lehetett olyan nehéz.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	25. A Farkaskirálynő ébredése

**Halo, folytatódjék a történet. Kellemes Olvasást kívánok. A következő zenét hallgattam: (1)Rhapsody of Fire - Queen of the dark horizont, (2)Holy Thunderforce**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Semmi sem hallatszott a Farkaskoponya barlang romos erődítményéből csak Potema gonosz kacaja ahogy bámulta a saját élőhalott szolgáit akik csak a parancsára várnak.

\- "Tökéletes. - Végignézett a sorokon és látta hogy egy halom fájdalmat és félelmet nem ismerő draug ősi kardokkal, csatabárdokkal és íjjal felszerelve máris készen állt alig néhány óra alatt. Tudta hogyha így folytatja könnyedén leigázhatja akár egész Tamrielt és csak néhány hét kell hozzá. - Az élőhalott szolgáim..." - A társának, Karsknak akinek a testét megszállta máris nem tetszett valami.

\- Mármint az élőhalott barátaink! Fontosnak tartom hogy a rangok ne rontsák el a barátságunkat. Csak azért mert több fizetést kapunk egyáltalán nem szabad lenézni a munkatársainkat.

\- "Fogd már be te senkiházi! Ha lenne másik test azonnal megszállnám és megöletnélek hogy téged is feltámasszalak!

\- Nem rám vagy dühös, csak nagy rajtad a nyomás. Most kezdtél egy komoly vállalkozást és ez sok stresszel járhat, megértem.

\- "Csak maradj már csendben!" - Karsk a kilátóból észrevett valami mozgást.

\- Nézd csak, itt jönnek a barátaim! - Marshal rohant az élen, a pajzsát előre szegezve a kardját készenlétben tartva egy szembe kerülő ellenfél levágása érdekében. Őt követte Thrys felkészülve miután Marshal bevitte az első találatot ő vigye be a kegyelemdöfést. A harmadik a sorban Liz volt mágiával támogatva a többieket és a sor legbiztonságosabb helyén. A sort Leila zárta mert elg erős és gyors ahhoz hogy egyszerre figyeljen előre és hátrafelé egy esetleges rajtaütésre felkészülve. - Tudhattuk volna hogy a szomszédok beköszönnek üdvözölni minket és nem sütöttünk semmit köszönésképpen!

\- "Hogyne készültünk volna? Halállal és pusztulással fogjuk köszönteni őket!"

\- Azt nem hinném hogy egészséges lenne.

\- "A bolondok megkíméltek a fáradtságtól hogy egyesével vadásszam le és végezzek velük! Élőhalott katonák! Végezzetek a behatolókkal!" - Parancsolta a szellemhölgy. A könnyű csontvázak amint meghallották a parancsot megfordultak és az ellenfeleik felé vették az irányt. A közepes Draugok már egy kicsit lassabb tempóban kezdtek el sétálni. Az elit veszedelmes draugok az emberi mérték szerint a lehető leglassabb tempóban követték a társaikat. - "Egy kicsit gyorsabban!" - Parancsolta Potema az utóbbi csoportnak, de a sebességük nem változott. - "Karsk, miért ilyen lassúak?! A csontvázak egyedül nem fogják tudni legyőzni őket!"

\- Azt mondtad, a Végítélet napját akarod elhozni a világra. Ezzel a sebességgel, egy nap alatt fogják meghódítani az egész világot, feltéve ha elegen lesznek. – Potema csak sóhajtott egy nagyot és ha lenne teste a homlokát dörzsölné.

\- "Azt hiszem egy kicsit szó szerint vetted a szavaimat."

\- Azért ismerd el hogy szépen menetelnek.

\- "Miért pont egy idiótát kellett megszállnom?"

 **(1)** Hőseink átjutottak a hídon és az udvaron szembe találták magukat egy nagyobb csapatnyi csontváz harcossal akik hamar körbevették őket.

\- Nem vártuk hogy könnyű lesz, ugye? - Kérdezte gúnyosan Marshal mire a lányok, még Leila és Delphine is felnevettek

Liz került középre, a többiek négy irányból figyeltek hogy megvédjék mert ő volt a kulcsfigura a küldetéshez. Ha Liz elesik, soha nem tudják visszaszerezni Potemát és Karsk talán örökre a rabszolgája marad. Marshal, aki a bejárat felé nézett vágta le az első csontvázat, a rozoga gerincét a hatalmas és erős ében kardjával könnyedén szilánkosra törte mint egy száraz faágat majd gyorsan megpördült és még háromnak levágta a fejét. A következő támadást Thrys intézte a két kardjával, az egyik elf amit még a követségről szerzett a másik, az acél amit még az utazása során talált, az elffel sújtott le előbb, az acéllal csak védekezett és lépésről-lépésre egyre több csontvázat vágott le. Leila nem pazarolta az időt és a Bloodskal kardjának egyetlen suhintásával vízszintesen egy vörös energia hullámot indított és egy tucatnyi ellenséget intézett el amitől a visszavonulási útvonal teljesen megtisztult és az udvar szinte megtelt rothadó csontokkal. Delphine kiváló, egyéni stílusú kardforgató technikával ritkította a holtakat, előbb jobb oldalról hasította le az elsőt, a másodikat balról, a harmadik mögé került, de a gyors reflexeinek hála, kirúgta a lábát, amitól a csontkupac a földre zuhant és nem maradt belőle csak egy… csontkupac.

Az első hullámot könnyen vették és benyomultak az erőd első emeletére ahol már egy kisebb csapat draug várta őket, de ezek jobban fel voltak szerelve mint az előző szedett-vedett csontváz csapat.

A feljáró szűk volt és a holtak teljesen elállták a felvezető járatot. Hőseink itt bontották meg az alakzatukat, Liz hátul maradt, Marshal, Leila és Thrys előre nyomultak. Marshal a nagy és erős pajzsával könnyedén a földre küldte az első ellenfelét majd a csizmájával agyon taposta a fejét, a következőt egyenesen kettévágta. Leila mint mindig gyorsan és kecsesen mozgott a nehéz páncél ellenére és kiválóan forgatta a nehéz kétkezes kardját amivel négy halottat vágott le. Thrys, három ellenséggel lett körbevéve, de neki sem tartott sokáig mire elintézte őket, az egyiknek a fejét vágta le, a másiknak a lábát vágta el és szúrta át a szemét a harmadikat szíven szúrta mindkét pengéjével és függőlegesen félbevágta. Delphine sem maradt tétlen, az elsőnek, egy szempillantás alatt vágta le a fejét, a következőnek kettőt ölt meg egyetlen, fél megpördüléssel, néhány csapást a kardjával kivédett, de a többség elől, egyszerűen csak kitért majd újra ellentámadásba lendült. Ugyanúgy, mint az előző csapatot ezt is könnyen felmorzsolták.

Potema és Karsk kezdett egy kicsit aggódni a csata végkimenetelét illetően.

\- "Legyőzik a harcosaimat!" - Potema tudta hogyha az eliteken is átjutnak akkor magára marad. 50 csontvázat és 30 draug máris a földön hevert, de még maradt 13 elit harcosa.

\- Potema, én figyelmeztettelek hogy le kellene ellenőrizni a lakásodat az ingatlan listán, ez határozottan rossz környék.

\- "Persze hogy rossz környék! Gonoszak vagyunk! Miattunk rossz a környék!"

\- A katonáidra volt garancia?

\- "Nem, ez történik ha a legolcsóbb tetemeket vásárlom meg. Fenébe a kettőt egyért akciókkal."

A barátaink felértek a második emeletre ahol már a veszedelmes draugok és a Potema által megszállt Karsk várta őket.

\- Vége van, Potema! - Kiáltott oda Marshal. - Könnyíts a dolgunkon, add meg magad és engedd el az idióta barátunkat!

\- "Soha! Én vagyok Magányvára királynője, Tiber Septim leszármazottja! Egy Septim vagyok!"

\- Azért lehetne ebbe nekem is beleszólásom?! – Karsk egy kicsit elkezdett aggódni a testi épsége miatt.

\- "Karsk, neked ehhez most semmi közöd!"

\- Ha számításba vesszük a körülményeket, szerintem nagyon is van beleszólásom!

\- "Elég! Támadás!"

A veszedelmes élőholtak megindultak a célpontjuk felé, ezúttal gyorsabban mint ahogy az előbb vánszorogtak. Ők már keményebbek voltak az előző két csoportnál és hőseinknek nagyon meggyűlt a baja velük arról nem is beszélve hogy Potema támadó varázslatokat indított az ellenfelei irányába.

Marshal egy két kardos, egy baltás és egy nehéz pallosossal harcolóval ütközött meg, Thrys egy nehéz pörölyössel, egy csatabárdossal és egy buzogányossal, Leila, egy pajzsossal, egy kardossal és egy íjásszal harcolt, Delphine egy tőrössel, egy csatabárdossal és egy kardossal, amíg Liz az egyetlen lidérc mágussal.

Marshalnak nehezére esett a három erősebb ellenfél egyszerre, de nem volt semmi amit ne tudott volna elintézni, a két kardos az egyik fegyverével a pajzsát, a másikkal a kardját foglalta le, a baltás megpróbálta hátba támadni, de elhajolt előle, de a pallossal rendelkező csak erre várt hogy könnyen levághassa a fejét a sisakkal együtt, de Marshalnak az összes támadást sikerült hárítania.

Leila is hasonló nehézségekkel nézett szembe. Az íjász hátul maradt és onnan próbálta eltalálni, de Leila gyorsaságával nem tudta felvenni a versenyt. A pajzsos és a kardos két oldalról támadtak rá amit ügyesen hárított, a pajzsos kardját kiütötte a kezéből, de amikor megpróbálta leütni a másik kardos hátba támadta, de ő gyorsan elgáncsolta és mindkettő a földön volt, azonban mielőtt bármelyiknek bevihette volna a végső csapást az íjász miatt félre kellett ugrania és kezdhette az egészet elölről.

Thrys sem volt különb, a buzogányos támadott először amit sikerült kivédenie, de ez csak elterelés volt. A csatabárdos megpróbálta egyetlen erős csapással elválasztani a fejét a nyakától, de gyorsan a földre vetette magát, viszont a pörölyös már felkészült erre a lehetőségre és ha nem lettek volna elég élesek a reflexei akkor a pöröly könnyedén áttörte volna a sisakját és azzal együtt a fejéből nem maradt volna több mint egy véres paca a földön. A pöröly csak néhány centire csapódott be a sisakja mellett, de gyorsan felpattant és újra harcra készen állt.

Delphine is bebizonyította hogy a kora ellenére még igenis kiváló harcos és megérdemelte a császár egykori bizalmát, mint egy Penge. A három élőholt, három oldalról vette körbe és egyszerre támadtak. A breton nő könnyen és gyorsan átvetődött a lábaik között, előhúzva a katanáját és egy erős vágás bevitt a csatabárdosnak. Ezeknek a holtaknak az ereje és kitartása nagyobb volt mint az előzőké, de akkor is megérezte Delphine vágását. A kardos felé rontott, de gyorsan megragadta a csuklóját, belerúgott a térdhajlatába amitől a földre rogyott és a pengéjét a tőrös mellkasába szúrta. Nem ölte meg ugyan, de lelassította és ez elég időt adott neki hogy a kardosnak levágja a fejét. A csatabárdos felállt a sérüléséből és ismét rátámadt. A tőrös elkapta a kardja pengéjét ami össze-vissza vágta a már így is rothadó kezét és ismét a testébe mélyedt a katana. Nem volt idő kihúzni belőle mert a csatabárdos máris lesújtott, ezért inkább hátra bukfencezett és felvette a levágott halott kardját. Az új fegyverének a pengéjét beakasztotta a támadója bárdjába és kihúznia nem sikerült a fegyvert a kezéből, de végig siklott rajta, levágva a bal karját. Mielőtt bevitte volna a végső csapást, a másik, a tőrével megállította. Delphine elrúgta a félkarút és a tőrössel kezdett egy párbajt. Az ősi acél csattan az ősi acélon, de Delphine gyorsabb volt és oldalról belevágott a halott oldalába amitől egészen a gerincéig hatolt a penge. Ezt sem érezte meg, de most lehetősége volt visszaszereznie a katanáját, amivel élt is és egy a saját tengelye körül, teljesen megpördülve, levágta mindkettőt. Potema egy villámdárdát intézett felé, olyan volt mint egy hosszú, hegyes bot a mutató és a középső ujja végéből egyszerre, de Delphine gyorsan kapcsolt és hátra vetődött, le a lépcsőkön.

Liznek könnyebb volt a dolga mivel csak egyetlen ellenfelet kapott, egy baltás mágust aki fagymarással támadott neki, egyik kezével varázspajzsot emelt amíg a másikkal a hátán lévő varázsbot helyett az oldalán lévő ébentőrt vette elő és közeledni kezdett az ellenfeléhez. Amint elég közel ért, az élőhalott ellenfele egy erős csapással félbe akarta vágni, de a kis varázsló lány gyorsabb volt mint azt gondolta volna és villámgyorsan mögötte termett és a tarkójába szúrta az ében tőrt amitől úgy esett össze mint egy gyakorló bábu.

Következőnek Marshal támadott és levágta a két kardot használó egyik karját, a baltás csapását a pajzsával kivédte és egy erőteljes ütéssel hátralökte amitől a földre esett. A pallosos egy újabb támadást indított ellene, de ő gyorsabb volt és villámgyorsan levágta a fejét. Mielőtt kivégezhette volna a másik kettőt, Potema egy hatalmas villámcsapást lőtt felé, de a Varázstörővel sikerült sértetlenül megúsznia, sajnos ez elegendő időt adott a két draugnak hogy összeszedjék magukat.

A küzdelem elölről kezdése nem csökkentette Leila harci kedvét, könnyen és gyorsan kitért az ellenfelei elől, egy macska sebességével és ügyességével rögtön mögöttük termett és levágta az íjászt, egy szempillantás alatt félbevágta mint egy szalmabábut. A másik kettő továbbra sem úgy tűnt hogy feladnák, a kardos próbált először végezni a nord nővel, de az ő kardja hosszabb volt és könnyedén felnyársalta, felemelte és a pajzsosnak dobta amitől mindkettő a földön volt egy másodperc alatt. A Farkaskirálynő nem nézte tétlenül és egy tűzhullámot indított felé, Leila ugyan nem volt igazán járatos a varázslásban, de a legerősebb amire futotta tőle egy jégfüggöny volt ami megóvta az életét, de könnyebb égési sérüléseket szenvedett, több vöröses-rózsaszín folt jelent meg a páncélja alatt a testén, de rosszabbul is járhatott volna.

Thrys ugyan szorult helyzetbe került, de miután újra talpon volt készen állt a harc folytatására. A pörölyös, felé lendítette a hatalmas fegyverét ami elől kitért, de a bárdos felkészült rá hogy lesújtson, viszont ő már számított erre és az elf kardjával a földre ütötte a fegyverét az másikkal félig kettévágta az ellenfelét. A buzogányos egy újabb támadást indított, de Thrys felkészülve várta és olyan erővel rúgta gyomron hogy még a fegyvert is kiejtette a kezéből és hátra zuhant tőle. Miután a pörölyös újra harcra készen állt az elfre támadott aki ismét kivédte az elrettentő erejű támadást és könnyedén levágta mindkét karját amitől kevésbé lett veszélyes, a buzogányos nem hagyta szó nélkül és ismét támadásba lendült. A buzogány ütése egyenesen tarkón találta Thryst, de óriási szerencséje volt hogy sisakot viselt ami egy kicsit behorpadt, de ő ép bőrrel úszta meg a csapást, megfordult és levágta mindkét lábát amitől a földre esett. Potema felé egy hatalmas jéghullámot indított amit nem volt módja kivédeni, de egy kisebb csodának köszönhetően Liz időben odaért és egy varázspajzsot emelt hogy megvédje.

Marshalnak már nem volt nehéz dolga, előre szegezte a pajzsát és legázolta a félkezűt mint sárkánytűz a hóembert a sivatag közepén és lezuhant a romos erőd tornyából majd teljesen összezúzta magát. A baltás egyáltalán nem törődött a másik kettő halálával, ismét a nordra támadott aki egyetlen erős csapással nem csak a baltáját, de az egész testét félbevágta.

Leila ugyan egy kissé összeégett Potema előző csapásától, de a fájdalom egyáltalán nem lassította le, érzett már nagyobb fájdalmat is. A kardos amelyiket az előbb felnyársalta még mindig küzdött és a pajzsos is igen makacsnak tűnt. Teljes erővel nekik támadott, a kardok csak úgy csörömpöltek ahányszor csak összeütköztek, a pajzsosnak az egyik lábát vágta le amitől földet fogott, a másikat egyenesen lefejezte a hatalmas kardjával amelyet olyan könnyedén forgatott mintha csak egy játék kard lenne. Az utolsó földön lévő draug még megpróbált reménytelenül felállni, de Leila csak átdugta a kardját a koponyáján és többet nem próbálkozott.

Thrys és Liz könnyedén elbántak a hátralevő holtakkal, a kar nélküli csattogtatta a fogait hogy azokkal széttépje a két lányt, de a kisebbik egy tűzcsóvával tette ártalmatlanná, a féllábúnak Thrys ugyanúgy szúrta át a koponyáját mint Leila az imént.

\- Ugye van tartalék terved? - Kérdezte Karsk miután észrevette hogy a draugok elbuktak.

\- "Mindig van." - Karsk összeérintette a két kezét és egy villámgömb jött létre amit elkezdett felette lebegni.

\- Öhm... egy fényes gömb hogy fog segíteni? Mármint igen szép. Szeretem a fényes dolgokat, de nem hiszem hogy most van itt az ideje.

\- "Csak fogd már be!"

hogy a gömb egyre feljebb és feljebb ment hirtelen megállt és erős villámcsapásokat szórt azokra akiket Potema ellenségnek gondolt. Liz a varázs erejével, Marshal a Varázstörővel védekezett, de Delphine-nek, Thrysnek és Leilának nem volt lehetősége védekezni így ők ki voltak szolgáltatva a Farkaskirálynő ördögi varázslatának. Marshal látta ahogy Thrys szenved a villámcsapásoktól és a sikoltozása egy egész világot zaklatott fel benne amitől egyáltalán nem gondolkodott csak a pajzsát felemelve, akár egy kétméteres, emberi faltörő, tetőtől talpig nehéz páncélban nekirontott Karsknak és a falra kente. A villámgömb eltűnt a levegőből és a csapások is abba maradtak. Miután meggyőződött róla hogy Thrys jól van, Marshal visszafordult a megszállt Karskhoz és megragadta a nyakánál és a peremszéléhez vitte.

\- Potema, ugye van tartalék tartalék terved? - Karsk hangjában enyhe félelem lehetett kivehető.

\- "Még egy dolog." - Lila fény jelent meg a kezén és az egyetlen lezárt koporsó ajtaja hirtelen kinyílt ahonnan egy tetőtől talpig nehéz páncélos és ében csatabárdos draug halállord jött ki.

\- Hívd vissza vagy ledoblak! - Marshal megfenyegette Potemát, de ő csak nevetett rajta.

\- Csak nyugodtan. Ha megölöd ezt az idiótát átmegyek egy másik társadba.

Marshal visszahúzta és ledobta a földre, de mielőtt Potema átmehetett volna valaki más fejébe még gyorsan kiütötte, azonban a halállord nem állt le és egyenesen feléjük tartott.

\- Mi feltartjuk! – Kiáltotta Delphine és Thryssel az oldalán készen állt megütközni a halállorddal. – Ti szedjétek ki belőle azt a szellemet!

\- Igaza van. - Leila megragadta Marshal vállát és húzni kezdte, közben az oldalát markolászta a sérülése okozta fájdalom enyhítése érdekében. - Liz, gyere! Szükségünk van rád!

A kis varázsló lány a parancsra odarohant és elővette a varázsbotját, hosszú, fekete fémrúd, a tetején három egyenes karó emelkedett ki amik között egy hatalmas erejű lélekkő tündökölt, felerősítette az illúzió varázslatait amivel képes volt Marshal és Leila lelkét átvinni Karsk fejébe. **(1)**

Egy darabig sötét volt, de hirtelen enyhe fény világította meg a helységet, egy sötét vártorony fogdáinak a belseje amit néhány fáklya világított meg. A cellák üresek voltak, csak por és pókhálók lepték be.

\- Szóval ez lenne Karsk elméje? - Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Nem erre számítottam.

\- Várjunk, te elképzelted hogy milyen lehet az ő elméjében?

\- Tudod hogy értem.

\- Most mit csináljunk?

\- Keressük meg Potemát és intézzük el.

\- Jó terv.

Nem pontosan ekkor, de a történet kedvéért mondjuk hogy pontosan a beszélgetésük után hallották hogy valaki a sötétből követi és figyeli őket. Összenéztek és némán tudomásul adták egymásnak hogy észrevették. Leila jelzett a társának hogy maradjon le addig ő előre megy egy kicsit és amint a követő nem gyanított semmit, Marshal elkapta és a földre szorította. Attól amit látott teljesen meglepődött és jelzett Leilának hogy ne támadjon.

\- Thrys, te mit csinálsz itt?! Kint kéne lenned hogy megvédd Lizt! - Egyikük sem értette hogy mit keres itt az elf lány, de amit mondott mégjobban meglepte őket.

\- Nem Thrys vagyok. - Egy darabig kínos csend lépett életben.

\- Akkor ki vagy?

\- Öhm... várjunk egy kicsit! Mégis Thrys vagyok csak olyan buta vagyok hogy elfelejtettem! - Elkezdett nevetni mint egy idióta. - Nem vicces?!

\- Thrys,... te beverted a fejed?

\- Leila, van ötleted mi lelte Thryst?

\- Azt hiszem hogy ő nem az a Thrys akit mi ismerünk.

\- Akkor ki?

\- Thrys, ahogy Karsk elképzeli. Wynns mesélt nekem egy elméletről hogy mindenki másmilyennek látja a világot és az elménkben egy saját világ van a mi nézeteink szerint és minden ember akit ismerünk a tudatalattink szerint elképzelt jelleme van.

\- Röviden itt van mindenki akit ő ismer, de mégis olyan agyhalottak lesznek mint maga Karsk?!

\- Igen.

\- Ti kívülről jöttetek, igaz? - Kérdezte a Karsk által elképzelt Thrys.

\- Igen.

\- Pont mint az ijesztő hölgy. Nagyon félek tőle.

\- Az ijesztő hölgy?

\- Potemáról beszél. - Thrys most teljesen megijedt a név hallatán.

\- Kérlek ne mondjátok ki a nevét! Annyira félek tőle hogy be fogok pisilni!

\- Karsknak nem ártana ha jobban megismerné legalább azokat akikkel egész nap együtt van.

\- Marshal, csak hagyd rá. Thrys, mond meg merre van Potema! – Utasította Leila.

\- Nem tudom, de talán a Nagy Karsk tudja.

\- Karsk itt van? – Marshal egy kicsit meglepődött hogy ilyen hangzatos neve van, de nem törődött vele. - Feltétlenül beszélnünk kell vele! El tudsz vezetni hozzá?

\- Ő most büntetésben van, az ijesztő hölgy azt mondta a mindenható urunknak hogy a sarokba kell állnia.

\- Nem tudod merre van?

\- De igen, csak lehet hogy nekem is a sarokba kell majd állnom.

\- Ne aggódj, megvédünk?

\- Akkor kövessetek! - Elindult a folyosó másik irányába, a két látogató követte.

Thrys, mármint az elképzelt Thrys felvezette a két sötét páncélost egy lépcsőn és egy teljesen más világba csöppentek. Egy kastély folyosóján lyukadtak ki ahol mindenféle drága műkincs sorakozott, többek között egy halom márványból faragott szobor ami egy ismerős, de mégis egy teljesen más ember volt.

Karskot mintázta az összes szobor, a szobrok legalább 5m magasak voltak, Karsknak rajtuk olyan izmai voltak rajtuk mintha bármit elpusztíthatott volna egyetlen ütéssel, az állkapcsa szögletes, markáns és királyi szakálla volt, amitől még a szobor is karizmatikusnak és határozottnak tűnt.

Minden szobor más és más pozícióban állt. Az egyik egy kardot tartott az égnek és diadalittasan az ég felé nézett, egy másik egy sárkány teteme felett állt, győzedelmesen, a harmadik egy hatalmas sziklát tartott ami legalább 10-szer, 20-szor nagyobb mint ő maga, fizikai képtelenség hogy az a kis szobor miért nem dőlt össze.

\- Egy kicsit el van telve magától. – Jegyezte meg Marshal ahogy nézelődött a szobrok között.

\- Kicsit rád emlékeztet. – Válaszolt Leila, a már tőle megszokott, nem törődő stílusban, egyáltalán nem adta semmi jelét hogy érdekelné amit lát.

\- Ezt hogy érted?! – Marshal kicsit megsértődött ezen.

\- Sehogy. – Marshal nem hitt a fülének, Leila megtréfálta.

A folyosó végére érve, Thrys kinyitotta a nagyterem ajtaját ahol egy két másik ajtó és egy nagy, díszes lépcső vezetett feljebb. A lépcső felé vezette őket és egy újabb, kétajtós szobába nyitott be ahova a két kívülálló követte.

Egy trónterembe értek, a trónon egy izmos, szakállas és jóvágású, de legalább egy évtizeddel idősebb Karsk ült.

\- Ó nagy és hatalmas Karsk, - Letérdelt elé mintha egy istenhez imádkozna. - Bocsásson meg amiért büntetés közben zavarom, de ez a két idegen feltétlenül beszélni akar önnel. – Felemelte a fejét és Thrysre bámult.

\- Egyáltalán nem zavarsz. - Úgy beszélt mint egy vén költő király. - Örülök hogy kaphatok látogatót ebben a nehéz időben. - A látogatók felé fordult. - Mit tehetek értetek, megfáradt utazók?

\- Karsk, térj észhez, mi vagyunk azok! Nem ismersz meg minket? - Marshal nem vesztegette az időt.

\- Ismernélek titeket? Honnan?

\- Most nincs időnk hülyéskedni! Azért jöttünk hogy elintézzük Potemát!

\- Szóval a Farkaskirálynőt keresitek?

\- Igen! Tudod hol van?!

\- Sajnos nem tudom hogy jelenleg merre tartózkodhat. Annyit tudok hogy a királyságomon belül van és ugyanonnan érkezett mint ti?

\- Vagyis?

\- A külvilágból.

\- Tudsz segíteni a megtalálásában? - Karsk egy kicsit elgondolkodott, de eszébe jutott valami.

\- Talán a hűséges alattvalóim segíthetnek. Hívom a legjobb barátomat hogy hívja össze őket.

\- A legjobb barátja? - Marshal előre aggódott hogy ki is az.

Pár perccel később, Karsk egy fekete ében páncélos alakkal az oldalán tért vissza, levette a sisakját és felfedte az arcát.

\- Ti kik vagytok?! Hallom a külvilágból jöttetek! Mit akartok?! Elvenni a legjobb barátomat, Karsk királyt?! - Ez vol Marshal, Karsk által elképzelve. Marshal a homlokára csapott, de ezen Leila nevetett egy kicsit.

\- Ez nem vicces!

\- Egy kicsit az. - Amin még Leila is nevet az vicces.

\- Nyugodj meg, Marshal. Azért jöttek hogy segítsenek, Potemával kapcsolatban. - A képzeletbeli Marshal visszább húzódott, de az igazi Marshalt még így is gyanúsan méregette.

\- Rendben, de téged akkor is figyellek, Karsk az én legjobb barátom!

\- Össze kell hívnunk a kastélyban élőket. - Parancsolta Karsk az általa kreált Marshalnak.

\- Már úton vannak, felség.

Hamarosan a kastély teljes lakossága összegyűlt az udvaron, Marshal és Leila szinte egy embert sem ismert, de megtalálták Leilát ahogy Karsk elképzelte.

\- Teljes mértékben szerelmes vagyok Karsk királyba, de ugyanúgy félek tőle mint egy mindenható isteni lénytől! Ha feleségül venne biztosra veszem hogy én lennék a legboldogabb ember a világon mert venne nekem ékszereket, szép ruhákat és egyéb lányos dolgokat!

A két idegennek már fogalma se volt róla hogy most hol is vannak. Karskra az alattvalói virágszirmokat dobáltak, olyan sokat mintha már az égből hullana alá.

\- Kedves népem! Rendkívül fontos ügy miatt hívtalak ide titeket és szakítottalak el a fontos teendőitektől! Nyilván feltűnt nektek hogy egy a külvilágból érkezett idegen, a neve Potema, felzavarta a birodalmam nyugalmát! Ez a két bátor hős azért jött hogy elfogják és visszavigyék a világukba! Ha valakinek tudomása van róla hogy merre lehet azt mihamarabb közölje velem vagy a két hős valamelyikével! - A nép csendben hallgatta, de Leila, mármint a Karsk által elképzelt ismét felszólalt.

\- Én láttam őt, drága és egyetlen királyom!

\- Beszélj, lányom, merre láttad a gazt!

\- Az emlék raktárnál láttam!

\- Köszönjük az értesítést, gyermekem! - Nem számított neki hogy a valóvilágban 20 évvel idősebb volt nála. - Mindenki visszatérhet a feladataihoz! - Utasította az embereit akik még pár percig éljeneztek, de végül az udvar kiürült. - Akkor az emlék raktárba!

\- Leila, a te elképzelt éned...

\- Pofa be! Tudom hova vezet ez a történet!

Karsk mutatta az utat az említett helyre. A raktár zárva volt és nem úgy tűnt mintha bárki is behatolt volna.

\- Szóval megtaláltatok. - Az egyik sötét sarokból lépett elő, Potema valódi alakjában, fiatal, gyönyörű gesztenyebarna haja, kissé sápatag bőre, tengerkék szeme, kék elegáns ruhája ami fehér prémmel volt díszítve, a homlokán egy tömör arany diadém, három hibátlan zafírral.

\- Fiatalabb vagy mint ahogy a történelem könyvek utoljára ábrázoltak. - Leila törte meg a csendet.

\- És kifejezetten csinos is. – Marshal egy csábos mosollyal, amiből a sisakja miatt nem lehetett sokat látni válaszolt.

\- Fogalmam sincs hogy pontosan hogy is történt, de ebben az alakban születtem újjá. Visszanyertem a fiatalságom és a szépségem. Emellett a tudásom és a varázs erőm, a régi maradt. – Ismét egy villám dárdát indított a két ujjvégéből, de Leila Marshal mögé bújt aki a pajzsával kivédte a támadást. Marshal néhány lépéssel visszalökte, rettenetesen meglepte Potema varázs ereje. A szellemhölgy csak gonoszul elvigyorodott. – Kiváló szórakozást fogtok nyújtani.

 **(2)** \- Mi hoztunk vissza azért hogy minket szolgálj! - Marshal felmutatta a jobb gyűrűs ujján lévő gyűrűt amire Potema neve volt írva. - Most haza jössz, velünk! Ha megadod magad, ígérem hogy nem esik bajod! - A farkaskirálynő csak nevetett.

\- "Nem esik bajom"? Ez kedves! – Újra villámdárdát kezdett el lőni, de ezúttal mindkét kezéből, egyet Marshalra, egyet Leilára aki a kardjával védte ki a támadást. – Most meghaltok és utána az élőhalott szolgáim lesztek! Kiváló katonák lesztek a seregembe!

Továbbra is szórta a hatalmas erejű villámot az ellenfele felé, de nem használt, Marshal pajzsa elég erős volt hogy Potema villám dárdája ne jussanak át rajta, de ő maga sem tudott mozogni.

\- Tökéletes patthelyzet! - Kiáltott Marshal. - Habár a te varázserőd kifogy, a pajzsom kapacitása végtelen! Csak idő kérdése és visszadugunk a gyűrűmbe!

\- Soha! Át török a pajzsodon!

\- Sok szerencsét hozzá! - Legalább tizenöt percig Potema villámokat, tűzgolyókat, jégviharokat és minden mást lőtt Marshalra, de ő nem adta fel, minden varázscsapást kivédett, de rajta is látszott hogy kezd kimerülni. Marshal amióta megkapta a Varázstörőt rengeteg mágust ölt meg akik a támadó varázslataikban reménykedve próbáltak végezni vele, de mindnek csalódnia kellett. Amikor ilyen helyzetbe kerül elég megvárnia amíg kifogy az illető varázs ereje és onnantól nem több egy közönséges embernél és Potema sem volt különb. Nem csak a legerősebb varázscsapásai vannak, de rendkívül kitartó volt, de legyen egy mágus bármilyen erős, előbb utóbb kifogy a varázs ereje ahogyan Potemának is. A földre rogyott és levegőért kapkodott. - Úgy látom lemerültél!

\- Nem adom fel!

\- Pedig ideje lenne!

Marshal megindult felé hogy bevigye a kegyelemdöfést és amikor fölé állt, Potema egy erős tűzlabdát lőtt felé a bal kezéből amit Marshal épphogy csak ki tudott kerülni, de számított erre és a jobb kezével időközben egy villámrúnát helyezett a földre. Mivel tetőtől talpig nehéz fémpáncélban volt ami rendkívül jól vezeti az elektromosságot, az egész teste úgy világított mint egy villám ami a földbe csapódik. Miután a fény kialudt, Marshal eldőlt mint egy hatalmas fa.

\- Nézzenek oda, mekkora bolondot fogtam! - Potema büszkén állt a legyőzött ellenfele felett, számított arra hogy az ellenfele ismeri, ezért eljátszotta hogy teljesen kimerült, de valójában az ereje negyedét sem használta és a legerősebb támadásait még későbbre tartogatta, de a háta mögül meghallott egy kis neszt és azonnal megfordult hogy felemelje a mágikus védőpajzsát mindkét kezével.

Leila felmászott az egyik épületre ahonnan rá tudna ugrani Potemára és végezhessen vele egyetlen csapással, de a Farkaskirálynő észrevette és a varázs erejével kivédte a csapást. Az energiától Leila hátra zuhant és bukfencezett párat miután földet ért, de újra talpra ált és ismét támadásba lendült. A sebessége meglepte Potemát, hihetetlenül jó fizikuma lehet ha így mozog nehéz páncélban. Egy hatalmas tűzfüggönyt emelt maga elé hogy távol tartsa magától a nord nőt. Leila egy vörös energia sugarat indított az ellenfele felé ami ismét meglepetést okozott neki, de ügyesen kitért előle meg az azt követő három elől is, de miután a tűzfüggöny kialudt, Leila azonnal támadásba lendült, de a Farkaskirálynő csak erre várt. Leila belelépett egy hatalmas, de kiválóan álcázott tűzrúnába ami miután aktiválódott egy hatalmas lángtengert zúdított Leilára. Miután a tűz kialudt, Leila elszenesedett holtteste maradt meg, rajta a páncélja ami megolvadt és eldeformálódott.

\- Kemény ellenfelek voltatok, de az nevet aki utoljára nevet! - A gonosz nevetését egy fekete kard a szívében szakította félbe.

\- Ahogy mondod. - Marshal kardja volt az. A nord férfi fél teste gyakorlatilag ropogósra sült, a másik felét nem tudta használni, az egyik szeme teljesen megsült és kifehéredett, mint a tojás fehérje és teljesen megvakult, levegőt is csak nagy erőfeszítések árán tudott venni, de még élt és szíven szúrta Potemát a hátán keresztül. - Nem vagy több egy… fejfájásnál… amire én vagyok a gyógyszer. - Potema vért köhögött fel, de az utolsó erejét még összeszedte egy utolsó mondandóhoz.

\- Nem tudsz... – Elvigyorodott. - ennél jobbat kitalálni? Mert ez... – Vért köhögött. -egy nagyon béna... beszólás volt. - A vérveszteségtől kiment a szín az arcából és meghalt.

\- Csak tűnj el, szörnyeteg.

Legyőzték, Leila és Marshal az életük árán, de legyőzték Potema Septimet akinek a teste egyszerűen eltűnt.

\- Semmi… - Marshal összeesett és ekkor érezte a testében lévő fájdalmat. – kéngőz vagy… démoni kacaj? – Leila testére nézett, de az is eltűnt. – Azt hiszem, egyedül halok meg. **(2)**

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetemet:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **(Csak egy apró érdekesség, ma van a szülinapom, Utolsó Termés 30. A tiétek, tamrieli dátum szerint mikor van?)**


	26. Figyelmeztetés

**Halo, most egy kicsit más lesz a történet és meg is látjátok miért. Kellemes olvasást kívánok. Eddig ez a leghosszabb fejezet.  
**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

 **31 évvel korábban, egy évvel a Nagy háború kitörése előtt**

Cyrodiil fővárosa minden tamrieli lakóközösségét felülmúlta, a hatalmas márványszínű városban csak úgy nyüzsgött az élet, az emberek a szokásos teendőikkel voltak elfoglalva, az őrség ugyanúgy menetelt mint minden nap.

Fel sem tűnt senkinek a fekete csuklyába és köpenybe, sötét álarcba és könnyű páncélba öltözött nő, aki a nyomornegyedeken át sétált, vizsgálva a várost, tűnődve hogy amit eddig tett és amit még tenni fog, vajon befolyásolja a most élő és a jövőben születendő emberek életét. Ránézett a jobb hüvelykujjára helyezett narancsszínű gyűrűn amiben egy tiszta, makulátlan, fehér ékkő díszelgett és az aljára az volt írva hogy "Uriel". Fogalma sem volt róla hogy helyesen vagy helytelenül cselekszik, de nem törődött vele. Tudta hogy nem létezik helyes út. Tudta hogyha nem beszél a császárral, Titus Medével aki második ezen a néven, a Cyrodiil Birodalom uralkodója, Tamriel ura és népének védelmezőjével, minden el fog pusztulni.

Idővel elért a gazdag negyedbe ami össze sem vethető a nyomornegyedben található szegénységgel és nyomorral. Kiváló rálátása nyílt a Fehér-Arany toronyra ahol nem csak a Birodalom feljegyzett történelmi tudását halmozták fel, hanem az összes megtalált Ősi tekercset is.

Végre, elérte az uralkodói palotát, de előtte végig kellett mennie a császárok kertjén. A kertet, nap mint nap, hozzáértő kertészek rendezték és bárki, aki először látja, ledöbbenne a szépségén.

A Szervezet vezére nem először látta. Már nagyon sokszor kellett végig sétálnia ezen a kerten amit még maga Tiber Septim építtetett csak azért hogy lenyűgözze a titkosnak hitt szeretőjét, Barenziah-t. Ahányszor erre az afférra gondolt, dühös volt Tiberre és ez a kert egyfolytában a fiatal, sötét elf királynőre emlékeztette.

Ebben a kertben emelték a legnépszerűbb Septim császárok szobrait amik a vérvonaluk kihalása után 170 évvel is tökéletes állapotban voltak.

Az utolsótól kezdte ami a kert bejáratánál helyezkedett el, Martin, aki feláldozta magát hogy megmentse Nirnt, bezárva a Mehrunes Dagon és a Mitikus Hajnal szektája által nyitott dimenziókapukat, "Bátor volt, nem hezitált, nem keresett kibúvót és megtette amit kellet.".

A következő szobor, VII-ik Uriel Septimé volt, a leghosszabb ideig uralkodó császár. Először Jaghar Tharn, a fő mágusa árulta el és zárta el Oblivion egy síkjára, majd a Mitikus Hajnal által lett meg merényelve, de menekülés közben, találkozott egy fogollyal, akiből később Kvatch hőse lett, átadta neki a Királyok amulettjét, megtalálta az utolsó trónörököst, Martint és ezzel megmentve a világot, "Mindig reménykedett, a reménye meghallgattatott és valóra vált.".

Az övét követő szobor IV-ik Pelagiusé, aki állítólag rendbe rakta a Birodalmat egy komoly válság idején, "Csupán a nagybátyjának és a nagynénikéjének köszönhette, ő csak learatta a babérokat.".

A soron következő szobor V-ik Uriel Septimé volt. Őt tartották a leghatalmasabb és legnépszerűbb császárnak, Tiber és Martin után. Uralkodása alatt, kiváló hadvezéri tehetségének köszönhetően, sikerült egyesítenie a hanyatló Birodalmat és több kisebb szigetet is meghódított amiket a Birodalomhoz is csatolt. Az utolsó hadjárata, ami Akavirbe vezetett okozta a vesztét. Sokan azt gondolják hogy ezt a hadjáratot a császár csak úgy, találomra ötlötte ki, a valóságban legalább két évig tartottak az előkészületek és még így is, könyörtelenül visszaverte Akavir őshonos fajai közül a legerősebb, a tsaesci-k és elvesztette Tiber Septim kardját is, a Sárkányagyart. A bukása ellenére, V-ik Uriel Septim Tamriel egyik legnépszerűbb uralkodójaként maradt fent a nép emlékezetében, "Csak egy hülye volt aki megölette magát és azokat is akik követték."

Egy nagy időkihagyás volt a szobrok között mert a következő szobor, III-ik Pelagius Septimé, akit Őrült Pelagius néven is ismertek. Uralkodása alatt nem történt semmilyen háborús, gazdasági vagy politikai válság és nem is tett semmi emlékezetesnek mondható dolgot, csupán a furcsa rendeletei és a tébolyodott viselkedése miatt emlékeznek rá. Az őrülete egyáltalán nem volt természetes, Potema, Magányvára egykori Farkaskirálynője, aki a nagynénje volt, egy megátkozott nyakláncot adott neki ami elvette az ép eszét és ha nem lett volna a felesége, Katariah, aki csak névlegesen volt Septim, akkor a Birodalom könnyen széteshetett volna a tébolyodott császár miatt, "Egy kicsit őrült és tébolyodott volt, de úgy látta a világot ahogy addig senki sem.".

A következő szobor, Magnus Septimé, III-ik Pelagius apja volt akit a Vörös gyémánt Háború egyik hősének tartottak amit a nővére, Potema robbantott ki. Bátran vette fel a harcot az áruló nővére seregei ellen, de Fekete mocsárnál elbukott, csodával határos módon, sikerült elmenekülnie. Túlélte a két bátyját, a nővérét és az ő gyermekeit, a négy gyermek közül ő volt a legfiatalabb. Sosem számított rá hogy valaha is uralkodó legyen, de amikor szükség volt rá, felvette a koronát. Sajnos a halála hivatalosan nincs tisztázva, állítólag a fia, Pelagius végzett vele, "Mindig szomorú volt amiért a családja szétesett.".

A soron következő szobor Cephorus Septimé, aki szintén a Vörös gyémánt háború hőse és Magnus idősebb fivére. Cephorus sikeresen legyőzte és fogságba ejtette a trónbitorló császárt, III-ik Urielt aki Potema egyetlen gyermeke volt. Tudta hogy a háború végéhez a nővérét kell legyőznie, őt a fivérére bízta aki elbukott, de Uriel elfogásával könnyen térdre lehetett volna kényszeríteni a Farkaskirálynőt, de a sorsnak más tervei voltak. Cephorus egy rabszállítóban vitte el Sziklaföldről Cyrodiilba Urielt, de a legyengült és megtépázott seregét egy dühös tömeg támadta meg akik gyűlölték Urielt és az anyját is. A császári csapatok ellen álltak, de a túlerő végül felülkerekedett rajtuk és Uriel is odaveszett. Cephorus, miután látta hogy a helyzet reménytelen, elmenekült, "Mindig próbált becsületes maradni, de ez sosem egyszerű ha a szeretteink és a családunk is a képbe jön.".

III-ik Uriel Septim szobrát többször is le akarták rombolni, de a történelmi feljegyzők szerint meg kell tartani hogy emlékezzünk milyen az amikor egy gonosz és szívtelen császár uralkodik és hogy az uralkodó sem állhat az istenek felett. Potema Septim egyetlen gyermekeként látta meg a világot aki Égkoszorú királyaként uralkodott, de az anyja már születése óta császárrá akarta tenni. A nagybátyja, Cephorus győzte le, de a halála egy feldühödött tömeg miatt következett be. Cephorus megpróbálta megmenteni a rossz útra tévedt unoka öccsét, de hiába, Urielt élve elégették a rabszállítóban. Amint az anyja fülébe jutott a gyermeke halála, a Farkaskirálynő kegyetlen haragra gerjedt és ha volt is benne emberség, az a fia halálával teljesen eltűnt és nem maradt más, csak düh és fájdalom, "Nem volt rossz ember, csak egy fiú, akitől az anyja túl sokat várt.".

II-ik Kintyra Septim, az egyetlen császárnő akinek szobrot emeltek. Antiochus Septim császár lányaként született, fiatal kora ellenére rendkívül eszes, határozott, de mégis, nagy népszerűségnek örvendett alattvalói szemében. Az apja halála után, ő volt a törvényes örökös, de a nagynénikéje, Potema, megpróbálta meggyőzni a Tanácsot hogy helyette az ő fiát, Urielt válasszák császárnak, még azt a rágalmat is elkezdte terjeszteni hogy az ifjú hercegnő egy fattyú. A tanács elutasította Potema javaslatát és Kintyrát választották császárnőnek. Amint megtudta hogy mit tett a nagynénje, azonnal száműzte a királyi udvarból és megszakított minden kapcsolatot Égkoszorúval, ezzel elkezdődött a Vörös gyémánt háború. A fiatal császárnő bátran vette fel a harcot Potema seregével, de túl tapasztalatlan volt és Potema egyetlen meglepetésszerű támadással legyőzte a seregét és fogságba ejtette Kintyrát. Pontosan nem tudni hogyan halt meg Kintyra Septim, rengetegen úgy tartják hogy Potema Septim ölte meg, de ez ostobaság lett volna egy olyan kiváló stratégától mint Potema. Tudnia kellett volna hogy élve sokkal többet ér mint holtan. Egyesek szerint Cephorus vagy Magnus felbérelte a Sötétség Testvériségét és megölették mielőtt a Farkaskirálynő felhasználhatta volna, "Félt, rettegett, amire igenis volt oka.".

Antiochus Septim egy igencsak hedonista, öntörvényű és alkoholista császár volt. A kicsapongó élete miatt sokan meglátták a lehetőséget hogy hatalmat vegyenek el az uralkodó családtól. Antiochus nem törődött sem az uralkodással sem az emberekkel, nem érdekelte hogy ki hal meg körülötte, csak az élvezeteknek élt. A vágyait a húga, Potema nem győzte csak kihasználni, a legmerészebb húzása az volt amikor megzsarolta hogy mondjon le a trónöröklési jogáról az ő nevére, egy hamisított levéllel amiben az állt hogy a bátyja, Antiochus egy fattyú. A hedonista császár okosabb volt mint amilyennek mutatta magát, rájött Potema egyik mocskos kis titkára ami rettentően rossz fényt vetne a már amúgy is népszerűtlen királynőre és akár Égkoszorút is elveszthette volna. Potema visszatáncolt és Antiochus lett az új császár. A Birodalom nem sokkal ezután háborúba sodródott miután a Pyandoneán élő tenger elfek háborút indítottak a Birodalom ellen, akiket Potema pénzelt titokban. A támadó maormerek, a Nyár-szigeteken élő nemes elfeket támadták meg először, de Antiochus azonnal odavezette a seregét és amikor már minden veszni látszott, a Psijic rend egy hatalmas vihart felélesztve, elpusztította a maormerek flottáját, később kiderült hogy Potema bérelte fel őket. Ezt a csatát a Szigetek Háborújaként nevezték el és ez volt Antiochus Septim legnagyobb győzelme amiben bizonyítást nyert kiváló hadvezéri tehetségéről, de néhány pletykák szerint, titokban egy Penge ügynök volt. A további uralkodása hasonlított ugyan az eddigiekhez, de az öreg kora miatt, kevesebbet foglalkozott a kicsapongással és inkább a munkába menekült a vágyai elől, még az is kiderült hogy igenis jó császár lett volna ha a fiatal korát nem zülléssel töltötte volna. A halála körülményei nem tisztázódtak, de azt pletykálták hogy a húga, Potema mérgezte meg, "Mindig azt tette amit szeretett, egyfolytában boldog volt és talán egy darabig lelki egyensúlyt is talált.".

Az utolsó szobor ami a palota előtt a legnagyobb volt az összes közül, Tiber Septimé volt a Septim dinasztia és a harmadkor alapítója, a sárkányszülött császár szobra állt. A Szervezet vezére levette a maszkját és a császár szobrának a szemeibe nézett, "Bocsáss meg.".

A Szervezet vezére befejezte a fejében a történelem leckéket, visszavette a maszkját és a jelenlegi uralkodó felé vette az útját. A császár palotája felé vette az utat. A palotába vezető kaput Penge ügynökök őrizték akik azonnal megállították a titokzatos látogatót.

\- Az udvar nem fogad látogatókat! – Utasította az egyikük. – Fordulj vissza és gyere vissza legközelebb! – A vezér nem mondott egy szót sem, csak egy fakó lila fénybe borította a jobb kesztyűs kezét és azonnal eltűnt. A két őr nem tudta mi tévő legyen, az egyikük ott maradt tovább őrködni, a másik elindult megkeresni.

A hátramaradt nem vette észre hogy az idegen csak láthatatlanná vált és végig ott volt a szeme előtt. A Szervezet vezére csak egy fehér varázslatot hívott elő amivel elaltatta a Pengét.

Amint bejutott a palotába, nem oldotta fel a láthatatlanná tevő varázslatát, egyszerűen úgy ment a császár tanácsülésére.

Tökéletesen ismerte a kastélyt, akárcsak a tenyerét, az összes titkos ki és bejárattal együtt. Nem volt kedve a titkos kijáratokkal vesztegelni, a leggyorsabb módon akart bejutni a palotába. Feltétlenül beszélnie kellett a császárral.

Megtalálta a tanácsterem ajtaját, de két további Penge őrizte, egy férfi és egy nő. Rajtuk nem szeretett volna varázslattal átjutni, a legkisebb hiba is azt eredményezhetné hogy a császár meg sem hallgatná a mondandóját.

Kerülőutat tett, bement egy régi raktár helységbe, egy poros szekrény mögött benyomott egy tégladarabot amivel megnyomott egy gombot és a raktár padlója kinyílt és egy sötét alagútba vezető lépcső volt ott.

Ezt a titkos átjárót már 170 éve nem használhatták, ezen az alagúton menekült ki VII-ik Uriel Septim és találkozott Kvatch hősével egy cellában. Jobbra a régi tömlöcök voltak amik már a 3-ik kor vége óta üresen álltak, nem maradva bennük semmi csak néhány pókhálós csont és rozsdás tömlöc ajtó meg egy nyitott alagút.

Amit Kvatch hőséről tudni lehet hogy egy hatalmas termetű nord férfi volt, tetőtől talpig fekete páncélban és olyan erővel rendelkezett hogy szinte egymaga vert vissza egy egész démon sereget és állítólag sárkányszülött volt. Egyesek szerint azért került tömlöcbe mert egy rablóbanda főnöke volt aki sorra becstelenített meg minden szűz lányt, mások szerint egy nemes lelkű kalandor volt aki megölt egy csapat korrupt birodalmi katonát mert lemészárolták a családját. Senki sem tudta miért zárták be, de abban minden beszámoló egyetért hogy a leghatalmasabb nord volt amit Tamriel valaha látott és a beceneve a Fekete Lovag volt, "Ez már a múlté.".

Ő balra ment, a tanácsterem felé, oda ahol már generációk óta a császár és a Tanács hozta meg a Tamriel birodalmát érintő döntéseket. Megtalálta a kővel fedett csapóajtót, a kioldója már rendesen berozsdásodott, de így is, hangtalanul nyílt ki és továbbra is láthatatlanul kisétált az alagútból.

Hallotta a tanácskozást, de semmi jelentősről nem beszéltek. Épp a jövő évi adópolitika témájával beszéltek amikor a Birodalom kém mestere, aki a Pengék Nagymestere is egyben egy érdekes jelentést tett.

\- Felség, - Kezdte az idős Penge. – már régóta, pontosabban a 4-ik kor 22-ik évében, tudomásunkra jutott hogy a Nyár-szigeteken élő altmerek felett egy Thalmor nevű frakció vette át akik átkeresztelték magukat az Aldmeri Domíniumra. Több puccsnak köszönhetően maguk mellé állították Valenvadon erdei elfjeit és Elsweyr Khajiitjait. Pörölyföldről is hallottunk beszámolókat amik szerintem aggodalomra adnak okot. Több Thalmor ügynök is tevékenykedik a régióban és egy polgárháború is gyötri a földjüket, az egyik fél függetleníteni akarja magát a birodalomtól míg mások inkább a Thalmorral szimpatizálnak, egyre kevesebben vannak akik támogatnak. Morrowindre már egyáltalán nem számíthatunk, rengeteg természeti katasztrófa sújtotta, a délről rájuk törő argóniai fosztogatók és a nyugatról érkező nord és ork banditák miatt a lakosság legalább a 70%-ka meghalt és szerintem a sötét elfek a kihalás felé kezdtek közeledni. Égkoszorúba és Cyrodiilba rengeteg dunmer menekült érkezett az elmúlt évszázad alatt akiket mindkét országban nyomornegyedekben kénytelenek megbújni. Azt hiszem Morrowindet kénytelenek leszünk eltaszítani a Birodalomtól. Égkoszorú helyzete sem valami rózsás, ügynökeim szerint, egy régi breton törzs, akik csupán nyugatvégieknek hívják magukat, kikiáltották magukat Markarth és Nyugatvég urainak és a királyuk Madanach, maguknak követeli azt a régiót ami Égkoszorú ezüstjének a 80%-át képezi. Égkoszorú még mellettünk áll, de nem biztos hogy számíthatunk az ország teljes erejére. Sziklaföldön és Cyrodiilben jelenleg rend van és a két ország teljes ereje a kezünkben van.

A Szervezet vezére, végighallgatta a hatalmi rendet, egyértelmű hogy a Birodalom szétesőben van. Ha a császár meghallgatja az ajánlatát, ő megtudná menteni a hanyatló Birodalmat.

Következőnek a Birodalmi fő tábornok szólalt fel.

\- Egyértelmű, azok az elfek, délen terveznek valamit és arra készülnek hogy megtámadják a Birodalmat! – Csapott erőteljesen az asztalra. – Javaslom, ne várjuk ölbe tett kézzel amíg lerohannak minket! Menjünk mi hozzájuk, karddal a kezünkben és vigyük el a háborút mi hozzájuk mintsem ők hozzák el nekünk! – A birodalom fő mágusa óva intette a tábornokot az agresszív tervétől.

\- Csak óvatosan, tábornok. Spekulációk és találgatások alapján háborút indítani csupán a vad barbárok módszere. Javaslom küldjünk követeket a Nyár-szigetekre és próbáljunk tárgyalni az elfekkel.

\- Tárgyalni velük?! – Egyértelmű volt hogy a tábornok és a fő mágus nem szívlelik egymást, mindkettőjüknek más világnézeteik voltak. – Felsőbbrendűnek hiszik magukat az embereknél! Mi másért szereztek volna ekkora hatalmat hogy lerohanjanak minket! Támadjuk meg mi őket amíg megtehetjük és amíg Égkoszorú mellettünk áll!

\- "Amíg", tábornok? – A fő mágusnak nem tetszett ez a terv. – Folyamatosan veszítjük a támogatóinkat. Ha netán igaza is van és az elfek a Birodalom vesztére törnek, akkor a lehető leggyorsabban kell pótolnunk az elveszett szövetségeseinket. Segítenünk kell Égkoszorúnak kiűzni ezeket a nyugatvégieket Markarthból és Argónia támogatására is szükségünk lenne.

\- He, ti mágusok mind gyávák vagytok és egyedül nem mertek szembe nézni az ellenséggel!

\- Nem, ha nem muszáj. Argónia azt fogja kérni tőlünk hogy segítsünk elfoglalni Morrowindet, de ahogy a kémmester is mondta, Morrowind sötét elfjeinek a napja meg van számlálva. Ha lehetőségünk van Fekete Mocsár népe támogatására, meg kell ragadnunk.

\- Nem csak gyávák vagytok, ti mágusok, de sunyik is! Morrowindben már nem maradt semmi, azt mondod öljük le a dunmereket csak azért hogy a hüllők szeretetét megnyerjük?! Ez őrültség!

\- Nekem nincs jobb ötletem ahhoz hogy szövetségeseket nyerjünk, tábornok. Ha önnek nincs jobb ötlete, akkor inkább hallgasson a józan ész hangjára. Meg kell nyernünk Fekete Mocsár támogatását és ehhez Morrowind maradékának a leigázása kell. – A tábornok ki fogyott az érvekből, de a császár, Titus Mede, aki második volt ezen a néven, felszólalt.

\- Nem engedélyezek semmiféle mészárlást Morrowindben, fő mágus! – Titus ekkor erős volt, karizmatikus, fiatal és jóképű. – A sötét elfek az Oblivion válság óta eleget szenvedtek hogy most csak úgy lemészároljuk őket. Ha az argóniaiak csak ezért a vérontásért cserébe hajlamosak segíteni, akkor meg leszünk a segítségük nélkül is. Amíg én vagyok a császár, a Birodalom nem az értelmetlen vérontás útját fogja követni!

A Szervezet vezére elmosolyodott a maszkja alatt, "Egy kicsit, rá emlékeztet.". A tanácsterem közepére ment és feloldotta magáról a láthatatlanság varázslatot. A teremben mindenki döbbenten bámulta a titokzatos jövevényt.

\- Ironikus, a vérontás útja hamarosan elkezdődik. – Csupán ennyit jegyzett meg, viccből.

\- Mit jelentsen ez?! – Követelte a császár. – Ki vagy te?! – A Szervezet vezére csak kitért a válasz adás elől.

\- Nem számít hogy ki vagyok. Ami viszont igenis számít, hogy figyelmeztesselek! Tamrielt egy hatalmas veszély fenyegeti. Az egyetlen lehetőség hogy megmenthesd a néped… - A tábornok nem hagyta hogy befejezze.

\- Elég ebből az őrültségből! Őrség, - Amint kiáltott, egy csapat Penge ügynök jelent meg, előhúzva a katanáikat, készen arra hogy végezzenek az idegennel. – tüntessék el ezt az őrült nőt!

Egy varázspajzsot vont maga köré ami a fizikai támadásoktól megóvta.

\- Felség, hallgasson meg! A népét egy rettenetes veszély fenyegeti és csak akkor mentheti meg ha… - Ezúttal maga a császár szólalt fel.

\- Csendet! – Felállt a székéből, odament az idegenhez és a maszkján keresztül a szemébe nézett. – Nem érdekel hogy ki vagy és miket gondolsz, de én és az uralkodói tanács jobban tudjuk hogy mi a legjobb Tamriel népének. A Birodalom most egy válságos időszakot él át és nincs sem időnk sem kedvünk egy idegen őrültségeihez. Azt javaslom tűnj innen mielőtt, végzünk veled.

A Szervezet vezére csak hallgatott egy darabig, de a vég szava ez volt:

\- Egyszer már cserben hagytam a Birodalmat amikor szüksége volt rám. Reméltem hogy kijavíthatom a hibám. Tévedtem. – Leeresztette a védőpajzsot és a terem végébe sétált, sem az őrök, sem a tanács tagjai nem követték. – Ha te, a Birodalom Védelmezője nem vagy hajlandó megvédeni a Birodalmat, találok valakit aki igen. – Ismét láthatatlanná vált és a titkos csapóajtó felé vette az irányt amit nyitva hagyott, de amint átért rajta, becsukta maga mögött és senki sem tudta megmondani, honnan jött.

A pengék egy darabig keresték, de sehol sem találták.

\- A mai tanácsülésnek vége! – Jelentette ki a császár. – Mindenki mehet a dolgára, de lehetőleg két Penge ügynök kísérjen mindenkit!

\- Felség, - Szólalt fel a Pengék Nagymestere. – ragaszkodom hozzá hogy önt négy Penge kísérje, az egyik legtehetségesebb, aki az én lányom, Delphine. – A jelenlévők közül, az egyik fiatal, női Penge lépett elő.

\- Állok szolgálatára, felség!

\- Ahogy kívánja. – Törődött bele az uralkodó.

Ezalatt a titkos kijáratokban, a Szervezet vezére ugyanúgy hagyta el a fővárost mint megannyi évvel korábban Kvatch hőse.

– Figyelmeztettem őket. A Birodalom sorsa, az saját kezükben van.

* * *

 **30 évvel később, egy héttel a Helgeni Incidens után.**

Viharköpenyes Ulfric visszatért Széltetőre és rögtön bele kezdett a Birodalomtól elszakadni kívánó tervébe. Mióta a Birodalom kutyája, Tulius elfogta és a vérpadra küldte, komoly álmatlan éjszakái voltak. Többször kellett a boros üveg aljára néznie hogy álomra hajthassa a fejét. Megfelelő mennyiség után sikerült csak elérnie, amit az alkoholisták csak a Megvilágosodás Pillanatának neveznek.

Egy nap, különös álmot, pontosabban rémálmot látott.

\- Az idő fogytán van, Égkoszorú fia. – Egy félelmetes női hangot hallott a fejében. Az álmában egy régi csatamezőn állt, mindenfelé halottak voltak, rozsdás, viharvert páncélokkal és fegyverekkel, a testükből ezrével lakmároztak a férgek és a döglegyek, orrfacsaró bűzt árasztottak. Ismerte ezt a helyet, Cyrodiil volt, a távolban látta a fővárost, ami körül látni lehetett a füstöket, támadás alatt állt. – A szél hordozza magával az elmúlt és az eljövendő háborúk hangjait. – A szél finoman feltámadt, simogatva a füvet, a fák lombjait és a régóta elesett katonák zászlóit. Ulfric felismerte a két címert, az egyik a Birodalom sárkánya, a másik a Thalmor címere. – A múlt visszaköszön a jelenbe és felrázza azt. – A csatamező közepén, ahogy haladt, észrevett egy csuklyás, sötét köpenyes és maszkos nőt aki eddig beszélt. A nő egyenesen rá nézett a maszkja mögül, Ulfric érezte az erejét és a baltájáért nyúlt. – És mindezt követi, - A nő most nem a fejében, hanem a szájával beszélt. – a vérontás.

Kiáltásokat hallott a távolból, egy támadó seregét, amint visszafordult, a nő eltűnt. Nagyon közel jártak, de a távolból már lehetett látni a címerüket, Széltető medvés címerét. Az ő serege volt, a Viharköpenyes lázadók.

A hatalmas támadósereg ügyet sem vetve rá, tovább haladt az ellensége felé akiket most pillantott meg. A távolból egy újabb sereg jelent meg. A címerük a Birodalom sárkánya volt és a Viharköpenyes seregre rontott.

\- A vezérek és hősök felemelkedtek, - Folytatta a női hang a fejében. - embereiket a sors ellen indítva, hadba vezették a seregeiket, de mind hiába. Mind elbuktak. – A két sereg már csak pár száz méterre volt egymástól. – Ahogy a halandók egymást öldökölve, követik a vezetőiket az értelmetlen halálba, - Egy üvöltést lehetett hallani a távolból. Egy fenevadét amiről senki sem tudta megállapítani hogy micsoda, de Ulfric-nak ismerős volt. – egy sötét árny fog elemészteni mindent és mindenkit. – Az ég, hirtelen beborult, velőtrázó dörgéseket lehetett hallani, a távolból több sárkány alakja is feltűnt, majd tűzgolyók, óriási jeges dárdák hullottak alá az égből és villámok szakították fel a földet. A sárkányok mindkét sereget tűzbe borították, nem hagyva túlélőket. A füst felhők olyan sötétek voltak hogy az egész eget eltakarták és a sötétségből ismeretlen lények jöttek elő hogy felfalják az elesetteket.

Hirtelen, Ulfric egy viharban találta magát. Az eső könyörtelenül zuhogott, a mennydörgések velőtrázók voltak és a villámok több másodpercre is nappali fénybe borították a sötét, ködös éjszakát.

\- Neked kell megmentened Tamrielt ettől a sorstól. – Ismét a női hangot hallotta a fejében. – Vezesd népedet oda ahol legyőzheted a gonosz forrását.

Ulfric hirtelen felriadt és verejtékezve, de az ágyában találta magát. Fogalma sem volt róla hogy mit is látott, "Csak egy rémálom volt.".

\- Nem rémálom volt. – Ugyanaz a hang amit korábban hallott. – Egy látomás volt. A Menekültek Őrhelyénél fogok várni rád és el fogok magyarázni mindent.

\- Ki vagy te?! – Kiabált Ulfric, az ágyából kiugorva. – Mit akarsz tőlem?! – Nem jött válasz. Egy női viharköpenyes katona rontott be.

\- Ulfric király, mi történt?! – Skyla, a legerősebb női Viharköpenyes őrködött Ulfric szobája előtt, a sisakja miatt nem lehetett látni az arcát. Széltetőn és az összes Viharköpenyesek által uralt városban királynak szólították Ulfricot, annak ellenére hogy a Tanács nem hagyta jóvá a párbajt amiben győzött. De a nordok inkább a szívüket követik és nem a törvényeket.

\- Semmi. – Lihegte Ulfric. – Csak egy rossz álom. – "Egyre gyakoribbak.". – Nincs semmi bajom. Távozhatsz! – Utasította Ulfric, Skyla csak bólintva tudomásul véve a parancsot, elhagyta a szobát.

Egy darabig még visszafeküdt és a plafont bámulta és ezen a rémálmon elmélkedett, "A Menekültek Őrhelye nincs messze.", megrázta a fejét az ostoba gondolattól, "Miket beszélek?! Nincs időm ilyen ostobaságokra!". Felöltözött, végig sétált a palotája kőfolyosóin és egyenesen a haditanács termébe. A kastély, a Királyok Palotája, Égkoszorú legrégibb építménye volt. Maga Ysgrammor építette miután még a Merethic korban miután partra szálltak Atmorából és kiűzték az itt élő hó elfeket.

Időközben felcsatolta az övére a Viharköpenyes család tulajdonában álló harcibárdot ami ő előtte az apja, a nagy apja tulajdona volt. Az a fegyver már azóta áll a családja tulajdonába hogy a legrégibb őse együtt szállt partra Ysgrammorral. Azóta apáról fiúra szállt a fegyver, "Remélem nem én leszek az utolsó aki forgatja.", ez és még sok más kétely járt Ulfric fejében amikor megérkezett a haditanácsba.

\- Heh, végre felébredtél. – Horkantott oda a tábornoka, Sziklaököl Galmar, a Viharköpenyes hadsereg fő tábornoka és Viharköpenyes Ulfric jobbkeze. Nagydarab, csúnya fickó volt, a fején és a hátán egy medveprémet viselt, a hátán egy hatalmas, kétélű csatabárdot. – Elég ramatyul nézel ki.

\- Akkor nincs otthon tükröd és még nem láttad az ocsmány képed. – Mindenki, Ulfric, Galmar és a főbb hadvezérek is felnevettek. Ulfric és Galmar már régóta barátok, együtt harcoltak a Nagy Háború idején és Pajzsfivérekké váltak, ami majdnem olyan szoros kötelék mintha vér kötné össze őket.

\- Egy kisebb csoda hogy megmenekültél Helgenből. – Még maga Ulfric sem volt képes elhinni ami akkor történt. – Ha az a sárkány nem bukkan fel, az ügyünk már rég odaveszett volna.

\- Egyáltalán hogyan tudtak elkapni? – Kérdezte Galmar, félig könyökölve Égkoszorú térképén.

\- Fogalmam sincs mi is történt pontosan. A birodalmiak csapdát állítottak és a Sötétvíz Kereszteződésnél elkaptak minket. Mintha tudták volna hova megyünk. – Senki sem mondta ki, de mindenki tudta hogy egy áruló volt a csapatban.

Azokat akiket elfogtak, Ulfric legerősebb és legtehetségesebb katonái voltak, de a túlerő miatt kénytelenek voltak megadni magukat.

\- Óriási szerencse hogy kijutott, Ulfric király. – Válaszolta Arrald Fagyott-Szív, kopasz, fonott szőke szakállas fickó és Ulfric egyik tisztje.

\- Ez is azt mutatja hogy az Istenek, Talos is a mi oldalunkon áll. – Istar Pajzszúzó, Vöröses hajú, szakállas és félig vak, de Talos és a Viharköpenyesek elkötelezett híve.

\- Csak mutass irányt és mi követünk. – Yrsarald Háromszor Átszúrt, szőke, szakállas volt és ahogy a neve is utal rá, háromszor szúrták át.

A többi Viharköpenyes tiszt, Hjornskar Fejtörő, Gonnar Esküadó, Kottir Vörös sekély, Kai Nedves Kardgomb, Frorkmar Zászlószakító és Thorrygg Napgyilkos voltak Ulfric legmegbízhatóbb és legrátermettebb emberei hogy ez a lázadás sikeres legyen.

\- Hogy halad a sereg összehívása? – Abban a pillanatban amikor Ulfric betette a lábát Széltetőre és a Királyok Palotájába, az első parancsa az volt hogy hívják össze az teljes sereget.

\- Lassan. – Felelt Galmar. – Sodrásd Jarlja, Lailának gondja akadt a Tolvajok Céhével és egy helyi gyilkossal, Sodrásd Hentesével, az ígért 1000 katona helyett csak 800-at tud nélkülözni. Télvára ura, Korir hűséges, de ahogy a levelében írta, csak 500 katonát tud küldeni. A legfurcsább dolog hogy Hajnalcsillag Jarlja a Vén Skaldot, talán a történelemben először nem kellett győzködni és csak kérni kellett, de máris küld 900 katonát az ügyünk segítésére. Égkoszorú többi, a Birodalom által irányított területéről is érkezett legalább 500 harcos. A Széltetőben állomásozó 2000 harcosunkkal együtt majdnem 5000-en vagyunk.

\- De nem egészen. – Jött a kétkedő válasz Ulfric-tól. – Kik állnak a Birodalom mellett.

\- Magányvára, Markarth, Morthal és Falkreath. A létszámukról nincs információnk.

\- Mi a helyzet Fehér vágtával?

\- Pártatlan. Nem hajlandó a mi oldalunkra állni, de Tulius tábornok ajánlatát is visszautasította. – Ulfric megdörzsölte a homlokát, régóta ismerte Balgruufot, igaz és hű északi, de azt is tudta hogy mindig is a Birodalomhoz volt hűséges, de a népe biztonságát mindennél fontosabbnak tartotta.

\- Adjunk neki néhány hetet. Igaz nord aki csupán a népének akarja a legjobbat.

\- Ilyen volt amikor utoljára láttuk. Ki tudja milyen lett azóta.

\- Ez nem olyan dolog ami egykönnyen elmúlna. Legalább két hét mire a sereg teljesen összegyűlik és onnantól megkezdődhet a Birodalom kiszorítása és Égkoszorú felszabadítása! Reménykednünk kell hogy Balgruuf észhez tér és rájön hogy mi a legjobb Égkoszorú számára.

Ulfric a nap nagy részét az előkészületek megszervezésével töltötte, a térkép felett görnyedt ő és a hadvezérei miközben a lehetséges csaták részleteit, a visszavonulási és utánpótlási útvonalakat egyeztették és a felderítő csapatok részletei vitatták meg. Ulfric szeme gyakran megpillantotta a Széltető mellett lévő kis pontot a térképen, de nem tudta mi is az. Egyszer csak elolvasta mi is van ott, "A Menekültek Őrhelye". Amint meglátta, eszébe jutott a látomás amit reggel látott és egyszerűen lefagyott, megbénult.

\- Hé, Ulfric? Jól vagy? – Megrázta a fejét, Galmar mély és rekedtes hangja hozta vissza a valóságba.

\- Igen… csak elgondolkodtam.

\- Azt beszéltük hogy segítséget kéne nyújtanunk Lailának Sodrásdban hogy azt a maradék 200 katonát is megkaphassuk.

\- Aha. – Ulfric szinte oda sem figyelt, egyszerűen azt az apró pontot bámulta a térképen, "Vajon tényleg ott van? Nem, csak álmodtam! A képzeletem játszott velem!". – Ne sereget küldj, néhány megbízható katonát. A mai tanácskozásnak vége. – Mindenkit meglepett hogy hirtelen akarja befejezni a tanácskozást.

\- De Ulfric, még egy csomó dolgot kell… - Ulfric meg sem várta amíg Galmar befejezi.

\- Azt mondtam, mára vége. A Birodalomnak is kell idő amíg megszervezik a soraikat és ők sem halhatatlanok. Két hetünk van amíg megindíthatunk egy hadjáratot. Küldj üzenetet Balgruufnak hogy két hete van hogy válasszon köztünk és a Birodalom között.

Azzal Ulfric elhagyta a tanácstermet, "Egyszerűen elment az eszem.". Ulfric álruhát öltött magára, levette a finom szabású, prémköpenyét és a könnyű bőrvértet alóla és egy egyszerű tunikát vett fel és egy sötét csuklyás köpennyel fedve el az arcát, elhagyta a várat.

Széltető kőből faragott utcáit vastag hóréteg takarta és az erős szél felkavarta a frissen hullott havat, összeszórva az utcákat is. A városban a dermesztő hideg ellenére, nyüzsgött az élet, leginkább a fegyver és páncélkovácsok utcája felől akik éjt nappallá téve, serényen dolgoztak hogy minél több felszerelést készíthessenek a Viharköpenyeseknek, "Égkoszorú elkötelezett fiai és lányai.". A város közepén állt a Gyertyakandalló Csarnok, Széltető tavernája ami mindig erős italokat, meleg ételt és ágyat kínált az átutazóknak az északi fagyos éjszakákon, Ulfric fiatal korában gyakran járt arra hogy szórakozzon a barátaival, "Talán már mind halottak mára.". A város keleti részén a Szürke-negyed volt, a város nyomornegyede ahol a Morrowind katasztrófái után érkezett dunmer menekültek telepedtek le. A sötét elfek már régóta nyomorban élnek és a többség kénytelen volt alávetnie magát a nordok akaratának, a maradék vagy az utcán koldult vagy amint lehetett, elhagyta Széltetőt, "Mocskos elfek, csak élősködnek rajtunk.".

Mielőtt bárki elítélné Ulfric-ot, a Háború idején, a Thalmor elfogta és könyörtelenül megkínozta, majd, miután, szintén a Thalmor befolyása miatt betiltották a Birodalom provinciáiban, többek között Égkoszorúban is Talos kultuszát és halállal büntették aki hozzá imádkozik vagy akár csak egy amulettet viselt az ő nevében. Az is rátett egy lapáttal hogy amikor Markarthot elfoglalták a Nyugatvégi breton bennszülöttek, Ulfric volt az aki a város segítségére sietve, kiűzte a megszállókat és cserébe csak annyit kért hogy Markarth és Széltető továbbra is folytassák Talos kultuszát. Azonban Jarl Igmund nem tartotta be a szavát és a Thalmor parancsára tömlöcbe vetette Ulfricot, annak a városnak a tömlöcébe amit ő szabadított fel, a katonáinak a vére árán, azóta egy "kicsit" neheztel az elfekre.

Észre sem vette hogy elhagyta a városkaput, csak amikor már elhagyta a Széltetőbe vezető hidat. Balra fordult, elhaladt a városon kívüli tanyák mellett, a munkások között elszórtan talált nordokat és sötét elfeket.

A távolban megpillantott egy régi, összedőlt torony romot. Fogalma sem volt hogy miért jött erre a helyre, de valami a fejében azt súgta neki hogy ide kell jönnie. Nem tudta mire számítson, ezért a baltáját elhozta. Lopakodva megközelítette a rom bejáratát, körülnézett és nem talált senkit sem, fel ment a tetőre és ott sem talált senkit, "Nincs itt senki, csak a képzeletem játszadozott velem.". Már épp lefelé haladt a lépcsőn amikor a kijáratnál egy sötét köpenyes és maszkos alakot látott meg.

\- Üdvözöllek, Viharköpenyes Hoag fia. – Egy nő volt az és az apja nevét vette a szájára.

\- Te voltál a látomásomban! – Ulfric egyből a bárdjáért nyúlt, az idegen csak feltartotta a jobb kezét, a hüvelykujján egy gyűrű volt, fehér ékkővel díszítve és az aljára, "Uriel" volt írva.

\- Arra nem lesz semmi szükség. – Nem törődve a titokzatos nő szavaival, elővette a bárdját és a jövevényre szegezte.

\- Ki vagy te és mit akarsz tőlem?! – Az idegen egy darabig bámult, lassan közelebb lépett Ulfrichoz.

\- Az nem fontos hogy én ki vagyok. Ami viszont fontos, hogy figyelmeztesselek és egy ajánlatot adjak. – Az idegen egyáltalán nem tartott a bárdtól amit a képébe tartott.

\- Egy percet kapsz.

\- Nem mentheted meg Égkoszorút. Itt nem. Egy komoly veszélyforrás közeledik Tamriel felé ami el fog pusztítani mindent és mindenkit ha nem követed az utasításaimat. – Az amiket mondott, csupán őrültségnek tartaná az ember, de Ulfric legbelül érezte hogy az amit mond, nem hülyeség.

\- A sárkányokra gondolsz? – Az idegen hallgatott egy ideig.

\- Nem. Azok akik közelednek, még a sárkányoknál is hatalmasabbak. – Ulfric szeme tágra nyílt, valamiért tudta hogy igazat mond, úgy beszélt mintha látta volna a jövőt. – Elemésztenek mindent.

\- Ez elég… őrülten hangzik.

\- Igen, tudom. Te vagy az egyetlen reményem hogy megállíthassuk a közelgő fenyegetést.

\- Mégis, mit akarsz tőlem? – A Szervezet vezére ismét hallgatott, de idővel megszólalt.

\- Azt amit kérek tőled, lehet hogy nehéz lesz megértened, de ez is csak azt mutatja hogy mennyire kétségbeestem. – Ulfric összehúzta a szemeit és a titokzatos nőre meredt. – Hagyd félbe a háborút Égkoszorúért és hagyd el az országot. Itt nem segíthetsz senkinek. Ha ki is tudod űzni a Birodalmat Égkoszorúból sem érnél el semmit sem. Akármit csinálsz, a közelgő fenyegetést nem tudod elzavarni. Csak akkor van esélyed az eljövendő sötétség legyőzésére ha követed az utasításaimat. – Ulfric ezen az állításon őrült haragra gerjedt. Megragadta az álarcos nőt a páncélos öltözete nyakánál.

\- A népemnek itt van rám szüksége! – Kiáltotta. – Harcolnom kell Égkoszorúért és elzavarnom a hanyatló Birodalmat akik hátat fordítottak a népüknek! Előbb ontom ki a saját életemet mintsem cserbenhagyjam azokat akik követnek engem! – A Szervezet vezére csak csendben meredt rá a maszkja mögül, de végül félelmetes, fagyos hangon szólalt meg amitől még Ulfric ereiben is megfagyott a vér.

\- Vedd le rólam a kezed. – Ulfric hezitálva, de engedelmeskedett és eleresztette. – Még van esélyed bölcsebb döntést hoznod a császárnál. – Megfordult és arra készült hogy elhagyja a romot. – Nyugodtan játssz háborúsdit, de idővel rá kell jönnöd, minél jobban törekedsz arra hogy elpusztíthasd az ellenségeid, annál gyorsabban fogod a sírba vezetni az embereid.

Ez volt a vég szava, láthatatlanná vált és elment.

"Figyelmeztettem. Égkoszorú sorsa a kezében van.".

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **(Mit gondoltok, mi közeledik Tamriel felé?)**


	27. Egy csendes éjszaka

**Halo, Itt a folytatás, ezúttal a két főszereplővel.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Leilának hirtelen kipattantak a szemei és gyorsan kezdett kapkodni levegőért.

\- Meghaltam odabent! – Nem volt rajta sérülés, az égési nyomok, amiket Potemától kapott, akkor is rajta voltak amikor bementek. – Hol van Marshal?

\- Még nem jött ki! – Válaszolt Delphine.

\- Akkor ez azt jelenti…

Hirtelen Marshal szemei is kipattantak és ő is lihegve tért magához.

\- Sikerült! Legyőztem! – Marshal is ugyanúgy mint Leila, sokkot kapva tért magához. Diadalittasan felemelte a jobb öklét és mutatta a gyűrűjét aminek a vörös ékköve világított.

\- Akkor, - Kérdeztem reménykedve. – Potema már nem jelent fenyegetést? – Én és Delphine a Szervezet embereire néztünk akik éppoly tanácstalanok voltak mint mi.

\- Ez egy jó kérdés. – Leila nagy nehezen feltápászkodott és felsegítette Marshalt. – Meg kell kérdeznünk a vezérünket. – Mutatta a saját gyűrűjét. – Ne menjetek sehova. – Utasított.

Leila, Liz és Marshal leültek néhány rozoga székre vagy poros betontömbre és aktiválták a gyűrűiket amiktől eszméletlen állapotba kerültek.

 **Marshal**

Nem tudtam mi történt a gyűrűmmel, vagy hogy ki ez a Potema nevű nő, de meg kellett kérdeznem a vezéremet róla. Mind a 9-en megjelentünk a tanácsdimenzióban és a vezetőnk jelentést várt.

\- Hogy sikerült a szellemvadászat? - Csak ennyit kérdezett, Leila jelentett.

\- Sikerült… - Nem tudta mit mondjon. - legyőznünk Potemát a megszállt egyén fejében.

\- Akkor jó, ha a fejében győzik le, akkor automatikusan visszakerül a testébe ami jelen pillanatban Marshal gyűrűje - Most, még mindig nem láttam az arcát, de szúrós tekintettel nézett rám. - és amíg nem veszíted el még egyszer, nem fog egyikőtökben sem kárt tenni. - Ez megnyugtató volt, de a vezér kesztyűs kezében valamilyen fehér mágikus erő gyülemlett. - Nem mutatnád meg végre magad, Potema? - Mindenki ledöbbent amikor a szellemhölgy, alig volt nagyobb néhány centinél, de magabiztos volt és bosszús a veresége miatt.

\- Mégis kik vagytok és mit akartok tőlem? Miért pont engem hoztatok vissza?! - Követelte a választ. A vezérünk folytatta.

\- Legyen elég annyi hogy kaptál tőlünk egy második esélyt az életre, nem téged választottunk, véletlenszerű sorrendben haladunk és te vagy eddig az első, de cserébe minket kell szolgálnod. - Potema eléggé felháborodott ezen.

\- Még hogy szolgáljalak titeket?! Nevetséges! Tiber Septim leszármazottja vagyok, egy császár lánya, III-ik Uriel császár anyja és az ismert világ legerősebb nekromantája! - A két kezében sötétlila varázserőt gyűjtött, rengeteg ereje maradt a veresége után is. - Én nem szolgálok senkit! - A vezér a fehér varázs ereje kapcsolatban állt a gyűrűmmel és Potema átlátszó testét fehér villámok lepték el ami rettenetesen fájt neki, a probléma az hogy nekem is.

Mindkettőnket megbüntetett, a villámok olyan fájdalmasok voltak, főleg nehéz fém páncélban hogy teljesen térdre kényszerített mindkettőnket és tehetetlenül ott gyötrődtünk. A többiek nem tehettek semmit, csak néztek.

\- Ha még egyszer ellenszegülsz, lecsendesítelek. Ha kérdezed, megfosztalak az önálló akaratodtól és nem leszel több egy tökéletesen engedelmes szolgánál. - Szögezte le a vezérem. Épphogy fel tudtam állni a rettenetes büntetés után és Potema is elég meggyötörtnek tűnt.

\- Mi értelme volt úgy visszahozni hogy meg van a szabad akaratom? Miért nem csendesítettél le korábban? Azért mert azzal valami nincs rendben, igaz?! - A vezér egy ideig hallgatott, de megszólalt.

\- Ha lecsendesítelek, nem csak az akaratodat, de az erőd is elveszíted, a tapasztalataid és az emlékeid. Sokkal gyengébb leszel és örökre elveszel. Gondolom, ezt nem akarod, vagy egy újabb villámló büntetést szabok ki mindkettőtökre. Szolgálsz, vagy lecsendesítelek. Nincs más lehetőség. - A szellemhölgy gondolkodott egy kicsit, de meg lett a válasza.

\- Szolgállak. - Nem tudott mit tenni.

\- Ne feledd, ha egyikőtök hibázik, mindkettőtök viselni fogja a következményét. - Újra rám, Leilára és Lizre bámult. - Folytassátok a küldetéseteket Sodrásd felé és találjátok meg azt az Esbern nevű embert különben megöllek, mindhármatokat! Értesítettem az ottani emberem, aki sokkal tartozik nekünk és segíteni fog! Végeztünk! - Ez volt a vég szava és eltűnt, mindannyian féltünk tőle amikor dühös az emelvényéről, mindannyian követtük a példáját.

Újra a testünkbe kerültünk, Potema is velünk tartott.

Amint kipattant a szemem, felálltam, a lányokkal együtt és a többiek már türelmetlenül várták a fejleményeket. Delphine és Thrys azonnal előhúzták a fegyvereiket, Karsk a fakardját amint meglátták Potema szellemét.

\- Nyugalom, megbeszéltük és most már velünk utazik! - Kezdtem a lenyugtatást, de továbbra is a szellemre szegezték a fegyvereikre. - A vezér parancsa hogy együtt maradjunk. - Megdörzsöltem a homlokom, "Jobb szerettem a gyűrűmet amikor még csendes volt.", gondoltam magamban.

\- Nem kell félnetek, - Jött a válasz Potemától. - egy darabig megkegyelmezek rajtatok. - Gonoszul vigyorgott mindannyiunkra és kacsintott egyet ami elég félelmetes volt tőle. Nem vagyok az a fajta aki könnyen megijed és a csapatból senki sem, de ez a szellemhölgy mindannyiunkra a frászt hozza.

\- Mondd, Potema, - Karsk elkezdte feltenni a kérdését, de olyan gyermeki és ártatlan stílusban hogy bárkinek megesett volna rajta a szíve. - miért vagy…

\- Életben? - Fejezte be a mondatot a Farkaskirálynő. - Azt hiszem az istenek olyannyira pártfogoltak engem hogy titeket felhasználva sikeresen kaptam egy új lehetőséget hogy a sötét mágiám segítségével meghódítsam Tamrielt. - Karsk csak nézett rá egy darabig, zavarodottan.

\- Úgy értem, miért vagy ilyen pici?

\- Ez engem is érdekel! - Jött a jogos, de kevésbé „intelligens" válasz Thrystől is. Igazuk volt, olyan apró volt a szellem teste hogy elfért a markomban. Ő erre zavartan nézett végig rajtunk.

\- Hát… így tudok a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül megjelenni. - Erről ő sem volt meggyőződve és mi sem.

\- Egy kicsit fura, nem gondolod? - Kérdezte Karsk. - Amikor a fejemben voltál, amúgy, remélem nem hagytál felfordulást magad után, nagyobbnak tűntél.

\- Csak így tudok kivetülni, törődjetek bele. - Ezzel el is tűnt, visszabújt a gyűrűbe.

\- Röviden, - Összegeztem. - van egy új, igazán veszélyes útitársunk. Hogyan tovább? - Fordultam Leila felé, egyértelműen ő volt a csoport vezetője.

\- A küzdelemtől mind kimerültünk, - Ez igaz volt, ahogy végignéztem a többieken, nem jutnánk messzire ha azonnal elindulnánk. Egyetlen szellem ennyi erőt vett ki belőlünk. - letáborozunk a vár romjai között és a nap első fényénél indulunk. - Tudtuk hogy komoly késésben vagyunk, de senki sem vitatkozott.

A barlang nagy volt és huzatos, de a vár romja 500 év elteltével is kellően melegen tartott mindenkit aki megtelepedett benne. Az egyik tető alatti lyuknál tüzet raktunk és köré telepedtünk. Sajnos nem maradt élelmünk, így vacsora nélkül kellett álomra hajtani a fejünket.

Thrys hirtelen mellém jött.

\- Idejöhetek melléd? - Egy kicsit zavarban volt.

\- Persze. - Kissé idegesen, de helyet szorítottam neki.

\- Szerinted megbízhatunk benne?

\- Potemában? Nem azért van most velünk mert élvezzük a társaságát, hanem mert a vezérünk ezt parancsolta.

\- Miért hoztátok vissza az életbe? Mitől olyan különleges?

\- Nem tudom. A vezér csak nagyon ritkán avat be a terveibe.

\- Miért?

\- Hogyha elfognak minket nem adhatunk ki olyan információkat amikről nincs tudomásunk.

\- Értem. - Láttam hogy vacogott a hidegben, ezért átkaroltam az egyik vállát és elkezdtem dörzsölni hogy átmelegedjen.

\- Jobb? - Szerencsére a fekete sisakom még rajtam volt, ezért nem láthatta hogy zavarba jöttem.

\- Egy kicsit. - Ő határozottan elpirult, rajta nem volt sisak, a vörös, izzadt hajtincsei hozzátapadtak a homlokához amiket a páncélkesztyűs kezemmel félresöpörtem. Elvigyorodtam a sisakom alatt.

\- Jó kis nap volt? - Levettem a sisakom és ekkor éreztem hogy az arcomon újra elkezdett nőni némi borosta, „Hamarosan borotválkoznom kell. Nem tudom eddig miért nem nőtt meg.".

 **Thrys**

Marshalnak sikerült teljesen zavarba hoznia. Ahogy megérintette a homlokom, olyan hevesen kezdett verni a szívem hogy majdnem kiugrott a helyéről. Ezúttal más volt mint kint a vadonban, ezúttal nem azért kerültünk közel mert a fagyhalál fenyegetett, volt tábortűz is.

Levette a sisakját és felfedte a kissé nedves, szőkésbarna haját, a fáradt, meggyötört kék szemét, eddig észre sem vettem hogy a nézése szomorú. Mindig vidámnak és élettelinek tűnt aki nagyon jól érzi magát a bőrében, most először látom a keserűséget a szemében. Az arcán elkezdett valami szakálszerűség nőni. Eddig valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból, mindig sima volt az arca, jobban tetszik amikor nincs szakálla, főleg amikor nem a szokásos, őrült vigyorát mutatja hanem ezzel a szelíd és kedves mosollyal.

Hirtelen a kezemre tette a saját páncélkesztyűs kezét amitől teljesen elöntött a forróság, ő is teljesen elvörösödött és ijedten egymás szemébe néztünk. A keze feljebb hatolt a karomon, egészen a másik vállamig. Finoman magához húzott és megcsókolt.

Idegeskedtem, verejtékeztem és már úgy elvörösödtem hogy a fejem biztos olyan volt a vörös hajam miatt mint egy gránátalma, fogalmam sem volt mitévő legyek most.

Ügyetlenül viszonoztam a csókot miközben a karjaimmal átöleltem és hozzábújtam. Ez volt életem első csókja. Amint véget ért, megnyugodtam és újra a szemébe néztem, gyengéden rám mosolygott és a két kezével a mellkasához szorította a fejem. A hideg, feketepáncélján keresztül is hallottam a szíve verését és átöleltem.

 **Marshal**

Fogalmam sem volt miért lettem ilyen ideges, sok nővel többet és szégyentelenebb dolgokat is tettem az idegesség és félelem legkisebb szikrája nélkül miközben annyi hazugságot összehordtam neki amit én magam sem tudtam nyomon követni. De Thrysnek nem adtam be semmilyen hazugságot, pontosan tudta milyen ember is vagyok, de ennek ellenére visszacsókolt, átölelt és hozzám bújt. Ez valamiért megrémített.

A mellvértemre fektette a fejét, mintha hallgatna valamit, fogalmam sem volt mi az amit hallgat, de nem akartam hogy abba hagyja.

Mondanám hogy úgy éreztem magam mint amikor először voltam nővel, de ez még annál is ijesztőbb, mégis kellemesebb. Az első alkalom a Sodrásd Patkányjáratában volt egy őrült vak nővel miközben egy őrült szakács egy húsvágóbárdot tartott egy barátom torkához, arra kényszerítve őt hogy végig nézze amíg magamévá teszem azt a vak nőt.

Thrys közelsége olyan jó volt, soha nem éreztem ilyen kellemes melegséget a mellkasomban, „Csak… a testhőmérsékletét szívja fel a páncélom.", gondoltam magamban. Hirtelen abbahagyta az ölelést, felállt és a kezét nyújtotta.

\- Mi lenne ha egy kicsit távolabb mennénk a többiektől és járnánk egyet odakint? - A fülembe súgta.

Óvatosan lépkedtünk a lépcsőkön és kikerültük a lekaszabolt draugok tetemeit. Az utolsó lépcsőfoknál megragadtam a derekánál és felemeltem hogy megpördüljek vele együtt a poros, hullákkal teli folyosón. Romantikusabb volt mint amilyennek hangzik, de a súlya a páncéllal együtt nagyon nehéz volt, de egyáltalán nem éreztem megerőltetőnek.

Ahogy a levegőben tartottam egy újabb csókot leheltünk egymás ajkaira. Miután letettem tovább haladtunk az erőd kijárata felé. A csontokkal teleszórt udvaron kéz a kézben sétáltunk, a páncél csizmáink alatt recsegtek az általunk leölt élőholtak maradványai, de egyáltalán nem törődtünk velük, csak egymás szemeibe néztünk, ölelgettük és csókolgattuk egymást.

Elhagytuk az erődbe vezető hidat és a vaksötét barlangrendszer felé vettük az irányt ahol egyáltalán nem kellett fény hogy tájékozódjunk. Bíztunk egymásban, vagyis én bíztam teljes szívemből benne és nem vezettük tévútra a másikat. Gond nélkül elhagytuk a barlangot és amint megpillantottuk a frissen hullott, fehér havat tudtuk hogy kiértünk.

Az éjszakai ég teljesen tiszta volt, a csillagok csodaszépen ragyogtak és a két hold, Masser a nagyobbik vörös és Secunda a kisebb fehér teljes mértékben megvilágították az estét számunkra. Szélcsend volt, a havon megcsillantak az égbolt fényei amiknek a szépsége teljes mértékben megbabonázott minket.

Ismét átöleltük egymást, ezúttal a holdak és csillagok alatt majd egy újabb szenvedélyes csókot váltottunk.

\- Szeretlek. - Össze kellett szednem minden erőmet hogy kimondjam, de sikerült.

Ekkor jöttem rá, amikor egy férfi bevallja egy nőnek az érzéseit, gondolatok milliói rohannak át az agyán néhány másodperc alatt.

Itt az egyik:

 _\- Szeretlek. - Gyöngéden elmosolyodott, hirtelen egy másodperc töredéke alatt elővett egy kést és a torkomba szúrta. Őrülten elkezdett vihogni és élvezettel nézte végig ahogy a fehér havat vörösre festi a torkomból kifolyó vér miközben utolsó erőmmel tehetetlenül próbálok levegőért kapkodni, de hiába, a saját véremben megfulladva elért a halál._

Egy másik:

 _\- Szeretlek. - Kedvesen elmosolyodott, hirtelen a feje helyén egy hatalmas, csápos szörnyetek szája jelent meg legalább 100, borotvaéles foggal és egy pillanat alatt leharapta a fejem. A hullám tehetetlen rongybabaként esett össze, miközben a hó betakarta a maradványaim._

Egy harmadik:

 _\- Szeretlek. - Gonoszul elvigyorodott amitől egy kicsit megrémültem, mert a szemei vörösen kezdtek világítani, megláttam a két hegyes szemfogát a szájában amikkel azonnal a torkomnak vetette magát. A rémülettől nem tudtam elég gyorsan reagálni és néhány másodperc után kiszívta az összes véremet. Az elsápadt hullámat otthagyta a ragadozóknak és visszatért az éjszaka sötétjébe._

Az utolsó:

 _\- Szeretlek. - Gúnyosan elnevette magát, letolta a nadrágját és megláttam a péniszét._

Na jó, elég! Thrys nem egy szörnyeteg és végképp nem férfi női testben!

Amit igaziból mondott, jobban megrémített mint az előző lehetőségek egyszerre.

\- Én is szeretlek. - Megint átölelt, a nyakamba ugrott, ledöntött és a friss hóba estünk egy megfagyott hóbogyó bokorba. Nevettünk egymáson, elkezdtük a havat egymásra söpörni mint két kisgyerek.

Több tucat hógolyó dobáltunk egymás felé amiből rengeteg célba talált, de egyikünk sem adta fel. Nekem az előnyöm hogy jobban bírom a hideget és sötét páncélom volt ami a fák között teljesen elrejtett és vacsorára hógolyókkal etettem meg.

Már elkezdett belebetegedni hogy folyton le kell törölnie a havat az arcáról és dühösen egy hatalmas hógolyót markolt a két kezével. Mögé kerültem és a meglepettségtől elejtette a nagy hógolyót ami mindkettőnk nyakába hullott, de csak nevettünk és újra a földön találtuk magunkat, én voltam felül és egy szenvedélyes csókot adtam a szájára és a nyelvemmel behatoltam a szájába és felfedezte a száját.

Az egyik kezemmel beletúrtam a vörös, havas hajába, a másikkal az egyik kezét fogtam és a hüvelykujjammal simogattam a kézfejét.

Felültünk a hóból és most ő ölelt át engem, egy újabb nyelves csókot váltottunk, de most ő dugta be a nyelvét az én számba ami egy kicsit meglepett, de jól esett.

A csók végeztével, egymás szemébe néztünk és csak bámultuk a másikat. A romantikus éjszakának a tüsszentése vetett véget és egy halom takony ami az arcomban landolt.

\- Bocsánat! - Teljesen megrémült és most mutatta először a jelét annak hogy fázik., vacogott és a hóna alá dugta a két kezét hogy melegen tartsa, de tudtam hogy ez nem elég.

\- Menjünk vissza mielőtt megfázol. - A páncélozott kesztyűmmel végig simítottam az arcán és felkaptam a két kezembe. Most nehezebb volt mint az előbb, de nem panaszkodhattam.

\- Tudok járni! - Teljesen ideges lett ahogy felemelten.

\- Nem érdekel, így viszlek. - Határoztam el. - Piszok hideg van, nem is értem miért jöttünk ki.

\- Talán nem élvezted? - Egy viccelődő mosollyal kérdezte.

\- Nem volt rossz. - Igazából jobban élveztem mint eddig bármit, de nem akartam hogy túl magabiztos legyen. - De menjünk be a hidegről.

\- Jól van, nem vagyok jégcsap. - Mindketten nevettünk majd magamhoz szorítottam miközben ő hozzám bújt.

Leraktam a tűz mellé, én mellé ültem, összebújtunk és egész este így maradtunk.

\- Thrys? - A szívem, már ha volt nekem olyanom nagyon erősen vert.

\- Hm? - Félálomban, a vállvértemre hajtotta a fejét.

\- Tényleg szeretsz? - Erre felemelte a fejét és komolyan a szemembe nézett.

\- Igen. Biztonságban érzem magam veled, melletted erősnek érzem magam olyannyira hogy képes lennék átküzdeni magam akár száz veszélyen át. - A szavaitól szinte teljesen megolvadt a jég a szívembe, a páncélba zárkózott lelkem mintha levetette volna magáról a súlyos nehezéket és szabadon kezdett szárnyalni. Ha valaki most félbe mert volna zavarni, azt biztos megöltem volna.

Egymás karjaiban nyomott el minket az álom. Békésen és nyugodtan aludtam az éjszaka, ráadásul teljesen józan voltam, egyáltalán nem kellett alkohol hogy pihentető alvásban legyen részem. Hosszú ideje először.

Másnap reggel amikor felébredtem ugyanabban a helyzetben mint előző nap este, Thryssel a karjaimban, boldogan, nyugodtan és kiegyensúlyozottan ébredtem. Nem emlékeztem rá hogy valaha is volt részem ilyen pihentető alvásban.

Thrys még mindig aludt és egyszerűen nem volt szívem felébreszteni, de elhagyni sem.

\- Ha még egyszer megcsókolod, én esküszöm, elhányom magam! - Egy ismerős női hang suttogta a gyűrűmből.

\- Potema, nem is tudtam hogy a szellemek tudnak hányni. - Viccelődve a gyűrűsujjamat az arcom elé tartva vágtam vissza.

\- Meg fogom próbálni. - Levettem és a zsebembe tettem. Éreztem hogy Thrys elkezdett mocorogni, lassan felébredt.

\- Marshal, történt valami? - Utáltam hogy eljött a reggel, de feladatunk volt amit ha nem végzek el, pórul járok.

\- Ideje indulnunk. Már reggel van. - Kidörzsölte az álmosságot a szeméből, ásított majd felébredt, rendesen.

\- Sodrásdba? - Ezúttal nem volt lehetőség halogatni, el kellett mennem abba az elátkozott városba.

\- Igen. - Felálltam hogy ránézzek a többiekre akik már nem voltak a tábortűz maradványai körül.

A többiek, Liz, Leila, Delphine és Karsk már indulásra készen álltak, mindannyian engem néztek, Leila a szokásos szigorú tekintetével, Liz szomorúan, Delphine gyanakodva, Karsk meg csak azért hogy ne maradjon ki.

\- Valami baj van? - Kérdeztem.

\- Marshal, ugye tudod hogy Thryssel együtt kell dolgoznunk hogy megállíthassuk a sárkányokat? - Kérdezte Leila.

\- Öhm... igen. - Nem értettem a kérdést.

\- Ha azt tervezed hogy ágyba viszed és utána aljas módon elhagyod akkor veszélybe sodrod a küldetésünket. - Ez mondjuk nagyon is rám vallana, de az előző éjszaka csodásan éreztem magam vele anélkül hogy ittam vagy lefeküdtem volna vele ami elég furcsa ha rólam van szó.

\- Ne aggódj, ő más. Azt hiszem tényleg szeretem. - Liz teljesen kitárta a szemeit és mintha nem hitt volna a fülének. - Tudom mire gondolsz, Liz. De azt hiszem hogy ő az igazi. - Összeborzoltam a haját amire szinte nem is reagált, csak búsan lehajtotta a fejét, „Karsk mondta hogy székrekedése van, remélem rendbe jön." .

\- Marshal, volt már rá példa hogy úgy érezted hogy szeretsz egy bizonyos nőt. Az akaratunk ellenére elég sok mocskos részletet elárultál már nekünk, köztük olyat is amit jobb lett volna ha a sírba viszel.

\- A lényeg? - Felvontam az egyik szemöldököm.

\- A lényeg hogy csupán idő kérdése mire ráunsz erre a szegény, naiv lányra és az irántad táplált gyűlölete csak meg fogja nehezíteni a munkánkat.

\- HAGYJÁTOK ABBA! - Karsk közbe kiabált. - Nem látjátok hogyha veszekedtek az nekünk fáj a legjobban?! - Mindannyian ránéztünk majd megpróbáltam megérteni hogy vajon mit akarhat.

\- Te meg miről beszélsz?

\- Ha egymással veszekedtek azzal a családot fogjátok szétszakítani! Mi lesz velem és Lizzel?!

\- Mi lenne veletek?

\- Nem akarunk közületek választani! - Kiabálta sírva. - Ha elváltok az egyikőtöknél kell majd laknunk és nem akarok egyikőtöknek sem csalódást okozni! - Mindannyian megforgattuk a szemeinket, végül Leila próbált meg egy kis értelmet beszélni a fejébe.

\- Figyelj, neked ehhez semmi közöd...

\- Nem, most igaza van az idiótának! - Félbeszakítottam. - Nem civakodhatunk gyerekek módjára!

\- Igen, de...

\- Semmi "de"! Nem szólj bele az életembe! Tudom mi a feladatom és semmilyen körülmények között nem fogom hagyni hogy az érzelmeim az utamba álljanak!

\- Beszélni könnyű. Remélem nem csak a szád jár. Ha ez a dolog a küldetés rovására megy, az a te sarad lesz és én nem fedezlek még egyszer.

\- Tudomásul veszem!

\- Miről vitatkoztok? - Thrys elkészült a készülődéssel és csak a veszekedésünk végére ért ki.

\- Nem vitatkoztunk. - Szögezte le Leila.

\- Nem?! - Jött a szarkasztikus válasz, tőlem. - Én azt hittem vitatkozunk! - Gúnyolódtam rajta. - Leila nagyon szeret vitatkozni! - Leila szemei összeszűkültek, kezdett elfogyni a türelme, de valamiért most nagyon feldühített és nem törődtem a csúnya nézésével.

\- Kezdj el készülődni és induljunk! - Suttogta miközben a kardja markolatáért nyúlt. Ismertem eléggé ahhoz hogy gondolkodás nélkül levágna ha úgy gondolja hogy veszélyeztetem a munkánkat. Egy ideig dühösen néztem rá, de engedelmeskedtem.

\- Egyéb parancs?

\- Igen, a vezér még megemlítette tegnap este egy tárgyaláson amit elmulasztottál hogy te és Potema barátkozzatok össze.

\- Mi van?!

\- A vezér parancsolja

\- Kizárt hogy azzal az őrült nővel barátkozzak össze!

\- Ugye tudod hogy itt vagyok? - Hirtelen megjelent a fejem mellett Potema.

\- Lesz*rom!

 **Thrys**

Ez most ijesztő volt. Volt már rá példa hogy Marshal és Leila összevesztek, de egyszer sem fordult elő hogy valamelyikük a kardjáért nyúlt volna.

\- Mit tettél Marshallal tegnap? - Kérdezte Leila. Elég ijesztő arca volt.

\- Semmit… - Mondtam, miközben eszembe jutott és egy kicsit zavarba jöttem. - Csak szerelmet vallottunk egymásnak!

\- Remélem nem okoztok galibát nekünk.

Felvette a fekete sisakját ami ugyanolyan volt mint Marshallé.

 **Marshal**

Nem igaz, mire vagyok hajlandó a vezér parancsára. Leila a szokásos, „kedvességével" rávett hogy próbáljak kijönni Potemával.

\- Szóval… - Nem tudtam hogy kezdjek bele. - Potema.

\- Igen? - Lehetetlenség volt bármit is leolvasni róla.

\- Ismernem kéne téged?

\- Én vagyok, vagyis voltam Magányvára Farkaskirálynője. - Ez a név nem mondott nekem semmit, nem vagyok tanult ember. - Ismerős? - Vetette oda megvetően.

\- Nem igazán. Az arcod miatt? - Erre felfigyelt.

\- Hogy?

\- Bocs, ha megsértelek, de olyan arcod van mint egy prédára váró nőstény farkasnak és elhiheted, én tudom milyen az. - Felém fordult, egy darabig hallgatott, kicsit féltem hogy megint valami sötét varázslatot akar használni, de csak sóhajtott egyet.

\- Nem sértesz meg. - A hangja nyugodt volt. - Állítólag a nagyapám, Uriel állapította meg pontosan azt amit most te. - A barlang tetejére nézett és figyelte ahogy a reggeli napsütés beszivárog a sötét barlangba, ezzel megvilágítva a környéket. - "Egy prédára váró nőstény farkas", pontosan ezt mondta.

\- Várj, Uriel nem a fiad volt?

\- A dédapja után neveztem el. - Javított ki.

\- Értem. A nagyapád miatt hívtak így?

\- Nem egészen. 14 évesen feleségül kellett mennem... - Valami Mantikórt vagy Manfredet mondott. - ... királyhoz aki Égkoszorú ura volt és 3-szor, 4-szer idősebb volt nálam.

\- Miért nem mondtál nemet? - A nemesek és az érdekházasságaik.

\- Tanulatlan ember vagy, ugye? - Úgy nézett rám mint én Karskra amikor általánosságban beszél hozzám.

\- Mit mondhatnék, törni-zúzni szeretek és nem tanulni. - Egy futó pillantást vetett Leilára és Lizre.

\- Nem lehetne hogy egy másik társaddal utazzak?

\- A vezérem megtiltotta a cseréket. - Kezdtünk egy kicsit közelebb kerülni egymáshoz. Nem is olyan gonosz ha megismered, de nem maradnék vele hosszútávon.

\- Amúgy, milyen évet írunk? Ki most a császár? Mi a helyzet Tamriellel?

\- Öhm… - Sajnos ehhez én nem értettem. - Leila, elmagyaráznád neki, mi történt… amióta meghalt? - Leila csak megforgatta a szemét, de úgy tett.

Elmesélte Potemának az Oblivion válságot amiben az egész családja kihalt, de az utolsó sarj és Kvatch hősének a segítségével mindenki megmenekült, hogyan emelkedett fel a Septim dinasztia maradványaiból a Mede dinasztia, a Nagy Háborút ami majdnem szétszakította a Birodalmat, a Thalmorokról és arról hogyan árulták el a Szervezetet a Viharköpenyes Felkelésről és a sárkányok visszatértéről.

\- Ez egyi kicsit sok egyszerre. - Potemát meglepték a történelem eseményei. - Egy kicsit… gondolkodnom kell ezeken. - Visszabújt a gyűrűbe.

\- Vigyázz vele, - Súgta a fülembe Leila. - mesteri manipulátor.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **(Ha érdekel, elkezdtem írni egy mellékszálat a történetből, "Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika mellékszál" címmel. A későbbiekben sok kérdőjelre fog magyarázatot adni és néhány érdekességet is meg lehet majd tudni a Szervezetről.)**


	28. Valóság és illúzió

**Halo, elnézést a hosszú kihagyásért, de ez most már gyakrabban elő fog fordulni. (Most csak egy zeneszámot hallgattam ami az (1) jelzésnél érdemes hallgatni, ha ismét látod a jelzést akkor állítsd meg. Blonde redhead - For the damaged coda**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Thrys különös dologról álmodott, néhány csuklyás idegen, akiknek egyáltalán nem látta az arcát megkötözték és egy cellába zárták a menekülés legkisebb lehetősége nélkül. A rácsok túloldalán egy kis gyertya világított, az egyetlen fényforrás ebben a rémes és nyomasztó helyzetben. Nem tudta hol van és azt sem miért van ott ahol. Egy dolgot tudott.  
Ki akart jutni onnan.

Egy nagy könyv csattanása ébresztette fel mély álmából.

\- Lady Bheathrys, - Ez volt a teljes neve, a Thrys csak rövidítés volt mert az teljes nevét túl hosszúnak tartotta. - már megint elaludtál! - Thrys miután észhez tért, körülnézett és ismerős környezetben találta magát.

Az iskolájában ahol már kisgyerek kora óta tanul, de mindig is ő volt a legbutább. Végignézett a többi növendéken és mindenkit megismert.

\- Hogy kerültem ide? - A tanító teljesen felháborodott a kérdésen, őszhajú, kopaszodó vézna, több száz éves altmer férfi volt aki állandóan pikkelt Thrysre mert úgy gondolta szándékosan nem tanul.

\- Hogy érted hogy "hogy kerültél ide"?! Már legalább száz éve tanítom Tamriel történelmét a Domínium ifjainak, de még egy ilyen ostoba lánnyal mint veled még nem találkoztam! - Minden olyan volt amire Thrys emlékezett, a nagyképű tanítóra aki folyamatosan kiabált vele, a társaira akik mindig kinevették. Egyértelműen a Nyár-szigeteken volt, az otthonában, azon az akadémián ahova a szülei beiratták. Az utolsó alkalom amikor itt járt egy fél éve volt mielőtt az anyja meghalt és elindult Égkoszorúba hogy megtalálja az igazi apját. Találkozott Marshallal és egy csomó érdekes emberrel, megtudta hogy egy sárkányszülött és izgalmasabbnál izgalmasabb kalandokban volt része. - Figyelsz rám egyáltalán?! - Teljesen elkalandozott miközben alaposan leszidták, szokása volt nem figyelni miközben tanítják.

\- Öhm... persze. - Jegyezte meg félénken. Arra gondolt hogy talán az egész csak egy álom volt, soha nem hagyta el a Nyár-szigeteket, a kalandjaira amiket átélt és eldöntötte hogy egy hosszú és intenzív álom volt, hiszen sárkányok, szellemek és vérfarkasok nem is léteznek.

\- Akkor lennél szíves válaszolni a kérdésre hogy ki és mikor volt Égkoszorú első királya?

\- Hát... - Beletúrt a narancsszínű, kissé kócos fürtjeibe ami teljesen eltért a testvérei hajszínétől és a megfejtésen törte a fejét. - Tiber Septim az Elsőkor első évében megalapította Égkoszorú királyságát amiért Alduin a Világfaló sárkányszülötté tette. - Mindenki némán és ledöbbenve bámulta, Thrys tanuló társai elkezdték kinevetni amíg a tanítója a kezeibe temette az arcát és elkezdett zokogni.

\- Te szándékosan csinálod ezt velem vagy a dajkád a fejedre ejtett amikor kisded voltál?! - A feje már vöröslött a dühtől, Thrys szégyenében egy kis törpének érezte magát. - Én nem adom fel. Ha száz évig is fog tartani, akkor is itt marad mindenki amíg Bheathrys nem válaszol rendesen egy kérdésre! - Thrysnek már bűntudata volt a többiek miatt amiért ő tartja fel őket. - Legalább egy kérdésre tudnál válaszolni?!

\- Azt... hiszem. - Felelte Thrys erőtlenül.

\- Rendben, ha erre válaszolsz akkor boldogan halok meg! - Thrys összeszedte minden gondolatát hogy helyesen válaszoljon a kérdésre. - Foglalj össze mindent amit tudsz a Szervezetről. - A kérdés idegsokként hatot Thrysre, úgy tudja a Szervezet egy titkos rend amiről csak nagyon kevesek tudnak, kizárt hogy ezt csak úgy tanítanák. - Nehogy azt mond hogy ezt sem tudod mert én felakasztom magam! - A tanítója úgy könyörgött a válaszért mintha ez egy normális kérdés lenne

Mielőtt Thrys bármit is mondhatott volna a terem vasalt nyírfa ajtaját valaki erőteljesen berúgta. Egy hatalmas termetű, fekete ében páncélos férfi volt az. Levette a sisakját, felfedve sápadt bőrét, kócos szőke haját, ég kék szemét és enyhén borostás arcát.

\- Marshal?! Hogy kerülsz ide?! - Thrys a meglepődött és azonnal felállt.

\- Thrys, gyere velem! - Parancsolta a nord érzelemmentes hangon.

\- Miről beszélsz? - Thrys összerezzent a hangjától.

\- Nincs idő, - Odament hozzá, megragadta a karjánál az elf lányt és erősen húzni kezdte. - gyere velem!

\- Mit csinálsz?! - Thrys próbált ellenállni, de Marshal olyan erősen rángatta hogy nem bírt vele. Marshal a terem végéig rángatta Thrys mire a tanító megfogta a lány másik karját amivel megállásra késztette a nordot.

\- Nem tudom ki maga, de Bheathrysnek történelem órája van és ha elmegy akkor meg fog bukni! - Marshal rántott egy erőset Thrysen amitől a tanítónak kicsúszott a kezéből a csuklója, de Thrys a földre esett.

\- Őt nem érdekli! - A nord erőszakosan a talpra állította és tovább rángatta Thryst. Senki sem merte megállítani.

Marshal kirángatta a teremből, de Thrys most vesztette el a türelmét és kitépte a karját a nord szorításából.

\- Marshal, elég! - Magyarázd el mi folyik itt! - Követelte az elf lány és annak érdekében hogy ne tudja ismét megragadni hátrált néhány lépést.

Marshal egy darabig csendben és dühös tekintettel bámult. Megdörzsölte a homlokát és egy nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Thrys, bízol bennem? - Egy egyszerű, de nagyon nehéz kérdés volt.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Azt kérdeztem hogy bízol-e bennem?! - Egy kicsit erőszakosabban kérdezte. Thrys becsukta a szemét, vett egy mély levegőt. Most teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Néhány perce még azt hitte hogy minden amit átélt Égkoszorún csupán egy álom volt, megpróbálta Marshalt kitörölni a fejéből, de nem ment.

\- Rendben megbízom benned. - Marshal megkönnyebbültem sóhajtott.

\- Ezt nagyon jól esik hallani. - A hangja nyugodtabb és barátságosabb, azonban még mindig ideges volt.

\- Elmagyarázod mi folyik itt?

\- Vetkőzz le. - Utasította a nord, teljesen természetes hangon.

\- Micsoda?! - Thrys teljesen meglepődött a különös kérésen.

\- Hallottad! Vetkőzz le! - Ezúttal erőteljesebben parancsolta, miközben kicsatolta és a földre dobta a saját, fekete lemezvértjeit és teljes mértékben felfedte a meztelen testét amit annyi sebhely borított hogy Thrys egy pillanatra elborzadt, de amint meglátta a lába között lévő szerszámot azonnal eltakarta a szemét.

\- Neked elment az eszed! - Az elf továbbra is tiltakozott.

\- Thrys, - A vállára tette a kezét. - szavamat adom hogy elmagyarázok mindent ha levetkőzöl. - Marshal hangja nyugodt volt és biztonságot sugárzó.

\- Jól van, de ha csak megakarsz tréfálni... - Thrysnek fogalma sem volt róla most miért is engedelmeskedik, de megbízott Marshalban és tudni akarta hogy mi lelte.

\- Nem foglak.

Thrys egy kissé vonakodva, de kigombolkozott a durva szövésű, barna tunikájából. Mindig leszidták amiért szinte sosem öltözött nemes hölgyhöz illendően, ahogy eltávolította a felsőjét, felfedte a csupasz testét és a két gömbölyű keblét amiket Marshal csak egy pillanatra meglesett, de utána azonnal elfordult. Thrys a nadrágját és a cipőjét is eltávolította majd kissé idegesen és türelmetlenül fordult a pucér nord felé aki a hátát mutatja felé.

\- Kész vagyok.

\- Teljesen meztelen vagy? - Marshal visszafordult, végigmérte a meztelen elf lányt aki a két karjával eltakarta a kebleit.

\- Ne takarj el semmit! - Parancsolta miközben lehúzta a lány kezeit a cs*cséről. Ő maga sem takarta el az ágyékát. Thrys úgy elvörösödött a szégyentől hogy majdnem elájult. - Jól van, most van időnk! - Jelentette ki Marshal és gyorsan Thrys felé fordult aki már fészkelődve várta hogy végre magyarázatot kapjon erre az őrült napra. - Figyelj rám, Thrys, most egy illúzió csapdájában vagyunk!

\- Hogyan?!

\- Igen, ez itt valójában nem az otthonod, ahonnan kirángattalak az nem az osztálytermed, ők nem az osztálytársaid, nem a tanárod és még csak nem is a Nyár-szigetek. - Egy kicsit sok volt egyszerre, de a lánynak még komoly kételyei voltak és egy rettenetesen fontos kérdése.

\- És miért kell meztelennek lennünk?!

\- Azok akik létrehozták nem bírják a meztelenséget és csak így tudunk beszélgetni.

* * *

A sötét cseppkő barlang mélyén egy renegát mágus banda búvóhelye volt akik rendszeres összetűzésbe keveredtek a Szervezettel. Mindig alulmaradtak, de sosem sikerült elkapniuk őket. Ezúttal hatalmas fogást értek el. Fogságba ejtették a Szervezet legerősebb emberét, Marshalt és egy illúzió csapdába ejtették.

Marshal egy ketrecben volt, mágia által eszméletlen állapotba helyezve és egy sötét csuhás, vézna mágus a homlokára tett kezével tartotta az illúzióban.

A többi mágus egy varázsgömbön keresztül figyelte az illúzióban történő eseményeket. Vagyis csak figyelték.

\- Szentséges Julianosra! Ezek még mindig meztelenek! - Mindegyik mágus undorodva elfordult a gömbtől és vagy bezárták a szemüket vagy öklendeztek az undortól. Nem bírták a meztelenséget.

\- Köszönjük hogy ezt minden 15 másodpercben kijelented! - Förmedt rájuk a vezetőjük. - Csak tartsátok fenn az illúziót és csak akkor szóljatok ha ismét van rajtuk ruha!

* * *

Újra az illúzióban.

Marshal és Thrys továbbra is anyaszült meztelenül sétáltak egy elegáns, gyönyörű virágokkal teli kertben ahol több nemes úr és hölgy töltötte el a hétköznapjait, ügyet sem vetve a két pucér alakra.

\- Hol vannak a többiek? Liz, Leila, Delphine és Karsk? - Kérdezte Thrys, még mindig zavarban volt a meztelenség miatt.

\- Engem kihagytál a felsorolásból! - Egy ismerős női hangot lehetett hallani.

\- Potema?

\- Igen. - A szellemhölgy csak a hangját hallatta, Marshal gyűrűjében maradt. - Remélem nem bánjátok, de a kilenc istenre mondom hogy ki nem jövök most innen amíg pucérok vagytok.

\- Csak te, én és Potema vagyunk. - Foglalta össze Marshal.

\- Ez nem lehet egy illúzió, hiszen minden nagyon valóságos. - Thryst még mindig kétségek gyötörték.

\- Jól van, bebizonyítom neked! Kövess! - Marshal tovább sétált a kertben, Thrys követte. - Nézz csak körül! - Több nemes töltötte a napját, volt aki magányosan olvasgatott és voltak akik kisebb csoportokba tömörülve beszélgettek, első ránézésre semmi különös nem volt Thrys számára, de jobban megnézve... - Ott egy őrült nő aki egy rühes, óriási patkányt sétáltat.

\- Lady Nerusha? Neki tényleg van egy óriás patkánya amit minden nap sétáltat. Lady Nerusha vele pótolta... - Marshal elvesztette a türelmét.

\- Lesz*rom Lady Nebulát! - Marshal nem adta fel. - Akkor ott egy őrült aki bogarakat mártogat a sárba és megeszi őket! - És tényleg így volt.

\- Ez egy kicsit furcsa, de ez még nem bizonyíték arra hogy valóban egy illúzióban lennénk.

\- Nem könnyíted meg a dolgunkat. - Felelte Potema egy kissé ingerülten.

\- Akkor mit szólsz ahhoz? - Egy fa törzsén lévő mókus odúból egy kicsi makk emberke jött ki, füttyentett egyet és egy mókus mászott fel ami illedelmesen lehajolt hogy a makk ember felrakja rá a nyergét, majd felszálljon rá, a mókus kitárta a fehér tollas szárnyait és elrepültek az ég felé.

\- Rendben, ez meggyőzött. - Marshal egy darabig néma volt a döbbenettel keresztezett felháborodottság miatt majd megszólalt.

\- Tényleg? Repülő mókust és sétáló makkot még nem láttál?

\- Nem hanem az hogy a makk egy mókus odúban lakik. Nem az lenne a legfélelmetesebb hely a számára? - Marshal erre már nem mondott semmit.

\- Legalább hiszel nekem. Csak egy idióta dőlne be egy ilyen illúziónak.

 **Karsk**

Egy kellemes, felhőtlen és napsütéses reggelre ébredtem, odahaza, Sárkányhídon. Különös álmom volt amiben találkoztam egy csomó fura alakkal.

Ez a reggel valamiért csodálatos volt és nem csak azért mert az anyukám a kedvenc sütimet készítette el hanem mert végighallgatta a barátkozásról szóló kedvenc történetemet.

Amint befejeztem, anyám néma csendben figyelt, egész végig még csak nem is mozdult meg és nem is pislogott, biztos annyira ledöbbentette hogy teljesen meghatódott.

\- Tetszett? - Kérdeztem, felkészülve bármire amit mond.

\- Igen. - Felelte érzelem mentes hangon.

\- Tényleg?!

\- Igen. - Ugyanolyan hanglejtéssel.

\- Ki mehetek játszani az erdőbe?

\- Igen.

\- De még nem takarítottam ki a szobámat és akkor általában nem szoktad megengedni.

\- Igen.

\- Jól sejtettem hogy most olyan jól adtam elő a "Hogyan szerezzünk barátokat történetemet" hogy bármit elérhetek vele.

\- Igen.

\- EZ AZ!

Amint ki mentem a házunkból és elértem az erdő szélét egy különleges, vissza nem térő lehetőséget láttam. Egy vándor bárd járt arra.

\- Fiam, a következő, teljesen normális dal, amit teljesen normálisan fogok eljátszani, neked fog szólni. - Kiugrott a szívem az izgatottságtól, amikor elkezdett játszani a lantján, de folyamatosan csak egy hangot játszott megállás nélkül órákon keresztül amiben semmi változatosság és egyediség sem volt.

Valamiért nagyon imádtam.

 **Nincs mesélő**

A mágusok még mindig eltakarták a szemüket az varázsgömbben látott meztelenség miatt.

\- Lehet hogy nem kíséreljük figyelemmel őket, de Marshal semmilyen módon nem tud kijutni. - Magyarázta az egyik mágus a főnöküknek aki csak felháborodott.

\- Köszönjük hogy elmagyarázod az egyértelműt, Cedric! Mi lenne ha kivételesen valami hasznosat is csinálnál? És megmagyaráznád hogy a fenébe lehetséges hogy Marshal ilyen gyorsan átlátott az illúzión?!

\- Ami azt illeti, van még valaki akire a varázs erőnket kell koncentrálni. - Elvezette egy másik ketrechez ahol Karskot tartották ugyanolyan eszméletlen állapotban mint Marshalt.

\- Ez meg ki?! - A főnök dühösen Cedrickre meredt.

\- A neve Karskonail B Doger, együtt utazik egy ideje Marshallal, de nem a Szervezet tagja és az agyi teljesítménye eléggé visszamaradt.

\- És mit keres itt?!

\- Az illúzionista csapat kerítette hatalmába. - Egy másik mágus felháborodottan szólt oda hozzá.

\- Hé, Cedric, nehogy már ránk kend! Te mondtad hogy küldjünk mindenkit illúzióba akit a beszerzők hoznak ide! - Egy harmadik mágus is felháborodott.

\- Ja, persze, kend a beszerzőkre! Azt mondták hogy fogjuk el a célpontot és mindazt aki csak a közelében van! Az átalakítók ragaszkodtak hozzá hogy illúzió fogságba ejtsük!

\- Csakhogy mi, átalakítók nem tudunk létrehozni olyan dolgokat amikről azt sem tudjuk hogy micsodák!

A barlang hamarosan megtelt a vitázó mágusok robajával, de a vezér hangos kiáltással rendre utasította őket.

\- ELÉG LEGYEN! A célpontunk Marshal! Később elintézzük azt az idiótát! Csökkenteni az illúzió valóságát Karskéról és adjátok a fennmaradó mágikus energiát Marshal illúziójába!

* * *

Marshal, Potema és Thrys még mindig a kiutat keresték.

\- Kik raboltak el minket? - Thrys vetette fel a kérdést.

\- Valami amatőr mágus banda akik évek óta az én és a társaim nyomában vannak és megpróbálnak meglopni minket, de mindig kudarcot vallanak. - Marshal úgy magyarázta ezt mintha napi rutin lenne.

\- Ha mindig kudarcot vallanak akkor miért próbálkoznak állandóan?

\- Rögeszme.

\- És hogy jutunk ki innen?

\- Jó kérdés. Potema, van valami ötleted? - Potema továbbra sem jött elő a rejtekhelyéből mert nem akarta látni Marshalt és Thryst meztelenül.

\- Igen, ez egy amatőr illúziónak tűnik. Két lehetőségünk van, az egyik, ha megvárjuk amíg valaki megöli a használóját, kiszabadítva minket. A másik, ha elérjük hogy felhasználják az összes varázs erejüket.

\- Hogy érjük el az utóbbit? - Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Csak érjétek el hogy minél több káprázatot hozzanak létre és egy-kettőre kimerülnek.

\- És azt hogyan. - Aggodalmaskodott Thrys.

\- Én tudom hogyan. - Marshal arcán egy gúnyos vigyor jelent meg. -Thrys, öltözz fel!

\- Öltözzek, vetkőzzek, döntsd el mit akarsz!

\- Tedd amit mondott! - Utasított Potema.

Marshal visszavette a páncélját, Thrys is visszavette a durva szövésű tunikáját, most hogy fel voltak öltözve, Potema is előjött és az illúzionisták is figyelték őket.

\- Marshal, gondolod hogy ez a terv sikerülni fog?

\- Ne aggódj, Thrys, ha eláruljuk nekik miért hoztuk vissza Potemát akkor elengednek minket.

\- Jól van, hiszek neked. - Mindhárman egy színház emelvényére álltak fel és Marshal felkészült egy nagy beszédre.

\- Figyelem mindenki, különleges bejelenteni valóm van! Elárulom miért hoztuk vissza Potemát! - Néhány ember odament. - Csak akkor ha többen jönnek! Ennyi embernek nem árulom el! - Ismét megerősítést nyert a tény hogy egy illúzióban vannak, a semmiből arc nélküli alakok jöttek elő. - Rendben, elmondom amit tudni akartok, amint minden csinos hölgy el kezd éljenezni! - Így történt, az arc nélküli alakokból hirtelen lányok kezdtek ujjongani. - És minden elf rángassa a kisujját, mindenki akinek a neve R-el kezdődik ugráljon, mindenki aki 30 esztendő alatt van guggoljon le, mindenki aki szőke, tartsa vissza a lélegzetét, - Rengeteg utasítást adott és már annyi illúzió ember jelent meg hogy az álomvilág elkezdett halványulni és végül eltűnt.

\- Kijutottunk, - Állapította meg Potema. - már csak végezni kell azokkal a férgekkel.

* * *

A mágus vezér tudomásul vette hogy a foglyok kiszabadultak.

\- Főnök, - Cedric továbbra is az egyértelműt magyarázta. - Marshal kiszabadult és vele van egy bizonyos szellem, Potema Septim.

\- Igen, - A főnök csak gúnyosan elvigyorodott és összekulcsolta a kezeit maga előtt. - Pont ahogy elterveztem. Nem jutnak messzire.

* * *

Mindketten a teljes páncélzatukban, Marshal a szokásos feketében, Thrys a pántos vaspáncéljában volt.

Egy sötét cellába voltak mindketten bezárva és a mágus akinél a kulcs volt most erőtlenül térdelt előttük.

Marshal megragadta, keresztül a rácsokon, a nyakánál, de mielőtt könnyedén kitörhette volna, Thrys megállította.

\- Várj, ne öld meg! - A nord és a szellemhölgy dühösen az elfre bámultak.

\- Mégis miről beszélsz?

\- Hagyd, Potema. Thrys ilyen kis ostoba, másokat megkímél és megpróbál mindig is a becsület mintaképe lenni. - Marshal, Thrys kedvéért csak kiütötte a mágust és bezárta a cellába.

\- Helyesen cselekedtetek, mindketten. - Marshal csak köpött egyet, de Potema megpróbált beszélni vele.

\- Thrys, egy napon ez a gondolkodásmód fogja a vesztedet is okozni. - Ezután visszabújt Marshal gyűrűjébe.

Marshal és Thrys halkan megpróbáltak ellopózni a többi cella előtt, de meglátták ahogy egy másik mágus ugyanúgy illúzió fogságban tartja egy ismerősüket.

\- Ez Karsk. - Jelentette ki Thrys.

\- Az idióta akit legutóbb megszálltam?

\- Mondja valaki hogy itt hagyjuk. - Marshal jól tudta hogy a kérése süket fülekre talál Thrysnél, aki egy szó nélkül kinyitotta a barátja cella ajtaját, kiütötte a mágust amitől Karsk kiszabadult.

\- Hol vagyok?!

\- Maradj csendben, Karsk! - Suttogta Thrys és a szájára tapasztotta a páncélos kezét.

Minden nehézség nélkül kijutottak a kijáratig. Amint a nap sugarai megérintették a hőseink arcát, teljesen megnyugodtak, végig néztek Nyugatvég gyönyörű, narancs és barna színekbe öltözött mezőin, itt-ott egy boróka fa nőtt az utak mentén. Erről a gyönyörű tájról valószínűleg sok festmény készülhetett hiszen bárkit hipnózisba tudott ejteni.

\- A Szervezet rejtekhelye az út mentén van egy domb belsejében. - Mondta Marshal. - Ott megpihenhetünk, de előtte hívom a többieket. - Leült egy kőre, nekitámaszkodott a barlang falának és szokás szerint használta a gyűrűjét hogy elérje a társait. Nem történt semmi. - Történt valami veled, Potema?

\- Nem. Miért?

\- Nem érem el a többieket.

Hirtelenen az égbolt és az egész környék elkezdett halványodni és ismét egy sötét cellában találták magukat, mind a négyen.

\- Mi történt?! - Egy aljas kuncogást hallottak a sötétből, majd egy mágus fény világított a sötétben.

\- Drága barátom, Marshal. - A mágusok vezére volt az és nagyon önelégült volt a hangja miközben kinyitotta a cellája ajtaját.

\- Ki vagy te?

\- Ugyan, egy éve megpróbáltalak kifosztani, de az a kislány, Liz megóvott és üres kézzel kellett elmenekülnöm. Megesküdtem, hogy kiszedek belőled minden információt a Szervezetről és végzek mindannyiótokkal. Most hogy tudjuk hol a rejtekhelyetek, értesíteni fogjuk a Thalmorokat hogy végezzenek veletek. - Úgy röhögött mint egy igazi gonosztevő, de Marshal csak a homlokára csapott az idiotizmusától.

\- Kivéve ha előbb visszaérek mint ahogy ti beárultok! - Marshal félrelökte és a nyitott cella ajtón kirontott, őt követte Thrys és Karsk is.

\- Utánuk! - Parancsolta a mágusok vezére az embereinek akik tűzlabdákat és jéglövedékeket lőttek rájuk.

\- Valakinek, van valami terve?! - Kérdezte Thrys kétségbeesetten, hiszen egyiküknél sem volt fegyver és Potema sem nyerhette vissza a teljes varázs erejét.

\- Nekem van! - Jött az ötlet a szellemhölgytől. - Feltétlenül szükségem van egy alkímia laborra!

\- Találtam egyet. - Thrys letért egy raktár szobába ami pontosan az volt amire Potemának szüksége volt.

\- Nocsak, micsoda véletlen! - Marshal egy kissé szarkasztikusan, de megkönnyebbülve jelentette ki.

Karsk és Marshal becsukták az ajtót, Thrys segített Potemának összeszedni a megfelelő összetevőket a varázsfőzetéhez.

\- Kész vagytok már?! - Marshal elég ideges volt miután a varázslók elégették az ajtót ami kint tartotta őket.

\- Kész vagyunk! - Thrys kezében egy világító, zöld löttyel teli fiola volt, Potema sunyi vigyort eresztett az arcára, mintha egyetlen főzettel bármit elérhetne. - Ha ezt a főzetet a földre öntöd akkor egy hatalmas daedra harcos fog megjelenni aki minden parancsodat teljesíti.

\- Gyerünk, Thrys! Öntsd ki és hadd végezzen ezekkel a nyomorultakkal. - Thrys nem öntötte ki, letette a főzetett az asztalra és gonoszul kezdett kacagni. - Mi a... - Thrys eltűnt, ahogy az egész alkímia raktár. Marshal, Potema és Karsk harmadszorra is egy cellában találták magukat. - Nem!

\- De igen, Marshal. - A mágusok vezére volt az, ismét. - Egy illúzión belüli illúzióba rejtettünk téged amit egy harmadik illúzióval védtünk. - Marshal csak egy dühös tekintetet vetett a sunyi kis varázslóra aki a cellán kívül volt és nem tudta elérni. - Miért nézel így rám? Tudtuk hogy egy nap eljön ez a nap is. - Potema felé fordult. - Már az is elég nagy teljesítmény hogy be tudtuk csapni Marshalt, de hogy Magányvára Farkaskirálynőjét is ilyen könnyen megtévesszük, - Drámai szünetet tartott. - túltesz minden határon. - Potema csendben maradt és Marshalhoz hasonlóan csak dühösen bámult rájuk.

\- Mit fogtok velünk csinálni? - Kérdezte a nord.

\- Elengedünk. Megvan amit akartunk. - Egy ugyanolyan világító zöld főzetet tartotta a kezében mint az illúzió Thrys. - Kint lesz két ló amit elvihettek. - Marshal legszívesebben puszta kézzel darabokra szaggatta volna, de látta a főzetet a kezében. - Ha netán az jutna az eszedbe hogy megölj, egyszerűen csak kiöntöm ezt a kis szépséget és mind meghaltok. Ne aggódj, nem áruljuk el senkinek sem a rejtekhelyeteket. Főleg miután ilyen könnyen rászedtünk, mindkettőtöket. - A mágus még mindig nem hagyta abba a gúnyolódást. - Mi a baj, Marshal? Azon agyalsz hogy vajon ez is csak egy illúzió? Nem, ez már a valóság. Vagy mégsem? Nyugi, már nincs több káprázat. Vagy mégis? - Egy darabig ezzel viccelődött, de Marshal még egy dolgot tudni akart.

\- Ti… tényleg megformáltátok Thrys cs*cseit? - A mágusok ezen egyszerre nevettek fel.

\- Cedric kiharcolta magának azt a projektet! - Az említett Cedric most holt sápadt lett.

\- Azt mondtad nem árulod el senkinek!

Marshal visszafogta a haragját és dühösen elhagyta Karskkal és Potemával a cellát és a barlang kijáratához mentek. Megtalálták a lovakat amiket a mágusok felnyergeltek nekik, Karsk a barnára, Marshal a feketére szállt fel és legyőzött kutyaként elhagyták a barlangot.

\- Ne aggódjatok, - Próbálta felvidítani a többieket Karsk. - engem is becsaptak már ezelőtt, elég sokszor. - A két útitársa először halk, majd egyre hangosabb, gonosz kacajba kezdett. Marshal a tőle megszokott őrült és alattomos röhögését hallatta amíg Potema csak egy gonosz, farkas vigyort eresztett magára. - Mi olyan vicces?

 **Marshal**

 **(1)** Minden a terveink szerint haladt.

Potema végig tudta hogy összesen három illúzió vesz minket körbe és azt is hogy Thrys is csak egy illúzió. Biztosan kíváncsiak vagytok rá hogyan tudta Potema anélkül elárulni nekem a tervét hogy megneszelték volna.

Beleszállt a fejembe és ott nem tudták nyomon követni és gond nélkül részletezte a tervét velem hogy elintézzük őket. Addig nem állnak le amíg valami fontosat nem mutatunk fel nekik. Az első illúzió még gyerekesen egyszerű volt, Karskon kívül sem engem, sem Potemát nem tévesztette meg.

Amint beszéltem az ál Thryssel egyértelművé vált hogy ő is csak egy vízió, ezért úgy csináltam mintha bíznék benne. Amikor kiértünk a második illúzióból, szándékosan rossz irányt mondtam hogy hol van a rejtekhelyünk, ha ezek a bolondok tényleg elárulnák a Thalmornak akkor se találják meg és az elfek elvégezhették volna helyettünk a piszkos munkát.

A harmadik illúzió már egy kicsit bonyolultabb volt. Gyorsan ki kellett találnunk valamit amivel rászedhetjük őket, először azt javasoltam Potemának, gondolatban, hogy felfedem előttük hogy sárkányszülött vagyok, de neki jobb ötlete támadt, egy különleges varázsfőzet ami most még legyen meglepetés. A két legfontosabb hogy ne áruljunk el semmit se Karsknak mert ha azt hiszi hogy a valóságban van akkor nagyon élethűen játssza a szerepét. A másik hogy Thrysnek kellett összeraknia a főzetet hogy elhitessük velük hogy mennyire csalódtunk és természetesen azt is elhitettük velük hogy sikerült minket megtéveszteni.

Végül amikor a harmadik illúzióból is kijutottunk mindannyian legyőzött és dühös arcot vágtunk, de legbelül csak nevettünk az idiótákon.

 **Nincs mesélő**

\- Végre! - A rabló mágusok úgy ujjongtak mintha egy háborút nyertek volna meg. - Rengeteg kemény munka és áldozat árán, végre lehúztuk a Szervezetet és kicsaltunk tőlük egy daedra idéző főzet receptjét. - A szeméből elkezdtek folyni az örömkönnyek, mintha egy régi álma vált volna valóra. - Tudom hogy sokat kiabáltam mindenkivel, amiért bocsánatot kérek, keresve sem találhatnék jobb barátokat. - Az ég felé emelte a Potemától kicsalt főzetet és a földre öntötte.

Amint a folyadék a földhöz ért, zöld füst lepte el az egész barlangrendszert ami lassan, de biztosan leolvasztotta a bőrt és a húst a csontjaikról. Elzárta a légútjaikat amitől elkezdtek fuldokolni. Mindannyiuk arca a felismerhetetlenségig elbomlott és eltorzult. A vérük fekete lett és elporladt. A szerveik, miután a bőr teljesen feloldódott, egy halom bűzölgő kupacként ömlött ki, de rövid idő után azokat is szétmarta a méreg felhő. Ahogy a szer egyre jobban kínozta őket, a sikolyaik egyre erőteljesebbek voltak, miután meghaltak, némaság volt, akár egy kriptában, amivé az otthonuk vált.

Az egész bandából nem maradt más csak egy halom, tiszta csont és senki sem fogja megtudni hogy mi történt. **(1)**

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre. Arra az esetre ha kérdésed vagy megosztandó véleményed van a történettel vagy bármi mással kapcsolatban akkor azt ne habozd megosztani velem kritika formájában. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen lied ahogyan te még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**

 **(Nos, mit gondoltok Marshal és Potema csapatmunkájáról? Mindjárt befejezem a Remake-t. Még egy fejezett és onnan folytatom ahol abbamaradt.)**


	29. Ilyen barátokkal

**Halo, végre elértem a Remake végét! A következő zenét az adott időpontban hallgasd: (1) Friends Theme Song**

* * *

 **Elyna**

A hajnal elkezdte bevilágítani Morthal ködös mocsarát, de nem ért sokat, a köd úgy feküdt a mocsár felett mintha már egy örökkévalóság óta ott lenne. A nap ugyan már felkelt, de a mocsár teremtményei még aludtak. Egy nyerítés zavarta meg az elmélkedésemet. Egy éjfekete ló amit egy titokzatos, sötét aura vett körül és démoni vörös szemei voltak.

\- Tetszik a lovam? – Kérdezte Astrid miközben a félelmetes állatot simogatta. – A neve Árnytáltos. – A félelmetes külseje ellenére, engem valamiért megnyugtatott, igaz hogy csak egy ló volt, de mintha több halált látott volna mint bárki más.

\- Gyönyörű. – Nem vagyok állat imádó, de valamiért Árnytáltos lenyűgözött.

\- Érdekes, eleinte mindenkit meg szokott ijeszteni, de téged egyáltalán nem rémített meg. – Magyarázta miközben felült rá. – Gyere, elviszlek. – A kezét nyújtotta.

\- Hova viszel? – Kérdeztem gyanakodva.

\- Haza. – Felelt, mintha teljesen természetes dolog lenne. Csak egy pár perce, legfeljebb egy órája ismerjük egymást.

\- Nekem nincs otthonom. – Feleltem, egy kis bánattal kevert haraggal, körül néztem a mocsaras tájon ahol könnyen el lehet rejtőzni, ahol minden szikla alatt és fűszál mögött veszély lapulhat és ismét eszembe jutott Marshal, aki még mindig odakint van. Nem beszélve a Szervezetről.

\- Nincs? Vagy nem akarsz? – Elgondolkoztam ezen, olyan régóta jártam magányosan Égkoszorút, egyik lyukból a másikba, nap mint nap árkokban, sötét barlangokban és bokrokban alva, már ha volt idő amikor képes voltam lehunyni a szemem és átadva magam a kínzó rémálmaimnak ahol ismét végig kellett néznem ahogy Marshal megöli az apámat.

\- Megmondtam hogy nem érdekel semmi sem amit ajánlsz. – Megpróbáltam hátat fordítani és faképnél hagyni, de a törött lábam nem értett egyet és annyira elkezdett fájni hogy nem bírtam megmozdulni és a másik, ép lábam elvesztette az egyensúlyát amitől a földön találtam magam.

\- Két lehetőség van, az egyik, önkét és szabad akaratodból felülsz hozzám, a másik, ismét elkábítalak és úgy viszlek el az otthonomba. Bárhogy döntesz, én nyerek. – Amint elég erőt éreztem és a fájdalom eléggé enyhült, feltápászkodtam és ismét ránéztem.

\- Mégis, mit akarsz tőlem? Nem vagyok én senkid, nem is ismersz engem ahogy én sem téged! – Dühös voltam, nem vágytam senki társaságára. Jobb volt nekem egyedül. A lábam ismét elkezdett rettenetesen fájni, de ezúttal visszafojtottam bármilyen gyengeségnek tűnő jelet.

\- Valóban nem vagyunk rokonok és te sem ismersz engem, de én eléggé megismertelek téged ahhoz hogy tudjam hogy a családom kiváló tagja lehetnél. Amikor először megláttalak a Szellemtenger jeges partjainál, azt hittem hogy meghaltál, nem csak órákat éltél túl abban a fagyos vízben a tucatnyi sérülésed ellenére, de még a küzdeni akarásodat sem vesztetted el. Ezenkívül, arra gyanakodtam hogy magad is orgyilkos vagy akár csak én és a családom tagjai. Egy ilyen lehetőséget nem hagyhattam ki. – Már elgondolkodtam hogy elfogadom az ajánlatát. – Legalább amíg rendbe jössz. – Ezzel eldőlt, a sérülésemmel kizárt hogy messzire jutnék, a mocsárból sem jutnék ki mire néhány óriás pók és mocsárrák elintézne, rettenetesen nagy szégyen lenne ha annyi minden után így halnék meg.

\- Rendben, de csak amíg rendbe jövök. - Elmosolyodott.

Ügyetlenül sikerült felszállnom Árnytáltosra, Astrid elé, mintha a gyereke lennék és hirtelen intett a gyeplővel és hihetetlenül gyors vágtába kezdett.

\- Mit tudsz elmondani magadról, Astrid? - Kérdeztem hogy teljen az idő.

\- A családom az életem, egészen fiatal korom óta. Ott jöttem rá a gyilkolási tehetségemre. Volt egy nagybátyám. Gyakran molesztált és egyszer megpróbált megerőszakolni. Megöltem - A hangjába élvezet, az arcán gúnyos mosoly jelent meg. - és élveztem. Aztán újra öltem és még jobban tetszett és így tovább. Idővel a Sötétség Testvériség beszervezett és azóta is velük vagyok. Megházasodtam, gyereket szültem és én lettem a vezető. A többi már történelem.

Pár perc alatt kiértünk a mocsárból és egyik pillanatban a Fehérvágtai tundra nyugati szélén, Nyugatvég keleti, borókafás pusztáin, majd a Falkreath északi erdőjén haladtunk át. Végül egy titokzatos barlang előtt álltunk meg ami mellett volt egy kis tavacska amibe Árnytáltos, miután leszálltunk róla, egyszerűen eltűnt benne.

\- Ne kérdezd hogyan csinálja, én sem tudom.

\- Nem fullad meg a víz alatt?

\- Én is elgondolkodtam rajta, de őt nem zavarja ha éjszakákat tölt ott. – Miután a tudomásomra adta hogy Árnytáltosnak nem fog baja esni a barlang bejáratánál lévő ajtóhoz mentünk. Az ajtó szürke volt, a felső részébe egy hatalmas koponya volt vésve, annak a homlokára egy vörös tenyér volt festve. A koponya alatt egy női csontváz feküdt, mellette öt koponya volt felhalmozva és a középsőbe egy tőr volt szúrva, „Igen, egy ilyen ajtón bárki szívesen átmenne.".

\- Hadd találgassak, az a sötét és titokzatos ajtó vezet az otthonodba? – Kérdeztem szarkasztikusan, mosoly és minden egyéb érzelem nélkül.

Igen. – Válaszolta kurtán, majd az említett ajtóhoz sétált és egy ijesztő, rekedtes hang, amitől még az én hátamon is a hideg futkosott.

 _\- Mi az élet zenéje?_ – Kérdezte az ''ajtó", amire Astrid válaszolt.

\- A csend, testvérem.

 _\- Üdv itthon._

A hatalmas kőajtó magától kinyílt, ezzel beengedve mindkettőnket.

 **Thrys**

Egy teljes napja vártunk Marshalra, Potemára és Karskra. A fehérvágtai tundra nyugati részén tábort vertünk, én, Leila, Delphine és Liz. Mindannyian külön sátorban aludtunk és vártuk a következő nap első fényét.

Az éjszaka közepén egy különös zaj vert fel az alvó derékaljamból. Egy fekete páncélos, részeg alak volt az aki benyitott a sátorba.

\- Thrys,… ne… nem v…v…v… vertelek fel? – Marshal volt az, nem volt rajta a sisakja és olyan részeg volt hogy beszélni is alig tudott, „Már megint felejtősre itta magát.".

\- Marshal, te hol voltál?! Tudod mennyire aggódtam érted?! – Nem válaszolt, csak egy újabb adag sört nyakalt be, legalább egy tucat üveggel ihatott meg.

\- Cs…cs… csak pisálni voltam és… egy… egy őrült kalandba… vagy mibe keveredtem… Karskkal és Pot…emával.

\- Mégis, milyen kalandba?

\- Egy… ilyen… izébe. – Alig bírt állni a lábán, végül elvesztette az egyensúlyát és elesett, de szerencséje volt hogy a páncélja volt rajta és ki is volt párnázva, de az is tompította a fájdalmát hogy nagyon részeg volt. Egyenesen az ágyam mellett ért földet, csörömpölve. – Ledőlök egy kicsit. Nem zavarok? – Kizárt hogy fel tudjon állni.

\- Persze, maradj csak nyugodtan.

\- Biztos? Ha… zavarok azt… meg… megmondhatod. Én… nem sértődök meg.

\- Nem zavarsz. – Örültem hogy sértetlenül visszatalált. Szeretem őt, megőrülnék ha történne vele valami.

\- Jól van… én… nagyra értékelem. – Elővette azt a sörös üveget amiből az előbb ivott, de mielőtt ismét meghúzta volna, felém fordult. – Thrys… valami… nagyon fontosat kell mondanom. – A hangja érzelem mentes volt és ijesztő.

\- Igen? – Teljesen felizgatott, nem tudtam elképzelni hogy mit akarhat.

\- Én… - Bele se kezdett, hirtelen elnyomta az álom és hangosan hortyogott. A kezében lévő sörös üveg a földre esett és széttört, a benne lévő folyadék a földre folyt ki.

\- Öhm… jó éjszakát. – Nem válaszolt, Szerencsére az ő ágya az én sátramban volt aminek a takaróját rá terítettem, nehogy megfázzon az éjszaka és mielőtt vissza aludtam volna, egy csókot nyomtam a szájára majd nyugodtan és tudván hogy mellette biztonságban vagyok, elaludtam.

Másnap reggel amikor felébredtem, Marshal ugyanúgy a hátán fekve aludt, de már nem horkolt. Aggódva, két ujjal a torkához nyúltam, ''Jól van, még lélegzik.'', megnyugodtam. Kinyitottam a sátor ajtaját és beengedtem a hajnali napfényt és a hűvös, hideg és friss levegőt. A reggeli napfényben végignéztem rajta, A borostája kezdetleges szakállá kezdett serkenni ami elfedte az arca nagyját és ez nem tetszett, valamiért nem tetszett a szakálla.

Ahogy néztem, elkezdett ébredezni.

\- Van itt valaki? – Kérdezte erőtlenül és csukott szemmel.

\- Csak én. Hogy érzed magad? – Egyértelmű volt hogy szörnyű másnaposság gyötri, de egy kicsit szórakoztatott.

\- Mintha megettem volna egy vödör homokot. – Az esti részegségét figyelembe véve, lehet hogy megtörtént.

\- Vagyis rosszul?

\- Ez nem a legrosszabb másnaposságom, de az öt legrosszabba bekerült.

\- Egy napos késésben vagyunk.

\- Honnan?

\- Sodrásdba kell mennünk. - Komoly emlékezet kiesése lehetett.

\- Miért?

\- Hogy megkeressük azt az Esbern nevű fickót.

\- Miért?

\- Mert ő az egyetlen aki tudhat bármit is a sárkányokról.

\- Miért?

\- Igazából nem tudom. A Thalmorok szerint ő az egyetlen lehetőség.

\- Miért?

\- Nem tudom.

\- Miért?

\- Nem is figyelsz rám, igaz?

\- Miért? - Sejtettem.

\- Kelj fel! – Utasítottam.

\- Mit kapok érte?

\- Semmit! Kelj fel! – A szeme továbbra is csukva volt.

\- Ha adsz egy csókot, felkelek. – Gyanakodva néztem rá, éreztem hogy becsap, de megpróbáltam.

\- Jól van, de tényleg kelj fel.

\- Ígérem. – Sunyin vigyorgott, de odahajoltam hozzá és az ajkaink összeértek, a nyelve utat tört a számba és bejárta minden zugát. Teljesen elbódított, finoman átölelt és simogatta a hátamat közben, magához húzott és megpróbálta levenni a felsőmet. Rögtön tudtam mire megy ki a játék.

\- Nem! - Gyorsan ellöktem magamtól. Még sosem csináltam ''azt'', nem csak nem álltam készen rá, de nem is ez volt a legalkalmasabb idő erre. – Azt mondtad egy csókért felkelsz! Tartsd be a szavad. – Még mindig vigyorgott.

\- Keresztben voltak az ujjaim, tehát nem kell betartanom. – Összehúztam a szemem és egy kicsit dühösen bámultam rá. – Ha adsz még egyet, ígérem hogy felkelek. – Mutatta a kezeit és egyik ujja sem volt keresztben, de tudtam hogy akkor sem fogja betartani a szavát. Kitaláltam valamit.

\- Rendben, adok még egy csókot. –Felálltam róla, az ívó tömlőért nyúltam és a tartalmát az arcára öntöttem amitől azonnal felriadt és felült.

\- Ez nem vicces!

\- Csak nézőpont kérdése. – Odahajoltam hozzá és adtam neki még egy csókot. – Megbocsátasz? – Kérdeztem egy huncut vigyorral.

\- Igazságtalanul játszol. – Egy kicsit durcás arcot vágott amitől elég aranyos volt.

\- Te kezdted.

Még egy harmadik csókot váltottunk mielőtt felállt és elhagyta volna a sátrat, utána én is felcsatoltam a páncélom és követtem

 **Marshal**

Nem sok minden maradt a tegnap éjszakából, arra emlékszem hogy én, Karsk és Potema végeztünk azokkal a féleszű mágusokkal akik mindig megpróbáltak kirabolni minket, utána én és Karsk eladtuk azt a két lovat amit tőlük zsákmányoltunk és elég sok pénzt kaptunk ahhoz hogy lerészegedjek.

\- Marshal, hol voltál tegnap? – Jött a szigorú kérdés, Leilától, szokásos, mogorva arccal és hanggal.

\- Egy kicsit iszogattam az este. - A fejem még sajgott, de valamiért gyorsan javult az állapotom, fogalmam sem volt hogy mitől lehetett.

\- És azelőtt?

\- Emlékszel azokra a félkegyelmű illúzionistákra akik mindig megpróbáltak meglopni minket?

\- Igen?

\- Végeztünk velük. Többé már nincsenek. – Ezen meglepődött, lehet hogy sosem tudtak kirabolni minket, de mi sem tudtuk eddig elkapni őket.

\- Hogyan csináltad?

\- Elkövettek egy hatalmas hibát. - Önelégülten elvigyorodtam és keresztbe raktam a karjaimat.

\- Mégpedig?

\- Belekeverték… - A felismerés villámcsapásként hasított belém hogy valaki hiányzik. – Potemát. – Elkezdtem kutatni a zsebeimet a gyűrű után, teljesen elsápadtam, előre féltem, Leila mit csinálna velem ha megint elveszítem.

\- Engem keresel? – Potema, Leila mellett jelent meg lebegve.

\- Huh, Potema, hogy kerültél Leilához? – A mellkasomhoz kapva kérdeztem.

\- Te adtad őt nekem hogy vigyázzak rá az este. – Visszaadta a gyűrűt.

\- Most fejlődtem! – Próbáltam menteni a menthetőt. – Ahelyett hogy elveszítettem volna, a felelősségteljes társamra bíztam, azaz rád, Leila. - Próbáltam kivágni magam ebből, de a lányok szúrós pillantása egyértelművé tette hogy sikertelenül.

\- De nem magadtól. – Vágott közbe Potema. – Én szóltam rád hogy inkább vele tölteném az éjszakát mert kibírhatatlan vagy részegen. Pont olyan vagy mint a bátyám. – Leila visszaadta és amint felhúztam a jobb gyűrűsujjamra valamiért erősebbnek éreztem magam és a másnaposságom is kezdett elmúlni.

Miután Liz, Delphine és Thrys is felébredtek és felöltöztek, folytattuk az utunkat Sodrásd felé.

 **Elyna**

A koponyás ajtón túl egy sötétbarlangrendszer volt amit itt-ott egy-egy fáklya világított be. Sötét és nyomasztó hely volt és nagyon valószínű hogy Astrid csapdába vezet, de elég otthonosnak éreztem a helyet.

\- Szóval, itt laksz? – Kérdeztem.

\- Igen, én és a családom. – A beszélgetést hallottam, de nem értettem belőle semmit. – Ismerkedj meg velük nyugodtan.

Ő lemaradt és egy másik irányba ment, én az adott irányba hogy megismerhessem Astrid társait. Amint elértem a folyosó végét, egy nagyobb helyiségben találtam magam, a barlangba vájt nagycsarnokot több tartóoszlop tartotta egybe, a túloldalon kőbe vésett lépcsők vezettek egy másik helyre, több céltábla és gyakorló bábu helyezkedett el amik mellett az imént hallott csoportot találtam. Mindannyian ugyanolyan sötét vértet viseltek mint Astrid, amilyen fajtát nekem is adott.

A társaság középpontjában egy kislány állt és úgy tűnt jól szórakoztatja a többieket.

\- Még egyszer azt a részt amikor megpróbál venni egy darab cukrot! – Nevetett az argóniai, aki hasonlított Junalra a Szervezetből, de amint jobban megfigyeltem, ő sokkal kövérebb volt és meg volt mindkét szeme, de ugyanolyan vörös és fekete vértet viselt.

\- Jól van, jól van. – A kislány, hosszú szőke haja volt és természetellenesen gonosz és halott szemei voltak, ismét előadta azt amiről korábban lemaradtam. – ''Oh, szegény kicsi lány. – Megváltoztatta a hangját hogy előadjon egy idős embert. – Szeretnél egy kis édességet, édesem?" – Innentől az eredeti hangján folytatta az előadást, tettetett szomorúsággal. – Oh, igen kedves uram. Anyukám és apukám magamra hagytak és nincs mit ennem. Ismerek egy rövid utat az édesség bolthoz a sikátoron át. – Ismét az öregemberes hangján szólalt meg. – Oh, nagyon jó. Elég sötét van itt. De olyan kis gyönyörű vagy. Aranyos kis mosolyod van. A fogaid… A fogaid! Áááááaaaaauuuuuuuurrrrrgggghhhhh! – Majd eljátszotta ahogy az öreg meghalt. A többiek megtapsolták és nevettek rajta.

\- Oh, Babette, - Az első, aki megszólalt egy sötét elf nő volt, akárcsak én, de idősebb és egy könnyebb sötét és vörös varázsló öltözetet viselt, az arca nagy részét egy fekete csuklyával takarta el. – Olyan kis komisz vagy.

\- Na és te, Festus? – Egy idősebb, szakállas, sötétbőrű, ragada férfi, az egyetlen akin nem olyan sötét vért volt mint a többieken oda szólt a csoport legidősebbnek tűnő tagjához. Kopasz volt, sápadt és az arca teljesen beesett, olyan volt mint egy élőhalott. – Hogy sikerült a legutóbbi megbízásod?

\- Igen, öreg. – Egy teljesen fehér, ősz hajú és szakállas nord férfi közbeszólt. – Mesélj nekünk a te varázslatos történeteidet.

\- Ah, a fiatalok és az idióták mindig gúnyolódnak az idősebbeken és a tapasztaltabbakon. – A kopasz öreg hangja önteltségtől volt tele. – A megbízásom jól sikerült. Elég ennyit tudnotok. Kipróbáltam egy új varázslatot. Egy olyat amin a szabadidőmben szoktam dolgozni. Amint elég közel kerültem a paphoz, teljesen kifordítottam. Nagyon mocskos volt.

\- És te, Arnbjorn? – A sötételf nő a nordot kérdezte. – Egy khajiit kereskedő volt?

\- Oh, egy nagy kutya üldözött egy kis cicát. – Vágott oda neki gúnyosan a kislány. – Imádni való. – Ezen mindenki jót nevetett, kivéve az akin nevettek.

\- Nem vagyok imádni való, nem volt vicces és nem egy kereskedő volt. Egy szerzetes volt és a Suttogó Agyar stílus mestere. De halott és van egy új ágyékkötőm. – Arnbjorn kissé idősebb, fehér szakállas nord férfi volt, hasonló vértet viselt mint Atrid, Veezera és én, de nem hordott se kesztyűt se lábbelit, mezítláb járt. A szigor a hangjában a végére megenyhült és mindenki ismét nevetett.

Hallgattam a történeteiket, de egyik tréfán sem nevettem, viszont ők nem csak egy orgyilkos csapat voltak, hanem egy igazi család. Olyan család ami nekem már sosem lesz. Az elmélkedésemből a lépcsőkön megbotló szerencsétlen, fiatal nord bukfencezett le akit mindenki kinevetett, kivéve az idősebbik nord.

\- Ez… öhm szándékos volt! – Próbálta menteni az önbecsülését, de hiába.

\- Lokh, hogy sikerült a megbízásod? – Kérdezte a gyíkember. A fiatal nord, göndör, barna haja és kék szeme volt és ugyanolyan vértet viselt mint a többiek, csak megdörzsölte a tarkóját, a földre nézett szégyenében.

\- Nem… sikerült. – Nehezére esett kimondani a szavakat.

\- Mégis hogy sikerült elszúrnod? – A kislány gúnyosan kérdezte. – Egy öreg, dagadt, falábú, részeges vénember megölését hogy lehet elrontani? – A fiatal nord csak hallgatott, de amint az idősebbik nyomatékosított egy kicsit a kérdésen, rögtön megeredt a nyelve.

\- Egy nő meglátta mire készülök és hívta az őrséget, majd kénytelen voltam menekülni! - Mindenki vagy a homlokára csapott vagy „Oh"-zott

\- Szégyent hozol nem csak magadra, de az egész Testvériségre is. – Arnbjorn kioktatta a fiatal suhancot, nem lehetett idősebb nálam.

\- Sajnálom, apám. - Az apja volt.

\- Egy új testvér érkezett közénk akiről anyád beszélt. – A többiek elhagyták a nagycsarnokot és a dolgukra eredtek, az idősebbik nord felém küldte a fiát. – Vezesd körbe, mutasd meg neki a dolgok rendjét és talán tanulhatsz tőle egy-két dolgot.

\- Igenis. – Miután az apja is otthagyta, Lokh, így hívták, felém jött. – Szóval te vagy az újonc? – Csak bólintottam. – Az én nevem Lokh és ne tévesszen meg az előző jelenet. Amit rólam tudni kell hogy itt én vagyok az alfahím, a csapatkapitány, a nagykutya, a falkavezér…. – Egy jó darabig csak bámultam és figyelemre sem méltattam. – a nyalandó s*gg tulajdonosa. Világos voltam?

\- Azt hiszem. – Válaszoltam, tömören, de a következő két órában kiderült hogy ő erre képtelen.

\- Mondd csak, van neved?

\- Elyna. – Órákig beszélt a családjáról, a bérgyilkos életről és arról hogy mennyire is tehetséges, de az utóbbi csak kitaláció volt.

\- Ez itt a Sötétség Testvérisége, egy elit, válogatott orgyilkos rend akik nagyon megválogatják hogy kiket vesznek be. A főnök Astrid, aki az anyám parancsol. Igaz, én csak emiatt kerültem be, de ez ne tévesszen meg, nem az vagyok amire gondolsz és jobb vagyok mint gondolnád. Habár még soha nem sikerült egy megbízást sem végrehajtanom, de még fiatal vagyok! Tehát időm még van! - A mondanivalója felére oda sem figyeltem, de őt ez nem zavarta, csak beszélt tovább. - Mondd csak, van valami hobbid. – Estére valahogy sikerült körbe vezetnie, de még a szobáját meg akarta mutatni mert egy különleges gyűjteménye volt.

\- Nincs.

\- Akkor én megmutatom az enyémet. – Ahogy beértünk, elővett az ágya alól három őr sisakot, egyforma tervezésűek voltak, de a színek eltértek. – Én az őrök sisakjait gyűjtöm, van egy Falkreathból, egy Markarthból és egy Morthalból. Mit gondolsz?

\- Nem érdekel. Csak mutasd meg hogy hol fogok aludni. - Ha ki is ábrándult, semmi jelét nem mutatta.

\- Jól van. – Elvezetett egy másik, üres szobába. Nem volt benne sok minden, egy ágy, egy éjjeli szekrény és egy fegyvertartó, de nem kellett több hiszen csak addig maradok amíg rendbe jövök.

Amint a testem meggyógyul azonnal elindulok Sodrásdba, megkeresem Marshalt és végzek vele egyszer s mindenkorra.

\- Ha szeretnéd, bemutatlak a többieknek! - Nem érdekelt kikkel fogok együtt aludni, de csak hogy teljen az idő, elfogadtam az ajánlatot.

\- Jól van, mutass be.

 **(1)** Még visszavezetett a közös helyiségbe, előbb az apjának Arnbjornak mutatott be aki épp a kardját, egy hatalmas, kétkezes pallost élezett.

\- Szervusz, apám, bemutatom a Testvériség legújabb tagját, Elynát. - A férfi csak horkantott egyet válaszként. Nem értékeli sokra az embereket. Ebben hasonlítok rá. Csendben maradtam, nem méltattam válaszra.

\- Egy hetet adok neki mielőtt megdöglik.

\- Na de, apám! Mi a helyzet a rendes bemutatkozással?! - A fia eléggé idegesítette, de eleget tett a kérésének.

\- Amit tudni érdemes róla, vérfarkas vagyok, szeretek ölni, szeretem Astridot és az idióta fiam, utálom az idegesítő embereket és a kék színtől megfájdul a fejem. Ha bármi olyat teszel amivel árthatsz a családomnak, apró cafatokban fogod végezni. - Az utolsó mondatánál, erősen rám nézett és komoly fenyegető hangnemet vett fel.

\- Csak próbáld meg, vén kutya. - Gúnyos hangvétellel válaszoltam, amit csak egy morgással honorált, mint egy véreb. Mielőtt a dolgok elfajulhattak volna, Lokh lépett közbe.

\- Jól van, akkor próbálkozzunk valaki másnál. - Gyorsan elhúzott mielőtt bármilyen konfliktus alakulhatott volna ki.

A következő a kövér, pocakos argóniai férfi volt aki csak ült egy sarokban, elmélkedve.

\- Hé, Veezara, ő az új nővérünk, Elyna. - A gyíkember felém nézett és köszöntött.

\- Üdvözöllek, nővér. - Egyértelműen kedvesebb volt Arnbjorn-nál. - Istenek hoztak a szentélyünkben. Jó döntést hoztál azzal hogy csatlakoztál hozzánk. - „Még nem csatlakoztam hozzátok!". Rá sem vesztegettem egy eltévedt nyálköpetet sem. - Csak bízz Astridban, kövesd az utasításait és minden rendben lesz. - Ezúttal megpróbáltam beszélgetést kezdeményezni.

\- Mesélj egy kicsit magadról. - Nem voltam sem udvarias, sem elegáns, csak lényegre törő.

\- Egykor Árnypikkelyes voltam. Én és a fivérem is. - Apám mesélt ezekről az Árnypikkelyesekről és mondta hogy a Szervezet egyik tagja is az. - Egy olyan különleges orgyilkos aki az Árnyék csillagjegye alatt születik és egész életében orgyilkosnak nevelik hogy Feketemocsár királyát szolgálja. De ez már egy emberöltővel ezelőtt volt. Én vagyok a fajtám utolsó sarja. A fivérem elárulta és szégyent hozott a rendünkre ami a társaim halálához vezetett. Most örömmel szolgálom Astridot és ezt a Testvériséget. Lehet hogy az utóbbi években elengedtem magam - A hasára csapott ami kissé rengett a hájtól. - és elhíztam, de képzett gyilkos vagyok és hála Astridnak, van célom. Az élet nem olyan rossz.

\- Ismerek egy másik Vérpikkelyest, - Erre felfigyelt. - a neve Junal-Gai és egy Szervezet nevű rendben dolgozik. - Egy darabig hallgatott.

\- Ő a vértestvérem. A bátyám. Ő okozta a rendünk pusztulását. Hol van most? - Egyértelműen bosszúvágy fűti a testvére ellen.

\- Nem tudom. Csak azt tudom hogy él és jól van. - Erre ökölbe szorította a kezét, de megenyhült.

\- Sokáig azt hittem hogy meghalt. A tény hogy él és hogy tévedtem, nem érdekel. Már rég halott az elmémben és a szívemben. - A bosszúja elmúlt és újra nyugodt maradt.

\- Abból ahogy az imént reagáltál, mintha haragudnál rá. Nem ő ölte meg az apádat és a rended?

\- De igen.

\- Nekem is van egy ember aki hasonló dolgot tett velem. Megesküdtem hogy megölöm és csak a bosszúvágy tartott életben.

\- Ne érts félre! Ha valaha is találkozok Junallal, megölöm és nem fogok hezitálni. De nem tudom hol van és nem fogok csapot-papot itt hagyni elindulni vaktában. Ez itt a családom és szükségük van rám.

Vele jobban eltársalogtam mint az előzővel, de következő egy érdekes választás volt. Gabriella, egy sötét elf nő aki csuklyát hordott magán.

\- Az új nővérünk. Engedelmeddel, had üdvözöljelek a szentélyünkben. - Épp egy könyvet olvasott, de félbehagyta az üdvözlésemért. Nem válaszoltam. - Egyértelműen különös energiát áraszthatsz magadból. Alig várom hogy milyen fejlemények lépnek életbe a jelenlétednek köszönhetően. - Egy kicsit fura volt és elvarázsolt.

\- Értem. - Egy kicsit hátráltam, szerintem egy kicsit dilis lehet.

\- Jaj, ne menj ilyen gyorsan! - Kiáltott utánam. - Még be meg sem ismertük egymást! - Gyorsan elállta az utam. - Nem volt választásom, végig kellett hallgatnom. - Szeretem a holdfényes éjszakákat a parton, szeretek kötögetni, olvasni és az egyszarvúakat. Ami azt illeti, egyszer láttam egy egyszarvút a tengerparton egy holdfényes éjszakában ami megzavart az olvasás közben amiért torkon szúrtam egy varrótűvel. Kifinomult ízlésű nő vagyok, mégis egyszerű. - „És egy kissé zakkant.". - Még be sem mutattalak Lisnek! - Megragadott a karomnál fogva és egy veremhez ráncigált. Fütyült és az ölére csapkodott. - Gyere Lis! Jó kislány!

A pókhálós veremből egy nyolclábú, gyilkos pók mászott elő. Gabriella úgy simogatta mint egy kiskutyát és úgy is bánt vele. Érdekes módon a pók nem harapta meg.

\- Tudom, egy kicsit hibbant, de nagyon segítőkész és kedves. - Súgta oda Lokh.

\- Nem kérdezett téged, Lokh! - Vetette oda, Gabriella, ijesztő stílusban, végig hallott mindent. - Meg akarod simogatni? - Hozzám kedvesen és barátságosan fordult. Lokh csak rázta a fejét, üzenve hogy a sötét elf nő őrült és tartsam magam távol tőle.

\- Persze. - Megfogta az egyik kezem és a kézfejem az feje elé tette.

\- Fontos hogy szagmintát vegyen. Most már ismer és tudja hogy barát vagy! Ha akarod, megsimogathatod. - Úgy tettem ahogy mondta. -Látod, ő jó kislány. - Fogott egy csont darabot és Lis felé tartotta játékosan. - Tud trükköt is. Kapd el a botot! - Elhajította a verem túlsó végébe és Lis, idomított pókként utána rohant és úgy kapta el mint egy játékos kiskutya majd vissza vitte Gabriellának. - Jó kislány! - Teljesen megfeledkezett rólunk és a kis háziállatával kezdett el foglalkozni.

\- Ugye tudja hogy az egy gyilkos pók ami simán megölhet bárki álmában és nem egy kutya? - Vetettem fel a kérdést Lokhnak.

\- Én még nem mertem megmondani neki.

A következő a kislány volt, legalább 10 éves gyermek volt. Épp egy alkímiai asztalnál kevert valamilyen halálos mérget.

\- Hát itt vagy! - Anélkül szólított meg hogy Lokh hozzászólt volna. - Astrid mondott ezt-azt rólad. Hallom veled is eljátszotta a „válassz egy áldozatot" nevű játékát. - A gyermek gonoszul elvigyorodott, semmi gyermeki nem volt benne. Ellenben volt valami ami megrémített benne. A tőrömre markolatára tettem a kezem és felkészültem hogy használni is fogom.

\- Megölök bárkit akit az utamba kerül. - A szavaim gonoszak voltak és határozottsággal telik - Akárkit! - Hangsúlyoztam, még egy gyermek életét is kiontanám ha Marshal megölése lenne a tét. Ő viszont elmosolyodott, félbehagyva a munkáját és felnézett rám.

\- Szeretni fogod ezt a helyet. Sokat fogunk szórakozni és vigyázni fogunk egymásra. Pont mint egy család. - Ez a gyermek halálra rémített.

\- Ki vagy te? - Vetettem oda a kérdést, türelmetlenül. Ő újra elvigyorodott és ismét színészkedni kezdett.

\- Én csak egy kislány vagyok! - Adta az előadást, olyan hamisan hogy az már fájt. - A Sötétség Testvérisége megölte a szüleimet és elraboltak! Kérem, segítsen! - Az előadása alatt továbbra is készenlétben álltam hogy előhúzom a tőröm, de nem tett semmilyen agresszív mozdulatot. - Meggyőző tudok lenni. De elég okosnak tűnsz ahhoz hogy tudd, egyáltalán nem vagyok kislány. Természetesen az voltam, de 300 évvel ezelőtt a harmadkor 335-ik évében születtem, a Septim dinasztia alatt. Egy vámpír megölte a családom, engem pedig a saját fajtájához hasonlóvá változtatott. - „Ez a lány már 300 éves?!". - A vámpírizmus előnye, hogy frissen tartja a testet és nem öregedik.

\- Akkor elég sok mindent élhettél át.

\- Ne is mond, az uralkodó akkor tájt, Morihatha Septim volt, de hamar megölték, őt követte az unokaöccse, IV-ik Pelagius, majd VII-ik Uriel. Hiszed vagy sem, találkoztam egy fattyú herceggel, Calaxessel, a hős Martin Septim féltestvérével és végeztem vele.

\- Megöltél egy herceget?

\- Egy fattyú herceget aki egy püspök volt a kilencek egyházában. Nem mellékesen egy Sötétség Testvériséges megbízás volt. Le akart vadászni, de én vadásztam le őt. Majd az Oblivion válság is felütötte a fejét, de Kvatch hőse és Martin Septim megmentettek minket. A Negyedkor kezdetét, a Vörös évet, amikor Baar Dau holdacska becsapódott Morrowindbe, ezzel ki írtva a néped egyharmadát, egy másik harmadát argóniai bosszúállók és banditák gyilkoltak le, a maradék harmad nyomorban és szegénységtől sínylődve vagy Morrowinben maradt, vagy el vándorolt Égkoszorúra vagy Cyrodiilba. A Thalmor felemelkedését, a Mede dinasztia felépülését, a Nagy összeomlást Télvárában, a Nagy Háborút, a Viharköpenyes felkelést és a sárkányok visszatértét. Az idő folyik, az események haladnak, de én maradok és látok mindent. - Hihetetlenül sok mindent megélt, egyértelműen nem gyermek. Visszafordult és folytatta a munkáját.

A következő az kopasz öreg volt aki épp egy bűvölést végzett egy amuletten. Ahogy Lokh megzavarta, félbehagyta a kísérletét és bosszúsan rám meredt.

\- Igen, igen! Te vagy a család új tagja. - Egyértelműen utált másokkal beszélni. - Tekints rám úgy mint egy morcos nagybácsira akivel senki sem szeret beszélni. Neked van egy stílusod ahogy nekem is. Maradjunk ennyiben. - Nem válaszoltam neki és ő sem nekem.

\- Ugyan, Festus, ne legyél goromba az új lánnyal! - Lokh törte meg a kínos csendet.

\- Jól van, amit tudni kell rólam, hogy már varázspálcával a kezemben születtem. - Amint kimondta, neki is leesett hogy mit is mondott. -Nem úgy értem! Az anyámat megrémítette és megtiltotta hogy varázsoljak. Nem tehettem mást, kíváncsi természetű vagyok és tehetséges növendék. 1 évesen már varázs szövegeket mondtam, mágikus energiát sugároztam 3 évesen. 7 évesen holtakat támasztottam fel. 13 évesen véletlenül felgyújtottam a családi házat. Egy kis tűzbalesetnek könyvelték el és a szüleim is odavesztek. Jól volt ez így, legalább nem akadályoztak többet és elsajátíthattam az adományom. Teljesmértékben. Elmentem tanítani a Télvári akadémiára, de két év után otthagytam őket, túl unalmas volt. Senki sem értette igazán a pusztító mágia szépségét. - Teljesen elrévedt a saját gondolataiban. Kihasználva az alkalmat, otthagytuk őt.

Az utolsó akivel meg kellett ismerkednem, egy ragada férfi volt.

\- Szóval te vagy a legújabb tagja a problémás és működésképtelen családunknak. - Csak néhány papírt böngészett, ügyet sem vetve rám. - Astrid mesélt rólad ezt-azt. - Nem válaszoltam. - Hm, szóval egyfajta titokzatosdit játszol? Talán megrémíted vele a célpontod, de hamar megtudod hogy engem nem könnyű lenyűgözni, kölyök. - Az utolsó szavára felszisszentem.

\- Nem vagyok kölyök. - Vetettem oda, nyersen.

\- Ha tudnád hány kölyök mondta ezt mielőtt végeztem velük.

\- Mi lenne ha mondanál valamit magadról? - Nem kedveltem meg, egyáltalán, úgy beszél velem mint egy ostoba gyerekkel.

\- Nos, mint látod, ragada vagyok. Nem vagyok olyan mint a legtöbb égkoszorúi fajtám, azt most leszögezem.

\- Még nem találkoztam ragadával ezelőtt. Nem tudom milyenek a fajtársaid.

\- Akkor én leszek a népem első benyomása számodra. Pörölyföld gyermeke vagyok és a nagy Alik'r sivatag szülötte. A nagy sivatagban a vérnek karmazsin színe van ahogy beleszárad a homokba, ezt megmondhatom neked. A múltam hosszú, eseményekben gazdag és nem minden részére vagyok büszke. A Sötétség Testvérisége megmentett önmagamtól. Elhagytam a sivatagot, beléptem ebbe az új családba és vissza sem néztem. - Érdekes volt hallgatni a történetét, de nem sokat árult el magáról. **(1)**

Lokh visszavezetett a szobámba.

\- Azt hiszem találkoztál mindenkivel, kivéve Kassadyvel. - Nem figyeltem fel rá, nem érdekelt, csak aludni szerettem volna. - Ő most Sodrásdban van. Belekeveredett egy ügybe a Tolvaj Céhhel. - Egy kicsit őrült és ijesztő, de szerintem kedvelnéd.

\- Lokh, most nem akarok beszélni. Fáradt vagyok és pihenni szeretnék.

\- Oh, értem! Zavarok! Máris megyek!

Amint elhagyta a szobám, leültem az ágyamra. A sérüléseim még súlyosak voltak ahhoz hogy útra kelljek Sodrásdba. Nem tudtam megbízhatok-e bennük, de szükségem volt egy jó rejtekhelyre ahol felgyógyulhatok.

„Egy darabig itt maradok. Ha megöltem Marshalt, talán lesz egy hely amit otthonnak nevezhetek.".

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**

 **(EZ AZ! MEGCSINÁLTAM A REMAKE-T! Mostantól a történet onnan fog folytatódni ahol abba maradt.)**


	30. Az élet értéke első rész

**Halo, végre, onnan folytatódik a történet ahol abbamaradt! A következő zenét hallgattam az adott időpontban, (1) Jeff Williams - On your knees. 30 rész, nem fogok leállni, ha 1000 fejezetig is fog tartani, akkor is eltökéltem magam hogy befejezem ezt a történetem!  
**

* * *

 **Marshal**

Lehet hogy egy kicsit megkésve, de újra úton voltunk. Falkreath erdőjének a határán haladtunk el, Égkoszorú legnagyobb erdeje volt és az egész ország legnagyobb fakitermelő helye és szintén a Birodalom kezén volt.

Az összes vármegye közül, itt volt a legmelegebb éghajlat.

\- Milyen messze van még Sodrásd?! - Kiáltott Thrys aki egy kicsit előre szaladt felderíteni a terepet.

\- Még 2 napnyi járásra! - Kiáltottam vissza.

\- Feltéve ha nem terelik el a figyelmünket, Marshal. - Vetette oda Leila, a szokásos, szigorú hangvételével.

\- És nem állunk meg egy veszélyes és őrült kalandra. - Potema támogatta.

\- Ti azt hiszitek hogy azt én akartam?! Az akaratom ellenére elraboltak és fogságba ejtettek! - Ellenkeztem, Potema nem bocsájtotta meg hogy miattam került a legutóbbi illúzió csapdába, Delphine és Leila haragudott amiért feltartottam a csapatot, Liz közömbösnek tűnt, Karsk és Thrys örült hogy nem esett bajom.

Szó nélkül hagyták a kirohanásom, de a gyűrűink világítani kezdtek.

Óh, b*szd meg! - Kiáltottam fel. - A vezérünk ismét egy gyűlést akar!

\- Részt kell vennünk rajta. - Utasított Leila, Liz is bólogatott. - Delphine, Thrys, egy kicsit várnotok kell.

\- Már nagyon sokat késtünk! Ha tovább várunk, a Thalmorok előbb érik el Esbernt mint mi! - Tiltakozott Delphine, de én most Leila pártjára álltam mert tudtam hogy mit tenne a vezér ha megtagadnánk a válaszadást.

\- Ne aggódj, Sodrásd a Viharköpenyesek kezén van és a Thalmorok eléggé népszerűtlenek az ő területükön.

\- Remélem, igazad van.

Azzal én, Liz és Leila is kényelmes ülőpozícióba helyeztük magunkat és elutaztunk a tanácskozó dimenzióba. A Szervezet összes tagja jelen volt.

\- Remélem nem zavartam meg semmi fontosan, - Köszöntött a vezér mindannyiunkat. - ezért ezer bocsánat. Leila, fontos feladatom van a számotokra.

\- Egy pillanat, - Közbe szóltam. - én vagyok a Szervezet legerősebbike és együtt utazok Leilával! Miért nem engem bízol meg vele?! - A vezér, mint mindig, most is egy nyomós érvet fogalmazott meg.

\- Mert jobban bízom Leilában mint benned. - Fenyegető hangstílusba váltott át. - Ha még egyszer félbeszakítasz, - Vörös mágia jelent meg a keze körül, de nem éreztem hogy fojtogatna. - tudod mi lesz.

\- Értettem!

\- Marshal, ha nem szeretnél részt venni a tanácskozásokon, csak küld el Potemát, magad helyett.

\- Ez lehetséges?!

\- Igen. Ugyanúgy itt lehet mint te, és ugyanúgy tud veled beszélni a valóvilágban.

\- Ez nagyon hasznos lehet. - Azzal el is hagytam a tanácsdimenziót. Nem érdekelt hogy milyen munkája van a Szervezetnek számomra, csak tudatni akartam a többiekkel hogy én vagyok az első számú.

* * *

Visszatértem a testembe.

\- Nos, hogy sikerült. - Érdeklődött Delphine.

\- Mostantól, Potema megy helyettem a tárgyalásokra. - Válaszoltam.

\- Vagyis, együtt várakozunk rájuk? - Kérdezte Thrys, közelebb jött hozzám és csókot váltottunk.

\- Olyasmi.

Egy kicsit várakoznunk kellett, de Thrys jelenlétében nem bántam, örültem hogy együtt lehettem vele. Sajnos a tárgyalás hamar véget ért és Potema közölte velem a fejleményeket.

\- Marshal, egy újabb büntető munkát kell végrehajtanod.

\- Miért nekem?!

\- Mert nem voltál ott a tárgyaláson és akkor én döntök a te nevedben.

\- Erről kib*szottul nem volt szó!

\- Panaszkodhatsz ha akarsz, de a feladatod akkor is el kell végezned. - Parancsolta Leila.

\- Mit kell tennem?

\- Tennünk! - Mondta a szellemhölgy. - Mostantól együtt maradunk egy darabig.

\- Könnyű feladatotok lesz. Csak egy szállítmányt kell elvinnetek egy ügyfelünknek. - Kezdte az eligazítást a nord nő. - A csomag a következő hegyorom barlangjában van. Meg kell szerezned, találkozni a vevővel egy félreeső helyen, felvenni a bizonylatot ami komoly pénzügyi támogatást jelent a Szervezetnek és kész is vagy.

\- Egyszerűen hangzik. - Nyugtáztam, megkönnyebbülve.

* * *

 **Elyna**

Astrid utasította Festust hogy készítsen nekem erőteljes gyógyitalokat hogy letesztelhesse a harci tudásom a Falkreath-i erdőben ami piszok jóra sikeredett. Ellenem küldte Veezerát, Arnbjornt és Festust is.

\- Úgy látom az újonc jól teljesít. - Jegyezte meg Gabriella miközben egy halálos mérget kevert, félig a küzdelmemet figyelve.

\- Azért ne bízd el magad. - Babette ellenem volt és hitte hogy a három fickónak esélye lehet ellenem.

\- Azért egész jó mpzdulatai vannak. - Lokh elég könnyen lenyűgözhető volt. Nazir a háttérből elkezdett kuncogni.

\- Úgy látom, az ifjú dunmer hölgy elnyerte a tetszésed.

-Mindenki, fogja be és figyeljen! - Astrid utasította a figyelőket.

\- De anya, rajtad és Kassadyn kívül senkinek sem kellett három, képzett orgyilkossal küzdenie.

\- Lokh, figyelj! Talán tanulhatsz is valamit az újlánytól!

 **(1)** Épp Festust küldtem a földre, utoljára, Arnbjorn és Veezera után. Arnbjorn felállt és a hatalmas pallosával nekem rontott, de könnyen elhárítottam és újra a földön találta magát. Veezera és megpróbálta és ő sem járt több sikerrel. Festus egy mágikus támadással próbált hátba támadni, alig 2m-ről, de villámgyors reflexeim voltak és könnyen kitértem előle. Mágus lévén, esélye sem volt ellenem közelharcban.

\- Lehet csak szerencsés volt. - Babette továbbra sem volt lenyűgözve és Astrid sem. A többiek, Nazir, Lokh és Gabriella annál inkább.

\- Akkor a pusztakezes harcmodorban mennyi esélye lehet? - Kérdezte Lokh, a többiek már bizonytalanok voltak.

A három férfi, puszta ököllel jött nekem és nekem is csak az volt ellenük. Veezera tanult az előző vereségből és tudta hogy nem lehet egyszerű.

\- Jól van, fiúk, még egyszer ne csapjon be a termete. Lehet hogy fiatal és kisebb is nálunk, de piszok képzett. Arnbjorn, te menj jobbról és… - Arnbjorn nem hallgatott rá és egyenesen rám rontott, nekem a bal oldalról, de nekik a jobb oldalról, de könnyen elgáncsoltam és a földre küldtem.- Vagy… ronts rá egyenesen és veresd el magad. Festus, maradjunk együtt és… - Ő sem hallgatott rá és egy fizikai erőt és gyorsaságot növelő varázslatot alkalmazva magán, ugyanúgy nekem támadott, de ő sem járt nagyobb sikerrel mint Arnbjorn és a földön találta magát. - Most komolyan?! Rajtam kívül senki sem tud itt taktikázni?! - Most rajta volt a sor.

\- A taktikázás nem fog megmenteni. - Súgtam a fülébe és felkészültem hogy egyetlen ütéssel megadásra kényszerítem.

\- Na azt már nem! - Ő okosabb volt a másik kettőnél. Lehet hogy kövér volt, de képzett pusztakezes harcművész és keményebb ellenfél volt a többieknél. Amint kellő sebességet vettem fel, neki sem volt esélye.

Mielőtt őt is a földre küldtem volna, Arnbjorn hátba támadott, de gyorsan reagáltam, hátra törtem a karját, az egyik térdhajlatába rúgtam amivel féltérdre kényszerült és újra a sárba küldtem az arcát. Festusnak még élt a mágiája és szemből támadott, de elég volt felemelnem a karját, átkulcsolnom a hóna alatt és ismét a földön találta magát. Veezera egy újabb támadást intézett felém, tanult az előző hibájából és óvatosabban közelített meg, de hiába. Ugyanúgy elvertem mint a másik kettőt.

\- Jól van, ez tényleg elismerésre méltó! - Gabriella győzködte a többieket hogy közöttük a helyem.

A férfiak nem adták fel és felkészültek egy újabb összecsapásra. Veezera volt az ész közöttük.

\- Jól van, fiúk! Elég rosszul állunk, de most maradjunk együtt és… - Nem hallgattak rá. Mindketten, félredobva a taktikát, amit egy erősebb ellenfél ellen kéne használni, rám rontottak. - Nem hiszem el hogy önként jelentkeztem erre!

Előbb Arnbjorn támadott nekem, de könnyen elhárítottam a támadásait, a védekezése is hanyag volt és könnyen ágyékon térdeltem és ismét a padlóra küldtem. Veezera már nagyobb kihívást jelentett, de egy erős és gyors rúgással az arca bal oldalában elintéztem és Arnbjorn mellé küldtem. Festusnak könnyű volt a háta mögé kerülni és a nyaka köré tekerni a karom és a testsúlyomat egy megfelelő pillanatban ránehezíteni és ezzel az egyensúlyából kibillentve a földre küldeni.

Még mindig nem adták fel. Ezúttal hárman egyszerre próbáltak nekem támadni. Előbb Arnbjorn támadott, de időben elkaptam a karját és mellkason rúgtam, talpon maradt, de idő kellett neki hogy újra támadhasson. Festus jött következőnek, de akkora erővel és sebességgel vertem orrba hogy a hátára esett. Veezera egy rúgást intézett az arcom felé, de elkaptam, ezt viszont elterelésnek szánta és rögtön egy ütést intézett, de kivédtem és erőteljesen a mellkasába könyököltem, ettől legyengült a védekezése és több kis ütéssel a földre küldtem. Arnbjorn még harcképes volt és ismét támadott, de leguggoltam és erőteljesen a sípcsontjába rúgtam amitől az egyensúlyát elvesztette és ez elehetőséget adott nekem hogy jól elbánjak vele. Veezera a társa segítségére sietett, azt hitte nem látom és hallom, de a tévedésére akkor jött rá amikor hátsó irányba intézett rúgással jól arcon találtam. Arnbjornt gyomron térdeltem, a földre küldve, Festus észhez tért és oldalról támadott, de kitértem, elkaptam a karját és a könyökhajlatába könyököltem, felkaptam és az ismét támadó Veezerára hajítottam. Arnbjorn még mindig nem adta fel. A pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségemet kihasználva, hátba támadott, de ugyanúgy mint Festus támadását, az övét is kivédtem. Mielőtt a földre küldhettem volna, Festus a segítségére sietett, de hiába, elengedtem Arnbjornt és olyan erősen vertem képen hogy egy darabig nem állt fel. Mire az idősebb nord feleszmélt, jól arcon rúgtam és az argóniai ismét támadott, de hiába, elkaptam a karját és gyomron könyököltem. Festus összeszedve minden erejét és Arnbjorn teljes dühéből nekem támadott és egyszerre ütöttek a fejem felé. A két támadást, a fizikait és a mágikus ütést is az alkarjaimmal védtem, két oldalról. A támadóim karját megragadtam és összeütöttem a fejüket majd rengeteg ütés és rúgás következtében, pillanatnyi harcképtelenségre ítélve őket. Veezera újra talpra állt és nekem támadott, de már nem volt ereje teljében és könnyen elvertem, de ez ennyi elég volt a másik kettőnek hogy ismét nekem támadjanak és Arnbjorn az öklével képes volt egy találatot bevinni a képembe. Sajnos ennyi nem volt elég hogy legyőzzenek, visszatámadtam, ők ismét két oldalról vettek körbe de felugrottam és egy tökéletes harci spárgával egyszerre rúgtam arcon őket. Veezera már nem harcolni, csak egyszerűen talpra állni próbált és még egyszer képen rúgtam. Ezek után, egyikük sem kelt már fel.

\- Ha ez nem tehetség, nem tudom mi az. - Nazirnak tetszettek a képességeim.

\- Azt hiszem tévedtem vele kapcsolatban. - Babette meggondolta magát. Astrid volt az egyetlen akit le kellett nyűgözzem.

\- Még nincs vége. Lássuk hogy settenkedik.

A következő feladat az erdő mélyén játszódott, éjszaka és az orvul támadás képességemet kellett bemutatnom, gyakorló nyílvesszőkkel és fakésekkel, amiknek a végére friss, vörös festék volt kenve.

\- Bluarghh… - Lokh az undorát fejezte ki. - Utálom azt a büdös festéket. Hetekig az orromban maradt!

\- Ne is mond. - Gabriella egyetértett.

\- Nem olyan rossz ha egyszer sem találnak el. - Dicsekedett Astrid.

\- Megpróbáljuk észben tartani. - Vágott vissza Nazir.

A gyakorlat elkezdődött és mindenki rengeteg festékes gyakorló nyílvesszőt és kést vitt magával. A három férfi most próbálta visszanyerni a férfi büszkeségét. Mindannyian behatoltak, mélyen az erdőbe, a férfiak egy együtt maradtak és egy tisztás széléhez érve, tudták hogy a közelükben vagyok, de én már korábban becserkésztem őket. Ha valamelyikük kimegy a tisztásra, könnyű célpont lesz. Arnbjorn említette hogy vérfarkas és így könnyen kiszagolt volna, de előre számítottam és magamra öntöttem egy üveget amit a vizeletemmel töltöttem fel. Így nyugodtan figyelhettem őket egy fáról, miközben tiszta célpontot nyújtottak, de nem akartam kockáztatni. Megvártam amíg egyikük kimegy a tisztásra és lelövöm, majd a többi valószínűleg megijed és rögtönözve lelövöm őket.

\- Arnbjorn, ha kimész a tisztásra, könnyű célpontot nyújtasz és… - Veezera hiába magyarázta, nem figyelt oda és kirohant a tisztásra. - Vagy csak rohanj ki és lövesd le magad. Felkészülni, - Eleresztettem a nyílvesszőt. - vigyázz, - A vörös festék szétkenődött a sötét öltözetén és egyfajta bénító hatással is volt rá, nem beszélve a bűzéről is ami az erős szaglása miatt kiütötte. - rajt. - Máris a földre került. - Szép munka. Festus,… - Amint a társához fordult, az ő arca is tele volt vörös, kábító festékkel. - Ez egy hosszú nap lesz.

Veezera jobb volt a társainál és legalább órákig osont az erdőben, engem keresve, de én egyik ágról a másikra ugrálva teljesen összezavartam, azt sem tudva merre nézzen. Ha balra nézett én jobbról okoztam zajt, ha jobbról védekezett én balról intéztem az elterelést. Már úgy összezavartam hogy a legkisebb neszre is azonnal felkapta a fejét és fenyegetést látott minden kavics alatt.

Hirtelen előugrottam az egyik bokorból, kicsavartam a kést a kezéből, gyomron térdeltem és a vörös kábítófestéket végig kentem az arcán.

\- Egy kicsit lealázza a fiúkat. - Babette csak szórakozva végignézett a festékes társain és rajtam aki szárazon megúszta az egészet.

\- Elismerem, egész ügyes. - Még Astrid is elismerte a képességeimet.

\- Enyhe kifejezés. - Veezera letörölte a festéket az arcáról és még egy visszavágóra készültek.

A második fordulóban már óvatosabbak voltak és összeszedettebbek, de továbbra sem használtak semmilyen taktikát. Alaposan megsoroztam őket kábítófestékes nyilakkal, több talált, de egy sem volt elég ahhoz hogy harcképtelenné tegye őket. Festusnak az egyik lábát, Veezerának a karját és Arnbjornak a vállát találtam el.

Elhúzódtak a fedezékbe és Festus egy hatalmas tűzgolyót repített felém ami könnyen meg is ölhetett volna. Arnbjorn a pallosával támadt felém, igazi fegyverrel amivel megölni akart amíg nekem csak a gyakorló fegyvereim maradtak. Kitértem a nagy kard elől és rákentem a festéket a bal csuklójára ami lelassította, de továbbra is agresszívan támadott. Pár másodpercnyi menekülést színlelve felkeltettem a vadász ösztönét, de a vad hamar prédává vált amikor felfutottam egy fatörzsére és rávetettem magam és a fakéssel festéket kentem a nyakára, ezzel kiütve őt. Veezera hátulról támadott, igazi késekkel, de a gyakorló fegyverrel kiválóan hárítottam a támadásait. Egy váratlan pillanatban alulról kirúgta a fegyverem a kezemből ami aztán a magasba szállt. Ezzel elvesztve a türelmét, egyből lerohant, de ez végzetes hiba volt, elkaptam mindkét támadó karját, megfordultam és a vállamra húztam a karjait mint egy hátizsákot, arra kényszerítve hogy eldobja a fegyvereit és a testem felett átlendítsem és a földre dobjam. A fa kés pont ekkor esett vissza a kezembe és újra összekentem a festékkel. Magabiztosan sétáltam vissza a többiekhez, Festus elbújt egy bokor mögött és rám akarta vetni magát, de átláttam rajta és a festékes késemet az arcához vágtam, ha igazi lett volna, pontosan átszúrta volna a koponyáját, de egy lila folttal megúszta.

Hirtelen egy fenevad morgását hallottam magam mögül. Arnbjorn volt az, átváltozva vérfarkassá.

\- Nem volt elég, vén kutya? - Fegyvertelen álltam egy vérszomjas bestia előtt, de csak vigyorogtam rá a maszkom mögül. - Gyerünk.

Arnbjorn vicsorogva nekem rontott, de hiába nőtt meg az ereje és a sebessége, a technikája semmit sem változott és könnyen kitértem a csapásai elől. Villámgyorsan felmásztam az egyik fára, ő követett, pont ahogy számítottam. Gyorsan leugrottam a fáról, ő utánam vetette magát és én csak erre vártam. Egy tűzgolyót gyújtottam a bal kezembe, a jobbal felvettem a földre ejtett festékes fakésem és a tűzgolyóval megbénítottam, a gyakorló fegyverrel össze-vissza sikerült kaszabolni, csupa vörös festék lett, de ennyi nem volt elég hogy megállítsa. Az ereje lecsökkent, de még így is, az egyik hatalmas mancsával felém csapott amit elkaptam és gyomron térdeltem, de nem értem vele sokat, még legyengülve is piszok erős volt. A hatalmas pofájával le akarta harapni a fejem, vagy legalábbis az arcomat letépni míg a másik kezével belemart a vállamba, de nem adtam fel. A karmai mélyen belemartak a húsomba, de nem törődtem a fájdalommal és a csizmám talpával pont állon rúgtam amitől eleresztett és még egy tűzlabdát indítottam felé amitől végre kifeküdt.

A másik kettő sem maradt tétlen, Festus is egy robbanó tűzlabdát lőtt felém, én hasonlóképpen gondolkodtam, de az Arnbjorntól kapott sérülésem okozta fájdalom most hasított belém és nem volt rá időm. Félre kellett ugrani a tűzlabda elől. Most bedühödtem, gondolkodás nélkül odarohantam Festushoz, orrba vertem amitől megpördült maga körül, elkaptam a gallérjánál, állba vertem, majd gyomron térdeltem és erősen a földre vetettem.

\- Egy kicsit túlzásba estél! - Veezera már elrakta a fegyvereit, jelezve hogy vége a küzdelemnek a vállamra rakta a kezét, de a reflexeim még éltek és fenyegetésnek gondoltam.

Félrelöktem a karját, kétszer képen vertem, hátra törtem a karját és Festus mellé hajítottam. Mindkettőjüket úgy összefestékeztem a késemmel hogy egy darabig mozdulni se tudjanak.

Lihegve féltérdre ereszkedtem, lehúztam a csuklyámat és a maszkomat kapkodva vettem a levegőt. Jobban kimerültem mint gondoltam, de a harcnak még nem volt vége. Arnbjorn morgása jelezte hogy még harcolni szeretne. Megfordítottam a gyakorlókést a kezemben, nagy nehezen felálltam és jeleztem hogy támadjon. Ő ezzel mit sem törődve, ugyanúgy mit az előbb, rám vetette magát, nem volt erőm félreugrani, a sérült vállamat megragadva a földre nyomott és megpróbált ugyanúgy mint az előbb szétmarcangolni, de a festékes késemmel elkábítottam mindkét felső végtagját, kiszabadítva magam, majd a nyakát is és az egész testét összefestékeztem, a késem is eltört, de nem adta fel. Felállt a két hátsó lábára és a két felsőt lomhám össze-vissza csapkodta és próbált eltalálni velük, az ökleimet vettem igénybe, teljesen eldurrant az agyam és neki rontottam, amint eleget vertem, egy gyomron rúgással a földre terítettem. Amint visszaváltozott emberré, tudtam hogy nyertem. **(1)**

Összeestem, de Lokh rögtön odarohant hozzám.

\- Hé, jól vagy?! - A vállamat szorongattam és próbáltam felállni. - Ne mozogj! Megsérültél!

\- Jól vagyok. - Rögtön eltaszítottam magamtól. - Nincs szükségem a segítségedre.

Odamentem a többiekhez, Astridhoz aki próba elé állított.

\- Átmentem a próbán? - Ha meg is lepődött, nem mutatta semmi jelét. - Esetleg egy negyediket is küldhettél volna.

\- Azt javaslom vigyázz a nyelvedre, ha meg akarod tartani. - Egy üveg gyógy főzetet adott. - Ez meggyógyít. Pihenj le egy kicsit. - Ezzel otthagyott minket.

\- Nem kell aggódni, - Nyugtatott Gabriella. - lenyűgözted, de nem akarja hogy elbízd magad.

\- Engem határozottan meggyőztél, de menj és fürödj le mert bűzlesz az izzadságtó, a vértől és a vizelettől. - Babette nem finomkodott és egyenesen megmondta.

* * *

A nap végén legalább kaptam egy forrófürdőt, „Mikor is fürödtem utoljára?". A Testvériség szentélyében egy kis fürdőhelység is volt pont az ehhez hasonló szükségletek ellátására. Astrid azt mondta hogy egy kis csatorna van ásva és az összes szennyvíz a föld alatt folyik ki.

A tűz mágiám segítségével felmelegítettem a vizet, a dunmer vérem miatt forróra kellett csinálnom mert a fajtám jobban bírja a meleget. Gabriellától kaptam egy kellemes illatú, lila szappant és rózsaszín fürdősót, legalább 5 évnyi mocskot dörzsöltem le magamról. Nehogy félreértsetek, fürödtem már korábban is, de mindig csak jéghideg folyókban és tavakban, szappan és más tisztálkodószerek nélkül.

Tudtam hogy csak időpazarlás tovább áztatnom magam, de nem bírtam rávenni magam hogy kiszálljak a kádból. Éreztem, a víz kezdett kihűlni, nyújtóztam egyet, de hirtelen, egy erős kéz megragadta hátulról a számat és belenyomott a vízbe.

\- Nocsak, egy fürdő kismadár. - Mondta, szinte suttogva. - Kihagytál egy foltot, majd én lemosom. - Nevetett, felismertem a hangját.

Teljes erőből küzdöttem, de csak annyit értem el hogy megfordulva szembe találtam magam a támadómmal. Marshal volt az. A szemeim kikerekedtek amikor az őrült, szadista módjára vigyorgott és belenyomott a vízbe. Hiába kapálóztam, ő nem eresztett.

Amikor éreztem hogy mindjárt kifogyok a levegőből, hirtelen kihúzott a vízből, eleresztett és a kádból kiugorva rávetettem magam, jobbkarját a földre szorítva, az alkaromat a nyakára feszítettem hogy megfojthassam.

\- Esküszöm… nem láttam semmit! - Szinte sírt és a szabad kezével a földet ütötte hogy megadja magát. Kitöröltem a vizet a szememből és Lokh volt alattam.

\- Sajnálom… - Egy kicsit zavartan, meztelenül álltam fel róla. - Összekevertelek valakivel.

\- Nem összekevertél, - Megrémült tőlem, méghozzá jó okkal. - teljesen megvadultál!

\- Mi történt pontosan? - Kértem a választ. Ő zavartan megfordult, engem nem zavart a meztelenség, ezzel szemben neki komoly gondjai voltak ezzel.

\- Bejöttem hogy hozzak egy törölközőt, láttam hogy elaludtál és a víz alá merültél. Ki akartalak húzni, de amikor megfogtalak úgy kapálóztál mintha egy szadista őrült meg akart volna ölni, rám ugrottál és kis híján megöltél! - A történteket hallgatva, felvettem az említett törölközőt és elkezdtem szárítani magam.

\- Nem akartalak bántani. - Nem állt szándékomban.

\- Tényleg?! Azt hittem meg akarsz ölni amikor rám vetetted magad és majdnem megfojtottál, de most hogy mondod hogy „nem akartál bántani", megkérnélek rá hogy folytasd! - Kezdett idegesíteni, dühös, gyilkos szemeket vetettem felé és ez eszébe juttatta hogy mit tettem a társaival az erdőben.

\- Velem te ne merészelj így beszélni.

\- Jól van, bocsánat! Csak… ne ismételjük meg.

\- Rajta leszek. - Amint a hajamat is megszárítottam, a nedves törölközőt félredobtam és elkezdtem felvenni az új és tiszta vörös és fekete vértem.

\- Ki tanított meg így harcolni? - Próbálta terelni a témát, de engem nem érdekelt mások társasága.

\- Az apám. - Feleltem tömören és olyan hangstílusban ami tükrözte hogy nem kívánom folytatni a társalgást.

\- Ő hol van? - De ő ezt nem értette meg. Felvettem a csizmám és a kesztyűm és a fekete ében tőrömért nyúltam.

\- Meghalt. - Eltettem a fegyverem. - Megölték. - Pontosítottam amire egy kicsit megborzongott.

\- Kicsoda? - Tette fel bátortalanul a kérdést.

\- Egy szörnyeteg. - Félrelöktem és elhagytam a fürdő helységet.

* * *

 **Thrys**

Kellemes volt hogy Marshal most nem úgy vont be egy újabb kalandba hogy késő éjszaka, hulla részegen rángatott ki az ágyamból. Azt is mondta hogy nem kell segítség, de örültem ha a társaságában lehetek. Azóta a varázslatos este óta kevesebbet ivott és sokkal türelmesebb velem, de továbbra is úgy viselkedett mintha én olyan ostoba lennék.

\- Thrys, igazán nem kell elkísérned. - Továbbra is hangoztatta. - Potemával megoldjuk. Csak egy egyszerű kézbesítés lesz. - Egy hegyi ösvényen haladtunk fel, Marshal ment elől és mutatta az utat, Potema mellette lebegett, én csak követtem őket izgatottan.

\- Ugyan. most itt vagyok és kedvem is van az egészhez! Utána eltölthetünk egy kis időt, kettesben. - Erre elmosolyodott és egy csókot váltottunk, átölelt a derekamnál és végig simított egy tincset a hajamon.

\- Alig várom. - Súgta a fülembe.

\- Ugye tudjátok hogy én is itt vagyok? - Potema egy kicsit idegesen félbeszakított amire szétváltunk.

\- Akkor bújj vissza a gyűrűmbe, Potema!

\- Attól még hallani foglak titeket és a fülemet sem tudom befogni! - A szellemhölgy egy kicsit feleslegesnek érezte magát. Gyakran veszekedtek Marshallal és ő többször hangoztatta hogy legszívesebben elhajítaná a gyűrűjét a benne lévő bosszantó hölggyel, de eddig nem tette. Vagy nem gondolta komolyan vagy mert félt megtenni.

A veszekedés közben elértük a barlangot.

\- Ez az a hely. - Jelentette ki Marshal.

\- Na, hol az az izé? - Potema az állítólagos árut kereste amit én találtam meg, legalábbis reméltem hogy a fadobozt amit egy szikla alatt elrejtve az áru volt.

\- Azt hiszem megtaláltam!

\- Add ide. - Odaadtam neki, kinyitotta és szemügyre vette ami a belsejében volt. - Igen, ez az.

\- Mi az? - Elkezdett furdalni a kíváncsiság, Potema is megnézte, de teljesen elkerekedett a szeme.

\- Marshal, ez egy… - Elakadt a szava is.

\- Egy daedrikus tőr? - Marshalt nem nyűgözte le és engem sem.

\- Egy daedrikus tőr nem sokkal jobb az ébennél. - Én is csalódtam. - Téged és Leilát elnézve, nem nehéz szereznetek.

\- Igen, Potema, miért akadt el a lélegzeted is?

\- Ti nem látjátok?! - A szellem egy kicsit felháborodott, mintha egy olyan egyértelmű dolgot nem látnánk rajta. - A benne lévő bűvölést! - Jobban megnézve, halványkék aura vette körbe a tőrt és különös erőt sugárzott.

\- Most hogy mondod, szépen világít, de mitől olyan nagydolog. Az én kardomban is van bűvölés.

\- Azért mert ez egy rettentően nehéz és ritka mágikus bűvölés. Olyan amiről azt hittem nem is létezhet.

\- Aha. - Marshalt továbbra sem nyűgözte le.

\- Ezzel még egy Aedrát is meg lehet sebezni.

\- Mármint, egy démon? - Kérdeztem, de ő idegesen megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem! Egy… - Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. - Tudjátok hogy mi a különbség az Aedra és a Daedra között?

\- Nem ugyanaz a kettő? - Marshal jót mulatott az egészen.

\- Nem. A Daedrák az Oblivion síkján élő gonosz teremtmények akik elsősorban pusztítani szeretnek. Az Aedrák még náluk is hatalmasabb, isteni teremtmények.

\- A tőr az utóbbit tudja megsebezni? - Marshal az utolsó szál kételyt is eloszlatta.

\- Igen. - Egy dolog biztos, az a tőr nagyon értékes és veszélyes.

\- Marshal, honnan szerezte a vezéred azt a veszélyes fegyvert? - Sok ehhez hasonló kérdést tettem már fel, de Marshal hasonlóan válaszolt mindre.

\- Nem kell tudnod, csak annyit hogy egy évébe telt. - Hirtelen léptek zaját hallottuk. - Ez az emberünk lesz. Potema, bújj vissza a gyűrűbe, Thrys, te rejtőzz el és addig ne gyere elő amíg szólok! - Felvette a sisakját és megfordult volna, de én megmakacsoltam magam.

\- Ez gyanúsan hangzik! Valami sunyi dolgot tervezel! - Az összeszűkített szemeimmel Marshalra meredtem.

\- Most nincs időnk…

\- Válaszolj! Valami gonosz dolgot tervezel?!

\- Thrys, definiáld a „gonosz dolog" fogalmát. Gondolod hogy az elegáns és jólöltözött, sznob nemesek sosem csinálnak semmi gonoszat - Vágott vissza. - Hallottál már olyan dologról, hogy a Birodalmi udvar? Akarod tudni hogy a birodalmi nemesek, a dicső Titus Mede aki II-ik ezen a néven és a talpnyalói milyen dolgokat csinálnak?! Vannak köztük olyanok akik kábítószert és más veszélyes anyagot adnak a gyermeküknek csak azért hogy ne sírjanak, ahelyett hogy normális, rossz szülő módjára, mint amilyen én is vagyok, elhagyják szerencsétleneket. Ilyen birodalmi tanács mellett, én egy igazi angyal vagyok és van bátorságom hogy személyesen intézzem a dolgaimat és tudod hogy nem érdemes megbízni bennem! - Nem tudtam mit gondoljak róla ezután.

\- Marshal, te vagy az?! - Egy sötét csuklyás és köpenybe öltözött idegen volt az. - Rég nem láttalak! - A hangja kedves volt és barátságos.

\- Oh, b*szdmeg, veled kell üzletelnem? - Úgy tűnt Marshal ismeri az idegent, de nem igazán kedvelte. Levette a csuklyáját és felfedte a hosszú szőke haját, a napbarnított, sárgás bőrét, a hegyes füleit és egy fekete tekergőző kígyós tetoválást az arcán, egy altmer volt.

\- Ne legyél már ilyen goromba! - Átölelte Marshal, mint barátot és a kezébe nyomott egy birodalmi pecsétes pergament. - Parancsolj, egy bizonylat 3 millió Septmről! - Nem hittem a fülemnek, „3 millió aranyat úgy adott neki mintha aprópénz lenne?!". - Megvan a fegyver?! - Elég hangosan beszélt és nem volt valami visszafogott.

\- Csendesebben már! - Nem volt senki sem a közelben, de Marshal nem akart kockáztatni. - A hölgyem is itt van! - Rám bökött a fejével, az idegen, mintha csak most vett volna észre, köszöntött.

\- Oh, üdvözletem, bájos hölgy, - Udvariasan meghajolt, ahogy egy nemeshez illik. - Aronngoth Larenhihle vagyok, orgyilkos és a barátodtól, Marshaltól egy nagyon értékes és halálos fegyvert vásárolok! - Úgy mondta mintha ez természetes lenne és tisztességes foglalkozás. Marshalt ez csak bosszantotta és idegesen a kezébe nyomta a dobozt.

\- Nesze, csak menj és hagyj békén! - Aronngoth szemügyre vette a tőrt és neki is elakadt a lélegzete.

\- Hűha, ez aztán halálosnak tűnik! - Úgy nézte mint egy gyerek az új játékát. - Fogadok hogy a vezérednek rengeteg varázserőre, pénzre és időre volt szüksége hogy elkészíthesse! - Marshal már nem is szentelt figyelmet rá, csak feltörte a pecsétet, ellenőrizte az írást és amint mindent rendben talált, hátat fordított az orgyilkosnak, kezében a halálos fegyverrel és útnak indult volna, de még volt néhány kérdése. - Várj egy kicsit, akkor Aedrát is képes megsebezni? Egy különleges célpont megölése és 3 millió Septim volt a szerződésben. Akit meg kell ölnöm nem egy átlagos ember.

\- Nyugi, a vezérem biztosan gondolt mindenre.

\- Igaz! - Azzal ő is az útjára ment volna, de még visszafordult hozzám és egy papírt adott a kezembe. - Hölgyem, ha valaha meg szeretnél öletni valakit, csak nyugodtan bérelj fel! - Marshal ezen egy kicsit feldühödött.

\- Most komolyan, már szórólapokat is osztogatsz?!

\- Marshal, valahogy reklámoznom is kell magam. Én nem vagyok egy olyan rettegett társaság mint ti vagy a Sötétség Testvérisége! - Újra felém fordult, mintha csak egy kereskedő akarná rám sózni az olcsó vackait. - Roppant tehetséges vagyok, szeretek ölni, de emellett diszkrét, nem kérdezek többet mint amit kell, gátlástalan és erkölcstelen. Még azt is megválaszthatod hogy hogyan öljem meg a célpontot! Gyorsan és fájdalom mentesen, esetleg intézzem el hogy szenvedjen, vagy kínozzam halálra amíg te végig nézed! - Marshal egy ilyen emberrel kereskedett, egyszerűen elborzadtam. - Bárkit, bármikor megölök, férfit, asszonyt, gyermeket, öreget, beteget, nyomorékot és kisállatot is, teljesen mindegy, amíg megfizetsz! - A barátságos vigyor továbbra sem tűnt el az arcáról. - Szeretek ölni. - Azzal, Marshal legnagyobb örömére, otthagyott. - Viszlát!

\- Marshal, te orgyilkosoknak adsz el fegyvert?! Ez rettenetes! - Magyarázatot követeltem az imént látottak és hallottak után.

\- Ugyan, Thrys, tudod hogy hívják ezt a fajta gondolkodást? - Marshal ismét elmagyarázta miért is jó rossznak lenni. - Elmaradottságnak. - Megmutatta a papírt amit Aronngoth adott neki. - Tudod mi ez? Ez a papír 3 millió, aranyat ér a Birodalom és a Domínium területén! Ha egy varázstőrért kaphatsz ennyit, azt egyértelműen meg kell ragadnod! - Egyszerűen elundorodtam a kapzsiságán és rettenetesen összevesztünk.

\- Szóval pénzért adtál fegyvert egy gyilkosnak?!

\- Nem. Eszméletlenül sok pénzért adtam fegyvert egy gyilkosnak! Ha túl sokat rágódsz az ilyen jelentéktelen dolgokon, bármiről elhitetheted hogy rossz, pont ahogy a sunyi nemesek a félkegyelmű uralkodókkal.

\- De ha megöl vele valakit, az ugyanolyan mintha te sújtanál le a fegyverrel!

\- És pontosan olyan mint sz*rni az egészre és semmit sem tenni, ahogy nekünk is kéne!

\- Mégis mit akarsz ezzel a sok pénzzel csinálni?!

\- Én nem csinálok semmit sem! Ez a pénz a Szervezeté! Ha csak egy érmét is elveszek belőle, a vezérem kifordítja a bőrömet és a szerveimet egy halom démon elé veti! Odaadom neki, ha ennyire érdekel! - Hiába magyarázta, engem nem érdekelt, továbbra is helytelennek tartottam a dolgot amit tett. - És még valami, ha A. Larenhihle megakar ölni valakit akkor elhiheted hogy ő talál rá megoldást! Az a fickó vérprofi, kettőt pislogsz mire te a saját véredbe fagyva csodálkozol hogy mi történt mire ő már a fizetségét markolja fel a megbízójától! Nem hülyeségből ez a munkája! Igazából az lenne a hülyeség ha elszalasztanánk egy ilyen jó üzleti lehetőséget!

\- De megakadályozhatnád a gyilkosságot! - Nem tágítottam. - Hiba volt odaadni neki azt a fegyvert! Egy olyan hiba amit helyrehozhatsz! - Már teljesen feladta és megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Ez a különbség kettőnk között, én nem rúgok fel egy kiváló üzletet az ostoba erkölcsösség miatt. - Azzal el is indult lefelé a hegyről.

\- Tudod mit?! Akkor én fogom megállítani! Egyedül! - Egyenesen az orgyilkos után eredtem, de ő még odakiabált felém.

\- Jó, menj csak! De ezúttal nem foglak kihúzni a sz*rból! Most magadra maradsz! - Nem is figyeltem rá, csak szedtem a lábam ahogy csak bírtam.

Nem érdekelt mit mondott Marshal, egy orgyilkos nemrég majdnem megölt mindkettőnket. Hirtelen eszembe jutott hogy a tőr amivel az a lány megtámadott minket még a zsebemben volt, „Ezzel majd elintézem!".

* * *

 **Marshal**

\- Látom meg volt az első veszekedésetek. - Gúnyolódott Potema.

\- Mondhatjuk, de én most nem fogom megmenteni. Ha meg akar halni az elavult igazságérzete miatt, csak rajta. Nem vagyok a dajkája, a testőre aztán végképp nem.

\- Tudod egyáltalán hogy hova megy?

\- Persze, a vezérem megmondta hogy kit kell megölnie és azt is hogy hol van, de Thrys kizárt hogy tudja. Fut egy pár órát, elfárad és visszajön. Akkor megmondom neki hogy „Én megmondtam"!

\- És a papír amit odaadott neki? - Ez most olyan volt számomra mint a villámcsapás.

\- B*szd meg! Ő mindig leírja az ügyfeleinek hogy hova megy és kit akar megölni! - Gyorsan utána rohantam.

\- Nocsak, ennyire szereted Thryst?

\- Nem erről van szó! Ő egy sárkányszülött, akárcsak én! Fontos része a vezérem tervének! - Kizárt hogy bárkinek is beismerjem hogy fontos lenne bárki a számomra. Potema csak elvigyorodott

\- Értem.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad  
**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**


	31. Az élet értéke második rész

**Halo, folytatódjék a történet!**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A nap már nyugovóra tért és a lemenő, narancsszínű fény vöröses fényben világította a Jerall hegység havas táját. Égkoszorú déli hegységeinek az eldugott részeiben az Aldmeri Domínium egy elképesztően erős és csak magas vérveszteség árán bevehető börtön erődöt húzott fel. Legalább 200 kiképzett aranypáncélos katonával akik gondolkodás nélkül gyilkolnak a Thalmorok nevében.

A teljes Domínium abszolút titokban akarja tartani a világ elől ezt a börtönt ahol egyetlen foglyot őriznek. A falakon, éjjel-nappal 4 őr állomásozott, két íjász, két gyalogos, az udvaron legalább 12 főből álló csapatok meneteltek, készen állva bármire. A falak körül 5m hosszú és 30m mély olajos árok volt amihez elég egyetlen szikra és az egész erődöt egy lángtenger veszi körül. Az egyetlen biztos bejárat az erődbe egy szűk, leereszthető hídon át vezetett. A falak tetején hegyes karók védték a nem kívánt mászóktól és az erdőben is több járőr állomásozott.

Aronngoth már egy teljes évet töltött ennek az erődnek a megfigyelésével és amikor sikeresen kidolgozta a tervét, már csak egyetlen bökkenő csúszott a számításaiba. A megbízója, a Szervezet vezére figyelmeztette hogy az a bizonyos személy, akit meg kell ölnie, nem egy átlagos ember. Aronngoth már majdnem visszamondta a megbízást amikor a vezér felajánlott egy mágikus tőrt amivel képes lehet kiontani az életét és csupán 3 millió aranyat kért a fegyverért.

Aronngoth még így is jól jött ki az üzletből, elővette a tőrt amit Marshal szállított le neki és egyetlen suhintással úgy vágott félbe egy nagy és erős fát mint kés a vajat, „A Szervezet aztán kitett magáért!".

Egy kicsit ideges volt, ez az egyik legveszélyesebb, de legértékesebb megbízása, ha elvégzi, megtarthatja a tőrt és nagyon szerette volna. Csak egy kicsit várnia kellett a szürkületre, ilyenkor az szem látótávolsága a legrövidebb és pont ekkor van őrségváltás. Talált egy csatornanyílást a falban amit ugyanúgy őriztek, de csak 2 katona járőrözött arrafelé és még csak a létezéséről sem tudtak. Ha elég gyors, észrevétlenül leveszi a rozsdás rácsot, bebújik a csatornába és így bejut az erődbe.

„Csak még egy kicsit.", a várakozást gyűlölte a legjobban, amikor várnia kellett. Elővett egy gondosan össze hajtott levelet aminek kellemes parfüm illata volt.

* * *

 _Drága és egyetlen Aronngothom,_

 _Már egy éve távol vagy amiatt a megbízás miatt, de megígérted hogy ezzel a munkával olyan jövőt biztosítasz a családunk számára hogy soha ne kelljen aggódnunk semmiért. Nagyon hiányzol nekem és a gyerekeknek is, de tudom hogy azt teszed ami legjobb a családunknak és soha nem engednéd hogy a gyilkolási vágyad veszélyeztesse a gyermekeinket. Kérlek, vigyázz magadra és gyere haza egy darabban, sok mindent kell bepótolnunk ami kimaradt ebben az egy évben._

 _Szerető feleséged, Lilthia._

* * *

Aronngoth szavát adta hogy többé nem vállal el megbízást ilyen messze a családjától és ha ezzel végez, soha nem hagyja el Cyrodiilt és az a férj és apa lesz aki mindig is lenni akart, a gyerekei előtt egy sötét titokkal. Természetesen továbbra is bérgyilkosként tervezett foglalatoskodni, de elsősorban a családjának fog élni.

A nap már lenyugodott a horizonton és minden sötétszürkévé vált körülötte, „Elérkezett az idő! Végre gyilkolhatok!". Imád gyilkolni és nagyon jó volt benne.

A váltás megkezdődött és elindult a visszaszámlálás, „10, 9,…". Ahogy csak a lábai bírták elrohant a csatorna felé, „8, 7…". Megpróbálta lefeszíteni a rácsot, de a sok szennyvíz odafagyott, „6, 5…". Elővette a tőrt amit Marshaltól vett és szétvágta a jeget, „4, 3…". Gyorsan, de óvatosan levette a régi rácsot és bebújt az alagútba, „2, 1." Visszarakta a rácsot és a járőr semmit sem vett észre. Csak kúszott a jeges szennyvízben, de nem törődött a hideggel és a mocsokkal, haladt tovább. Tudta merre kell mennie, azt is hogy hol erős a védelem és azt is hogy hol gyenge. Egy elágazáshoz ért, a célpontja jobbra volt, de a biztonság sokkal erősebb volt mint a másik oldal amit kevésbé őriztek, de hosszabb lenne a küldetése. Kockáztatott és jobbra ment.

Egy csatorna ajtót elérve, tudta hogy ott lesz a kiút. Legalább 4 katona állomásozott a lezárt cella ajtaja előtt. Hallhatatlanul kinyitotta a csatorna ajtaját és rávetette magát az egyik katonára, egy férfi gyalogosra és villámgyorsan kitörte a nyakát. Az egyik íjász azonnal le akarta lőni, de a hullát pajzsnak használva kivédte, a másik gyalogos, egy nő megpróbálta levágni a kardjával, de Aronngoth gyorsabb volt és a mágikus tőrét a nő torkába szúrta és összeesett. A két íjász újabb nyilat eresztett volna belé, de kitért mindkét lövés elől, a nő szívébe dobta a tőrét, a férfinak kirúgta az íjat a kezéből és az egyik halott tőrével elvágta a torkát, „Ez jó ölés volt és még nincs vége!"

Rengeteg rohanás, gyilkolás, kúszás és mászás után, elérte az erőd legjobban védett részét. Az egyetlen foglyot aki miatt ez az erőd megépült. Egy mágikus pajzs védte a fegyencet, de ő tudta hogyan kell hatástalanítani.

Elővette a varázstőrét és egy széles, élvezetes vigyorral felkészült arra hogy kiontja a fogoly életét.

Hirtelen, a mennyezet megrepedezett és egy rakás tégla hullott a nyakába amitől szörnyet halt.

* * *

 **Thrys**

A dolgok nem épp úgy alakultak ahogy terveztem, legalább 14 Thalmor katonát kellett levágnom vagy súlyosan megsebesítenem az erődben. Hiába figyelmeztettem őket hogy egy orgyilkos közeledik és meg akar ölni valakit, nem hallgattak meg. Egy váratlan pillanatban megrepedt alattam a rozoga padló és lezuhantam a mélybe, egy másik ember nyakába aki meghalt tőle.

\- Szentséges istenek! Marshal ezért meg fog ölni! - Egyenesen Aronngothra estem aki meghalt. Nem akartam megölni, csak megállítani. Megvizsgáltam, hátha még él, de hiába. Felvettem a varázstőrt amit Marshal adott neki.

\- Megállni! - Egy csapat Thalmor katona rontott be a börtön ajtaján, 3 férfi és egy nő.

\- Várjanak, ez a fickó meg akart ölni valakit! - Hiába magyarázkodtam, nem figyeltek.

\- Akkor ebben hasonlítok rá! Megölni a betolakodót! - A kardomat a behatolás közben elvesztettem, a fegyvereim a varázstőr és az orgyilkos lánytól szerzett ében tőr volt.

Az egyikük szájából hirtelen egy sötét penge fúródott át, a nő szívén egy villámdárda ment keresztül. Megláttam azokat akik a segítségemre siettek. Marshal és Potema, gyorsan végeztek a másik két katonával. Nagyon dühösnek tűntek.

\- Megőrültél, Thrys?! - Felrángatott a földről és egy nagy pofont adott az arcomra. - Ez egy megerősített Thalmor börtön! Azt hittem már egyértelmű hogy a Szervezet és a Thalmor ellenségek! Simán kinyomozzák hogy itt jártam és… - Hirtelen meglátta a téglakupac alatt heverő holttestet is. - Mit tettél?! Megölted A. Larennhihlet?! - Most égtelen haragra gerjedt. - Van fogalmad róla milyen nehéz tehetséges, olcsó és megbízható orgyilkost találni?!

\- Sajnálom! - Nem tudtam mit felhozni a mentségemre, csak lehajtottam a fejemet és hallgattam Marshal kiabálását.

\- _Azt hiszem, köszönettel tartozom neked._ \- A fejemben egy idős férfihang szólított meg.

\- Mi a…?! - Marshal is ugyanúgy hallotta.

\- Ő Aronngoth Larennhihle célpontja? - Kérdeztem Marshalt, a cellában egy vézna, kopasz vénember ült, ócska rongyokban, a bőre kísértetiesen sápadt volt, az ajka két, a szemében nem volt pupilla és teljesen fehér volt. Az egész testén szétterjedve különös, kék világító tetoválások terjedtek szét. Alacsony volt és olyan vézna mintha egy csontváz lenne bőrrel lefedve. A cella ajtaját egy átlátszó varázspajzs védte.

\- Elképzelhető. A vezérem nem mondta meg kit akar megöletni. - Marshal mintha megrémült volna az öregtől, ritkán láttam megrémülni bárkitől is.

\- Mi a neved? - Lassan megközelítettem.

\- _Az én fajtám nem hisz a nevekben._ \- Továbbra is a fejünkben beszélt és nem mozogtak a kék ajkai. - _Az egyetelen mód hogy kommunikáljak a halandókkal, a tevepata._ \- Zavarosan összenéztünk. - _Bocsánat, a telepátia._

\- Elképesztő varázserőt érzek belőle, még a varázspajzson keresztül is. - Potemát teljesen ámulatba ejtette az öreg. Hogy félelem vagy csodálat volt, nem tudtam megállapítani. - Képes telepatikusan beszélni anélkül hogy komoly erőfeszítést tenne! Ez lehetetlen!

\- Ez csodálatos, Thrys! Megölted a Szervezet egyik legjobban fizetős ügyfelét csak azért hogy megmenthesd ezt a gondolat olvasó, vén trottyot!

\- Ne nevezd így!

\- _Trotty? Nem tudom mit jelent, de nagyon tetszik és szeretném ha így hívnátok._ \- Egyszerűen furcsa volt a fejemben hallani az öreg hangját, de kellemes és nyugodt stílusban beszélt. - _Halkan beszélek, nehogy kellemetlen legyen számotokra. Thrys, ha nagyon szépen megkérlek, eltávolítanád azt a fekete lélekkövet az emelvényről? Az tartja működésben a varázspajzsot és szívja el a varázs erőmet. Nagyon szenvedek tőle._

Rögtön elindultam hogy eleget tegyek a kérésének, de Marshal nem értett egyet.

\- Thrys, nem ismerjük Trottyot! Nem tudjuk hogy a Domínium miért tartja fogságban. A Szervezet vezére titokban akarta megöletni.

\- Nem tudom te hogy vagy vele, de nekem szívem és lelkem van ami képes értékelni az élet szentségét!

\- Az élet szentségét?! Ezért ölted meg egy csomó fajtársad, köztük a Szervezet ügyfelét?! - Kifogytam az érvekből, csak dühösen elfordultam és a lélekkőhöz indultam.

\- Idefigyelj, háromig számolok! Addigra fordulj meg, hagyd itt Trottyot és induljunk már végre Sodrásd felé! - Nem hallgattam rá, tettem egy újabb lépést a lélekkő felé. - Egy! - Még egy lépés. - Kettő! - Kinyújtottam a kezem a kőért, de nem értem hozzá. - Kettő és fél! - Egy kicsit megtorpantam, visszanéztem Marshal haragtól izzó tekintetére ami rettenetesen ijesztő volt. - Nem várd ki a hármat. - Suttogta félelmetesen. Erőt vettem magamon és eltávolítottam a lélekkövet. - Thrys, te idióta! - A nyomólap, amin a lélekkő volt most felengedett és a teremben lévő összes harang megszólalt. Egyértelműen riadót fújt hogy megszökött a fogoly.

\- Fogd be és segíts! - Felsegítettem az öreget.

\- Kizárt! A vezérem holtan akarta tudni! Ha megtudja hogy A. Larennhihle halála után még segítettem is a megmentésében, csak az istenek tudják mit tesz majd velem!

\- Akkor csak menj el! Egyedül mentem meg! Gyere, öhm…

\- _Trotty._ \- Hihetetlen, de tényleg ezt választotta névnek.

\- Ne már! Csak gyere! - Óvatosan felállítottam.

\- Thrys, semmi kedvem sincs ehhez az egészhez! Leila le fog ordítani ha késve érünk Sodrásdba! - Egyáltalán nem érdekelte és nem voltam hajlandó meggondolni magam az ügyem igazáról.

\- Ha nem akarsz segíteni, menj csak nyugodtan!

\- _Jön az erősítés._ \- Figyelmeztetett… Trotty.

\- Jól van. - Marshal kitárta a karjait és sarkon fordult. - Tényleg elmegyek és nem érdekel mi lesz veletek. - Egy lépcsősoron elindult, de az erősítés a másik oldalról jött és pontosan elkerülték egymást. Legalább 8 katona vett körbe.

\- Megállni! Azonnal távolodjon el a fogoly közeléből vagy megölünk! - Nem mozdultam, csak felvettem az egyik halott katona kardját és védekező állást vettem fel. - Megölni!

Minden irányból készen álltak hogy végezzenek velem, „Talán ez egy rossz ötlet volt.".

\- YOOL TOOR SHUL! - Mögöttük egy kiáltást hallottam és a többségük lángokba borult. Marshal visszajött és megmentett. Azok akik kigyulladtak, elkezdtek a földön hemperegni, amíg a többieket én és Marshal lekaszaboltuk és a többiekkel is végeztünk. - Te idióta, képmutató, vén trotty mentő, hülye k*rva! Gyere, b*szdmeg! - Rettenetesen ideges volt, nem mertem megszólalni, de mégis visszajött értem ennek örültem.

\- _Még többen jönnek._

\- Igen, de addigra már eltűnünk innen!

Mielőtt az újabb erősítés megérkezett volna, elhagytuk a cellát, több katonát lekaszaboltunk mire kiértünk az udvarra. A falakon lévő íjászok célba vettek és azonnal tüzet nyitottak. sikeresen kitértünk a lövedékek elől és elbarikádoztuk magunkat az istállóba. Mindannyian felültünk egy-egy lóra, az öreg velem utazott, nem mertem volna Marshalra bízni, még odalökné a Thalmornak és azt hazudná hogy baleset volt. Betörték az ajtót, de addigra már elkészültünk és nem tudtak megállítani minket. A kapu nyitva maradt és épp időben kilovagoltunk rajta.

Több lovas egység is üldözőbe vett minket, de Marshal ismerte a terepet és könnyen leráztuk őket.

* * *

Már több mérföldre jártunk és teljesen éjszaka volt mire megálltunk pihenni Ivarfalván. Jól esett megállni és pihenni egyet. Marshal átadta a lovainkat az istállósnak, egy Khajiit férfinak akivel ismerték egymást.

\- Marshal, már megint valami balhéba keverted magad.

\- Üdv, Cicus, mondhatjuk. Megpihenünk a faluban egy darabig és megfizetnélek ha addig gondoznád a lovainkat. - A macska ember nem úgy tűnt mintha kedvelné Marshalt, de elfogadta az aranyát és úgy tett ahogy mondta.

\- Akkor, biztos leráztuk őket? - Aggódva az erdő felé pillantottam, amerről jöttünk.

\- Ne aggódj, ez Viharköpenyes terület, az elfeket nem látják itt szívesen. - „Akárcsak engem sem.".

\- Bocs, hogy belerángattalak ebben.

\- Már teljesen mindegy, a legfontosabb hogy pihenjünk. - Kifizetett egy szobát a fogadóban és elkezdtünk a vacsoránknak amikor ismét meghallottuk az öreg hangját a fejünkben.

\- _Megtaláltak minket._ \- Marshal, hosszú ideje nem ivott és kezdtem azt gyanítani hogy azért ilyen agresszív mert elvonási tünetei vannak. Kiköpte a borát és kinézett a fogadó ablakán.

\- És tényleg! Hogy a fenébe találtak meg minket?! - Idegesen fel-alá járkált. - Hatalmasat kockáztattak azzal hogy Viharköpenyes területre merészkedtek, méghozzá nagyszámú katonával! - Trottyhoz fordult. - Mi a fene vagy te?! Mit akarnak tőled a Thalmorok?! Miért vagy te olyan értékes?! - Egyenesen ráüvöltött az öregre, de közéjük álltam.

\- Állj le, Marshal! Ez nem vezet semmire! - Trotty hangja ismét megszólalt a fejünkben.

\- _Én nem vagyok értékes. Legalábbis nem vagyok értékesebb bármely életnél._ \- Csak megforgatta a szemét és félrevont hogy négyszemközt beszélhessünk.

\- Thrys, a domínium katonái nagy erőkkel keresik. Ha még megvan A. Larennhihle fegyvere, akkor befejezhetnénk a munkáját.

\- _Ugye tudod hogy gondolat olvasó vagyok?_ \- Hiába volt ez egy titkos megbeszélés, ő hallotta.

\- Udvarias voltam!

\- Marshal, nem ölhetjük meg! - Védekezőn Trotty elé álltam. - Segítenünk kell neki! Haza kell juttatnunk!

\- És hova? Keressük meg az öregek otthonát ahonnan megszökött?

\- _Egy küldetéssel jöttem a halandók világába. Azok küldtek ide akiket ti… „Szállj ki a fejemből, Trotty! Nem érdekel a mondani valód!". Olvasom a gondolataidat, Marshal. Nem tudsz egy ilyen egyszerű trükkel eltávolítani. Azok küldtek ide akiket ti isteneknek hívtok. Minden kor kezdetekor idejön egy a fajtámból hogy megvizsgálja a halandók világát._

\- De miért fogtak el a Thalmorok?

\- _Mert birtokomban van egy olyan mágia amivel képes vagyok bármilyen anyagot, bármilyen mássá alakítani._

\- Vagyis?

\- _Csak figyeljetek._ \- A kezébe összesűrített egy hatalmas mennyiségű mágikus energiát, hirtelen valami tömör anyagot alkotott. - _Ez igazi, makulátlan arany._ \- Egy aranytömböt készített a semmiből. - _Levegőből készítettem. A teremtés és az átalakítás mágia leghatalmasabb változata. Bármilyen más anyagot képes lennék el állítani ugyanilyen módon a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül_ \- Átadta nekem. - _Neked adom, Thrys. Te más vagy mint a többi fajtársad. Te értékeled az életet ahelyett hogy uralni akarnád._

\- Köszönöm ez… kedves. - Elfogadtam az aranytömböt. - De nem értem. Ennek normálisnak kéne lennie.

\- _Sajnos a halandók önzők és csak a saját vágyaik kielégítésével foglalkoznak, nem törődve azzal hogy mi történik körülöttük lévő élőlényekkel._

\- Egy aranyat tojó vén trottyal?! - Kezdte Marshal. - Szóval ez a magyarázat arra hogyan is tudta a Thalmor olyan könnyen megtépázni a Birodalmat és a háború után honnan voltak erőforrásaik!

\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?!

\- Azt hogy akárki fogja megszerezni Trottyot, röhögve meghódíthatja egész Tamrielt! Ezért akarta a vezérem a halálát! Van fogalmad róla ha ez megtörténne, mennyire megnehezítené a Szervezet munkáját, Thrys?! Meg kell ölnünk! - Nem tudtam eltéríteni, de nem adtam fel.

\- Nem lehetne inkább hogy a Szervezet vegye hasznát?!

\- _Nem szándékozok részt venni a halandók vérontásában. Csak szeretnék hazajutni, 200 éve raboskodtam a mer-ek fogságában._ \- Marshal leeresztette a kardját.

\- Ha hazajutsz, nem fogsz visszajönni?

\- _Nem áll szándékomban, soha nem fogtok újra látni._ \- Ez adott némi reményt, Marshal visszacsúsztatta a kardját.

\- Jól van, hogyan juthatsz haza?

\- _Nem messze innen van egy bizonyos pont ahol képes vagyok egy dimenzió kaput nyitni az istenek és a halandók világa között. Ha eljutok arra a helyre, hazatalálok._ \- Mutatta a térképen az adott helyszínt.

\- Az útba esik Sodrásd felé. Rendben, Thrys, nyertél. Hazajuttatjuk a vén trottyost.

\- _Megtaláltak minket._ \- Figyelmeztetett Trotty.

A fogadón kívül csata zaja hallatszott. Kinéztünk a szobánk ablakán és láttuk ahogy a Thalmor katonái lerohanták Ivarfalvát. Az elf katonák megölték az őröket, az itt állomásozó Viharköpenyeseket, még a falusiaknak sem kegyelmeztek. Az asszonyokat és a gyermekeket is kardélre hányták, kupacokba gyűjtötték és a mágusaik felgyújtották őket.

\- Szentséges istenek, - Marshal is megdöbbent ezen. - a Domíniumnak tényleg hiányzik az aranyat tojó vénembere, még Ulfric haragját is ki merik vívni. Kétlem hogy a Birodalom bármit is tudna erről.

\- Meg kell állítanunk őket! - Gondolkodás nélkül elővettem a kardomat hogy kimenjek, de Marshal megragadott és visszarántott.

\- Elment az eszed?! Nézz már ki mennyien vannak! Esélyünk sincs! El kell szöknünk innen!

\- Nem nézhetjük tétlenül ahogy megölik ezeket az ártatlanokat!

\- Nem nézzük végig. Elmegyünk.

Nem volt idő vitatkozni, hallottuk hogy az elfek berúgják a fogadó ajtaját, házról házra jártak és megöltek mindenkit akit találtak. Azonnal a fegyvereinkért nyúltunk és meglapultunk, az ablak túl szűk volt és egyikünk sem fért ki rajta. Az egyetlen lehetőségünk ha megvárjuk amíg a járőr benyit és kivágjuk magunkat.

A várakozás idegölő volt, semmi sem rosszabb mint várni az elkerülhetetlenre. Marshal előre szegezte a pajzsát és hátra tartotta a kardját egy erős és határozott kivégzéshez. Én az ében tőrömet a bal kezemben, védekező stílusban, az elf kardomat a jobban, támadó stílusban tartottam. Potema egy erős, villám mágiával készült hogy, nem tudtam megállapítani hogy milyen erős, de őt ismerve, ölésre megy. Trotty hátul maradt hogy megvédhessük.

Az ajtó kinyílt és Marshal azon nyomban levágta a Thalmor nő fejét. A nő erősen a földnek csapódott amire a társai felfigyeltek és azonnal a szobánk felé tartottak. Egy elképesztően hosszú és véres küzdelem vette kezdetét köztünk és a Thalmor katonák között. Hiába harcolunk, olyan sok katona vett körbe minket hogy a túlerő egyszerűen elsöpört minket. Potema használta a halott feltámasztó varázslatát, ezzel elég időt nyerve nekünk hogy kijussunk a fogadóból, de hiába. Odakint még többen voltak. Az egész falu lángokban állt és minden lakost megöltek. A távolból íjászok vettek körbe minket, utánuk lándzsások kezdtek felénk menetelni akiket pajzsos egységek és csatamágusok fogtak védelemre. Teljesen reménytelen volt, a feltámasztott halottakat lekaszabolták és nem maradt menekülési lehetőség.

\- Hát, ennyi volt. - Marshal eldobta a kardját és feladta. Ennyit az északi harcmodoráról, de én nem adtam fel, erősen megszorítottam a kardom markolatát és felkészültem hogy halálig harcolok. - Vége van Thrys. Ha feladod úgy könnyebb.

\- Én nem szoktam ilyet mondani, - Potema is egyet értett. - de Marshalnak igaza van. Semmi esélyünk.

\- Nem! Ezt nem fogadhatjátok el!

\- Tudod, Thrys, nemrég azt mondtad nekem hogy fegyvert eladni legalább olyan rossz mint lesújtani vele. - „Tényleg most hozza ezt fel?!". - Tudom, ez nem a legalkalmasabb idő, de kétlem hogy lenne lehetőségem még erre. Szóval, milyen érzés hogy egy csomó ember miattad halt meg és minket is a te hibádból ölnek meg?

\- A Thalmorok csinálták ezt és nem én!

\- De igen, te csináltad. Ha rajtam múlna az egész, már félúton Sodrásdba tartanánk és A. Larenhihle még élne. Ráb*sztunk és az egész a te hibád, Thrys! - A Thalmor katonák már alig voltak 2-3 m-re amikor Trotty hangját meghallottuk a fejünkben.

\- _Nem egészen._ \- Egy mágikus kupolát vont körénk és a katonák sem a fegyvereikkel, sem a mágiáikkal nem voltak képesek áttörni.

Trotty hatalmas varázs energiát összpontosított mindkét kezébe, az éjszakai csillagos égboltot fekete felhők takarták el hirtelen. A felhők narancsszínűen kezdtek el világítani, majd egy hatalmas villámcsapás csapódott a földbe és egy óriási tűztornádó keletkezett ami elemésztette az összes Thalmort, túlélő falusit és magát az egész falut, de minket a varázskupola megvédett. Rengeteg halál volt, hallottuk az utolsó tűzhalál sikolyaikat, láttuk ahogy a tűz elemészti őket akárcsak egy darab papírt. A hús úgy olvadt le a testükről mint a faggyú, a páncéljaik elfeketedtek, a kardjaik elhajlottak és nem maradt belőlük semmi, csak egy halom kormos csontkupac.

\- Azt a… - Kezdtem.

\- K*rva… - Marshal folytatta.

\- Életbe. - Potema befejezte.

\- _Az ellenség megsemmisítve. Induljunk tovább._ \- Trottynak a szeme sem rebbent a rettenetes halálok miatt. Mindannyiunkban megfagyott a vér attól amit láttunk, még Marshal és Potema is rémült volt.

\- Te jó ég… - Marshalnak elakadtak a szavai. - Láttam én már durva dolgokat, de ez. - Idegesen elvigyorodott és nevetni kezdett. - Azt hiszem erre mondják hogy öregember nem vénember! - Röhögött az ócska viccen, én és Potema csak lefáradtan hallgattuk. - Ajánlom add meg a tiszteleted az idős felé mert eléget!

\- Befejezted? - Kérdezte Potema.

\- Majd szólok! - Marshal legalább egy félóráig fújta az ócska vicceit. - Jól van, végeztem. Menjünk hogy megmenthessünk egy életet!

Ivarfalva teljes mértékben megsemmisült, nem maradt semmi sem a faluból, Trotty a földdel tette egyenlővé.

\- Marshal, mi lesz velünk? A falu elpusztult. Felelősségre fognak vonni minket?

\- Dehogy, a Viharköpenyesek majd azt hiszik a Birodalom akarja őket hergelni ami tovább szítja a gyűlöletüket, a Birodalom tagadni fogja és sosem derül ki az igazság. Legalábbis reméljük.

\- Ez… jó. Azt hiszem. - Tudom hogy rémesen hangzik, de nem akartam hogy ez legyen és nem hiszem hogy börtönt vagy hóhért érdemelnék. - Azt tettem ami helyes. Nem gondoltam hogy ilyen sok halállal fog járni. - Felkészültem egy újabb szidásra, de Marshal mintha vidámabb lenne.

\- Thrys, nincs olyan hogy helyes vagy helytelen…

\- Tudom. Már beszéltünk róla. Nem hittem neked, akkor.

\- És most?

\- Most már kezdek kételkedni magamban.

\- Egy jó tanács, ne hagyd hogy a lelkiismereted az utadba álljon. Olyan mint egy féreg ami beléd rágja magát és nem hagy ésszerűen dönteni.

\- Én nem fogok így viselkedni! Nekem szívem és lelkem van! Védeni kell az életet, akár más életek kiontásával is !

\- Meg kell próbálnod így viselkedni. Innentől a dolgok el fognak durvulni.

\- _Megérkeztünk._

Az erdő mélyén, Trotty egy tisztásra vezetett minket.

\- Jól van, ti ketten búcsúzzatok el egymástól. - Utasított Marshal. - Én előre megyek.

Trotty megnyitotta a dimenzió kaput, egy kék, mágikus átjáróra sikeredett, nem lehetett látni mi van a túloldalán.

\- Ég veled, Trotty. Hiányozni fogsz és sajnálom hogy ez lett a neved. - Búcsúztam.

\- _Te is hiányozni fogsz nekem, Thrys._

\- Akkor, sosem fogsz vissza jönni? - Emiatt szomorú voltam.

\- _Ami azt illeti, hazudtam. Marshal nem értené meg, de te igen. Nemsokára visszatérek a társaimmal és elpusztítjuk egész Nirnt._

\- Micsoda?!

\- _Az Oblivion válság után érkeztem a halandók világába. Miután a Daedra invázió elmúlt, az Aedrák ide küldtek hogy szemléljem meg a halandók világát és döntsem el hogy érdemes arra hogy megmaradjon. A merek, akiket ti Thalmornak neveztek fogságba ejtettek és arra használtak fel hogy a hatalmukat megnövelve, átvegyék az uralmat az általatok Tamrielnek nevezett kontinensen. Ezek után egyértelmű hogy úgy döntöttem, nem méltók az életre._ \- Megrémülve és sokkolva hallgattam. - _Ne aggódj, te velem jöhetsz, de minden mást elpusztítunk. Az általatok Szervezetnek nevezett szervezet tudta hogy erre a döntésre jutottam és ezért akart megöletni, elsősorban._

\- De… nem lenne más mód?

\- _Nem._

\- Eddig miért nem irtottatok ki minket?

\- _Az első kor alatt méltónak találtunk titeket az életre. A második és harmadik kor alatt, a Szervezet vezére megölte a fajtársaimat. Most a Thalmor fogságba ejtett és végre kiszabadultam. A halandók olyanok mint a betegség. Gyógyítani kell mielőtt elfertőződik és másokat is megöl. Te magad mondtad, óvni kell az életet, akár más életek kiontásával is. Olvasom a gondolataid, Thrys és tudom hogy nem gondoltad meg magad. Gyere velem Thrys és pusztítsuk el együtt a halandó világot._ \- Nem hittem a füleimnek, Trotty el akarja pusztítani a világot. Marshalnak igaza volt. A Szervezet vezére jó okkal akarta megöletni.

\- Megölelnél mielőtt megyünk?

\- _Persze._ \- Átöleltük egymást, a kezemben tartottam az Aronngoth-tól szerzett varázstőrt és a hátába szúrtam. - _Thrys… miért…_ \- Beleszúrtam a mellkasába, háromszor egymás után és még a torkát is elvágtam a biztonság kedvéért. A kék vére teljesen összefröcskölt mindent, az egész arcomat és a kezemet is beborította. Nem bírtam visszatartani a sírást és zokogásban törtem ki, „Az a sok halál a semmiért volt!", ezek a gondolatok jártak a fejemben amikor eltettem a tőrt.

A dimenzió kapu bezáródott, akármit is rejtett a túloldala, már örökre elveszett és soha senki sem fogja meg tudni a titkát. Trotty teste elpárolgott ahogy a kiontott vére is és a kezem és az arcom is tiszta lett.

* * *

 **Marshal**

Nem volt kedvem búcsúzkodni Trottytól, ezért én és Potema is messzebb mentünk hogy ne kelljen hallgatni a nyálas búcsúzást.

\- Hihetetlen volt a mai nap. - Panaszkodott Potema.

\- Nekem mondod? Egy egész falu és egy alakulatnyi Thalmor pusztult el hogy Thrys megmenthesse az öreget.

\- Gondolod megérte?

\- Thrys szerint igen.

\- Szereted őt. - Jelentette ki magabiztosan Potema.

\- Igen és nem érdekel mit mondasz.

\- Mennyit lennél kockáztatni érte?

\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

\- Azt hogy igenis törődsz vele.

\- És akkor mi van?!

\- Távol kéne maradnod tőle.

\- Miért? Azt hiszed rossz hatással vagyok rá?

\- Nem. Ő van rád rossz hatással.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- A Szervezet, amit szolgálsz, nem tudom mit tervez, de egyértelműen egy piszok nagy dolgot. Érdemes lenne eltaszítanod magadtól a szeretteidet. Az ő érdekében. Ha megzsarolnak vele, vagy baja esik, nem biztos hogy megúszod ép ésszel. - Potema úgy beszélt erről mintha átélte volna és ha számításba vesszük hogy egy fél évezrede halott, megeshet.

\- Személyes tapasztalatból mondod? - Összeszorította a szemeit, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, megláttam ahogy Thrys jön a bokrok közül.

\- Hé, Thrys! Elbúcsúztál Trottytól? - Csak lehorgasztotta a tekintetét és a csizmáját bámulta. - Máris hiányzik? Te aztán tényleg kedves szívű vagy. - Próbáltam felvidítani, kevés sikerrel.

\- Kösz.

\- Jaj, ne lógasd az orrod. Hála neked, Trotty hazament és boldogan élhet a családjával! - Idegesen és lopva oldalra pillantott. - Thrys, szeretlek és velem bármiről beszélhetsz. Van valami ami a szívedet nyomja. - Idegesen félrenézett.

\- Nincs. Én is szeretlek Marshal! - A nyakamba ugrott, átölelt és valami nedveset éreztem a nyakamon. Sírt, „Miért sír? Ennyire hiányzik neki Trotty?".

\- Minden rendben? - Nem válaszolt, csak megrázta a fejét. - Akarsz róla beszélni? - Megismételte a fejrázást. - Figyelj, bocsánat amiért kiabáltam veled és nem értettem egyet az elveiddel, de igazad volt. Az a sok halál és pusztítás nem a semmiért volt.

Thrys eleresztett és lógó orral előre ment. A következő megálló, Sodrásd lesz.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**


	32. A kísértet kastély első rész

**Halo, itt a folytatás. Most egy darabig Elynával fogok foglalkozni, remélem nem gond.**

* * *

 **Elyna**

Falkreath erdeje csendes volt, sötét, a lombokon át a nap fénye épphogy csak átszűrődött. Minden tele volt lehetséges rejtekhelyekkel és lő árkokkal amik minden íjász vágyálmai. Egy seregnek borzalmasan veszélyes lenne egy nagyobb sereggel benyomulni ide, „Ha be tudnám ide csalogatni Marshalt, esélye nem lenne.", gondoltam magamban, de ez az orgyilkosok legszakállasabb trükkje. Egy nagyobb és erősebb ellenfelet egy olyan helyre csalni, ahonnan nem lesz kiút.

Elővettem a fekete ében tőröm és az egyik bokorba hajítottam. Egy kiáltás kíséretében, Lokh ugrott ki a rejtekhelyből.

\- Kezdesz az idegeimre menni. - Vetettem oda, jelezve hogy nem kívánom a társaságát. Ügyetlenül feltápászkodott és rettenetesen meglepődött.

\- Hogyan vettél észre?! Úgy lopakodtam mint egy igazi orgyilkos! - Kiábrándultan felvontam a szemöldököm, de legalább a tőrömet visszaadta.

\- „Lopakodtál"? - Lehet hogy beleadott mindent, de akkor is szánalmas volt amit ő lopakodásnak nevezett. - Azt se tudom mikor vettelek észre, először. Ott volt amikor megbotlottál egy fa gyökerében, leestél egy fáról aminek az ága nem bírt el, az is feltűnő volt amikor legurultál egy domb oldalról és ne is beszéljünk arról hogy egyszer pontosan egy hangyabolyra guggoltál és sikítozva beugrottál a folyóba. - Kétségbeesetten pislogott, nem tudott mit mondani. - Azt hiszem mást értünk lopakodás alatt.

\- Azért megpróbáltam. - Ő maga sem hitte el.

\- „Megpróbáltad"? - Gyorsan beugrottam egy fa mögé és villámgyorsan felmásztam a törzsére, ő gyorsan követni próbált, de azt se tudta merre mehettem. Elindult az egyi irányba, halkan lemásztam a fáról, mögé osontam és a tőrömet a torkához szegeztem. Köpni-nyelni nem tudott a meglepettségtől és a félelemtől. - Ha egy nálad erősebbel kerülsz szembe, - Suttogtam a fülébe. - biztos értékeli hogy „megpróbáltad", mielőtt megöl. - Felemelte a kezét, jelezve hogy feladja, „Szánalmas!".

\- Jól van! Értem! Eressz el! - Nem engedtem.

\- Ennyi? Feladod? Nem is próbálsz kiszabadulni? - Kétségbeesett.

\- Ho… hogyan?!

\- Az ellenséget kérdezed? Gondolod, szépen megmondja, hogyan győzheted le? Már rég halott lennél, ha ez egy igazi harc lenne. Orgyilkosként, gyorsan kell forogjon az eszed, a pengédnek és a testednek még gyorsabban. - Próbáltam oktatni, megfordítottam a pengémet, a tompa vége lett a nyakánál, de nem vette észre és úgy csináltam mintha elvágnám a torkát. - Halott vagy! - Teljesen sokkot kapott.

\- Ez nem igazságos! - Teljesen félreértette a szakmát amit választott.

\- Tudod hogyan is harcol egy orgyilkos? Mocskosul, igazságtalanul, - Az apám egyik legfontosabb leckéjét idéztem. - egy jó orgyilkos, az ellenfél gyengéjét használja fel ellene. A még jobb, az erejét használja ki. - Eleresztettem és megkönnyebbülten nyögött fel. - Miért követtél? - Kinyújtóztatta a megfeszített tagjait és válaszolt.

\- Csak… nem akartam hogy végleg elmenj. - Zavarodottan bámultam rá.

\- Miért? - Nem voltam senkije, se rokona, se a barátja és nem is tartozott nekem semmivel.

\- Mert… - Zavarba jött és egy kicsit elvörösödött. - Szeretném ha segítenél a két megbízásommal!

\- A megbízásaiddal?

\- Igen! Egy könnyebbet és egy nehezebbet kaptam! - Idegesen előhúzta az egyik papírt a táskájából. - Az első… - Félbeszakítottam.

\- Nem érdekel! Kopj le! Sodrásdba kell mennem és már elég időt pocsékoltam rád. - Már épp faképnél akartam hagyni, amikor megállított, nem adta fel.

\- Akkor kihívlak egy párbajra! - Zavartan visszanéztem. - Pontosabban egy fogadásra!

\- Ha legyőzöl, akkor segítenem kell? - Elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét, mint aki csapdába akar csalni.

\- Nem vagyok agyatlan. Tudom jól hogy esélyem sem lenne ellened.

\- Akkor, mik a feltételek?

\- Ha beviszek neked egy találatot, mielőtt legyőznél, segítesz a megbízásaimmal. Ha nem sikerül, békén hagylak. - Éreztem hogy forral valamit, de tudtam hogy nem szegné meg a szavát.

\- Jól van. - Elfogadtam és kezet ráztunk

Felvettem a védekező pozíciómat és vártam hogy mikor támad, de csak óvatosan körözni kezdett körülöttem. Látta ahogy a társait, akik sokkal tehetségesebbek nála, könnyen elintéztem, ő sokkal gyengébb, tehát, okosabban közelít meg. Amint tudomásul vettem hogy nem fog egyhamar támadni, én indultam meg felé, 3 másodperc alatt, kicsavartam a fegyvert a kezéből, hátra törtem az egyik karját, rávetettem a teljes testsúlyomat és egy-kettőre a földre került. Átfordítottam a hátára és a torkához szegeztem a tőrömet.

Ezután, olyan dolgot tett amire egyáltalán nem számítottam. A szabad kezével felém nyúlt és megpöckölte az orromat.

\- Sikerült! - Egy győztes vigyor ült az arcára. - Eltaláltalak!

\- Most ez komoly? A földre vittelek, tehetetlen állapotba hoztalak és elég lenne egy másodperc hogy megöljelek.

\- Addig nincs vége amíg meg nem halok? Nem öltél meg, tehát még játékban vagyok! Bevittem a találatot! Megnyertem a fogadást! - Egy darabig bámultam rá, nem tudtam mit is válaszolhatnék. Igaza volt, nem öltem meg és ha csak egy orrpöckölés is volt, nem szabtam meg hogy mit is kell bevinnie. Másrészről, nem akartam feleslegesen időt vesztegetni rá.

\- Menj a fenébe! - Felálltam róla és tovább indultam volna, de nem adta magát könnyen.

\- Megígérted hogy ha megnyerem a fogadást, segítesz! - Követelte a szavam betartását. - Kezet ráztunk és a szavadat adtad! - Erre kissé megtorpantam, de ő pontosan erre számított. - Vagy talán, hazug vagy? - Visszafordultam és ha idegesen is, de belementem a játékába.

\- Ki az első célpont? - Erre teljesen felvidult, mint egy kis gyerek akit az anyja kísér el.

* * *

Örültem hogy Astrid nekem adta Árnytáltost amit könnyen megtudtam idézni és bármilyen árnyékból előtudom hívni. Gyorsan elvitt minket Ivarfalvára ahol Lokh első célpontja található, de amint megláttuk hogy milyen állapotban van a falu, elszörnyedtünk.

\- Mi az Oblivioni ménkű történt itt?! - Még én sem bírtam a meglepettségemmel. Egy épségben lévő épület nem volt, mindenhol csak hamu és szénné égett kormos csontok voltak, de még egy szál fű sem maradt életben.

\- Alig pár hete jártam erre! - Lokh is meghökkent.

\- Talán egy sárkány tehette.

\- Gondolod?

\- Ott voltam Helgenben és láttam mire képes. Habár ott a faluból maradt valami, de itt? Nem maradt semmi. Valami természetfeletti lény kellett hogy legyen.

\- A sárkány is természetfeletti lény! - Ezt most meg kellett adnom neki.

\- Igaz.

\- Gondolod a célpont is meghalt?

\- Igen. Akkor ezt ki is húzhatjuk. - Vagy elmenekült, vagy meghalt és nem volt kedvem keresgélni.

\- Eddig ez a legkönnyebb célpontom. - A tarkóján összekulcsolta a karját.

\- Nem hiszem hogy számítana. - Gyorsan leakartam tudni hogy mehessek Sodrásdba, Marshal után. - Ki a következő célpont.

\- Máris! - Izgatottan elővette a következő papírt és átadta nekem.

Felszálltunk Árnytáltosra és elindultunk.

* * *

Estig lovagoltunk, ő kifejezetten élvezte hogy mögém ülhetett, átkarolhatott és együtt lovagoltunk. A nap teljesen lement, de megérkeztünk Keletvég keleti oldalára ahol egy ősi kriptába épült erődben rejtőzött a célpont. Ha szerencsém volt, a célpont most is halott lesz. Nem volt szerencsém. Talán életem, nem a legfélelmetesebb kalandja volt, de az 5 legkeményebb közé biztos bekerült.

\- Ez lesz az! - Jelentette ki Lokh, izgatottan.

\- Eszembe jutott valami. Miért nem kérted meg az anyádat hogy segítsen? - Erre egy kicsit zavartan elfordult, de hirtelen válaszolt.

\- Mert az egyik testvérünk, Kassady balhéba keveredett Sodrásdban a Tolvaj Céhvel és egy titkos renddel.

\- Értem.

Beléptünk a barlangba. Sötét volt, nyirkos és tele pókhálókkal. Eddig egy teljesen normális barlang volt. De amit a barlangban találtunk, a mai napig nem tudtam túltenni magam rajta. Olyan dolog volt ott amit talán senki sem látott még az életben és én mindent megadnék hogy bár ne láttam volna.

\- Nincs valahol egy fáklya? - Aggódott Lokh, de csak elhallgattattam.

\- Ssshhh. A sötétség a mi barátunk. A csend a mi leplünk ami segíti a pengéinket. Ha élni akarsz, ajánlom hogy fogd be! - Csak nyelt egyet, de engedelmeskedett.

A célpontunk egy Kadexedas-Shardek nevű egyén volt. Ismeretlen a feladója, de rengeteg pénzt ígért a Testvériségnek ha meghal. A sötétséget hirtelen halvány fény kezdte bevilágítani. Meglapultunk és nesztelenül a fény felé vettük az irányt. A poros és mohás köveken lépdeltünk és Lokh engem próbált utánozni, ügyetlenül, de elég csendes volt.

Megláttuk a fény forrását. Egy földalatti kastély volt az. Ismeretlen tervezésű. Soha nem láttam ahhoz foghatót, azelőtt. Nem nord temetkezési hely volt, de a kastély bejáratánál két félig sárkány, félig emberszerű lény szobra állt. Első ránézésre sárkányok voltak, de a két hátsó lábukon álltak, voltak szárnyaik, pikkelyeik és szarvaik voltak, valamint sárkányfejük volt. A kastélyba csak egyetlen bejárat vezetett, egy szűk hídon át ami alatt egy mély szakadék volt, tele hegyes sziklákkal és az alját köd takarta el. Nem találtam másik bejáratot.

\- Egy kissé félelmetesek.

\- Csak régi kődarabok.

A kastély falai tele voltak rakva fáklyákkal, „Nem lehet messze aki meggyújtotta őket.". Elkezdtem figyelni a falakat, hátha kiszúrok egy járőrt vagy őrszemet, de semmi. Nem láttam senkit. Beosontam a főkapun, Lokhnak szóltam hogy várjon a kapu előtt. Nem voltak se őrök, se katonák, se senki aki védené ezt a helyet. Arra gondoltam hogy lesben állnak a betolakodók miatt és körbe néztem az udvarban, csapdák és rejtekhelyek után, de nem találtam semmi veszélyeset.

Csak megvontam a vállam, jelezve Lokhnak hogy nincs veszély és jöhet utánam. Az udvar közepén egy tábortűz égett amit nemrég raktak meg, de semmi nyoma nem volt azoknak akik készítették. Hirtelen a kapu bezáródott, azonnal előrántottam az egyetlen megmaradt ében tőröm és vártam a támadókat, de nem történt semmi. Lokh is elővette a tőrét és remegve, védekező állásba állt, ahogy mutattam neki.

\- Szerinted… - A hangja remegett. - figyelnek minket?

\- Nem tudom, - Körülnéztem, a barlang a kastélyon kívül csupa por és pókháló volt, ezt a helyet valaki rendszeresen takarítja és gondozza, még a kert is ápolt volt. A falak már sokkal különösebbek voltak. Legalább 5m magasak voltak, de nem vezetett fel rájuk se lépcső, se létra, olyan sima és egyenletes volt hogy megmászni is lehetetlen lett volna. - de szerintem nem azért van a kapu és a fal hogy kint tartsanak valakit, hanem hogy bent tartsanak valamit vagy valakit. - Ha tudtam volna hogy mi várt rám, a nyakamba kapom a lábam, elhoztam volna Lokhot és meg sem álltam volna a kijáratig.

Ez azonban, ha akartam is volna, lehetetlen volt, nem találtunk módot a kapu kinyitására, nem volt se kötél, se lánc amivel leereszthetnénk és a kapu fémje is tömör acél volt. Visszanéztem a kastélyra, néhány ablakban égett a fény, de néhány sötét volt, élő embernek nyomát sem láttam.

Az egyik kivilágított ablakban láttam egy embert, egy csuklyás alakot aki minket nézett, de amint ránéztem, elfutott az ablakból.

\- Gyorsan, elrejtőzni! - Rángattam Lokhot, de ő nem értette és berángattam a fal egyik sarkába ami tökéletes fedezéket nyújtott mert egyik ablakból sem lehetett látni, de ha keresni kezdenek minket, jó rálátásunk nyílt az udvarra és kidolgozhattunk egy stratégiát.

\- Mi történt? - Lokh végre megmert szólalni.

\- Láttam valakit az egyik ablakban aki minket figyelt.

\- Egy őrszem volt?

\- Nem tudtam rendesen megnézni, csuklya volt rajta és köntös. Elrohant mint a nyúl amint kiszúrtam.

Vártunk, hátha kiküldenek legalább egy őrjáratot, vagy valakit hogy nézzen szét, de nem történt semmi. Hiába álltunk lesben, nem jött senki. Óvatosan előbújtam és minden üres és csendes volt, ahogy hagytuk.

\- Nem jönnek értünk? - Kérdezte Lokh és amint megbizonyosodtam hogy nem repítenek nyilat a fejembe, megszólaltam.

\- Nem tudom mi van. Csak nem tudják hogy kik vagyunk és mit is akarunk, ezért óvatlanok.

\- Akkor jó.

\- Ne lankadjon a figyelmed!

Lassan megközelítettem a földszint ablakait, de mindegyik be volt deszkázva, annyira hogy nem lehetett átnézni rajtuk, nem tudni mi lehetett a kastélyon belül. Lokhról levettem a szemem egy pillanatra, de az a bolond a főbejáratot próbálta meg.

\- Neked teljesen elment az eszed?! - Akadtam ki rá, de csak csendben. - Ennyi erővel miért nem kopogsz?!

\- Komolyan? - Nem értette a szarkazmust, óriási szerencse hogy az ajtó zárva volt.

\- Kövess. Ne csinálj semmit amíg én nem mondom és ne is érj hozzá semmihez amíg én nem adok rá engedélyt!

\- Jó, jó!

Egy másik bejárat után néztem, Lokh csak jött utánam. Meg is találtam a bejáratunkat, az egyik nyitott ablakhoz egy létra vezetett be.

\- Akkor bemegyünk?

\- Igen.

Ellenőriztem hogy a létra elég erős-e hogy elbírjon és amint megbizonyosodtam róla hogy igen, felmásztam és bementem az ablakon, de amin beértem, a szobában lévő fáklya, kísértetiesen gyorsan kialudt.

Ismét elővettem a tőröm, felkészültem a támadásra, de ismét nem történt semmi. Nem volt rajtaütés és nem volt támadó sem. Jeleztem Lokhnak hogy jöhet utánam. Ő is felmászott és a szobában, korom sötét volt, de fény szűrődött be az ajtón keresztül. A fegyveremet készenlétben tartva, támadásra maximálisan felkészülve, minden érzékemmel figyelve közelítettem meg az ajtót és probléma nélkül kinyitottam.

Egy folyosón találtam magam ahol teljesen rendezett, értékes műalkotások sorakoztak és fáklyák világították be. A hátam mögül egy hátborzongató bestia sziszegését hallottam. Egy másodperc töredéke alatt megfordultam hogy szembe szálljak bármivel ami mögém próbált osonni, de nem volt ott semmi. Csak mi voltunk a folyosón.

\- Elyna, ezt ugye nem csak én hallottam? - Lokhot megrémisztette, de próbált bátornak tűnni.

\- Nem.

Meghallottuk hogy valamit gurítanak felénk, egy üveggömb volt az. Óvatosan elhátráltunk tőle, de amint megböktem a csizmám orrával hogy nem egy csapda, a kezembe vettem hogy megnézzem. A gömb teljesen átlátszó volt, de pislogtam egyet és koromsötétségben találtam magam.

Éreztem hogy köd vesz körbe, valami settenkedett körülöttem, valami bestia, mert a morgása egyáltalán nem volt emberi. A sötétségből kiugrott egy groteszk, különböző, emberi testrészekből összevart lény és vicsorogva rám vetette volna magát, de pislogtam egyet és újra a folyosón találtam magam.

\- Jól vagy? - Lokh úgy kérdezte mintha el sem mentem volna.

\- Mi történ?! - Meglepődött ezen.

\- Egy pillanatra belenéztél az üveggömbbe és elbambultál egy kicsit. - Szóval csak én láttam azt a láttam azt a lényt és az egész… látomás csak egy pillanatig tartott.

\- Jól vagyok. - Óvatosan letettem az üveggömböt, nehogy meghallja… akárkik is voltak ott.

Tovább mentünk a folyosón, a sarkon befordulva, vért láttunk kikenve a falon. Megérintettem az ujjhegyemmel és még nyúlós volt.

\- Még friss. - A vér egyértelműen egy emberé volt, de a vér mellett lévő karmolások már nem az emberhez tartoztak.

\- Szerinted mi történt itt. - „Talán az a… valami volt amit a gömbben láttam.".

\- Nem tudom.

Ahogy haladtunk, két szobához értünk. A baloldali azonnal becsapódott amint kiértünk a sarokból, a másikban valami mocorgást hallottunk.

\- Figyeld a csukott ajtót. Én ezt ellenőrzöm. - Utasítottam.

Lassan bementem a szobába és minden csupa vér és belsőség volt, a falak, a padló, de még a plafon is olyan volt és tele voltak karmolásokkal. Egy szennyvíz elvezető csatorna bejárata volt a túloldalt amiből egy lenyúzott, szétmarcangolt ember teteme lógott ki és ismerős morgást lehetett hallani belőle és láttam ahogy valami, pontosan mi, azt nem tudtam, de vonszolta befelé a tetemet.

\- Szerintem ne menjünk arra. - Lokh halálra rémült a látottakon.

\- Szerintem se. - Azonnal kimentünk a szobából és folytattuk az keresést, már egyre kevésbé éreztük magunkat vadászoknak. Inkább vadak voltunk egy kastélyban, egy szörnnyel.

A folyosó véget ért és egy ajtóhoz vezetett, lassan készenlétbe álltam, rámarkoltam a kilincsre, de amint kinyitottam, egy újabb szétmarcangolt tetem lógott az ajtó előtt, mint valami hadüzenet, „Takarodjatok innen", ezt akarta jelezni. Lokh majdnem szívrohamot kapott, még én is meglepődtem, de nem rémültem meg.

Átmentünk az ajtón és több, szétmarcangolt holttesttel találkoztunk, a többséget a lábuknál lógatták fel mint a levágott disznókat. A szoba itt is csupa vér volt, de ez egy könyvtár volt, a polcok többségén a könyvek rendezettek voltak. Lassan és óvatosan lopakodtunk, arra az esetre, ha itt lenne az a valami ami ezt tette. A könyvtár végén haldokló nyöszörgést hallottunk.

Egy ember volt az, egy Viharköpenyes katona, a sisakja eltakarta az arcát, de az egész teste össze volt karmolva, több helyről is vérzett és az sem segített rajta hogy az alsótestén keresztül, egy kar volt tűzve ami a jobb vállán jött ki. Annak ellenére hogy ilyen súlyos sebek ellenére még élt, csak annyit jelenthetett hogy akármi is tette, még közel van. A katona körül, levágott, emberi fejek sorakoztak, nord fejek. A társai lehettek.

A katona észrevett és értünk nyúlt.

\- Meg… öltek! - Alig bírt beszélni. - Azt hittük… a Birodalmiak csapdába csaltak,… de… ami itt volt,… az borzalmasabb volt bárminél! Azok a lények! Egyenesen Oblivionból jöttek! Harcoltunk ellenük,… de nagyon erősek! Ha még… nem találkoztatok velük… meneküljetek! Csak kín és rettegés vár itt rátok! - Tudta hogy mindjárt lejár az ideje. Nem ismert minket, de segíteni akart, akárkik is vagyunk. - A kapu az egyetlen kijárat! A nagyteremben van a szerkezet ami kinyitja! - Rámarkolt az egész testét átszúró, a vállán kijövő karóra. - Tűnjetek erről az átkozott helyről! - Ezek voltak az utolsó szavai.

\- Elyna, menjünk innen! Igaza van! - Lokh a halott katonával értett egyet.

\- A kapu zárva. Nincs másik kiút. Ezt jó lett volna tudni amíg még elmehettünk volna.

Lokh teljesen remegett és ha nem lettem volna vele, biztos bepánikolt volna.

\- Hagyjuk a megbízást! Csak nyissuk ki a kaput és tűnjünk el! - Egyetértettem.

\- Akkor gyerünk.

Kiértünk a könyvtárból, egyenesen a nagyterem egyik emeleti erkélyére. Tele volt rácsokkal illesztve hogy véletlenül se tudjunk lemászni, de meg is láttuk a csörlőt amiről a katona beszélt. Egy láncos csörlő volt aminek a lánca átvezetett egy kis lyukon az alattunk lévő emeletre, majd ugyanúgy a földszintre és egyenesen át a föld alatt, a kapuig. Az út el volt barikádozva egy halom bútorral.

Előbb Lokh préselte át magát rajta, majd én következtem volna, de egy erős, acélkemény kar megragadta a karom és visszarántott.

\- FRISS HÚS! - Ismerős hörgést hallottam. Az a lény volt amit az üveggömbben láttam.

Ezúttal, jobban megtudtam nézni. A lény, talán egykor ember lehetett, de úgy tűnt, különböző testrészekből varrták össze, a bőre olyan volt mintha megnyúzták volna és kifordítva rakták volna vissza rá. A szája fültől-fülig fel volt vágva és hatalmas, sárga, hegyes fogai voltak amikkel rám vicsorgott, a szemei halottak és élettelenek, meztelen volt, de az egész teste csupa izom volt és csak a szerencsén múlott hogy nem törte ripityára a kezem.

Az elkapott kezemet a hatalmas szájával megpróbálta leharapni, de a szabad kezemmel a tőrömért nyúltam és mélyen belevágtam a kezébe, amitől teljesen megvadult, bedühödött, szétfeszítette a rácsot és lehajított a földszintre.

Minden csupa homályos lett. Az utolsó dolog amit akkor láttam, hogy a szörny Lokh után eredt, aki inkább elrohant majd mindent elborított a sötétség.

Valami dúdolgatást hallottam amikor ébredezni kezdtem. A fejemet bekötözték és valaki egy nedves ronggyal törölgette a homlokomat.

\- Eljöttél. Tényleg eljöttél. - Nem Lokh hangja volt. Egy öregember volt az. Sápadt, ráncos bőre volt, kopasz feje, hegyes fülei és meggyötört arca volt. Egyértelműen egy elf volt, de nem tudtam megállapítani hogy milyen. Túl alacsony volt altmernek, dunmernek túl sápadt, bosmernek túl magas. Egy szerzetesi csuha volt rajta és reményteli arccal bámult rám, mintha egy csodatevő lennék. - Nem gondoltam hogy megérem ezt a napot, de tényleg te vagy az. A remény elérkezett. - A látásom ismét homályosodni kezdett. - Ne aggódj, nem hagyom hogy meghalj. Te vagy a mi reményünk. a megváltásunk. - A hangja elcsuklott és elkezdett zokogni. - Már azt hittük hogy sosem jössz. De itt vagy. Sithis végre meghallgatta a kicsi lányom imáját és téged küldött ide. - Ismét végigsimított az arcomon a nedves ronggyal. - Könyörgöm, szabadíts meg minket az átoktól. Végezz Kadexedas-Shardekkal hogy szabadok lehessünk. Ez a te küldetésed. - Minden elsötétült.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	33. A kísértet kastély második rész

**Halo, itt a folytatás! Az adott számot az adott időben hallgasd: (1) Rhapsody of Fire - Reign of Terror**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Lokh majdnem szívrohamot kapott amikor az a szörnyeteg hátulról elkapta Elynát. A sötét elf lánynak elkapta a jobb karját és le akarta harapni, de a ballal előrántotta a tőrét és belehasított a szörnyeteg kezébe. A lény bedühödött, szétfeszítette a kerítést a korlát felett és lehajította.

A nord fiút megbénította a félelem és meggyőződött róla hogy Elyna meghalt és inkább menekülőre fogta. Elrohant a csörlő mellett, a szörnyeteggel a nyomába, de az éppolyan gyors volt mint ő.

Lokh berohant egy másik folyosóra, átugrott néhány feldőlt bútor fölött és befordult egy sarkon és rögtön az első szobába rontott be hogy elbújhasson. Egy hálószoba volt, tiszta, makulátlan két díszes szekrénnyel és egy kétszemélyes ággyal a közepén.

Próbálta megnyugtatni magát, ahogy Elyna tanította neki és mindenképp egy fedezéket kellett keresnie. Az ágy alá bújt, reménykedve hogy a szörny nem keresi ott.

Az ajtó kinyílt és egy ismerős hörgés kíséretében, a lény jött be rajta. Lokh az ágy alól csak a lábait látta. Meztelen volt, csupa vér és a bőre is ki volt fordítva, a karmai a lábán olyan hosszúak voltak hogy nyomot hagytak a fapadlón. Morogva kereste az áldozatát, Lokh a lélegzetét is visszatartotta, látta hogy benéz mindkét szekrénybe, őt keresve, de nem találta.

Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott amikor egy hirtelen pillanatban a fenevad benézett az ágy alá és Lokh megbénult a félelemtől, a szemébe nézett, lepörgött a szeme előtt az eddigi élete és biztos volt benne hogy ütött az utolsó órája. A szörnynek nem volt orra, mintha kézzel tépték volna le, de ennek ellenére, elkezdett szimatolni.

\- FRISS HUSI ITT VOLT! - Lokh nem értette, „Talán nem lát?". - BRUNKO MEGTALÁL ÉS MEGESZ!

A szörny felállt és kiment a szobából. Amint Lokh meggyőződött róla hogy a szörny, a neve Brunko, nem jön vissza, halkan előbújt. Az ajtóhoz osont, résnyire kinyitotta és meglátta Brunkot aki tovább haladt a folyosón.

Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és visszament a nagyterembe hogy leeressze a kinti kaput, ezzel kiszabadulva. A csörlő nem mozdult, a lánc, egy alsóbb emeleten beragadt. Dühösen belerúgott a szerkezetbe, lenézett a kis lyukon át és látta mi a probléma. A lánc megakadt egy bútorba és az egyetlen lehetőség a kiszabadítására ha lemegy egy emeletet.

Elindult visszafelé és kinézett a lyukon amin keresztül Brunko kihajította Elynát. Túl meredek volt és képtelenség lett volna lemászni. Lenézett Elyna testére, de az eltűnt és nem volt semmi nyoma, „Talán életben maradt!". Ez örömteli hír volt a számára.

Visszafordult és kénytelen volt arra a folyosóra menni ahol Brunko sétált fel-alá.

* * *

 **Elyna**

A fejem lüktetett és egy kicsit szédültem amikor magamhoz tértem, de a szemem bal sarkából és zöldeskék világító fényt véltem felfedezni. A gyűrűm világított, „Vajon mit jelenthet?". Ezt a gyűrűt a Szervezet emberei keresik égen-földön, sosem gondolkodtam hogy mire való, de az apám annyit mondott, soha ne hagyjam a kezükre kerülni. Ha itt lenne talán meg tudná mondani, mi lelte ezt a gyűrűt. Visszahúztam a csuklyámat és az maszkom.

Felkeltem a padlóról, ahova eredetileg zuhantam. A nagyteremben voltam ami fel volt forgatva és tele volt halott emberekkel. A fejem be volt kötve, de a kopasz öregnek semmi nyoma nem volt. Csak egy levelet és egy kulcsot hagyott hátra a padlón. Meggyőződtem róla hogy a nagyteremben nincsenek rejtőző szörnyek, elolvastam a levelet.

 _Kedves lányom,_

 _Megértem hogy most rengeteg kérdésed van, de nem maradhattam veled és nem hagyhatom hogy elmenj. Túl régóta várunk rád hogy megments minket. Meg kell ölnöd Kadexedas-Shardekot. Kövesd a vérnyomokat. Elvezetnek a válaszhoz._

Össze gyűrtem és zsebre tettem a papírt és a kulcsot is. Nem érdekelt már a megbízás. Meg kellett találnom Lokhot és eltűnni amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Megpróbáltam kinyitni a főbejárat ajtaját, de zárva volt és olyan masszív amihez faltörőkos kéne. Az ablakok is egytől-egyig be voltak deszkázva, nem volt kiút.

Felnéztem az emeletre ahonnan az a szörny ledobott, de nem volt lehetőség hogy visszamásszak, „Akárki építette ezt a kastélyt, orgyilkos biztosra csinálta.". A második emeleten megláttam a csörlőt ami kinyithatná a kinti kaput. Mást is láttam. Egy csuklyás idegen, valószínűleg az az öreg aki engem is megmentett, babrált valamit a csörlő láncával, az eggyel lejjebb lévő emeleten.

Beakasztotta a láncot egy szekrény kilincsébe, így lehetetlenné téve hogy fentről kinyissák a kinti kaput. Előbb az első emeletre kellett feljutnom.

A világító gyűrűm csak bajt okozna, ezért zsebre tettem és elkezdtem követni a vérnyomokat és a friss holttesteket. Az a lény ami elkapott engem az emeleten volt, de ezek a hullák valami vágófegyvertől haltak meg. Nem csak az a szörny az egyetlen rém itt.

Útközben találtam egy másik üveggömböt, azon gondolkodtam hogy azonnal eldobom, de eszembe is jutott hogy amikor belenéztem a legutóbbiba, figyelmeztetni próbált a szörnyre. Ebbe is belenéztem.

Ismét a sötétségben találtam magam, egy ködös, sötét helyen voltam és ezúttal a kopasz, öreg elfet láttam a csörlő láncánál, a kezében egy baltával amivel elvágta a láncát.

Visszatértem az elmémbe és ha ez valóban egy figyelmeztetés akart lenni, az öreg meg akarja gátolni hogy elmeneküljünk.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Lokh a lélegzetvételét is visszafojtotta és úgy lopakodott Brunko után mint egy rémült kisegér. Amikor a bestia sétált, ő is sétált, ha megállt, ő is megállt, ha megfordult, elbújt. Lehet hogy a rettentő félelem és a tudat hogy egyetlen hiba a halálát is okozhatja, amiért a lopakodó képessége hirtelen sokat fejlődött. Akármi is volt, úgy érezte, megmentette az életét.

A szörny elhaladt az alsó szintre vezető lépcső előtt, de Lokh viszont le ment rajta és megtalálta a csörlő beakadt láncát. Kiakasztotta, megfordult és visszaindult a felső emeletre.

Hirtelen egy csuklyás idegen állt előtte aki a lelket is kiijesztette belőle, a kezében egy baltával. Lokh elnyelte a sikolyt és a hátsójára esett. Páni félelemmel mászott hátra miközben az idegen csak közeledett felé.

Csak később jutott eszébe hogy fegyvere is. Előrántotta az acél tőrét, felpattant és az idegenre támadott. Az idegen öreg volt és kopasz, de könnyen kicselezte a fiatal orgyilkost és a padlóra küldte. Felé állt a baltájával és a tompa végével fejbe verte amitől elájult.

* * *

 **Elyna**

A környezetem minden elemét alaposan szemügyre vettem és a legkisebb zörejnél is fenyegetést véltem felfedezni. Semmi sem támadt rám, de nem bíztam el magam. Tovább mentem, a lépcső, ahogy ráléptem, nyikorgott, de fel kellett mennem. Amint felértem az első emeletre, ismerős hörgést hallottam a folyosóról.

Ösztönösen elrejtőztem és lesben álltam. Ismét az a hegyomlás, hústorony járkált fel-alá, mintha keresett volna valamit. Reménykedtem hogy nem találta meg Lokhot. Vártam hogy elsétáljon. Semmit sem tudtam arról a lényről. Lehet hogy a hagyományos fegyverek nem ártanak neki, lehet ártanak, de túl sok volt az ismeretlen és semmi kedvem sem volt verekedni vele.

Eljutottam a csörlő beakadt láncáig, de már ki volt akasztva. A lánc mellett megtaláltam Lokhot, eszméletlenül és a csuklyás öreg állt felette egy baltával amivel elvágta a láncot.

\- Mit tettél?! - Suttogtam, de elég fenyegető stílusban.

\- Nem hagyhatom hogy elmenjetek. - Jött a válasz és eldobta a baltát. - Nem bántottam a barátodat. - Egy zöld varázslat jelent meg az egyik kezében. - Téged sem akarlak.

Óvatosan hátráltam, egyenesen az öreget figyeltem, rá koncentráltam és nem hallottam meg hogy az a bestia hátba támadott. Megragadott hátulról, mindkét karomat és megpróbált széttépni.

\- FRISS HÚS NEM MENEKÜL! - Nyitotta a hatalmas, ocsmány pofáját hogy elharapja a nyakam, de az öreg mágiája gyomron ütötte és hátra esett, de a dühös morgása jelezte hogy csak felbosszantotta.

Hátat fordítottam az öregnek, szemmel láthatóan az a lény nem hozzátartozott és nem akarta hogy én vagy Lokh meghaljunk. Egy zöld varázs sugár borított be egy pillanatra, nem bírtam mozogni és mint egy bábu, eldőltem. Az öreg mágiája volt.

\- Mit… - Nem bírtam beszélni sem, majd valami folyadékot locsolt rám. A szaga alapján vizelet volt, Lokhra is locsolt.

\- Brunko Kadexedas-Shardek legveszélyesebb vérebe. - Magyarázta az öreg. - Egy barbár nord volt életében is. Amióta a nagyúr elfogta, hihetetlen erőt adott neki, de cserébe elvette az ép eszét és ezzé a torz, eszeveszett, vak lénnyé tette. Csak akkor lát ha mozogsz.

A lény, Brunkonak hívta, felkelt és dühösen ránk támadt volna, de az öreg jól mondta. Nem látott. Elkezdett szimatolni, de a vizelet, amivel lelocsolt minket, elrejtett előle. Az ocsmány, ajak és orr nélküli arca egyenesen a képem előtt volt, a lehelete borzalmasan büdös volt, de nem bírtam csinálni semmit se. A szívem egyenesen a torkomban dobogott és reménykedtem hogy nem hallja meg.

\- HUSIK ELMENEKÜL, MEGINT! BRUNKO MEGTESZ AMIT NAGYÚR KÉR ÉS MEGESZ!

Dühösen és hörögve elhagyta az emeletet. Az öreg megitatott velem valami löttyöt, a szaga alapján megállapítottam hogy nem vizelet, de nagyon büdös volt. Nem bírtam ellenállni a mágiája miatt. Csak azt reméltem hogy újra tudok tőle mozogni, de tévedtem. Minden elhomályosodott, majd elsötétült.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Lokh szörnyű fejfájástól kínozva ébredt. Valami kemény nyomta a hátát. Felkelt a kényelmetlen pozícióból és látta hogy egy fémketrecbe van bezárva. Koromsötét volt, a távolban néhány fáklya világított. Megragadta a ketrec ajtaját és reménytelenül próbálta kinyitni.

\- Felébredtél? - Egy ismerős hangot hallott.

\- Elyna? - A sötét elf lány hangja lenyugtatta a vadul lüktető szívét, az arcát a kámzsájától nem látta, de tudta hogy ő az. - Nem esett bajod?! - Rögtön ezt kérdezte, aggódott érte.

\- Nem.

\- Hol vagyunk?

\- Nem tudom. - A Dunmer lány felállt, elővette a gyűrűt a zsebéből ami még mindig tengerkék fényt árasztott magából, majd felhúzta a bal kisujjára. - Az a vénember elkábított. Én is csak most tértem magamhoz.

\- A gyűrűd miért világít?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Amióta leestem az erkélyről és magamhoz tértem, így világít.

\- Varázsgyűrű?

\- Az.

\- Mire való?

\- Pontosan nem tudom. - Lokh úgy érezte témát kéne váltania.

\- Mit akar tőlünk?

\- Lokh, én is most jöttem ide. Amikor kiütött, ugyanannyit tudtam mint most te. Mit gondolsz, mi a válaszom erre a kérdésre?

\- Hogy jutunk ki?

\- Kérdeznél végre olyat is amire tudok válaszolni?

\- Miért rabolt el minket?

\- Arra kért engem hogy öljük meg Kadexedas-Shardeket. Akiért eredetileg idejöttünk. - Szúrós pillantást vetett Lokhra, hiszen miatta kerültek ebbe a helyzetbe.

\- Sajnálom. Amikor megtaláltam, nem gondoltam hogy ilyen veszélyes.

\- „Megtaláltad"? Nem az anyád, Astrid adta?

\- Nem. Egy régi, elásott dobozban találtam. Itt a papírja. - Átadta neki a régi, oszlásnak induló papírt és hangosan elkezdte felolvasni.

\- „A Sötét Szentséget bemutatták. Kadexedas-Shardeknek meg kell halnia." - Az aláírást nem lehetett kivenni, de a dátum, rettenetesen megdöbbentette. - „2-ik kor, 350, Eső Keze, 4. Ez az első hivatalos megbízásunk. Nehogy elrontsd."

\- Elírás? „2-ik kor 350"?

\- Akkortájt alapították a Testvériséget. Akkor ez az első megbízása.

\- Ez nem magyarázat arra hogy az az őrült vénember miért rabolt el és zárt be minket

Ahogy a pár azon tanakodott hogy hol vannak, mit csináljanak és ilyenek, egy kulcs csörrenés szakította félbe őket.

\- Bocsássatok meg, gyermekek. - Az ismerős öreg hangja volt az. Mindketten a fegyvereikért nyúltak, de tudomásukra jutott hogy nincs náluk. - Nem akartam ezt tenni veletek, - Ketrec ajtaja elé jött, levette a csuklyáját, felfedve a meggyötört, sápadt, ráncos arcát, a kopasz fejét és a hegyes füleit. - de nem hagyhattam hogy elmenjetek. Oly sok dolgot kell elmagyaráznom nektek. Az időnk viszont kevés. - Szétnézett, mintha valaki figyelné. - Az urunk és aki fogva tart minket, Kadexedas-Shardek. Ő és a társai akik… - Hirtelen egy szörnyű, kígyósziszegést hallottunk, de nem egy átlagos fajtát. Mintha egy rettenetes démon rejtőzne a sötétben. - Elfogyott az idő. Már tudja hogy itt vagytok és addig nem áll le amíg meg nem haltok.

\- Miről beszélsz, öreg? - Átadott Elynának egy kulcsot és egy táskát amiben a fegyverei voltak.

\- Kövessétek a vért és mindent elmagyarázok. - Azzal elrohant.

Elyna a zárba illesztette a kulcsot ami egy kattanással kinyílt. A fény felé vették az útjukat, el a sziszegéstől. Amint elérték a fáklyát, több tábortűzre lettek figyelmesek. Egy kis település volt, az öreghez hasonló, elfszerű lények ültek ott, volt aki siránkozott, dühösen verte a földet, egy őrült egy márvány tartóoszlopba verte háromszor a fejét, majd átment egy másikhoz és ugyanezt megcsinálta, végül egy harmadikhoz és nagy koppanással beleverte a fejét az oszlopba és visszament az elsőhöz és kezdte elölről. A homloka és mindhárom oszlop csupa vér volt, de nem állt le. Úgy csinálta mintha valami rituálé lenne.

A falakra festve, vérrel a Sötétség Testvérisége címere, egy tenyér volt festve, de voltak Sithist ábrázoló koponyák. Néhány helyen jövendölő próféciák voltak írva, „El fognak jönni.", „Sithis megment minket.", „Az Éjanya óvjon mindenkit.". Az egyik falra, művészin volt felfestve az Éjanya csontváza és az 5 gyermekének a koponyája ahogy felajánlja őket Sithisnek.

A tábortűz körül legalább hatan ültek, kizárólag hímek, nem tudni mik voltak mert mindegyik torz, eldeformálódott, karmos lény volt, tele voltak sérülésekkel. Az egyik egy üres szemgödörrel meredt a két orgyilkosra, a másiknak hiányzott az állkapcsa és lógott a nyelve, volt akinek egy lánccal feszítették szét a száját és egy lakattal rögzítették rá hogy ne vehesse le.

A tűz felett épp sütöttek valamit. Mindenki úgy nézett a két idegenre mintha valami messiások lennének. Akik elhozzák a szabadságot nekik és megszabadítják őket a szenvedéstől.

\- Miért éltek így? - Kérdezte őket Elyna, de csak bámultak rá, szótlanul. - Kadexedas-Shardek tette ezt veletek? - A név hallatára összerezzentek.

\- Ezt igennek vehetjük. - Súgta oda Lokh.

\- Miért nem harcoltok ellene? - Nem válaszoltak, amint tudatosult bennük hogy a nagyúr nincs jelen, tovább bámulták, némán a két orgyilkost.

\- Szerinted értik amit mondunk? - Elyna erre megvonta a vállát és kiutat keresett, de Lokh egy kicsit ott maradt a csoporttal. - Mit esztek? - Lokh gyomra egy kicsit korgott ahogy megérezte a sülő hús illatát. A csoport utat csinált neki hogy nyugodtan vegyen belőle, de ami a tűz fölött sült, egy degenerált, daganatos kar volt. Valószínűleg egy fajtársuké. - Ez honnan van? - Az egyikük egy bűzlő kupacra mutatott ahol rengetek véres, megcsonkított testrész és belsőszerv bűzölgött amiben hemzsegtek a legyek és a dög kukacok. - Öhm… jobban meggondolva, nem is vagyok annyira éhes. Azért nektek jó étvágyat. - Azzal otthagyta őket és Elyna után ment. - Van valami kiút?

\- Csak ez az egy. - Az összes ajtó zárva volt és az egyetlen kijárat egy szűk kis alagút volt amire a következő volt írva, „Kövessétek a vért.". - Az a bolond vénember azt akarja hogy erre menjünk.

\- Nem hiszem hogy az a degenerált banda ki tudna segíteni minket. - Mutatott a tábortűz körül ülőkre.

Léptek zajaira lettek figyelmesek amiket ismerős, hörgések követtek. Az elfszerű lények tudták hogy mik jönnek és azonnal elbújtak, egy neszt sem adtak ki. Szörnyek jöttek, ugyanolyanok mint Brunko, csak kicsit kisebbek, de éppolyan vérszomjason és ocsmányul néztek ki. Az összes rabszolga, egyértelműen azok voltak, rémülten figyelte őket, kivéve az a bolond amelyik folyamatosan a fejét verte az oszlopokba.

Legalább egy tucatnyi vicsorgó, ajak, orr és értelem nélküli karmos és hegyes fogú bestia jött akik szimatolva vadásztak. A két orgyilkos felmérte az erőviszonyokat és nem tetszett nekik az eredmény. Inkább bebújtak a szűk alagútba.

\- Előbb te menj! - Utasította, suttogva Elyna.

\- Nem hagylak itt! - Egy másodperc töredéke alatt elővette a tőrét és a torkának szegezte.

\- Tedd amit mondtam, vagy meghalsz! - Lokh eleget tett a kérésnek, összehúzta magát amennyire csak tudta és bekúszott a járatba. Elynek várnia kellett, tudta hogy ezek a fenevadak vakok, de látják a mozgást. Lokh elé állt hogy eltakarja, de néhányan a tébolyodott alakhoz mentek aki a fejét az oszlopokba verte.

Az egyik elharapta a nyakát, két másik a karjait marcangolta, egy negyedik a gyomrát tépte fel és ette ki a belsőségeit. Nem kiabált, csak meglepődött. Amint végeztek vele, a szétmarcangolt tetem maradványait a hullarakáshoz dobták és tovább szimatoltak.

A látásuk teljesen sötét volt, amikor megmoccant valami, fehér villanásként érzékelték, de azért egymást meg tudták különböztetni az áldozataiktól és nem támadtak a társaikra. Elsősorban a szaglásukra támaszkodtak. Kettő észrevette Lokhot ahogy épp bepréseli magát az alagútba.

Elyna tudomásul vette hogy le leplezték őket és védekező állásba állt.

\- SIESS! - Csak ennyit kiabált.

 **(1)** Négy lény körbe vette a sötét elfet, de az félelem nélkül szembeszállt velük. Erősen rámarkolt a pengéje markolatára és felkészült hogy életre halálra harcol. A háta mögött lévő kifordított, vicsorgó fenevad támadott.

Elyna villámgyors reflexei megmentették az életét és időben kitért, de két másik oldalról támadott és mindkét kezébe tűz varázslatot idézett és egy tűzgolyóval visszaverte a támadást. A negyedik kapva az alkalmon hogy mindkét keze el van foglalva, szemből támadott, de Elyna kemény kiképzése lehetővé tette hogy egy villámgyors, tökéletesen időzített, kiválóan pontos és erősen nyakon rúgta. A lény szörnyet halt a rúgástól.

A két kigyulladt veszettül hempergett a földön, reménytelenül próbálta kioltani a tüzet, de hiába, a kifordított bőrük nem bírta a magas hőt. Ismét körbevették, ezúttal hatan és a társaik hibáiból okulva, nem rontottak rá azonnal. Arra vártak amíg megtörik és ő támad.

Az alagút bejáratára pillantott, Lokh már bemászott rajta és ő kisebb termetű volt a nordnál. Egy megfelelően időzített vetődéssel be tudna csúszni a járatba, „Csak egy esélyem lesz és ha elvétem, végem.".

Összeszedte minden varázs erejét, nem volt mágus és csak közepes szinten űzte a tűzmágiákat, de egyvalamire még futotta neki és a varázs erejét nem használhatja többet. Egy hatalmas tűzkarikát vont maga köré, a lények megijedtek és hátráltak egy kicsit, de nem tágítottak.

Ez elég volt hogy Elyna kiugorjon a lángok közül, a dunmer vére megóvta az égéstől és az egyik lényre vetve magát, egy szempillantás alatt elvágta a torkát, majd bukfencezve felugrott és az alagút felé rohant.

Az egyik bestia utána ugrott, de csak a csizmája sarkát karcolta meg. Már úgy tűnt hogy semmi sem állíthatja meg amikor még egy szörny állt az alagút elé. Elyna megrémült és kétségbeesetten próbált egy utolsó tűzgolyót lőni… és lőtt.

Nem tudta honnan volt még varázs ereje, de nem volt ideje ezen gondolkodni, rohannia kellett tovább. Már csak alig néhány lépésnyire volt. Vetődött és ahogy eltervezte, becsúszott az alagútba és őrült tempóban kezdett mászni.

A járat szűk volt és csak nehezen tudott mozogni, de bent volt. Egy kéz elkapta a lábát és úgy húzta ki a járatból mint zöldséget a földből. Nem hagyta magát és a másik lábával folyamatosan rugdosta a fogva tartója kezét, de hiába, egyre kijjebb került, a kesztyűs kezeivel hiába kapaszkodott a földbe, a szörny jóvoltából egyre kintebb került.

Arra gondolt hogy megpróbálja még egyszer a tűzgolyó varázslatot. Tudta jól hogy már így is túllépte a varázs erejének a határát, a legutóbbi mágiának létre sem kellett volna jönnie, de létre jött.

„Könyörgök! Akármi adott nekem az imént erőt, csak még egy kicsit had kapjak!".

Összeszedte minden mágikus erejét, a hátára fordult, a kezeit összetartotta hogy összesűrítse az erejét és egy kisebb tűzgolyót mint eddig, de újra lőtt és leégette a szörny kezét amitől eleresztette. A csizmája is kigyulladt, de gyorsan földet szórt rá amitől kialudt, majd addig mászott amíg a lények már nem érhették el. **(1)**

Nem találta és nem látta Lokhot, gondolta eljutott a kijáratig. Hirtelen eszébe jutott hogy többször tudott varázsolni mint általában. Enyhe lüktetést érzett a bal kezében, pontosabban a kis ujjában. A gyűrű adott neki erőt, „Ebből származna?".

Hirtelen nem csak a varázs erejét érezte magasabbnak, de a testi ereje és gyorsasága is megnőtt, valamint hamarabb visszatöltődött a mágikus és fizikai ereje.

Elyna kimászott a lyuk végén, a tőrét készenlétben tartotta, felkészülve bármire ami megtámadja.

\- Kijutottál… - Lokh a háta mögé került, megérintette a vállát, de ez súlyos hiba volt mert Elyna azonnal megfordult és orrba verte. - Áu! Ezt miért?! - Tapogatta a vérző orrát.

\- Ne lopakodj a hátam mögé, - Mondta halkan. - és legyél csendesebb.

* * *

 **Elyna**

Hirtelen motyogást hallottunk. Lokh mondani akart még valamit, de gyorsan a szájára tapasztottam a kezem hogy meg ne szólaljon. Intettem neki hogy csendben kövessen. Közelebb mentünk a hang forrásához, egy újabb fáklya világította meg a sötét járatot ahol egy ugyanolyan, eldeformálódott elf volt.

A falra a következő volt írva, vérrel, „Kövessétek a vért." és egy nyíl mutatta az utat.

\- Kövessétek a vért! Ez van ide írva! - Az elf, legalábbis az a torz lény ami szerintem elf volt ezt motyogta magába. - Kövessétek a vért! Ez van ide írva! - A teljes testével a falhoz préselte magát és ezt ismételgette. - Kövessétek vért! Ez van ideírva! - Ránk se hederített, csak motyogott tovább. - Kövessétek a vért! Ez van ideírva!

Nem próbáltunk beszélni vele, csak úgy tettünk ahogy a szöveg is írta. Követtük a vért. A nyíl egy lenti lyukba mutatott.

\- Mi arra megyünk? - Lokhnak nem tetszett az ötlet. - Azt mondtad nem bízhatunk az öregben és ki kell jutnunk. - Próbált győzködni.

\- Tudod hol vagyunk? Merre van a kijárat? - A némaságból egyértelmű lett a válasz. - Ez a hely egy labirintus, tele szörnyekkel. Nem tudni hogy juthatunk ki innen. Az öreg szerzetes tudja. A nyomok legalább hozzá elvezetnek. Vagy ahhoz amit mutatni akar. - Nem volt nagyszerű terv. De legalább terv volt.

Én másztam le előbb hogy megbizonyosodjak hogy biztonságos, Lokh próbált ellenkezni, de elhajtottam. Valami bűzlő folyóba értem földet. A szennyvíz elvezető csatorna lehetett. Tele volt ürülékkel és összerágott, a víztől felpuffadt testrészektől. Ő is leereszkedett és mint egy kislány elundorodott.

\- Fúj! Ez undorító! - Öklendezett egyet, de visszanyelte. - Inkább fent próbáljunk szerencsét!

\- Fogd be és kövess!

A csatorna rendszer falára többször is fel volt írva hogy „Kövessétek a vért.", ha nem lett volna felírva, eltévedtünk volna, ez a hely egy halálos útvesztő, a vér volt az egyetlen nyomunk és reményünk hogy kijuthassunk.

Hirtelen mély, ismerős hörgést hallottunk. Brunko volt az aki még mindig minket keresett. A morgása és a zaj ahogy a sekély vízben közlekedik, elárulta a helyzetét. Egy elágazásnál várt, pont ott, amerre a vér nyom is mutatott.

\- Mi legyen? - Nyafogott Lokh.

\- Nem úgy néz ki mintha egyhamar elmenne. - Már előre rettegett a válaszomtól. - Egyikünknek el kell csalogatnia, amíg a másik követi a nyomokat.

\- Akkor… majd én… - Próbált önként jelentkezni, de megállítottam.

\- Nem. Én gyorsabb vagyok nálad. - Egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, de bűntudatot érzett.

\- Nem engedhetem…

\- Ne gyere nekem ezzel! Ha mindketten élni akarunk, azt kell tenned amit mondok, ahogyan és amikor mondom! Megértetted?! - Búsan lehajtotta a fejét, de beleegyezett.

\- Meg.

\- Ha tiszta a terep, indulj.

Nem gondoltam hogy az úriembert fogja játszani, de nem volt idő sem kedvem dajkálni. A halálát sem akartam, mit mondana Astrid. Ha van rá lehetőség, mindketten kijutunk. Előre mentem és megszólítottam Brunkot.

\- Engem keresel?! - Kiáltottam oda.

\- FRISS HÚS! NEM KELL MEGÖLNÖD MAGAD! - Egyenesen felém rontott, a fajtársaival ellentétben, lassabb volt, erősebb és két lábon járt.

Könnyen tartottam a távolságot, de ő fáradhatatlanul loholt utánam. Csak reméltem hogy Lokh követni tudja a nyomot. Brunko az én nyomomban járt és üldözött, de én gyorsabb voltam nála.

Nem volt lehetőségem elrejtőzni, a víz sekély volt, bokáig ért és elég zajt csaptam hogy a nyomomba maradjon. Nem tudom hogy meddig futottam, órákig vagy percekig, koromsötét volt. Futottam és futottam ahogy bírtam, de az a 2m-es hústorony nem fáradt el és ebben a sötétben nem mertem szembeszállni vele. Okosabb volt elfutni, de nem bírtam lerázni, a szívem vadul kalapált már a mellkasomban, elkezdtem szédülni és elhatároztam hogy megfordulok és meg fogok ütközni vele.

A szemem sarkából fényt láttam, tűz volt ami remélhetőleg a bűzös csatorna kijáratához vezetett. Összeszedtem a maradék erőmet és elkeseredetten rohantam a fény felé. A fáklya egy nagy fonott kosarat világított meg.

\- Hé, nem egy olyan izé vagy?! - Egy ismeretlen férfi hang kiáltott rám felülről. - Gyorsan, mássz be és én felhúzlak! - Nem tudtam jó ötlet-e megbízni abban az idegenben, de a szörny, Brunko egyre közelebb ért és én már úgy lihegtem mint aki kilométereket futott, ami lehet meg is történt. - Siess ha élni akarsz!

Beszálltam a kosárba és az idegen fentről elkezdett felfelé húzni. Végre, lehetőségem volt kifújni magam, a szívem majd kirobbant a mellkasomból és elfogott a hányinger, de visszafojtottam és vigyáztam, nehogy kiessek a kosárból. Elég magasan voltam és a szörny nem ért el, de elég ingatag volt a kosár, ha kiesnék, a víz tompítaná az esést, de a lábam vagy a karom akkor is eltörne és ha nem is halok bele a zuhanásba, Brunko végezne velem.

Az egyetlen lehetőségem, ha bízok ebben az idegenben. Felhúzott és azonnal kimásztam a kosárból, nem láttam senkit.

\- Bölcs döntést hoztál, kislány. - Egy erős ütést mértek a fejemre. Nem ájultam el, de egy majdnem 2m-es, bőrtelen, ajak és orr nélküli, kopaszodó, középen a feje olyan volt mint valami varrott, repedezett tojás, de körülötte néhány őszes szál borította a tarkóját. Az egyik szemére vak volt, hegyes fogai és karmai voltak és mint az összes hozzá hasonló lény, nem hordott ruhát.

\- Ki… - Nem bírtam megszólalni, de egy újabb ütést mért, ezúttal az arcomra és teljesen a földre estem.

\- Csak nem a vén szerzetes kis megváltója vagy? - Felemelt, megkötözött és beültetett egy kordéba. - Azért vagy itt hogy megölt Kadexedas-Shardek urat? - Nem olyan volt mint a többi bestia, amikkel az alagút előtt küzdöttem sem mint az a nagy dög, Brunko. Kifinomultabb és intelligensebb volt. - Biztos nagyon elfáradtál. - Betömte a számat egy mocskos és véres ronggyal amitől elfogott a rosszullét. - Sétáljunk egy kicsit. - A koszos karmával végig simított az arcomon és elkezdte húzni a kordét.

Csak reménykedtem hogy Lokh több szerencsével járt mint én.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	34. A kísértet kastély harmadik rész

**Halo, itt a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Amint Brunko üldözőbe vette Elynát, Lokh nem késlekedett. Hallkan és nesztelenül settenkedett a mocskos szennyvízben mire talált egy ajtót. A sötétben alig lehetett látni, de vérrel volt felfestve hogy „Kövessétek a vért.". Átment az ajtón és néhány fáklya világította meg a koszos és megrágott, illetve megnyúzott hullákat. Egy létra mellett, a falon egy nyíl mutatott a létrára, mellette meg fel volt festve hogy „Felfelé.".

A kétbalkezes orgyilkos nem tudta hogy érdemes lenne felmennie, de Elyna szerint, követniük kell a vért, „Fent megvárom.". Ezzel az elhatározással vette rá magát hogy felmásszon a létrán ami nem tűnt stabilnak, de sikeresen feljutott a tetejére.

Amint fent volt, érezte hogy egy kicsit ki kell fújnia magát, leült egy sarokba, remélve hogy nem jár erre senki és várt Elynára. Nem jött senki, a barátja sem.

\- Ki ez, testvér? - Lokhot egy hátborzongató, de nyugodt hang riasztotta meg.

\- Az öreg szerzetes kis bérgyilkosa. - A hang irányába fordult és két félig ember, félig szörnyszerű lényt pillantott meg.

Látszott hogy egykor ragadák voltak, de mint az összes eddigi lény ami vadászott rájuk, a bőrük össze volt kaszabolva, egy lánc volt az egyik mellbimbójukba akasztva, az egyiknek a jobb a másiknak a bal oldalán és ott lógott a mellkasukról. Az arcvonásaik egyformák voltak, látszott hogy nem szimplán testvérek, de ikrek voltak. Egyikőjüknek sem volt ajkuk meg orruk, de ocsmány, fenevad szerű, hegyes fogaik és karmaik voltak. Úgy néztek Lokhra mintha a vacsorájuk lenne.

\- Azért jött hogy végezzen Kadexedas-Shardekkal? - Kérdezte az egyik a másiktól. - Vagy nagyon magabiztos. Vagy nagyon bolond.

\- Egy ízletes bolond. - Az egyik megnyalta a hegyes fogait. - Te melyik testrészeit kéred?

\- A máját, a veséjét és a szívét. - Úgy magyarázta mintha teljesen természetes lenne.

\- Én akartam a szívét!

\- Akkor legyen azé aki kioltja.

\- Akkor legyen úgy.

Lokh csak riadtan bámulta az ikreket, ha nem lett volna egy kerítés közöttük, már biztos megölték volna.

\- Szerintem hall minket. - Most esett le az egyiknek.

\- Az kizárt. Mi vagyunk Kadexedas legtehetségesebb és legcsendesebb vadászai. Az áldozataink azt sem tudják mi kapja el őket.

\- Csak amikor már túl késő. - Mindketten Lokhra bámultak, mintha azt akarnák üzenni hogy meneküljön és ők levadászhassák. Ragadozó ösztön volt.

Lokh felállt és elkezdett rohanni, a vérnyomokat követve.

\- Azt hittem már sosem esik le neki.

\- Piszok nagy szerencséje hogy itt ez a kerítés és mi vagyunk a türelem mintaképei.

\- Azé a szíve aki megöli.

A két testvér visszabújt az árnyak közé és kerestek egy kerülőutat amin Lokh elé vághatnak.

„Remélem, Elyna jobban boldogul!".

* * *

 **Elyna**

A kordé kereke nyikorgott a véres kőpadlón amin végig húzta az el rablóm. Mindig megvoltam kötözve és a szám is be volt tömve. Megpróbáltam kiszabadulni hogy összehúzom a testem amennyire csak tudom, de az idegen rettentően erősen és szorosan kötött meg. Egyértelműen, nem én vagyok az első akit elrabolt.

Nem láttam ki rendesen a kordéból és vaksötét is volt, de hallottam a nyöszörgéseket, a sikolyokat és az isteneket hívő könyörgéseket-

\- Sssshhhh! - Csitította őket az el rablóm. - Megijesztitek az új lányt! - Hirtelen megálltunk, megfordította a kordét és egy nyitott ajtót láttam ami a kastély kijárata volt. Ott volt a kiút, alig 5-6m-re tőlem, de meg sem bírtam mozdulni. - Na, elhoztalak a kijárathoz. Gondoltam felajánlom a választás lehetőségét. - Felém hajolt, ahogy beszélt, a hegyes fogai csattogtak. Gyanúsan összehúztam a szemem. - Ha akarsz, nyugodtan elmehetsz. Komolyan. Semmi átverés. Csak kérned kell. - „S*ggfej!". Nem tudtam megszólalni, a rongy miatt, de pont ez volt a lényege. Szándékosan vitt el a kijárathoz. Az áldozata látja a kiutat, a menekülés lehetősége, de nem tudja elérni és ezzel egy hatalmas reményt veszít ami megkeseríti a tudatát. - Vagy… szeretnél itt maradni és a legújabb kísérleti alanyom lenni? - Csak egy érthetetlen morgást tudtam kipréselni magamból. - Az utóbbi? - Tettetett meglepettséggel válaszolt, jól szórakozott. - Jól van. Amit csak szeretnél. - Megfogta a kordé fogóját és tovább húzott, el a kijárat felől és beljebb a sötétségbe. Fogalmam sem volt hogy hogyan lát ebben a korom sötétben, annyi kanyar volt és olyan sok ajtót nyitott ki hogy teljesen elvesztettem az irányérzékemet. Lejjebb haladva egyre több sikolyt hallottam.

\- ÖLJ MEG! ÖLJ MEG! ÖLJ MEG! - Az idegen még csak rájuk se hederített, inkább hozzám beszélt.

\- Ne is figyelj rájuk. Olyan régóta foglalkozom velük hogy már meg sem hallom őket. Pár évnyi kezelés és te is egy leszel közülük. - Úgy beszélt mintha valami kellemes foglalkozást tartana nekik. Neki biztos kellemes lehetett. - Lehetek őszinte? - Tette fel a költői kérdést. - Talán kedves leszek és az ajkaidat vágom le először. Csak gondolj bele, nem fárasztó folyamatosan nyalogatni őket? - Egy kanyar után egy bukkanót éreztem és megálltunk. - Megjöttünk. - Meggyújtotta a tüzet a kandallóban ami megvilágította az egész helységet.

Tiszta pont a plafonon sem volt, minden csupa vér, csont darabkák és belsőségek voltak és ha ez nem is lenne elég, mindenféle kínzó eszközök voltak a szobában. Minden amitől egy embert kirázna a hideg, hüvelykujj csavar, térdaprító, melltépő, egy nagy kerék amibe beletörik az embert, fejprés és valami körte formájú fém izé amiről nem tudtam hogy micsoda, de mint minden más, csupa vér volt és elfogott a hányinger ha csak ránéztem.

\- Elnézést a rendetlenségért, de nem gondoltam hogy egy ilyen csinos kis fiatal hölgy toppan be a kínzó kamrámba. - Kivett a kordéból és egy véres, nemrég használt kínpadra tett. - Egy kis türelmet kérek, csak megmosom a kezem. - Egy kicsit felnevetett. - Munka előtt és után, illik megmosni a kezed. - A nagy, karmos kezeit egy tiszta vízzel teli mosdótálban mosta meg és megragadott egy rongyot.

Nem akartam megvárni amíg rajtam éli ki a beteges élvezeteit, megpróbáltam kiszabadulni a kötelekből és láttam egy hegyes pengét a kínpad szélére illesztve. Elég erősnek tűnt hogy kiszabadítson.

Figyeltem ahogy mossa a kezét és mint egy hernyó, odakúsztam a pengéhez és gyorsan, őrült tempóban elkezdtem vágni a kötelet, de hirtelen egy nedves rongy került az arcomra.

\- Na ez, tiszteletlenség! - A rongy, amivel megszárította a kezét, valami bűzös főzettel volt áztatva amitől szép lassan elhomályosodott minden és végül elájultam tőle.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A sötét folyosó síri csendjét egy fiatal, nord, amatőr orgyilkos rohanása rázta fel. Lokh nem látta és nem is hallotta a ragada ikreket, de a zsigereiben érezte hogy egy sötétebbnél is sötétebb sarokból figyelik és követik.

Elővette az acél tőrét, de nem állt meg, csak rohant tovább. Meglátott egy fáklyát ami a sok sötétség után megváltásnak bizonyult és a falra fel volt írva, „Kövessétek a vért.". Tudta hogy erre kell mennie.

Sajnos az ikrek már régóta figyelték őt és Elynát, így ők is tudták hogy az öreg szerzetes vezeti őket és hogy a vérnyomokat követik, mindketten. A fényben megjelent az egyik és türelmesen várt, akár egy tökéletes ragadozó.

Lokh megállt és azonnal vissza akart fordulni, de halk morgást hallott a visszaúton, a másik volt az. Csapdába ejtették.

\- Eddig ez a legszánalmasabb prédánk. - Mondta az amelyik a sötétségben rejtőzött.

\- Nem is érte meg a vesződséget. - Mondta a másik. Lokh összevizelte magát.

\- Össze is csinálta magát. A tiéd lehet a szíve. Egész biztosan gyáva.

\- Nekem sem kell. Ez a sok futás és félelem biztos keménnyé és rágóssá tette. Inkább a húsánál maradnék.

\- A karjait vagy a lábait kéred?

\- Egyet-egyet.

\- Megbeszélve.

A két ragadozó lassan közeledett Lokh felé. Érezte, ezúttal nincs sem Elyna, sem az anyja sem az apja, se senki aki megmenthetné. Magára maradt. Amióta csak megérkezett, Elyna védte meg, ő csak teher volt a számára.

Erőt vett magán, felemelte a tőrét és eldöntötte hogy nem hagyja hogy csak úgy meghaljon. Ha meghal, igazi orgyilkosként és igazi nordként fog meghalni akit nem kell megvédeni.

\- Mégis harcolni akar.

\- Akárcsak egy sarokba szorított patkány. Nem meglepő. Legalább egy kis élvezet lesz benne.

Lokh nem tudta melyiktől féljen és eszeveszetten kapkodta a tekintetét az egyik testvérről a másikra, nem tudta melyik fog támadni. Hirtelen, eszébe jutott amit Elyna tanított neki, „Mindig attól félj amit nem látsz.". Becsukta a szemét és a hallására kezdett koncentrálni.

Hallotta hogy a mögötte lévő iker felugrott és rávetette magát, de kitért és megmenekült a haláltól. Kinyitotta a szemét és a sötétben lévő támadta meg. „A jó életbe! Sikerült!". Lokh a szabad út felé rohant, de az ikrek nem adták fel ennyivel.

Lokh tudta hogy gyorsan utolérik, egy újabb lecke, amit Elyna tanított neki, beugrott, „Ha menekülsz, lepd meg az ellenfeled és támadd meg az üldöződ.". Egy váratlan pillanatban megállt és a sötétben visszaugrott és a tőrét előre szegezve, visszafordult és szúrt.

Az egyik ragadaszerű szörnyet vállon szúrta és visszavonult, de a másik azonnal támadott. Lokhra vetette magát, két vállra fektette és arra készült hogy a karmaival kiolthassa az életét. Lokh alaposan figyelt Elyna taktikáira és küzdő stílusára, így a lábait a lény nyakára kulcsolta és lerántotta magáról, így fel tudott állni.

Tudta hogy így nem húzhatja sokáig, csak idő kérdése és az ikrek átlátnak rajta. Elyna mindig azt mondta, „Lepd meg az ellenfeled egy olyan fortéllyal amire soha nem számítanának.". Ahelyett hogy elmenekült volna, inkább feléjük rohant ami meglepte őket.

Lokh úgy futott ahogy a lábai bírták, hallotta a két torz lény morgását a háta mögül és ez elég volt ahhoz hogy megállapítsa, alig néhány cm-re vannak tőle. Elhaladt a vérnyom mellett, de látta hogy a nyíl pontosan az adott irányba mutat, arra amerre ő is haladt.

A szörnyek a nyakában lihegtek, de meglátott egy nyitott ajtót amin berohant, de becsukta maga mögött. Ezzel nyert némi időt hogy kiutat találjon. Talált is, egy szűk alagutat amin átpréselte magát.

Hallotta ahogy az ajtót betörik mögötte, visszanézett és az ikrek tudták merre ment, de nem fértek be a járatba, csak utánanéztek.

\- Meglógott. - Mondta az egyik.

\- Egyelőre. Meglepett. Bátrabb és erősebb mint gondoltam volna.

\- Emiatt veszett oda a vacsoránk.

\- A szíve erősebb mint gondoltam és mivel az én hibám amiért elvesztettük, a tiéd lehet.

\- Megbeszélve.

Lokhot már borzasztóan idegesítette a testvérpár akik másról sem tudtak beszélni hogy melyikük egye meg melyik részét. Ismét egy fáklyát látott ami megvilágította az utat és a jól ismert feliratot, „Kövessétek a vért.".

Lokh tovább haladt, reménykedve hogy hamarosan találkozik Elynával.

* * *

 **Elyna**

Amikor felébredtem, nem tudtam hol vagyok, de amint szétnéztem a véres kínzókamrán, rögtön eszembe jutott hogy mi történt. Az az őrült, nem tudom hogy ember vagy valami más, elrabolt és elkábított.

\- Felébredtél?! Csodálatos! - Ismerős hang volt. Riadtan végignéztem a termen és tudatosult bennem hogy nem álmodtam. Nem csak az, de azt is észrevettem hogy meztelen vagyok, az utolsó emlékeimben szereplő kínpadra bilincselve. Mind a két karom és mind a két lábam mozdulatlan és feszült volt.

Reménytelenül próbáltam szabadulni, rángatni magam, de hiába.

\- Nagyon hálás vagyok amiért idejöttél. Ritkán kapok friss tesztalanyokat. A legutóbbi teremtményeim, azok a ragada ikrek voltak. Kiváló vadászokká teremtettem őket. - Egy ideig hallgatott és nevetett magában. - De te. Te sokkal többé válhatsz. - Hirtelen felettem tornyosult. - A legtökéletesebb teremtményemmé. - Megragadta az arcomat. - Nagyon bájos és halálos vagy, egyszerre. Ritka kombináció. Nem leszel bájos a kezelésem után, de halálosabb már annál inkább. - Megráztam a fejem hogy kiszabadítsam a fogásából. - Elnézést hogy megfosztottalak a ruháidtól, csak így sokkal könnyebb lesz az eljárás. - Nem zavart a meztelenség, de az hogy egy őrült, szadista megkínoz, annál inkább. Láttam hogy a kínzó eszközei között matat és elővett, egy hegyes kampót és egy borotvaéles kést. Nem akartam megtudni hogy mire készül, reménytelenül rángatóztam, hátha kiszabadulok, de hiába. - Jut eszembe, ezt ide teszem neked. - A gyűrűmet tartotta a kezében amit az arcom mellé tett. - Nem tűnsz olyan lánynak aki kedveli az ékszereket, gondoltam mágikus. Meg kell hagyni, az ereje elképesztő, nem tudom honnan szerezted, de kizárt hogy nálad hagyjam. - Dühösen elkezdtem rángatózni, jelezve hogy nem állok jót ha elveszi tőlem. - Hű, ennyire kell neked? Jó. A foglalkozás végéi, itt hagyom neked. - Letette a fejem mellé. - Az hegyes kés tompa végét végig húzta az arcomon, de nem rezzent meg egyetlen arcizmom sem. - Bátor lány vagy, meg kell hagyni. - Őrülten elvigyorodott. - De a bátorságnak, itt nem sok hasznát veszed. Az őrületnek, annál inkább. - Visszavette a kést és eltette a többi kínzószerszám közé. - Az ahogy elnézlek, sokkal inkább őrült vagy mintsem bátor. - hangosan felnevetett. - A helyedben, összesz*rtam volna magam. Imádkoznék az istenekhez… vagy akit te tisztelsz. Nem számít. Nem fog megmenteni. - Egy rövidebb, recés végű kést vett magához, aminek a hegyét, végig húzta a csupasz talpamon. - Ez az amit nagyon élvezek. A hozzád hasonló, bátrakból, kis nyuszit faragni. - Az egyik hüvelyk ujjával végig simította a talpam, de egy hirtelen pillanatban, beleszúrta a recés kést.

A penge átfúródott a lábfejemen és a véres vége kijött rajta. Hiába próbáltam ellenállni, fájdalmas sikoly tört ki belőlem.

\- FÉLSZ MÁR?! - Az öklével képen vert, meghúzta a kínpad csörlőjét amivel borzamlas fájdalmat idézett elő bennem ahogy a szerkezet ketté akart tépni. - NE MERÉSZELJ ELÁJULNI! MÉG RENGETEG DOLOG VAN ELŐTTÜNK! - Az arcomat összeszorította, majd a hegyes kampót beleszúrta a tenyerembe ami szintén nem volt kellemes. A két pengét, a kést a lábamban, a kampót a tenyerembe hagyta és beleszúrta a kínpad fa támlájába. Ismét meghúzta a csörlőt és a kínzó eszköz még jobban szétfeszítette a testemet, de a lábamban és a kezemben lévő penge is mélyebbre hatolt. - Hát nem nagyszerű amikor a gép végzi el az ember munkáját? - Úgy megkönnyebbült mintha a munka alól került volna ki.

\- Nem kellemes? Én jobban érzem magam. - Ismét csak nevetett. - Most jön a kedvenc részem. - A többi, véres eszközhöz fordult és a körte formájú fémizét vette magához. - Ez az én kis kedvencem. - Megnyomott rajta egy kis fogantyút amitől a körte teljesen szétnyílt, a belsejében egy pengés valami helyezkedett el, a végén meg egy fogantyú amit folyamatosan tekerni kell hogy forgásban tartsa a pengés izét. - A Kín Körtéjének neveztem el. - Őrülten elvigyorodott. - Mondtam hogy kedves leszek. Hova szeretnéd? A fenekedbe vagy a kéjbarlangodba?

\- Micsoda? - Ez volt az egyetlen amit kinyögtem.

\- Oh, tudsz beszélni is?! Ez meglepő! Azt reméltem, nem kell kivágnom a nyelved! Megsúgom, a fenekedbe nem fáj annyira.

\- Menj és fordulj fel!

\- Hűha, ezek aztán kedves szavak. - Elkezdte forgatni a fogantyút és a penge villámgyorsan kezdett forogni. - Ezért a kéjbarlangodba kapod.

A szerkezetet ráillesztette a két combomra, a pengét egyenesen a v*ginámra célozta és egyre beljebb és beljebb tolta. Alig egy hajszálnyira állt meg.

\- Várjunk egy kicsit! - Hirtelen elgondolkodott. - Elfelejtettem felhevíteni. - Lefeszítette rólam. - Egy pillanat. - Elvitte a kandallóhoz és addig tartotta oda amíg vörös nem lett a hőtől. Ismét felszíjazta a combjaimra, az egyikhez hozzáérintette a forró fémet amitől felszisszentem. - Meleg, mi? Akkor képzeld el, mit tesz a penge a p*náddal. - A tűzforró penge megállíthatatlanul haladt a célja felé. Alig 1 hajszálnyira volt tőle, de ismét megállt. - Hoppá, elfelejtettem kesztyűt húzni. Mindjárt jövök. - Eleresztette a Kín Körtét és elhagyta a termet.

Nem akartam megvárni amíg visszajön, úgy rángatóztam a kínpadon mint még soha, de hiába. A bilincsek túl erősek voltak, az a kínzó eszköz, ha nem jól mozgok, összeégeti az ágyékom.

Elvesztettem a reményt. Nem volt mit csinálnom. Ki voltam szolgáltatva annak az őrültnek. „Itt ér véget az életem!", Egy pillanatra Marshalra gondoltam, „Anélkül hogy bármit is tehettem volna?! Ezt nem fogadom el! EZT NEM FOGADOM EL!". Nem bírtam visszatartani a könnyeimet és egy borzalmas mennyiségű félelem tört rám.

\- Hol vagyok?! Mi történt?! - Egy női hangot hallotta, közvetlenül előttem.

\- Ki vagy te?! - Egy apró, átlátszó nő volt az, nem lehetett idősebb nálam. Tarkóig érő szőke haja, vörös, elegáns ruhája volt, de az egész teste áttetsző volt. Egy szellem volt.

\- Nem azért vagy hogy megölj?! - Rémült volt. Nem tudtam ki lehet, de egyértelmű hogy nem volt élő.

\- Tudsz segíteni? Egy őrült elrabolt és a lábam között lévő, felhevített izét akarja a v*ginámba nyomni. - Az ismeretlen lány nem tétovázott, az egyik kezébe egy tűzvarázslatot idézett amivel elégette a kötelet a bilincsemen és a másikon is, majd a két lábamról is. Lefeszítettem a körtét a combjaimról és félredobtam.

\- Rettenetesen nézel ki. - Szólalt meg. - A te hangodat hallottam korábban. Segítettem ahogy tudtam.

\- Akkor te növelted meg a varázs erőmet?

\- Igen. - Kihúztam a kampót a tenyeremből, a kést pedig a lábamból. Rettenetes fájdalommal járt, de egy elfojtott nyögéssel jeleztem. - Ha akarod, meggyógyíthatom.

\- Köszönöm. Előbb a lábam. - A szellemhölgy elkezdte gyógyítani, a kezében lévő narancsfényű varázslattal. A sérülés hamar begyógyult és csak egy heg maradt a talpamon.

\- Most add a kezed. - Kérte, de hallottam, hogy valaki jön az ajtón túl.

\- Ez ő! - Nem volt idő meggyógyítani a kezemet, ezért egy sarokba bújtam el.

\- Hová tűnt?! - Teljesen bedühödött. - Nem menekülsz ilyen gyorsan! Megtalállak és te leszel az új mester művem! - Fogta magát és kirohant a kamrából, engem keresve.

Halkan előbújtam, hiába kerestem a felszerelésem, nem találtam. Semmi más nem volt amit magamra ölthettem volna, ezért, meztelenül kellett tovább haladnom. Viszont nem fegyvertelenül. Egy halom kínzó eszköz volt ott aminek jó hasznát vettem. Elvettem két éles kést ami nem volt olyan erős mint a fekete ében pengém, de megtették.

\- Most odakint keres téged. - Állapította meg az egyértelműt a szellemhölgy.

\- Köszi. Erre én is rájöttem.

\- Add ide a kezed. - Odatartottam és ugyanúgy, mint a lábam, meggyógyította, csak egy heg maradt utána. - Ki vagy te?

\- A nevem Elyna. Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél. De nem tudom hogy ki vagy. - Zavartan nézett rám, mintha illene ismernem.

\- A nevem, Kintyra Septim, második ezen a néven. A Cyrodiilli birodalom császárnője. - Ezen teljesen ledöbbentem.

\- Micsoda?! II-ik Kintyra Septim?! - Akiről annyit tanultam.

\- Igen.

\- De neked több mint fél évezrede halottnak kéne lenned!

\- Amennyire én tudom, nagyon is itt vagyok.

\- De csak szellemként.

\- Mi? - Ez őt lepte meg.

\- Átlátszó vagy. Kicsi és ha ez nem lenne elég, olvastam rólad. - A szemei kitágultak, ahogy az orrlyukai is.

\- Tudsz mindenről? - Egy tüzes varázslatot idézett elő az egyik kezébe, de nem ijesztett meg.

\- Hogy háborúztál a Farkaskirálynő, Potema Septim ellen, aki a nagynénéd volt, de vesztettél, börtönbe zárt, majd megölt. - Óvatosan hallgatta az eseményeket, figyelve hogy nem hall semmit ami nem tetszik neki.

\- Igen. Így történt. - Egyértelmű hogy elhallgatott valamit, de most nem volt időm kiszedni belőle.

\- Segítesz kijutni innen?

\- Persze.

Az ajtó nyitva maradt, kiosontam rajta, óvatosan settenkedtem, a csupasz talpam egy neszt sem hallatott magából.

A folyosó végén egy ajtót nyitottam ki és tele volt megkötözött és megkínzott emberekkel. Mindnek vagy le volt nyúzva a bőre, vagy ki volt fordítva, nem volt se orruk, se ajkuk, de éles karmaik és fogaik voltak. Mind megvoltak láncolva, nem tudtak elérni.

„ _Miféle beteg szörnyeteg csinál ilyet?!",_ Kérdezte Kintyra a fejemben. _„Nem tudom, de ez ugyanaz a személy aki elrabolt minket."_ , Válaszoltam. _„Egy beteg állat!"_

Az egyik megláncolt lényt, mind a kezei és a lábai a falhoz voltak láncolva, a szemei be voltak kötve és még bőr sem volt rajta, megszólított.

\- Van ott valaki?! - Kérdezte, reménnyel telve. - Én nem olyan vagyok mint ezek itt! - Nem segítséget kért hanem figyelmeztetett. - Én itt éltem, ebben a kastélyban! Kadexedas-Shardek előtt. Mielőtt a társaival idemenekültek volna. Miután a császár, Reman legyőzte őt és a megszálló seregét. Idemenekültek ahol rabszolgasorba taszítottak minket és ezekké a torz lényekké alakítottak hogy őket szolgáljuk. A népünk vezetőjének a gyermekei, sok év után elmenekültek és hívták a Sötétség Testvériségét. Végeztek a nagyúr összes társával is, de Kadexedas megmenekült a haláltól és szellem alakban visszatért. Azóta egy védőpajzsot vont a kastély köré és senki se mehet el aki valaha is belépett. Hogy megmeneküljünk a haragjától, a szolgálatába álltunk. Akik ellenszegültek neki, azokat kegyetlenül lemészárolta vagy ide küldte, Thenric-hez hogy ilyen lénnyé alakítsa. - Az említett néven, Thenric, teljesen bedühödött. - Thenric! Ő teremtette a nagyúrhoz hű lények zömét! Senki sem menekülhet előle! Senki! Te egy szökevény vagy! - Elveszett és megőrült. - THENRIC! EGY SZÖKEVÉNY VAN ITT! - Gyorsan elrohantam és egy sarokba bújtam ahol tökéletes rálátásom nyílt a lényre ahogy ordibált és visítozott, valamint a szadista őrültre is aki közeledett. A neve Thenric volt.

\- Ssshhh. - Nyugtatta az őrült, Thenric, a vad, megláncolt és zabolátlant teremtést. - Ne aggódj, tudom, mi kell neked. Egy kicsit unatkoztál. Szerettél volna egy kis figyelmet. Tökéletesen megértem. - Elővett egy hegyes és hosszú kést. - Most itt vagyok. Adok neked, - Beleszúrta a gyomrába. - egy kis különleges kezelést. - A lény felordított gyötrelmében és sikoltozott, ahogy a kínzója felvágta a hasát és kiömlesztette a belsőségeit, majd meghalt.

„ _Azt hiszem, rosszul leszek!"_ , Kintyra nem szokott hozzá az ilyen szintű erőszakhoz, én sem, de nem hagytam hogy a félelem vagy az undor eluralkodjon rajtam. Hallottam ahogy öklendezni kezd a fejemben.

 _Össze ne hányd magad a fejemben!_ Figyelmeztettem, de késő volt.

\- Szóval, a kishölgy még itt rejtőzik. - Beszélt magában, Thenric. - Nem kell menekülnöd. - Kihúzta a kést a lény gyomrából és letörölte a vérét. - Nincs semmi értelme.

„ _Mit tegyünk?"_ , kérdezte Kintyra. Nem is válaszoltam, megközelítettem hátulról, előkészítettem az egyik tőrt, amivel, eredetileg, engem akart megkínozni és azonnal a torkához szegeztem, de azzal, amit a kezében tartott kivédte.

\- Nocsak! Megkíméltél attól hogy megtaláljalak! - Megragadta a karomat és megpróbálta kicsavarni. A testi ereje nagyobb volt az enyémnél, de Kintyra elég erőt adott nekem hogy ellenálljak és a másik tőrömet beleszúrjam az oldalába.

Ettől gyorsan elengedett és az oldalát kezdte markolászni, de ez kevés volt ahhoz hogy végleg a földre terítsem. Felegyenesedett és újból rám támadott. A pengéink gyorsak és halálosak voltak, egyenlő ellenfelek voltunk, de nekem ott volt Kintyra aki egy villám dárdát lőtt a lény felé.

A mutató és a középső ujjából, Kintyra egy hegyes 5m-es hosszú villámpengét idézett elő amivel átszúrta a lény hasát. Thenric csak a sérült testére helyezte a kezét és narancsszínű varázslattal gyógyítani kezdte magát.

Egy újabb késpárbaj vette kezdetét, ismét egyenlő ellenfélnek bizonyult, egyet ütött jobbról, amit hárítottam, ellentámadást indítottam balról amit ő hárított. Fordítva is megtörtént, de végül kicsavarta és ütötte a késeket mindkét kezemből amikor az általa megölt lény, egy varázslat folyamán, feltámadt és a nyakába harapott.

\- Mi a f… - Kintyra támasztotta fel, nekromanciával.

Kihasználva a lehetőséget, belerúgtam az egyik térdhajlatába, kitéptem az egyik kést a kezéből hogy a nyakába szúrjam, de elkapta a kezem. A másik kezével szétroppantotta a feltámasztott lény koponyáját és a karmaival arra készült hogy felvágjon, mint egy disznót.

Egy újabb villámdárda szúrta át, ismét a hasát ami meghátrálásra kényszerítette és eleresztett. Fegyvertelen volt és egy nyílt seb tátongott a hasán, rávetettem magam és összekaszaboltam. Ennyi nem volt elég ellene, az egyik kezével megragadta a fejemet és ismét arra készült hogy összeroppanthassa, mint az előbb a másik lénynek.

Beleszúrtam a pengét a csuklójába, a szorítás enyhült, de nem adta fel és ismét megerőltette a sérült kezét. A másikra nem figyeltem és a jobb mellkasomba szúrta a másik, karmos kezét és lerúgott magáról.

Magatehetetlenül fetrengtem a földön, de erőt vettem magamon és megpróbáltam felállni, de egyenesen képen rúgott amitől a hátamra estem.

\- Nehogy azt hidd, könnyen feladlak, kincsem. - Felém tornyosult, a látásom elhomályosodott, hirtelen, Marshalt láttam a helyébe és az ő hangján is szólalt meg. - _Még ki sem éltem magam._ \- Nem tudom hogy miért, de amikor meghallottam a fejemben a nord hangját, elképesztő erőt éreztem és minden félelmem megszűnt.

\- Ezúttal nem menekülsz! - Kiáltottam és ismét rávetettem magam, de egy ökölcsapással az arcomban, kivédte.

\- Egyértelműen hallucináltál az előbb. - A narancs fénnyel a kezén, ismét begyógyította a sérüléseit. - Se baj. - Amint végzett, megragadta a saját pengéit és fölém állt. - Minél kevésbé vagy épelméjű, annál jobb.

„ _Itt vagy még?!_ ", kérdezte Kintyra, csak úgy hogy én hallottam. _„Azt hiszem."_ , válaszoltam. _„Csald egy kicsit hátrébb! Van egy tervem."_ , elmagyarázta a tervét és mivel, nem volt jobb ötletem, hallgattam rá. Nem bírtam felállni, csak ülve másztam hátrafelé, ezzel is elhitetve vele hogy mennyire kétségbeestem.

\- Máris menekülsz? Az előbb olyan kis harcias voltál. Ennyire megijesztettelek? - Nem is sejtve semmit, egyre csak közeledett felém. - A játéknak vége! - A késével szúrt, hogy végezzen velem, de egy másik, Kintyra által feltámasztott lény ugrott rá és harapott rá a karjára.

Teljesen meglepődött, de nem annyira amikor egy második szörny is a lábába kapott. Egyre több és több élőhalott szörny támadott rá akik az elképesztő túl erejükkel legyőzték és széttépték miközben sikoltozott és hiábavaló parancsokat kiabált.

Fellélegeztem, ahogy Kintyra is. Amint biztos volt benne hogy az őrült meghalt, a feltámasztott lények összeestek és ismét halottak lettek.

\- Meghalt? - Kérdeztem, lihegve és nehezen feltápászkodva.

\- Meg. - Ő is teljesen kimerült. - Sajnos nem nyertem vissza a teljes varázs erőm, ezért nem tudlak teljesen meggyógyítani.

\- Nem gond. Már volt rosszabb is. - Végignézett a meztelen testemen, ami őt zavarba hozta, de nekem nem volt bajom a meztelenséggel.

\- Nem vennél fel valamit?!

\- Igaz, kelleni fog a védelem. - Nem egészen erre gondolt, de egy halom, véres és izzadt rongy között megtaláltam a csizmám, a nadrágom és a felső, könnyű vértem. Amint meglátta a címert a mellkasán, Kintyra megrémült.

\- Te közéjük tartozol?! - Zavartan néztem felé ahogy próbált ellebegni. - A Sötétség Testvériségéhez?!

\- Igen. Miért?

\- Cephourus nagybátyám téged bérelt fel hogy megölj?! - Teljesen összezavarodott.

\- Nem azért vagyok hogy megöljelek, egy Kadexedas-Shardenak nevű embert jöttem megölni. - Előbb a nadrágomat húztam fel.

\- Milyen évet írunk?

\- A 4-ik kor 201-et. - Felvettem a két csizmám.

\- 4-ik kor? Ki uralkodik Tamrielen?

\- Titus Mede, II-ik ezen a néven. - Az ében pengémet az övemre illesztettem.

\- Mi történt a Septim házzal? - Nem tudtam hogy mondjam el neki.

\- A családod kihalt. 201 éve. Úgy tűnik te vagy az egyetlen… - Nem tudtam pontosan hogy micsoda ő. - jelenlévő tagja. - Végül a felső vértemet is magamon tudtam, de a kesztyűm és a kámzsámnak nem volt nyoma.

\- Kihalt? Mi lett Potemával? A nénikém sorsa?

\- Most nincs idő a történelem órákra. Ki kell jutnunk innen. - Meg kellett találnom Lokhot és eltűnni erről az őrült helyről.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	35. Egy fárasztó éjszaka

**Halo, most egy kicsit vonatkoztassunk el Elynáról és térjünk vissza a főhőseinkhez.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A Szervezet tanácsdimenziójába, a vezér szólította össze az embereit. Egy olyan dolog történt amire még ő sem számított. Mind a nyolc embere, Liz, Gramb, Junal, Sellin, Mira, Marshal, Leila és Wynns. Marshal különleges társa, Potema is részt vett a tanácskozáson, így összesen 10-en voltak. Tudta hogy két embere renegáttá vált, csak arról nem volt tudomása hogy kik lehetnek az árulók és ha bármelyikük meg lesz gyanúsítva, örökre eltűnnek, a gyűrűikkel együtt.

\- Egy elképesztően fontos dolog miatt hívtalak össze titeket. - Kezdte a vezér.

\- Fontosabb mint a napi alkohol bevitelem? - Marshal egy szarkasztikus kérdéssel válaszolt amin Mira és Junal jót nevettek, de a többiek csak szúrós nézéseket vetettek felé.

\- Viccet félretéve, - Folytatta a vezér. - egy gyűrű aktiválódott. Az elveszett, Kintyra gyűrű.

\- Ez hogy lehetséges?! - Wynns-ban azonnal feltámadt a tudós ember. - Azt mondtad, csak az Ősi tekercsek rejtenek elég erőt ahhoz hogy aktiváljunk egyet. - Mindannyian kíváncsian és választ követelően meredtek a vezetőjükre, aki egy kis kínos csendben hallgatott, mielőtt megszólalt.

\- Hazudtam. - Ismerte be. - Összesen két hely létezik ahol magától is feltöltődnek, méghozzá sokkal gyorsabban. - Ezen mindenki, egyszerre döbbent le és lett dühös.

\- Akkor miért akartál megölni amiért elvesztettem az Ősi tekercset?! - Marshal tette szóvá a felháborodását. - Ha van olyan hely ahol a gyűrűk maguktól feltöltődnek, akkor el kell oda mennünk!

\- Nem lehet! - Szögezte le a vezér. - Ha megtudom hogy bármelyiketek egy ilyen helyre megy, azt azonnal kivégzem! Személyesen! - Valami megrémítette a vezért és ez az összes emberét megdöbbentette.

\- Mi történt pontosan? - Gramb, a hatalmas és ijesztő külseje ellenére, kifinomult és értelmes ork volt. - Hogyan lehetséges hogy egy gyűrű aktiválódott egy tekercs nélkül. Elképzelhető hogy a hordozója még életben van?

\- Nem árulhatok el mindent, de elég annyit tudnotok, hogy a gyűrűk, amiket viseltek, nem Tamrielből származnak. Egy másik helyről származnak. Akárkinél is van a gyűrű, nem tehetünk vele semmit sem. - A többiek alaposan megvizsgálták a mágikus ékszereket, de Wynns sem talált rajta olyan nyomokat amik elvezethetnének a teremtőikhez.

\- Ennek köze van ahhoz, amiért szövetségre tervezünk lépni a Viharköpenyes felkelőkkel? - Junal, a Szervezet legrégebbi tagja kérdezte. Az argóniai orgyilkos szolgál legrégebben a Szervezetben. A háborúban ő és több társa, köztük Dareus is a Thalmor oldalán harcolt. Amióta Dareus elárulta a Szervezetet és a Thalmorral ellenségek lettek, ő maradt az egyetlen háborús veterán. - Régen ellentétes oldalon harcoltunk.

\- A Thalmor nem szivárogtatott ki információkat rólunk, ami csak a mi malmunkra hajtja a vizet.

\- De Ulfric elhajtott minket. - Jegyezte meg Mira.

\- Ulfric még nem fogta fel hogy milyen fenyegetés veszélyezteti Tamrielt. Még nem érkezett el az ideje hogy felfedjem előtte, de ha megtörténik sem biztos hogy kötélnek áll. Az általa elképzelt Égkoszorún kívül nem érdekli más. Ha az orrára is kötném az igazságot és cáfolhatatlan bizonyítékkal tudnék szolgálni, az sem érdekelné. Csak akkor lenne nyitott az ajánlatunkra ha a Birodalom és a Thalmor el nem tűnik Égkoszorúról vagy ha a mi ajánlatunk lenne az egyetlen dolog amivel elérhetné a célját.

\- Akkor fel kéne esküdnünk Ulfric-ra? - Kérdezte Leila.

\- Nem. Egyenrangú szövetségesnek kell lennünk és nem alárendelteknek. Ahhoz hogy ezt elérjük, el kell érnünk hogy Ulfric bízzon bennünk.

\- Vezérem, - Kezdte Leila, az egyetlen aki megérti hogyan gondolkodnak az északiak. - az hogy egy nord megbízzon egy idegenben, aki nem nord, hatalmas dolgot kell tennie.

\- Ne aggódj, Leila. Még nem tudom mivel foghatnánk meg Ulfric-ot, de idővel kitalálok valamit. Most Marshallal és Lizzel keressétek meg Esbernt és hozzátok el a rejtekhelyünkre. Lehetőleg, a Thalmor előtt. A tanácskozást berekesztem.

Ezzel az összes jelenlévő tag, ugyanúgy, ahogy érkezett, eltűnt.

* * *

 **Marshal**

Sosem szerettem amikor tanácskozásra hívnak, ezért küldtem Potemát magam helyett. Amikor megemlítette hogy én is kellek, egy kicsit morcos lettem, de nem ellenkezhettem a vezérnek.

\- Úgy látom, - Jelentette ki Potema. - elég füttyentenie és ti ugrotok is. - Igaza volt és emiatt egy kicsit lenézett minket.

\- Te nem tudod mire képes. - Szabadkoztam, de Potema tudomásul sem vette.

\- Láttalak már veszedelmes fenevadak, Thalmor katonák és mágusok ellen küzdeni, de ennek az apró hölgynek csak szólnia kell és ti térden csúsztok a lába elé. - Egyértelműen gúnyolódott, de nem lettem dühös.

\- Nem vagyok mágus és a varázs erő érzékelésem sem első osztályú, de tudom hogy hatalmas erővel rendelkezik. - Potema, hiába próbálta a szokásos, farkas arcával titkolni, én láttam hogy ő is tudja hogy mivel rendelkezik a vezérem. Valószínűleg többet is.

Nem válaszolt semmit sem, csak visszabújt a gyűrűbe. Az erdőben, én és Potema külön mentünk, amíg Liz és Leila együtt maradtak a tanácskozás idejére.

\- Csatlakozzunk a többiekhez. - Utasított Leila, Liz csak egyetértően bólogatott.

Thrys, Karsk és Delphine a Shor kövén lévő fogadóban vártak amíg én és a többi lány a tanácsdimenzióba mentünk.

\- Jól sikerült minden? - Kérdezte Thrys, miközben átölelt és csókot váltottunk.

\- Semmi olyasmi ami miatt aggódnod kéne. - Válaszoltam és rögtön a szobánkba mentünk.

Ezúttal együtt aludtam Thryssel, Liz Leilával, Karsk nem mert egyedül aludni, ezért Delphine-el került egy szobába.

Végre kettesben lehettünk és nem volt körülöttünk az egész csapat.

\- Csak mi ketten, egész éjszakára. - Állapítottam meg, de ő éppoly idegesnek tűnt mint én. Muszáj volt innom, egy-két üveg bort már ledöntöttem, de még ezek után is ideges voltam.

\- Igen. Most… azt csináljuk amit a szerelmesek szoktak. - A sárgás bőre most elvörösödött olyan aranyos volt ilyenkor.

\- Úgy nézel ki ilyenkor mint egy gránátalma! - Izgatottságomban, csak ennyit tudtam mondani. Egy kicsit zavartnak tűnt tőle és az arca, elkezdte visszanyerni az eredeti színét. Rossz jel.

\- Öhm,… köszi. Te is… jóképű vagy. - Idegesen, csókot váltottunk.

A vértjeinktől megszabadulva, hagyományos öltözékben az ágyon ültünk, én ittam még egy kortyot a boromból hogy elűzze az idegességemet.

\- Kaphatok belőle? - Az italomra nézett.

\- Ittál már korábban? - Megrázta a fejét.

\- Még nem. De te folyton iszol. Csak nem lehet olyan rossz. Adsz belőle?

\- Miért akarsz most inni? Eddig is ittam és sosem kértél. - Egy darabig hallgatott.

\- Akkor ezt vegyem nemnek? - Csak elmosolyodtam.

\- Nem. Csak érdekel, de nem kell elmondanod. - Azzal kimentem a szobából és elindultam hogy vegyek még egy üveggel.

\- _Szerinted mi lelte?_ \- Kérdezte Potema miután kimentem a szobából, a fejemben beszélt, csak én hallottam a hangját.

\- _Nem tudom._ \- Gondolatban beszéltünk, így senki sem hallhatott meg minket. - _Amióta elbúcsúzott Trottytól, nagyon különösen viselkedik. Mintha bűntudata lenne._

\- _Érthető, elég sok halál szárad a kezén amiatt a vénség miatt._

\- _Azt mondta szükséges áldozatok voltak és csak a búcsúzás után lett szomorú._

\- _Talán csak az idővel kialakult kötődés miatt van._

\- _Meg lehet, de én még nem találkoztam olyan problémával amit egy adag, jó erős ital ne tudott volna megoldani, vagy elfeledtetni velem._

\- _A ma estére elzárkózok a tudatalattidba és az emlékeidet fogom tanulmányozni._

\- _Miért? Mire vagy kíváncsi? Az első merevedésemre?_ \- Nem hallottam a hangját, „Ez biztos egy igen, nevettem magamban.

 _\- Ezt még hallottam._ \- Ma estére ez volt az utolsó beszólása.

* * *

 **Thrys**

Bárki, aki egy darabig utazik Marshallal, elutasítja az alkohol fogyasztás minden formáját, de azok után ami Trottyal történt, főleg Ivarfalvával, el kell felednem és az ital állítólag jó emlék törlő. Egy kicsit ideges voltam mert ez az első alkalom hogy alkoholt iszok és nem gondoltam hogy Marshal elutasítja.

Levettem a csizmám és csupasz lábbal felültem az ágyra hogy bevárjam Marshalt.

\- Nos, mit hoztál? - Egy zöld üveggel tért vissza.

\- Jó erős Alto bort. - Mutatta büszkén. - Ez való az első alkalomra. - A kezembe nyomta, ő is egy ugyanolyat ivott. Ő könnyen ivott belőle, kihúztam a dugóját, beleszagoltam, de elfintorodtam, nagyon erős volt. - Ne szagolgasd hanem idd! - Belekortyoltam, de égette a számat és fuldokló köhögésbe kezdtem. Marshal csak felnevetett.

\- Mi az? Nem akartál inni? Most ihatsz. - Gúnyolódott, mire mérgesen meghúztam, de majdnem elhánytam magam, olyan erős volt. Sikerült lenyelnem. - Ügyes. - Büszkén mosolygott. - Még egyszer! - Utasított. Magam elé tartottam az üveg száját, de nem bírtam rávenni magam hogy még egyet igyak.

\- Nem lehetne hogy játszunk közben valamit? Ivós játékot. - Így talán könnyebben menne.

\- Nekem sosem volt szükségem játékra hogy lerészegedjek. Igyál!

\- De így megismerhetnénk egymást és jól szórakoznánk közben! Kérlek! - Egy darabig csak bámult, de beadta a derekát.

\- Jól van, mik a szabályok? - Ennek jobban örültem.

\- Egyszerű, mondok valamit amit még sosem csináltam, de ha te igen, akkor innod kell, ha nem csináltad még, akkor én iszok és fordítva is. - Marshal csak gyanakodva nézett.

\- Én nem játszok ilyet! - Valamiért felidegesedett.

\- Miért? Talán mert veszítenél? - Szórakozottan kérdeztem, de ő nem mulatott.

\- Ne kérdezősködj a múltamról. - Amióta Sodrásdba tartunk, elég ingerlékeny lett.

\- Sodrásd miatt? - Csak összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Nem a te dolgod. - Ez nála érzékeny téma volt, valami rossz történt ott vele.

\- Ígérem, nem kérdezek Sodrásdról! Így megfelel? - Lenyugodott, de továbbra is idegesen figyelt mire leült mellém az ágyra.

\- Jó. Kérdezz. Legyen valami egyszerű bemutatónak. Én még… - Nem tudtam mit kérdezhetnék ami egyszerű, de nem kapcsolatos Sodrásddal. - sosem voltam a Szervezet tagja. - Megforgatta a szemét és ivott.

\- Ez nem nagy dolog.

\- Mondtam hogy könnyűvel kezdünk. Te jössz.

\- Mit kérdezzek?

\- Ami csak az eszedbe jut.

\- Sosem jártam Égkoszorún kívül. - Egyértelmű hogy én már igen. - Igyál.

\- Hogyhogy? Egyetlenegyszer sem?

\- Mindig itt volt munkám. Elég a halogatásból. Igyál vagy lenyomom a torkodon. - A hangjából ítélve, tényleg meg tette volna. Ittam egy újabb kortyot, de majdnem elhánytam magam tőle és rángatózni kezdtem. - Meg ne halj.

\- Én jövök! - Tértem magamhoz. - Sosem részegedtem le és tettem olyan dolgot amit később nagyon megbántam. - Erre ivott.

\- Sosem jöttem rá hogy mit akarok az élettől. - Ez érdekes volt, úgy tudtam élvezi amit csinál.

\- És a munkád a Szervezetnek?

\- Az csak azért kell hogy elhitessem magammal hogy van értelme a létezésemnek. Harcolni is csak azért tanultam meg mert túl kellett élnem. Sosem ismertem egyik szülőmet sem. - Eszembe juttatta miért is jöttem Égkoszorúra, az apámért. Az anyámat igenis ismertem és ez már több amit Marshal kapott. Ittam, egyre könnyebben ment.

\- Én sosem öltem meg senkit sem aki közel állt hozzám. - Erre ismét dühös lett és gyilkos szemekkel nézett rám és egyből megbántam a kérdést. Ivott. Kiitta az üveg felét.

\- Sosem volt igazi otthonom, ahol szívesen látnak. - A hangja nyugodt és ijesztő volt. Ittam, az alkohol elkezdett bizsergetni és a világ is kavargott, de nem úgy mintha szédülnék, kellemesen.

\- Sosem… - Nem akartam megint feldühíteni, ezért olyan kérdést vetettem fel ami biztos nem történne meg senkivel sem. - erőszakoltak meg. - Sajnos kiderült hogy Marshal nem egy átlagos ember és dühösen a falhoz vágta az üveget. Ahogy ezernyi szilánkra tört és a vörös folyadék beterítette a falat.

\- Te ezt élvezed?! - Megrémített azzal hogy ilyen dühösen rám meredt.

\- Nem… én… - Meg se várta a magyarázatot.

\- Tudod mit?! Most én jövök! - Egyáltalán nem játszott már, csak idegesen kiabált. - Sosem ünnepelte senki sem a születésnapom! Sosem volt gazdag és nemes családom! - Egyre elkeseredettebb lett. - Sosem védett meg még senki sem! - Elszörnyedve hallgattam végig. - Igyál!

\- Marshal… én…

\- AZT MONDTAM IGYÁL! - Most egy másik arcát mutatta nekem, egy őrült vadállat akit oly sokszor sebzettek már meg hogy a haragjával védekezik a világ ellen. Úgy tettem ahogy mondta, egy nagyot húztam az italomból. - Még! Idd ki az egészet! - Még az üveg fele hátra lett volna, de nem bírtam meginni öklendezés nélkül.

\- Nem megy… én… - Nem hallgatott semmire.

\- Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid! Inni akartál! IGYÁL! - Megragadott a ruhám nyakánál és felemelte a kezét. Nem tudom mit akarhatott, de kétlem hogy jó lett volna. Mielőtt bármit tett volna, egy kéz elkapta az övét és megállította.

\- Marshal, - Leila mentett meg, a szőke nord hölgy egyszerű vászonruhában, mezítláb és ideges volt. - hangos vagy és idegesítesz. - Marshal idegesen a nord nőre nézett, de válasz helyett csak képen verte amitől a bal szeme bedagadt.

\- Senki sem hívott, Leila!

A nord nő féltérdre rogyott az ütéstől, Marshal majdnem betörte a koponyáját. Nem állt le ennyitől, Marshalra vetette magát, mindkét lábával leszorította a két kezét és az ökleivel folyamatosan a képét verte. Leila minél több ütést vitt be Marshalnak, ő annál lassabb és életképtelenebbnek tűnt. Hiába hagyott fel Marshal minden mozgással, Leila nem állt le és tovább verte, Marshal arca csupa seb volt és vérzett, de ő akkor sem állt le.

Úgy éreztem, ha nem teszek valamit, Leila megöli Marshalt. Hátulról lefogtam Leilát és elkezdtem lehúzni Marshalról, amit nem értékelt, de Marshal csak erre várt és orrba verte Leilát. Leila görbe orra betört és vérzett, most Marshal ugrott rá és a két kezével azon volt hogy megfojthassa a nord nőt.

Most a helyzet megcserélődött és Marshal volt azon hogy megölje Leilát. Féltem, ha ismét közbe lépek, a helyzet csak ismét megfordul, de nem akartam hogy bárki meghaljon. Rávetettem magam Marshalra ami lehetőséget adott Leilának hogy ágyékon térdelje és lelökje magáról.

\- Thrys, - Kiáltott rám Leila. - veled még elszámolok, de most maradj ki belőle! - Ezek ketten nem álltak le és valószínűleg utolsó vérig mentek.

\- Álljatok le! - Kiáltottam rájuk. - Megölitek egymást!

\- Nem! - Marshal visszakiabált. - Én ölöm meg őt!

\- Ajánlom állj le, te alkoholista vadállat! - Kiáltott rá Leila.

Marshal ismét támadott, de Leilánál elő volt készítve egy ében tőr amivel megvágta Marshalt amitől visszakozott. Marshal vére szétfröccsent a fogadóban amitől elkezdett hátrálni, egészen ki az épületből, a sötét éjszakába.

Leila sakkban tartotta Marshal aki nem mert még egy rohamot megkockáztatni amíg Leila kezében ott volt a tőr. Kettőjük közé álltam hogy álljanak le, de nem tették. Leila tovább ment Marshalhoz és Marshal sem úgy tűnt mint aki feladja a harcot. Választanom kellett, Marshal csak azért maradt harcias mert Leila rászegezte a tőrt, ezért megpróbáltam kivenni a fegyvert Leila kezéből, de Marshal kapva az alkalmon, rárontott Leilára.

A nord nő a hirtelen támadástól kiejtette a tőrt a kezéből, de gyorsan lerúgta magáról a támadóját, visszaszerezte a fegyverét. Mielőtt használhatta volna, Marshal satuba fogta a fejét és azon volt hogy letépje, folyamatosan húzta Leila fejét, hátha leszakad, de hibázott és Leila a hasába szúrta a tőrt amitől eleresztette és visszavonulót fújt.

Leila nem hagyta, ráugrott Marshalra és a térdét a torkára szorította, amitől Marshal kapálózni kezdett, de nem bírt tenni semmit sem. Nem mertem közbe avatkozni. Leila Marshal torkán térdelt és én nem tettem semmit sem.

A nord férfi már nem mozgott. A legrosszabbra gondoltam.

Marshal gyorsan levegőért kezdett kapkodni, mire Leila a torkához szegezte a tőrét.

\- Leálltál?! Lenyugodtál?! Befejezted?! - Marshal csak idegesen bólogatott. - Ma este Lizzel alszol és én alszok Thryssel!

\- Rendben. - Felsegítette Marshalt, aki eleget tett a parancsnak és Liz szobájához ment.

\- Thrys, - Leila rám meredt. - te és én, a szobádba! - Engedelmeskedtem. - Mit tettél vele?! - Ez most megdöbbentett. A szobába érve, feltakaríttatta velem amit Marshal a falhoz vágott-

\- Hogy én vele?! Ha te nem jöttél volna…

\- Mit gondolsz, mit tett volna? - Nem mertem belegondolni. A bal kezébe előhívott egy narancsszínű varázslatot. - Miért léptél közbe, a tiltásom ellenére is?! - A varázslatát a betört orrára irányította, amitől begyógyult.

\- Nem akartam hogy megöld Marshalt, ahogy fordítva sem!

\- Azt hiszed ez Marshal első kirohanása? - Kérdezte, mintha egy őrültséget mondtam volna. A szemét is meggyógyította.

\- Nem az volt?

\- Nem. - A maradék sebeit is ellátta. - Már sokszor csinált ilyet. A vezér pont engem küldött mert én vagyok az egyike azoknak akik le tudják állítani. - Úgy beszélt Marshal dühkitöréséről, mintha mindennapos dolog lenne. - Feldühítetted és amikor dühös, nem gondolkodik.

\- Részegen sem.

\- Akkor nem támad le akármit. - Ez igaz volt. - Mi történt pontosan? - Idegeseb belekezdtem a történtekbe.

\- Úgy éreztem, hogy kipróbálom az ivást.

\- Azt hittem, Marshal a tökéletes ellenpélda. - Az irónia.

\- A lényeg, azt tanácsoltam, játszunk egy ivós játékot. Vonakodva, de belement.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, Marshal dühös lett. - Csak megforgatta a szemét.

\- Nem örült neki és mondta hogy nem akar játszani.

\- Milyen játékot játszottatok?

\- Csak meg akartam ismerni a múltját. Mindkettőnknek mondania kellett valamit amit még nem csinált és ha a másik csinálta, akkor innia kell.

\- Már kezdem érteni, mi is történt.

\- Valóban?

\- Melyik kérdés idegesítette fel Marshalt?

\- Hogy meg erőszakolták. - Ezen felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Marshalt megerőszakolták? - Ez meglepte. - Ezt még nem tudtam. - Mindennap tanul valamit az ember.

\- Az előtte lévő kérdés?

\- Hogy ölt-e már meg valakit aki közel állt hozzá? - A homlokára csapott.

\- Ez lesz az.

\- Kit ölt meg?

\- Jobb ha nem tudod. Amit talán érdemes tudnod, hogy miért gyűlöli Marshal ennyire Sodrásdot.

\- Igen?

\- Marshal árvaként nőtt fel Sodrásd utcáin miután kidobták az árvaházból. Az egyik régi társunk, aki áruló lett, vette magához és rá akarta venni Marshalt hogy ölje meg a vezérünket, egyértelműen nem sikerült, majd eltűnt. Nem tudjuk merre van. Marshal aznap lett a Szervezet tagja.

\- Ez rettenetes!

\- Mindannyiunknak hasonló történetünk van.

\- És veled, Leila? Miért csatlakoztál a Szervezethez?

\- Nem a te dolgod. Menj aludni. - Utasított és ő bebújt az ágyába.

\- De Leila, megism… - Végig sem hallgatott.

\- Jó éjt, Thrys!

Ez volt a vég szava. Talán én is felelős vagyok azért ami történt, nem tudtam hogy reagál Marshal holnap reggel. Ezzel a zavaró gondolattal feküdtem az ágyba.

* * *

 **Liz**

Marshal és Thrys rettentő hangosak voltak az éjszaka, egyértelmű hogy Thrys felbosszantotta Marshalt. Magam is idegesítőnek találom. Nem tudom hogy csinálta, de teljesen elcsavarta Marshal fejét, már régóta vágyom hogy rám is úgy nézzen ahogy ő rá, de sosem sikerült elérnem.

Leila megelégelte a zajt és átment hozzájuk Kaptam az alkalmon, csendben utána lopakodta és egy düh keltő varázslatot bocsájtottam Marshalra amitől rátámadt Leilára. Egy hosszú verekedés után, Leila lenyugtatta Marshal és szobát cserélt vele. Erre számítottam, egy éjszakát Marshallal tölthetek. Ha nem is szabadakaratából, de legalább sikerült ezt elérnem.

\- Hé, Liz. - Marshal beállított a szobámba, satu részegen, de idegesen. - L… Leila szerint veled kell aludnom. A…zt hitte…. megverem Thrys. Én… én… nem tennék olyat. Csak… egysz… egyszerűen bedü… megha… szóval… izé. - Szomorúan felém fordult, „Csak a varázslatom miatt dühödtél be.", gondoltam egy sunyi kis vigyorra. Felkeltem az ágyamból és felé mentem. - Te mit gondolsz? Szerinted, bántottam volna? - Még mindig nem tudtam beszélni, csak idegesen felvontam a szemöldököm. Egy gyógyító varázslatot irányítottam az arcára amitől rendbejött és nyoma sem maradt. - Aranyos vagy. - Egyértelműen félreértette. - De te is… kinézted volna belőlem? Mondjuk, én is kinézném magamból. - Egyértelműen örültem volna ha a válasz igen lett volna. - Te mindig is jó hallgatóság voltál. - Hirtelen, egy gonosz női hangot hallottunk.

\- Marshal, ugye tudod hogy Liz nem képes beszélni? - Potema volt az, aki fül és szemtanúja volt annak amit Marshal tett.

\- Jah, igen. Néha… teljesen elfelejtem.

\- A ma estét, Liz fejében töltöm. - Engem meg sem kérdezve, bele szállt a fejembe, de zavarni nem zavart. Visszafeküdtem az ágyamba.

\- Tégy ahogy akarsz. - Marshal nem izgatta fel magát a dolgon.

Potema nem átvette az irányítást az elmém fölött, hanem csak belement, hallottam ahogy a fejemben beszél. „Hm, sokkal tisztább és kényelmesebb mint Marshal vagy Karsk feje.", „Aztán össze ne törj valamit.", viccelődtem, de úgy tűnt, ő megértette. „Nem kell aggódnod, nem vagyok modortalan.".

Teljesen ledöbbentem, „Te… értesz most engem?!", „Igen, hallom a gondolataidat és meg kell hagyni, aranyos hangod van.". „Ezt hogyan?", „Mivel nincs fizikai testem, csak ez a szellem forma, gond nélkül tudok kutatni más emberek fejében és hallani a gondolataikat. Ha jól emlékszem, a múltkor te vitted be Karsk fejébe Marshalt és Leilát."

„Be tudsz vinni engem is?", „Hm, régen kísérleteztem az elmeutazással, még az életemben is és mindig mások elméje fölött vettem át az irányítást. Nem tudom lehetséges-e valakit a saját elméjébe vinni.", „Akkor itt az idő kipróbálni.", „Jó, csukd be a szemed és koncentrálj.". Úgy tettem ahogy mondta, tudtam hogy nem fog ellenem fordulni, ha a vezér csak megneszeli hogy megpróbál kárt tenni valamelyikünkben, nagyon megbünteti.

\- Kész is vagyunk. - Kinyitottam a szemem és Potema ott állt előttem, teljes valójában, magasabb volt nálam, nekem fel kellett rá néznem. Körülnéztem, és egy mágikus palotában találtuk magunkat. - Ez az elméd belseje. Marshallé egy sötét erőd, tele csapdákkal és értelmetlen kitérőkkel. - Csak kérdőn meredtem rá, tudni szerettem volna hogy milyen lehet Karsk elméje. - Itt tudsz beszélni, a tudatod, egy megfelelő fizikai formában manifesztálódott. A nyelveddel együtt. - Ez csak most tűnt fel, a számban mozgattam valamit amivel megtapogattam a szám belsejét és összenyálaztam az ajkaimat.

\- Ez… - Nehezen jöttek ki a szavak, évek óta nem beszéltem semmit. - el… képesztő. - A hangom egy kicsit halk és rekedt volt, hozzá kellett szoknom hogy rendesen beszélek. Kidugtam a nyelvem és megérintettem vele az orrom hegyét.

\- Ez még semmi. Egy friss… - A nyelvemet összeszorítottam az ajkaimmal és elkezdtem erősen kifújni a felső ajkam alatt, a nyelvemet támasztéknak használva a levegőt, közben egy halom nyál csepp szökött ki rajta. - Befejeznéd? - Leálltam, ránéztem, de folytattam. - Most komolyan, tiétek a legfélelmetesebb rend Tamriel szerte? - Csak megvontam a vállam és visszahúztam a nyelvem, jó újra, ha nem is valódi, de a számban tudni. - Egy régi emléked ragadta meg a figyelmem. - Egy varázslattal megidézte az adott emléket, ahogy ma este harag varázslatot használtam Marshallon és emiatt támadt rá Leilára, csak azért hogy velem aludjon.

\- Nem… szép dolog… leskelődni. - Még mindig gyenge volt a hangom.

\- Mert bűbájt használni valakin, hogy rátámadjon valakire, hogy az adott személy a te szobádban aludjon, talán etikusabb? - Potema sunyin elvigyorodott.

\- Most… megzsarolsz? - Egyre könnyebben ment a beszéd.

\- Mit szólna Leila ha megtudja, miattad verekedett össze… - Meg sem vártam amit mondott.

\- Egy bolond vagy és egyáltalán nem ismersz minket.

\- Hogy mondod?

\- Leilát nem fogja érdekelni, rendszeres dolog hogy Marshal idegesen nekimegy akárkinek és egyikünknek kell leállítania. - Potema még mindig vigyorgott, a sunyi farkasvigyorával.

\- És mi a helyzet Marshallal? Fülig szerelmes vagy belé. - Csak idegesen összehúztam a felemás szemeim. - Mit fog szólni ha megtudja hogy megbűvölted?

\- Utálja Leilát. Gyakran viccelődött, legalábbis remélem hogy csak viccelődött hogy legszívesebben jól összeverné és most megadtam ezt a vágyát. Nem fog haragudni. - Potema arcáról lefagyott a vigyor.

\- Ti utáljátok egymást, jól sejtem?

\- Azt hiszed szeretetből vagyunk együtt? Fogalmad sincs kik vagyunk. Ha a vezérem megparancsolná, megölném bármelyik társam, Marshallon kívül. Engem nem tudsz egykönnyen megzsarolni. - Ismét elmosolyodott, de nem alattomosan, inkább büszkén.

\- Akkor mégis ti vagytok a legfélelmetesebb rend Tamriel szerte.

\- Értékelem az elismerést, Potema Septim. Most vigyél ki és menj vissza a gazdádhoz. - Nem tetszett neki ahogy beszéltem velem, mint egy kutyával, de tudta hogy engedelmeskednie kell.

Az ágyamban tértem magamhoz, kicsit olyan volt mintha álmodtam volna. A sötétségben Marshal részeg horkolását lehetett hallani, de ezenkívül figyelmes lettem egy rossz és kellemetlen dologra is.

„Jajj, ne, odalett a nyelvem."

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid köz és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	36. A kísértet kastély negyedik rész

**Félelem: Alapvető, emberi érzés egy valós vagy nem valós fenyegetéssel szemben. Össze játszik a menekülési vággyal ami az érzelem kiváltójától minél messzebbre akarja vinni az egyént.**

 **Halo, itt a következő rész, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Miután elmenekült az ikrek elől, Lokh átmászott a szűk alagúton és egy sötét folyosón találta magát. Idegesen elindult amerre a vérnyomok vezetnek, „Kövessétek a vért.". Hirtelen füstöt érzett és a folyosó végén tüzet látott, „Nem tudom akarom-e látni.".

Behajolt az ajtón és az egész terem lángokban állt. Narancs és vörös lángok csapdostak mindenfelé, elnyelve minden berendezést amit találtak. A földön rengeteg elszenesedett holttest hevert, ami a tűz martaléka lett.

\- Meg kellett tennem. - Egy torz, kicsavarodott, elf szerű lény, bánatosan, megtörve és legyengülve kuporgott egy sarokban, várva hogy a tűz őt is eleméssze. - Fel kellett gyújtanom mindent. - Lokh megpróbálta felhúzni, de nem reagált, nem mozdult és csak várta a tűzhalált. - Kadexedas tönkretette az életünk és elvett tőlünk mindent. - Elkezdett pityeregni, majd sírni. - Kitudja mennyi éve vagyunk ilyen szörnyek?! Csak a rabszolgái vagyunk! Vártunk rátok! Olyan régóta hogy megmentetek minket! De ti nem jöttetek. Senkit sem érdekeltünk és senki sem emlékezett ránk. - Vett egy mély levegőt, örült Lokh-nak. Örült hogy nem kell egyedül meghalnia, hogy van aki hallja az utolsó szavait. Félt volna egyedül meghalni. - Had égjen le az egész kastély. Tűnjön el Nirn színéről. - Az orgyilkosra nézett. - Neked még feladatod van. Arra, - a fejével egy nyitott ablak felé mutatott. - kijuthatsz a hátsó kertbe. Mássz fel a második létrán, be a harmadik emelet ablakán. Ott vannak a többiek és útba igazítanak. Vigyázz az ikrekkel, odakint vannak.

Lokh nem próbálta meg még egyszer kivinni a motyogó elf lényt. Otthagyta mert most jutott el a tudatáig, nem ő és Elyna az egyetlen áldozat ebben a kastélyban. Az a lény, inkább elégette magát és a barátait hogy többet ne kelljen Kadexedas uralma alatt élnie. Lokh nem tudott fájdalmasabbat elképzelni a tűzhalálnál, de amint a lángok elérték a lényt, sikoltozott, kiabált, vergődött és meghalt. Az utolsó nyögése boldogságot árasztott, mintha több évnyi szenvedésnek vetett volna véget a tűz.

Nem volt ideje ezen elmélkedni, ki kellett jutnia mielőtt az ittlévők sorsára jut. Kimászott az ablakon, de megtorpant. Az ikrek a hátsó kertben várnak rá. A legutóbb is csak szerencsével menekült meg előlük, de nem volt választása, a lángok már majdnem elérték őt is. Óvatosan, csendben lopakodott, már amennyire tőle telt.

Látta a létrát amin fel kell másznia és az ablakban amit el kell érnie, valami világított. Nem tudta mi van ott, de azt tudta mi van idekint. A kertben a bokrok és a virágágyások kiválóan voltak gondozva, valószínűleg a szolgák intézik.

A bokrokból mozgást hallott és egyből azon volt hogy rohanjon. Előjött ami rejtőzött és a szíve is megállt egy pillanatra. Egy nyuszi, majdnem halálra rémítette, „A mai este után, szerintem ez normális.".

Megfordult, de az arca előtt, közvetlenül az egyik iker jelent meg. Nem volt ideje sikítani mert a hatalmas, karmos kezét a szájára tapasztotta, a karmai belemartak az arcába és a földhöz vágta.

\- Egy kicsit megfuttattál minket. - Kezdte az egyik.

\- De szeretjük a prédánk gyors. - Jelent meg a másik.

Lokh elkábulva próbált felállni, de elvesztette az egyensúlyát és a földön maradt. A két vadász szörny körbe vette, megpróbálta elővenni a tőrét, de az egyik ráugrott, meggátolva hogy akár védekezni tudjon. Érezte hogy elérkezett a vég, innen nem menekülhet és Elyna nem fog a segítségére sietni.

Látta Elynát és tudta hogy az ő hibája miatt keveredett bele ő is ebbe a rémálomba és a szíve mélyén már rájött hogy mennyire szereti őt.

A lény lesújtott, de valami láthatatlan erő megragadta és meggátolta. Lokh kinyitotta a szemét és látta hogy az egyik szörnyet, egy másik, egy nagyobb és erősebb, láthatatlan teremtmény emelte fel. A másik fenevad menekülőre fogta, de ugyanúgy elkapta mint a testvérét.

Az ikrek rettegtek, tudták mi az ami elkapta őket. Akármi is volt a foglyul ejtőjük, kinyomta mindkettőjük szemgolyóit és a szemgödrükön keresztül, összezúzta az agyukat, majd eltűnt.

Lokh rémülten rohant a létra felé, vissza se nézett, meg volt győződve róla hogy akármi is intézte el az ikreket, a nyomában lohol.

„Azt hiszem, most láttam Kadexedas-Shardenakot!"

* * *

 **Elyna**

Elértem Thenric azon lényeinek a gyűjtőkamráját, amiknek már nem veszi hasznát. Egy egész terem, tele rothadó, megcsonkított testekkel és végtagokkal, annyi vér folyt a kupac alatt mintha egy folyó lenne. Gyorsan át kellett mennem mielőtt valami betegséget kapok el.

A holttestek, ahogy lépkedtem rajtuk, a dögbogarak elkezdtek hemzsegni és menekülni előlem, „Szerinted messze van a kijárat?", kérdezte Kintyra, a fejemben. „Nem tudom, csak azt hogy meg kell próbálnunk.", válaszoltam, szintén gondolatban.

Kijutottam a fertőből, de a soron következő szoba, nem volt olyan büdös és fertőző, de éppoly hátborzongató volt. Az emberi tetemek, kibelezve, megnyúzva és megcsonkítva lógtak, mint a füstölt húsok. A belső szerveket külön rakták kicsi befőttes üvegekbe egy polcra. Már engem is elfogott a rosszullét, de megtaláltam a kijáratot és egy folyosóra értem.

Nem tudtam hogy merre lehet a kijárat és egyetlen nyomot sem találtam, de engem valaki megtalált.

\- FRISS HUSI! BRUNKO MEGESZ! - Brunko, azaz agyatlan, nord izomkolosszus egyszerűen nem szállt le rólam.

„Elintézzük?", kérdezem Kintyrát. „Nem biztos hogy van elég erőm!", válaszolta és menekülőre fogtam, de egyből a nyomomba eredt, pont ahogy számítottam.

Lassítottam a tempón, had érjen be és amikor már csak egy karnyújtásnyira voltam tőle és hirtelen megálltam hogy ne csak túl fusson rajtam, de az oldalába vágjam a fekete pengém. A vére vörös volt és patakokban folyt a friss, mély és széles nyílt sebén, de úgy kezelte mintha csak egy karcolás lenne.

Rám morgott, majd ismét támadásba lendült. Az agyatlan hústorony hiába volt erősebb nálam, én könnyen kitértem előle és elgáncsoltam. Ismét belé szúrtam a pengém, a hátába, 3-szor egymás után.

Nem próbáltam 4-szerre is leszúrni, mert a hatalmas karjával felém csapott, de kiértem előle, ő azt sem tudva hogy merre nézzen, a másik oldalát is megszúrtam. Fájdalmasan és dühösen kiáltott fel, a pengém beleszorult a vállába és fegyvertelen lettem. A varázs erőm még nem töltött fel rendesen, így nem tudtam tűzlabdát indítani felé és ismét támadásba lendült.

Nem voltam elég gyors hogy kitérjek előle, de Kintyra egy villámdárdája szúrta át a mellkasát amitől megtántorodott és térdre rogyott. A szellemhölgy megmentette az életem, az utolsó csepp varázs erejével, majd visszaszereztem a tőröm, a torkához szegeztem a pengét, hogy véget vessek az életének.

Egy hatalmas ököllel gyomron vágott, majd képen törölt amitől a falhoz csapódtam. Teljesen megszédültem, a látásom homályos lett és nem bírtam talpra állni.

\- FRISS HUSI MOST NEM MENEKÜL! - Kintyra nem tudott mit tenni, hiába próbálkozott, nem jött elő a varázs ereje.

Brunko fölém tornyosult, az egyik, hatalmas kezébe elfért az egész fejem és úgy emelt fel. A másik kezével a két lábamat fogta össze a bokáimnál és megpróbált szétszakítani. Abban a pillanatban lepergett az életem a szemem előtt. Láttam az apámat, ahogy kiképzett engem, a Szervezet összes tagját, láttam Marshalt ahogy gonoszul vigyorog rám, de még fontosabb amit láttam. Lokhot, ahogy törődött velem és nem akarta hogy kilépjek az életéből. Lokh számára fontos vagyok és nem akar elveszíteni. Már egy ideje tudtam hogy hasonlóképpen érez, de nem tudtam hogyan reagáljak rá.

A szorítás hirtelen abbamaradt és Brunko elejtett. A fenekemre huppanva, megpróbáltam felállni, de az egész testemet fájdalom járta át. Sötét volt és a látásom is homályos lett, de láttam ahogy Brunko viaskodik valamivel és vesztésre állt.

Nem láttam jól, de a sötétben valami nyálkás és pikkelyes teremtménnyel küzdött aminek 4 izmos karja volt. Brunko legalább 400kg színtiszta izom volt, de az valami úgy csapdosta az egyik majd a másik falhoz mint egy rongybabát. A nord lény már menekülőre fogta amikor az a 4 karú valami apró cafatokra tépte.

\- _**Jobb ha futsz, félelem és shisno.**_ \- Éreztem hogy nekem beszél, nem tudom mi lehetett, de nem kellett kétszer mondani. A lényem teljes egészében megremegtem és úgy rohantam mint még soha, féltve az életemet.

„Mi volt ez?!", Kintyra is látta, valószínűleg többet látott belőle mint én, „Nem tudom! De most ki kell innen jutnunk!". Futottam és futottam, mint egy őrült, az első ajtón amit láttam berontottam, de megbotlottam és egy ismerős alakra estem rá.

\- Megadom magam! - Kiabálta és innen tudtam hogy biztosan ő az.

\- Lokh?!

\- Elyna?! - Mindketten felálltunk és leporoltuk magunkat. - Úgy örülök hogy látlak! - Rám ugrott és átölelt, szorosan.

\- Jól van, eressz el! - Lefejtettem magamról. - Elég különös dolgok folynak ebben a kastélyban.

\- Nekem mondod?! Egy szörnyeteggé vált ragada ikerpár majdnem megölt!

\- Én arra gondoltam hogy egyedül is túlélted ezt az egészet. - Ezen egy kicsit ideges lett. - De jobb ha találkozol a legújabb társunkkal. - Kíváncsian nézelődött. - Kintyra, mutatkozz be. - Utasítottam.

\- Üdv, - A szellemhölgy előjött és bemutatkozott. - a nevem Kintyra Septim, második ezen a néven.

\- Tudom, Lokh, egy kicsit ijesztő lehet…

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Lokh úgy üvöltött fel a szellemhölgy láttán mint egy újszülött.

\- Lokh, állj le. - Kértem, de nem állt le és tovább ordibált.

\- Elyna, állítsd le mielőtt olyat teszek amit mindketten megbánunk. - Kért meg Kintyra mire Lokh egyik vállára tettem az egyik kezem.

\- Lokh, - Amint megszólítottam, leállt. - ha csak egy parányi esélyt is akarsz arra hogy élve jussunk ki innen, ajánlom hogy fogd be. - Nem kiabált többet.

\- De micsoda ő?

\- Nem tudom, de segített nekem, a barátunk. - Lokh ijedten nézett az apró szellemhölgyre, megpróbálta a kezébe venni, de a keze átment rajta.

\- Ez… elég fura. - Tudtam hogy a gyűrűmhöz van köze, de ha számításba vesszük a tényt hogy mennyire megijedt Kintyrától, egyértelműen gyanakodni kezd hogy közöm van a feltámasztásához.

\- Szerintem is, - Gondoltam ideje visszatérni a lényegre. - de hogy kerültél ide?

\- Követtem a vérnyomokat, egy csapat olyan lény amik eddig ránk vadásztak, pontosabban csak kettő, de két főből is állhat egy csapat, a nyomomban volt és idáig üldöztek. Te hogyan?

\- Egy őrült mágus elrabolt, elvette a kesztyűmet és a kámzsámat, kishíján megcsonkított, de Kintyra megmentett, megütköztem Brunkoval, de egy különös lény megmentett.

\- Téged is?

\- Hogy?

\- Engem is megmentett egy különös lény, de inkább fenyegetőnek tartottam mintsem barátinak. - Akármi is volt, nem a barátunk és nem szívjóságból mentett meg minket, ugyanaz a lény.

\- Ti vagytok! - Egy eltorzult és deformált elf lény szólított meg minket. - Tényleg eljöttetek! Ahogy a prófécia megígérte! - Lokh-al összenéztünk.

\- Prófécia?

\- Gyertek! A szertartás mindjárt elkezdődik! - Mutatta az utat, jobb ötlet híján, követtük.

* * *

Végigvezetett minket egy kivilágított folyosón, ahol mindenfelé a Sötétség Testvériségének a címere volt vagy kiakasztva, vagy vérrel lefestve. Ahogy haladtunk, egyre többen csatlakoztak hozzánk, ugyanolyan torz lények és már egyre kíváncsibb lettem erre a „szertartásra".

Lokh-al követtük őket és egy terembe érve, láttuk ahogy az öreg, kopasz szerzetest egy máglyára kötözik és a Sötétség Testvérisége rituáléját ismételgetve, arra készülnek hogy meggyújtsák.

\- Édes anya, édes anya, küld el a gyermekedet hozzánk, a gonoszok és az életre méltatlanok bűnét csak a vér és félelem moshatja el. - Úgy kántálták ezt mint valami imát, a máglya felett egy Sithis-t ábrázoló koponya volt.

\- Készen állok. - Jelentette ki az öreg akit a máglyára kötöztek, de meglátott minket. - Várjatok! - Utasította a többieket. - Ti ott, Sithis nagyúr titeket küldött! Hamarosan egyesülök a halál és az üresség urával, ezáltal feláldozva magam az embereim biztonságáért. - Egyértelműen vallási okból teszi azt amire készül. - A feladatom, hogy megvédjelek titeket, testvéreim, véget ért. - Megkönnyebbülve bámult a mennyezetre. - Most hogy Sithis elküldte a gyermekeiket, Elynát és Lokh-ot, már az ő kezükben van a sorsotok. - Ránk nézett. - Nektek kell végeznetek Kadexedas-Shardekkal. Ezennel én leszek az áldozat ami megerősíti a szerződést. Sajnos nem tudtunk semmit sem szerezni Kadexedas földi maradványaiból, ezért magamat ajánlom az ürességbe. Ezennel én és a testvéreim… szabadok lesznek! Végezzetek vele. Mentsétek meg a többieket és ne hagyjátok hogy az áldozatom kárba vesszen. - Becsukta a szemét és a fáklyát tartó társa felé fordult. - Gyújtsd meg. Itt az idő!

A lángok gyorsan tűzre kaptak, elérték az öreget aki sikoltozva lett a tűz martaléka, a társai csak imádkoztak és egyszerre kántálták a Testvériség imáját.

\- Édes anya, édes anya, küld el a gyermekedet hozzánk, a gonoszok és az életre méltatlanok bűnét csak a vér és félelem moshatja el.

Nem mondanám hogy hiányozni fog, de nem hibáztatom amiért itt tartott minket. Kadexedas már ki tudja mióta terrorizálta a népét és várták a Testvériséget hogy megmenti őket.

\- Azt hiszem, ez a legkegyetlenebb halál amit valaha láttam! - Lokh-ot teljesen megrázta a dolog, nem látta amit én láttam. - Egy fickó, nemrég elégette önmagát, de ő valami isteni csodában reménykedik.

\- Ostobának, ostoba döntés, - Nem tudom miért, de szánalmat éreztem iránta. - de meg tudom érteni. A hit tartotta őket eddig életben.

\- Egy fontos kérdés, - Kintyra rátért a lényegre. - hogy győzzük le Kadexedast? - Az egyik imádkozó felállt a helyéről és egy poros és feslett papírt adott át nekem.

\- Ezt nektek szánta, - A torz, elf lény úgy nézett ránk mintha istenek lennénk. - az ő utolsó szavai amikkel segít titeket legyőzni Kadexedas-Shardenak urat. Az utolsó reményünk. Könyörgök, mindannyiunk nevében, végezzetek vele. - Elvettem a papírt és olvasni kezdtem.

\- Mit ír?

\- „Ha ezt olvassátok, akkor a Sötétség Testvérisége meghallotta a könyörgésünket és felajánlottam a lelkem Sithisnek. Kadexedas-Shardenak nem Tamrielről származik, egy nagyon messzi vidékről származik, a társai is akik el akarták foglalni Tamrielt, de a császár, Reman legyőzte őket és legjobb tudása szerint, elűzte őket Tamrielről. Tévedett, Kadexedas ebben a barlangban építette fel a rejtekhelyét, minket használva rabszolgaként. A két gyermekem, a fiam és a lányom megszöktek és hívták a Testvériséget. Az orgyilkos rend legyilkolta Kadexedast és a többi hüllő társát, de arra nem számítottak hogy Kadexedas túllépett a halálon, megszállta a fiam testét és azt használva marad ebben a világban. Az egyetlen megoldás, ha megölitek a fiam, Sidale földi maradványát amit Kadexedas szállt meg.".

\- Az öreg fia miatt történt ez az egész?

\- Nem hiszem, hogy szándékosan hagyta. - Ezzel a teherrel élt, a fia halála lenne a megváltás. - Biztos nehéz lehetett neki.

\- Akkor, merre Sidale? - Lokh első értelmes kérdése volt. A deformált elf lény elvezetett.

\- Mutatom az utat. - Követtük, elvezetett minket a nagyterembe, ahol tudomást szereztünk erről az egész helyzetről. Egy pinceajtónál megállt. - Ez az ajtó le visz Sidale maradványaihoz és Kadexedas-Shardek tróntermébe. - A kijárat felé pillantott. - A kijárat nyitva, a mester kérésére megjavítottuk és a kijárati kapu is nyitva. El is mehettek.

\- Várjunk, nincs egy védőburok a kastély körül ami meggátol mindent hogy távozzon?

\- De igen, csak azokat akik már itt élnek egy ideje. Ti nyugodtan elmehettek, azonban, akkor a mester áldozata semmivé lesz és Kadexedas örökké a rabszolgáiként fog itt tartani minket. - Azonnal megragadtam Lokh-ot és elkezdtem kihúzni a kijárat felé.

\- Ely, - Ez volt az első alkalom hogy így hívott. - hova megyünk?! Le kell győznünk Kadexedast!

\- Te nem figyeltél? Azt mondta elmehetünk. - Lokh egy kicsit vonakodott, de nem ellenkezett.

\- Egyetértek. - Kintyra is velem volt. - Nem tudom milyen ez a világ a jövőben, de nekem a második életre is elegem volt belőle.

Kimentünk a kastély udvarára, a kapuk nyitva voltak és ahogy átmentünk rajtuk, senki és semmi sem állta az utunkat. Egészen addig amíg egy láthatatlan erőtérbe vertem a homlokom.

\- Áu! - Talpon maradtam, de rettenetesen bevertem a fejem. - Ez meg… - A torz, elf lény jött oda hogy választ adjon.

\- Igazából, amit az előbb mondtam az erőtérről, hazugság volt. Tényleg senki sem mehet ki, függetlenül attól hogy milyen régóta van itt. Csak azt akartam hogy szabad akaratotokból is maradjatok hogy megtudjam milyen az erkölcsi beállítottságotok. - Mintha alapvető dolog lett volna hogy maradjunk.

\- Ez egy nagyon szemtelen húzás volt. - Visszafordultunk, húztam magam után Lokh-ot.

A pincébe vezető lépcső ki volt világítva, tiszta és rendezett volt és ahogy lépdestünk rajta, egyáltalán nem nyikorgott. Tökéletes ellentéte volt annak amire a mai este után számítottam.

\- Tényleg elmentünk volna, - Vetette fel Lokh. - ha nem lenne a védőpajzs?

\- Igen. - Válaszoltam. - Ez nem a mi problémánk.

\- De hát évezredek óta vártak ránk.

\- Akkor már hozzászoktak ehhez a lényhez a pincében. - Ezúttal Kintyra válaszolt.

Órákig sétáltunk a föld alá, a pincében mire egy hatalmas, márványozott, sötétzöld terembe értünk. Egy trónterem volt, ugyanolyan, félig sárkány, félig emberszerű lény szobrok sorakoztak a trón felé vezető úton.

A trónban ülve megláttuk Sidale, megnyomorodott, csontsovány és eldeformálódott testét amit egy különös, fehér aura vett körbe.

\- Szerinted, azaz? - Lokh kérdezte.

\- Igen, csak azt nem tudom, él-e még egyáltalán.

Hirtelen, egy ismerős sziszegést hallottam, ugyanazt amit a kalandunk elején is. Egyértelmű, ez volt Kadexedas.

\- _**Ti shisno-k semmiből sem tanultok.**_ \- Mindhárman összerezzentünk. - _**Ha azt hiszitek, egy dovahkiin félelme elég ahhoz hogy legyőzhessen engem, nagyobb bolondok vagytok mint amekkorának eddig hittelek titeket.**_ \- Nem mutatta magát, az árnyak között csúszott-mászott. - _**Nem vagytok kihívás a számomra.**_

\- Igen?! - Próbáltam előcsalogatni. - Ha nem félsz tőlünk, akkor mutasd magad, te gyáva!

Síri csend lett úrrá a helységen, lélegzetvisszafojtva, egymás hátának feszültünk, elővettük a fegyvereinket és vártuk az első támadást. A trón előtt egy forgószél jelent meg és amilyen gyorsan elkezdődött, véget is ért és megjelent, Kadexedas-Shardek teljes testének az átlátszó kivetülése. Egy 3m magas, az alsó teste valami tüskés, tengeri kígyóé volt, a felső teste emberi, meztelen, izmos. 4 hatalmas karja, a haja fekete, a szája groteszkül széles és a szeme üres és átlátszó, csak két zöld lángpötty égett a helyükön. Valamiért jóképűnek és félelmetesnek találtam. Lokh csak félelmetesnek.

\- Te kérted hogy mutassa meg magát. - Súgta oda a társam.

\- Fogd be!

\- _**Most megtanuljátok, hol a helyetek, mocskos shisno-k!**_ \- Felénk támadott, védekező állást vettünk fel, de átrepült rajtunk keresztül.

Megfordultunk, de nem találtuk sehol. Óvatosan araszolgattunk, az ellenséget keresve. Továbbra is háttal voltunk egymásnak. Kadexedas a hátam mögötti padlóból bújt elő, de éreztem hogy mögöttem van és egy másodperc töredéke alatt megfordultam és belé mártottam a fekete tőröm, de úgy átment rajta, mintha csak a levegőbe vágtam volna és kibillentem az egyensúlyomból.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Kadexedas elkapta Elyna karját és az egyik kezével, egy másikat az arcára tapasztott, a két alsóval a lábait kapta el és emelte fel. Ez egy rémisztő ellenfél volt, Elyna pengéje csak úgy átment rajta, a legkisebb karcolás nélkül.

Lokh-ot megbénította a félelem, de ahogy meghallotta Elyna fájdalmas kiáltását, egyszerűen nem gondolkodott és nem félt. Egyenesen a szörnyre támadt a fegyverével amit beleszúrt a hátába. Kadexedas felszisszen és vérzett ott ahol a penge megsebesítette.

Eldobta a sötét elfet és a nordra támadott. Úgy emelte fel mint egy darab rongyot és vágta a földhöz. Elyna, miután feleszmélt, kábán felállt, megragadta a tőrét és higgadtan, orgyilkosként kezdett gondolkodni. Amikor meg akarta vágni a lényt, a penge egyértelműen átment rajta, de ő megragadta és ha Lokh, nem sebesítette volna meg, már halott lenne.

Lokh elég komoly bajban volt, Kadexedas nem volt messze attól hogy végezzen vele. Az egyik karjával felemelte hogy összeroppanthassa a nyakát, akár egy száraz faágat. Elyna a saját, fekete tőrét dobta a kígyóember karjához, ami egy vágást ejtett rajta, ezzel megmentve Lokh-ot.

\- Rájöttem a gyenge pontodra, Kadexedas. - Elyna, Lokh emlékei szerint, először mosolygott, alattomosan, mint aki csapdába csalta az áldozatát.

\- _**Akkor okosan halsz meg!**_

Ismét eltűnt, a sötét elf orgyilkos felsegítette a nordot, aki egy fájdalmas nyögést adott válaszul.

\- Nem tudtál volna egy kicsit sietni?

\- Örülj hogy megmentettelek. - A trónon ülő, vézna és megnyomorodott alakra bámult. - Azt mondták, Sidale testét kell megölnünk hogy elűzzük.

\- Akkor mire várunk?

\- Szerintem ezt ő is tudja és egyértelműen csapdába csalna minket. - Ely nem akarta hogy Kadexedas, akárcsak véletlenül is meghallja, ezért gondolatban kért segítséget. „Kintyra, itt vagy?", „Igen, nem hiszem hogy tudok segíteni, a varázs erőm lemerült.", „Az nem jó, de van ötleted?", „Talán csak egy. Mennyire vagy jó ugró?", „Kiváló.", „Akkor van is egy ötletem.", Elkezdte magyarázni az ötletét, de Lokh-ot nem volt idő tájékoztatni. Kadexedas előbújt, ismét a föld alól és támadásba lendült.

Elyna kitért és egyenesen a trónhoz kezdett rohanni. A szellemkígyó utána eredt, de mint legutóbb, Brunko-val, itt is hirtelen állt meg, az utolsó pillanatban hogy a támadni készülő lényt, leszúrhassa, de Kadexedas elkapta.

A két bal kezével a jobb karját, a két jobbal a bal karját fogta lé és két különböző irányba kezdte húzni hogy eltörje. Elyna a 4, őt fogságba ejtő izmos kart használva támasznak, felugrott és egyenesen képen törölte mindkét csizmája talpával. A lény egyik jobb és bal karja elengedte az ő karjait, de csak azért hogy a lábait fogja le. Azon volt hogy 4 felé szakítsa, amikor Lokh ismét támadott, de a támadás félbe lett szakítva amikor a sötét elfet nekihajította.

\- _**Úgy fest, a félelem ezen a helyen töltődött fel.**_ \- Kadexedas meglepettnek hangzott, de nem boldogtalannak. - _**Felteszem ezért nem tud segíteni. A vezéred védelem nélkül küldött ide?**_ \- Úgy beszélt a gyűrűről, mintha tudná mi az.

\- Te… tudod mi ez?! - Elyna felé tartotta a zöldeskéken világító gyűrűt.

\- _**Igen, tudom jól mi az. Azt is hogy a vezéred biztosan ellopta a testvéreimtől!**_ \- Elynának megütötte a fülét a „vezér" szó. Fogalma sem volt róla ki vagy mi lehetett ez a lény, de tudott néhány dolgot a Szervezetről és a gyűrűikről. - _**A vezéred eltitkolt néhány dolgot előled. Igazam van?**_ \- Nem válaszolt, csak figyelte, nem-e támad. - _**Alkut ajánlok, egyikőtök nekem adja a testét és én cserébe elmondok mindent arról a gyűrűről.**_

\- Mi szükséged van valamelyikünk testére?

\- _**Hiszed vagy nem, Sidale teste nincs a legjobb formában és teljesen gyenge. Nem tudom egyik itt élő shisno testét használni, így egyikőtöké fog kelleni.**_ \- A sötét elf lány még csak el sem gondolkodott ezen az ajánlaton, tudta hogy semmi sem kötelezné a szava betartására.

\- Akkor várakozz tovább. A miénket nem kapod meg! - Kadexedas elvigyorodott és vörös varázserő borította el a kezét.

\- _**Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy visszautasíthatod! Csak betartani nem fogom!**_ \- Elyna és Lokh is egy erős szorítást éreztek a torkuk körül és a kígyóember a mágiájával felemelte őket a levegőbe.

Nem bírtak kiszabadulni, ekkor az orgyilkos lány jelzett a gyűrűjében lévő szellemhölgynek hogy „Elérkezett az idő!". Kintyra előjött a gyűrűjéből, de úgy hogy Kadexedas ne láthassa, a föld alá ment, átlebegett a padlón keresztül, egyenesen Kadexedas mögé és megszállta a manifesztálódott testét.

Kintyrának nem volt elég varázs ereje hogy megszállva tartsa, de ahhoz elég hogy megzavarja a fojtogatást és a 2 orgyilkos kiszabaduljon. Elyna a megzavarodott ellenfelére rontott, Lokh épphogy csak feleszmélt, látta ahogy a társa élet-halál harcot vív a fenevaddal, az ő lába csak gyökeret vert a félelemtől.

„Mozdulj!" kiáltott rá Kintyra a fejében amitől villámgyorsan a két párbajozó felé ment hogy Elyna segítségére siessen. Kadexedas kiütötte Elyna kezéből a tőrt, magához szorította és egy sötét sarokba húzta.

Lokh a segítségére rohant, de nem látta Kadexedast, csak Elynát ahogy eszméletlenül fekszik a padlón.

\- Jaj, ne! Ely! - Gyorsan odarohant hozzá hogy felsegítse. - Jól vagy?! - Nem mozdult és nem válaszolt. Magához ölelte a fejét, de Elyna ébredezni kezdett.

\- Lokh? Te vagy az?

\- Nem esett bajod?! - Elyna végig simított Lokh arcán és rámosolygott.

\- Nem, hála neked. - Átölelte Lokh-ot és felkészült rá hogy megcsókolja.

Lokh teljesen ideges lett és ahelyett hogy megcsókolta volna Elynát, a tőrét a gyomrába szúrta. Elyna vért köhögött fel és megdöbbent.

\- Mit…

\- Leállhatsz, Kadexedas. - Súgta oda. - Tudom hogy te vagy az! - Az előtte lévő Elyna egy pillanat alatt Kadexedassá vált.

\- _**Ezért megfizetsz, te shisno!**_ \- A kígyóember kicsavarta Lokh kezéből a tőrt és a karmával beleszúrt a gyomrába, ugyanoda ahova ő is szúrt az előbb.

Kadexedas mellkasa vérezni kezdett és elejtette Lokh-ot. A testén semmi sem ejtett sebet, de a mellkasát, mintha egy tőrrel szúrták volna át.

\- Őrizetlenül hagytad. - Az igazi Elyna, a saját fegyverével szúrta át a trónon lévő Sidale mellkasát.

Kadexedas a falhoz vágta Lokhot és gondolkodás nélkül Elynára rontott, aki beleszúrta a pengét Sidale szívébe. A kígyóember fájdalmasan felordított ettől, de nem lassított. Nem törődve a sérüléseivel, megragadta Elynát, felemelte és a hatalmas kezét belenyomta a szájába. Egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre hatolt, meg akarta szállni a testét.

Lokh már alig állt és alig élt, de nagy nehezen sikerült felállnia, felvenni a tőrt amit Elyna elejtett és sántikálva, elérnie Sidale testét. A fekete tőrt, a nyaka hátuljába szúrta és egyenesen az agytörzsbe állította.

Kadexedas már csak egy karnyújtásnyira volt hogy Elyna legyen az új gazdateste, mindketten a trónterem mennyezeténél lebegtek, de Kintyra, ha csak egy másodpercre is, de meg tudta állítani, majd eltűnt és nem bírt előjönni. Kadexedas folytatta a lány testének a megszállását, amikor Sidale végleg meghalt és ezzel Kadexedast már nem volt ami itt tarthatta volna a halandó világban. Miután eltűnt, Elyna lezuhant a mennyezetről és teljes erővel a márvány padlózatba csapódott amitől hangosan felkiáltott.

Lokh eleresztette Sidale koponyáját és támolyogva, szédülve és sérülten Elynához ment hogy él-e még egyáltalán.

\- É…élsz… még? - Ennyit tudott kérdezni, majd összerogyott és mellette terült el. - Nem… gondoltam hogy ez lesz belőle. - Amint meghallotta a lány fájdalmas nyögését, erőre kapott, és gyengén, de maga felé fordította az arcát. - Meg ne halj itt nekem. - Könyörgött, de Elyna megragadta a karját és magához húzta.

\- Honnan... - Nem bírt mozogni, teljesen tehetetlenül fetrengett a földön. - tudtad hogy nem én vagyok az előbb? - Lokh fájdalmasan, de elvigyorodott.

\- Te... nem szoktál olyanokat mondani. Kérlek, maradj életben.

\- Van egy ember… - A hangja inkább suttogás volt és fájdalommal teli, érezte hogy most milyen közel jár a halálhoz. - a neve… Marshal. Nem… halhatok meg amíg ő él!

\- Nem halsz meg! - Lokh-nak rettentő fájdalom árán, de sikerült felállnia. - Ki viszlek! - A bal karjával felültette, a jobbal a térdei alá nyúlt és a karjaiba vette hogy kivigye a kastélyból.

Nem tudta mennyi ereje van, hogy fel tud-e menni a hosszú lépcsősoron vagy hogy bármelyikük túléli azt ami itt történt, de nem hagyta hogy ezek a gondolatok visszatartsák, csak ment tovább, Elynát a karjaiban cipelve.

Hosszú, végtelennek tűnő és borzasztóan kimerítő lépcsőzés után, Lokh elérte a tetejét, de amint kilépett az ajtón, még látta hogy a nagytermen, az udvaron és a barlangon is át kell mennie.

Az útját a kastélyban élő összes meggyötört, megcsonkított, torz elf lény állta akik ledöbbenve bámultak a két sérült, halálán lévő orgyilkosra. A egyikük lépett előre.

\- Köszönjük. - Csak ennyit mondott, a szeme teljesen befordult, a hús lemállott a csontjairól, a vére elporladt és csak egy halom, öreg csont lett belőle és a többiekből is. Egyedül maradtak.

\- Ezzel vége. - Nyugtatta magát és Elynát.

Nem tudta honnan nyert erőt, de mire kiértek a kastélyból és elérték a barlang kijáratát, napfény szűrődött be. A felkelő nap kellemesen bevilágította Lokh arcát, gyönyörrel és boldogsággal töltötte el hogy végre véget ért a rémálom.

Elyna nyugtalanul kezdett fészkelődni a nord társa karjaiban, de amint az ő sötét szürkés lilás arcát is bevilágította a hajnali napsugár, kinyitotta a vörös szemét és mosolyra, őszinte, boldog mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Gyönyörű vagy… amikor így mosolyogsz. - Lokh azt hitte hallucinál a vérveszteségtől és a sérüléseitől, még sose látta a sötét elf lányt így mosolyogni.

\- Én… - Elynát ismét elragadta az eszméletlenség.

Lokh nem bírt tovább menni. Leült a barlang bejáratához, a lánnyal a karjaiban, magához ölelte, beleszagolt a fekete hajába. A reggeli fagyos, friss levegővel együtt, kellemes verejték szaga volt. Tetszett neki és a lányhoz bújva, elnyomta az álom.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	37. Üdv itthon

**Halo, sokat halogattam ezt a részt, de végre elérkezett amikor a hőseink végre megérkeznek Sodrásdba. Kellemes olvasást kívánok. A következő számokat az adott időben hallgasd: (1) Rhapsody of Fire - Warrior of Ice, (2) Jeff William - Die**

* * *

 **Thrys**

A múl éjszaka borzalmas volt, Marshal megint lerészegedett és össze verekedett Leilával. A két nord szobát cserélt, így Leila aludt velem Marshal pedig Lizzel. Delphine és Karsk együtt aludtak, de ők is hallották a kis csetepatét.

Már lehetett látni Sodrásdot és már alig volt pár száz méterre, Leila és Marshal, mindketten felvették a sisakjukat és nem lehetett látni az arckifejezéseiket, így megállapítani sem tudtam hogy haragszanak-e egymásra. Liznek valamiért fülig ért a mosolya és önelégülten vigyorgott rám.

\- Hé, Marshal. - Gondoltam meg kéne beszélnünk azt ami tegnap történt.

\- Hm? - Csak egyszerűen rám morgott.

\- Akarsz… beszélni?

\- Miről?

\- Arról… ami tegnap történt?

\- Nem. - Szögezte le, továbbra is sisakot hordott ami eltakarta az arcát.

\- Kibékültetek Leilával?

\- Nem fogjuk megölni egymást, - Leila szólt közbe, rajta is sisak volt. - ha erre akarsz célozni.

Gondoltam megfogom Marshal kezét és kéz a kézben közelíthetnénk meg a várost. Amint megfogtam a kezét, meglepetten felém fordult, de a kesztyűs hüvelykujjával finoman megsimogatta a kézfejem és magabiztosan fogott rá a kezemre.

\- Tudod hogy nem bántanálak. - Csak ennyit mondott, de nem tudtam hogy bízhatok-e benne. - Bízol bennem? - Nem tudtam mit feleljek, inkább megálltam, így ő is, de a csoport tovább haladt, Lizen kívül, aki megragadta Marshal másik kezét, rángatva hogy vegye a nyakába. - Jól van, Liz, - Felkapta és mint egy gyereket, a nyakába rakta. - néha olyan vagy mint egy gyerek. - Liz sunyi nézése amit felém irányított hogy nem örül ha Marshallal vagyok együtt, de most örültem hogy nem kell vele beszélnem.

Egy darabig csak ácsorogtam és elmélkedtem hogy jó ötlet-e Marshallal és a többiekkel tartanom, de tovább mentem, beértem Marshalt, de Liz még mindig a nyakában ült és mielőtt megszólíthattam volna, a csizmája talpát találtam az arcomban.

\- Hé, Liz! Ez mi volt?! - A kirohanásomra, Marshal is felfigyelt.

\- Mi a baj, Thrys? - A sisakja miatt nem láthatta ami történt.

\- Liz arcon rúgott!

\- Liz? - Felnézett rá, de egy olyan kis gyermeki és ártatlan arcot vágott hogy bárkit megtévesztett volna. - Ugyan, biztos véletlen volt. Liz nem bántana. - Ismét a felemás szemű kis törpe lányra néztem, aki egy gonosz vigyort eresztett rám és a hüvelykujját végig húzta a torkán, jelezve hogy nem kedvel.

Liz időközben levette Marshal sisakját és feltette a saját fejére, sokkal nagyobb volt és lötyögött rajta.

\- Igen, Liz, aranyos vagy benne, de add szépen vissza. - Kérte Marshal és a kis varázsló lány visszaadta neki.

\- Megérkeztünk. - Állította meg Leila a csapatot. - Marshal, tudom hogy Sodrásd komoly nyomot hagyott benned, - A nord férfiba ismét belecsaptak a rossz emlékek. - most szeretném tisztázni, hogy hátráltatni fogsz minket? Jobb ötlet ha itt hagyunk, vagy lenyeled az emléked és a Szervezet hasznára leszel? - Marshal letette Lizt a nyakából.

\- Nem kell aggódnod. Önmagam leszek, a küldetés végéig. - Az eddigi jellemvonásait számításba véve, ez inkább aggasztó.

\- Szavadon foglak. - Leila azon volt hogy bemenjen a városba, de két, lila páncélos őr megállította.

\- Megállni! - Tette keresztbe a karját mindkét őr. - Ha a városba akartok menni, adót kell fizetnetek! - Leila nem volt humoros kedvében.

\- Mire föl az adó? Ha jól értesültem, egyetlen városban sem rendeltek el belépési vámot! Egész biztosan korruptok vagytok akik engedély nélkül szedik meg magukat! Kíváncsi vagyok a főnökötök mit szólna hozzá?! - A két őr idegesen össze nézett.

\- Jól van, jól van! Ne kiabálj! Bemehettek.

Leila jól kezelte a két őrt, beértünk Sodrásdba, a városba, ahonnan Marshal is származott. Kellemes erdő és tó illat áradt a városban, az utcák elég üresek voltak, itt-ott egy-két őr járőrözött, néhány kellemetlen külsejű alak várakozott, valószínűleg néhány helyi banda tagjai.

\- Akkor, mi a terv? - Kérdeztem, de egy csuklyás alak villámgyorsan ellopta Marshal erszényét.

Már úgy tűnt, a tolvaj meglóg, de Marshal elkapta, fél kézzel felemelte a gallérjánál és átlendítve a feje fölött, a földhöz vágta. Előhúzta a kardját és a torkához szegezte.

\- Utolsó szavak, tolvaj? - A torkához szegezte a kardját, de az idegen megismerte a hangját.

\- Marshal? Te vagy az?! - A tolvaj levette a csuklyáját, a fickó alacsony breton volt. Rövid, szőke haja volt, borostás arca és egy mély heg húzódott az arca bal oldalán.

\- Chase? - Marshal is megismerte, felsegítette és a két férfi átölelte egymást. - Hogy vagy?! Azt hittem meghaltál!

\- Én is ezt hittem rólad! Mi történt veled? Egyik napról a másikra eltűntél. - Marshalból ismét kellemetlen emlékek törtek elő, de elfojtotta őket.

\- Hosszú történet.

\- Marshal, - Szólt közbe Leila. - lennél szíves bemutatni a barátodat? - Leila sem ismerte, szóval nincs köze a Szervezethez.

\- Igen, ő egy régi barátom akivel együtt nevelkedtünk Sodrásd utcáin, Chase.

\- De hisz ez egy lány név! - Kiáltott fel Karsk.

\- Igen, nem te vagy az első aki ezt megállapítja. - Hivatalos hangot vett fel. - Marshal, mi járatban erre?

\- A Tolvajok Céhét keresem. Tudnál segíteni? - Chase, Marshal barátja csak legyintett egyet.

\- Persze, én közéjük tartozom. El is vihetlek.

\- Hálásak lennénk érte. - Chase azon volt hogy elvezessen minket, de egy nyílvessző csapódott be Marshal feje mellett a falba.

\- FEDEZÉKBE! - Kiabált Marshal. Úgy is tettünk.

Az épületek tetői tele voltak íjászokkal, acéllemez páncélos zsoldosok voltak és nem Thalmorok. A város őrök is ránk támadtak, korruptok voltak és azon voltak hogy végezzenek velünk. Egy sikátorba futottunk, együtt, de ott még több zsoldos várt ránk.

Marshal és Leila haladt az élen és könnyedén lekaszabolták az útjukba kerülőket és amint kiértünk a sikátorból, még több íjász csalt tőrbe minket a háztetőkről. Egy rajtaütés volt. Valaki előre megszervezte ezt az egészet, ezért nem volt senki sem az utcán és az őrök is vagy álruhás zsoldosok voltak, vagy lefizették őket.

A nyílzápor nem enyhült és folyamatosan tüzeltek ránk, Marshal Liz, Leila Karskot, én Delphine-t védtem meg a lövedékektől és sikeresen bebújtunk egy sarokba ahol nem tudtak eltalálni minket.

\- Valaki ránk várt! - Állapította meg Leila. - És tőrbe csalt minket! - Chase-re nézett, de Marshal védelmezőn elé állt.

\- Nem! - Érdekes módon, Marshal állt először a védelmére. - Chase is éppúgy meglepődött mint mi!

\- Nekem semmi közöm ehhez!

\- Marshal, tudom hogy ő a barátod, de rég nem láttátok egymást. Lehet hogy a Thalmort segíti. - Marshal végighallgatta és ésszerűen összerakta a lehetőségeket.

\- Chase, - A tolvaj felé fordult. - barátodként… nem, testvéredként kérdezem, közöd volt ehhez a rajtaütéshez? - Chase egyenesen Marshal szemébe nézett.

\- Nincs semmi közöm ahhoz ami itt történt. - Marshal, nem tudom hogy hitt-e benne, de megenyhült.

\- Ha igaz amit mondasz, akkor segítened kell nekünk. - Chase lelkesen elfogadta.

\- Persze! Mi kéne?! - Marshal, Leila, Liz és Delphine összedugták a fejüket és megbeszélték a tervüket.

\- Leila és én elintézzük a rajtaütőket, - Összegezte a tervet Marshal. - addig vidd el a többieket Mercer Frey-hez.

\- Mercer-hez?! - Ezen meglepődött.

\- Igen. - Marshal Lizhez fordult. - Liz, majd mutasd meg neki a gyűrűdet és megteszi amit kértek. - Most levette a gyűrűjét és nekem adta. - Tessék, Thrys. Potema meg fog védeni. - Nem akarta hogy bajom essen vagy csak bizonyítani akart, nem tudom melyik, de elfogadtam a gyűrűt.

Felkészültünk a futásra, mi indultunk előbb.

\- Gyerünk! - Chase vezetett minket, mi követtük.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Karsk még gyorsan megjelent Marshal és Leila mögött.

\- Hé, Marshal! Tudnál egy kicsit segíteni? - Marshal csak lefáradtan felsóhajtott, de sem ő sem Leila nem fordultak meg.

\- Leila, én komolyan mondom hogy megölöm! - Marshalt már most lefárasztotta.

\- Öhm… segítenél nekem megmondani még egyszer, mit is keressek? - Karsk úgy mondta mintha nem zavarná az őket kereső zsoldosok.

\- Karsk, mire emlékszel, mit kell keresned? - Marshal próbált türelmes lenni, de az idióta barátja minden egyes szavával csak felidegesítette.

\- Öhm… az összetevőket hogy át tudjunk menni a Lélek Körbe? - A nord férfi a falba verte a fejét, szerencsére sisak volt rajta.

\- NEM! KERESD MEG MERCERT! EZ A FELADATOD! - Karsk gyorsan visszafordult és elment. Marshal kiabálására, megtalálták őket.

 **(1)** Miután a zsoldosok a többieket célba vették, Leila előugrott a sarokból és a kardjából származó energia sugarat indított a tetőn lévő íjászok felé ami félbevágta őket. Marshal észrevett valamit a zsoldosokon, volt amelyik tehetséges volt, volt olyan is amelyik amatőr. Ezek nem közvetlenül a Thalmornak dolgoznak, ők csak a legjobbakat küldik. A zsoldosok között sok ügyetlen és tehetségtelen harcos is volt, de ennek ellenére, ez a rajtaütés jól szervezett és előre megtervezett volt.

Az egyik háztetőn, a támadók vezére szólította meg a két nordot.

\- Hé, Marshal, Leila! Rég láttalak titeket! - Egy nagydarab nord férfi volt, a Sötétség Testvérisége vörös és fekete könnyű vértjét viselte, vörös, őszes, szőkés haja, borostás, idős, kissé ráncos arca és zöld szeme volt és egy kalapot viselt, a bal szemét eltakarva és egy őrült szadista vigyort eresztett a két fekete páncélosra. - Hogy szolgál a vezér egészsége?! - Előhúzta a Keserpengét, felemelte, jelezve az íjászoknak hogy tüzeljenek.

Marshal és Leila menekülőre fogta a nyílzápor elől. A kalapos idegen leugrott a Szervezet két tagja elé hogy ezzel is feltartsa őket. Ismerték őt, mindketten, de Marshal személyes haragot is táplált iránta.

\- KASSADY! - Marshal előhúzta a kardját és egyenesen rárontott. A pajzsát a feje fölött tartotta hogy a nyilak ne öljék meg őt vagy Leilát, ezért a kardjával támadott. A támadó, Kassady kivédte a támadást az Keserpengéjével és a másik kezében lévő ében tőrrel azon volt hogy Marshal torkon szúrja, de Leila megvédte a hosszú, vörös kardjával.

\- Mint mindig, - Vigyorgott Kassady. - forró fejű vagy, Marshal! - A két fekete páncélos végre egy olyan helyre értek ahol az íjászok nem tudták célba venni őket és körbe vették Kassadyt.

Marshal ismét támadott, ezúttal óvatosabban és a pajzsát is tudta használni. Kassady támadásai gyorsak voltak, de Marshal ismerte őket és időben tudott védekezni, miközben Leila Kassady háta mögé került, készen arra hogy egyikőjük levágja, de egy másik, Kassadyhez hasonló vértet viselő nő, a Sötét Testvériség feje, Astrid megakadályozta és Leila egyenlő ellenfele lett.

A zsoldosok utolérték őket és a Szervezet két tagjának menekülnie kellett ha életben akart maradni. Hogy meg osszák a támadók figyelmét, külön váltak. Kassady és a zsoldosok egyik fele Marshal után eredt, Astrid és a csapat másik fele Leila után.

Leila úgy tervezte, ha kiér a főutcára, onnan meglóghat. Kiért, de három korrupt őr várta, felfegyverezve. Ismét a kardja varázs erejét kellett használnia amivel kettőt félbevágott, a harmadik időben földre vetődött. Leila tovább futott.

Marshalt is üldözőbe vették, a pajzsát az arca elé tartva, fellökött mindenkit aki az útjába állt, így egy kicsit védtelenül hagyva a hátát, amit Kassady nem volt rest kihasználni és folyamatosan az íjászokra kiabált hogy a hátát lőjék.

Kassady Marshal oldalába került és mindkét pengéjével a védtelen oldalát vette célba. Marshal megállt, megpördült, így visszaverte Kassady támadását, de ő pont erre számított és két zsoldos hátulról Marshalra támadt. Marshal gyorsabb lett amióta Kassady utoljára látta és egy ekkora emberhez képest, észvesztően gyorsan reagált és védekezett. „Kassady, most a Thalmorokat segíted?!", legszívesebben ezt kiabálta volna neki, de nem volt rá lehetősége, csak rohant az életéért.

Újabb íjászok jelentek meg a tetőn hogy lelőjék Marshalt és egy nyílvessző, beletalált két vállvértje közé és sebet ejtett Marshallon. A nord felszisszent, de nem lassított, „Talán nem kellett volna Thrysnek adnom Potemát!". Még több zsoldos várta az utca végén felfegyverezve, Marshalnak nem volt választása, használnia kellett a sárkányszülött erejét.

\- WULD NAH KEST! - Marshal hatalmas sebességre kapcsolva, áttört a blokádon, egyenesen be a Feketehanga kocsmába ahol villámgyorsan a pult mögé rejtőzött. **(1)**

\- Fel vehetem a rendelését?! - A pultos férfi teljesen ledöbbent és reflex szerűen kérdezte.

\- Ha kedves az életed, meg ne mondd hogy itt vagyok! - Marshal meglapult a pult mögött, remélve hogy Kassady nem látta hogy hova bújt, „Ha ez így megy tovább, a Thalmor előttünk jut el Esbernhez.". Kihúzta a nyílvesszőt a vállából, mindennemű nyögést visszafojtott, nem akarta megkockáztatni hogy Kassady meghallja.

Kassady egyedül jött be a fogadóba, bevágva az ajtót és akkora hangzavart keltett ami méltatlan egy orgyilkoshoz.

\- Ejnye, egy nagydarab, koszos sivító bújt meg ebben a kocsmába! - Előhúzta mindkét tőrét és hangosan felordított. - BÚJJ CSAK ELŐ ÉS KÜZDJ FÉRFIKÉNT! ADD ÁT MAGAD A DOMÍNIUMNAK! - Senki nem mert szólni egy szót sem, a munkások, nem figyeltek, az üzlet vezetőjét nem érdekelte, a vendégek, csak ültek teli szájjal és bámultak. Kassady, miután rájött hogy nem veszi rá Marshalt hogy a büszkeségét védve jöjjön elő és harcoljon, elkezdte óvatosan keresni. - Marshal, ugye tudod hogy egy sarokba bújt patkány, hiába küzd az utolsó leheletéig, előbb-utóbb agyon tapossák. Nem számít mekkora és milyen erős. - Kasaddy provokálta Marshalt hogy mutassa meg magát, de Marshal sokkal ravaszabb lett amióta utoljára látták egymást. Tudta hogy az épületet körbevették a zsoldosok, elsősorban íjászok és ha most megmutatja magát, vége a dalnak. - Csupán idő kérdése és megtalállak, végzek veled és elveszem a gyűrűdet. Miért nem könnyíted meg mindkettőnk dolgát és bújsz elő?

Marshal meglátott a pulton egy üveg bort, érte nyúlt, elfordította hogy a címke nélküli nézzen a közös helység felé hogy láthassa rajta Kassadyt miközben őt keresi.

\- Hé, Kassady! - Kiáltott fel Marshal, az üvegen át látta hogy Kassady most az ő rejtekhelyére figyel és megállt az egyik ablak előtt. - Ebben a kocsmában találkoztunk először! Akkor még a Szervezet hűséges embere voltál! Hogy kerültél a Thalmor szolgálatába? Amikor legutóbb megkérdeztelek hogy nem-e akarod szolgálni a Domíniumot, azt felelted, „előbb kötöznék a meztelen testemre több mázsa nyers húst és ugranék bele egy raj mészároshal közé mintsem egy hegyesfülű parancsaira ugráljak."! - Kassady csak elvigyorodott hogy ennyi év után is emlékszik erre a párbeszédére.

\- A dolgok változnak. Ez csupán munka. És én a munkámért, bárkit megölök. Habár, ez tudod jól milyen, igaz? - Kassady egyre közelebb került a pulthoz, felkészülve hogy Marshal a kardjával előugrik és rátámad, de nem így történt.

\- Igen. - Marshal valóban előugrott, de nem tartotta felé a kardját hanem kiáltott. - FUS RO DAH! - Egy hatalmas széllökéssel, Marshal kilökte Kassadyt az ablakon keresztül.

Az íjászok fel voltak készülve hogy lelövik az első célpontot aki kijön a fogadóból. Kassady kirepült az ablakon és egyből célra fogták.

\- Állj! - Az egyik zsoldos parancsnok leállította az osztagot. - Ez Kassady!

 **(2)** Egy újabb célpont ugrott ki egy másik ablakon és az íjászok azonnal lelőtté amitől hangos koppanással ért földet.

\- Ez csak egy asztal! - Kiabálták, Marshal ugrott következőnek.

\- YOL TOOR SHUL! - Marshal a szájából egy hatalmas tűz csóvát lőtt a tetőn lévő zsoldosok felé akik a páncéljaikban égtek halálra, azok akik az utcán várakoztak, a meglepődöttségüket kihasználva, Marshal villámgyorsan levágta őket és elmenekült, ki a városból, „Sajnálom, Thrys, de most nélkülem kell helyt állnod.".

* * *

Leila ezalatt ugyanúgy menekült, de nem hagyta magát tőrbe csalni. Az egyik levágott, korrupt őr hulláját használva pajzsként a nyilak áradata elől menekült. Újabb zsoldosok állták útját, kénytelen volt elhajítani a frissen szerzett „pajzsát", előrántani a kétkezes kardját és végezni velük. A nord nő nem tudta merre van a Tolvaj Céh bejárata, így ostoba ötlet lett volna a keresésére indulni miközben ekkora erőkkel üldözik. Ki kellett menekülnie a városból.

Astrid továbbra is a nyomában volt és nem vesztette szem elől. Leila kirohant a kikötőhöz hogy a mólón folytassa a menekülést. Lelassított és néhány zsoldos utolérte, Astrid tudta hogy csapda, kiabált hogy ne közelítsék meg, de már késő volt, Leila kivégezte őket.

Leila megállt a móló végén, a víz túl mély volt és ha beleesik a vízba, a páncélja, több mázsás kőként fogja lehúzni a víz alá ahol megfullad. Kivont karddal az őt üldöző zsoldosok és az orgyilkos nő felé fordult.

Három zsoldos támadott a nord nőre, ketten támadtak két oldalról, de Leila piszok gyors mozdulatokkal és csapásokkal hárítva, visszaverte őket és a harmadik, aki eredetileg szemből támadott miközben a másik kettővel foglalkozott, akkor pont védtelen volt és készült lecsapni, de Leila egy erős, a vért gyengepontjára irányított rúgással meggyőzte az ellenkezőjéről. Az első két zsoldost a víz alá küldte akik a páncéljaik miatt megfulladtak, a harmadiknak átszúrta a vértjét és elvérzett.

Még két zsoldos és Astrid is támadott, a zsoldosok nem voltak erősebbek, de az orgyilkos már annál gyorsabb volt. Ha egyedül lett volna, Leila nehézség nélkül legyőzte volna, de a másik kettő erősen szorította a nord nőt miközben az árnyharcos villámgyors szúrásokkal és vágásokkal terhelte le a védekezését.

Leila egyre hátrébb szorult és a csizmája sarka elérte a móló végét, érezte, ha nem tesz valamit, akkor meg fog halni. Olyat tett amire nem szokás számítani, a földre vetette magát, hassal, eldobva a vörös pengét, a két kezébe tűzgolyókat idézett és felgyújtotta a két zsoldos lábát amitől félelmükben beleestek a vízbe és ugyanúgy meghaltak mint a társaik.

Az orgyilkos nő magára maradt, de Leila hassal feküdt a földön, kapva az alkalmon, lesújtott Leilára, de időben felemelte a karját hogy kivédje a nő Keserpengéjének a csapását és a lábával kigáncsolta volna, de Astrid számított erre és hátra bukfencezve kitért a támadás elől. Ez elég időt adott Leilának hogy felálljon, de a kardját még mindig nem tudta felvenni.

Leila pusztakézzel állt szemben a Keserpengével rendelkező nő ellen. Astrid támadott, a pengével a jobbkezében amit Leila elkapott, de egy másodperc töredékkel előtte feldobta a fegyvert a levegőbe és elkapta a másik kezével és belevágott Leila nyakába. Vagyis, csak bele akart vágni, csupán egy centivel vétette el mert a sisakja felfogta a szúrást, de nem kapott még egy esélyt mert Leila gyomron rúgta amitől ő is követte az embereit a vízi sírba.

Habár a nőnek könnyű vértje volt, így nem merült le az embereihez, inkább csak elmenekeült.

Leila felvette és eltette a kardját és elmenekült a városból. **(2)**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Marshal nekem adta Potemát, de nem mertem felhúzni az ujjamra, nehogy az legyen mint a legutóbb Karskkal. Liz láthatatlanná tett mindannyiunkat és gyorsan meglógtunk a ránk támadó zsoldosok elől. Marshal barátja, Chase elvezetett minket a temetőbe és a legnagyobb kriptán benyomott egy gombot amitől a sír elmozdult és felfedett maga alatt egy titkos lejáratot.

\- Üdvözöllek titeket a Tolvajok Céhében. - Chase körbevezetett minket, egy nagy vízgyűjtő volt aminek a közepébe négy egyenlő hosszú híd vezetett és a közepén egy nagy állvány volt ahova a nap besütött.

\- Marshal azt mondta hogy egy bizonyos Mercer Frey-t kell keresnünk. - Emlékeztetett Delphine.

\- Igen, ő a céhmester. Máris elviszlek hozzá. - Chase egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt mint aki csapdába akarna csalni, de azért résen voltunk.

Mercer, egy asztalnál ült, papírokat böngészett, egy alacsony, hosszú, őszes hajú breton férfi volt, az 50-es évei felé járhatott. Chase vértjéhez hasonló öltözéket viselt, de amíg Chase-é barna volt, az övé fekete.

\- Chase, jelenleg nem érek rá. - Elég kellemetlen hangulatban volt, vagy alapjáraton egy vadbarom. - Zaklass mást a problémáiddal.

\- Mercer, ezek a jövevények veled akarnak beszélni, feltétlenül. - A céhmester, Mercer végignézett rajtunk.

\- Ti okoztátok az a felfordulást odafent? - Rám meredt, úgy gondolta én vagyok a csapat vezére.

\- Igazából csak ránk támadt egy halom zsoldos. - Válaszoltam.

\- Miért keresnek titeket a Feketehangák? - Egy kicsit elgondolkodtam, de Liz egyszerűen csak megmutatta neki a gyűrűjét amitől ledöbbent és kitágultak a szemei. - Szóval, ti vagytok azok. A Szervezet. - Liz magabiztosan elmosolyodott. - Átadhatjátok a vezéreteknek, a megállapodásunk töretlen és folyamatosan át küldöm a Céh vagyonát. - Lizen kívül egyikünk sem tudta miről beszél, ő csak megrázta a fejét és a kezével mutogatott valamit amit Mercer megértett. - Nem az egyezségünk miatt vagytok itt? - Liz bólintott és ismét mutogatott. - Kerestek valakit? Egy öregembert? - Delphine úgy érezte ideje közbe szólni.

\- Igen, egy Esbern nevű embert keresünk! - Mercer Lizre nézett aki bólintott.

\- A Patkányjkárat Kotorékban van egy ilyen nevű öregember. De a Thalmor is ott van és ugyanazt az embert keresik. Miért ilyen fontos? - Liz és Delphine összenéztek, Liz elismerően bólintott Delphine-nek hogy elmondhatja.

\- Ő egy volt Penge ügynök és az egyetlen aki tudja hogy lehet legyőzni a sárkányokat. - Mercer ezen meglepődött.

\- Legyőzni a sárkányokat? - Meglepődött. - Ez egyértelműen érdekelheti a Thalmort és a Szervezetet is. - Aljas vigyorra húzta a száját. - Mit kapok ha segítek? - Liz összehúzta a felemás szemeit és csak megvonta a vállát, kérdezve hogy mit akar. - Belebotlottam egy olyan problémába ami felfedheti a köztem és a Szervezet között lévő kapcsolatot és elapaszthatja a folyamatos pénz forrásotokat. Csupán egy kis segítő kéz kellene hogy megoldjam. - Liz ismét mutogatott valamit, nem tudom mi lett volna ha Mercer nem érti meg. Potema nem akart előjönni és felfedni magát, minél kevesebb ember tud róla, annál jobb. - Megbeszélve, segítek biztos helyre juttatni Esbernt és cserébe kisegítetek. - Lizzel kezet fogtak. - Kövessetek.

Mercer mutatta az utat egy másik, mélyebb csatorna járatba. A Patkányjárat Kotorékban azok az emberek élnek akik vagy elrejtőzni akarnak, vagy Sodrásd legalja akiknek nincs pénzük rendes életet élni.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A két Thalmor igazságosztó, Jorossin és Ilya, valamint Ilya tanítványa, Lilian, egy nagyobb Thalmor osztaggal érkeztek meg Sodrásdba. Néhány órával a Szervezet előtt. Ilya és Lilian egy nagy fából készült guruló lakásban, tökéletes kényelemben, amíg Jorossin inkább a katonákkal lovagolt, aludt és evett. Nem szerette azt a szűk guruló házat, bezárt állatként érezte magát és semmilyen luxus kényelem nem csábította.

Ezzel szemben, Ilya megvetette hogy ha állat módjára, a vadonban kell tölteni az éjszakákat, a kényelmes, úri életmódról akkor sem mond le, Lilian ő mellette volt. Jobb hogy külön utaztak, ha összezárják őket, nem kell 5 perc és összevesznek.

\- Megérkeztünk Sodrásdba, Jorossin igazságosztó! - Tett hivatalos megjegyzést, Karman kapitány. A női katonatiszt, a többi katonájához hasonlóan, aranyszínű elf vértet viselt amit kiegészített néhány arany díszítéssel hogy az emberei meg különböztethessék. Az orra el volt deformálva, ő volt az őrség kapitánya a Thalmor nagykövetségen, de a hanyag munkája miatt lefokozták és osztag parancsnok lett belőle. Jorossin ismerte őt régebbről, így kérvényezte hogy a kutató csapatot vezesse, Karman megtisztelve és bosszútól fűtve, elfogadta az ajánlatot.

\- Köszönöm, Karman kapitány. - Karman utasította a katonákat hogy biztosítsák a terepet a két igazságosztó számára, amíg Jorossin értesíti Ilyát.

Be sem kopogott a kerekes ház ajtaján, egyszerűen fittyet hányva az illemre, amit Ilya egyértelműen elvárna egy Elit igazságosztótól, engedély nélkül behatolt.

\- Jorossin, - Ilya, egyértelműen nem örült a hirtelen látogatásnak. - örülnék ha legalább kopognál legközelebb! - Jorossin csak elvigyorodott és utólag, a benyitott ajtón kopogott.

\- Jobb? - Ilya idegesen felvonta a szemöldökét és letette a porcelán teáscsészéjét.

\- Ha csupán gúnyolódás miatt zavartál meg a reggeli teám közben, ajánlom, távozz! - Ilya zöld szemei szinte szikrákat szórtak.

\- Csak szólni akartam hogy megérkeztünk. De ha nagyon fontos, fejezd be a teád, nyugalomban. - Jorossin elhagyta a kerekes házat és kint várakozott a kapitánnyal és a többi katonával. Ilya tudta hogy Jorossin ismét gúnynak szánta ezt a megjegyzést, tudta hogy sosem szokta kihagyni a reggeli teáját.

\- Akkor, - Szólalt meg végre Lilian. - félbehagyjuk a teázást? - Ilya úgy meredt rá mint egy vérszomjas fenevad.

\- Ha még egy hasonló kérdést vetsz fel, mehetsz haza a Nyár-szigetekre! Egy úri hölgy, sosem hagyja félbe a reggeli teáját! - Felemelte a csészét és a benne lévő barnás-vörös folyadékot, a lehető leg elegánsabb stílusban itta. - Csak egy kicsit gyorsabb tempót folytat.

\- Bocsánat. - Lilian megpróbálta utánozni a nénikéjét, de a hangos felcsattanása következtetett arra hogy sikertelenül.

\- Ne emeld fel a könyököd amikor iszol!

\- Elnézést! - Ivott még egy kortyot.

\- És ne szürcsölj mint egy vadállat!

\- Sajnálom!

\- És ne kérj bocsánatot mindenért!

\- Igenis!

\- Ha nem te lettél volna a legtehetségesebb mágus jelölt akit tanítványomul ajánlottak, akkor már itt sem lennél! Nagyon ajánlom hogy jegyezd meg hogy egy nemeshölgy még a legzordabb körülmények között is megőrzi az eleganciát és ennek ellenére is képes megfelelő, racionális döntést hozni!

\- Értettem! - Ilya kiitta az utolsó csepp teát is a csészéből, amit letett az alátétre és felállt.

\- Elvetted a kedvem a mai teámtól, te fejezd be és keress meg odakint ha végeztél. Nem ajánlom hogy sokáig megvárass! - Lilian meghúzva magát, engedelmeskedett.

\- Egyszerűen imádom őt. - Súgta magában.

Ilya magára hagyta a növendékét és unokahúgát hogy csatlakozzon Jorossinhoz és a katonákhoz. Sodrásd kapuja előtt várta és a férfi igazságosztó türelmesen megvárta.

\- Mire várunk? - Kérdezte a női igazságosztó mire Jorossin ismét elvigyorodott.

\- Csak rád. - A két altmer, teljes kísérettel megközelítette a város kapuját, az őrök nem merték megállítani őket.

A városba beérve, Ilyát megcsapta a bűz és a gondozatlan rendfenntartás. Az őrök azon voltak hogy eltávolítsák a lakosokat az utcákról, miközben a megkérdezhető külsejű, nehéz vértes, egyértelműen fizetett zsoldoskatonák nyugodtan téblábolhattak az utcákon, felfegyverezve. Egyértelműen vártak valakikre.

\- Csak nem a régi barátomhoz, Jorossinhoz van szerencsém?! - A zsoldosok vezére, egy kalapos, vöröshajú, idős, borostás férfi kérdezte, a Sötétség Testvérisége vértjében. A két igazságosztó azonnal a fegyvereiért nyúlt, akárcsak a katonáik, de a zsoldosok is hasonlóképpen cselekedtek.

\- Kassady?! A Szervezetből! - Az idegen csak elvigyorodott.

\- Már rég magam mögött hagytam a Szervezetet! Most egyfajta, ügyfélváltást gyakoroltam és Feketehanga Mavenben találtam meg a megfelelő üzlettársam. - Közelebb lépett a két igazságosztóhoz. - És Elenwen úrnőben.

\- Értesített hogy mire készülünk? - Kérdezte Ilya.

\- Igen, figyelmeztettem Maven hogy néhány veszélyes egyén érkezik Sodrásdba, akiket a Domínium nagy erőkkel keres. - A Thalmor katonák, a feletteseik parancsára, eltették a fegyvereiket.

\- Elenwen üzent nektek?! - Mindkettőjüket meglepte.

\- Óh, igen. Maven egy kisebb hadsereget bízott rám hogy élve fogjam el őket. Most hogy itt vagytok, ez a terv egyre biztosabbnak tűnik. - Ilya és Jorossin összenéztek és megbeszéltek egy közös tervet.

\- Mit gondolsz? Bízhatunk benne? - Kérdezte a társát Ilya.

\- A Szervezet korábbi tagja volt, de már vadásznak rá és ugyanúgy az ellenségük mint mi. Ráadásul, Elenwen megbízásából cselekszik. Talán, ezegyszer összefoghatunk. - A két altmer befejezte a megbeszélést.

\- Rendben, Kassady, - Kezdte Ilya. - elfogadjuk a segítséged, de elvárjuk hogy engedelmeskedj nekünk és azt tedd amit mondunk neked. - Az orgyilkos csak felnevetett.

\- Miért is?! - A zsoldosok ismét megközelítették a Thalmorokat, mire az elfek ismét elővonták a fegyvereiket. - Túlerőben vagyunk és nekünk kedvez a hazai terep előnye. - Ilya készen állt arra hogy most zsoldos vért ont, de Jorossin nem hagyhatta hogy felesleges küzdelmek miatt veszítsenek értékes katonákat.

\- Ugye tudod hogy a Szervezet tagjai nem átlagos emberek… - Folytatta volna, de Kassady félbeszakította.

\- Tudom én jól! Én közéjük tartoztam!

\- Igen, - Jorossin végignézett a zsoldosokon és sok újoncot és amatőrt látott akik még nem vettek részt igazi csatákban. - elég sok képzetlen embered van, akiknek biztos inába száll a bátorság ha szembe kerülnek Marshallal vagy Leilával és sokan fognak meghalni. - Erre Kassady megdöbbent.

\- Azt mondtad, Marshal velük lesz?! - Széles vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- Öhm… igen.

\- Csodálatos! Akkor tudom is mit kell tennünk! - Kassadynek nem volt szüksége a két elf beleegyezésére, tudta milyen tervet kell kiötölnie. - Én és az embereim lefoglaljuk a csapat egyik részét a felszínen, ti meg szerezhetitek amiért vagy akiért jöttetek és elintézitek a maradékot odalent.

\- Odalent? - Csattant fel Ilya.

\- A Patkányjárat kotorékban. - Igazította ki Kassady. - Esbern ott rejtőzött el.

A két elf egy újabb megbeszélést tartott maguk között és közösen egy megegyezésre jutottak.

\- Akkor, Liliant és Karmant küldjük Esbern után, ha kudarcot vallanának, mi itt várjuk a távozókat és az árnyakban rejtőzve, elintézzük őket. Én nem vagyok hajlandó a csatornákban mászkálni! - Szögezte le Ilya

\- Magam sem találtam volna ki jobb tervet. - Tette tarkóra a kezeit Jorossin.

Ez volt az első éles bevetés amin Lilian részt vett a nénikéje nélkül, de tudta, ha sikerrel jár, akkor kivívja az elismerését és Karman kapitány is vele tart. Kassady megmutatta nekik a Tolvaj Céh bejáratát és elvezette a Patkányjárat Kotorékába. Nem tudta pontosan hol is rejtőzik Esbern, de csak idő kérdése amíg Lilian megtalálja.

A két, Elit Igazságosztó várt, időközben, a Szervezet és a társaik megérkeztek, Kassady és a zsoldosaik egy komoly felfordulást rendeztek a kiürített utcákon. Miután a dolgok elcsendesedtek, két fekete páncélos alak kimenekült Sodrásdból és szembe találták magukat a fent várakozó Thalmorokkal a városkapu előtt.

Marshal és Leila előkészítették a fegyvereiket, Jorossin mindékt kardját, Ilya a varázsbotját és a varázs erejét készítette elő.

* * *

 **Sodrásd utcáin**

Kassady háttal fetrengett a földön, oda ahova Marshal kiáltása kilökte a fogadó ablakán, a kalapját teljesen az arcába húzta és elmélkedett, „Akkor ő lenne a sárkányszülött?", elvigyorodott és arra gondolt amikor ebben a városban először találkozott vele.

\- Hé, Kassady, - Egy női hang szólította meg és vizes cuppogó lépésekre lett figyelmes. - meghaltál? - Kassady megforgatta a szemeit a kalapja alatt.

\- Igen, halott vagyok, azért válaszolok. - Idegesen elvette a kalapját az arcából és egy csurom vizes Astrid állt fölötte. - Azt hiszem ezt a küldetést elbuktuk.

\- Maven nem fog örülni. - Astrid levette az álarcát és a csuklyáját. - Úgy állapodtunk meg hogy átadjuk a Thalmornak Esbernt és a Szervezet tagjait, de kifogtak rajtunk.

\- Igen, ráadásul egy csomó emberét ölték meg, a legjobb ha eltűnünk Sodrásdból, mielőbb. - Kinyújtotta a karját és Astrid felsegítette. A két orgyilkos elhagyta a várost, elosonva a Thalmorok és a maradék zsoldos mellett.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	38. Töréspont

**Halo, egy kicsit halogattam, de elérkezett ez a fejezet is. A következő számokat az adott időpontokban hallgasd: (1) Rhapsody of Fire - Agony is my name (2) Jeff Williams - Die, (3) Death Note OST - Mello Theme B, (4) Megas XLR OST - Ro Sham Bo (5) Megas XLR OST - Interpid (Most van egy pár)  
**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A Patkányjárat legalsó részlege a Kotorék volt. Ide csak a váras legalja és legszegényebb tagjai élnek akiket még az istenek is elhagytak, nyomorékok és őrült alakok, nem mellékesen az olyanok akik rejtőzködni akarnak. Egy ilyen helyen ha valaki megsérül vagy meghal, a kutya sem törődne vele a felszínen. Tökéletes hely egy Esbern szintű menekült elrejtőzésére.

Mercer Frey jól ismerte ezt a helyet, ezért ő mutatta az utat az őt követő csoportnak, Thrysnak, Liznek, Delphinnek és Karsknak. Számítani számított rá hogy a Thalmorokba fog ütközni, de nem volt olyan terve amivel észrevétlenül, ráadásul az egész csapat el tudott volna osonni mellettük. Legalábbis, ölés nélkül.

A Patkányjárat Kotorék részlege egy 2 szintes csatorna volt. A legfelső emelet, ahol a hőseink is álltak, egy középső járat és a földszint ami, Mercer állítása szerint, Esbernhez vezetett. Mindegyik részen Thalmor katonák járőröztek, biztosítva hogy senki, illetéktelen ne közelíthesse meg a járatot, ezzel zavarva meg a műveletüket.

Mercer óvatosan a legközelebbi katona mögé osont, egy nő volt és hátulról elvágta a torkát és a testét visszavonszolta a társaihoz.

\- Vedd fel a páncélját. - Utasította Thrys.

\- Miért én?! - Thrys kezdett belebetegedni hogy egyfolytában valaki más vértjét kell felvennie.

\- Mert te vagy az egyetlen altmer a csapatban. - Mindenki türelmetlenül nézett rá, jelezve hogy nem érdekli őket a véleménye.

\- Jó. - Thrys beadta a derekát, levetkőztette a halott nőt és felvette a páncélját. Thrys egy az egyben olyan volt mint egy igazi Thalmor katona. - És most?

\- Menj előre és számold össze, hány katonával állunk szemben. - Thrys nem kedvelte Mercert, a Szervezet tagjaihoz hasonlóan, ugyanolyan könnyen gyilkolt és vette félvállról az ölést. Mind ezek ellenére, Thrys engedelmeskedett.

Thrys elvegyült az altmer fajtársai között és összeszámolta az őröket akiket a földszintig állítottak.

\- Még 9-en vannak akik közül az egyik egy mágus. A 8 katona közül 6 férfi és 2 nő van. - Mercer tudomásul vette és ki is talált egy tervet.

\- Delphine, ugye? - A breton nő csak bólintott. - Te és én a Thalmorok mögé lopózunk és egyesével kivégezzük őket. Liz addig tompító mágiát bocsájt ránk hogy kevésbé halljanak. Ti ketten, - Rám és Karskra nézett. - maradjatok itt és várjatok.

A három breton elindult, Liz mindhármuk számára egy halvány kék varázslatot bocsájtott a lábukra amitől nem lehetett hallani a lépteiket és utánuk osont. El is érték az első két katonát, mindkettő férfi volt. Mercer a két dwemer kardját, Delphine a katanáját készítette elő.

Előbb Delphine mélyesztette a vékony, de hosszú pengéjét az elf mellkasába amitől a másik gyorsan reagálva megfordult, előhúzta a kardját hogy elintézze a társa gyilkosát, de nem volt elég gyors hogy kivédhesse Mercer halálos szúrását. 6 katona és egy mágus maradt.

A két breton kiválóan dolgozott együtt és szépen, lassan, egyesével elintézték a hegyesfülű, aranypáncélos ellenfeleiket.

\- Jöhettek! - Kiáltott az emeletre Delphine. - Tiszta a terep!

Karsk és Thrys megindultak, de Karsknak volt egy megjegyzése.

\- Thrys, szerintem nem túl tiszta a környék! - Végigmutatott a csatorna, ürülékkel és szennyvízzel borított falain és lefolyóin. - Ez senki számára nem tiszta! A takarítót évekkel ezelőtt elbocsájthatták, az aki ennek a helynek a tisztaságáért lenne felelős, én élve elásatnám! Csak egy őrült mondaná hogy ez egy tiszta hely!

\- Annyira örülök hogy már nem vagyok a fejében. - Súgta Thrysnek Potema.

* * *

Amíg leértek, az elf lány és a szellemhölgy kénytelen volt Karsk panaszkodását hallgatni a mocskos környezetről és a lehetséges, elkapható betegségek miatt.

Mercer és Delphine, egész jó csapatot alkotva, felderítették a soron következő ajtót, ami egy másik, bűzös, csatornába vezetett, még több Thalmor katonával.

\- Thrys, - Ezúttal Delphine szólította meg. - tudod a dolgod. - Thrys csak megforgatta a szemeit, visszavette a sisakját és ismét elindult egy felderítő „őrjáratra".

Az alagút, ahova az ajtó vezetett egy rácsokkal lezárt alagútba vezetett és csak egyetlen kijárata volt ami alig pár méterre volt a bejárattól, ahol egy női tiszt őrködött.

\- Jelenteni valód van, katona? - Karman kapitány, akinek előbb Marshal, majd Thrys törte be az orrát és hagyták megkötözve a raktárban volt az egyetlen aki a börtönben lévő összecsapást túlélte. Thrys felismerte az elgörbült, betört orráról, de Thrys lehajtotta a fejét miközben vele beszélt.

\- Nem, asszonyom! - A kapitánynak ismerős lett a hangja.

\- Nézzen a szemembe, miközben jelent, katona! - Méregette Karman. - Thrys megtette. - Te vagy az?! - Egyből felismerte. Mindketten előrántották a kardjukat és egy párbaj alakult ki kettőjük között. - Őrség! - Kiabált a Thalmor kapitány, az embereit hívva, ahelyett hogy egy, a bosszúját kielégítő párbajjal kockáztassa a küldetést.

Abban a pillanatban, egy tucatnyi Thalmor katona vette körbe Thryst aki egyedül volt. Visszavonult a társaihoz. A csapat rettenetesen meglepődött hogy Thrys lebukott, de nem hagyták hogy a meglepettség úrrá legyen rajtuk. Thrys, Mercer és Delphine előhúzták a fegyvereiket, Liz a varázs erejét és Karsk a fakardját.

\- Valami ötlet? - Tette fel a kérdést Thrys.

\- Futás! - Kiáltott Mercer.

A csapat visszavonulót fújt, de a Thalmor katonák a nyomukba eredtek. Hőseink menekülést színlelve, elbújtak két kőoszlop mögött és rátámadtak az üldözőikre, Karsk kivételével mindannyian legalább 2-t öltek meg, de még maradtak 4-en a kapitánnyal együtt. 2 férfi és 2 nő.

Thrys a kapitánnyal küzdött, miközben a jobb gyűrűs ujjára húzta Marshal gyűrűjét amiben Potema szelleme volt hogy erőt adjon neki. Delphine az egyik férfival, Mercer a női katonával és Liz a másik férfival. Karsk hátramaradt és keresett valamit ami segíthet a társainak.

\- Itt a bosszú ideje, te kis k*rva! - Karman örült hogy elégtételt vehet Thrysen az őt ért megszégyenítésen, a neve bemocskolásáért és az orra betöréséért.

Karman a bosszútól fűtve támadt Thrysre a kardjával, de a vörös hajú, fiatalabb elf lány két karddal harcolt és egyenlő ellenfele lett a kapitánynak.

Mercer sem ütközött komoly kihívásba, ő is két dwemer karddal harcolt, több évtizednyi tapasztalattal könnyedén elintézte az őt támadó elf nőt és átszúrta az egyik kardját a torkán. Delphine is hasonló kezelésben részesítette a fickót akivel harcolt és villámgyors reflexekkel hárította az előbb jobbról majd balról ismétlődő támadásokat, végül levágta a támadója kezét és a vékony katanáját beleszúrta a szájába és a tarkóján jött ki a hegye.

Liz az utolsó férfi katonát komolyabb erőfeszítés nélkül megölte amikor egy erős, sok mannát igénylő mennykőcsapással élve megsütötte a katonát, egy pillanat alatt.

Thrys még mindig Karman kapitánnyal küzdött és nem tudtak egymás felé kerekedni, amikor Thrys támadott, Karman időben reagált és védekezett. Thrys hátrányba került ahogy Karman kiütötte az egyik kezéből a kardot és sikeresen visszaszorította a sárkányszülöttet.

A Thalmor kapitány észrevette hogy az emberei mind meghaltak és magára maradt. Az ellenfelei bekerítették és nem volt számára menekvés.

\- NÉZZÉTEK MIT TALÁLTAM! - Hirtelen, Karsk jelent meg a kezében egy lángoló ronggyal betömött olajos lámpást tartott. - EZ BIZTOS SEGÍTENI FOG RAJTATOK!

\- NE, KARSK! - Késő volt, a félkegyelmű, fiatal nord elhajította a lámpást és egy pillanat alatt, a csatamező lángba borult. Thrys és a többiek időben félreugrottak és ez pontosan elég időt adott Karmannak hogy elmeneküljön. Szerencsére a csatorna kőből volt és a holttesteken kívül nem volt semmi ami meggyulladhatott volna.

\- Bocsánat, de legalább most nem öltem meg senkit sem. - Karsk, miután rájött hogy ezzel csak ártott mintsem segített, lehajtott a fejét és bocsánatot kért.

\- Karsk, neked elment az eszed?! - Kiabált rá Thrys, pontosan úgy ahogy Marshal szokott ő rá amikor hülyeséget csinál. - Meg is ölhettél volna minket!

\- Azt hiszem egy kicsit túl reagálod a dolgokat, Thrys. - Karsk továbbra is agyhalott stílusban beszélt és még mindig érti a halál jelentőségét. - Én csak majdnem öltelek meg titeket, de ti megöltétek azokat a Thalmorokat és rendben van. Mi a különbség?

\- Ő mindig ilyen? - Mercer, értelemszerűen, még nem ismerhette Karskot, de a másik két breton, Liz és Delphine már nagyon is járatosak voltak az esze járásában.

\- Elképzelni nem tudnád. - Ismerte be Delphine. - Thrys, később leszidhatod, most dolgunk van. - Thrys egy Marshalléhoz hasonló sóhajjal félbehagyta a Karskkal való kiabálást és a többiek után ment.

* * *

A csapat óvatosan hatolt be a Patkányjárat zárkáiba ahol már veszélyesebb emberek laktak, elmebetegek akik rátámadnak akárkire akit meglátnak. Több csatornatöltelék holtteste hevert előttük akiket még a Thalmorok öltek meg. Az egyikük közül az egyik egy birodalmi katona volt, a páncélja feslett volt és régi, a kardja tompa és kicsorbult, de így is sikerült megölnie egy Thalmor katonát, de utána a többi elf végzett vele.

\- Az az ő ajtaja. - Mercer a legjobban leláncolt és elbarikádozott ajtóra mutatott.

\- Ott van Esbern?! - Delphine megörült hogy újra láthatja a régi barátját.

Thrys kopogott be az ajtaját, a lezárt ajtón volt egy kis kukucskáló ami kinyílt és egy idő férfi hang szólalt meg mögüle.

\- Tűnj el! - Látva Thrys sárgás bőrét és hegyes füleit, nem csoda hogy bezárta.

\- Esbern, nyisd ki! Én vagyok az, Delphine! - A neve hallatára, Esbern ismét kinyitotta a kukucskálót.

\- Delphine? - Teljesen ledöbbent. - Tényleg te vagy az?

\- Igen. A Thalmor már itt liheg a nyakunkban. Most még sikerült visszavernünk őket, de bármelyik pillanatban visszatérhetnek, igyekeznünk kell. - Az öreg egy elégedett sóhajt eresztett.

\- Még mindig nem adtad fel a harcot annyi év után? - Hirtelen észbe kapott. - Nem kéne kint maradnotok. Kinyitom az ajtót. - Több kattanás és lánccsörgés kíséretében elkezdte kinyitni az ajtót. - Egy pillanat.

\- Mondtam már hogy utálom a mocsárrákokat? - Szólalt meg Karsk, de senki nem méltatta válaszra. - Nagyon bosszantók.

\- Ez mindig beragad. - Egy kicsit idegeskedett Esbern aki még mindig az erőteljesen lezárt ajtóval próbálkozott.

\- Tudjátok mi az ami bonyolult? - Még mindig nem figyelt rá senki sem. - Igen, én is így gondolom hogy én sem tudok rá mit mondani.

\- Na, már csak egy pár van hátra. - Esbern már tényleg az ajtó kinyitásánál tartott.

\- Szerintetek, mi az ami… - Hirtelen megállt.

\- Micsoda? - Thrys volt az első aki hozzászólt.

\- Micsoda?! - Karsk teljesen elbambult és elfelejtette hogy pár másodperce még beszélt. - Bocsi! Elfelejtettem. - Thrys csak lefáradtam meredt vissza a már kinyílt ajtóra. A helység ahol lakott elég tágas volt ahhoz képest hogy a csatorna mélyén volt. A fal és a padló ütött-kopott és poros kő volt, több rozoga bútor volt megtalálható, több gyertya világított a sötétben, egy ócska ágy volt amiben Esbern aludt, egy dolgozó asztal, tele könyvekkel és papírokkal. Nem egy nemes villája, de otthonos volt.

\- Meg is van! - Esbern egy idős, nord létére alacsony, kopaszodó, őszes hajú és szakállas férfi volt, elsősorban mágus. Rongyos, szürke inget, feslett, fekete vászon nadrágot és kopott, fekete csizmát viselt. Delphine egyből odament hozzá és megölelte a rég nem látott barátját. - Megöregedtél, kölyök. - Régi barátként üdvözölték egymást. - Gyertek be, gyorsan! Beszélnünk kell! - Nem kellett kétszer mondani, a csapat már bent is volt és Esbern becsukta az ajtót, ezúttal nem vacakolt a zárokkal. - Azt hittem már rájöttél mennyire reménytelen a helyzet. - Leginkább Delphine-hez beszélt. - Próbáltalak figyelmeztetni, de te… - Delphine félbeszakította.

\- Elsősorban ki kell juttatnunk téged. A Thalmor bármikor visszatérhet! - Esbernt nem hatotta meg a dolog.

\- És akkor? - Ezen Delphine döbbent le a legjobban.

\- Hogy érted hogy, „És akkor"?! Ők az esküdt ellenségeink! Nem hagyhatjuk hogy végezzenek velünk!

\- Előbb-utóbb, úgyis ugyanúgy meghalunk. Semmi értelme futni. Már öreg vagyok a meneküléshez. Delphine, akárkik is a társaid, én nem segíthetek. Menj vissza ahova jöttél és rejtőzz el minél jobban. Én itt maradok és ha a Thalmor megtalál és megöl, akkor elfogadom. - Delphine-t teljesen kiábrándította Esbern viselkedése.

\- Mi történt veled, öreg? Megváltoztál és nem csak a kor miatt. - Végül Thrys szólalt meg.

\- Öhm… hogy értette hogy ugyanúgy meghalunk? - Az öreg Penge úgy nézett szét a csapaton mintha ő tudna valamit amit senki más nem.

\- Ti még nem jöttetek rá? Minek kell még történnie hogy beismerjétek? - Leült egy székre és lefáradtan sóhajtott. - Alduin visszatért. Pont ahogy a prófécia megjövendölte. - Ez senkinek sem volt ismerős. - A sárkány, az idők hajnaláról aki elnyeli a holtak lelkét. Senki sem menekülhet az éhsége elől. - Úgy regélte mint egy verset. - Sem itt, sem a túlvilágon. Alduin elemészt mindent és a világnak vége. Semmi sem állíthatja meg. - Újra Delphine-re nézett. - Próbáltalak figyelmeztetni titeket, de nem hallgattatok rám. Most nem tehetünk mást, mint ölbe tett kézzel várjuk a világvégét. - Teljesen reményvesztett volt.

\- Alduin, - Kezdte Delphine. - az a sárkány amelyik feltámasztja a többit?

\- Igen. Tudni tudjátok, de továbbra is visszautasítjátok a megértését. - Mielőtt bárki megszólalhatott volna, folytatta. - Oh, igen. Előre meg volt jövendölve. A vég elérkezett. Alduin visszatért. Csak egy sárkányszülött veheti fel a harcot a vele. De sajnos, az utolsó sárkányszülött 200 éve meghalt. Az istenek elpártoltak tőlünk. Sorsunkra hagytak minket. - Thrys magabiztosan lépett fel.

\- Még nincs minden veszve, Esbern. Én egy sárkányszülött vagyok, ráadásul nem az egyetlen! - Úgy nézett Thrysre mint az utolsó reménysugárra.

\- Mi?! Te… - Egyszerűen nem jutott szavakhoz. - … ez tényleg igaz? - Delphine adta meg a választ.

\- Igen, magam láttam hogy elnyelték egy sárkány lelkét. - Esbern eksztázisba esett a hír hallatán.

\- Akkor… még van remény! - Erőt vett magán, Delphine felsegítette a székből. - Gyorsan, egy biztonságos helyre kell mennünk! - Most Liz lépett elő és mutogatott valamit a kezével, de Mercer volt az egyetlen aki értette.

\- Azt mondja, - Fordította Mercer. - „Gyere velünk a Szervezet rejtekhelyére. Ott a legbiztonságosabb.". - Liz magabiztosan bólintott, jelezve hogy pontos volt a fordítás.

\- A Szervezet?! - Esbern meghökkent a rend hallatán. - Ti nem a Thalmorokat segítettétek a Háborúban? - Liz ismét mutogatott valamit amit Mercer lefordított.

\- „Elárultak minket, azóta ellenségek vagyunk. Akárcsak ti, Pengék. Az ellenségem ellensége a barátom." - Az öreg nem tehetett mást, el kellett fogadnia Liz ajánlatát.

\- Akkor, más lehetőség híján, elfogadom az ajánlatot… - Egy kicsit gesztikulált, jelezve hogy érdekli a neve.

\- A neve Liz és nem tud beszélni. - Válaszolta Thrys.

\- Az előbbit köszönöm, az utóbbit kitaláltam. - Jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan. - Csak had pakoljam össze a jegyzeteimet. - Elkezdte összeszedni a papírjait. - Addig tartsátok szemmel a Thalmort.

\- Hé, gyerekek! - Kiabált oda Karsk. - Megérkezett a Thalmor és az ijesztő hölgy is akit majdnem elégettem! gondoljátok hogy haragszik rám amiatt vagy egy vicces emléknek tartja? - Ezen mindenki ledöbbent.

\- Itt vannak a Thalmorok!

\- Köszönjük, Thrys az egyértelműt. - Felelt Delphine amire az elf lány egy kicsit lefáradtan görnyedt össze. Hirtelen kopogás hallatszott az ajtón.

\- Kinyitni! - Karman kapitány visszatért, egy újabb csapat Thalmor katonával és Liliannel az oldalán. - Az Aldmeri Domínium nevében! - Karsk visszanézett a többiekre.

\- Öhm… akarjátok hogy kinyissam?

\- NEM! - Thrys és Mercer félrelökték Karskot mert még tényleg kinyitja nekik az ajtót és együtt támasztották az ajtót.

\- Ugye tudod hogy bejönnek ha igazán beakarnak? - Kérdezte Mercer miközben elkezdte visszacsatolni a zárakat.

\- Van valami ötleted? - Mercer kikukucskált a kukucskálón.

\- Ami azt illeti, igen. - A Tolvaj Céh mestere egy tervet talált ki. - Két tömbnyire van egy titkos feljáró a városban lévő házamba ami tele van egy halom, nekem dolgozó zsoldossal. Csak át kéne verekedni magunkat az elfeken.

\- Azt hiszem tudom is hogyan. - Thrys egyből tudta mit tegyen és magabiztosan elmosolyodott.

* * *

Közben, Karsk hátra ment hogy bemutatkozhasson Esbernnek.

\- Amúgy, Esbern úr, az én nevem, Karskonail B. Dodger, de szólíthat Karsknak. - Nyújtotta a kezét.

\- Öhm… kedves vagy, fiam. - Esbern elfogadta a gesztust. - De nem kell urazni. Hívj csak Esbernnek. - Karsk ezen, mintha idegsokkot kapott volna és Delphine-hez fordult.

\- Hallottad mit mondott? Esbern megengedte hogy tegezzem! Ami azt jelenti, mostantól barátok vagyunk! - Esbern idegesen odasúgott Delphine-nek.

\- Öhm… ő veszélyes? - Esbern szentül meg volt győződve hogy Karsk egy őrült sorozatgyilkos. Delphine csak felnevetett ezen, hosszú ideje először bármin is.

\- Nem, csak egy ostoba kölyök.

\- Az vagyok! - Karsk úgy vigyorgott mint egy elmebeteg, de csak az örömtől hogy szerzett egy új barátot. Esbern ettől nem nyugodott meg.

\- Ez… nem válasz a kérdésre. - Miután Esbern összeszedett mindent amire a későbbiekben szükség lehet, felkészült az utazásra. - Kész vagyok! Indulhatunk

\- Már csak egyetlen akadály van előttünk! - Állapította meg Mercer. A Thalmor katonák elkezdték betörni az ajtót. - Egy kisebb alakulatnyi, 2m-es hegyesfülű! - Thrys magabiztosan elmosolyodott.

\- Csak nyisd ki az ajtót! - Mercer megdöbbent.

\- Megőrültél?! - Egy kard szúródott át az ajtón, alig néhány centivel Mercer feje mellett. - Akkor legyen a te terved. - Odébb állt és az egyik Thalmor katona betörte az ajtót.

\- FUS RO DAH! - A hatalmas szélvihar végig söpört az egész csatorna járaton és a Thalmor alakulat felét félresöpörte.

A maradék katona akik megmaradtak, megvoltak lepődve és ezt kihasználva, Mercer rohant előre, mutatva az utat, levágott egy katonát és az egyik csatorna átjárón berohant. Őt követte Thrys aki kardpárbajba kezdett két másik katonával, egy nővel és egy férfival. Karsk kislányosan sikítozva loholt végig a csatamezőn, reménykedve hogy nem esik baja. Esbern volt soron, a varázs erejével megsütött két másik katonát, így már csak a Thrys által lelököttekkel kellett foglalkozni.

Mindenki biztonságosan elérte a feljárót, de a Thalmorok nem adták fel, Karman kapitány, akit Thrys lökött le még mindig életben volt és nem úgy nézett ki mint aki elengedi a prédáit. Delphine nem hagyhatta hogy kövessék és kiment hogy feltartsa az ellenséget, Liz vele tartott.

\- Mit csináltok?! - Kiabált Thrys. - Gyertek vissza, azonnal!

\- Nem követhetnek minket. - Magyarázta Delphine. - Én és Liz feltartjuk őket.

\- Akkor veletek maradok! - Thrys készen állt hogy ő is hátramarad, de Delphine ráparancsolt.

\- Nem! Te sárkányszülött vagy! Túl fontos hogy itt meghalj! - Delphine felkészülve a halálra, előhúzta a katanáját és a túlerő ellen vetette magát.

Liz egy jégfalat emelt a járathoz, Esbern segített neki és ezzel elzárva magukat a meneküléstől. Liz és Delphine magukra maradtak a Thalmorokkal. A többiek, Mercer vezetésével kijutottak.

A két breton szembe találta magát az elf támadókkal, Liz magabiztosan elmosolyodott és egy illúzió varázslattal láthatatlanná és hallhatatlanná tette magukat. Óvatosan kimentek a járatból, bevárták amíg a Thalmor katonák a társaik után mennek, de amint tudatosult bennük hogy az utat egy tömör jégfal állja, azon voltak hogy jelentést tegyenek a felettesüknek, de Lizzel találták szembe magukat, aki összeszedte az összes varázs erejét és a varázsbotjával egy hatalmas tűzviharral megölte az összes, szűk járatban lévő Thalmort.

A járat elég kicsit volt, sokan alig kaptak levegőt és aki kirohant volna, Delphine kardjául esett áldozatul.

\- Ez egy kiváló teljesítmény volt! - Karman kapitány volt az és az oldalán ott volt Lilian is. Egyáltalán nem hatotta meg egyiküket sem a katonáik halála. - Már értem miért nem szabad egy Pengét vagy a Szervezet bármelyik tagját lebecsülni. - Ketten voltak kettő ellen. Karman elővette a kardját, Delphine felemelte a sajátját, Lilian és Liz a varázs erejüket készítették elő.

\- Gyorsan intézzük el őket! - Utasította Lilian.

 **(1)** Karman támadott, egyenesen Delphine-re, de a Penge kiválóan védekezett és visszaszorította a Thalmort. Liz Teljes nyugalomban várta Lilian támadását aki a varázsbotjából egy tűzgolyót lőtt ki, de a törpe lány könnyedén kivédte egy varázsfallal. Liz egyből ott termett Lili előtt és gyomron vágta az elfet amitől összegörnyedt, majd orrba térdelte és lelökte a lépcsőn.

Delphine visszaszorította Karmant, elgáncsolta és készen állt hogy bevigye az elfnek a végső csapást, de Karman egy hátra bukfenc segítségével kitért a katana hegye elől.

Liz Lili után ment, vigyorogva, óvatos, kimért léptekkel haladt lefelé a lépcsőn. A Thalmor varázsló lány felállt, Liz felé tornyosul, próbálva a fél méter magasságkülönbségével megfélemlíteni, sikertelenül, miközben a félelmét próbálta elfojtani és megőrizni a hidegvérét. Liz a nyakát is majdnem kitörte hogy felemás szemeivel a Thalmor sárga szemeibe nézhessen és magabiztosan elmosolyodott, jelezvén hogy Lilian egyáltalán nem jelent kihívást neki. Alig várta hogy a katonái sorsára juttassa.

Lili egy újabb varázslatot indított felé, egy jéglövedéket amit Liz egy újabb védőpajzzsal védett ki. A lövedék szilánkokra tört és mindkettőjük csizmája alatt ropogtak a törmelékek. Lilian kezdte érezni a különbséget a varázs erejük között, de nem adhatta fel, nem csak mert szégyent hozna a Domíniumra, azzal hogy egy nála fiatalabb, kisebb termetű és ráadásul ember legyőzi varázslásban, de csalódást okozna Ilyának is.

Liz elővette a háromágú, fekete varázsbotját és egy sunyi nézéssel provokálta hogy támadjon. Lilian, ezúttal a kezéből lövellt jégtöviseket, de Liz, most nem használt varázslatot, egyszerűen csak kikerülte őket. Amíg a legtöbb mágusok zöme csak a tudás elsajátítására törekszik, nem törődve a testükkel, addig Liz teste nagyon is képzett volt, kellően rugalmas és könnyedén ki tudta kerülni a tőle akár 5m-ről érkező lövedékeket is. Mindent a Szervezet vezére tanított neki. Mindent neki köszönhetett és Marshalnak aki annyi megmentette, nem akart csalódást okozni egyiküknek sem.

A breton lány egy erős áramütéssel a padlóra küldte az elfet. Liz fölé állt és a csizmájával ki akarta törni a nyakát, de elgurult onnan, talpra állt és ezúttal ő is villámokat lövellt Liz felé. Azonban nem találta a célpontját, eltűnt.

Hirtelen, Liz megragadta a karját, hátra törte, térdhajlaton rúgta az ellenfelét amitől kiáltva, ismét a padlón találta magát. Az elf még mindig nem adta fel, a bal, ép karjába egy tűzgolyót idézett, tudta hogy Liz most elég közel van és fizikai képtelenség hogy kitérjen előle. Ellőtte a tűzgolyót, de Liz ismét felemelte a varázspajzsát, ezzel sértetlenül vészelve át a támadást, de Liliannek sikerült meghátrálásra kényszerítenie és elkezdte gyógyítani a karját.

Liznek eddig még nem kellett használnia a varázsbotját és visszatette a hátára, magabiztosan és Lilire vigyorgott és kitárta a karjait, jelezve hogy nyugodtan megpróbálhatja megtámadni, hiszen eddig egy találatot sem vitt be neki. Lilian gondolkodott, Liz jobb volt nála varázslásban, gyorsaságban és az apró termete ellenére, fizikai erőben is. Veszedelmes ellenfél aki megérdemelten került be a Szervezetbe. Egy darabig, óvatosan körözött Liz körül, keresve egy gyenge pontot, de nem talált.

Liz megunta a várakozást és úgy döntött, inkább ő támad. Ismét elgáncsolta Lilit, de ezúttal nem tudta orrba rúgni mert egy tűzcsóvával meggyújtotta Liz csizmáját, de egy jeges csóvával gyorsan eloltotta a tüzet, viszont Liliannek ez elég időt adott hogy az időközben meggyógyult karja segítségével oldalra vetődjön.

Az elf az utolsó kártyájával próbálkozott. Mindkét kezét összezárta, a két tenyerével tölcsért formált és egy lángoló, tüzes, robbanó lávakő jelent meg. Ez volt az ő legerősebb varázslata. Liz felé indította, aki már egy eddiginél sokkal erősebb varázspajzsot hozott létre, azzal hogy ő is a két kezébe koncentrálta a varázserejét.

Ha csak egy pár másodpercre is, de Liz rákényszerült hogy a teljes varázs erejét védekezésre koncentrálja.

Lilianek teljesen elfogyott a varázs ereje, amíg Liznek maradt bőven. Lili jobb karjába, bal lábába a jobb combjába a bal kezébe és a jobb mellkasába lőtt egy-egy jégdárdát, ezzel harc és mozgásképtelenné téve őt.

Liz előhúzta a saját, fekete ében tőrét, Lilien felé állt, egy szadista vigyorral kimeresztette a fogait hogy most elszórakozik vele.

* * *

Ezalatt, Delphine Karmannal harcolt. Az elf kapitány már belefáradt hogy egyfolytában megfutamítják és megalázzák, elhatározta, ha belehal is, de végez a Pengével. Idegesen rátámadt Delphine-re, szemből, de könnyen elhárította, hátraugrott, az altmer nő utána vetette magát, de a breton ezt megtévesztésnek szánta. Futó helyzetbe helyezte magát és olyan gyorsan rohant az ellenfele elé, a kardja hegyével előre hogy az alig tudta kivédeni.

Karman, ha csak egy másodperctöredékkel később reagált volna, Delphine vékony pengéje nem csak egy mély vágást hagyott volna a vértjén, de meg is ölte volna. A Penge gyorsan reagált és gyorsan elvetődött a Thalmor fegyverének az útjából, de hamar ellentámadásba kezdett. A csapásai nem voltak olyan erősek, de piszok gyorsak és a kapitánynak minden figyelmét arra kellett használnia hogy a védekezésre koncentráljon.

Delphine egyre hátrébb szorította a tisztet, az nem figyelte merre megy és későn vette észre hogy elérte a csatorna emelvény peremének a legszélét, az ellenfele ezt a pillanatnyi figyelmetlenséget kihasználva, gyomron rúgta az elfet amitől lezuhant, egyenesen az arcával csapódott a kőpadlónak, az időközben Liz által legyőzött Lilian mellé. **(1)**

Liz azon volt hogy megkínozza Lilit amikor Delphine rászólt.

\- Most nincs időnk! - Visszatette a katanáját. - Ki kell jutnunk és segíteni a többieknek.

Liz egy kissé bosszankodva, de bólintott és eltette a tőrét és Delphine-t követte. Otthagyták a két meggyötört és agyonvert Thalmort a csatorna bűzös mocskában, és teljes megalázottságban.

* * *

 **Thrys**

\- Most hol vagyunk?! - Nem nyugtatott meg hogy otthagytuk Lizt és Delphine-t a Thalmoroknak, de ráadásul az az idegen, Mercer, aki állítólag a Szervezettel dolgozik együtt egy ismeretlen helyre vitt minket.

\- A neved Thrys, igaz? - Mercer úgy kérdezte mintha egy hatalmas őrültséget kérdeztem volna. - Az előbb, pár perccel ezelőtt mondtam hogy a házamba megyünk. Felmásztunk néhány csatorna emelvényen, majd egy létrán és átjöttünk egy csapóajtón. - Már egyértelmű volt számomra a szarkazmusa. - Nem mondtam semmi olyasmit hogy „Ajjaj, rossz helyen vagyunk!", vagy „Azt hiszem elnéztem a helye!". Szerinted, ezen ismereteket számításba véve, én sem tudom hogy hol lehetünk. - Karsk izgatottan jelentkezett.

\- Én! Én tudom! A házadban vagyunk, Mercer! - Mercer csak megforgatta a szemeit és előrement.

Nem hasonlított házra, inkább egy földalatti csatornajáratra, olyan mint az előző hely, de tisztább, szárazabb és nem volt ürülék szaga. Az egész hely tele volt csapdákkal, de egyik sem aktiválódott, követtük Mercert aki egy faajtóhoz vezetett minket. Egy zsákutca volt, nem volt kijárata és sok minden sem volt benne. Egy dolgozó asztal volt középen, azon mindenféle papírok és egy tálca tele drágakövekkel. Az asztal mellett egy vitrin volt amiben egy gyönyörű, tökéletesen megmunkált üvegpenge helyezkedett el.

\- Most… - Nem tudtam meg merjem-e kérdezni. - hol vagyunk? - Mercer most nyugodtan válaszolt.

\- A titkos dolgozószobám. Ide rejtem a terveket amiket nem akarok a Céh tudomására hozni. - Elkezdett kutatni a papírjai között.

\- Most nincs időnk semmire! - Szólalt fel Esbern. - Ki kell jutnunk innen!

\- Ez az én házam, öreg. - Mercernek ez nem tetszett. - Nélkülem azt sem tudnátok merre menjetek és a segítségem nélkül, a Domínium már megölt volna mindannyiótokat. Nem mellékesen, a Szervezet most tartozik nekem amit be is akarok hajtani, mert a Céhben elkezdett forró lenni a talaj.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - Nem tudtam elképzelni hogy Marshal együtt működjön egy Tolvaj Céhvel. - Mégis, mi közöd van a Szervezethez?

\- Miért izgat ez téged? - Nem úgy tűnt mintha megválaszolná. - Te nem tartozol közéjük és akár a Thalmor kémje is lehetsz, kincsem. - Erre nem tudtam mit felelni, nem bízott sem bennem, sem a többiekben sem, se senki másban.

\- Nem vagyok kém!

\- Akkor fogd be és tedd amit mondok! - Egy kulccsal kinyitotta a vitrint és eltette az üvegkardot. - Ez a legerősebb fegyverem, a Tépőfagy. Elviszem ezt és a terveimet, ahelyett hogy itt hagynám az asztalon.

\- Igen, ez… értelmesen hangzik.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Kassady felbukkanása váratlan fordulatot vetett fel, a Szervezet már rég halottnak hitte, de most hogy a Thalmorokat segíti, az csak súlyosbított a helyzeten. Marshalnak és Leilának Nem volt ideje ezen gondolkodni, a városon kívül belefutottak két igazságosztóba. Jorossinba és Ilyába.

A Szervezet két tagja egyből felismerte a két igazságosztót, ők sokkal veszedelmesebbek mint akikkel eddig találkoztak.

Ilya, az elegáns, úri hölgy, a Thalmorok fekete és arannyal szegélyzet mágus köntösében, a másik, Jorossin egy kopott, viharvert arany páncélban lévő, eléggé öntörvényű férfi volt. Jorossin, már évek óta a Szervezet nyomában loholt és információkat keresett róluk. A nő, Ilya és a Thalmorok legtehetségesebb csatamágusa.

Agresszívan egymásra meredtek, a fegyvereiket a másiknak szegezték és vártak ki teszi meg az első támadó lépést.

\- Jorossin, - Marshal szólalt meg. - hosszú ideje koslatsz a nyomunkban. - Az elf férfi nem vette fel a gúnyolódást, okosabb volt annál. - Hosszú ideje kergeted a halálod, de most elérkezett.

\- Fizetni fogtok azért amit a nővéremmel tettetek! - Ő is előhúzta a két kardját.

* * *

 **(2)** Leila is előhúzta a saját, kétkezes kardját és a másik igazságosztó, a varázsbotját vette elő, a földbe szúrta és hatalmas mágikus energiát idézve elő, a levegő egyre hűvösebb és hűvösebb lett. Jeget idézett amik alakot öltöttek, egy hatalmas jéggólemét. Mágusként megidézett egy teremtményt ami helyette harcol.

Marshal, személy szerint, Jorossint vette kezelésbe, akinek a támadásai gyorsak voltak, közepesen erősek, de valahonnan ismerősek voltak Marshal számára, mintha már látta volna a technikáját korábban. Még nem harcoltak egymással, de előre látta hogy előbb a bal, ügyetlenebb kezében lévő fegyverrel támad, elterelésképp, majd a jobb fegyverével próbál lesújtani.

Gyorsan, mint aki előre látja, Marsh hátra ütötte az elf bal fegyverét és gyorsan kivédte a jobbat, „Eddig csak egyvalakitől láttam ezt a harcstílust!".

Leila sem boldogult rosszul a fagygólemmel, a monstrumot az elf nő irányította, a hatalmas ütések elől könnyen kitért és a pengéje varázs csapásaival pillanatok alatt semlegesítette a megidézett familiárist, előbb a karjait, majd a lábait vágta le, végül úgy összekaszabolta hogy nem maradt több egy kupac jégdaránál. Leila ezután Ilyára rontott, de varázsló létére kiváló volt fegyverforgatásban is és a varázsbotjával védte ki a felé irányuló csapásokat.

Marshal is megszenvedett Jorossinnal, egy csapást mért a jobb oldalára, egyet a baloldalára, de kiválóan védekezett, hiába, a nord egyre hátrébb és hátrébb szorította. Az igazságosztót meglepte hogy mennyire ismeri a harcstílusát. Amikor Marshal szándékosan hagyott egy sebezhető pontot a jobb oldalán, ő ráharapott és a bal lábával elgáncsolta és fejbe verte a dwemer címer pajzsával.

Ennyi nem volt elég neki, Marshal épp arra készült hogy levágja a fejét, de egy gyors hátra bukfenccel kitért a támadás elől és újra talpon volt, harcra készen. Ez idő alatt, Ilya is egyre többet szenvedett a nord nőtől, akinek a támadásai nem csak erősebbek, de gyorsabbak és precízebbek is voltak. Esélye nem volt közelharcban, legalábbis hosszútávon.

A két igazságosztó össze nézett és biccentettek egymásnak. Ilya növelte Leilától a távolságot, a varázsbotjával egy erős villámot készített elő, amit Leila felé lőtt. A nord nő kitért a lövedék elől, de nem Leila volt a célpontja, hanem Marshal.

A villám ami eltalálta erős volt, de nem halálos, teljesen lebénította a testét. Nem bírt mozogni, csak egy nehézpáncélos bábuként eldőlt és tehetetlenül figyelte a kibontakozó küzdelmet. **(2)**

 **(3)** Jorossin gyorsan Ilya megsegítésére igyekezett és gondolkodás nélkül nekirontott a fekete páncélos nőnek, akit sikerült meglepnie és elejtette a kétkezes kardját. Az elf rátérdelt Leila jobb, páncélos karjára amitől nem bírta mozgatni a kezét, elővette a finom kovácsolású, aranyszínű tőrét és felkészült hogy kioltja Leila életét.

Időközben, Marshal kezdte érezni hogy a varázslat hatása kezd elmúlni, de baj volt az egész testével, nem közönséges villámmal lőtte meg az elf boszorkány, ahogyan ő mondaná, megbűvölte. Megpróbálta a jobbkarjával feltolni magát és felállni, de helyette a feje mozgott, a jobb lába helyett a bal karja, a bal karja helyett az arcizmai, az arcizmai helyett a jobb tenyere és így tovább.

Fogalma sem volt pontosan mi is történt, de egyértelműen megkavarta az idegrendszeréből érkező parancsok végállomását, „Bár itt lenne Potema. Ő biztos tudná mi történt és helyrehozná.".

Leila elkapta a balkarjával Jorossin tőrének a pengéjét, de felvágta a tenyerét. Az elf a teljes testsúlyával ránehezedett és Leila, egyetlen kézzel nem bírta tartani. A penge belevágott a nyakába, pont egy páncélozatlan részre, átszakítva a sötét aláöltözéket, a bőrt és a húsba is belement.

Ilya a nord nő felé állt, rászegezte a varázsbotját és egy erős villámmal készült kivégezni.

\- WULD NAH KEST! - Marshal, hatalmas gyötrődések és koncentráció árán felállt, megcélozta Ilyát és mivel járni nem bírt, a sárkányszülöttségét használta a társa megsegítésére sietett. **(3)**

 **(4)** Az elf nőnek hirtelen ütközött neki a nehéz, fekete páncélos férfi, beverte a fejét és sisak híján, felszakadt a homloka ami erősen vérzett és belefolyt a bal szemébe. A nagydarab nord férfi még mindig nem tudott rendesen mozogni, de a hatalmas, jobb kezét a vékony nyaka köré tudta tekerni és hajszál híján sikerült is összeroppantania, de Ilya a kezeit rátette Marshal mellvértjére és egy újabb adag villámmal kínálta meg ami a fém páncélja miatt, az egész testére szétterjedt és hátralökte.

Jorossinnak egy pillanatra kihagyott a figyelme és ez pontosan annyi idő ami Leilának kellett hogy kiszabadítsa a jobb karját az elf férfi térde alól, kicsavarja a támadója kezéből a fegyvert és a páncélos öklével orrba verje, majd még egyszer, de a harmadiknál, Jorossin eleresztette a tőrét és mindkét kezére szüksége volt hogy elkapja a nő öklét. Leila csak erre várt, a bal, felsérült kezével megtalálta az eldobott tőrt és az elf jobb oldalába szúrta aki fájdalmasan felkiáltott, felállt Leiláról, de a nő még utoljára gyomron rúgta.

Ilya a földön fekvő Marshal felé állt, rászegezte a varázsbotját és lőtt. Marshal egy szempillantás alatt felugrott és a pajzsával kivédte a varázscsapást. Megtalálta az elejtett kardját és a pajzs mögül, az elf nőre szegezte.

\- A kis bűbájodnak vége! - Kiabálta Marshal. - A testem újra normálisan működik! - Ilya teljesen megrémült és elsápadt. - Az utolsó szó jogán?

\- Oh, b*szdmeg! - Inkább csak suttogás volt, de Ilya, a háború után az első alkalommal nem törődött az illemmel.

\- Bölcsen szólottál.

Marshal, továbbra is az arca elé szegezte a pajzsát és nekirontott az elf varázslónőnek, akinek nem maradt kitérni, vagy védekezni.

Leila felvette a kardját és az előle menekülő Jorossin felé tornyosult. Felemelte a hatalmas, vöröspengéjű kardját és lesújtott, de Jorossin a tőrével, épphogy csak kivédte a támadást. Leila ismét támadott, de az elf újból a tőrrel védekezett, ezúttal a vékony penge kirepült a kezéből és mélyen belevágott a jobb vállába amit nem bírt mozgatni utána. A rettenetes nord nő harmadszor is felemelte a hatalmas kardját, de Jorossin ezúttal, több sebtől is szenvedve, félreugrott és felvette az egyik eldobott kardját.

Ilya ösztönszerűen előhívott egy varázsfalat hogy megvédje Marshal rohamától, de hiába, a nord pajzsa hatástalanít minden mágiát, így védelem nélkül csapódott az arcának a tömör fémpajzs amitől gyakorlatilag végig repült a mezőn ahol küzdöttek. Az elf nő háttal nekicsapódott Jorossinnak, így szó szerint vállt vállnak vetve álltak a két fekete páncélos norddal szemben.

\- Mondtam hogy nem kellett volna az összes katonánkat a csatornába küldeni. - Jött az utólagos előrelátás Jorossintól. - Nem vagyunk nekik ellenfelek.

\- Ennek nagyon nincs itt az ideje! - Kiabált Ilya.

\- Van valami utolsó terved?

\- Csak egy. - Ilya egy utolsó mágikus támadást próbált előidézni azzal hogy összeszorította a két kesztyűs kezét és a mágiájával két egyre növekvő, izzó, koponya formájú lávakövet idézett elő. - MOST VÉGETEK! - Amint elég nagyra nőttek, kitárta mindkét kezét és a két nordra lőtt, egyet-egyet.

Marshal a pajzsát tartotta előre, de Ilya tanult a korábbi hibáiból és a becsapódás előtt felrobbantotta az izzó koponyát. Leila a kardja, vörös, mágikus sugarával próbálta félbevágni a koponyát, ami sikerült, de ugyanúgy mint Marshalnál, felrobbant, hatalmas füstfüggönyt hagyva maguk után. **(4)**

\- Azt hiszem ezt jól csináltad. - Lélegzett fel Jorossin.

\- Élve kellett volna elkapnunk őket. - Ilya is megnyugodott. - Ez volt a parancs.

\- Szerintem az, hogy élve ússzuk meg fontosabb. - Jorossin eddig el is felejtette a mély sebet a vállán és a fogai közt szűrte ki a levegőt a fájdalomtól. - De a mágusaink már régóta vágynak rá hogy megvizsgálhassák a Szervezet egyik gyűrűjét. - Ilya, a maradék varázs erejével elkezdte begyógyítani a társa sérülését.

\- És most van kettő is. - Jorossin sebe alig csak félig forrt össze, de Ilya kifogyott a mannából.

\- Akkor álmodozzatok tovább! - A füst elkezdett alábbhagyni és a két elf rettegve bámulta a két, fekete páncélos alakot.

Marshal páncélja a sok füsttől és koromtól szürkés színű lett, de ezen kívül egy karcolás nélkül megúszta a rettenetes robbanást. Leila már jobban megjárta, a páncélja ugyanúgy szürkés lett a rárakódott koromtól, a jobb vállvértje leszakadt, a vállán lévő sötét öltözete átégett és a bőre is megégett, a mellkasán a vért behorpadt és a jobb combján lévő lemezvért fele letört, de ezek közül egyik sem volt komoly sérülés Leila számára.

 **(5)** \- Valami… - Jorossinban megfagyott a vér és Ilyának és a torkában dobogott a szíve. - utolsó utolsó ötlet?

\- Kik… - Ilya nem hitt a szemének, a legerősebb, személyre szóló varázs támadását indította a két nordra, de úgy jöttek feléjük mintha meg se kottyant volna nekik. - Mik ezek?!

\- Szörnyetegek!

A két Thalmor elvesztette az utolsó reménysugarat is, de Jorossin Marshalra, Ilya Leilára támadott. Leila a kardjával szétvágta Ilya varázsbotját és egy ökölcsapással a földre küldte. Jorossinnak nem jött rendbe a jobb válla, így csak a bal karjával tudott fegyvert forgatni. Marshal már csak játszadozott az ellenfelével, kiröhögte Jorossin reménytelen próbálkozásait és amikor megunta, egyszerűen kiütötte a kardot a kezéből és a pajzsával a földre lökte.

\- Itt ér véget az utazásotok! - Marshal Jorossin felé tornyosult és a kardjával épp a végső csapást vitte volna be, de egy másik kard a pengéje útját állta. - Thrys?! - A nord zavartan nézett az elf lányra, arra akit szeretett és belé helyezte a bizalmát, akit szeretett. - Mit csi…

\- Ne bántsd a nagybátyámat! **(5)**

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts és kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**


	39. Vágyakozás

**Halo, egy fordulatos csavarral, folytatódjék a történet. Most csak egy zenét hallgattam (1) Chaos Chaos - Do you feel it**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Mercer kivezetett minket a házából, kijutottunk az utcákra. A zsoldosok felszívódtak az utcákról, Leila és Marshal sok halottat hagyott maga mögött, de ők nem voltak az áldozatok között. A városban már senki sem támadott ránk, a városkapun kiérve, az erdő felé vettük az irányt és megtaláltuk a két fekete páncélos nordot. Két Thalmor igazságosztóval küzdöttek.

Mindkettőjük vértje szürke lett a sok koromtól és Leila meg is sérült, de nem úgy tűnt mintha ez nagyon hátráltatná. Amint láttam, ki az akit Marshal készül kivégezni, csapot-papot otthagyva, előrántottam a kardom és megállítottam. Marshal meglepetten nézett rám a kormos sisakjából.

\- Thrys, mit csi…

\- Ne bántsd a nagybátyámat! - Marshal csak hallgatott, nem mozdult, Leila is megállt Ilya néni fölött. Amikor megszólalt, nem haragot éreztem a hangjában, csak szórakozottságot.

\- Azt akarod mondani, - A kardja hegyével a sérült nagybátyámra bökött. - Jorossin, aki 20 éve úgy vadászik rám és a társaimra, mint az állatokra, aki a háború után, annyi borsot tört az orrunk alá, aki Cerommo király sógora és a Thalmor igazságosztók parancsnokának az öccse, a te nagybátyád?! - Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni és azt hitte csak viccelek. Leila nem ölte meg Ilyát, csak Marshal mellé állt és gyanakodva figyelt engem.

\- Igen! - Megrázta a fejét, a sisakjától még mindig nem láttam az arcát.

\- Nem. Nem az. - Még mindig nem hitt nekem.

\- De, igen.

\- Nem, nem az.

\- De. Az.

\- Nem! - Már kezdett bedühödni. - Nem az!

\- De, igen. - Most Joross bácsi is becsatlakozott. - Az vagyok. - Marshal felé fordult és rákiabált.

\- Neked, k*rvára nincs beleszólásod!

\- A körülményeket számításba véve, nagyon is illene hogy legyen!

\- Nem fogom hagyni hogy megöld! - Megmakacsoltam magam. Marshal alig jutott szavakhoz.

\- Thrys, ki vagy te?

\- A teljes nevem Beathrys, a Nyár-Szigetek, Cerommo király lánya vagyok és a Domínium trónjának a 11-ik örököse. Legalábbis papíron. - Leila nem hezitált és a páncélos öklével, akkora erővel vert orrba hogy fenékre huppantam.

\- Leila! - Marshal, mielőtt Leila kiránthatta volna a vörös kardját, lefogta.

\- Hazudott nekünk! - Még nem láttam ilyennek Leilát, bedühödött és elszánt célja volt hogy megöljön. - Azért jött hogy utánunk kémkedjen!

\- Ez nem igaz! - Marshal még mindig nem volt képes felfogni. - Thrys… nem tenné ezt! - Marshal még mindig lefogta a társát, aki egyre hevesebben próbált kiszabadulni a férfi szorításából.

\- Marshalnak igaza van! - Hiába próbáltuk lenyugtatni Leilát, nem használt. - Nem szándékozok ártani nektek! - Leila ágyékon könyökölte Marshalt, aki fájdalmasan csuklott össze. A nord nő kiszabadult a szorításból és rám ugrott.

A páncélos alkarját a torkomra szorította, nem bírtam kiáltani és nem bírtam lélegezni, a jobbkaromra rátérdelt és a balkarommal alig bírtam valami ellenállást kifejteni. A páncéljától olyan nehéz volt és mozogni sem bírtam.

Hirtelen, Leilát lerúgták rólam, Jorossin bácsi összeszedte a megmaradt erejét és a segítségemre sietett és felsegített. Marshal is összeszedte magát és gyorsan Leila felett termett, a fekete kardját a torkához szegezve.

Mindenki, én is, Joross bácsi és Leila is ledöbbent.

\- Mit művelsz?! - Leila a földön ült és a társára nézett fel, aki egy hajszálnyira volt tőle hogy megölje. Marshal nem felelt. - Elárulod a Szervezetet?! - A hangja suttogássá csökkent, még sosem láttam ilyennek Leilát. - Marshal, mindig is egy utolsó mocsok voltál. De sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ellenünk fordulsz. - A férfi még mindig felette tornyosult, a kardját egy pillanatra sem vette le róla. - Tőled vártam utoljára, hogy egy elf k*rva miatt válj ellenséggé! Te, aki mindig is magaddal törődsz! Milyen jogon merészelsz ellenünk fordulni?! A vezérünk adott neked mindent, ahogy nekem is! Ő adott értelmet és célt az életünknek! Nélküle mindketten halottak lennénk! Mindezt eldobod… Miért is?! - Marshal végre megszólalt.

\- Thrys, - Még mindig a földön tartotta. - tűnj el innen. - A hangja közönyről és nemtörődömségről tanúskodott. - Fogd a nagybátyádat és menj minél messzebb. Ha újra találkozunk, én magam végzek veled. Közöttünk mindennek vége. - Nem akartam elhinni, nem gondoltam hogy jó ötlet felfedni a személyazonosságom előttük, de arra nem számítottam hogy így reagálnak.

\- Marshal… én…

\- AZT MONDTAM TAKARODJ! - Megrémített, nem mertem a közelébe menni. - Tűnj a szemem elől! nem akarlak többé látni! Menj, mielőtt elengedem Leilát! - Felém nézett, a sisakján át, láttam ahogy megcsillan a szeme, „Most sír?".

Levettem az ujjamról a gyűrűjét és odadobtam neki. Felsegítettem a nagybátyámat, Ilya néni is csatlakozott hozzánk. Marshal a földön tartotta Leilát amíg elég messzire értünk.

* * *

 **Marshal**

Most az egész belső világom fenekestül felfordult. Őszintén szerettem Thryst, de kiderült hogy egy Thalmor hercegnő, az esküdt ellenségem, aki túl sokat tudott meg a Szervezetről. A vezérem biztosan parancsba adná hogy öljem meg, amit Leila nagyon szívesen végrehajtott volna. Nem bírtam megtenni. Levettem Leila sisakját, az arca tiszta volt, de a szemére, a sisak kilátójának a mintája, egy nyomott V betű, sötétszürkére festette a bőrét a korom, mintha egy álarc lenne. A kardom még mindig a torkához szegeztem, elég gyors voltam ahhoz hogy egy szempillantás alatt belemélyesszem a pengém a torkába és ezt tudta jól, nyugton maradt.

\- A vezér hallani fog erről. - Leila, ha nem is mozdulhatott, beszélni attól beszélt, félelem nélkül. - Mit gondolsz, mit fog veled csinálni ezért?

\- Nem érdekel. Leila, te nem jelentesz számomra semmit sem. Legszívesebben átszúrnám a torkod és Thrys után erednék hogy a Szervezetet elhagyva, a Thalmort segítve, a többiek ellen harcoljak. Én ezt szeretném. Minden porcikám ezt kívánja.

\- De nem fogod megtenni.

\- Nem fogom megtenni. Hogy miért, azt tudod jól. Rám tartozik és rád. Ha beszélsz róla, megöllek. - Leila csak elvigyorodott.

\- Arról hogy egy gyáva féreg vagy? Ez az oka amiért nem teszed. Ne is próbálj hazudni.

\- Fogd be. - A páncél csizmámmal képen rúgtam amitől elájult.

\- Szép kis csapat vagytok. - Egy ismerős női hangot hallottam magam előtt.

\- Potema, fogd be, ha már eddig hallgattál.

\- Különben? - Az apró szellemhölgy sunyin elvigyorodott, tudván hogy nem tehetek kárt benne. - Engem is kiütsz? Elhajítasz? A vezéred mit tenne veled emiatt?

\- Fogd be. - Nem akartam hallgatni.

\- Kiabálhatsz, sírhatsz, mint egy kislány, de a dolgokon nem változtat. Thrys végig…

\- AZT MONDTAM, FOGD BE! - Félbevágtam, de hiába, anyagtalan teste volt, így olyan mintha a levegőt vágtam volna. Potema elhallgatott egy darabig, de újra megszólalt.

\- Nincs jogod ahhoz hogy együtt lehess vele. Ezt nagyon is tudod. Már nem fordulhatsz vissza, nincs hozzá jogod. - Felvettem a gyűrűmet.

\- Csak menjünk tovább.

\- Mi lesz Leilával? - Még mindig eszméletlenül feküdt a fűben.

\- Sok farkas és medve él ezekben az erdőkben, ha szerencsénk van, valamelyik erre jön és megeszi. - Most én döbbentettem le a szellemhölgyet.

\- Ti tényleg utáljátok egymást.

\- Fogalmad sincs róla. A vezér ezért dühöngeni fog, de kib*szott jól esett végre képen rúgni.

A többiek is felbukkantak idővel, Liz, Delphine, Karsk, Mercerrel eddig csak egyszer találkoztam, de meg ismertem és egy öregember, aki biztos Esbern volt.

\- Marshal, - Delphine jött oda hozzám. - mi történt? Hol van Leila?

\- A Thalmorok csapdát állítottak, Leila egy kicsit… lefeküdt pihenni a munka alatt.

\- És Thrys?

\- Ő nem jön velünk. - Az öreghez fordultam. - Te biztos Esbern vagy. - Kezet fogtunk.

\- Te pedig Marshal, a másik sárkányszülött.

\- Ha segítesz legyőzni a sárkányokat, a Szervezet a védelme alá helyez.

\- Igazságosan hangzik. - Következőnek Mercerhez fordultam.

\- Mercer, gondolom fizetséget vársz.

\- Nem szívjóságból segítettem. Nem aranyra van szükségem. A Szervezet szolgáltatására.

\- Elérünk a rejtekhelyre és személyesen beszélhetsz a vezérünkkel. - Liz következett, továbbra is „bőbeszédű" volt, így csak idegesen rám mosolygott, nem tudtam eldönteni mitől, de sosem mert egyenesen rám nézni. - Liz, - Megsimogattam a fejét, egy kicsit összeborzolva és kormozva a fekete haját. - jól csináltad. - Végül Karsk maradt aki már izgatottan és türelmetlenül várta a dicséretem. - Karsk, egy jó tanács, soha ne hagyd hogy a farkad az őrületbe kergessen. - Ezen teljesen összezavarodott.

\- Marshal, a leghalványabb fogalmam sincs hogy ez mit jelent.

\- Tudom jól. - Most mindenkihez beszéltem. - Induljunk! - Több nem kellett, lóra szálltunk, Esbern Delphine-el, Karsk Leila lovát Lizzel használta, Mercer a saját lován jött. Potema még megszólított a fejemben, „Marshal, nem hagytunk el valamit?", egyértelműen Leilára célzott. - Igaz is, - Még megálltunk pár másodpercre. - Karsk, hozd a szemetet! - Az eszméletlenül fekvő Leilára mutattam.

\- Azt csináljuk vele? - Csak bólintottam és a félkegyelmű izgatottan leugrott a lováról, fogott egy kötelet, összekötötte Leila páncélcsizmás lábait, rákötötte a lovára és úgy húzta végig az úton. Általános esetben, egy jót nevettem volna ezen a jeleneten, de még ez sem tudott jobb kedvre deríteni.

* * *

 **Thrys**

Talán Helgen óta nem rohantam olyan gyorsan és kétségbeesetten mint amikor Marshal elzavart. Joross bácsi a sérülése miatt nem tudott rendesen futni, így én segítettem neki, Ilya néni idegesnek tűnt és csalódottnak a vereségük miatt. Miután elég messzire értünk, fellélegezhettünk.

\- Thrys, - A bácsikám, a sérülésétől fájdalmasan felnyögött. - mi volt ez az egész? Hogy kerültél a Szervezethez? Fogságba ejtettek? - Hihetetlen, de most rettentően aggódó stílust vett fel, nem értettem miért.

\- Nem, Joross bácsi. - Gyorsan átölelt, örültem hogy újra láthatom, ő tanított mindenre amit tudok. Megkönnyebbült, hogy nem esett bajom, de rögtön utána, olyan dühösen meredt rám ahogy azt még nem láttam.

\- Mégis mit képzeltél?!

\- Miről beszélsz? - Nem értettem a felháborodását.

\- Arról hogy egy szó nélkül elmentél otthonról! A Szervezettel lófráltál! Meg is ölhettek volna! Tudod egyáltalán kik ők?!

\- De… azért tettem hogy megállíthassam a sárkányokat. - Idegesen lehajtottam a fejem.

\- Hogy te?! - Ezen ledöbbent. - Mégis, mennyi esélyed lenne egy sárkány ellen?! A Szervezet, lehet ők állnak a sárkányok visszatérte mögött! - Erre azonnal felkaptam a fejem.

\- Nem! Nem ők csinálták!

\- Thrys, most nincs időnk…

\- Ezt biztosan tudom! Nem visszatértek! Halottak voltak! Egy másik sárkány, Alduin az egyetlen amelyik visszatért és feltámasztja az évezredek óta halott sárkányokat! A saját szememmel láttam! - Kimondva, elég nagy őrültségnek hangzott, a nagybátyám helyében, talán nem is hittem volna el.

\- Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent? - Arra számítottam hogy kinevet, de nem tette.

\- Esbern mondta el. - Ilya néni is becsatlakozott a beszélgetésbe.

\- A Penge akit el kellett kapnunk?! - Ilya megragadott a vértem nyakánál. - Ha nem akarod hogy egy kínzókamrába vessünk, amint visszatérünk a Nagykövetségre, azonnal tálalj ki mindent amit megtudtál a Szervezetről, a sárkányokról és a Pengékről! - Jorossin bácsi még sérült volt, de volt annyi ereje hogy leállítsa Ilyát.

\- Ilya, állj le! - A nénikém, őrült, dühös nézéssel fordult a nagybátyámhoz.

\- „Álljak le"?! Az unokahúgunk egy hazaárulóvá vált! A legveszedelmesebb bűnszövetkezettel barátkozott össze, több Thalmor katonát is megölt, nem beszélve, a saját nővéréről, Lilianről! - Lilian nevén ledöbbentem.

\- Micsoda?! Lilian is veletek volt?!

\- A csatornákba küldtük, Esbern után. - Magyarázta Joross. - Nem is találkoztál vele?

\- Nem!

\- Akkor lehet, meghalt, a te hibádból! - Ilya nem volt olyan elnéző mint Joross. - A saját véred és az én tanítványom!

\- De… én nem tudtam róla! - Joross csak megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Elenwen elmondta hogy látott téged a fogadásán, egy megkérdőjelezhető küllemű férfival, akiről már kiderült hogy Marshal, a Szervezetből. Nem akartam hinni neki. Azt gondoltam, hazudott.

\- De hát… - Hirtelen, a környező bokrok közül, zörgést hallottunk. Egyből a legrosszabbra gondoltunk. A Szervezet tagjai, a nyomunkba eredtek. Leila utolér minket, az utolsó alkalommal, majdnem halálra rémített és Marshal… fogalmam sem volt mit tennék ha újra Marshal szemébe kéne néznem.

A bokorban rejtőzködők előjöttek, két ismerős volt.

\- Lilian, Karman kapitány! - A kapitány ismerős volt és amint meglátott, egyből előhúzta a fegyverét és rám készült rontani, de Joross bácsi az útját állta. - Álljon le, kapitány!

\- Igazságosztó, - Kezdte a betört orrú női katona. - ez a nő a Szervezettel együtt dolgozva szabotálta a hadműveletünket! Azonnal ki kell végeznünk!

\- Thrys?! - Lilian is észrevett engem és ugyanúgy, nem értette az egészet. - Mit keresel itt?!

\- Vissza, - Joross utasította mindkettőjüket, a kapitány csak a sokadik parancs szóra volt hajlandó, akárcsak lejjebb ereszteni a fegyverét, de eltenni, nem volt hajlandó és továbbra is szúrósan nézett rám. - ő az unokahúgom és a titkos, beépített emberem a Szervezetben! - Zavartan néztünk, köztük én is Jorossra. - Én adtam parancsba hogy épüljön be a Szervezetbe! - Ez nem volt igaz.

\- De… Jorossin bácsi…

\- Amint visszatértünk a Nagykövetségre, - Az eddigi aggodalma és szeretete eltűnt és olyan szigor lépett a helyébe, amit ki sem néztem belőle. - teljes jelentést várok! - Lilianre és Karman kapitányra nézett. - Addig mindenkinek megtiltom hogy beszéljen vele vagy bántódás érje!

\- Ugye tudod, hogy ezt a dolgot, nem egyedül te döntöd el?! - Ilya nem hagyta annyiban. - Van fogalmad róla, mit is tett?! Ezért a hóhér bárdja alá kerül! - Össze rezzentem, de Joross bácsi megvédett.

\- Cerommo király azt mondta, bármilyen módszert használhatok a Szervezet utáni nyomozásban! Meg fogja érteni! - Értettem mire akar kilyukadni, magára akarja vállalni az általam okozott károkat. Mindig ezt csinálta.

\- Hacsak, Cerommo nem is hall róla és Elenwen előbb szerez tudomást róla. - Ilya egy alattomos vigyort eresztett az arcára. - Itt, Égkoszorúban ő parancsol a Domínium erőinek és joga van, bármelyik emberünk kivégzéséhez. - Nem bírtam tovább, Joross bácsi háta mögött hallgatni Ilya sértéseit és bátran kiálltam.

\- Mit gondolsz, mit gondolna Cerommo, ha a lányát a tudta nélkül kivégezné Elenwen?! - Ilya, zöld szemei, szinte égtek a haragtól, ahogy az én narancs szemeimbe nézett.

\- Te, taknyos, tudatlan kölyök, ne merészelj beleszólni a felnőttek dolgaiba! Cerommo, Elenwen és én, tudjuk hogy ki is az igazi apád! - A lélegzetem is elakadt.

\- Ilya, ne csináld! - Joross próbálta leállítani.

\- Jorossin is tudja az igazat! - Ledöbbenve néztem a nagybátyámra.

\- Joross bácsi, ez…

\- Igen! Tudom jól ki az apád és hogy kíváncsi vagy rá, de nem árulhattam el!

\- Miért?! Eltitkoltátok ezt előlem! Ehhez nem volt jogotok! - Már azt sem tudtam kiben bízhatok, Marshal meg akarta ölni a családomat, a családom elhallgatta előlem a származásom. A nagybátyám finoman a vállamra tette a kezét.

\- Tudom, most feldúlt vagy, de csak meg akartunk védeni.

\- Mitől?! Ki az igazi apám?! - Ilyával idegesen összenéztek.

\- Elmondom, amint biztos helyen vagyunk. - Ajánlotta Joross. - De egy dolgot elárulok, a Szervezet ölette meg az anyádat. A háború alatt elárultak minket és kishíján, Cerommot is megölték. - Valami nem állt össze.

\- Marshal azt mondta, a Thalmor árulta el a Szervezetet!

\- A Szervezet összes tagja hazug gyilkosokból áll. Kivétel nélkül, meg kell őket ölni. - Ha ez igaz, akkor elég nagy veszélyben voltam Marshal mellett. - Most talán nem olyan rossz a helyzetünk. Indulnunk kell, mielőtt a dolgok rosszabbra fordulnak. - Utasított mindenkit Joross bácsi, de Ilya néni kikelt magából.

\- Rosszabbra?! Az eddigi események után, mégis hogy lehetne rosszabb a helyzetünk?! - Az ég hirtelen dörgött egyet és eleredt az eső. - ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **Marshal**

Az eső sem tudta elmosni a fájó emlékeket, nem csak azt ami az imént történt, de azokat sem amik Sodrásdban történtek velem, „Ez a város, csak fájdalmat okoz nekem.". Thryssel végleg elváltak az útjaink, elvégre esküdt ellenségek vagyunk, ő a Thalmorok királyának az örököse, én a Szervezet, az általuk legveszélyesebb bűnszövetkezet tagja.

Csendes vágtában haladtunk, az eső nem állított meg minket, ahogy elértük Keletvég határát. Kynareth sűrű, átláthatatlan felhőréteggel takarta el Égkoszorú egét. A csapadék elmosta a nyomainkat és lemosta a kormot az én és Leila páncéljáról. Csodálatos, eső illat lepte be az előttünk és a mögöttünk lévő utat. Többen is voltak körülöttem, de most nagyon egyedül éreztem magam, a mellkasom, valamiért sajgott attól ami köztem és Thrys között történt és ellenállhatatlan vágyat éreztem hogy minél előbb alkoholhoz jussak. Remegtem és a fejem is elkezdett sajogni.

\- Marshal, - Karsk mellém lovagolt, mögötte ült Liz, a lovára volt kötözve Leila, akit én rúgtam arcon hogy eszméletlen maradjon. - kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Nem vagyok rád kíváncsi, Karsk. - Megpróbáltam lerázni, de valami csoda történt.

\- Rendben. Megértem. - Hihetetlen, de felfogta amit mondtam. Egy teljes percig. - De nagyon fontos lenne! - A fájdalom ismét belehasított a fejembe a hangjától.

\- Mondjad!

\- Csak annyit szeretnék tudni, az én farkam mikor lesz már szőrös? - Liz csak a homlokára csapott, én nem reagáltam a kérdésre, nem fordultam felé, csak idegesen válaszoltam.

\- Ha még egy kib*szott szó kijön a pofádból, soha az életben!

\- Bocsánat, azt hittem a küldetésed sikere boldoggá tesz és nem egy s*ggfejjé.

\- Meg kell hagyni, az idiótának most igaza van! - Potema is megállapította.

\- Nem lehetne hogy csendben haladunk?!

Karsk is és Potema is tiszteletteljes csendben maradtak, egészen addig amíg megérkeztünk a Szervezet rejtekhelyére.

\- Itt vagyunk. - Állítottam meg a csoportot. Eltoltam egy elkorhadt farönköt egy szűk lejáró elől. - Itt le kell mászni. - A lovakat kikötöttük, Leila felébredt.

\- Mi történt?! - Zavarodottan vette tudomásul hogy a földön fetreng és meg is van kötözve a lába.

\- Visszajöttünk a rejtekhelyre. - Válaszoltam, de a hangom teljesen le volt törve, nem találtam örömöt semmiben sem. - Levezetnéd Esbernt és a többieket a vezérhez.

\- Marshal, ha azt hiszed…

\- Nem hiszek semmit! Csak… tedd amit kell és én is azt teszem. - Az eddigi dühös arca, még jobban megkeményedett. A háta csupa sár és korom volt, de az elülső teste, viszonylag tiszta.

\- A vezér hallani fog róla hogy mit is tettél. - Egymás szemébe néztünk, ő felháborodottan és idegesen, én megtörten és szomorúan.

\- Nem érdekel. - Ezen ő és Liz is ledöbbent, de Leila tette a kötelességét és levezette a két Pengét, Mercert és Karskot a Szervezet rejtekhelyére. Liz kint maradt. - Menj csak. Én… megleszek.

Nem kívántam senkinek sem a társaságát, egyedül, gyalog, visszafelé mentem, de hamar leültem egy sziklára, lehajtott fejjel, elmélkedni és reménykedni hogy az eső, talán engem is el mos. Természetesen nem történt meg, de valamiért úgy éreztem, nem tudok mást tenni.

Hosszú ideje, először éreztem hogy valaki szeret és törődik velem, de hirtelen, ismét el kellett szakadnunk egymástól és ez sok, régi sebet szakított fel. Azt hittem leszámoltam az érzelmeimmel, de tévedtem, Thrys elérte hogy egy bizonyos szinten megnyíljak és borzalmas hibának minősült.

A szívem, már ha volt nekem olyanom, fájt, úgy mint eddig még soha, vagy csak már nagyon régóta először. Egyből arra gondoltam hogy már hosszú ideje vágyakoztam a vég után, talán ideje hogy véget érjen az életem.

Az eső, alábbhagyott, nem értettem mitől, körülöttem szakadt az eső, de rám nem esett több víz. Körülnéztem és Lizt találtam magam mellett ahogy egy varázspajzsot emelt a fejem felé, megóvva az esőtől.

\- Liz… - Éreztem a hangomon hogy remegő és ha nem koncentrálok eléggé, elsírom magam előtte. - mondtam hogy menj a rejtekhelyre. - Liz, nem tudott beszélni, de csak üres nézéssel bámult rám. - Mit szeretnél? - Egy boros üveget tartott felém és egy aranyos mosollyal átadta. - Köszönöm. - Kivettem a dugóját és mohón kiittam az erős alkoholos ital felét. Kellemes, forró érzést éreztem a torkomban és a mellkasomban lévő fájdalmat is elkezdte oldani, de nem eléggé. Kiittam a másik felét is és a fájdalom nem múlt el, csak előtörtek a könnyeim. - Liz, miért kellett így alakulnia?! - Nem tudott válaszolni, csak a kesztyűs kezét az enyémbe csúsztatta. Olyan pici keze volt, szinte eltűnt a páncélozott kezemben, a másikkal megérintette az arcom és letörölte az egyik könnycseppet az arcomról. - Mit csinálsz? - Legalább 10 évvel fiatalabb volt nálam, de ő arra készült hogy megcsókoljon. - Nem! - Egyetlen ujjam simán lefedte az egész száját, megállítottam. - Ezt nem tehetem veled! - Csalódottan nézett rám. - Mióta érzel így?

\- Már nagyon régóta. - Potema, végre megmutatta magát, de Liz a kijelentésétől teljesen elvörösödött. - Azóta hogy megmentetted. - Liz megpróbálta elhessegetni a szellemhölgyet.

\- Ez komoly? - Idegesen és remegve bólintott. Nem tudtam hova tenni, az én számomra még mindig az a kócos kislány akit annyi szenvedés után kimentettem egy ketrecből, azóta alig nőtt valamit. Csinosnak csinos volt, formás és nőies, de nekem igazán nem lenne jogom hogy kihasználjam, ahogy az valószínűleg történne. - Liz, közöttünk nem jöhet össze semmi sem. - Kikerekedtek a szemei és szomorúan nézett rám. - Csak szenvedést okoznék neked. Abban volt részed, rendesen. - A pici feje, szinte elfért az én hatalmas tenyeremben, de megborzoltam a haját, de továbbra is csak letörve nézett rám. Leeresztette a pajzsát és csalódottan a rejtekhelyre ment.

\- Te aztán értesz a nőkhöz. - Gúnyolódott Potema.

\- Te is eltakarodhatsz! - Nem voltam vevő rá.

\- Én nem megyek sehova. Itt maradok és boldogítalak.

\- Csak maradj csendben.

\- Ahogy akarod. - Visszabújt a gyűrűmbe.

 **(1)** Összeszedtem az erőmet, felálltam és visszamentem Kyneberek felé, ahol a fogadó, köztük a kocsma is újra üzemelt. Legalább 15 üveg bort vettem magamnak és egy hatalmas erszény arannyal fizettem, meg sem várva hogy visszaadjanak, hagytam, had tartsa meg.

Egy zsákba raktam az üvegeket, azzal sem törődve ha valamelyik eltörik és elkezdtem nyakalni az első üveggel. Hiába ittam, a fájdalom nem múlt. Egy rozoga kunyhó maradványait találtam, ami még a legutóbbi sárkány incidens miatt ment tönkre, de tökéletesen megfelelt arra a célra hogy befeküdjek és úgy lerészegedjek, mint még soha.

Legalább 8 üveget kiittam, de a szívfájdalmam továbbra sem múlt el. Már neki kezdtem volna a 9-iknek, de éreztem hogy fölösleges. A fájdalom, ezúttal nem fog elmúlni. A rozoga falhoz vágtam az üveget, a vörös folyadék és az üvegszilánkok szanaszét repültek. Fogtam még egy üveggel és a tartalmát az ócska viskó padlójára öntöttem és ugyanígy tettem a maradékkal is. Amint elértem az utolsó üvegig, amiből még egy utolsó kortyot ittam, kiöntöttem azt is.

\- YOOL! - Elég volt a tűzlehelet első szava hogy a sok alkohol meggyulladjon.

A kunyhó teljesen kigyulladt, a hatalmas, narancs lángok teljesen körbevettek, de egyáltalán nem pánikoltam be. Nyugodtan leültem egy sarokba, becsuktam a szemem és megpróbáltam elaludni, emlékezve a sok kellemes, Thryssel töltött időre.

Vártam hogy a tűz, végre elemésszen. Véget vessen végre a gyásznak, a bánatnak, haragnak és fájdalomnak egyaránt. Nem hagyva mást magam után, csak egy halom kormos csontot és a fekete ében vértemet.

"Ég veled, Thrys. Én tényleg szerettelek. Én tényleg akartam hogy ami közöttünk van, igazi legyen."

Csak vártam a halált. **(1)**

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **(Jó sok mocsokra derült fény és még csak meg sem lettek magyarázva, Thryssel kapcsolatban. Mit gondoltok Marshalról, egy kicsit nyafogós lett és nyálas?)**


	40. Szabadnap

**Halo, újra itt, egy hosszabb fejezettel. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

\- Teljes jelentést kérek. - Parancsolta a Szervezet vezére Leilától, miután a meggyötört és sérült páncélzatú nő visszatért a rend rejtekhelyére, a kívánt személy, Esbern is jelen volt. Csupán hallásból, de ismerte a Szervezetet, egy veszedelmes gyilkosokból álló bűnszövetkezet akiket a világ leggonoszabb embereiből állt.

Ha Delphine nem lett volna jelen, aki szintén idegesen bámulta a titokzatos nőt, akitől még Leila is rettegett és Mercer, aki szintén tartotta az öt lépés távolságot, egyből rátámadott volna. Karsk már ismerős volt a Szervezet rejtekhelyében, többször megfordult itt, de még ő is tudta hogy amikor a vezér jelen van, nem érdemes megszólalnia. A legutóbbi hírszerzés alkalmával, a Thalmorokat segítették a háború alatt.

\- A küldetés sikerrel zárult, vezérem. - Jelentette a nord nő, a talpán állt és a vezére maszkjába nézett. - A Penge ügynök, Esbern, aki tudja, hogyan lehet megállítani a sárkányokat és itt az Ősi tekercs is. - A vezér elvette a tekercset és a hátára csatolta, levette a tekintetét az emberéről és az öreg mágusra nézett.

\- Igaz ez? Tudsz rá módot, hogyan végezzünk velük? - A hangjából eltűnt a szigor és a kíváncsiság lépett a helyébe. Delphine idegesen a kardja markolatára tette a kezét, felkészülve, hogy az életét is feláldozza az öreg barátjáért. - Arra nem lesz semmi szükség, Delphine, igaz? Találkoztunk egyszer. A császári tanácsülésen. Akkor még a Birodalmat szolgáltad és az életedet is kiontottad volna az uralkodóért. Ha Leila eddigi jelentései igazak, akkor mi szövetségesek vagyunk.

\- Ez nem jelenti hogy meg is bízunk egymásban!

\- A Thalmorok az ellenségeink. A sárkányok az ellenségeink. Én menedéket nyújtok mindkettőtöknek és minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek hogy legyőzhessem a sárkányokat, de Esbern segítsége nélkül nem fog menni. Egy régi mondás, keresd az ellenség ellenségét és barátra lelsz.

\- Ezt a Thalmoroknak is mondtad? - Szólt közbe Esbern. - Hogy a közös ellenségeiteket akarjátok elpusztítani? Ha Titus császár a háború alatt nem a megfelelő pillanatban rontott volna ki a seregével az ostromlott palotából, amikor az elfek sorai rendezetlenek voltak, a Birodalom is összeomlott volna. - A vezér egy mukkanást sem hallatott magából és nem lehetett tudni mire gondolhat és a maszkjától, az arckifejezését sem lehetett megfigyelni.

\- Ha célozni akarsz valamire, akkor mondd ki, Esbern.

\- Csak annyit akarok megkérdezni, ha a Domínium összezúzta volna a Birodalmat, most kinek a szövetségesei lennétek?

\- Három emberünk, a Szervezet három tagja, Kassady, Clayton és Dareus elárult minket. Kassady és Clayton szabotálták a Domínium támadásait, gyújtogattak, megmérgezték a víz és élelem készleteiket és szándékosan téves parancsokat osztogattak szét a Thalmor katonáknak a végső ütközet alatt és időt nyert hogy Dareus figyelmeztesse a császárt. Nem gondoljátok különös véletlennek, hogy Titus pontosan a megfelelő időben tört ki az ostromgyűrűből? Tudta mikor kell támadni és akkor támadott. Egy árulásnak köszönhetően tarthatta meg a trónját. A háború után, az elfek minket vádoltak, meg sem hallgatva a magyarázatainkat, száműztek a Domínium területéről és bűnözőknek állítottak be minket. Akkor még nem volt tudomásom hogy a renegátok mit tettek, de gyanakodtam rájuk. Hagytam, had dolgozzanak a Szervezetnek és hogy minél több hibát kövessenek el. Clayton színt vallott, beleszeretett az elfek királynőjébe és könyörgött a kegyelemért, neki és a gyermeküknek. Megígértem, de róla nem volt szó, őt megöltem és a két renegátot is hasonló kezelésbe akartam venni. 15 évvel ezelőtt, Dareus elhagyta a rendet, mert a családjával akart foglalkozni. Ha megtiltottam volna, Kassady gyanút fogott volna és esélyem sem lett volna hogy megtaláljam. Nem mellékesen, nem erővel tartom itt az embereimet, így elengedtem, visszaadta a gyűrűjét is. 5 évvel ezelőtt, sikerült megállapodásra jutnom a Thalmorral és alávetették volna magukat egy újabb szövetségnek, de Dareus és Kassady ismét elárultak minket. A tárgyalás alatt meg akarták gyilkolni Cerommot és több elit igazságosztóval is végeztek. Az árulásuk itt már egyértelmű volt, mindkettőjüket ki akartam végezni, de Dareus ellopta a gyűrűjét, Kassady-ét sikerült visszaszerezni. Sajnos nem álltak le ennyinél. Dareus elutazott a Nyár-szigetekre hogy újra merényletet kövessen el Cerommo ellen, de az igazságosztók kapitánya, aki egyben a felesége volt és Clayton titkos szeretője, akitől közös gyermekük született, feláldozta az életét hogy megvédje. Kassady-ről azóta sem hallottunk, Leila jelentése szerint, a Thalmorral dolgozik együtt, de Dareust nem sokkal azután, megtaláltuk és Marshal végzett vele. A gyűrűjét azóta sem találtuk meg. - A Pengék és Mercer csendben hallgatták a történetet.

\- Ez még nem ad okot arra, hogy bízhatunk benned.

\- Én vagyok az egyetlen aki menedéket nyújt és elég hatalma van ahhoz hogy legyőzhesse a sárkányokat.

\- Ott van a sárkányszülött is! - A vezér csak felnevetett.

\- Marshal? Ő az én emberem. Azt teszi amit én parancsolok neki. Amúgy ő hol van? - Liz visszatért az esőből, de bús, szomorú arccal és könnyes szemekkel. - Liz, hol van Marshal? - Csak felmutatott a plafon felé, jelezve hogy még odakint. - Nem jönne le? Csak mert nagyon sok dolgot kell megbeszélnünk. - Liz mutogatott. - Berúgott? Most miért? - Liz válasz helyett, továbbra is jelnyelven beszélt. - Szerelmi bánat?! - A vezér a maszkját dörzsölte az idegességtől. - Leila, - A nord nő kihúzta magát. - mit tudsz erről?

\- A másik sárkányszülöttel, Thryssel, közeli, szerelmi kapcsolatba kerültek, de kiderült hogy végig a Thalmorok kémje volt és csak információt akart szerezni rólunk. Ahogy azt ön is elvárná, végezni készültem vele, de Marshalt elragadták az indulatai, megakadályozta, kiütött és hagyta elmenekülni a Thalmor többi emberével. - Leila úgy magyarázta mint ahogy egy katona tesz jelentést a felettesének. Féltérdre ereszkedett és lehajtotta a fejét. - Alávetem magam, bármilyen büntetésnek.

\- Leila, - A nord nő féltérden és remegve is csak egy másfél fejjel volt alacsonyabb az úrnőjénél, de úgy reszketett mint egy kisleány. A vezér az épen maradt vállvértjére tette a kesztyűs kezét. - egy ilyen kihágásért, nagyon komoly büntetést szoktam kiszabni. - Végig simított a kormos és saras páncélján és kézbe vette a nő kemény és markáns állát. - Azonban, - Az állánál felemelte hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - ez a büntetés, nem téged terhel. - Leila megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. - Állj fel és mára szabadnapot kapsz, - A néma lányra nézett. - te is Liz. Marshal még le kell hogy ereszkedjen közénk, az ő büntetése a jövő zenéje, de mindenek előtt, Esbern, szeretnék mindent, alaposan megbeszélni veled a sárkányokról. - Látván, Lizből és Leilából milyen reakciót váltott ki, a két Penge nem mert ellenkezni, de Mercer még közbelépett.

\- Már megbocsáss, úrnőm, de elég sokat kockáztattam azzal hogy segítettem önnek…

\- És nem szívjóságból tetted. - Szakította félbe. - Jutalmat vársz érte, Mercer.

\- Ez a világ alapmozgató rugója. - Tette karba a karjait. - Ahogyan ön is mondani szokta.

\- Nevezd meg a jutalmad.

\- Két emberének a szolgálatát kérem.

\- Ez igen nagy ár. Leila jelentése alapján, legfeljebb egy emberem szolgálatait érdemelted ki. Miből törleszted a másik emberem munkáját? Arannyal és drágakővel nem teheted, mindent megkapok amit a Tolvaj Céh termel és jelenleg nincs üresedésünk.

\- Egy régi ismerős bukkant fel a semmiből és megpróbálja tönkretenni a Céhet.

\- Karliah?

\- Igen. Ő az egyetlen aki tud a köztünk lévő megállapodásról és hogy mit tettünk Gallussal.

\- Ez még nem egyenértékű egynél több emberem szolgálatánál.

\- Mert nem csak ennyiből áll az ajánlat. - Mercer egy papírt adott át a vezérnek. - Irkngthand mélyén lévő ereklye, a Falmer Szemek. - A vezér átnézte a papírt amit kapott és egy szobor szemei szerepeltek benne amik rendkívül értékes drágakövek voltak.

\- Ezek a tervek, eredetileg Gallusé voltak?

\- Igen.

\- Megkérdezhetem, ha már ennyi ideje tudtál a Szemek létezéséről, miért nem szerezted meg őket korábban? - Mercer hallgatott egy darabig, majd megszólalt.

\- A bocsánatát kérem, de egy megerősített dwemer rom erőd mélyén található, tele automatizált védelemmel és eltorzult falmerekkel, ahova közönséges tolvajok nem juthatnak be.

\- Te nem vagy közönséges tolvaj. Ott van a különleges adottság, amivel Nocturnal megajándékozott. - Gyorsan helyesbített. - Pontosabban, amit Nocturnaltól elloptál.

\- Az sem lesz elegendő. A Szervezet két tagjára lesz szükségem, akik mesteriek a lopakodás és tolvajlás művészetében, lehetőleg, ne Marshal legyen aki nagyobb zajt csap mint egy nord hadsereg. Az egyik a jutalmamként és hogy segítsen megölni Karliah-t, a másikat törlesztem a Szemekkel, aki arra kell hogy meg is szerezzem őket.

\- Még mindig meg van a… - Mercer elővett egy különleges kulcsot, aminek a feje koponya formájú volt és a nyitó szerkezete olyan amilyen formájút még nem láttak Tamrielen. - Koponyakulcs. Karliah megölését támogatom. A Szemekkel kapcsolatban, sok a buktató tényező, ha Karliah figyelmezteti a Céhet arra amit 20 éve tettünk, vagy ha a Céh egyik tagja gyanút fog… az üzletünk ugrott.

\- Karliah-t a Céh már 20 éve gyilkosnak hiszi. Úgy tudják ő ölte meg Gallust és rabolt a Céh készleteiből. Ezzel nem lesz probléma, nem mellékesen, a Céh egyik ígéretes újoncát fogom magammal vinni. Az ön emberei segítségével nem lesz semmi probléma.

\- Még így is, merész vállalkozás. Sok pénzt termeltél nekem, Mercer, de eddig még nem volt olyan vállalkozásod ami ártott volna a Szervezetnek. - Kinyújtotta a kesztyűs kezét. - Támogatom az ötleted. - Mercer elfogadta, de még utoljára a fülébe suttogott. - Ha elvéted, számolj a következményekkel és az embereim megölnek. - Mercer nyelt egyet idegességében, de gyorsan elhagyta a Szervezet rejtekhelyét. A két emberére, a nord harcos nőre és a törpe, felemásszemű varázsló lányra nézett - A nap hátralévő részét pihenéssel tölthetitek. Amint szükségem lesz rátok, szólok. - Az emberei engedelmeskedtek, Leila magával rángatta Karsk-ot. Visszanézett a két Pengére, Delphine-re és Esbern-re. - Én még elbeszélgetek a vendégeinkkel.

A két lány egyszerre bólintott és a szobáik felé vették az irányt.

\- Akkor, - Visszanézett Esbern-re és Delphine-re, akik nem szólaltak meg a titkos terv kidolgozása alatt. - a sárkányokkal kapcsolatosan?

\- Ha a feltett szándékod a sárkányok megállítása, akkor a szolgálatára állok, asszonyom. - Lépett elő az öreg mágus.

\- Kiváló! - A vezér úgy rikkantott fel mint egy kislány. - Mielőtt bele kezdenénk, - A maszkos nő megfordult és elindult, de előtte jelzett hogy kövessék. - helyezzük magunkat kényelembe. - Elvezette őket egy sokkal kellemesebb környezetbe, mint egy végtelen ajtókkal teli, végtelen folyosó egy földalatti dwemer rom. Egy nyugodt társalgóba vezette a két Pengét.

A szobában több, párnázott dívány, szék és egy ágy is volt, nem beszélve a bükkfa asztalról ami köré akár többen is leülhettek. Egy kandallóban égett a tűz és csövek vezették ki a felszálló füstöt belőle. A sötét öltözékes nő elővett egy üveg, több száz éves bort és a varázs erejével, eltávolította a kemény, megrekedt dugót az italból.

\- 1000 éves vörösbor, Alinorból. Idősebb mint maga, Tiber Septim. - Három kupába töltött a mérhetetlenül drága italból és kettőt adott a vendégeinek. - Csak nyugodtan. Cerommo ajándékozta nekem, amikor a Thalmorral szövetkeztünk. - A vezér elfordult, felemelte a maszkát, annyira hogy meg tudja inni a drága nedűt, majd gyorsan visszavette a maszkját. - Csak nyugodtan. - Intett a két vendégének hogy igyanak. Delphine gyanakvóan nézte a maszkos nőt, nem látta hogy tényleg megitta volna és méregre gyanakodott. - Ha meg akarnálak ölni, miért küldtem volna 3 emberemet egy olyan helyzetbe ahol meghalhattak volna, csak azért hogy megmenthessenek? - Esbern nem tétovázott, megitta az italát és nem lett semmi baja. - Látod? Nem mérgezett. - A Penge nőre nézett. - Delphine? - Ő inkább elutasította. - Ahogy gondolod. - A vezér közelebb tolta az üveget Esbern felé. - Ha szeretnél, tölts még nyugodtan.

\- Nem italozgatni jöttünk! - Vágott félbe Delphine.

\- Nagyon igaz. - Helyeselt a vezér. Összekulcsolta a kezeit az álla alatt és az öreg mágusra meredt. - Akkor, ha megkérhetnélek, Esbern, oszd meg velem a tudásod. - Esbern nem talált olyan okot amiért ellenkeznie kellett volna a Szervezet vezérével. Ő helyezte biztonságba és a sárkányszülött is neki dolgozott, nem mellékesen, ő is a Thalmor ellensége volt.

\- Máris. - Esbern elővett egy vastag könyvet, elkezdett lapozgatni benne. - Meg kell találnunk!

\- Esbern… - Delphine-t egy kis kétség kezdte gyötörni a társa hozzáértését illetően, de a vezér nyugodt maradt. - mit csi…

\- Meg van! - Esbern fellapozott egy oldalt. - Az Égmenedék Templom! Az egyik fő akaviri katonai támaszpont volt, Nyugatvégen, az Égkoszorúi hódítás alatt. - Ahogy Esbern magyarázta a könyvben szereplő információkat, a vezér csak csendben figyelt és várt.

\- Maga… - Delphine egy kicsit aggódott hogy ennek semmi köze a jelenlegi helyzethez. - tudja miről beszél?

\- Ha tudnám, nem hozattam volna ide. - Suttogta a vezér, nehogy félbeszakítsa az előadást.

\- Sshh! - Esbern rendre utasította őket. - Itt épült Alduin fala, amire feljegyezték az általuk ismert sárkánytudást. Legalábbis, egy részét. Feltéve, ha még megmaradt ott valami. Az évszázadok során, sok tudás elveszett, de a Falnak még ott kell lennie, érintetlenül. - A Szervezet vezére még mindig nem szólalt meg, ezért a másik Penge szólalt meg.

\- Esbern, mire akarsz kilyukadni?

\- Úgy érted… - Meglepődött, mintha ennek egyértelműnek kéne lennie. - még soha nem hallottatok Alduin faláról?

\- Nem. - Ez volt a titokzatos nő válasza. - A sárkányok, a saját és mindenki legjobb tudása szerint meghaltak. Nem állt érdekemben hogy tudjak róla.

\- Mi az az Alduin fala és hogy segít megállítani a sárkányokat?

\- Alduin fala az ősi Pengék által feljegyzett tudás, amit megtudtak Alduinról és a visszatértéről. Részben történelem, részben prófécia.

\- Alduin, ha ő meghal, a sárkányok is meghalnak? - Kérdezte Delphine.

\- Ő támasztotta fel őket, - Válaszolt Esbern. - egy ősi, akaviri varázslat segítségével. Ez nem olyan mint a nekromancia, nem egy agyatlan tetemet éleszt fel. A feltámasztott sárkányok tudását és életét is visszaadta. Ilyen mágiának nem is lenne szabad léteznie, legalábbis Tamrielen.

\- Tudom, ez a varázslat, Akavirból származik. - Szólt közbe a Szervezet vezére. - Ott is egy elveszett tudásnak számít és a legjobb része, hogyha a varázslat használója, meg is hal, nem fog megtörni. A válaszodra a kérdés, Delphine, nem. A sárkányok nem térnek vissza a sírba, ha Alduin meghal.

\- Pontosan, úrnőm! - Esbern is meglepődött a vezér tudásán. - Honnan ilyen járatos az akaviri tudományokban?

\- Személyes tapasztalat. - Az öreg mágusban feltámadt a kíváncsi tudós.

\- Ha megkérdezhetném… - Végig sem mondhatta.

\- Nem kérdezheted meg! Folytasd Alduin Falát.

\- Igenis. - Idővel, mindketten elkezdtek egyfajta engedelmességet tanúsítani ez iránt a sötét úrnő felé. - Az Égmenedék Templom, a Karthcsúcson található, elveszett az évszázadok alatt, - büszkén elmosolyodott. - de én megtaláltam. A Pengék egy egész archívumot tároltak erről a dologról, sok elfeledett titokról. Amikor a császár aláírta a Fehérarany Egyezményt… - Még mindig fájó emlék volt, mindkettőjük számára. - a Thalmor és a birodalmi bajtársaink… sok rejtekhelyünket égették fel és így sok tudás el is veszett. Szerencse, hogy ezt a kevés információt meg tudtam menteni.

\- Akkor, - Foglalta össze Delphine. - Alduin fala segíthet legyőzni Alduint?

\- Hát… - Vakarta a tarkóját idegességében Esbern. - igen… de nincs rá garancia. Azt mondanám, 50%.

\- Nekem az bőven elég. - Szólt közbe a vezér. - Az összes emberemet oda küldöm. A nyugatvégi őslakosok, akiket csak Ellenállóknak hívnak, egy kisebb erődöt hoztak létre a Karthcsúcson. Az embereim bejuttatnak titeket oda és Esbern megoldja amit kell.

\- A könyv szerint, egy sárkányszülött vére fog kelleni.

\- Vagyis, Marshallé.

* * *

 **Marshal**

Alig álltam a lábamon, minden egyes lépés alatt éreztem hogy forog az egész világ és alig bírtam megállni hogy össze ne hányjam magam. Egy hosszú, fekete nyílvessző fúródott, centikkel a fejem mellett, egy fatörzsébe.

\- Sellin, muszáj mindig így üdvözölnöd? - Pontosan úgy mint a legutóbb, egy vesszővel majdnem átlőtte a fejem.

\- Megláttam, ahogy egy részeges marha van a rejtekhely bejáratánál és gondoltam, lelövöm. - Válaszolt az erdő elf. Ugyanazt a sárga és kék üvegpáncélt viselte, mielőtt elindult Morrowindbe. Ő a Szervezet legjobb felderítője és a legjobb íjásza.

\- Akkor, - Egy vigyort erőltettem az arcomra. - a lövész tudásod berozsdásodott. Egyszer láttam, ahogy fél km-ről eltaláltál, röptében egy madarat.

\- 1km-ről is megy. - Idegesen összehúzta a szemeit, a lövésztudása érzékeny téma nála. - Még a repülő házityúk is.

\- Az nem repülő madár.

\- Nem mondtam hogy magától repüljön. - Alattomosan elvigyorodott. Levette a sisakját, felfedve a szürkésbarna bőrét, amit a Morrowindben található meleg hőmérséklet, lebarnított, a barna szemeit, ami tökéletesen megegyezett a bőrszínével. A haja világosbarna volt és egy lófarokba kötötte a tarkójára.

\- Az megoldható. Küldetésről jössz?

\- Tudod, a vezér megparancsolta hogy járjak körbe Morrowind keleti partjain és kérdezzek körbe a sárkányokról. Semmi.

\- Ja, igen. - Egy kicsit öklendeztem, de visszanyeltem a hányást.

\- Mulatságról jössz, vagy megint öngyilkos részegre ittad magad. - Nem ez volt az első alkalom amikor megpróbáltam megölni magam egy rettenetes csalódás után és valószínűleg nem is az utolsó. Kitaláltam egy tökéletes magyarázatot hogy kimenthessem magam.

\- Öngyilkos részegre itta magát! - Potema minden tervemet tönkretette ezzel az egy mondattal.

\- Potema Septim, igaz? - Sellin megismerte. - Sellin vagyok, a Szervezet egyik tagja.

\- Igen, emlékszem rád. ott voltál, amikor Marshal, Leila és Liz kiűztek annak a bolondnak az elméjéből. - Sellinen a rettegés és borzalmas félelem lett úrrá.

\- Karsk? - Sellinen az idegesség és a lefáradtság lett úrrá. - Visszatért?

\- Igen. - Válaszoltam. - Engem és a többieket is halálra idegesített a küldetésem alatt. - Karskot a Szervezetben mindenki ismerte és nem értették, hogyan nem halt még meg.

\- Fogadd őszinte részvétem.

\- Megoldottam.

\- Ha jól értesültem, Wynns is visszatért az Akadémiáról. Akkor az egész Szervezet, hosszú idő után, személyesen gyűlik össze. - Nem törődve megvontam a vállam.

\- Gondolom.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Ritka alkalom volt amikor a Szervezet összes tagja, személyesen gyűlik össze a rejtekhelyen, de nem különleges.

Amíg a vezér a két Pengével beszélgetett, Leila visszatért a szobájába, ami ugyanúgy maradt ahogy hagyta, a kandalló tüze nem égett, elforgatott egy dwemer kart amitől a kandalló tüze elkezdett égni és megvilágítani a szobáját. Most hogy látott, levette a jobb mutató ujjáról a gyűrűjét és egy éjjeli szekrényre rakta, leszerelte magáról a sérült, mocskos és megrongálódott ében páncélját és illedelmesen felállította az üres páncél állványra. A nehéz kétkezes kardját is a helyére rakta, a kandalló fölé, egy tartóra.

Érezte a saját, füstös, izzadt bűzét és muszáj volt lefürödnie. A Szervezet összes tagjának a szobájában egy külön fürdő helység volt, egy sárga, dwemer fémkád, ami nem rozsdásodott, mellette egy vörös és egy kék színű tekerős szelep. Eleinte különös volt Leila számára, de miután megszokta, nagyon kényelmes lett a tisztálkodás.

Amíg megengedte a saját fürdővizét, megszabadult az átizzadt, fekete alá öltözékétől, felfedve a meztelen testét. Az egész testén kőkemény, kidolgozott, kockás izmok voltak, ami nem túl nőies, de sosem tekintett magára emberként, főleg nem nőként. Gyermekkora óta fegyvernek nevelték és harcosnak képezték.

A fürdő helységben volt egy dwemer fémmel keretezett, ocsmány tükör amiben végigmérte magát, sok sérülés, hegek, zúzódások és égésnyomok tarkították a már amúgy sem vonzó testét. Az arca azért kimondottan szép volt, kék szeme és aranysárga, rendezetlen, kócos haja volt. Sajnos, túl sokat vágott mogorva arcot és a nagy, görbe orra sem segített rajta.

Dühös volt, Marshalra, amiért hagyta hogy a személyes érzelmei a küldetésbe zavartak. Megalázottságot érzett, ahogy Karsk, mint egy darab szemetet, a saját lovára kötözve vonszolta végig Sodrásdon és Keletvégen, de elfojtotta az indulatait, látta hogy a fürdővize megtelt, elzárta és belemártózott.

A víz nem mosta el egyik kellemetlen érzését sem, de a testét segített megtisztítani.

* * *

Liz búbánatosan ment a szobájába, ugyanúgy mint Leilának, neki is volt egy kandallója amit csak egy kar meghúzásával be lehet kapcsolni. Az ő szobája máshogy volt berendezve, két ágy, néhány könyvespolc, romantikus és tudományos könyvek, tökéletesen elrendezve. A szoba egyik sarkában egy alkímia laboratórium volt, tele bugyborékoló vagy palackozott főzetekkel, lombikokkal és boszorkányosabbnál boszorkányosabb hozzávalókkal, kígyómérgekkel, fagyálló, de gyúlékony trollhájjal, gyógynövényekkel és láthatatlanná tevő vámpírporral.

Kiváló méregkeverő és illúzionista volt, nem utolsósorban, vallató és gyógyító egyaránt. A varázsbotját egy emelvényre, lecsatolta az ében tőrét és egy éjjeliszekrénybe tette, a gyűrűt a bal gyűrűs ujjáról, majd eltávolította a kesztyűket a pici, vézna kezéről, a csizmáját és ő is a fürdője felé vette az irányt.

Ahogy elmerült a meleg vízben, a teste elkezdett átmelegedni, de a majdhogynem sírni támadt kedve. Kiöntötte a szívét Marshalnak, de ő elutasította. Egyértelművé vált a számára, Marshal nem szereti, legalábbis, nem úgy ahogy ő érez iránta. Össze gömbölyödve a víz alá merült hogy a forró víz segítsen kitisztítani a tudatát, de nem segített.

* * *

Marshal, Sellinnel elkezdett lemászni a mély létrán ami a felszínről a rejtekhelybe vezet. Marshal ment alul, mert Sellin félt hogy lezuhan, magával rántva őt, vagy lehányja, egy nagyon bölcs cselekedet volt.

Marshal körül forgott a világ, mire a páncélcsizmás talpa megérintette a kőpadlózatot, öklendezett egyet, de visszanyelte a hányást, nem akarta Sellin képébe adni, főleg nem a sisakján keresztül.

\- Ez a rejtekhelyetek? - Tette fel a kérdést Potema. Marshal beszélni is alig tudott, ezért az erdő elf válaszolt neki.

\- A vezérünk szerint, eredetileg, egy dwemer menekülő tábor volt amit világvége katasztrófákra készítettek. Rejtve van a világ szeme elől és ha van is aki tud róla, bölcsebben teszi ha elkerüli.

\- Kik vagytok ti? Egy szekta? Valami bűnszövetkezet?

\- Nem egészen. Én, Marshal és a többiek is olyanok vagyunk akiket a világ kivetett magából, akikkel kegyetlenül bánt, de a vezérünk ránk talált, látta bennünk a tehetséget, a szárnyai alá vett és célt adott nekünk.

\- Csak nektek! - Vágta rá Marshal. - Én csak a mókáért csinálom.

\- Amikor a vezér megbüntet, az nem túl mókás. - Az alacsony elf gúnyolódott. A nord eszébe jutott, a büntetése még vár rá.

\- Csak fogd be!

A folyosó végéhez érve, mindketten elérték a saját szobájukat, Sellin jobbra, Marshal balra ment. Ahogy belépett az ajtón, összerogyott a földön és telehányt egy dwemer csapot. A társa előtt muszáj volt erősnek mutatnia magát, de most, hogy Potemával voltak, kettesben, már kiadhatta a nyelőcsövét a kádba, amibe csak egy kis vizet engedett és csöveken keresztül kivezette a hányást.

\- Látom, a gyomrod tatalma, nem jobb ami a szívedben rejtőzik. - A szellemhölgy nem bírt leállni a beszólogatásokkal.

\- Ismerős az a kifejezés hogy KUSS?! - A feje majd félbehasadt a fájdalomtól és a másnaposságtól és finoman lefektette a kád szélére, arra az esetre ha még hányna.

\- Megmondtam már korábban. Ha a szeretteid kerülnek képbe, egyáltalán nem könnyű az általad kiszabott utat követned. Én is, alig egy karnyújtásnyira voltam attól hogy megszerezzem magamnak Tamrielt, de a fiam halála összetört és felhagytam mindennel. Naphosszat csak az ágyamban fetrengtem, ittam és azon gondolkodtam, hol is romlott el az életem.

\- Miről beszélsz? - Marshal, nem bírt felállni, a fejét csak a kád felett tartotta.

\- Arról, hogy tegnap elbőgted magad és megpróbáltad felgyújtani magad. - Marshal, erre egyáltalán nem emlékezett.

\- Nem értem, az utolsó emlékem, hogy Liz adott egy jó erős üveg italt, onnantól képszakadásom van. Tudom hogy utána ittam, elég sokat, volt egy kis tűz és másnaposság közepette ébresztettél fel. Ennyi. Csináltam valami kínosat? Ja, és megsúgom, amikor ennyit iszok, hülye vagyok, gyakran elsírom magam és mindenféle hülyeség megy át az agyamon.

\- Várjunk! Akkor te nem…

\- „Nem", mi?

\- Nem akarsz öngyilkos lenni?

\- Nem.

\- De… megpróbáltad felgyújtani magad? - Marshalra ez idegsokként hatott.

\- Hogy mi?! Látod?! Ezt mondom hogy hülye és érzelgős vagyok részegen! - Nem ez volt az első alkalom hogy Marshal ki akarta ontani az életét, de mindig, amikor elér egy bizonyos határt, szembe kell néznie a múlt démonjaival, ahogy Kassady becsapja, a halálba küldi őt és a barátait, Chase-t és Linát, aztán ahogy a Szervezet vezére megöli őket és magára maradt a világon. Nincs senkije és a részeg énjét ez gyakorlatilag megöli.

\- Oh, akkor ez nem…

\- Micsoda?

\- Semmi. Hagyjuk.

* * *

A Szervezet többi tagja, már több napja várakozott a rejtekhelyen, Mira, a cyrodiilli nő, tetőtől-talpig az üvegpáncéljában gyakorolt. A kardja, egy daedrikus ereklye, Meridia Hajnaltörője, a pengéje narancsszínű, élőhalott űző, ismeretlen anyagból készült, amivel, legalább 4 gyakorló, forgó bábuval küzdött.

A jobb kezében tartva a fegyverét, kivédte 2 bábu forgását, a harmadikét a bal karjával blokkolta, az utolsót, a lábával rúgta vissza, ahogy legalább a feje magasságába emelte fel a sikeres ellentámadás érdekében.

Már órák óta csinálta, teljesen beleizzadta a páncéljába, a sötétszürke alá öltözéke, átnedvesedett, zihálva vette a levegőt, de nem állt le. A legjobb akart lenni. Ő Mira, a Szervezet harmadik legerősebb tagja. Ő szerezte meg az első Ősi tekercset amivel feltámasztották Potemát.

Nem hagyta félbe az edzést. Eldobta a kardját és pusztakézzel esett neki a forgó bábuknak. Marshal és Leila mögött elmaradt a kardforgató tudományokban, de pusztakezes harcstílusban verhetetlen volt. A jobb kisujján lévő gyűrűn, egy sárga ékkő volt és az aljára „Martin" volt írva.

Nem törődött azzal hogy a teste mennyire merült ki, ő folytatta az edzést, a kesztyűi kiszakadtak, a kezei csupa sebesek lettek a sok ütéstől és a lábait is alig érezte a temérdek mennyiségű rúgástól. Alig állt a lábán, de folytatta, egészen addig, amíg hibázott és az egyik bábu orrba verte, leesett a sisakja, felfedve a napbarnított bőrét, sötétzöld szemeit, a verejtéktől a homlokára tapadt, barna haját amit hátul összekötve, elől kiengedve hordott. Vérző orral terült el a kőpadlón.

„Legyőzőm őket!", Marshalra és Leilára gondolt. 13 évvel ezelőtt, ő volt a Szervezet első számú embere, a legveszélyesebb megbízásokat kapta és úgy érezte, a vezér teljes bizalmát élvezte. 1 évvel később, besorozta a nála 2 évvel idősebb Leilát, aki átvette a helyét és a második helyre taszította. A két lány között hatalmas rivalizálás vette kezdetét ami egy egészséges szintű versengéssé nőtte ki magát, de amikor a nála 3 évvel fiatalabb Marshal került képbe, Leila a második helyre kényszerült és mivel Mira még mindig Leila alatt volt, így ő csak a harmadik helyre kényszerülhetett.

Ettől a lépéstől, Mirában elpattant valami és eltökélte hogy újra ő lesz az első számú. Nap mint nap edzett, gyakorlatozott, csak akkor aludt amikor összeesett a gyakorlatok alatt és amikor kénytelen volt megállni hogy egyen. A vezér csak azért küldte az Ősi tekercsért hogy tartson egy kis szünetet.

Amint visszatért a rejtekhelyre, tovább folytatta a gyakorlatait hogy legyőzhesse a legnagyobb riválisát, Leilát.

Junal, a félszemű argóniai, a Szervezet negyedik legjobbja és a legrégebbi tagja, 30 éve szolgált. Egy alapos alvással ünnepelte meg az Ősi tekercs megszerzését és mielőtt a vezér a tanács dimenzióba hívta volna őket, nyugodtan kipihente magát és jól eltársalgott Grambbal a sárkányvadászatról

Rendszeresen gyakorlatozott a tőrforgatásával és a pusztakezes harcstílussal. Az utóbbiban, majdnem utolérte Mirát, de mindig alulmaradt ellene. A bal szemét a háborúban vesztette el, amikor a Szervezet és a Thalmor szövetségesek voltak, ezért egy sötét szemfedővel takarta el.

Az elnyűtt és elkopott Sötét Testvériséges vértje helyett, egy szürke vászoningben és nadrágban, amiből kilógott a pikkelyes farka és egyszerű cipőt viselt, a saját szobájában és egy jókora adag skooma hatása alatt érezte azt hogy lebeg.

Az ő gyűrűjének borostyán színe volt és „Antiochus" volt az aljára vésve.

Gramb, a Szervezet 6-ik legjobbja, talán Tamriel leghatalmasabb termetű orkja, 1,94m magas és akkora izmai voltak, amivel fizikai összecsapásban, még Marshal fölé is kerekedett. Puszta kézze, könnyedén meghajlította még az acélt is és legalább 1000kg-t is megbírt emelni.

A félelmetes külseje ellenére, kifejezetten műveltnek és tanultnak számított, rengeteg könyvet olvasott, szerette a romantikus költészetet, járatos volt a mágia pusztító és helyreállító művészetében és nem utolsósorban, kiválóan főzött.

Amikor a retekhelyen tartózkodott, élvezte amikor főzhet, rengeteg tartósított vagy lefagyasztott élelem volt a raktárban ami egy hadsereget is el tudott volna látni, huzamosabb időre. A Szervezet egyik tagja sem értette, mi szükség ennyi ételre és üres szobára, 10 embernek.

A rend összes tagjának ugyanazt a választ adta erre a kérdésre, „Nem kell még tudnotok.".

Egyedül Gramb próbált meg igazán barátkozni a többi társával, rendszeresen kisegítette őket, anélkül hogy ellenszolgáltatást várt volna tőlük és ő és Sellin voltak az egyetlenek, akiknek semmilyen függősége nem volt.

Hallotta hogy a Szervezet összes tagja, személyesen fog együtt lenni és ki akarta használni az alkalmat, így mindenkinek a kedvenc ételét főzte. Marshalnak sült mamut húst, hagymával, gombával és tört krumplival, 2 üveg borral, nem túl egészséges, de mindig jó kedvre derítette. Hallotta hogy Karsk is vele tartott, ő mindig ugyanazt eszi amit Marshal és mindig mellé ül, szóval csak többet készített belőle.

Leilának, közepesen sült csirkeszeleteket, fűszer nélkül, párolt zöldségekkel amihez rendszerint vizet ivott. Mira, ezzel szemben eszméletlenül fűszeres sertést szereti, sok savanyúsággal amitől, ahogy ő mondta, „Szeretem ha fáj a f*ngás!".

Junal a halat szerette, bármilyen vízi élőlényt megevett, kifejezetten a lazacot, a mészároshalat és a kagylókat szerette, paradicsomos mártásban. Liznek nagyon meg kellett fűszerezni az ételeit, mert amikor gyerekként kivágták a nyelvét, nehezen tud ízeket érezni, ezért neki különleges, Sziklaföldi fűszerezést adott a szarvas ragunak, amitől ugyanúgy élvezhette az ételt mint bárki más. Nem mellékesen, tudta, mennyire édesszájú és egy almás pitét is sütött neki, de az elrejtette, mert ismerte a sunyi kis törpe lányt annyira hogy azonnal azzal kezdene ha tudomást szerezne róla.

Tudta hogy Sellin nem eszik húst, ezért neki egy zöldség levest készített, káposztából, hagymából, répából és krumpliból, megfelelő arányú fűszerek segítségével. Wynns étele volt a legbonyolultabb, middas volt, azaz, a hét első napja, ilyenkor tojás rántottát evett, sárgája nélkül, ahogy ő állította, az csak felesleges szénhidrát bevitel amitől felesleges zsírokat vinne be szervezetébe, de a tojás fehérje, megfelelő mennyiségű energiával töltené fel, anélkül hogy túl sok zsírt vinne be. Fontosnak tartotta hogy a rántotta darabkákat egyesével sózza meg, mindenféle, más fűszer hozzáadása nélkül, nehogy kiütéseket kapjon. Wynns allergiás volt az erős fűszerekre, a diókra, a tejtermékekre, a zsírokra, a káposztára, gombára és minden mástól súlyos hasmenést kapott ami hidegebb a testhőmérsékletnél.

Gramb egy teljes napon át a konyhában robotolt hogy a társai kedvére tegyen és amikor az utolsó fogással is elkészült, összehívta a Szervezet összes tagját egy vacsorára.

* * *

A finom, meleg, gőzölgő étel illata mindenkit odacsalogatott, még a másnapos Marshalt és az edzése közepén járó Mirát is. Egy nagy, dwemer fémétkező asztalnál foglaltak helyet. Az asztalon nem volt sem terítő, sem dekoráció, csak a szükséges étkészletek, sárga fémtányérok és étkészletek.

\- Csak miattunk főztél, egész nap? - Sellin volt az első aki megérkezett, egy könnyű, barna tunikában és sötétzöld, hosszú szoknyában és helyet foglalt az asztal egyik oldalán.

\- Sellin, milyen ritka, amikor a személyesen gyűlünk össze? - Felelte Gramb és máris töltötte a zöldség levest az erdő elfnek. - 5 évente ha egyszer. Ez egy különleges alkalom amit ki kell használnunk.

\- Ostobaságnak tartom és ostoba tradíciónak, amivel kötődni próbálsz. - Leila érkezett meg következőnek, szürke vászoningben, fekete nadrágban, kissé nyirkos, nedves hajjal és a szokásos, goromba stílusával.

\- Azt mondod, nem tetszik? - Viccelődött Gramb. Leila egy kicsit elgondolkodott, emlékezett a saját családjára, elszomorodott, de újra visszavette az érzelemmentes álarcát.

\- Csak zárjuk rövidre.

\- Na, megy ez. - Gramb kiszedte az ő ételét is egy fém tányérra.

\- Remélem nem kell senkivel sem kezet fognom, megölelnem vagy bármilyen fizikai interakciót végeznem. - Wynns volt a következő, a szokásos, sötét, mágus öltözéke volt rajta, fekete kabát, sötét ing, fekete nadrág és csizma, de a mágus kellékeit és a varázsbotját a szobájában hagyva, egy fontos kísérlet közben hátra hagyta.

\- Nem, Wynns. Megnyugodhatsz - Gramb az ő ételét is kiszedte, a fehérjéből álló tojásrántottáját.

\- Egyesével sóztad meg a darabkákat?

\- Igen.

\- Nem értek más, idegen anyaghoz?

\- Nem.

\- Figyeltél arra hogy ne maradjon benn a sárgája maradványa?

\- Igen. - Wynns a szájába vett egy villányit.

\- Ez hideg. - Gramb elvette a tányért.

\- Máris felmelegítem. - A hatalmas. tagbaszakadt ork, elvette a stréber mágus tányérját és a varázs erejével felmelegítette és visszaadta neki, újra megkóstolta.

\- Mondjuk hogy elmegy. - Ennél több dicséretet még senki sem kapott Wynns-tól.

Következőnek, Mira érkezet meg, az egész testét alig bírta mozdítani az edzések következtében, de próbálta elrejteni a kimerültségét, egy barna tunikát és sárga szoknyát vett fel a vacsorához, senkit sem kellett lenyűgöznie. Leilától egy székkel arrébb foglalt helyet.

\- Imádom, amikor te főzöl, Gramb! - Ő szedett magának a kedvenc ételéből és feltette a lábait az asztalra és el is kezdte habzsolni. A többiek, idegesen pillantottak rá. - Mi van? - Kérdezte teli szájjal. - Wynns válaszolt.

\- Egy ilyen, tradicionális, kötödés szülte összejövetelnél, az az illendő szokás, ha megvárjuk a vacsora összes résztvevő tagját, akik nem mások mint, Marshal, Liz és Junal.

\- Említett valaki? - A félszemű argóniai jelent meg és Wynns mellett foglalt helyet.

Liz is csatlakozott a vacsorához, Mira és Leila között foglalt helyet és a két rivális, fölötte, gyilkos pillantásokat vetett a másikra.

\- Hol van Marshal? - Már mindenki megérkezett, kivéve, a Szervezet első számú emberét. - Amíg ő nem érkezik meg… - Wynns azonnal elhallgatott amint egy pofont kapott a tarkójára.

\- Hiányoltatok? - Marshal megérkezett, szürke vászoningeben és nadrágban, fekete cipőben jelent meg, a haja a szokásos módon kócos volt, a szemei alatt, Wynns-éhoz hasonló, lila karikák voltak, a szeme bevérzett és nagy erőfeszítést igényelt, esés nélkül az étkező asztalhoz ülni, Wynns mellé. Karsk izgatottan foglalt helyet a legjobb barátja másik oldalán.

\- Ez de izgalmas! - Karsk nem bírt nyugton maradni, amint meghallotta hogy közösen vacsoráznak, egyből felizgatta magát és Marshalt is majdnem halálra idegesítve rángatta ki a szobájából. Arra az esetre, ha elhányná magát, hozott egy vödröt is. - Ha szerencsém lesz, akkor megetethetlek mint egy jó apa medve a kis fiókáját! Megrágom helyetted és úgy rakom bele a szádba!

\- Karsk, - Marshal a szemét sem bírta kinyitni. - ha ezt megteszed, egyikünknek egyel kevesebb végtagja lesz.

\- Én megnézném! - Rikkantott oda Mira, de Marshal csak a középső ujját mutatta neki.

\- Úgy látom, Marshal súlyos másnapossággal küzd, ami egy múltkori nemi vágy iránti izgalom és temérdek mennyiségű alkohol bevitellel keresztezve, komoly kisebbségi komplexust kölcsönzött neki. - Jegyezte meg Wynns, amitől Marshal csak lefáradtan az arcába köpött. - B*szdmeg!

\- Ezzel szívességet tettem mindenkinek. - Az émelygéstől kidőlt az asztalon, amíg Marshalnak kavargott a gyomra, a többiek belekezdtek az étkezésbe.

Wynns, miután letörölte Marshal nyálát a ragyaverte képéről, tett egy szalvétát az ölébe, egyet a nyakába, egyet a tányérja alá és egyet a könyöke alá is, nehogy elkapjon valami bacilust.

\- Hoppá. - Sellin lecsöppentette magát a levesével, a legközelebbi asztaltársához fordult, akinek van szalvétája. - Wynns, tudnál adni egy szalvétát? - A mágus úgy nézett az elf lányra mintha a lelkét követelték volna.

\- Nem! Nincs olyan szalvétám amit megtudnék osztani veled! - Szögezte le.

\- De van csomó.

\- Van egy szalvéta az ölemre, a mellkasomra, a könyökömre, a tányérom alá és egy tartalék, ha valamelyik elhasználódik. Nincs vendég szalvétám, Sellin. Kérj mástól. - Azzal folytatta a rántottája evését, óvatosan megvizsgálva, nehogy olyan dolgot találjon benne amit nem szeret. Az erdő elf lefáradtan vette ki a társa könyöke alól a rongyot és törölte le az ölét. - Az a könyök szalvétám volt!

\- Akkor használd a tartalékot. - Ajánlotta.

\- De ha a tartalék is el lesz használva, akkor nem lesz tartalék-tartalék szalvétám és lehetséges hogy elkapok valami járványt, amit rosszabbik esetben hosszú, fájdalmas kínhalált kapok a belőletek áradó, undorító baktériumoktól! Rosszabbik esetben, egy vírust kapok el amitől súlyos hasmenések fognak gyötörni amitől a fenék lyukam teljesen ki fog dörzsölődni és valamelyikőtöknek kell bekennie gyógyító balzsammal hogy a kezem ne legyen tőle büdös! - Sellinnek elment az étvágya a levestől és félretolta.

\- Majd megkönnyítem az utad egy nyílvesszővel.

\- Most gúnyolódsz, de amikor félholtan fogok fetrengeni az ágyamban, az a te hibád lesz és neked is kell viselned a büntetést!

\- Nem kell aggódni, - Nyugtatta Karsk, miközben az egyik kezével a félig eszméletlen Marshal fejét tartotta a hajánál fogva, a másikkal egy villával etette, mint egy anyuka a kisdedét. - amint ágyba tettem a fiatal urat, bekenem a te hátsódat is.

\- Ne vedd úgy hogy nem értékelem a kezelés felajánlását, Karskonail, de nem vagyok biztos benne hogy ismerem a mentális képességeid és a gyakorlati képesítésed eme magas szakértelmet igénylő feladathoz. - Karsknak az egyik fülén be, a másikon kimentek a szavak.

\- Azt hiszem Marshal etetését folytatom.

\- Akkor egyre gondoltunk.

Marshal alig evett pár falatot a szaftos mamut sültből, de már úgy érezte nem bír többet és eltolta Karsk kezét amivel etette.

\- Nyem kejj työbb! - Nyafogott Marshal.

\- Marshal, enned kell hogy rendbe jöhess a másnaposságból. - Magyarázta Karsk.

\- Olyat akajok! - Az asztalon lévő boros üvegre mutatott.

\- Na nem! Tegnap teljesen eláztattad magad és kell valami szilárd is beléd! - Karsk most egy szigorú, de gondoskodó anyuka szerepét vette magára aki a kisbabájára parancsol. Annyi különbséggel hogy az anyuka egy 16 éves féleszű idióta volt, a kisbaba meg egy 30 éves, gonosz, magának való, mentálisan eltorzult, alkoholista, nihilista, kötődni csak nagyon bonyolult helyzetek között képes, a világra egy groteszk szemszögből néző, majdnem 2m magas, színizom nord harcos. - Edd meg szépen a mamutot, különben nem kapsz bort!

\- Utájjak! - Marshal és Karsk, mint két kisgyermek, elkezdtek marakodni, aminek Gramb vetett véget azzal hogy lefogta a társát, felfeszítette az állkapcsát és Karsk beletömhette az ételt. Néhány villa után, Marshal érezte hogy mennyire üres a gyomra és maga folytatta az evést. - Imágyjak tyityeket.

\- Marshal, - Kezdte Gramb. - miért kell ezt eljátszani minden alkalommal amikor másnapos vagy? - Ez rendszeres volt nála.

Az asztal másik oldalán, a két rivális, Leila és Mira gyilkosan egymásra néztek, hiába volt közöttük ütközőnek Liz, úgy csináltak mintha ott sem lenne. Leila egy megpakolt villát tömött a szájába, Mira követte a példáját. A nord nő gyorsabban kezdett enni, mire a cyrodiilli nő felvette a tempóját. Egy pillanattal később, Liz egy őrült evőverseny szemlélője lett. „Soha nem szabad Mirát és Leilát egy társaságba tenni.", gondolta idegesen és megforgatta a felemás szemeit.

A két őrült evő fej-fej mellett haladt, amikor Mirára hirtelen rátört a fuldokló, köhögő roham, egy falat egyértelműen félrement. Leila, amíg a riválisa fuldoklott, gyorsan behabzsolta a maradék ételét, jelezve hogy ő nyert. Gramb csak ezután mert segíteni Mirának. Hátulról megragadta és egy erős nyomást fejtett ki a gyomrára, amitől kiköhögte a villáját, ami Karsk kezébe pottyant és a nyálas, hányással borított evőeszközzel kezdte enni a vacsoráját. Észre sem vette.

\- Ez versengés őrület, egyikőtök halálát fogja okozni. - Figyelmeztette Gramb. Mira kapkodva vette a levegőt, még néhány másodperc és a Szervezetnek egy új tagra lett volna szüksége.

\- Csak… akkor állok le, - Leilára mutatott. - ha ő meghal vagy beismeri hogy jobb vagyok nála!

\- Arra várhatsz. - Vágott oda Leila, az aggódás legkisebb jelét sem mutatva.

Liz, még a verseny vége előtt undorodva felállt az asztaltól, nem akarta hogy fürdés után, csupa ételmaradék legyen. Miután Leila és Mira jóvoltából elment az étvágya és valami szórakozást keresett. Marshalt nem akarta piszkálni és a rend tagjai előtt nem akarta kínos helyzetbe hozni magát azzal hogy az elutasított szerelmét hozza fel.

Talált magának valamit. Miután Wynns befejezte az evést, nem volt szüksége tartalék szalvétára és elővett egy bonyolult, mágikus elméletekkel teli könyvet, majd egy papírt amire több varázs igét írt és elmélkedni kezdett a kettőn.

A papír tartalma piszkosul bonyolult volt, Liz, mágus lévén megértette, de tudta hogy Wynns őt és a többieket is lenézi. Saját magát egy különleges zseninek tartja és az egyetlen személy akiről elismerte hogy okosabb nála, a Szervezet vezére. Mindenki mást lenéz és Karskhoz hasonló idiótának tart.

Marshal egyfolytában piszkálta, gúnyolta és pokollá tette az életét a sértéseivel és az ostoba tréfáival, de Liz is gyakran borsot tört az orra alá.

Most ellopta a pergament amin elmélkedett.

\- Hogy merészeled?! - Wynns felpattant és követelte, a nála egy évvel idősebb és 2cm-el magasabb Liztől a pergamenjét. Azonnal nekirontott volna és az alig, 40kg-jával fellökni próbálta az 52kg-s breton lányt, de ő a jobb kezét a homlokára tette és így fizikai erővel tartotta távol a breton fiút, aki tehetetlenül kapálózott. - Azonnal add vissza! Egy magadfajta, alsóbbrendű életforma még csak meg sem értheti a zsenialitásom munkáját! - Liz csak tovább olvasta, egy különleges mágikus formula volt amivel Wynns, képes lett volna sterillé tenni egy egész országot. Ha lett volna nyelve, kiöltötte volna rá, de csak a kezével jelelt valamit, amit Wynns megértett. - Hogy kihagytam egy összetevőt amitől az egész nem működne?! - Teljesen felháborodott. - Nem fogok addig lealacsonyodni, hogy vitázzak veled erről! Hozzám képest ostoba vagy, mint egy darab kő! - Liz nem vette fel a sértést, csak sunyin meg rebbentette a kék és ezüst szemét, kicselezte Wynnst és körbe-körbe rohant az asztal körül.

Hirtelen bebújt az asztal alá, Wynns követte, Megragadta a csizmáit, de későn vette tudomásul hogy kibújt belőle és mezítláb, már gyorsan kimászott a másik oldalon, Gramb mögé bújt és a hatalmas ork körül rohangáltak. Gramb elkapta Liz a felsője nyakánál olyan könnyen emelte fel, mintha egy szalmabábu lenne.

Liz nem adta fel, a csupasz lábait összekulcsolta Gramb, acél kemény és vastag karján, majd egy ügyes, akrobatikus mozdulattal, felmászott rá. Óvatosan, a meztelen kis tappancsaival egyensúlyozva lépdelt a vállán.

\- Liz, nem adnád vissza Wynns kis játékát? - A ragyás képű breton fiú ezen felháborodott.

\- „Kis játékát"?! Hogy merészeled a munkámat „kis játéknak" nevezni?! Egy különleges képlet arra, hogy nemző képtelenné tegyem, akár egész Tamrielt! Ha valaki, még egyszer „kis játéknak" nevezi, vagy más, degradáló szót használ rá, annak következményei lesznek! - Wynns szája elkezdett habzani, de senki sem vette komolyan a fenyegetését, ő volt a leggyengébb a Szervezetben, a 8-ik.

\- Liz, - Mira szólt oda. - add vissza Wynns, nagy játékát. - Wynns legszívesebben elmagyarázta volna a cyrodiilli nőnek hogy miket ért lekicsinylő szavak alatt, de sokkal jobban érdekelte a képlete visszaszerzése.

Liz megmakacsolta magát és tovább olvasta és újra mutogatott Wynns-nak.

\- Mondom, nem hiányzik belőle semmi sem! - A többiek jót nevettek a jeleneten, kis nyálbuborékok kezdtek megjelenni a szája sarkában, ami arra enged következtetni, hogy mindjárt idegrohamot kap. Grambon, Wynnson és Junalon kívül senki sem értette amit Liz mondott, de élvezték ahogy piszkálja a fiú bretont. Liz újra mutogatott, Wynns idegesen ledöbbent és elgondolkodott, de nem volt hajlandó beismerni ha tévedett. - Igen! Próbáltam azt is! - Hazudta, nem akarta megadni Liznek az elégtételt, hogy igaza van.

\- Liz, - Gramb ajánlatot tett neki. - sütöttem neked egy almás pitét. Ha visszaadod Wynnsnak a papírt, neked adom. - A kis növésű, mezítlábas varázslólány felemás szemei felcsillantak az édesség hallatán és azonnal kötélnek állt, odaadta az orknak a papírt, de a nagydarab társa, a földhöz vágta és az arcára taposott. - Már megint, ugyanazt a trükköt használod? - Gramb lefáradtan sóhajtott fel. - Gyere elő, akárhol vagy! - Liz teste elpárolgott, csak egy illúzió volt, amit Gramb elkapott. Az igazi Liz az asztal alatt maradt, láthatatlanná vált, létrehozott magáról egy illúziót és azt használta csalinak hogy szórakozhasson. Mielőtt előbújt és lefáradtan visszaadta Wynns képletét, visszavette a csizmát hogy megtéveszthesse Wynnst és a többieket.

\- Nem lehetett volna korábban, Gramb?! - Wynns a hála legkisebb jelét sem mutatta, csak kikapta Liz kezéből a papírt, ellenőrizte és nyugtázta hogy az ugyanaz a képlet amit ellopott tőle.

\- Igazán szívesen, Wynns.

\- Nem köszöntem meg, de ha ettől jobban érzed magad, köszönöm. - Wynns otthagyta a társait, a szobája felé vette az irányt.

\- A vezér azt mondta, várjuk meg itt, együtt! - Az ork rászólt. Wynns megtorpant, nem örült hogy itt kellett maradnia, de ha a vezér megparancsol nekik valamit, engedelmeskedniük kell.

\- Jól van, de lehetőleg, ne szóljatok hozzám! - Visszaült, Marshal mellé.

\- Rajta leszünk. - Marshal befejezte az evést, ivott egy korty bort, de kifröcskölte a szájából, egyenesen Wynns képébe.

\- Próbáld keményebben! Az undorító, állatias… - A hatalmas ujjával, homlokon pöckölte, ami neki egy fejbeveréssel ért fel. - Ez most komoly?!

\- Ugyan, csak játszok. - Marshal ártatlanul kitárta a karjait és elvigyorodott.

\- Ami számodra játék, az én számomra… - Marshal megbökte az oldalát amitől fájdalmasan felkiáltott. - HAGYJÁL MÁR! - Wynns egy varázslatot idézett a jobb kezébe, de Marshalnak, másnaposan is villámgyors reflexei voltak, megragadta a kezét, hátra törte, ráfeszítette az asztalra a fejét, fölé hajolt és egy nyúlós nyáldarabot kezdett lógatni a szájából hogy ijesztgethesse.

\- Olyan szerencsés vagy! - Szólt oda Karsk. - Marshal velem csak nagyon ritkán játszik.

\- Marshal, - Szólt rá Potema. - állj le! Olyan gyerekes vagy. - A nord férfi visszanyelte a nyálát és elengedte a vézna mágust.

\- Jól van, na!

A vacsorát a Szervezet vezére szakította félbe. A sötét köpenyes és maszkos nő jelenlétére, mindenki abbahagyta amit csinált és azonnal felálltak.

\- Marshal, Wynns, - Érzelemmentes hangon állította le a két civakodót. - olyanok vagytok mint a gyerekek. Wynns, ne idegeskedj minden apróságon. Marshal, hány éves vagy? Nem akarod Wynns zsebpénzét is elvenni?

\- Nem fordul elő többet! - A két bejkeverő egyszerre felelt.

\- Ne is. Holnap reggel, - Lecsatolta a hátáról az Ősi tekercset. - tudjátok mi vár rátok. Addig, élvezzétek a szabadnapotokat.

Mielőtt megfordult volna, hogy otthagyja az embereit, a gyűrűje ékköve fehéren kezdett villogni, végignézett a Szervezet összes tagján és látta hogy ugyanez történt az összes gyűrűvel.

\- Valaki hív minket? - Kérdezte zavartan Mira.

\- De ki? - Junal is tanácstalan volt.

\- Mindannyian itt vagyunk. - Állapította meg Wynns.

\- Derítsük ki. - Utasította őket a vezér és ők eleget tettek neki.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel.**

 **(Mit gondoltok a Szervezet többi tagjáról, gondoltam bemutatom hogyan is töltik a szabadnapjaikat. Ketten közülük titokban a Thalmornak dolgoznak. Kikre tippeltek, kik azok?)**


	41. Következmények

**Halo, elérkezett a folytatás! Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

\- Akkor tisztázzuk le a dolgot, mert ezt egy kicsit nehezemre esik megérteni! - Elenwen alig bírta visszafojtani a röhögést. - Azt mondod hogy kalandod keresve elszöktél otthonról, Égkoszorúra jöttél, elfogtak illegális határátkelésért, találkoztál a Szervezet egyik tagjával, egy „misztikus" sárkányszülött vagy és a Szervezet több hadműveletében is részt vettél, mialatt azt sem tudtad kik ők?!

\- Pontosan, Nagykövet asszony! - Válaszoltam, kissé kínosan. Több napig tartott mire visszatértünk a Thalmor Nagykövetségre, Joross bácsi nagyon mérges volt rám.

Elenwen irodájában voltunk, én, Joross bácsi és Ilya néni hogy jelentést tegyünk neki és eldönthessék, mi legyen a büntetésem

\- Ez egyszerűen nevetséges! - Elenwen letörölt egy könnycseppet a szeméből. - Ha Ilyasvel igazságosztó nem erősítette volna meg, biztosra venném hogy hazudsz! - Elenwen alaposan kigúnyolt és kinevetett amikor végighallgatta a történetem.

\- Rengeteg információt szerzett a Szervezetről! - Szólt közbe a bácsikám.

\- Jorossin, nem számít milyen információval rendelkezik az unokahúgod, több, a Domíniumhoz hű katonát gyilkolt meg és szabotálta a műveletünket, nem mellékesen, segítette a Szervezetet. Azt hiszem, egyértelmű hogy ez mivel is jár.

\- Azt tudom, hogy Cerommonak minden információra szüksége lehet a Szervezetről és hogy Thrys rendelkezhet velük. Engem bízott meg a rend utáni nyomozással.

\- A lényeg?

\- Arra is engedélyt adott hogy bármilyen eszközt bevessek a kutatásba és beszervezzek bárkit. Ennél a jogomnál fogva, beszervezem az unokahúgomat a kutatásba. - Egy papírt vett elő és csúsztatta Elenwen asztalára.

\- Mint mindig, az ocsmány kézírásod. - Unottan olvasta a besorozásom. - Ezzel a darab papírral mit akarsz elérni? Védelmet nyújtani neki? - Olyan könnyed eleganciával és kecseséggel tépte szét hogy biztosra vettem hogy előre begyakorolta.

\- Talán nem hallotta, Nagykövet… - Joross be sem fejezhette, de Elenwen máris belekezdett.

\- Talán ön nincs tisztában azzal hol is van, igazságosztó? - A sárga szemei most félelmetesen megcsillantak, hogy megszólalni sem mertem, újra kisgyereknek éreztem magam. - A Domínium, Égkoszorúban állomásozó erői az én irányításom alá tartoznak! Az én engedélyem nélkül, nem sorozhat be senkit sem és én megtiltom hogy besorozza Lady Beathryst akit halálra ítélek! - Láttam a nagybátyámon hogy sarokba szorult, de nem adta fel.

\- Nagykövet, hibát követ el! - Elenwen megvonta a vállát.

\- De nem magamnak. Mondj egyetlen okot hogy miért kegyelmezzek meg az unokahúgodnak?

\- Mert… - Éreztem hogy mennyire nehezére esik kimondani a szavakat, de azt is hogy értem teszi. - felesküszöm önre! - Elenwen szemei felcsillantak, mint egy ragadozóé ami a prédájára várt.

\- Hm, azt hiszem, mesterkedhetek a papírokkal, hogy elintézzek Beathrysnek egy kegyelmet. - A vadász nézésével egyenesen rám meredt. - Feltéve, ha személyesen nekem tesz részletes jelentést a Szervezetről, a sárkányokról és maga, Jorossin igazságosztó, felhagy a Szervezet utáni nyomozással és az én személyes emberemként dolgozol. - Tudtam mit jelent ez, Joross bácsinak Elenwennek kellett engedelmeskednie, mindig is gyűlölte, ha megmondják neki mit csináljanak.

\- Legyen. - Kinyújtotta a páncélkesztyűs kezét, Elenwen a saját, vékony kezét és kezet fogtak.

\- Fogalmad sincs, mibe egyeztél bele. - Inkább nekem mondta, mintsem a nagybátyámnak.

Egyszerűen nem tehettem semmit, Joross bácsi lemondott a szabadságáról csak miattam, ezt nem akartam.

\- Őrség! - Szólt Elenwen, mire két Thalmor katona jött be a dolgozó szobába. - Kísérjétek, Lady Beathryst a tömlöcébe. - A két katona megragadta a karjaimat, de nem ellenkeztem. Joross bácsinak ez nem tetszett.

\- Mégis mit művel?!

\- A foglyokat a tömlöcben szokás kihallgatni. - Gúnyos mosollyal magyarázta.

\- Ha bántani merészeli… - Joross bácsi az egyik kardja után nyúlt, de Elenwen azonnal rászólt.

\- Túllépi a hatáskörét, igazságosztó. - Szigorú, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangnemre váltott. - Megnyugtatom, - Ártatlan mosolyt eresztett magára. - maga lesz az első, aki megtudja. Különösen, ha valamelyikük engedetlen lesz.

* * *

Ahogy kivittek a szobából, becsukták az ajtót maguk után, levittek a tömlöcökhöz, ami nagyon ismerős volt. Itt szabadítottuk ki azt a fickót, aki elmondta hogy Esbern Sodrásdban rejtőzött el.

\- Mozogj! - A törött orrú kapitány nő, kifejezetten élvezte ha taszigálhat, de nem vesztettem el a fejem.

Elvették az összes fegyverem, köztük a varázs tőrt is amivel megöltem Trottyot. Egy pillanatra megrémültek tőle, de a kapitány eltette, majd levetették velem a páncélom is.

\- Vetkőzz! - Utasított, de nem is hagytak hogy én szabaduljak meg az öltözékemtől, csak intett az embereinek hogy tépjenek le rólam mindent és ha olyat tettem ami felidegesítette, egy gyomron vágást, vagy egy pofont kaptam, „Anyátok!", gyilkos pillantást vetettem mindegyikükre, főleg a kapitányra.

Amint elvették mindenem, a ruháimat ócska, szakadt rongyokra cserélték és még lábbelit sem kaptam. Megverve és mezítláb bedobtak egy cellába és otthagytak.

„Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez mind Marshalra vezethető vissza.". Sokat gondoltam Marshalra, egy jó darabig együtt voltunk, közel kerültünk egymáshoz, de nem tudtam mit gondolhatnék róla. Fogalmam sem volt hogy mit érezzek iránta, tudom hogy megvédett és elárulta a saját társát, Leilát amikor lefogta és elzavart, de nem hagyott nyugodni.

Természetesen szerettem, nem akartam hogy baja essen, de válaszokat is akartam tőle. Miért hagyott el, miért olyan nagy dolog hogy Cerommo lánya lennék és miért nem jött velem? A legfontosabb, hogy ki ő?

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

\- Nincs semmi szüksége az unokahúgom vallomására. - Jorossin egyből átlátott Elenwen tervén, de nem akarta hogy Thrysnek bármi baja essen, ezért rájátszott. - Két renegát is magának jelent a Szervezetből, nem tudna semmi újat mondani önnek.

\- Na látja, igazságosztó, ebben téved. - Elenwen töltött magának egy kupa bort és lassan elkezdte iszogatni, mint aki egy győztes csatát vívott volna. - A jelentéseim szerint, az unokahúga, valamilyen természetfeletti erő birtokosa.

\- Micsoda?! - Ez Jorosst lepte meg a legjobban.

\- Igen, az én első reakcióm is ez volt amikor meghallottam. - Elővett egy újabb papírt az asztala fiókjából. - Amióta megtudtam hogy az unokahúga volt az, aki a Szervezet emberével beszivárgott az ünnepségemre és megölte több katonámat, egyből utánanéztem és találtam róla pár érdekességet. Az egyik, hogy nem képes varázslatot használni, ahogy a Szervezet annak a tagja sem, akivel behatolt. Mégis, mindketten valami különös erőt alkalmaztak a tömlöcökben, amivel sikerült elintézni az embereimet.

\- Csak Marshalnak és Thrysnek?! - Jorosst ez teljesen meglepte.

\- Ez lenne a sárkányszülött ereje, ha találgatnom kéne.

\- Azt hittem nem hitt az unokahúgomnak. - Elenwen egy gúnyos kacajt hallatott magából.

\- Ha a Szervezetről van szó, én szinte bármit elhiszek, nem mellékesen, a besúgóim is megerősítették.

\- Akkor, ha nem információkat akar Thrystől, micsodát? - A nagykövet asszony mohó, kapzsi szemekkel meredt az igazságosztóra.

\- Az erejét és hogy hűségesen szolgáljon. Azért mondtam hogy információk kellenek, hogy kitálaljon olyan dolgokról, amiket már alapból tudok, hogy lássam, mennyire is hűséges a kedvenc kis unokahúgod. Nem beszélve a maga hűségéről.

\- És nálam miféle trükköt alkalmaz?

\- Na, na, az legyen meglepetés. - Nyugodtan hátradőlt és iszogatta a jminőségű, drága borát. - Jól sejtem hogy másról is beszélni kíván velem? - Elenwen, egyszerűen olvasott Joross arcáról.

\- Kassady. - Ha Joross meg is próbálta elrejteni a felháborodottságát, nem sikerült. - Maga alkut kötött Kassadyvel, a Szervezet korábbi tagjával. Ő is önnek dolgozik? - Elenwen közömbösen megvonta a vállát.

\- Mit gondol?

\- Nem tudom mit gondoljak magáról, olyan dolgokat titkol, amikért magát kéne inkább a hóhérnak adni. Miket titkol még? - A nagykövet asszony felállt és lefáradtan felsóhajtott.

\- Ha elárulnám önnek, - Újra elmosolyodott. - nem lennének titkok többé. Holnapra megírom a szerződést ami véglek hozzám fogja kötni. Még meg kell bizonyosodnom Beathrys hűségéről. Távozhat, igazságosztó.

* * *

 **Thrys**

Órák óta ültem a cellába, pontosan abban ahonnan kiszabadítottam a foglyot, a kezeim és a lábaim nem voltak megbilincselve és nyugodtan mozoghattam, de több katona állomásozott előttem, köztük a betört orrú nő is, aki a nézésével is fel tudott volna nyársalni.

\- Kaphatok valamit enni? - Már egy fél napja nem ettem és az hogy ott ücsörögni egy cellában, könnyen emlékeztetett rá. Egyik katona sem válaszolt, mintha láthatatlan lennék. - Éhes vagyok!

A kapitány hirtelen felállt a székéből, lassan a cellám ajtaja elé sétált, majd egy gyors mozdulattal megragadott a rongyos felsőm nyakánál, majd egy tőrt szorított a nyakamhoz.

\- Te kis sz*ka, van fogalmad róla, hány barátomat ölted azon az estén?! - Inkább maradtam volna csöndben. - Legszívesebben kiontanám a beled hogy aztán…

\- Izgalmas gondolat. - A nagykövet asszony szavai gyorsan leállították.

\- Úrőm?! - Azonnal eleresztett és eltette a fegyverét. - Én csak… fegyelmezni akartam a foglyot! - Próbált szabadkozni, de Elenwent ez nem hatotta meg.

\- Kapitány, ha jól emlékszem, azt a parancsot kapta hogy őrizze a foglyot. - Egyszerre volt fenyegető és ártatlan a hangja. - Csak az őrzését parancsoltam meg. Ebbe beletartozik a fegyelmezés is?

\- Nem, úrnőm! - Amennyire csak tudta, kihúzta magát.

\- Akkor ajánlom, - Most gonoszra és fenyegetőre váltott a hangja. - fogja be a száját és takarodjon, mielőtt lefokozom és ha szerencséje van, takaríthatja az istállókat. - A nagykövet asszony hangja félelmetes és fenyegető volt.

\- Igenis! - A kapitány abban a pillanatban elhagyta a helységet.

\- És most, Lady Beathrys. - Felém fordult, elővett egy kulcsot és finoman beillesztette a cellám ajtajába. - lenne önhöz néhány kérdésem. - Elfordította a kulcsot a zárban és egy kattanással kinyílt. Elgondolkodtam hogy letámadom és fogságba ejtem, nem tűnt erősnek, de ha ezt megtenném, ki tudja mit tennének Joross bácsival.

\- Hívjon csak Thrysnek.

\- Úgy hívlak ahogy én akarlak. - Kedvesen és mézes-mázosan magyarázta, egy széles vigyorral. - Több száz kiképzett katona van ezen a követségen, akik szívesen kiontanák az életed, csak azért nem történt meg, mert tökéletes engedelmességgel tartoznak nekem és felesküdtek hogy az életük árán is teljesítik a parancsaimat. Köztük a nagybátyád, Jorossin igazságosztó. Ha megparancsolnám nekik hogy öljenek meg titeket, gondolkodás nélkül megtennék. Tudod miért nem teszem? - Úgy körözött körülöttem mint egy macska egy sarokba szorult egér körül, közben továbbra is a ragadozó szemével nézett rám.

\- Mert információra van szüksége a Szervezetről! - Vágtam rá egyből. - Ha elmondok mindent, elereszt engem és a nagybátyámat. - Ezen el kezdett kuncogni.

\- Oh, több jelentés is megírta, hogy nem túl fényes az elméd és már én is látom, nem az anyádtól örökölted az eszed. Inkább az apádra ütöttél. - Emlékeztem mit mondott Joross bácsi miután ez a téma szóba került.

\- Maga tudja hogy ki volt! - Megvonta a vállát és közömbösen felhúzta a száját.

\- Talán.

\- Mondja meg! - Követeltem.

\- Drága, ostoba lányom, egyáltalán nem vagy olyan helyzetben hogy követelőzz. Az egyetlen aki itt kérdéseket tesz fel, az én vagyok.

\- Ha válaszolok az ön kérdéseire, mit fog tenni utána?

\- Attól függ, milyen válaszokat kapok. - Összehúztam a szemeim és egyre jobban utáltam ezt a nőszemélyt.

\- És ha nem tetszenek a válaszok?

\- Visszahívom Karman kapitányt, szívesen eljátszadozik majd veled, azok után amit a barátaival és az orrával tettél. - Nem volt választásom.

\- Mik azok a kérdések? - Megállt a körözéssel, egyenesen a cellám ajtaja előtt.

\- Na, kezdjük minél előbb! - Egyszerűen nem tudtam eldönteni, a pillanatnyi izgatottsága vajon igazi, vagy csak rájátszik. - Az első kérdésem, ki volt az az ember, akivel beszivárogtál? - Egyértelműen Marshalra gondol, de nem tudtam hogy mit feleljek neki, ha megteszem, elárulom őt és a rendjét. Másfelől, ha hallgatok, a bácsikám issza meg a levét.

\- A neve Marshal, egy Szervezet nevű rend tagja. - Az arca rezzenéstelen volt és gonoszul vigyorogva bólintott.

\- Tudod, hogy mi is pontosan a Szervezet?

\- A bácsikám említette hogy veszélyes bűnözők akiket a Thalmor nagy erőkkel keres.

\- Amikor találkoztál Marshallal, mit hittél, ki ő?

\- Hát… egy kalandornak hittem, mint amilyen én is vagyok.

\- Szóval, a leghalványabb sejtelmed sem volt hogy kiknek dolgozik?

\- Nem. Leginkább ő cibált engem, ide-oda, Égkoszorú legveszélyesebb helyeire.

\- Gyakorlatilag elrabolt?

\- Jobban meggondolva, mondhatjuk azt is.

\- Mondd csak, állítólag találkoztál egy Penge ügynökkel is a kalandjaid során. Ő kicsoda? - Egyre kényelmetlenebb kérdéseket tett fel, elfordítottam a fejem.

\- Igen… a neve Delphine és tőle tudtuk meg hogy a sárkányok felélednek és nem visszatérnek.

Rengeteg kérdése volt, legjobb tudásom szerint válaszoltam mindre, beszámoltam neki a sárkányszülöttségemről, Marshalról, Leiláról és Lizről, mindenről amit megtudtam a Szervezetről és Alduinról.

\- Kiváló. - Szép sorjában tette fel a kérdéseket, de egyiknél sem tűnt meglepettnek.

\- Hogy érti hogy… - Elővett egy papírt.

\- Ezekre a kérdésekre már mind tudtam a választ. - Ledöbbentem.

\- Micsoda?! Akkor… miért…

\- Meg akartam bizonyosodni hogy az igazat mondod-e. És hihetetlen, úgy táncoltál ahogy én fütyültem. - Egy aljas vigyorral nyújtotta át a papírt és tényleg, részletes jelentések voltak a Szervezetről és minden másról amiket ő kérdezett tőlem, „Csak az orromnál fogva vezetett!".

\- Ha nem információk kellenek, akkor mit akar tőlem?!

\- A különleges képességed.

\- A Thu'um?

\- Legjobb tudásom szerint, tehetségtelen mágus vagy, de mégis, több olyan jelentést kaptam, amivel te, valami ismeretlen erővel terítettél le, több katonát.

\- A kiáltásra gondolsz.

\- Most Thu'um vagy kiáltás? - Kicsit összezavartam.

\- Ugyanaz, a Thu'um, sárkány nyelven kiáltást jelent és ez az a különleges képesség amivel rendelkezem.

\- Értem, mutasd be! - Utasított.

\- Most?! - Összezavarodtam.

\- Nem, majd a jövőhéten. - Adta a szarkasztikus választ.

\- Jól van, de vigyázzon, mert elég veszélyes. - Olyan helyre céloztam, ahol nem állomásozott egy katona sem, néhány régi, poros faládára és hordóra. - FUS RO DAH!

Akkora szélroham keletkezett, hogy egy hatalmas vihar keletkezett a teremben és az ócska hordók és ládák ripityára törtek a kiáltásomtól.

\- Hisz ez… - Most ő lepődött meg teljesen. - ugyanaz az erő, amivel Viharköpenyes Ulfric is rendelkezik!

\- Ami azt illeti, - Elmagyaráztam neki, ugyanazt amit a Szürke Szakállúak nekem is, erről a témáról.

\- Szóval, Ulfric nem sárkányszülött, de te az vagy?

\- Igen.

\- Te vagy az egyetlen, aki végleg meg tud ölni egy sárkányt, a lelke elszívásával?

\- Igen.

\- És az egyetlen lehetőség, hogy megállítsuk a sárkányokat, ha megöljük a vezetőjüket, Alduint?

\- Igen, de miért ismétli meg?

\- Csak pontosan összefoglalom. Az egyetlen bökkenő, ezzel a tervvel, hogy nem tudjuk hol van Alduin és ha tudnánk is, nem biztos hogy meg tudnád ölni.

\- Igazából, Esbern tudja! - Pattantam fel. - A Szervezettel van és nekik tett jelentést. - Nem örültem hogy a Szervezet ellen kell cselekednem, de abban a Thalmor és a Szervezet is egyetértett, hogy a sárkányokat meg kell állítani.

\- Akkor hamarosan megtudjuk. - Azzal elment, visszazárta a cellám ajtaját, otthagyva engem, egy halom megválaszolatlan kérdéssel.

\- Várjon! Honnan tudná meg?! Mi lesz a nagybátyámmal?! Mi a terve velem?! És kaphatok végre valamit enni?!

\- Kellemes napot kívánok. - Egyiket sem válaszolta meg.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Lilian egy saját külön szobát kapott a követségen, a nagynénje, Ilya jóvoltából. Thrys volt a legkevésbé kedvelt testvére, buta, agresszív, eminens és lázadó alkat volt, de akkor is a testvére, a kis húga. Joross nagybátyja megtiltotta hogy beszéljenek és ő engedelmeskedett.

Idegesen forgolódott az ágyában, a haját kiengedve dobálta ide-oda az ágyban. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, még ha Thrysről is lenne szó, hogy egy bűnszövetkezettel dolgozna együtt. A húga buta volt mint a tök, de akkor sem működne együtt lázadókkal.

\- Elnézést, úrnőm, - A bosmer szolgálólánya, aki egy fél méterrel alacsonyabb volt nála, idegesen lehajtotta a fejét. - megérkezett az új ruhája.

\- Kiváló, hozasd be a szobámba. - Parancsolta. - Fel akarom próbálni.

\- Máris.

A bosmer szolgálólány azonnal elrohant, de alig egy perc elteltével, egy gyönyörű, színtiszta selyem estélyi ruhával tért vissza, finom sötét vörös anyagból készült, tele volt rubintokkal hogy a hóról megcsillanó napsugarairól minden oldalról megcsillanjon. Legalább egy vagyonba kerülhetett, de Cerommo, az Aldmeri Domínium királyának a lánya volt, nem öltözködhetett mint egy utcai szajha, vagy mint egy rongyos koldus, akárcsak a húga, Thrys.

A szolgálólány felsegítette a ruháját, megnézte magát egy testmagasságú, arannyal szegélyezett tükörben. Elmosolyodott, tetszett neki amit látott, a világos szőke haját egy copfban hordta oldalra igazítva ami félig finoman ölelte át a haját.

Nem szerette a Thalmor szabványos mágus köpenyét, hiába volt drága és jó minőségű anyagból, a vörös színt jobban kedvelte, ráadásul, imádott gyönyörű és drága ruhákban díszelegni, hátha felkelti egy lehetséges, jóképű és gazdag nagyúr érdeklődését.

Alig volt 32 éves, altmerként, épphogy átlépte a gyerekkor küszöbét, 5 éve vérzett, ami azt jelentette, hogy elérte a hivatalos felnőtt kort és akár gyereket is szülhetett. Elragadó szépség volt, de a fényűzés mellett a mágia útja is vonzotta, rendkívüli tehetség volt és a Domínium több mester mágusa is említette hogy fényes jövő áll előtte. A kedvenc tanárához és a nagynénijéhez fordult tanácsért, Ilyasvelhez, aki tanítványául fogadta.

Ezen a napon, meseszépen kidíszítve magát, egy teljesen új, drágaköves ruhában bármilyen férfit megkaphatott volna, de nem ez volt a terve a mai napra. A tömlöcök felé vette az irányt, a katonák, köztük a börtön őrei is, egy szó nélkül utat engedtek neki, hiszen tudták jól hogy ő Cerommo király lánya.

Kecses és óvatos léptekkel haladt át a katonák között, akik azonnal kihúzták magukat a jelenlétében. Rögtön az első cellánál állt meg és végigmérte a benne lévő foglyot. Ápolatla, tarkóig érő vörös haja, makacs és beesett szemei is narancs színe volt, nő létére széles válla és izmos karjai, rongyos öltözete és mezítláb kuporgott egy cellában.

\- Remélem, büszke vagy magadra. - A húga, Thrys idegesen nézett fel rá.

\- Mit akarsz, Lilian? - Lili csak undorodva elfintorodott a testvére láttán.

\- Mindig rossz döntéseket hoztál és ez… - Újra végigmérte a rács mögött lévő, rongyos húgát. - meg is látszik rajtad. - Thrys idegesen összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Te viszont, - Most Thrys nézett végig a csinos és drága estélyibe öltözött nővérén. - nem bírsz ki egy napot hogy ne öltözz hercegnőnek. Most komolyan, - A szemei megakadtak a ruhán lévő rubintok és a ruha bonyolult tervezése. - tudsz egyáltalán mozogni benne? Nem mellékesen, hogy nem vakultál meg a sok csillogástól? - Lili, Thryshez hasonlóan, idegesen bámult vissza rá, de jól ismerte és csak fel akarta bosszantani.

\- Én legalább nem a világ legveszedelmesebb bűnszövetkezetével barátkoztam össze! - Thrys erre felkapta a fejét. - Igen, Ilya néni elmondta nekem.

\- Fogalmam sem volt hogy kicsoda Marshal és hogy kinek dolgozik!

\- Nem emlékszel az „idegenekkel szóba állni veszélyes" mondásra?! Komolyan mondom, olyan féleszű vagy mint egy darab kő! - Öntelten felsóhajtott. - Néha, el sem hiszem hogy testvérek vagyunk! - Thrysnél most telt be a pohár, dühösen felállt és a cella ajtajához ment, ki nem állhatta a nővérét, aki egyfolytában leszidta, megszólta és idiótaként kezelte.

\- Akkor megnyugtatlak, nem vagyunk teljesen testvérek! Az én apám nem Cerommo!

\- Hogy?! - Most Lilian volt az aki alig jutott szóhoz.

\- Jól hallottad! Csak az anyánk a közös! Joross bácsi, Ilya néni, a te apád, Cerommo és Elenwen is tudja ki az apám, csak én nem! - Az idősebbik elf lány szívéről, mintha egy mázsás súly esett volna le és elmosolyodott.

\- Szóval, akkor jól sejtettem. Egy fattyú vagy. Egy törvénytelen gyermek.

\- Igen, de az apád titokban akarja tartani, ha el akarnád árulni másoknak… - A fiatalabbik elf lány be sem fejezhette.

\- Ja, nem tervezem, most legalább megnyugodhatok, ha lesznek gyermekeim, nem fognak rád hasonlítani és kedvesnek sem kell lennem veled. - Lili nyugodtan összekulcsolta a tarkóján a kezeit.

\- Hű, te aztán egy minta testvér vagy.

\- Az voltam! - Lili ezen felháborodott. - Tudod milyen megalázó volt veled egy teremben tanulni?! Nyilvánosan elismerni hogy nővérek vagyunk?!

\- Ez eddig is nyilvánvaló volt. - Liliant nem hatotta meg a féltestvére sorsa, csak egy könnyed mozdulattal megpördült, a szoknyája teljesen meglebbent körülötte és a kijárat felé vette az irányt.

Az egyik katona, épp Thrys vacsoráját hozta, egy kupa vizet, valami száraz húst, egy darab kemény sajtot, amin kést is lehetne fenni és szikkadt kenyeret.

\- Oh, - Tettette Lili az együttérzést, de rikított róla hogy gúnyolódni készül. - micsoda pocsék étek, egy pocsékló fattyúnak! Én magam is magamhoz veszek, némi ízletesebb falatokat. - Azzal el is hagyta a tömlöcöket és a szobájába kérette a vacsoráját.

A étke, finom, meleg levesből, zamatos, sült, borjú pecsenyéből, amit a Nyár-szigetek egyik fő export cikkével ízesítettek, ananásszal, desszertnek meg egy friss és meleg, krémes torta szeletet választott, szintén ananásszal a tetején.

„Nem tudom melyik esik jobban, a vacsora, vagy hogy kiderült, Thryssel nem is vagyunk teljesen rokonok!"

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetem:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	42. A meg nem bánt döntés

**Halo, egy újabb fejezettel jelentkezem. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Elyna**

Kezdett már nagyon fárasztóvá és monotonná válni, hogy egyfolytában elájulok és mindig más helyen ébredek fel, miután valaki ellátja a sérüléseim. Egy erdőben tértem magamhoz, a fejem ügyetlenül be lett kötözve, valami ócska ronggyal voltam betakarva és füstöt éreztem. Egy tábortűzből jött, ami mellett hagytak engem.

Beesteledett, a sötét és hideg éjszakák számítanak normálisnak Égkoszorúban. Felálltam és elkezdtem az után kutatni aki a tüzet gyújthatta.

\- Felébredtél? - Egy ismerős, meglepett hang volt az.

\- Lokh? - Az ügyetlen orgyilkos egy verdeső nyulat tartott a karjaiban, ami minden erejével azon volt hogy kiszabaduljon.

\- Már nagyon aggódtam érted! Lehoztalak a hegyekből, amennyire tudtalak, el láttalak, raktam tüzet és megpróbálok vacsorát csinálni, - A nyuszi egyre csak verdesett a karjaiban. - csak azt nem tudom, hogy csináljam meg, hogy ne legyen olyan szőrös.

\- Talán előbb, öld meg. - Tanácsoltam.

\- Hát… el nem hinnéd milyen nehéz volt ezt az egyet is elkapni. Félek, ha elengedem… - A kis rágcsáló megharapta, hangosan felkiáltott és eldobta a szerencsétlen jószágot. A nyuszi, amint földet ért, úgy rohant ahogy csak bírt, de egy másodperc töredéke alatt, elővettem az egyik tőröm és ledobtam a menekülő állatkát. - Hű, nekem 4 óráig tartott elkapni.

\- Kicsit lefaragtam a rekordod. - Kivettem a késem a nyúlból, felhasította és lenyúztam a bőrét, majd a hasát is felvágtam hogy kiszedhessem a belsőségeit.

\- Fúj! - Lokh öklendezett párat és émelyegve hátrált néhány lépést. - Ez undorító! Hogy vagy képes erre?!

\- 5 éve élek egyedül az erdőben. Valahogy ennem kellett. - Végül levágtam a nyúl fejét, feltűztem egy hegyes botra és odaraktam a tűzhöz hogy megsüljön. - Egy napot nem bírnál itt ki, egyedül. - Szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Ne haragudj. - Jött a válasz tőle.

\- Nem kaptál efféle kiképzést, nem kell bocsánatot kérned. - Csak a tüzet bámultam és a rajta sülő vacsorát.

\- Nem azért. A tegnapi kalandért. - A kísértet kastély, ahol majdnem meghaltunk, még mindig kísértett. Nem a lények amik majdnem megöltek, hanem maga Kadexedas, megpróbálta elragadni a testem és irányítani. Azt se tudtam hogy milyen lény volt, ilyen teremtménynek Tamrielen sem kéne léteznie. Úgy tűnt, felismerte a gyűrűmet. A Szervezet gyűrűjét és…

\- Kintyra, itt vagy még? - A gyűrűmhöz beszéltem.

\- Igen, - A szellemhölgy megjelent, mint mindig apró volt és áttetsző. - visszanyertem a varázs erőm egy részét.

\- Ez… még mindig ijesztő, egy kicsit. - Lokh továbbra is tartotta a távolságot Kintyrától.

\- A tegnap este után, ő ijeszt meg? - Elég nehéz volt ezt elhinnem.

\- Elárulnátok hogy ki vagy, Elyna? - Kérdezte Kintyra, valamiért, amikor meglátta a Sötét Testvériség címerét a vértemen, teljesen megrémült.

\- Egy… - Lokhra néztem, aki idegesen figyelte a beszélgetésünket. Nem tudta mit mondhatna, ki vagy mi volt ő. - Nem tudom ki vagyok, pontosan.

\- Te támasztottál fel?

\- Micsoda?! - Nem biztos hogy tud bármit is a Szervezetről, legalábbis a kérdéséből ez derült ki.

\- Nem én, egy Szervezet nevű sötét rend volt az ami visszahozott az életbe. - A részleteket nem tudtam, de mást nem voltam képes elképzelni. - Nem ismerős ez a név?

\- A Szervezet? - Elgondolkodott. - Sosem hallottam róluk.

\- A „Szervezetet" mondtad?! - Lokh egyből felpattant, ahogy meghallotta ezt az elnevezést.

\- Tudsz valamit róla? - Fordultam hozzá.

\- Hát… nem, de a társam, Kassady igen. Vagyis, csak említette.

\- Hol van most Kassady? Válaszokat akarok tőle. - Amióta Kadexedas felajánlotta, hogy beszél a gyűrűmről, Kintyrát „félelemnek", engem meg shisnonak nevezett, több dolgot akartam tudni a Szervezetről. Sajnos, a Thalmor akta, amit még a nagykövetségen szereztem, elveszett amikor Astrid kimentett a tengerből.

\- Sodrásdban van az anyámmal, de már említettem. Feketehanga Maven személyes orgyilkosa. Egy titkos rend tagjait kellett megölniük, de nem tudom mi van velük.

A tűz hirtelen pattogni kezdett, ahogy egy rönk kettévált a lángoktól és éreztem, hogy a nyúl, végre megült. Levettem és azonnal hozzákezdtem, de észrevettem Lokh szomorú nézését és hallottam hogy az ő gyomra is korog. Lefáradtan felsóhajtottam, a tőrömmel két egyenlő részre vágtam és a másikat odaadtam neki.

\- Köszönöm! - Olyan izgatottsággal fogadta el mint egy kisgyerek. Nem túl eszes vagy erős, de megmentett és most gondoskodni próbált rólam.

\- Legközelebb ne próbáld, hanem csináld. - Ha én hibáztam, nem kaphattam vacsorát, örülhet hogy a vacsora felét odaadtam neki.

\- Hogy csináljak meg valamit ha meg sem próbálom? - Zavartan nézett rám.

\- Most megfogott. - Kintyra is jól szórakozott, még jó hogy neki nem kell ennie.

\- Az apám mindig ezt mondta ha azt látta hogy elbizonytalanodtam. - Nem tudom miért jutott most az eszembe. - Nem tudom miért.

\- Oh, értem. - Csendben fogyasztottuk el a vacsoránkat, ami elég kevésnek bizonyult. - Csak ennyit tudtam szerezni, még nem vadásztam igazán.

\- Észrevettem. - Egyenes voltam vele és őszinte.

Amint végeztem, felálltam és egyenesen Sodrásd felé vettem az irányt, de Lokh felpattant és megpróbált megállítani.

\- Várj! Hova mész?!

\- Sodrásdba és megkeresni Marshalt vagy Kassadyt, jobbik esetben, mindkettőt. - Rá se néztem, csak mentem tovább.

\- De késő éjszaka van! Még nem jöttél teljesen rendbe! Azt se tudod, hogy néz ki Kassady! És most nem tudhatni merre is van Sodrásd! - Sorolta az érveket, de nekem megvolt mindenre a válaszom.

\- Már mondtam hogy az éjszaka a barátunk, egész nap aludtam és Kintyra folyamatosan gyógyított, egyből megállapítottam hogy ez Keletvég, dél arra van, köztük Sodrásd is és te is velem jössz!

\- Mi?! - Megragadtam a vértje gallérjánál és felrángattam.

\- Azt mondtam, jössz!

Azonnal magam után cibáltam, egy kicsit ellenkezett, de idővel beadta a derekát.

* * *

Hosszú órákig jártuk az erdőket, Lokhnak ez kifejezetten megerőltető volt.

\- Ely… - Hangosan fújtatott a kimerültségtől. - miért… nem megyünk… az úton?

\- Az utakat mindenki használni szokta, azok is, akik rosszat akarnak nekünk. Soha ne használd az utakat. Kevés a fedezék és könnyen jöhet olyan rész, ahonnan rajtad ütnének. - Magyaráztam neki.

\- Egy kicsit… paranoiás vagy.

\- Én megértem. - Kintyra előjött a gyűrűmből. - Uralkodóként, főleg egy olyan tanáccsal akik csak maguknak akarták a hatalmat és azért támogatnak mert „túl fiatal vagyok hogy életképes döntéseket hozzak, amit könnyen kihasználhatnánk" szintű politikusokkal vagy körülvéve, nem mellékesen, van egy nagynénéd is aki a vesztedre tör, egy kicsit paranoiássá teszi az embert.

\- Igen, tanultam róla, hogy a nagyapád eltávolította a tanácsot és arra kényszerítette őket hogy vásárolják vissza a pozíciójukat. Borzalmasan nagy hülyeségnek tartottam. - Teljesen megdöbbent.

\- Sokan az ellenkezőjét állították, köztük a két nagybátyám, Cephourus és Magnus, valamint az apám, Antiochus is. Nyomorult talpnyalók voltak. - Olyan dühöt és haragot éreztem benne, mint magamban, neheztelt az egész családjára.

\- De… a nagybátyáid kiálltak melletted Potema ellen. A hős fivérekként ismerték őket, akik felvették a harcot a gonosz nővérükkel és együtt diadalmaskodtak a Farkaskirálynő felett.

\- A nagybátyáim legyőzték a nagynénimet?

\- Igen, de csak miután az unokatestvéred, Uriel meghalt. A fia halála mentálisan megtörte Potemát, visszavonult Magányvárába, a követői sorban elhagyták és bevárta a halálát.

\- Egyedül halt meg. Akárcsak én. - A hangjában enyhe szimpátiát véltem felfedezni. - Megérdemelte. Az a nő egy szörnyeteg volt.

\- Az ember, akire én vadászok is. - Tudtam, abban a pillanatban hogy ő a tökéletes társ Marshal ellen. - Megölte az apámat és rengeteg ártatlan vére is a kezéhez tapadt. Ha segítesz nekem, esélye nem lesz kettőnk ellen.

\- Ez az ember, Marshal, veszélyes?

\- Az. - Vágtam rá, hezitálás nélkül. Elmosolyodott, nem magabiztosan, inkább, mint aki tervez valamit. Valami aljasat, a szemeiben gonoszságot és csalárdságot véltem felfedezni. Valahogy nem így képzeltem el, Kintyra Septim egy kedves, okos és barátságos lány volt, akit szeretett a nép. Legalábbis, a történelemkönyvek ezt állították róla.

\- Rendben, segítek neked. - Visszabújt a gyűrűmbe.

Tovább folytattuk az utunkat, Lokh sokat nyafogott, de vagy rászóltam, vagy felpofoztam, rövid ideig, valamelyik mindig működött.

Gyorsan megálljt parancsoltam neki, mire magam után rángattam egy bokorba.

\- Mi történt? - Lihegte.

\- Valami van előttünk. - Suttogtam.

\- Micsoda? - Ő is suttogni kezdett.

\- Nem tudom, de kétlem hogy jó lenne. - Nem akartam ott hagyni, nélküle nem találhatom meg Kassadyt.

\- Nocsak! - Egy férfihang kezdett kiabálni. - Valami rejtőzik az egyik bokorban! Mi lehet az?! Egy csapat Viharköpenyes?! Egy medve?! Talán egy sárkány?! - A hang elnevette magát, oldalól egy pengét véltem felfedezni ami, ha nem reagálok elég gyorsan, leszúrt volna. - Tévedtem, - Az iménti hang tulajdonosa megmutatta magát. - csak két, taknyos kölyök.

A fickón ugyanolyan, fekete és vörös, könnyű vért volt, a vörös tenyeres címerrel a mellkasán, a haja vörös, amit több szőkés, őszhajszál tarkított, rendezetlen borostája, zöld, szadista szeme és őrült vigyorral bámult ránk. A fején egy kalap volt, amit félig az arcába húzva hordott, eltakarva a bal szemét.

\- Kassady?! - Lokh lépett közénk, meglepetten. - Mit keresel itt?

\- Lokh, kölyök! - Lejjebb engedte a fegyverét, ha nem tudtam volna hogy ő az akit keresek, biztos visszatámadok. - Jó újra látni! - Nem vette le rólam a szemét. - Ki a kis barátod?

\- Az én nevem Elyna! - Válaszoltam helyette is. - Miért támadtál meg?! - Követeltem a választ.

\- Ugyan, - Kitárta a karjait és teljesen megnézhettem magamnak, túl lehetett már 50-en, legalább 1,8m magas lehetett és csupa izom a kora ellenére. - egy magamfajta orgyilkos mindig felkészül a legrosszabbra! - A széles, szadista vigyora nem jött le az arcáról.

\- Kassady, - Egy ismerős női hang szólt rá a bokrok közül. - ő a családunk legújabb tagja. - Astrid volt az, aki leállította a társát. - Lokh, Elyna, mit kerestek ilyen messze a Testvériségtől?

\- Csak néhány megbízást teljesítettünk! - Vallotta be Lokh. - Ely segített egy kicsit!

\- Ely? - Az ahogy Lokh becézett engem, ugyanúgy, ahogy az apám is, meglepte a kalapos fickót.

\- Én téged kereslek, Kassady. - Gyors és egyenes voltam vele. - Mondj el mindent amit tudsz a Szervezetről!

\- Nyugalom! - Emelte fel, védekezőn a kezeit. - Most találkoztunk. Mi lenne ha inkább egy-egy üveg holdcukros sör mellett beszélnénk meg? - Nem volt kedvem játszadozni, csak összehúztam a szemeim.

\- Nincs időm veled iszogatni! - Felmutattam neki a gyűrűmet a bal kisujjamon. - Tudod jól hogy mi ez!

\- És rólam is tudsz, ezt-azt. - Kintyra előjött a gyűrűből, ez Astridot és Kassadyt egyformán megdöbbentette.

\- Egy… szellem? - Astrid furcsán nézte a szellemhölgyet.

\- Igen, segített nekem és Lokhnak is. - Nyugtattam és Kassady felé fordultam.

\- Te Dareus lánya vagy? - Kassady felismert, ismerte az apámat.

\- Igen! Tudni akarom, micsoda a Szervezet, mit terveznek és hogy miért ölték meg az apámat! - Kassady a gyűrűmet nézte és felsóhajtott egyet, lefáradtan.

\- Egy feltétellel avatlak be mindenbe. - Csak biccentettem, jelezve, hogy mondja amit kér. - Érjünk vissza a szentélybe. Kib*szott fáradt vagyok.

\- De… - Nem tudtam hogy melyik a fontosabb, Marshalt levadászni, vagy hogy többet tudjak meg a Szervezetről. - Sodrásdba kell mennem!

\- Sodrásd nem megy sehova, visszatérhetsz, amikor csak kedved tartja. - Úgy magyarázta, mintha belelátott volna a fejembe. - Visszatérhetsz, amikor csak kedved tartja. - Azzal tovább ment, vissza a Sötét Testvérisége Szentélye felé.

\- Kassadynek igaza van. - Felelte Astrid. - Amúgy is, nemsokára megérkezik az éjanya. - Ezen egy kicsit ledöbbentem, az éjanyához imádkoztak azok a szerencsétlenek is Kadexedas palotájában. - Az őrzője, talán már el is érte a szentélyt.

\- Igen, Ely! Gyere vissza a családunkhoz! - Lokh finoman megfogta az egyik kezem és a kék szemeivel az é enyhén világító, vörös szemeimbe nézett. Valamiért, már nem éreztem akkora késztetést hogy Marshal után menjek és a bosszúmat hajkurásszam. Olyan dolog történt, ami az elmúlt 5 évben még soha sem történt velem. Elfelejtettem a bosszút. - Kérlek. - Egyszerűen nem bírtam ellenállni a szomorú, könyörgő szemeinek és megenyhült a szívem.

\- Jól van. Egy ideig… - Nem tudtam mit mondhatnék. - talán… maradhatok, veletek.

\- Igen! - Ugrándozott örömében, akárcsak egy kisgyerek. Nem ismertem olyan jól Lokhot, de azt láttam rajta hogy nem gyilkosnak való.

Hihetetlen, félbehagytam a bosszúhadjáratom és a többiekkel visszatértem a Testvériséghez. Lokh annyit beszélt arról hogy mennyire örül annak hogy visszatérek hogy már oda sem figyeltem rá. Érdekes volt, mintha egy család része lennék, ami nagyon jól esett.

* * *

Visszatértünk a szentélybe, a sötét, koponyás ajtó kinyílt és amint a föld alá léptünk, én is úgy éreztem mintha hazaértem volna. A kellemes gondolatokat, veszekedés zaja kavarta fel, egy teljesen ismeretlen, őrült, hisztérikus férfihang.

\- De az éjanya mindannyiunk anyja! - Az ismeretlen hang erőteljesen védelmező és őrült volt. - Az ő hangját kell követnünk! - Hirtelen halk lett és fenyegető. - Meg mernéd kockáztatni hogy engedetlen legyél? Akár a… büntetést is?

\- Csak beszélj tovább, kis ember. - A másik hang tulajdonosa sokkal mélyebb és agresszívabb volt, de tudtam hogy Arnbjorn az.

Mindannyian lementünk a szentély fő részébe, ahol az egész Testvériség összegyűlt és gyanakodva faggattak egy törpe, bohóc ruhás idegent. Az öltözéke vörös és fekete volt, egy vörös tenyeres címerrel, a sapkája két ágban választódott el és mindkét végén csengettyűk díszelegtek. Alig volt magasamm másfél méternél, idős, Kassadyhez hasonlóan, az 50-es éveiben járt és Kassadyéhez hasonló, vörös haja volt. De neki inkább Cyrodiil-i vonásai voltak. Nagyban veszekedett Arnbjornnal.

\- Oh, ne csináld már, te vonyító eb! - Festus leállította a társát. - Ez az ember nagy utat tett meg. - Az öreg mágus szimpatizált a vén, törpe bohóccal. - Lehetnénk egy kicsit vendégszeretőbbek. - A bolondra nézett. - Cicero úr, nagy megtiszteltetés hogy te és az éjanya megérkeztetek. - Illedelmesen meghajolt előtte. - A jelenlétetek a jele a régi tradíciók visszatértének. - A bohóc, a neve Cicero, tapsikolni kezdett, miközben a csengettyűs sapkája csilingelni kezdett.

\- Micsoda bölcs mágus! Nyilvánvalóan elérsz némi megbecsülést az úrnőnktől!

Astrid előlépett, jelezve hogy visszatért, én, Lokh és Kassady követtük a példáját és megmutattuk magunkat.

\- Üdvözlet, Cicero. - Köszöntötte Astrid. - Téged és az Éjanyát szívesen látunk. Természetesen, megadjuk a neked jár tiszteletet, mint az Őrző. - Végignézett mindenkin. - Mindenki megértette? - Csak némán bólintottak, de külön figyelmet szentelt Arnbjornra, ismerve a heves vérmérsékletét. - Férj? - A férje csak egy morgással jelezte hogy megértette. Cicero egy örömtáncba kezdett, ezzel kifejezve az háláját.

\- Oh, igen, igen, igen! - Ahogy táncolt, a sapkája csengettyűi egyre csak csilingelni kezdtek. - Köszönöm. Köszönöm! KÖSZÖNÖM! - A többiek visszatértek a dolgukra, én a visszatérők maradtunk hogy egy kicsit megismerkedhessünk a legújabb jövevénnyel.

\- De nehogy félre érts bármit is. - Cicero nem hagyta félbe a táncot, ahogy Astrid hangja megkeményedett. - Én vagyok ennek a szentélynek a vezetője! Amúgy, a nevem Astrid és akikkel nem találkoztál, - Ránk mutatott. - Lokh, a fiam, Kassady, a legjobbikunk és a legújabb tagja a családunknak, természetesen, előtted, Elyna.

\- Üdvözletem, mindannyiótoknak! - Mindannyiunkat körbe táncolt, valami nem tetszett ebben a vén csirkefogóban. - Nem vagytok valami érdekesek. - Lokhra mutatott. - Sem benned, - Kassadyre. - Benned sem. - Astridra. - Ahogy te sem érdekelsz. - Végül rám. - És te… na jó, te egy kicsit érdekes vagy. - „Ez az én szerencsém.", pont engem szemelt ki, „Szerintem, tarts 2 lépés távolságot.", javasolta Kintyra a fejemben. Felém jött, fel kellett néznie rám hogy a szemembe nézhessen, idegesen hátra léptem és a tőrömért nyúltam. A fülembe suttogott. - Cicero tud veled beszélni, de csak egy percre. Az anyáról… gondoskodni kell. - A frászt hozta rám. Kassady, Lokh és Astrid is visszatértek a saját dolgukra, csak én maradtam a bolonddal.

\- Miért jöttél a szentélybe? - Az arcánál visszatoltam hogy ne másszon a képembe. Vett egy mély levegőt, mintha annyira szégyelné a dolgot.

\- Az Éjanya kriptája, Bravilban, egy Cyrodiil-i városban volt elhelyezve, de… megszentségtelenítették. A Birodalom fő provinciában teljes káosz uralkodik. Sehol sem volt biztonságos. Cicero elhozta az úrnőnket az új otthonába. - A földre mutatott. - Ide. - Végignézett az egész barlangon. - Ez az utolsó működő szentély, nem csak Égkoszorúban, de egész Tamrielen. Megtiszteltetés volt számomra, mint Őrzőnek. - Egyfolytában hallom ahogy erről az „Éjanyáról" beszélnek mostanság.

\- Ki az az Éjanya? - Teljesen komolyan tettem fel a kérdést, amire ledöbbent és elkezdett hangosan röhögni.

\- Oh… te mókamester vagy! - A sok röhögéstől már a földön fetrengett, a hasát fogta és könnyezni kezdett. - Most megtréfáltad, szegény, naiv Cicerot! - Mire leállt a nevetéssel, felállt, leporolta magát és elkezdte magyarázni. - Természetesen tudod, hogy az Éjanya a mi Szentségtelen Matrónánk. Az ő, halhatatlan lelke az akit szolgálnunk kell. 5 gyermeket szült Sithisnek és aztán, - Izgatottan lihegni kezdett, mintha felizgulna. - megölte őket! Az ő tiszteletére. - Azt sem tudtam mire gondoljak, ez elég… beteg volt, de nem mertem megmondani neki.

\- Értem… de… ki is az a Sithis?

\- Hm… - Elgondolkodott. - mondhatjuk, hogy ő a hideg űr vagy az éjféli borzalom. Elég sok neve van. De pontosabban, ő az Üresség.

\- Nem könnyű megfogalmazni? - Erre csak megvonta a vállát. - Mi a feladatod Őrzőként? - Cicero csak átölelte saját magát.

\- Oh, Cicero csak az Őrző. Én őrzöm az úrnőnk testét. Én tartom tisztán, olajozom, gondozom hogy soha ne legyen elhanyagolva. Két gondos kéz, ami mindig a szolgálatára van és elintézi hogy biztonságban legyen. - Ezt megpróbáltam nem elképzelni.

\- És… mit tudsz elmondani magadról? - Ez a fickó egy rejtély volt, a hangulat egyik pillanatban nyugodt, a másikban, teljesen ideges és komoly dühkitörései vannak. Teljes mértékben kiszámíthatatlan.

\- Én?! Oh, Cicero csak az Őrző. Tudod, mivel jár a feladatom. - Az előbb mondta el. - Sajnos nem vagyok a Hallgató. - Teljesen elszomorodott, az arcát búsan lehorgasztotta és szipogott. - Évek óta nincs Hallgató. - Hirtelen felderült. - De egy nap! Egy nap, egy napon… imádkozom hogy hallhassam a szavakat! - Hátborzongatóan suttogott. - A szavakat.

\- Mi az a Hallgató? - Az arca, ismét megváltozott, zavartan felhúzta a szemöldökét, mintha ez annyira egyértelmű lenne.

\- Senki, csak az egyetlen személy, akivel az Éjanya hajlandó beszélni. A Hallgatónak lenni a legnagyobb megtiszteltetés, ami a Sötét Testvérisége egy tagjával megeshet. Persze nem a szájával beszél, mivel azok… el rohadtak. A Hallgató csak a fejében hallja a hangját. Úgy tudom, elég ijesztő. De már hosszú évek óta nincs Hallgató. Az úrnőnk nem Cicerot választotta és egész biztosan nem Astridot. Vagy… bárki mást. - Újra elszontyolodott és pityeregni kezdett. - De egy nap… Inkább, visszamegyek gondozni az úrnőt.

Nem akartam többet beszélni vele, egyértelműen, nem az akinek mutatja magát. Mintha rejtegetne valamit. Amíg nem bosszant fel, vagy nem áll az utamba, az sem érdekelne ha megerőszakolná azt a tetemet.

\- Mit akarsz? - Arnbjorn, a szokásos, „kedvességével" köszöntött, miközben élezte a hatalmas pallosát egy köszörűkövön.

\- Mit tudsz Kassadyről? - Egy pillanatra rám nézett, de aztán nem törődve megvonta a vállát.

\- Őrült fickó. - Ennyit mondott.

\- Más egyéb?

\- Ha beszélgetni akarsz, keress valaki mást! - A szemem sarkából visszanéztem Cicerora, aki az Éjanya testét gondozta.

\- És mit gondolsz Ciceroról?

\- Mármint, a makogó kis bolond, a házi hullájával?! - Egyértelműen nem kedvelte. - Ajánlom kopj le, mielőtt átváltozok és széttéplek. - Agresszívan a szemembe nézett, én vissza az övébe, de egyikünk sem kezdeményezett verekedést. Csak ott hagytam.

Minél előbb ki akartam kérdezni Kassadyt a Szervezetről, de előbb meg kellett ismernem, okosabbnak találtam, ha előbb a társait kérdezem ki róla. Veezara volt a következő. A kövér argóniai orgyilkos, épp néhány gyakorló bábun gyakorolta a kardforgatást. Az idősebb kora és az enyhe túlsúlya ellenére gyors volt és értett a fegyverforgatáshoz.

\- Visszatértél? - Lihegve abbahagyta a küzdelmet, eltette a fegyverét és nekitámaszkodott egy sziklának. - Örülök neki. Mi járatban?

\- Mit tudsz Kassadyről? - Erre felfigyelt, de hamar megoldódott a nyelve.

\- Egy elmebeteg, imád ölni és másokat kínozni, pusztán szórakozásból. Igaz, a Testvériség szabályai szerint, a fivérem, de nem maradnék vele egyedül. Azért a kalapja, nem olyan rossz.

\- És mit gondolsz Ciceroról?

\- Őszintén? Nem vagyok benne biztos. Nem azt mondom hogy nem tisztelem, őt, az Éjanyát vagy magát Sithist. Csak sosem voltam vallásos. Azért ölök, mert erre képeztek ki. Ez minden amihez értek. Amíg Astridnak nincs baja vele, nekem sem lesz.

Nem lettem sokkal okosabb, „Te mit gondolsz Ciceroról?", gondolatban kérdeztem Kintyrát. „Hm, egyértelműen titkol valamit, de egy tanácsot fogadj meg, ne becsüld alá.". „Korábban azt hitted meg akartalak ölni, amikor megláttad a Testvériség címerét.", erre már korábban is felfigyeltem.

„Ami azt illeti, a rended egyik tagja gyilkolt meg, miután Potema legyőzött és fogságba ejtett. Valamelyik nagybátyám volt az aki felbérelte. Gondolod, hogy Potema olyan ostoba volt hogy megöletett? Azzal hogy elkapott, megnyerhette volna a háborút és kikényszeríthette volna a nagybátyáimtól és a Tanácstól a megadást, kivéve, ha meghalok."

„A családod nem túl összetartó."

„Nem volt az."

\- Jól sejtem, hogy egy új útitársra leltél? - Gabriella, épp valami halálos mérget kevert egy alkimista asztalnál. - Egy szellemhölgyre, aki egy elátkozott gyűrűben rekedt? - Mintha látnoki hatalma lett volna, úgy nézett rám a vörös szemeivel, mintha olvasná a gondolataimat.

\- Honnan tudsz róla?! - Követeltem a választ, előre aggódva miatta. Sunyin elmosolyodott, de megmondta.

\- Lokh elmesélte. - Lefáradtan a homlokomra csaptam, mire ő jól szórakozottan felnevetett. - Azt hitted, látnoki hatalmam van? - Erre nem adtam választ. - Lennél szíves, megmutatni? - Kintyra előjött a gyűrűmből és felfedte magát előtte. - Szóval te lennél, Kintyra Septim.

\- Elég különös humorod van. - A szellemhölgy csak ennyit reagált.

\- Egyszerű ízlésű nő vagyok. - A hangja szórakozottból komolyra váltott át. - Elyna, jól sejtem hogy kérdéseid vannak hozzám? - Csak kérdőn meredtem rá, hogy „honnan tudod?". - Hallottam ahogy Arnbjornnal és Veezarával beszélgetsz.

\- Akkor, azt is tudod, mit akarok kérdezni. - Csak felsóhajtott, tudta hogy Kassadyről akarok információt és a véleményére vagyok kíváncsi Ciceroról.

\- Kassady, jobb távol maradni tőle. Félre ne értsd, egész jó képű és talán vonzódom is hozzá egy kicsit. A kalap, piszok jól áll neki. - A csuklyája alatt láttam hogy elvörösödött az arca. - Talán Astrid az egyetlen aki egyenlő ellenfele lehetne közöttünk. - Egyértelműen szerelmes belé, de tart is tőle. - Sajnos, nem beszél sokat magáról, nem tudok ennél többet mondani.

\- És Cicero? Róla mit gondolsz? - A hangja szigorú és védelmezőre váltott át.

\- Az Éjanya nélkül, akit Cicero hozott ide, nem is lennénk a Sötétség Testvérisége! A Matróna megérdemli a teljes tiszteletünket és töretlen támogatásunkat! Ami Cicerot illeti, egy kicsit bolondos és őrült az én ízlésemnek.

Következőnek a vén mágust, Festust kérdeztem ki. Az egyik kezében egy erős tűz mágiát idézett, a másikban egy villám mágiát. Erőteljesen koncentrált és sikeresen összeolvasztotta a kettőt és egy elektromos tűzgolyót hozott létre, ami hatalmas pusztításra lenne képes. Amint tökéletesítette, óvatosan eltüntette és látta hogy őt keresem, lefáradtan biccentett, hogy most már tud beszélni. Nem tűnt mérgesnek, amiért legutóbb helyben hagyta, ahogy Veezara sem volt az, esetleg Arnbjorn neheztelhet rám.

\- Mit akarsz?

\- Tudnál mondani valamit Kassadyről?

\- Hm, az biztos hogy van egyfajta varázsa. Ha nem lenne egy drogos, alkoholista barom, Astrid után, ő lehetne az új vezetőnk. - 2-en utálják, 2-en kedvelik.

\- És Ciceroval, mi a helyzet?

\- Az érkezése és az Éjanyáé a legjobb dolog ami történhetett velünk! - Egyértelműen szimpatizált vele. - Astrid kiváló vezér, de túl sokáig voltunk spirituális vezető nélkül. A megbízások elhanyagolása, az imákat üresen hagyjuk és megválunk az ősi rendtől. A Sötétség Testvérisége lealacsonyodott egy csoportnyi, közönséges gyilkossá. Elég szomorú.

Már elég egyértelmű, hogy a társaság tagjainak megoszlik a véleménye Kassadyről és Ciceroról, egyaránt. Babette véleménye következett. Épp egy könyvet olvasott az étkező egyik asztalánál.

\- Jó hogy visszatértél, Elyna. - Felnézett a könyvéből. - Szerintem értékes tagja leszel a Testvériségnek.

\- Mit tudsz Kassadyről?

\- Nem tudom mit mondhatnék róla. Hosszú évszázadok óta nem találkoztam hozzá hasonló emberrel. Veszélyes és kiszámíthatatlan. Többet nem tudok róla mondani.

\- És Cicero? Róla mi a véleményed? - Lefáradtan felsóhajtott.

\- 200 éve gondolkodás nélkül felajánlottam volna az életem a Sötét Matrónának. De az már régen volt. Astrid az én úrnőm.

Nazirt a végére hagytam, Lokhot nem kérdeztem, mert kétlem hogy lenne bármilyen információja. A ragada orgyilkosnak is feltettem ugyanazt a kérdést, Kassadyről és Ciceroról is.

\- Kassady egy dilis, de kemény kurafi. A harcstílusa és a gondolkodása is kiszámíthatatlan. Nem kívánnám az ellenfelemnek. Ami Cicerot illeti, mindig is utáltam a bohócokat, trükkösöket, mutatványosokat és mindenféle előadókat. - Ebben egyetértettünk. - Egyszerűen megfájdul tőlük a fejem. Nem rajongok az halott, öreg hölgyekért sem. Az Éjanya esetében, kivételt teszek, de továbbra is Astridot szolgálom.

Végig kérdeztem mindenkit és megoszlanak a vélemények, Kassadyt a többség tiszteli és féli egyszerre, Ciceroval inkább közömbösek. Nem tudtam meg sokat Kassadyről, de nem volt mit tenni, ki kellett kérdeznem.

* * *

Kassadyre a szobájában találtam rá, az asztalánál ült, a kalapját letette rá, elővett egy üveg sört, amibe egy kis zsákból, egy kis holdcukrot szórt bele. tudtam mi az, erős kábítószer, amit Elsweyrben termelnek a Khajiitok.

\- Általában skoomát szoktak inni és nem nyersen eszik a holdcukrot. - Javasoltam neki, ő csak megforgatta a zöld szemeit, ki söpört néhány őszes szálat a homlokáról és csak a megspékelt italára meredt.

\- Régen azt szerettem, de már a Feketehanga sört iszom a nyerscukorral. Segít jólérezni magam.

\- Nincs kedvem drogokról beszélgetni.

\- Akkor miért hoztad fel? A Szervezetről akarsz információt. - Idegesen összehúztam a szemeim.

\- Nem csak a Szervezetről. - Erre felfigyelt. - Tudni akarok mindent, - Felemutattam a bal kisujjamon lévő gyűrűt. - erről az átkos gyűrűről, Kintyra feltámasztásáról és hogy miért kellett megölniük az apámat! - Húzott egy nagyot az italából, már egyértelműen el volt kábítva, de tudott beszélni.

\- Ugyan, - Megpróbált felállni, de csak annyit ért el hogy összeesett az ágyon. - miért beszélnék neked ezekről a dolgokról? - Kérdezte, széles vigyorral.

\- Mert különben erővel szedem ki belőled! - Az ében tőrömet a torkához szegeztem, de nem rémült meg és még csak a szeme sem rebbent.

\- Szerintem tedd el. - Teljesen nyugodt volt a hangja. - Elég csak kiáltanom és a családom a segítségemre siet. - Ravaszabb volt mint amilyennek mutatta. - Elmondok neked mindent, ha szeretnéd.

\- És mit kérsz cserébe? - Gyanúsan méregettem a drogos nordot, aki csak az istenek tudják hogy miket hallucinál maga elé.

\- S… semmit. - Egyre inkább nehezére esett beszélni. - Apád… jó ember volt. Ne… nem kellett volna így végeznie.

\- Te is elárultad a Szervezetet. Te miért élsz és ő miért nem?! - Kassady elméje egyre csak kóválygott az alkoholos holdcukortól és egyre kevésbé volt tisztában azzal, mit is csinál.

\- Szerette… volna… ha… - Egy nagyot ásított, egyre álmosabb és lassabb lett. - boldog életed lenne. - Becsukta a szemét. - Nem akarta... hogy a Szervezet üldözzön, akárcsak… őt. - A beszéde piszkosul lelassult és bármelyik pillanatban kómába eshet. Fölé álltam és felpofoztam.

\- El ne aludj! Ébredj fel! - Alig volt valami hatása. Csak résnyire nyitotta ki a szemét, elővette a tőrét, egy ugyanolyan tőre volt mint Astridnak.

\- Ezt… apádtól… loptam. Szer…ette volna… ha a… - Elejtette a tőrt és teljesen ki lett ütve. Hiába püföltem, kiabáltam és haraptam meg, meg sem mozdult.

„Jól kiüthette magát."

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget, az OC-immel**


	43. Új cél

**Halo, itt a folytatás, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Elyna**

\- Nem jó! - Lokh már kitudja hányadszor vétette el a tőrdobást.

\- Megmutatnád még egyszer? - Nézett rám a kék, könyörgő szemeivel. - Most tényleg megjegyzem. - Idegesen vettem egy levegőt és újra elkezdtem.

\- Harmadszorra is elmagyarázom. - Amióta visszatértünk, Lokh szerette volna ha tanítok neki néhány orgyilkos mozdulatot és ő a késdobással akarta kezdeni. Mivel Kassady még mindig ki volt ütve, valamivel el kellett töltenem az időt. Kora reggel kimentünk az erdőbe, felállított egy céltáblát, de még egyszer sem találta el. - Fontos hogy megfelelő egyensúlyban legyél, - Finoman megfogtam a kezét, hogy bemutassam neki, hogyan csinálja, amitől egy kicsit zavarba jött, de továbbra is koncentrált. - fogj rá rendesen a markolatára, amikor eldobod, a mutató ujjad eressze el utoljára, heggyel előre nézzen és azelőtt ereszd el hogy a karod teljesen kiegyenesedne.

\- Nem lehetne hogy két ujjal fogom meg a végét? - Kötözködött.

\- Nem. Eddig is így csináltad és ez borzalmas hiba. Úgy csináld ahogy én mondom.

Már egy tucatnyi kés hajított el a felügyeletem alatt, de még eggyel sem találta el a céltáblát. Most összeszedte minden erejét, koncentrált, elhajította a tőrt, ahogy mutattam és eltalálta a céltábla szélét.

\- Eltaláltam! Eltaláltam! - Egyszerűen kicsattant az örömtől.

\- Gyakorolj tovább. - Ennyit fűztem hozzá, egy kicsit letört, de összeszedte az eldobott tőröket és tovább folytatta. 3-ból egy mindig betalált.

Én magam is elkezdtem a testem edzését, hosszú ideje nem gyakorlatoztam, minden erőmmel Marshalt és a Szervezetet hajkurásztam és semmi időm nem maradt a testem fejlesztésére. A régi rendszerben, amit még az apám állított össze, meg kellett csinálnom, 100 fekvőtámaszt, 100 guggolást, 200 felhúzást, miközben egy fa ágáról lógok le, naponta 2-3km futást. A testem a második legerősebb fegyverem az eszem után.

Órákig folytattuk az edzés programjainkat, amikor a futásnak álltam volna hozzá, Lokh izgatottan szakított félbe.

\- Ely, majdnem eltaláltam a céltábla közepét!

\- „Majdnem"? - Felvontam az egyik szemöldököm és közömbösen néztem rá.

\- Hát…

\- A „majdnem" is csak nem. - Csalódottan és letörve akarta folytatni a gyakorlatozást, de megállítottam. - Gyere velem futni.

\- Hogy? - Nem tudta, mire vélje.

\- Eltereli a figyelmed, nem fogsz annyit görcsölni a gyakorlaton és energiával tölt fel.

\- Jól van. - Nem tudtam, miért ragyogott fel az arca, hogy pontosan mire számított, de örömmel jött velem futni.

Hamar meg is bánta, egy fél km után már alig állt a lábán, zihálva vette a levegőt, a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről és csak négykézláb tudta folytatni a tempót, de hamar összeesett. Én, még csak nem is lihegtem.

\- Lokh, ha nem bírod, ülj le nyugodtan. Nem vettél részt intenzív edzésen, nem is csoda ha nem bírod.

\- Nem… - Öklendezett egyet, de visszanyelte. - Én… - Összeesett és a földön fetrengett.

\- Pihenj, én egyedül folytatom.

Futás közben, egyedül maradhattam a gondolataimmal és Kintyrával, aki mellettem lebegett.

\- Ugye tudod hogy szerelmes beléd? - Hirtelen megjelent mellettem.

\- Miből gondolod? - Zavartan néztem felé. - Mondta neked? - Csak jól szórakozottan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Csak rá van írva. Minden lehetőséget megragad hogy veled lehessen. - Csak megvontam a vállam.

\- Fejleszteni akarja a képességeit. - Csak lefáradtan felsóhajtott.

\- Figyelj, te és Lokh egyidősek lehettek, gondolod hogy egy fiú, ennyi idősen csak a képességeit akarja fejleszteni, egy szép lány segítségével és társaságával? - Még mindig nem értettem mire célozhat.

\- Ha akarna valamit, egyszerűbb lenne ha elmondaná.

\- Igen, de az érzések nem egyszerűek. Nehéz bevallani őket.

\- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, Lokh szerelmes belém?! - Összecsapta a két tenyerét.

\- Na, leesett! - Nem tudtam mihez kezdjek ezzel. Még sosem ismertem velem egyidős fiút és soha nem voltak barátaim.

\- De most… - Először éreztem hogy zavarba jövök, a szívem gyorsabban kezdett verni és nem a lefutott km-ek miatt és éreztem hogy az arcom is elvörösödik. - mi tévő legyek?! - Kintyra jót szórakozott ezen.

\- Te mit gondolsz róla?

\- Hát… elég gyérek a képességei és sok évnyi gyakorlat kell hogy megfelelő szintre fejlessze a tudását. - Amikor így beszéltem róla, egy kicsit lenyugodott a lelkem. De Kintyra csak lefáradtan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem így értettem. Mi az amit érzel iránta? - Ettől a kérdéstől, ismét csak elfogott az a zavaró érzés és az arcom, ismét forró lett.

\- Jó barát.

\- Csak ennyi? - Kintyra nem volt elégedett a válasszal.

\- Miért? - Nem értettem a kérdést, mi többet akarhat? - Minek kéne lennie? - Amint látta hogy nem értem a kérdést, feladta.

\- Semmit. - Lefáradtam visszabújt a gyűrűmbe.

* * *

Még lefutottam a hátralévő távolságot és amikor visszatértem, Astrid várt rám, a szentély bejárata előtt.

\- Elyna, visszatértél! - Elég ideges volt és feszült. - Fontos dologról kell veled beszélnem.

\- Lokhról? Ne aggódj, az erdőben van, kicsit lemaradt mögöttem, de hamar visszatér! - Gondoltam, ő is észrevette amit Kintyra és nem akarja hogy a fia velem legyen, megértettem.

\- Nem. Kifejezetten örülök, hogy foglalkozol vele. Szerintem jó hatással vagy rá.

\- Tényleg? - Az arca ismét megkomolyodott.

\- Valami másról szeretnék beszélni veled.

\- Miről?

\- Ígérd meg, hogy erről nem beszélsz senkinek sem. - Nem tudtam mire fel ez a nagy titoktartás, de a Testvériség lett az új családom és Astrid a feje.

\- Jól van. Ígérem.

\- Ez egy komoly, személyes probléma, amit rád bízok.

\- Csak bökd ki.

\- Cicero. - Amint meghallottam a bohóc nevét, idegesség és balsejtelem fogott el. - Amióta megérkezett a szentélybe, a viselkedése… a fura, enyhe kifejezés lenne rá. Komolyan gondolom, hogy őrült. - Egyetértettem fele, Cicero rám is a frászt hozta, nem érzem biztonságban vele magam.

\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? - Rögtön a lényegre tért.

\- Bezárkózik az Éjanya termébe és beszél. - Gyanakvóan, két ujjával megfogta az állát. - Valakivel. - Nyomatékosított. - Suttogó, de mégis, ideges stílusban.

\- Értem mire célzol. - Ha Cicero fenyegetni meri az új családom, megölöm. Rögtön előhúztam a tőröm. - Ha azt kéred, öljem meg…

\- Nem. Derítsd ki kivel beszél és hogy mit terveznek. Árulást szimatolok.

\- Várj, Cicerot még megértem, ő új és ismeretlen, de azok, akikkel ennyi ideje együtt vagy… Astrid, egy kicsit paranoiás vagy.

\- Lehet, de az egészséges mennyiségű paranoia már megmentette ezt a szentélyt. Az ösztöneim azt súgják, hogy az a tökmag bolond. készül valamire. - Eltettem a fegyverem.

\- Mit akarsz, mit tegyek? - Csak nyugodtan elmosolyodott.

\- Drága, húgom, azt akarom hogy juss be a terembe és hallgasd ki a beszélgetést.

\- És hol rejtőzzek el? - Kitártam a karjaim, kérdőn.

\- Nem lenne semmi értelme az árnyak közé bújnod, meglátnának. Egy olyan helyre kéne rejtőzni, ahol eszük ágában sem lenne keresni. - Astrid kék szemei az én vörös szem páramba nézett és egyszerre mondtuk ki.

\- Az Éjanya koporsója! - Hihetetlen, de az agyunk, egyre gondolt.

\- Tökéletes. - Én magam is elmosolyodtam. - Onnan sújts le, ahonnan senki sem várna. - Ismét az apámat idéztem.

\- Örülök hogy megérted, sosem ellenőriznék. Bármelyik pillanatban kezdődhet a találkozó, nehogy lemaradj róla.

\- Mit gondolsz, kivel beszélget? - Astridról lerítt a bánat és a csalódás, amint ezt megkérdeztem. Egy mély levegőt vett és megosztotta velem az elméletét.

\- Az ajtón senki sem tud bejönni a jelszó ismerete nélkül és bárki be tud menni az Éjanya termébe észrevétlenül. Azt hiszem egyértelmű, mire gondolok. - A szemeim tágra nyíltak, a szívem kalapálni kezdett és megértettem mi volt az oka, Astrid aggodalmának. Valaki, közülünk elárulta a családot.

\- Mit teszünk az árulóval? - Az erdőbe bámult és hallgatott egy darabig.

\- A bűnétől függ. Fáj a szívem, ha arra gondolok, valaki közülünk a vesztünkre tör.

Egyszerűen nem bírtam elhinni, valaki a Testvériségből árulóvá válna. A döbbenetem elszállt és felváltotta a harag. Ha valaki veszélyezteti az új családom, azt megölöm. Visszatértem a szentélybe, mindenki ugyanúgy folytatta a napi rutinjait, mint minden nap.

Végig mértem mindenkit, de nem találtam rajtuk semmi arra utaló jelet hogy valami rosszra készülnének. „Mit gondolsz, ki az áruló?", kérdeztem Kintyrát. „Fogalmam sincs. Nem ismerem őket olyan régóta, de ha Astrid nem csak paranoiás és valaki tényleg ellene szervezkedik, akkor nem fogja az orrunkra kötni."

* * *

Besétáltam az Éjanya termébe, felnyitottam a sötét koporsót és megláttam benne a több ezer éve halott, de ennek ellenére, egész jó állapotban lévő, női holttestet. „Van egy olyan érzésem, ez az egyetlen nő akinek Ciceronak valaha is dolga volt.", viccelődött Kintyra, de én komolyan vettem a feladatot, magamra csuktam a koporsó ajtaját.

Vaksötét volt és szűk, hozzá kellett préselni magam a holttesthez hogy rendesen be tudjam csukni az ajtót. Nem volt rossz szaga, különböző olajok és virág illata volt a halott vénasszonynak, „Cicero azért érti a dolgát.".

Hirtelen ajtó nyitást hallottam a koporsón kívül, „Ezek ők!". Becsuktam a szemem és koncentráltam, hallani akartam minden neszt, vártam hogy az áruló megszólaljon. A hangjáról biztos felismertem volna.

\- Egyedül vagyunk?! - Cicero hangja volt, de őrülten és mániákusan vihogott, mint egy kisgyerek, aki valami rosszban sántikál. - Igen… igen… egyedül. - Megkönnyebbülten beszívta a levegőt. - Édes magány. Senki sem fog hallani minket és senki sem fog megzavarni minket. - Egy kis szünetet tartott. A társa nem szólalt meg, csak türelmetlenül hallgattam. - Minden a tervek szerint megy. - „Astridnak igaza volt. Tényleg készül valamire!". - A többiek… beszéltem velük. Úgy tűnik benne vannak a dologban, tudom. A mágus, Festus Krex, talán az argóniai és a vámpír gyerek… - Festus, Veezara és Babette tiszták voltak. Nem maradt más mint Arnbjorn, Nazir, Lokh, Gabriella és Kassady. - Mi a helyzet veled? - A társa még mindig nem szólalt meg. - Beszéltél… valamelyikükkel? - Semmi válasz, „Szólalj már meg! Had tudjam meg ki vagy!". - Nem? - Szomorúan felsóhajtott. - Nem, persze hogy nem. Én beszélek és cserkészek, meg látok és szólok! - Hirtelen felháborodott és kiabálni kezdett. - És mit csinálsz te?! Semmit! Nem… - Hirtelen, egyik pillanatról a másikra lenyugodott és lefáradtan folytatta. - Nem mintha dühös lennék. Nem, soha! - Elkezdett pityeregni. - Cicero megérti és engedelmeskedik. - A társa, még mindig néma volt, már kezdtem belefáradni hogy egy több ezer éves hullán fekszek, elkezdett meleg lenni. - Beszélni fogsz ha készen állsz, ugye? Ugye? - Semmi válasz. - Édes Éjanya. - Ezzel az utolsó mondatával sikerült teljesen összezavarnia.

„ _Szegény Cicero."_ \- Hirtelen, egy női hangot hallottam a fejemben. - _„Drága Cicero. Oly alázatos szolga, de sosem fogja hallani a hangom. Mivel nem ő a Hallgató."_

„Kintyra, légy szíves, mond hogy ez te voltál!" Ez a hang megrémített, sokkal kísértetiesebb volt mint a szellemlányé.

„Micsoda?" Ő nem hallotta, kezdtem megijedni hogy Cicero megfertőzött az őrületével.

\- Oh, de hogy védhetnélek meg?! - Cicero még mindig… az Éjanyához beszélt. - Hogy hajthatnám végre az akaratod, ha nem beszélsz senkihez?!

„ _De igenis beszélek."_ az Éjanya szemei, amik még mindig megvoltak, világítottak ahogy hozzám beszélt. _„Hozzád beszélek. Hozzád, Elyna, ahogy az apádhoz is beszéltem, Dareushoz. Ő elárulta értem a Sötét rendet, de te, még egy ennél is nagyobb dologra vagy hivatott. Te, aki osztozik velem a koporsómon és a csontjaimat melegíted. Rád hárul a feladat, amit az apád nem tudott befejezni. Utazz el Volunruudba. Beszélj Armaund Motierre-el."_ Nem tudtam mit gondoljak, ez az őrült… akármi is, ismerte az apámat és engem is felismert. Egyre több kérdésem lett.

\- Szegény Cicero, cserben hagyott téged. - Cicero még mindig szipogott. - Szegény Cicero nagyon sajnálja, édes anya. Próbáltam. Úgy próbáltam. Nem találtam meg a Hallgatót.

„ _Mondd meg Ciceronak, hogy elérkezett az idő. Mondd meg neki a szavakat, amikre már oly sok éve várakozott. A Sötétség felemelkedik, amikor a csend elhal."_

A szemei kialudtak és többet nem beszélt. Válaszokat akartam tőle, nem szólaltam meg, de elkezdtem rázni és rángatni hogy jöjjön vissza, de hirtelen, a koporsó ajtaja kinyílt és világosság öntötte el a koporsót.

\- Ez meg mi?! - Cicero, valószínűleg meghallott és dühösen kinyitotta az ajtót. - Minő gyalázat! - Előrántotta az ében tőrjeit, én a sajátjaimat, köztük a Kassadytől kapott Keserpengét és a saját ében tőrőm. - Hogy merészelted meggyalázni az Éjanya nyughelyét?! - Visítozott, mint egy őrült. - Ne is mondj semmit! Megtisztítalak a bűnödtől!

Őrülten nekem támadott, de kivédtem a pengéit a sajátjaimmal, de nem adta fel, gyorsabb és erősebb volt mint amit egy bolond kisemberből kinéztem. A támadásai kiszámíthatatlanok és agresszívak voltak, de sikerült elgáncsolnom, eldobta a fegyvereit és gyorsan a kezeire állt, majd elképesztő sebességgel, a lábaival kezdett rugdosni. Ez a szokatlan támadási forma teljesen meglepett és kénytelen voltam védekezni. Kirúgta az ében tőrt a kezemből, de épp láttam egy gyenge pontot a védekezésében és kész voltam végezni vele, de ő számított erre és visszavonult.

Újra felállt a lábaira és vissza szerezte a fegyvereit és ezután, idegesen körözni kezdtünk egymás körül, lehetséges hibákat keresve a másik technikájában. Hihetetlen, de a védekezése és a támadásai tökéletesek voltak, nem találtam semmi olyasmit amit kihasználhatnék. Ez a kis törpe bohóc, egy veszedelmes ellenfél.

\- Az Éjanya beszélt hozzám! - Próbáltam lenyugtatni, még volt valamim amivel meglephettem. - Azt mondta, én vagyok a választottja!

\- HAZUGSÁG! - Ordibált. Újra nekem rontott, de hirtelen egy villámdárda szúrta át a bal vállát. Kintyra sietett a segítségemre a varázs erejével. Úgy tűnt, ez lenyugtatta, de hirtelen, - HAZUG! HAZUG! HAZUG! - Úgy rontott felém mint akinek meg sem kottyant a sérülése. Sokkal gyorsabban és erősebben próbált a kése hegyére húzni, de nem adtam fel és az egyetlen fegyveremmel, a Keserpengémmel kényszerültem védekezésre. - Az Éjanya csak a Hallgatóhoz beszél! - Elkaptam az egyik kezét, a másik fegyverét kivédtem a pengémmel és gyorsan gyomron térdeltem, a háta mögé kerültem és a földre rúgtam. Nem hagytam magam megtéveszteni, a vörös hajánál megragadtam, felhúztam a fejét és a torkához szegeztem a pengét. - Nincs… - A hangja csalódott és kiábrándult lett. - Hallgató.

\- Azt mondta… - Hirtelen felugrott és mielőtt elmetszhettem volna a torkát, hátrafelé nyomott és megpróbálta kicsavarni a fegyvert a kezemből. Ahogy hátrafelé haladtunk, bevertem a fejem egy sziklába, amitől eléggé elkábultam ahhoz hogy kiszabaduljon a szorításomból, megszerezze a fegyverem és a földre küldjön.

\- Nincs Hallgató! - A saját fegyverem pengéjét akarta a szívembe szúrni, de gyorsan elkaptam. A teljes testsúlyával próbált ránehezedni és már alig volt egy fél cm-re a penge hegye a szívemtől.

\- A Sötétség felemelkedik, amikor a csend elhal! - Nem tudom miért mondtam, de Cicero leállt. Ez a mondat úgy hatott rá, mint egy idegsokk. Ledöbbenve, kitágult szemekkel és tátott szájjal bámult rám.

\- Ő… ő mondta ezt? Ezeket a szavakat mondta? „A Sötétség felemelkedik, amikor a csend elhal"? - Csak idegesen bólintottam. - Hisz ezek… - Leszállt rólam, de még mindig nem bírtam felállni. - a Kötő Szavak. A tekercsekben meg van írva. Az egyetlen módja hogy az édes anya beszélhessen Cicerohoz. - Hirtelen felkiáltott örömében. - Akkor igazat beszéltél! Az úrnőnk visszatért! Végre, választott egy Hallgatót! - Az őrült szemeivel rám nézett. - Téged választott! - Úgy vihogott mint egy bolond. - Éljen soká a Hallgató!

Az ajtó gyorsan kivágódott és Astrid rontott be rajta, a saját Keserpengéjével a kezében.

\- Sithisre, ennek most vége! - Az ordibáló Cicerora meredt. - Állj félre, bolond! Akármit is terveztél, most már vége! - Utasította a bohócot, aki feltett kezekkel elhátrált tőlem. - Nem esett bajod? - Felsegített, de nem vette le a szemét a sarokban álló őrültről. - Kivel beszélt Cicero?! - Elkezdte végig mérni a termet. - Mutasd magad, áruló!

\- Csak az Éjanyához beszéltem. - Ez meglepte Astridot. - De ő nem beszélt hozzám. - Ismét rám nézett. - Csak hozzá. A Hallgatóhoz. - Astrid elvesztette a fonalat.

\- Mi?! A Hallgató? Miről beszél ez a dilis? - Csak megvontam a vállam, jelezve hogy én sem tudom.

\- Végre, oly sok idő után, az Éjanya beszélt! A csend meg lett törve! A Hallgató ki lett választva! - Cicero örömtáncot lejtett, közben a sapkáján lévő csengettyűk, folyamatosan csilingeltek ahogy egyik lábáról a másikra ugrált, „A küzdelem alatt egyáltalán nem szóltak!". Astrid látta rajtam a döbbenetet és kivezetett a teremből. Leültetett egy asztalhoz, ahol csak mi ketten voltunk.

\- Hallottam hogy te és Cicero verekedni kezdtetek, de lesben álltam, arra az esetre ha az áruló társa menekülni próbálna. Aztán, amikor hirtelen csend lett, a legrosszabbtól tartva rontottam be. Ugye nem esett bajod? - Elég őrült volt ez a nap is, egy áruló után kutattam, majd egy több ezer éve halott nő hangját hallottam a fejemben, aki tud valamit az apámról és a Szervezetről és végül egy őrült bohóc majdnem megölt.

\- Jól vagyok. - Próbáltam erősnek látszani, de még mindig remegtem, elég gyorsan történt minden.

\- Akkor, mi a Sithis neve folyik itt?! - Az aggódó hangvétele eltűnt és egyből válaszokat akart tőlem. - Cicero az Éjanyához beszélt, de ő csak hozzád beszélt?! Jobb ha elmagyarázod a helyzetet!

\- Igaz. Az Éjanya beszélt hozzám. Azt mondta, én vagyok a választottja. - Astrid megkönnyebbült.

\- Akkor, Cicero nem beszélt senkihez sem… csak az Éjanya testéhez. És, az Éjanya csak az általa kiválasztott Hallgatóhoz hajlandó csak beszélni, aki te vagy?

\- Igen. - Egyszerűen nem jutott szavakhoz.

\- Sithisre. És… mit mondott?

Az egyik pillanatban, egy ismerős alak tűnt fel, aki végighallgatta az egész beszélgetést.

\- Amaund Motierre volt az aki üzent? - Kassady-n látszott a másnaposság és a kábítószer utóhatása, émelygett és hányinger gyötörte.

\- Honnan…

\- Elérkezett az idő. - Alig állt a lábán, így gyorsan letette magát az asztal mellé. - Csak… hova?

\- Várjunk egy kicsit, Kassady! - Astrid felháborodott amiért így, a semmiből előbukkanva átvette a vezetést. - Magyarázd el, mi folyik itt!

\- Hú… - Kassadynek rettenetes fájdalmai voltak. - nagyon beb*sztam.

\- Az apámmal kapcsolatos, igaz? - A múlt éjjel, Kassady említett néhány dolgot az apámról és az Éjanya is megemlítette.

\- Aha.

\- Te tudod, miről van szó? - Astrid kérdőn meredt rám.

\- Pontosan nem, de az Éjanya azt mondta, utazzak el Volunruudba és találkozzak a megbízóval.

\- Ismerem azt a helyet, Fehérvágta északi határánál lévő ősi nord temetkezési hely. Miért akarja hogy odamenj.

\- Mert… - Kassady alig bírt beszélni a rátörő rosszulléttől, de ezt feltétlenül közölni akarta velünk. - a tervünk… apáddal… - Gyorsan fogott egy vödröt és tele hányta. Reszketett és rázta a hideg a láztól.

\- Nem értem. Miért olyan fontos ez neked, Kassady? - Kérdezte Astrid, a társa ezen kirohanása váratlan volt a számára. - Inkább feküdj le, mert állni sem bírsz!

\- Küld el a lányt, Astrid. - Kassady a vödör felett támaszkodva kérte a vezetőjét. - Az Éjanya segít megbuktatni a Szervezetet. Megígérte. - Amint megemlítette a sötét rendet, egyből felfigyeltem rá.

\- Hogyan?

\- Nem tudom. - Felállt, megtámaszkodott az asztalon és próbált nem összeesni. - Adjatok pár órát és elkísérlek oda. - Azzal végleg kidőlt és hangosan kezdett horkolni.

\- Öhm… akkor… elutazzak Volunruudba? - Kérdeztem Astridot.

\- Normális körülmények között, megtiltanám hogy odamenj.

\- Jól sejtem hogy ez nem normális körülmény?

\- Kassady mindenképp el akar veled menni. - Elgondolkodva nézett a kalapos, másnapos orgyilkosra. - Lehet hogy nem tűnik többnek, egy drogos, alkoholista baromnál, de veszedelmes és a gondolkodása kiszámíthatatlan. Rendszerint nem csinál mást, csak iszik és kicsapong, de tudja, ha valami fontos a családnak, akkor képes komolyan venni a dolgokat. Most úgy érzi, ezt kell tenni. Menj el vele Volunruudba.

Nem tudtam mit is gondolhatnék erről az egészről, hihetetlenül sok, váratlan információt kaptam, megtudtam, hogy az apám, egy összeesküvés részese volt., az Éjanya a Szervezet megbuktatására törekszik és Kassady az egyetlen, aki tudja mi folyik itt.

Ki kellett mennem az erdőbe hogy friss levegőt szívhassak, ki üríthessem a fejem.

\- Adhatok egy tanácsot? - Kintyra ismét megjelent, csak biccentettem felé. hogy „rendben". - Zárkózz el azoktól akik fontosak a számodra. Így nem árthatnak neked velük.

\- Fogd be. - Csak ennyit válaszoltam neki.

\- Lehet hogy drasztikusnak tűnik, de ha én is megfogadtam volna ezt a tanácsot, Potema nem győzött volna le. Minél több embert szeretsz, annál gyengébb leszel.

\- Azt mondtam, fogd be! - Kiabáltam. Nem jött válasz tőle, csak tovább vártam Kassadyre.

Lokh visszatért a futásból, de teljesen kimerült, mintha egy háborúból jött volna vissza.

\- Ely… - A kezében egy csokor virág volt, amit nekem nyújtott át. - Tudom… - Lihegte. - nem vagyok a legjobb a szakmában… de szeretném neked adni ezeket! - A földön fekve nyújtotta át nekem a virágcsokrot.

\- Én… nem tudom mit mondjak. - Idegesen elvettem a virágokat.

\- Nem… kell… semmit. - Alig bírt beszélni a kimerültségtől. - Csak tudd… hogy szeretlek! Te minden vagy ami én nem, erős, tehetséges, bátor. Nem hiszem hogy megfelelő lennék a számodra. - Teljesen elvörösödött és megállás nélkül csak beszélt idegességében. - Azt hiszem… talán hiba volt. Talán… biztos hülyének tűnök most így előtted és… - Megragadtam a vértje gallérjánál és megcsókoltam. Teljesen elakadt a szava és csak idegesen bámult utána.

\- Ez megfelelő válasz? - Idegesen rámosolyogtam, éreztem hogy az arcom elvörösödött, de jól esett a csók, soha nem éreztem hasonlót.

\- Én… - Nem jutott szavakhoz. - Most…

\- Azt hiszem… egy pár vagyunk. - Ettől felderült az arca.

\- Akkor… itt maradsz? Hosszútávon? - Hihetetlen, de az itt töltött idő alatt, ha nem is sikerült teljesen, elfeledkeztem a bosszúmról. Persze, továbbra is kísértett, de már nem rohantam vak vesztve Marshal után.

\- Igen. - Rámosolyogtam és átöleltem, ő bátortalanul viszonozta. - Nemsokára elindulok Volunruudba, Kassadyvel. Addig töltsünk egy kis időt együtt? - Az arca teljesen vidám lett.

\- Persze!

Finoman megfogta a kezem és együtt sétáltunk az erdőben, nem futottunk, mert ő most fejezte be az edzés programját, így muszáj volt lassú tempót diktálnunk.

\- Mit csináljunk? - Igaz, én vetettem fel az együttlét ötletét, de halvány sejtelmem sem volt hogy ilyenkor mit szokás csinálni, és ezt Lokh leolvasta az arcomról.

\- Csak gyere! - Ezúttal ő ment előre, észak felé mentünk, felvezetett egy szirtre, ahonnan tökéletes rálátás nyílt az Ilinata tóra.

Még sosem szemléltem egyetlen egyszer sem egy tájat a szépsége miatt, mindig stratégiai előnyöket és hátrányokat kutattam, de most hogy Lokh-al vegyok, csupán azt néztem, hogy a tó vize milyen tiszta, ahogy a nap már magasban sütött, tökéletesen tükröződött rajta, mintha két nap és két égbolt lett volna. A hűvös szél finoman hullámoztatta a vizet, amitől a tükröződő nap egy kicsit torz lett, de a tavon túl, kiváló rálátás nyílt a keletre lévő horizonton lévő hegyekre, amiket teljesen belepett a kristálytiszta, fehér hó.

\- Minden rendben? - Ki tudja mióta voltam transzban.

\- Hogy?

\- Már egy ideje csak bámulsz. Még soha nem láttál ehhez hasonlót?

\- De… csak… nem így. Úgy értem… amikor ránézek egy terepre, harcmezőt látok.

\- Micsoda?

\- Például itt a szirten, jó rálátás nyílik mindenre és minden lesben álló íjász vágyálma, de hátulról, az erdő miatt könnyű célpontok vagyunk egy ellenséges orgyilkostól.

\- Hát… ez egy kicsit… fura. - Hebegte bátortalanul.

\- Milyen értelemben? - Összehúztam a szemeim, amitől egy kicsit megijedt.

\- Öhm… úgy értem… - Próbálta menteni a menthetőt. - Miken mentél keresztül? Egyidősek vagyunk és elméletileg, ugyanaz a szakmánk, de te…

\- „Én" mi?

\- Eléggé… - Nem tudta mit mondjon. - kemény vagy. - Csak zavartan felvontam a szemöldököm.

\- Kemény?

\- Mármint… anyám azt mondta, lezuhantál egy hegyről, bele a jeges Szellemtengerbe és túlélted! Aki ezt túléli, az biztosan erős.

\- Oh, ezt megpróbálom bóknak felfogni.

\- Lehet, rosszul adtam elő…

\- Akkor próbáld jobban előadni. - Szinte már kínoztam, de valamiért jól esett nézni ahogy hebegve-habogva próbálja előadni magát. - Adok még egy esélyt. - Teljesen összezavarodott, ez szinte felért neki egy kínzással, az arca teljesen vörös volt és már szédelgett, de legalább jól szórakoztam.

\- Hát… nem is… tudom. Te is látod ezeket a színes foltokat? - Már hallucinált és egyre szaporábban vette a levegőt. Ismét átöleltem, majd megcsókoltam, másodszorra is egész jól esett. Gyengéden végig simított az arcomon, amitől különös, de kellemes bizsergést éreztem a szívemben.

\- Csak ne beszélj már annyit. - Rámosolyogtam.

\- Én is… meg… csókolhatlak?

\- Nem kell engedélyt kérned. Csak nyugodtan. - Most ő csókolt, ezúttal hosszabban és kellemesebben.

Idegesen próbált megfelelni nekem, de óvatosan megérintettem a vállát hogy megnyugodjon és inkább én vettem át a vezetés. A nyelvemmel behatoltam a szájába és szépen, lassan elkezdtem felfedezni a szájpadlását. Amint úgy éreztem, elég ideig csináltam, kihúztam a nyelvem a szájából és egymás szemeibe néztünk.

\- Hé, kölykök! - A romantikus pillanatot Kassady szakította félbe. Már jobban nézett ki, rendesen megbírt állni a lábán, a kalapját félig az arcába húzva hordta. A fekete és vörös könnyű vértje elég rendezetlenül nézett ki rajta, de neki ez me, okozott gondot. - Megzavartam valamit? - „S*ggfej!".

\- Kassady, honnan tudtad hogy itt vagyunk?! - Lokh idegesen arrébb lépett, mintha elszégyellte volna magát.

\- Profi vagyok, ne tegyél fel fárasztó kérdéseket. - Lokh-ról rám pillantott. - Elyna, indulhatunk Volunruudba? - Még vetettem egy utolsó mosolyt Lokh-ra.

\- Igen. Készen állok.

\- Helyes.

* * *

Egy sötét úton indultunk el, ha tudtam volna hova vezet, el sem indultam volna, maradtam volna Lokh-al és az új családommal. Én, szokásomhoz híven, az erdőkben rejtőzködve akartam menni, de Kassadynek más véleménye volt.

\- Nem jössz inkább az úton.

\- Az úton bárkibe belebotolhatunk…

\- „És a lehető legészrevétlenebbnek kell lennünk". - Fejezte be helyettem. - Apád is mindig az erdőkben bóklászott és a lehető legkevesebb figyelmet kívánta felkelteni. - Csak kíváncsian pillantottam rá a szemem sarkából. - Most azt akarod hogy beszéljek neked az apádról, a Szervezetről és minden másról. Ne fogd vissza magad. Kérdezz.

\- Csak így? Semmi „légy türelmes", vagy „még nincs itt az ideje". - Nem számítottam hogy ilyen könnyen kötélnek áll.

\- Miért lenne? Ha te vagy a Hallgató, akkor érdemes tudnod pár dolgot. - El sem hittem, végre választ kaphatok a kérdéseimre.

\- Miért árulta el az apám a Szervezetet és mit csinált pontosan? - Csak megdörzsölte az arcát hogy összeszedhesse a gondolatait.

\- Az apáddal és a bátyámmal szabotáltuk a Thalmorok világhódító tervét. Én és a fivérem elintéztük hogy rés támadjon az elfek sorai között, az apád értesítette róla a császárt hogy mikor és hova sújtson le. Röviden, megmentettük a Birodalmat.

\- Miért fordultatok a saját rendetek ellen?

\- Akarod tudni, miért nem volt eddig Hallgató? - Terelte a témát, ez nem tetszett.

\- Nem és nem is érdekel. A kérdésre válaszolj!

\- Ez lényeges információ. - Vágott vissza. - Az apád is egy Hallgató volt. - Ezen ledöbbentem. - A háború alatt, az apád a Szervezet tagja volt, de azelőtt a Testvériség tagja is. Hogy hogyan csatlakozott a Szervezethez, arról fogalmam sincs, de hűségesen és jól szolgált, de hátra hagyta a Testvériséget. Az Éjanya ekkor választotta őt Hallgatónak, egy különleges megbízás alkalmából és emiatt volt olyan sok kihagyás. Volt Hallgató, csak nem hallgatott. Miután csatlakoztam, én és a bátyám is, hamar barátságot kötöttünk vele és beavatott a titkába, hogy ő a Testvériség Hallgatója. Még a vezérnek sem árulta el. A Szervezet vezére, közölte velünk hogy Tamriel felé valami nagy veszedelem közeledik és hadsereg nélkül nem fogjuk tudni megállítani. A vezér, 31 évvel ezelőtt, felkereste Titus Mede császárt és a segítségét kérte, de elutasította. Rögtön ezután, a Thalmor segítségét kérte. Meglepetésre, Cerommo király hitt neki és egyezséget kötöttek, ha segítjük megdönteni a Birodalmat, a rendelkezésünkre bocsájtja a Domínium seregét. A Thalmor háborút hirdetett a Birodalom ellen. A Szervezet erőteljesen kivette a részét a csatákból, gyakorlatilag, térdre kényszerítettük a Birodalmat. Csak egy karnyújtásnyira volt a győzelem.

\- Mi történt?

\- Mint mondtam, az Éjanya egy különleges megbízást adott az apádnak. Nem árulta el hogy kit, de azt mondta, a Birodalom nem pusztulhat el, szükség van rá és a Szervezetet meg kell buktatni.

\- Kit kellett megölnie?

\- A Szervezet vezérét. - Erre azonnal megálltam, akárcsak ő.

\- Miért?

\- Nem tudom. Engem és a fivéremet is sötétben tartott, de tudta hogy számíthat ránk, nem kedveltük sem a Szervezetet, sem a Thalmort.

\- Igen? - Tovább mentünk.

\- Az ember, akiről az Éjanya beszélt neked…

\- Amaund Motierre.

\- Igen, kapcsolatba léptünk vele és kihallgatást intézett a császárhoz. Apád elment rá, de előtte megbízott engem és a bátyámat hogy gyengítsük le a Thalmor seregeit, amennyire csak lehet. Ezt a részt már ismered, a császári erők már a vereség küszöbén álltak, de az utolsó pillanatban fordult a kocka és csapdába ejtették a Domínium erőit és a Szervezet több tagját a városban. Titus legyőzte a Thalmor sereg tábornokát… valami Narafika… hasonló neve volt. Apád és én megúsztuk, de a fivéremnek nem volt ekkora szerencséje. Beleszeretett az elfek királynőjébe, született egy fattyú gyermekük, de mindent bevallott, a mi részünket kihagyva. Nem derült ki az árulásunk, így tovább dolgozhattunk a Szervezet megbuktatásán. Égkoszorúba költöztek, igen csak üres és kietlen ország, nem beszélve, hogy veszélyes is, könnyen elrejtőzhettek. Apád, ezután találkozott anyáddal, te megszülettél, de még mindig a Szervezet tagja volt. Egy napon, együtt lettünk beosztva hogy szerezzük vissza az egyik elveszett gyűrűt, amikor találkoztunk egy csapat piti tolvajjal. A vezetőjüket felismerte, látott benne valamit amitől megrémült, megdöbbent vagy valami, de rögtön ezután, kilépett a rendből és a te neveléseddel foglalkozott. Én magam tovább maradtam a rendnél és a vezér talált egy új módot arra hogy újra szövetséget kössön a Thalmorral, ezt nem hagyhattuk.

\- Mit tettetek?

\- Az apád, 5 évvel felkutatott engem, hogy együtt merényeljük meg Cerommot. Nem sikerült, a Szervezet megtudta hogy mit tettünk a háború alatt és renegátokká nyilvánított minket. Az apád nem élte túl. Én vagyok az utolsó, aki elmesélheti. - Megálltam, a tekintetem, éreztem hogy elsötétült.

\- Te miért élsz? Az apám miért nem?

\- Sikerült ellopnia a régi gyűrűjét, anélkül, a Szervezet meg van lékelve és akármire is készülnek, nem fog megtörténni az utolsó gyűrű nélkül. A te létezésedről nem tudtak. Azt akarta hogy boldog életed lehessen. - Újra elindultunk.

\- Mire készülnek?

\- Nem tudom. A vezér szeretett titkolózni előttünk.

\- Te vagy az élő példája, hogy jól tette. - Csak őrülten elvigyorodott.

\- Most hogy tudod az igazat, mit tervezel?

Hirtelen megtorpantam, ha igaz amit Kassady mondott, akkor ennek még nincs vége.

\- Ugyanazt amit eddig. Folytatom a Szervezet utáni vadászatot. Nem fogok leállni, de visszafogott, nyugodt tempóban. - Elvigyorodtam. - És tudom is, hogyan végzek velük.

\- Helyes. - Felmutattam a gyűrűmet. - Mire készülsz? - Kérdezte zavartan.

\- A tudtukra adom, hogy készüljenek fel a halálra.

\- Ne, várj… - Késő, ezúttal, én voltam az, aki összehívta a Szervezetet.

Én értem elsőként a rend tanács dimenziójába. Pár másodperc után, a Szervezet összes tagja, köztük a vezérük is megjelent, nem mellékesen, Marshal is.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld a kedvenceid közé, követésre és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget, az OC-immel**


	44. A megtört csend

**Halo, újabb folytatás! Kellemes olvasást kívánok. Az adott zeneszámokat hallgattam: (1) Kill Bill Ost - The Lonely Shephard, (2) Naruto Shippuden Ost - Ritual (3) Naruto Shippuden Ost - Senya**

* * *

 **Marshal**

Egy különleges alkalom volt, a Szervezet összes tagja összegyűlt, személyesen, a vezérrel együtt. A gyűrűink világítani kezdtek, ami csak egy dolgot jelentett. Valaki hív minket, de mindannyian egyhelyen voltunk és mindannyian a testünkben voltunk.

\- Ki hív minket? - Kérdezte Mira.

\- Ideje kideríteni. - Válaszoltam.

 **(1)** Mindannyian feleltünk a hívásra és a fizikai testünket hátrahagyva, elutaztunk a tanácsdimenzióba. Ugyanúgy, ahogy eddig, minden sötét volt, én és a többiek, fehér kísértetként jelentünk meg. Potema teljes méretben jelent meg mellettem, de a többiek külön emelvényen álltak és keresték a hívót.

\- Nem számítottatok hogy látni fogtok még, ugye? - Egy fiatal lány hangja szólított meg minket.

Az eddig mindig üresen lévő emelvényen állt, fekete és vörös, könnyű vértet viselt, pont mint Junal. Amíg az argóniaié régi volt, feslett és kopott, addig a lányé vadonatúj és tiszta. Alig lehetett 17 éves, tarkóig érő fekete haja volt és sötét lilásszürke bőre, meg a vörösen izzó szempárja elárulta hogy dunmer és engem nézett haragosan.

\- Te meg ki vagy? - Kérdeztem, mire dühösen kitágultak a vörös szemei, mintha egy régi, elfekélyesedett sebet téptem volna fel.

\- Nem emlékszel rám, Marshal?! - Dühöngött. - Majdnem megöltelek a Thalmor Nagykövetségen! - A társaim kérdőn meredtek rám.

\- Lennél szíves pontosítani? - Hamis, kedveskedő hangra váltottam. - Az elmúlt héten, több tucatnyian akartak megölni. Nem hiszem hogy olyan különleges lennél. - A kezeit ökölbe szorította, a fogait csikorgatta az idegességtől.

\- Nálad van az elveszett gyűrű. - Állapította meg a vezérünk. - Ki vagy te, honnan szerezted és miért üldözöl minket? - A lány csak hallgatott egy darabig, majd gonosz, démoni szemekkel meredt rám.

\- A csúnya nézésed nem ijeszt meg! - Vágtam oda.

\- A nevem Elyna és Dareus lánya vagyok! - Egyből bemutatkozott. - Ti öltétek meg az apámat, amiért szabotálta a kis cseletek a háborúban!

\- Akkor nemsokára utána küldünk! - Kiabált rá Mira. - Visszaszerezzük a gyűrűd és senki sem fog emlékezni rád! - A cyrodiilli nő csak vigyorgott.

\- Mira, - Szólt rá a vezér. - állj le. - Mira idegesen visszakozott. - Vesztedre jelentetted be a jelenléted és hogy nálad van a gyűrű. Kintyra, gyere elő. - Utasította és egy Potemához hasonló szellemhölgy jelent meg.

\- Kintyra?! - Potema megdöbbent a látványától, alacsonyabb volt nála, rövidebb, az arcát keretbefogó szőke haja, Potemáéhoz hasonló tengerkék szeme és sunyi nézése volt.

\- Potema nénikém, te is visszatértél az életbe? - A két szellemnő idegesen és rivalizálva néztek egymás szemeibe.

\- Csendet! - Kiabált a vezér és újra Elynához fordult. - Miért fedted fel magad? Mik a szándékaid? - Elyna gonoszul elmosolyodott és rámutatott a vezérünkre.

\- Maga, - A törpe, rusnya mágusra mutatott. - Wynns, - Végigment, sorba mindannyiunkon. - Leila, Mira, Junal, Gramb, Liz és… - A erdei elf íjászunknál egy kicsit megakadt. - öhm…

\- Sellin. - Segítette ki.

\- Igen, Sellin. - Engem kihagyott. - Titeket meg foglak ölni, áttörök bármekkora akadályt és átúszok bármekkora sötétségen hogy egyesével levadásszalak benneteket. - Most rám nézett. - Neked Marshal, különleges dolgot tartogatok. Könyörögni fogsz a halálért, úgy fogsz szenvedni ahogy én amikor megölted az apámat. Fizetni fogsz azért amit tettél! Megégetlek! Megnyúzlak! Vízbe fojtalak! Élve eláslak! Lehajítalak egy szakadékból! - Reszketett a rátörő dühtől. - És ez még semmi, ahhoz képest amit utána tervezek veled!

\- Ez minden? - Ásítottam egyet, nem törődve. Valóban untatott. - Ezt igazán megspórolhattad volna.

\- Ha azt hiszed…

\- Csak mondd el hol vagy és lerendezhetjük. - Meglepetten kitágultak a szemei. - Ha jól sejtem, 5 éve vagy a nyomomban és eddig végig ott volt a gyűrűd. Ez idő alatt, egyszer sem jutott az eszedbe hogy hívj és lerendezzük magunk között? - Csak elvigyorodott, megrázta a fejét, mint aki átlát egy csapdán.

\- Azt hiszed, ilyen ostoba vagyok?

\- Apádnál nem vagy ostobább. Ő mondjuk…

\- Ne! Merészeld! A szádra venni!

\- Mert? - Vigyorogtam. - Mi lesz? - Kitártam a karjaim. - Megölsz? Legutóbb nem jött össze? Gondolod, több sikered lesz legközelebb?

\- Nem fogom elmagyarázni a tervem, de azt jobb ha tudjátok, - Elyna teljes elhatározással nézett engem és végignézett a társaimon, mint egy vadász a zsákmányát. - a napjaitok meg vannak számlálva. A Szervezet már megbukott, csak még nem tudjátok. - Baljósan és sötéten zárta le a beszélgetést. Ezzel eltűnt és otthagyott minket.

Én és a Szervezet többi tagja csak üresen néztük az üres emelvényt és a sötét elf lány szavain elmélkedtünk, legalábbis néhányunk. **(1)**

\- A jó hír, - Kezdtem, idegesen elmosolyodva. - meg van az utolsó gyűrű.

\- A rossz hír, - Folytatta Mira. - Dareus őrült lányánál van, aki meg akar ölni minket.

\- Marshal, - A vezér hangja hideg volt és sötét, akár a jég. - úgy tudtam, megölted a lányt. Látom, csupán feltételezted.

\- Agyon vertem! Több csontját is összetörtem! Leszúrtam! Lehajítottam egy k*rva hegyről! Bele a jeges tengerbe, legalább 300m magasról! Egyértelműen feltételeztem!

\- Mi fog most történni? - Tört a lényegre Leila.

\- Nem tudjuk hol van. - Magyarázta a vezér. - Ha csak fele olyan okos mint az apja, felesleges a nyomába eredni. Az egyetlen lehetőség a megölésére, ha megvárjuk, amíg előkészíti a nyomorult kis csapdáját és belesétálunk.

\- Nem mellékesen, engem szeret a legjobban. - Viccelődtem, Mira és Junal jót nevettek ezen.

\- Te most túl értékes vagy hogy meghalj, Marshal. Sárkányszülöttként, te vagy az egyetlen aki képes megölni Alduint és aki hozzám is hűséges. Túl értékes vagy hogy csalinak használjalak. Ezennel megtiltok számodra, minden vakmerő vállalkozást. - Ezzel nem ellenkezhettem.

\- Nem mennénk vissza a testünkbe és tárgyalnánk meg ott, csak mert, alapból együtt vagyunk és nem kell titkolóznunk a vendégeink előtt. - Javasoltam.

\- De. - Mindenki meglepetésére, a vezér egyetértett velem. - Menjünk vissza.

* * *

Újra a testünkben találtuk magunkat, az ebédlő asztalnál tértünk magunkhoz.

\- Történt valami? - Kérdezte Delphine, miután tudomásul vette hogy visszatértünk a testünkbe.

\- Semmi veszélyes. - Válaszolt a vezérünk. - Ma még pihenhettek, de holnapután, el kell indulnotok a Karthcsúcsra. Egy megerősített nyugatvégi tábor.

\- Az az őrült banda, - Igazított ki minket Sellin. - akiket Ulfric űzött ki Markarthból 20 éve?

\- Igen. Lehet hogy nem a legeszesebbek, de jártasok a mágiában és megölnek bárkit, akit fenyegetésnek tartanak. Mindannyian mentek. - Néhányan, Mira és Wynns idegesen nyögött fel. - Esbernt feltétlenül meg kell védenetek és Marshalt életben tartani.

\- Nekem fontos kutatásaim vannak, amik nem várakozhatnak! - Ellenkezett Wynns.

\- Wynns, ez nem kérés. - A vezér hangja ijesztően utasította a varázslót, aki a velejéig megborzongott.

\- Miért holnapután? - Aggodalmaskodott Esbern.

\- Mert van egy Ősi tekercsünk, amivel egy újabb Septimet kell feltámasztanunk.

\- Mint Potemát? - Delphine egyből megértette.

\- Igen. A mai napra, mindenki azzal tölti az idejét amivel akarja. Pihenjetek. - A vezér eltávozott, otthagyva minket.

Én még lakomáztam a sült mamutomból, Junal a tengeri étkeivel maradt, Liz jóízűen folytatta az almás pitéjét, Wynns és Leila visszamentek a szobájába, Mira az edzést folytatta, Sellin egy könyvet olvasott a közös pihenő helységen, Gramb eltakarította az étkező asztalt és Karsk is hozzálátott az ebédhez.

\- Ti nem esztek? - Kérdezte udvariasan Gramb a két Pengét. - Nem tudom hogy ti mit szerettek, ezért nem tudtam nektek is főzni.

\- Igazán nem szükséges. - Delphine-nek még mindig bizalmi gondjai voltak, ezért tartotta Grambtól a 3 lépés távolságot.

\- Igen. Delphine-el majd azt esszük ami van. - Esbern próbálta jobb belátásra bírni a társát, de ő megmakacsolta magát.

\- Én nem… - Hiába ellenkezett, az ő gyomra is korgott és kénytelen volt elfogadni amit adtunk neki.

\- El lehet hinni, ha a Szervezettel maradtok, csupa jó dolgokat kaptok. - Bizonygattam, elfojtva a szívfájdalmat, amit a Thrystől való elválás okozott.

Delphine megadva magát, leült az asztalhoz és abból kért amit Leila evett, sült csirkét zöldséggel, Esbern inkább a Liznek készült, fűszeres szarvas ragut választotta.

\- Remélem, elnyeri az ízléseteket. - Gramb felszolgálta nekik az ebédjüket, a többi üres tányért eltakarította.

\- Akkor, ezek vagytok ti? - Kérdezte Delphine tőlem, miközben gyanúsan a sült csirkét ízlelgette.

\- Ez igazából egy ritka alkalom. - Válaszoltam. - Mármint, Gramb valóban jól főz, de most csak azért rendezett lakomát, mert hosszú ideje, ez az első alkalom amikor személyesen gyűlünk össze és nem a gyűrűnkön keresztül beszélünk.

\- Értem.

* * *

Másnap reggel, amikor mindenki felébredt, újra el kellett mennünk a tanácsdimenzióba, mert a vezérünk az általam szerzett Ősi tekerccsel folytatta a rituálét.

 **(2)** Ugyanúgy, mint legutóbb, azzal kezdődött, hogy kinyitotta az Ősi tekercset, kántált valami ismeretlen szöveget, amitől a tekercsből fehér fény tört elő.

Az egész dimenzió, legalábbis, amit mi éreztünk belőle, megremegett és ismét megjelent a Talos szobor, amit az emelvényeink vettek körbe. A tekercsből áramló fény a szobor arcába áramlott, már tudtuk hogy mindannyiunknak középre kell tartania, ökölbe szorítva azt a kezét amelyiken a gyűrű helyezkedett el és a szoborból, az energia a gyűrűinkbe kezdett áramolni.

Sajnos innentől, 12 órát kellett várnunk. **(2)**

* * *

 **Elyna**

Visszatértem a testembe és egy dühös Kassadyvel találtam szembe magam.

\- Neked elment az eszed? - Nem emelte fel a hangját, annak ellenére hogy felháborodott volt.

\- Csak hadat üzentem nekik. - Nem érdekelt mit gondolt rólam, nem akartam nekik megadni a tudatlanság édes nyugtát. - Azt akartam hogy tudják hogy valaki vadászik rájuk!

\- A Thalmor már vadászik rájuk.

\- Nem valami nagy sikerrel. Mennyi idős a Szervezet?

\- Pontosan nem tudom, de a Thalmor csak a Nagy Háború óta vadászik rájuk, de sokkal régebbi.

\- Akkor nem ők az első tagok.

\- Nem. Az egyetlen háborús veterán közülük, Junal, majdnem mindannyian meghaltak a háborúban, de a Szervezet tagjai, olyanok a vezér számára, mint a nyílvesszők egy tegezben. Ha egyet ellő és használhatatlan lesz a későbbiekben, egy másikat lő.

\- Akkor nem törődik az embereivel?

\- Már hogyne törődne?! - Ezen nagyon meglepődött. - Legalább annyira, mint az orgyilkos a fegyvereivel. Megbizonyosodik róla hogy megbízhatóak, tiszták és halálosak legyenek és persze, hogy ne riadjanak vissza a gyilkolástól és ne legyenek szűk látókörűek. Rendszerint, maga képzi ki őket, de vannak olyanok is, akik kiábrándultak a világból és úgy érzik, nincs többé értelme a létezésének.

\- Mit tudsz mondani a vezérről?

\- Senki sem tudja hogy ki ő, de valami piszok nagy dologra készül.

* * *

Megérkeztünk Volunruudba, egy ősi nord kripta, ahol csupán a halál és a mendemondák szerint, draugok találhatók. Nem tudom, mit kereshet itt akárki, de azok alapján, amit Kassady mondott, nem lepődnék meg semmin sem.

Egyértelmű nyomokat láttunk hogy valaki járt erre korábban, gondoskodott róla hogy megpróbálja elfedni a nyomait, de én és Kassady nem voltunk ostobák, csak követtük a nyomokat.

Ahogy haladtunk az ősi, porral és mohával lepett kriptában, egy halom, frissen lekaszabolt, ősi, ócska, rozsdás páncélos, elrothadt holttestet találtunk.

\- Először látsz draugokat? - Kérdezte, csupán bólintottam válaszként. - Nem kell félni tőlük, lehet hogy egy kicsit ijesztők, de nem valami veszélyesek, elvégre, csak agyatlan élőholtak.

\- Ezt ugye, nem sértésből mondtad? - Kérdezte Kintyra, egy kicsit sértődötten.

\- Tudod, hogy értem!

\- Sssshhh! - Csitítottam őket. Egy lépcsősoron haladtunk lefelé. - Itt van a következő szobában. Azt mondtad, ismered?

\- Egyszer találkoztam csak vele, apád volt az, aki ismerte.

Kinyitottam az ajtót, körülnéztem és megláttam egy férfit. A birodalom, vörös, sárkányos vértjébe öltözött, nagydarab, izmos, kopasz volt, az arcáról az agresszió és az hogy szétszaggatna bármit, ami az útjába állna.

\- Amaund Motierre? - Feltételeztem hogy ő az. A kopasz óriás nem felelt, csak biccentett egyet a terem egyik oldalára.

\- Az istenekre, ez tényleg működött! - Egy másik férfihang szólalt meg, rettentően döbbent volt, amint meglátott engem. - Ez a Fekete Szertartás izé, bevált. - Egy alacsony, 40-50 között lévő, alacsony, vézna breton férfi volt, a fekete haját lófarokba hordta, elegáns, míves ruhája volt, vörös, akár a Birodalom színe és kellően meleg, hogy az égkoszorúi hideget is kibírja.

\- Nocsak, - Kassady is előlépett. - a Vének Tanácsának a legifjabb tagja. - Ismerték egymást, Motierre-l és kezet fogtak. - Megvénültél.

\- Rajtad is nyomott hagyott az idő, Kassady. Még mindig ezt az ócska kalapot hordod?

\- Először is, a kalapom nem ócska, nagyon jól nézek ki benne! - Idegesen és sértődötten védte az önbecsülését, majd hirtelen, ijesztő és sötét stílusra váltott. - Másodszor, nagyon sötét utat nyitottál meg, kicsi ember. - A nemes csak legyintett egyet és elvigyorodott.

\- Igen, már tudom. Örülök hogy pont te jöttél. Mi a helyzet Dareussal? Ő is aktív még? - Az apám nevére felfigyeltem, de nem szóltam közbe.

\- Sajnos, meghalt.

\- Oh, ez igazán sajnálatos. Hozzáértő orgyilkos volt, de senki sem él örökké.

\- Kár bánkódni miatta, ugyanis, - Kassady felém nézett. - ő itt, Dareus lánya.

\- Valóban? - Elkezdett méregetni. - Egy kicsit fiatal. Mi a neved, ifjú hölgy? - Meghajolt és furcsán kinyújtotta a kezét, mintha kérne valamit, nem szokásos kézrázós módon. Csak csendesen és hidegen bámultam rá, mire ő zavartan fordult Kassady felé. - Érti… amit mondok neki? Vagy néma?

\- Nem, csak nem valami beszédes és jobb szeret a lényegre törni.

\- Akár csak az apja! - A nemest ez egyáltalán nem zavarta. - Amíg a Sötét Testvériséget képviselitek, addig nem probléma.

\- Akkor, miért is rángattál minket ide?

\- Természetesen, az üzlet. Szeretném, ha megölnétek valakit. Pontosabban, több embert.

\- Oh, a fenébe! - Viccelődött Kassady. - Azt hittem, csak havat kell lapátolnunk és vigyázni a kölykeidre! - Motierre is jót nevetett ezen.

\- Látom, a humorod még megmaradt. - Hirtelen komolyra váltott. - Most a tréfát félretéve, ez lehet a Testvériségetek, legfontosabb gyilkossága, az elmúlt… évszázadok óta. - Kassady is abbahagyta a szórakozást, megigazította a kalapját és erősen koncentrált.

\- Folytasd.

\- Nos, - Megdörzsölte a tenyerét és belekezdett. - ahogy mondtam, több embert kéne megölnötök, de csakis kizárólag, megfontolt és előre megadott sorrendben. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy még szórakoztatónak is találjátok majd az egészet. De egy valamit tudnotok kell, ezek a gyilkosságok, egy sokkal komolyabb célpont megölését segíti elő. - Egyre jobban érdekelt a dolog. - A valódi ok, amiért ebben a nyomorult, bűzös és rothadt kriptában akartam veletek beszélni, a személy, aki meg kell merényelnetek, nem más mint… - Halkan, suttogva folytatta. - a császár. - Mindhárman, még Kintyra is, aki csak a gyűrűmben volt és hallgatott, meglepődtünk és köpni nyelni is csak alig tudtunk.

\- Az uralkodók felemelkednek és elbuknak. - Végre, én is megszólaltam. - Az üzlet az üzlet.

\- Nocsak, tudsz beszélni! Kiváló, vállaljátok! - Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

\- Egy pillanat! - Szólt közbe Kassady. - A Tamrieli császárt kell megölnünk? - Lefáradtan legörnyedtünk a hülye kérdéstől, amit egyértelműen, megint viccnek szánt.

\- Igen. - Válaszolta a nemes, egy kissé lefáradva. - Titus Mede, aki második ezen a néven, a Cyrodiilli Birodalom uralkodója és Tamriel népének a védelmezője. - Megköszörülte a torkát, hogy hivatalos legyen. - Tudom, ez nagyon komoly és nagyon veszélyes megbízás. De ti vagytok a Sötétség Testvérisége. Embereket öltök pénzért, függetlenül az illető lelkétől és származásától. Netán, tévednék? Meg kell értenetek, oly sok esemény vezetett ehhez a naphoz. Azt hiszitek, úgy történt, hogy ma reggel felkeltem és reggeli közben, miközben ettem az ízletes kolbászos tojásrántottámat és ittam hozzá a jóminőségű, drága borom, közben született meg a fejemben egy pillanat alatt a gondolat, hogy „Hm, mi lenne ha megöletném a császár?"? Nem. Rettenetesen sok tervezés, manőverezés, intrika és szövetség gyűjtés áll e mögött a megbízás mögött. Nem tudom, talán az istenek közbenjárása, a csillagok pont a megfelelő helyen állnak, egy őrült fickó, elkezdett leskelődni a szomszédja felesége után, vagy csak közönséges szerencse okozta, hogy engem ért a megtiszteltetés hogy megélhetem az uralkodó halálát.

\- Ez sokba fog kerülni. - Már kezdett untatni az állandó szövegelése.

\- Természetesen, nem ingyen és szívjóságból kérem. - Tapsolt egyet, mire a nagydarab szolgája, azonnal felkapta az ocsmány, kopasz fejét. - Rexus, a tárgyakat. - A kopasz fickó, átadott Kassadynek egy ékszeres amulettet és egy darab, lepecsételt papírt.

\- Ezek… - Kassady be sem fejezhette, Motierre azonnal megmagyarázta.

\- A papír, a kidolgozott terv, ami szerint kiket, hogyan és mikor kell megölnötök, hogy megölhessétek a császárt. Az amulett, a fizetségetek előlege és természetesen, a kiadásaitok fedezése. Egyéb kérdés? - Tette csípőre a kezét.

\- Miért akarod megölni a császárt? - Kérdeztem

\- Na, na! Bemutattam a Sötét Szentséget és elmondtam amit tudnod kell. De ha nagyon érdekel, elárulok valamit. A 3-ik kor 41-ik évében, Pelagius Septim, aki első volt ezen a néven, a Sötét Testvériség orgyilkosa gyilkolta meg, a Birodalmi főváros egyik templomában. A halála olyan eseményeket indított el, amik elképesztő változást hoztak az egész világ számára. Maradjunk annyiban, most is hasonló a helyzet. Igazán sajnálom, de csupán a többség nevében beszélek.

\- Mármint, a Birodalmi tanács nevében? - Tette hozzá Kassady, amire Motierre elvigyorodott.

\- És mi a helyzet a szolgáddal? - A nagydarab, kopasz fickó már a kezdetek óta nem tetszett és gyanúsan meredtem rá, ő viszonozta a nézésem.

\- Rexus? Ő nem csupán egy egyszerű szolga. Már kisgyerek korom óta a családomat szolgálja. Lehet hogy kissé öreg és csúf, de az életemet is rábíznám. - Rexus, rezzenéstelen arccal bámult mindkettőnket, egyértelműen, ha valami gyanús dolgot tennénk, felkészülve hogy az élete árán is megvédje az urát.

\- Még utána járunk pár dolognak, - Kezdte Kassady. - elmagyarázzuk a helyzetet a testvéreinknek és el is kezdjük az egészet.

\- Tökéletes! - Kitárta a karjait és elindult a kijárat felé. - És ha most megbocsájtotok, el kell hagynom ezt a mocskos helyet.

Megkötöttük az üzletet és eldőlt, Titus Mede, meg fog halni.

* * *

A visszaút sokkal csendesebben telt el, Kintyrának nem tetszett a dolog, elvégre, őt is egy orgyilkos ölte meg, de elmagyaráztam neki, hogy amikor az én fejemben él, az kell tennie amit én mondok. Egy kicsit morgott és fújtatott, de belement.

\- Amúgy… mit adott még? Egy amulettet? - Kérdeztem és Kassady megmutatta, egy arany rombusz volt, 8 ágú csillaggal a közepén és egy vörös ékkővel a közepén, egy arany karikára akasztva és a karikához, vékony, arany lánc volt illesztve.

\- A tanácsnoki amulettjét. Azt sajna, nem tudom hogy mennyit ér.

\- Hogy derítsük ki?

\- Ismerek egy kiváló orgazdát Sodrásdban. A neve, Delvin Mallory, ért a lopott dolgokhoz, az eladáshoz, a lopott dolgok eladásához, de a nő ügyekben, piszok pocsék. Csak mondd meg neki hogy én küldtelek, tartozik nekem egy szívességgel.

\- Ha ismered, miért nem mész te?

\- Ez egy hosszú történet, de pár nappal ezelőtt, csalódást okoztam Sodrásd leggazdagabb és legbefolyásosabb emberének, Feketehanga Mavennek. Parancsba adta hogy intézzem el a Szervezet néhány tagját, csak sajnos, neki fogalma sem volt hogy kik is ők, ezért elbuktam. Elrendelte a halálom és egy darabig nem mehetek vissza a városba. Téged nem ismernek arra, így te vagy a legalkalmasabb erre a feladatra. Én vissza viszem a terveket Astridnak és megvárjuk amíg visszatérsz.

Kíváncsi voltam, vajon Marshalt kellett elintéznie, de ezt már nem kérdeztem meg. Már akárhol lehet, de most más tervem volt hogy elintézzem az egész nyomorult rendjüket. Ez a megbízás, pont kapóra fog jönni.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Kassady egyedül tért vissza a Testvériség szentélyébe, egyedül, Elyna nélkül, de az arcán egy büszke mosoly volt, ahogy arra gondolt, a régi barátja terve, végre folytatódhat. A Birodalom megmentése, majd 25 évvel később a császár meggyilkolása.

\- Kassady?! - Lokh még ébren volt és a késdobálást gyakorolta, egyre több és több alkalommal találta el a célpontot. - Hol van Ely?! Valami történt veletek?!

\- Kölyök, - Kassady feltolta a mutatóujjával a kalapját, hogy a kétbalkezes társára nézhessen. - higgadj le. A szíved hölgye most egy nagyon fontos, üzleti útra ment Sodrásdba. Az anyád még ébren van?

\- Persze, azt hiszem.

\- Helyes.

* * *

Astrid a kedvenc tervező asztalánál ült, miközben a Keserpengéjét élezte. Egy ugyanolyan fegyver, amit ő is odaadott Elynának, egy ritka penge, amit a régi idők orgyilkosai használtak.

\- Kassady, visszatértél. - Astrid rá se nézett a társára, csak a fegyvert élezte. - Találkoztatok ezzel a… Motierre-l? - Bólintott. - Mit akart. - A kalapos orgyilkos elővette a papírt amit a nemes adott neki és átadta Astridnak.

\- Ez meg mi?

\- Azzal bízott meg minket, hogy öljük meg a császárt. - Astrid kék szemei teljesen kipattantak, az álla pedig majdnem leesett a döbbenettől.

\- Te megint szedtél valamit?! Ez nem lehet igaz! - Elkezdte olvasni a levelet.

\- A tervek, velem ellentétben nem hazudnak. - Ahogy Astrid egyre többet olvasott a tervekből, egyre jobban megértette a helyzetet.

\- Sithisre, te nem viccelsz és nem is hallucinálsz! Tamriel császárját megölni… - Hiába volt nyugodt az arca, még mindig nem tért magához a döbbenettől. - A Sötét Testvérisége nem csinált ilyet…

\- Hosszú ideje. Motierre már emlékeztetett erre is. Kétlem hogy az Oblivion válság után, bárki szerencsésnek tartaná egy uralkodó meggyilkolását.

\- Ebben, egyet kell értsek.

\- Az Éjanya nem vezet minket tévútra. - Erre felkapta a fejét.

\- Mégis… mióta tiszteled ennyire az Éjanyát?

\- Most miért? Nem lehetek… - Kassadynek elég volt Astrid gyanakvó arcára néznie és látta hogy hiába próbálja takargatni az igazságot. - Jó. Amikor fiatal voltam, egy Cyrodiilban lévő szentélyben nőttem fel és az Éjanya akkor még aktívan használta a Hallgatóját és sok jó dologhoz vezetett minket. Ezért hiszek benne. - Ez nem volt a teljes igazság, de nem is volt hazugság sem.

\- Ez akkor is… merész vállalkozás? - Kassady mindenképp megakarta csinálni ezt a feladatot.

\- Akkor elfogadjuk vagy sem? - Astrid gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Még szép hogy elfogadjuk. Ha ezt megcsináljuk, a Sötétség Testvériségét úgy fogják félni és tisztelni, ahogy évszázadok óta nem tették. Gondolod kihagynék egy ilyen lehetőséget hogy dicsőségbe vezessem a családom?!

\- Nagyon jó. Motierre, aki valójában a Birodalmi Tanács tagja, a fizetség előlegeként, odaadta a tanácsos amulettjét. Elynát elküldtem hogy adja el Sodrásdban, Delvin Mallorynak.

\- Okos. Én is ezt tettem volna. Áttanulmányozom a tervet mire visszatér.

\- Addig én… pihenek.

* * *

 **(3)** Kassady megnyugodott hogy nem kell kényszeríteni Astridot, ha kellett volna, megöli és átveszi a helyét. Könnyen rá vehette volna Cicerot a gyilkosságra, az a bohóc gyűlöli Astridot és csak a lehetőségre vár hogy megölje. Ezt a kártyát, még később kijátszhatja.

A szobájába érve, elővett egy régi, poros dobozt, amit még Dareustól kapott. Fekete volt, egy Sithist ábrázoló koponya, a szemei egy vörös ékkőből származtak és sötét erő járta át. „Nagyon sok ideig kellett várnunk, de végre, elérkezett a mi időnk, öreg barátom. Ha sikerrel járunk, nem csak a császárt ölhetjük meg, de meg lesz az erőnk, hogy elpusztítsuk a Szervezetet is. Vajon Astrid, felkészült, ha elbukja ezt a megbízást, a dicsőség és hírnév helyett, a családjára halál és pusztulás vár? Amint a lányod visszatér az összeggel, a tervünk végre folytatódhat."

Ez és még sok más gondolat járt a fejében, de mindemellett, az idegesség fogta el, mint a hadvezéreket egy nagy csata előtt. Ha nem sikerül ez az egész, minden, a sok halál és áldozat értelmét veszítené és az összes ember, aki jelent neki valamit, meghal. Hogy megnyugtassa magát, egy újabb adag holdcukros sörrel nyugtatta le az idegrendszerét.

„A végső küzdelem előtti idegességet, csak májkárosítással lehet helyrehozni." **(3)**

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejt el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	45. Becsület és harag első felvonás

**Halo, folytatódjék a történet! A következő zeneszámokat hallgattam: (1) Rhapsody of Fire - Rains of Fury (2) Fate Zero Ost - Battle is to the strong (3) Fate Stay Night Ost - Roar of the Heaven & Earth**

 **Becsület: Az erkölcsi szembenézés képessége. Amikor egy személy képes felvállalni a felelősséget a tetteiért. Az egyén folyamatosan az általa helyesnek tartott úthoz ragaszkodjon.**

* * *

 **Marshal**

\- Nahát, Gramb, - Mira ledöbbent a látványtól. Gramb csak büszkén állt és a kezében tartotta mindannyiunk kíváncsiságának a forrását. - a tiéd sokkal nagyobb mint Marshallé. Ez azért fura.

\- Miért is? - Egy kicsit megsértődtem. - Azt hiszem, már láttad az enyémet. Nem a méret a lényeg, hanem az hogy hogyan használjuk. És hidd el, lehet hogy az enyém kisebb, de el nem tudnád képzelni mire vagyok vele képes.

\- Igen, de a tiéd olyan… - Mira idegesen vakarta a fejét - vörös.

\- Viszont arra végképp nem számítottam, hogy a tiednek lila színe lesz. - Ebben egyetértettünk.

\- Ugyan, gyerekek, ti is hamarosan kaphattok egyet. - Gramb még mindig boldog volt amiért az ő gyűrűje aktiválódott következőnek.

\- Ugye nem várjátok, - Potema mérgesen nézett a testvérére, Cephourus-ra, akit az Ősi tekercs segítségével támasztottunk fel, Gramb gyűrűjében. - hogy egy légtérben legyek vele?!

\- Én magam is erre gondoltam! - Cephourus, ugyanolyan apró szellem volt mint Potema, 30 évesen külsővel, a nővéréhez hasonló, gesztenyebarna haja alig volt, erősen kopaszodott, enyhe borostája, megvető tekintete és kék szeme volt. Szigorú volt, szürke és merev. - Nem vagyok hajlandó ezzel az emberbőrbe búj nőstény démonnal együttműködni! Inkább a halál!

\- De már mindketten meghaltatok! - Szólt közbe Karsk. - Szerintetek, ha egy szellem, megöl egy másikat, egy szellem szellemként jön vissza? - Egy dologban mindketten egyetértettek, Karsk idegesítő és egyforma, dühös nézéssel bámultak rá. - Ismerem ezt a dolgot! - Már mindannyian idegesen bámultunk rá, egyszerűen be nem állt a szája. - Most addig fogtok így nézni rám, amíg beszélek és amikor már úgy hiszitek hogy csendben maradok, akkor gyorsan félbeszakítalak titeket. - Abbamaradt, nem mondott többet.

\- Cephourus, megértem hogy… - És Karsk közbeszólt.

\- Látjátok! Megmondtam!

\- Karsk, - Rátettem a kezem a vállára, figyelmeztetésképpen. - pofa be, vagy letépem a fejed! - Megértette hogy tényleg megcsinálom.

\- Igen, - Cephourus is egyetértett. - nem ismerlek, de már elég idegesítő vagy.

\- Ott tartottunk, - Folytattam. - Cephourus, nem kell szeretned a nővéred. A vezérünk elég világosan megmondta, vagy önként szolgálsz minket, vagy lecsendesítve. Lecsendesítve nem leszel igazán hasznos, de a Szervezet célját akkor is segíted. Válassz.

\- Én a szolgálatot választottam. - Adta a tudtára Potema, a szellemférfi nem örült és a lénye teljes egésze undorodott a nővére közelségének a gondolatától is, de nem akart lecsendesedni.

\- Jól van, szolgállak titeket. Csak… tartsátok távol tőlem azt a nőt. - Potema ártatlanul elvigyorodott és kitárta a karjait.

\- Én sem vagyok boldog, hogy a fiam gyilkosával kell együtt dolgoznom. - Ez érzékeny téma volt a szellemférfinak.

\- Nem én öltem meg a fiad! - Bedühödött, Potema nyugalmat erőltetett az arcára és fent tartotta a vigyorát. - Te nem voltál ott! Egy hatalmas, feldühödött tömeg ránk támadt!

\- A Pengék egy része veled volt! Azt akarod mondani, a Birodalom legjobb katonáit legyőzte egy halom, ostoba paraszt?! - Potemáról eltűnt a vigyor és az arca ismét egy nőstény farkaséra emlékeztetett.

\- A Pengéim zöme sebesült volt és kimerült, valamint, egy maroknyian ha maradtak! Próbáltam! Tényleg megpróbáltam megmenteni a fiad, de én is épphogy túléltem! - A farkaskirálynő ökölbe szorította a kezét és olyan haragos nézést vetett az öccsére, amivel bárki fel lehetne nyársalni.

\- Ha igazán megpróbáltad volna, te magad is oda vesztél volna.

\- Azt hiszed könnyű volt ott hagyni?! Az én vérem is volt! Az unokaöcsém volt! Legalább egy tucatnyi olyan embert vágtam le akik miatta és miattad szenvedtek és az ügyünket támogatták, de amikor megfordultam, a hintó már lángokban állt! A fiad oda volt bilincselve, fegyvertelen volt és élve elégették! A fiad sikolyai életem végéig kísértették az álmaim! Eleinte, saját magamat hibáztattam érte, de minél több és több élet veszett oda az ostoba háborúd miatt, annál bizonyosabb voltam benne, hogy te magad ölted meg a saját fiad! - Hihetetlen, de ez volt a leghosszabb párbeszéd a két testvér között, egész életükben.

Potema már meg sem próbálta elrejteni a haragját és egy villámdárdát lőtt a testvére felé, de ő kivédte a kardjával. Cephourus átlátszó, szellemkardja hosszú volt és fényes, a markolata egyszerű, hagyományos stílusú volt, ami nem igazán illett egy uralkodóhoz, sőt még egy nemeshez sem. Inkább egyszerű tervezésű volt, mint egy katonának, de a célnak tökéletesen megfelelt és elhárította vele a nővére sötét mágiáját.

\- Elég legyen! - A vezér állította le őket.

Mindkét szellemet vörös villámok borították el és fájdalmasan, gyötrődve a földre rogytak fájdalmukban és sikítozva. A rosszabbik része, hogy a vörös villámok, engem és Grambot is ugyanúgy elértek és a földön fetrengve üvöltöttünk a fájdalomtól.

\- Amíg alattam szolgáltok, addig nem engedélyezek semmilyen csetepatét a múlt miatt. Már ismertettem a két lehetőséget. Ha ismét összekaptok, nem leszek rest ezt újra használni. Megértettétek? - Gramb és én felálltunk, Potema és Cephourus dühösen egymásra néztek.

\- Jól van. - Cephourus visszabújt Gramb gyűrűjébe.

\- Legyen. - Potema szintúgy.

\- 3 gyűrű már feltöltődött a 10-ből, már csak 7 van hátra. - Összegezte a vezérünk. - Marshal, Gramb, a tárgyalóteremben várlak titeket. Elmagyarázom hogyan is kell kihasználni a gyűrűitek erejét. - A Szervezet többi tagjára nézett, valamint a két Pengére, akik eredetileg, engem szolgálnak, de mivel, én a Szervezetet szolgálom, így ők is. - Ti is jöhettek, nyugodtan.

Mindannyian, különösen Wynns volt nagyon izgatott. A tárgyalóteremben egy nagy asztal volt, amit elsősorban tárgyalásra terveztek és itt beszélte meg Delphine-l és Esbernnel a sárkányokról szóló tervüket. Ezúttal, most tanításra használta. Én a jobbjára, Gramb a bal oldalára ült. Mellettem ült Wynns, Delphine, Leila és Junal, ebben a sorrendben. Gramb mellett ült, Esbern, Mira, Liz és Sellin.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Kintyra nem örült a dolognak hogy a társa, Elyna meg akarja ölni a császárt és ha még a családja lenne, meg akarná akadályozni, de amíg nem rokon, addig nem érdekelte hogy kit akar megölni. Ezzel szemben, valami más dolog keltette fel a figyelmét. A Szervezet.

A szellemhölgy visszament a tanácsdimenzióba, belebújt Wynns gyűrűjébe és onnan figyelte az eseményeket. A Szervezet tagjai nem beszéltek semmilyen érdekes dologról, ami felkeltette volna a figyelmét, de amint a rituálé véget ért, az óriásra nőtt ork gyűrűje lilán kezdett világítani és a Talos szoborból áradó energia, ami a rend összes tagjának a gyűrűjébe áramlott, most csak a Grambbéba ment.

Hirtelen egy másik szellem jelent meg, egy férfi. Cephourus bácsikája, az aki elrendelte az ő megölését. Kintyra, legszívesebben egy villámdárdát szúrt volna át a dobogó szívén, de tudta hogy nem fedheti fel magát a Szervezet előtt. A másik ok, Potema nénikéje, majdnem megtette helyette.

Ahogy a bátyja és a nénje vitatkoztak egymással, megtudta, hogyan halt meg az unokatestvére, Uriel, aki miatt ő is az életét vesztette. Nem érzett megbánást, sem szégyent vagy sajnálatot Uriel halála miatt, csak azt kívánta, bár a nagybátyja is odaveszett volna.

A vezér egy-egy adag vörös villámmal kényszerítette megadásra mindkét felet és a hordozókat is. A Szervezet vezére rettenetes félelmet keltett Kintyrában, mintha egy másik világból jött volna és könnyen elpusztíthatna akármit ami az útjába áll. Egy dolog biztos, az erő, amit birtokolt, nem lehetett evilági. Egyértelműen, boszorkány vagy valami démon volt. A legkülönösebb a vezérben, Kintyra számára, hogy ismerős volt, mintha már találkozott volna már vele.

\- Most sok kérdésetekre fogok választ adni. - Kintyra még mindig Wynns gyűrűjében rejtőzködve hallgatózott. - Mint már kiderült, mindannyiótok gyűrűjén a 3-ik kor uralkodó házának, a Septim dinasztia egyik tagjának a neve található. - „Ez eddig nem nagydolog.", gondolta magában Kintyra. - Szükségünk van az Ősi tekercsek hatalmára hogy szellemformában feltámaszthassuk őket, a gyűrűkhöz láncolva. Mindannyian hatalmas erő birtokosai, amit elsősorban a tekercsekből szereztek, az egyik ilyen, ami mindannyiótoknál meg fog egyezni, hogy gyorsabbak, erősebbek lesztek és gyorsabban fogtok gyógyulni. A másik dolog, ami az összes gyűrűnél eltérő, valami emberfeletti erőt kölcsönöz nektek, amit csak a lelkeitek közös összhangjával lehet elérni. - Most Cephourusra és Potemára nézett. - Amire nem lesztek képesek, ha lecsendesítelek titeket.

A vezér elmagyarázott mindent a szellemek halála óta, a Vörös Gyémánt háborútól, a sárkányok visszatértéig. Potema már valamennyire tisztában volt mindezzel, mivel Leila korábban elmesélte neki, ahogy Kintyra is, de Cephourus teljesen ledöbbent a tényen hogy a családja kihalt.

\- Mindenki? Egyetlen túlélő sem maradt?

\- Nem. Az utolsó megmaradt örökös az életét áldozta hogy lezárja Oblivion dimenzió kapuit.

\- Ez… elég megrázó.

\- Meg tudom érteni. - A vezér, ezután az embereihez fordult. - Mindannyiótoktól elvárom, hogy jól működjetek együtt a szellemeitekkel, a szabályok továbbra is érvényesek, ha elveszítitek őket, jobb ha meghaltok helyette.

\- Miféle különleges képességgel ruháznak fel minket? - Marshalt ez izgatta a legjobban.

\- Derítsük ki. - Ezen meglepődött mindenki, mire a vezérük felállt, kiment az ajtón és idegesen visszapillantott. - Kövessetek már!

* * *

Nem kellett kétszer mondani, a sötét rend emberei és a két Penge követte a vezért a gyakorlóterembe. A Szervezet gyakorlóterme szintén egy dwemer műremek volt, egy hatalmas, sárga fém padlózat, meghúzandó karok és megnyomandó gombok segítségével, le lehetett ereszteni egy szintén dwemer fémből készült rácsot, ami köré a vezér egy áttetsző mágikus védőburkot hozott létre, ez tökéletes biztonságot nyújtott a pusztító varázslatoktól. Odabent volt minden amivel egy harcos, mágus vagy bárki más fejleszthesse a képességeit, gyakorlóbábuk, céltáblák és minden más.

Marshal volt az első aki bement, Potemával az oldalán. Marshal eddigre felöltötte a fekete páncélját és a sisakját is felvette, Potema összeszedte a varázs erejét hogy fel legyen készülve bármire, de egyikük sem tudta, mitévők legyenek.

\- Marshal, - Kezdte Potema. - mi a fenét csináljunk?

\- Jó kérdés. - Marshal az úrnőjéhez fordult. - Vezérem, mi a fenét csináljunk?

\- Igen, helyezzétek összhangba a lelketeket és koncentráljatok arra hogy minél több erőt gyűjthessetek az érzelmi indulatotok kitöréséből, ezáltal olyan elsöprő erőre tehettek szert, állítólag, hogy csak kevesen lesznek képesek ellenállást kifejteni nektek. - Marshal egyik fülén be, a másikon ki.

\- És emberi nyelven? - A vezér a maszkja homlokára csapott és rájött hogy magyarázza el, úgy hogy még egy idióta is megértse.

\- Dühödjetek be, egyszerre!

\- Mondani könnyű. - Marshal nem igazán értette a lényeget, de tudta hogy a vezére nem viszi tévútra, legalábbis, nem szándékosan.

A vezér mindkét kesztyűs kezébe lila, idéző mágiát hívott és a küzdőtérre idézett egy tucatnyi tűz elementált, amik körbevették Marshalt és Potemát. A nord férfi felemelte a pajzsát és védekező állásba helyezkedett, a pajzsát fent, a kardja hegyét a jobb combja mellett, lefelé tartotta hogy könnyen ellentámadást indíthasson, előre vagy hátra.

 **(1)** Potema is készenlétben tartotta a jeges varázslatait és Marshallal együtt vártak. Az elementálak tüzet nyitottak, de nem egyszerre, nem az volt a feladatuk hogy megöljék Marshalt. A nord a pajzsával kivédett két lövedéket, 3 elől kitért, 4-et Potema hárított el, egy-egy jeges lövedéket, kettő elől Marshal elhajolt, de a 12-ik eltalálta és kigyulladt a válla, de úgy csinált, mintha nem is érdekelné, mert Potema azonnal eloltotta a kigyulladt vállát.

3 tűz elementál Marshal kardjául esett áldozatul, az egyiket szíven szúrta, egynek a fejét vágta le, a harmadiknak a testét vágta félbe. A megmaradt 9 új taktikát kezdett alkalmazni és össze-vissza kezdtek cikázni a nord körül.

Marshal ismerte a vezérétől ezt a technikát és azt is, hogyan győzze le. Az elemántálok csak kicsi, nem halálos lövedékekkel támadták Marshalt, amitől nem halt meg, de kellően fájdalmasok voltak ahhoz hogy szítsa a dühét. Marshal leengedte a pajzsát és a kardját és hagyta hogy a soron következő tűz elementál bevigye neki a támadást, de villámgyorsan elpördült a csapás elől és találomra vágott egyet, mivel egy újabb ellenfelét vágta le.

Potema két jégdárdával kivégzett még kettőt. A 6 megmaradt tüzes lény most körbe-körbe kezdtek járni, Marshal körül, egy nagy tűzgyűrűt hozva létre. Ez a támadás, akár meg is ölhetné, de Potema nem hagyta és összeszedte a varázs erejét és egy hatalmas mágikus falat hozott létre a nord körül. Marshal csak kidugta a kardját és az elementálak, legalább 3-an egyesével levágatták magukat.

Már csak 3-an maradtak, de azok már nehezebb ellenfelek voltak. A vezér mindhárom kezébe két-két tűzkardot idézett és azokkal támadtak Marshalnak. Potema jeges aurával ruházta fel Marshal kardját és úgy kezdett a védekezésbe.

Marshal egyik lábáról a másikra lépdelve küzdött az elementálak ellen és annak ellenére hogy 3-an voltak 1 ellen, visszaszorította őket, de mielőtt levághatta volna az elsőt, a jobb lába nem akart mozdulni. A vezér bal kezében vörös mágia jelent meg, amivel odaszorította Marshal bokáját, ezáltal megfosztva a lépés lehetőségétől és komoly hátrányba juttatta.

Megidézett még két, vihar elementált, villámló lándzsákkal, amik az odaragasztott nord felé támadtak. Marshal nem adta magát olcsón, nem tudott elmozdulni onnan, ezért úgy és olyan hevesen harcolt, mint addig még soha. Egy perc nyugta sem volt, folyamatosan védekezni kényszerült. A vezér mágiája még Potemának is túl bonyolult volt hogy feloldja, ezért folyamatosan Marshalt gyógyította, vagy az ellenfél támadásait hárította.

\- TIID KLO UL! - Marshal a sárkányszülött erejét volt kénytelen használni hogy kompenzálja a hátrányát és lelassította az időt, ezzel könnyebben visszaverte az ellenséges elementálakat, levágott két tűz és egy vihar szörnyet.

A lába még mindig oda volt rögzítve a földhöz, miután az idő újra normálisan forgott, de már nem jelentett akkora hátrányt, mivel levágott még egy vihar elementált, Potema ismét egy jeges lövedékkel pusztította el az utolsót tüzes lényt. Az utolsó viharlény Marshal kardjának az áldozata lett. **(1)**

\- Nem rossz. - Jegyezte meg a vezér, érzelemmentes hangon. - Ez csupán bemelegítő volt. - A vörös mágiájával eleresztette Marshal lábát és még több lényt idézett.

 **(2)** Ezúttal, dremora harcosokat idézett, Oblivionból. Tüskés, fekete fegyverekkel és páncélokkal, vörös bőrük és szarvuk volt és mély, rekedtes hangon hörögtek.

Több démon támadt Marshalra hogy kiontsák a vérét. Marshal nem adta magát, jobbról, balról, ismét jobbról majd balról védekezve kivédte a démonok támadását. Sajnos, ezek az ördögi teremtmények teljesen más szintem voltak mint az elementálak.

A vezér irányította őket a mágiájával és valami másra is figyelmes lett. Az úrnője egyik kezében zöld varázslat világított és egyre gyengébbnek érezte magát. Elszívja a fizikai erejét hogy még nehezebb dolga legyen és jobban bedühödjön.

Marshal remény vesztve és sarokba szorulva védekezett, az egyik lény beleszúrta a kardját, keresztül a páncélja gyenge pontján az oldalába. Szándékosan elkerülte a létfontosságú szerveit, nem megölni akarta, hanem fájdalmat okozni a nordnak, aki komolyan elkezdett vérezni, de sikerült levágnia a szörny egyik karját, de a másik három azonnal ellentámadást intézett.

Ketten akkora erővel csaptak rá a pajzsára, hogy képtelen volt megtartani és a harmadik a nyakára vágott, de egy fél centivel elvétette a csapást és a sisakját találta el. Marshal meggyötörve, sérülten esett a földre, a sisakja leesett a fejéről.

Marshal látása elhomályosodott, de látta a fölötte tornyosuló daedrákat, érezte hogy a vezér az utolsó csepp erejét is elszívta.

\- FUS RO DAH! - Utolsó kártyájaként kijátszotta a sárkányszülött erejét és az egyik démont elrepítette a gyakorlópálya másik végébe, de még 3 tornyosult fölötte és nem tudott még egyet kiáltani.

Nem törődött bele ebbe a végzetbe, olyan irdatlan harag lett úrrá rajta, hogy már semmi sem érdekelte. Mielőtt a három démon bevihette volna a végső csapást, újult erővel és féktelen dühvel, felemelte a pajzsát és kivédte a csapásokat. **(2)**

 **(3)** Nem tudta mi történt vele, felvette a kardot, de észrevette, a jobb kezét egy gonosz, vörös aura vonta be és egyre csak terjedt felfelé a karján. Ez az aura, ez a gonoszságtól és gyűlölettől átitatott aura ellepte az egész testét és olyan erőt adott neki, amivel bármit össze tudott volna zúzni ami az útjába kerül.

Ezzel az új erővel már képes volt felvenni a versenyt a vezér által irányított démonok ellen. Egyenlő ellenfél lett a számukra, az egyik jobbról, a másik balról támadott, az egyiket a pajzsával, a másikat a kardjával védte ki, a harmadik, amelyik szemből támadott, egy újabb kiáltással verte vissza.

A negyediket akkora erejű támadásokkal sorozott meg hogy védekezni is alig tudott, egy erős, koncentrált csapással, amibe az újdonsült, teljes erejét beleadta, függőlegesen kettévágta a dremorát, átvágva a páncélját és a testét is.

Már tudta honnan jön ez az erő, a gyűrűjéből, pontosabban, Potema ruházta fel ekkora hatalommal. Az elméjük összhangba került és egyszerre dühödtek be.

Potema, Marshal elméjében volt és sikeresen felfokozta a haragját, ezáltal a gyűrűből áramló energia, ami a testébe áramlik folyamatosan, felfokozódott, egy vörös energiahullámmá alakulva, amit a haragja aktivált.

\- Marshal, - Potema tudta, hogyan tehetne szert még több erőre. - engedd át magad a haragnak. Hagyd hogy irányítson és olyan hatalmat kapsz tőlem, amivel bármit elpusztíthatsz.

Marshalt és a Szervezet összes emberét arra képezte ki a vezére, hogy uralkodjon az indulatai felett és ne hagyja hogy átvegyék az irányítást. Ez most teljesen idegen kérés volt számára. Potema felkészült erre és egy sötét varázslatot használt a társán, haragkeltő mágiát, mesteri szinten.

Marshal ép elméje megszűnt, nem volt képes irányítani a tetteit, csupa vöröst látott és azt sem tudta hogy mit csinál. A teste megnőtt, az izmai olyannyira megdagadtak hogy majdnem szétpattintotta a fekete páncélját, a szeme helyére két vörös fénylő izzó pont került és úgy felordított mint valami vadállat.

Egy őrült, dühöngő berzerkerré vált, legalább 2,2m magas, színtiszta izom lett, de a sebessége ugyanúgy megmaradt. Vad tombolásba kezdett, az egyik démonnak könnyedén levágta a fejét, a másik kettő, amint feleszméltek, reménytelenül védekeztek a dühöngő, őrült ellen.

Marshal gyomron szúrta az egyiket, amitől féltérdre rogyott, a másikat a pajzsával képen amitől fájdalmasan összeesett. Az egyiket szíven szúrta, a másiknak agyontaposta a fejét a sisakjával együtt. A démonok vörös vére teljesen beborította az arcát, ami aztán a páncélján folyt le, olyan volt mint egy szörnyeteg a szörnyetegek között.

Ennyi nem volt elég neki. Ölni akart. Vért akart látni nem törődve hogy kié, csak had gyilkolhasson. A vezér ment be hozzá, személyesen hogy kipróbálhassa, mire lett képes az embere. Marshal villámgyorsan lesújtott volna, de a vezér egy mágikus védőpajzsot vont maga köré, amin nem tudott áttörni. **(3)**

\- Potema, vedd az irányításod alá és nyugtasd meg! - Parancsolta, Potema mindent megtett hogy átvegye az irányítást Marshal elméje fölött, de a harag, ami megvadította, nem hagyta.

Potemának minden mágikus erejét fel kellett használnia hogy átvegye az irányítást az őrült barbárrá változott Marshal fölött. A szellemhölgy elméje égett a fájdalomtól és a haragtól, amit Marshal egész eddig érzett, de el kellett viselnie, ha irányítani akarja Marshalt.

\- Az enyém vagy! - A nordból csak vak vesztett üvöltés hallatszott, teljesen más volt mint amikor átveszi felette az irányítást. - Azt teszed amit én parancsolok! - Ez a vörös aura, ami ekkora erőért cserébe elvette az ép eszét és ezzé a dühöngő őrültté változtatta. - MARSHAL! - Nem csupán a fizikai ereje és mérete nőtt meg, de elképesztő gyorsaságra is szert tett, ha így nekiront valakinek, a kilenc isten nem tudná megóvni. - ENGEDELMESKEDJ! - Potema teljes testéből fehér szikrák törtek elő, ahogy irányítás alá akarta vonni a sárkányszülött haragját, amit ő szított fel.

A Farkaskirálynő minden erejét felhasználta, de a nord berserker leállt, a vörös aura továbbra is erősen lengte körbe, de sokkal nyugodtabb stílusban. Marshal szemei továbbra is vörösen világította, még mindig egy ész nélküli, 2m-es behemót formában volt.

\- Most mi történt? - A Szervezet többi tagja sem látott még ilyet, mindannyian megdöbbentek a társuk ilyen szintű változásán.

\- Potemának sikerült irányítása alá vonnia a Marshal elméjét elborító haragot. - Magyarázta a vezér. - Előjöhetsz, Potema. Marshal nem fog megvadulni. - A szellemhölgy kijött Marshal fejéből, de teljesen elgyötörve és kimerülten lebegett.

\- Mégis… mi ez az egész? - Követelte a választ.

\- Ez a te különleges képességed, amit Marshalnak kölcsönözhetsz.

\- Hogyan?!

\- Egy tombolóvá változtathatod, ami elpusztít mindent és mindenkit a környezetében. Amikor túlerő van, kifejezetten hasznos, de nagyon vigyázni kell vele. Egyértelműen, egy kétélű kard. Ugyanúgy veszélyt jelenthet a szövetségesekre, mint az ellenségre, ezért a legerősebb fokozatát, jól meg kell fontolni, mikor használod.

\- Értem.

\- Most változtasd vissza.

\- Azt hogy?

\- Használj rajta nyugtató varázslatot. - Potema így tett, Marshal teste újra normális lett, a vörös aura megszűnt, a szemei a régiek lettek és féltérdre rogyott a kimerültségtől.

Összeszedte az erejét, nehogy gyengének mutatkozzon és talpra állt.

\- Úgy fáj a fejem, mint amikor másnapos vagyok.

\- Mellékhatás. Elmúlik. - A vezérnek nagyon fel kellett emelnie a fejét, hogy a sötét maszkján keresztül, az embere szemébe nézhessen. - Most pihenj, rászolgáltál.

A nordnak nem kellett kétszer mondani, még magával vitte a sisakját, a fegyverét eltette és elhagyta a gyakorlóteret.

\- Gramb, Cepourus. Ti következtek.

Az ork szintén felöltötte a fekete ében láncvértjét. Az ő páncélja különbözött Marshallétól és Leiláétól, mert egy daedrikus ereklye volt. Boethiah ereklyéje, a kárhozottak elátkozott sötét páncélja. A sisakja alól kilógott a hosszú, copfba fogott haja, ami a derekáig ért. Az oldalán lógott egy démoni szimbólumokkal díszített, halálfejes, kétkezes buzogány, amit egy kézzel tudott forgatni. Egy másik daedrikus ereklye, Molag Bal buzogánya. Ő volt a Szervezet egyetlen olyan tagja, aki két daedrikus ereklyét tudhatott a magáénak.

\- Engem is tombolóvá fog változtatni? - Ha a rend tagjai közül volt is valaki, aki még nem tett egy ijedt lépést visszafelé, most megtették, mert nem mertek, még csak belegondolni sem, ha Gramb is egy ugyanolyan berserkerré válna, mint Marshall az imént.

\- Nem, Gramb. - A vezér ugyanolyan, érzelemmentes stílusban beszélt mint mindig. - Cephourus teljesen más erőt fog neked adni.

Amíg a vezér azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy Gramb feladatát adja meg, Kintyra eleget látott, elhagyta Wynns gyűrűjét és visszatért Elynához, hogy informálja.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejt el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	46. Sorrend

**Halo, most nincs új fejezet, csak szeretném letisztázni, a Szervezet tagjait hogy melyikük milyen helyet foglal el a Szervezet vezérének a szemében és hogy mennyire tartja őket hatékonynak. Félreértés ne essék, a rend összes embere veszélyes gyilkos akik rengeteg embert öltek meg a vezetőjük parancsára. Mielőtt összehasonlítanátok őket a Sötétség Testvériségével, annyi különbség van közöttük, hogy ők gondolkodás nélkül megölnék bármelyik társukat és nem megbízásokat teljesítenek, különböző emberektől, hanem a vezérül parancsait teljesítik. Csak azért mert valaki alul van, nem marad el a többiek mögött, mindegyikük másban járatos.**

* * *

 **A Szervezet (Jeff Williams - You can't trust anybody)  
**

8-ik

Wynns (Weird Al Yanjovic - White and Nerdy)

Faj: Breton (félelf)

Életkor: 19

Magasság: 1,48m

Szint: 40

Kaszt: Mágus/feltaláló

Életerő: 200

Kitartás: 300

Mágia: 900

Fizikai erő: 2/10

Gyorsaság: 3/10

Intelligencia: 9/10

Ravaszság: 4/10

Pusztítás: 130/150

Átalakítás: 100/150

Idézés: 150/150

Helyreállítás: 90/150

Illúzió: 70/150

Alkímia: 70/150

Bűvölés: 130/150

Zártörés: 70/150

Gyűrűje: Uriel

Ékkő színe: Kék

* * *

7-ik

Sellin (Counter Strike - Camper Song)

Faj: Bosmer (erdő elf)

Életkor: 24

Magasság: 1,64m

Szint: 40

Kaszt: Íjász/felderítő

Életerő: 300

Kitartás: 600

Mágia: 400

Fizikai erő: 6/10

Gyorsaság: 9/10

Intelligencia: 5/10

Ravaszság: 6/10

Íjászat: 150/150

Egykezes fegyver: 70/150

Settenkedés: 100/150

Könnyű páncél: 80/150

Zártörés: 70/150

Alkímia: 50/150

Pusztítás: 60/150

Helyreállítás: 70/150

Gyűrűje: Pelagius

Ékkő színe: Bíbor

* * *

6-ik

Gramb (Voltaire - Beast of Pirate's Bay)

Faj: Ork

Életkor: 47

Magasság: 1,94m

Szint: 50

Kaszt: Harcos/barbár

Életerő: 1000

Kitartás: 500

Mágia: 300

Fizikai erő: 10/10

Gyorsaság: 4/10

Intelligencia: 6/10

Ravaszság: 3/10

Egykezes fegyver: 120/150

Kétkezes fegyver: 120/150

Blokkolás: 100/150

Nehéz páncél: 110/150

Íjászat: 60/150

Beszédkészség: 80/150

Pusztítás: 40/150

Gyűrűje: Cephourus

Ékkő színe: Lila

* * *

5-ik

Liz (Dynoro and Gigi D'Agostino - In My Mind)

Faj: Breton (félelf)

Életkor: 20

Magasság: 1,50m

Szint: 60

Kaszt: Mágus/bájoló

Életerő: 400

Kitartás: 500

Mágia: 700

Fizikai erő: 4/10

Gyorsaság: 7/10

Intelligencia: 8/10

Ravaszság: 7/10

Illúzió: 150/150

Pusztítás: 120/150

Helyreállítás: 120/150

Idézés: 90/150

Átalakítás: 90/150

Egykezes fegyver: 70/150

Settenkedés: 90/150

Zártörés: 90/150

Alkímia: 100/150

Bűvölés: 90/150

Gyűrűje: Magnus

Ékkő színe: Ezüst

* * *

4-ik

Junal-Gai (Marilyn Manson - Sweet Dreams)

Faj: Argóniai (gyíkember)

Életkor: 50

Magasság: 1,72m

Szint: 60

Kaszt: Orgyilkos/szabotőr

Életerő: 500

Kitartás: 800

Mágia: 400

Fizikai erő: 6/10

Gyorsaság: 8/10

Intelligencia: 7/10

Ravaszság: 8/10

Settenkedés: 120/150

Egykezes fegyver: 100/150

Könnyű páncél: 100/150

Íjászat: 100/150

Zártörés: 120/150

Beszédkészség: 90/150

Alkímia: 80/150

Pusztítás: 60/150

Gyűrűje: Antiochus

Ékkő színe: Barna

* * *

3-ik

Mira (Grenma - Enyém az utolsó szó)

Faj: Cyrodiil (birodalmi)

Életkor: 33

Magasság: 1,68m

Szint: 70

Kaszt: Harcos/katona

Életerő: 700

Kitartás: 1000

Mágia: 300

Fizikai erő: 7/10

Gyorsaság: 10/10

Intelligencia: 4/10

Ravaszság: 5/10

Egykezes fegyver: 130/150

Kétkezes fegyver: 100/150

Blokkolás: 90/150

Könnyű páncél: 150/150

Íjászat: 90/150

Settenkedés: 70/150

Beszédkészség: 90/150

Zártörés: 50/150

Pusztítás: 50/150

Gyűrűje: Martin

Ékkő színe: Sárga

* * *

2-ik

Leila (Fate Zero Ost - The Sword of Promised Victory)

Faj: Nord (északi)

Életkor: 35

Magasság: 1,78m

Szint: 70

Kaszt: Harcos/kardforgató

Életerő: 800

Kitartás: 800

Mágia: 300

Fizikai erő: 8/10

Gyorsaság: 7/10

Intelligencia: 8/10

Ravaszság: 6/10

Kétkezes fegyver: 150/150

Egykezes fegyver: 150/150

Nehéz páncél: 150/150

Blokkolás: 110/150

Íjászat: 110/150

Settenkedés: 70/150

Pusztítás: 50/150

Zártörés: 50/150

Gyűrűje: Morihatha

Ékkő színe: Zöld

* * *

Első

Marshal (Sum 41 - Still waiting)

Faj: Nord (északi)

Életkor: 30

Szint: 80

Magasság: 1,86m

Kaszt: Harcos/sötét lovag

Életerő: 900

Kitartás: 900

Mágia: 0

Fizikai erő: 9/10

Gyorsaság: 6/10

Intelligencia: 6/10

Ravaszság: 10/10

Blokkolás: 150/150

Egykezes fegyver: 140/150

Kétkezes fegyver: 130/150

Nehéz páncél: 130/150

Íjászat: 110/150

Settenkedés: 80/150

Zártörés: 60/150

Beszédkészség: 110/150

Gyűrűje: Potema

Ékkő színe: Vörös

* * *

A vezér (Death Note Ost - Writing theme A)

Faj: Ismeretlen

Életkor: Ismeretlen

Szint: 140

Magasság: 1,66m

Kaszt: Mágus/sötét varázsló

Életerő: 500

Kitartás: 600

Mágia: 1500

Fizikai erő: 5/10

Gyorsaság: 7/10

Intelligencia: 10/10

Ravaszság: 10/10

Pusztítás: 150/150

Illúzió: 150/150

Helyreállítás: 150/150

Átalakítás: 150/150

Idézés: 150/150

Bűvölés: 150/150

Alkímia: 150/150

Beszédkészség: 150/150

Settenkedés: 110/150

Könnyű páncél: 70/150

Gyűrűje: Uriel

Ékkő színe: Fehér

* * *

Elyna (nem a Szervezet tagja, de nem hagyom ki) (Brent Smith - Don't let me be misunderstood)

Faj: Dunmer (Sötételf)

Életkor: 17

Szint: 70

Magasság: 1,61m

Kaszt: Orgyilkos/árnyvadász

Életerő: 500

Kitartás: 900

Mágia: 400

Fizikai erő: 7/10

Gyorsaság: 10/10

Intelligencia: 8/10

Ravaszság: 10/10

Settenkedés: 140/150

Egykezes fegyver: 120/150

Íjászat: 100/150

Könnyű páncél: 130/150

Alkímia: 70/150

Pusztítás: 80/150

Gyűrűje: Kintyra

Ékkő színe: Tengerkék

* * *

 **Hát, ennyi lenne, egyetértetek a listával? Illenek a zeneszámok a karakterekhez?**


	47. Amivel minden kezdődött

**Halo, most volt egy kis kihagyás, de nem kell aggódni, csak egy kis szünetet tartottam, de folytatom. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Marshal**

Az erő, amit Cephourus adott Grambnak, egyszerűen elképesztő volt, ember feletti erő, egy emberfeletti erejű egyénnek és lila aurával. A következő megpróbáltatás, mindkettőnk szellemének. A vezér egy másik, lezárt terembe vezényelt minket, ahova eddig tilos volt a bejárás.

Egy ugyanolyan, dwemer, kőzettel épített és fémmel támogatott szoba volt, 10 sárga fémtároló tartállyal. Mindegyik tartályban egy-egy hatalmas jégtömb volt. A vezérünk, ahogy lépkedett, a köpenye suhogott és a fáklyák fénye meg-megcsillant a fekete páncélján, valamint a maszkján.

Kinyitotta az egyik tárolót és a hideg gőz mindannyiunkat megcsapott. A pára rácsapódott az én és Gramb páncéljára, a többiek hétköznapi öltözékben voltak, így nem jelentett problémát számukra.

\- Ez a jég hogyhogy nem olvadt el eddig? - Wynnsból előtört a kíváncsi tudós véna.

\- Dwemer technológiával. A törpelfek találmányai zseniálisak. Ha nem lennének száműzve, biztosan ők uralnák Tamrielt. - Delphine erre felfigyelt és nem bírta visszatartani a kérdését.

\- Hogy érti hogy száműzve?! - Meglepetten tette fel a kérdését, de én és a többiek csak unottan bámultunk rá. A vezérünk egy darabig néma csendben állt, nem adva semmi jelét hogy itt lenne, de amikor megszólalt, nem tűnt sem idegesnek, sem zavartnak vagy akár aggódónak. Olyan volt mint mindig.

\- Érdekel itt valakit egyáltalán? Megsúgom, semmi köze sincs sem a gyűrűkhöz, sem a sárkányokhoz. - Egyedül Wynns és Delphine emelte fel a kezét. - Leszavaztak titeket. Folytassuk.

A vezér egy hatalmas erejű villám mágiát hívott a kezébe és a jégtömbre irányította, majd egyetlen szempillantás alatt, a mázsás, masszív jég apró jégdarává vált. Egy kis hóvihar keletkezett a teremben, de hamar véget ért és megláttuk azt amit eddig rejtett magában a jég.

Egy nőt. Vöröses gesztenyebarna haja, sápatag bőre volt és egy sötét gyászruhában, mindenféle címer nélkül. A vezér intett nekem hogy szedjem össze, de amikor megfordítottam, teljesen ledöbbentem.

\- Ez… - Nem akartam hinni a saját szememnek. - Potema?! - Amint meghallotta a nevét, a szellemhölgy is előjött.

\- Ez mégis mit jelentsen?! - A Farkaskirálynő kicsit felháborodott a saját teste láttán, ami fiatal volt, a harmincas évei körül.

\- Igen, - Ez még engem is meglepett. - most ez a nő az igazi Potema vagy a gyűrűmben lévő…? - A vezér csak felemelte a fekete kesztyűs kezét hogy maradjak csendben.

\- Ez egy üres test. Lélek nélkül amit a Nagy Háború ideje alatt készítettem, különböző holttestekből, nekromancia, helyreállítás, átalakítás varázslat és varró tudomány segítségével. - Nem tudtam, eldönteni, ez most elképesztő vagy undorító.

\- De mégis, minek? - Kérdezte Potema, szemmel láthatóan, őt is ledöbbentette a saját, élettelen testének a látványa.

\- Neked. Csak nem gondoltad hogy egy testetlen lélekként hagylak amíg a Szervezet eléri a célját? - Potema még mindig nem bírta levenni a szemét a testről, amit már Marshal tartott a karjaiban.

\- Mi a Szervezet célja? - Ez egy olyan kérdés volt, amire mindannyian kíváncsiak voltunk, de Cephourus volt az egyetlen aki felmerte tenni.

\- Nem szükséges tudnotok. - Mindig ezt válaszolta. - De egyet elmondhatok, a sárkányok megjelentével, az ellenségeink már mozgásba lendültek és megérkeztek Tamrielre. Itt vannak Égkoszorúban és ránk vadásznak.

\- Kik ezek az ellenségek? - Ismét Delphine kérdezett. - A Thalmorok? A Birodalom?

\- Nem. Hamarosan megtudjátok, mivel kell szembesülni. - Gyorsan témát váltott. - Potema, szálld meg ezt a testet.

\- Most?

\- Igen, most! - A vezér nem szeretett kétszer parancsolni, ezért egy kicsit ingerültebben, mégis, nyugodtan válaszolt. Potema nem örült hogy utasítgatják, de érezte a vezérből áradó hatalmat és inkább meghúzta magát.

A szellemhölgy megszállta, a kék, alattomos, farkasszerű szemei kinyíltak, eleinte köhögött, majd kihányt egy tócsa vizet, de gyorsan a földre dobtam, nehogy engem is összehányhasson. A földön fetrengett, a teste remegett, de minden fizikai erejét összeszedve, sikerült felállnia.

\- Mi… - Alig bírt beszélni. - ez?!

\- 25 évig le volt fagyasztva a tested hogy ne öregedjen. Ez csak a sokk és hogy még nem volt használatban. Pár nap gyakorlásra lesz szükségetek, - Kinyitott még egy tárolót, amiben egy újabb, óriási jégtömb volt. - neked és Cephourusnak is. - Egy újabb villámcsapás kíséretével, széttörte a jeget és ezúttal egy szikár, izmos, kopaszodó, borostás férfi volt benne. Egy másik, összerakott, lélektelen test, Cephourus arcával. - Ez meg a te tested, Cephourus. - A szellemférfi is megszállta a testet, ő is ugyanúgy sokkos állapotban volt és elhányta magát. Delphine ismét félbeszakította a vezérünket, de nem lett dühös tőle.

\- Elnézést, úrnőm, de az idő sürget! Alduin minden egyes elvesztegetett perccel több sárkányt támaszt fel és ki tudja hogy egyáltalán találunk valamit a templomban!

\- Igazad van. - Válaszolta a vezérünk. Felénk nézett. - Mindannyian, készülődjetek. - Utasított minket. - Erre a küldetésre mindannyian menni fogtok. A küldetésetek, juttassátok el Marshalt és Esbernt, élve a Karthcsúcson található Égmenedék Templomba, keressétek meg Alduin falát, vagy bármit ami segíthet megállítani a sárkányokat. Ha elbuktok, tudjátok mi lesz. Induljatok.

\- Egy apróság! - Jelentkeztem, a vezér csak biccentett hogy meghallgat. - Mi lesz a két testrablóval? - Potemára és Cephourusra mutattam a hüvelyk ujjammal. - Csak útban lennének, alig állnak így a lábukon.

\- Igaz is, majd elfelejtettem. Ők nem mennek veletek. Itt maradnak, velem és Karsk-al. Együtt helyrehozzuk a testüket.

\- Ó, de jó! - Megkönnyebbültem hogy Karsk nem fog velem jönni.

\- Gramb, Marshal, a gyűrűiteket. - Kérte a vezetőnk, mi engedelmeskedtünk. - Tartsátok szemmel egymást, hátha az egyik áruló tesz valamit amivel elárulja magát. Egy dolog, ami megállíthatja a sárkányokat, garantáltan érdekelni fogja a Thalmort. Számoljatok a Domínium csapataira is, öljetek meg mindenkit aki az utatokba áll, legyen asszony, gyermek, imádnivaló kisállat.

\- MEGÉRTETTÜK! - Egyszerre feleltünk és elhagytuk a termet.

A Szervezet, amióta bekerültem, először megy egyszerre egy küldetésre. Én és Gramb már páncélban és teljes fegyverzetben voltunk, ezért Delphine-el vártuk a többieket, miközben felnyergeltük a lovainkat.

Delphine a barna pejét, én a fekete kancámat, Gramb a szürke csataménjét és vártunk.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A Szervezet tagjai olyan gyorsan készülődtek ahogy csak bírtak, mintha háborúba készülnének. Wynns mindenféle bájitalt, bűvölt lélekköveket, mágikus főzeteket és rituális eszközöket csomagolt. A törpenövésű, rusnya varázsló Gramb lovára ült fel, mert nem csak ő volt a legfiatalabb közöttünk, de ő az aki lovagolni sem tud.

Sellin magára öltötte a sárga és kék, szinte pehelykönnyű üveg páncélját, egy nagy halom fekete ében nyílvesszővel megrakott sötét tegezt csatolt a hátára, egy fekete ében tőrt az övére és a fehér, Őscsillantóból készült íját a hátára illesztette. Neki egy ritka, fehér szőrű lova volt és a leggyorsabb közöttünk. A vezér még a Thalmoroktól kapta ezt a lovat és Sellinnek ajándékozta. Ő nem használt sem nyerget sem kantárt, mivel jobb szerette természetes módon megülni az állatot. A bosmer származása miatt, jó kapcsolatban állt a természettel, köztük az állatokkal.

Liz a sötét mágus öltözékét vette magára, egy fekete köpenyt, csuklyát, a bűvölt italait, a két varázsbotját, a háromágút, egy mágikus kék kővel középen és a koponya formájút csatolta a hátára és az ében tőrét az oldalára. Ő szeretett lovagolni, de túl alacsony volt egy olyan hátashoz ami tartani tudná a társaival a lépést, de kivételesen volt valami jó ebben. Marshallal együtt utazhatott. A nord fél kézzel felrakta maga elé és kényelmesen, odabújt a majdnem fél méterrel nagyobb és 3-szor akkora férfi kemény páncéljához.

Junal a régi, elkopott és több helyen foltokkal javított Sötétség Testvériséges vértjét öltötte magára, már semmi nem látszott a neves orgyilkos rendet szimbolizáló vérten, ami utalna rá, honnan származik. 3 ében tőrt vitt magával, 2-t dugott a csizmáiba, egyet az oldalára tűzött és a vezértől kapott daerdrikus ereklyét, Mehrunes beretváját a másik oldalára illesztette. A lova egy fekete-fehér foltos, kissé idősebb csődör volt.

Mira, egy Sellinéhez hasonló üvegvértet öltött magára, ő nagyobb volt az erdőelf lánynál, de tökéletesen ráillett. A daedrikus ereklyéjét, Meridia Hajnaltörőjét az oldalára szerelte fel, rendszerint nem szokott pajzsot használni, de ezúttal, kivételt tett és a bal karjára illesztett egy üvegpajzsot. A lova egy egészséges és fiatal barna csődör amivel imádott vágtázni a szabadban.

Végül, Leila is felcsatolta a sérült, törött, fekete ébenvértjét, a családi örökségét, a Vérskalpot, amivel eddig is harcolt. Egy fehér csődörre szállt fel. Leila még mindig dühös volt Marshalra amiért egy darab szemétként, a saját lovához kötözve hozták vissza a rejtekhelyükre, de most nem állhatott bosszút a társán.

Esbern, egy Wynnséhoz hasonló, sötét varázsló öltözéket kapott, hozzá teljesen új és jóminőségű csizmát és kesztyűt, hogy ne úgy nézzen ki mint egy koldus, akit a csatornákból halásztak ki. Sajnos, neki nem volt lova, ezért Junallal utazott.

Delphine-nek hiába ajánlottak új felszerelést, vértet és fegyvert, ő ragaszkodott a saját bőrvértjéhez és katanájához.

* * *

Amint mindannyian összegyűltek, Marshal ismertette, hogyan haladjon a csoport.

\- Jól van, mindenki, egy kis figyelmet! - Marshal már egy napja józan volt, de a legutóbbi másnaposságának köszönhetően, nem kívánta az alkoholt. - Minél előbb oda kell érnünk a Karthcsúcshoz és az Égkoszorú másik felén található. - Érdekes volt, hogy most Marshalt tekintik vezetőnek és ő diktálja az utasításokat, eddig úgy tűnt, Leila kettőjük közül a dominánsabb, de most a nord nő is engedelmeskedett neki. - Egysoros oszlopban, legalább 50m távolságban haladunk egymástól! Sellin, te mész legelöl, mert te vagy a legjobb felderítő és több km-re is könnyedén elláthatsz, vagyis, időben kiszúrhatod a ránk váró fenyegetéseket. A következő én leszek, a vezető, mert ha Sellin jelez, én, Sellin és Liz könnyedén elintézzük az előttünk lévő akadályokat. Mira jön 3-iknak, elég gyors, hogy ha a sor elejét vagy végét támadás éri, egy másodperc töredéke alatt képes támogatást nyújtani. Junal és Esbern a következő, mert ez a sor legbiztosabb része. Utánuk jön Delphine, aki kellő támogatást és védelmet nyújthat az előző kettőnek. Gramb és Wynns az utolsó előtti. Gramb ménje lassú, ugyan, de piszok erős, akárcsak a lovasa. A kisebb veszélyforrásokat egyetlen suhintással képes elintézni. A sort Leila zárja, a hátsó őrnek a legnehezebb a feladata, mert egyszerre kell az utat néznie és hátrafelé figyelnie. - Mindannyian beálltak a megfelelő helyre és a megfelelő távolságra egymástól. - Sellin, indulj! - Egyedül az erdőelf lány kezdett vágtatni az egyszarvúján, pár másodperccel később, Marshal újabb parancsot adott. - Indulás!

Előbb Marshal, Lizzel ő előtte, majd Mira, Junal Esbern társaságában, Delphine, Gramb Wynns-al és végül Leila. A Szervezet megindult, nem ismerve könyörületet, fájdalmat vagy félelmet, átgázolnak bármin és bárkin aki az útjukat állja. Mindannyian tudták jól, még a Thalmor sem merné megtámadni őket amikor együtt vannak.

* * *

 **Thrys**

Már két napja hogy bezártak a tömlöcbe, de senki sem jött értem, se Elenwen, se Joross bácsi, se Lilian, se senki. Unatkoztam. Nem volt senki akivel beszélhetnék, csak a morcos, fapofájú Thalmor őrök, néha egy férfi, néha egy nő volt az őröm. Hiába beszéltem hozzájuk, rám se hederítettek. Egyszer, egy ismerős nő kiabált rám, amikor beszélni próbáltam az egyik férfi katonához.

\- Nem fognád már be?! - A törött orrú, női kapitány kiabált rám. - Órák óta csak beszélsz! Nem maradnál csendben mint egy normális fogoly?! - Idegesen felálltam hogy a tiszt szemébe nézhessek.

\- Napok óta itt tartotok! Nem láttam a nagybátyámat amióta visszajöttünk ide és senki sem jött értem! Megérted, ha egy kicsit unatkozok és emberi kapcsolatra vágyok?! - A kardja markolatára helyezte a kezét.

\- Ha majd felnyársallak a kardommal, már nem fogsz unatkozni! - Gúnyosan összehúztam a szemeim és elmosolyodtam.

\- Legutóbb nem sikerült. - Emlékeztettem, amikor a múltkor Marshallal helyben hagytuk. Előrántott a fegyverét és dühösen a torkomnak szegezte, amitől hátrálnom kellett néhány lépést.

\- Nem ajánlom hogy próbára tedd a türelmem. - Suttogta, de okosabbnak tartottam, ha meghunyászkodom. - Én is így gondoltam.

Visszaültem a szalmakupacra és elgondolkodtam, hogyan is kerültem ide. Régen, amikor még gyermek voltam, gyakran zártak be amiért rosszul viselkedtem, ez is egy hasonló eset, csak most Joross bácsival szúrtam ki és nem csak magammal.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

 **15 évvel korábban**

A nyári tüzes nap már a kora délutáni órákban járt amikor beszűrődött Alinor királyi palotájának az egyik hálószobájába, ahol, a létező legdrágább és legpuhább anyagból készült selyem ágyneműkön aludt egy teljesen összeborzolt, vörös hajú nemes elf lány aludt, több hajtincse került a szájába, amiből kifolyt a nyál, bele a finom ágyneműbe.

Egy váratlan pillanatban, egy durva, érdes női hang zavarta fel a lányt a mély, igaz álmából.

\- Kisasszony, - Thrys erőtlenül nyöszörgött, a szeme továbbra is csukva maradt. - át aludta a fél napot! - A félálomban lévő lány csak a fejére húzta a takaróját és az oldalára feküdt.

\- Majd szólj, ha a másik fele is meg van. - Megpróbált visszaaludni, de a zavarója nem hagyta és lerántotta róla a takarót. - Most miért…?! - Legszívesebben elküldte volna a fenébe és átkok armadájával szitkozódott volna, de nem mert.

\- Rengeteg dolog vár önre, Beathrys hercegnő!

\- Igenis, Elsi! - Ő volt a nevelője, Thrys olyan sokszor került bajba és annyi baj volt a magatartásával, hogy az anyja egy külön felügyelőt nevezett ki mellé, aki egész nap mellette van és gondoskodik róla hogy hercegnőhöz méltóan viselkedjen.

Ő volt Elsiniath, de Thrys csak Elsinek becézte, egy volt Thalmor igazságosztó, aki már kiöregedett a szakmából és visszavonult. Az őszes szőke haját mindig kontyban hordta, az arcát több ránc csúfította, ami jelezte hogy már 700-800 év között jár, rengeteg dolgot látott, a Nagy háborúban nem harcolt, de az Oblivion válságra jól emlékezett. Harcolt a démonok megszálló légiói ellen, őt és az életben maradt társait a Nyár-szigetek megmentőinek tartják. Szigorú volt, mogorva, Thrys egy rabszolga hajtsárnak tartotta, de őt ez nem érdekelte.

Thrys morcosan, fáradtan és ásítozva ébredt fel, letörölte a nyálat a szája széléről, kisöpörte a vörös haját az arcából, a csupasz talpát lerakta az ágyról, a lábujjai bele süppedtek a finom szőnyegbe és önmagát ólomsúlyúnak érezve, nagy nehezen felállt.

\- Már megint kiszökött az éjszaka. - Jegyezte meg Elsi, rosszallóan nézve a lányra, aki csak idegesen összehúzta magát.

\- Hát… - Zavartan simogatta a tarkóját, nem tudott mit mondani.

\- Ez egyszerűen tűrhetetlen, már 5-ször settenkedett ki! - Thrys lefekvés után, gyakran felöltözött, kimászott a vár ablakából, ami a 3-ik emeleten volt és 15m-re volt a földtől, de összekötözte az ágyneműket, a vagyonokat érő díszruháit, amiket több drágakővel díszítettek és kötelet csinálva belőlük, lemászott rajtuk. - Egyszerűen nem hiszem el, egyik testvérével sem volt, még csak fele ennyi probléma mint önnel! - Thrys csak megforgatta a világító narancs szemeit, legszívesebben kihajította volna az ablakon ezt a vén szarkát, aki folyton csak károgott és megszidta.

\- Kész vagyok. - Szólt kedvtelenül, miután felöltözött.

\- Ismét eljátsszuk ezt a jelenetet, hercegnő? - A felügyelő csak mérgesen húzta össze a szemeit, ahogy végignézett Thrys, rongyos, saras barna tunikáján, ami bűzlött a verejték és a lószagtól.

\- Miért nem mindegy hogyan öltözök?! Elvégre, hercegnő vagyok! Azt kéne csinálnom amit akarok! - Idegesen szabadult meg a bűzlő ruháktól és meztelenül állt a nevelője előtt, felfedve a testén lévő horzsolásokat és zúzódásokat, leginkább a lábszárain és a hasán, gyakran került verekedésbe. - Mit kell felvennem? - Elsi idegesen beszívta a levegőt, de nem hagyta hogy ez a neveletlen fiatal kihozza a sodrából.

\- Egyelőre, semmit. Előkészíttettem önnek egy fürdőt. Erőteljesen javaslom, vegye igénybe és mossa ki magából ezt a förtelmes bűzt. - Thrys unottan engedte ki a száján a levegőt és elindult a nevelője után.

Utált fürdeni, legalábbis, amikor mások fürdették. Egy alacsony erdő elf és egy magas Cyrodiilli szolgálólány egyből kezelésbe vette és elkezdték beáztatni, megmosni és leöblíteni a rakoncátlan hercegnőjüket. Amíg a birodalmi szolgálónő a v*gináját mosta ki, addig az elf szolgálónő a gubancos, vörös haját mosta meg.

Amikor a fürdetése véget ért, kiszállt a kádból és a birodalmi nő azonnal megszárította egy puha, selymes törölközővel, leültette egy székre és az elf kifésülte a hosszú, háta közepéig érő haját, egyenesre, majd hátul megigazították hogy loknikban legyen, elől, a frufruját és az oldalt lévő haját a hegyes füle mögé igazították és egy vörös díszvirágot tűztek bele. Nem szerette amikor ilyen bonyolult és elegáns volt a haja, jobb szerette szabadon hagyni, de erről Elsi hallani sem akart.

A ruháját is ki kellett választani, mert attól a bűzlő rongykupactól, a nevelője rosszul lett. Thrys megpróbált kikönyörögni tőle, legalább egy nadrágot, de el lett utasítva. Mindenképp egy gyönyörű, lélegzetelállító, fekete színű, aranyszegélyes selyem ruhába bújtatták bele, amiben nem csak mozogni nem tudott, rendesen, de lélegezni sem.

\- Egész nap ebben kell lennem?! - Thrys nem szeretett kiöltözni.

\- Igen. - Ennyivel le is rázta. - Rengeteg teendő van napirendbe véve, - Egy teleírt papírt vett elő. - és én nem hagyom hogy Cerommo király, még a legifjabb és legostobább lánya, akár egy kicsit is méltatlanul nézzen ki, ezzel szégyent hozva a Thalmorra. - A vörös hajú lány idegesen grimaszolva követte a nevelőjét, a szolgálólányai elmentek és sor kerülhetett az első napi első feladatára.

* * *

\- Egy tucat az… - Vakarta a fejét és gondolkodott. - 49! - Vágta rá a rossz választ, a tanítója csak a homlokára csapott.

\- Nem.

\- 24?!

\- Nem kitalálóst játszunk! Már megint nem figyeltél és nem jegyeztél meg semmit sem!

Thrys sosem értett a számok nyelvén, mármint, számolni tudott, de komolyabb műveleteket nem tudott megoldani, írni és olvasni se tudott jobban. 18 éves korára tanulta meg az alapvető dolgokat, hogy ne hozzon szégyent magára, de így is, csak lassan tudott olvasni, az írása macskakaparás volt és egy egyszerűbb művelethez is, több másodpercnyi gondolkodásra volt szüksége.

A tanulótársai, de még a testvérei is Tökfejnek nevezték. Egyik családtagjával sem kötött szoros köteléket, Cerommot, akit akkor, még az apjának hitt, havonta ha egyszer látta, a palota tróntermében, meghallgatni az alattvalói panaszait, szövetségesei kérelmeit, és az ellenségeit megbüntetni vagy halálra ítélni. Szinte, egy idegen volt a számára.

Az anyját sem ismerte sokkal jobban. Az igazságosztók parancsnoka volt és ő felelt az egész Nyár szigetek védelméért, de csodálta, mert nem csak gyönyörű szépség volt, rendkívül eszes, furfangos, szigorú és a legjobb kardforgató akit a Thalmor látott. Nem mellékesen, harcolt a nagy háborúban és lord Naarifin a mentora volt. Olyan akart lenni mint ő.

A fivérei sem kedvelték különösen, de őket is csak ritkán látta. A nővérei, gyakran gúnyolódtak róla és kiközösítették. Nem volt egyetlen barátja sem.

Thrys soron következő napirendje a történelem oktatás volt, természetesen, abból is le volt maradva, nem tudta megmondani, összesen hány kor volt, ki volt Tiber Septim, melyik ország a kontinens fővárosa, de még az istenek neveivel is baja volt.

* * *

Késésben volt, a tanítás már legalább 5 perce elkezdődött, ezért úgy rohant, a szűk, fojtogató selyem ruhájában, amennyire csak futott, a jobb oldalánál elszakadt, a fárasztó munkával megigazított haja több helyen is kiengedett és rendezetlenül lógtak az verejtékes homlokára.

Olyan gyorsan fordult be az egyik sarkon, hogy nem látta az előtte lévő, elegáns, sötét, aranyszegélyes ruhás alakot, akibe belecsapódott és mindketten a földre kerülte.

\- Áu, - Thrys a fejét simogatta ahol becsapódott. - nagyon sajnálom!

\- Ugyan, - A férfi nem adta semmi jelét hogy megsértődött volna. - ugye nem esett bajod, húgom? - A férfi a kezét nyújtotta hogy felsegíthesse Thryst, aki elfogadta.

\- Ne haragudj, Nerion, de nagyon kell sietnem! - Illedelmesen meghajolt, de rohant tovább.

Nerion volt a legidősebb bátyja és Cerommo király örököse, vagyis, a koronaherceg. Már legalább 300 év körül járt, jó képű volt, hosszú, szőke haját kiengedve hordta, a vállára borítva, amitől kicsit lányosan nézett ki. Mind a mágia, pusztító, helyreállító és illúzió iskoláját mester fokon űzte. Emellett, kiváló kardforgatóm ravasz hadvezér és még ravaszabb politikus volt. Egyedül ő volt az aki kedvesen és az agresszió legkisebb jelét sem mutatva beszélt Thryshez, de vele sem kötött szoros barátságot.

* * *

Thrys, mire elérte az oktató termet, lihegett, leizzadt és kicsit sem elegáns módon, benyitott a terembe, ahol a tanító nagyban magyarázott, a tanítványok pedig figyeltek rá. Egy alapos szidást kapott, mire leülhetett a legfiatalabb nővére, Lilian mellé. 2 évvel volt idősebb Thrysnél, de sokkal érettebb volt nála.

\- Már megint, mit csináltál?! - Suttogta oda, miközben vicsorgott rá.

\- Elkéstem. - Adta meg a választ.

A két lány beszélgetését, a tanító beszéde szakította félbe.

\- Ne feledjétek, - Épp az Oblivion válságot részletezte. - a Thalmor volt az, ami megmentette a Nyár-szigeteket attól, hogy Daedrák martaléka legyen. A Daedrák gonosz, démoni lények, akik arra törekednek hogy elpusztítsák Tamrielt. - A tanár egy idősebb, nagy bajuszos varázsló volt, aki egykor Thalmor igazságosztó volt. Lilian lejegyzetelt mindent ami fontos volt, amíg Thrys, a pennáját unottan tartva, majdnem elaludt. - Tudnotok kell, amint elvégezitek a tanulmányitokat, ti lesztek a Thalmor legerősebb bástyái. - Büszkén magyarázott a tanító. - Ahogy mondtam, összesem három ország tartozik az Aldmeri Domínium fennhatósága alá, a Khajiitok, avagy a macskanép, akik bölcsen meghajoltak a hatalmas erőnk előtt és hűségesen szolgálnak minket. A másik, az erdő elf nép, avagy, a bosmerek, akik Valenvadon lakói. Őket, sajnos győzködni kellett hogy a dicső nemzetünk mellé álljanak, de hiszem, hogy idővel, egész Tamriel követni fogja az ő példájukat és minket fog szolgálni.

Thrys már félálomban volt a hallott dolgokon, de Lilian még mindig figyelmesen jegyzetelt. Thrys jobb szórakozási lehetőséget keresve, inkább lerajzolt egy vicces képet a tanítóról a pergamenjére és megmutatta a nővérének, aki csupán megsértődött azon, hogy egy ilyen faragatlan nőszemély a rokona.

\- Tény, hogy Kvatch hőse, a legendás Sötét Lovag és Martin Septim megmentették a Birodalmat, sőt, egész Tamrielt a biztos pusztulástól, de _bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…_ \- Thrys csak ennyit értett belőle. - Egy Thalmor igazságosztó, mindig méltóságos, - Thrys, az egyik ujján, a könyvét egyensúlyozta, egyáltalán nem figyelve a tanítóra. - megbízható, - Amikor megéhezett, elővett a ruhája egyik zsebéből egy krémes süteményt ami tele volt szöszökkel, de ennek ellenére, az asztal alatt, elkezdte habzsolni. - stratégikus, leleményes és bölcs. - Lilian majdnem felrobbant az idegességtől, amikor meglátta, hogy a húga, Thrys az orrát túrja unalmában. - Melyikőtök érzi, hogy képes eleget tenni az imént említett tulajdonságoknak? - Lili dühösen jelentkezett.

\- Én, uram!

\- Kiváló. - Rengeteg kérdést tett fel neki, mind történelmi, mind kulturális és eszmei kérdésekből és mindenre, kiválóan tudott válaszolni.

Thryst nem érdekelte a tanulás, végig csak arra gondolt, hogy hamarosan véget ér a tanítása és egyre közeledik a szabad ideje. Mire véget aznapra az oktatás, már félig halottnak érezte magát az unalomtól.

Az egyetlen, amit szeretett és amiben jó volt, a fegyverforgatás és a fizikai erőnlét, imádott kardozni, de minden fegyvertípusban, lándzsa, balta, buzogány, pallos, pöröly, íj és lovaglásban kitűnő eredményt ért el.

A fegyvermesterei elégedettek voltak vele, mert amellett hogy jól forgatja a fegyvereket, nagyon ravasz és tökéletesen meg tudja állapítani az ellenfele erejét és gyengéit, valamint a környezeti elemeket is ki tudja használni.

Sajnos, ennyi nem volt elég, hogy Igazságosztó, vagy akár, elit katona lehessen, a tudása és a varázs ereje, gyakorlatilag nem volt és a Thalmornál ez a kettő a legfontosabb, a származás mellett.

* * *

Egy nap különleges dolog történt, ami megváltoztatta a jövőjéről alkotott képet. Egy elit Igazságosztó, akivel rokonságban áll, Jorossin tartott előadást a Nagy-Háborúról.

\- Üdv, fiatalok, a nevem Jorossin Igazságosztó - Jorossin nem olyan volt mint a legtöbb tanító vagy katona akikkel eddig találkozott. - ma egyik kis pihenés lesz és meghallgathattok egy izgalmas történetet, hogy miket is éltem át a háború alatt. - Sokkal könnyedebb volt, közvetlen és mókásabb. Thrys megkedvelte. Fogott egy pennát és egy nagy vászon papírra felírta a nevét hogy mindenki megjegyezhesse, de elakadt, „Ajjaj, hogy is kell írni az igazságosztót?".

I, G, A, S, zavartan és idegesen hátranézett, egy lány unottan és lassan megrázta a fejét, az sugallva, „az úgy nem lesz jó". Gyorsan bebiggyesztett egy Z-t az S elé és a lány elismerően bólogatott.

\- De Igazságosztó, - Az egyik fiú növendék jelentkezett. - ezen az órán… - Joross nem hagyta hogy befejezze.

\- A kérdésekkel és a megjegyzésekkel, várjatok az előadás végéig. - A könnyedség mellett, kellő, elfogadható szigor volt. - Melyikőtök szeretne katonának jelentkezni? - Nem tette fel senki sem a kezét.

\- Mi nem katonák akarunk lenni. - Egy másik növendék válaszolt.

\- Természetesen, senki sem elégszik meg egyszerű katonai ranggal, valószínűleg, mindannyian igazságosztó harcosok akartok lenni, de egyszerű katonaként fogjátok kezdeni, az idősebb, rangosabb társaitok piszkálni fognak és minden olyan fárasztó dolgot, amit senki sem akar, nektek kell megcsinálni. - Joross magabiztos volt, de az összes növendék zavartan súgolózott. - Akarja tudni, mi ennek az előadásnak a lényege. - Egy lány jelentkezett. - Igen?

\- Átalakítás mágia? - Páran felnevettek.

\- Ne nevessetek! - Csitított mindenkit Jorossin. - Leányom, nem jársz messze a valóságtól. Ahhoz hogy közkatonából, elit Igazságosztó váljék, egy különleges varázslat szükséges, ami átalakítja, nem csak a testünket, de a lelkünket is, egyaránt. Ezt a dolgot tapasztalatnak hívják. Mit sem ér a tudás és a fegyverforgatás tudománya, amíg nem szerzünk mellé igazi tapasztalatot, amíg nem harcolunk igazi ellenféllel.

\- De Igazságosztó! - Ismét jelentkezett valaki.

\- Csend legyen, mondtam, a kérdéseket az előadás végén tegyétek fel! - Onnan folytatta, ahol félbeszakították. - Ami velem is megesett a Háború alatt, az egy elég rendhagyó dolog volt. Talán a Cyrodiilli hadjárat volt a legelképesztőbb kalandom az összes közül… - Mielőtt folytathatta volna a történetet, amibe nagyon beleélte magát és Thrysnek is nagyon tetszett, de mindenki más egyre többet súgdolózott, egy köpenyes, mágus kinézetű idős alak jött be a terembe.

\- Elnézést a késésért, máris kezdődik az átalakítás mágiaképzés. - Joross nem vette jó szemmel hogy csak úgy megzavarták.

\- Elnézést, de épp előadást tartok a fiataloknak!

\- Oh, igen, maga Jorossin Igazságosztó. Már keresik magát, hogy hova tűnt, állítólag ma előadást kell tartania a fiatal újoncoknak.

\- Épp azt tenném, de maga épp megzavart benne.

\- Jorossin, ebben az intézetben a Thalmor ifjú varázslóit képzik és én már 150 éve mindig ugyanebben a teremben tanítom az átalakítás mágiát. - Joross már kezdte érteni, hogy rossz helyen jár.

\- Akkor… - A fiatalok felé nézett. - ez a sok növendék, mind eltévesztette a termet? - Egy fiatal fiú, a varázs erejével, egy hógolyót idézett elő és fejbe találta Jorosst.

\- Maga tévedt el, írásképtelen idióta! - Egyik növendék sem kedvelte meg és nevetség tárgyának tartották Jorossint, aki gyorsan kirohant a teremből, azt a csoportot keresve, akiknek előadást kell tartania.

Thrys nagyon érdekesnek tartotta a nagybátyját és némi hasonlóságot vélt felfedezni benne, önmagával. A többi óráját ellógva, elindult hogy felkeresse Jorossin nagybátyját és jobban megismerhesse.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejt el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **(Na, ideje volt már belekezdenem Thrys háttértörténetébe. Nem olyan tragikus mint a Szervezet bármelyik tagja, de remélem szórakoztatónak találjátok.)**


	48. A következő lépés

**Halo, újabb rész és eggyel kevesebb fejezetig kell várni, rengeteg titok kiderüléséig! A következő zenét hallgattam a következő időpontban: (1) Naruto Shippuden ost - Kouen/Crimson flames. 50 fejezet! Ez azért nem semmi! Nem kell aggódni, nem fogok leállni. Előfordulhat, hogy néhány részre várni kell, de meg fogja érni.**

* * *

A rejtekhely teljesen kiürült, a Szervezet elindult a Karthcsúcs felé, hogy megkeressék a módját Alduin legyőzésének. A Szervezet búvóhelyén, csupán a vezér maradt, Karsk és a két Septim testvér szelleme, akik jobban gyűlölték egymást mint bármi mást.

Cephourus és Potema két külön szobába zárkóztak el hogy ne kelljen elviselni a másik társaságát. Sajnos, a vezért nem érdekelte amit éreztek, megparancsolta hogy együtt várakozzanak.

A saját testükben voltak, Cephourus, mivel a teste nem szokott hozzá a páncél viseléshez, ezért egy egyszerű sötétszürke vastag inget, fekete nadrágot és csizmát öltött magára. Potema, egy Liz-éhez hasonló, sötétmágus öltözéket viselt, vastag, bélelt kesztyűvel és csizmával.

Karsk a szokásos fekete, vérfarkas prémmel bélelt bőrvértkét, csizmáját és kesztyűjét hordta, az övén, egy hüvelyben a fakardja lógott.

Potema és Cephourus, a megszállt testük ujjain hordták a gyűrűiket, Potema a jobb gyűrűs ujján, Cephourus a bal középsőn. Csend volt és egyik testvér sem szólt a másikhoz. Karsk, aki majd belehalt a ténybe, hogy el kellett válnia Marshaltól, majd megőrült hogy új barátságokat köthessen a két régóta halott szellemmel, megtörte a csendet.

\- Szóval, - Szólalt meg Karsk. - egy kis feszültséget érzek köztetek. - Állapította meg az egyértelműt. - Nem kell aggódni! - Kitárta a két karját. - Nincs olyan, amit egy nagy ölelés ne hozhatna helyre! - Izgatottan várta, melyik Septim fogja átölelni, de mindketten csak mérgesen néztek rá. - Ölelés! - Nem mozdultak és nem szólaltak meg. - Ölelés! - Ismételte, de a két testvér csak háttal fordultak egymásnak és Karsknak is. - Ölelés! Egész nap tudom csinálni!

\- Nem fognád be?! - Cephourus volt az aki megtörte a csendet. - Komolyan kérdezem, hogy nem haltál még meg?! Nálad idegesítőbbel még nem találkoztam!

\- Hé, - Potema is felszólalt. - én több mint egy hete viselem el ezt a bohócot és egyszer a fejében is éltem! Te, viszont csak egy pár órája ismered!

\- És mit vársz ezért?! Kitüntetést?! - A két szellem egy dologban egyetértett. Utálják Karskot.

Ezalatt, a Szervezet vezére, a szobájában, egy nagyon fontos dolgon munkálkodott. A sötét szobájában, teljes erővel dolgozott néhány dwemer gép, amikbe több lélekkövet rakott hogy energia forrásként szolgáljanak. A vezér levette a maszkját, ezzel kiengedte a hosszú, hófehér haját, ami a fekete mellvértje közepéig leért. A csuklyáját magán tartotta, de ez is elég volt, amikor egy dwemer fémmel keretezett tükörben meglátta az arcát.

Megöregedett, „A szer már 1 hete elkezdett veszíteni a hatásából. Azóta én is rohamosan öregszem.". A tükörben az 50-60 éves öregasszony arcképe köszönt vissza, a haja, fehérről kezdett átváltani szürkébe, több helyen ránc keletkezett az arcán és a fizikai ereje is fogytán lett. Az izmai elsatnyultak, a tartása meggörnyedt és a látása is elhomályosodott. Az egyik zajos gépet lekapcsolta és egy keményen lezárt dobozt vett elő, amit kinyitott.

Az Őscsillantó gyümölcsének a magja volt, amit Marshal hozott el, „Mindig elfelejtem hogy időbe telik, kellően feldolgozni és folyton megöregedek miatta.". A magot egy hihetetlenül erős csonthéj szerű anyag védte, amit egy különleges főzetben kell áztatni hogy meggyengüljön annyira, hogy ki lehessen nyitni.

Miután megtette, a magot egy ében tőrrel, apró darabokra aprította, betette egy üres lombikba, öntött hozzá egy különleges lila varázs főzetet, majd összekeverte, az egyik mutató ujjával tüzet gyújtott és óvatosan forralni kezdte a főzetet, amíg el nem kezdett forrni. Beleszórt egy csipetnyi kék port és néhány csepp zöld folyadékot, majd varázs villámokat szórt rá, amivel átitatja a hatalmával és fehér színű lett.

Végezetül, egy üvegbe öntötte, amit egy dugóval zárt le, összerázta és amint a hab eltűnt a tetejéről, kiitta. A szer gyorsan hatott, az izmai visszadagadtak, a tartása egyenes lett, a bőre kisimult, a haja, ismét hófehérré vált, a tükörből újra a 18 éves, üde és friss énje nézett rá.

„Tökéletes, van egy újabb évezredem, mire szükségem lenne rá, újra.". A haját visszaigazította a csuklyája alá és visszavette a sötét maszkját.

* * *

A Szervezet tagjai megérkeztek a Karthcsúcshoz és rögtön megértették a fő okot, amiért a vezér egyszerre küldte el őket. A nyugatvégi ellenállók egy kisebb, rögtönzött erődöt emeltek a hegyen.

Maga a hegy nehezen volt megközelíthető, főleg egy nagyobb sereggel. A hegy egy külön kis sziget volt, ahova csak a déli oldalán, egy gázlón lehetett bejutni, mert a hegy többi része megmászhatatlan volt. A hívatlan vendégek számára, ez rossz hírt jelentett, mert az ellenállók egy erős támaszpontot építettek a gázlóra.

A Szervezet, kora reggel volt mire elérték Markarth városának a határát, onnan csak néhány kilométerre volt a Karthcsúcs. A sötét rend tagjai megállíthatatlanul vágtáztak a fanyar, korareggeli borús időben, de megálltak a Karthcsúcs körül lévő folyón átvezető híd előtt.

\- Azt hiszem, elkezdhetjük, az első lépést. - Marshal, ismerte a környéket, hiszen már hosszú ideje szolgál a Szervezetben és keresztül-kasul beutazta Égkoszorút, alaposan kiismerte az országot és tudta, hogy a Karthcsúcs frontális lerohanása öngyilkosság lenne, még a Szervezet összes tagjával is. Jobbik esetben, súlyos vérveszteséggel tudnák megoldani. Két társára, az erdő elfre és a breton mágusra nézett. - Sellin, Wynns, indulhattok.

A két jelölt nem ellenkezett, Wynns elővett a zsebéből egy ügyesen megformázott barna agyag madarat, letette a földre, egy lila varázserőt koncentrált a két kezébe, majd egyesítette a két energiát és az apró agyagmadárra lőtte. A madár megnőtt, elég nagyra hogy két embert elbírjon, Wynns egy közepes lélekkövet rakott a szájába, amitől életre kelt és úgy mozgott, akár egy igazi madár.

\- Ez elképesztő! - Delphine még nem látott ehhez hasonlót és lenyűgözte ahogy „életre" keltette a madarat.

\- Már láttam, ehhez hasonlót. - Esbern nem volt annyira lenyűgözve, de értékelte a mutatványt. - A Birodalom mágusai sokszor kísérleteztek, ehhez hasonló projektekkel, de veszélyesen instabil és robbanásveszélyes lett.

\- Az volt, - Wynns, a 19 éves mestermágus, a Szervezet legfiatalabb tagja, azelőtt, a Cyrodiil máguscéh legelismertebb és legtehetségesebb mágusa, aki 14 éves korában elérte a fő mágusi rangot. - sokan túl veszedelmesnek tartották és a Birodalom területein be is van tiltva az e féle mágia. Gyávák és ostobák. A Szervezetben töltött időm alatt, sikerült tökéletesen biztonságossá tennem és - Elővette a varázsbotját, aminek a tetején egy zöld gömb világított. - a varázsbotommal könnyedén tudom irányítani.

\- Meg kell hagyni, - Esbern tetszését elnyerte. - okos fiú vagy. - Wynns szemei ezen dühösen kitágultak és az öreg mágusra nézett, gyilkos tekintettel.

\- Okos?! - Sellin csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Kezdődik.

\- A varázs erőm 60%-át és az intelligenciám 80%-át kéne elveszítenem, ahhoz hogy csak okosnak lehessen engem szólítani! - Esbern egy kicsit visszakozott, idegesen az erdőelf lányra nézett.

\- Nézd el neki, nem képes normális beszélgetésre. - Az agyag varázs madár kitárta a szárnyait és alig néhány másodperc eltelte után, magasan a levegőben körözött. - Néha, igazán visszább foghatnád az egoizmusod.

Wynns köpenyét a hihetetlen magas, az erős szél csak úgy süvítette és minden erejével kapaszkodott, nehogy leessen. Sellin kellemesnek találta a magasságot, levette az üveg sisakját, kiengedte a világosbarna haját, amit a szél könnyen felkapott és ide-oda kezdte fújni. A tüdejét teljesen teleszívta friss, hűvös, égi levegővel.

\- A mimet?! - Breton mágus Sellinre is megsértődött. - Azt hiszed, pusztán gyerekes dicsekvésből, vagy sértődöttségből mondtam?! Ezen logikát felvéve, jogos az érvem, hogy a vezérnek menesztenie kéne téged a Szervezetből Marshallal, Mirával és Junallal együtt, mert nem vagytok képesek megfelelő minőségben értékelni a zsenialitásom!

\- Megpróbálom pozitív kritikaként felfogni. - Az erdei elf a felét nem értette az imént hallott mondatnak, de nem is érdekelte, csupán a Karthcsúcs védelmét kellett ellenőriznie és amennyire csak lehet, szabotálnia.

\- Hm, - Wynns gúnyosan horkantott egyet, de inkább az agyag madár vezetésére összpontosított. - most pontosan a Karthcsúcsra vezető gázlóra telepedett ellenálló tábor felett vagyunk.

\- Kiváló.

\- Egyetértek, légy oly kedves és tedd magad hasznossá. - Sellin nem örült annak, hogy Wynns úgy beszél vele, mintha ő alatta lenne, holott, ő a Szervezet leggyengébb tagja és ő, ha csak egy fokkal, de felette áll.

\- Nem kell aggódnod. - Sellin, erdő elf lévén, kiváló látással és szaglással rendelkezett, így több kilométer magasban is képes volt kiszúrni az összes őrszemet. - Egy. Kettő. Három. És… négy. Négy őrszemet helyeztek el akik a behatolókra figyelnek. - Jelentette Sellin.

\- Akkor négy meglepetés csomagot készítek elő. - Wynns az egyik erszényébe nyúlt és négy vörösszínű kicsi lélekkövet vett elő, amiket odaadott Sellinnek.

\- Aztán tegye meg a hatását. - A bosmer elvette őket, a saját, vékony madzagjával rákötözte őket egy-egy fekete nyílvesszőre amiből az elsőt az íjára illesztette, felveszítette, majd eleresztette.

Az első nyílvessző átlőtte az első ellenálló szívét, így Wynnsnak nem kellett elsütnie a lélekkövet. A második vessző, beleállt a női őrszem bal szemébe, ez is értelmetlenné vált. A harmadik őr, észrevette a felé érkező nyilat, volt elég ideje a kitérésre, de Wynns elsütötte a lélekkövet ami elég nagyot robban, hogy összeroncsolja a lázadó arcát és meghaljon.

Az utolsó, az őrszem lábánál ért földet, a fickó nem tudta hogy mi az, kihúzta a földből hogy megvizsgálja, de kishíján lerobbantotta a fejét és szörnyet halt.

\- Az összes őrszem meghalt. - Jelentette Sellin.

\- Hányan vannak, összesen.

\- Legalább 50-en.

\- „Legalább"?! Pontosnak kell lennünk! - Az erdei elf csak megforgatta a barna szemeit, majd hunyorított és pontosan megszámolta az Ellenállókat.

\- 46-an.

\- Az nem 50!

\- Kerekítettem.

\- Akkor is! Téves információt közöltél velem, amik akár valamelyikünk halálát okozhatják! - Sellin nem mondott semmit, csak megkérte hogy szálljanak le.

* * *

A Szervezet összes többi tagja türelmesen várta az erdei elf lány és a breton varázsló visszatértét. Marshal egy üveg bort iszogatott egy sziklának dőlve, Leila türelmesen, keresztbe tett lábakkal várakozott, miközben egy regényt olvasott, Mira elaludt, mert kimerült a sok lovaglástól, Junal a tőrjeit élezte, Liz egy krémes süteményt majszolgatva, egy magas fán ülve volt az őrszem és Gramb a kedvenc verses kötetét olvasta.

A két Penge, Delphine és Esbern egy kicsit távolabb, egy fa mögött beszélgettek egymással, nem akarták hogy ez a sötét rend meghallja amiről beszélnek.

\- Gondolod, jó ötlet megbízni bennük? - Delphine-nek komoly kétségei támadtak.

\- Kicsit késő már ezen aggódni. - Esbern lefáradtan mondta, őt is kimerítette a hosszú út. - Egy dolog biztos, meg akarják állítani a sárkányokat. Ez nekünk bőven elég.

\- És utána? Mennyi esély van arra hogy ellenünk fordulnak, ha Alduin már halott lesz. - Esbern nagyot szívott a hűvös, kora reggeli, kissé savanykás levegőből és a Szervezet embereire nézett.

\- Hinnünk kell bennük.

\- Megérkeztek. - Junal hallotta Wynns agyagmadara szárnysuhogását és megállapította a társa érkezését. Wynns egyedül érkezett, az elf lányt egy másik helyen hagyta. A rend tagjai összegyűltek, kivéve, az alvó cyrodiilli nőt.

\- Felébresztem. - Marshal egy gonosz vigyorral, kiitta az itala maradékát, óvatosan leguggolt Mira elé, feltartotta a pajzsát, a szabadkezével, a feje mellé vágta az üres üveget, amitől gyorsan felriadt és egyenesen lefejelte Marshal pajzsát. - Óh, igen! Ennek megint bedőltél! - Marshal ordenáré módon röhögött a birodalmi nőn, aki a kesztyűje ujjával itatta fel az orrából csöpögő vért.

\- S*ggfej! - Ha nem lettek volna küldetésen, Mira biztos nekiesett volna a nordnak, de nem ő akart csalódást okozni a vezérnek.

\- Ne nyafogj, hercegnő. - Marshal a fekete páncélkesztyűs kezét nyújtotta, de Mira anélkül is felállt.

\- Ne hívj így! - Mira okkal gyűlölte ezt a megnevezést, több oka is volt rá. Az első, ő volt Titus Mede császár, aki második ezen a néven a törvénytelen gyermeke. Az uralkodó nem tud a létezéséről, de több nemes rájött a kilétére és megparancsolták a saját bajtársainak hogy öljék meg. Birodalmi légiós volt és nem sok kellett volna hogy elérje a legátus rangot, amikor a barátai kardot rántottak és meg akarták gyilkolni.

Mira kidörzsölte a maradék álmosságot a sárga, megfáradt szemeiből és csatlakozott a társaihoz.

\- Sellin hova lett? - Kérdezte a Cyrodiilli nő, ásítva, Marshal csak gúnyosan vigyorgott.

\- Egy kiváló pozícióban. - A rusnya képű varázslóra nézett, aki újra élettelenné varázsolta az agyagmadarát, összezsugorította és zsebre tette. - Wynns, elhoztad a kis játékaid? - Wynns sértődötten felszisszent.

\- „Kis játékaim", Marshal?! - A nord csak lefáradtan felvonta a szemöldökét. - Az a „kis játék", ahogy nevezted, legalább 2 évnyi kutatásomba, több ezer septimbe és rengeteg kísérleti alanyom életébe került! Ne merészeld… - Miközben beszélt, Marshal levette a sisakját, egy nagy nyálkupacot gyűjtött össze a szájában és a varázsló arcába köpte, amitől ő jót nevetett, Wynns csak dühösen morgott miközben letörölte a nyálat az arcáról.

\- Ezt vehetem, „igennek"?

\- Igen.

Wynns a táskájából négy üveg flaskát vett elő, olyan vörös folyadékkal, mintha vér lenne. A földre öntötte és négy, démoni, rituális kört rajzolt fel és a varázs erejével, energiát töltött beléjük, amitől világítani kezdtek.

\- Tudjátok, mi jön. Vigyázzatok, nehogy a lábatokra csöppenjen. - Biccentett Marshalnak, Leilának, Mirának és Grambnak, akik beléptek egy-egy körbe.

 **(1)** Marshal a fekete kardjával, Leila a Vérskalppal, Mira a Hajnaltörővel és Gramb Molag Bal buzogányának az egyik élével, egyszerre vágták meg a tenyerüket és elég sok vért folyattak a démoni körbe.

Mindegyikük kifolyatott vére feketévé változott, rátapadtak a földre, majd, mintha élnének, erős és vaskos gyökeret vertek a földbe. Akárcsak, 4 fekete pióca egy emberi testből a vért, úgy szívták ki a földből az életet.

A fekete, démoni lények, amik korábban a Szervezet embereinek a vére volt, egyre több erőt szívtak magukba, amitől egyre csak megdagadtak és egyre több erőt nyertek ahhoz, hogy ketté váljanak és már 8 kis parazita szívta a földet.

Ismét osztódtak, mind a 8 ketté vált és már 16 lény volt a földön és egyre csak szívták a földet, mire már akkorává váltak mint egy ember feje. Hirtelen megálltak és bugyogni kezdtek.

Olyanok lettek, mint egy-egy sötét anyaméh amiben valami torzszülött teremtmény nőtt és most akarnak megszületni. A teremtmények újra nőni kezdtek, magasabbak lettek, akár egy ember, karjaik, lábaik és fejük nőtt.

Az arcaik is megformálódtak, páncél nőtt rájuk és fegyvereik is teremtek, végül, felöltötték a végső alakjukat. **(1)**

\- Kik ezek a jóképű fickók?! - Marshalt, gyakorlatilag megbabonázta a varázslat végeredménye.

4 Marshal állt vele szemben, tökéletes hasonmásai voltak az igazinak, ugyanolyan fekete ében vértet viseltek, az arcuk is egyforma volt, ugyanolyan magasak voltak, mind a négynek a bal karjára volt illesztve a Varázstörő és a fekete ében kard a bal oldalára és a tekintetük ugyanazt a gonosz, baljóslatú vigyort, az átható, sunyi, kék szemeket ábrázolták mint az igazi.

\- Csak egy kérdés, elég erősek?

Leila is megvizsgálta a saját hasonmásait, a teremtmények ugyanazt a törött ében páncélt viselték, ugyanazokkal a sérülésekkel, mint az eredeti. Mind a négy hátáról lógott egy-egy vörös pengéjű pallos. Ugyanaz a szigorú, öröm nélküli, összehúzott kék szemeik voltak, egyforma, nagy és görbe orruk és szabadon hagyott, kócos, aranyszőke hajuk.

\- Természetesen! - Biztosította őket Wynns. - Igazi, hús-vér hasonmások, ugyanazt tudják amit ti, ugyanazokkal a képességekkel rendelkeznek mint ti és tökéletesen engedelmesek.

\- És mennyi esély van rá, hogy megvadulnak és ellenünk fordulnak? - Gramb egy kicsit aggódott.

Neki is, 4 tökéletes hasonmása lett. A páncéljuk, Boethiah fekete, Kárhozottak Ében láncvértje, Molag Bal buzogánya tökéletesen le lett másolva. Gramb hasonmásai is ugyanúgy néztek ki mint az eredeti. Egyforma, félelmetes arc, 3 karmolás, végig az arcán és ugyanolyan hosszú, derékig érő, hosszú, fekete hajuk volt.

\- A leghalványabb esély sincs rá. - Wynns csak dicsérte önmagát. - Ránk nézve, teljesen veszélytelenek. Ellenben, az ellenséginkre, nagyon is azok.

\- Akkor, - Mira egy széles, fél vigyorral várta a fejleményeket. - kezdhetjük végre.

Mira hasonmásai is megegyeztek az ő küllemével. A négy klónnak egyforma kék és sárga üveg páncéljaik voltak és pajzsaik voltak és mind a 4-nek Meridia hajnaltörője lógott az oldalán. Az arca is megegyezett a hasonmásokéval, ugyanolyan, vörösesbarna hajuk volt, félig hátul összefogva egy aranyos, de harcias lófarokban, elől szabadon hagyva, eltakarva a homlokukat. Mindnek, egyforma, alattomos, sárga szemei voltak, a dús ajkaik huncut vigyorra húzva.

\- Természetesen. - Nyugtázta Marshal. - Wynns, itt marad és elintézi, hogy a klónok ne tűnjenek el. Esbern itt marad és megvédi. A többiek, utánam. Mindenki tudja a dolgát.

A Szervezet összes tagja, Wynnson kívül, a klónjaik társaságában megindult az Ellenálló tábor felé, egy tökéletesen kidolgozott haditervvel. Delphine is velük tartott, bizonyítva, hogy elkötelezett a Szervezet mellett, amíg le nem győzik Alduint és ő is ugyanúgy ki tervezi venni a részét a harcból.

A Szervezet könyörületet nem ismerve indult a Karthcsúcs felé. Volt ott valami, amit a vezérük akart és nekik kellett elhozni.

* * *

A Keletvég erdőjében, enyhén peregni kezdett az eső, de az ég szörnyen borús lett, ellenben Karsk derűs kedvét ez sem tudta elvenni.

\- Potema, Cephourus, nagyon jól szórakozom a társaságotokban! - Izgatottan egy kivágott fatönkön kiabált a két szellemnek.

\- Nem… bírok… - Potema féltérdre rogyott a kimerültségtől, az öccse egy sziklának támaszkodva fújta ki magát.

\- Miért… nem… - Úgy lihegtek, mint akik több mérföldet futottak volna, de valójában, alig pár száz méter után elfáradtak. Azt a parancsot kapták, hogy kapják el Karskot, akinek a Szervezet vezére azt mondta, fogócskázzon velük.

\- Nem… - Lihegte Potema. - szoktam… hozzá… az… emberi… testhez! - Mindketten leültek, mert úgy érezték, a szívük mindjárt felrobban.

\- A testetek erős. - Egy ismerős, de fiatalabb női hang keltette fel a figyelmüket. - Egyszerűen, néhány hét gyakorlásra van szükségetek, hogy visszanyerjétek a fizikai erőnlétetek, gyorsaságotok és kitartásotok. - A Szervezet vezére Karskra mutatott. - Szerencsére, Karskonail segíteni fog nektek. - A két Septim csak idegesen meredt a vezérre, aki csak egy-egy gyakorló kardot dobott nekik.

\- Ezek meg mire kellenek? - Cephourus idegesen vette fel az egyik fakardot, ugyanolyan volt mint Karsk-é.

\- Az erőnléteteket ugyanúgy kell fejleszteni mint a harci tudásotokat. - Az idióta felé biccentett, aki tudta hogy mit jelent.

\- Juj de jó! Kardforgatást játszunk! - Karsk teljes örömében vette elő a fakardját és a tőle megszokott harcállásba helyezkedett el.

\- Ezt nem mondja komolyan! - Potema nem akarta felvenni a kardját.

\- De. Igenis komolyan gondolom. Ellenem és Karsk ellen fogtok harcolni. - Mindketten idegesen ledöbbentek és megrémültek. - Tudom, azt gondolhatjátok, „kizárt hogy esélyünk lenne ön ellen!", de én, a szavamat adom, hogy nem fogok semmilyen varázslatot használni. Ha az egyikőtök meg tud, csak egyszer is ütni, akkor nyer. Válasszatok ellenfelet.

A két Septim tudta kiket akar ellenfélnek, az egyikük Karsk felé, a másik a vezér felé támadt. Potema felkapta a kardját és az ellenfelére rontott, aki könnyen kitért a támadása elől, de a Farkaskirálynő a kardjával Karsk felé hasított, amit erősen keményen kivédett, majd ellentámadásba lendült.

\- Vág, - A jobbkezében tartotta a fakardot, jobbról suhintott, ami elől Potema kitért. - vág, - A lendületet kihasználva, a másik irányba sújtott, de az ellenfele kivédte, hátra torpant és egy utolsó támadást intézett. - szúr! - Potema átlátott az egyszerű támadásokon, könnyen kitérhetett volna előle, de a teste nagyon kimerült és nem bírt kitérni, amitől Karsknak sikerült hason szúrnia és a földre esett.

Cephourus is hasonlóképpen harcolt a Szervezet vezérével. A szellemférfi a kardjával teljes erejével a sötét úrnőre támadott, de az játszi könnyedséggel tért ki a támadás elől, Cephourus emlékezett a kiképzésére és a háborúban szerzett tudására és minden erejét és tapasztalatát felhasználva próbálta eltalálni az ellenfelét, de úgy mozgott, mintha csak vízből lenne a teste és akár egy kígyó, úgy tekergőzött a csapások között.

Cephourus érezte, a műteste kezd kimerülni és már nem maradt sok ereje, ezért gyorsan be kell fejeznie a küzdelmet. Megpróbálta egy gyors, elgáncsolással a földre kényszeríteni a vezért, de egy hátra szaltóval kitért előle, amit előre kiszámított és a kardját elhajította, éllel előre, de a keze remegett, így néhány centivel elvétette a dobást, a vezér biztonságosan megérkezett a földre.

Pusztakézzel folytatták a küzdelmet, Cephourus értett a fegyvertelen harchoz, akárcsak a vezér is és néhány másodpercig egyenlő ellenfélnek bizonyultak, de Cephourus teste hamar kimerült, hibázott, a vezér orrba, gyomorba vágta, majd elgáncsolta és egyenesen a nővérére esett.

\- SZÁLLJ LE RÓLAM! - Potema kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét, lelökte magáról a testvérét és egy erős villámmágiát összpontosított a jobb markába és egyenesen a vezérre rontott.

Egy hosszú kardként megnyújtotta a villámot, de a vezér felemelte a kezeit és teljesen hátra hajlította a térdeit és így tért ki a felé irányuló villámdárda elől. Potema teste hamar kifogyott a varázs erőből és a vezér gyorsan talpra állt.

A Farkaskirálynő felé rohant, akit gyomron térdelt, amitől hangosan felnyögött, majd tarkón könyökölte, amitől elvesztve az egyensúlyát, elverve találta magát és a vezér a testvére mellé dobva. Mindkét Septim összeverve és a földön fetrengve találta magát.

\- Még sokat kell gyakorolnotok, de az én türelmem végtelen. - Cephourus elfogadta a vereséget és fáradtan felnyögött. Potema még nem adta fel, egy villám varázslatot indított a vezér felé, ami meglepte és alig volt ideje kitérni előle, de sikerült egy karcolást ejtenie a maszkján és elvágnia a csuklyája bal oldalát, ezzel szabad utat nyert néhány fehér hajtincse, ami egészen a mellkasáig ért.

A vezér, haragjában egy erős lökéshullámmal egy fához vágta, amitől majdnem meghalt a teste, de Potema gyógyító képességei hatalmasabbak voltak mint bármi más.

Mindkét Septim felállt, készen álltak hogy folytassák a harcot, de a vezér felemelte a jobb kezét, jelezve, hogy a küzdelemnek vége és nincs értelme folytatni.

\- Elég! Ezzel vége! - Potema és Cephourus leállt, a Farkaskirálynő kíváncsian nézte az úrnő kilóhó, fehér haját, amit meg sem próbált eltakarni vagy elrejteni, csak hagyta hogy az északi szelek csak sodorják és az eső átáztasson. - Holnap ugyanígy fogunk edzeni, de ma estére, hagyjátok el a testetek és hagyjátok pihenni őket.

Amint visszaértek a Szervezet rejtekhelyére, a két szellem, egy kényelmes pihenő heverőn hagyta a két műtestet, majd visszatértek a szellemformájukba, vissza a gyűrűkbe és ott maradtak pihenni.

A vezér is visszatért a szobájába, levette a maszkját, a csuklyáját, a pácélját, a köpenyét, a fekete, tökéletesen szigetelt csizmáit, kesztyűit és az öltözetét, amitől teljesen meztelen lett, a gyűrűjét is egy ékszeres dobozba rakta hogy nehogy elvesszen, bezárta a szobája ajtaját, a váratlan látogatók esetére és nyugovóra tért.

„A veszély egyre közelebb van és félek, nem leszek képes megállítani. Az egyetlen lehetőségem, ha Ulfricot magam mellé állítom, mert nélküle, a seregem, amit eddig összegyűjtöttem, nem lesz képes ellenállni a fenyegetésnek."

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejt el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	49. A Szervezet akcióban

**Halo, egy ideje már nem volt új fejezet, de most orvosoltam. A következő számokat, a következő időpontban hallgasd: (1) Akatsuki theme song remix, (2) Hellsing ost - Die Fledermaus, (3) Rhapsody of Fire - Holy Thunderforce, (4) Rhapsody of Fire - Distant Sky**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

\- Ahogy a jelentésem is írja, - Ilyasvel és Jorossin közösen kellett jelentést tegyenek Elenwen Nagykövetnek, akinek az arca nem árult el semmit, melyik Igazságosztóra pikkel jobban. - én magam elleneztem a teljes hadtestünk leküldését a csatornába, - Önelégülten és büszkén magyarázta, majd rosszalló pillantást vetett a társára. - ellenben, Jorossin igazságosztó ragaszkodott az imént említett módszerhez és ezért történt, hogy a Szervezet két tagjával szemben, vereséget szenvedtünk.

\- Hé, - Az elf férfi nem tűrte tovább és felháborodottan felszólalt. - működött volna a tervem, ha tudtam volna hogy Marshal és Leila is a csapatukban van és hogy Kassady is támogat minket egy kisebb sereg zsoldossal! - Elsősorban, Elenwent hibáztatta érte. - Maga végig tudta hogy hányan vannak, hogy a Szervezet két legerősebbike lesz az ellenfelünk, nem mellékesen, egyezséget kötött Kassady-vel és a Szervezet két renegátjával! Megfelelő információk nélkül, nem várhatja el hogy teljesítsem a parancsait! - Elenwen nem válaszolt, csak finoman felemelte a kupa borát, kortyolt egyet a finom és drága nedűből, majd érzelemmentes hangon szólalt meg.

\- Ez egy kicsit felháborító. - Ilya csak gonosz vigyort meresztett Jorossra, aki inkább csak összehúzta a szemeit.

\- Egyetértek, Nagykövet! - Ilya érezte, végre megkaphatja amire vágyakozik. - Javasolnám, Jorossin igazságosztó mielőbbi menesztését az igazságosztók köréből és egy sokkal megbízhatóbb és hozzáértőbbel kellene helyettesíteni!

\- Te kis… - Azon voltak hogy ismét széttépjék egymást, akár Elenwen színe előtt is, de a Nagykövet leállította őket.

\- Az a felháborító, - Elég volt a kezeit felemelnie és a két, egymásra dühös embere azonnal leállt, de azért vetettek néhány gyilkos pillantást egymásra. - hogy ti vagytok a Domínium legerősebb és leghozzáértőbb ügynökei és egy ilyen malőr miatt, úgy nyafogtok mint a kisgyerekek. - A nézése megkomolyodott valóban mérges lett. - Ilyasvel, - A varázslónő összerezzent és meglepődött. - úgy tudtam, maga kivételesen járatos a harci mágiában és hadi stratégiában, mégis, hagyta hogy kifogjon magán két bűnöző! - Most Jorossra nézett a gonosz tekintetével, aki jobban állta a sarat. - És maga, állítólag, ön a Szervezet szakértője, de a nagy tudása és hírneve, fabatkát sem ért ellenük! Kifejezetten csalódott vagyok magukban.

\- Ahhoz képest, - Joross észrevett valamit Elenwen viselkedésében. - nem tűnik olyan dühösnek. Mintha előre kitervelte volna ezt az egészet. - Elenwen abbahagyta a megjátszott idegességét és finoman rámosolygott Jorossra.

\- Ez a maguk szerencséje. - Elenwen újra a szája elé vette a boros kupáját. - A kémjeink jelentették, hogy a sárkányok legyőzésének a titka, a Karthcsúcson található és az egész Szervezet elindult oda. - Joross, ezen a híren teljesen ledöbbent, olyannyira, hogy le kellett ülnie egy székre.

\- Úrnőm, ha most azt várja hogy végezzünk az egész renddel…

\- Nem várom hogy végezzetek velük. - Lopva Ilyára pillantott. - Már kiderült, hogy maguk alkalmatlanok rá. - Ettől a kijelentéstől, mindketten megsértődtek, de volt annyi eszük hogy ne adjanak hangot a sértődöttségüknek. Joross inkább témát váltott.

\- Mit szándékozik tenni, az unokahúgommal?

\- Egyelőre, még bezárva tartom és idehívtam néhány mágust, hogy derítsenek fényt a különleges erejére. - Az igazságosztó nem örült, hogy Thrysből kísérleti egér lett.

\- Vagyis, fel fogják boncolni?! - Már azon volt hogy előhúzza az egyik kardját, de Ilya is előkészítette a varázs erejét.

\- Nem! - Szögezte le Elenwen. - Kitértem arra a részre is, hogy egy elképesztően ritka kincsre akadtunk Beathrys kisasszonyban, ezért élve kell tartani és tanulmányozni az erejét.

\- Engedelmével, szeretnék részt venni a tanulmányozásban. Rám hallgat és a segítségemmel…

\- Nem adok engedélyt, Jorossin igazságosztó, Ilyasvel igazságosztó. Új feladatot és egy újabb szakasznyi Thalmor katonát bízok önökre, a Szervezet ellen. - Mindketten meghökkentek.

\- Nagykövet asszony, - Ilya és Joross most egyetértettek. - két emberükkel nem bírtunk el! Az egész renddel, egyszerre…

\- Ismétlem, önnek is, Ilyasvel, nem azt akarom hogy megöljétek őket. - Elenwen nem örült hogy a két legjobb emberének kell elismételnie a feladat lényegét, de most mindennél jobban akarta a titkot, amiért a Szervezet vezére az egész rendjét kiküldte..

\- Mégis, mit szeretne? - Jorossin kezdte sejteni mire akar kilyukadni.

\- A Karthcsúcson lévő információt akarom, amiért a Szervezet odament. - Ilya és Joross idegesen össze néztek, undorodva, magától a gondolattól is hogy újra együtt kell dolgozniuk.

\- Azt sem tudjuk mit keressünk, lehet magukkal viszik vagy elintézik hogy ne szerezhessük meg a tudást. - Ilya sorolta a terv lehetséges buktatóit, de Elenwen csak fagyosan nézte a két igazságosztót.

\- Meg fogjátok szerezni ami ott van, - Jorossra vetette a gyilkos tekintetét. - ha nem akarja, hogy a drága unokahúga életébe kerüljön a kudarca.

\- Azt mondta hogy…

\- A Szervezet ügyei, mindennél fontosabbak és értékesebbek, igazságosztó. Beathrys élete, ezen a küldetésén múlik. - Elenwen visszarévedt az italába és az asztalán lévő papírokba. - Távozhatnak.

A két igazságosztó már kiismerte annyira a Szervezetet, hogy soha, semmi sem egyszerű, amibe ők belekeverednek.

* * *

A Karthcsúcson, Égkoszorú ege teljesen beborult és nem kellett hozzá sok hogy egy nagy eső kezdődjön. Egy hatalmas vihar fog hamarosan tombolni, mind az égen, mind a földön.

A Nyugatvég egyik legnagyobb Ellenálló támaszpontja, majdnem 50 breton harcos védte, akik már hozzászoktak a harchoz és a vadon éléshez, nem mellékesen, gyűlölnek minden idegent és megtámadják őket, amint meglátják őket.

A Szervezet vezére az összes emberét elküldte hogy vegyék be ezt a hegyet és az emberei, kérdés nélkül meg tervezik csinálni.

Sellin és Wynns elintézték az őrszemeket, aminek köszönhetően, Junal és Liz könnyedén be tudtak osonni a táborba, hátrahagyva, a nagyobb, erősebb és lopakodásban jóval tehetségtelenebb társaikat. Sellin, a legmagasabb hegy csúcsáról figyelt és készül fedező tüzet biztosítani a társainak.

Az öreg, argóniai orgyilkos és a fiatal breton varázsló lány óvatosan lopakodva, Liz mindkettőjükön láthatatlanság és hangtompító varázslatot alkalmazott, így gyerekjáték volt beosonni a primitív és bárdolatlan Ellenállók táborába.

Őrszemek híján, a két besurranónak, így is nehéz dolga akadt, hogy minél több ellenséggel végezzen, de hogy nincsenek akik az egész tábort belátva riadót fújjanak, már nem lehetetlen. Szétváltak, tudták a dolgukat.

Junal egy sátorba ment ahol egy férfi és egy női Ellenálló, a takaróik alatt, vadul szerelmeskedtek. A félszemű gyíkember, elővette az ében tőrét és Mehrunes beretváját és kivárta, amíg mindkettőjük feje kilátszódott a takaró alól és nincs útban semmi sem. Egyetlen gyors szúrás a férfi nyakába és egy a nő szemén át az agyába és a szerelmes pár halott volt.

Letörölte a tőrét, olyan rutinosan, mint aki a mindennapi dolgát végezte és indult a következő, lehetséges áldozatai után.

Liz is ügyesen lopakodott a vad fajtársai között, de a legkisebb szimpátiát sem érezte a nyugatvégiek iránt. Meglátott egy férfit, aki épp elhagyja a tábort, csendesen, egy macska sebességével, ügyességével és csendességével követte. A harcos megállt, körülnézett, nem talált semmit és senkit, letolta az állatbőrökből készült ágyékkötőjét, leguggolt és a nagy dolgát készült elvégezni.

Az apró növésű lány undorodva fintorgott egyet, de nem hagyta magát eltéveszteni és elvágta a fickó torkát, aki vonaglott, Liz csizmáira ürítette a belei tartalmát és meghalt, „Undorító!". Az egyetlen ami zavarta és kellemetlenséget okozott a megölésében, hogy mocskos lett a lábbelije.

Junal egy magányosan étkező, fiatal, alig 16 éves fiút szemelt ki, „Kizárt, hogy valaha is ölt volna embert.". A fiúról le lehetett olvasni a tapasztalatlanságot és a rejtőzködés félelmét. Junal nem hezitált megölni, egyenesen beleszúrta a Beretvát a torkába és belefulladt a saját vérébe.

\- Hé… - Egy idősebb, férfi kiáltását hallotta maga mögül, de gyorsan elcsuklott.

Megfordult és máris egy fekete nyílvessző fúródott a halántékába, „Sellin, neked aztán piszok jó szemed van.", dicsérte gondolatban az erdei elf lányt, aki egy magas hegy tetejéről, könnyedén eltalálta a célpontját.

Liz, végzett még két másik harcossal és a táboron kívül, mire lejárt a láthatatlanná tevő varázslata, találkoztak.

\- Az utolsó simítás következik. - Junal intett Liznek, hogy övé lehet a megtiszteltetés, mire a felemás szemű lány csak izgatottan, egy alattomos kis vigyorral bólintott egyet és egy erős, tűz varázslatot koncentrált a két kezébe, összeolvasztotta őket.

A két apró, kesztyűs kezeiben, elképesztően nagy mennyiségű mágikus energia gyűlt össze, megérintette velük a földet és erősen koncentrált, összezárta mindkét szemét és erőlködött. Az Ellenálló tábor közepén lévő tábortűzre koncentrált.

Az egyik pillanatban, a tábortűz körül ülő harcosok, nyugodtan és pihenten ültek, várták, hogy az elejtett és megnyúzott vad amit fölötte forgatnak, megsüljön. A másik pillanatban, néhányan különös jeleket véltek felfedezni a tűzben és gyorsan, egy hatalmas lángcsóva emelkedett ki ami összeégetett, 3 embert és több sátrat is felgyújtott.

A táborban több varázsló is összegyűlt, akik időben észrevették Liz mágiáját és képesek voltak egy kellő erejű védőteret létrehozni hogy megvédjék magukat és a társaikat, de így is, sokan megégtek és a tábor közepe lángra kapott.

Marshal, a társaival, Leilával, Mirával és Grambbal várakozott. A klónok vigyázban álltak, parancsra várva, egyedül Gramb állt mereven, az ellenséges tábort szemlélve, Mira a fűben elterülve, háttal feküdt, a kezeit a tarkójára kulcsolva, a lófarokba font haja a vállán pihent. Marshal egy sziklának támaszkodva itta a második, korareggeli borát, szeretett a hajnali órákban lerészegedni. Leila csak a földön, keresztbe tett lábakkal ült, a sisakját az ölében szorongatva.

A szél hirtelen feltámadt és baljósan kezdte simogatni a Szervezet embereinek az arcát, mintha valami jel lenne.

\- Elérkezett az idő. - Gramb meglátta a hatalmas tűzcsóvát, visszavette a sisakját és figyelmeztette a többieket.

\- Nem kapkodták el! - Mira már türelmetlenül fészkelődve pattant talpra, a fejére vette az üvegsiskaját.

\- A feladatra összpontosíts! - Leila is hasonlóképp cselekedett, de utána Marshalra sandított. - Te is!

\- Versenyezzünk! - Ajánlotta a nord férfi, miután kiitta az utolsó kortyot és felvette a fekete páncél sisakját. - Ki öl több Ellenállót! - Mira csak megvetően horkantott egyet.

\- Egyértelműen én! - Leila nem örült hogy a társai szórakozásképp fogják fel a feladatot.

\- Fogjátok be és tegyétek a dolgotok! - Mira csak megjátszott együttérzéssel, az épen maradt, bal vállvértjére tette a jobb, szabad kezét.

\- Ugyan, Leila. Nehogy sírj ha vesztesz. - Leila csak félrelökte Mira kezét és idegesen ránézett a sisakja mögül.

\- Nem fogok. - A cyrodilli nő gúnyosan kuncogott, amíg a nord férfi, hangosan röhögött. Amint megértette, mit is mondott, rájött hogy saját magát tette nevetség tárgyává. - Veszíteni! Nem fogok veszíteni!

\- Már késő! - Marshal csak finoman megérintette a vértes vállát. - Jöhet az utolsó lépés. - Hiába volt részeg, eléggé józan volt hogy ne csak részt vegyen egy csatában, de végig is vezényelje, amit a társai nagyon is jól tudtak.

Amint a két lány végzett a civakodással, a klónokkal és a társaikkal, elérték a Karthcsúcs tábor bejáratát. Az ég, egy hatalmasat villámlott, amit egy velőtrázó mennydörgés követett. Egy esőcsepp hullott és csöppent szét, milliónyi apró vízcseppre, Marshal sisakjának a tetején.

 **(1)** Rövidesen egy újabb villám és mennydörgés következett, majd az eső őrült tempóban kezdett zuhogni, mintha el akarná takarni a sok halált és vért ami a Karthcsúcson fog bekövetkezni. Ezt a csatát, még Kynareth úrnő sem akarta végig nézni.

A Szervezet katonáinak a páncélját kegyetlenül csapkodta az eső, Leilának volt a legrosszabb, mert ő ázott meg a leggyorsabban, amiért félig el volt törve a mellvértje, de nem adta semmi jelét hogy zavarná.

Gramb, Mira és Marshal vértjein is, gyorsan, apró kis zuhatagok képződtek és folytak le a földre. Könyörületet, félelmet és fájdalmat nem ismerve rontottak a meggyengült és megzavarodott Ellenálló táborra, ahol, az eső miatt, gyorsan alább hagyott a tűz.

A bennszülött breton harcosok gyorsan reagáltak és azonnal az idegenekre támadtak. Az első és leglelkesebb támadó katona, két rögtönzött, botokra szerelt, éles sziklákból álló baltával rohant feléjük, de Gramb egyik hasonmása, elővette Molag Bal, hatalmas, másfél kezes buzogányát, amit ő egy kézzel úgy forgatott mint egy hozzáértő orgyilkos a tőrt, majd teljes erejével az ellenfelére csapott.

Az Ellenálló, szarvasagancsos prémsapkás feje úgy repült el az esős, viharos égboltba, összevérezve mindent ami alatta van, mintha egy rémült madár repült volna el.

A Szervezet 4 katonával és az ő 12 hasonmásukkal 16-an voltak, így kétszeres túlerő jött ellenük, de ez nem hagyta őket megrémiszteni.

Az első hullámot, Leila és Mira klónjai verték vissza, több Ellenállót kaszabolva le, Leila és a hasonmásai egyidőben használták a Vérskalpjaik mágikus sugarait, így ő végzett a legtöbb ellenféllel.

Mira és az ő klónjai egyformán jók voltak és könnyen elintézték a rájuk háruló nyugatvégit. Gramb és Marshal, a hasonmásaikkal, szinte feleslegesnek érezve magukat, de gyorsan észrevették a harcmezőt körbe vevő íjászokat és mágusokat, akiknek a közelharci társaik, az életükkel időt nyerve, megfelelő pozícióba helyezkedtek el és bekerítették a Szervezet tagjait.

A sötét rend emberei nem törtek meg, még a rájuk törő nyílzáportól sem. Gyorsan és védelmezőn közrefogták egymást, a vastag, ében és üveg vértjeiken nem tört át a bárdolatlan, kőből pattintott nyílvesszők hada, legalábbis, a többsége nem.

Gramb egyik klónjának átlőtték a nyakát, Leilának két klónja is meghalt a törött páncéljaik miatt, mindkettőnek a szíve lett átlőve, amitől meghalva, visszaváltoztak egy-egy nagy kupac vörös vérré, amiket az eső elmosott. A nyilak zöme vagy mellé ment, vagy lepattant a vastag páncélokról, de néhány talált egy bizonyos gyenge pontot, megsebezve néhány klónt.

A klónok vére fekete volt, ami az ébenvérteken nem látszott, de Mira üvegvértjén nagyon is. Az Ellenállók a mágusaikkal is feleltek és az esőtől több erőt kapva, villámcsapásokkal támadtak az ellenségre, de Marshal és a klónjai gyorsan kapcsoltak és a társai, igazi testeihez mentek védelmezni őket a Varázstörőikkel.

Két fős csapatokra váltak szét, mindenki, az igazi teste mellé megkapta Marshal egyik hasonmását, hogy védelmet nyújtson a mágikus támadások ellen.

Egy könyörtelen mészárlás vette kezdetét, mire az összes Ellenálló, akik inkább meghaltak, mintsem feladják a földjüket, elpusztult, Gramb, Leila és Mira összes klónja meghalt, Gramb több nyílvesszőt is elszenvedett hogy védelmezze a társait és a vörös vére, szinte patakokban folyt a fekete vértjén. Mirának egy nyílvessző lőtte át a lábát és csak bicegve tudott járni és borzasztóan dühös lett miatta.

Leila egy nyilat kapott a páncéltalan vállába, erősen vérzett, de ez számára csak egy karcolással ért fel. Marshal sértetlenül megúszta és az egyik klónja is. Amint meggyőződtek hogy egyetlen barbár sem maradt élve, Leila a pallosával egy vörös energia sugarat lőtt az ég felé, jelezve a társainak, hogy megtisztították a környéket. **(1)**

Liz és Junal jött elő elsőnek, Liz egyből Leila, Gramb és Mira sérüléseit vette kezelésbe a varázs erejével, gyorsan kihúzta a nyilakat Mira lábából, Leila vállából, majd egy narancsszínű fényt idézett a kezébe, amivel néhány perc alatt be is forrt a sebük.

Gramb ragaszkodott hozzá hogy Liz a lányok sérüléseit lássa el előbb, annak ellenére hogy az ő sebei súlyosabbak. Ő maradt utoljára és az ő kezelése tartott a legtovább, de így is szégyenérzete támadt.

\- Igazán visszább foghatnád a hősködéseket, nagyember. - Marshal csak megforgatta a szemeit a sisakja alatt. - Nem szükséges mindent neked csinálnod.

\- Marshal, - Szólt közbe Leila. - ha Gramb nem lökte volna félre Mirát, ezzel maga szenvedve el a nyílvesszőt, meg is halhatott volna.

\- Igen, Marshal, - A birodalmi és az északi nő, ebben egyetértett. Kedvelték a nagydarab orkot, aki mindig másokat helyez maga elé. - tanulhatnál Grambtól. - A nord férfi, kissé féltékeny lett a társára, aki annyival népszerűbb nála.

\- Erre igazán semmi szükség! - Gramb Marshal védelmére kelt. - Marshal sokkal többször védett meg benneteket. Ő a sárkányszülött és neki kell megmentenie a világot is.

Gramb gyakran helyezett másokat maga elé, a társait és rendszeresen segített a személyes problémáikban. A nagy és csúf külseje ellenére, igazán sokat tudott az úri és elegáns viselkedésről, a nőkkel, kifejezetten udvarias volt, szelíd, türelmes, ellenben a harcban, könyörtelen brutalitás és bátorságot tanúsít. Ennek ellenére, ő a Szervezet 6-ik tagja.

A Szervezet maradék két tagja, Sellin és Wynns is megtalálta a találka pontot. A két Penge közül, Delphine, aki Sellinnel maradt, csak elámulva bámulta a küzdelmet. Lenyűgözte a rend találékonysága, ereje, összhangja, csapatmunkája és gyors reakciója. Delphine jól ismerte a nyugatvégiek hírnevét, vérszomjasok, kitartók, könyörtelenek és még Égkoszorú Jarljai sem tudtak megszabadulni tőlük. Egyetlen rajtaütéssel rengeteg katonát vesztettek el, amíg a Szervezet könnyedén bevette ezt a tábort. A halál és vérszagot, a tomboló eső elmosta.

Egyértelmű volt, a Szervezet veszedelmes és nem táncolhat vissza az egyezségükből. Ez volt a szerencséje, hogy nem is szándékozott.

\- Ezzel, - Kezdte Leila. - az utolsó haramia is meghalt. - A hegy feljáratánál lévő barlangra nézett, de Esbern-hez beszélt. - A Karthcsúcs a tiéd. - Az öreg Penge magabiztosan lépett elő.

\- Ez egy igazán lenyűgöző teljesítmény tőletek. - Ugyan nem látta a küzdelmet, de megdöbbentette, hogy mennyivel több ellenséget intéztek el. - Akárhogy is, köszönöm a segítségetek.

Az egész rend elindult a barlang felé, amikor a dörgő égbolt mellett, egy fenevad üvöltését hallották a távolból.

\- Ez az amire gondolok? - Junal és Szervezet többsége még nem látott sárkányt, de eleget hallottak róluk, hogy tudják, mi közeleg.

\- Ahogy mondod. - Marshal már járatos volt ezekkel a fenevadakkal, már kettőt megölt közülük. A két Penge felé fordult. - Te ketten, - Delphine felkészült egy újabb ütközetre egy másik sárkánnyal, de Marshalnak más terve volt. - induljatok befelé az Égmenedék templomba! - Utasította őket.

\- De Sárkányszülött…! - Esbern tiltakozott.

\- Most! A Szervezet elintézi! - Nem kellett kikérnie a társai véleményét, mert tudta, hogy ez a sárkány akadályt jelenthet a későbbiekben és az egész rendre szükség lesz ellene. Delphine és Esbern engedelmeskedtek a Sárkányszülöttnek és gyorsan a barlangba rohantak.

\- Mi a terv? - Leila egy egyszerű, lényegre törő dolgot kérdezett, mire Marshal csak elvigyorodott a sisakja alatt.

\- Nyírjuk ki a dögöt! - A rend legtöbb tagja, gonoszul elkezdett kuncogni, jelezve, hogy ez nem jelenthet nagy kihívást. - Csak kényszerítsétek a földre és onnantól, gyerekjáték lesz!

Marshal már két sárkány megölésében is részt vett, Liz, Gramb és Leila is ismerős a sárkányvadászatban. Azonban, Wynns, Sellin, Junal és Mira már kevésbé, de ez nem tántorította el őket.

Ez a fenevad különbözött azoktól, amikkel Marshal találkozott. A méretük megegyezett, de sokkal több szarv állt ki a testéből, amit sötétkék pikkelyek borítottak és a szeme világoskék volt. Ez a lény tűz helyett, villámokat okádott.

\- Tudom mit csináljunk! - Mirának egyből ötlete támadt, amitől izgatottan csillogtak a szemei. - Wynns, használd a madarad és repíts fel vele a levegőbe! - Mindannyian lekezelően néztek rá.

\- Nem! - Leila törte le a kedvét. - Nincs időnk hülyéskedni! Meg kell ölnünk a sárkányt, mielőbb!

\- Azt sem tudod mit akarok!

\- Rá akarsz ugrani és meglovagolni? - Mira, erre sarokba szorult és nem tudott mit mondani. - Van valakinek használható ötlete? - Wynns jelentkezett.

\- Nekem lenne egy kötő pecsét varázslatom, amivel a földhöz szegezhetném, de nem tudom milyen hatással van egy sárkányra.

\- Meg tudod csinálni? - Marshal, most minden gúnyolódást és sértést félretett és a feladatra koncentrált.

\- Természetesen, csak időre van szükségem, ez egy magas szintű varázs egyenlet, nem beszélve a lény méretéről és ha elkészültem, rá kell csalni a fenevadat. De ismétlem, sárkányon még nem próbáltam ki.

\- Hiszünk benned. - Marshal Wynns mellett maradt, hogy megvédje a sárkány villámjaitól, amíg a többiek elterelik a figyelmét.

 **(2)** A rend 4 részre vált, 2 fős csapatokra, Wynns egy sík szirten elkezdte a mágikus pecsét megidézését, amíg Marshal ott maradt megvédeni.

A stréber, rusnya mágus, egy nagyon öreg, tölgyfából faragott, sötétbarna varázspálcát vett elő, az egyik végén, egy kilencágú, kristály csillag volt szerelve. A pálcát beleszúrta a földbe, világoskék mágiát idézett a két kezébe, erősen koncentrált, majd magában mormolta a varázsigéket majd a földre irányította. Minél több mágikus energiát összpontosított, a kristály csillag egyre fényesebb, a pecsét alakja jobban kivehető és több erőt nyert.

Leila Sellinnel tartott, Mira Grambbal és Junal Lizzel, hogy eltereljék és amennyire lehet, megsebesítsék a lényt.

A sárkány, még mindig a levegőben körözött, a sötét viharfelhők között, szinte láthatatlan volt és meglepetésszerűen csaphatott le az áldozataira.

Sellin, a fejlett szaglásával, hallásával és látásával nem ért el semmit, a vihar minden érzékszervét eltompította. Leila, akinek sem a varázslat, sem a vadászat nem volt az erőssége sem tehetett többet.

A fekete felhők közül, egy kék villám közeledett a két nő felé, de Leila gyors reflexekkel rendelkezve, időben kitért a csapás elől, majd a saját tengelye körül megpördülve, minden fizikai erejét beleadta a suhintásba hogy a kardjából, egy elképesztően erős, vörös, energia hullámot indíthasson a sárkány felé, ami elől a lény is kitért, majd visszabújt a felhők közé.

Wynnst kifejezetten zavarta az eső és biztos volt benne, hogy meg fog fázni, de nem hagyhatta, hogy emiatt hagyja cserben a Szervezetet. Igyekezett a varázs képlettel, de meg is őrizte a hidegvérét, nehogy hibát vétsen a pecséten. Ismerte Marshalt, amióta megismerték egymást, folyamatosan pokollá tette az életét a sok gyerekes csínyével, de amikor komolyra fordul egy küldetés, jobb testőrt nem is kívánhatna magának.

Az ég dörgött, a sárkány felüvöltött és egy szempillantás alatt, átsuhant Marshal és Wynns fölött, hatalmas mennyiségű elektromos áramot lőve feléjük. Marshal maga alá vette Wynnst, tudva hogy vézna és törékeny teste van, így óvatosan ragadta meg, nehogy megsérüljön és megvédte a Varázstörővel.

\- Igyekezz már! - Ripakodott rá Marshal.

\- Egy mestert nem szabad siettetni. - Wynns csak nyugodtan folytatta a pecsét alkotását.

Most nem a zaklató tuskó és a nyápic, idegesítő stréber voltak, hanem két társ, akiknek össze kellett fogniuk a küldetés és a túlélés érdekében.

Mira még fújtatott a dühtől, amiért Marshal és Leila nem engedték hogy felüljön a sárkány hátára, de nem hagyhatta, hogy a személyes érzései, kihassanak a küldetésre. Ahelyett, hogy vaktában rárontott volna a fenevadra, inkább egy erős, jégmágiát koncentrált a két kezébe, amivel a sötét fellegekbe lőtt, keresve a sárkányt.

Nem találta el, természetesen, de a sárkány, igenis meglátta őt.

\- Gyere csak! Te nagyra nőtt gyík! - Mira, a félelem legkisebb szikrájának a jele nélkül, előrántott a Hajnaltörőt, elhajította az üvegpajzsát és egyenesen a felé érkező sárkány felé futott.

A fenevad, zuhanó repülésbe kezdett, de a birodalmi nő csak őrülten, vigyorogva rohant felé, egyenesen a bestia kék szemeibe nézve rohant felé. A sárkány dühösen felordított, kinyitotta a hatalmas állkapcsát, felkészülve, hogy felfalja az ostoba áldozatát.

Alig néhány méternyire voltak egymástól, a fenevad már épp ráharapott volna Mirára, de az utolsó pillanatban hasra vetette magát és a fogai, épphogy súrolva az üvegvértjét, elszállt felette.

A sárkány már készült hogy újra a viharfelhők takarásába emelkedjen, de egy hatalmas erővel elhajított, fekete, halálfejes buzogányt, akkora erővel hajítottak hozzá a fejéhez hogy kibillent az egyensúlyából és mivel, alig volt 1-2m-re a földtől, még csak lehetősége sem volt visszanyerni. A földre kényszerült.

Mira kapott az alkalmon, egyből felpattant a sárból és a sárkányt támadta meg, akárcsak Leila, Gramb és Junal is. Mira nem gondolkodott sokat, egyből a lény jobb szárnyát akarta elvágni, bízva a meglepetés erejében, ráugrott. Ez súlyos hiba volt, a sárkány csapott egy nagyot a szárnyaival, ezzel erősen fellökve a cyrodiilli nőt, leütve a sisakját, ami legurult a hegy oldaláról és beverte a fejét egy sziklába és elvesztve az eszméletét. **(2)**

Liznek meg kellett bújnia néhány szikla mögött, mivel nem rendelkezett kellő fizikai erővel mint a többi társa, ezért hátramaradt gyógyítónak és egyéb segély nyújtásra. Most érkezett az ő ideje, amikor meglátta a tetőtől talpig sarasan, véresen és eszméletlenül fekvő Mirát. Láthatatlanná tette magát egy varázslattal, két kesztyűs ujját a torkára helyezve, megérezte a szívverését és elvonszolta biztonságos helyre, hogy meggyógyítsa.

 **(3)** A többiek, ez idő alatt nem pihentek, az életükért és a Szervezet céljáért harcoltak a sárkány ellen. Leila türelmesebb és nyugodtabb volt Miránál és nem rohant ész nélkül a csatába. Alaposan megfigyelte a lény mozgását, a nehéz páncélja ellenére, gyors, kecses, de mégis, kellően határozott mozdulatokkal kitért a csapásai elől. Eredetileg, ő is a szárnyát akarta elvágni. Alulról sújtott, de a sárkány egy váratlan pillanatban, oldalra lépett egyet, amitől Leila vöröspengéjű pallosa az oldalába szúródott. A sárkány fájdalmasan felüvöltött, de szerencséje volt hogy nem a szárnyát vágta el.

Nem maradt idő kihúzni a kardot a lény oldalából, így Leila hátrahagyva a fegyverét, visszavonult, de a sárkány, az épen maradt szárnyával fellökte, amitől a hátára esett, megpróbált minél messzebb kerülni, de a sárkány nem engedte, a szárnyával nyúlt utána hogy közelebb húzza magához, az egyik szarva beleakadt valamelyik, a hasán lévő fekete lemezvértjébe és a földön, közelebb húzta magához a nord nőt.

Gramb szemből támadt a fenevadra, látva Leila helyzetét, felkapta a földön lévő buzogányát és a társa segítségére sietett. A sárkány villámokat okádott a felé rohanó orkra, tekintve hogy tetőtől-talpig fémvértet visel és az eső még mindig szakadt, bele kell haljon a támadásba. Gramb nem volt ostoba, nem volt varázsló, de értett valamelyest a mágiához és minden varázs erejét bevetve, létrehozott egy pajzsot, ami megóvta a villámoktól.

A sárkánynak nem volt sok ideje gondolkodni, mert az ork akkora erővel verte fejbe, hogy érezte, még a csontja is megrepedhetett. Megpróbált az ellenfelére harapni, de Gramb kitért előle hogy egy újabb csapást mérjen a bestia pofájára. Ezúttal is fájt neki, kénytelen volt meghátrálni.

Leilának sikerült kiakasztani a szarvat a vértjéből, de mielőtt oldalra vetődve felállhatott volna, érezte, ahogy Gramb visszaszorítja a sárkányt, a hatalmas, karmos lába alatt találta magát, a páncélja ugyan törött volt, az egyik karma átszúrta a vért nélküli vállát, ami erősen vérezni kezdett és Leilát is sikolyra fakasztotta.

Gramb tudta, hogyha nem segít, Leila meg fog halni. Újabb erős csapást mért a lényre, ezúttal a nyakára. A sárkány kezdett belefáradni hogy folyamatosan hátra szorítják, kitárta a hatalmas szárnyait, felkészülve hogy elrepül. Leila kiszabadult a lába alól, de a jobb válla rettenetesen vérzett, szédült és nem bírta mozgatni a jobb karját.

Meglátta a szörny oldalában lévő kardot, tudta, inkább nem kellene erőltetnie, de az a kard a családi öröksége és ha a terv nem jön össze, a sárkány visszavonulót fúj és örökre elvesztheti. Nem hagyhatta. Minden megmaradt erejét összeszedve, megpróbált felállni, de a vérveszteség és a sérülései miatt nem tudott.

A sárban kúszott hogy az egyetlen működő karjával megfogja a kardja markolatát. Erősen szorította, nem eresztette, még akkor sem, amikor a sárkány a levegőben volt. Ahogy egyre magasabbra jutott a sárkány, a kard annál inkább kijött belőle. Egy idő után, a penge hegye is kiszabadult, de Leila 10m magasról esett a zuhogó esőben a földre. Esés közben, minden elsötétült, de abban biztos volt, hogy valaki elkapta.

Gramb, amint látta hogy a sárkány el akar repülni, visszakozott, meg kellett mentenie Leilát. A tervét módosítani kellett, amikor meglátta a nord nőt, ahogy a szörny oldalába szúrt kard markolatába kapaszkodva, elrepül a sárkánnyal. Tudta, felesleges lenne oda kiabálni, látta hogy Leila súlyától, a kard egyre kijjebb csúszik a sárkány testéből.

Amikor elérkezett az idő és Leila zuhanni kezdett, Gramb nem gondolkodott, eldobta a buzogányát és egyből kitárta a karjait, ezzel elkapva a nord nőt. Ahogy a karjaiba esett, a hirtelen súlyától, egy kicsit megrogyott, de könnyen elbírta. A nord, ugyan elvesztette az eszméletét és erősen vérzett, de nem eresztette a kardját. Még ájultan is csak azt szorította. Gramb egyből Lizhez vitte. **(3)**

\- Úgy fest, a két lány lesérült. - Magyarázta Gramb Liznek, miközben óvatosan lerakta Leilát Mira mellé, levette a sisakját. Liz, miközben vizsgálta Leila súlyos sérüléseit, csak unottan megvonta a vállát. - Reméljük, Sellin és Junal elég ideig tartják fel.

 **(4)** A sárkány a levegőbe emelkedett, ismét elbújt a fekete felhők között. Nem tudta eldönteni, meneküljön ezek elől a halandók elől, akik elképesztően erős ellenfeleknek bizonyultak, ezzel megszégyenítve saját magát vagy addig harcoljon, amíg nem meg nem hal, magával rántva őket.

Nem volt sok ideje ezen gondolkodni, eleinte különös mozgást érzett a hátán, majd egy fájdalmas szúrást, amitől meglepetten, de ismét, fájdalmasan kiáltott fel.

Gramb elsöprő támadása, csupán elterelésként szolgált, amíg az argóniai orgyilkos és az erdei elf lány, észrevétlenül felmászhassanak a sárkány hátára. Junal a két ében tőrét szúrta bele a lény húsába, ügyesen, kikerülve a pikkelyeit. A sárkány forró vére, gőzölögve kifolyt Junal kesztyűs kezére.

A bestia egyhelyben maradt a levegőben, megpróbált a háta mögé nézni, hogy megnézze a fájdalom forrását, de Sellin csak erre várt, villámgyorsan előhúzott egy mérgezett, fekete nyílvesszőt, az íja idegére illesztette, majd eleresztette. A nyílvessző, egyenesen, a sárkány bal szemébe fúródott bele.

A fenevad teljesen megvadult és ettől össze-vissza kezdett rángatózni. Junal megkapaszkodott néhány szarvban, de Sellinnek tele volt mindkét keze. Az íjat visszarakta a hátára, elővett egy újabb mérgezett nyílvesszőt, a végére egy nagyon hosszú és vékony kötél volt kötözve, amit a derekára kötött. Az elf lány lezuhant a sárkány hátáról és elnyelték a fekete felhők.

Sellin, bármennyire is félt, nem hagyta hogy megbénuljon, a nyílvesszőt, zuhanás közben az idegre helyezte, felfeszítette és eleresztette. Az íjat a bal karjára akasztotta és mindkét kezével a kötélbe kapaszkodott, reménykedve, hogy célba talál.

A kötél nagyot rántott rajta, de megóvta az eséstől. A nyílvessző, eltalálta a sárkányt és ő ott lebegett a fekete felhők között, teljesen vakon, azt sem tudva, milyen messze van a talaj. A szél és az eső könyörtelenül fújta az arcát, de nem volt mit tennie. Várnia kellett.

Junal még a sárkány hátán maradt, miután Sellin leesett, egyedül kellett újra földre kényszerítenie a bestiát. Az argóniai orgyilkost nem tudta egykönnyen lerázni, hiába csapkodott, rángatózott, nem járt sikerrel. Junal csak egyre feljebb mászott, elérte az egyik szárnyát és beleszúrta a tőrét a tövébe. A lény újra felüvöltött, de a félszemű argóniai csak tovább szúrta, amitől egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre kényszerítette a sárkányt.

Sellin, még mindig a levegőben lebegve, hallotta a fenevad üvöltését és meglátta maga alatt a talajt, ami elég magasan volt. Ahogy várt, a sárkány úgy ereszkedett, ami csak annyit jelentett, Junal sikeresen a földre fogja kényszeríteni. Amint elég alacsonyan volt a földtől, az ében tőrével elvágta a kötelet és a bukfencezve ért földet.

Sajnos nem vette észre, hogy egy nagyon magas szirtre esett, kifogyott a talajból és lezuhant a mélybe. Szerencsére, egy erős kéz megragadta a bokályánál és megmentve hogy összezúzza magát a sziklákon.

Gramb mentette meg, akár egy könnyű szalmabábut, minden nehézség nélkül felkapta és a szirtre rakta, biztonságosan.

\- Mit gondoltok, - Sellin gyorsan helyrerázódott a félelméből. - nyertünk elég időt Wynns pecsétjének?!

Amint ezt megkérdezte, a sárkány zuhanó repülésbe kezdett, egyenesen feléjük, nem törődve a saját életével, legalább őket magukkal rántva.

\- Fussatok! - Kiabálta Gramb a két lánynak, Liz és Sellin így tettek, Mirát és Leilát, akik még eszméletlenek voltak, felkapta a két vállára és úgy rohant velük.

A sárkány lezuhant, feltúrva a földet, amit végigszántott az esésével, de Gramb időben kimentette a két nőt, lerakta őket biztos helyre, elővette a buzogányát és felkészült hogy a társai védelmében, feláldozza magát.

A földön fekvő sárkányról Junal jött le, aki borzasztó sebeket okozott a lénynek, de ő maga sértetlenül megúszta. Ahogy meglátta, tudta Gramb mire készül és gyorsan elment a lény közeléből. A sárkány már ezer sebtől vérzett, de még mindig nem halt meg és készen állt harcolni.

\- SÁRKÁNY! - A távolban egy erőteljes üvöltés hallatszott. - KÜZDJ MEG VELEM! - Marshal volt az. A lehető legjobbkor. - FUS RO DAH! - A hatalmas szélrohamot indított a megsebzett szörny felé, amit kihívásnak szánt.

A sárkány elfogadta, otthagyva Grambot, megindult, a sziklás földön mászva Marshal felé. A lény hatalmas erővel villámokat okádott Marshalra, de ő a Varázstörővel kivédte, de mégis, hátrébb kényszerült. A bestia ott volt előtte, arra készült hogy egészben bekapja és az ében vértjét is átharapva, apró cafatokká változtatja.

Nem így történt. Marshal csak gonoszul vigyorgott a sisakja alatt amikor egy hatalmas, világoskéken világító pecsét jelent meg a sárkány alatt, amiből fehér láncok jelentek meg, a teljes testét körbe fonva, oda kényszerítette. Nem bírt meg mozdulni, még a hatalmas száját sem bírta kinyitni, a láncok olyan erősek voltak.

Marshal csupán beleszúrta a fekete kardját a sárkány torkába, amitől a forró vére kifolyt, de az eső gyorsan elmosta és a hatalmas fenevad szeme lezárult és meghalt. Az egész teste lángolni kezdett, leégette róla a pikkelyeit, a bőrét, a húsát és csak a csontjait hagyva maguk után. A tűzből érezni lehetett a sok mágikus energiát amik Marshalba áramlottak, ezzel elnyelve a sárkány lelkét. **(4)**

Egy darabig úgy érezte, mintha az eső alább hagyna, de amint a lélek teljesen el lett nyelve, ugyanolyan kegyetlen tempóval sújtotta mint mindenki mást a környezetében.

\- Hozzátok a sebesülteket - Utasította őket Marshal. - és menjünk az Égmenedék templomba.

Gramb újra felkapta a két eszméletlen nőt és a többiekkel együtt, engedelmeskedett Marshalnak.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejt el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **(Hű, ez aztán egy epik csata volt! Csak egy apró érdekesség, a következő részben, valaki meg fog halni.)**


	50. Alduin fala

**Halo, ezúttal tényleg itt van az 50-ik fejezet. Mint mondtam, valaki meg fog halni. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

A Szervezet rettenetesen meggyengült. Egyetlen délután alatt, bevettek egy erős, Ellenálló tábort és megöltek egy sárkányt. A vihar nem csillapodott, az ég továbbra is olyan borús volt, mintha éjszaka lenne, rengeteg villám csapódott az égen, amiket hatalmas mennydörgések követtek. Az eső olyan erős volt mintha vödörből öntötték volna. A halottak vérét elmosta és a Szervezet nyomait is. Bárki is jár erre, arra fog gondolni, egy másik sereg tette akiknek komoly leszámolni valójuk volt az Ellenállókkal.

A Szervezet a barlang belsejében megtalálta a két Pengét, akik egyáltalán nem voltak tétlenek. Nem csak a templom bejáratát vájták bele a hegyben lévő barlang belsejébe, de az egész hegytetőt átalakítottak egyfajta építménnyé. A bejárathoz több akadály is a vándorlók útját állta, de Esbern a könyve segítségével, könnyedén megoldotta őket és szabaddá tette az utat a bejáratig.

Azonban a bejáratot egy különleges ajtó védte. Egy hatalmas, arcot mintázó faragás ami az utat állta el. Esbern tudta hogy nem tudnak át hatolni rajta. Ez azonban nem törte le az öreg mágus lelkesedését.

\- Egyszerűen, csodálatos! Elképesztő hogy az első kor óta nem tartották karban és milyen jó állapotban maradt.

\- Esbern, - Delphine-t nem nagyon érdekelte ez az építészeti csoda, csak egy dolog lebegett a szeme előtt, pontosabban, az a dolog, ami az óriási arc szobor mögött lapult. - lehetne hogy a lényegre koncentrálunk.

\- Akkor, ez a bejárat? - Marshal és a Szervezet összes többi tagja végeztek a küzdelemmel és utolérték őket. Gramb lerakta a két lányt egy sarokba, Liz stabilizálta az állapotukat hogy ne legyenek életveszélyben, de nem maradt több varázs ereje amit gyógyításra szánhatna. Mindannyian kimerültek és ki kellett pihenniük magukat. Marshalnak még dolga volt. - Esbern, ugye tudod hogy kell bejutni?

\- Természetesen. - A terem közepén lévő, kőbe faragott, ősi pecsétre mutatott. - Ezzel. A Vérpecsét. - Delphine és Marshal csak értetlenül pislogtak, némán jelezve hogy magyarázatra van szükségük.

\- És az…?

\- Egy akaviri varázs technika, ami az idők folyamán a homályba veszett. Meg kell említenem, a vezéred, sárkányszülött, nagyon járatos az akaviri tudományokban. Esetleg egyszer kikérdezném róla.

\- Esbern, - Delphine térítette észhez. - a Pecsét?!

\- Ja, elkalandoztam. A véredre van szükség, sárkányszülött.

\- Nem az összesre, ugye?

\- Nem, néhány csepp elég lesz. Ezt a helyet még az ősi Pengék emelték, Reman Cyrodiil idejében. - Körülnézett a barlangban. - Ez az egész hely egy nagy szentély, Reman számára. Az első kor alatt, visszavert egy akviri inváziót, aminek elég rejtélyesek a körülményei. Azt a csatát, a Fakó Hágói Csataként emlegetik és az akaviriak a császár szolgálatába álltak. Így alapult meg a második Birodalom.

\- Akavir? - Marshal nem értette. - Az… valami másik nemzet?

\- Nem. Akavir egy nagyon messze lévő kontinens, Tamrieltől keletre. Elsősorban, nagyon erős állatnépek lakják. Állítólag, a sárkányok is onnan jöttek.

\- Már nem számít. - Marshal elővette a fekete kardját, megvágta a saját kezét és rácsepegtette a vérét a Pecsétre. A kőből faragott Pecsét, amint érintkezésbe került Marshal vérével, világítani kezdett, megmozdult, folyamatosan forgott, közben az óriási arc felemelkedett és szabaddá vált a bejutás.

\- Működik! A véred életre keltette!

A Szervezet összes tagja felfigyelt erre és azonnal a sötét bejáratot kezdték tanulmányozni.

\- Csak utánam. - Marshal eltette a fegyverét és belépett az ősi templom sötét berkeibe.

\- Nem tudni, mit találunk odabent. - Esbern követte, őt Delphine és a Szervezet többi tagja.

Mindenki aki képes volt varázslatot használni, fényt idézett elő hogy megvilágítsák a sötét átjárót, ami tele volt a falakba vésett mintákkal és képekkel. A sárkányok voltak a fő tényezők.

\- Nézzétek! - Esbernt szinte megbabonázták a kőbe vésett képek. - Igazi, érintetlen Akaviri művészet! - Delphine ismét kirángatta az öreg barátját az ábrándozásból.

\- Esbern, meg kell tudnunk, hogyan győzzük le Alduint. - Ebben a Szervezet emberei is egyetértettek.

\- Áh, természetesen. Nem mindenki képes értékelni eme művészeti csodát. - Letörve folytatta a keresést. - Itt kell lennie valahol. Menjünk tovább.

Kiértek a felfelé vezető lépcsősorról és egy sokkal nagyobb helységbe kerültek. Minden kőből volt faragva, egy nagy asztal a terem egyik végén, körülötte, szintén kőből farakott székek, egy feljebb vezető kisebb lépcsősor ami egy ajtóhoz vezetett, a helységből több ajtó nyílt, kisebb szobákig. A helység közepén volt az amit kerestek.

\- Shor csontjaira! Azaz! - Esbern majdnem kiugrott a bőréből. - Alduin fala!

\- De ez… micsoda? - Marshal a felét nem értette. Ő egy kiáltásra számított amivel legyőzheti Alduint, de nem látta többnek, egy ócska kőfaragásnál. - Hogyan segíthetne?

\- Nézzük csak. - Az öreg mágus alaposan szemügyre vette a kőfalat. A bal oldalt kezdte a vizsgálódást és megakadt a szeme egy sárkányon amit többször is belevéstek a kőbe, rengeteg tüzet okádott amitől rengeteg épület és ember vált a tüze martalékává. - Ez Alduin! Ez azt mutatja, hogyan uralkodott ő és a Sárkánykultusz Égkoszorú felett. - Tovább ment és a fal közepénél állt meg. Több ember, kardokkal a kezében kivívja maga ellen Alduint, élükön egy olyannal, aki a Kiáltást használja. - Itt, az emberek fellázadnak a sárkány uraik ellen, közismertebb néven, a Sárkány Háború. - Érdekes hogy ezt mind ki tudta bogozni belőle. - Alduin legyőzésében, kulcsszerepet játszik ez a kőfal. - A fal utolsó részéhez ért. Egy ember, egyértelműen, egy sárkányszülött kihívja maga ellen Alduint és egy kiáltással, a földre kényszeríti. - Nézzétek, itt a földre kényszerült! Az ősi nordok, a Hang mesterei, megütköztek vele.

\- Akkor, - Delphine sem értette jobban Marshalnál. - megtudjuk végre, hogyan győzhetjük le?

\- Türelem, gyermekem. Az akaviri népség, nem túl lényegre törő. Minden amit leírnak, jelkép vagy szimbólum formájában van. - Tovább tanulmányozta a falat és talált valamit. - Itt is van! A nord hősök szájából született, akaviri nyelven, kiáltás.

\- Jól van, - Marshal még mindig nem értette. - sok kiáltást ismerek, melyik volt?

\- Nem tudom pontosan, de kétlem hogy egy közönséges kiáltás lenne. Ha az lenne, valószínűleg itt hagyták volna. Emlékezz, úgy hagyták itt ezt az egészet, hogy tudták hogy Alduin vissza fog térni. - Esbern nem hagyta hogy a többiek feladják és tovább nézte a falat.

\- Egy kiáltást kell keresnünk amit Marshal nem ismer? - Összegezte Delphine. - Nagyszerű. - Idegesen forgatta a szemeit. - Mi a helyzet Thryssel? Ő talán ismerheti?

\- Nem hiszem, a képességein azonos szinten vannak és ő nem is használt semmi olyasmit ami földre vinne egy sárkányt.

\- Itt van a végén. - Esbern észrevett valamit a falon. - A prófécia szerint, ami az akaviriakat Tamrielre vonzotta, eredetileg, hogy meg keressék a sárkány szülöttet. Az akaviri emberek, a Pengék, ugyanolyan kardot forgatnak mint te, Delphine. Letérdelnek a sárkányszülött előtt, mivel beteljesítették az ősi küldetésüket. Megtalálták a sárkány szülöttet és a szolgálatába szegődtek hogy legyőzzék Alduint a világ végének az idején. - Teljesen belemerült a tanulmányába. - Delphine, Marshal, figyeltek még rám? - Delphine csak bólintott, Marshallal együtt, őt valami baljós sejtelem gyötörte, Akavirral kapcsolatban. - A Pengék tudták. - Idézte a prófécia szövegét. - Amikor a hamis uralkodó veszi hatalmát a világ 8 sarkán, - Amikor egy Jagar Tharn álnevet használó mágus, aki egy Csalogány volt elragadta a Káosz botját, VII-ik Uriel Septimet Oblivion egy síkjára száműzte, felvette az alakját és úgy uralkodott Tamriel felett, időközben, titokban megöletve az összes örökösét. - amikor a háromság felbomlik és a Vörös Torony összeomlik, - Amikor Dagoth Ur kivégzett a 3 védelmező Aedrikus identitás közül kettőt és készen állt hogy egy új Numidium építésével és Lorkhan szívét felhasználva, elpusztítsa Tamrielt. Gwendolyn Nerevarine, az egykor fogolykén sínylődő személy, aki a császár bizalmasa lett, megállította, végzett Dagoth Urral, ezzel megmentve a birodalmat. - Amikor a sárkányszülött uralkodó elveszíti a trónját és a Fehér Torony összedől, - Az Oblivion válság, amikor a Mitikus Hajnal nevű daedrikus szekta megmerényeli VII-ik Uriel Septim császárt. A haldokló császár, egy fogolyra, a későbbi hősre, a Sötét Lovagra hagyott egy küldetést, hogy vigye el a Királyok Amulettjét az utolsó, élő gyermekének, Martinnak, a későbbi, Martin Septim császárnak. Martin az élete feláldozásával, Akatosh avatarjává alakult, legyőzve Mehrunes Dagont és bezárta a Tamrielen nyílt összes dimenzió kaput. - amikor a Hó Tornya legyengülve, vérezve és király nélkül fekszik, - Egyértelműen, a Nagy Háborúra céloz, amikor az Aldmeri Domínium, a Szervezet segítségével, egy hajszálhíján megdöntötte a sárkányszülött császárok által hátrahagyott Birodalmat, de egy árulás miatt, a Birodalom visszaverte a Thalmort és megmaradt. Északon, Viharköpenyes Ulfric egy elszakadási háborút indított, ami miatt sokan, vérezve haltak meg és Égkoszorú földjét király nélkül hagyva, háborút indított a Birodalom ellen. - A Világfaló felébred és megjelenik az utolsó sárkányszülött.

Ezen, Delphine és a Szervezet összes tagja ledöbbent, akik ismerték az elmúlt korok történelmét. Az akaviriak mindent tudtak előre. Előre tudták VII-ik Uriel Septim bebörtönzését, Dagoth Ur visszatérését, az Oblivion Válságot, a Nagy Háborút, Ulfric elszakadási háborúját és Alduin visszatértét.

Akavir népe, hatalmas tudással rendelkezhetett, ha mindezt előre látták.

\- Én… - Marshal nem jutott szavakhoz. - Nem vagyok az a fajta aki könnyen megrémül. - Delphine és Esbern aggódva néztek a részegsége ellenére, elképesztően józan gondolatmenetű Marshalra. - De ami erre a falra van feljegyezve, még engem is halálra rémített. - Neki és a Szervezet összes tagjának az eszébe jutott, amit a vezérük mondott. - Nem a sárkányok a legnagyobb fenyegetés Tamrielre. Nem is az Oblivion válság vagy bármi más. Akavir jelenti a fő problémát. Akavir volt az aki megformálta Tamriel történelmét. A vezérünk… Akavirtől akarja megvédeni Tamrielt!

\- Nem vagy egyedül. - Delphine aggódva, Marsh vállára tette a kezét, de a sárkányszülött egy dologra volt képes koncentrálni.

\- Van bármi ötleted, Esbern, honnan tudhattak előre mindent? - Esbern megborzolta a szakállát, de eszébe jutott valami.

\- Az Ősi Tekercsek az egyetlenek, amik képesek ilyen szintű jövendölésre. Ellenben, speciális, több évtizednyi képzés szükséges hogy akár egy aprócska részletet is meg lehessen fejteni. - Marshal megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott fel, mint akire hosszú idő után, rámosolygott a szerencse.

\- A Szervezetnek kettő is van a birtokában. Ha szeretnéd, a vezérem biztos kölcsön adja neked. - Esbern újabb ötletet kapott.

\- Hát persze! Zseniális! Azokból biztos megtudjuk a kiáltást!

\- De nem tudjuk elolvasni őket. - Delphine azonnal letörte a lelkesedésüket.

\- Igaz. - Marshal nem tudta, mitévő legyen.

\- És a vezéretek? - Vetette fel az ötletet Esbern.

\- Mi van vele?

\- Elég sokat tud az akaviri dolgokról és ha olyan lelkesen gyűjtögeti a tekercseket, akkor biztos el is tudja olvasni őket.

\- Nagyszerű ötlet.

A terv adott volt, Marshal jelzett a többieknek, hogy értesítsék a Szervezet vezérét a történtekről. Marshalnak és Grambnak a gyűrűje a rejtekhelyen maradtak, Leila és Mira eszméletlenek voltak, így csak Junal, Wynns, Liz és Sellin tudtak jelentést tenni.

* * *

A vihar nem kegyelmezett azoknak akik ki merészkedtek ebben az időben, minden egyes esőcsepp, akár egy apró tűhegy és a szél akkora erővel fújt hogy több fát is kidöntött. Az ég, annak ellenére hogy késő délután volt, sötét felhők takarták el, mintha már későre járna az idő.

Jorossin és Ilyasvel igazságosztó és a melléjük kirendelt Thalmor lovas alakulat sem úszta meg szárazon. Erőltetett menetben haladtak a Karthcsúcs felé hogy a Szervezet előtt érkezhessenek. Mélyen benyomultak Markarth vármegyéjébe, ahonnan már nem volt messze a célpontjuk.

\- Jorossin! - Ilya hangját elfedte egy hangos dörgés, de nem adta fel. Egyenesen Jorossin mellett lovagolt. - Joross! Állj meg! - Átnyúlt hogy megragadhassa a társa karját és elég erősen húzta hogy lelassítson és ráfigyeljen.

\- Mi az?!

\- Már egy teljes napja lovagolunk, ez egy nehéz, sziklás terep, egy halom nyugatvégi banditával ütköztünk meg, a veszteségeink súlyosak és ez a vihar sem könnyíti meg a helyzetünket!

\- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?! - Ilya meglepődött Joross, a küldetés iránt tanúsított, ilyen szintű elhivatottságán. Mindig ő volt a legostobább és a hozzá nem értő az igazságosztók között. Soha nem látta ilyennek.

\- Azt hogy az embereink, lehet hogy a legjobban képzett katonák Tamriel szerte, de nem halhatatlanok. Pihenniük kell, a lovakat meg kell etetni és itatni, valamint nekünk is szükségünk van minderre, mielőtt tovább megyünk!

\- Nem! Az egész Szervezet jelen lesz! Egy olyan tudást kutatva, ami segíthet a sárkányok legyőzésében! Feltétlenül meg kell szereznünk! - A női igazságosztó valamiért vonzónak találta Jorossnak ezt a változatát. Semmi vicc vagy ízléstelen tréfa sem hagyta el a száját. Egyenesen a küldetésre koncentrált.

\- Ha kimerülten érjük utol őket, esélyünk sem lesz megtalálni a kémeket és így elbukjuk a küldetést.

Joross megállt, az egész szakasz megtorpant, megszólalt és szóra nyitotta a száját.

\- Amíg az eső eláll, - Egy nagy barlang bejáratra mutatott, nem volt semmi jele hogy Ellenállók laknának benne, csupán néhány vadállat. - ott tábort verünk! - Utasította az embereit. Néhányan, többek között a mágusok közül felnyögtek megkönnyebbülésükben, de ahhoz képes milyen régóta, milyen messzire és milyen zord körülmények között haladtak, kifejezetten jól bírták.

A Thalmor katonák berendezkedtek a barlang belsejébe, szerencséjükre, sátrakat nem kellett rakni, a lovas katonák, egytől-egyig altmerek voltak, a többségüknek mindnek akadt saját fegyverhordója, akár a lovagoknak, természetesen mind bosmer, khajiit, breton, esetleg cyrodiili volt, mert hogy nézne ki ha egy nemes elfnek saját magának kellene végeznie a piszkos munkát.

Amíg a katonák lepihenhettek, a fegyvernökök felállították a tábor védelmét, tüzet raktak és hozzá láttak az ebéd elkészítéséhez. Ilyának két segédje volt, a fegyvernöke egy cyrodiil-i férfi aki a lovát intézte, a szállását készítette elő és egy bosmer nő, aki inkább egy szolgáló lány volt és a ruháját, a haját, valamint az egyéb szükségleteit segített kielégíteni.

Jorossnak nem volt szüksége sem szolgálóra, sem fegyvernökre, maga helyezte kényelembe a lovát, maga bújt ki a páncéljából és ahelyett hogy a kellemes illatú levesből evett volna, inkább a magánál tartott szalonnát és kenyeret ette, ami sokkal okosabb itt fent, északon.

\- Jorossin igazságosztó, - Egy alacsony, bosmer férfi, alig lehetett 20 esztendős, de nem szolga és nem is fegyvernök volt. A thalmor katonák aranyszínű vértjét viselte, méghozzá egy díszes darabot, amiből könnyen lehetett következtetni hogy egy tiszt volt. - Ringlos Blueshade, felderítő kapitány. Jelentem, a Karthcsúcs alig néhány órányira van innen és amint a vihar elcsendesedett, útnak is indulhatunk.

\- Kiváló.

* * *

A Szervezet tanácsdimenziójában megjelent a rend fele, Junal, Liz, Sellin és Wynns hogy jelentést tegyenek a vezérüknek. Néhány másodpercen belül, megjelent a sötét úrnő is, valamint Marshal helyén Potema jelent meg, normális, de átlátszó testtel és Gramb helyén Cephourus.

\- Ki kezdi? - Miután egyikük sem szólalt meg, a vezér a négy emberére nézett.

\- Majd én. - Junal jelentkezett és a gyíkember beszámolt a nehézségekről, hogy Leila és Mira megsérültek, valamint, hogy Esbernnek sikerült rájönnie, hogy Marshalnak egy elveszett, sárkánykiáltást kell megtanítani, amit csak és kizárólag egy Ősi tekercsbe van feljegyezve, mindannyian az úrnőjükbe fektették a bizalmukat. A vezér csendben hallgatta végig az embere mondandóját.

\- Ez egy áttörés, de most sajnálatosan megakadtunk. Én nem tudom elolvasni az Ősi tekercseket. Mondjátok meg a többieknek, a parancsom, hogy menjetek a Szürke szakállúakhoz, Marshal már ismerős velük. Ők az utolsó reménysugarunk.

\- Értettük. - A rend tagjai eltűntek, a vezérrel együtt, ahogy a két Septim szellem is.

* * *

Az Égmenedék templomban a Szervezet ütött tanyát, a rend legtöbb tagja transzba került hogy jelentést tehessen a vezérüknek. Marshal csak egy szikla elé ülve ivott egy újabb üveg bort, amíg Gramb inkább az akaviri vésetteket tanulmányozta. Junal és Sellin inkább aludtak, Liz végzett Mira és Leila kezelésével és mágiával helyrehozta mindkettőjüket. Delphine és Esbern kimentek a templom tetejére ahol be lehetett látni egész Nyugatvéget.

Az eső elállt, kitisztult az ég és lehetett látni az éjszakai égboltot, ezúttal csak az egyik holdat lehetett látni, Secunda „elbújt" Masser mögött. Esbernt lenyűgözte az este ellenére, gyönyörű, ám kietlen sziklás hegyek és dombok. Delphine-nek is tetszett a kilátás, de inkább csak azért jött ki, nehogy történjen valami a barátjával, de miután meggyőződött hogy nincs veszélyben, visszament hogy felderítse a templomot.

* * *

Miután lement a lépcsősoron, Marshal megkínálta az italával

\- A vezérünk nem tudja elolvasni az Ősi tekercseket. - Mondta neki Marshal, de Delphine inkább elutasította az italt.

\- Hogy? - Delphine egyértelműen tudta, ez mit is jelent.

\- Az Ősi tekercsekből nem tudhatjuk meg a kiáltást. - Marshal ismét ivott.

\- Akkor mi legyen?

\- Parancsba adta, hogy látogassuk meg újra a Szürke szakállúakat. - A Penge szemei erre meglepetten kipattantak.

\- Ezt mégis mire véljem?!

\- Van egy sanda gyanúm, - Marshal egyértelműen részeg volt, ide-oda dülöngélt, de ennek ellenére, egyfajta komolyságot tanúsított. - nem kedveled őket.

\- Ha rajtuk múlna, nem csinálnál mást, csak ülnél a hegy tetején és az éggel beszélgetnél… vagy tudom is én, mit csinálnak. A Szürkeszakállúak félik a saját erejüket is és nem használják! Gondolj csak bele, csinálnak ők bármit is a polgárháborúval vagy akár Alduinnal?! Nem! Tőled is ugyanúgy félnek, Marshal! Gondolod, ha Tiber Septim is csak a hegyem ücsörgött volna, megalapította a Birodalmat? - Marshal csak lehúzta az itala maradékát és a falhoz vágta, amitől az üres üveg apró szilánkokra tört.

\- Nem kell aggódni, én nem félek az erőmtől.

\- Jó. - Egy kicsit megkönnyebbült ezen. - A Szürke szakállúak sok mindent taníthatnak, de ne hagyd hogy eltántorítsanak a végzetedtől. - Marshal ezen csak gúnyosan felnevetett.

\- A végzetemtől?! - Valószínűleg a részegsége miatt, de a nord jól szórakozott ezen. - Nincs olyan hogy „végzet"! Senki sem céllal létezik. - Normál hangerőre váltott. - Senkinek sincs helye a világban. - A szavai halk suttogássá váltak, ami ugyan egyértelmű volt Delphine számára, de akkor is, jeges tőrként hasított belé. - Mind meghalunk. - Marshal barátságosan elmosolyodott, elővett egy újabb üveg bort, kinyitotta, finoman a breton nő vállára tette a hatalmas páncélkesztyűs kezét és felé tartotta az italt. - Igyál egy kicsit.

Delphine mondani akart valamit, de hallva a sárkányszülött szavait és számításba véve az részegségét, amitől egy darabig még hablatyolt néhány ostobaságot, majd kidőlt, tudta hogy felesleges. Marshal elterült a földön és részegen horkolt.

\- Jó éjszakát. - Nagyon hosszú ideje menekül és ritkán engedte csak meg magának hogy lerészegedjen, de most húzott egyet Marshal italából.

\- Csak azért mondja ezt, mert neki így könnyebb. - Egy mély hang szólalt meg, Gramb volt az, a sisakját levette, kiengedve a hosszú derekáig érő, fekete hajfonatát. - De nem hibáztatom érte. Marshalnak elég kemény élete volt. - Az ork az akaviri kőbe vésett rajzokat tanulmányozta.

\- Miért nézed azokat?

\- Szeretem a művészetet és amit Akavir művészei csináltak, egyszerűen lenyűgöző.

\- Érdekes, nem nézné ki belőled az ember hogy ilyen művelt vagy. - Az ork csak a Penge felé fordította a rút, sebhelyes arcát.

\- Belőled sem hogy csak egy szerény fogadós vagy.

\- Igaz.

\- Szerettem volna mutatni neked valamit. - Az ork az egyik szoba felé vette az irányt, de Delphine nem követte.

\- Micsodát?

\- Csak gyere. - A breton, ha hezitálva is, de követte Grambot. Amint beértek a szobába, egy páncél állvánnyal találták szembe magukat. Egy kissé régi, rozsdaette, de ennek ellenére, jó állapotban lévő páncél állt rajta. - Itt találtam. Egyedi tervezésű volt, az acélvértek úgy néztek ki mintha sárkánypikkelyek lennének és a Pengék címerét viselte, nem mellékesen, a sisakján egy aranyszínű sárkány díszelgett.

\- Ez nem egy közönséges páncél. Ez egy nagymesteri vért.

\- Te és Esbern vagytok, talán az utolsó Pengék. A feladatotok, hogy segítsétek a sárkányszülöttet és végezzetek a sárkányokkal. Ez a páncél segíteni fog benne. Egy jó kovács helyrehozhatja, vagy csinálhat egy ugyanilyet. - Delphine még csak nem is álmodott hogy valaha is viselne még egy ilyen páncélt, főleg nem egy nagymesterit, de a reménye, a sárkányszülött megjelenésével, valóra vált.

* * *

Esbern egész este kint volt, nem aludt, az eső nem esett aznap többet, az öreg mágus összefogta magán a sötét köpenyét, amit a Szervezet vezére adott neki. Már kezdett hajnalodni. A nap sugarai, fénykristályként törték át a sötét éjszakai eget és kezdték kivilágítani Nyugatvég hegyeit. Néhány perc után, maga a nap is felemelkedett keletről és finoman elhozta a reggelt. Delphine, az új páncéljában, a hajnali órákban kiment hozzá.

\- Tudod, gyakran álmodtam erről, Delphine. - Kezdte Esbern, továbbra is a még csillagos eget bámulva.

\- Miről?

\- Arról hogy valami magas helyen állok. Egy tornyon vagy hegyen. Mindig hajnal körül. Az egész világot beborító sötétség idején. Aztán jön a fénysugár ami elűzi, épp a horizonton, a felhők közül jön ami a határ a világok között. Lehet csupán egy villám, de nem jött utána mennydörgés. Az álomban valami rossz előérzetem támadt, de nem tudtam felébredni. Aztán jött még egyszer, ezúttal sokkal erősebben. Közelebbről. Egyértelműen nem villámcsapás. Narancsszínű volt, kellemes narancs, a szív és hajnal színe. Egy hang is jött, közel s távol is hallani lehetett. Nem mennydörgés volt… valami más. Valami, amit fel kellene ismernem, de álmomban képtelen vagyok rá. El akarom hagyni a magas helyet hogy menedéket keressek, az elől amiről még csak azt sem tudom hogy micsoda. Az álomban képtelen vagyok rá. Rá vagyok kényszerítve hogy várjak és figyeljek. Aztán, végre, a felismerés és rettegés egyszerre érkezik. A narancsszín valójában lángnyelvek és hőség. A hang valójában egy üvöltés, egy kihívást jelent az ősi nyelvén. Most viszont, túl késő menekülni. A sárkány engem akar, tűzzel és sötétséggel borítva el az eget. Nem egy közönséges sárkány ez, Alduin, a Világfaló, a sárkány ami elemészti mind az élőket és a holtakat. Majd felébredek és reménykedem hogy ez nem több, pusztán egy álomnál. Most már tudom hogy nem.

\- Értem. - Egyszerűen nem tudta mit mondhatna erre. - Ideje indulnunk.

\- Rendben. Hamarosan véget ér a rémálom. - Esbern kint maradt éjszakára és az eget bámulta.

* * *

Másnap reggel, Liz még egy utolsó ellenőrzést végzett Leilán és Mirán. A nord nő karja teljesen rendbe jött, természetesen a hegek meg fognak maradni, de olyan lett mint új korában. Óvatosan felébresztette, Leila kék szemei kinyíltak és felült.

\- Mi történt? - Liz csak mosolygott egyet és körbemutatott a templom belsőjén. - Ez az Égmenedék templom? - Liz bólintott. - A többiek? - Rámutatott a többiekre, jelezve hogy mindenki jól van. - És Mira? - A mellette alvó cyrodiili nőre mutatott, akinek egy kicsit megpaskolta az arcát hogy felébressze, de Mira, erre ököllel orrba verte Lizt, aki a hátára esett és elkezdett vérezni.

\- MI VAN MÁR!? - Mira utálta amikor megzavarják alvás közben. Ránézett Lizre és rádöbbent hogy mit is csinált. - Bocsi. - Liz felemás szemei csak dühösen meredtek Mirára, de a birodalmi állta a nézést és viszonozta, egy sokkal félelmetesebb, gyilkos nézéssel. - Én a helyedben, ezt kétszer is meggondolnám. - Liz visszakozott. Mira gonoszul elvigyorodott és teljesen összeborzolta a varázsló lány haját, aki nagyon nem örült neki és félrelökte a kezét. - Ugyan már, csak szórakozom. - Liz kibiggyesztette és felhúzta dühében az ajkait és mérgesen felnézett Mirára. A felemás szemei szinte lángoltak a haragtól. - Jaj, de félek. - Gúnyolódott Mira, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a tényt hogy Liz mentette meg az életét.

\- Mira, azt ajánlom ne piszkáld Lizt. - Végül Leila állította le.

\- Mi bajod van, keselyű orr?! - Mira még mindig nem kedvelte Leilát aki iránt komoly haragot érzett és gyakran piszkálta a görbe orra miatt.

A két nő közül Leila volt a magasabb és a fizikai ereje is nagyobb volt az övénél. Azonban, a birodalmi nőnek sem volt szégyellni valója, villámgyors reflexekkel rendelkezett és pusztakezes harcban verhetetlen. Leila a második, Mira a harmadik legerősebb katona a Szervezetben.

\- Nincs kedvem a te ordenáré tréfáidat hallgatni. Fejezd be és koncentráljunk a küldetésre. - Mira csak vigyorgott egyet, de indított egy ütést Leila felé. Az ökle, egy fél centire állt meg az arcától, de a nordnak a szeme sem rebbent, tudta hogy nem fogja megütni.

\- Mira, én megközelítőleg, több százezer szót ismerek, többek között, rengeteg, ahogy te említed, „cifra szót", de még így is, képtelen vagyok elmagyarázni, mekkora örömet okozna, ha bele verhetném a fejed egy sziklába.

\- Hidd el, az érzés kölcsönös.

A küldetés érdekében, félbehagyták a civakodást, felcsatolták a kardjaikat és felkészültek a templom elhagyására.

A két nő „társalgására", Marshal is felébredt, holt másnaposan.

\- Nem… lehetne… egy kicsit… halkabban. - Rettenetes fejfájás és hányinger kerítette hatalmába. - Nagyon beb*sztam az éjjel.

\- Csodálkozol? - Vágott oda Sellin, miközben ő és a többiek is készülődtek az indulásra.

\- Nem, csak szenvedek.

\- De minket nem érdekel. - Junal is elkészült, ahogy a Szervezet összes többi tagja és a két Penge is készenlétben állt és csak a sárkányszülöttre várnak hogy végre, ha másnaposan is, de sikerült talpon maradnia. A nehéz páncéljában sikerült óvatosan egyensúlyoznia, a kardja az oldalán lógott, a pajzsát inkább a hátára kötözte, nehogy elvesszen.

\- Akkor… - Majdnem elhányta magát, öklendezett egyet, de sikeresen visszanyelte. - menjünk.

\- Ha lehánysz, - Szögezte le Mira. - elbúcsúzhatsz a fogaidtól. - Marshal alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemeit, a templomba ugyan nem sütött nap, de a meggyújtott fáklyák fénye is elég erősen bántotta a szemeit.

\- Megpróbálhatod, de… - Erőtlenül Mira hajára mutatott. - én a lófarkaddal foglak megfojtani.

\- Igyekszem, nem összecsinálni magam. - Mira jót mulatott a másnapos, szinte, magatehetetlen Marshallon akinek nem csak nem volt engedélyezve hogy fizikailag árthasson neki, de a jelen állapotában, képtelen lenne visszavágni.

* * *

A Szervezet elhagyta az Égmenedék Templomot és a barlangot is amibe építették, kiértek a szabadba hogy a korareggeli napsütés bevilágítsa az arcukat, a lerombolt Ellenálló tábort és a tegnap délután legyilkolt nyugatvégi harcosokat.

Az élővilág, a kopár és enyhe, zöldes-szürke növényzetet nem érdekelte a múltkori gyilkolás, egyszerűen ugyanúgy mint békés időben, a szél kellemesen susogott, a madarak vidáman csiripeltek, itt-ott megzörrent a bokor amikor egy kis állat mozgott benne.

\- Tudjátok, - Esbern reménnyel telve felnézett a tiszta égre, tökéletesen tiszta volt, a felkelő nap jólesően simogatta az arcát, kellemesen elmosolyodott. - szerintem sikerülni fog.

\- Micsoda? - Kérdezte Delphine.

\- Alduin legyőzése. Ahogy tegnap harcoltatok és ahogy legyőztétek a lázadókat, majd azt a sárkányt, szerintem nem lesz probléma. Amikor meghallottam a hírt a sárkányok visszatértéről, kétségbeestem, magamba roskadtam. Az sem érdekelt ha meghalok, hiszen… a sárkányok megöltek volna mindenkit és senkinek sem lett volna esélye megállítani őket. Amikor megtudtam, hogy egy sárkányszülött bukkant fel, visszatért a hitem, de voltak kétségeim. A tegnapi küzdelmeteket látva, Szervezet, már nincs kétség a… - Minden csupa vér lett, Esbern nem bírt tovább beszélni mert egy nyílvessző ütötte át a koponyáját és holtan esett össze, arccal a földre. Az utolsó emlékképe, a tiszta, hajnali égbolt volt.

A Szervezet azonnal harckészültségbe állt hogy végezzen a támadókkal. A már jól ismert aranypáncélos altmer katonák voltak, a Thalmorok. Élükön, egy mindannyiuk által ismert igazságosztóval. Az aranyszínű páncélja, a sok cikornyás dísz ellenére kopott volt, több helyen horpadt, de mégis, elég volt hogy meg lehessen mondani, hogy egy elit igazságosztó, Cerommo király egyik legerősebb ügynöke.

Az arca enyhén borostás, a hosszú szőke haja koszos és gubancos volt, de az aranysárga, világító szemei elhatározottságtól és gyűlölettől izztak. Feszülten tartotta az íjat, amelyikből az Esbernt megölő nyilat eresztette el.

\- TÁMADÁS! - Üvöltötte Jorossin, mire az összes Thalmor katona az egész Szervezetre rontott.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan te még nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**


	51. Menekülés a Karthcsúcsról

**Halo, egy ideje már. Itt a következő fejezet. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.  
**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Mindenki ledöbbenve bámulta Esbern élettelen testét, ahogy arccal a földön, a koponyája egy nyílvesszővel volt átlőve és a vérébe fagyva feküdt. A Szervezet összes tagja megdöbbenve figyelte a jelenetet. A támadó csoport vezetője Jorossin igazságosztó volt, aki haraggal és bosszúvággyal eresztette el a vesszőt az íja idegéről. Nagyon hosszú idő után, ez volt az első dolog, amivel komolyan árthatott a rendnek.

\- TÁMADÁS! - Üvöltötte Joross, mire a Thalmorok, speciálisan képezett lovassága, frontálisan megtámadták a Szervezetet.

\- Frontális támadás?! Méghozzá, ilyen sokan?! - Gramb észrevett egy apró problémát ebben a taktikában. - A Thalmorok ritkán támadnak szemből és kerülik a feltűnést!

\- Visszavonulás! - Parancsolta Leila. A Szervezet hiába volt együtt, egy Thalmor elit lovasság ellen esélyük nem lett volna. A társai, még Mira és Marshal is engedelmeskedtek. A rend tagjai visszavonulót fújtak a hegy barlangrendszerébe, tudva, lovassággal nem követhetik őket. - Liz! Wynns! Csapdarúnákat a bejárathoz!

A két varázsló azonnal eleget tett a nord nő parancsának és egyszerre helyeztek tűz, jég és villámrúnákat az egyetlen bejárathoz.

* * *

Joross, amint látta, hogy a Szervezet futva menekül a lovassága elől, nem hagyta hogy a fejébe szálljon a dicsőség, ezért összehívta az összes szolgáló fegyvernököt és gyengébb teljesítménnyel rendelkező katonákat és őket küldte be a barlangba, tudván, az ellenség csapdát állított.

A Domínium katonáit szolgáló erdei elfek, khajiitok, cyrodiiliak és bretonok, tucatjai rohamozták meg a barlang bejáratát, de egy halom mágikus robbanás történt, miután beléptek a barlangba. Egyikük sem tért vissza onnan.

A Szervezet emberei csak nézték, ahogy a Thalmor, alsóbbrendű katonák, szó szerint a vesztükbe rohannak, de Liznek és Wynnsnak sem volt végtelen mennyiségű mannája és idővel, a szolgáló fegyvernökök, elintézték, az életük árán, hogy ők ketten, elhasználják a varázs erejüket.

Joross nem volt tétlen.

\- Védőpajzsot elő! Lándzsások, utánuk! Mágusok, ne maradjatok le és támogassátok őket! - A katonatisztek meghajoltak és azonnal engedelmeskedve a parancsnak, formációba állta. - Ringlos, - Joross még az alacsony, erdei elf tisztet hívta magához. - derítse ki, mikkel várnak minket és térképezze fel a hegyet, más kijárat után.

\- Igenis, igazságosztó!

A fegyvernökök elég időt nyertek hogy a Thalmor katonák ebbe a harcállásba kerüljenek. Tudván, hogy nincs sok íjász a Szervezetben vagy akik inkább a mágiában hisznek, a dárdás és pajzsos katonákat küldik előre, mágikus védelemmel az élen.

* * *

Mivel Marshal holt másnapos volt, ezért Leila vette át a vezetést.

\- Sellin! Lődd a varázslókat! - Utasította az elf lányt. - Liz! Állj készenlétben egy csapda varázslattal! Wynns! Marshallal menj vissza templom erkélyére és idézz egy halom agyagmadarat hogy elmenekülhessünk! Mira, Gramb, Delphine, és Junal! Készüljetek az életeteket is feláldozni, velem együtt, hogy időt nyerjünk Marshalnak az elmenekülésre!

Senki sem kérdő jelezte meg a feladatot. A Szervezet tudta, Marshal az, aki legyőzheti Alduint és végezhet a sárkányokkal. Mindenki más, feláldozható.

A barlang rendszert robbanások rázták meg. A Thalmor erők a gyengébb, feláldozhatóbb katonáikat küldték előre. Miután Wynns elment, Liz maradt az egyetlen varázs használó és sok energiát igényelt a csapdák fenntartása.

\- Állj le! - Leila leállította. - A gyengéket küldik előre hogy kifáraszthassanak! - Liz leállt. - Mira és Gramb, velem együtt az élen harcolnak! Junal, Delphine és Sellin, ti fogtok nekünk besegíteni, Liz, te hátul maradsz és mágiával támogatsz minket! - Mindenki értette a dolgát. - Alakzatba!

Leila középen és az élen maradt, Mira jobb oldalára állt, Gramb a baljára. Sellin és Delphine a csapat bal oldalát tartotta szemmel miután elrejtőztek, Junal a jobb oldalát a rejtekhelyéről. Liz láthatatlanná vált és több méter távolságban figyelte az eseményeket.

Az előőrs maradéka megrohamozta a Szervezetet, de a felkészületlen és képzetlen Thalmor egységek, nem jelentettek kihívást Tamriel legveszedelmesebb bűnözőinek. Leila a Vérskalp kardjával hasított, Gramb Molag Bal buzogányával zúzott és Mira Meridia Hajnaltörőjével végzett az ellenséggel.

Amikor csak lehetőséget láttak rá, Junal Mehrunes Dagon tőrét mártotta az ellenség hátába, Delphine a katanájával végzett a támadókkal, Sellin szinte csak vaktában tüzelt az Őscsillantó fából faragott íjával és ében nyílvesszőivel.

Alig telt el 5-10 perc, de a Thalmorok előre küldött, csali egysége teljesen ki lett végezve.

\- Hm, - Mira diadalittasan a tarkójára kulcsolta a kezét, óvatosan, nehogy fejbe verje magát a bal karjára illesztett pajzsával. - ez eddig gyerekjáték volt.

\- Ez még csak az előőrs volt, te ostoba. - Vetette oda Leila, nyersen, ami piszkosul felbőszítette a birodalmi nőt.

\- Hogy mondtad?!

\- Fogd be és koncentrálj, - Utasította, a leghalvány érzelem kifejezése nélkül, Mira csak morgott egyet, de készenlétben állt.

Joross hallotta a beküldött embereinek a sikolyait, halálhörgéseit és időnként, a könyörgéseit. Tudta, hogy sok embert küldött most a halálba és azt is, a Szervezet nem kegyelmez rajtuk. Most nem adatott meg az a luxus hogy könyörületes legyen. Az egész rend, alig néhány méterre van tőle, egy barlangban.

\- Dárdások, előre! - Üvöltötte, mire az adott katonai szakasz, a parancsának eleget téve, elindult.

Ringlos megkerülte a hegyet, Jorossin parancsára és meglátott egy templomszerű, romos építményt a tetején. 2, tapasztalt felderítő, aranypáncélos, hozzáképest, égimeszelő katonájával, egy férfival és egy nővel indult a felderítő útra.

\- Ott bejuthatunk! Mászásra felkészülni! - Utasította a két katonát, akik azonnal, egy szó nélkül teljesítették az erdei elf tiszt parancsát.

\- Itt jönnek! - Mira tenyere már viszketett az ölés vágytól és már alig várta hogy élő húsba márthassa a pengéjét. - Szeretettel várjuk őket! - Egy őrült, szadista vigyort eresztett magára.

\- Ha elszakadsz tőlünk, karddal a hátadban végezheted! - Figyelmeztette Leila.

\- Hé, a Thalmorokra is figyelnem kell! - Viccelődöt, arra utalva, hogy Leila az előbb azt mondta, hogy ő maga szúrja hátba.

\- Maradjunk együtt és úgy tovább kitartunk! - Gramb próbálta megtartani a törékeny békét a két civakodó nő között, de ez borzasztóan nehéz és veszélyes feladat.

Az aranypáncélos elfek, teljesen felfegyverzett alakulata, 3-asával, tökéletes védelmi sort alkotva, pajzsos és lándzsás katonákkal az élen, lassan, de biztosan közeledett a Szervezethez.

Leila kivárta amint lehetőség adódik és amint Sellin átlőtte az első sor közepén lévő katona nyakát, csupán egy pillanatra, de az első és a második sor katonái megzavarodtak. A nord nő úgy vélte, most jött el az idő és egy gyors megpördüléssel, a saját tengelye körül, a kardjából előtörő, vörös, energia nyalábbal félbevágott 3 elf katonát.

\- Most! - Üvöltötte Leila, mire a társai, Gramb és Mira is az ellenségre rontottak.

Gramb, a hatalmas buzogányával agyon csapta egy női katona fejét, az arca teljesen összeroncsolódott és látványosan kitört a nyaka, majd egy férfi katonának, akkora erővel sújtott a pajzsára, hogy teljesen leszakította a karját, majd az öklével úgy orrba verte, hogy eltörte a nyakát is.

Mira alattomosabb támadásokat intézett, az üvegpajzsával védekezett, majd a kardjával az ellenség páncéljának a sebezhető részeit támadta, több fájdalmat okozott nekik mint amennyit kellene, de sok katonával végzett. A kardja másodpercek töredékei alatt pattogtak fegyverről, pajzsra és páncélra. Olyan gyorsan mozgott hogy alig bírták eltalálni.

\- Csak ennyit bírtok?! - Gúnyolódott az ellenségen. - Ilyen lassúak vagytok?!

Leila ügyesen és gyorsan védekezett, a pallosát tökéletesen forgatta hogy mindkét célra megfelelő legyen. Lesújtott ahol a védelem gyenge volt, kikerülte amikor erősnek bizonyult, védekezés után azonnal ellentámadásba lendült. Egy katonának látott egy aprócska rést a mellvértjén, a sisakján keresztül. Elé ugrott, a térdeit valamelyest behajlította, félig guggolt, félig széles terpeszbe állt, ügyelve az egyensúlyára, a kardját vízszintesen tartotta, a markolatot a mellkasa jobb oldalához tartotta és szúrt. Egyenesen át a katona mellvértjén, bele a testébe, át a szívén, ki a hátán, majd átszúrva a páncélt is.

Hiába voltak képzettebbek és erősebbek, a Szervezet akkor sem bírt a túlerővel, kénytelenek voltak visszavonulni, mielőtt a Domínium katonái olyannyira beszorítják őket hogy ez lehetetlenség lenne. Mira volt az első, Leila és Gramb elég ideig tartotta fel hogy a második vonalig eljuthasson.

A Thalmor katonák, másodpercről másodpercre beljebb jutottak és már az íjászaik is bent voltak. Egy szakasz íjász, épp Leilát vette célba. Sellin lelőtt kettőt, de hiába, még legalább 5 másik íjász eresztette el a vesszőit és mind a nord nő felé szálltak, többség pont arra a részre ahol a páncélja sérült volt és nem védte semmi.

Leila későn vette észre a rá lőni készülő íjászokat és nem volt ideje kitérni. Vér fröccsent a barlang padlójára, amit a föld gyorsan beivott. Leila sértetlenül állt és felette tornyosult a hatalmas ork, akinek a hátába 3 nyílvessző fúródott, 2 lepattant a páncéljáról.

\- Leila… jól vagy? - A nord nő megdöbbent az ork önfeláldozásán.

\- Igen… megvagyok.

\- Jó… vonulj vissza. Én feltartom őket! - Mint akinek meg sem kottyant, Gramb felállt és agyon csapott három másik katonát.

Leila így tett, ő is visszarohant a második védvonal mögé. Gramb több szúrást és vágást kapott be, de ő is visszajutott. Térdre rogyott és fájdalmasan nyögött fel.

\- Liz! - Leila azonnal hívta a kis varázsló lányt, aki kihúzta a nyilakat Grambból és elkezdte gyógyítani. - A második védvonalat próbáljuk tovább tartani!

A második védvonal már az első emeleten volt, egy rakás, hatástalanított csapda nyomólapon. Delphine és Esbern már hatástalanították, de Junal, kiváló szabotőr lévén, Delphine segítségével, újra aktiválta.

Gramb most nem tudott harcolni, meg kellett várnia amíg Liz meggyógyítja. Delphine állt be a helyére, a nemrég talált, kissé rozsdaette páncéljában, amit ő kifejezetten kedvelt. A fizikai ereje meg sem közelíti az orkét, de legalább olyan jól értett az öléshez.

\- Elkészültetek?! - Kérdezte Leila Junaltól, mire a félszemű argóniai csak gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Még szép.

\- Kiváló! - Leila intett a társainak hogy ideje elhagyni a termet. Csak Liz maradt, rejtőzködve, hogy Junal és az ő terve szerint, aktiválja a csapdát.

* * *

A Thalmor erők, amint Joross újra, megfelelő hadrendbe parancsolta őket felsorakoztak.

\- Közelharcosok az élre! - Az elf katonák, amint meghallották a parancsot, egyszerre dobták el a lándzsáikat és váltottak, rövidebb, közelharci fegyverre, kardra, baltára és buzogányra. A templom felső szintjeire vezető járat túl szűk volt egy lándzsás előre nyomuláshoz. - Előre! Végezzetek a Szervezet összes emberével! - Parancsolta, de még meg kellett találnia a kémet és átvenni az üzenetet tőle.

Tudja jól, a katonái nem lesznek képesek elintézni a sötét rendet, legalábbis, nem az összest, de ezt nem osztotta meg a katonákkal. Joross a katonáival együtt maradt, ő és Ilya is az élen vezették az embereiket.

Feljutottak az első kamráig, de a termet egy halom, különös szimbólummal ellátott, nagyméretű csempét helyeztek el. Jorossin csapdát szimatolt, de amint meglátta a terem közepén álló Lizt, aki csak kihívóan néz rájuk és a jobb mutató ujjával, gúnyosan hívja őket.

\- Ilya? - Joross nem volt ostoba és Ilya is átlátott a cselen.

\- Még szép. - Az egyik kesztyűs kezét a felemás szemű varázsló lányra szegezte és egy hatalmas jégdárdával, átlőtte a koponyáját, amitől vérezve esett össze. Nem történt utána semmi.

\- Történnie kéne valaminek? - Joross nem értette, „Csak így, itt hagyták csalinak? Nem. Valamit terveznek.". - Ellenőrizzétek le! - Utasított két katonát, akik azonnal engedelmeskedtek a parancsnak.

A két katona, hogy leellenőrizze Liz holttestét, megközelítette, közben több nyomólapra is ráléptek. Nem történt semmi. Az egyik katona, a nő, a torkához érintette a kezét, megnézve, lélegzik-e.

\- Halott. - Jelentette.

\- Vigyázat! - A másik katona, a terem túloldalán, meglátta Lizt, élve és virulva, de a halott test még mindig ott feküdt, jégdárdával a homlokában. Készenlétbe helyezték a fegyvereiket.

Liz sunyi vigyorral integetett, csettintett egyet és a „holtteste egy nagyot robbanva, aktiválta a teremben lévő csapdát. A két katona halálra égett, de a Thalmor szakasz most elakadt. Liz nyugodtan kisétált a teremből és a társai után indult.

\- NEM! - Joross dühöngött. - Ilya! Csinálj valamit!

\- Nem kell ordibálnod! - Magához hívta a varázslókat, aki azonnal jégmágiába kezdtek.

A teljes varázs erejüket felélte, hogy annyi jeget teremtsenek, amivel lefedhetik az összes tűzcsapdát és fenn is tartsák, amíg a Domínium katonái áthaladhatnak. Varázslók nélkül maradtak, mert a túloldalra ők már nem mehettek át.

* * *

Amint a gyalogos katonás és Joross átértek, a Szervezet rajtuk ütött a túloldalon. Sellin 3 katonát nyilazott le a távolból, Junal egyszerre kettőnek szúrta át a torkát, Leila és Mira 4-et vágtak le, Gramb 3-at zúzott agyon.

A Thalmorok sem hagyták magukat, Joross párbajba kezdett Mirával, de a birodalmi nő éppolyan kiváló kardforgatónak bizonyult mint ő maga.

\- Épp bemelegedtem! - Az üvegpáncélos nő nem bírta ki hogy ne sértegesse az ellenfelét. - Nehogy csak ennyit bírjatok már!

Joross bedühödött, erőteljes ellentámadást intézett Mira felé, akit sikerült meglepnie és sarokba szorítania. A meglepetés hamar elmúlt, a cyrodiili nő eldobta a pajzsát és a kardját, ezúttal ő lepte meg a nemes elfet, a földre vetette, mindkét karjával átkulcsolta, a nyakát, miközben erősen a hónalja alá szorította a teste tömegét. A jobb sarkával az ő jobb térdhajlatába rúgott, amitől elvesztette az egyensúlyát és minden testtömegét bevetve, a földre terítette Jorosst.

Mira gyorsan felugrott, a kezébe vette a kardját hogy kivégezze az igazságosztót, azonban, egy másik katona hátba szúrta, komolyan megsebezve őt. Még volt benne annyi erő hogy végezzen a zavaró katonával, de mire visszanézett, Jorossnak hűlt helye volt.

A Thalmorok számbeli fölénye ismét felülkerekedett a Szervezeten, amitől a rend, ismét kénytelen volt visszavonulót fújni. A Vérpecséthez értek, de nem rohanhattak csak úgy be, nyakukon egy egész Thalmor szakasszal.

\- Tudjátok, mit kell tenni! - Tisztázta Leila. - Junal, te vagy az első! - Az argóniai egy szó nélkül biccentett és berohant a templom bejáratán.

A többiek kint maradtak hogy feltartsák a Domínium embereit. Liz nem tudta rendesen meggyógyítani Mirát, csak annyira hogy harcképes maradjon és ne haljon bele a vérveszteségbe.

* * *

A Thalmorok elérték a Vérpecsét termét és frontálisan rohamozták meg a Szervezet katonáit. Leila, Gramb és Delphine harcoltak az élen hogy lassítsák az ellenséget. Sikeresen visszaszorították az elfeket, Gramb megütközött Jorossal.

Az ork a brutális erejével több emberét zúzta össze és ő is hasonló sorsra jutott volna, ha nem lett volna elég gyors hogy kitérjen a támadásai elől. Gramb azonban ravaszabb volt mint amilyennek kinézett, a buzogányát beakasztotta az igazságosztó bal lába mögé, amivel felbuktatta. Eldobta a buzogányt, egy segíteni igyekvő katona fejének, amitől szörnyet halt.

Gramb a két kezébe fogta Joross fejét, odaszorította a falhoz és azon volt, hogy a puszta kezével szétloccsanthassa az elf fejét. A sisakja behorpadt ahol az ork szorította és lepergett az élete a szeme előtt. Ebből rájött, ha most elbukik, az unokahúgát, Thryst megölik. A túlélés ösztön mellett, ez is éltette.

A csizmájából előhúzott egy elf tőrt és az ork alkarjába szúrta, ahol nem volt páncélozva, majd a két lábával, miközben a hátával megtámaszkodott a falon, elrúgta magától.

Gramb, nem törődve a sérülésével, inkább a többiek megsegítésére sietett. Egy csapat Thalmor körbe zárta Mirát, az ép kezével felkapta a buzogányát és az egyik katonát úgy fejbe verte vele hogy a szemgolyói is kiugrottak, a másiknak a mellvértjét és a szegycsontját törte át, a harmadikat Mira végezte ki.

\- Fuss! - Utasította, mire a birodalmi nő volt a következő aki visszavonult.

* * *

Időközben, Marshal és Wynns kijutottak a templom romos, mohával és növényzettel benőtt erkélyére, ami elég nagy volt hogy Wynns megidézze az agyag madarakat, amikkel kimentheti a többieket.

Amíg Wynns a menekülési tervén dolgozott, Marshal, a másnaposságtól gyötörve, leült egy sziklára és megpróbálta összeszedni magát. Egy elf nyílvessző fúródott Wynns egy madarának a szemébe, ahol a lélekkő található és teljesen haszontalanná vált.

Ringlos és a két katonája felmászott a hegyen és megtalálta a Szervezet legerősebb és leggyengébb tagját, majd azonnal támadásra utasította a két katonáját.

\- Igyekezz. - Marshal, émelyegve és hányingertől szenvedve, előhúzta a fekete kardját, felemelte a nehéz pajzsát és felvette a sötét sisakját.

\- Erőteljesen protestálom hogy vedd tudomásul, teljesmértékben felesleges sürgetned, elvégre tudomásom van a veszély jelenlétéről. Inkább téged kérnélek meg hogy próbáld redukálni a küldetések alatti lerészegedésed, melynek következtében… ilyen állapotba kerülj. - Marshal csak pislogott, nem törődve a társa hosszú hozzászólásával, harcba bocsátkozott a két Thalmorral.

Ringlos, amint észrevette hogy felfedezték, gyorsan visszabújt a sziklák mögé és új fedezéket keresett magának, amíg a két katona megütközött Marshallal.

Marshal maga elé tartotta a pajzsát, a kardját alacsonyan tartotta, a pengéje épp csak érintette a földet és a sisakja alatt, megfélemlítően figyelte a két elfet. A Domínium két katonája nem hagyta magát megijeszteni, mindketten speciális kiképzésen vettek részt és kiérdemelték az elit rangot, két kardot forgattak, méghozzá mesterien és egyből Marshalt vették célba.

A férfi katona balról támadott, a nord mindkét csapást visszaütötte a pajzsával, csupán egy másodperc töredéke kellett volna, amíg a nő a jobb oldaláról átszúrja a torkát, de a férfi második kardját, pont az első kardja elé ütötte, amivel kivédte és a másodikat a pajzzsal ütötte vissza.

Marshal a két elf közé állt, két oldalt harcolt és védekezett, egyszerre, az elfek fegyverei csak úgy csattogtak a nord pajzsán és kardján, nem hagyva neki egy perc szünetet sem, de annak ellenére, hogy sikerült teljesen lefoglalniuk, nem bírtak vele és érezték, idővel feléjük kerekedne. Marshal villámgyorsan forgatta a fejét, a szemeit, a kardját és a pajzsát, hibátlanul visszaverte a felé induló támadásokat.

Már többször is sikerült ellentámadást intéznie, a nő nyakát a kardjával csak milliméterekkel hibázta el és a férfi is csak centiméterekkel sikerült megúszni a pajzsa szélét. Olyan gyorsan mozgott, hogy a támadásai egyre gyakoribbá váltak, igyekezett kiismerni az ellenfelei szokásait és ezeket kihasználva, egyre több támadást intézett feléjük.

A férfinak a pajzsával a csuklójára ütött egy erőst, amitől, óriási szerencséjére, nem tört el, de a kardot elejtette, így csak egy fegyvere maradt. Ezzel Marshal több figyelmet szentelt a nőnek akivel komoly párbajt alakított ki, de folyamatosan hátra szorította, amíg a férfi, megpróbálta hátba támadni, a nord, a nehéz páncélja és a másnapossága ellenére, az egyik lábára helyezte a súlyát, a másikat hátra lendítette és képen törölte a férfit, elejtve a másik kardját is.

A két Thalmor visszavonult, hogy új stratégiával álljanak elő. Ez időt adott Marshalnak is hogy szusszanjon egyet, a gyors mozgás, főleg nehéz páncélban és másnaposan, nagyon kimeríti. Természetesen, ennek nem adta jelét és a kardjával, csak a dwemer címerpajzsát ütögette, ezzel is provokálva a két elfet.

Mindketten összenéztek és összesúgtak. Egyszerűen, fizikai képtelenségnek tartották hogy valaki így mozogjon nehéz páncélban, de Jorossintól megkapták az eligazítást, hogy a Szervezet tagjai természetfölötti erőkkel rendelkeznek. Egy újfajta taktikába kezdtek.

A nő rohamozott, minden erejével és mindkét kardjával Marshalra rontott. Marshalt kicsit meglepte ez a hirtelen változás, de gyorsan reagált és visszaverte az ellenfelét, aki kénytelen volt védekezni, de az egyik kardját oda dobta a társának, aki Marshal mögé került és kész volt végezni vele, de a nord a pajzsával kivédte a döfést és ismét visszavonulásra kényszerítette az elfeket.

Ezúttal, nem hagyta annyiban, a férfi után iramodott és erőteljes csapásokkal sorozta meg, amitől ismét elvesztette a fegyverét. A nő nem hagyta annyiban. Gyorsan a segítségére sietett, de Marshal gyorsan reagált és kivédte a támadást. Marshal a pajzsával elhárította a kardját és a kardjával egy erőteljest suhintott a nő arca felé, amitől egy mély sebet ejtett a bal orcáján és leütötte a sisakját, amitől a világosszőke, elegáns kontyba fogott haja láthatóvá vált.

A férfi, fegyvertelenül, átkulcsolta a karját Marshal két válla alatt, ezzel jelentősen lecsökkentve a támadó és védekező felületét. Marshal még így sem engedte magát, a hátán lévő férfi korlátozta a sebességét és az egyensúlyát, de még így is ki tudta védeni a nő támadásait.

A védekezés sorozatok alatt, a férfinak sikerült egy néhány centire megemelnie Marshalt és ez lehetőséget adott a nőnek hogy leszúrja, de a nord végig ezt tervezte. Minden súlypontját a jobb oldalára összpontosította, ezzel a jobb lába földet ért és 180 fokos fordulatot vett. A nő egyenesen hátba szúrta a társát, amitől gyorsan meghalt.

Marshal csak jót nevetett a sisakja alatt, de a nő csak dühös, villámló tekintetet vetett a nordra, amin ő csak jót szórakozott. Marshal megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és alább hagyott a figyelme, úgy érezve, nem lesz rá szüksége, most hogy csak egy ellenfele maradt.

A nő megrohanta Marshalt, teljes dühvel, a védekezésre nem is gondolva, de ő könnyedén visszaverte. A Thalmor újra támadott, ezúttal megfontolt, stílusban, de Marshal újra, nehézség nélkül visszaverte. Teljesen elfáradt, hangosan zihált és csak védekezni tudott. Marshal ellen ez kevésnek bizonyult, minden egyes csapással hátrébb szorult, amíg a háta nem érte el a templom egyik romos falát és a nord készen állt a végső csapásra, de a nő kitért előle.

Utolsó mentsvárként, a nő egy villámgyors szúrást intézett a nord felé, de az gyorsabb volt nála, az alkarját a csípőjéhez szorította a támadó jobb karját és a pajzsával eltörte. Az elf nő hangosan felordított, de nem tartott sokáig, mert Marshal a kardjával levágta az üvöltő fejét, ezzel véget vetve a csatának.

Ringlos egy nyílvesszőt lőtt Marshal felé ami tökéletesen lepattant a sisakjáról. A nord egy sárkány kiáltást alkalmazott.

\- LAAS YAH NIR! - Marshal látta Ringlost és azt ahogy megpróbál visszavonulni, de nem hagyta neki.

Odarohant ahol látta és készen állt végezni vele. Ringlos előhúzta a kardját és kivédte. Nem maradt sokáig. Füstöt idézett a mágiája segítségével és elmenekült. Nem tartotta nagyra a harcban szerzett dicsőséget, tudta hogy esélye sincs Marshal ellen és inkább a saját bőrét mentette.

A templom bejárata kinyílt és Junal jött ki rajta.

\- Kész vagytok már?! - A félszemű argóniai idegesen kérdezte.

\- Ha azt érted „kész" alatt, hogy a rend és Delphine-t képesek vagyunk-e elszállítani légi úton a lovaink felé, akkor igen.

\- Az jó! Gyerünk! - Junal felszállt az egyik madárra, őt követte Marshal, kis idővel Mira, Liz, Sellin és Delphine. Leila jött következőnek és Gramb maradt utoljára, aki Wynnssal osztozott egy agyag madáron.

A Szervezet meglógott és a Thalmorok képtelen voltak követni, főleg a mágusaik segítsége nélkül. Joross csak dühösen bámult a távolban szálló ellenségei után.

\- A küldetés teljes sikert aratott. A kémjeink sikeresen jelentettek. Pusztítsátok el ezt a helyet hogy nyoma se maradjon! - Utasította az embereit, még Ilyát is, aki teljes döbbenettel figyelte Jorosst.

Ilya eddig egy szégyenfoltnak tekintette Jorossint, de a mai nap tanúsított bátorsága és hozzáértése amit a Szervezet összes tagja ellen mutatott, arra ösztönözte, hogy meggondolja magát.

Joross csak azt bánta, hogy a rendből senkit sem sikerült megölni, csak a régi Pengét, Esbernt.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**


	52. 53 előtt

**Halo, megérkezett a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A rettenetes hóviharban, az északi fagyos partvidéken semmit sem lehetett látni, Kynareth olyan erővel zúdította a tájra a szelet hogy az ember az orráig sem láthatott. A tomboló havas szélviharból csak egy sárkány, haldokló üvöltését lehetett hallani, ahogy egy rettenetes, egyoldalú küzdelmet veszített el, ahol ő bizonyult a gyengébbnek.

A kiömlő, forró vére gőzölgött a rettenetes fagyban és teljesen megolvasztotta maga alatt a havat. A teremtmény, élete utolsó perceiben olyan félelmet érzett, amilyent korábban még nem tapasztalt. Utolsó erejével, még egyszer szemügyre vette a teremtményeket amik megölték őt.

Hárman voltak, két férfi és egy nő, de egyik Tamrieli halandó fajra sem hasonlítottak. Legalább 2,5m magasak voltak, nem voltak lábaik és az alsó testük inkább a kígyókéra hasonlított, a felső testük emberi, meztelen volt, szőrtelen és kigyúrt. 4 izmos karral rendelkeztek, a fegyvereik, mindegyik nehéz kétkezes volt egy normális ember számára, de ők kettőt használtak, az egyik alsó és felső kezükkel forgattak egyet.

Az arcuk, kicsit hasonlított az emberekére, de mégis különbözött tőlük. A szájuk groteszkül széles, benne végig hegyes fogakkal, mint a bestiáknak, a bőrük halványzöld és a szemük gyönyörű, ragyogó sárga. Az egyik férfi haja, hosszú tiszta fekete volt, kiengedve lógott a felső izmos vállaira, a másik férfinak hamuszőke, szinte fehér, ugyanolyan stílusban mint a társának. A nőnek, szintén fehéres, hamuszőke haja volt, hosszú, kicsit takarta a meztelen cs*cseit ami nem zavarta.

A fehér hajú férfi jobb gyűrűs ujján egy narancsszínű gyűrű volt, egy láthatatlan, makulátlan és áttetsző ékkővel és Shilixan-Shaei volt bele vésve. A nőnek ugyan olyan, csak Shilna-Shaei volt bele vésve. A fekete hajúnak nem volt gyűrűje.

Egyikük sem viselt semmilyen ruhát és ennek ellenére, nem adták jelét hogy fáznának. A fehér hajú férfi közelebb csúszkált a haldokló sárkányhoz, egyértelművé téve, hogy hármójuk közül ő a domináns. Kiöltötte a hosszú villás nyelvét, hangosan sziszegett és a jobb felső és aló kezében, a sárkánycsontból kovácsolt nehéz kardjával átszúrta a sárkány koponyáját, ezzel megölve azt.

A fegyvert, amint kihúzta a sárkány koponyájából, a földbe szúrta, kimeresztette a hatalmas, ragadozó fogait amivel beleharapott a halott sárkány nyakába, átszakítva a kemény és vastag pikkelyeit, belemélyesztette a fogait a húsába, majd a forró hús megrágása közben, a vére kiömlött a szája szélén, égetve azt, gonosz vigyorra húzta a széles száját.

\- Igen. - Önelégülten vigyorgott. - Ez egy igazi, élő dovah. - A két társa is gonoszul felnevetett, de megvárták amíg a vezetőjük végez a prédája elfogyasztásával, egy fajta ösztönből, ők ketten meg hozzá láttak a sárkány maradék testének a felfalásához.

A hatalmas teremtményből nem maradt más csak a csontjai, a húsával együtt, a lelkét is elfogyasztották.

\- A dovah-k visszatértek. - Állapította meg a nő. - A régi jóslatunk beteljesedett.

\- A szemeink végig itt voltak. - Jelentette ki a fekete hajú férfi. - Amióta a dovahkiin császár trónra ült…

\- Amit, - A fehér hajú közbevágott. - hitvány unokaöcsémtől ragadott el.

\- Igen, Oblivion kapui, az általunk megjósolt szekta segítségével megnyíltak és a veszély elhárult, de nem maradt több dovahkiin.

\- Legalábbis, tudtunkkal. - Tette hozzá a nő. - Azok az ostoba shisnok, saját maguknak köszönhetik hogy most visszatértek a dovah-k.

\- Akárhogy is, a tervünk, most hogy megérkeztünk, végre folytatódhat. - A vezetőjük, a fehér hajú férfi izgatottan csúszott előre és nagyot szippantott a jeges levegőbe. - Olyan rég jártam már Tamrielen. Kellemes ez a jeges éghajlat.

\- Akkor, kit keressünk meg előbb? - Kérdezte a fekete hajú.

\- Nerevarin-t vagy a Dovahkiin-t? - A nő ezt a két lehetőséget vetette fel, a fehér hajú csak izgatottan fordult vissza feléjük.

\- Mindkettő tű egy hatalmas szénakazalban. Ha Nerevarinnak egy csepp esze is van, nem merne kiállni ellenem és messziről elkerülne minket. - A nő közvetlenül mögé csúszott és gyöngéden átölelte a fehér hajút.

\- Nekünk esélyünk sincs Nerevarin ellen. - Egy csókot lehelt a férfi nyakára. - De te könnyedén legyőzheted. - A férfi végig simított a fehér haján, végig az arcán és vágyakozón, ismét kidugta a hegyes nyelvét, végig nyalva a nő, sima, tiszta arcán, majd szenvedélyes csókot váltottak.

\- Csak azért mondod hogy ágyba vigyél. - A nő egy kicsit felnevetett mielőtt megszólalt.

\- A kérdés, beválik? - A nő, a ragyogó, sárga szemeivel a férfiéba nézett, megpróbálva elbűvölni őt, de a fekete hajú, aki egy kicsit feszélyezve érezte magát a szerelmespár jelenlétében, közbeszólt.

\- Érdemes lenne shisno alakot öltenünk, ha nem akarunk felesleges feltűnést kelteni. - A két fehér hajú, kiábrándulva és idegesen hagyták abba a csókolózást.

\- Ezzel teljesen lelomboztad a hangulatot. - A nő undorodva szólalt fel. - Olyan ocsmányok ezek a shisnok.

\- Küldetéssel jöttünk ide, - A férfi, a hatalmas, karmos kezeivel, finoman és gyengéden megemelte a nő állát és ugyanúgy, a ragyogó szemeivel, nyugodtan bámult rá. - szerelmem. Talán csak egy pár hónapig kell elviselned.

\- Ne vond be cukormázzal. - Ellökte magát a párjától és fehér mágiát idézett a kezeibe.

Teljesen beborította magát a fehér varázslattal, emberi külsővel jött ki belőle, a kígyó alsóteste két lábbá változott, 1m-t összezsugorodott. A két alsó karja, akár egy kígyó egy szűk lyukba, becsúszott a felső testébe, a rövidebb lett, a ragadozó fogai is átalakultak, normális, emberi fehér gyöngyfogazattá, aranyos kis pisze orra lett, a szeméből eltűnt a ragyogás és a bőre is kifakult, emberi, sápadt lett.

Kénytelen volt öltözetet viselni, ezért azt is varázsolt magára, tetőtől talpig, világos szürke, sárkánycsont vértet, ami alatt egy bézs színű, a testéhez simuló és az alakját kellően kiemelő aláöltözetet idézett. Az oldalára egy vékony, hosszú, kissé görbe sárkánycsontból készült kardot, amit katanának hívtak. A fejére egy vastag, sárkánycsontból készült, szarvas sisakot, ami teljesen elfedte az egész arcát.

\- Kész vagyok. Gyűlölöm ezt a formát. - A másik két férfi is hasonló átalakuláson ment keresztül, ugyanolyan sárkánypáncélt idéztek magukra és katanát az oldalukra mint a nőstény társuk. Egyedül a fehér hajú férfi nem varázsolt magára sisakot. - Légy szíves, egy sisakot vegyél már fel! - A nő alig bírt ránézni a párjára az átalakulás után.

1,86m-esre zsugorodott, markáns, szögletes álla lett, emberi, de még így is, félelmetes mosolya, a szemei, amik már nem ragyogtak, továbbra is félelmet kelthetnének bármely halandó szívében. A fehér haja, kissé tépetten ölelte körbe a fejét.

\- Ugyan, ne mondd már hogy nem tartod egy kicsit izgalmasnak a shisno formát! - Úgy festett jól szórakozott, de a nőről, még a sisak alatt is lehetett érezni hogy nem mulattatja a dolog. - Jó, jó! - Egy fehér varázslattal, egy dimenzió kaput nyitott ki, amiből egy a társaiéhoz hasonló, szarvas sisak jött ki, amit felvett. - Jobb?

\- Nem sokkal, de megteszi. - A fehérhajú elindult, ezúttal a lábain és nem csúszkálva, a társai követték őt.

\- Akkor, - Lenézett egy havas dombról, egyenesen Égkoszorú fagyos földjére, ami tele van veszélyekkel, de náluk veszedelmesebb teremténnyel, aligha találkozhatnának. - kerítsük elő a Dovahkiin-t. Ő azt sem tudja, kik vagyunk.

* * *

 **Thrys (15 évvel korábban)**

Hihetetlen, de sikerült ellógnom egy helyreállítás mágia képzésről, az akadémia termei üresek voltak és csendesek, senki nem állított meg, kivéve, az öreg, Khajiit takarító, akit könnyedén elkerültem. Kiléptem a vastag, vassal kivert tölgyfa kapukon, az intézet udvarába jutottam, egyből az istállók felé vettem az irányt hogy elköthessek egy lovat.

\- Jó napot, kisasszony! - A bosmer lovász azonnal felpattant és készült is a szolgálatra. - Segíthete...

\- A lovam vinném el! - Meg sem vártam a válaszát, egyből felugrottam egy barna pej hátára, amiről fogalmam sem volt hogy kié, de azonnal elvágtáztam vele.

Imádtam lovagolni. Nem kellett aggódni, vagy gondolkodni semmin sem, csak vágtáztam mindenféle probléma nélkül, megcéloztam az erdőt, aminek a közepén egy nagy tó volt. A nagy nyári melegben, elképesztő hőség uralkodott, teljesen leizzadtam és a tónál tudtam hogy hűsölhetek.

Az átkozott elegáns, szűk, fojtogató és néhány helyen viszkető ruhám több részét is elhagytam vágta közben, köztük a cipőmet is, ami annyira szorított hogy nem sok kellett hogy inkább a lábam vágtam le helyette.

Amint megérkeztem a tóhoz, aminek a vize olyan tiszta volt hogy a szabad égbolt tökéletesen tükröződött rajta, le lehetett látni az aljára, körülötte rengeteg virág nőtt, több béka kuruttyolását lehetett hallani és a közepén egy kacsa család úszott el.

A lovam még csak ki se kötöttem, egyszerűen csak leugrottam róla és ruhástól csobbantam a vízbe. Nem érdekelt ha ezért megszólnak vagy büntetést kapok, de nagyon jól esett. Nem cseréltem volna el akkor semmiért sem.

Az egész testem hálásan nyögött és kényelmesen lebegtem a hűs vízben, miközben a nap sütötte az arcom. Egy idő után, észrevettem hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Egy, a Domínium aranypáncélját öltött katona ült a tó partjánál és kenyérrel etette a kacsákat. Óvatosan, a víz alatt megközelítettem és megpróbáltam hallgatni, mert úgy tűnt, magában beszél.

\- … tudjátok, szívesen ülnék itt egész nap és nézném ahogy itt falatoztok, de nem tenne jót sem a munkámnak, sem az egészségeteknek. - Ugyanaz az igazságosztó volt aki előadást akart tartani az átalakítás mágia órán. Úgy tűnt, igencsak nevetség tárgya lett, de engem kifejezetten megfogott. - A ti életetek egyszerű, - Újabb, jókora adag kenyeret szórt szét, amire a kacsák teljesen körül rajongták. - nem kell olyan sok minden miatt aggódnotok, az otthonotok a Domínium által védve van, csak arra kell összpontosítanotok hogy tudjatok mit enni, ami piszok egyszerű, főleg amikor egy hozzám hasonló, ostoba fajankó kiül ide, egy zsák kenyérrel és annyit ad belőle, hogy járni sem bírtok a végére. - Nagyon élvezte a kacsák társaságát.

Úgy döntöttem, kimászom a vízből, amitől észrevett, de továbbra is a kacsák etetésével volt elfoglalva. A csupasz talpam bele-bele süppedt a tó partjának a homokjába, megfelelő méretű nyomokat hagyva magam után és egyre közelebb értem hozzá.

\- Egy növendék vagy, jól sejtem? - Kérdezte, mire még több kenyeret szórt szét amitől a kacsák boldogan hápogtak és mohón kezdték el falni.

\- Öhm… igen. - Nem tudtam, mit felelhetnék, ezért az egyik nagylábujjammal, idegesen körözni kezdtem a másik lábam sarka mögött a homokban.

\- Nincsenek most óráid?

\- Hát… el…maradtak. - Mondtam, nem túl meggyőzően.

\- Aha, jöttél gúnyolódni, az igazságosztók szégyenén? - Eléggé le volt törve.

\- Talán… valami baj van?

\- Hm, csak mindig, amikor ideges vagy szomorú vagyok, kijövök ide, a tóhoz, hogy etessem a kacsákat.

\- Oh, ön most melyik?

\- Talán mindkettő. - Mielőtt egy újabb darab kenyeret dobott volna, elgondolkodott.

\- Te, hogy kerültél ide? - Visszatért az előző, kínos kérdéshez, amitől újra belefúrtam a nagylábujjam a homokba.

\- Én… kellett egy kis pihenő. - Végigmérte a vizes, több helyen szakadt és hiányos, egykor talán szép ruhámon, amiből nem lett más, csak egy tépett, vizes rongy.

\- Hm, és így fogsz visszamenni az akadémiára? Ez valami új divat?

\- Hát… - Végleg kifogytam a szavakból.

\- Ellógtál, igaz?

\- I… igen. - Lehorgasztottam a fejem, mire egy enyhe mosolyt eresztett magára.

\- Nem hibáztatlak, kész csoda hogy senki sem akasztotta fel magát, mialatt ezeken az órákon, a nagyképű, bolondok locsognak. - Nem volt mérges, csak megértő, de a kacsák összerajzottak körülötte, mohón hápogva, még több kenyérért, amit megadott nekik.

\- Maga aztán szereti a kacsákat.

\- Igen. - Rámutatott az egyikre. - Ő Nelotar, kissé félénk, jámbor természetű, de nagyon aranyos és végtelenül falánk. - Csak zavartan bólogattam, nem tudtam eldönteni, ez aranyos vagy fura. - Az ott, - Egy másik, kissé agresszívabb kacsára mutatott. - Fistel, elég szemtelen és gyakran zargatja a többieket, de csak viccel velük. Szereti őket.

\- Értem. Nem baj… ha leülök maga mellé?

\- Nyugodtan. - Még több kenyeret szórt, de Fistel elég gorombán elzavarta Nelotart attól a helytől ahol több kenyér volt. - Fistel, már sokszor rád szóltam, de megismétlem, ne bántsd a többieket, egy család vagytok! - A kacsa, egyértelműen, rá se nézett. - Nelotar, te meg tanulj meg nekem kiállni magadért! Nem lehetek itt egész nap hogy dajkáljalak!

\- Ön most pihenőt tart?

\- Olyasmi. A nővérem, az igazságosztók parancsnoka rám parancsolt hogy tartsak egy beszédet az újonc katonáknak, de másnak adták a feladatot, mert elkéstem.

\- Igen, én is ott voltam! Szerintem, jól kezdett bele. - Hirtelen, eszembe jutott valami arról amit mondott. - Az igazságosztók parancsnoka az ön nővére?

\- Igen. Miért? Azt hiszed, ő intézte el hogy bekerüljek közéjük? Ez egy tévedés! Én keményen megdolgoztam az igazságosztói rangomért, rengeteg olyan embert, köztük Penge ügynököket is öltem a háború alatt akik a Thalmor ellenségei voltak! Szóval, nem a nővérem intézte el ezt a rangot! - Úgy fest, ez nála érzékeny téma.

\- Azt akartam mondani, hogy ő az én anyám. - Erre nagyon felfigyelt.

\- Akkor, te az egyik hercegnő vagy?!

\- Az utolsó a sorban, az 5 közül. - Alaposabban végig mért.

\- Vörös haj, kissé figyelmetlen, akkor te vagy Beathrys hercegnő!

\- Igen. - Egy kicsit boldog voltam hogy felismert, a nép, de még a családom tagjai is, gyakran elfeledkeznek róla hogy létezem. - De maga… kicsoda?

\- Nem kell magáznod, egy család vagyunk. Jorossin nagybátyád vagyok. Anyád testvére.

\- Nem hallottam még… - Azt akartam mondani, hogy „magáról", de gyorsan észbe kaptam. - rólad.

\- Ez inkább áldás. Az igazságosztók közül, én vagyok a leghaszontalanabb és a legsemmire kellőbb. - Lefáradtan megdörzsölte a homlokát és újra a kacsákra kiabált. - Fistel, még egyszer ilyet csinálsz és oda megyek!

\- Miért gondolják ezt a többiek?

\- Hát… a tény hogy elég gyatrán bukdácsoltam végig a kiképzést és az elméleti teszteken is épphogy csak sikerült átmennem, adott nekik egy kis ihletet.

\- Oh, ebben hasonlítunk.

\- Tényleg? - Kétségekkel telve vonta el a figyelmét a kedvenc, vízi madarairól, egyenesen rám.

\- Én is a legrosszabb vagyok az osztályomban. Buta vagyok az összes anyagból és a többiek is gyakran gúnyolnak. A múltkor megúsztam, mert te voltál a nevetség tárgya.

\- Kedves. - nem tűnt sértődöttnek. - Neked mik az álmaid? - Egy kicsit elgondolkodtam és a tiszta, felhőtlen, kék égre néztem.

\- Az hogy nagy kalandor legyek, oda mehessek ahova csak akarok, nem kötne semmilyen ostoba szabály vagy öltözködési előírás, azt és úgy ehetnék amit csak akarok, elkapnék néhány bűnözőt, segítenék az embereknek és talán még a szerelmet is megtalálnám! - Hirtelen észbe kaptam. - De… tudom hogy ez ostobaság. - Letörtem egy kicsit. - A tanítóim mindig megszidtak egy ilyen bolond, gyermekálom miatt.

\- Nem, - Egy újabb csipet kenyeret dobott a kacsáknak. - egykor én is ilyen voltam. Azt hittem, én balga, igazságosztóként, azt csinálok majd amit akarok. Részben igazam volt, de a háború mindent megváltoztatott. Hiába végeztem rengeteg ellenséggel, köztük Pengékkel, nem tüntettek ki semmivel. - Haragot éreztem benne, mint akivel kibabráltak és átverték. - Elárultak és ott hagytak meghalni. - Dühösen, egy nagyobb kenyér darabbal hajította meg az egyik kacsát, de a madár mit sem törődve vele, csak evett tovább.

\- Sajnálom.

\- Nem a te hibád. - Szerettem volna jobb kedvre deríteni.

\- Mesélnél nekem a kalandjaidról? - Az arca felderült.

\- Persze! - Felállt a padról. - De előbb menjünk el a kacsáktól.

\- Miért? - Visszanéztem a boldogan falatozó és hápogó kacsákra akik már olyan kövérek voltak, hogy járni is alig tudtak.

\- Már itt ülök egy ideje és legalább 6 kenyeret megettek. Nelotar akkorát tojt az előbb hogy azt hittem, egy másik kacsa jön ki belőle.

\- Igen… ez tényleg nem egészséges a számukra.

A kacsákat hátrahagyva, egy kicsit árnyékosabb helyet kerestünk magunknak. Joross nagybátyám rengeteget mesélt a háborúról, arról, amikor bevették Cyrodiil fővárosát, hogy az anyám hányszor mentette meg az életét, a Vörös gyűrű csatáját, amikor a császár, egy árulásnak köszönhetően, tudta mikor kell kitörnie és megszökött a városból a maradék embereivel. Az erősítés épp időben érkezett és az érkezőkkel egyesítve az erejüket, kiverte őket a városból. Lord Naarifin, a sereg fő tábornoka volt, a császár párbajra hívta ki, majd élve lógatták ki, 33 napra.

\- Rettenetes lehetett. - Csak hallgattam a történeteit, neki is sok fájó emléke volt.

\- Az volt.

\- Mi történt, Lord Naarifin testével? - Alaposan szétnézett, nehogy kíváncsi fülek legyenek a környéken és halkan, suttogva folytatta.

\- Ez egy állami titok, szóval, nehogy jártasd róla a szádat. - Elkezdte. - Anyád nem akarta ott hagyni a testét, ezért néhányan, velem együtt, visszalopakodtunk a fővárosba és elhoztuk a testét, hogy hazavigyük és békében nyugodhasson. Megígéred hogy nem mondod el, senkinek?

\- Meg.

\- Anyád elképesztő volt, a többségünkben, ő tartotta a lelket. Engem ő tanított meg két karddal harcolni. Ő a legjobb az igazságosztók közül. Néha, el sem hiszem hogy testvérek vagyunk.

\- Csak nem lehetsz olyan rossz! - Felpattantam. - Ha igaz amiket elmeséltél, akkor neked éppoly tisztelet járna ki mint anyának! Igazán bátor voltál és dicsőn küzdöttél! - Egy darabig hallgatott, egy kicsit felnevetett.

\- Mintha anyád mondta volna. - Ezen megdöbbentem, még sosem mondta ezt nekem senki. Folyton mondogatták, én hozom a legnagyobb szégyent a családra. Megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Megtanítasz engem is így harcolni? - Egyszerűen, nem tudta mire vélje a kérésem.

\- Komolyan?

\- Igen! Úgy akárcsak anya és te! - Nem jutott szavakhoz a döbbenettől. Magabiztos mosolyra húzta az arcát.

\- Legyen. Csak vegyél valamivel… - Végigmutatott a szakadt, már megszáradt ruhámon, egykor szép volt, de már nem lett több egy ócska rongynál. - praktikusabb öltözéket.

\- Hát… megoldom. Ne aggódj! - Azzal visszaindultam a kastély felé, de még visszakiabáltam neki. - Holnap, ugyanekkor! - Nem válaszolt, csak rábólintott.

Késő estére értem haza, olyan fejmosást kaptam Elsi-től, hogy majdnem felverte az egész kastélyt. Elismételd egy újabb beszédet, miszerint mekkora szégyent hozok ezzel a családomra és hogy ideje lenne hercegnőként viselkedni.

* * *

A következő napom is ugyanúgy indult mint az előző, de a délutáni órákról, ismét elszöktem, ezúttal, hogy találkozhassak Joross nagybátyámmal.

\- Szóval, - Már várt rám. - csak eljöttél.

\- Hát… - Ezúttal, egy egyszerű, fehér tunikában, barna nadrágban és fekete cipőben álltam elé. - izgalmasnak találtam a történeteid, Jorossin bácsi.

\- Hívj nyugodtan Joross-nak. - Nyugtatott hogy nem kell felettesként kezelnem és akár tegezhettem is, nyugodtan. - Mi is a neved? Beathrys?

\- Igen.

\- Ez hosszú és fárasztó kiejteni. - Ebben igaza volt.

\- Mit szólnál, ha csak Thrysnek hívnálak? - Egyszerűbb volt.

\- Hm, jobban és könnyebben kiejthetőnek hangzik. - Így lettem Thrys.

\- Akkor, ha valóban általam akarsz erősebb lenni, - Kinyújtotta az egyik kezét és a tenyerét mutatta felém. - üss ide.

\- Mi? - Nem értettem.

\- Üss ide, teljes erődből, hogy lássam mire vagy képes. - Megtettem. Teljes erőmből bele ütöttem és az arca, teljesen kifejezéstelen volt.

\- Szóval, ez a teljes, fizikai erőd. Dolgoznunk kell rajta.

\- Hogyan? - Magabiztosan elvigyorodott.

Az elkövetkezendő, 10 évet, különleges edzéssel kellett töltenem. Joross bácsi, az igazságosztók, különleges edzés tervét alkalmazta rajtam, az első 6 hónapban, fejlesztenem kellett a fizikai erőmet, a kitartásomat és a gyorsaságomat.

Amint kellően megerősödtem, elkezdett tanítani a kardforgatás tudományára. Az akadémián, nehezen sajátítottam el, de Joross bácsi alatt, egy év elteltével, akár harcedzett katonákat is képes voltam legyőzni, sőt, egy igazságosztó szintjén forgattam a kardomat. Ezután, az íjászatra tanított, ez két évet vett igénybe. Sokkal nehezebb volt, mintsem gondoltam, de megtanultam.

Amint elég jól bántam a fegyverekkel, karddal, buzogánnyal, lándzsával és íjjal, egy újabb feladatot bízott rám, aminek köszönhetően, megtanulhatok magamra hivatkozni, túlélni a vadonban és kitartani, még a legnehezebb időszakokban is. 1 teljes évre, elvitt a Nyár szigetek legveszedelmesebb erdőjébe és ott hagyott hogy találjak haza.

Megtanultam vadászni, halászni, az erdőben élni és a túlélés fortélyait.

Hosszú egy év volt, nem beszéltem senkivel és semmilyen társaságom nem volt, de kijutottam, élve és erősebben. Egy utolsó feladatként, egy ebéd alkalmával hívott magához, egy tisztásra.

\- Ez egy speciális edzés lesz. - Egy lefedett tálcát hozott magával. - Amit elkapsz, azt meg eheted. - Levette a fedőt. - Rajta!

Egy hatalmas raj méh volt alatta, amik egyből rám támadtak, amint levette a fedőt. A méhek össze-vissza csíptek, egészen amíg bele nem ugrottam egy közeli folyóba. Joross bácsi gyorsan kihalászott, a vállára dobott és a városba érve, azonnal a legközelebbi gyógyítóhoz vitt.

* * *

Azt mondták, majdnem meghaltam a sok méregtől, de épp időben hozott be a bácsikám, aki bűntudattól gyötörve ült az ágyam mellett-

\- Bocsánat. - Ennyire futotta tőle. Tényleg sajnálta. - Nem tudtam hogy a méhek rád fognak támadni. Gondoltam, egy filozófiai lecke lenne. Tudod, repülj mint a pillangó, de szúrj mint a méh. - Nem válaszoltam, csak idegesen bámultam, 3 hétig kellett ágyban feküdni és kenegetni magam egy büdös gyógykenőccsel. A jó oldala, immunissá váltam a darázs és méhcsípésekre, így soha többé nem kell félnem tőlük.

Miután rendbe jöttem a méhcsípésekből, 6 hónapig hagyott pihenni, ez idő alatt, folytattam a normális életem, kevés sikerrel. Esténként az edzéseimmel maradtam fitt és harcra készen. Egy napon megkérdezte, akarok-e tovább fejlődni.

Igen volt a válasz. Lefogott, egy kőbe verte a fejem és amíg kába voltam, egy rongyot tömött a számba és akkora erővel taposott a páncélozott csizmájával a jobb karomra, hogy eltört. Még így is, olyan erősen ordítottam, hogy majdnem átszakadt a dobhártyája.

A jobb karom eltört és nem bírtam vele csinálni semmit sem.

\- EZ MI VOLT! ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!

\- Meg kell tanulnod harcolni a bal kezeddel.

\- NEM LETT VOLN MÁS MÓD?! EZ KIB*SZOTTUL FÁJ!

\- Fájdalom nélkül nincs eredmény.

\- B*SZD! MEG!

\- Anyád is ezt csinálta velem.

Lehet hogy egy kicsit sajátos módszert használt, de valóban megtanultam a bal kezemmel fegyvert forgatni. 3 évig tartott, de megtanultam. Sajnos, a mágikus képességeimet elhanyagoltam, de a harci tudásom olyan jó volt hogy bármilyen Thalmor katonát le tudtam volna győzni.

* * *

Újabb 3 év telt el és folyamatosan gyakoroltam a kétkezes harcstílusomat, az íjász tudásom, valamint a fizikai erőnlétem. Az egyik napon, a nevelő apám, akiről akkor, még azt hittem, az igazi, vérszerinti apám, Cerommo. Az összes testvérem összegyűlt, a nővéreim és a fivéreim. Én voltam a legfiatalabb közöttük.

\- Ez kész időpazarlás! - Elanyr, a legidősebb nővérem a türelmetlenségét fejezte ki.

\- Igazán lehetnél megértő, az anyánkról van szó. - Nerion, a legidősebb bátyám és a Nyár-szigetek trónjának az örököse, sokkal higgadtabb volt.

\- Mi folyik itt? - A testvéreim úgy néztek rám, mint egy kisgyerekre aki nem értheti hogy mi folyik itt.

\- Anyánk meg fog halni. - Vetette oda Elanyr, a legkisebb együttérzés nélkül.

\- De… alig 500 éves! - Egy altmer átlagos élettartama 1000 év volt, még nem jött el az őt ideje. - Nem halhat meg! - Nerion finoman a vállamra tette a kezét és a szemembe nézett.

\- Beathrys, anyánk egy szörnyű betegséget kapott el, ami végezni fog vele. - Teljesen sokkot kaptam. - Ha szeretnél, még beszélhetsz vele. Nincs sok ideje.

Egy darabig hezitáltam, nem tudtam hogy be menjek, vagy sem. Bementem. Borzasztó dolgot láttam. Anyám már nem volt olyan amilyennek emlékeztem rá. Legalább 400 évvel öregebbnek látszott, az egykor aranyszőke haja, teljesen kifakult és őszes lett, az arcán, de legfőképpen a szeme alatt tele lett ránccal, a szemei fehérje csupa vörös lett, teljesen lesoványodott és alig volt ereje, egyáltalán ébren maradni.

\- Clayton… - Szólalt meg, erőtlenül. - te vagy az?

\- Én vagyok az. Beathrys. - Nem tudtam ki ez a Clayton akiről beszélt. - A legkisebb lányod.

\- Clayton… - Továbbra is őt emlegette. - nem tudták meg… fogalmuk sincs róla. Főleg… Cerommonak.

\- Miről… beszélsz? Anya? - Nem volt magánál.

\- Nem tudják… hogy te vagy… Beathrys igazi apja. - Ezen végleg ledöbbentem.

\- Miről beszélsz?!

\- Te vagy az ő… igazi apja… Clayton. Senki sem tudhatta meg.

\- ANYA! - Hirtelen felemeltem a hangom, úgy tűnt, észhez tért.

\- Bea… én kicsi lányom. - Erőtlenül megszorította a kezem. - Nincs sok időm… menj… Égkoszorúba. Találd meg… az apád… de vigyázz. Ne bízz… - A szemei kihunytak, nem volt többé bennük élet. Lehunyta őket és meghalt.

\- Anyám? Anyám?! Miről beszéltél?! Nem halhatsz meg! Én… - Éreztem, a szemeiben nehéz könnyek gyűltek, amiket addig nem vettem észre, amíg nem homályosították el a látásom.

\- Bea, - Nerion finoman megérintette a vállam. - már késő. Nincs mit tenni. Meghalt. - Nem bírtam visszatartani a zokogást, a karjaiba vetettem magam és sírtam. Hangosan, de ő csak megsimogatott, adott egy csókot a homlokomra. - Minden rendben lesz. - Mondta, és én hittem neki.

Anyám testét elhamvasztották, a szertartás alatt, az egész családunk részt vett. Nem hagytak nyugodni az utolsó szavai, hiába kérdeztem ki az összes rokonomat és akit csak tudtam, egyikük sem válaszolt a kérdésre, ki lehet az apám. Az egyetlen amit tudok róla, hogy Claytonnak hívják.

Joross bácsi, ez idő alatt felszívódott, az apám, vagyis, Cerommo, a nevelő apám egy titkos küldetést adott neki, hogy egy sötét rend után nyomozzon. Ha kérdőre is vontam volna, talán akkor sem mondott volna semmit sem

Már nagyon untam hogy folyton kiközösítettként kell élnem a saját otthonomban, így eldöntöttem, vettem magamnak egy acélvértet, két kardot, felszálltam az első hajóra ami a kontinensre megy és elhagytam a Nyár-szigeteket.

Nyugat felé hajóztam, szerencsére, a hajó, egyenesen Cyrodiil fővárosába tartott, ahol vettem magamnak egy lovat és észak felé vágtattam. Sajnos, Joross bácsi nem tanította meg, hogyan kezeljem a hátas állatokat, így Brumától, néhány km-re meghalt, vagy kimerült, vagy éhen halt, vagy egyszerűen nem bírta a hideget.

A lényeg, hogy eljutottam Égkoszorúba.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**

 **(Nos, egy kicsit bemutattam Thrys háttértörténetét, remélem tetszett.)**


	53. Kah-Vi-Áhr

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Thrys**

Fogalmam sem volt hogy vajon reggel van vagy este. Egyhuzamban, megállás nélkül csak ücsörögtem a cellámban és vártam hogy legyen valami. „Istenek, de unatkozok! Történjen már valami! Nem érdekel hogy mi!".

Minden nap ugyanaz, csendben ülök egy helyben, megláncolt kezekkel és lábakkal, naponta kétszer kapok enni, ekkor tudom, mikor van reggel és este. Már nagyon hiányzott a nap, a friss levegő, a szabadság. Legfőképpen, Marshal hiányzott.

Egyik nap, eljöttek a cellámhoz. Az ajtó kinyílt, de én már előtte, a zár kattanására felkaptam a fejem. Lilian volt az, a saját, fekete, arannyal szegélyezett varázsló köntösében.

\- Állj fel. - Utasított, engedelmeskedtem. - Elenwen úrnő utasított hogy készítselek elő. - Egy kulcsot vett elő, amivel megszabadított a bilincseimtől. A csuklóim és a bokáim hálásan nyögtek fel. - Kövess. - Elhagyta a cellát, én követtem.

Kivezetett a börtönből, egy fürdő helységbe. A kellemes, meleg gőz finoman simogatta az elgyötört arcom és kellemes, virágillat kényesztette az orrom.

\- Most mi fog történni? - Kérdeztem, nem értettem a helyzetet, ki tudja mennyi ideig voltam bezárva, még csak rám se hederítettek.

\- Az hogy megfürdesz. - Látszott az arcán hogy undorodik. Egy fehér porcelán kádhoz vezetett, ami meleg vízzel volt teli, mellette mindenféle fürdő eszközök, szappan, olaj, fürdősó és törölköző is. - Nagyon büdös vagy.

\- Napokig voltam egy cellában. Csodálkozol hogy nincs rózsaillatom? - Fel sem vette a viccelődésem.

\- Akarsz szolgálókat, akik lemosdatnak?

\- Nem. Egyedül is megy.

\- Rendben. - Egy elegáns, fekete, aranyszegélyes, kissé egyszerű, a Thalmor színeiben lévő ruhára mutatott. - Ezt fel veheted.

\- Nem lehetne, valami kevésbé lányos? - Még mindig nem volt az én ízlésem.

\- Nem. Megérkeztek a mágusok, akik az erőd jöttek kivizsgálni. Köztük Nerion és Litrion is. - Két bátyám, a legidősebb és a legfiatalabb.

\- Oh, ők mit keresnek itt? - Levetettem a rongyaimat és beleraktam az egyik lábam a fürdővízbe.

\- Litrion, - Ő a fiatalabbik. - valamelyik mágus kisegítője. Alantas munka egy nemes elf hercegnek, de ez volt az egyetlen módja hogy tanulmányozhasson, egy „természetfeletti erőt". - A víz egy kicsit forró volt, de elviseltem, majd teljesen a víz alá bújtam.

\- És Nerion? - Újra előbújtam, csurom vizesen.

\- A császár, Titus Mede unokatestvére Vittoria Vicci, férjhez megy és vendégként érkezett.

\- Hogyhogy? Nerion az elsőszülött, a Nyár-szigetek örököse, aki megházasodik, csak a császár unokatestvére.

\- Fogalmam sincs miért jött Égkoszorúba. Te, én és Litrion is elegek lennénk hogy a Thalmor kimutassa a Birodalom iránti tiszteletét. De ez nem a mi dolgunk. - Elkezdtem a mosdást, alaposan lecsutakoltam magamról a hosszú ideje rám ragadt, vastag kosz réteget.

\- Azt hiszem, megvagyok. - Jól esett újra tisztának lenni, mire kiszálltam, a bőröm, néhány árnyalattal vörösebb lett és Lilinek is akadt egy kikötése.

\- A hajadat is mosd meg. - Idegesen felnyögtem, a tudtára adva, hogy semmi kedvem sincs hozzá, de most nem tehettem mást.

\- Jó. - A fejemre öntöttem egy kis fürdő olajat, belemasszíroztam a hajamba, amitől kellemes, lágy hab lett. A víz alá merültem hogy lemossam. A hajam könnyebb és jó illatú lett. Egy törölközővel szárazra töröltem magam és a hajamat is.

\- Használd ezt is. - Egy fehérarany, félhold formájú fésűt adott hogy rendezzem el a hajam. Nem mondtam semmit, csak elfogadtam és tettem amire utasított.

A hajam, egyenes lett és egyszerű stílusba, körbe ölelte az arcom felét.

Felvettem a Thalmor színeit ábrázoló elegáns ruhát, ami kényelmesebb volt a legtöbb ruhánál amit valaha is viseltem, de a szoknyával továbbra sem voltam kibékülve. A kezeimre és a lábaimra, a ruhához illő csizmát és kesztyűt kaptam.

\- Egy fokkal jobban nézel ki. - Adta a flegma, feltehetően, dicséretet.

\- Öhm… köszi.

\- Éhes vagy? Ehetünk, mielőtt a mágusokkal, bele kezdenénk az erőd vizsgálatába.

\- Tudnék enni. - Örültem és reménykedtem hogy végre, rendes ételt kaphatok. A cellámban nem sokkal etettek jobban egy kutyánál. - Milyen kaja van? - Kérdeztem, egy kissé alpáribb stílusban, mint ahogy egy úri hölgytől az elvárható, amit egyértelműen nem díjazott.

\- Ettél már csigát?

\- Igen. Az erdőben. Kicsit saras volt és nyálkás. Meg élő, de akkor nagyon éhes voltam. - Egy darabig, lefáradva hallgatott.

\- Minden egyes szavadtól, felfordul a gyomrom. Úgy értettem, megfőzve?

\- Úgy nem. - Ismét hallgatott, majd megszólalt.

\- Akkor most fogsz. - Azzal elhagyta az étkezőt hogy vacsorát hozasson, egy rövid időre. Utasított egy szolgát, aki a parancsára, meghajolt és engedelmeskedett. - Nemsokára itt lesz és… - Amint meglátta mit csinálok, elundorodott. - Most komolyan?! Orrodat túrod?! - Az egyik mutatóujjam egy része, teljesen benne volt az orrlyukamban.

\- Igen, de csak mert valami belement. - Sikerült kiszedni a méretes fika darabot és beletörölni az asztal aljára.

\- Undorító vagy.

\- Hé, ha nem szedem ki, nem tudok rendesen lélegezni! - Csak idegesen megdörzsölte a homlokát és adott egy rongyot.

\- Töröld meg a kezed.

\- Miért?! Az előbb fürödtem!

\- Mert most enni fogsz és az orrodban turkáltál!

\- De nem a kezemmel eszem. - A megterített asztalra néztem, csak az én tányérom mellett, volt 4 kanál, 4 villa és 3 kés. - Több evőeszköz van itt mint kéne.

\- Töröld! Meg! A kezed! - Idegesen sóhajtottam egyet, de engedelmeskedtem.

Kínos csendben várakoztunk, de idővel meghozták az ebédünket. Illedelmesen lerakták elém a főtt csigákat, de a házuk még rajtuk volt és valami fura páclében áztak és fura szaga volt.

\- Gyerünk, kóstold meg. - Lili egy pici villával elkezdte kienni az első csiga házából a belsejét.

\- Nem is tudom… Amikor legutóbb ettem csigát, éreztem hogy egy darabig csúszkál a hasamban.

\- Nyugi, ez nem él. Edd meg. - Felvettem egy villát, de azonnal megszólt érte. - Az a süteményes villa! - A kritikára, egy évszázadok óta jól bevált, érdeklődő, mégis, határozott, jogos kérdést fogalmaztam meg.

\- Heh? - Úgy dörzsölte a homlokát idegességében, mint amikor én próbálok elmagyarázni valami egyszerű dolgot Karsk-nak. Adott egy másik, ugyanolyan villát, amivel az előbb próbáltam elfogyasztani a számomra, kissé szokatlan ételt.

\- Ezzel edd.

\- Jól van. - Belenyomtam a szerencsétlen, megfőtt csigába a villát, ezúttal azt, amelyikkel illik és megkóstoltam.

Az undor elég gyorsan végig rohant a számon és az enyhe, de egyre növekvő öklendezési kényszer, folyamatosan jelezte, ha nem távolítom el az ízét az ízlelőbimbóimról, hamar elhányom magam. A leggyorsabb és legbiztosabb módszert találtam ki, a borzalmas ízű falat eltüntetésére és a hányás megelőzésére. Elkezdtem köpködni.

\- Bea! Mit művelsz?! - Lili teljesen felháborodott.

\- Undorító! - Köptem még egyet. - Olyan íze van mint a hernyónak! - Igen, olyat is ettem, de azt megrágtam előtte. Tovább köpködtem.

\- Bea! Ne köpködj a padlóra!

\- Akkor hova köpködjek?!

\- EGYÁLTALÁN NE KÖPKÖDJ!

\- Ki kell mosnom ezt a sz*rt a számból! - Nem bírtam ki káromkodás nélkül. Lili, próbálta menteni a menthetőt, kinyitott egy üveg bort és elkezdett tölteni.

\- Igyál egy kicsit! Az kimossa… - Nem volt kedvem megvárni, ezért, egy megragadtam egy kis tálkát, amiben átlátszó folyadék volt és azt hittem hogy víz. De nem víz volt. - Bea! Az ecet!

\- Mi? - Most sokkal rosszabb volt, égett az egész szám, az ajkaim, a szájpadlásom, a torkom és a gyomrom is. - ÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRGGGHHHHH! MEG AKARSZ ÖLNI?!

\- Idd meg, gyorsan! - Egy kis pohárka bort nyújtott felém, de kizárt hogy kimosson mindent, nem tudtam hogy a kihozott ételekből mik azok amik ehetők, ezért egy olyan tárgyért nyúltam, ami ugyan nem volt étel, de tudtam hogy segít. Megragadtam egy gyertyát és beleharaptam. A viasz íze gyorsan kimosta az ecet ízét, de Lili idegrohamot kapott tőle. - BEA AZ EGY NAGYON DRÁGA GYERTYATARTÓ!

Megpróbálta kivenni a kezemből, de nem akartam odaadni, a viasz, ha nem is egészséges, de képes volt nyugalmat adni a gyomromnak, így erőteljesen ellenálltam. Olyan erővel rántottam vissza, hogy Lilit az asztalra húztam, ezzel leverve mindent róla és az üveg vörösbor, egyenesen a nyakába ömlött.

Mire észbe kaptam, mi is történt, egy borzasztóan ideges, tetőtől talpig, vörösboros, csigás és zöld mártásos Lili nézett rám, gyilkos, villámló sárga szemekkel. Idegesen lenyeltem a számban lévő viaszt és visszanyújtottam neki, azt ami megmaradta a gyertyából.

\- Tessék. - „Most meg fog ölni."

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Rengeteg, bátor katona esett el és még több fegyvernök lett áldozatul, hogy a Thalmor megszerezhesse az információt a Szervezettől. Joross tudta jól, az a sok halál, a Karthcsúcson, az ő lelkét fogja nyomni, élete hátralevő részében. Talán lett volna egyszerűbb megoldás, kevesebb halállal, talán nem. Hiába gondolkodott rajta, tudta, a halottakat nem hozhatja vissza.

\- A Szervezet, melyik tagja adta neked az információt? - Ilya törte meg a csendet, ugyanúgy, mint bármelyik másik katona, ő is lovagolt.

\- Elenwen azt mondta, minél kevesebben tudják, annál jobb. - Egy kicsit meglepődött.

\- Legjobb tudásom szerint, nem szívleled, sem őt, sem a parancsait és mindent megtennél hogy kiszúrj vele. - Joross gyanakodva nézett a társára.

\- Ha elmondanám neked, te ellent mondanál Elenwennek, aki tudja hogy a parancsa ellenére, mondtam neked, ezzel, megszegve az egyértelmű parancsát.

\- Azt hittem, neked nincs is agyad! - Joross, egy kicsit ingerülten nézett Ilyára, aki kifejezetten jól szórakozott.

\- Néha meg tudok lepni másokat. - Joross, elővette a tőrét, aminek a segítségével, elvágott egy szíjat, Ilya lovának a nyergén, amitől az igazságosztó, gyorsan a oldalra dőlt és lecsúszott a lóról, bele a sárba.

\- ENNYI! MOST MEGCSINÁLTAD! - Joross leugrott a lováról és a katonáik előtt, ismét egymásnak estek.

Ilya, egy penge éles jégtömböt lőtt Joross felé, aki az egyik kardjával, egy szempillantás alatt kettévágta. A varázslónő nem adta fel és tovább sorozta jégdárdákkal. Joross elővette a másik kardját is és vagy elvágta a felé küldött lövedékeket, vagy kitért előlük.

\- Elnézést… - A párbajt Ringlos Blueshade zavarta meg, de egy jégdárda lövedék, centikkel repült el a feje mellett.

\- MI VAN?! - A két elit igazságosztó egyszerre meredt az erdei elfre.

\- Nemsokára megérkezünk a nagykövetségre. Küldjek előre felderítőket, hogy jelentsék az érkezésünket? - A két igazságosztó, dühösen egymásra néztek, abbahagyták a harcot és a hivatalosság álarcát magukra öltve, Joross utasította a tisztet.

\- Igen, küldje! Folytassuk az utat. - A két vezető, még egy egymásnak szánt, kifejezetten barátságtalan arckifejezéssel, kimutatták egymásnak hogy nem kedvelik egymást és legszívesebben, folytatnák a harcot, egyikük haláláig.

* * *

\- Megérkeztek már? - Elenwen teljes pompával, várta a Nyár-szigetekről küldött mágusokat, köztük a velük érkező, különleges vendégeit. Ugyan, akkora ünnepséget nem rendezett mint a múlthéten, csupán egy szerényebb, de igen csak gazdag és pompában gazdag fogadást készített elő.

\- Igen, úrnőm. - A főkomornyikja, Raveertilim Aelsinaen, jelentette. Idős, fekete, aranyszegélyes, elegáns öltözéket viselt, idős férfi, az őszes haját lófarokban hordta.

Már több tucat arany díszpáncélos, lovas elf katona menetelt a nagykövetség főkapuján, sokan közülük a Domínium zászlóját lengetve, melyet az északi fagyos szelek, könyörtelenül fújtak.

Elenwen már türelmetlenül várta ezt a kíséretet, feltétlenül a magáénak akarta tudni a sárkányszülött erejét. A kísérettel együtt, több, fekete, aranyszegélyes csuhás mágus is érkezett, de ők csupán csatamágusok voltak, akik a katonákkal együtt harcolnak és nem a fő mágus, akit idehívott.

A rangos és jól felszerelt kísérettel egyidejűleg, három, kerekes, lakóház is érkezett, amiket lovakkal húztak. Összesen 3 rangos vendéget várt a nagykövet asszony. Az első lakóház ajtaja kinyílt, két katona után, összesen 3 személy lépett ki

Az első, egy magas, kifejezetten jóképű, díszpáncélos férfi, a Thalmor színeiben tündöklő köpenyt hordott, az oldalán egy könnyű, de gyors, kard lógott, amit feltehetően a legjobb kovácsok készítettek. A hosszú, aranyhaját, kiengedve hordta és szétterült a két vállvértjén. Az aranysárga szemeitől bármilyen nő elolvadt volna ha csak ránézne.

\- Nerion herceg. - Elenwen illedelmesen pukedlizett, Nerion herceg előtt, aki Cerommo király elsőszülött, legidősebb gyermeke és a Nyár-szigetek trónjának az örököse volt. 150 éves révén, még igencsak fiatal volt. - Megtisztelő hogy megtisztel a jelenlétével.

\- Elenwen úrnő. - A trónörökös, illedelmesen, úriember módjára, megcsókolta Elenwen kézfejét. - A megtiszteltetés az enyém és az embereimé, hogy sütkérezhetünk az ön látványában. - Nerionnak nem csak a kinézete, de a szavai is elegek hogy levegyenek egy hölgyet a lábairól. Elenwen csupán egy mosollyal és egy bólintással fogadta a bókot.

A következő, aki kilépett a kerekes házból, már egy teljesen más alak volt, altmerhez képest alacsony volt, vézna, kissé beteges, csorba fogú, beesett arcú és egy kissé csúf küllemű, fekete, aranyszegélyes mágusköntöst és köpenyt hordott, fiatalkora ellenére, igencsak idősebbnek tűnt.

\- Litrion herceg. - Litrion, alig volt 50 éves, de már 500-nak nézett ki, elf életkorral. Igencsak gyenge a fizikai felépítése, több betegség kapta el mint bárkit a királyi családból. Ahogy a két testvér egymás mellett állt, Elenwen alig hitte el hogy ugyanazok a szüleik. Amíg Nerion magas, jóképű és a rangja nélkül is megkaphatna bármilyen asszonyt, addig Litrion semmit sem kapott a bátyja, az istenektől kapott „ajándékaiból".

\- Elenwen úrnő. - A bátyjához hasonlóan, ő is megcsókolta Elenwen kézfejét, de ugyanúgy fogadta az ő kissé undorító csókját, akár Nerionét.

A harmadik, aki kilépett a kerekes faházból, egy nő volt, aranyszínű díszpáncélt és a két hercegéhez hasonló, köpönyeget hordott. A hátán egy elf készítésű, távcsöves íj lógott és egy tegez, telis-tele, elf nyilakkal. Az arca egyszerű, de bájos volt, apró, pisze orra, zöld, világító szeme, a hosszú, kissé sötétszőke haját, harci kontyban hordta, az orcáit több helyen is szeplő borította.

\- Elenwen úrnő. - A katona nő, letérdelt előtte.

\- Kelj fel, Evalynne. - Utasította, Nerion és illedelmesen felsegítette. - Elenwen úrnő, remélem nem bánja, amiért magammal hoztam a testőröm, Evalynne-t?

\- Az ön biztonsága, mindenek előtt, felség. - Elenwen, ha idegesnek is tűnt az íjász nő jelenlététől, nem mutatta semmi jelét.

Evalyne, egy elszegényedett családban született, közemberként, egy földműves családban, Valenwood-ban. Azonban őt, nem földművelésre szánta a sors. Gyerekkorában kifejezetten szerette a fegyvereket, különösen az íjakat és rettentően tehetségesnek bizonyult.

Egy napon, gyakorlás közben, segélykiáltást hallott, a hang forrása után rohant. Látta hogy a Valenwood-i erdei elfek lázadói rátámadtak egy Thalmor karavánra. Evalyne nem gondolkodott és lesből a lázadókra támadt. Sok erdei elfet lőtt le, ezzel megmentve a kíséret legrangosabb tagját, Nerion herceget.

A lánynak fogalma sem volt róla kinek mentette meg az életét, amíg a herceg be nem mutatkozott neki. Evalyne sokkot kapott a döbbenettől, de a herceg, hogy megköszönhesse a hősies segítséget, magával vitte, hogy a legjobb fegyvermesterektől, mágusoktól és tanítóktól tanulhasson.

Nerion felfigyelt rá, nem csak a harci teljesítményére, de kiváló stratégiai, taktikai és mágikus tudására és ő maga ajánlotta igazságosztónak. Miután megkapta az igazságosztó kinevezést, állítólag a herceg és a közrendű igazságosztó szeretők lettek. Nerion ragaszkodott hogy ő legyen a testőre és hosszú ideje, több rajtaütéstől és merénylettől védte meg. Sokan kételkedtek benne és még mindig suttognak a háta mögött, de sokak bizalmát elnyerte.

A két herceg és a testőrük illedelmesen helyet adtak a következő kerekes lakásnak, amiből több mágus lépett ki. Az első, aki kilépett, egy kicsit idősebb, hosszú, ősz hajú mágus volt, egy fekete, háromágú, fémbottal a kezében, a három ág között, egy kéken ragyogó lélekkő tündökölt.

\- Sanan fő mágus. - Elenwen köszöntötte az öreget, de neki nem pukedlizett, csupán a kézfejét tartotta oda, hogy csókolja meg, amit Sanan meg is tett.

\- Elenwen nagykövet, remélem minden rendben van Égkoszorúban.

\- A Viharköpenyes felkelés, kicsit megnehezíti a munkám, de aggodalomra semmi ok.

\- Ha igaz, amit a levelében írt, egy különleges, természetfeletti erőforrásra tett szert.

\- Így igaz. - Bólintott a nagykövet. - Egyértelműen felkelti az ön és a mágus osztály vezetőinek az érdeklődését.

\- Még meglátjuk. - Sanan után, több csuhás, kutató szándékú mágus lépett ki a mozgó házból. Az egyik, egy nő, hosszú, fekete hajú nő, kicsit fiatal és szép hogy a tudás megszállottja legyen, megállt a fő mágus mellett és pukedlizett Elenwen-nek.

\- Elenwen úrnő. - A nőnek lilás, világító szemei voltak, a hosszú, fekete haját szétterülve hordta a vállain.

\- Bemutatom a tanítványom, Karane-t.

\- Ha a fő mágus tanítványa, minden bizonnyal, hatalmas tudással rendelkezik. Ez megnyugtató. - Minden vendég, akire Elenwen számított megérkezett, de még egy kerekes lakóház volt, akinek az utasára még nem derült fény. Nerion herceghez fordult. - Egy pillanat, ki jött még magukkal? - Nerion csak elvigyorodott, de megadta a válasz.

\- Csak egy kis biztosíték, hogy a Szervezetnek, - Elenwen megdöbbent a sötét rend hallatán, de a mozgó lakóház ajtaja kinyílt és egy darabig nem jött ki belőle senki sem. - hogy nem szórakozhatnak a Thalmorral.

\- Ki az? - Elenwen, kicsit megremegett, érezte kiről beszélnek, de nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

A farámpáról egy idősebb, dísz aranypáncélos férfi lépett kit, a haját katonai kontyban hordta, az arcáról szigort és könyörtelenséget lehetett csak leolvasni. A férfi csak meghajolt a nagykövet előtt.

\- Elenwen úrnő.

\- Tramon tábornok. - Elenwen csak pukedlizett a Domínium fő tábornoka előtt. - Minek köszönhetem ezt a váratlan meglepetést.

\- Csupán az, ami a koronahercegét is. Részt veszek Vittoria Vicci esküvőjén. - Elenwen egyértelműen tudta, hogy csak ürügyként használja a közelgő esküvőt, hogy minél több katonát állomásoztathasson Magányvára közelébe.

Tramon tábornok és Cerommo király régi barátok. Együtt nőttek fel és amikor Cerommo király lett, Tramon lett a fegyvernöket. A háború alatt, Naarifin által megparancsolva, Tramon vezette a támadást Pörölyföld ellen és rengeteg sikert ért el, az egységtelen ragada nép ellen.

Pörölyföld népe, már a háború előtt is polgárháborúval küszködött és így, Tramon könnyen felmorzsolta az ellenállókat. Gúnyneve, a Sivatagi róka.

Naarifin halála után, ő és mindenki más is úgy gondolta, hogy Cerommo őt teszi meg a Domínium legfőbb tábornokának, de mindenkit ledöbbentett, amikor a feleségét, Mirnaye-t tette meg a Thalmor erők vezetőjének.

Ez borzasztó hasadékot okozott a két barát között. Tramon-t sértette a dolog, de engedelmeskedett a királyának. Cerommo és Tramon között a viszony, igen ellenségessé vált, még akkor is, amikor Mirnaye meghalt és ő lett az új tábornok. Cerommo-val már sohasem békültek ki, ellenben, a fiával, Nerionnal, igencsak jó barátságot ápol.

Elenwen nem vesztegette az időt és azonnal behívta a rangos vendégeket, Neriont, Sanant és Tramont a dolgozó szobájába. A többi vendéget, Litriont, Evalyne-t és Karane-t a nagyteremben váratta, akiket a szolgái, mindennel kiszolgáltak, amiket csak óhajtottak.

Raveertilim, Elenwennel kezdve, mindenkinek töltött egy kupa bort, tökéletesen ügyelve, hogy egy csepp se menjen mellé. Mindhárom vendég, a koronaherceg, a fő mágus és a tábornok, egyszerre ültek le, Elenwen dolgozóasztala elé, egy székre.

\- Azt hiszem, mindannyian tudjátok, az igazi okot, amiért idehívtalak titeket. - Elenwen kezdte.

\- A Szervezet miatt. - Tramon tábornok tért a lényegre, kifejezetten nyers volt, annak ellenére, hogy ő az egyetlen, akire még a nagykövet sem számított.

\- Pontosan. - Elenwen csak egy nyugodt mosollyal nyugtázta.

\- Szóval, - Kezdte Sanan. - tudomása van arról, hol rejtőzködnek? - Elenwen nem felelt minden kérdésre őszintén.

\- Valahol itt, Égkoszorúban. - Ez nem volt hazugság. - A lényeg, rájöttem, a jelenlegi céljukra. - Mindhárom férfi felfigyelt, erre a kijelentésre.

\- Hallgatjuk. - Nerion udvariasan kérte a választ.

\- Mint azt tudják, a sárkányok visszatértek. Pontosabban, feltámadtak a sírjaikból.

\- Ez nevetséges! - Tramon csak legyintett egyet, ki jelentvén, hogy nem hisz a nagykövetnek.

\- Én magam sem hinném, ha nem a Szervezet nyomozta volna ki! De igaz. Egy nagyon erős sárkány, kinek neve, Alduin, eljött és feltámasztja a halott társait.

\- Honnan jött rá, ha szabad megkérdeznem? - Jelentkezett Nerion, ellenben, Elenwennek, esze ágában sem volt felfedni, hogy van két kémje a Szervezetben. Egy jobb ütőkártyát húzott elő.

\- Az ok, amiért Sanant idehívtam. Nerion herceg, az ön húga, Beathrys hercegnő, kapcsolatba lépett a Szervezettel és közösen ügyködtek együtt a sárkányok megállításán. A rend, vagy egy sárkány, nem tudom pontosan hogyan, de Beathrys valami természetfeletti erőre tett szert, amivel képes végezni egy sárkánnyal. Sanan, ezt az erőt kéne önnek tanulmányoznia.

\- Egyet se féljen, nagykövet. - A fő mágus magabiztosan állt fel. - A titokzatos erők az én szakterületem.

\- Remek. - Elenwen, már kevesebb érdeklődéssel adózott a varázsló felé.

\- Mik a Szervezet tervei, a sárkányokkal kapcsolatban? - Tramon egyből a lényegre tért.

\- Jorossin igazságosztó és Ilyasvel igazságosztó, bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhetnek. Hamarosan kiderítik a tervüket. - Elenwen nyugodtan hátradőlt a székében és a többi nagyúr türelmét ingerelte.

\- Engedelmével, nagykövet, - Sanan próbált tapintatos lenni, de mindenki tudta, mit akar elérni. - megengedi hogy lássam az a titokzatos erőt, amiért ide rendelt?

\- Természetesen, fő mágus. Beathrys hercegnő az, most épp, Lilian hercegnővel tartózkodik és együtt, közösen készülnek elő. Nyilvánvalóan, tökéletes összhangban és barátságban. - Elenwen felállt. - Máris elvezetem önt hozzá.

* * *

 **Thrys**

\- Mit kell még ennem? - Lilian azonnal iderendelte Elenwen úrnő szolgálóit hogy takarítsanak össze, utánunk, ő maga, gyorsan megfürdött és új, fekete, aranyszegélyes estélyit vett fel. Én és a ruhám is, tökéletesen tiszta maradt.

\- Csigán, eceten és antik gyertyán kívül? - Szinte remegett a dühtől, de önuralmat erőltetett magára.

\- Igen. - A gyomrom még mindig kavargott az ecettől.

\- Felteszem, nem eszel kaviárt. - Fogalmam sem volt hogy mit is jelenthet.

\- Nem.

\- Tudod egyáltalán hogy mi az?

\- Nem, de egy kicsit ijesztően hangzik. Kah-Vih-Áhr! - Nem díjazta a tréfámat.

\- A halak, frissen lerakott petéi.

\- Fúj! Nem kérek! - Újra, ismét a lefáradtságtól, a homlokára csapott.

\- Mit akarsz enni?

\- Én megeszek akármit, kivéve a főtt csigát és a kaviárt. - Tovább dörzsölte a fejét, hogy kitalálja, mit adhatna nekem enni.

\- Esetleg, egy ragu, jól esne? - Végre, az én nyelvemen kezdett beszélni.

\- Igen! Azt ismerem és szeretem!

\- Remek, mit szeretnél? Verhmychyelt, Lyngwyenn-it? - Egyértelműen, nem tudtam hogy ezek valami ritka, drága húsfajták, amiket csak a Nyár-szigetekről hoztak import áruként Égkoszorúba, hogy csak Elenwen és a nemes vendégei élvezhessék.

\- Ra-gut. - Ismételtem a kérésem. Vett egy mély levegőt, nehogy, megöljön valakit.

\- Jól van, de milyen húsból szeretnéd és mit kérsz rá? Poutteneska fiókát, Bolaugnase szűzet, vagy ha csak növényt eszel, mint egy erdei elf, gombát?

\- Kaviárt lehet? - Lefáradt arccal reagált a viccemre, de észbe kaptam és módosítottam. - Disznóhúst, hagymát és borsót. - Lilian csak vett egy mély levegőt és elhagyta az étkezőt, hogy elmondhassa a rendelésem. Mielőtt kiment, hallottam, ahogy magában szitkozódik.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! A húgom egy közrendű paraszt!

Végre, megkaphattam amire olyan régen vártam, egy rendes ragut, anélkül hogy csiga, ecet vagy gyertya viasz lenne benne. Csak ültem a vacsora aszalnál és vártam hogy kihozzák az ételem. Az asztalon egy nagyon nagy terítő volt, ami alá könnyen befértem. Eszembe jutott egy jó kis tréfa, amivel megviccelhetem Lilit.

\- Jól van, - Lili visszatért, egy bosmer szolga volt a nyomában, a ragummal. - Fogjuk rá, hogy ez étel, de tálalva van! - Érezni lehetett a visszafojtott haragot a hangjában. - Bea? Hol vagy?! - Az asztal alatt bujkáltam, mire kiugrottam alóla, jól megijesztve őt és a bosmer szolgát.

\- KAH-VIH-ÁHR! - Előugrottam, úgy kiáltva mintha egy sárkány kiáltás lenne. Lilian félelmében kiverte a bosmer kezéből a kondérnyi ragut, ami össze-vissza forgolódott a levegőben, minden tele lett szafttal, krumplival és disznóhússal, de a tál, egyenesen a fejemre érkezett.

\- MI A FENÉT MŰVELSZ?! - Lilian szemei már, valószínűleg vörös vérben áztak a dühtől és mindent rám meresztett.

\- Csak viccelődni akartam. - A hajamról csöpögő ragunak jó illata volt, levettem róla egy húsdarabot és megkóstoltam. - Finom. - Elkezdtem enni a hajamról és a földről.

\- BEA! NEM VAGY ÁLLAT! NE EGYÉL A FÖLDRŐL! - Kiköptem, egyenesen az arcára, amitől egyre dühösebb lett. - MENJ ÉS MOSD LE A HAJAD, ÚJRA!

\- Jól van, na. Ne kiabálj. - Engedelmeskedtem és visszamentem a fürdő helységbe.

Nincs mesélő

Elenwen épp a lakosztályok felé vezette Sanant, hogy tanulmányozhassa Thrys sárkányszülött erejét, de amikor benyitott, senkit sem talált.

\- Most én hallucinálok, vagy itt nincs senki sem. - Tette szóvá a fő mágus.

\- Egyértelműen utasítottam Lilian hercegnőt hogy Beathrys hercegnő legyen készen délutánra. Biztosra veszem, itt van valahol az épületben.

Elenwen, nyomában Sanan-al kezdte el keresni Thryst. A hosszú keresgélés után, rátaláltak Lilianra, aki eredetileg azért volt felelős hogy Thrys készen álljon.

\- Lilian, hol van Beathrys? - Lili egy fél üveg bort megivott mire Elenwen kérdőre vonta volna,

\- Hajat mos. - Felelte, kissé részegen. - Csupa disznóhús, hagyma és borsó volt a haja. - Elenwen egyre kevésbé értette a helyzetet.

\- Miért volt csupa disznóhús, hagyma és borsó a haja?

\- Mert nem akart enni csigát és kaviárt.

\- Elenwen úrnő? - Thrys, vizes, de tiszta hajjal jött ki a fürdőből. - Mi keres ön itt? - Lilian csak az italával törődött, mire Elenwen bemutatta neki a fő mágust.

\- Beathrys, ő itt Sanan fő mágus. Azért jött hogy tanulmányozza az erődet. - Thrys nem tűnt kifejezetten aggódónak vagy elkeseredettnek, csak közömbösnek.

\- Jól van.

Sanan elvitte Thryst, kintre, a gyakorlótérre, ahol a katonák szoktak edzeni.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**

 **(Nu, most behoztam egy-néhány új karaktert a Thalmor soraiból. Van akit kifejezetten kedveltek, vagy haljanak meg mind?)**


	54. 54

**Halo, elérkezett a folytatás ideje.**

* * *

 **Elyna**

A sodrásdi erdő kellemes, sárga, hulló levelű fákkal volt tarkítva, így az egész környék sárga és vörös színnel volt tarkítva és ezer meg ezer, azonos színű levél hullott a földre.

\- Nocsak, milyen szép környék! - Kintyrát lenyűgözte és össze-vissza repkedett körülöttem, de engem egyáltalán nem érdekelt.

\- Csak haladjunk tovább. - Utasítottam, mire ő egy kicsit elszontyolodott.

\- Ugyan, ne mond hogy nem élvezed a táj gyönyörűségét!

\- Az a célunk, - Ismét elővettem az amulettet, amit Motierre adott nekünk. Kassady szerint, roppant értékes. - hogy eladjuk ezt a medált, valamint, - Egy levelet és egy erszényi aranyat vettem elő. - átadjuk a pénzt és a levelet Brynjolf-nak. Ezeket is fogjuk tenni. - Kintyra komoly stílust vett fel és a fejem mellett kezdett lebegni.

\- Szerinted, ki akarja elérni a császár halálát? - Különös kérdésnek tartottam.

\- Miről beszélsz? Amaund Motierre bérelt fel minket.

\- Igen. Ő. De mit gondolsz, őt ki bérelte fel?

\- Hogy érted?

\- Úgy értem, meg akarsz ölni valakit, aki egy uralkodó. Mit teszel?

\- Megölöm. Belopózok a kastélyába és elvágom a torkát, álmában. - Kintyra csak nevetett egyet és megrázta a fejét.

\- Látszik hogy nem voltál még a birodalmi udvarban.

\- Mert te, hogyan csinálnád? - Kellemes mosolyra húzta a száját és elkezdett magyarázni.

\- Kerítenék valakit, aki nem csak kellően magas pozícióban van, de meg is bízom, hogy béreljen fel egy orgyilkost, titokban. Átnyújtanám neki a terveimet, ami tanácsokat ad az orgyilkosnak, a megölésére.

\- És ha az orgyilkos elbukik, vagy a barátod beárul?

\- Ha el is bukna a merénylet, hozzám semmilyen módon nem tudnák kapcsolni a történteket és garanciát adnék a barátomnak, amiért biztos nem fog elárulni.

\- Azaz?

\- Amaund Motierre a Vének tanácsának a tagja, vagyis, fölötte, csak két személy állhat, a főtanácsos és maga a császár. Becsvágyó embernek tűnik és ennél magasabb rangra már semmiképpen nem juthat. Nem mellékesen, érzi hogy a Thalmor meg fogja nyerni a háborút és szeretné megtartani a munkáját.

\- Úgy gondolod, a Tanács próbálja behízelegni magát a Thalmor kegyeibe, az uralkodó megölésével?

\- Vagy a Thalmor akarja könnyen eltávolítani az uralkodót.

\- Te mit gondolsz, Kintyra?

\- Az első sokkal valószínűbb, legalábbis abból, amit megtudtam a jelenlegi világról. Rengeteg uralkodó szembesült már olyan alattvalókkal, akik nyájasan letérdelnek előttük, de a háta mögött, késeket fennek és mérgeket kevernek ellene. Nem mellékesen, Titus igencsak meggyengült uralkodónak tűnik, aki alávetette magát a Thalmor hatalmának. A Domíniumnak, semmilyen haszna nem származna ha megölnék őt.

\- Akkor a Tanács többi tagja kell hogy legyen az aki elindította ezt a dolgot.

\- Semmi sincs kőbe vésve, de igen.

Ahogy elértük Sodrásd városát, két őr állta az utamat. Kintyra visszabújt a fejembe. Mindketten lila, steppelt, prémvértet és csúcsos sisakot viseltek amiben teljesen egyformának tűntek.

\- Sajnálom, utazó, - Az egyik férfi megállított. - de egy komoly csata zajlott az utcákon amik súlyos galibát okoztak a városban.

\- Be kell jutnom. - Feleltem, érzelemmentesen. - Nem maradok sokáig.

\- A maradásodtól függetlenül, tilos a városba menni. - Tette hozzá a másik. - Hord el magad, amíg kedvesek vagyunk! - „Ezek nem fognak beengedni.", tette szóvá, a fejemben élő hölgy, „Köszi, erre egyedül is rájöttem.".

Kassady ellátott néhány tanáccsal a várossal kapcsolatban, de egy szóval sem említette, hogy nehéz lesz a bejutás. Rögtön meg is láttam a tökéletes bejáratot, amit biztosan nem őriznek. A szennyvíz elvezető csatornát a város alatt.

Tettem egy kis sétát a tó mellett, ami mellé a város épült és egyenesen beugrottam, fejjel a vízbe és úszni kezdtem. Nem álltam meg, a móló alatt, az egyik stég alján láttam ahogy a sok, mocskos víz kiömlik a tóba, Kintyra vízlégző varázslatot idézett rám és könnyen, kúszva bemásztam.

Olyan borzalmas bűz uralkodott, hogy majdnem elhánytam magam, de kitartottam és tovább másztam. Kijutottam a csatornából, egyenesen, a városon átívelő folyóba, fölötte, egy stégekből és a várost tartó kőzetbe vájt házakból álló egy nyomornegyedben kötöttem ki. „Ilyenkor örülök hogy nem érzek szagokat.", mosolygott Kintyra, amikor meglátta hogy majdnem elhányom magam.

A víz, ha nem is volt teljesen tiszta, de legalább lemosta rólam a sok szennyvizet és ürüléket. Kimásztam az egyik létrán, de a nyomornegyedben, még csak rám se hederítettek. „Akkor, hol is keressük ezt a… Delvin Malloryt és Brynjolf-ot?", kérdezte a szellemhölgy. „Ne aggódj, Kassady elmondta, hol van a Céh bejárata."

A városban komoly zűrzavar volt, rengeteg hulla szállító, kordéban hordta el a rothadó tetemeket és kupacokba halmozva égették el őket, a fertőzések elkerülése végett. „Jah, igen. Kassady említette hogy egy kis zűrzavarba keveredett itt.", Kintyrát nem rázta meg a dolog, de engem, igenis megrémisztett.

„Ez neked „kis zűrzavar"?!", „A Vörös Gyémánt Háborúban könyörtelenebb dolgokat láttam, a nénikém miatt.", „Igen, meséltél róla ezt-azt.".

Ami a legérdekesebb volt, hogy milyen sok hullát égettek el az utcákon, addig a temető, szinte üres volt.

\- Mégis, mi történt itt? - Kérdeztem az egyik őrt, aki csak arra figyelt, hogy senki ne kerüljön túl közel, az arcát egy ronggyal takarta el, nehogy füstmérgezést kapjon. Szerencsére, a csuklyám és a maszkom, alapból megóvott ennek a veszélyétől.

\- Igazából, még mindig nem tudjuk a részleteket, de valami véres leszámolás volt, valószínűleg, két csapatnyi bandita között és az utcákon rendezték le, vérrel a nézeteltéréseiket. Állítólag, Sodrásd Mészárosa is részt vett benne. - Mármint, Kassady, azt mondta, a Tolvaj Céhhel és a Szervezettel gyűlt meg a baja. Olyannyira, hogy Astrid segítségét kérte, akivel együtt megszöktek a városból. Most nem törődhettem ezzel.

A temető üres volt, annak ellenére, hogy mennyi halált követelt, ez a „kis zűr", egy élő lélek nem volt a temetőben, ahol a legtöbb sír olyan régi volt, hogy lekopott róluk minden és nem voltak többek, üres kőtábláknál.

„Akkor, mit is keresünk itt?", Kérdezte Kintyra, miközben bementünk az egyetlen kriptába, ahol egy nagyobb sírtömböt találtunk. „Kassady elmondta hol van a Céh bejárata.". Megnyomtam egy gombot a síron, amitől elmozdult és egy titkos, földalatti lépcsőt fedett fel, az alját egy csapóajtóval.

Óvatosan, fokozatosan éberen lementem és kinyitottam az ajtót, ahol egy kisebb település volt a föld alatt. Egy hatalmas vízgyűjtő köré épült, amire négy irányból, egy-egy kőhíd vezetett. Szinte lenyűgözött, még engem is, ahogy a tetőn lévő lyukon, ami egy lezárt, bedeszkázott kút teteje volt, gyengén beszűrődött a nap fénye.

\- Eltévedtél, kislány? - Egy idős, kopasz férfi, egy kupa sörrel kezében szólított le. - Még nem nagyon láttalak errefelé.

\- Egy bizonyos, Delvin Mallory-t keresek. - Erre sunyin elvigyorodott.

\- Én lennék az. Teljes életnagyságban. - A vértemről, egyértelműen megállapította, honnan jövök. - Ha Kassady-vel kapcsolatos ügy miatt jöttél, akkor megnyugtatlak hogy… - Nem volt kedvem hallgatni, inkább a lényegre tértem.

\- Nem, más miatt lenne szükség a szolgálataidra. - Erre felfigyelt, lehúzta az itala maradékát és komolyra fordította a szót.

\- Oh, értem. felteszem, Astrid is kijutott a városból, kis híján és máris egy új munkába vágott? Add át neki, hogy meghívom egy italra. - Idegesen összehúztam a szemeim, jelezve, hogy nincs időm a hülyeségeire, amit megértett. - Áh, de erről majd később. - Izgatottan összecsapta, majd megdörzsölte a tenyereit. - Mire lenne szüksége a Testvériségnek?

\- Milyen árat tudsz mondani, - Elővettem az Amaund Motierre-től kapott nyakéket és átadtam neki. - ezért? - Ahogy megvizsgálta a rombusz formájú, színaranyból készült nyolcágú csillagot ábrázoló ékszert, aminek a közepén egy vörös ékkő díszelgett, szinte a lélegzete is elállt.

\- De hisz ez?! Honnan szerezted?! - Mielőtt megmozdíthattam volna a számat, azonnal belém fojtotta a szót. - Ne, inkább nem is akarom tudni! - Halkan kezdett suttogni, nehogy szükségtelen fülekbe jusson az információ. - Ez az amulett, a császár Vének egyik tanácsosának a tulajdona. Minden egyes tagnak, a Birodalom legjobb kézművesei készítették, még nagyon régen őket. Csak egy darab, egy egész vagyont ér. Ez nem olyasmi ami könnyen beszerezhető. Figyelj, - Már befejezte a vizsgálását, de azért egy kicsit még forgatta a kezében az amulettet. - nem az én dolgom, de ha megöltétek a Tanács egyik tagját… kib*szott nagy… - Már untam ennek a vénembernek a károgását, azonnali választ akartam.

\- Megveszed vagy sem?! - Nem tudtam megállapítani hogy izgatott vagy retteg.

\- Megvenni?! - Feltartotta az amulettet, hogy még egyszer szemügyre vegyem. - Ezt?! A Vének Tanácsának az egyik amulettjét?! - Aljasul elvigyorodott. - Hülye lennék kihagyni. Megveszem.

\- Akkor, mennyit adsz érte? - Az amulettet letette az asztalra, elővett egy papírt amire egy pennával írni kezdett, végül, egy birodalmi pecsétet használt a végén.

\- Tessék. Kifizettem. - Egy kissé felháborodtam és az egyik tőröm markolatára helyeztem a kezem.

\- Ez egy papír és nem arany! - Lefáradtan megdörzsölte a ráncos homlokát.

\- Olvasd el, mielőtt a torkomnak esnél, kicsim.

Így tettem,

„ _Astrid_

 _Vedd tudomásul, hogy ez a levél 15000 Septimet ér és felhasználható bármilyen árura vagy szolgáltatásra ami egyenrangú lehet a megállapodásunkkal. Csak és kizárólag a Birodalom provinciáiban használható._

 _Te kérted, én megszereztem._

 _Mint mindig, a tiéd."_

\- Nézd, - Mutatta a pecsétgyűrűt. - egy birodalmi nemesnek a pecsétjével láttam el, amit még a Septim-dinasztia alatt készítettek és ez teszi hivatalossá. Azért ebben a papírban fizetek, mert kétlem hogy lenne erőd vagy kedved elcipelni, mind a 15000 aranyérmét. - Nyugtatott Delvin. - Ismerem a Testvériséget és kizárt hogy keresztbe tegyek nektek. Astrid tudni fogja, hogyan használja. - „Fogadd el, ennél jobb ajánlatot nem is remélhetnénk!", értesített Kintyra is.

\- Jól van. - Eltettem a papírt, Delvin az ékszert és mindketten mentünk a saját utunkra.

„Akkor, még kézbesítjük az üzenetet és az aranyat, ennek a Brynjolfnak és mehetünk is.", összegeztem és visszafordultam Delvinhez.

\- Csak még egy dolog! - Lefáradtan sóhajtott, miközben megzavartam az amulett bámulása közben.

\- Mi van már?

\- Brynjolfnak még lenne egy levelem. Ő hol van? - Alattomos vigyor ült az arcára.

\- Brynjolf jóbarátom, átadhatod nekem is az üzenetet. - Olyan hamisul és ártatlanul csengett a hangja, hogy egész biztosan forral valamit. - Én kézbesítem. - Nem volt kedvem még egy másodpercet ezzel a vén perverzzel eltölteni, már elő is vettem volna a Keserpengét, ami, Kassady állítása szerint, az apámé volt, hogy elvágjam vele a torkát, amikor egy kéz megragadta a karom és megállított.

Nem hagytam annyiban és azonnal képen készültem könyökölni, de a védekezési ösztönömet azonnal elhárította.

\- Így mutatkozol be, leányom? Nagyon goromba. - A hangja sokkal nyugodtabb és kellemesebb volt mint a kopasz vénembernek. - Hallottam, hogy egy üzeneted van a számomra.

Elengedett megfordultam és jobban megnézhettem. Egy, a harmincas évei közepén járó ember volt, hosszú, vörös hajjal, zöld szemekkel és borostával, Delvinéhez hasonló, fekete bőrvértben.

\- Brynjolf? - Csak ennyit kérdeztem.

\- Én vagyok az. - Egy kicsit vonakodva, de elővettem a levelet és átadtam neki.

\- Egy üzenetet hoztam neked. - Elvette és mielőtt olvasni kezdte volna, észrevett valamit.

\- Jól sejtem, hogy elolvastad?

\- Nem jutottam vele sokra. - Az aranyat is átadtam neki. - Itt van még ez is.

\- Köszönöm.

Hogy tisztázzuk a kérdéseteket, a levél csupa zagyvaság volt.

„ _In zsyőzrmk, Zsővlhmídzs_

 _Byődsszyí, y rdőútyli inyúdridwo ídzódzpd dídzőidwdrr. Yizőig zsdződír dzsdí kglidr y fzzsmőt yíyrr, kmpr thőy díityíbrd Ykmszlb Kmszldőőd-r fmé nyítyhtyi kde y ázqzőr. Quipdzetyli ídq y pdehrqdzebőd y kszliy szrzl. Kdőadő-ldi dé qnr pd, iyóámíyrzsyly zíí y Qdőúdwdrrdí dzp fy o kderszbhy, yiimő y údwdző gp rszbmzpr qdődw őníy dzp szrzlyszli ityíg y údzsődzsdgr. Zííh idzsqdldzrzsdl dzp fykyőmpyl ityíbnyi dé kzpgi ídúdídr._

 _Iyppybv."_

Nem tudtam elolvasni, de Brynjolf úgy nézte, mintha tudná, miről van szó.

\- Értem. - Eltette a levelet. - Átadhatod Kassady-nek, hogy nem kell aggódnia.

\- Mit írt? - Egy kicsit felnevetett.

\- Ha azt akarná hogy tudd, lányom, nem titkos írást használt volna. Ez, nálunk, tolvajoknál, a második anyanyelvünk. - Tudta, hogy nem érdemes megérintenie, ezért csak sarkon fordult és elment. - Javaslom, menj vissza, Astridhoz, a pénzzel.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

\- Mi ez a rangos kíséret?! - Jorossnak többször kellett megmutatnia az Igazságosztó igazolványát, mint szerette volna, akárcsak Ilyasvel is. A nagykövetségen elképesztően sok aranypáncélos elf katona állomásozott, olyan sok hogy a többség el sem fért a szálláshelyeken, így a követségen kívül kellett tábort verniük.

A legtöbb sátor bőrből készült, elég ostoba döntés ilyen hidegben, mert nem szigetel eléggé.

\- Bizonyára, az esküvő miatt érkeztek. - Ilya, egyértelműen többet tudott a dologról mint Joross.

\- Ki esküszik kivel?

\- Vittoria Vicci, a császár unokatestvére.

\- Egy kicsit sok katona érkezett. Kíváncsi vagyok, miért?

\- Van egy tökéletes ötletem, hogyan szerezzük meg az információt, ami a magas szintű, katonai őrizetet igényli. - Ilya úgy kezelte Joross-t, akár egy gyereket, ami nagyon nem tetszett neki. - Kérdezzük meg Elenwen-t amikor jelentjük neki a Szervezet következő lépését.

Joross még mondani akart valami gúnyos visszaszólást, de nem jutott semmi sem az eszébe, így csak morgott egyet és hallgatott.

Sikerült a bejutniuk a kapukon, a katonáikat már korábban elküldték, így ketten haladtak, egyenesen Elenwen dolgozószobája felé. Útközben, betértek a bálterembe, ahol ismerős alakokkal találkoztak.

\- Jorossin bátyám és Ilyasvel néném! - Litrion herceg volt az, Jorossal kezet fogott, Ilya előtt meghajol. - Örvendek a találkozásnak. - „Jaj, ne!", Joross nem örült az unoka öccsének. „Mindig olyan idegesítő.". - Kitalálod miért vagyok itt?! - Mielőtt lerázhatta volna annyival hogy „nem érdekel", közbevágott. - Részt veszek egy esküvőn, együtt dolgozok Sanan fő mágussal mert a húgomnak, Thrysnek van egy természetfeletti ereje!

\- Csodálatos. - Jorosst egyáltalán nem érdekelte. „Ne már! Sanan is itt van?! Az a mocsok fizetni fog amit velem tett!". - Most épp nem érdekel. - Otthagyta a fiatal mágust, de belebotlott Karane-ba

\- Üdvözletem, Jorossin igazságosztó. - „Most ez komoly?! Sanan még őt is idehozta, nem mer meglenni a kis védence nélkül?!", őt sem kedvelte, de lenyelve a Sanan iránti haragját, mosolyt erőltetett az arcára és megcsókolta a kezét.

\- Enyém a megtiszteltetés. - Talált egy jó kifogást, amivel megszabadulhat. - Sajnálom, de feltétlenül beszélnem kell Elenwen-nel. Nem tudod, egész véletlenül, merre találom?

\- De, igen! - A varázslónő, lila szemei felizgultak és azonnal a felettese segítségére sietett. - Sanan fő mágussal, Nerion herceggel és Tramon tábornokkal beszélget, a dolgozószobájában.

\- Köszönöm. - Nagy örömére, nem kellett tovább beszélgetnie a bosszantó vendégeivel és mehetett, kideríteni, hogy él-e még a kedvenc unokahúga.

* * *

Ilya, gyorsan elhagyta a báltermet, levetette a mocskos varázsló öltözékét, megfürdött és egy fekete, aranyszegélyes estélyibe bújt. A haját is elegáns kontyba készítette. Egy darabig eltartott amíg elkészült, így Joross egyedül ment jelenteni Elenwen-nek.

Azt sem tudta, mit mondjon, amikor a folyosón, találkozott Sanan-nal. Legszívesebben kardélre hányta volna, az az álszent mosoly, ahogy barátként üdvözölte, csak szította a haragját.

\- Jorossin igazságosztó, örömmel tölti el a szívem, hogy élve látom.

\- Nem rajtad múlt. - Felelte hidegen.

\- Ugyan, - Sanan még mindig kedves arccal beszélt és kitárta a karjait. - nem volt személyes. Bárkivel megtettem volna. - Erre már nem felelt. Egyikük sem. A feszült csendet, egy lány hangja törte meg.

\- Joross bácsi? - Thrys volt az, tisztán, megfürdetve, megmosott, kifésült hajjal és egy szép, kissé egyszerű, fekete, aranyszegélyes női ruhában.

\- Thrys. - Az igazságosztó szíve megnyugodott, amikor tudomásul vette, az unokahúgának nem esett baja. - Rád sem ismerek, szoknyában és megfésülködve. - A lány zavarba jött egy kicsit, de csak mosolygott.

\- Képzeld, Sanan fő mágus fogja megvizsgálni a sárkányszülött erőmet! - Az említett mágus, csak alattomosan biccentett Joross felé.

\- Értem. - Thrys nem fogott fel semmit, a két, idősebb férfi haragjából, ezért nem tudta, mitől facsarodott el, a nagybátyja kedve. - Szívesen veletek tartanék. Nehogy valami baj érjen. - Fenyegetően, Sanan-t nézte közben.

\- Baj? - A lány nem értette mi folyik körülötte, nem tudta, hogy ezzel az emberrel, mekkora veszélyben lenne.

\- Nem kell aggódnia, igazságosztó. - Sanan, finoman Thrys vállára helyezte a kesztyűs kezét és simogatni kezdte. „Vedd le róla a kezed, mielőtt letépem és feldugom a s*ggedbe!", ezt üzente a tekintetével. Sanan elengedte Thryst. - Engedelmével, Jorossin igazságosztó. - Mindketten elhagyták a folyosót, hogy megkezdhessék a lány erejének a vizsgálását. Alig akarta elhinni, erre az emberre, erre a mocsokra bízták Thrys-t, aki…

Nem volt ideje dühöngeni, azonnal jelentenie kellett Elenwen-nek a Szervezetről. A nagykövet a dolgozószobájában tartózkodott, amit két őr védett. Elég volt megmutatnia az igazolványát és megemlítenie, hogy jelentést hozott az úrnőjüknek, amitől a két katona utat engedett neki.

* * *

\- Üdv, mindenkinek. - Köszöntötte a bent tanácskozókat, unottan és modortalanul. Elővett egy papírt, odahajította Elenwen elé és az elegancia legkisebb jele nélkül, leült az egyik székre, Nerion és Tramon közé.

\- Örülök hogy látlak, Jorossin nagybátyám. - Nerion és Elenwen nemtűnt sem felháborodottnak, vagy idegesnek az udvariatlan viselkedéséért.

\- Szervusz, kölyök.

\- Joross, azt hittem, már egy hideg, sötét árokban fetrengve ért utol a vég. - Tramon nem szívlelte és ő sem Tramont.

\- Még álmodozzon tovább, uram. - Akárcsak egy kocsma pultján, úgy könyökölt Elenwen asztalán.

\- Tölthetek önnek, igazságosztó? - Raveertilim, egy kancsó borral kínálta és egy kupát fogott a kezébe.

\- Igen, de nem kell a kupa, hagyd itt a kancsót. - A komornyik eleget tett a kérésének és Joross nagyokat nyelve itta a vörös nedűt.

\- Ez érdekes. - Elenwen befejezte a jelentés olvasását, de azonnal a ruhája ujjába bújtatta a gondosan összetekert papírt. - A Szervezet megtalálta a lehetséges módját, hogy legyőzzék a sárkányok vezérét, Alduint.

\- Már megint a sárkányokkal jön, nagykövet? - Tramon lefáradtan dörzsölte meg a homlokát. - Ezek az északi népek, magát is ilyen babonássá tették?

\- Tábornok, - Nerion herceg nagyon is elhitte a jelentést. - ha Elenwen úrnő és a Szervezet is fenyegetésnek tartja a sárkányokat, akkor hallgatnunk kéne rájuk. - Elenwen nem tűnt feldúltnak, amiért a tábornok semmibe vette a javaslatát, sem hálásnak, amiért a herceg a védelmére kelt.

\- Köszönöm, Nerion herceg. - A nagykövet folytatta. - A sárkányok komoly fenyegetést jelenthetnek, akár az egész Aldmeri Domíniumra. Most még a mi malmunkra hajtják a vizet, azzal hogy itt tombolnak Égkoszorúba, gyengítve a Birodalmat, de nem tudjuk, hogy utánuk nem-e mi következnénk.

\- Azt erősen kétlem, Elenwen. - Tramon tábornok, már csak tegezte, jelezve, hogy mennyire kételkedik benne. - Ahhoz hogy fenyegetést jelenthessenek ránk, át kellene gázolniuk egész Tamrielen, a Birodalmon. Ha az sikerülne is nekik, amit erősen kétlek, már olyannyira meggyengülnének hogy a mi, jól felszerelt katonáink, játszi könnyedséggel legyőznék őket. - Elenwen, egyetlen, aprócska másodpercre, de felvonta a szemöldökét, amit Nerion kiszúrt. Ebből rájött hogy bosszantja a tábornok hitetlensége.

\- Tábornok, - Elenwen magázta, hogy minél hivatalosabb legyen. - ha nem tudná, a sárkányok régen egész Tamrielt uralták és rabszolgaságba taszították mind az elfeket és az embereket egyaránt. Ha ez ismét megtörténne, nem lesz hova futnunk.

\- Elenwen, mi történt veled? - A tábornok csak zavart volt. - Úgy ismerlek, aki a józanészre és az tényekre hagyatkozva, a lehető leglogikusabb lépést választja, erre egy ősi mendemondának hiszel és rengeteg pénzt és erőforrást öltél ebbe a sárkányos ügybe.

\- Ebben egyetértek a tábornokkal. - Már Nerion is kezdett kételkedni. Elenwen egy darabig hallgatott, tudta, ők nem tudják azt amit ő tud. - Bizonyíték nélkül, szóbeszédek és pletykákra alapozva, még maga sem rendelkezhet az egész Domínium seregével. Erre csak az apám, vagy Tramon tábornoknak van joga.

\- Azt hiszem, jobb ha elárulok valamit, ami miatt teljesen hiszek abban, hogy a sárkányok mekkora veszélyt jelentenek ránk. - Elenwen összekulcsolta a kesztyűs kezeit az asztalon. - A Szervezet vezére, sokkal hatalmasabb mint azt gondolnánk. Egy olyan valaki, aki veszélyes dolgokat tud. Ő miatta bukott meg a birodalmi főváros bevétele és azt tervezi hogy visszahozza az életbe a Septim családot, hogy újra az emberek uralkodjanak Tamriel felett. Ellenben, a sárkányok visszatérése, még őt is meglepte.

\- És? Nem értem az összefüggést. - A tábornok hajthatatlan volt.

\- Azt hiszem, értem miről beszél. - Nerion megértette.

\- A Szervezet vezére a leghatalmasabb erővel rendelkező egyén, akit valaha is feljegyeztünk és alig tudunk róla valamit. - Joross is Elenwen mellé állt. - Ha ő fenyegetésnek tartja a sárkányokat, okunk van félni.

\- Engem megrémiszt az a nő. - Vallotta be Elenwen. - Uraim, maguk szerint, én könnyen megijedek? - Erre nem kellett válaszolniuk, a három férfi arcáról le lehetett olvasni a választ.

\- Mire jöttek rá? - Törte meg a csendet Nerion, mire Elenwen megadta a választ.

\- Állítólag, egy sárkányszülött képes, nem csak megölni őket, de elszívni az erejüket. Ő az egyetlen személy, aki megállíthatja őket. - Tramon ismét a nemtetszését fejezte ki.

\- Már megint a babona! - A nagykövet válaszra sem méltatva folytatta.

\- Ezért hívattam ide Sanan-t, Beathrys hercegnő lehetne az ütőkártyánk ellenük.

\- Magának köszönhetően, - Nerion értette az összefüggést. - a Domínium a magáénak tudhat egy sárkány szülött-et.

\- Igen, Sanan rájön, hogyan használhatná ki maximálisan az erejét és a Thalmor az uralma alá hajthatja a sárkányokat. - Vázolta Elenwen a tervét. A három férfi össze nézett.

\- Maga lenyűgöz engem a zsenialitásával, - Hízelgett Nerion. - Elenwen úrnő. Ilyen ravasz észjárás, egy ilyen gyönyörű hölgynek. Lenyűgöz engem. - Elenwen magabiztosan elmosolyodott.

\- Ha ezek valóban azok a sárkányok, - Joross kissé megrémülve felállt. - amik lángba borították Tamrielt, annak idején, inkább megölnünk kéne őket!

\- Jorossin igazságosztó, - Elenwen, érzelemmentesen felelt az ellenvetésre. - magának ebbe a dologba nincs beleszólása. Ön csupán az információt szerezte meg. Hogy mihez kezdünk vele, az már a mi dolgunk.

\- Azért Jorossin aggodalma valós. - Nerion, ezúttal a nagybátyja védelmére kelt. - Honnan tudjuk hogy a húgom képes lenne irányítani a sárkányokat. - Elenwen számított erre a kérdésre.

\- Legyőzzük a vezérüket, Alduint és ha nem akar meghalni, minket fog szolgálni. - Elég sánta lábakon állt ez a terv, de ha működne, Elenwen olyan jutalmat kaphatna, amit csak akar.

\- Akkor, mit kell tennünk? - Tért a lényegre Tramon.

\- Ismerik, Tamriel legnagyobb hegyét? - Tért ki a válaszadás elől Elenwen. - Magas Hrothgart? Az északiak szent helynek tartják.

\- A lényeget! - A tábornok egyre türelmetlenebb volt. Elenwen volt olyan kedves és megmondta végre.

\- Ott él 4 remete, a Szürkeszakállúak. Elszigetelve a világtól. Ők meg tudják tanítani Beathrys hercegnőnek a titkot, amivel legyőzheti a sárkányok vezérét. Egy szakaszt azonnal oda kell indítanunk, Beathrys hercegnővel és velem.

\- Magával?! - Ezen mindhárman megdöbbentek.

\- Tudni akarom, személyesen akarok tudomást szerezni a titokról, ami képe legyőzni, ezeket a hatalmas teremtményeket. Személyesen megyek erre az expedícióra.

\- De Elenwen úrnő, - Tiltakozott Nerion. - ha valami baj történne önnel, az komoly csapás lenne a Thalmor számára.

\- Ne aggódjon, felség. Biztonságban leszek, elvégre, Jorossin és Ilyasvel igazságosztó, valamint, egy tucatnyi kiképzett, elit katona fogja őrizni a biztonságom.

\- Akkor had menjek magával én is. - Állt fel a herceg. - Evalyne is velem tart.

\- Úgy én is. - Tramon tábornok még mindig hitetlenkedett, de támogatta a koronaherceget.

\- Nem, tábornok. - Vetett ellene Elenwen. - Maga itt marad, készenlétben tartja a sereget és helyettesít engem, amíg távol vagyok. - A tábornok nem örült hogy kívülállóként kezelik, de amint látta, hogy a herceg biccent felé és inkább csendben maradt.

Csupán egy kisebb csapatot szedtek össze, alig két tucat katonát de azok közül a legelitebb kardforgatók és leghatalmasabb mágusok álltak készenlétben. A kíséretben utazott, Elenwen, Nerion, Jorossin, Ilyasvel, Sanan, Karane, Avelyne, Litrion, Lilian és Beathrys.

Nem akartak időt pocsékolni arra hogy a nemesek kényelemben utazhassanak, ezért egy könnyen mozgó, felderítő osztagként terveztek át vágtázni Égkoszorún.

* * *

A hatalmas agyagmadarak nem tudtak sokáig kitartani a levegőben, ezért a Szervezet gyorsan kényszerleszállást volt kénytelen végrehajtani, alig pár száz méterre a Karthcsúcstól nyugatra, ahol a lovaikat hagyták.

Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, csak két-három fős csapatokra oszolva, indultak kelet felé, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak a lovaik bírták.

Marshal Sellinnel, Leila Junallal és Delphine-el, Mira Wynnsal és Liz Grambbal maradt együtt.

A Thalmor már nem üldözte őket tovább és senki nem állta az útjukat. Egy egész napon át vágtattak, mire sikerült újra összegyűlniük. Már teljesen besötétedett, meg kellett állniuk, a lovaiknak pihenni kellett, szerencsére elérték Rorikfalvát, ahol csak megitatták és estére otthagyták a lovaikat.

Szépen, egyesével mentek be a faluba, hogy leadhassák a hátas állatokat az istállóban, pihenésre, nehogy bárki gyanút fogjon.

Nem maradtak a fogadóban, az erdőben vertek tábort. A vezérük megtiltotta hogy sokáig maradjanak lakott településen. De most hogy együtt vannak, nem kockáztathatták meg hogy együtt meg lássák őket.

\- Nem hiszem el hogy meghalt. - Delphine, önmagában csalódva bámulta a tábortüzet. - Esbern. Azóta ismertem amióta felvettek a Pengékhez. Mindig is egyfajta mentor volt a számomra. Fiatal koromban, szerettem a sárkányos meséit. És az az elf, már láttam korábban. Jorossin megölte. A Thalmor a legnagyobb fenyegetés Tamrielre! - Delphine most vesztette el az utolsó hozzátartozóját.

\- A fájdalom nem fog elmúlni. - Marshal leült mellé, egy üveg borral a kezében. - Csupán hozzászoksz és a részeddé válik. - Húzott egy nagyot az italából. - A kérdés, meddig bírod hogy ne őrülj meg? - Átnyújtotta neki az italát, ami kicsit vonakodva, hiszen már régen ivott utoljára, de most elfogadta.

\- Te mióta bírod? - Delphine visszadobta a kérdést a sárkányszülöttnek. Egy rövid hallgatás és egy nagy korty bor után megkapta a választ.

\- Régóta. - Marshal végignézett a társain, akik a lefekvéshez készülődtek a sátraikban. - Mindannyian.

Az éjszaka csendes volt, aggasztóan csendes. Liz volt az őrszem amíg a többiek alszanak. Egy láthatatlan erőteret bocsájtott a tábor köré ami riasztott ha illetéktelen személyek behatolnának a tábor közelébe.

A reggel elérkezett, a sötét rend tagjai felébredtek, de mielőtt tábort bonthattak volna, a gyűrűik fehéren kezdtek világítani.

\- A vezérünk hív minket. - Leila volt az első, aki a gyűrűjét aktiválva, transzba került és a lelke a tanácsdimenzióba került.

Marshallon és Grambon kívül mindannyian követték. Ők ketten, ott maradtak Delphine-el.

A tanácsdimenzióban várakozott a Szervezet vezére, mire szép sorban megérkeztek az emberei.

\- Úrnőm, - Leila kezdte, alázatosan. - miféle hírrel szolgál nekünk?

\- Mira, - A Cyrodiil-i nőre, - Junal, - az argóniai, félszeműre - és Liz, - Végül, a felemás szemű breton mágusra nézett. - ti most, azonnal elindultok Égkoszorú legkeletibb részébe, a Hófátyol Szentély felé és teljesítitek Mercer Frey minden parancsát. A többiek, maradnak a tervnél és felkeresik a Szürkeszakállúakat, hogy megtanítsák Marshalnak azt a különleges kiáltást. Ott fogok várni rátok.

\- Maga?! - Kérdezte Wynns, értetlenül.

\- Igen. Erre a küldetésre, személyesen megyek veletek. - Ezzel a tanácskozásnak vége lett. - A tárgyalást berekesztem. Értettem, mindenki a dolgát.

Mindannyian, szép sorjában eltűntek, a vezér maradt utoljára.

\- Szóval, mit akart? - Kérdezte Marshal a többieket, miután ő, Gramb és Delphine összeszedték a tábort.

\- Én, Liz és Junal elhagyunk titeket és segítünk Mercernek. - Válaszolt Mira, kissé türelmetlenül.

\- A vezér csatlakozni fog hozzánk Magas Hrothgarnál. - Folytatta Leila.

\- A vezér?! - Mindannyian meghökkentek.

\- Személyesen jön el?

\- Ahogy mondod, Marshal.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**


	55. Újraegyesülés

**Halo, elérkezett a folytatás ideje.**

* * *

 **Liz**

Égkoszorú egyik legfagyosabb és leghavasabb területe, Télvára vármegye, ahol még nyáron is vérfagyasztó hideg van. A frissen hullott, fehér hósivatag szinte végtelen volt, a szél kegyetlenül tépázta a ruháinkat, nekem is fel kellett húznom a fekete, finoman megmunkált varázslócsuklyámat. A hajam teljesen körbe fogta az arcom és eltakarta a bal szemem és így utaztam Junallal egy lovon.

Az argóniai társam, hidegvérű hüllőként nem viselte jól ezt a fagyot, a régi, kopott és feslett Sötét Testvériséges vértje, annak ellenére hogy mennyire el volt nyűve, jól szigetelte a testhőmérsékletét és egy vastag prémköpenyt volt kénytelen magára ölteni, de még így is vacogott.

Mira, a szokásos, üvegvértjében lovagolt előttünk, mutatva az utat, legalább ő tudta merre kell mennünk, mert én még nem voltam Télvárán és nem volt szerencsém a Hófátyol szentélyhez. Ő és Junal, állítólag már járt arrafelé.

Egy borzalmas és fájdalmas ló nyerítése, ami még a szél süvítését is felülmúlta, jelezte hogy megérkeztünk a célunk felé. A friss, fehér hóra, egy fekete ló vére ömlött, ami gőzölgött a hidegben. Felette, egy fekete bőrvértes és csuklyás idegen férfi állt. Nem volt túl magas, de nálam magasabb volt.

\- Látom, megérkeztetek. - A férfi ránk sem nézett, csak megtisztította az üvegkardját, ami sokkal díszesebb és jobban megmunkált volt az átlagosnál. Látni lehetett a benne áramló kék mágikus bűvölést. A férfi elrakta a kardot a bal oldalán lógó hüvelyébe. - Ráadásul, hárman. Csak kettőtökre számítottam.

\- A vezérünk nagylelkű kedvében van és meg akar bizonyosodni, hogy végre hajtsd a parancsát. - Mira gyorsan lepattant a lováról és megkötötte egy kopasz, elfagyott fához. A férfi levette a csuklyáját, felfedve a hosszú, nyakig érő őszes haját, a sötétszürke, alattomos és rideg tekintetét, a rövid, de az arcát kellően fedő borostáját. Túl lehetett már az 50-dik életkorán.

\- A vezéretek ennyire kétségbeesett vagy egyszerűen, unatkoztatok? - Gúnyolódott, de szórakozottságnak nem mutatta semmi jelét. Junal és én is leszálltunk a lovunkról, de ő túlságosan reszketett és vacogott a hideg miatt, így én kötöttem ki az ő lovát.

\- R…r…r rég… l…látt…alak… M…M… - Junal annyira fázott hogy beszélni is alig tudott.

\- Igen, - Egyből a lényegre tért. - Karliah már előbb ért ide és bent van a kriptában. - A döglött lóra néztünk, aminek a gőzölgése már alább hagyott, de a bűzét még lehetett érezni. - Ez a lova, nem megy vele már messzire.

\- Akkor, - Csapta össze az egyik tenyerét és az öklét Mira. - mire várunk? Nyírjuk ki azt a sz*kát. - Egyetértően bólintottam.

\- Nem. - Mercer leállított minket. - Az egyik emberem, a Céhből még velünk tart.

\- Csak nem Brynjolf? - Érdeklődött Mira.

\- 5-en nem leszünk egy kicsit sokan?

\- Ne aggódj, Mira, te kint maradsz és őrizd a kijáratot, arra az esetre, ha Karliah megtervezne szökni.

\- A lopakodás, amúgy sem a stílusom. - Hihetetlen, de Mira önszántából maradt hátra.

Egy darabig még vártunk, de végre, valahára, megérkezett az utolsó személy is. Mercer-éhez hasonló, fekete bőrvértet viselt, csuklyával a fején, amit eltávolított. Fiatal, 25 éves lehetett, egyforma magas lehetett Mercerrel, rövid, szőke haja, borostája volt és egy hosszú, vízszintes heg tarkított az arca bal oldalát, az orrától, egészen az orcája végéig.

\- Chase, elkéstél. - Mercer megismerte a jövevényt.

\- Bocsánat, volt egy kis dolgom. - Ismertem őt, Marshal barátja, aki segített nekünk Sodrásdban. - Ők meg kik? - Végignézett rajtunk, de Mercer megadta neki a választ.

\- Tekints rájuk, egyfajta üzlettársakként. - Felismert engem.

\- Téged ismerlek! Marshal egyik barátja vagy! - Csak bólintottam, válaszadás helyett. - Még mindig nem tudsz beszélni? - Vállat vontam. - Értem. - Mutogattam valamit. - Öhm… most mit mond?

\- Azt hogy egy idióta vagy. - Mercer elindult a kripta bejárata felé.

\- Nem vagy valami kedves! - Csak lefáradtan megforgattam a felemás szemeim, igazából azt akartam kérdezni, hogy „Nem kéne indulnunk?", Mercer szándékosan félrefordította.

\- Zárva. - Állapította meg Mercer.

\- Akkor Karliah hogyan jutott be? - Kérdezte Chase.

\- Ő zárhatta be?

\- És hogy jutunk be. - Mercer elővett egy különleges, varázsjelekkel borított, 4 ágú tolvajkulcsot.

\- Így. - Elég volt bedugnia és az ősi, lezárt kripta ajtaja kinyílt.

\- Ezt hogy csináltad?! - Chase teljesen elképedt, de Mercer csak gyorsan zsebre vágta a kulcsot, nem akarta mutogatni a kíváncsi szemeknek.

\- Ez maradjon az én titkom.

Nem ez az első, ősi nord temetkezési kripta amiben jártam, de mindegyik hasonló, kissé nyirkos, sötét, tele volt ősi, szinte már poros csontokkal. A vastag, kő tartóoszlopok, még évezredekkel később is, rendületlenül tartották a földalatti létesítményt.

\- Ez az orrfacsaró bűz… - Törte meg a csendet Mercer. - a halál szaga. Maradjatok éberek.

Junal megkönnyebbülten kezdett melegedni egy nemrégiben meggyújtott fáklyánál. Óvatosan lopakodtunk, nem akartuk felzavarni a régóta szunnyadó holtakat. Egy zárt kapuhoz értünk.

\- Az a lánc, - Suttogta Chase. - talán kinyitja a kaput.

\- Megér egy próbát. - Biztatta Mercer. - De csak óvatosan a tüskékkel. - Látni lehetett néhány lyukat a falban, amiből egyértelműen, hegyes dárdák fúródnak ki, amik könnyedén felnyársalják azt a szerencsétlent, aki meghúzza. - Úgy néz ki, Karliah újra élesítette az összes csapdát.

Érdekes, Mercer szándékosan küldi veszélyes helyzetbe, a saját emberét. Nem tudom, Chase mennyit gyanított az egészből, de szemmel kellett tartanom, nehogy megneszeljen valamit.

\- Fedezékbe! - Suttogva figyelmeztetett minket Junal.

A terembe több élőhalott draug jött be, egyértelműen a csapda ébresztette fel őket, 1000 éves álmukból és most jöttek, hogy velünk gyarapodjanak. Szerencsére, mindannyian mesterei voltunk a rejtőzködésnek és a hangtalanságnak.

Chase egy ősi urnában rejtőzött el, csupán szerencsének, vagy a gyors felfogó képességének köszönhetően, egy olyanban, amin volt egy lyuk amin kilátott, így tudta hogy egy ősi halott járőrözik előtte. Junal felmászott az egyik tartóoszlopra, volt rajta egy rés, amibe bele szúrhatta az egyik tőrét és úgy, kényelmesebben kapaszkodott. Én egy hangtompító és láthatatlan varázslatot bocsájtottam magamra, így csak elkerülnöm kellett őket. Mercer néhány leomlott szikla mögött talált fedezéket.

Ahova el kellett jutnunk, a terem másik oldala volt, egy folyosó. Könnyen odaértem és le vehettem magamról a láthatatlanná tevő varázsomat. Felnéztem Junalra, ő csak arra az urnára biccentett, amiben Chase rejtőzött el. Egyértelművé téve, hogy neki segítsek először.

Egyszerű volt, csak fogtam egy követ a földről és úgy hajítottam hogy a nemkívánatos élőhalott meghallja és odamenjen, megvizsgálva a zaj forrását, „A holtak eszén nem nehéz túljárni.". Chase megértette a helyzetet és amint nem volt már látószögben, halkan kijött az urnából és ő is eljutott a folyosóra.

Junal, látva hogy több élőhalott is elment amikor eldobtam azt a követ, gyorsan lemászott az oszlopról, halkan az egyik draug mögé lopózott és, a sisakja miatt egy kicsit nehéz volt, de kockáztatott, egyik kezével felhajtotta a rozsdás fémet, ezzel a halott nyaka szabad célpont volt és a tőrét felszúrta, egyenesen az agyáig, amitől összeesett. A félszemű argóniai is biztonságban eljutott a folyosóig.

Mercer, óvatos, kúszó stílusban indult ki a sziklák mögül, amint megérezte, hogy egy járőr hamarosan befordul az egyik oszlop mögül, gyorsan oldalra vetődött, felguggolt és lassan, settenkedve folytatta az útját. Két másik drauggal végzett, mire ő is eljutott a folyosóra.

Sikerült átjutnunk és tovább haladtunk, halkan és nesztelenül, minél kevesebb csapdát élesítve és lehetőleg nem felkelteni Karliah figyelmét.

\- Hé, nézzétek, mit szereztem! - Chase halkan, suttogva, kissé megégve, de annál büszkébben jött vissza hozzánk. Egy öreg, kicsi, fahajót mutatott.

\- Chase, - Mercer lefáradtan meredt rá. - mondtam hogy veszélyes és szükségtelenül sok feltűnést keltettél.

\- Ugyan, ez a párja annak az aranyhajónak, ami Delvin szerint eltűnt és felbecsülhetetlenül értékes. - Eltette az egyik zsebébe, ami eszméletlenül nagy és csak egy alaposabb vizsgálattal tudtam megállapítani, hogy milyen sok van belőlük, Mercerén is. „Amikor megmotozzák őket, az egy kínszenvedés lehet az őröknek.".

Tovább folytattuk, a bátor settenkedést, akár a kisegerek, rengeteg draugot kerültünk el és hatástalanítottunk több tucat csapdát, amiket Karliah vagy helyreállított, vagy frissen helyezett le, de mindannyian megúsztuk.

Az utunkat egy ismerős fal zárta el. Három szimbólum volt rajta található, két sas és egy kígyó, alatta, valami karom, amiknek a három végén, egy-egy lyuk volt fúrva. Tudtam hogyan kell itt átjutnunk.

\- Chase, - Junal rögtön azzal indított, amire épp gondoltam. - a hajó mellett, nem találtál egy értékes fémből faragott sárkánykarmot?

\- Öhm… nem.

\- Valami ötlet, Mercer?

\- Hm, ez az ősi nordok egyik „áthatolhatatlan" rejtély ajtójuk. Nem mondom, komoly kihívás. A megfelelő karom nélkül, lehetetlenség átjutni rajtuk.

\- Karliah átjutott, igaz? - Chase komolyan kérdezte. - Hogyan?

\- Egyértelműen, ő találta meg és utána be is zárta maga mögött.

\- Akkor… elakadtunk?

\- Nem feltétlenül. - Mercer ismét elővette a Mesterkulcsot, bedugta a középső lyukba, ami kattant egyet. - Szerencsére, ezeknek az ajtóknak van egy gyenge pontjuk. - Beledugta a kulcsot a baloldali lyukba, újabb kattanás. - Elég egyszerű. - Bedugta az utolsó lyukba is, amitől kinyílt, elég nagy zajt csapva és rengeteg, ősi port zúdított a bejáratra, de kinyílt. - Karliah közel van. Egyszerűen, érzem. Chase, menj előre. - Utasította Mercer az emberét. Chase, egy darabig, gyanakodva bámult Mercerre, mintha csapdát sejtene, de nem mondott semmit, csak úgy tett, ahogy a mestere utasította.

Egy hatalmas nyílt tér volt az ajtó mögött, sehol sem volt fedezék, de egy hatalmas lyuk volt a mennyezeten, ahova behullott a kinti, friss hó, valamint, a nap fénye is bevilágított. Chase mellkasába egy fekete, ében nyílvessző fúródott, amitől azonnal a földre esett.

Mindhárman fedezékbe bújtunk. Vártunk egy darabig, ki teszik meg az első lépést, Mercer volt a merészebb, tudva hogy mögötte állunk. Karliah egy újabb nyílvesszőt lőtt felé, de én egy védőpajzsot emeltem köré, ami kivédte a lövedéket.

\- Komolyan azt hitted, - Kezdte Mercer. - a nyilad, előbb találja meg a szívem, mielőtt a pengém a tiédet?

\- Csak adj rá okot. - Karliah előbújt, egy felszegezett, fekete ében íjjal, de mégis, másképp nézett ki, amiben egy szintén fekete ében nyílvessző volt, csak arra várva hogy eleressze. - Mint mindig, gyáva vagy hogy mások mögé bújsz. - Egyre csak hergelte Mercert, de ő nem vette fel a gúnyolódást.

Karliah egy sötét elf lány volt, barna bőrvértben és csuklyával eltakarta az arcát, csupán egy pillanatra láttam meg a világító, lila szempárját.

\- Okos lány vagy, Karliah. - Mercer csak az időt húzta, amíg Junal a lány háta mögé oson. Arra az esetre, ha Karliah megtámadná Mercert, én megvédem egy védőpajzzsal. - Az Aranyfény birtok megvásárlása és a Mézfőzet mézsörfőzde támogatása, egyszerűen lenyűgöző volt. Még engem is megleptél, de ez várható volt, Gallus szeretőjétől.

\- „Hogy biztosíthasd az ellenfeled bukását, előbb a szövetségeseit kell előbb elintézned." - Karliah, egy régi leckét idézett, amit mindketten ismertek. - Ez volt az egyike az első leckéknek, amikre Gallus tanított minket.

\- Mindig is gyors tanuló voltál. - Nosztalgiázott Mercer.

\- Nem elég gyors. Máskülönben, Gallus még élne.

\- Gallusnak megvolt az esze, a vagyona és persze, te is megvoltál neki. Csupán el kellett volna fogadnia a Szervezet ajánlatát.

\- Elfeledted az esküt, amit Csalogányként tettünk? Arra számítottál Gallustól, hogy csak úgy, sutba vágja a becsületét? Azt hitted, lepaktál egy csapat pszichopata, őrült gyilkossal? - Mondanám hogy megsértett, de pontosan leírt minket. Mi mind, ilyenek vagyunk, szóról szóra. Mercer elmosolyodott, becsukta a szemét és kitárta a karjait, ezzel borzasztóan óvatlannak és könnyű célpont lett Karliah-nak.

\- Gyors tanuló voltál, Karliah, de nem eléggé hogy megmenthesd Gallust. - Kinyitotta a szemeit, látva hogy Junal centikre van tőle és alattomosan elvigyorodott. - És nem eléggé, hogy itt és most, elkerüld a halált.

Junal épp lesújtani készült, amikor Karliah eleresztette a nyílvesszőt, egyenesen Mercerre, akit megvédett az én pajzsom, de gyorsan kapcsolt és kivédte Junal hátulról érkező támadását az íjával. Junal nem adta fel ennyinél, Árnypikkelyesként, kiválóan értett a tőrök és kések használatához, így tovább sorozva a dunmer nőt, aki az íjjal kiválóan védekezett.

Mercer támadott, de Karliah eldobta az íját és a kardját vette elő, kivédve Mercer támadását, elejtve a kardját, megragadta Mercer karját és hátra törte, ezzel próbálva harcképtelenné téve őt. Én azonnal becsatlakoztam, de a dunmer számított az érkezésemre, ezért egy magas rúgással felelt a támadásomra, amivel meghátrálásra kényszerített, de komoly kárt nem tett bennem.

El kellett engednie Mercert és Junallal foglalkoznia, ő jelentette a legnagyobb kihívást a számára, miután visszaszerezte a kardját, folyamatosan hátrafelé szorította. Jobbra, balra, csatt, csatt, a pengék szikrázva csattantak össze. Karliah néhány másodpercre volt a faltól és tudta, ha eléri, vége a dalnak.

A dunmer, az egyik kezében, a kardjával próbálta védeni Junal támadásait, a másikkal, egy jégvarázslatot idézett elő, amivel megfagyasztotta a földet, hatalmas tüskékkel, visszaszorítani Junalt, de Mercer hátulról támadott rá a két kardjával.

Karliah kivédte a támadásokat, de gyorsan visszavonulót fújt és láthatatlanná vált.

\- Nem vagyok bolond, Mercer. Ha kiállnék ellened, vagy az argóniaival, egyet jelentene a biztos halállal. - Egyre távolabbról jött a hangja. - Egyet megígérek. Ha legközelebb találkozunk, az a te veszted lesz.

Nem tudtuk merre van, elszökött, elvétettük a lehetőséget hogy végre végezzünk vele. Kár. Hiába várt a vezérünk egy negyed évszázadot, Karliah még él.

\- Fölösleges a nyomába eredni. - Állapította meg Mercer. - Tudja hogyan tüntesse el a nyomait és hogy hol kell elrejtőznie. - Szép lassan, Chase-hez sétált, aki még élt, a kivont, üvegkardjával, Tépőfaggyal. - Ő még él és végig hallott mindent.

\- Akkor végezz vele. - Utasította Junal. Mercer gonosz vigyorra húzta a száját.

\- Milyen érdekes. Gallus története megismétlődik. - Mivel a halálán volt, úgy érezhette, meggyónhatja bűnét. - Karliah végig igazat mondott. - A torkához emelte az üvegpengét. - Én voltam az, aki megölte Gallust és mindent rá kentem. Tudod mi az, ami a legjobban zavar ebben az egészben? - Nem is adott időt a válaszra. - Nem jöttem volna rá, a segítséged nélkül. Ég veled. - Beleszúrta a kardot, Chase mellkasába. - Átadom Brynjolfnak és a többieknek, hogy Karliah ölt meg.

\- Sajnos, az egyezség első fele ugrott. - Állapította meg Junal. - Karliah elmenekült. A vezérünk nem fog örülni.

\- Ez valóban az én saram. - Ismerte be Mercer. - Viszont, a második rész még működhet.

\- A Falmer Szemek?

\- Még szép. Csak az egyikért, egy országot vehetsz magadnak! És kettő van belőlük. Mit gondoltok, ha a vezéretek megtudja, mekkora összeget érnek, azt javasolná, hagyjátok ki? - Én nem tudtam beszélni, de az alattomos, sunyi nézésem és vigyorom eljutott Junal tudatáig.

\- Legyen, együtt, megszerezzük a Szemeket, de ajánlom hogy oly értékesek legyenek, ahogy állítod.

\- Akkor, ez megbeszélve. - Kezet fogtunk vele és elindultunk a hóba.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A Szervezet, hajnalban elérkezett Ivarfalvára. A nap felkelő sugarai rávilágítottak a szenes épület maradványokra, és hamvas holttest maradványokra. Marshal tudta jól mi történt, de Thryssel és Potemával megígérték, hogy a sírba viszik ezt a titkot.

Senki sem mutatta az undor vagy a szánalom jegyét a felégetett faluért, csak mentek tovább, egyenesen fel a lépcsőkön, amiket a hegyekbe véstek.

Az sötét rend útját egy sötét, csuklyás, maszkos nő állta el, akit egyfajta titokzatos erő ölelt át.

\- Vezérünk. - Mindannyian leszálltak a lovaikról hogy megadhassák a tiszteletüket a vezetőjüknek.

\- A Thalmor előttünk ért ide. - Figyelmeztette a sötét köpenyes mágus az embereit. - Álljatok készenlétben.

\- Ez csak természetes. - Bizonygatta Leila.

\- Marshal, Gramb. - A vezér visszaadta nekik a gyűrűiket, amikben a két feltámasztott Septim lakozott.

\- Oh, - Marshal lefáradtan nyögött egyet. - pedig reméltem hogy megszabadultam tőle.

\- Én is örülök hogy látlak, Marshal. - Az ismerős szellemhölgy, Potema, ismét az apró, szellem alakjában jelent meg.

\- Mi lett a testeddel?

\- Még nem tanultuk meg rendesen irányítani, így inkább maradunk a gyűrűkben.

\- Értem. - Marshalba gyorsan belecsapott a felismerés és a félelem. - Várjunk! Ugye nem jött veletek…

\- Marshal! - De, igen. Karsk is eljött a vezérrel. - Olyan rég láttalak! - Oda lovagolt a fekete páncélos nord mellé és a vállára tette a kezét. - Hiányoztam?!

\- Nem. - A többiek bosszantása mellett, Karsk észrevette, hogy eggyel kevesebben vannak.

\- Öhm… Esbern hova lett?

\- Meghalt. - Válaszolta Delphine, hidegen.

\- Oh. - Karsk nem tudta mit mondjon. - És mikor jön velünk? - A Penge egy kicsit összezavarodott.

\- Karsk, aki meghal, az nincs többé. - Karsk zavartan vakarta a fejét. Nem értette a halál jelentőségét.

\- De Potema és Cephourus is meghalt, mégis itt vannak. Esbern miért nem akar visszajönni? - Delphine megdörzsölte a homlokát és megpróbálta elmagyarázni a halál jelentőségét.

\- Figyelj, amikor valaki meghal, nem lesz többé, ami volt és amit tett, eltűnik. Úgymond, elmegy és nem jön többé vissza. - Karsk egy darabig elgondolkodott és hallgatott.

\- Úgy mint az apukám? Ő is elment, amikor kicsi voltam és nem jött vissza.

\- Igen. - Karsk csak csendbe „Oh"-zott.

\- De… - A hangja szomorkás volt. - el sem köszönhettem. Sem apától, sem Esberntől. - Egy ismerős, régi sebet szakított fel ez az új. Karsk apja elhagyta a családját, amikor ő még csak 9 éves volt. Ő maradt, az anyja és a kishúga, valamint a nagyanyja.

Minden születésnapjára azt kívánta, hogy jöjjön haza, de soha többet nem látta.

A rend többi tagja nem törődött a félkegyelművel, már eddig is minden figyelmét a külső fenyegetések elhárítására, de a vezérük parancsára, most sokkal szorosabb és óvatosabb formációt vettek fel, védekezés gyanánt.

\- Mit gondoltok? - Törte meg a csendet Sellin, miközben az egykori falu maradványait nézte. - Mi történt itt?

\- Fogalmam sincs. - Vágta rá Marshal, hezitálás nélkül. A hangjáról nem lehetett semmit sem kivenni, az arcát meg elfedte a sisakja. - Valószínűleg sárkányok voltak.

Senkit sem érdekelt ez a dolog, csak tovább lovagoltak, fel a hegyre. Minden csendes volt, a hegyen felvágtatva sem ütköztek semmilyen akadályba, a szél is csendes volt és nyugodt. Délutánra mindannyian felértek.

\- Látok a szemeimmel, valami fehéret. Kitaláljátok… - Karsk egy játékkal próbálta elütni az időt, de Marshal félbeszakította.

\- Hó!

\- Igen! Honnan…

\- A legutóbb, jégre gondoltál és itt nincs más csak hó, jég és sziklák!

\- Akkor játszunk mást.

\- Igen, a neve „Fogd be és ne szólalj meg a közelembe"! - Karsknak kellett egy kis idő, amíg felfogja, de nem esett le neki a lényeg.

\- Jó játéknak hangzik!

\- Akkor, kezd el.

* * *

Karsk csendben maradt, még akkor is, amikor elérték Magas Hrothgar kapuját. Abban a pillanatban, két tucatnyi aranypáncélos elf katona vette őket körbe, íjakkal, kardokkal, dárdákkal és mindenféle varázslattal.

\- Úgy fest, a kémjeink ismét köptek. - Állapította meg Gramb.

\- Tényleg? - Marshal, még egy ilyen szorult helyzetben is csak viccelődött. - Mi volt az első dolog, ami miatt erre következtettél?

\- Nekem az hogy a Thalmor katonák tudták hogy ide jövünk és csapdát állítottak! - Magyarázta Karsk.

A Szervezet nem volt hajlandó megadni magát és azonnal előkészítették a fegyvereiket és varázslataikat.

Vártak. Az alkalmas pillanatra vártak, amikor az ég megrázkódott és valaki felordított.

\- MEGÁLLNI! NEM ENGEDÉLYEZÜNK VÉRONTÁST EZEN A SZENT HELYEN! - Arngeir volt az, a Szürke Szakállúak vezetője és a másik három szerzetes. Akkora erőt képviseltek, egyesülve hogy mindkét fél abbahagyta a harcot. Senki sem halt meg.

A Szervezet leeresztette a fegyvereit, a Thalmor, egy kicsit hezitálva, de amint megbizonyosodtak, hogy a sötét rend nem fog támadni, követték a példájukat.

\- Mondjátok el, a jelenlétetek okát. - Arngeir szigorúan kérdezte, mindkét felet.

\- Tudjuk, hogyan győzhetjük le Alduint, de a segítségetekre van szükségünk. - A sötét varázslónő felemelt kezekkel lépett előre, jelezve, hogy nem szándékozik kárt tenni senkiben. - Ti miért? - Kérdezte a Thalmor katonákat, akik csak mereven bámulták őket.

\- Fegyvert le! - A Domínium katonáit egy aranypáncélos, fiatal külsejű férfi parancsolta rendre.

\- Nerion herceg? - Állapította meg a Szervezet vezére. Ismerték egymást.

\- Ugyanazért jöttünk amiért ti. - Mondta a herceg, ő is feltett kezekkel lépett elő a katonái mellől. - A Szürke szakállúak segítségét kérjük. Tudjuk, csak a sárkányszülött képes legyőzni őt, ezért hoztunk egyet.

Marshal, amint ezt meghallotta, tudta mit jelent.

* * *

 **Thrys**

Hihetetlennek tartottam hogy rögtön, az éjszaka közepén felvertek, össze kellett készülnünk, egy kisebb csapatnak és egyből el kellett indulnunk Magas Hrothgar felé, a Szürke szakállúakhoz. Joross bácsi elmagyarázta hogy a Szervezet is a Szürke szakállúakhoz tart. Örültem hogy velünk tarthatott, de nekem a felderítő lovasság közepén, azaz, a legbiztonságosabb helyén kellett utaznom, Elenwen úrnővel, Sanan fő mágussal, Litrion és Nerion bátyámmal.

Fogalmam sem volt hogy mi folyik itt, de tudtam hogy nem visszakozhatok. Egy dolgot igenis tudtam. Ha a Szervezet is jelen lesz, akkor a találkozás Marshallal elkerülhetetlen lesz. A szemébe kell néznem és kérdőre vonnom.

Új páncélt kaptam, a Thalmor katonákéhoz hasonlatos, aranyszínűt. Habár, ez még csak egy újonc, fegyvernök vértje volt, sima, nem volt rajta semmi cikornya amit csak rangosabb katonák kaphatnak, de könnyű volt benne mozogni. Új kardot is kaptam, de csak egyet.

Erőltetett tempóban haladtunk, nagyon gyors ütemet vettünk fel, de alig 2 nap alatt elértük Ivarfalvát, legalábbis, ami maradt belőle. Már valószínűleg hajnal lehetett, napkelte előtt pár órával. Emlékszem, az a nap komoly nyomot hagyott bennem. Ez volt az utolsó kalandom Marshallal a Sodrásdi eset előtt.

Ostobán, feketén-fehéren láttam a dolgokat. Azt hittem helyesen cselekszem, csak meg akartam menteni egy ártatlan életet, akit a Thalmor kihasznált és bebörtönzött, a Szervezet pedig meg akarta öletni. Nem tudván, az a… valami, Trotty, ahogy Marshal elnevezte, el akarta pusztítani az egész világot.

Ivarfalva, az utánunk küldött Thalmorok miatt pusztult el. A sok ártatlan élet, ebben a faluban, mind a semmiért haltak meg, az én hibámból.

Hirtelen elkezdtem émelyegni, a gyomrom felfordult. Gyorsan leugrottam a lovamról és, mivel egy fűszál sem nőtt vissza erre, egy kicsit elszakadtam a kíséretemtől, majd a földre ürítettem ki a gyomrom tartalmát.

\- Jól érzed magad? - Nerion jött oda hozzám.

\- Igen… - Jött még egy adag hányás, elég sok minden kijött. - csak… - Már csak köpet maradt. - Itt régen egy falu állt. - Finoman a vállamra tette a kezét.

\- Ami itt történt, az biztos rettenetes lehetett.

\- Az volt. - Igazoltam az elméletét.

\- Ezek a Viharköpenyes lázadók, akik nem állnak melléjük, azokat elpusztítják. - Egyértelműen, azt hitte, a lázadók csinálták. Alig bírtam megállni hogy ne áruljam el az igazat.

\- Valójában… - Alig jött ki hang a torkomból.

\- Gyere, lemaradtunk, húgom. - Kedvesen felsegített.

Az osztagból néhány katona lemaradt hogy elfedje a nyomainkat, még a hegyen való felmászásnál is. Amikor megérkeztünk a templomhoz, a vérfagyasztó hideg ellenére sem mentünk be. A katonák lesben állva maradtak a felfelé vezető út két oldalán.

\- Szóval itt élnek ezek a szerzetesek? - Elenwen-t nem úgy tűnt mintha lenyűgözte volna az ősi templom.

\- Igen. - Válaszolt Nerion. - Egy kicsit utána olvastam Égkoszorú történelmének és ez számukra egy szent hely.

\- Hercegem, - Evalyne, a bátyám testőre, a mellkasához szorítva az öklét, tisztelgett. - ott egy Talos szobor. - Emlékeztem rá, amikor először jártam itt. Zavarni nem zavart. - Elpusztítsuk az eretnekség eme fajtáját.

\- Megtiltom. - Ezen meglepődött a testőr.

\- De felség, az apja parancsba adta…

\- A Szürkeszakállúak nem állnak senkinek sem az oldalán. A szobor ledöntése, azt eredményezheti, hogy a szerzetesek nem csak hogy nem segítenek, de lehet meg is támadnak. - A minket őrző katonák felé parancsolt. - A Talos szoborhoz érni, szigorúan tilos!

\- Felség! - Az egyik katona, jelentést adott a bátyámnak. Nem hallottam mit mondott neki.

\- Értem, mindenki, azonnal húzódjon fedezékbe! Csak az maradjon aki harcolni tervez a Szervezettel!

\- Akkor te is. - Evalyne nem tágított a bátyám mellől.

\- Én itt maradok.

\- De felség... - Nerion csak a fülébe súgott valamit, amitől megenyhült. - Ezt más is megcsinálhatná.

\- Egy csatában, a vezérnek is ugyanúgy kockáztatnia kell az életét. Ne aggódj, nem halok. - A bátyám, nem tudtam megállapítani, mintha meg akarta volna csókolni, de a nő gyorsan elkapta a fejét és a többi íjászhoz ment hogy lesben állhassanak. - Thrys, te is hátul maradsz! Te vagy a legfontosabb ebben a hadműveletben! - Nem ellenkezhettem.

\- Igenis!

Fogalmam sem volt hogy mi történt, de egy valamiben biztos voltam. Marshal itt van és lehet, meg fog halni. Eljátszadoztam a gondolattal hogy kirohanok segíteni neki, de túl sokan vettek körbe és öngyilkosság lenne, valamint a Szervezet tagjai sem fogadnának tárt karokkal.

\- MEGÁLLNI! NEM ENGEDÉLYEZÜNK VÉRONTÁST EZEN A SZENT HELYEN! - A hegy megremegett a kiáltás hallatán. Ismerős hang volt.

Egy darabig még várakoztunk, mire Nerion visszajött hozzánk.

\- A sárkányszülött az egyetlen akinek hajlandók segíteni. - Foglalta össze a bátyám. - Thrys, menj. Az ő sárkányszülöttjük is egyedül megy be.

\- Nerion herceg, - Elenwen ellenkezett. - Beathrys az egyetlen sárkányszülöttünk és Sanan fő mágus még nem jött rá az ereje titkára! Ha elveszítjük…

\- Vállalom. - Ezzel az egy szóval elhallgattattam. - Marshal nem fog bántani.

Nem is figyelve, sem Elenwen, se senki más figyelmeztetésére, lassan elindultam a szerzetesek felé.

Mire elértem a célom, az ismerős, robosztus küllemű, régi ismerősöm, tetőtől talpig, fekete páncélban már készenlétben, keresztbe tett karokkal várakozott. A Varázstörő még mindig megvolt neki, a karjára illesztve, az öve bal oldalán lógott a fekete ében kardja és a sisakja, teljesen eltakarta az arcát.

\- Marshal. - A sötét, sisakos feje, amint kimondtam a nevét, felém fordult.

\- Thrys. - Ő is csak ennyit mondott. Nem hallottam sem bánatot, vagy haragot a hangjából. Csak közömbösséget.

\- Sárkányszülöttek. - Arngeir, kissé neheztelve, amiért ekkora konfliktust hoztunk erre a békés helyre. - Mi az oka hogy ily sok karddal jelentetek meg. Ez egy szent hely és mi, a Szürke szakállúak, nem fogjuk támogatni egyik oldalt sem.

\- Nem ezért jöttünk. - Felelt Marshal, továbbra is közömbös hangon. - Meg kell tanulnunk egy kiáltást, ami legyőzheti Alduin-t.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**


	56. A Világ Torka

**Halo, íme egy újabb fejezet. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A hideg átrágta magát a legvastagabb páncélon, öltözeten vagy tűzön is. Nem volt épelméjű bolond, aki kimerészkedett volna egy akkora hóviharban mint amekkora Télvára déli részén volt. Égkoszorú leghidegebb és legzordabb vármegyéje és Mira egy helyben állt, akár egy jégszobor, készenlétben állva. A fekete köpönyeg amit viselt és a fején lévő csuklya, mágikus bűvöléssel volt ellátva, ami tökéletesen ellenállt a hidegnek. Ezt a kincset a nevelő apja bűvölte, akit 10 éve vesztett el, de megölették az igazi apja embereinek a parancsára.

A hatalmas hóviharban, észrevett egy aprócska, pislákoló tábortüzet. Egy dolog járt a fejében, „Ez biztos Karliah. Mercer, Liz és Junal elbuktak.". Örült amiért a társai kudarcának, így az övé lehet a dicsőség hogy megölheti a Csalogányt, aki oly régóta volt tüske a Szervezet oldalában.

Levetette magáról a fagyálló köpenyt és csuklyát, a rátapadt hó lehullott róla és azonnal a tábortűz felé vette az irányt, óvatosan, amennyire csak tőle tellett. Tudta, nem tud sokáig rejtve maradni Karliah előtt, ezért olyan gyorsan kell lecsapnia, amennyire csak tőle tellett. Szerencsére, ő a Szervezet leggyorsabb tagja és a meglepetés támadásokban, a harmadik legjobb.

\- … nagyon fontos hogy nem kerülhet illetéktelen kezekbe. - Egy női hang volt az, Karliah és nem volt egyedül.

\- Mint például egy eszméletlen bájai ellenére, elképesztően halálos, de mégis, intelligens, ravasz személyébe, akinek feltett szándéka megölni téged, Karliah?! - Mira meglepetésszerűen előugrott a sziklák közül és a két tolvajra szegezte a Hajnaltörőt, mire Karliah azonnal az íját szegezte a cyrodiil-i nőre. - Várjunk csak! Én pontosan egy ilyen személy vagyok!

\- Szóval a Szervezet 3 emberét küldte. - A dunmer nő, ezúttal levette a csuklyáját, felfedve a hollófekete haját, ami kissé tépett, de mégis, egy fajta elegáns, egyenes stílusban simult az arca két oldalára. A lila szemei haragtól izztak, de mégis, képes volt megőrizni a nyugalmát. - A vezéred kétségbe lehet esve, - Most gúnyosan elmosolyodott. - vagy csak ti lettetek gyengébbek. Komolyan, Gallus megöléséhez 2-en kellettetek és Mercer. Most hármatokat küldött Mercerrel. Negyed évszázad alatt, még a Szervezet színvonala is leromlott, ha ilyen idiótákat alkalmaz.

Mira nem mondott semmit sem, csak rárontott a Csalogányra. Karliah kilőtte a nyílvesszőt ami olyan erővel és sebességgel szállt Mira felé, amit egy átlagos ember még csak észre sem venne, de Mira nem volt átlagos ember. A reflexei és a gyorsasága, sokkal magasabb szinten voltak, így egy másodperc töredéke alatt, teljes mértékben félbehasította a fekete, ében nyílvesszőt a Hajnaltörővel.

A sötét elf tudta, nincs ideje egy újabb vessző felhúzására, ezért eldobta az íját és a kardját húzta elő. Mira akkora sebességgel és erővel sújtott le Karliah kardjára, hogy épphogy csak megbírt állni a talpán. A következő támadás elől inkább kitért, ahogy az azt követő elől is.

\- Chase! Fuss! - Utasította Karliah a küzdelem szintjétől megbénult tolvajt. Chase még sérült volt a Mercer okozta sérüléstől, de a sötét elf hangja visszahozta a valóságba és sikerült felállnia.

\- Csak ne olyan gyorsan, kölyök! - Mira fél szemmel a menekülő Chase-re nézett, megfutamításra kényszerítve Karliah-t, egy villám varázslatot idézett a bal kezébe, amit a fiúra szegezett. - Még egy lépés és ropogósra sütlek! - Chase megállt. - Helyes! - Mira ördögi vigyort eresztett az arcára. - Felteszem, Karliah jóvoltából, tudsz Mercer kis titkáról és arról, mi köze van a Szervezetnek Gallus halálához? - Chase-nek nem kellett válaszolnia, tudta, ez a nő tényleg a vérét akarja és könnyedén meg is tehetné. Mérföldekkel magasabb szinten van a harci tudása. - Tudom hogy adott neked valamit, ami bizonyítékul szolgál. Ha ide adod nekem, a szavamat adom, hogy csak Karliah-t ölöm meg. - Hazudta Mira, ugyanúgy megölné Chase-t is. - Csak ő rá kaptam parancsot. A te neved fel sem fog merülni.

Mira teljes mértékben megfeledkezett Karliah-ról, aki felvette az eldobott íját, amit felhúzott és Mirára szegezte. A cyrodiil-i nő későn vette észre, de felemelte a kardját hogy felkészüljön a lövedékre.

\- Chase! Figyelj rám! - Kiáltotta Karliah az újdonsült társának. - A Szervezet összes tagja hazug gyilkosokból áll! Ha azt teszed amit mondd, meg fog ölni, ahogy ő, a társai és Mercer becsapták és megölték Gallust! - Chase nem szokott hozzá az ilyen szintű esetekhez, az egész teste remegett és nem mert megszólalni vagy a két nő közül bármelyikre nézni. Csak háttal állt a hóviharban. - Most egy nyilat szegezek rá, ő rád egy villám varázslatot. Minden varázslatnak időre van szüksége hogy feltöltődhessen és ki lehessen lőni. Nem tudja egyszerre fenntartani a varázslatot és kivédeni a lövedékem! Amíg rá szegezem a vesszőt, addig nem fog megtámadni téged! Fuss, én itt tartom amíg csak tudom!

\- Miért hallgatna egy idegenre?! - Mira próbált ellen érvelni, de Chase lépett egyet előre. - Hé, még egy lépés és agyon csaplak a villámommal.

\- Ne figyelj rá, Chase! Ha hazudnék, már rég itt hagytalak volna meghalni! Gondolj a Céhre! Ha nem kapjuk el Mercert és rántjuk le a leplet a Szervezetről, meg fog semmisülni! Ezt akarod?!

Chase tovább ment még egy lépést. Még egyet és még egyet. Egészen addig ment amíg eltűnt a hóviharban. Mira eleresztette a varázslatot a bal kezéből és ketté vágta a nyílvesszőt amit Karliah lőtt felé.

\- Ugye tudod, - Mira nevetett egyet és gonoszul Karliah-ra vicsorgott. - hogy most írtad alá a halálos ítéleted?!

\- Csak gyere, nagyszájú!

Mira bedühödve rontott a dunmer nőre, aki eleinte csak kitért előle, de a cyrodiil-i kezdte átlátni a mozgását és az elf egyre több csapást volt kénytelen a kardjával kivédeni. Karliah tudta, ez a nő irdatlanul erős és a nagy szája és éles nyelve ellenére, ravasz. Nagyon ravasz. Egyetlen hiba és neki vége.

Menekülőre fogta, kelet felé. Csatt, csatt, csatt, a Hajnaltörő és a Csalogány pengéje egyre többet és többet ütődtek össze. Karliah meglátott egy mély repedést a jégen ami több száz méterre haladhat a hegy belsejébe, aki egy ilyenbe beesik, az többet nem jön ki onnan. Szerencsére, vastag hóréteggel volt borítva, így nagyon nehéz volt észre vennie.

A sötét elf leállt a futással, talált egy menekülő utat az ellenfele elől, aki sokkal erősebbnek bizonyult nála. Nem adta fel és megpróbált szellemileg fölé kerülni.

\- Szóval csak futni tudsz?! - Mira magabiztos volt, „Jó, bízd csak el magad. Úgy garantált az elmenekülésem.". - Kiábrándítottál, Karliah.

\- Ha a véremet akarod, akkor gyere és vedd el! - Mira megdöbbent ezen a magabiztosságán. Az üveg páncélos nő lépett néhányat előre, szinte a repedés peremén állt, „Csak egyetlen lépés.". - Ennyi időn át menekültem, most elhatároztam, hogy utolsó leheletemig harcolok! - Mira összehúzta a szemeit, de boldogan elmosolyodott.

\- Ha ennyire Gallus után vágyakozol, én teljesítem a kívánságod. De előtte, - Egy tűz varázslatot idézett a bal kezébe. - te tényleg ilyen hülyének hittél?! - Megolvasztotta a repedésre hullott friss havat, ami felfedte a feneketlen repedést. Karliah rémülten tett néhány lépést hátra. - Ennyi volt az összes tudományod?! Gyáván csapdába csalogatni?! Nem is értem, miért engem küldött a vezérem. - Mira átugrott a szakadékon, alig egy méterre a sötét elftől, aki boldogan elmosolyodott.

\- Én sem, - Mirát összezavarta az ellenfél mosolya. - ha egy ilyen átlátszó trükknek is bedőltél!

Karliah eltette a kardját és mindkét kezébe tűz varázslatot idézett. Mira a földbe szúrta a Hajnaltörőt és egy varázspajzsot vont maga köré, de a tűz nem ellene irányult. Karliah a hóba lőtt egy hatalmas tűzlabdát, amitől akkora gőzfelhő szállt köréjük, ami mindkettőjüket elvakította.

A dunmer már egy előre kidolgozott menekülési terv stratégiáját dolgozta ki, amíg Mira csak egy borzalmasan átlátszó csapdát látott. Hiába csapkodott a ködben, Karliah játszi könnyedséggel elosont mellette és levetette magát a mély, feneketlen repedésbe.

\- NEM! MUTASD MAGAD, TE GYÁVA! KÜZDJ MEG VELEM! - Mira üvöltése betöltötte a teret, de Karliah meg sem hallotta.

A mélybe levetve magát, elővette a Csalogány kardját, beleszúrta a vastag jégbe, amitől lassan fékezett. Ismerte ezt a hegyet, tudta milyen mély és hogy így biztonságosan földet érhet. Amint ez megtörtént, csak ki kellett sétálnia a sötét és hatalmas repedésből hogy elérje Égkoszorú keleti partját. Homályosan, de láthatta Morrowindet, a népe szülőhazáját.

Nem volt idő ezen elmélkedni, sietnie kellett Télvárába.

* * *

 **Thrys**

Magas Hrothgar temploma ugyanolyan volt mint amikor legutóbb itt jártam. A templom, több ezer éves szürke kő falai védelmet biztosítottak a kinti fagy és kialakult, politikai patthelyzettől. Kizárt mindent ami odakint zajlik, értem már, miért ilyen szent ez a hely.

\- Meg kell tanulnunk a kiáltást ami legyőzheti Alduint. - Marshal törte meg a csendet, csak ő és én jöhettünk be, még a gyűrűjét sem hozta be. Potema sem volt vele, csak ő és én voltunk.

\- Honnan hallottatok erről?! - Arngeir megdöbbent és megrémült. - Ki beszélt róla?!

\- Számít ez? - Marshal csak kitárta a karjait.

\- Igen! Nagyon is számít! Tudnunk kell, kinek az oldalán álltok! - Össze néztünk egy pillanatra, de Marshal újra megszólalt.

\- Te magad mondtad, a saját nyelveddel, hogy a Szürke Szakállúak nem állnak egyik oldalon sem! Azt mondtad, függetlenek vagytok! És ha nem csal az emlékezetem, azt is mondtad, a sárkányszülött mentesül minden szabály alól ami a közönséges halandókat érinti. Jogosan teszem fel a kérdést hogy mi a f*sz?!

\- A Pengék segítettek. - Gondoltam, az egyszerűbb megoldást választom, amire Marshal, a sisakját még mindig nem vette le, de éreztem, a jó öreg, „Hülyeséget csináltál" nézését. Valamiért hiányzott.

\- Szóval, a Pengék?! - Arngeir égtelen haragra gerjedt. - Hát persze! Tökéletesen értenek ahhoz hogy olyan dolgokba üssék bele a dolgukat amikhez még csak nem is értenek! A felelőtlen arroganciájuknak egyszerűen nincsenek határai! A történelem során, mindig próbálták lecsalogatni a sárkány szülöttet a bölcsesség útjáról! Hát semmit sem tanultatok tőlünk?! Ti csupán a Pengék játékszerei lennétek, hogy a saját céljaikra használjanak? - Marshal egy darabig hallgatott, majd megszólalt.

\- A Szervezet szolgája vagyok! Tudom, mikor akar valaki kihasználni és öreg barátom, elárulom, a Pengék többet segítettek mint sem gondolnád. Nélkülük, fele eddig sem jutottunk volna el és mindketten halottak lennénk!

\- És te? - Arngeir felém fordult. - Te kinek a szolgája vagy? A Pengéké, a Szervezeté vagy a Thalmoré?

\- Én a családom mellett állok. - Válaszoltam, határozottan. - Ehhez le kell győzni Alduint. És hajlandó vagyok bármit megtenni érte. Te talán nem? Miért van szükség sárkányszülöttre, ha nem képes legyőzni Alduint? A hamis reményért? A nagy semmiért? Minden eddigi erőfeszítésünk hasztalan volt? Addig nincs jogod feladni, amíg nem próbáltál meg mindent. - Néma csend lett úrrá a templomban, Marshal is meglepődött ezen a kirohanásomon, akárcsak én. Arngeir vett egy mély levegőt és újra megszólalt.

\- Amit én akarok, az lényegtelen. A kiáltás, amit kerestek már használva volt egyszer és nem sikerült. És ti azt keresitek ami nem sikerült. Arra még nem gondoltatok, hogy Alduinnak nem az a sorsa hogy legyőzzék? Azok, akik megütköztek vele, oly sok évezrede, nem tudták legyőzni. Ha a világnak el kell pusztulnia, hát legyen és szülessen újjá.

\- Mit tudsz te, vénember a világról? - Marshal felháborodott. - Te, aki egész nap itt ülsz fent egy hegyen, a hóba dugod a fejed és nem törődsz azzal ami körülötted forog! Neked nincs semmid amit meg akarnál védeni! Igaz, ebben közösek vagyunk. Nekem sincs semmim. - Marshal rám nézett és finoman a vállamra tette a kezét. - Én elb*sztam az életem. De Thrys nem. Neki szerető családja van, akiket meg kell védenie, előtte még ott az egész élete, hogy helyesen csinálja mindazt amit én elrontottam, hogy jobb ember legyen belőle. Küzdeni fogunk Alduin ellen, amíg csak bírunk és ha vesztünk és meghalunk, az nem egy ostoba sors vagy prófécia miatt lesz, hanem azért, mert nem voltunk elég jók. Neked most van esélyed hogy egy „talán"-t összehozzunk. Ha segítesz, talán legyőzhetjük Alduint! Nos, nem gondolod hogy megér egy próbát? - Marshal hangja a végére reszketővé vált, mintha, teljesen komolyan gondolná, ezt az oldalát még sosem láttam, a védelmező, az a férfi akibe beleszerettem.

\- Nem. Addig nem fogok nektek segíteni, amíg vissza nem tértek a bölcsesség útjára. - Marshal beszéde nem hatotta meg Arngeirt és elhajtott minket.

\- Thrys, - Marshal, eddig csak egyszer mondta ki ezeket a szavakat, valamivel azután, hogy megmenekültünk Helgenből. Már rájöttem, hogy ezt nagyon ritkán lehet hallani tőle. - én sajnálom.

\- Te megpróbáltad.

Legyőzve és csalódottan kullogtunk ki a templomból. Az utolsó pillanatban, kiderült, hogy Marshal beszéde nem hatotta meg Arngeirt, de a másik három Szürke Szakállút, nagyon is megérintette. Az egyikük odament a mesterhez és a fülébe súgott.

\- Sárkány szülöttek, várjatok! - Utánunk kiáltott. - Kicsinyes és öntelt voltam. Hagytam hogy az érzelmeim elködösítsék a józan ítélőképességem. Einarth mester emlékeztetett a kötelességemre. A döntés hogy megtanítsuk nektek ezt a kiáltást, nem az enyém.

\- Akkor, megtanítod nekünk a kiáltást?

\- Nem. Mert nem ismerem. Sárkányvésznek hívják, de az ereje és a szavai is ismeretlenek számunkra. Egyáltalán nem bánjuk ezt a veszteséget.

\- Pedig kéne. - Szólt közbe Marshal.

\- A Sárkányvésznek nincs helye a Hang útján! - Erősködött Arngeir.

\- Nektek elment az eszetek?! - Ismét felháborodott. - Az egyetlen kiáltás, amivel esélye lehetne a sárkányszülöttnek Alduin ellen elveszett és ti nem bánjátok?! Ezt a kiáltást kellene a legjobban őriznetek!

\- Nem akartuk hogy rossz kezekbe kerüljön.

\- Kinek a kezébe?! Rajtatok kívül senki nem tudja használni a Hangot csak a sárkányszülött! Ez egy rettenetesen nagy ostobaság volt a részetekről!

\- Mi olyan rossz a Sárkányvészben? - Kérdeztem, egy kicsit nyugodtabb és türelmesebb stílusban.

\- Azok teremtették ezt a kiáltást, akik rettenetesen szenvedtek Alduin és a Sárkány Kultusz kegyetlen uralma alatt. Egész életükben gyűlölték a sárkányokat és a gyűlöletük és a haragjuk beleivódott ebbe a kiáltásba. Amikor megtanultok egy új kiáltást, a részetekké válik. Egy bizonyos szinten, ti magatok is kiáltássá váltok. Annak érdekében, hogy megtanulhassátok és használhassátok ezt a kiáltást, magatokba kell engednetek ezt a gonoszságot.

\- Te vén bolond. - Marshal a sisakja homlokát dörzsölte. - A harag és a gyűlölet nélkül nem végezhetsz az ellenséggel. Pontosan ezekre van szükség hogy legyőzzük Alduint! Ha a ti, szánalmas korlátaitokkal vérteznénk fel magunkat, akkor biztos nem győznénk őt le! Soha.

\- Ha a kiáltás elveszett, hogyan tanulhatnánk meg? - Tértem át a lényegre.

\- Csak a mesterünk, Paarthurnax az egyetlen, aki talán ismeri.

\- Vele eddig még nem találkoztunk. - Vetettem fel.

\- Nem. Te nem találkoztál vele. - Felém fordult, majd Marshalra nézett. - Te viszont igen. Valamit tett veled, amitől te magad is sárkányszülött lettél. Őszintén, te jobban meglepsz mint bármi más az életben, Marshal.

\- Nem láttál eleget az életből. Erre már régóta kíváncsi vagyok, mitől lett ilyen erőm?

\- Paarthurnaxot kell megkérdezned. A hegy tetején él, elszigetelve mindentől.

\- Jól van, gyerünk Thrys, még egy kis hegymászás vár ránk! - Úgy utasított mint régen, annak idején, egy kicsit nosztalgikus érzés volt, néhány másodpercig, aztán eszembe jutott, mennyire utálom.

\- Nem tudtok felmenni, mert nem álltok készen. - Marshal megállt.

\- Ez most valami filozófiai felkészültség vagy… - Kimentünk a templom hátsó udvarára, elvezettek minket az egyetlen felvezető úton, ahol akkora szélvihar fújt, hogy könnyen meg is ölhetett volna minket. Akár egy kapu, úgy zárta le a felfelé vezető utat. - Oh, értem.

\- Ez az egyetlen út ami Paarthurnax-hoz vezet. Megmutatom, hogyan juthattok át.

\- Még egy kérdés! - Jelentkeztem. - Ha Marshal már járt odafent, de nem emlékszik rá, akkor hogy jutott fel legutóbb?

\- A mesterünk parancsára, felvezettük.

\- Hülye kérdés volt. - Súgta nekem Marshal. - Akkor, a varázslatos kiáltás? - Arngeir koncentrálni kezdett, majd elmondta a szavakat.

\- LOK! VAH! KOOR! - A hóban, lángoló szimbólumok jelentek meg, pont úgy, amikor a többi szót tanították meg nekem. A tudás, a kiáltás ereje az elmémbe költözött és tudtam, mire is kell használni. - Ez az Égtisztítás kiáltás. Az utolsó kiáltás, amit adni tudunk nektek. Használjátok bölcsen. Ez az erő eloszlatja a ködöt és a vihart bárhonnan, de csak egy rövid időre. Az út, Paarthurnax-hoz veszélyes és nagyon csúnyán megjárja aki alábecsüli. Maradjatok mozgásban, tartsátok szem előtt a célotokat amíg el nem éritek a csúcsot.

Együtt felmásztunk a kapuhoz vezető kőlépcsőkön és megálltunk, közvetlen a vihar előtt. Éreztem az erejét. Éreztem, ha belenyúlnék, talán a karomat is letépné. Marshal, a páncélkesztyűs kezével, megfogta az enyémet és a félelmem, azonnal elillant. A sisakjától nem láttam az arcát, de engem nézett.

\- Ne félj. Együtt csináljuk végig. - Elmosolyodtam és egyszerre néztünk a viharba.

\- LOK - Én kezdtem.

\- VAH - Marshal folytatta.

\- KOOR! - Együtt fejeztük be.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Hihetetlen volt, kettőjük egyesült kiáltása eloszlatta a vihart és olyan csend lett, mintha az út mindig is olyan békés lenne. A két sárkányszülött, kéz a kézben indult előre. Marshal fekete páncélja, teljesen beleolvadt a sötét, havas sziklák rengetegébe, amíg Thrys arany vértjén meg-meg csillant ezernyi hópehely fénye.

Nem féltek, ott voltak egymásnak, régen mindig Marshal védte meg Thryst, de azóta változtak a dolgok. Ő is, épp úgy vigyázott Marshalra. Úgy érezték, nincs olyan akadály amin ne törhetnének át együtt.

Igyekezniük kellett. A szél kezdett ismét feltámadni és egyre erősödni, ami csak egyet jelenthetett.

\- Újra vissza fog térni! - Kiáltotta az elf.

\- Látom! Te hátulra, én előre! - Thrys egy bólintással jelezte hogy megértette.

\- LOK VAH KOOR! - Ismét egyszerre kiáltottak, Marshal az előttük lévő utat tisztította meg, Thrys a mögöttük lévő vihart csitította el.

Egyre feljebb jutottak, egyre magasabbra értek és egyre veszedelmesebb lett az út. Egy éles kanyar következett, ami egy keskeny kis párkányszerű sziklán kellett átmászni. Elengedték egymás kezét és egyesével átmásztak. A vihar ismét feltámadt.

\- LOK VAH KOOR! - Ezúttal Marshal kiáltott hátra, Thrys előre.

Egy régi, megfagyott fahidat fedtek fel a köd és a vihar alól. Lehetőségük nyílt megnézni, milyen magasan is vannak. Amerre csak elnéztek, felhőket láttak. Mindent beterítettek a szürke, viharos fellegek, itt-ott lehetett látni egy-egy hegynek a csúcsát, de hogy alattuk mi lehet, azt nem lehetett látni.

\- Csodálatos. - Thrys-t megbabonázta a látvány.

\- Az. - Marshalt szintúgy. - Gyerünk tovább.

Hosszú órákig baktattak fel a hegyen, az erejük fogytán volt és a kiáltásaik is gyengültek. Egy szűk, kapuvá kialakított átjáróhoz értek.

\- Az ott már a vége kell legyen! - Marshal ereje is fogyóban volt, Thrys a bal karját átlendítette a nyakán mert már a járáshoz sem maradt elég ereje. Marshal félig cipelte, de nem bánta. Szívesen vitte.

\- Remélem.

Marshal összeszedve az utolsó csepp erejét, még egy utolsó kiáltásra futotta tőle.

\- LOK VAH KOOR!

Az átjáró elől eloszlott a vihar. Az út szabad volt és amint átértek a kapun, Marshal összeesett a kimerültségtől és magával sodorta Thrys-t is. Marshal a hátára esett, Thrys hassal rá. A nord hangosan lihegett, jelezve, hogy elérte az ereje határát. Az elf sisakja leesett, szabadon, szerteszét fújva a szél által a narancsszínű haját. Az arcát a nord sötét mellvértjén pihentette.

Behunyta a szemét, nem érdekelte sem a hideg, sem a világvége, teljesen kimerült, csak pihenni akart és Marshallal együtt lenni. A férfi, a jobb, szabad kezével végig simított a lány vörös haján, amin több hópehely is megpihent. A bal karját nem bírta megemelni, a Varázstörő olyan súlyosnak bizonyult hogy nem tudta szabadon mozgatni a kezét tőle.

Thrys levette Marshal sisakját, a férfi sötétszőke haja egy kicsit nedves volt a verejtéktől és több tincse is rá ragadt a homlokára. Az elf végig simított a kesztyűs kezével az arcán és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Egyikük sem akart másra gondolni, csak egymásra, csak ez az egy pillanat létezett kettőjük számára. Nem voltak itt senkik, nem sárkány szülöttek voltak, Marshal nem a Szervezet katonája és Thrys nem a Domínium hercegnője. Két szerelmes szív, akik ellentétes oldalon állnak, de most egy visszanem térő lehetőséget kaptak, hogy gondtalanul egymáséi lehessenek, ha csak egy rövidke időre is.

Nem csináltak semmit, csak egymás szemét bámulták, Thrys, Marshal szomorú, de gyönyörű kék szemeit, Marshal Thrys bájos, büszke, világító narancs szemeiben veszett el.

Nem tudni mennyi ideig feküdtek a hóban, szerencsére, mindkettőjük páncélja eléggé ki volt bélelve ahhoz, hogy ellenálljon a hidegnek, így nem fáztak meg.

\- Ideje mennünk. - Thrys volt az aki előbb kimondta. Igaza volt, már kezdett sötétedni, ahogy a nap lenyugodott, úgy illant el ez a rövid, csodálatos pillanat.

\- Igen. Feladatunk van.

Thrys leszállt Marshalról, felsegítve őt, leporolták magukról a havat, visszavették a sisakjaikat és tovább mentek.

Együtt, megfáradtan, de felértek a hegyre. Nem találtak senkit, csak néhány romot.

\- Akkor… gondolod eltévedtünk? - Kérdezte Thrys.

\- Hogy tévedtünk volna el? Ha a semmi miatt másztunk fel ilyen magasra, én nagyon dühös leszek.

\- Hogy a semmiért?! - Thrys ezt úgy értelmezte, ami az imént történt a hóban, Marshalnak nem számított.

\- Tudod, hogy értem.

Hirtelen, szárnyak csapkodását hallották és egy ismerős teremtmény üvöltését. Egy sárkány volt. Egyik sárkányszülött sem látott még ilyen példányt, a pikkelyei fakó szürkék, a szemei pedig szinte fehérek, de mégis élettelik voltak. A sárkányok halhatatlanok ugyan, de ez a példány, különösen öregnek tűnt. Több szarva is le volt törve és több foga is hiányzott.

A két sárkányszülött nem számított egy sárkánytámadásra, ki voltak merülve és az erejük fogytán volt. Felemelték a fegyvereiket, készen állva egy véres és akár végzetes összecsapásra. A sárkány leszállt eléjük, a hegy tetején lévő tisztáson.

\- Drem Yol Lok. - Béke Tűz Ég. - Üdvözöllek, wunduniik. - Köszönt a sárkány, de a két sárkányszülött még nem eresztette le a fegyvereit. - Paarthurnax vagyok. Kik vagytok? Mi szél hozott az én strunmah-mra, a hegyemre? - Úgy tűnt, egy kissé bajos a kiejtése, de barátságosnak bizonyult.

\- Te vagy a Szürke Szakállúak mestere? - Marshal is meglepődött hogy egy sárkány, aki nem csak nem ellenséges, de még a remeték mestere is.

\- Ők mesternek látnak engem. - Felelte a sárkány. - Wuth. Onik. Öreg és bölcs. Így igaz, öreg vagyok.

\- De te egy sárkány vagy. - Thrys össze volt zavarodva. - A sárkányok most térnek csak vissza az életbe, de a Szürke Szakállúak már évezredek óta itt élnek.

\- Az vagyok, aminek az atyám, Akatosh teremtett. Akárcsak te, Dovahkiin és te, - Marshalra nézett. Dovah Nirrah. Veled már találkoztam. Visszatértél. Tudtam hogy vissza fogsz.

\- Minek neveztél? - Marshal kérdezte.

\- Dovah Nirrah. Sárkányvisszhang. Olyan halandó, akinek a születése után, a reist-jét, a szívét kicserélték egy Dovah-éval. Amikor legutóbb itt jártatok, figyeltelek benneteket és megéreztem benned egy Dovah Reist-et.

\- Mi van?!

\- Azért hívtalak fel akkor, hogy feloldjam a szívedben rejlő sárkányerőt és ezáltal megkaphasd annak a dov-nak az erejét, akié a szív eredetileg volt.

\- Na most megismétlem, mi van?!

\- Ez csupán egy Zoor, egy legenda, de hallottam, hogy egy gonosz varázsló, Atmorán, újszülötteken kísérletezett, hogy létrehozhasson egy Dovahkiin-t, az akaviri Viimuz-ok számára. Elbukott, legalábbis, mindenki ezt hitte. Te vagy a bizonyíték hogy a kísérlet sikeres volt.

\- Mi volt a célja ennek a kísérletnek és miért nem emlékszem semmire amikor itt jártam.

\- Nem tudom miért teremtettek meg téged, Dovah Nirrah, de a szíved erejének a feloldása okozhatta. Amikor feloldódott benned a szíved ereje, elájultál, de levittelek a hegyről, arra a helyre amit mondtál nekem még előtte.

\- Értem. Ki volt az a varázsló… aki megteremtett?

\- Fogalmam sincs. Nem hagytam el ezt a helyet, már nagyon hosszú ideje. Igazság szerint, örülök hogy kaptam egy kis társaságot.

\- Ha szereted a társaságot, - Thrys egy kicsit kevésbé nyomasztó témát vetett fel. - miért élsz egyedül a hegyen?

\- Evenaar Bahlok. Sokan éheznek, jobb megtagadni időnként tőlük, mintsem megetetni őket. Dreh ni nahkip. A kisebb támogatások a fegyelmezés ellen, in qahnaar… a nagyobb segítség megtagadása.

\- Aha. - Thrys egy szót sem értett ebből az egészből, de nem akart ostobának tűnni.

\- Mondjátok el, miért jöttetek ide, volaan? Miért zavartátok meg a meditációm? - Marshal a lényegre tért.

\- Meg kell tanulnunk a Sárkányvész kiáltást. Meg tudod tanítani nekünk? - Az öreg sárkány meghökkent a kiáltás nevétől, ami azt jelentette, tudta miről van szó.

\- Drem. Türelem. Vannak formalitások, amiket be kell tartani ha két dov találkozik. - A hatalmas testével oldalra fordult, a feje az egyik ősi rom felé fordult. - A hosszú hagyomány kimondja, az idősebb szól először. Halljátok a Thu'um-om! Érezzétek a csontjaitokban, ha igazi Dovahkiin és Dovah Nirrah vagytok! - Mély levegőt vett. - YOOL TOOR SHUL! - A hatalmas szájából hatalmas mennyiségű tűz ömlött ki amitől még a hó is lángra kapott, de nem olvadt el mert ennek a hegynek a tetején lévő hó, sosem olvad el. - Most mutassátok meg ti is. Üdvözöljetek, de ne halandóként, hanem Dovah-ként. - Marshal és Thrys összenéztek, tudták mit kell tenni.

\- YOOL TOOR SHUL! - Egyszerre kiáltottak, egyenesen Paarthurnax-ra.

\- AAARRRRGGGHHH… Igen! Sossedov los mul! A sárkányvér erősen fut mindkettőtökben! Hosszú ideje már, hogy nem élvezhettem egy fajtársam hangját.

\- Akkor, - Marshal ismételte a kérdést. - Meg tudod tanítani nekünk a Sárkányvészt vagy sem? Más dolgunk is lenne.

\- Áh, erre azért számítottam. Prodah. Nem jönnétek ide hogy tinvaakot folytassatok egy öreg Dovah-val. Nem. Ti a fegyvereteket akarjátok, Alduin ellen.

\- Igen, elég egyértelmű hogy miért jöttünk. - Marshal kezdett kifogyni a türelméből. - Meg tanítod nekünk vagy sem?

\- Krosis. Sajnálatosan, ismeretlen az én számomra. A te fajtád, - Marshalra nézett. - joorre-ai, halandói teremtették a dov… sárkányok ellen. Az elménk, a lelkünk, még csak fel sem képes fogni az ereje lényegét. - Marshalt megette az ideg, amiért ekkora utat tettek meg a semmiért, de mielőtt kiadhatta volna magából, Thrys a vállára tette a kezét és ő szólalt meg.

\- Azt tudod, hogyan tanulhatnánk meg?

\- Drem. A megfelelő időben. Először, lenne hozzátok egy kérdésem. Miért akarjátok megtanulni ezt a Thu'um-ot?

\- Hogy megállítsuk Alduint. - Marshal megforgatta a szemeit a sisakja alatt.

\- Igen, én is ezért. - Felelte Thrys.

\- Igen, Alduin megállítása… Zeymah. Az idősebb testvér. Tehetségesebb és erősebb, de magabiztosabb és meggondolatlan, akárcsak az legtöbb elsőszülött. De miért? Miért kell megállítanotok Alduint? - A két sárkányszülött össze nézett és Thrys szólalt meg előbb.

\- Én szeretem ezt a világot és nem akarom hogy véget érjen.

\- Pruzah. Éppoly jó indok mint bármely más. Sokan vannak akik hasonlóképpen éreznek, habár nem mindenki. Vannak, akik szerint mindennek véget kell érnie, hogy valami új kezdődhessen. Mi van, ha ennek a világnak a pusztulásával, egy új világ teremtődik? Lein vokiin? Megfosztanátok a soron következő világot a születésétől? - Thrys erre nem tudott mit mondani, de Marshalnak egy tökéletes válaszra volt lehetősége.

\- Ez olyan, mint amikor kihánysz egy emeletes házból. Aggódjon aki alul van. - Thrys egy kicsit felnevetett és a sárkányt is szórakoztatta. Marshalt ismerve, ez már megtörtént vele.

\- Paaz. Egy elfogadható válasz. Ro fus… talán a törekvéseitek, hogy megállítsátok Alduint, csupán sürgeti a világ végét? Még mi, akik egyidősek vagyunk, magával az idővel sem képesek előre látni az idő végét, ahogy a legbölcsebbek sem tudnak kiszámítani akármit. Wuldsetiid los tahrodiis. Azok, akik sürgetik a véget, elképzelhető hogy lassítják. Ellenben, az sincs kizárva, hogy akik késleltetni akarják, csupán sürgetik. - Hirtelen észbe kapott. - De eltértünk a témától. Krosis! Bocsánat, válaszolok a kérdésetekre. Tudjátok, miért élek itt? - Nem válaszolt a kérdéseikre. - A Monahven csúcsán, amit ti csak Világ Torkának neveztek?

\- Én sok mindenen gondolkodtam életem során. - Marshalt is elkapta az elmélkedés. - Milyen lehet ha egy csinos lánynak a hátán és a mellkasán is van egy-egy pár cs*cse. Hátmell, ahogy én hívom. Egyesülne a hagyományos szeretkezés heve és a kutyapozíció semlegessége. De elárulom, ezen még az életben nem gondolkodtam el.

\- Ez a legszentebb hely, egész Égkoszorúban. Zok revak strunmah. A világ nagy hegye. Itt, az ősi nyelvhasználók, az első halandók, akik elsajátították a hangot és itt volt az utolsó csatájuk Alduinnal és ahol le is győzték őt.

\- Aha. - Marshal már egy kicsit belefáradt ebbe a sok szövegelésbe, de Thryst kifejezetten érdekelte.

\- A Sárkányvésszel?

\- Igen és nem. Viik nuz ni kron. Alduint korántsem győzték le, teljes egészében. Ha legyőzték volna, nem állnátok itt, az ő legyőzését keresve. Az akkori nordok, a Sárkányvészt használták hogy meggyengíthessék Alduint, de nem volt elég. Ok mulaag unslaad. A Kel-t, az Ősi Tekercset használták, hogy átküldjék a jelenlegi időbe.

\- Egy Ősi Tekerccsel?! - Thrys emlékezett rá, mi is az. - Marshal, a Szervezet nem azokat keresi?

\- Igen.

\- De… mik azok, pontosan?

\- Hm, - Paarthurnax egy kicsit elgondolkodott. - hogyan magyarázzam el a ti nyelveteken? A dov-nak vannak olyan szavaik, amiknek nincs jelentősége a ti nyelveteken. Egy ereklye, az időn kívülről. Nem létezik, de mégis létezik. Rah wahlaan. Ezek… öhm… a teremtés töredékei. A Kelle… az Ősi Tekercsek, ahogy ti nevezitek, gyakran használták a történelem módosítására és próféciák teremtésére. Igen, a ti próféciátok is egy Ősi tekercsből jött. De ez csupán az erőjüknek egy kis része. Zofaas suleyk.

\- Akkor, ha jól értem, az ősi nordok, egyszerűen csak lepasszolták Alduint valaki másnak, azzal hogy előre küldték az időben?

\- Nem szándékosan. Sokan remélték, hogy eltűnt, örökre. Meyye. Én jobban tudtam. Tiid bo amativ. Az idő megállás nélkül folyik. Tudtam hogy egy napon visszatér. Ezért élek itt. Több ezer, halandó éve várok. Tudtam hol fog visszatérni, de azt nem hogy mikor.

\- Ez hogy segít rajtunk?

\- Tiid krent. Az idő meghasadt itt, amikor a nordok Alduint előre küldték az időben. Ha el tudnátok hozni nekem azt a Kelt, az Ősi tekercset, a Tiid-Ahraan-hoz, az Idő Hasadékhoz. Az Ősi Tekercset arra használták hogy egy sebet ejtsenek az időn, talán nektek is menne… visszanézni az ősi csatát. A hasadék másik oldalát. Megtanulhatnátok a Sárkányvészt, azoktól, akik teremtették.

\- Szóval, - Marshal értette mit kell tennie. - egy Ősi Tekercsre van szükség hogy megtanulhassuk ezt a kiáltást?

\- Nem akármilyen Kel fog kelleni. Pontosan, ugyanarra az Ősi Tekercsre van szükség. Hiszem, hogy van egyfajta kapcsolat közötte és Tiid-Ahraan között, ami megengedi hogy lásd, a Sárkányvész első használatát. Utána érezni, ismerni fogjátok az erejét. Látni fogjátok őket… wuth fadonne… a barátaimat, Hakont, Gormlaith-t és Felldirt.

\- Ők…?

\- Az első halandók akiknek megtanítottam a Thu'um-ot, az első Nyelvhasználók. Az Alduin elleni lázadás vezérei. Hatalmasok és rettenthetetlenek voltak a maguk idejében. Még Alduint is ki merték hívni… sahrot hunne. A nordok közül sok hős született utánuk, de nagyobb nem.

A két sárkányszülött tudta mit kell tenniük és elindultak, lefelé a hegyről.

\- A Szervezetnek két Ősi Tekercse is van, talán az egyik lesz az. - Marshal optimista volt.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**

 **(Mit gondoltok, Marshal és Thrys újra együtt vannak? Nem maradhatnak így sokáig.)**


	57. Ami az 58ik előtt van

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Nirn leghatalmasabb hegyén, a hó soha nem akart szűnni, mind a Thalmor, mind a Szervezet emberei érezték a rettentő hideget. Az elfeknél, Sanan fő mágus, míg a Szervezetnél, Wynns egy védőburkot vont maguk köré, ezzel védve, mindketten a saját frakciójukat a hidegtől.

Az elf katonák készenlétben állva, tiszteletteljes csendben maradtak, azok, akiket meg kellett védeniük is csak feszült csendben figyelték a sötét rend embereit. A Szervezet, a Thalmorral ellentétben, sokkal nyugodtabban viselkedett, de leginkább, a vezérük védelme volt az elsődleges céljuk, amibe még Delphine és Karsk is részt vett.

A várakozás, mindkét felet kikészítette, már órák teltek el, amióta Marshal és Thrys bementek a templomba. Ki tudja, mit művelnek odabent, de egyik fél sem mutathatott gyengeséget.

Nerion herceg, felfedezve, hogy ez egy soha vissza nem térő lehetőség, felállt, elhagyva a Sanan által létrehozott védőburkot, a Szervezet védőburka felé vette az irányt. Amint átlépett a védőpajzson, Leila és Gramb állta az útját, jelezve, hogy itt nem látják szívesen és még egy lépés elég, hogy kiontsák a vérét.

\- Nem akarok bajt. - Tette fel a két kezét a herceg. A két fekete páncélos mögé nézve próbált rápillantani, az általuk őrzött, sötét maszkos nőre. - Csupán szeretnék, személyesen találkozni a Szervezet, rettegett vezérével. Megengednétek? - A két ében vértes nem mondott semmit sem és nem is tágítottak.

\- Ide engedhetitek. - Szólt egy női hang, amire a brutális ork férfi és a könyörtelen nord nő, leeresztette a fegyverét és átengedték az elfet. - Öröm találkozni egy csodálómmal. - A herceg csupán elmosolyodott és kinyújtotta a kezét.

\- Megtiszteltetés találkozni önnel. Rengeteget hallottam magáról. - A Szervezet vezére végigmérte az elf herceget, aki egy fél méterrel magasabb volt nála, majd kitört a nyaka, hogy a sötét maszkja mögül a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Remélem, csupa rosszat. - A sötét varázslónő elfogadta a herceg kezét és barátságosan megrázta.

\- Többek között, de egy valamiben nagyon ki ábrándított.

\- És pedig? - A vezér hangján, csupán egyetlen másodpercre, mintha sértődöttséget vélt volna felfedezni. Nerion óvatosan az arca bal oldalához dugta a saját arcát, hogy csak a sötét köpenyes nő hallhassa.

\- Egy kicsit, magasabbnak képzeltem magát. - A sötét maszk mögül egy enyhe kacagást lehetett hallani, ami gyorsan elhalt.

\- Csak óvatosan, Nerion herceg, - Nem lehetett megállapítani, vajon tréfálkozni vagy fenyegetőzni akart. - a kicsik, gyakran veszedelmesek.

\- Úrnőm, - Nerion letérdelt a sötét rend vezére előtt, de továbbra is csak szép csendben folytatta. - lenne oly kedves és megmutatná nekem az arcát?

\- Sajnos, ez nem kivitelezhető. - A vezér ennyivel le is zárta a beszélgetést. - Menj vissza a táborodba, vagy személyesen hajítalak vissza. - Ez fenyegetés volt, tisztán lehetett érezni.

\- Bocsássa meg, modortalanságom, úrnőm. - Nerion illedelmesen meghajolt és visszatért a Thalmor táborba.

* * *

Újabb órák teltek el, mire Magas Hrothgar kapui kinyíltak és két ismerős alak jött ki a templomból. A két sárkányszülött egymásra támaszkodva próbáltak nem elesni. Tudták hogy nem maradhatnak együtt örökké, eleresztették egymást.

Thrys a földre rogyott, levegőért kapkodva, míg Marshal talpon maradt, nehézkes léptekkel indulva meg a vezére és a társai felé. Nerion látta, hogy a húga mennyire kimerült, odament hozzá és ő maga segítette a táborba.

* * *

\- Teljes jelentést kérek, Marshal. - Követelte a vezér.

* * *

\- Drága húgom, kérlek, mondd el, mire jötték rá. - Nerion kedvesen kérte meg Thryst, miközben felsegítette.

* * *

Mindkét sárkányszülött elmagyarázott, szinte mindent arról, amit Paarthurnax-tól tudtak meg és amit róla is megtudtak. Thrys az utolsó, apró részletig kitálalt mindenről, ellenben Marshal, hallgatott a dologról, hogy ő egy Sárkány Visszhang és nem egy sárkányszülött.

\- Egy pillanat! - Delphine kikelt magából az egyik részlet hallatán. - Paarthurnax, a Szürkeszakállúak mestere egy sárkány?!

\- Igen. - Ismerte el Marshal.

\- Valami probléma van ezzel?

\- Probléma?! - Delphine jelenlegi problémájára, ez a szó teljes mértékben alul értékelt volt. - Ez borzalmas! Esbern tanulmányozta a Sárkányháború történelmét és utal rá hogy Paarthurnax, nem csak Alduin legerősebb hadvezére, de a fiatalabb testvére volt! Nem bízhatunk benne!

\- Jól van, - A Szervezet vezéréről, továbbra sem lehetett leolvasni semmit sem. - akkor szerinted, hogyan kéne legyőznünk Alduint? Az Ősi Tekercsek, amiket önként felajánlanánk, nem megfelelőek és máshonnan, sem Marshal sem Thrys nem tanulhatja meg a Sárkányvészt. Kérdem én, van jobb ötleted, Delphine? - Az utolsó Penge, szinte megremegett a Szervezet vezérétől és térdre rogyott.

\- Nincs… úrnőm.

\- Azt ajánlom, bízz meg Marshalban, bennem, ha nem akarod hogy a Domínium elé vesselek.

\- Igenis! - Delphine nem bízott a Szürke szakállúak mesterében, ahogyan a Szervezetben sem, de már látta, Esbernnek igaza volt. Velük szövetkezni, rettenetesen veszélyes. Nem volt választása, engedelmeskednie kellett, mert az egyetlen ok, amiért a Thalmor nem vette a fejét, az volt hogy a Szervezet megvédte.

* * *

\- Szóval egy bizonyos Ősi Tekercs szükséges, hogy megtanulhasd a kiáltást, húgom? - Nerion elgondolkodott.

\- Igen, bátyám. - Jelentette Thrys. - Egyelőre, a Szervezet sem szerezte meg ezt a Tekercset. Valahol Égkoszorún kell hogy legyen.

Nerion elgondolkodott, amikor Litrion hercegnek ötlete támadt.

\- Bátyám, mi a helyzet a Télvárai Akadémiával? Ott rengeteg tudást és bölcsességet őriznek Égkoszorúval kapcsolatosan!

\- Kiváló ötlet, öcsém! - Nerion megveregette a fivére vállát. - Elenwen úrnő, - Elenwen azonnal ott termett, amint megszólították. - ezennel téged bízlak meg, a sárkánykrízis elhárításával.

\- Hogy engem, felség?! - Elenwen alig bírta elhinni, a rá hárított feladatot.

\- Netán megtagadja a parancsom, nagykövet?

\- Természetesen nem, felség! De…

\- Akkor elvárom hogy a Szervezettel együttműködve, elhárítsátok a veszélyt. A parancsom, hogy Ilyasvel igazságosztó, Sanan főmágus és Lilian húgom elindulnak a Télvári Akadémiára. Addig is, az Aldmeri Domínium és a Szervezet fegyverszünetet köt egymással és nem támadjuk meg a másikat.

\- Ahogy parancsolja felség. - Elenwen nem tehetett mást, minthogy engedelmeskedik.

\- Én magam és a fivérem, visszatérünk a Nagykövetségre, hogy népünk érdekeit képviselhessük.

* * *

\- Marshal, - A vezér elkezdte magyarázni a dolgok menetét. - te, Leila, Gramb, Sellin, Delphine és Karsk itt maradtok Magas Hrothgarban, amíg én, Wynns és Potema elmegyünk Télvárába, kideríteni az Ősi Tekercs hollétét.

\- Ahogy parancsolja, vezérem.

Mielőtt elindultak volna, a vezér még elkérte Marshal gyűrűjét, hogy magával vihesse a szellemhölgyet. Első ránézésre, 5-en indultak el, a Thalmoroktól Ilyasvel, Lilian és Sanan, amíg a Szervezettől, Wynns és maga a vezér is, valamint, magukkal vitték Potema Septim-et is.

* * *

 **Liz**

Miután Karliah elmenekült, reménykedtünk benne hogy Mira még meg tudja állítani, ezért őt hátrahagyva elhagytuk a Hófátyol szentélyt és a Mercer által említett dwemer rom felé, Irkngthand felé. Fogalmam sincs, hogy kell kiejteni.

\- A társatok nem fogja tudni elkapni Karliah-t. - Állapította meg Mercer.

\- Miből gondolod? - Kérdezte Junal, csak mi hárman maradtunk.

\- Ismerem őt és az árnyak között van igazán elemében és a társatok, Mira… nem igazán az a lopakodó fajta.

\- Igaz, Mira elég zajos és nagy szájú, de ha csak a kezei közé kerül az a kis dunmer, neki vége.

\- Te mit gondolsz? - Mercer felém fordult, de válasz helyett csak mutogatni tudtam. - Te is így gondolod? Nem igazán bíztok egymásban. - Vele értettem egyet, Mira nem tudnán elkapni Karliah-t. - Remélem, Irklandban jobban teljesítünk.

\- Nem Irkhorand?

\- Irdorath? - Egész úton ezen veszekedtek.

\- Liz, szerinted melyikünknek van igaza? - Kérdezte tőlem Junal, de csak lefáradt, nem tetsző nézést vetettem rá. - Persze, semmi kedved két vénember civakodását hallgatnod. - Gyorsan megértette.

\- Kit hívsz vénembernek?! - Mercer egy kissé felháborodott, de el kellett ismernie hogy már nem volt fiatal.

\- Téged, vén csirkefogó. Mindketten az 50-ik életévünket tapossuk és nem leszünk fiatalabbak.

Legszívesebben bedugtam volna a fülem, hogy ne kelljen a civakodásukat hallgatnom, de legalább egy napi járás a hóban, elhallgattatta őket, mire megérkeztünk a célunkhoz.

Egyikünknek sem volt kedve az ott tanyázó banditák mellett elosonni. Mindannyian mesteriek voltunk a lopakodás művészetében, én még az illúzió mágiában is, így láthatatlanná varázsoltam mindhármunkat és tompítás varázslatot is használtam, amivel gyakorlatilag, elég volt besétálni a romba, anélkül hogy meg kellett volna ütköznünk a haramiákkal.

Szerencsére, Mercer nem hagyta hátra a tervei részletes leírását és a rom tervrajzait Sodrásdban, mint egy idióta és magával hozta, így tudta pontosan merre kell menni. Ő vezetett minket.

Ki tudja milyen mélyre jutottunk, hosszú órákon át, kisegérként settenkedtünk a sötét járatokban, óvatosan kerülgetve a csapdákat amikor éreztük, közel a célunk. Mercer okosan tette hogy minket hívott, mert egyedül, erre ember fia vagy lánya nem lett volna képes.

Mielőtt bemehettünk volna a hatalmas, sárga fémajtón, Junal hangtalanul megállított minket.

\- Nézzétek, nagyon lassan, forduljatok az erkély felé.

Megtettük, és amit a rácsos kőből faragott erkélyen láttunk, tovább csökkentette Mercer hasznosságát a Szervezet számára. Chase volt az, Karliah és egy harmadik fickó, őt nem ismertem, különös, könnyű, fekete páncélban, köpenyben és maszkban.

\- Nem adják fel egy könnyen. Attól tartok, én már nem mehetek vissza a céhbe.

\- Nem.

\- Eltart egy ideig amíg idáig eljutnak. Addig talán megszerezhetjük a szemeket is.

Bementünk a fémajtón és Mercer tervrajzai pontosak voltak, egy hatalmas szentélybe érkeztünk. A terem közepén egy óriási, dwemer fémből kovácsolt falmer szobor volt, tökéletesen megmunkálva, részletes arckidolgozással. Talán ez az egyetlen olyan szobor, ami megmaradt azokból az időkből, amikor a falmerek még nem eldeformált állatokká lettek változtatva.

A szemei, azok a drágakövek voltak amiket kerestünk. Egyfajta lilás árnyalat került beléjük, de ezenkívül, tökéletesen átlátszók voltak, hatalmasok és tökéletesre csiszolt, ovális formájúak. Szinte hipnotizált a szépségük.

* * *

 **Elyna**

Az éjszaka volt az az időszak, amikor Égkoszorú erdői a legveszedelmesebbek. Ezen az éjszakán, különösen sötét volt minden, újhold volt, így a két hold közül, egyik sem világított, abszolút korom sötét volt, Faelkreath, erdeiben ami Égkoszorú leghatalmasabb erdője.

Rengeteg zajt hozott a szél, többféle állat hangjára lettem figyelmes, van amelyik morgás volt, de volt köztük fájdalmas nyögés, ami annyit jelentett, egy veszedelmes ragadozó, elejtette a gyámoltalan prédáját.

A sötét erdő közepén, megtaláltam az otthonom, sötét, halálfejes ajtaját. Különös volt. Egy hely, amit otthonnak nevezhettem. Egy hely, ahol egy családra leltem, békére és szerelemre. Alig hittem el.

Marshal megölése… már nem volt olyan fontos a számomra, de nem hagytam fel vele, sem a Szervezet megbuktatásáról. Ha minden úgy megy, ahogy elterveztem, azzal megbuktatom őket.

\- _Mi az élet zenéje?_ \- Az ajtó mindig feltette ezt a kérdést, ahányszor átléptem rajta és a válasz mindig…

\- A csend.

\- _Méltatlan vagy._ \- Most megdöbbentem, de ez csak a nap második legkülönösebb dolga volt.

\- De ez a helyes válasz!

\- _Be kell bizonyítanod, érdemességed._

\- Mi van?! Miről beszélsz?!

\- _Vedd le a ruháid. Szépen, lassan._

\- Elég különös egy ajtó vagy.

\- _És táncolj nekem. Ha ez megvan…_ \- Láttam hogy az ajtó valójában résnyire nyitva van, így kinyitottam és megláttam egy ismerős, kalapos férfit. - Azt ismerd el hogy egy kicsit vicces volt. - Csupán némán, lefáradtan és idegesen.

\- Astrid itt van, Kassady?

\- Igen, már csak téged vár.

\- Lehetne, hogy ezt a tréfát, soha az életben ne csináld többet?

\- Ugyan, ami vicces az vicces. - Észrevettem, hogy egy nedves rongy van a kezében és egy vödör habos víz a lábánál.

\- Amúgy, mit csinálsz? - A rongyot belerakta a vödörbe és kicsavarta.

\- Amíg én elvoltam Sodrásdban, a többiek teljesen elhanyagolták a szentélyt és természetesen, rám hárul a feladat hogy rendet varázsoljak.

\- Értem. - Azzal ott hagytam, hogy takarítson.

Már mindenki nyugovóra tért, kivéve Kassady, aki épp a szentélyt takarította, Cicero, aki az Éjanyát gondozta és Astrid, aki a császár meggyilkolására kidolgozott tervet szövögette.

\- Látom, visszatértél. - Nézett fel Astrid a papírkupacból.

\- Mi ez a felfordulás? - Nem értettem, mi szükség, ennyi papírra, egy egyszerű merénylethez.

\- Ezek a kutatásaink gyümölcse, az összes Penitos Oculatus katona adata, akik a császárt őrzik, a vendégek listája, a személyzet listája, a legjobb minőségű mérgek és gyógyitalok katalógusai, meg ilyenek.

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy egyszerű merénylet, ilyen sok előkészületet igényel.

\- Oh, drága húgom. Mit tudsz te a merényletekről?

\- Kiválóan tudok hangtalanul ölni, lopakodni és eltüntessem a nyomaim. - Ez nem dicsekvés volt, ezekhez értettem a legjobban.

\- Ez kiváló. Akkor mondd, hogyan tervezed megölni a császárt, akit éjjel-nappal kiképzett, elit katonák őriznek, még álmában is és egy percre sem hagyják magára?

\- Esetleg, megmérgezném.

\- Vannak ételkóstolói és a szakácsai olyan jól keresnek hogy lehetetlenség megvesztegetni őket. - Megrázta a fejét. - Még sokat kell tanulnod, Elyna. Egy kicsit eltértünk a témától, mit mondott Mallory? Értékes az az amulett?

\- Igen, azt mondta, az a Vének Tanácsának az egyik amulettje. - Erre ledöbbent egy pillanatra és alig jutott szavakhoz.

\- A… Vének Tanácsa? Ez elég sok mindent megmagyaráz. Motierre, kétlem hogy egyedül tervelte volna ki. Talán a többi tanácsos is benne lenne a dologban. Nem ő az eredeti megbízó. Csupán egy báb. Az aki ideküldte Motierre-t, valójában ő az igazi megbízó. Nagyon okos, egy bábbal felbérelteti a Sötétség Testvériségét és ha ki is derülne a turpisság, az a személy mossa kezeit, mert nem lehetne kapcsolatba hozni a merénylet megtervezésével. Mit nem adnék, ha tudnám ki az igazi nagykutya. A lényeg, Mallory megvette az amulettet?

\- Azt mondta megvette. - Elővettem a papírt amit Delvin adott. - Ezt az úgynevezett „bizonylatot" adta. Ér ez valamit. - Elvette és elolvasta.

\- Igen. Ez bőven elegendő lesz a kiadásokra. - Elmosolyodott, a bizonylatot óvatosan összehajtotta és zsebre tette. - Ezzel az utolsó darabka is a helyére került. Készen állunk a terv megkezdésére. Pontosabban, te állsz készen.

\- Pontosan mire is?

\- Hogy felvegyél egy gyönyörű ruhát és részt vegyél egy esküvőn.

\- Hogyan?! - Ez volt a nap legkülönösebb dolga. - Én, selyemruhában?! Ki van zárva! Csinálja más!

\- Te vagy a hallgató, így te csinálod végig. - Astrid nem engedett. - De ne aggódj, nem kell egyedül végig csinálnod. Lokh veled fog menni. - Ez egy kicsit megnyugtató volt.

\- Akkor, az esküvőn kell hogy megöljem a császárt?

\- Nem. A menyasszonyt kell megölni.

\- Micsoda?

\- Jól hallottad. A neve Vittoria Vici. Egy komoly fejes a Kelet Birodalmi Társaságnál, aki Magányvárában él, de nem ez a lényeg. Itt tervez megházasodni, Magányvárában, az egész város szeme láttára, a fő szentélyben. A halála komoly felháborodást fog kelteni, a pontosan az az eredmény amit kapni akarunk, ugyanis, Vittoria Vici rokonágban áll a császárral, Titus Medével, aki második ezen a néven. Pontosabban, az unokatestvére. Nem mellékesen, a férje, aki feleségül veszi, komoly kapcsolatai vannak a Viharköpenyes lázadókkal. A házasságuk azt jelzi, hogy a feleknek le kell tenniük a fegyvert. Szóval, ha meggyilkolják az esküvőjén…

\- Komoly felháborodást fog kelteni és a Viharköpenyeseket fogják hibáztatni.

\- Részben. Amire nekünk szükségünk van, hogy az unokatestvére, Titus, eljöjjön a temetésére, de őt, csak a Sötétség Testvérisége fogja várni.

\- Miért nem jön el a rokona esküvőjére? - Nem tudtam sokat a családról, mármint, az apámon kívül, nem ismerem egy rokonomat sem.

\- Ami ezt illeti, már nagyon régóta szeretett volna eljönni, de valamiért lemondta, pont az utolsó percekben. Természetesen, az unokatestvére bánatára. Úgy tűnik, az ara drágalátos unokatestvére rájött, a szükségesnél több figyelmet kapna a lakodalom, ha eljönne. Egy olyan fajta figyelmet, amit nem lenne hajlandó elfogadni, főleg egy olyan országban, ahol az ő döntése miatt dúl a polgárháború. Természetesen, ezt megváltoztatná az unokatestvére halála. Akit természetesen a szülőföldjén temetnének el.

\- Tudnál valami tanácsot adni?

\- Nyilvánosan kell megölni, miközben beszédet tart a vendégeinek. Egy íjjal nyilat röpítesz a torkába, egy kést szúrsz a hasába, a te döntésed. A lényeg, legyen hangos és félelemgerjesztő. Az a fontos, hogy a merénylet úgy nézzen ki, mintha a Birodalmi-Viharköpenyes incidens miatt alakult volna. Szóval, jobb ha előre megtervezed a menekülést.

\- Akkor, én és Lokh holnap indulhatunk is Magányvárába?

\- Nem egészen. Lokh egy másik megbízást teljesít, Morthal-ban. Vele már átbeszéltem a terv részleteit és holnap reggel, várni fog rád, Magányvára kapujában.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Morthal Égkoszorú azon vármegyéje, ami egy hatalmas mocsár környékére épült. A Lápiszél fogadóban, alig-alig akartak megszállni a pihenésre vágyó utasok. Két oka volt. Az egyik, a Morthalt-t környező átok és a környéken élő bestia, ami ártatlan nők lelkével táplálkozik.

A másik ok, a fogadóban élő ork bárd, Lurbuk volt. Lokh beült egy italra, közben hallgatva az ork bárd nyekergését és megértette, miért akarják oly sokan a halálát. Nazir megemlítette, hogy az anyja olyan sok megbízást kapott, hogy lehetetlenség lenne megállapítani az igazi megbízót, aki az Éjanyához fohászkodott.

Egyszerű megbízás volt, Lokh-nak meg kellett ölnie egy fegyvertelen, védtelen bárdot. Az apja, Arnbjorn ellenezte, mert szerinte, egy igazi harcost kéne megölnie, de az anyja, Astrid szerint, ez jó első ölés lehetne a fiuk számára.

Éjszaka megtelt a fogadó, Morthal otthontalan lakóival, amit Lurbuk nem volt rest kihasználni. Elkezdett kornyikálni, amitől sok vendég csak a fülét fogta be, de nem törődve az ork tehetségtelenségével, tovább iszogattak.

Lokh oda ment Lurbukhoz.

\- Énekelj egyet, bárd. Énekelj a félelemről és a halálról. - Lokh próbált fenyegető lenni, de csak kihívásként fogta fel.

\- Hm, rendben. Mit szólsz ehhez? Árny nyomok és fantom nyomok! - Elkezdett kornyikálni, ami rengeteg vendég elégedetlenségét váltotta ki.

\- Az istenekre, fogd már be a pofád!

\- Kussolj már!

\- Dögölnél már meg!

A vendégek, már egy seregként üvöltöztek vele, remélve hogy a bosszantó ork befogja a száját, de tovább énekelt. Lokh látta, a célpont csak az éneklésre koncentrált, amikor elővette a tőrét, vett néhány mély levegőt és felkészült az ölésre.

\- ADD IDE! - Egy dühös vendég kitépte Lokh kezéből a tőrt és háromszor szíven szúrta Lurbukot.

\- Ez az! - Egy másik férfi kivette a kezéből Lokh tőrét és még hátba szúrta az ork bárdot.

Mindenki körbe adogatta az orgyilkos tőrét, alaposan megszúrta vele a bárdot.

Lurbuk vérezve és haldokolva kibicegett a kocsmából, közben még valaki jól képen verte és ágyékon rúgta, amitől, fájdalomtól gyötörve, felordított és meghalt, pontosan a kocsma bejárata elől. A tulajdonosnak csak a mocsárba kellett hajítani a testét.

Azon az éjszakán, több vendég volt a Lápiszél fogadóban mint amióta megnyitott és sokan hívták meg Lokh-ot egy-egy italra.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**


	58. A sötétség feltámadása

**Halo, Kellemes olvasást kívánok. Nemrég volt a születésnapom, Augusztus 30, avagy, Utolsó Termés 30. Nektek mikor van? A következő számot hallgattam az adott időpontban: (1) NickiMinaj - Starship**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Égkoszorú városai közül kevés olyan ritkán lakott és szerény körülmények között sínylődő van mint Télvára. Az egykor, Égkoszorú fővárosaként szolgáló, büszke városból, alig maradt valamivel több mint egy szerény falu.

A házak többsége, amik egykor a büszke északi nép otthonának hívott, alig maradt belőlük mint néhány ócska rom, a maradék, ami még épségben volt, teljesen megfogyatkozott.

\- Mégis, mi történt itt? Télvára, lehet nem volt a legpompásabb város, de ilyen szörnyű körülményekről sosem hallottam. - Potema, ezúttal a Szervezet vezére által készített műtestében volt.

Megtanult rendesen járni, harcolni és a varázs ereje teljét is visszanyerte. Egy sötét, Liz-éhez hasonló varázsló öltözéket kapott, fekete nadrágot, hosszúujjú, vastag, bélélt inget és csuklyás köpenyt, puha, bélelt, fekete kesztyűt és csizmát, amik nem csak a hidegtől óvták meg, de a varázs erejét is növelték. A vezér még egy fekete, fém, háromágú varázsbotot is adott neki, amivel sokkal hatalmasabb varázslatokra is képes, mintsem puszta kézzel, ezzel jelezve, egyfajta bizalmat a szellem felé. Nem mellékesen, az övén, egy ében kardot is hordott és a jobb gyűrűs ujján, a saját lelkét tároló gyűrűt.

\- A Vörös év történt. - Adta meg a választ a Szervezet vezére, együtt utaztak. - Mennyire tartod ismerősnek a Baar Dau meteort?

\- Ott lebeg, Vivec városa felett. Eredetileg Sheogorath, az őrület daedra hercege hajította Nirn felé, poénból. Kezdetben Vivec, később az Ingenium varázsló rend tartotta a levegőben.

\- Wynns, meséld el, mi történt. - Adta parancsba a vezér, mire a Szervezet legfiatalabb tagja, Wynns, a vézna, csúf és ragyás képű mágusa, nagy örömmel osztotta meg a tudását.

\- Köszönöm, úrnőm. 5 évvel az Oblivion válság után, becsapódott, ezzel kitört a Vörös-hegy, Morrowind legnagyobb vulkánja, és az ország 1 harmadát lakhatatlanná tette. Az ország második harmada nord és argóniai fosztogatók martalékává vált. Ami megmaradt a népükből, a nagyobb része Morrowindben nyomorog, a maradék, a világon elszórva, nyomornegyedekben nyomorog.

\- Igazán kár érte. - Potema nem igazán tanúsított megbánást. - Szép ország volt. - A vezér egy darabig megállt a hóban, a hópelyhek megállás nélkül hullottak és csúsztak le a maszkjáról, ahogy az ég felé nézett.

\- Az volt.

\- Ennek, mi köze ahhoz, ami Télvárával történt? - A szellemhölgy visszakanyarodott az eredeti beszédtémához. Wynns tovább folytatta az előadást.

\- A Nagy Összeomlás, a vulkánból származó erők, zavart keltettek az égen és a tengeren, nem túl nagyot, mert legalább, 117 évvel később, miután kitört a vulkán, természetellenesen erős viharok és tengerszint emelkedés történt, ami Télvára nagyobb részét lakhatatlanná tette és a lakosság nagyja meghalt vagy elhagyta a helyet.

\- Ki gondolta volna hogy ez történhet. - Potema csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Sem én, sem a legbölcsebbek sem látnak előre mindent. - A vezér, a maszkos arcát, a horizonton és a városon túl fekvő, monumentális építményre szegezte. - Mint látod, az Akadémia sértetlenül megúszta.

\- Elárulod, miért is megyünk oda és miért nem hoztuk magunkkal a Szervezet többi tagját.

\- Két ok miatt. Az egyik, valami zavart éreztem a vármegyében, amit nem tudtam azonosítani. Valami nagyon erős dolgot.

\- Az ellenség, aki miatt fel akarod támasztani a családom tagjait?

\- Nem, de nagyjából azonos erővel rendelkezik. Ha én érzem ezt, nekik is érezniük kell.

\- Mi a másik ok? - Kérdezte Potema, mire a sötét varázslónő válaszolt.

\- Felesleges lenne jönniük. Rajtam, rajtad és Wynns-on kívül egyikük sem olyan járatos a mágiában hogy mágusnak mondhassa magát. - A vezér az őket, megfelelő távolságban kísérő Thalmorokra pillantott. - Nem mellékesen, ők is a mágusaikat küldték.

\- Ez a sárkánykrízis még az esküdt ellenségeket is összehozza. - Potema jól tudta, milyen ritkák az ilyen esetek. - Örülök hogy újra láthatom az Akadémiát. Életemben gyakran ellátogattam oda és sokat tanultam.

\- Elsősorban, nekromanciát? - Érdeklődött Wynns, mire a szellemhölgy csak összehúzta a szemeit. - Kíváncsi lennék, mennyi varázs erővel és hatalommal rendelkezel. Úgy tartották, te voltál a leghatalmasabb nekromanta Tamriel szerte. Egész seregeket idéztél meg, egyedül.

\- Igaz, sok holtat támasztottam fel és összeszűrtem a levet a sötét tudományokkal, - Ismerte be a Farkaskirálynő. - de a nem az egész sereget. Erre senki sem lenne képes. Rengeteg nekromanta és vámpír állt a szolgálatomba akik segítettek. Ami a varázs erőmet illeti, - A farkas tekintetét, fenyegetően szegezte Wynns-ra, aki nem fogta fel hogy most félnie kéne. - nem ajánlom hogy felbosszants, kretén.

\- Nekem sosem áll szándékomban senkit sem felbosszantani, de most szeretnék, enyhe, nem feltétlen fenyegetésként, inkább baráti szívességként megemlíteni, hogy én magam eszméletlenül nagy hatalommal rendelkezem a mágia pusztító, idéző és átalakító terén. - Kis szünet. - Szívesen.

A városon áthaladva, láttak egy táblát, amire a következő volt írva, „Télvára Akadémia és Bentlakásos Kollégium", megálltak az akadémiába vezető híd előtt hogy bevárják a Thalmorokat. A Domínium is négy mágust küldött, Ilyasvel-t, Sanan-t, Karane-t és Liliant.

\- Megvártunk titeket. - Állapította a vezér, Ilya felé nézve.

\- Alázatosan köszönjük, a nagylelkűségét, Lady Szervezet vezére. - Ilya gúnyosan adta neki ezt a becenevet.

\- Ejnye, Ilyasvel, - Sanan fő mágus illedelmesen letérdelt a sötét varázslónő elé. - bocsásson meg, úrnőm, a sértés miatt.

\- Semmi probléma. - Legyintett egyet. - Fegyverszünetet kötöttünk és amíg a sárkányok mestere él, addig nem fordulunk egymás ellen. Induljunk az Akadémiára.

Potema, Wynns, Sanan, Karane és Lilian úgy csináltak ahogy mondta, de Ilyasvel megmakacsolta magát.

\- Maga összekever minket a saját szolgáival. - A vezér háttal állt neki és ahogy beszélt hozzá, nem fordult meg. - A fegyverszünet nem azt jelzi hogy mostantól nekünk is parancsolhat.

\- Ilyasvel igazságosztó, - A vezér még mindig az Akadémiába vezető utat nézte. - jelenleg közös a célunk és egy az utunk. Ha magának van más ötlete hogy honnan szerezhetünk tudomást az Ősi tekercs hollétéről, nyugodtan vegye át a vezetést.

\- Nem erről van szó. Csak szerettem volna tisztázni a határokat. - Mindenki hallgatott egy darabig, majd a vezér visszafordult az igazságosztó felé. Az arcát továbbra sem lehetett látni, de érezni lehetett a félelmetes erejét.

\- Megértettem. - Ennyit mondott és elindult a lépcső felé.

* * *

Az Akadémia bejáratánál egy varázsló állta az útjukat. Magas, majd két méter magas nő volt, sárgás bőre és világító szemei elárulták az altmer származását. A haja halvány vörös volt és két copfban hordta. Ellenben nem a Thalmor soraiba tartozott, mert sötét szürke mágus köpenyt, nadrágot és szürke prémcsizmát.

\- Üdvözöllek benneteket a Télvári Akadémia. - Köszöntötte a Domínium és a Szervezet embereit az altmer varázslónő. - A nevem Faralda és én vagyok az egyik mestermágus. Meg kell kérjelek titeket, ha csak panaszkodni akartok az Akadémia miatt, Télvára Jarljával beszéljétek meg. - Úgy mondta, mintha már sokszor történt volna. - Ellenben, ha valódi tudásra szomjaztok, örömmel állunk szolgálatotokra. Mondjátok, mit kerestek itt?

Ilyasvel előre lépett és ő kezdte.

\- Aldmeri Domínium nevében, utasítalak hogy… - Sanan gyorsan közbelépett és diplomatikusan próbálta megoldani a problémát.

\- Majd én elintézem. Faralda kisasszony, elnézést kérek a társam modortalanságáért, de feltétlenül be kell jutnunk az Akadémiára. Az egyik emberünk, Ancano, szintén a Domínium küldötte, a fő mágus, Savos Aren tanácsadójaként szolgál. Ő kezeskedik értünk. - A nő, Faralda egy kicsit elgondolkodott.

\- Hm, azt hiszem beengedhetlek titeket, feltéve, ha bebizonyítjátok hogy mindannyian járatosak vagytok a mágia művészetében.

\- Mégis, mire gondol?

\- Csak egy-egy szimpla, egyszerű varázslatot, mindannyiótoktól.

\- Nem probléma.

Mindannyian eleget tettek Faralda kérésének, Sanan egy kis fénygömböt idézett, a Szervezet vezére egy pici tűzlabdát, Ilya egy jégszilánkot, Potema egy védőpajzsot, Lilian egy másolatot saját magáról és Wynns egy robbanó tűzgolyót idézett.

\- Kiváló! Látom mind mágusok vagytok. Üdvözöllek titeket. - Elvezette az utazókat, egészen az Akadémia udvaráig. A felfelé vezető kőhíd borzasztóan magasan volt és eléggé viharvert, omladozott és látszott hogy nem igazán tartják karban. A kilátás eszméletlen volt, szerencsére, a szél nem fújt olyan erősen, így el lehetett látni az Északi tengerig, aminek a jeges vízén, ezer és ezer jégtábla úszott, végül maga a tenger elnyúlt, egészen a végtelen horizontig. - Megérkeztünk. Keressétek meg Mirabelle Ervine-t, ő a mestermágusunk.

\- Köszönjük az útmutatást.

* * *

A hóval ellepett udvaron csak úgy hemzsegtek a mágia titkait elsajátítani kívánó varázslóktól, mindannyian különböző színű, de megegyező anyagú öltözékekbe. Szinte mindegyik fajból lehetett találni legalább egyet, de senki nem kerülte vagy inzultálta a másikat. Tökéletesen ki jöttek egymással. Olyan volt ez a hely, mint egy békés olvasztótégely, ahol nem számít honnan jöttél, ki vagy mi vagy. Csak a tudás a lényeg.

A hét új jövevény nem okozott komoly feltűnést és háromfelé váltak.

* * *

A Szervezet vezére egyedül ment, de még előtte adott néhány utasítást Potemának és Wynns-nak.

\- Ti beszéljetek Mirabelle-el és jelentkezzetek tanítványnak. Ne keltsetek feltűnést, hallgassatok a tanárra, maradjatok látótávon belül, ne verekedjetek senkivel, ne feleseljetek és viselkedjetek rendesen. Én megbeszélek néhány fontos dolgot Aren fő mágussal.

\- Értettük. - Engedelmeskedtek.

A maszkos nő, ahogy az emberei magára hagyták, könnyedén elvegyült a sürgő forgó mágusok között és kiszúrt egy magányos férfit, aki az udvar közepén emelt, régi szobrot bámulta.

\- Üdv, Aren. - Köszönt a nő. Savos Aren, a Télvári Akadémia fő mágusa volt, sötét elf lévén, sötét, lilásszürke bőre, vörös szeme, fekete, hosszú haja és szakálla volt, amikben elég gyakoriak voltak az ősz szálak.

\- Üdv, úrnőm. Minek köszönhetem, hogy a Szervezet vezére, személyesen látogatott meg? - Nem nézett a vezérre, csak elmélkedve bámulta a szobrot.

\- A segítségedre van szükségem. - Gyorsan a lényegre tért.

\- Mint mindig, - Sóhajtott egyet és megrázta a fejét. - türelmetlen vagy és lényegre törő. Mi kéne?

\- Egy Ősi Tekercset keresek.

\- Hm, ritka ereklye és nem is biztos hogy tudok segíteni.

\- Nem lennék itt, ha nem hinnék benned.

\- Néhány hete, járt erre egy különös mágus, aki szintén egy Ősi Tekercs után nyomozott. A neve, Septimus Signus. A jegyzeteit az Arkániumban hagyta, a könyvtárunkban. A könyvtáros, Urag talán segíthet neked.

\- Köszönöm. - Azzal ott is hagyta a fő mágust és a könyvtár felé vette az irányt, „Amint megkapta amit akar, itt hagy. Akárcsak azokat, akikre nincs szüksége.".

* * *

Az Akadéma udvarán sok varázsló bóklászott, határozott céllal, van aki a pihenő idejét töltötte, de voltak akik épp az Arkániumba, a könyvtárba tartottak olyan tudásért, amik segíthették a munkájukat.

\- Potema, egy érdekesség a lélekkövekről, - Wynns, miközben a vezér parancsára keresték Mirabelle Ervine-t, megpróbálta elütni az időt. A szellemhölgy csupán unott arccal fordult a stréber felé. - a sima lélekköveket bármilyen lélekkel meg lehet tölteni, a lélekkő nagyságától és kapacitásától függetlenül.

\- Aha. - Potema semmi jelét nem adta hogy érdeklődik a téma iránt.

\- Ellenben, a fekete lélekköveket démoni és halandó lélekkel is meg lehet tölteni, viszont ugyanúgy befogadja a szimpla, halandók lelkeit is. - Wynns nem vette tudomásul, mennyire untattja a társát.

\- Hm.

\- Viszont, kidolgoztam egy elméletet, amivel a közönséges lélekkövek darabkáit és a fekete lélekkövek darabkáit, nagyon óvatosan és körülményesen, hogy ne sérüljön a belső szerkezete, majd egyenlő mennyiségben, mágikus erővel összeforrasztjuk, akkor lehetséges a közönséges, kisebb démonok lelkét is elnyelni, mert ezt hallgasd meg, a gyengébb démonok lelkét még senki sem tanulmányozta. Az Oblivion válság alatt, sikerült néhány erősebb dremora katona lelkét csapdába ejteni, de kisebb teremtményekre nem akarták elpocsékolni a feketéket, mert azokat sokkal nehezebb és drágább előállítani és még a legrangosabb mágus rend sem akart egyet sem elpocsékolni.

\- Értem. - Potemát már nagyon untatta Wynns szövegelése. - És van köze a jelenlegi helyzetünkhöz?

\- Nincs, de gondoltam, lenyűgözne téged. - Teljesen, magabiztosan mosolygott.

\- Csodálatos. - Ennyivel le is rázta, - szerintem ő lesz Mirabelle. - Potema észrevett az Akadémia kapuja előtt egy alacsony, Wynnstól egy fél fejjel magasabb, magától egy egész fejjel alacsonyabb varázslónőt.

\- Ha igazad van, akkor nem lesz, hanem már az. - Javította ki Wynns.

\- Szerintem, te fogd be és én beszélek.

\- Remek ötlet, én amúgy sem szeretek ostobákkal beszélgetni. Veled is csak azért vagyok hajlandó, mert egy híres és zseniális varázs használó vagy és a vezérem parancsa. - Potema összehúzta a szemeit, dühösen, de Wynns nem fogta fel.

\- Nagyon kedves vagy. - Potema annyiban hagyta, nem húzta fel magát ennek az ostoba kölyöknek a sértésén.

* * *

Mirabelle kifejezetten alacsony növésű, 30-40 év körüli breton nő volt, világos szürke mágus ingben és köpenyben. Rövid, világosbarna haja egy részét az arca jobb oldalára fésülve hordta, de jelen pillanatban, egy ismerős címerrel ellátott, fekete, aranyszegélyes, idősebb altmer férfival beszélgetett, eléggé agresszívan, hogy inkább vitának lehessen nevezni. A Thalmor mágus, legalább 2 méter magas volt és Mirabelle-nek kitört a nyaka hogy a férfi, ármánykodó szemeibe nézhessen.

\- Azt hiszem, elég világosan fejeztem ki magam. - Mirabelle szándéka hogy lezárja az imént dúló veszekedést, ellenben a Thalmor mágus csak sértődötten, de beleegyezett.

\- Igen, természetesen. Csupán szeretném megérteni a döntésed mögötti okot. - A nő gyanakvóan összehúzta a szemeit, mint aki kiszagolja a hátsó szándékot.

\- Lehet hogy hozzászoktál, hogy a Birodalom minden szavadra ugrik, de mint látod, a Thalmor nem részesül ilyen kiváltságban mi nálunk. Csupán Aren fő mágus jóvoltából vagy itt, semmi több. Remélem képes leszel értékelni a lehetőséget.

\- Természetesen. - A Thalmor, a hangjában undort és megvetést lehetett felfedezni, de meghajolt a varázslónő előtt. - Aren fő mágusé a hálám.

\- Helyes. Végeztünk itt. - A Thalmor csak bosszankodva hagyta ott, de amint meglátta hogy a társai szándékoznak vele beszélni, azonnal egy privát helyre igyekeztek.

A Thalmor mágus, elhagyta az Akadémia udvarát a két társával, Ilyasvel-el és Sanan-al, Karane és Lilian hátra maradtak, ugyanazzal a szándékkal mint a Szervezet emberei.

\- Üdvözöllek benneteket az Akadémián. A nevem, Mirabelle Ervine. - A varázslónő, teljes udvariassággal üdvözölte a jövendőbeli tanítványokat.

\- Szeretnénk csatlakozni az Akadémia növendékeihez. - Lili volt az aki válaszolt, Karane nevében is.

\- Akárcsak mi. - Potema büszkén lépett előre, jelezve, hogy nem szándékozik lemaradni az elfek mögött.

\- Meg vagyok lepve, milyen sokan jelentkeztek mostanában, - A két elf nőre nézett. - különösen, hogy az Aldmeri Domínium mágusainak is felkeltettük a figyelmét. Engedelmetekkel, körbe vezetnélek titeket az Akadémián, megkérnélek titeket, hogy ne kóboroljatok el.

A négy leendő növendék eleget tett a breton varázslónő kérésének és csendben követték. Midőn Mirabelle kedvesen és jókedéllyel belekezdett az idegen vezetésbe, addig a két Thalmor és a Szervezet két embere olyan gyilkos pillantásokkal illette egymást, mint a halálos ellenségek és készek lennének megölni egymást, mert ez volt az igazság.

Még nem tudni, vajon mekkora hiba volt összezárni a Szervezet és a Domínium tagjait, egy kierőltetett fegyverszünettel, Égkoszorú leghatalmasabb tudását őrző létesítményében, de egy biztos, ez a béke csupán egy hajszálon lóg egy feneketlen szakadék fölött, amibe nem csak ők esnének bele, de akár egész Télvára egy mágikus csatatérré változhat.

* * *

Elyna

Az ok, amiért egy lányos öltözéket kell felvennem, hogy az elmúlt napokban, csatlakoztam egy orgyilkos rendhez, a Sötétség Testvériségéhez, ahol otthonra és családra tettem szert, kiderült hogy én vagyok az Éjanya hallgatója és arra utasított hogy találkozzak egy Amaund Motierre nevű nemes fickóval, aki arra akarta felbérelni a rendem, hogy meggyilkoljuk a császárt Titus Medét, aki második ezen a néven.

Gondolom, nem értitek az összefüggést a báli ruha és az uralkodó megmerénylése között. Motierre egy kidolgozott, részletes tervet dolgozott ki, vagy az a személy, aki őt küldte. A terv első része, a császár unokatestvére, épp Égkoszorúban tervez megházasodni és hogy idecsaljuk a császárt, meg kell ölnünk a rokonát, hogy eljöjjön a temetésre.

Én magam, vendégként veszek részt az ünnepségen és meg kell ölnöm az arát. Az egyetlen bökkenő ezzel a tervvel, hogy soha az életben nem volt rajtam ilyen csinos selyemruha és fogalmam sincs, hogyan kell előkelő népek között viselkedni.

\- Te vagy az Éjanya hallgatója, így az a legjobb, ha az ölések nagyját te végzed el. - A fűzőt annyira megszorította a mellkasomon, hogy alig bírtam lélegezni.

\- Lazábbra! - Nyögtem ki, mire a finom anyag engedett és gyorsan fellélegeztem.

* * *

A mai nap egy kész katasztrófa volt és még csak a fele sem telt el. Olyan dolgokat kellett csinálnom a merénylet előkészítéséhez, amit még az életben nem csináltam. Astrid utasította Garbriellát hogy segítsen, szalonképessé tenni engem, hogy kinézzek egy nemesnek, vagy legalább a lányának.

Gabriella komoly kihívásként, de elfogadta. Elsőként, egyértelműen megfürdetett, jó alaposan, egyetlen rész sem maradt ki. A fürdés maga, egész kellemes volt, főleg meleg, illatos vízben, aminek a gőze egy kicsit ellazított. Ami igazán zavart, hogy hallani lehetett ahogy Kassady, a szentély egy szomszédos szobáját takarítja, amivel önmagában semmi bajom nem volt. Csupán Gabriella vágyakozó megjegyzései.

\- Hm, örülök hogy Kassady visszajött Sodrásdból, - Akárcsak egy a hormonjai által vezetett kamaszlány, annyira ráizgult Kassadyre, de egyszerűen képtelen megmondani bárkinek. Rajtam kívül. - legszívesebben elvinném egy közös fürdőre és letesztelném a pengéje hosszúságát és keménységét.

Ezek voltak amik zavartak, annyira hogy többször a víz alá kellett merülnöm, legalább háromszor mostam meg a hajam, mire végeztem a tisztálkodással, de nem szabadulhattam Gabriellától. Ragaszkodott hogy ő csinálja meg a hajam és közben nem bírt leállni arról hogy Kassady lefektetéséről fantáziálna.

Ez a dolog senkit nem zavart volna, ha csendben csinálná, de ő hangosan gondolkodott.

\- Az lenne a legjobb, ha a kalapját magán hagyná, de minden mást ledobna. - Ő maga, kifejezetten vonzónak találta Kassady második legbosszantóbb tulajdonságát. Hogy egyfolytában kalapot visel.

 **(1)** Miközben beszélt, könnyedszerrel megcsinálta a fekete hajam. Mivel egy kicsit rövid volt, a nyakam közepéig lógott, rendezetlen tincsekben, de ő kifésülte és megcsinálta hogy lágyan ölelje körbe az arcom. Végezetül, dísznek egy mérgező, csucsor virágot rakott bele.

\- Mit szólsz? - A kezembe adott egy egyszerű, fa keretes tükröt, amiben megnézhettem önmagam.

\- Ez én vagyok? - Egyszerűen nem hittem a szememnek. Amikor legutóbb néztem, egy folyó tükrébe, egy kócos hajú, maszatos képű fiút láttam. Most, egy tükörbe néztem és egy bájos, tiszta arcú fiatal leányt, aki életében először érzi magát lánynak. És még inkább, csinosnak. - Szép vagyok. - Valami különös érzés áradt szét a testemen, valamint az arcom, egy különös dolgot csinált, amitől egy kicsit megsajdult az állkapcsom. - Mi ez a fura érzés és mit csinál a szám?

\- Boldog vagy és mosolyogsz, amit a saját szépséged okoz.

\- Ez csodálatos érzés! - Majd kiugrottam a bőrömből az izgatottságtól.

\- Csak várj amíg feladom rád az esküvőre kiválasztott ruhád. - Gabriella majdnem annyira élvezte ezt az egészet mint én. Általában megvetem az ilyen lányos dolgokat, mint a hajam, a ruhám és miegymást, de most valami különös dolog történt, amitől a személyiségem, teljesmértékben megváltozott.

\- CSINOS AKAROK LENNI! - Hihetetlen, de a gyermek énem, ami 5 éves korom óta el volt nyomva, most felszínre tört. „Elyna, itt vagy?" Egy belső hang szólított meg, ami nem Kintyra és nem is az Éjanya volt. „Itt a józan eszed. Ez nem te vagy. Azonnal térj észhez és koncentrálj olyan dolgokra amik igazán fontosak! Tudod, Marshal megölése, a császár megölése, a gyakorlás, hogy fitten tartsd magad, arra az esetre ha Szervezet valamelyik tagja szembe kerülne, meg ilyenek." - AKAROK EGY SZÉP RUHÁT! - „Most ez komoly?"

\- Ne aggódj, az ízlésem egyszerű, de kifinomult.

Gabriella adott egy lila, selyem báliruhát, amit fel kellett próbálnom, csak egy probléma volt ezzel is.

\- Hogy kell ezt felvenni? - A ruha, Gabriella szerint egyszerű volt, de segített a felvételében.

\- Ez így természetes? - A lila estélyi egy kicsit sokat mutatott, főleg a vállamról, amik kicsit izmosabbak voltak mint egy átlagos nemes hölgynek és kebleimből.

\- Ugyan, szép cicid van, amiket érdemes kihangsúlyozni. - Gabriella kapott az alkalmon, hogy egy kicsit megemelje őket, de gyorsan védekeztem és elhárítottam. Ez nem állította meg hogy újra próbálkozzon, de engem se hogy újra elhárítsam. Harmadik alkalomra már nem számítottam és csupán szórakozásból, ismét feléjük nyúlt. Ezúttal túl későn reagáltam, megemelgette őket egy kicsit, de gyorsan leállítottam.

\- Jól nézel ki benne, garantálom hogy rengeteg férfi meg fog bámulni.

\- Úgy gondolod? - Újra megnéztem magam egy tükörben és egy gyönyörű nőt láttam, szép keblekkel, amiket a megfelelő szintig hangsúlyoztak ki.

\- Végezetül, - Egy csomó, különös löttyel teli üvegcsét, kenőcsöt és más kencét vett elő. - a smink.

\- Ezek… - Végignéztem a pipere szereken, de nem tudtam megállapítani mire valók. - mérgek amikkel megölhetem az arát, anélkül hogy érintkezhetnék vele? - Gabriella csak bámult egy darabig, lefáradtan.

\- Nem érdemled meg hogy ilyen csinos legyél. - Csupán idegesen válaszolt. - Ezektől gyönyörűbb leszel és több férfi fog a lábad előtt heverni.

\- Még sosem volt rajtam smink. - Az arca, mintha sokkos állapotba került volna.

\- Akkor most megtudod milyen.

Különös élmény volt. Leültetett egy székre és a pipere szerekkel elkezdte kifesteni az arcom, mint egy festő a papírt. Fogalmam sem volt róla hogy nézhettem ki. Gabriella munkáját, a szoba ajtajának a kopogása zavarta meg.

Kassady volt az aki kopogott, cupán hallgatni tudtam.

\- Már egy fél napja bent vagytok, hoztam egy kis ennivalót.

Gabriella megköszönte, átvette a szállítmányt és letette egy asztalra. A Kassady által hozott étel illata eszembe juttatta, mennyire éhes vagyok, amiért nem ettem semmit sem egész nap.

\- Mit hozott? - A hasam teljesen eluralkodott rajtam és figyelmen kívül hagytam a kinézetem.

\- Befejezem a sminked és utána tudsz enni.

Újra felvettem a formát és Gabriella folytatta sminkelést. **(1)**

\- Kész vagy. - Nem tudom mennyi ideig tartott mire befejezte, nem gondoltam másra, csak az ennivalóra, amit Kassady hozott.

\- Mi az ebéd?

\- Elyna, legalább egy fél napig dolgoztam a kinézeteden és te másra sem tudsz gondolni mint a hasadra?!

\- Éhes vagyok. - Könyörgően néztem rá.

\- Már csak egy pár percig tart! Annyit kibírsz? - Összeszedtem minden erőmet és kitartottam. Mondjuk, több óráig tartott, amíg ki sminkelt, de kibírtam. - Készen vagyunk!

\- Végre ehetek?!

\- Csak ha megnézed magad a tükörbe. - Újra elém tartotta a tükröt. Az aki visszanézett, a leggyönyörűbb és legszebb nő volt akit valaha volt szerencsém látni. Én voltam az, a saját szépségem egyszerűen megbabonázott.

\- Ez… én vagyok? - Alig hittem a szememnek. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen gyönyörű is lehetek. - Alig akartam hinni a saját szememnek, de én voltam az a bűbájos nőszemély, aki a tükörben kelt életre..

\- Te vagy ám. - Felvette az egyik, Kassady által hozott tálat, amit felém tartott. - Most már ehetsz. - A tükörtől elszabadulva, újra meghallottam a gyomrom korgását és elvettem a tálat.

\- Köszönöm.

Egy íncsiklandó krumplileves és egy szép nagy sült szarvashús szelet, krumplipürével szolgált az ebédünkként.

Óvatosan ettem, nehogy elkenjem a sminkem, de hiába. Gabriella újra csinálta az egészet és délutánra sikeresen megcsináltuk a külsőmet.

Astrid szerint tökéletesen készenálltam a menyasszony meggyilkolására.

\- Tökéletes, - Jegyezte meg Astrid. - készen állsz egy menyasszony meggyilkolására. - Csupán elmosolyodtam. - Most menj, és add át a csókom a menyasszonynak. - Erre én is elvigyorodtam, a gonosz stílusomban.

\- Úgy lesz.

Astrid ki bérelt nekem egy egész hintót, Falkreath városában, amivel egészen Magányváráig szállítottam magam és nehézség nélkül megérkezem a fővárosig.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**


	59. Ősi tudás

**Halo, megérkezett a kövi rész. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A kandalló kellemes, meleg tüze barátságos és biztonságos menedék érzetét éreztette mindazokkal, akik egy csésze, forró tea, vagy egy tál, forró étel társaságában ültek be az Arkániumba, Égkoszorú legnagyobb tudástárába.

\- Szóval, ez Tamriel harmadik legnagyobb tudástára? - Sanan csupán hírből ismerte a Télvári Akadémia könyvtárát, de megelégedett azzal amit talált. - Elképesztő.

\- Az Alinori Akadémia könyvtára, ahol a Thalmor mágusai tanulnak, jóval nagyobb. - Ilya eldicsekedett azzal az intézménnyel, ahol ő és Sanan is tanult. - Nem beszélve, a Fehér Arany Toronyról, ahol Ősi Tekercseket is tárolnak.

\- Azért, ennek a helynek is megvan a maga varázsa. - Sanan kiállt a Télvári Akadémia mellett, ahogy a Szervezet vezére is.

\- Sanan-nak igaza van. Ez az 5-ik legnagyobb tudással rendelkező könyvtár.

\- Azt akarja mondani, - Sanan megadta a tiszteletet a sötét varázslónőnek, de nem tudta titkolni a meglepettségét. - van a Fehér Arany Toronyhoz hasonlatos tudásközpont?

\- Még nagyobb is. - A Fehér Arany Torony, ahol egész Tamriel tudását és a megtalált Ősi Tekercseit őrizték, volt a legnagyobb tudásközpont. - Egy Oblivionban, a démonok és daedrák tudása lenyűgözőbb mint gondolnátok. - Sanan csak mosolygott, de Ilya nem hitt neki.

Több beszédtéma hiányában, inkább egyenesen a könyvtároshoz. Egy ősz hajú, vén ork volt, de korántsem volt olyan mint a fajtársai. Egy sárga varázsló inget és köpenyt viselt, valamint épp egy könyvet olvasott.

A két Thalmor és a sötét rend vezetője a pultja elé állt, mire fél szemmel a jövevényekre nézett.

\- Segíthetek? - Mindhárman összenéztek, de kínos csend lépett fel, mert nem beszélték meg hogy ki tárgyaljon.

\- Egy Ősi Tekercset keresünk. - Végül a Szervezet vezére szólalt meg, mire az ork meglepődöttem nézett a sötét maszkjába, de nem rémült meg.

\- Mégis, mit terveztek csinálni vele?! Van fogalmatok egyáltalán arról, mi is egy Ősi Tekercs?!

\- Természetesen, tudjuk! Most jobb ha ideadod! - Követelte Ilya, de a társa, Sanan lenyugtatta.

\- Még ha lenne is nekem egy, odaadnám nektek? - Az ork csak megvetően vonta keresztbe a karjait. - Nem érdekel, - A két Thalmorra nézett. - hogy az Aldmeri Domínium küldöttei vagytok, - Majd a sötét varázslónőre. - és azt sem hogy kicsoda maga! A legmagasabb biztonsági őrizet alatt kellene tartani, hogy még a világ legjobb tolvajai se tudják, akár egy ujjal megérinteni! - Az öreg már a tudtukra adta, hogy nem érdekelt a Domínium iránt, de azt nem tudni, hogy viseltet a Szervezettel kapcsolatban.

\- És mi a helyzet, - A pultra helyezte a jobb, kesztyűs kezét, hogy az öreg jól láthassa a hüvelyk ujján lévő varázs gyűrűt. - a Szervezettel? - Az öreg csak nyelt egyet a varázsgyűrű láttán. Tudta hogy mi az.

\- Talán… - A mély, öntelt hangja halk suttogássá amortizálódott. - nekik dolgozol. - A sötét varázslónő hallgatott egy darabig, majd ő is suttogva, de sokkal fenyegetőbb, jeges hangon szólalt meg.

\- Nem. Ők dolgoznak nekem. A vezér vagyok.

\- Utána nézek. - Azzal fogta magát és elkezdett kutatni az asztala fiókjaiban.

\- Nagyon köszönöm. - A maszkja mögül, a két Thalmorra nézett, akik ledöbbentek attól, hogy ennek a nőnek miféle kapcsolatai lehetnek. - Lehetőleg, nekik is segítsen.

\- Értettem! - A könyvtáros összeszedett egy rakás könyvet, papírt és térképet, ami segíthet. - Itt vannak. - Letette őket egy üres tanuló asztalra. - Lehetőleg, ne kenjétek össze.

\- Óvatosak leszünk. - A vezér átnézte a lerakott könyveket és adott néhányat a két Thalmornak is. - Együtt kell dolgoznunk, ha mielőbb eredményt akarunk.

\- Ebben egyetértünk. - Sanan elvett néhány könyvet, leült az asztal egyik oldalára és azonnal elkezdett kutatni.

\- Nincs más választásunk. - Ilya, kissé gyanakodva, de ugyanúgy elvett néhányat, ellenben ő egy másik asztalhoz ült.

\- Akkor mindannyian külön utakon járunk. - A vezér, sokkal inkább magának mondta, mivel a két elf magára hagyta.

Ő is egy külön asztalhoz ült és elkezdte bújni a könyveket, kutatva az információt, amire szüksége van.

* * *

Nem szóltak egymáshoz és nem beszéltek. Néma csend volt a könyvtárban. A hosszú órák csak teltek, de egyikük sem tudott eredményt felmutatni. Már alig-alig voltak eszméletüknél, tucatnyi alkalommal nézték át a legtöbb könyvet, de semmi.

Ilya elterült az asztalon és elaludt, Sanan pihenésképpen, kiment az Akadémia erkélyére levegőzni. A vezér sem volt jobban, hogy megtudja dörzsölni a karikás szemeit, levette a maszkját és nyújtózott egyet.

Amikor Sanan visszajött, nem látta a vezér arcát, csak azt hogy a maszkja az asztalon hever és a csuklyája alól, kilóg néhány hosszú, hófehér hajtincs. A kíváncsiságának engedve, megközelítette és megpróbálta meglesni a vezér arcát.

\- Ez roppant veszélyes lépés, Sanan. - Figyelmeztette a vezér, nem nézve rá, csak a könyvére szentelt figyelmet. A hangja fáradt volt és egy kissé rekedt, a kimerültségtől. - Vannak olyan tudások, amiknek pusztán az ismerete is veszélyes. - Sanan megállt, nem merte megnézni a vezér arcát, csak bámulta a csuklyás tarkóját.

\- A maszkja. Elrejti az arcát. - Állapította meg.

\- Nocsak, egy fő mágusi rang kellett hozzá hogy megtudd állapítani, hogy erre valók a maszkok? - Sanan nem vette fel a gúnyolódást, tudta hogy csak bosszantani akarja.

\- Senki sem tudja, ki maga. Senki sem tudja, hogy néz ki. Miért rejti el az arcát?

\- Gondolod, ezt az információt elárulom az ellenségem emberének?

\- Tudja mit gondolok? Szerintem, maga rejtőzködik valaki elől, aki tudja hogyan néz ki. Maga valamitől fél, hogy megismeri és elkapja magát. - Rövid ideig hallgatott, de a vezér felkiáltott.

\- Megtaláltam! - Visszavette a maszkját, amivel ismét eltakarta az arcát, de a kilógó, fehér hajtincseit nem dugta vissza és kuszán lógtak a mellkasáig.

Legörnyedt, fáradt léptekkel indult az öreg könyvtáros pultjához, nyomában az elf férfival.

\- Sikerült, találnotok valamit? - Kérdezte, miközben a reggeli teáját szürcsölgette.

\- Az „Elmélkedés az Ősi Tekercsekről" írója érdekelne.

\- Érdekes olvasmány, Septimus Signus munkásságába tartozik. Ő az Ősi tekercsek szakértője. Ő az egyetlen, akinek fogalma lehet róla, hol találhattok egy Ősi tekercset.

\- Igen, Savos Aren említette hogy egy ideje itt járt. Van róla, bármi sejtésed, hol lehet?

\- Hm, - Az ork megdörzsölte az őszes szakállát, gondolkodva, hogy fogalmazza meg, következő mondandóját. - az igazság az, hogy már régóta nem hallottam felőle. Túl régóta.

\- Csak mond meg, merre ment és én megtalálom.

\- Északra innen.

\- Innen északra?! - Sanan nem tudta leplezni a döbbenetét. - Arra csak a jeges tenger van, semmi más.

\- Tudom és figyelmeztettem, többször is az utazásának a veszedelmeire, de nem hallgatott rám, se senki másra. Úgy gondolja, van ott egy rejtett dwemer ereklye. Ennek már több hete és azóta nem hallottam felőle.

\- Köszönjük a segítséged, - A vezér meghajolt, Sanan követte a példáját és elköszöntek tőle. - innen már megtaláljuk.

\- Titeket is óva intenélek ettől az úttól… - Hiába kezdett bele, már nem is figyeltek rá. A Szervezet vezére és a Thalmor mágusok már sarkon is fordultak. - vagy nem.

\- Ébreszd fel Ilyát, együnk valamit és induljunk északra.

\- Ahogy kívánja.

* * *

Legalább egy óra telt el, mire a három mágus útra kész lett, elsősorban, azért késlekedtek, mert Ilya feltétlenül meg akarta igazítani az időközben elfeküdt frizuráját és egy kicsit panaszkodott az ételek miatt. Kénytelen volt lenyelni a felsőbbrendűség érzetét.

Reggeli közben, a két Thalmor tudta, ha a Szervezet vezére enni akar, le kell vennie a maszkját. A fagyos északra készültek, így proteinben és szénhidrátban gazdag ételeket vettek magukhoz, sült halat és szalonnát, némi kenyérrel. Ilya nem kedvelte, mert túl zsíros volt neki, még a hal is, de a szükséglet és a küldetés tudat fontosabb volt számára mint a személyes kényelem és megette.

A vezér, a maszkja elé tartotta a villáján lógó, még egy picit sercegő szalonna darabot, becsomagolta egy kis kenyérbélbe, hogy meghűtse és felszívja a körülötte lévő zsírt. A két elf már alig bírt a kíváncsiságával, hogyan is tervezi a maszkon át a szájába tenni, amire hamarosan meg kapták a választ.

A szabad kezével a maszkjáért nyúlt, majd egy csöppet sem illően, teljesen elfordult a közönségétől, ölében a tányérjával és így kezdett el falatozni.

\- Most ez komoly?! - Idegesen, a két elf összesúgott, annak ellenére, hogy valami hasonlóra számítottak.

\- Valami probléma van? - A vezér, a szája még félig teli volt, de amint befejezte az evést, visszavette a maszkját és a két Thalmor felé fordult.

\- Nincs! - Válaszolták, szinkronban.

Csupán egy dolog volt, ami ezzel a varázslónővel kapcsolatosan bosszantotta Ilyát, hogy a maszkja mögül és a csuklyája alól, több fehér hajtincse lógott ki. Fehér haj. Nem világos szőke, tiszta fehér. Ritkán látni fehér hajú embert, még az elfek között is.

\- Szerinted, tényleg ő az? - Súgta oda a társának.

\- Hogy?

\- Tényleg ő lenne a Szervezet vezére? Vagy esetleg, egy imposztor?

\- Miből gondolod? - Sanan-ak nem voltak kétségei.

\- Onnan, hogy nem úgy viselkedik mint egy gonosz varázsló. A jelentéseink szerint, a Szervezet vezére a leghatalmasabb varázs erővel rendelkező személy Tamriel szerte és a leggonoszabb személy. Ez a… valaki, inkább úgy viselkedik, mint egy gyerek. - Sanan csak szórakozottan legyintett egyet.

\- Ilya, jobb ha megtanulod, a legtöbb ember, álarcot húz magára, hogy elrejtse az igazi természetét. - Ilya mérgesen összehúzta a smaragdzöld szemeit, amik aztán dühösen meredtek Sanan-ra.

\- Tudom jól, mire gondolsz. Hallottam hogy a háborúban, mit tettél Jorossin-al. Több oka is volt, amiért nem álltam mellé a tárgyalásodon.

\- Valóban? - Sanan, egy pillanatra, levetette a kedvesség maszkját magáról és felfedte a félelmét. Ez nem egyfajta bűntudat félelem volt, sokkal inkább vesztés lehetőség félelem.

\- Azt ajánlom, - Ilya lassan elhaladt mellette, de egy figyelmeztetés erejére megállt. - ne merészelj úgy kezelni engem, mint egy gyereket.

* * *

Az Akadémia erkélyére gyönyörűen sütött az oszladozó, sötétszürke felhők mögül kibúvó nap fénye, ami ragyogóan csillogott a Thalmorok fekete öltözékének az aranyszegélyén és a Szervezet vezérének a kilógó, fehér haján, valamint a fekete páncélzatán is meg-megcsillant.

\- Miért jöttünk ki ide? - Ilyát, ugyan lenyűgözte a kilátás, ennek a kegyetlen, alig lakta országnak a természeti csodái, de elsősorban a küldetéssel kellett foglalkoznia.

\- Csak kövessetek. - A vezér csak átlépett az erkély kőből faragott korlátján és leugrott a mélybe, majd elnyelték a fehér felhők.

\- Öhm… mi is ugorjunk? - Kérdezte Sanan és tényleg elgondolkodott a dolgon.

\- Megőrültél?! Körbe megyünk!

* * *

A vezér zuhant, összeszorítva az izmait, erőteljesen koncentrált, a köpenye, a csuklyája és a kilógó haja csak úgy suhogott a zuhanás alatt. Hamar meglátta a földet, ahova érkezni szándékozik és csak másodpercei voltak hátra a becsapódásig, de tudta mit kell tennie.

Egy-egy vörös fény jelent meg a két kesztyűs kezén, kinyújtotta, hogy a föld felé nézzenek és egy hatalmas lökéshullámot lőtt a földre, pontosan egy pillanattal azelőtt hogy becsapódhatott volna. A lökés elég erős volt hogy ne csak leállítsa a zuhanást, de néhány centire fellökje őt a levegőbe és biztonságosan földet érjen a jeges tengerparton.

Végignézett az érkezési helyen és rengeteg jeges víz kezdett ömleni a gödörbe, amit az érkezésével okozott, majd óvatosan kimászott. „Egy kicsit túl erős volt.". Még meg kellett várnia a Thalmorokat. Tudta, nekik egyetlen ürügy is elég, hogy felbontsák a fegyverszünetet és ez borzasztóan megnehezítené a dolgát. Így várt. Várt. Ismét várt. Megint várt. Folyamatosan csak várt.

Egy védőpajzsot vont közben maga köré, amivel megvédte magát a széltől, a hótól és a hidegtől, nem mellékesen, jelzett a két Thalmornak is, végül keresztbe tett lábakkal leült a földre és meditálni kezdett amíg meg nem érkezett a társasága.

* * *

Legalább egy teljes óra telt, mire érezni kezdte a két elf varázs erejét. Mindketten a fejükre húzott csuklyát viseltek a hideg és a szél ellenében, de az arcuk jól látható volt. Ők is érzékelték a sötét rend vezetőjét és egyből a világító gömb felé vették az útjukat.

\- Késtetek. - Állapította meg.

\- Hmpf, - Ilya csak egy felháborodott morgással felelt. - mi nem vagyunk madarak, vagy tudom is én, mit csinált maga! - Sanan, nem akarta felbosszantani, ezért gyorsan lenyugtatta Ilyát.

\- Bocsásson meg, Ilyának is, de nekünk kitérőt kellett tennünk. - Az igazságosztó nem örült hogy a fő mágus az ő nevében is bocsánatot kért, de még ő is belátta, nem lenne sok értelme vitatkozni.

\- Semmi probléma, igazából, talán az én hibám. - Amire a két elf nem számított a legveszedelmesebb rend vezérétől, az ez. - Megszoktam hogy rendszerint egyedül járok és nem vagyok figyelemmel mások helyzetére.

\- Bármi ötlet, merre találjuk ezt a… Septimust? - Kérdezte Ilya.

\- Nem kell aggódni, - A vezér a jeges tengeren hánykolódó jégtáblákra nézett. - az utunk, északra vezet. - Felugrott az egyikre.

\- Maga megőrült?! - Ilya alig bírta elhinni, amikor a társa, kissé ügyetlenül, de követte. - Te is, Sanan?!

\- Ez az egyetlen módja, hogy elérjük a fickót.

Ilya beletörődően sóhajtott egyet, majd a büszkeségét lenyelve, felmászott az első jégtáblára és követni kezdte a többieket. A vezér haladt elől, Ilya leelőzte Sanan-t, mivel ő nem rendelkezett komoly fizikai erővel, Sanan haladt leghátul.

* * *

\- Ezt… nem értem… - Lihegte az egyetlen férfi mágus. Órákon át ugráltak a jégtáblákon, de Sanan-on kívül, egyikük sem fáradt el. - Hogy… bírjátok?! - A két nő megállt, a vezér nem mozdult, de Ilya visszament a társához.

\- Ez a feladat, egyáltalán nem a te asztalod. - Átadott neki egy zöld főzetet, amit megivott. - Inkább az Akadémián kellett volna maradnod, Ancano-val és a többiekkel. - Sanan nem harci terepre szakosodott, rendszerint asztalok mögött ül, könyveket búj, főzeteket kever és papírokat ír, a háborúban is a csatasor hátulján szokott támogató mágiával segíteni a katonáknak. Egyszer volt része igazi csatában, Jorossal, de borzasztó vége volt.

\- Nem… - A főzetnek hála, új erőre kapott, majd a sötét varázslónőre nézett, aki háttal állt és várta, mikor indulhatnak tovább. - ha a Szervezet vezére személyesen cselekszik, akkor az biztosan nagyon fontos dolog, amit én látni akarok! - Sanan felegyenesedett és folytatta az útját.

* * *

A jégtáblák egy ritkásabbak voltak és a mágusoknak egyre nagyobbakat kellett ugraniuk. Az Akadémia robosztus építményét már alig lehetett látni, olyan messze jártak a fagyos északra, ahol valószínűleg már semmilyen életet nem lehet találni. A két elf már amiatt aggódott, hogy előbb-utóbb még Atmorában kötnek ki.

Nem így lett. Amíg a Thalmorok a halálra fagyás küszöbén álltak, alig bírtak talpon maradni, reszkettek és erősen dörzsölték a tagjaikat és mozgatták az ujjaikat az elfagyás ellen, addig a Szervezet vezére még csak nem is remegett.

\- Megérkeztünk. - Egy leheletnyi reményt adott, a lassan jégcsappá fagyott két elfnek, amikor meghallották a vezér szavát.

\- B…b…biztos? - Ilya is alig bírt beszélni, annyira vacogott.

\- Igen. - Egy nagyobb jégszigeten álltak meg, amin egy sötét és baljóslatú lefelé nyúló jégbarlang volt található. A sziget szélén egy kissé rozoga, de pár hete használt csónakot lehetett találni. - Septimus Signus-nak itt kell lennie.

A vezér ment elől, egyenesen lement a jégbarlangba, ahol több fáklya világított, viszont az időjárás kellemesebb volt mint odakint.

\- Ez a barlang, nem természetes. - Állapította meg Sanan, ahogy végignézett a tökéletesen simára csiszolt, a fáklyák fényét visszaverő jégen.

* * *

A lejárati szirt alatt egy dolgozó asztal volt berendezve, mindenféle papírral, könyvvel és jegyzettel, amiket nem régiben használtak. A barlang alján lévő hó, telis-tele volt csizmanyomokkal, ahol egy mágus köntöst viselő, öreg varázsló fel-alá járkált, idegesen.

\- Megérkeztetek, - Rájuk sem nézett, de elkezdett halandzsázni. - ahogyan meg kellett érkeznetek, vagy netán a véletlen, ismeretlen eseménysorozatok láncolata hozott ide titeket és lehetséges, hogy az amit én keresek, a ti gondolataitoktól teljesen független?

\- Öhm… - Egyik elf sem tudta, mit mondjon.

\- Amikor a legfelső szint megépült, már nem lehet többet építeni rá.

\- Mi hozott erre az elhagyott helyre? - A Szervezet vezére volt az aki megkérdezte, mire a szakállas öreg csak sóhajtott egyet.

\- Egy szív, amit a jégbe zártak. - Erre mindannyian megdöbbentek. - Egy olyan szív, ami Kagrenac és Dagoth Ur vesztét okozta.

Kagrenac, az egykori dwemer nép leghatalmasabb tudással rendelkező főmérnöke volt, aki Lorkhan szívét kezdte megmunkálni, amihez három varázs eszközt készített, egy tőrt, a Sírót, egy kalapácsot, az Elválasztót és egy páncélkesztyűt, a Képmásőrzőt. Miután Dagoth Ur rájött mit csinált velük, kitört az Első Tanács Háborúja, Kagrenac és a dwemer nép bukásával.

Nem sokkal a háború után, a dwemerek, varázsütésre eltűntek a világból, csak az örökségüket hagyva maguk mögött.

Dagoth Ur, még a dwemerek eltűnése előtt született, eredetileg, chimer-nek, később dunmer lett belőle. Ő volt az aki legyőzte Kagrenac-ot és a dwemerek eltűnése után, a hatalom megszállottja lett. Magához vette Kagrenac három ereklyéjét és arra készült hogy átvegye az irányítást Nirn felett, de a Morrowind-en élő mágusok ezt megakadályozták és száműzték Oblivionba.

A harmadik kor, 427-ik évében, sikerült visszatérnie, még erősebben, de az akkori császár, Uriel Septim, hetedik ezen a néven és a leghatalmasabb bajnoka, Gwendolyne Nerevarine megállította.

Ez az őrült vénember, azt a dolgot keresi, aminek ennek a két hatalmas teremtménynek is a vesztét okozta.

\- Lorkhan szíve. - Állapította meg a vezért.

\- Pontosan. - A vezér végignézett a különleges, dwemer biztonságos fémdobozon, még ő sem látott ilyet. Három kék, éterium pont volt a közepén és egy halom, fémhasáb ölelte körbe őket. - Ha nem tudtok segíteni, kérlek távozzatok.

\- Lorkhan szíve nincs ebben a széfben és Tamriel-en sem található. - Erre, mintha idegsokkot kapott volna.

\- Hogyan? Honnan… - Egy darabig elgondolkodott. - Miért hinnék neked?

\- Én láttam. És azt is, miféle ereje van. - A vezér egyből a lényegre tért. - De nem ezért jöttünk. Egy Ősi Tekercset keresünk. Reméltük, te tudsz segíteni. - Az öreg elgondolkodott.

\- A Birodalom. Elrejtette őket. Legalábbis, ezt hiszik. Azok, akik látták. Azok, akik azt hitték hogy látták. Én tudom hol van az az elveszett. El lett feledve és el lett zárva. - Csalódottan sóhajtott és megrázta a fejét. - De én nem mehetek… túl veszélyes. Tudom hol van, de elérni nem tudom.

\- Ha tudod hol van, akkor el kell árulnod! - Ilya már unta hogy a sötét varázslónő nem halad a kívánt tempóban, ezért ő vette át a szót. Septimus nem tűnt feldúltnak, inkább megadta a választ és a földre, pontosabban, a jégre mutatott.

\- Itt. - A két Thalmor szemmel láthatóan összezavarodott, de a Szervezet vezéréről nem lehetett tudni. - Ezen a bolygón, Nirn-en, a Mundus síkján. Tamriel-en, itt, Égkoszorúban. Kozmológiai szempontból, igencsak közel. - Ilyának kezdett fogyni a türelme, megragadta az öreget a köpenye nyakánál és a jégfalhoz szorította.

\- Ha nem akarsz egy kínzókamrába kerülni, azt javaslom, mondd el, hol van az az Ősi Tekercs!

\- Oh, egy erőszakos fajta. - Az öreg csak vigyorgott. - Septimus nem fél tőletek. De talán segíthetünk egymásnak. - Ilya elengedte Septimust és meghallgatta.

\- Mit akarsz?

\- Nézd ezt a dwemer mestermunkát. - Septimus a dwemer páncélszekrényre mutatott. - Mélyen, a belsejében tudás rejtezik. Septimus okos az emberek között, de egy ostoba kölyök a legbutább dwemerhez képest. Nekik volt egy saját módszerük az Ősi Tekercsek elolvasására. Feketevég mélyén fekszik. Hallottatok már Feketevégről?

\- Én olvastam már róla, - Sanan felismerte ezt a helyet. - de nem hittem volna hogy létezik.

\- Oh, létezik. Nagyon is valóságos. Septimus garantálja nektek. Viszont, mélyen fekszik. A sötétség alatt. Van egy rejtett erőd, Mzark Tornya. Alftand alatt. Viszont, ha oda is értek, sem tudnátok bejutni. Csak Septimus tudja a módját. - Ilya megdörzsölte a homlokát, ez a vén bolond már kezdte lefárasztani.

\- És el is árulod, hogyan kell?

\- Természetesen! Két tárgyam van a számotokra, - Elkezdett matatni a dolgozó asztalán lévő tárgyak között. - egy gömb és egy kocka. A gömb a hangolásra van beállítva. A dwemer zene oly puha és megnyugtató, nem mellékesen, szükségetek lesz rá, hogy átjussatok a titkos bejáratán. A kocka, egy lexikon a bejegyzéshez és lefordításhoz a számunkra. Egyelőre, nem több egy értéktelen fémdarabnál. A dwemerek számára viszont, egy teljes könyvtárnyi tudással egyenlő. De sajnos… üres. Keressétek meg Mzarkok és az Ég-Kupolát. Azt a szerkezetet használták az Ősi Tekercsek olvasására, de mára, valószínűleg nem alkalmas erre a célra. Ellenben, a lexikon megtöltésére még alkalmas és talán az Ősi Tekercset is megtalálhatjátok. Septimus bízik benne hogy megtudjátok csinálni.

* * *

Ezalatt, a Szervezet vezére egy kicsit visszább lépett, óvatosan, nehogy bárki észrevegye, mert egy ismerős erőt érzett a barlang bejáratánál. Az érzékei nem hagyták cserben. A kijáratot egy nyomorult mélység zárta el, egyfajta természetfeletti sötétség, melyből több tucatnyi zöld csáp lógott, amik céltalanul tekeredtek a levegőben és a csáphalmaz közebén, egy zöld pupillájú és egy fekete íriszű szem meredt a vezérre. Az az egyetlen sem olyan átható és erős volt, hogy még a Szervezet vezére is megremegett tőle, de talpon maradt.

\- Rég láttalak, hölgyem. - Köszönt a csáphalmaz, udvariasan. - Megsértődnél, ha az igazi nevedet használnám?

\- Az, aki voltam már rég nem létezik. A családom, nagyon hosszú ideje eltűnt.

\- Valóban, rég nem láthattad őket.

\- Miért jöttél, Hermeus Mora?

A vezér jól ismerte ezt a démont. Hermeus Mora, a tudás és a végzet daedrikus hercege, talán az összes közül a legbaljósabb és legveszedelmesebb. Ellenben, se nem gonosz, se nem jó. Az egyetlen vágya, a tudás. Ha ő is jelen van, akkor vagy valami veszedelmes dolog van készülőben, vagy egy hatalmas erejű ereklyét akar megszerezni.

\- Észrevettem, hogy te és azok a merek segítetek Septimus szolgámnak.

\- Igen, egy Ősi Tekercsre van szükségünk. - Ezen a démon mintha meglepődött volna.

\- Ha jól emlékszem, egyszer már utat mutattam neked és régóta tudod, miért van szükséged az Ősi Tekercsekre.

\- Ez egy különleges Ősi tekercs. Felteszem, tudsz a sárkányok visszatértéről.

\- Természetesen, és azt is, hogy a sárkányszülött, valahol Tamrielen van. Kíváncsi vagyok, ki lehet az. - „Ezek szerint nem tudja, vagy csak játszik.", ez a démon, még a sötét varázslónőt is elgondolkodtatta. - Mi olyan nagy dolog, abban az Ősi Tekercsben. Úgy tudtam, kettőt már sikeresen beszereztél.

\- Ez az Ősi Tekercs elárulja, hogyan lehet legyőzni a vezérüket, Alduint.

\- Hm, ezt a tudást, én magam is szívesen megismerném. Ellenben, más miatt látogattalak meg.

\- És pedig?

\- Mint látod, Septimusnak sikerült felfedeznie ezt a dwemer mesterművet, ami ellen még az én hatalmam is kevés. A dwemerek kiváló mérnökök voltak. A belsejében van valami, amit én akarok. Ha megszerzed nekem, én nem maradok hálátlan. - A vezér elmosolyodott a maszkja alatt.

\- Tekintse elintézettnek, Hermeus Mora nagyúr.

* * *

 **Ezalatt, az Akadémián**

Amíg a Szervezet vezére az Arkániumban kutatott az Ősi Tekercs után, Wynns és Potema növendéknek tettetve magukat a Télvári Akadémián, próbáltak felül kerekedni a Domínium mágusai felett, akik ugyanezzel a céllal jelentkeztek az Akadémiára.

Az első órán, több igazi növendékkel összezárva küldték őket tanulni az egyik legelismertebb mágustól az Akadémián. A neve Tolfdir és látszott rajta hogy értette a dolgát. Egy idős nord volt, hosszú, őszes haját több helyen is copfba fonta és a hosszú szakállát is. A sötétkék mágus köntöse hasonlított Wynns-éhoz.

\- Üdvözlök mindenkit az első órán. Az első dolog, amit meg kell értenünk a mágiában, az maga a természete, a miben léte és a veszélye. Nagyon kell vigyázni, mert ha nem vagy képes irányítani a varázslatot, ugyanolyan veszélyes lehet rád nézve és könnyen felemészthet. - Potema nosztalgiával hallgatta az öreg mágus szavait. Emlékezett az első varázs leckéire. Wynns-t ezzel szemben untatta a dolog.

\- Uram, - Egy sötét elf lány jelentkezett a tanítványok közül. A rövid, fekete haját a feje bal oldalára fésülve hordta, ami eltakarta a bal, vörös szemét. - azt hiszem, ezt itt mindenki érti. Nem lennénk itt, ha nem lennénk képesek irányítani a mágiánkat

\- Természetesen, kedvesem. Természetesen. Mindannyian birtokoltok egy bizonyos szintű képességet. Ezt nem vonom kétségbe. Amire ki akarok lyukadni, az az igazi kontroll, a mágia mestersége. Évekig, sőt, évtizedekig tart elsajátítani a mesterségét.

\- Akkor mire várunk? - Egy türelmetlenebb, Khajiit tanítvány lépett előre. - Kezdjük hát!

\- Kérlek, kérlek! Ez az amiről beszélek. A szorgalmat és az eltökéltséget türelemmel és óvatossággal kell vegyíteni, különben súlyos következményei lehetnek.

\- De még csak most érkeztünk! - A harmadik növendék, egy nord fiú, akinek hosszú, szőke haja volt, kissé feszülten szólt közbe. - Fogalmad sincs, mire vagyunk képesek! Miért nem adsz nekünk esélyt.

\- Hm, - Tolfdir elgondolkodott és a két nemes elfre nézett. - ti ketten eléggé csendben voltatok idáig. Ez szokatlanul félénk, a Thalmor mágusaitól. A két lány, Lilian és Karane össze nézett.

Karane inkább óvatosságra intette volna a többieket, de Lilian, mivel ő volt a rangosabb és az emlékeibe beleivódott a Lizzel való párbaj, mást javasolt.

\- Én szerintem, valami praktikust kéne gyakorolnunk.

\- Hm, valóban?

\- Látja?! - A sötét elf lány sürgetően közbeszólt. - Még ők is egyetértenek velünk. - A legtöbb tanítvány egy kissé harsogva próbálták érvényesíteni a gondolataikat, de a két thalmor, valamint Wynns és Potema megőrizte a hidegvérét.

\- Jól van, jól van, nyugalom. Azt hiszem tanulhatunk valami praktikust, ami egyben biztonságos is. Kezdjük is a védőpajzsokkal. A védőpajzsoknak két változata létezik, az egyik, amivel varázslatot lehet blokkolni és a másik, amivel a fizikai támadásoktól óvnak meg. Természetesen, olyan pajzsok is létezhetnek, amik csak az egyik irányból védenek, míg a másik irányban hatástalanok. Ahhoz hogy mindkét oldalról védelmezzenek, kimondottan magasan kell űzni a Helyreállítás iskoláját. Szeretnék két önkéntest kérni, az egyikőtök védekezni, a másik támadni. - Sokan jelentkeztek, de Tolfdir kiválasztott közülük kettőt.

\- Kiváló, nagy szakértője vagyok minden típusú mágiának. - Wynns büszkén dicsekedett a tudásával, de Potema még gyorsan a fülébe súgott valamit, ami eléggé bosszantotta. - Jól van, visszafogom magam.

A másik kiválasztott Lilian volt. Egymástól, legalább 5m távolságra álltak.

\- Remek, forduljatok egymással szembe. - Utasította őket Tolfdir, mit sem tudva a Thalmor és a Szervezet között lévő viszály között. - Fiam, - Wynns-ra nézett. - te védekezel és lányom, - Most Lilian felé fordult. - te támadsz. De csak óvatosan, nehogy kárt tegyetek egymásban. - Figyelmeztette őket és ellépett kettőjük közül.

Lili látta, ahogy a benti fények megcsillannak Wynns fekete kesztyűs, jobb mutató ujján lévő gyűrűn és ismét felrémlett a fejében, amikor Sodrásdban megütközött Lizzel és megalázó vereséget szenvedett. Ezúttal nem fogja alábecsülni az ellenfelét. Koncentrált, erősen, még a szemét is becsukta és a kezeibe összpontosította a varázs erejét. A két kezét összeszorította és egy eszméletlenül erős, villám varázslat koncentrálódott.

Wynns csak mozdulatlanul állt, nem érezte fenyegetőnek Lilian koncentrált mannáját. A hatalmas erejű mennykőcsapás akkora szélvihart kavart a teremben, hogy mindenki megremegett, a varázslók köpenyeit teljesen felkapta a becsapódott villám ereje és akkora füstöt kavart, hogy nem lehetett látni egyiküket sem. Wynns, amint elült a füst, ugyanolyan mozdulatlanul állt mint az előbb.

\- Kedves, hogy visszafogtad magad. - Wynns egy irdatlanul erős védőpajzsot vont maga köré, ami nem csak megóvta, de nem úgy tűnt, mint aki nagyon erőlködne rajta.

\- De ez… - Lili szavai elakadtak, hogy mennyire vissza van maradva a Szervezet embereitől.

\- Figyelmeztettelek, nehogy kárt tegyetek egymásban! - Tolfdir azonnal közbelépett. - Ha Wynns nem aktiválta volna időben a pajzsot, akár meg is halhatott volna! - Lilianben most tudatosult a tény, hogy mennyire hagyta, hogy az érzelmei eluralkodjanak rajta, ami egyáltalán nem illett egy előkelő hölgyhöz.

\- Én… - Nem tudta mit mondjon.

\- Nem érdekel, hogy a Domíniumnak milyen befolyásai vannak, itt senkitől nem tűrjük, hogy veszélyeztesse a többiek biztonságát.

\- Sajnálom… én…

\- Ugyan, - Wynns közbelépett és az elf hercegnő megsegítésére sietett. - kiváló bemelegítést jelentett a számomra, habár, ha valaki mást talált el volna a teremben, biztos súlyos következményei lehettek volna. - Nem bírta ki hogy ne hencegjen.

\- Jól van, egyelőre vége van az első órátoknak. - Tolfdir idő előtt befejezte, nem akart megkockáztatni még egy ilyen vad eseményt. - Térjetek vissza a szobáitokba és holnap reggel innen folytatjuk.

* * *

A növendékek, kissé elégedetlenül, de engedelmeskedtek Tolfdirnak. A két Thalmor közül, Lilian borzasztóan nagyot csalódott önmagában, de Karanéval visszatértek a szállásukra. Potema és Wynns, ezzel szemben, a kinti udvar egyik sarkában megálltak diskurálni.

\- Akkor, elhoztad őket? - Kérdezte a szellemhölgy.

\- Természetesen, elhoztam. - A rusnya, törpe varázsló kissé megsértődött a kérdésen.

\- Akkor, ahogy a vezéred parancsolta, indítsd útnak őket. - Potemának eszébe jutottak a régi idők, amikor még kislányként, apró csínyekkel okozott komoly fájdalmat a családjának.

\- A mi vezérünk. - Javította ki, Wynns, de Potema olyan izgatott volt hogy ez sem érdekelte.

Wynns egy kis bőrzsákot vett elő, aminek a tartalmát kiszórta a hóba. Egy halom, lélekkő szilánk volt benne. Wynns használta a varázs erejét és elkezdtek lebegni a levegőben, mintha csak parancsra várnának.

\- Menjetek, gyermekeim. - Utasította őket Wynns.

Potema, egészen eddig, unatkozott az Akadémián nem sok szórakozási lehetőség adódott. Az előadás, talán nosztalgikus volt, de hamar elmúlt és az unalom gyorsan átrágta magát rajta. Marshallal azért izgalmas volt utazni, de Marshal most nem volt itt. Ellenben, ahogy elnézte, ahogy a lélekkőszilánkok, amik olyan aprók voltak, hogy senki sem vette észre őket, az Akadémia minden területére behatoltak, azt vette észre, hogy már nem is unatkozik.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál)**


	60. Ármánykodás

**Halo, már egy ideje hogy nem töltöttem fel új részt. A következő számot hallgattam az adott időpontban, (1) Jeff Williams - Pray. 60 fejezet, sokan 3-4 után feladják. Én nem ilyen vagyok.** **Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Liz**

A Falmer egyik szemét, amit Mercer sikeresen kiszedett a szobor fejéből, az én gondjaimra lett bízva. Távolról is hipnotizált a szépsége, de amint az értékes drágakövet, Mercer a kezembe adta, egyszerűen elképedtem, hogy milyen tiszta, átlátszó és gyönyörű. Ilyen drágakő nincs még egy, csak ez az egy pár létezhet.

Mercer felmászott a másik szemért is, de miközben megpróbálta kiszedni, Junal ösztönei gyorsan kapcsoltak és némán biccentett hogy fedezékbe kell bújni. Karliah, Chase és egy harmadik alak, egy férfi volt az aki bejött a kapun. Különös, éjfekete vért volt rajtuk, a sötét köpenyük, akár az éj sötétje, a maszkjuk eltakarta az arcuk alsó részét és csak a szemeik látszódtak. Mercer értette a tervet, ismét őt használtuk csalinak, amíg én és Junal lesben álltunk és hallgatóztunk.

\- Ott van, és még nem látott meg minket. - Karliah azon volt hogy csapdát állítson Mercernek, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy már ők estek bele a mi csapdánkba. - Brynjolf, figyeld az ajtót. - A férfi, Brynjolf csak bólintott egyet.

\- Rendben, lányom. Semmi sem fog be vagy ki jutni.

\- Azért legyünk óvatosak, - Figyelmeztette őket Chase. - lehet hogy a Szervezet emberei lesben állnak. - Eddig ő volt a legértelmesebb.

\- Másszunk le a párkányon és nézzük meg, hátha… - Karliah elkezdte vázolni a tervet, de Mercer, amint kiszedte a másik szemet, gyorsan fölöslegessé tette.

\- Karliah, mikor fogod megtanulni, - Előhúzta az üveg kardját, Tépőfagyot és egy olyan erőt hívott elő magából, ami egyáltalán nem evilági. Egy rövid időre, egy elképesztően erős, sárga aura jelent meg körülötte, ami megrázta az egész barlangrendszert. Ez az erő, engem és Junalt is megdöbbentett, nem gondoltam volna hogy Mercer ilyen hatalommal rendelkezik. - hogy sosem leszel képes felülkerekedni rajtam?! - Kiabálta Mercer, közben az egész terem megremegett, ezzel egyfajta balsejtelmet ültetett el a szívükben.

A párkány, amin álltak leomlott, Junal hátulról elkapta Brynjolf-ot, én ugyanezt tettem Karliah-val. Chase magára maradt. Mercer eltette a másik Falmer Szemet és lassú, kimért léptekkel, mint aki egy győztes viadalból került ki, elindult Chase felé.

\- Amikor Brynjolf elém hozott, éreztem a hirtelen változás szelét, Chase. - Mercer gonoszul vigyorgott, akárcsak én és Junal, de Mercer arcáról lekopott a mosoly. - Abban a pillanatban, tudtam, hogy egyikünk a másik pengéjére hányva végzi! - Chase végignézett a környezetén, előbb Karliah-ra és rám, majd Junalra és Brynjolf-ra nézett. Végül, a tekintete Merceren állt meg.

\- Add ide a kulcsot, Mercer! - Követelte, komolyan és magabiztosan. Én és Junal csak baljósan kuncogtunk a naivságán. Mercer volt az aki szóvá tette.

\- Mivel tömte tele Karliah a fejed?! Becsületes tolvajokról szóló mesékkel?! Megszegett eskükről, hamis és megtört ígéretekkel?! Nocturnal nem törődik veled! Sem a Kulccsal vagy bármivel, aminek a Céhhez van köze! - Chase-be egyfajta rémületes felismerés csapott és az arca még komolyabb és sötétebb lett.

\- Nocturnal-nak ehhez semmi köze! Ez sokkal inkább személyes ok! - Mercer csak köpött egyet az undortól.

\- Bosszú? - Rögtön megértette hogy Chase mire akar kilyukadni. - Semmit sem tanultál amíg nálunk voltál?! Mikor nyitod ki végre a szemed és jössz rá, az én tetteim csupán kicsiben térnek el a tiedtől?! Mindketten hazudunk, csalunk és lopunk a saját, önző érdekeinkért!

\- A különbség, hogy nekem még van becsületem! - Mercer ismét elmosolyodott és elővette a Kulcsot.

\- Egyértelmű, hogy sosem látod a Csontváz Kulcsot úgy ahogy én! - Mercer megbabonázva nézte a Kulcsot és teljesen megfertőzte az elméjét. Nem tetszett, de amíg hasznos, addig jó hogy velünk van. - Egy értékes eszköz, tele végtelen lehetőségekkel. - Megvetően Chase-re meredt. - Ehelyett, azt választottad, hogy a saját, hamis, álszent kódod rabja leszel! - Eltette a Kulcsot az egyik mellzsebébe.

\- Ha itt valaki elbukik, - Mercerről Junalra, majd rám nézett. - azok ti lesztek.

\- Akkor ez eldőlt! - Üvöltötte Mercer és a másik, dwemer kardját is előhúzta. - A pengém ismét megízleli a Csalogány vért! Junal! Liz! Öljétek meg őket!

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

 **(1)** Karliah nem hagyta magát olyan könnyen megölni, jól értett az önvédelemhez, amire Liz nem számított. A sötét elf lány egy gondolat alatt elgáncsolta a mögötte lévő alacsonyabb breton lányt és kicsavarta a kezéből az ében tőrt és kiszabadult a szorításából, majd elővette a Csalogány pengéjét hogy gyorsan végezzen vele.

Liz gyorsan kapcsolt és villám gyorsan előkapta a fekete, fém, háromágú varázsbotját és kivédte a támadást. Azonnal egy villámvarázslattal készült végezni Karliah-val, de az ösztönei nem hagyták cserben és gyorsan egy szikla mögé rejtőzött.

Brynjolf, Karliah elterelésének köszönhetően, ki tudott szabadulni. Tudta, az argóniai egy mester orgyilkos és egyetlen óvatlan pillanat elég és a saját vérébe fagyva fog itt maradni. Amint Karliah kiszabadult Liz fogságából, egy pillanatra megzavarta Junalt. Brynjolf gyorsan a kesztyűje bőrvértjével állította meg hogy elvágják a torkát, a hátára kapta az orgyilkost és a földre dobta.

Elő véve a saját ében tőrét, felkészült hogy szembe szálljon az ellenfelével. Junal elővette a másik ében tőrét és úgy támadt a Csalogányra. Brynjolf járatos volt a késforgatásban, csak egyet használt, de azzal az eggyel jól tartotta magát Junal ellen. Junal a jobb pengéjével egy másodpercre le tudta foglalni Brynjolf-ét és ez tökéletesen elegendő időt adott arra hogy a ballal felvágja a gyomrát.

Brynjolf elég gyors volt hogy hátra vetődhessen, ezzel megmenekülve, gyorsan menekülőre fogta és néhány, még működő dwemer fém vízvezeték között rejtőzött el.

Chase nem boldogult ilyen jól Mercerrel, nem volt ő harcos, sem mesteri kardforgató. Az egyetlen, amihez értett, az hogy kitérjen Mercer pengéi elől és csak védekezett a saját kardjával. Mercer folyamatosan hátra szorította az egykori társát, egészen addig, amíg a háta egy leomlott sziklához szorult.

A renegát Csalogány felkészült az utolsó szúrásra, de egy a feje mellett elszálló nyílvessző megakadályozta. Tudta, ki lőtte ki és azt is hogy csak elterelésnek szánták, így nem abba az irányba nézett, ahonnan a nyíl érkezett, inkább arra, amerre elszállt. Csupán egyetlen másodpercen múlott, hogy ki tudja védeni Brynjolf támadását, így kénytelen volt szabadon ereszteni Chase-t, aki a háta mögé került és három oldalról vették körbe.

Mercer nem maradt magára, a Szervezet emberei a segítségére siettek. Junal gyorsan Chase elé ugrott, amíg Liz két rúna csapdát állított Karliah rejtekébe, így kénytelen volt előugrani a párbajozó férfiak közé, Liz követte.

Karliah nem adta fel könnyen, még volt ideje előhúzni egy újabb vesszőt, az íja idegére illeszteni, felfeszíteni és elereszteni. A vessző, egyenesen Liz bal szemébe fúródott, amitől gyorsan a földre esett, de a teste, egyszerűen elpárolgott, elvégre csak egy illúzió volt.

A dunmer lány, a szerencsének és a reflexeinek, egyaránt hálás lehetett hogy az íjával ki tudta védeni az oldalról támadó Liz tőrét, majd egy gyors rúgással lefegyverezte. Eldobta az íját hogy a kardját húzza elő és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, az ellenfelére sújtott, aki kivédte a varázsbotjával.

Junal ismét egy villámgyors késpárbajt kezdeményezett Brynjolf-al szemben, amiben ő került fölénybe. Az argóniai, szándékosan hagyta kiütni a jobb kezéből a tőrt, ezzel egyfajta hamis biztonságérzetbe ringatva Brynjolf-ot, majd elkapta azt a csuklóját, amelyik a kezében tőr volt, hátra törte a jobb kezével és a bal kezében lévő tőrt a hátába szúrta, amitől fájdalmasan nyögött fel.

Mielőtt egy újabbat szúrhatott volna, Chase, hátat fordítva Mercernek, a mentora megsegítésére igyekezett és a támadásával sikerült elérnie, hogy Junal eleressze Brynjolf-ot, de Mercer nem maradt tétlen és egyből hátba készülte szúrni Chase-t, amitől Brynjolf óvta meg, azzal hogy oldalra lökte a tanítványát.

Karliah és Liz egyenlő feleknek bizonyultak. A dunmer lány egyáltalán nem számított rá, hogy ez a tökmag, ráadásul, varázsló lány ilyen jól harcol közelharcban. A Csalogány penge és Liz varázsbotja legalább tucatnyi alkalommal csattantak össze, amikor Liz három felé osztódott, pontosabban, három képmást hozott létre. A sötét elf lány nem tört meg, az első Liz támadását elhárította és levágta, az azonban csak egy illúzió volt. A következőnél már nem volt ekkora szerencséje és a felemás szemű lány varázsbotjának a hegyes, háromágú vége, beleszúródott a hasába, kifolyatva a vörös vérét. A sérülés maga nem volt minden, Liz egy gonosz, alattomos vigyorra húzta a száját és Karliah testébe, a botjával, erőteljes villámot vezetett, ezzel fájdalmas sikolyra fakasztva őt.

Chase ezúttal nem adta könnyen magát Mercernek, átlátva a technikáját és egy nagy adag szerencsével megfűszerezve, sikerült kiütnie Mercer bal kezéből a dwemer kardot. Sajnos az üveg kardja, Tépőfagy még a rendelkezésére állt. Chase most, felbátorodva a sikerétől, volt az, aki visszaszorította Mercert. A Csalogány penge és Tépőfagy villámgyorsan táncoltak egymással, a hangos rezgések visszhangoztak a barlangban. Mercer egyre hátrébb szorult, amitől elkezdett megrémülni, viszont, amikor Chase-nek sikerült az öklével képen törölni, Mercer bedühödött és ismét előhívta azt az erőt, ami még Junalt és Lizt is megdöbbentette és egy újabb rezgés kíséretében, megremegett az egész barlang és sziklák kezdtek hullani a mennyezetről és egy hatalmas fémcső széttört, amiből ömleni kezdett a víz.

Mercer, az erejével visszalökte Chase-t és, habár nagyon megalázónak tartotta, hogy a Csalogány erejét erre kellett használnia, egyfajta megnyugvást érzett, amikor látta hogy az ellenfele a földön fekszik, magatehetetlenül.

Brynjolf már nem húzta sokáig Junal ellen és egyre több sérülést szenvedett el, amikor elvesztette a tőrét és kiszolgáltatva állt az argóniai orgyilkos előtt. A kivégzést egy újabb rengés zavarta meg és Junal elvétette a szúrást. Ez az egy rengés elég volt ahhoz hogy a nord a gyíkember háta mögé kerüljön, megragadta hátulról, felemelte és a fejét egy csőbe verte. Junal nem ájult el, de az ütéstől elejtette a tőrét, így ő is fegyvertelen maradt. Brynjolf ismét arra készült hogy a csőbe verje a fejét, de a nyaka köré valami erős hurok csavarodott és elkezdte fojtogatni. Junal pikkelyes farka volt az, amivel éppolyan jól bánik mint bármelyik végtagjával. Brynjolf kifogyott az ötletekből és hamarosan a levegőből is. Azzal hogy lefogta az argóniait, önmagát is tehetetlenné tette, nem eresztheti el az ellenfelét, sokkal jobb, még a pusztakezes harcban is mint ő maga, nem beszélve, hogy megsérült, esélye nem lenne ellene, nem beszélve, akkor sem eresztené el.

Egy újabb rengés történt, pont a fejük felett lévő, hatalmas cső tört el, amitől mindkettőjük nyakába zúdult a sok jeges víz. Brynjolf megmenekült, mert Junal szorítás enyhült és eleresztette, de a barlangban a vízszint egyre csak nőtt.

Junal elvesztette Brynjolf-ot, aki ezt kihasználva, Karliah segítségére sietett. Látta, hogy az a törpe, breton lány, azon van hogy egy élvezetes vigyorral az arcán, halálra kínozza a sötét elfet.

Liz túlságosan el volt foglalva az ellenfele kínzásával, ahogy mozgatta a hegyes, háromágú varázsbotját és folyamatosan, fájdalmas, nem halálos áramütésekkel téve harcképtelenné. Élvezte. Élvezte hogy fájdalmat okozhat neki, ahogy felsőbbrendűbb volt nála és tudta, ha ő öli meg Karliah-t, a vezére megjutalmazza.

A terveit Brynjolf zavarta meg, aki a vállát megragadva, megfordította és teljes erővel orrba verte, amitől hátratántorodott, elejtve a varázsbotját. A dühös, ezüst és kék szemei most félelmetesen meredtek az ellenfeleire. Hiába fegyverezték le, hiába voltak ketten egy ellen, ez a pici lány megrémisztette mindkettőjüket. **(1)**

Liz hatalmas, sötét mágiát koncentrált a két összeszorított kezébe, de valami félbeszakította.

A víz egyre magasabb szintre jutott.

\- Hogy jutunk ki innen?! - Brynjolf volt az első aki észrevette, innen nincs kiút. Csapdába estek.

\- Valaki, nyissak ki a kaput! - Utasított mindenkit Junal.

Liz még vetett egy gyilkos pillantást a dunmerre és a nordra, de ő is felismerte, ez most egy vészhelyzet, félbehagyta a mágia koncentrációját, felkapta az elejtett botját és azonnal a kapuhoz úszott, ami megpróbált kinyitni, de hiába, a víznyomás túl erős volt és persze hogy befelé nyílik.

Mercer és Chase is félbehagyta a párbajozást és ők is kiutat kerestek, hiába.

\- Nincs kiút! - Chase pánikba esett.

A víz már olyan magas volt hogy sehol sem volt szilárd talaj.

\- A vízbe fulladás nem a legjobb halál! - Mercer sem tudott mit tenni. Újabb rengés történt és a remény felcsillant.

\- Nézzétek! - Chase a nagy Falmer szobor fejére mutatott, amit nem sokkal később elnyelt a víz, a rengések egy barlangot hoztak létre, ahonnan friss levegő jött be.

\- Gyorsan! - Mercer és a Szervezet emberei azonnal arra kezdtek úszni.

\- Ne, várjatok! - Chase megállította a két társát.

\- Megőrültél?! - Karliah összezavarodott. - Ki kell jutnunk!

\- Ezek simán kinyírnak minket, ha odakint vagyunk!

\- Akkor mit csináljunk, fiam?!

\- Találtam egy másik kiutat! Nem akartam hogy a Szervezet és Mercer is megtudja. Veszélyes és lehet hogy megfulladunk, de meg kell kockáztatnunk.

Brynjolf és Karliah nem gondolkodott sokat, az egyik lehetőség, amivel gyorsan kijuthatnak a felszínre, ellenben, a Szervezet harcra készen várja őket és biztos megtudnák ölni őket. A másik lehetőség, egy homályos utalás egy másik kiútra.

\- Veled tartunk, fiam.

\- Hiszünk benned, Chase.

\- Kövessetek.

A három Csalogány leúszott a mély vízbe, ami már az egész termet elárasztotta.

* * *

 **Liz**

A jéghideg víz okozta reszketés és Égkoszorú hidege sem volt elég hogy meggátoljon, hogy megöljem azt a hármat, amint kijönnek a felszínre. Én a varázsbotomat tartottam készenlétben, Mercer az üveg kardját. Junal fegyvertelen volt, de ő is készen állt a harcra. Legalább egy 10-15 percet vártunk, de nem jött fel senki sem.

\- Meghaltak? - Kérdezte Mercer?

\- Nem tudom. - Junal óvatosan megközelítette a víz felszínét. - Vagy találtak egy másik kiutat, vagy megfulladtak. Megnézem.

Junal, argóniai lévén, képes lélegezni a víz alatt, így neki nem volt nehézségére visszatartani a lélegzetét.

\- Még meg van a Falmer másik Szeme? - Amíg várakoztunk, Mercerrel leellenőriztük hogy meg van-e minden. Ő elővette a nála lévő szemet, én odaadtam neki azt, amit nemrég nekem adott. - Kiváló, - Az alattomos vigyora ült ki az arcára. - Karliah meghalt és a Szemeket is megszereztük.

Vártunk néhány percet, amíg Junal feljött a felszínre, de rossz hírekkel.

\- Nem találtam a testüket. Lehet hogy még élnek.

\- Nem kéne utánuk mennünk?

\- Jelenleg, én vagyok az egyetlen aki követheti őket, lehet hogy megsérültek, de egyedül, hármójuk ellen, még nekem se lenne esélyem.

\- Tudom hol van a Céh, a társaiddal együtt kifüstölhetnénk. - Erősködött Mercer. - Ismerek ott mindenkit, a legtöbb rejtekhelyet, ahová bújhatnának. Végezhetnénk velük. - Mercer szemeiben égett a bosszú vágy tüze és egyáltalán nem érzett szeretetet az egykori Céh iránt, akinek a tagjai belé fektették a bizalmukat.

\- Ha ezt megtennénk, komolyan fel kéne dúlnunk Sodrásdot.

\- És?

\- A vezérünk mindenképpen össze akar barátkozni Viharköpenyes Ulfric-al.

\- Oh… - Mercer megértette, miért nem füstölhetik ki a Céhet. - értem. - Sarokba szorult és egy rettenetes felismerés támadt benne. - De akkor folyamatosan vadászni fognak rám.

\- Mercer, amint leszállítjuk azt a két Szemet, már nem leszel a Szervezet hasznára. - Mercer, mivel elvesztette a Céh támogatását és nem tudja többé pénzzel ellátni a Szervezetet, már nincs a hasznunkra. - Nem a mi dolgunk.

\- Esetleg, nincs üresedés?

\- Nincs. - Mielőtt folytathatták volna, finoman meghúzogattam Junal, jelenleg nedves, feslett, sötét és vörös bőrvértjét. - Mi az, Liz? - Jelnyelven mutogattam Mercernek, mindketten megértették.

\- Jó, elfordulok. - Mercer engedelmeskedett.

\- Na, miről lenne szó? - Kérdezte a társam, mire elkezdtem mutogatni. - Hm, nem is olyan rossz ötlet. Remélem nem te vagy az egyik. - Csak lefáradtan megforgattam a felemás szemeim, jelezve, ezt akár én is gondolhatnám. - Jól van, Mercer. - Visszafordult. Junal és én is felmutattuk a gyűrűinket. - Megkérdezzük a vezérünket.

\- Még a Céh nélkül is, a Szervezet hasznára válhatok! - Mercer, mivel sarokba szorult, próbálta magát menteni. - Főleg a… - Kutatni kezdett a zsebében, de megrémült. - Eltűnt! Nem!

\- Elvesztettél valamit?

\- A Csontváz Kulcsot! - Tudta jól, ki a felelős érte. - Chase! Ő volt az! A párbajunk alatt! - Junal és én rosszallóan néztünk rá, majd összenéztünk.

\- Ez kifejezetten nagy kellemetlenség. Sajnos, nem tudjuk visszaszerezni. A Céhnek mindenhol van szeme és füle Sodrásd szerte.

\- Nem Sodrásdba viszik! - Mercer pontosan tudta miről beszél, nem csupán az elméje kitalációja. - Az Alkonyat síremlékbe viszik. Vissza Nocturnalnak.

\- Miből gondolod? - Mercer egy darabig hallgatott, majd megszólalt. - Ha valóban olyan értékes és a kölyök fejében több van egy marék lepke f*ngnál, rájön milyen értékes és a saját hasznára fordítja.

\- Gallus, annak idején óva intett minket, figyelmeztetett hogy a Kulcs ellopása súlyos következményeket okozhat a Céhnek. Karliah egyetértett vele, de én nem. Megpróbáltam megszerezni, de egyedül nem mertem. Nem akartam szólni senkinek sem a Céhből, mindenki jóban volt Gallussal, előbb-utóbb megtudta volna. A Szervezet segítségét kértem és a vezéretek személyesen hozta el nekem a Kulcsot.

\- A lényeg?

\- Karliah a mai napig nem érti és Gallus félelme továbbra is megfertőzi az elméjét. Minden bizonnyal, Chase fejét is tele tömte Gallus badarságaival, hogy vigye vissza a Kulcsot. Garantálom, hogyha odamegyünk, még visszaszerezhetjük a Kulcsot.

Ismét összenéztünk.

\- Rendben, de meg kell kérdeznünk a vezérünket.

\- Jó, ahogy akarjátok.

Mindketten leültünk egy biztos helyre, aktiváltuk a gyűrűinket és a lelkünk azonnal a tanácsdimenzióba került.

Utánunk megjelent a vezérünk, de egy kicsit máshogy nézett ki. A testtartása fáradt és legörnyedt volt, valamint, a maszkja és a csuklyája alól, több hosszú, hajtincs lógott ki. A színét nem lehetett megállapítani, mert a tanácsdimenzióban mindenki fehér kísértet és fehér a haja.

Utána a többiek is megjelentek, Potema, Leila, Mira, Gramb, Cephourus, Sellin és Wynns.

\- Junal, Liz, ti hívtátok össze a találkozót? - Kérdezte a vezérünk, a szokásos, érzelemmentes stílusban.

\- Igen, vezérem. - Jelentette Junal és elmagyarázta neki, mi minden történt. Nem hiszem hogy boldog volt.

\- Szóval, nem csak Karliah csúszott ki a kezetekből, de Mercert kitagadta a Céh és mindennek a tetejében, még a Csontváz Kulcsot is elvesztette?

\- Igen vezérem. Ez a teljes igazság. Azonban, Mercer szerint, a Kulcsot még vissza szerezhetjük.

\- A Kulcs már haszontalan a számunkra! - Felemelte a hangját. - Junal, Liz és Mira, ha visszatértek a rejtekhelyre, Mercerrel együtt, mindannyiótokra büntetés vár. - Én és Junal idegesen nyeltünk egyet, de Mira csak felháborodott.

\- Én rám miért?!

\- Úgy volt hogy képes leszel megölni Karliah-t, de felteszem, a nagy szád és a gőgöd miatt, kicsúszott a kezedből. - Hirtelen, olyan erőt sugárzott ki magából a vezérünk, hogy mindannyian megremegtünk. - Mira, tanuld meg végre, hol a helyed. - Mira volt a legvadabb és a legagresszívabb közöttünk, nagyon ritkán, de még a vezérünkkel is merészelt feleselni. - Adjátok át Mercernek, hogy a meneküléssel csak rosszabb lesz. Vége a tanácskozásnak.

* * *

 **Elyna**

Sokféleképp képzeltem el az esküvőt, amire először mentem el. Arra számítottam hogy egy igazi orgyilkos munka vár rám. Tudjátok, falon mászás, settenkedés, bizonyos őrök kijátszása vagy megölése, de teljesen más volt az amire számítottam.

\- Mindjárt megérkezünk! - Lokh teljes izgalomba jött. Olyan volt akár egy kisgyerek. - Alig várom hogy részt vehessek az ünnepségen. Viszont kíváncsi vagyok a dekorációra, vajon a virágok színe egyezni fog a koszorús lányok ruháival? A torta, vajon milyen ízű? A menyasszony ruhája vajon fodros, egyenes, netán valami merész tervezésű?! És a terítők! A terítőket sokan szeretik hanyagolni, ha nekem lenne esküvőm, én egy egész brigádot állítanék a terítők kiválasztására, nagyon fontos, hogy egyszerre passzoljon a virágokhoz, a koszorús lányok ruháihoz, cipőihez, de mégis, valamilyen olyan anyag, amin nem látszik annyira az étel és az italfolt, ezért kell alaposan, a terítőhöz hangolni a ételeket és az italokat. Nem mellékesen a világítás, főleg az esti tánchoz, egy kész rémálom előre kiszámítani, mennyi gyertya vagy fáklya világítson, főleg egy ilyen szabadtéri esküvőn! Neked mi a véleményed? - Egy darabig csak lefáradva hallgattam, annyira beleélte magát az esküvői lázba, mint egy menyasszony.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy megölnünk kell a menyasszonyt? - Egy kicsit gyanakodva és zavarodottan feleltem.

\- Igen, tudom. - Sértődötten keresztbe vonta a karjait. - De bűn ha egy férfi imádja az esküvőket?

\- Az nem. De ha egy „férfinak", már attól megjön a vérzése, ha meghallja az esküvő szót, már talán.

Lokh kicsit megsértődött, ezért csendben folytattuk az utunkat. A hintó zötykölődött egy darabig, viszont, már látni lehetett Magányvárát és az út sokkal simább lett. Rengeteg csicsás lovaskocsit láttunk, több, nemes család címerével.

Láttuk Falkreath fehér szarvas fejét, kék hátterű címerállatát, egy elegáns és nagyon puccos hintón. Több kék páncélos katona kísérte, hiszen az utasa, Sidgeir Jarl volt, Falkreath Jarlja és védelmezője. Szerencsére, Astrid beavatott Égkoszorú jelenlegi politikájába.

Ulfric lázadásának köszönhetően, észak most megosztott és csupán a Birodalomhoz hűséges jarlok jöttek el.

A következő címer egy örvényszerű izé volt, világoszöld háttérben, ami Morthal címere. Ott volt Markarth címere is, a két arany kos agancs. A három leggyakoribb zászló Magányvára farkasa volt, vörös háttérben, a Birodalom aranysárkánya, vörös háttérben és az Aldmeri Domínium arany pajzsa ami mögött két kardot raktak keresztbe, fekete háttérben és arany szegéllyel.

\- Érdekesség, - Lokh a címereket nézve, megszólalt. - tudtad, hogy Haafiingar eredeti címere egy kék mezőben álló, magányos erőd volt? A harmadkorban, Potema Septim, Magányvára Farkaskirálynője változtatta meg egy vicsorgó farkas fejre, vörös háttérben.

\- Nem, ezt nem tudtam.

Óriási felhajtás volt az esküvő miatt, nem csak a nemesek körében, de a köznép számára is mulatság volt. Szükségük volt rá, megnyugtatta őket és elfeledték egy rövid időre a háborút. Magányvára utcái és fogadói dugig voltak, a város kapuin kívül is voltak bazárok, bárdok, mutatványosok és kora reggel lerészegedő tivornyázók. Bejutni és megölni az arát könnyű lesz. Kijutni már nehezebb.

A lovaskocsinkat a városon kívül kellett elhagynunk, mert meg sem bírtuk közelíteni a város kapuját, olyan sok ember volt ott. Még délelőtt volt, a szertartás, amikor a legalkalmasabb lesz a menyasszony megölése, naplementekor kezdődik. Még sok időm volt várni, eljutni a templomig, menekülő utat keresni és sok más hasonló dolgok.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

\- Szerencsére, időben visszatértünk. - Nerion herceg, egy igencsak szerény kísérettel, egy tucat katonával érkezett vissza Haaffingar vármegyébe, a fivérével Litrionnal és a testőrével Evalyne-el az oldalán.

\- Igazán nem kellett volna, erőltetett menetben haladnunk! - Litrion, aki asztma betegséggel küszködött, kimondottan megterhelő volt az utazás.

\- Vissza kellett érnünk az esküvő előtt egy nappal. - Szögezte le a bátyja. - Nem késlekedhettünk.

\- Miért ilyen fontos részt vennünk az esküvőn? Nem a mi rokonaink, sőt, még csak nem is segíti a Domíniumot. Küldhettünk volna oda egy másik nagyurat is.

\- Azért, hogy ezzel is kimutassuk a Birodalom iránti elkötelezett barátságunkat. - Litrion nem törődött igazán a politikával, de a bátyja megemlített egy számára érdekesebb dolgot. - Nem mellékesen, rengeteg koszorúslány lesz a menyegzőn. Ne is próbálkozz a csinosabbaknál, légy realista. Csak legyen termékeny. A család érdekében.

\- Hú, akkor kösz, hogy azelőtt értünk ide, mielőtt az esküvőn a legrusnyább nőkre is lecsapnának.

\- Én mindig figyelek rád, öcsikém.

\- És mi a helyzet veled? - Neiron, de még Evalyne is felfigyelt erre a kérdésre.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Úgy, hogy te vagy a koronaherceg, az elsőszülött. Megvagy 150 éves és még mindig nőtlen vagy és még sosem voltál asszonnyal. Esetleg, te, nem próbálkozol meg? Ahogy mondtad, rengeteg csinos lány lesz az esküvőn. Velem ellentétben, te jóképű vagy, izmos, értesz a kardforgatáshoz, nem mellékesen, az elsőszülött vagy. Csodálkozom, hogy 150 éves korodra, miért nem volt legalább 150 nő az ágyadban? - Litriont, a bátyja testőre, kicsit összehúzott szemmel figyelte, de megőrizte a hidegvérét.

\- Drága öcsém, - A vállára tette a páncélkesztyűs kezét, majd egy pillanatra Evalynre nézett. - én az igazinak tartogatom magam. - Erre az öccse elmosolyodott.

\- Igen, annak akihez apánk hozzáad. - Az öccse visszaszólt, de Nerion nem vette fel. - Feltéve… - Jutott eszébe, hirtelen. - ha a nőket szereted.

\- Megnyugtatlak, azokat. - Őszintén felelt.

Végre megérkeztek a Nagykövetségre, mindketten kibújhattak a meleg, bundás, kissé izzasztó öltözékeiből, ami melegen tartotta őket a hideg és hosszú út alatt. Amíg Litrion ragaszkodott egy forró fürdőhöz, Nerion, inkább a saját szállásán tervezett lepihenni, ahova Evalyne elkísérte.

\- Elég fárasztó utazás volt. - Nerion levette magáról a kesztyűt, amíg Evalyne teljes vértben maradt és hivatalos szemekkel figyelte a herceget.

\- Ne aggódjon, felség, én továbbra is éber vagyok, a biztonsága érdekében.

\- Egyedül vagyunk, Eva. - Így becézte. - Nem kell hivatalosan beszélned. - A herceg levetette a köpenyét és a testőre sisakját is levette.

\- Nem olyan nehéz hozzászokni. - Eva egy félénk mosolyra húzta a száját.

Segítenél? - Nerion elkezdte levenni a páncélját, de elakadt. Kissé kellemetlenül érezte, hogy egy asszony segítségét kell kérnie.

\- Természetesen, felség. - Nem tehetett róla, Eva megszokta hogy így hívja a férfit, akinek mindent köszönhetett.

Amint Nerionról lekerült a páncél, azonnal a karjaiba ölelte Eva-t és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, amitől a nő, zöld szemei vágyakozón néztek az övéibe. Nerion segített levenni Eva páncélját és az alatta lévő sárga inget is, felfedve a meztelen, izmos, de kellően nőiesen formás testét, ami egy jól ismert vágyat ébresztett Nerionban.

A herceg, élvezettel csókolta végig Evalyne arcán az összes szeplőt és gondoskodón simított végig a kontyba fogott haján és a tarkóján. Megtalálta a szalagot amivel összekötötte a haját és egy gyors, de könnyű mozdulattal kioldotta. Eva haja teljesen elszabadult és beterítette az arca felét és a vállai felső részét. Nerion sokkal éheseb tekintettel nézett végig a rövidke pillanatig zavarba esett nőn és mohón csókolni kezdte.

Eva végig simított Nerion tarkóján és a hosszú, sűrű haján és felemelte a herceg ingét, felfedve a kockás hasizmait.

Az ágyban folytatták. Eva lökött egyet rajta, Nerion az ágyra esett, de a testőr nem engedte felállni, mert a félmeztelen teste már a hercegén volt. Néhány újabb szenvedélyes csók után, Eva elhatározta, tényleg akarja, de Nerion gyorsan leállította.

\- Várj, - Megragadta a nő izmos karját, mire a szeplős arcával és a zöld szemeivel nézett fel rá. - tudod mit kell tennünk előtte? - Eva csak lopva a táskájára pillantott. - Készíts egyet elő. - Utasította.

\- Ahogy akarod. - Tegezte, de a herceget nem zavarta, inkább megszokottan kezelte.

Eva a táskájából elővett egy csipetnyi, papírba csomagolt port. Egy kis vizet rakott a kandalló fölé forralni.

\- Tudod hogy szükség van rá, ha együtt akarunk lenni. - Nerion ezt már rutinosan magyarázta.

\- Igen, tudom! - Eva már oda-vissza tudta, miért kell szednie ezt a szert. Amint a víz elég forró lett, beleszórta a port és a víz sötétzöldre változott. Öntött magának egy csészével, de várt amíg meghűlt.

\- Akkor jó. - Nerion érezte, Eva elégedetlenségét, ahogy a zöld folyadékot kortyolgatta.

\- Meddig lesz erre szükség? - Eva csendesen kérdezte, miközben itta a folyadékot, de Nerion csak hallgatott. - Te magad sem tudod. Honnan tudjam, nem fogsz rám unni, mint egy közönséges szajhára? - A herceg csak lefáradtan sóhajtott.

\- Idefigyelj, én vagyok az Aldmeri Domínium koronahercege, ez egyfajta tilalmat jelez afelé, hogy törvénytelen gyermekeket nemzek, vagy azt vegyek feleségül akit akarok. Függetlenül attól, kit szeretek. Apám már egy évszázada próbál mindenféle nemes és gazdag asszonnyal összeházasítani. Két dolog miatt vagyok még nőtlen, az egyik, hogy azzal biztatom, találok én jobbat. A másik, hogy rengeteg fiatalabb testvérem van, akiket odadobhatok neki.

\- Hány olyan testvéred van, akik még nem házasok? - Kérdezte duzzogva.

\- Három fivérem, Litrion, Ariron és Celendor. A húgaim közül ketten, Lilian és Beathrys.

\- Összesen öten vannak, amiből ketten férfiak. Mivan ha az összes fivéred megházasodik és már csak te maradsz?

\- Először is, még apámnak is komoly pénzeket kellene intéznie, hogy Litrionhoz bárki feleségül menjen. Másodszor, ha ezen az esküvőn minden jól megy, a Birodalom berkein belül borzasztóan nagy káosz lesz, ami teljesen leköti az apámat és az én megházasításom lesz az utolsó amire gondolni fog.

\- Szóval, a Testvériség már… - Nerion gyorsan, de finoman az ajkára helyezte az egyik ujját.

\- SShh, magunk közt vagyunk, de még így is veszélyes lenne ha kiderülne. Inkább idd meg a maradékot. - Eva elmosolyodott, lehúzta a zöld főzet, már eléggé meghűlt maradékát, letette a poharat és átölelte a herceget.

Ez egy ritka, csak a Nyár-szigeteken termő gyógyfűvekből készült, terhességet meggátló tea volt. Eva és Nerion, nagyon régóta szeretők, titokban. Nerion minden ravaszságát és a pozíciójával járó előnyét latba vetette hogy eltitkolja ezt az affért. Amennyire lehet, enyhítette a saját biztonságáért felelős őrséget, a lehető legkevesebb szolgálót alkalmazza és kifejezetten tartózkodik az alkohol fogyasztástól, hogy ezzel megvédje Evát.

Eva kicsit úgy érezte, hogy nem kéne így kihasználnia a herceget, tudja jól, sosem házasodhatnak össze és sosem lehetnek közös gyermekeik. Még akkor sem, ha Nerion-ból király lesz. Nem teheti. Ő örökre csak a testőre lesz. Haláláig, csak abban reménykedhet hogy nem un rá és nem dobja el, akár egy használt rongyot.

Igaz, Nerion legalább 50 éve hűséges hozzá, soha nem ért más nőhöz és folyamatosan elutasított minden lehetséges feleséget, akit az apja kinézett neki, de egyértelműen, ő a vágyakozó és Nerion az elviselő.

A semmiből kapaszkodott fel katonának, Elit Igazságosztónak, háborús veteránnak, a koronaherceg testőrének és a Domínium hadseregének a megbecsült tagjának, de sosem feledi, honnan érkezett. Egy koszos tanyáról, Valenwood-ból, egy parasztlányként, aki csak egy szerencsés, felkapaszkodott volt.

Az életével is megvédené Neriont, még ha az mást venne el, mert az érzéseitől függetlenül, neki köszönhetett mindent.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**


	61. Míg a halál el nem választ

**Halo, tudom, most egy kicsit sokat kellett várni, de itt a folytatás.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

A Télvári Akadémia növendékei, nap mint nap elképesztően bonyolult és elképzelhetően, veszedelmes varázslatokkal kísérleteztek. A mágiának 5, törvényesen elismert műfaja létezik, a Helyreállítás, ahova elsősorban a gyógyító és a védelmező varázslatok tartoznak, de ezek közé sorolják azokat a varázsigéket, amikkel el lehet űzni, illetve pusztítani az élőholtakat és a démonokat.

Az Átalakítás, ahogy a neve is utal rá, egy bizonyos elemet képes átalakítani, egy másikká, például a közönséges vasat, ezüstté és arannyá.

A Pusztítás, a varázsló testében lévő mannát alakítja át egy bizonyos elemmé, amivel komoly pusztítást képes végezni, akár egy gyengébb mágus is.

Az Illúzió, a mágus célpontjának az elméjét képes manipulálni. Képesek lehetünk elhitetni a célponttal hogy egy teljesen másik helyen van, félelmet, bátorságot, haragot vagy bármilyen más érzést előhívni belőle.

Az Idézés igencsak egyszerű, de nem könnyű mágia típus. A használója, a lélekkövekbe ejtett lelket, egyfajta avatárként hívhatja segítségül, de fel is használhatja őket egyfajta elementál idézéséhez is. A másik típus, az a fegyver, vagy bármilyen másik tárgy idézése, tiszta mannából. Az idézett tárgy ereje két dologtól függ, a használó varázs erejétől és hogy milyen részletesen képzeli el az adott tárgyat.

A hatodik és egyben tiltott ága a mágiának, a Sötét tudományok. A mágiának, ezen változatát, hivatalosan csak Morrowindben van betiltva, de sehol nem nézik jó szemmel. Természetesen, jó okkal fél a legtöbb mágus rend ettől az ágtól. Borzasztóan veszélyes és csak egy kellően felkészült és tapasztalt mágus képes irányítása alatt tartani. A Sötét tudományok közé tartozik, a nekromancia, a vérmágia, a vámpírizmus, a démon idézés és bármilyen módszer, amivel kísérletet tesz a használója, hogy kaput nyisson Oblivionba.

Wynns kiválóan értett, mind a hat ághoz, mind közül, a Sötét tudomány volt a kedvence. Olyan titkokra jött rá, amik teljesen felborítják a legtöbb mágus által kidolgozott elméletek nagyját.

Alig egy napja volt az Akadémián, de már egy tucatnyi varázsképletet dolgozott ki, az asztala tele volt lerajzolt varázspecsétekkel és már három jegyzetfüzetet írt tele, elméletekkel és tanulmányokkal. Kifejezetten hálás volt, amiért szabadon járhatott és kölcsönözhetett könyveket az Arkániumból. Több tudás volt ott mint a Szervezet rejtekhelyén.

Wynns épp a dolgozó asztalánál ült és egy pennával írta a varázs képleteit. Képes volt behozatni a szobájába egy alkimista asztalt, ahol több tucatnyi különös, színes vegyszerrel teli lombik volt, némelyik sistergett, de volt amelyik csak szimplán bugyborékolt.

Sikerült befejeznie a soron következő képletet, letette a pennát, felállt, odament az alkimista asztalhoz, elvett egy lila, egy zöld és egy fehér folyadékkal teli lombikot és egy homokórát. Nemrég hozott be egy kicsi, elhalt, hetek óta kiszáradt növényt, három patkányt és egy kis sajtot. A lila vegyszert és a fehéret óvatosan összekeverte és belemártogatta a sajtot, amit odaadott a patkányainak.

Megfordította a homokórát és várt amíg lepergett. Amint ez megtörtént, a patkányai már holtan hevertek a fészkükben és gyorsan, amíg még a tetemeik frissek voltak, felvágta a gyomrukat és annyi fertőzött vért nyert ki belőlük, amennyit csak tudott és egy lombik felét megtudta tölteni, fertőzött patkányvérrel, amit a zöld folyadékkal teli lombikba, amitől narancs színűvé vált.

Ráöntötte a halott növényre, ismét megfordította a homokórát és várt. Miközben figyelt, mérte az időt és látta hogy a növény elkezdte visszanyerni az életét, a természetes zöld színét és újra kivirágzott. Nem állt meg a növekedéssel, elkezdett terjedni és hegyes fogakkal teli szájak nőttek a törzsére. Már olyan nagy lett mint egy ember és az indáit Wynns köré csavarta, felemelte, de ő fel volt készülve és a varázs erejével egy akkora erejű villámot csapott a növény szörnybe, hogy nem maradt belőle más csak egy kupac hamu.

\- Hm, már jobb. Ez fejlődés. - Leírta a végeredményt a listájára, a „Kudarc" oszlopba.

Azon volt hogy feltakarítsa a förmedvény maradványait, de olyan bűzös füstöt árasztott magából, hogy ki kellett nyitnia a szobája ablakát. Elhúzta a sötét függönyt, de mielőtt kinyithatta volna, élete egyik legfélelmetesebb dolgát látta, amitől a vér is megfagyott az ereiben.

\- SEGÍTSÉG! EGY SZÖRNYETEG!

* * *

Potema is jól érezte magát az Akadémián, az elméletei nem voltak olyan jók mint Wynns-nak, de senki másnak sem. Elsősorban a csínytevéseket élvezte, amivel kiszúrhat a többi növendékkel. Sokszor, összekevert két szót egy varázs képletben, ellopott egy daedra szívet egy növendéktől, ami rengeteg aranyba került neki, betört az arkániumba és ellopott egy lepecsételt, sötét varázslatokkal teli könyvet.

Újra emlékezett a régi életére, amikor a királyi családdal csinálta ugyanezt, mielőtt eladták volna, mielőtt Égkoszorúba került.

Ugyanolyan volt mint annak idején, apró kis tréfákkal, elképesztően sokat ártott a többieknek és soha nem kapták el. Ha akarná, betörhetne az Akadémia konyhájára és könnyűszerrel megmérgezhetne akárkit. Talán még a Szervezet vezérét is.

Eljátszadozott a gondolattal, milyen kellemes lenne ha a vezér meghalna. Szabad lenne. Azt csinálhatna amit csak akarna és szellemként örökké élne és örökké szép és fiatal lenne. Az idő végtelen folyásával, ahogy a teste öregedne, egyszerűen csak megszállna egy másik, fiatal nőt és úgy élne tovább.

Ellenben, volt valami a Szervezet vezérében, ami miatt elhessegette ezt a gondolatot. A kíváncsiság. Tudni akarta, ki ő, mik a céljai és mi az, amitől annyira rettegett hogy hadseregre van szüksége. Mert egyértelműen nem a sárkányok miatt.

\- SEGÍTSÉG! EGY SZÖRNYETEG! - Az elmélkedését, Wynns segélykiáltása zavarta meg.

* * *

Nem tudta elképzelni, mi az, ami egy olyan tudás mágust mint Wynns-t megrémítse, de kiismerte annyira, hogy tudja, elég okos és őrült ahhoz, hogy tényleg teremtsen egy szörnyeteget.

Bement Wynns szobájába, de borzasztóan nagy füst volt ott.

\- Mi történt? - Potema alig látott valamit, de a menekülő Wynns belé ütközött.

Potema nem volt kimondottan magas, inkább, átlagos testmagasságú, ellenben Wynns egy másfél fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála és sokkal véznább, így nem buktak fel.

\- Az ablakban! Menekülj! - Hátrahagyva a szellemhölgyet, kirohant a szobából.

Amint a füst kiszellőzött a szobából, Potema odament az ablakhoz, de nem látott semmi veszélyeset.

\- Miről beszélsz? Nincs itt semmi.

\- De ott van! A párkányon!

A párkányon egy kicsi, fehér tollú madár ült, ahol védve volt a kinti hóvihartól. Potema lassan, a homlokára rakta a tenyerét.

\- A madár az? - Kérdezte, lefáradtan.

\- Mégis, mi más lehetne?! Zavard el onnan!

\- Most komolyan? Félsz a madaraktól? - „Miért mindig én fogom ki a diliseket?".

\- Ez egy igenis, létező pszichológiai betegség, amit ornitofóbiának hívnak! Ennek az Akadémiának rácsokat kéne raknia az ablakaira! Mondjuk, az se lenne jó, mert a rácsos ablakoktól is félek. - Wynns, megbizonyosodva hogy az ablak zárva és a madár nem tud bejönni, lassan odament az ablakhoz és háromszor kopogott. - Hess innen! - Még hármat kopogott. - Hess innen! - Ismét kopogott. - Hess innen! Itt nincsenek sem lárvák, se magvak és fészekrakásra alkalmas anyagok!

\- Wynns, - Potemának egy egyszerű ötlete támadt. - csak hagyd figyelmen kívül. - Wynns szeme felcsillant a kreatív ötlettől.

\- Zseniális! Egyértelműen, figyelemre vágyik, mint a legtöbb madár! - Fogta a függönyt és elhúzta, amitől sötét lett a szobába, de Wynns megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel. - De jó. Egy kis nyugalom.

\- Sikerült befejezned, amit az előző nap elkezdtél, a lélek szilánkokkal? - Potema témát váltott és emlékeztette Wynns-t a feladatukra.

\- Természetesen… - Jókedvűen elővett az asztala fiókjából egy halom kártyát, de amint meghallotta, hogy a madár, odakint csiripel, megrémült és elejtette az összeset. - Ezt nem hiszem el! - Visszarohant az ablakhoz hogy elhúzza a függönyt. - Ez a madár egy démon, ami azért jött hogy tönkre tegyen engem! Főzz egy teát, mert egy hosszú napnak nézünk elébe!

Potema, inkább összeszedte a Wynns által szétszórt kártyákat és tanulmányozni kezdte őket.

\- Üresek. - A szellemhölgy magyarázatot várt, de a törpe, ragyás képű mágus csak dühösen elhúzta a függönyt és a madárra szegezte a haragtól és félelemtől izzó tekintetét, mint egy hadvezér, aki hadat üzen az ellenségeinek.

\- Ez a küzdelem, csak az egyikünk halálával érhet véget. - Sziszegte magában, mire Potema rájött, borzalmasan kellemetlen estének fog elébe nézni.

Wynns a kesztyűs kezét az ablak üvegének nyomta, de elég óvatosan, nehogy kitörje és dühösen a madár szemébe nézett.

\- Wynns, ez csak egy égkoszorúi albatrosz. - Potema próbálta nyugtatni. - Nem fog bántani. - Kevés sikerrel, mert Wynns visszafordult hozzá.

\- Felteszem, az unokahúgod is ezt hitte rólad, mielőtt kirobbantottad volna a Vörös Gyémánt Háborút. - Potema visszaemlékezett egy pillanatra a kellemetlen emlékek sokaságára, de elhessegette.

\- Ha segítek megszabadulni a madártól, megmutatod, hogyan működnek a kártyák?

\- Igen.

Potema az ablak kilincséhez nyúlt, amitől Wynns, észbe kapott, gyorsan a szoba kijáratához rohant és csak óvatosan kukucskált az ajtó mögül.

\- Hess! - Potema kinyitotta az ablakot és elhessegette. - Kész. - Wynns döbbenten és rémülten nézett.

\- Megőrültél?! Meg is halhattál volna! - Potema alig hitte el, „Komolyan, a legveszedelmesebb sötét rend tagja Tamrielen?".

\- Néha kockáztatni kell. Akkor, a kártyák? - Felmutatta az egyik üres fehér lapot, jelezvén, hogy ő teljesítette az alku rá eső részét és ugyanezt követeli Wynns-tól.

\- Roppant egyszerű. - Wynns elvette az egyik kártyát, mire a fehér lapon, információk jelentek meg. - Az én, vagy a Szervezet bármely tagjának a mágiájára lép működésbe.

\- Hogy csináltad ezt?! - Potema lenyűgözve bámulta a kártyát.

\- Hogy ezt? Borzasztóan egyszerű. A lélekszilánkok amiket szétszórtam az Akadémia szerte, rátapadtak szinte mindenkire és ezzel, teljességgel bele láttak az emlékeikbe és képesek voltak megállapítani, mennyire erősek és amint elegendő információt gyűjtöttek, ilyen kártyákká változtak, amiket az én, vagy a Szervezet bármely tagja képes aktiválni. Egy majom is képes lenne erre. - Potema még csak fel sem vette a sértést, csak a kártyákon lévő információkat olvasta.

\- Még beszélünk. - Azzal el is hagyta a szobát.

\- Vissza, dolgozni. - Wynns izgatottan vette elő a papírokat és vett elő újabb lombikokat és alapanyagokat, de egy ismerős csiripelést hallott a párkányról. - Na ne! - Ugyanaz az égkoszorúi albatrosz volt az, amelyiket Potema az imént elzavarta. Visszajött. - Olyanok mint a férgek! Addig nem halnak meg amíg el nem taposod őket!

* * *

Potema már nem volt a szobában, nagyban válogatott a kártyák közül, akik az itt tanuló mágusok információit tárolta. Tolfdir egy expedícióra indul hamarosan Saarthal-ba és csak a bátrabb és erősebb növendékek mennek, hogy egy ősi nord temetkezési helyet tanulmányozzanak. Amint visszatérnek, nekiáll áttanulmányozni a kártyákat.

Alapos volt, ügyesen elkezdte kipuhatolni, kik is készülnek Saarthalba. Körbe szimatolt az Akadémián, a legtöbb diák ígéretesnek tűnt. Ami azt illeti, még a Thalmorok, Karane és Lilian sem okoztak problémát. Lilian minden itt töltött percét a mágiája fejlesztésére használta, amíg Karane csak ismerkedett a többiekkel. Viszont, a másik, Ancano már más téma volt.

A Thalmor fő mágus körül Potema érzett, egyfajta becsvágyat, amit csak az előző életében érzett utoljára. Egy pusztító fajtát, mint akit nem érdekel, ki él és ki hal meg körülötte. Ez veszélyes. Ki kellett találnia, mit akar, amint visszatér az expedícióról.

* * *

 **Elyna**

Az esküvőre elképesztően nagy tömeg érkezett és egy szabad pont nem volt sehol. Kissé feszélyezve éreztem magam, ennyi ember között, de Lokh kifejezetten jól viselte. Óriási szerencsére, erre az esküvőre nem kellett meghívó, de az alja népet az őrök nem engedték be.

Minket nem akadályoztak meg, mivel kimondottan jól néztünk ki és egyből nemeseknek gondoltak minket, így könnyen eljutottunk a 8-ak templomának az udvaráig.

\- Nem valami jó itt a biztonság. - Jegyeztem meg, csendesen.

\- Pedig, ahhoz képest, milyen sok ember van itt, elég szigorú az őrség. - Lokh nem volt tapasztalt orgyilkos, sokkal inkább a dekorációt, a virágokat és a vendégek ruháit tanulmányozta.

\- Összesen, 17 olyan dolgot látok, amit ki lehetne használni, hogy itt, helyben öljük meg a menyasszonyt.

\- Akkor, miért nem csináljuk? - Lokh elég ideges lett, amikor ezt megemlítettem.

\- Nyugalom, a lényeg, a türelem.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Az egész udvar és maga a templom is a várost védő fallal volt védve, így csak kevesebben fértek be, így csak a legrangosabb vendégeknek jutott hely. Az udvar közepén lévő padok tele voltak, jelen volt a város jarl-ja, Elisif, a birodalmi tábornok, Tulius, a menyasszony és a vőlegény rokonai, sőt, még a Thalmor is kifejezte tiszteletét, hogy a koronaherceget, Nerion-t és egy másik herceget, Litrion-t is elküldték, valamint, a Domínium hadseregének a tábornoka, Tramon is részt vett.

Kicsit különösnek tartotta mindenki, hogy a Thalmor ide küldött ilyen sok, rangos vendéget. Ragaszkodtak hozzá, hogy a saját katonáik is helyet kapjanak az őrségben, az esküvő erejéig.

Elisif jarl, Magányvára fiatal úrnője, Haafingar őrzője és Égkoszorú törvényes királynője el volt ragadtatva az esküvőtől. Olyan volt, mintha szabadságra mehetett volna, a politikai felelősség és a háború vívása elől.

Egy vörös, a elsősorban, a Birodalom és Magányvára színeit tükröző estélyi ruhát vett fel, de a hátára egy barna, finom prém köpenyeget húzott, amin inkább Haafingar farkasa volt látható, a csizmája sötét barna, aminek a szélein világos barna prém díszítés volt. A hosszú, világos barna haját egy aranyból kovácsolt diadém fogta össze a feje tetején, amibe különböző drágakövek voltak ágyazva.

Habár, alig volt a 20-as évei közepén, a gyásztól és az uralkodás terhétől, legalább egy évtizeddel öregebbnek nézett ki. Azonban, a szépsége így is szembetűnő volt, eddig még gondolni sem akart arra, hogy újra házasodjon.

Egy éve sincs, hogy ő és Égkoszorú előző Nagy Királya, Torygg feleségül vette őt, de szeretett férje, aki vele egyidős volt, a földbe került. Sose feledi a napot, amikor Széltető Jarl-ja, Viharköpenyes Ulfric meghallgatást követelt tőle.

Szavak helyett, a feldühödött Jarl, egyszerűen párbajra hívta ki a férjét és megbizonyosodott, hogy az egész városnak tudomása legyen a párbajról. Ő is és Torygg is tudta, nincs esélye ellene, de ő mégis kiállt Ulfric ellen.

* * *

 _Az egész uralkodói udvar fel volt bolydulva, a fiatal király és az idős hadvezér párbajától. Ulfric nem szavakkal, hanem fegyverekkel és katonákkal érkezett. Amint belépett a trónterembe, csak annyit mondott:_

 _\- Kihívlak téged! Egy harcos a másik ellen, hogy eldőljön, ki uralja Égkoszorút! - Torygg egy darabig, némán gondolkodott, végignézett a tanácsadóin, akik némán próbálták figyelmeztetni, hogy utasítsa vissza, de Ulfric emberein is végignézett, akik inkább haragos, gyűlölködő szemekkel néztek rá. A köré gyűlt embereken, akik vártál, mit tesz a királyuk, ennek az agitátornak a követelésére. A feleségére, aki inkább rémült volt és tőle remélte a biztonság érzetét. Végül felállt._

 _\- Elfogadom a kihívást. Csak egy órát adj, amíg előkészülök._

 _Torygg nem fogadott senkit sem a szobájába. Bezárkózott, hogy felöltse a páncélját, amit még az apja hagyott rá és a kardját, ami már századok óta öröklődött a családjában. A penge több száz éves edzett acélból készült, de egy darab rozsda nem volt rajta, tele volt varázspecsétekkel, a markolat többször volt cserélve a századok alatt, de most egy ezüstből kovácsolt, vicsorgó farkast mintázott, csiszolt, átlátszó, gránátkő szemekkel._

 _Elmondott egy imát, mind a kilenc istenhez, Talos-t hagyta a végére. Az ima legvégén, kopogás hallatszott. Nem válaszolt. Az ajtó zárva volt, de kinyílt. Csak egyvalakinek volt hozzá kulcsa._

 _\- Elisif? Mit keresel itt? - A felesége nem válaszolt, csak gyorsan a átvetette rajta a karjait hogy megölelhesse._

 _\- Ne tedd ezt. - Suttogta végül._

 _\- Micsodát?_

 _\- Ne ölesd meg magad._

 _\- Ennyire alábecsülsz engem? - Torygg inkább szórakozott volt, mintsem szomorú._

 _\- Ez nem tréfa! Mindenki arról suttog, ha kiállsz Ulfric ellen, akkor meg fog ölni! Csak utasítsd el a kihívását! - Torygg arcáról eltűnt a mosoly és egy kicsit komolyabb hongot vett fel._

 _\- Drága, Elisif-em, - Végig simított a felesége arcán, olyan puha és sima volt, a kard markolatához képest, akár csak Mara istennő csodálatos ajándéka. - a világon mindennél jobban szeretlek téged és a szívem is bele sajdul, hogy el kell hagyjalak. - Nem tagadta a sorsát, ő maga sem hitt a győzelmében. - Ha elutasítom Ulfric ajánlatát…_

 _\- Akkor a nép szemében gyengének fogsz tűnni! - Fejezte be végül. Nem hitte el, a férje mindig is egy kicsit felelőtlen és talán egy kicsit bolond volt, de alig akarta elhinni, hogy inkább a dicső halált választja, mintsem az életet, ő mellette._

 _\- Nem. Akkor a nép azt hiszi, hogy én is el akarok szakadni a Birodalomtól és támogatni akarom Ulfric-ot. Itt nem az a lényeg hogy nyerek vagy veszítek, hanem az, hogy királyként milyen döntést hozok. Szükségünk van a Birodalomra, sokkal jobban mint azt bárki el tudná képzelni._

 _\- Ha ez a halálodat jelenti, akkor egyszerűen mondj le és add valaki másnak a koronát!_

 _\- Ez nem így működik. Esküt tettem, hogy egy jobb jövő felé vezetem a népem és amíg én vagyok a király, nem hagyhatom hogy Égkoszorú elpusztítsa saját magát._

 _\- Mi lesz a halálod után? - Torygg megragadta a felesége vállait és mélyen a szemeibe nézett._

 _\- Neked kell Égkoszorú királynőjének lenned. A Birodalom nem fogja elfogadni hogy Égkoszorú kiszakadjon. Már küldettem egy üzenetet a császárnak, amiben beszámoltam a fejleményekről. Ide küld valakit, aki a hóhér bárdja alá küldi Ulfric-ot és felmorzsolja a lázadását._

 _\- Hogy… én legyek… a királynő? - Elisif alig akarta elhinni._

 _\- Tudom, nehéz lesz és sok a kockázat. Bocsáss meg, amiért nem tartom be a neked tett ígéreteim, nem lesznek közös ünnepségeink, nem tudok már venni neked se ékszert, se ruhát, se semmi mást és nem tudtam gyermeket nemzeni neked. Bocsáss meg ezért. De te olyan vagy, akár Égkoszorú Hóvirágja. Éld túl a zord telet, hogy kivirágozhass tavasszal. - Ezek voltak az utolsó, hozzá intézett szavai._

 _Torygg, miután egy búcsúcsókot lehelt, fiatal, gyönyörű, szerető és most már gyászoló feleségének, az ajkára, elhagyta őt és becsukta az ajtót. Hagyta, had gyászoljon a felesége. Nem akarta hogy lássa azt, ami rá vár._

* * *

Elisif, a mai napig nem tette túl magát, azon a napon. Nem volt semmi tapasztalata az uralkodásban, de a tanácsnak, akik Torygg-ot, ő előtte az apját szolgálták, igenis volt tapasztalatuk. Teljes mértékben megbízott bennük és amennyire csak tudott, próbált odafigyelni és tanulni, abból amit mondanak.

\- Jól érzi magát? - Elisifet, az egyik vendég, egy fiatal, sötét elf lány zavarta meg az elmélkedésben. A fekete haja finoman ölelte körbe a sötét, lilás szürke arcát, a vörös szemei határozottak és céltudatosságot tükröztek.

\- Csodálatosan. Egy házasság, ami egyszerre okoz politikai előnyt és mégis, a szerelem szülötte. Ritka kincs az ilyen. Csupán abban reménykedem, minden zökkenő mentesen fog haladni. Sajnos, nem mindenki ért egyet ezzel a házassággal, főleg a vőlegény családja.

\- Hogyhogy? - Elyna szeretett volna többet tudni a jelenlegi politikai helyzetről.

\- Oh, azt hittem ismert vagy Égkoszorú politikájával. - Elisif meglepődötten tapasztalta, hogy egy meghívott vendéget kell kiigazítania, az esküvő hátteréről, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy az újdonsült barátja, egy véres kezű orgyilkos, aki romba tervezi dönteni az emberek mulatságát és jókedvét.

\- Hosszú ideje nem foglalkozom a politikával. Lenne oly szíves, beavatni a részletekbe? - Elisif elmosolyodott és elmagyarázott neki mindent.

\- Nos, a menyasszony, Vittoria Vici, mint azt mindenki tudja, a Birodalom uralkodójának az unokatestvére és feleségül megy, Hótaposó Asgeir-hez, akinek a családja, erőteljesen támogatja Viharköpenyes Ulfric lázadását.

\- Ha a lázadókkal szimpatizálnak, miért engedik meg, hogy itt mulassanak, ahelyett hogy megölnék őket?

\- Mert hivatalosan nem tettek semmit sem, egy nagyon régi és megbecsült család az övék és ha letartóztatnák, vagy kivégeztetnék egyiküket, Égkoszorú sok polgára meggyűlölné a Birodalmat. A politika nagyon bonyolult.

\- Az.

Ezzel Elyna otthagyta az özvegy jarl-t és miután kellően feltérképezte az ünnepséget, tudta hol kell lecsapnia. Nem sétálhat csak úgy oda és szúrhatja le, a Keserpengéjével. Lehet hogy gyors és kiváló késforgató, de a Penitus Oculatus, elit katonái, a Thalmor katonái, a Birodalom katonái és Magányvára teljes őrsége ellen, esélye sem lenne.

Gondolt rá, hogy meg is mérgezhetné, de a ceremóniáig biztos nem fog fogyasztani semmit sem. Inni biztos nem fog, feltétlen józannak kellett lennie, ahogy valószínűleg enni sem, egy darabig.

Lokh-ot egy az egyben elvarázsolta az esküvő, mást sem csinált, csak az esküvői virágokról és a dekorációkról érdeklődött. Rá nem lehetett számítani.

Szerencsére, Gabriella adott egy tippet és mondta hogy hagyott egy meglepetést az egyik várfalon, ami segíthet. A probléma, a várfalakra felvezető tornyok bejáratát őrizték és a falakon is járőröztek. A falak öregek voltak, de erősek és be nőtte őket az inda, amiken fel tudott volna mászni, de azzal túl nagy feltűnést keltene, nem beszélve, a báli ruhájában nem tudott olyan jól mozogni.

Elyna gonoszul elmosolyodott, amikor összeállt egy tökéletes terv a fejében. Csupán Lokh segítségére volt szüksége.

\- Mi kéne, Ely? - Kicsit morcos volt, amiért elrángatta, mert épp a legjobb menyasszonyi csokrokat vitatta meg egy csapat nemes hölggyel, akik kifejezetten kedvelték őt és befogadták maguk közé. - Lady Lataja szerint a fehér gyöngyökkel kiegészített, fehér rózsacsokrok lesznek mostantól a divatosak, mert ez kifejezi az ara ártatlanságát és tisztaságát! Feltétlenül meg kell győzni a többieket, hogy színt is vigyünk bele, főleg pirosat, mert az illik szinte mindenhez és az egész világ szerint, a szerelem elsődleges színe! - Elyna egy darabig csak pislogott, kicsit fura volt, hogy egy 18 éves északi férfit ilyen dolgok foglalkoztatnak. Egy sarokba vonultak hogy nyugodtan tudjanak beszélni.

\- Öhm… egy kis figyelemelterelés kéne. Tudod, még mindig azért vagyunk itt, hogy megöljük a menyasszonyt. - Lokh fejébe bevillant a felismerés.

\- Ja, tényleg. Mit kéne csinálnom? - Elyna az egyik várfalra vezető torony bejáratára mutatott, amit egy magányvári katona őrzött.

\- Csak tereld el az őr figyelmét, amíg én fellopakodok a falra.

\- Ne aggódj, menni fog.

Lokh odament az őr mellé, a mellkasához tartotta a kezét.

\- Ajjaj, azt hiszem, szívrohamom van! - Elyna csak a homlokára csapott, valami egyszerűbbet is kitalálhatott volna, de az őr nem volt valami eszes.

\- Fiam, jól vagy?! - Amint elfordult, Elyna nem vesztegette az időt, beosont az ajtón át, fel a toronyba.

\- Igen, csak egy pillanatra szúrt a mellkasom.

Az őr visszament a helyére és Lokh várta, mi fog kisülni az egészből.

* * *

Elyna lassan osont a sötét torony lépcsőin, ügyelve, nehogy meghallja bárki. Felért a kijárati ajtóig, kikukucskált a kulcslyukon, amin fény szűrődött be. Nem látott senkit sem. Lassan kinyitotta, kiment a fal tetejére, óvatosan becsukta az ajtót és nesztelenül haladt előre. Egy magányvári őr tartott felé, de mielőtt megláthatta volna, átugrott a kőkerítésen, de megkapaszkodott.

Legalább 5km-es mélység volt alatta, aminek az alján nem volt más csak hegyes sziklák, amikre ha ilyen magasból esik, nem marad egy ép darabka sem a testéből. Becsukta a szemét, hallgatta az őr páncéljának a csörgését, minden egyes alkalommal, ha az lépett egyet. Erősen koncentrált, amint az őr elég messzire ért, kinyitotta a szemeit és felmászott, amikor a feje búbjára valami rá pottyant.

Egy gusztustalan, fehér, madár ürülék, aminek a gazdája egy égkoszorúi albatrosz, ami mellette szállt le, a fal korlátján. Elyna dühösen elzavarta, „Ostoba madár!". Folytatta az útját, kicsivel arrébb, ahol tökéletes rálátása nyílt az egész ünnepségre és a menyasszony, épp a beszédét tartotta, nem csak a nemesek, de az egész város épp rá figyelt.

Talált elrejtve egy fekete ében íjat, távcsővel felszerelve, mellé egy tegeznyi, fekete, ében nyílvesszőt, amik csak egy értő kézre várnak. Elyna elmosolyodott a fegyver láttán. Tudta, nincs sok ideje, mire az őr visszatér. A tegeznyi nyilat a hátára szerelte, elővett egy halálosnak tűnőt, az íj idegére illesztette.

Felfeszítette, a távcső segítségével, tökéletesen becélozta a torkát, de mielőtt elereszthette volna, ezzel kioltva a bájos menyasszony életét, egy hatalmas szobor, lezuhant a templom erkélyének tetejéről, ezzel kivégezve őt.

Az egész násznép döbbenten és rémülten hökkent meg, a vőlegény szomorúan felkiáltott, a menyasszony családja súlyos sírásba fulladt. Az őrök gyorsan rendre tudtak parancsolni mindenkit, mivel baleset történt, nem volt sem gyanúsított és kutatni sem kellett.

Elyna kissé bosszankodva dobta a nyilat és az íjat át a falon, elrejtve a bizonyítékot, de örült, hogy így legalább könnyen kijuthatnak innen. Nem volt nehéz visszajutnia a násznéphez és megtalálnia Lokh-ot.

\- Ez volt a terved, Ely? - Lokh csodálkozott, nem is látta hogy akár érintkezett volna a szoborral, ami kivégezte a célpontot. A fejében ezer és ezer elméletet dolgozott ki, vajon hogyan is lökte le a szobrot a templom tetejéről. - Meglőtted egy nyíllal vagy…

\- Nem. Nem ez volt a tervem.

\- Pontosan, mi történt?

\- Az, hogy mi ránk itt nem is volt szükség.

\- Mi? - Lokh alig hitt a fülének, megrázta a fejét.

\- Ez nem merénylet volt, hanem baleset. Feleslegesen jöttünk ide.

A két orgyilkos tiszta kézzel távozott az esküvőről, mivel nem kellett menekülniük, nem néztek ki gyanúsan, egyszerűen csak kisétáltak a városból.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**

 **\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**

 **(Ti milyen módszert választotok Vittoria megölésére? Én magam, a szobrot szoktam. Mit gondoltok arról, hogy nem megmerényelték a menyasszonyt, hanem baleset miatt halt meg?)**


	62. Saarthal mélye

**Halo, már egy ideje nem volt új fejezet. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

A hideg hóvihar kegyetlenül verte a sötét, havas sziklákat. A sötét égbolton, talán évezredek óta nem jutott át a nap fénye és olyan kegyetlenül fagyos volt az időjárás, hogy egy teremtett lelket nem lehetett látni, Télvára ezen, leghidegebb sziklás hegyei között. Csak egy kötözni való bolond jönne ide, önszántából.

Ellenben, a Télvári Akadémia mágusai, ezúttal kivételt képeztek, mert felfedezték Égkoszorú legősibb, nord temetkezési helyét, ami egykor egy város volt. A neve, Saarthal. Amíg a legtöbb növendék csupán kutatni jött, addig a két Thalmor varázsló lány, Lilian és Karane, értékes ereklyéket akartak szerezni a Domínium számára. Potema, velük ellentétben, egyedül jött, hogy szemmel tartsa, a két lány nem készül semmire és mert a Szervezet vezére megérzett egy különös erőt Saarthal-ban.

Szerencsére, alig egy nap alatt elérték az ősi romot, de hideg és a kegyetlen hóvihar nagyon megnehezítette a feladatukat, de megérkeztek.

\- Végre, mindenki megérkezett. - Tolfdir, ő volt az expedíció vezetője, már várt mindenkit. - Most már bemehetünk, mielőtt megfagynánk. - Elővett egy ősi, fekete fém kulcsot, beillesztette az ősi kripta zárjába, elfordítottam, majd az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt. - Csak óvatosan, maradjatok mögöttem. Az előcsarnok, elméletileg biztonságos, de sosem lehet tudni.

A kripta előcsarnokában már jártak korábban, mert a sok draug tetem mellett, fáklyák világították meg az ősi folyosót, mindenfelé frissen használt ásó szerszámok voltak halmozva, némelyik törött vagy elhasznált volt.

\- Ahogy azt sokan tudhatjátok, - Tolfdir elkezdte a bemutatót. - Saarthal az egyik legrégebbi nord település volt Égkoszorún. Egyben a legnagyobb is. A hó elfek lerohanták, amit csak a Könnyek Éjszakájaként maradt fenn. Sajnos nem lehet tudni, mi is történt pontosan. - A tanítványok felé fordult. - Ez egy izgalmas lehetőség a számunkra. Egy ilyen ősi civilizáció tanulmányozásának a lehetősége, nem beszélve a mágiáról, amit használtak.

\- Pontosan, mit is keresünk? - Érdeklődött Potema, bár tudta előre, a válasz ki fogja ábrándítani.

\- Akármit, ami az érdekeinket szolgálja. - Tolfdir végignézett a többezer éves mohával benőtt szikla mennyezeten, ami oly sok év után is kitartott. - Ezért imádom ezt a helyet. Fogalmunk sincs, mit is találhatunk itt. Legyetek nagyon óvatosak, még lehetnek működőképes csapdák és élőhalott őrök, akik itt állomásoznak.

\- Értem. - Felelte Potema, szinte rá se hederítve, elindult a nagyterem másik oldalára, ahonnan a titokzatos erőt érezte.

\- Te csak menj arra, mi itt leszünk. - Szólt utána, de meg sem hallotta.

Lilian a többiekkel együtt értékes varázs kincseket keresett, kevés sikerrel, amikor látta, hogy Potema egyedül megy le egy széles lépcsősoron.

\- Elnézést, Tolfdir úr! - A fiatal elf lány, illedelmesen megszólította az idős nordot.

\- Én nem vagyok úr, csupán egy mágus. Nincs rangom, csak a tapasztalataimat kívánom átadni. Mit tehetek érted, gyermekem?

\- Hova megy Potema?

\- Nem mondta, de észrevettem némi feszültséget kettőtök között. Talán utána kéne menned. - Lilian riogott a gondolattól, hogy egyedül menjen egy sötét kripta mélyére, Potema Septim-el. - A közös munka, talán helyrehozza a barátságotokat.

\- Öhm… - Tudta hogy kötelessége, minél több információt gyűjteni a Szervezetről, de ezzel a nővel együtt menni, kész öngyilkosság. - Jól van. - Suttogta, alig hallhatóan.

Hogy a halála ne csak biztos, de még hasznos is legyen, felkereste Karane-t. A másik varázsló lány, kissé unottan nézte át a romokat, nem talált semmit sem. Ásított egyet, amitől a lila szemeibe, nehéz könnycsepp gyűlt és egy kicsit beletúrt a sötét hajába.

\- Karane. - A hercegnője szólította meg.

\- Felség? - A mellkasához érintette az öklét, ezzel jelezve, hogy bármire hajlandó a parancsára.

\- Potema a romok belsejét vette célba. Szerintem, talált valamit.

\- Kövessük? - Karane gyorsan következtetett.

\- Ne. Csak én. - A hercegnő ezúttal meglepte

\- De…

\- Ha követem és megöl, a fegyverszünet a Thalmor és a Szervezet között véget ér. Ha ez megtörténne, rohanj vissza az Akadémiára, figyelmeztesd Ilya nénit és Sanan-t.

\- Nem hagyhatlak magadra, felség! - Ellenkezett Karane, de Lilian összeszorította az ökleit. Szívesebben küldte volna őt maga helyett, minden joga meg lett volna hozzá, de bizonyítani akar, hogy nem csak egy elkényeztetett kis fruska, aki nem képes semmire.

\- Ez parancs. - Adta ki, de a hangja eléggé reszketett és a szellemhölgy után ment.

* * *

Lilian tág szemekkel, a torkában dobogó és reszkető szívvel, de Potema nyomába eredt. Előre félt, vajon előre számolt ezzel és csapdát állít neki. Minden egyes lépésnél, úgy érezte, ütött az utolsó órája. Ahogy egyre többször nem történt semmi, egyre idegesebb lett.

Nem vesztette el Potemát, egy zárt kapuhoz ért, amit megpróbált felfeszíteni, de a hideg, ősi vasrácsok nem engedtek és nem talált semmilyen gombot, kart vagy láncot amivel ki lehetne nyitni. Megfordult és Lilian egyenesen a szemeibe nézett, amitől a lába gyökeret vertek a földbe és nem bírt megmozdulni.

Potema szemeinél rémisztőbb dolgot nem látott, még Liz szadista vigyoránál is rettenetesebb volt. Pont, mint amilyennek a történelemkönyvek leírták. Hideg, kegyetlen, rémisztő, ilyen nézése csak olyanoknak van, akik már képesek úgy embert ölni, hogy a szemük sem rebben. Olyan volt, akár egy ragadozóé. Egy emberbőrbe bújt farkas nézett rá, érdektelenül. Egyszerűen, elsétált mellette, nem törődve a halálra rémült elf lánnyal, aki miután kellő távolságra került Potemától, összeesett és zihálva kapkodta a levegőt. Hiába volt annyival magasabb nála, teljesen megrémítette.

* * *

A szellemhölgy kerülőutat keresett, mert a rácsokon nem tudott átjutni. Akármilyen erő is van ezen, nem lesz könnyű eljutnia a forrásig. Egy üres, zárt szobába érkezett, de ez is ugyanolyan volt, mint az eddigi helyek a kriptában. Poros és a halál bűzét árasztották. Megállt a terem közepén, mert látott valamit megcsillanni a földön.

* * *

Lilian, amint összeszedte magát, Potema után eredt, remélve hogy nem került túl messzire, ugyanabba a szobába ment, ahova ő is, de megtorpant, amint meglátta a nála jóval alacsonyabb sötét varázslónőt a terem közepében. Szemmel láthatóan, volt valami a kezébe, amit Lilian felé dobott.

Az elf lány, a földre vetődve tért ki előle, ezzel csupa por és mocsok lett a tiszta és elegáns, sötét, aranyszegélyes köntöse.

\- Elkaphattad volna. - Szólalt meg Potema.

Megvizsgálta a tárgyat amit felé dobott. Egy gyűrű volt az. Mágikus energiát érzékelt belőle. Nem mert hozzányúlni, egyértelműnek tartotta, Potema megbűvölte és egy csapda varázslattal akarja megölni vagy megátkozni. Otthagyta. Újra felállt, de egy csapódást hallott maga mögül. Megfordult és az egyetlen kijárat bezáródott.

* * *

Ismét halálra rémült. Potema csapdába csalta és meg akarja ölni, kínozni, vagy még rosszabb.

\- VALAKI! SEGÍTSEN! MEG AKARNAK ÖLNI! - Lilian csapkodta, verte és rúgta a rácsokat, de azok nem engedtek. Potema megfordult és egyre közelebb jött hozzá.

\- Mi történt, lányom?! - Tolfdir rémülten a segítségére sietett.

\- Potema… meg akar ölni! - Bepánikolt. - Csapdába ejtett!

\- Potema! Itt vagy?! Gyere elő! - Parancsolta és előhívta a saját, tűzvarázslatát.

\- Itt vagyok. Nem kell üvölteni. - Potema teljesen nyugodtan és higgadtan lépett Lilian elé.

\- Lilian azt mondja, meg akarod ölni! - Tolfdir továbbra sem engedte le a tűzvarázslatot és Lilian is a falnak feszült. Potema, csak zavartan nézett a kettőre.

\- Megölni? Egy ujjal nem nyúltam hozzá.

\- Mi a helyzet a gyűrűvel, amit hozzám vágtál?! - Lenézett a porban heverő ékszerre.

\- Itt találtam. Bűvölt gyűrű. Számomra értéktelen, gondoltam, neked kellhet.

\- És miért zártad be a kaput?!

\- Levettem ezt az amulettet az egyik falról. - Mutatott egy ősi amulettet, az ócska kötél, ami tartotta, hegyes csontokkal volt díszítve, ami egy téglalap formájú, ismeretlen rúnákkal borított kövön haladt át. - Én is ugyanúgy csapdába estem. - Tolfdir leeresztette a varázslatát.

\- Talán fontos. Érzem hogy mágikus. Talán ha felpróbálnád? - Potema, egy kicsit megsértődve érezte magát, amiért azt hitték, meg akarja ölni Liliant, de felpróbálta.

Az amulett, egyfajta látomást küldött neki, az egyik falhoz vezette és érezte, teljesen vékony. Egy erős varázslökéssel, át tudná törni. Egy tűzlabdával, játszi könnyedséggel törte át a falat és megnyílt egy titkos átjáró.

\- Nocsak, mit találtál? - Tolfdir érdeklődve vette szemügyre az újdonsült átjárót. - Nézzük, hova vezet. - Egyből elindult felfedezni. Lilian megtorpant.

\- Ugye mi nem… - A szellemhölgyhöz beszélt volna, de későn vette észre, hogy már hűlt helye volt mellőle. Követte Tolfdir-t. - Úgy fest, én is megyek. - Lilian lefáradtan nyögött egyet, de ő is bement az alagútba.

\- Miért volt ez a rész elzárva? - Hallotta Tolfdir hangját, így tudta hogy nincsenek messze. - Mi ez a hely?

Egy üres kamrába értek. Nem volt ott semmi értékes, vagy hatalmas erejű. Csak néhány ősrégi gyertya, amik természetellenes okokból még mindig égtek.

* * *

Potema egy hatalmas, a sajátjával azonos erőt érzett közeledni. Hirtelen, minden kékes fényben úszott, Tolfdir és Lilian megdermedtek és nem mozdultak.

\- Megállj, mágus és figyelj jól! - Egy férfihang volt mögötte. Felé fordította a kék farkas tekintetét és egy ismerős mágus köntöst viselő férfi volt az.

\- A Psijic rend?! - Potema alig bírta elhinni. Emlékezett, amikor a Szigetek-háborúja alatt, felbérelte ezt a hatalmas erővel rendelkező mágusrendet, hogy semmisítsék meg az általa pénzelt tengeri elfek flottáját, hogy ezzel két riválist üssön ki.

\- Jól látod. - A férfi nem köntörfalazott, a hangja visszhangzott a kék fényben. - Tudd, hogy olyan események láncreakcióját indítottad most el, amit nem lehet megállítani. - Ha a Psijic rend embere jött figyelmeztetni valamiről, az egyértelműen valami hatalmas dolog. - Ne aggódj, nem mondunk ítéletet fölötted, elvégre, nem lehetett róla tudomásod. Az ítélet, a soron következő tetteid alapján fog történni és persze, arról is, hogyan kezeled az előtted álló veszélyforrásokat. Ez a figyelmeztetés neked szól, mert a Psijic rend bízik benned. A jelenlévők közül, csakis neked van elég erőd, hogy elejét vedd egy katasztrófának. Légy nagyon óvatos és tudd, a Rend minden lépésed figyeli.

* * *

A férfi elpárolgott, nem hagyva maga után mást, csak egy sor, megválaszolatlan kérdést.

\- Én… - Tolfdir hangját hallotta. Ahogy a kék fény eltűnt, ő és Lilian képesek voltak újra mozogni. - Esküszöm hogy éreztem valamit.

\- Én is. - Lilian észrevette, Potema egyik pillanatról a másikra megváltozott. - Mi történt?

\- Semmi. Nem történt semmi. - Potema inkább elhallgatta a Psijic látogatását. - Csak úgy érzem, itt valami hatalmas ereklye van eltemetve. - Lilian tudta hogy hazudik, de esze ágában sem volt kérdőre vonni.

Esélye sem volt rá, mert a falhoz szegezett kripta ajtaja kinyílt és egy draug harcos, világító szemekkel, ócska, régi, rozsdás páncélban lépett ki rajta, az álkapcsát hátborzongatóan csattogtatva. Ez volt az első alkalom, amikor Lilian ilyen teremtményt látott, élőben, ezért a vér is megfagyott az ereiben. Tolfdir mindenképp biztonságba akarta tudni, de Potema, a jobb mutató és középső ujjába villám varázslatot idézett és mint egy hosszú dárda, megnőtt, egyenesen az élőholt torkát szúrva át, egy mozdulat elég volt hogy levágja a fejét. A draug teste ernyedten esett össze.

\- Elmúlt a veszély. - Értesítette a többieket Potema és észrevette, hogy a kinyílt koporsó mögött, egy újabb alagút található és átment rajta.

Tolfdir és Lilian követték, de a draug levágott feje még élt és vadul csattogtatta a fogait, Lilian felé, aki ott helyben elájult tőle.

\- Hagyjuk itt. - Javasolta Potema.

\- Senkit nem hagyunk a sorsára! - Ellenkezett Tolfdir és óvatosan felültette Liliant, majd egy narancs színű fény jelent meg a jobb keze körül, amitől magához tért.

\- Mi történt?! - Lily arany szemei kipattantak.

\- Ha túl gyáva vagy, hogy szembe nézz az élőholtakkal, jobb ha haza rohansz a kastélyodba, hercegnő. - Jegyezte meg gúnyosan Potema, de Liliant pont szíven ütötte.

\- Soha! - Az elf lány felpattant és elhatározottan ő ment előre. - Nem hagyom hogy te szerezd meg, ami Saarthal mélyén fekszik! - Egy darabig magabiztosan ment, de megtorpant és visszafordult. - Azért ti is jöttök?

Tolfdir szórakozottan, amíg Potema csak lefáradtan, a fejét megrázva ment utána.

* * *

Az alagút ugyanolyan poros és régi volt, mint Saarthal eddigi összes része, de ahogy egyre mélyebbre hatoltak, egyre hidegebb és félelmetesebb lett a sötét kripta. Lilian egy fényes gömböt idézett, ami napként világított a feje fölött. Potema egyre jobban érezte azt a hatalmas erőt, amit már a felszínen is érzett.

Az átjárónak vége szakadt és egy újabb szobába értek, aminek a közepén egy kis tavacska volt, ami fölött egy kőhíd vezetett át. A falak előtt végig kripták sorakoztak, amiknek a fedelei, azonnal lepattantak, ahogy a három mágus belépett a terembe és bezáródott mögöttük egy rács. Csapda volt.

Legalább 2 tucatnyi élőholt mászott elő a kriptákból és rozoga, rozsdás fegyverekkel indultak az élők felé, aki fel merték zavarni őket, több ezer éves álmukból.

Az öreg nord és a fiatal elf azonnal pusztító mágiát hívott elő, de a szellemhölgy csak lenyugtatta őket.

\- Ne erőltessétek meg magatokat feleslegesen. - Potema egy sötétlila varázslatot idézett a kezébe. - Kimondottan járatos vagyok a sötét mágiában.

Potema mágiája, sötét lila kígyóként tekergett a levegőben és különböző ágakra osztódott és parazitaként szállta meg az élőholtakat, akik leeresztették a fegyvereiket és tökéletesen engedelmes szolgákká változtak.

\- Ez nekromancia! - Lilian megrémült. Ezt a fajta mágiát tilos gyakorolni.

\- Nagyon remélem, kellően elővigyázatos voltál. - Tolfdir óva intette, de a szellemhölgy csak legyintett egyet.

\- Elég régóta csinálom. Nem kell aggódni.

\- A sötét mágiánál, mindig kell aggódni.

Potema nem hallgatta tovább az öregember aggályait, csak utasította az új, élőhalott szolgáit, hogy derítsék fel sír hátralevő részét, semlegesítsék a csapdákat és öljenek meg minden más élőholtat, ami őrzi a sírt.

* * *

Sokan estek el, pontosabban az összes, de megtették amire Potema utasította őket. Egészen egy nagyteremig voltak képesek előre nyomulni. A három varázsló csak követte holtak nyomait, egészen a hatalmas csarnokig. Potema tudta, itt lesz az az erő, amit a felszínen érzett.

\- Ez mégis, mi lehet? - Tolfdir nem tudta elképzelni, a csarnok közepén lebegő és megállás nélkül mozgó, kék gömb, amit fekete szimbólumok borították, vajon micsoda lehet. Egy dolgot mindhárman tudtak. Eszméletlenül hatalmas mennyiségű mágia járja át.

\- Fogalmam sincs. - Potemának sem volt ötlete, Liliant nem is kérdezték.

Legszívesebben, közelebbről is megvizsgálnák, de egy hátborzongató hörgés zavarta meg őket. A halállord, akit évezredek óta börtönöztek be és kényszerítették a gömb védelmére, előhúzta a hatalmas, ősi pallosát, hogy kivégezze a hívatlan betolakodókat.

\- Csak óvatosan, ez sokkal erősebb és nagyobb a többinél. - Figyelmeztette a lányokat Tolfdir.

\- Annál nagyobbat esik. - Potema csak egy gonosz vigyorral töltötte a két ujja hegyébe a villám mágiát és egy pillanat alatt megnyújtotta a villámot, egyfajta dárdaként, megállíthatatlanul hasított a levegőben, az ellenség rozoga vértjén lévő millió gyenge pont egyike felé. - Mi a…?! - A villám egyszerűen lepattant a halállordról.

\- Védőpajzs védi! - Kiáltotta Lilian.

\- Ennyit meg tudok állapítani. - Teremtette le Potema.

\- Egyesítsük az erőinket! - Javasolta Tolfdir.

Mindhárom mágus a legerősebb tűzvarázslatát hívta elő, Potemáé volt a legnagyobb, de Tolfdir-é nem sokkal maradt le mögötte. Sajnos, Lilian, ha ő is volt a legmagasabb közöttük, messze elmaradt a másik kettőtől és egy kis törpének érezte magát, az 500 éves boszorkány szelleme és a nord mágus között.

A robbanás alapjaiban rázta meg a sírt mélyét és egyenesen telibe kapta a halállordot, de az egy karcolás nélkül élte túl az egészet.

\- Ez lehetetlen! - Potema alig hitt a szemének, egy ilyen támadást, talán csak egy isten lenne képes így átvészelni.

\- Várjunk csak. - Tolfdir észrevett valamit az élőholt pajzsán. Rálőtt még egy, kisebb tűzgolyót, ugyanúgy nem volt hatása, de egy kék fény térítette el. - Láttátok? - Potema csak bólintott.

\- Micsodát? - Lilian lemaradt.

\- Azt hogy nem kivédi vagy nyeli el a támadást, - Magyarázta Tolfdir. - mint az általános védőpajzsok. Eltéríti.

\- Akkor ez azt jelenti… - Lilian megértette, de Potema vágta rá a megoldást.

\- Valami más védelmezi. - A gömbre nézett. - Valami, nagyon magas mágia forrással.

\- Van egy ötletem! - Tolfdir a gömbhöz rohant és a varázs erejével próbálta a gömb és a halállord között lévő kapcsolatot hatástalanítani. - Tartsatok ki! Ez eltarthat egy darabig!

\- Mégis hogyan?! - Fakadt ki, Lilian. A mágia teljes mértékben hatástalan volt ez ellen a lény ellen és más fegyvere nem volt.

\- Hát így. - Potema leeresztette a varázs erejét és előhúzta a fekete ében kardját.

\- Most ugye viccelsz?! - Már megint megtörtént. A Szervezet egyik varázslója, aki nem csak mágiában múlta felül, de még a kézitusában is járatosabb nála.

Potema még az előző életében sokat gyakorolta a kardforgatás művészetét, erős és hatalmas akart lenni, még ha nem is olyan nőies. A háború alatt is kamatoztatta ezt a tudását. Nem lett mesteri kardforgató, de egy bizonyos szintet elért.

Az ében és az ősi acél többször csattant egymásnak, de végül Potema került hátrányos helyzetbe. Ha értett is a fegyverforgatásához, aligha volt ellenfele egy ősi halállordnak. Szerencsére, nem kellett hogy az legyen. Csupán időt kellett nyernie.

\- Sikerült! - Kiáltott Tolfdir. - Most már sebezhető!

Potema kihátrált a csatából, eltette a kardját és ismét a villámdárdáját idézte a két ujjába. Ezúttal megtette a hatását, átszakította az élőhalott lény ócska páncélját és levágta a bal karját. Ez nem volt elég ahhoz hogy leálljon.

Könnyedén lendített egy kézzel is a nehéz pallosán és alig néhány centivel haladt el Potema arca előtt, de neki a szeme sem rebbent. Válaszul, ismét a villámdárdát használta, amivel teljesen felszabdalta. Minden egyes vágásnál, a lény egyre csak hátrál, mind a páncélja és a rothadó testének a darabjai hullottak mindenfelé, amíg végül nem maradt belőle semmi sem.

Mihelyst elmúlt a veszély, mindhárman a levegőben forgó gömbre összpontosíthattak.

\- Ez meg micsoda? - Potema nem bírta levenni a szemét a mágiától lüktető golyóról.

\- Fogalmam sincs, de egyszerűen elképesztő. - Tolfdir hosszú élete alatt, nem látott még ilyen dolgot. - A fő mágust azonnal értesíteni kell róla.

\- A Szervezet vezérét is. - Potema egyből tudta mit kell tennie.

\- Ahogyan a Domíniumot is. - Lilian sem hátrált meg.

\- Igyekezzetek. Én itt maradok a gömbbel.

A két varázslónő visszaindult a felszínre, hogy informálhassák a feletteseiket.

* * *

Az Akadémián, Wynns őrült módjára, a félelemtől vezérelve dolgozott egy bizonyos problémája megoldására. Egy kisebb lélekkő felhasználásával, az allergiáját leküzdve, macskaszőr segítségével, megidézett egy szellem macskát, amivel elriaszthatja a párkányon ücsörgő madarat.

Az irányításával, a macska felmászott az ablakhoz és éhesen nyávogni kezdett. A madár észrevette, de csak bambán bámult a macskára. Nyávogott még egyet. Semmi reakció.

\- Mégis mi lehet a hiba?! - Wynns teljesen kikészült idegileg. Nem bírt megszabadulni a madártól. Legyen akármekkora mágus, ilyen fiatalon, de képtelen olyan varázslatra, ami elriasztaná azt a szegény kismadarat az ablakból. - Hát persze! - Amint alaposan megnézte a szellem macskát, rájött a hibára. - Nincs bajusza! Én bolond! - Eltüntette a macskát, tudva, hogy már rosszul idézte meg, nem fog működni még egyszer.

Mivel kifogyott a lehetőségekből és tudja, ez egy olyan helyzet, amit képtelen egyedül megoldani, segítséget kellett kérnie, de nem az Akadémia mágusaitól. Felesleges lenne, hiszen az ő varázs ereje nem volt elég a zavaró tényező megszüntetéséhez.

* * *

Elhagyta az Akadémiát és egyenesen Télvárába ment, be az őrség barakkjába, hogy meg keresse a rangidős kapitányt. Elég szerény volt a berendezés, a kandalló nyújtotta melegnek köszönhetően nem fagytak halálra, az épp pihenőben lévő katonák.

\- Segíthetek, fiam? - Wynns leült a kapitány asztalához, aki épp némi papírmunkát végzett. Idős volt, de 4-szer akkora és izmosabb mint Wynns, kopasz, ősszakálla és egy mély sebhely az arca bal oldalán. A páncélja, olyan volt, mint minden más északi katonáé, de Télvára fehér színeiben volt.

\- Igen, - Wynns egyszerre volt rémült és titoktartó, egyszerűen szégyellte magát, amiért okos ember létére, buta emberek segítségét kellett kérnie. - egy veszedelmes vadállatot szeretnék bejelenteni. - Az őr kapitány figyelmet szentelt a fiatal mágusra.

\- Hallgatom. - Felkészült a bejelentés leírására.

\- Egy égkoszorúi sirály van az ablakom párkányán az Akadémián. - Az öreg abbahagyta az írást és lefáradtan Wynns-ra nézett.

\- Fiam, te most tréfálsz? - Wynns teljesen megdöbbent, amint a kapitány elkezdett kuncogni.

\- Mégis, miért tréfálnék ilyen dologgal!? Az életem veszélyben van attól a madártól! - A kapitány már hangos röhögésbe kezdett, amire az emberei is felfigyeltek.

\- Min kell röhögni? - Az egyik katona közelebb lépett, kíváncsi volt a nevetés forrására.

\- Egy madár van a szobájában és azt jött bejelenteni!

\- Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! - Wynns kifakadt az idegességtől. - Nem a szobámban van, hanem az ablakom párkányán! Ha a szobámban lenne, a Jarl-hoz fordulnék! Borotvaéles karmai és hegyes csőre van! - Az összes katona hangosan kezdett röhögni. - Nem értem mi olyan vicces ezen?! Egyértelműen, vannak dolgok, amiktől maguk is félnek! Hogy itt ragadnak, a semmi közepén, közönséges őrkatonaként, az asszonyuk elhagyja magukat, mert itt ragadtak a semmi közepén, közönséges őrkatonaként, vagy a pókoktól?! - Wynns idegeskedése csak olaj volt a tűzre és a katonák csak erőteljesebben röhögtek.

\- Vigyél oda egy macskát! - Gúnyolódott egy női katona.

\- Már megidéztem egy szellem macskát korábban, de nem működött! Ne nézzetek már bolondnak! - Azzal sértődötten felállt és becsapva maga után az ajtót, kiviharzott a barakkból.

Wynns egy az egyben magára maradt. Az idegességében még néhányszor még a havat is felrúgta. Tudta, magára maradt és nem fog segítséget kapni az ablaka párkányán lebzselő, szárnyas fenevad ellen.

* * *

\- Ez nevetséges. - Hosszú órákig bámulta az ellenfelét, az ablak párkányon, ami szinte, teljes mértékben ignorálta őt. - Én, valószínűleg, a legnagyobb tudással rendelkező mágus vagyok Nirn-en és félig nord, kinek a bátorsága nem ismer határokat. Az ellenfelem pedig csak egy kis égkoszorúi sirály. - Lassan megközelítette az ablakot, de gyorsan lebukott mielőtt odaért, mint egy tapasztalt vadász, aki egy vérszomjas bestiát akar becserkészni. Óvatosan felemelkedett, de csak annyira, hogy kinézhessen az ablak alsó részén, látva, hogy a madár épp a szoba felé néz, pontosabban, ő felé. Gyorsan visszabújt a rejtekébe. - Egy nagy, égkoszorúi sirály.

Mindent vagy semmit. Elővette a fekete, ébenből készült, kissé görbevégű varázsbotját, benne egy eszméletlenül nagy erejű varázsgömbbel, amit még a Szervezet vezérétől kapott a csatlakozásakor, felvett egy favödröt a fejére, mint egy sisakot és több párnát kötözött a mellkasára, a hátára, a lábaira és a karjaira. Az ablak fémkilincsére helyezte a kesztyűs kezét és visszaszámolt.

\- Egy. - Reszketett, tudva hogy most egy veszedelmes, de a munkájához eszméletlenül szükséges lépést kell megtennie. - Kettő. - Szaporán vett néhány levegőt és tudta, ha kinyitja az ablakot, nem lesz visszaút. - Három!

Kinyitotta az ablakot, kidugta a varázsbotját és egy erőteljes tűzsugarat lőtt, vaktában, becsukott szemekkel.

\- HESS INNEN! HESS INNEN!

A madár megijedt a tűzcsóváktól, de könnyen kitért előle, feljebb repült és átsuhant Wynns feje felett.

\- SEGÍTSÉG! - Tudatosult benne, mi is történt az imént. Az ősellensége, egy madár bejutott a szobába. - MADÁR A SZOBÁMBAN! MADÁR A SZOBÁMBAN!

A madár bejött a hideg elől és pontosan Wynns, tökéletesen megágyazott ágyán pihent le. Wynns mindennap ki mossa az összes ágyneműt és egy félóráig tart amíg tökéletesen, kicentizve, teljesen ránctalanul megágyaz.

\- NEM! Az, hogy egy mocskos fenevad rátelepedett a párnájára, egy újabb ok az ő számára hogy ki kelljen mosnia. - Madár, ennek a háborúnak még nincs vége!

Wynns egy újabb bosszút esküdött, elvégre, még nem fogyott ki az ötletekből.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

 **\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem nem láttad**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika, mellékszál**

 **\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**

 **(Mit gondoltok, ki fog nyerni? A madár vagy Wynns?)**


End file.
